Hogwarts lee la serie de Harry Potter II
by kathitha
Summary: TERMINADO/Se sigue leyendo la vida del trío dorado en Hogwarts mientras cierta pelirroja sufre por la lectura.
1. El peor cumpleaños

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K, yo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

><p>Eran pasadas las seis de la madrugada cuando cierta pelirroja abrió sus ojos, asustada. Había tenido, nuevamente, una pesadilla con del diario de Tom Riddle.<p>

La noche anterior se había terminado de leer el primer año de Harry y hoy, después de desayunar, se leería el siguiente. El año en que ella ingresó al colegio y cosas monstruosas pasaron, temblaba de cabeza a pies al pensar en lo que dirían sus compañeros y los demás alumnos en cuanto supieran que ella había sido la causante de todo. Meneo la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos justo cuando Harry Potter comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

El muchacho del cabello azabache y ojos verdes miró en todas las direcciones antes de fijarse en Ginny Weasley.

—Hola, Harry — le saludó la pelirroja algo sonrosada, pero con miedo, miedo que se reflejaba en su rostro.

—¡Ginny! — exclamó algo aturdido. Aún se le podía notar con bastante sueño —…em…Hola…mmm… ¿Qué hora es? — le preguntó a falta de una pregunta mejor.

—Mmm…son las 6:30 —le contestó agachando la mirada con timidez.

—Qué temprano es…yo pensé que era más tarde — le dijo dando un bostezo y frotándose los ojos —. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Ginny le miró varios segundos, como si estuviese pensando qué contestar, antes de suspirar larga y pesadamente.

—Es que verás, no podía seguir durmiendo. Hay una cosa que no me he podido quitar de la cabeza y bueno…yo — Ginny se tapó el rostro con sus dos manos, aterrada.

Harry se sorprendió por la reacción de la hermana de su amigo.

—Ginny, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿cuál es la cosa que no te has podido sacar de tu mente? — le preguntó preocupado. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, aterrada aún. Al parecer no podía decir palabra alguna — Ginny, por favor, dime qué es eso.

—No puedo decirte, no debo, no quiero…es espantoso, es horroroso…recuerdos y más recuerdos…pesadillas, una tras la otra — la pelirroja temblaba de cabeza a pies. Todavía sus manos tapaban su cara mientras, en su mente, recordaba una vieja pesadilla.

—Ginny, cálmate… — le dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a ella con temor. Nunca la había visto tan descontrolada — .Sea lo que fuese lo que te sucede, no puede ser tan grave.

—Sí lo es, es grave, es malo…se trata de…es sobre…—Ginny tragó saliva mientras, poco a poco, comenzaba a quitar sus manos del rostro —eso…

— ¿Eso? — Harry alzo la ceja confundido y atemorizado —…Ginny, ¿Qué te sucede?

—El…el…eso…mi primer año…el diario…Tom Riddle… — Ginny le miró angustiada.

Harry cambio su expresión al instante, de estar preocupado por ella, ahora miraba con aspecto sombrío. Nunca imagino que Ginny no se hubiese recuperado del accidente de la cámara, lo que, sin dudas, lo sorprendió, ya que siempre la vio fuerte y segura de sí misma. Sin pensarlo, se acercó aún más a ella y la abrazo.

—Tranquila, Ginny…ya pasó…pasó hace mucho tiempo…él no volverá…tranquila — Harry le acariciaba la espalda con movimientos suaves y lentos, intentando calmarla.

—Sí vuelve, Harry….vuelve en mis pesadillas — Ginny tenía la cabeza hundida en el pecho del muchacho, mientras una lágrima traicionera le caía por su mejilla derecha. Se la secó rápidamente para que Harry no lo notase —…va a volver ahora, cuando se empiece a leer el libro…

—No volverá, Ginny…quita esos pensamientos de tu mente… — Harry, con una mano, seguía acariciando su espalda, mientras con la otra acariciaba su cabello — el diario ya no existe y Tom Riddle es un amargo recuerdo…

—Podrá ser un amargo recuerdo para ti, Harry; pero para mí es mi peor pesadilla, la cual vive en mí ser día a día, como un gran peso — Ginny suspiró largamente —, un peso que no me he podido sacar y ahora, con la lectura del segundo libro, saldrá a la luz que él me poseyó y que yo ataque a todos esos estudiantes…y que…

—Ginny…Para, es suficiente…contrólate por favor — le suplicó Harry, estrechándola con más fuerza aún —.Nadie te dirá nada…Riddle ha engañado a muchos otros antes… Y tú, con sólo once años, luchaste contra él….intentaste deshacerte de su recuerdo…y eso habla de alguien valiente y tenaz…estoy más que seguro que todos se darán cuenta que luchaste con valentía…que eres una mujer fuerte…

— ¿Lo será, Harry?, ¿dirán eso? ¿O me condenarán? — le preguntó nerviosa y temerosa a la vez.

—Nadie te condenará y hay de aquel que te juzgue por lo que pasó porque no lo toleraré. No creo que ellos, a esa edad, hayan podido resistirse a él…así que quién diga algo en contra de ti, se las tendrá que ver conmigo…es una promesa, Ginny Weasley.

La pelirroja le miró como nunca antes, impactada por la promesa que le acababa de hacer Harry. _¿Podría ser cierto?_ Se pregunto a lo menos dos veces, antes de sonreír abiertamente. El chico le sonrió de vuelta.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse…todo estará bien…solo cálmate…intenta de sacar esos pensamientos y ya verás cómo el libro pasará muy rápido… — le aseguró Harry. Ginny solo pudo asentir —, disfruta la lectura. Estoy seguro que habrá varios pasajes que te harán olvidar todo.

—Lo intentaré — le prometió la pelirroja.

Ambos se miraron largamente a los ojos, como si se quisiesen decir que todo pasaría de un momento a otro.

—No sabía que estaban despiertos — dijo la voz de Hermione, asustando a los dos.

—¡Hermy! …¡Por Merlín! Nos asustaste — dijeron los dos separándose y prestando atención a su amiga.

—Eso fue porque estaban muy sumidos en la conversación… — dijo ella sonriendo abiertamente y con aire de inocencia.

— ¿Hace cuánto estás despierta? — le preguntó Harry nervioso.

—Desde hace unos cinco minutos, lo suficiente para darme cuenta que estaban en una conversación especial. No quise interrumpirlos — le respondió sonriendo con picardía y encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza. Al siguiente momento, algo les sacó de sus sonrojos y sus sonrisas, asustándolos. Ron había mandado un grito.

—Ron, ¿Qué te sucede? — preguntó Hermione moviéndolo. Al parecer el pelirrojo seguía durmiendo después del grito — Ron, despierta….Ron…

—McGonagall… — susurró aún en sueños. Los tres se quedaron viéndolo con asombro — No…deme una S, por favor.

—Ron…Ron — volvió a insistir Hermione, asustada.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Ginny miraban a todos los rincones del comedor para cerciorarse de que nadie se haya despertado con el grito de Ron.

—Es un sueño….despierta…nada es verdad.

—Minnie…le juro que intente de hacer todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance…

—Ron, despierta ya — gritó la castaña preocupada.

—Intente ganarle, pero…

—Reacciona ya, Ron.

—Falle…soy un idiota….

—Qué despiertes ya….es un sueño.

—Ahora todos verán que soy ineficaz…

—Ron, me estoy hartando….despiértate ya.

—Que no se me dan las cosas…

Hermione no aguantando más, zamarreó a Ron con mucha fuerza para que despertase. Funciono, porque el pelirrojo despertó sobresaltado.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó frotándose los ojos asustado. Luego miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió por las expresiones de sus dos amigos y su hermana: Harry, le miraba atónito; Ginny, se partía de la risa, olvidando por un momento la cámara y el diario de Riddle; y Hermione, gruñía con fuerza— ¿Por qué me miran así?

—Eres un completo idiota, Ronald Weasley… — Hermione se lanzó contra él y comenzó a golpearle el pecho —Imbécil, tarado, estúpido…

Ron la miraba boquiabierto —¿Qué hice ahora? — preguntó abriendo y cerrando sus ojos en el asombro.

—Y lo preguntas estúpido…

— ¡Ey!...¿Qué pasa aquí? — preguntaron los gemelos bostezando y cruzándose de brazos en busca de una explicación. No hizo falta que ni Harry ni Ginny se los explicase, porque la escena hablaba por ella misma. Los dos sonrieron con malicia al tiempo que los demás Weasley, Sirius, Remus y Tonks despertaban sobresaltados por el ruido.

—Ronnie…¿Qué hiciste? — preguntó Fred sonriendo maliciosamente mientras veía a Hermione golpeando a Ron.

—Nada….juro que nada…no sé que le dio a Hermione…yo solo…

—Qué no me dio nada….Eres un imbécil, Ron….estabas soñando con algo estúpido….diciendo que eras un ineficiente y no sé cuantas chorradas más… — gritó Hermione _No pienso decirle que soñaba con el juego de ajedrez…eso le haría perder la confianza en sí mismo y tiene que ganar —._Y eso es una farsa….No eres ineficiente…tú puedes más que lo que te imaginas…ten confianza en ti mismo.

Ron volvió a mirar a Hermione, boquiabierto _¿Qué mierda dije en el sueño?_ Pensó exasperado.

Todo el comedor ya estaba despierto. Todos miraban la escena boquiabiertos. Todos pensaban lo mismo _Vaya manera de despertar_.

—Hermy…ya déjalo…solo fue un sueño — dijo Harry, intentando alivianar la tensión.

—Eso, eso…fue un sueño. — se defendió Ron, aún consternado. No podía entender el origen del enfado de su amiga. Era inaudito.

Hermione los miró con cara de pocos amigos, se dio la media vuelta— todavía gruñendo— y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ginny se apresuró en ir en su apoyo.

—¡Esta loca, completamente loca!— se dijo a sí mismo Ron, mientras Harry, los bromistas, Lee y Neville reían a carcajadas.

Les tomó un poco más de cinco minutos dejar de reír, cuando lo hicieron se dieron cuenta que la mesa de Gryffindor estaba llena de diferentes comidas; por lo que, se apresuraron a tomar el desayuno.

—Yo creo que algo hay entre esos dos — dijo Lavander a Parvati alejadas ocho puestos de ellos.

—Lo mismo digo…sus peleas lo indican… ¿Qué piensan ustedes? — le preguntó Parvati a Seamus y Dean.

—Lo mismo, pero que son demasiados testarudos y ciegos para darse cuenta — ambos sonreían abiertamente mientras miraban hacía el trío de oro y sus familiares.

La familia Weasley, Remus, Sirius y Tonks, alternaban sus miradas entre el uno y el otro, aún asombrados por la pequeña discusión y la manera en que todos despertaron.

—Chicos…mmm….podrían dejar de mirarse a sí — dijo Charlie tímidamente luego de unos minutos de miradas furiosas entre los dos.

Ambos le fulminaron con la mirada, enojados y siguieron desayunando. Los Weasley y cía se encogieron de hombros preocupados por ellos, pero decidieron terminar de desayunar.

Mientras tanto y ajena a lo que pasaba, Umbrigde abría sus ojos. Se sentía mareada. No podía recordar que había pasado. Miró a su alrededor y vio a la gran mayoría comiendo. Otros ya sin comida y conversando entre ellos _¿Qué raro?_ Pensó antes de decir.

—¡Ejem!

Todos la miraron entre asombrados y divertidos, mientras se preguntaban _¿Qué le sucedió con el hechizo?_

—¿Por qué comen? …¿Deberíamos leer el libro?... ¿En cuál quedamos?... ¿Quién ustedes saben regreso o qué?... Estoy confundida.

Todos, sin excepciones, rieron a carcajadas mientras veían a Umbrigde mirar con más confusión a todos. _¿Qué le habrá hecho el hechizo al sapo? _Se preguntaron todos con diversión.

Al fin, luego de cerca de veinte minutos, la risa ceso. Cuando lo hizo…

—Muy bien…sigamos con la lectura… — Dijo Albus, mientras los demás asentían y Umbrigde miraba de un lado a otro sin comprender aún lo que sucedía — Leerá…La profesora Mcgonagall.

Minerva asintió, al momento en que el segundo libro volaba a sus manos. Pero justo cuando el libro llego a sus manos, el aullador volvió a aparecer.

_Querido Hogwart:_

_Otro libro comienza, pero antes de iniciar la lectura, les informamos que la profesora Umbrigde sufrió una grave confusión en su cerebro con uno de los hechizos; de hecho no recuerda nada de lo que le sucedió ayer._

Varios sonrieron con malicia al enterarse de eso. Umbrigde, en cambio, miraba más que confundida al colegio.

_Ella estará así por unos cuantos capítulos, unos seis aproximadamente. Nos hemos encargado que su confusión sea muy grave, al punto de no entender lo que escucha ni lo que habla._

—Uhhhhh — exclamó el comedor, pasmado.

_Descansarán de Umbrigde por ese periodo de tiempo, luego volverá hacer ella misma y no sabemos con exactitud cómo lo hará…Estén preparados ante cualquier eventualidad._

Todos, sin excepción, asintieron con la cabeza.

_Ahora bien,_ _en este libro los Dursley aparecerán de nuevo; por tanto, lees regresamos el globo._

Todos gimieron y resoplaron ante la mención de los Dursley. Nadie más fuerte que Sirius, Remus, Tonks y los señores Weasley.

_Esperamos que las cosas se estén aclarando. Y recuerden, no saquen conclusiones apresuradas ni critiquen a nadie antes de terminar los siete libros._

_Saludos: FPW, FWG y RFW._

El aullador se desintegro mientras el nuevo globo de los Dursley bajaba por el cielo del comedor. Todos sujetaron con fuerza su varita, preparándose ante cualquier maltrato hacia Harry.

McGonagall se aclaró, luego de todo eso, la garganta y comenzó a leer.

—**Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta — Leyó la profesora con temor.**

Los murmullos se extendieron por el comedor como fuegos artificiales, todos conversando sobre el título del libro. Había algunas personas que seguían creyendo que Harry había sido el culpable. Los demás se preguntaban qué había en la cámara y qué había pasado allí. _Debía haber sido algo horrible_ Pensaron todos sin excepción. Pero, en el fondo, todos, aunque lo creyesen culpable y le causara miedo lo que había dentro de ella, querían saber la verdad del asunto.

Ginny, temblando de cabeza a pies, bajo la mirada con temor y vergüenza. Harry le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo mientras le susurraba muy bajito, para que sólo ella escuchase ¡Recuerda nuestra conversación…ten calma! La pelirroja asintió lentamente. De repente, sintió la mano de Ron, quién le palmeaba la espalda, apoyándola, sin fijarse en las manos tomadas de los dos. Ginny le sonrió tímidamente, viendo a su alrededor; su familia la miraba con aprensión.

Hermione, por otro lado, estaba ansiosa y curiosa a la vez por saber qué había pasado mientras estuvo petrificada y cómo se las arreglaron sus dos amigos para entrar en la cámara. De momento, sabía que no tenía respuesta.

Antes que nadie pudiese decir una palabra, McGonagall comenzó a leer el primer capítulo.

—**El peor cumpleaños.**

Sirius reacciono de inmediato mientras los alumnos agarraban con más fuerza su varita, intentando no maldecir al globo de los Dursley.

— ¡Peor cumpleaños! …¡Peor cumpleaños! … — repitió el animago enojado, sacando un pergamino y anotando en él nuevas bromas — Ni se les ocurra hacer algo malo con el cumpleaños de mi ahijado…o si no se las verán conmigo.—Sirius gruñía entre dientes.

—Sirius, ya basta…eso es pasado…cálmate. — Harry le miró largamente mientras veía de reojo que Ron y Hermione asentían con la cabeza, comprendiendo a su amigo y recordando las miles de lechuzas que le enviaron y que no le llegaron.

Sirius asintió de malagana y le hizo un gesto a McGonagall para que siguiese leyendo.

**No era la primera vez que en el número 4 de Privet Drive estallaba una discusión durante el desayuno.**

Harry rodeo los ojos mientras pensaba _¡Cuándo no!_

**A primera hora de la mañana, había despertado al señor Vernon Dursley un sonoro ulular procedente del dormitorio de su sobrino Harry.**

—**¡Es la tercera vez esta semana! —se quejó, sentado a la mesa—. ¡Si no puedes dominar a esa lechuza, tendrá que irse a otra parte!**

—Es prácticamente imposible dominar a una lechuza, Dursley. — gritaron todos al unísono, más que indignados.

**Harry intentó explicarse una vez más.**

—Y es un caso perdido— Ron movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro con aire de resignación.

—**Es que se aburre. Está acostumbrada a dar una vuelta por ahí. Si pudiera dejarla salir aunque sólo fuera de noche...**

—**¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota? —gruñó tío Vernon**

—Sí. — gritaron a todo pulmón los alumnos, mientras McGonagall entrecerraba los ojos, suspiraba largamente y volvía a la lectura**.**

**, con restos de huevo frito en el poblado bigote**

—Qué asco — exclamaron Angelina, Kate, Cho, Marietta, Lavander, Parvati y Padma con asco.

Las demás mujeres, asintieron con la cabeza.

—**. Ya sé lo que ocurriría si saliera la lechuza.**

**Cambió una mirada sombría con su esposa, Petunia.**

Todos los alumnos levantaron las cejas pensativos, hasta que…

— ¿Se estará refiriendo a las cartas? — preguntó Terry desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—Es obvio. — le respondió Michael algo enojado.

—Apuesto lo que sea a que ese estúpido muggle no quiere que Harry tenga comunicación con el mundo mágico mientras este en su casa. — soltó Hannah, desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, indignada.

Tras ese dialogo, el comedor se convirtió en un estadillo de quejas. Harry se sorprendió cuando vio a los Slytherin bufar de indignación. _¡Vaya!, no dejo de sorprenderme _Pensó el muchacho del cabello azabache, al momento que varios maleficios le llegaban al globo.

—No le pueden negar la comunicación con la gente mágica, malditos bastardos. — gritaron Charlie y Bill, enfadados. Molly, de inmediato, comenzó a retar a sus hijos; ellos simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

Remus, Tonks, Arthur y Sirius, asintieron con la cabeza, pensando lo mismo, mientras el último tomaba su pergamino de bromas y volvía a escribir sobre él.

Harry rodeo los ojos exasperado. _Si hacen escándalo por esto, ni me imagino con el castigo que viene _Pensó el niño que vivió, tragando saliva.

**Harry quería seguir discutiendo, pero un eructo estruendoso y prolongado de Dudley, el hijo de los Dursley, ahogó sus palabras.**

Las mujeres arrugaron la nariz con asco, mientras los hombres reían a carcajadas.

— **¡Quiero más beicon!**

—Beicon a tu abuela. — dijeron los gemelos, haciendo reír al resto.

—**Queda más en la sartén, ricura —dijo tía Petunia, volviendo los ojos a su robusto hijo—. Tenemos que alimentarte bien mientras podamos... No me gusta la pinta que tiene la comida del colegio...**

—**No digas tonterías, Petunia, yo nunca pasé hambre en Smeltings —dijo con**

**énfasis tío Vernon—. Dudley come lo suficiente, ¿verdad que sí, hijo?**

Los que conocían a Dudley se miraron, y estallaron en sonoras y fuertes carcajadas.

—Yo creo que suficiente es poco para él. — dijeron los gemelos entre risas y, nuevamente, haciendo reír al resto.

**Dudley, que estaba tan gordo que el trasero le colgaba por los lados de la silla,**

Todos comenzaron a reír escandalosamente, inclusive los Slytherin. Los adultos presentes y los profesores tuvieron serias dificultades para no reír, pero terminaron riendo por lo bajo. Luego de quince minutos, y ante la amenaza de McGonagall que quitaría puntos si no dejaban de reír, la lectura continúo.

**Hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia Harry.**

—**Pásame la sartén.**

—**Se te han olvidado las palabras mágicas —repuso Harry de mal talante.**

Antes que cualquiera pudiese decir o acotar algo, la profesora siguió leyendo.

**El efecto que esta simple frase produjo en la familia fue increíble:**

Todos levantaron las cejas y se cruzaron de brazos, esperando la dichosa reacción.

**Dudley ahogó un grito y se cayó de la silla con un batacazo que sacudió la cocina entera;**

Aunque el enfado se podía ver en los rostros de la gente, muchos fueron los que rieron por lo bajo.

**la señora Dursley profirió un débil alarido y se tapó la boca con las manos,**

—Dramática. — dijeron los bromistas, haciendo una mueca. Varios asintieron de acuerdo con ellos.

**y el señor Dursley se puso de pie de un salto, con las venas de las sienes palpitándole.**

Todos, sin excepciones, agarraron fuertemente la varita para evitar volver a maldecir el globo.

—**¡Me refería a «por favor»! —dijo Harry inmediatamente—. No me refería a...**

Muchos bufaron mientras los demás miraban con el ceño fruncido el libro.

—**¿QUÉ TE TENGO DICHO —bramó el tío, rociando saliva por toda la mesa—**

**ACERCA DE PRONUNCIAR LA PALABRA CON «M» EN ESTA CASA?**

—¡LA PALABRA CON "M" ¡ — gritó el alumnado, especialmente los sangre pura, al unísono, antes de comenzar a maldecir entre dientes.

Los de sangre limpia estaban indignados, es más, les era intolerable que se expresaran así de los magos que se sintieron ofendidos.

Harry pudo ver que al menos quince a veinte maleficios le llegaban al globo. Sirius, por otro lado, se limitaba a gruñir entre dientes y seguir anotando en su pergamino. Remus, intentaba controlarlo, pero no podía.

McGonagall, luego de quince minutos de insultos y quejas, silencio al comedor con un grito para poder seguir leyendo.

—**Pero yo...**

—**¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ASUSTAR A DUDLEY! —dijo furioso tío Vernon,**

**golpeando la mesa con el puño.**

—Y tú… ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A GRITARLE A MI AHIJADO! — gritó Sirius, como si Vernon Dursley estuviese allí.

Varios retrocedieron temerosos por la reacción de Black, pero debían reconocer que estaba en lo cierto.

Harry pensó que si su tío estuviese allí, ya estaría en San Mungo intentando recuperarse de los maleficios que le hubiesen llegado. No pudo evitar sonreír con ese pensamiento.

—**Yo sólo...**

—**¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! ¡BAJO ESTE TECHO NO TOLERARÉ NINGUNA**

**MENCIÓN A TU ANORMALIDAD!**

El silencio reino en el comedor por varios segundos. Todos se encontraban atónitos por lo dicho por Vernon Dursley, que no pensaban con mucha claridad, hasta que…

—¡ANORMALES! …¡ANORMALES! …— repitió, para sorpresa de todos, Malfoy. — USTEDES SON LOS ANORMALES…¡MALDITOS INFELICES MUGGLES!

Y eso basto para que el comedor estallara en nuevas quejas e insultos, y que desde el lugar que se encontraban sentados, lanzaran más y más maleficios al globo.

Los profesores, indignados como estaban…

—¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS! — gritaban Sprouth, Flitwich, Minerva, Sinistra y hasta el mismísimo Snape.

Nadie se atrevía a decir algo, ni siquiera Molly, quién intentaba calmar a sus hijos que proferían una salva de blasfemias de todo tipo, mas en su mente _¡MALNACIDOS, DURSLEY!, USTEDES SON LOS ANORMALES._

Sirius, era un caso aparte, gruñía, maldecía, lanzaba maleficios, se sentaba, escribía en el pergamino y gritaba y volvía a hacer la misma rutina.

Hermione y Ron tomaban las manos de Harry, quien parecía muy avergonzado.

Y pasaron veinte minutos más, y aún se escuchaban voces que blasfemaban y lanzaban maleficios al globo, que había sido reemplazado como tres veces ya. Harry, exasperado como estaba…

—YA BASTA. — gritó tan fuerte que todos se callaron al instante. — FUE MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE…HAN ESTADO CERCA DE TREINTA MINUTOS BLASFEMANDO Y LANZANDO MALEFICIOS…CALMENSE YA, QUE LOS DURSLEY NO LOS ESCUCHARAN DE AQUÍ NI NADA POR EL ESTILO…YA CANALIZARON SU RABIA…AHORA A VOLVER A LA LECTURA.

Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos y con sorpresa. Lentamente, asintieron, respiraron profundamente y volvieron a la lectura, aunque la rabia no se les había pasado.

**Harry miró el rostro encarnado de su tío y la cara pálida de su tía, que trataba de**

**Levantar a Dudley del suelo.**

—Dramáticos. — sisearon todos.

—**De acuerdo —dijo Harry—, de acuerdo…**

**Tío Vernon volvió a sentarse, resoplando como un rinoceronte al que le faltara el**

**aire y vigilando estrechamente a Harry por el rabillo de sus ojos pequeños y penetrantes.**

Y en el comedor vigilaban al globo estrechamente, imaginando que esas personas estuviesen ahí en ese momento.

**Desde que Harry había vuelto a casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano, tío**

**Vernon lo había tratado como si fuera una bomba que pudiera estallar en cualquier momento;**

Gruñidos de indignación se escucharon a lo largo del comedor.

**porque Harry no era un muchacho normal.**

Todos volvieron sus cabezas en dirección a Harry, quien hizo un gesto desesperado y gritó que volviesen a leer.

**De hecho, no podía ser menos normal de lo que era.**

**Harry Potter era un mago...,**

—Qué novedad…no lo sabíamos. — ironizaron los alumnos y bromistas al unísono. Aún estaban enfadados.

**un mago que acababa de terminar el primer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Y si a los Dursley no les gustaba que Harry pasara con ellos las vacaciones, su desagrado no era nada comparado con el de su sobrino.**

—Nada que ver. — ironizo, estaba vez, Harry.

**Añoraba tanto Hogwarts que estar lejos de allí era como tener un dolor de estómago permanente.**

El enfado fue reemplazado al instante por la simpatía.

**Añoraba el castillo, con sus pasadizos secretos y sus fantasmas;**

Los merodeadores y los gemelos, asintieron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. En el caso de Remus y Sirius, añoraban sus años de colegiales junto a su amigo Cornamenta y sus travesuras.

**las clases**

Hermione, Remus y los profesores miraron con aire de sentirse sorprendidos a Harry, mientras…

—Te pasaste al lado oscuro. — gemían Ron, los gemelos, Lee y Sirius a la vez.

**(aunque quizá no a Snape, el profesor de Pociones)**

Snape frunció el ceño mientras los alumnos, reían por lo bajo.

**; las lechuzas que llevaban el correo; los banquetes en el Gran Comedor; dormir en su cama con dosel en el dormitorio de la torre; visitar a Hagrid, el guardabosques, que vivía en una cabaña en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido;**

Hagrid le regalo una gran sonrisa al muchacho de los ojos verdes.

**y, sobre todo, añoraba el **_**quidditch**_**, el deporte más popular en el mundo mágico, que se jugaba con seis altos postes que hacían de porterías, cuatro balones voladores y catorce jugadores montados en escobas.**

Los fanáticos al quidditch aplaudieron ante la mención del deporte mientras Sirius y Remus pensaban _Igual a James._

**En cuanto Harry llegó a la casa, tío Vernon le guardó en un baúl bajo llave,**

Todos pusieron mucha atención y agarraron con fuerza la varita.

**en la alacena que había bajo la escalera, todos sus libros de hechizos, la varita mágica, las túnicas, el caldero y la escoba de primerísima calidad, la Nimbus 2.000.**

—¡¿QUÉ? — exclamaron indignados tanto el profesorado como el alumnado.

Harry se encogió de hombros al tiempo que nuevos maleficios le llegaban al globo.

**¿Qué les importaba a los Dursley si Harry perdía su puesto en el equipo de **_**quidditch **_**de Gryffindor por no haber practicado en todo el verano?**

—Cómo si fuese a suceder alguna vez. — dijo el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, haciendo ruborizar a Harry.

**¿Qué más les daba a los Dursley si Harry volvía al colegio sin haber hecho los deberes?**

Los profesores siseaban enojados. Para sorpresa de todos, en ese momento, le llego un maleficio al globo. Había sido la profesora McGonagall, quien respiraba con dificultad y escribía en un pergamino.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a la profesora escribiendo mientras pensaban qué estaría poniendo en el pergamino.

**Los Dursley eran lo que los magos llamaban **_**muggles**_**, es decir, que no tenían ni una gota de sangre mágica en las venas**

—Menos mal — suspiraron todos aliviados.

**, y para ellos tener un mago en la familia era algo completamente vergonzoso.**

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de esa gente? — preguntó Sirius, que cada vez estaba más enfadado.

La gran mayoría poso sus ojos en Harry, quien se encogió de hombros.

**Tío Vernon había incluso cerrado con candado la jaula de **_**Hedwig**_**, la lechuza de Harry, para que no pudiera llevar mensajes a nadie del mundo mágico.**

—¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a Hedwig? Es su mascota, son sus cosas, de él. No tienen derecho —Molly prácticamente gritó esa frase. Ginny asintió con el ceño muy fruncido.

**Harry no se parecía en nada al resto de la familia.**

—Menos mal. — exclamaron aliviados los alumnos y profesores.

**Tío Vernon era corpulento, carecía de cuello y llevaba un gran bigote negro; tía Petunia tenía cara de caballo y era huesuda; Dudley era rubio, sonrosado y gordo.**

—Excelentes descripciones. — dijeron los bromistas, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Varios imitaron el gesto de los bromistas.

**Harry, en cambio, era pequeño y flacucho, con ojos de un verde brillante y un pelo negro azabache siempre alborotado.**

—Un mini James Potter. — dijeron Sirius y Remus, riendo a carcajadas.

Harry frunció el ceño.

**Llevaba gafas redondas y en la frente tenía una delgada cicatriz en forma de rayo.**

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a Harry cuando esté se tocó, involuntariamente, la cicatriz.

**Era esta cicatriz lo que convertía a Harry en alguien muy especial, incluso entre los magos.**

_En el fondo, eres igual a tu Padre, Potter _Snape gruñía en su mente.

**La cicatriz era el único vestigio del misterioso pasado de Harry y del motivo por el que lo habían dejado, hacia once años, en la puerta de los Dursley.**

Varios gruñeron sin proponérselo.

**A la edad de un año,**

—No, por favor. — se quejó todo el comedor mientras Harry se encogía de hombros.

**Harry había sobrevivido milagrosamente a la maldición del hechicero tenebroso más importante de todos los tiempos, lord Voldemort,**

Varios se estremecieron.

**cuyo nombre muchos magos y brujas aún temían pronunciar.**

—Exacto. — dijeron los alumnos, asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Los padres de Harry habían muerto en el ataque de Voldemort,**

Los merodeadores bajaron la cabeza apenados.

**pero Harry se había librado, quedándole la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Por alguna razón desconocida, Voldemort había perdido sus poderes en el mismo instante en que había fracasado en su intento de matar a Harry.**

Albus miró a Harry con aire de culpabilidad. No era sensato decirle en ese momento.

**De forma que Harry se había criado con sus tíos maternos.**

_Se debió haber criado conmigo_ Pensaron los merodeadores con tristeza.

**Había pasado diez años con ellos sin comprender por qué motivo sucedían cosas raras a su alrededor, sin que él hiciera nada, y creyendo la versión de los Dursley, que le habían dicho que la cicatriz era consecuencia del accidente de automóvil que se había llevado la vida de sus padres.**

Remus, Sirus, Hagrid y la gran mayoría gruñeron ante la mención de esa mentira. No les había gustado para nada.

**Pero más adelante, hacía exactamente un año, Harry había recibido una carta de**

**Hogwarts y así se había enterado de toda la verdad.**

_Así siempre debió ser_ Pensaron todos mientras gruñían.

**Ocupó su plaza en el colegio de magia, donde tanto él como su cicatriz se hicieron famosos...**

Sanpe gruñó por lo bajo.

**; pero el curso escolar había acabado y él se encontraba otra vez pasando el verano con los Dursley, quienes lo trataban como a un perro que se hubiera revolcado en estiércol.**

Todos, sin excepciones, gruñeron, blasfemaron y lanzaron nuevos maleficios al globo.

**Los Dursley ni siquiera se habían acordado de que aquel día Harry cumplía doce años. No es que él tuviera muchas esperanzas, porque nunca le habían hecho un regalo como Dios manda, y no digamos una tarta... Pero de ahí a olvidarse completamente...**

Todos quienes estaban al lado de él, le palmearon la espalda con cierta tristeza, mientras Ron y Hermione tomaban sus manos y se culpaban por no haber hecho algo cuando se dieron cuenta que Harry no les contestaba a sus cartas.

**En aquel instante, tío Vernon se aclaró la garganta con afectación y dijo:**

—**Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy importante.**

—No me lo creo — dijeron los alumnos incrédulos, cayendo en la trampa.

Harry se debatía entre reír o no.

**Harry levantó la mirada, incrédulo.**

—**Puede que hoy sea el día en que cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida profesional —dijo tío Vernon.**

—¡Estúpido, muggle! — exclamaron todos, indignados.

**Harry volvió a concentrar su atención en la tostada. Por supuesto, pensó con amargura, tío Vernon se refería a su estúpida cena. No había hablado de otra cosa en los últimos quince días. Un rico constructor y su esposa irían a cenar, y tío Vernon esperaba obtener un pedido descomunal. La empresa de tío Vernon fabricaba taladros.**

Uno de los muchachos del séptimo año de la casa de Slytherin, se paró y gritó.

—¿ QUIERE ALGUIEN EXPLICARNOS QUÉ ES UN MALDITO TALADRO? —Los hijos de muggles, los media sangre y los que tomaban la materia de Estudios Muggles, rodearon los ojos.

El chico de Slytherin posó su mirada en Hermione, quién suspiró de la exasperación.

—Un taladro es un objeto que se usa para romper mármol o cemento, se usa generalmente para romper suelos.

Los sangre pura miraron con confusión mientras los hijos de muggles, rodearon, nuevamente, los ojos.

—Sigo sin entender. — le dijo el chico de Slytherin a una de sus compañeras, antes que Minerva siguiera leyendo.

—**Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo otra vez —dijo tío Vernon**

— ¿Repasarlo otra vez? — repitió el comedor, atónito.

Harry se aguanto las ganas de reír.

—**. Tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto.**

—No me lo creo. — dijeron los alumnos debatidos entre la risa y la incredulidad.

—Están dementes. — dijeron los bromistas, exasperados por la actitud de los muggles.

—Nadie hace eso. — dijeron Molly, Arthur y los profesores, anonadados.

Harry, sin poder aguantarlo más, se largo a reír. Muchos le siguieron.

**Petunia, ¿tú estarás...?**

—**En el salón —respondió enseguida tía Petunia—, esperando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa.**

—**Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley?**

—Mal, mal, mal…les da a parecer mal…mal, mal…los Dursley son idiotas…mal, mal… están dementes…mal, mal…ellos nos exasperan…mal, mal…que va a salir mal. — cantaron los alumnos, riendo a carcajadas.

—**Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta. —Dudley esbozó una sonrisa idiota—.**

**¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

—**¡Les va a parecer adorable! —exclamó embelesada tía Petunia.**

—¡Les va a parecer horrible! — exclamaron los bromistas, seguidos por un nuevo coro de risas.

—**Excelente, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon. A continuación, se volvió hacia Harry—.**

**¿Y tú?**

—**Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy**

—**dijo Harry, con voz inexpresiva.**

—¡¿QUÉ? — gritó el comedor al unísono; pero nada más fuerte que los Weasley, Remus, Tonks y Sirius.

—¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Malnacidos! ¡Estúpidos! ¡Idiotas! — maldecía Sirius enfadado. —me la pagarás.

Mientras tanto, los maleficios le seguían llegando al globo.

—**Exacto —corroboró con crueldad tío Vernon**

—Y cruel seré yo contigo, Vernon Dursley. — Sirius anotaba en el pergamino, que ya había sido cambiado por otro.

—**. Yo los haré pasar al salón, te los presentaré, Petunia, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho quince...**

—Esto me está exasperando. — dijo Molly rodeando sus ojos, las profesoras y Tonks asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

—**Anunciaré que está lista la cena —dijo tía Petunia—. Y tú, Dudley, dirás...**

—**¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora Mason? —dijo Dudley, ofreciendo su grueso brazo a una mujer invisible.**

—Hay que llevarlos a un psiquiatra. — soltó Collin mientras los hijos de muggles y los media sangre, asentían de acuerdo con él.

Los sangre puras miraron con confusión. Minerva, antes que preguntaran qué es un psiquiatra, volvió a leer.

—**¡Mi caballerito ideal! —suspiró tía Petunia.**

—¡Mi ballena ideal! — dijeron los bromistas, haciendo reír al resto.

—**¿Y tú? —preguntó tío Vernon a Harry con brutalidad.**

Más maleficios le llegaron al globo.

—**Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy**

—**recitó Harry.**

Y gruñeron ante eso.

—**Exacto. Bien, tendríamos que tener preparados algunos cumplidos para la cena.**

**Petunia, ¿sugieres alguno?**

—Es definitivo…estás personas están demente. — Minerva estaba enloquecida.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

—**Vernon me ha asegurado que es usted un jugador de golf excelente, señor**

**Mason... Dígame dónde ha comprado ese vestido, señora Mason...**

—Patético. — dijeron los alumnos, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—**Perfecto... ¿Dudley?**

—**¿Qué tal: «En el colegio nos han mandado escribir una redacción sobre nuestro héroe preferido, señor Mason, y yo la he hecho sobre usted»?**

—Qué aburrido. — exclamaron los alumnos bostezando.

**Esto fue más de lo que tía Petunia y Harry podían soportar. Tía Petunia rompió a llorar de la emoción y abrazó a su hijo, mientras Harry escondía la cabeza debajo de la mesa para que no lo vieran reírse.**

Y lo mismo ocurría en el comedor, todos reían, más aún Harry, quién recordaba la expresión de su primo.

—**¿Y tú, niño?**

**Al enderezarse, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por mantener serio el semblante.**

Y los del comedor, haciendo un esfuerzo por no volver a maldecir al globo, que ya había sido nuevamente reemplazado.

—**Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy**

—**repitió.**

—**Eso espero —dijo el tío duramente—. Los Mason no saben nada de tu existencia**

**y seguirán sin saber nada.**

Y el esfuerzo se fue por un inodoro, porque nuevos maleficios le llegaron al globo.

**Al terminar la cena, tú, Petunia, volverás al salón con la señora Mason para tomar el café y yo abordaré el tema de los taladros. Con un poco de suerte, cerraremos el trato, y el contrato estará firmado antes del telediario de las diez. Y mañana mismo nos iremos a comprar un apartamento en Mallorca.**

—No sé porqué hay algo que me dice que todo lo que planearon saldrá mal—comentó Sirius al tiempo que varios asentían con la cabeza

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, antes de sonreír y soltar una carcajada.

—Ya lo verás. — Harry pensaba, eso sí, en Dobby y la carta que le llego.

**A Harry aquello no le emocionaba mucho. No creía que los Dursley fueran a quererlo más en Mallorca que en Privet Drive.**

Sirius gruñó enrabiado, mientras más y más maleficios le llegaban al globo.

—**Bien..., voy a ir a la ciudad a recoger los esmóquines para Dudley y para mí. Y tú —gruñó a Harry—, mantente fuera de la vista de tu tía mientras limpia.**

—Y tú — gruñó Sirius —, deja de maltratar a mi ahijado.

Todos, sin excepciones, asintieron con la cabeza.

**Harry salió por la puerta de atrás. Era un día radiante, soleado. Cruzó el césped, se dejó caer en el banco del jardín y canturreó entre dientes: «Cumpleaños feliz..., cumpleaños feliz..., me deseo yo mismo...»**

La tristeza inundo el comedor.

**No había recibido postales ni regalos, y tendría que pasarse la noche fingiendo que no existía.**

Sirius y Remus miraron a Ron y Hermione, como si le reprochasen que se hayan pasado del cumpleaños de su amigo. Los dos, bajaron la cabeza con tristeza.

**Abatido, fijó la vista en el seto. Nunca se había sentido tan solo.**

Sin pensarlo, Ginny abrazo a Harry mientras le decía Tienes a tu padrino,Remus , Hermione y a todos nosotros, los Weasley, ganándose varias miradas de sorpresa tanto de su familia como el resto del comedor.

Cho miraba la escena muy celosa.

**Antes que ninguna otra cosa de Hogwarts, antes incluso que jugar al **_**quidditch**_**, lo que de verdad echaba de menos era a sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.**

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a los mencionados. Todos reprochándoles con la mirada que se habían olvidado de Harry.

**Pero ellos no parecían acordarse de él. Ninguno de los dos le había escrito en todo el verano, a pesar de que Ron le había dicho que lo invitaría a pasar unos días en su casa.**

—Harry… — comenzaron Ron y Hermione. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos.

—Ya lo sé, ustedes saben lo que pasó. Déjenlo ahí. — les aseguró Harry. Ambos le dirigieron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Muchos no entendieron el cruce de diálogos de los amigos.

**Un montón de veces había estado a punto de emplear la magia para abrir la jaula de **_**Hedwig**_

—Te pueden castigar. — dijeron las niñas, comiéndose las uñas mientras Harry rodeaba los ojos.

**y enviarla a Ron y a Hermione con una carta, pero no valía la pena correr el riesgo. A los magos menores de edad no les estaba permitido emplear la magia fuera del colegio.**

—Exacto — dijeron los profesores, asintiendo con la cabeza de acuerdo a Harry.

**Harry no se lo había dicho a los Dursley; sabía que la única razón por la que no lo encerraban en la alacena debajo de la escalera junto con su varita mágica y su escoba voladora era porque temían que él pudiera convertirlos en escarabajos.**

La gente se debatía entre la rabia e impotencia y la risa que le produjo el ver convertidos en escarabajos a los Dursley. Igualmente alguien lanzo un maleficio al globo.

**Durante las dos primeras semanas, Harry se había divertido murmurando entre dientes palabras sin sentido y viendo cómo Dudley escapaba de la habitación todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus gordas piernas.**

La gente comenzó a reír a carcajadas, imaginando a Dudley intentando de correr lo más rápido que podía.

**Pero el prolongado silencio de Ron y Hermione le había hecho sentirse tan apartado del mundo mágico, que incluso el burlarse de Dudley había perdido la gracia..., y ahora Ron y Hermione se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños.**

—No fue así. —gritaron los dos, antes que nadie pudiese decirles algo.

Todos le miraron con desconfianza, menos los Weasley, Remus, Sirius y Tonks.

**¡Lo que habría dado en aquel momento por recibir un mensaje de Hogwarts, de un mago o una bruja! Casi le habría alegrado ver a su mortal enemigo, Draco Malfoy,**

Draco se puso a reír a carcajadas mientras el trío le miraba feo, sin embargo, en su mente, se sentía muy importante _¡Deja de pensar en estupideces! _Se regañó mentalmente.

**para convencerse de que aquello no había sido solamente un sueño...**

Todos miraron a Harry con simpatía.

**Aunque no todo el curso en Hogwarts resultó divertido. Al final del último trimestre, Harry se había enfrentado cara a cara nada menos que con el mismísimo lord Voldemort.**

—Y fue brillante. — dijeron los bromistas con un deje de orgullo.

Nadie les rebatió, porque pensaban lo mismo.

**Aun cuando no fuera más que una sombra de lo que había sido en otro tiempo,**

**Voldemort seguía resultando terrorífico, era astuto y estaba decidido a recuperar el poder perdido.**

El estremecimiento se pudo notar en muchos de los alumnos.

**Por segunda vez, Harry había logrado escapar de las garras de Voldemort, pero por los pelos, y aún ahora, semanas más tarde, continuaba despertándose en mitad de la noche, empapado en un sudor frío, preguntándose dónde estaría Voldemort, recordando su rostro lívido, sus ojos muy abiertos, furiosos...**

Otra ronda de estremecimiento sintieron los alumnos y algunos profesores.

**De pronto, Harry se irguió en el banco del jardín. Se había quedado ensimismado mirando el seto... y el seto le devolvía la mirada. Entre las hojas habían aparecido dos grandes ojos verdes.**

—¿Quién es? — preguntaron todos a la vez, alarmados.

El trío y los gemelos sonrieron abiertamente y se encogieron de hombros ante las miradas que le enviaban los demás.

**Una voz burlona resonó detrás de él en el jardín y Harry se puso de pie de un salto.**

—**Sé qué día es hoy —canturreó Dudley, acercándosele con andares de pato.**

La gente comenzó a reír.

—Excelente descripción. — los gemelos aullaban de la risa, imaginando a Dudley así.

**Los ojos grandes se cerraron y desaparecieron.**

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, sin apartar la vista del lugar por donde habían desaparecido.**

—**Sé qué día es hoy —repitió Dudley a su lado.**

—**Enhorabuena —respondió Harry—. ¡Por fin has aprendido los días de la semana!**

—No somos dignos, no somos dignos…lindo sarcasmo, Harry. — los gemelos se limpiaban una lágrima falsa con orgullo.

—**Hoy es tu cumpleaños —dijo con sorna—. ¿Cómo es que no has recibido postales de felicitación? ¿Ni siquiera en aquel monstruoso lugar has hecho amigos?**

—SI HA HECHO AMIGOS, ESTUPIDO DUDLEY. — gritaron Ron y Hermione a la vez, lanzándole varios maleficios al globo.

Harry les agradeció a los dos, cuando dejaron de lanzarle maleficios. Ellos le sonrieron de vuelta.

—**Procura que tu mamá no te oiga hablar sobre mi colegio —contestó Harry con**

**frialdad.**

**Dudley se subió los pantalones, que no se le sostenían en la ancha cintura.**

Y la gente rió una vez más, sólo que esta vez, Ron y Hermione lo hacían como si se mofaran de él.

—**¿Por qué miras el seto? —preguntó con recelo.**

—**Estoy pensando cuál sería el mejor conjuro para prenderle fuego —dijo Harry.**

—Bien hecho, Harry. — la gente aplaudía complacida.

**Al oírlo, Dudley trastabilló hacia atrás y el pánico se reflejó en su cara gordita.**

—**No..., no puedes... Papá dijo que no harías ma-magia...**

Por un momento, el silencio reino en el comedor, hasta que…

—No me lo creo…dijo magia. — tanto los alumnos como profesores tenían la boca abierta y miraban atónito al libro.

—La primera vez, para el deleite de todos. — Harry reía por lo bajo.

Nadie dijo nada, se limitaron a asentir y la profesora a seguir leyendo.

**Ha dicho que te echará de casa..., y no tienes otro sitio donde ir..., no tienes amigos con los que quedarte...**

—Puede ir a la madriguera, con gusto viviremos con él. — dijo Molly, apretando los dientes.

—O a Grimmauld Place. Para eso tiene un padrino. — Sirius siseaba enojado por lo dicho por Dudley.

—Y estoy segura que a mis padres no les importaría tenerte en la casa viviendo. — Hermione entrecerraba los ojos, enfadada.

—Antes con algunos de nosotros que con los malditos Dursley. — dijeron Remus y Tonks, gruñendo.

Harry se sonrojo y dijo un débil antes que todos asintieran de acuerdo con los nombrados y se volviese a leer.

—**¡Abracadabra! —dijo Harry con voz enérgica—. ¡Pata de cabra! ¡Patatum,**

**patatam!**

Los hijos de muggle y los media sangre, rieron por lo bajo mientras los sangre pura miraban confundidos.

—**¡Mamaaaaaaá! —vociferó Dudley, dando traspiés al salir a toda pastilla hacia la**

**casa—, ¡mamaaaaaaá! ¡Harry está haciendo lo que tú sabes!**

Y el comedor estalló en carcajadas y risas. Costó un poco de tiempo que todos se callasen y la lectura prosiguiera.

**Harry pagó caro aquel instante de diversión. Como Dudley y el seto estaban intactos, tía Petunia sabía que Harry no había hecho magia en realidad, pero aun así intentó pegarle en la cabeza con la sartén que tenía a medio enjabonar y Harry tuvo que esquivar el golpe.**

—¡IDIOTA, TUNEY! — exclamó Snape, dejando boquiabierto al comedor entero.

Sirius abría y cerraba los ojos con incredulidad, no muy diferente a como estaba Harry, Ron y Hermione, los cuales balbuceaban incoherencias, sin saber qué decir.

Snape se avergonzó, pero no lo demostró, hizo un gesto a su colega para que prosiguiera.

**Luego le dio tareas que hacer, asegurándole que no comería hasta que hubiera acabado.**

— ¡MALVADA MUJER! , ¿CÓMO VAS A NEGARLE COMER A UN NIÑO? — gritó Molly indignada y lanzándole un maleficio al globo. Seguida de un asentimiento de McGonagall y todas las mujeres allí presentes.

**Mientras Dudley no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo y comer helados, Harry limpió las ventanas, lavó el coche, cortó el césped, recortó los arriates, podó y regó los rosales y dio una capa de pintura al banco del jardín.**

Silencio y más silencio se podía sentir a lo largo del comedor antes que Sirius gritase ¡Se las verán conmigo, eso es abuso infantil! y le enviase maleficios al globo. Molly asintió de acuerdo con él, y lanzó más maleficios al globo que, otra vez, había sido reemplazado por uno nuevo.

Mientras eso sucedía, los Gryffindor estaban tan anonadados que tuvieron que preguntarle ¿Sabes hacer todo eso? al tiempo que Harry miraba con vergüenza y se encogía de hombros.

Minerva, que estaba enojadísima, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por seguir leyendo.

**El sol ardiente le abrasaba la nuca. Harry sabía que no tenía que haber picado el anzuelo de Dudley, pero éste le había dicho exactamente lo mismo que él estaba pensando..., que quizá tampoco en Hogwarts tuviera amigos.**

Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza algo exasperados. Harry se volvió a encoger de hombros.

**«Tendrían que ver ahora al famoso Harry Potter», pensaba sin compasión**

La gente se volvió a Harry con una mezcla de compasión y tristeza. Esa no era la vida de un niño de 12 años, no lo era.

**, echando abono a los arriates, con la espalda dolorida y el sudor goteándole por la cara.**

Snape arrugó la frente, pensando en su propia infancia y contrastándola con la Potter. Eran muy parecidas, de eso no había duda. Se rió, ironizando sus pensamientos, ya que siempre pensó que había tenido una infancia mimada y con todas clases de privilegios; pero pensando de igual manera que si el padre estuviese vivo, no hubiese sido así, como lo decía el libro.

**Eran las siete de la tarde cuando finalmente, exhausto, oyó que lo llamaba tía**

**Petunia.**

—**¡Entra! ¡Y pisa sobre los periódicos!**

**Fue un alivio para Harry entrar en la sombra de la reluciente cocina. Encima del frigorífico estaba el pudín de la cena: un montículo de nata montada con violetas de azúcar. Una pieza de cerdo asado chisporroteaba en el horno.**

—Mmm, tengo hambre — dijeron Ron y Sirius a la vez, luego se miraron y rieron.

—Ya comieron, aguántense. — Hermione y Remus movían la cabeza negando con ella.

—**¡Come deprisa! ¡Los Mason no tardarán! —le dijo con brusquedad tía Petunia, señalando dos rebanadas de pan y un pedazo de queso que había en la mesa. Ella ya llevaba puesto el vestido de noche de color salmón.**

—¿Solo eso te daba de comer? — preguntaron Sirius y Molly a la vez, enfadados y gruñendo, frente a la mirada incrédula de los alumnos que aún no podían asimilar que Harry viviese así.

—En ocasiones. — contestó Harry avergonzado.

Los dos le lanzaron maleficios al globo mientras Minerva se aprestaba a leer.

**Harry se lavó las manos y engulló su miserable cena. No bien hubo terminado, tía**

**Petunia le quitó el plato.**

—**¡Arriba! ¡Deprisa!**

Y más maleficios le llegaron al globo.

**Al cruzar la puerta de la sala de estar, Harry vio a su tío Vernon y a Dudley con esmoquin y pajarita.**

Muchos rieron ante la imagen mental que se le vino a la cabeza.

**Acababa de llegar al rellano superior cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y al pie de la escalera apareció la cara furiosa de tío Vernon.**

—**Recuerda, muchacho: un solo ruido y...**

**Harry entró de puntillas en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama.**

**El problema era que ya había alguien sentado en ella.**

—¿Quién? — preguntaron todos asustados mientras Harry se encogía de hombros.

—No lo sé, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para saber, porque se ha terminado el primero. —anunció Minerva.

Todos gimieron, ya que querían saber quién era.

En ese instante, para el asombro de todos, un pequeño elfo domestico entraba por las puertas del comedor algo asustado…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas y chicos. He aquí la segunda parte de la cámara secreta. ¿Están dispuestos a leer mis locuras?...Espero que sí.<strong>_

_**Bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias a todos en el libro pasado. **_

_**Besos.**_


	2. La advertencia de Dobby

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K, yo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p>El pequeño y diminuto elfo entró muy nervioso y asustado al gran comedor. Todos los alumnos, profesores y adultos miraban boquiabiertos, atónitos e incrédulos como la criatura, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y venía con un sobre en la mano, avanzaba lentamente hacia el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore. El profesor Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente con expresión de encontrarse desconcertado ante la aparición del elfo doméstico, pero antes que pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna:<p>

—¡Dobby! — exclamaron Harry y Draco Malfoy al unísono, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para decirlo al mismo tiempo, pero con tonos muy distintos. El primero, exclamó con sorpresa al verlo entrar al comedor, sin embargo, se sintió feliz de que Dobby estuviese allí justo cuando se leería sobre él; el segundo, lo hizo con incredulidad y evidente enfado en contra de su antiguo elfo doméstico.

Los tres, sin lugar a dudas, acapararon la atención del comedor entero porque los ojos de todos iban de Harry a Draco, de Draco al elfo y del elfo a Harry, como si fuese un círculo que daba vueltas y más vueltas.

—Harry Potter — dijo el elfo entre admirado, confundido y miedoso. Esto último por ver a su antiguo amo—. Dobby pensó que no se encontraba aquí, señor…

—¿Por qué no habría de encontrarme aquí, Dobby? — le preguntó Harry con amabilidad y sonriendo ante la atónita mirada del comedor y la fría de Malfoy.

—Es que señor Harry Potter…Dobby estaba en las cocinas, señor…cuando llegó alguien, señor…y le entrego esto a Dobby —le mostró la carta que yacía en sus manos —, y le dijo que se le entregará al profesor Dumbledore, señor.

—¿Qué es eso, Dobby? — preguntó Albus, quién ya se encontraba en lugar que estaban Harry, Draco y Dobby.

—Esto, señor…es una carta que me dijeron que se la debía entregar a usted personalmente, señor — Dobby estaba nervioso al decir eso.

—Pásamelo, Dobby — Albus le sonreía para que el elfo se calmase, pero aún así, Dobby le entregó la carta con sus manos temblando.

El profesor abrió el sobre, ante la atenta mirada del comedor, sacó la carta y leyó.

_Estimado Profesor Dumbledore:_

_Sabemos que la entrada del elfo causo conmoción entre los presentes en el comedor…_

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras la giraban en dirección al elfo, aún sorprendidos porque se hallase ahí. Dobby miraba al suelo con vergüenza.

_Pero nosotros queremos que el elfo en cuestión se quede ahí hasta que se termine de leer la saga completa…_

Si antes estaban incrédulos, ahora estaban en shock. Albus miraba a Dobby con interés, sin embargo, creía saber el motivo por el cual los que enviaron el libro querían al elfo leyendo junto con ellos. Sonrió disimuladamente, mientras miraba al ministro.

_Es de suma importancia que él se quede…se darán cuenta el motivo y le rogamos que no lo juzguen antes de tiempo…_

Todos, nuevamente, miraron el elfo con interés y curiosidad _¿Por qué un elfo sería de suma importancia? Además, ¿Por qué lo tendrían que condenar?_ Se preguntaron todos, mientras Harry le miraba con simpatía y cariño, recordando sus "pequeños planes" para protegerlo.

_Una cosa más…Ya ingreso Dobby al comedor y es muy posible que a lo largo de los libros, se sumen nuevas personas a la lectura._

Todos levantaron una ceja, preguntándose quiénes podrían ser esas personas.

_Sin más nos despedimos. Que tengan una feliz lectura y recuerden no hechizar a nadie, así se evitan quedar como nuestra querida y adora profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras…_

La risa no se hizo esperar en el comedor. Aún recordaban lo que le había pasado.

_Saludos Cordiales._

_PD: No quisimos enviar un aullador; preferimos una carta por esta vez._

Cuando el profesor termino de leer, el comedor se quedó en silencio, procesando lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, Albus lo rompió.

—Dobby, ¿Quién te entrego la carta? — preguntó con curiosidad el director.

—Señor, me la entregó un muchacho que se parecía a Harry Potter, señor — dijo el elfo agachando la mirada.

Un fuerte y sonoro ¡Oh! se escuchó a lo largo del comedor, mientras todos miraban a Harry con la boca abierta. El muchacho de la cicatriz abría y cerraba los ojos, atónito.

—Dobby…yo no podría haberte entregado esa carta — le dijo mirándolo con sorpresa y confundido, creía que podría haber sido él —…me he encontrado aquí desde hace algunos días.

—Pero Dobby lo vio, señor…el muchacho que me entregó la carta era igual a usted, pero se veía in poco más chico que usted, señor… Apareció de la nada, nadie lo oyó venir, señor…Le dijo a Dobby que le entregase esa carta al profesor Dumbledore, señor…luego él se concentró en algo y desapareció por arte de magia de las cocinas, señor…

—Nadie se puede aparecer ni desaparecer de Hogwart, Dobby… — dijo sorprendida Hermione — ,lo dice la historia de Hogwart.— todos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

—Pero Dobby vio eso, señorita Hermione Granger — contestó el elfo, aún con la cabeza agachada — el muchacho desapareció por arte de magia…Dobby no miente, señorita.

Todos miraron al elfo, incrédulos. Esto era muy raro, ya que nadie se podía aparecer en Hogwart así como así. Estaba pasando algo misterioso en el castillo.

—Dobby…no sé quién podría haber sido el que te entregó la carta — dijo Harry con calma y cambiando de tema —…nadie se puede parecer a mí…quizá te confundiste de persona— le aventuró, mirándolo con cariño y cierto grado de vergüenza.

—Dobby nunca se confundiría tanto, señor…era igual a usted… — el elfo levantó su mirada y miró con tristeza a Harry porque no le creía.

Harry lo miró de la misma forma, pero no podía ser alguien igual a él…Entonces, _¿Quién era?_ Se preguntó Harry mientras se arrodilla para poder estar a la altura del elfo.

—Ya lo sé, Dobby…sé que no te confundirías a ese extremo, pero no puede haber nadie igual a mí.

—Pero Dobby sabe que la persona era igual a usted, señor…las mismas facciones, los mismos lentes, el mismo cabello azabache alborotado, el mismo color de ojos, señor…

Ni Harry ni nadie pudieron calmar al elfo luego de que se pusiera a sollozar. Sólo se pudo hacer cuando Dumbledore llamó a la calma y sentó a Dobby en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Harry.

Nadie de los Gryffindor dijo algo, aún el shock se los podía apreciar en sus rostros.

—Bueno, después de todo esto, nos corresponde seguir leyendo. Ahora leerá…Draco Malfoy — anunció Dumbledore sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Todos, sin excepciones, miraron atónitos tanto al director como a Malfoy. Este último abrió la boca y los ojos como platos antes de…

—No voy a leer…no quiero— se resistió a leer Draco, cruzándose de brazos y mirando feo tanto a Harry como al profesor.

El niño que vivió miraba al director como nunca antes. Albus simplemente sonría.

—Lo hará señor Malfoy — Albus seguía sonriendo.

A regañadientes, refunfuñando por lo bajo, maldiciendo entre dientes, gruñendo y de brazos cruzados, Draco Malfoy se dirigió a la mesa de profesores, cogió el libro y leyó.

—**La advertencia de Dobby**

Malfoy gruñó y miró con cara de pocos amigos a su antiguo elfo doméstico, mientras Dobby, por un lado, se emocionada por oír ese título, y por el otro, se sentía temeroso, tanto por la mirada de su antiguo amo como por lo que sucedía en el capítulo.

El resto del comedor le gruñó de vuelta, sin embargo, se encontraban pensando a qué advertencia se refería.

Harry tenía preparada su varita ante cualquier eventualidad. Ron y Hermione hacían lo mismo. Esperaban no tener que intervenir en todo esto y que se volviese un caos.

**Harry no gritó, pero estuvo a punto.**

—Lamento si lo asuste, señor — se disculpó Dobby, agachando la mirada.

—No tienes que lamentarte Dobby, ya pasó — le aseguró Harry sonriéndole.

**La pequeña criatura que yacía en la cama tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis.**

—Ahora lo siento yo, Dobby — le dijo Harry mientras las miradas de todos se posaban en el elfo.

—No tiene porque disculparse Harry Potter, señor. — Dobby le miraba admirado.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville rodeaban sus ojos, exasperados.

**En aquel mismo instante, Harry tuvo la certeza de que aquella cosa era lo que le había estado vigilando por la mañana desde el seto del jardín.**

Otra ronda de miradas se dirigió a Dobby. Harry entrecerrada los ojos, evidentemente enojado y exasperado por las miradas dirigidas el elfo.

**La criatura y él se quedaron mirando uno al otro, y Harry oyó la voz de Dudley proveniente del recibidor.**

—**¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

La mandíbula de todos se cayó cuando Malfoy leyó esa parte.

—No creí que lo hicieran… ¡Están completamente locos! — Minerva negaba con la cabeza incrédula. Sus colegas le apoyaban.

—Llévenlos a un siquiátrico, por favor — rogaban Collin y Dean, desde la mesa de Gryffndor.

Los hijos de muggles y los media sangre, asintieron de acuerdo con ellos. Los sangre pura asintieron por seguirlos.

—Simplemente tu familia es anormal, Harry — Neville negaba con la cabeza, atónito.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con él, mientras en todas las mesas se comenzaban a escuchar cuchilleos, impidiendo que Malfoy siguiera leyendo.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos, minutos en los cuáles alguien propuso que ingresaran a la casa de los Dursley, los amordazaran, le inyectaran calmantes, les hechizaran, los llevaran a una clínica para dementes y los dejaran allí de por vida , antes que la lectura siguiese.

**Aquel pequeño ser se levantó de la cama e hizo una reverencia tan profunda que tocó la alfombra con la punta de su larga y afilada nariz. Harry se dio cuenta de que iba vestido con lo que parecía un almohadón viejo con agujeros para sacar los brazos y las piernas.**

—El signo de la esclavitud de un elfo, una criatura que les sirve para que ustedes estén cómodos en sus casas, señores y señoras… ¡Es indignante! — Hermione, evidentemente, pensaba en la PEDDO.

Todos miraron a la chica, quién se encontraba cruzada de brazos.

—Sabemos Hermione…sabemos — dijeron Harry y Ron, haciéndole un gesto a Malfoy para que continuase. Gesto que fue recibido con un gran gruñido que se escuchó por todo el comedor.

—**Esto..., hola —saludó Harry, azorado.**

—Bien — dijo Hermione, alabando a Harry, pero aún con los brazos cruzados.

Harry y Ron, rodearon los ojos, exasperados.

—**Harry Potter —dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda que Harry estaba seguro de que se había oído en el piso de abajo—, hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerle, señor... Es un gran honor...**

Dobby asentía de acuerdo con el mismo.

—**Gra-gracias —respondió Harry,**

Snape miró al libro, atónito…_Eso no es algo que haría James __-__miren __-__ al __-__ famoso__-__arrogante __-__Potter… es algo que diría mi Lily… ¿Qué pasa con este libro? Potter es hijo del arrogante de su padre, es idéntico a él, buscador de la fama…o ¿No?_ Sacudió su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su mente.

**que avanzando pegado a la pared alcanzó la silla del escritorio y se sentó. A su lado estaba **_**Hedwig**_**, dormida en su gran jaula. Quiso preguntarle «¿Qué es usted?», pero pensó que sonaría demasiado grosero, así que dijo:**

—**¿Quién es usted?**

—Buenos modales — dijeron Hermione, Ginny y Molly, haciendo ruborizar a Harry.

—**Dobby, señor. Dobby a secas. Dobby, el elfo doméstico —contestó la criatura.**

Sirius, Remus, Fred, George y Lee asintieron con la cabeza, como si les estuviesen diciendo que pasaba algún tipo de prueba.

— **¿De verdad? —dijo Harry—. Bueno, no quisiera ser descortés, pero no me conviene precisamente ahora recibir en mi dormitorio a un elfo doméstico.**

—¡Dursley! — dijeron Sirius y Remus a la vez, lanzándole un maleficio al globo.

**De la sala de estar llegaban las risitas falsas de tía Petunia.**

Varios gimieron exasperados por la actitud de la tía de Harry.

**El elfo bajó la cabeza.**

—**Estoy encantado de conocerlo —se apresuró a añadir Harry—. Pero, en fin, ¿ha venido por algún motivo en especial?**

—A todos nos gustaría saber — soltó Hannah, desde Hufflepuff.

—**Sí, señor —contestó Dobby con franqueza—. Dobby ha venido a decirle, señor..., no es fácil, señor... Dobby se pregunta por dónde empezar...**

—Por el principio — dijeron Parvati y Lavander, rodeando sus ojos.

—**Siéntese —dijo Harry educadamente, señalando la cama.**

—Uhhh, uhhh. — exclamó el alumnado en shock. Esto era nuevo, no conocían a nadie que hubiese ofrecido a un elfo doméstico sentarse como un igual.

**Para consternación suya, el elfo rompió a llorar, y además, ruidosamente.**

—**¡Sen-sentarme! —gimió—. Nunca, nunca en mi vida...**

Draco Malfoy leyó ese diálogo gruñendo entre dientes _¡Estúpido elfo doméstico!_

**A Harry le pareció oír que en el piso de abajo hablaban entrecortadamente.**

Alguien rió por lo bajo. A Harry le pareció que fue Michael, de Ravenclaw.

—**Lo siento —murmuró—, no quise ofenderle.**

—Eres tan adorable, Harry — dijo Cho con los ojos brillando de emoción. _Te darás cuenta, Ginny Weasley, que Harry me quiere a mí y no a ti… ¡Idiota!_

Harry se ruborizo y Ginny la fulmino con la mirada, mientras la asiática sonría con aire de suficiencia por hacer ruborizar a Harry.

_No seas tonta, asiática…Harry no es para ti…te lo demostraré… ¡Llorona!_ Ginny respiraba agitadamente.

Harry era ajeno a todo, al igual que el resto, salvo Molly y Tonks. Esta última se dio cuenta de la mirada de la asiática. No le dio buena espina.

—**¡Ofender a Dobby! —repuso el elfo con voz disgustada—. A Dobby ningún**

**mago le había pedido nunca que se sentara..., como si fuera un igual.**

—Mi padre nunca hubiese consentido que SU ANTIGUO ELFO se sentará a SU LADO como SU IGUAL… ¡Quita esa estúpida idea de tu cabeza, elfo mugroso y asqueroso! — Malfoy dejo de leer y escupió la frase como si fuese veneno, siseando entre dientes, evidentemente enojado.

El comedor parecía estar en shock porque Dobby era el antiguo elfo doméstico de los Malfoy. Ahora entendían porque el slytherin reacciono así con la entrada de la criatura.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se pararon a la vez y comenzaron a caminar rápidamente, con la varita bien agarrada, para llegar hasta Malfoy. La sala, entonces, se quedó mortalmente silenciosa.

—REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE — gruñeron los tres apuntándolo con la varita, dispuestos a maldecirlo.

—No me han oído…Dije que es un ELFO MUGROSO Y ASQUEROSO — Malfoy no estaba asustado. Es más, apuntó con su varita a los tres amigos.

Todos miraban expectantes a lo que pudiese acontecer.

—NUNCA MÁS INSULTES A DOBBY…O SINO… — Harry alzó la voz, mientras uno de sus puños estaba fuertemente cerrado para contener la ira.

—¿O sino qué? — le preguntó Malfoy con burla, aún apuntándolos — .No me hagas reír Potter…defender a un elfo... ¡Dónde se ha visto! …

—Lo defiendo porque es mi amigo...MI AMIGO… y no me interesa que sea un elfo…ahora, te dejas de insultarlo o si no te voy a maldecir… ¡entiendes! — Harry parecía dispuesto a cumplir su promesa: Maldecirlo.

Malfoy jadeo del asombro por lo que dijo Potter, sin embargo, no se rindió.

—No me maldecirías…terminarías como la sapo esa — Harry se deleito por el tono de voz con que Malfoy había hablo: Miedo y temor.

—¿Me quieres probar? …entonces sigue insultándolo y verás que te espera — le aseguró Harry.

Malfoy miró con odio a Harry y éste a su vez, lo miró de la misma manera. No se podía decir quién estaba más enojado. En ese momento, intervino McGonagall.

—Es suficiente…los cuatro vuelvan a su asiento…y cuarenta puntos menos para Slytherin por sus insultos, Señor Malfoy.

Snape fue quién, esta vez, miró enojado a Minerva; pero no dijo nada.

Los tres amigos se volvieron a sentar, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy. En cuanto se sentaron Dobby comenzó a sollozar, mientras decía Gracias Harry Potter, señor….y a sus amigos, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, señor…Dobby no se merece que nadie lo defienda, señor…él es solo un elfo, señor…Pero Dobby se alegra de eso, señor

El slytherin, por otro lado, los miró con burla antes de volver a leer.

**Harry, procurando hacer «¡chss!» sin dejar de parecer hospitalario, indicó a Dobby un lugar en la cama, y el elfo se sentó hipando. Parecía un muñeco grande y muy feo.**

**Por fin consiguió reprimirse y se quedó con los ojos fijos en Harry, mirándole con devoción.**

Lo mismo parecía pasar en la realidad. Dobby miraba con tal grado de devoción que Harry se empezó a ruborizar de a poco.

—**Se ve que no ha conocido a muchos magos educados —dijo Harry, intentando animarle.**

Sirius, Remus, los gemelos y Lee, rompieron a reír escandalosamente, mientras decían En tu cara, Malfoy…en tu cara… ¡mago maleducado!

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw comenzaron a reír enseguida. Malfoy les miraba enojado.

Les tomó cerca de cinco minutos dejar de reír para que la lectura continuase.

**Dobby negó con la cabeza. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se levantó y se puso a darse golpes con la cabeza contra la ventana, gritando: «¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo!»**

—Uhhh, uhhh — exclamó el comedor. Sabían que un elfo no podía decir nada contra de su amo, y claramente él lo estaba a punto de hacer. Sin embargo, fueron varios los que le gruñeron y miraron feo a Malfoy, quién se encogía cada vez más.

—**No..., ¿qué está haciendo? —Harry dio un bufido, se acercó al elfo de un salto y tiró de él hasta devolverlo a la cama. **_**Hedwig **_**se acababa de despertar dando un fortísimo chillido y se puso a batir las alas furiosamente contra las barras de la jaula.**

—**Dobby tenía que castigarse, señor —explicó el elfo, que se había quedado un**

**poco bizco—. Dobby ha estado a punto de hablar mal de su familia, señor.**

El comedor asintió de acuerdo con él, pero aún así, todos seguían gruñendo enfadados.

—**¿Su familia?**

—**La familia de magos a la que sirve Dobby, señor. Dobby es un elfo doméstico, destinado a servir en una casa y a una familia para siempre.**

—Y vemos que eso ya no es así, ¿No es cierto, Dobby? — Harry dijo eso mirando con burla a su enemigo. El chico rubio solo lo seguía mirando con enojo.

—**¿Y saben que está aquí? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.**

—No sabíamos, si lo hubiésemos sabido, tu amiguito hubiese sido torturado por escapar así de casa — Malfoy detuvo su lectura y miró a Dobby con malicia.

El elfo retrocedió asustado. Todos, sin excepción, apuntaron con la varita a Malfoy, dispuesto a maldecirlo. El slytherin se apresuró a leer _¡qué suerte que me haya tocado leer!_

**Dobby se estremeció.**

—**No, no, señor, no... Dobby tendría que castigarse muy severamente por haber venido a verle, señor. Tendría que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, si llegaran a enterarse.**

Hermione gruñó enfadada.

—**Pero ¿no advertirán que se ha pillado las orejas en la puerta del horno?**

—**Dobby lo duda, señor. Dobby siempre se está castigando por algún motivo, señor. Lo dejan de mi cuenta, señor. A veces me recuerdan que tengo que someterme a algún castigo adicional.**

Un hechizo voló por el comedor e impacto la cara de Malfoy. El hechizo le provoco hinchazones en el rostro al slytherin y, sorpresivamente, su nariz comenzó a crecer y crecer sin parar.

Todos contuvieron la respiración mientras miraban a todas las direcciones para ver quién había sido. No tardaron en saberlo: Había sido Hermione Granger.

—Te lo merecías, MUGROSO Y ASQUEROSO SANGRE LIMPIA…eso es por tratar así a Dobby y por hacer que se auto castigue — Hermione respiraba agitadamente y aún tenía la varita en la mano.

La gente se puso a mirar el techo del comedor, esperando algún indicio de hechizo que le indicará que le sucedería algo parecido a Umbrigde. A los instantes, cayó el famoso aullador. Todos volvieron a contener la respiración.

_Alguien a hechizado a un compañero…Les dijimos que no lo hicieran…_

Hermione miró asustada mientras Harry y Ron le sujetaban fuertemente las manos, y Ginny, Neville y Luna, miraban desafiante al aullador.

_Pero, esta vez, no haremos nada… ¡TE LO MERECIAS, MALFOY!_

El aullador estalló y todos se miraron con incredulidad por lo que había dicho el sobre.

Hermione miraba sin poder creérselo, pero sonría para sus adentros; Ron sonría con malicia y Harry miraba a Malfoy con aire de suficiencia, mientras éste estaba siendo atendido por Snape.

Después de una media hora, durante la cual todos se pusieron a reír al ver cómo hacían para que Mafoy volviera a ser el mismo, la lectura continúo con un chico rubio leyendo enojado.

—**Pero ¿por qué no los abandona? ¿Por qué no huye?**

—**Un elfo doméstico sólo puede ser libertado por su familia, señor. Y la familia nunca pondrá en libertad a Dobby... Dobby servirá a la familia hasta el día que muera, señor.**

**Harry lo miró fijamente.**

Y Harry del comedor miró a Malfoy sonriendo con malicia. Nadie se preguntó qué significaba ese intercambio, lo dejaron pasar.

—**Y yo que me consideraba desgraciado por tener que pasar otras cuatro semanas aquí —dijo—**

Todos miraron a Harry incrédulos mientras nuevos hechizos le llegaban al globo.

**. Lo que me cuenta hace que los Dursley parezcan incluso humanos.**

Y más incrédulos en esta parte.

**¿Y nadie puede ayudarle? ¿Puedo hacer algo?**

**Casi al instante, Harry deseó no haber dicho nada. Dobby se deshizo de nuevo en gemidos de gratitud.**

—**Por favor —susurró Harry desesperado—, por favor, no haga ruido. Si los**

**Dursley le oyen, si se enteran de que está usted aquí...**

—**Harry Potter pregunta si puede ayudar a Dobby... Dobby estaba al tanto de su grandeza, señor, pero no conocía su bondad...**

_Y comienza el James__-__arrogante__-__admírenme__-__Potter…Sé que lo harás porque eres hijo de tu padre. _Snape aunque miraba neutral, estaba casi seguro que Harry actuaría como James Potter.

**Harry, consciente de que se estaba ruborizando, dijo:**

—**Sea lo que fuere lo que ha oído sobre mi grandeza, no son más que mentiras.**

Y la mandíbula del profesor Snape, cayó _Esa actitud es de…_Ni siquiera lo podía pensar porque estaba en shock.

**Ni siquiera soy el primero de la clase en Hogwarts, es Hermione, ella...**

**Pero se detuvo enseguida, porque le dolía pensar en Hermione.**

—Lo siento, lo siento — se apresuró a decir Hermione apenada.

—No fue tu culpa — le aseguró Harry.

Dobby se comenzaba a encoger en su asiento. Harry, notando la actitud del elfo, se apresuró a sonreírle y a decir, en voz baja, que todo estaba bien.

—**Harry Potter es humilde y modesto —dijo Dobby, respetuoso. Le resplandecían los ojos grandes y redondos—. Harry Potter no habla de su triunfo sobre El-que-no-debe- ser-nombrado.**

Malfoy gruñó, Harry se ruborizó y Snape rodeó los ojos.

—**¿Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.**

Casi todos se estremecieron. Harry rodeo los ojos exasperados _Ya se acostumbrarán._ Pensó suspirando cansado.

**Dobby se tapó los oídos con las manos y gimió:**

—**¡Señor, no pronuncie ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!**

—**¡Perdón! —se apresuró a decir—. Sé de muchísima gente a la que no le gusta que se diga..., mi amigo Ron...**

**Se detuvo. También era doloroso pensar en Ron.**

—Ni se te ocurra decir algo — se apresuró a decir Harry antes que Ron se comenzará a disculpar.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

**Dobby se inclinó hacia Harry, con los ojos tan abiertos como faros.**

—**Dobby ha oído —dijo con voz quebrada— que Harry Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas..., y que Harry Potter escapó nuevamente.**

**Harry asintió con la cabeza, y a Dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.**

Y lo mismo le sucedía al elfo en el comedor.

—**¡Ay, señor! —exclamó, frotándose la cara con una punta del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto—. ¡Harry Potter es valiente y arrojado! ¡Ha afrontado ya muchos peligros!**

—Eso es cierto, él es tan valiente — suspiró una chica de algún lugar del comedor.

Ginny y Cho comenzaron a mirar para todos los lados, pero no encontraron indicio de quién había sido.

Harry se ruborizo antes que la lectura continuase.

**Pero Dobby ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter, a advertirle, aunque más tarde tenga que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, de que Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts.**

Todos miraron incrédulos al libro, hasta que:

—¿No tendrá que ver con la cámara secreta? — aventuró a decir Justin Finch-Fletchley, desde hufflepuff, recordando los sucesos de aquél año.

Ningún alumno supo responder, pero algo les decía que tenía que ver con eso.

Los profesores y el trío miraban al libro sombrío. Dobby parecía a punto de desfallecer.

**Hubo un silencio, sólo roto por el tintineo de tenedores y cuchillos que venía del piso inferior, y el distante rumor de la voz de tío Vernon.**

—**¿Qué-qué? —tartamudeó Harry—. Pero si tengo que regresar; el curso empieza el 1 de septiembre. Eso es lo único que me ilusiona. Usted no sabe lo que es vivir aquí. Yo no pertenezco a esta casa, pertenezco al mundo de Hogwarts.**

—Exacto — dijeron los merodeadores. Todos asintieron de acuerdo con ellos.

—**No, no, no —chilló Dobby, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se daba golpes con las orejas—. Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. Es demasiado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perdamos. Si Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal.**

Los alumnos levantaron las cejas confundidos, mientras los profesores, los de la orden del fénix y el trío miraban a Malfoy inquisitivamente. El chico se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

—**¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.**

—**Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia —susurró Dobby, sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo—. Hace meses que Dobby lo sabe, señor. Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peligro: ¡es demasiado importante, señor!**

Los alumnos susurraron la cámara con mucho temor, intentado averiguar cómo era que Dobby se había enterado y comenzándose a sentir culpables.

Los profesores, adultos y el trío seguían mirando a Malfoy larga y pesadamente.

—**¿Qué cosas terribles? —preguntó inmediatamente Harry—. ¿Quién las está tramando?**

Las dudas de Harry eran las que todos los alumnos se preguntaban. Nuevamente, el aire de culpabilidad llegó a los estudiantes.

**Dobby hizo un extraño ruido ahogado y acto seguido se empezó a golpear la**

**cabeza furiosamente contra la pared.**

—**¡Está bien! —gritó Harry, sujetando al elfo del brazo para detenerlo—. No puede decirlo, lo comprendo. Pero ¿por qué ha venido usted a avisarme? —Un pensamiento repentino y desagradable lo sacudió—. ¡Un momento! Esto no tiene nada que ver con Vol..., perdón, con Quien-usted-sabe, ¿verdad?**

El trío miró sombrío al libro, mientras varios se estremecían por el pensamiento.

**Basta con que asiente o niegue con la cabeza —añadió apresuradamente, porque Dobby ya se disponía a golpearse de nuevo contra la pared.**

**Dobby movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.**

—**No, no se trata de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, señor.**

Varios suspiraron aliviados, sin embargo, el trío seguía mirando sombrío al libro. Dobby miraba asustado al comedor.

**Pero Dobby tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que trataba de darle una pista.**

**Harry, sin embargo, estaba completamente desorientado.**

Lo mismo se podía notar en el rostro de los alumnos.

—**Él no tiene hermanos, ¿verdad?**

—Merlín nos libre de eso — gritó Susan, asustada. Varios se estremecieron y asintieron de acuerdo con la hufflepuff.

**Dobby negó con la cabeza, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.**

—**Bueno, siendo así, no puedo imaginar quién más podría provocar que en**

**Hogwarts sucedieran cosas terribles —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir que, además, allí está Dumbledore. ¿Sabe usted quién es Dumbledore?**

—Todos conocen a Dumbledore, Harry — dijeron los alumnos, rodeando los ojos. Malfoy ahogó una risa.

**Dobby hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.**

—**Albus Dumbledore es el mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts. Dobby lo sabe,**

**señor. Dobby ha oído que los poderes de Dumbledore rivalizan con los de Aquel que-no- debe-ser-nombrado.**

Albus inclinó la cabeza por el cumplido.

**Pero, señor —la voz de Dobby se transformó en un apresurado susurro—, hay poderes que Dumbledore no..., poderes que ningún mago honesto...**

**Y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, Dobby saltó de la cama, cogió la lámpara de la mesa de Harry y empezó a golpearse con ella en la cabeza lanzando unos alaridos que destrozaban los tímpanos.**

Todos se pudieron imaginar la escena a la perfección e inconsciente se llevaron las manos a los oídos.

**En el piso inferior se hizo un silencio repentino.**

Y en el comedor, todos contuvieron la respiración.

**Dos segundos después, Harry, con el corazón palpitándole frenéticamente, oyó que tío Vernon se acercaba, explicando en voz alta:**

—**¡Dudley debe de haberse dejado otra vez el televisor encendido, el muy tunante!**

Varios suspiraron aliviados, sin darse cuenta de lo que significaban esas palabras.

— **¡Rápido! ¡En el ropero! —dijo Harry, empujando a Dobby, cerrando la puerta y echándose en la cama en el preciso instante en que giraba el pomo de la puerta.**

—No — gimió el comedor. Esto se estaba complicando.

— **¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Preguntó tío Vernon rechinando los dientes, su cara espantosamente cerca de la de Harry—**

—Y tú, ¿Quién te crees que eres Vernon Dursley? …Te las verás conmigo — siseó entre dientes Sirius mientras anotaba en el pergamino. Nadie dijo nada.

**. Acabas de arruinar el final de mi chiste sobre el jugador japonés de golf...**

Varios bufaron y resoplaron aburridos**.**

**¡Un ruido más, y desearás no haber nacido, mocoso!**

—Y tú desearás no haberte topado conmigo, Dursley — Sirius seguía anotando en el pergamino.

Remus, por otro lado, lanzaba maleficios al globo.

**Tío Vernon salió de la habitación pisando fuerte con sus pies planos.**

**Harry, temblando, abrió la puerta del armario y dejó salir a Dobby.**

—**¿Se da cuenta de lo que es vivir aquí? —le dijo—. ¿Ve por qué debo volver a**

**Hogwarts? Es el único lugar donde tengo..., bueno, donde creo que tengo amigos.**

—Tienes amigos…los mejores amigos — Dijeron fuerte y claro Ron y Hermione.

Harry simplemente sonrió.

—**¿Amigos que ni siquiera escriben a Harry Potter? —preguntó maliciosamente.**

—Suponemos que… ¡Un momento! …¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntaron todos con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

Dobby se hundió en su silla mientras Sirius y Remus, entrecerraban sus ojos

—**Supongo que habrán estado... ¡Un momento! —dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo sabe usted que mis amigos no me han escrito?**

**Dobby cambió los pies de posición.**

—**Harry Potter no debe enfadarse con Dobby. Dobby pensó que era lo mejor...**

—¡Has interceptado las cartas, Dobby! — el gruñido de parte de los alumnos fue tan potente que Dobby se escondió tras Harry.

Harry les gruñó de vuelta.

—**¿Ha interceptado usted mis cartas?**

—**Dobby las tiene aquí, señor —dijo el elfo, y escapando ágilmente del alcance de**

**Harry, extrajo un grueso fajo de sobres del almohadón que llevaba puesto. Harry pudo distinguir la esmerada caligrafía de Hermione, los irregulares trazos de Ron, y hasta un garabato que parecía salido de la mano de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts.**

Todos se volvieron a Dobby y le fulminaron con la mirada, aún así, el elfo les caía tan bien que no pudieron decirle o hacerle algo.

**Dobby, inquieto, miró a Harry y parpadeó.**

—**Harry Potter no debe enfadarse... Dobby pensaba... que si Harry Potter creía que sus amigos lo habían olvidado... Harry Potter no querría volver al colegio, señor.**

Más gruñidos y fulminaciones con la mirada le llegaron al elfo.

—YA BASTA…DOBBY LO HIZO POR ALGO Y SI NO QUIEREN QUE LES SUCEDA ALGO TERRIBLE, DEJEN DE MIRARLO ASÍ — Harry gritó tan fuerte que todos se quedaron en silenció — Malfoy…Continua.

A regañadientes, Draco Malfoy continuó la lectura.

**Harry no escuchaba. Se abalanzó sobre las cartas, pero Dobby lo esquivó.**

—**Harry Potter las tendrá, señor, si le da a Dobby su palabra de que no volverá a**

**Hogwarts. ¡Señor, es un riesgo que no debe afrontar! ¡Dígame que no irá, señor!**

— ¡Irá! — dijeron todos enojados, sin pensar en lo que Harry les había dicho, pero cuando reaccionaron, todos miraron, tanto a Harry como al elfo, con disculpa.

—**¡Iré! —dijo Harry enojado—. ¡Déme las cartas de mis amigos!**

—**Entonces, Harry Potter no le deja a Dobby otra opción —dijo apenado el elfo.**

—¿Qué harás, Dobby? — se preguntaron todos con curiosidad. El elfo en cuestión se encogía cada vez más.

**Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Dobby se había lanzado como una flecha hacia la puerta del dormitorio, la había abierto y había bajado las escaleras corriendo.**

—Uhhh, uhhh— gimieron los alumnos. Esto iba de mal en peor.

**Con la boca seca y el corazón en un puño, Harry salió detrás de él, intentando no hacer ruido. Saltó los últimos seis escalones, cayó como un gato sobre la alfombra del recibidor y buscó a Dobby. Del comedor venía la voz de tío Vernon que decía:**

—**... señor Mason, cuéntele a Petunia aquella divertida anécdota de los fontaneros americanos, se muere de ganas de oírla...**

La gente rodeo los ojos, exasperadas.

**Harry cruzó el vestíbulo, y al llegar a la cocina, sintió que se le venía el mundo encima.**

**El pudín magistral de tía Petunia, el montículo de nata y violetas de azúcar, flotaba cerca del techo. Dobby estaba en cuclillas sobre el armario que había en un rincón.**

— ¡No lo creo! — dijo Fudge abriendo y cerrando sus ojos, sorprendido.

—Se lo dije…tanto yo como el profesor Dumbledore se lo dijimos…Usted no nos creyó ministro…Ve que siempre he hablado con la verdad y no con mentiras — Harry sonría con aire de suficiencia mientras, inconscientemente, se llevaba una de sus manos al brazo donde tenía grabado "No debo decir mentiras".

El ministro seguía en shock y todos, menos el trío y Albus, se preguntaban qué significaba ese pequeño diálogo. Parecía que todos habían olvidado lo que el profeta ponía en sus páginas.

Antes que nadie pudiese decir algo, Malfoy siguió leyendo.

—**No —rogó Harry con voz ronca—. Se lo ruego..., me matarán.. .**

—**Harry Potter debe prometer que no irá al colegio.**

—**Dobby..., por favor...**

—**Dígalo, señor...**

—**¡No puedo!**

—**Entonces Dobby tendrá que hacerlo, señor, por el bien de Harry Potter.**

—O por mi mal — murmuró Harry tan bajito que nadie lo escucho, ni siquiera Dobby.

**El pudín cayó al suelo con un estrépito capaz de provocar un infarto. El plato se hizo añicos y la nata salpicó ventanas y paredes. Dando un chasquido como el de un látigo, Dobby desapareció.**

Y el ministro estaba cada vez más asustado por las revelaciones del libro mientras los alumnos proferían un Uhhhh muy largo.

**Del comedor llegaron unos alaridos y tío Vernon entró de sopetón en la cocina y halló a Harry paralizado por el susto y cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con los restos del pudín de tía Petunia.**

Sirius tenía preparada su varita para hechizar al globo. Remus se le adelanto y envió un maleficio al globo.

**Al principio le pareció que tío Vernon aún podría disimular el desastre («nuestro sobrino, ya ven..., está muy mal..., se altera al ver a desconocidos, así que lo tenemos en el piso de arriba...»).**

Varios gruñeron y miraron a Dobby enojados. El pobre elfo se escondía tras Harry y sollozaba diciendo Fue por su bien, Harry Potter

**Llevó a los impresionados Mason de nuevo al comedor, prometió a Harry que, en cuanto se fueran, lo desollaría vivo,**

—Y yo te desollaré a ti, Dursley — Sirius siseaba, anotaba en el pergamino y lanzaba maleficios al globo.

—Y nosotros te ayudaremos — anunció el alumnado, imitando la conducta de Black, y lanzándole maleficios al globo.

**le puso una fregona en las manos.**

Más gruñidos se escucharon por el comedor.

**Tía Petunia sacó helado del congelador y Harry, todavía temblando, se puso a fregar la cocina.**

**Tío Vernon podría haberlo solucionado de esta manera, si no hubiera sido por la lechuza.**

Varios gemidos se escucharon, esta vez, por el comedor.

**En el preciso instante en que tía Petunia estaba ofreciendo a sus invitados unos bombones de menta, una lechuza penetró por la ventana del comedor, dejó caer una carta sobre la cabeza de la señora Mason y volvió a salir. La señora Mason gritó como una histérica y huyó de la casa exclamando algo sobre los locos.**

Aunque había varios que estaban gruñendo y gimiendo, nadie pudo resistir el impulso de reír.

**El señor Mason se quedó sólo lo suficiente para explicarles a los Dursley que su mujer tenía pánico a los pájaros de cualquier tipo y tamaño, y para preguntarles si aquélla era su forma de gastar bromas.**

—Se esfumó tu asenso, Dursley — se mofaban los gemelos, sonriendo con malicia.

**Harry estaba en la cocina, agarrado a la fregona para no caerse, cuando tío Vernon avanzó hacia él con un destello demoníaco en sus ojos diminutos.**

—**¡Léela! —dijo hecho una furia y blandiendo la carta que había dejado la lechuza—. ¡Vamos, léela!**

Un fuerte y claro Uhh de pesar se escucho por el comedor. Iba de mal en peor.

**Harry la cogió. No se trataba de ninguna felicitación por su cumpleaños.**

_**Estimado Señor Potter:**_

_**Hemos recibido la información de que un hechizo levitatorio ha sido usado en su lugar de residencia esta misma noche a las nueve y doce minutos.**_

—Que fue producido por un elfo — añadió Susan, desde Hufflepuff, enojada.

Varios le dieron la razón.

_**Como usted sabe, a los magos menores de edad no se les permite realizar conjuros fuera del recinto escolar y reincidir en el uso de la magia podría acarrearle la expulsión del colegio (Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, 1875, artículo tercero).**_

_**Asimismo le recordamos que se considera falta grave realizar cualquier actividad mágica que entrañe un riesgo de ser advertida por miembros de la comunidad no mágica o muggles (Sección decimotercera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos).**_

_**¡Que disfrute de unas buenas vacaciones!**_

_**Afectuosamente,**_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_

_**Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia**_

_**Ministerio de Magia**_

—Esto va a ir de mal en peor…Ahora los Dursley saben que no puede saber magia — Tonks estaba entre enojada y desilusionada por lo que estaba pasando.

Sirius gimió y lanzó maleficios al globo. El resto le siguió casi de inmediato.

**Harry levantó la vista de la carta y tragó saliva.**

—**No nos habías dicho que no se te permitía hacer magia fuera del colegio —dijo tío Vernon, con una chispa de rabia en los ojos—. Olvidaste mencionarlo... Un grave descuido, me atrevería a decir...**

—Ni se te ocurra, Dursley — Remus y Sirius gruñeron tan fuerte, que muchos retrocedieron con temor.

**Se echaba por momentos encima de Harry como un gran buldog, enseñando los dientes.**

Hubo unos pocos que soltaron unas risitas, que fueron calladas por la mirada de ira que les envió Sirius Black.

—**Bueno, muchacho, ¿sabes qué te digo? Te voy a encerrar...**

—Ni te atrevas, Dursley — Molly, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Tonks y Minerva sisearon tan enfadados, que Harry tuvo que gritar que ya había pasado.

Sin embargo, ni con la intervención de Harry, el globo se salvo del centenar de maleficios que le llegaron provenientes de todos los lugares del comedor.

**Nunca regresarás a ese colegio... Nunca... Y si utilizas la magia para escaparte, ¡te expulsarán!**

—Nosotros lo iríamos a recoger personalmente — rugió Minerva, enviándole nuevos maleficios al globo.

**Y, riéndose como un loco, lo arrastró escaleras arriba.**

**Tío Vernon fue tan duro con Harry como había prometido. A la mañana siguiente, mandó poner una reja en la ventana de su dormitorio e hizo una gatera en la puerta para pasarle tres veces al día una mísera cantidad de comida.**

—¡MALDITOS!, ¡MALNACIDOS!, ¡IMBÉCILES! ¡TORTURADORES! — se escuchaba por todo el comedor mientras el globo recibía tal grado de hechizos que tuvo que ser sustituido unas dos veces.

—ESO NO SE LE HACE A UN NIÑO — rugieron Molly y Sirius a la vez. Este último anotaba y seguía anotando en el pergamino.

Les tomó cerca de quince minutos dejar de maldecir entre dientes y mandar maleficios al globo, antes de continuar con la lectura.

**Sólo lo dejaban salir por la mañana y por la noche para ir al baño. Aparte de eso, permanecía encerrado en su habitación las veinticuatro horas del día.**

Más maleficios le llegaron al globo. Sirius seguía anotando en el pergamino, el cual había sido sustituido unas tres veces ya, y maldecía entre dientes me las pagarás, Dursley…me las pagarás…nadie trata así a mi cachorro

**Al cabo de tres días, no había indicios de que los Dursley se hubieran apiadado de él, y Harry no encontraba la manera de escapar de su situación.**

El globo se sustituyó otras dos veces, a causa de esos tres días que Harry pasó encerrado.

**Pasaba el tiempo tumbado en la cama, viendo ponerse el sol tras la reja de la ventana y preguntándose entristecido qué sería de él.**

—Nada, porque Ron te fue a buscar y llegaste a nuestra casa — Molly comprendía al fin porque sus hijos decían que lo estaban matando de hambre y se había arrepentido de haberlos regañado tanto.

Sirius y Remus les sonrieron a Ron y a la señora Weasley _Tenemos mucho que agradecerle a los Weasley._

**¿De qué le serviría utilizar sus poderes mágicos para escapar de la habitación, si luego lo expulsaban de Hogwarts por hacerlo?**

Aunque todos decían que no podría haber sucedido, todos le encontraban lógica a la pregunta de Harry.

**Por otro lado, la vida en Privet Drive nunca había sido tan penosa. Ahora que los Dursley sabían que no se iban a despertar por la mañana convertidos en murciélagos, había perdido su única defensa. Tal vez Dobby lo había salvado de los horribles sucesos que tendrían lugar en Hogwarts, pero tal como estaban las cosas lo más probable era que muriese de inanición.**

Dobby agachó la cabeza, apenado mientras al globo le seguían lanzando maleficios.

**Se abrió la gatera y apareció la mano de tía Petunia, que introdujo en la habitación un cuenco de sopa de lata.**

Molly, Tonks, Minerva, Ginny y Hermione miraron con aspecto sombrío al libro. Nadie dijo palabra alguna. La expresión de las cinco mujeres les habían dejado temerosos.

**Harry, a quien las tripas le dolían de hambre, saltó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre el cuenco. La sopa estaba completamente fría, pero se bebió la mitad de un trago.**

_Vale, que esto me está comenzando a dar pena_ Pensó Draco al tiempo que le llegaban nuevos maleficios al globo y Sirius junto a cinco decenas de personas, escribían en pergaminos.

**Luego se fue hasta la jaula de **_**Hedwig **_**y le puso en el comedero vacío los trozos de verdura embebidos del caldo que quedaban en el fondo del cuenco. La lechuza erizó las plumas y lo miró con expresión de asco intenso.**

—**No debes despreciarlo, es todo lo que tenemos —dijo Harry con tristeza.**

_¡Estúpido libro! No quiero sentir lástima de Potter_ Pensaba Draco.

**Volvió a dejar el cuenco vacío en el suelo, junto a la gatera, y se echó otra vez en la cama, casi con más hambre que la que tenía antes de tomarse la sopa.**

Si los Dursley estuviesen allí, probablemente, estarían bajo tierra, ya que el globo lo habían vuelto a cambiar tantos maleficios que le llegaron.

**Suponiendo que siguiera vivo cuatro semanas más tarde, ¿qué sucedería si no se presentaba en Hogwarts?**

—Enviaríamos a alguien a buscarte — respondió Minerva con decisión.

Harry sonrió ruborizado.

**¿Enviarían a alguien a averiguar por qué no había vuelto?**

—Por supuesto — declaró Flitwich, asintiendo con la cabeza.

**¿Podrían conseguir que los Dursley lo dejaran ir?**

—Sí, los convenceríamos — Minerva sonría con malicia, pensando en una estrategia para hacerlo.

**La habitación estaba cada vez más oscura. Exhausto, con las tripas rugiéndole y el cerebro dando vueltas a aquellas preguntas sin respuesta, Harry concilió un sueño agitado.**

**Soñó que lo exhibían en un zoo, dentro de una jaula con un letrero que decía**

**«Mago menor de edad».**

—¡¿Qué? — preguntó el comedor atónito por el sueño que estaba teniendo Harry.

El niño que vivió bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

**Por entre los barrotes, la gente lo miraba con ojos asombrados mientras él yacía, débil y hambriento, sobre un jergón. Entre la multitud veía el rostro de Dobby y le pedía ayuda a voces, pero Dobby se excusaba diciendo: «Harry Potter está seguro en este lugar, señor», y desaparecía. Luego llegaban los Dursley, y Dudley repiqueteaba los barrotes de la jaula, riéndose de él.**

Fred, George y Ron se miraron mutuamente, comprendiendo al fin porque Harry estaba así de agitado cuando llegaron a buscarlo. Sin embargo, no pudieron dejar de reír por lo bajo.

—**¡Para! —dijo Harry, sintiendo el golpeteo en su dolorida cabeza—. Déjame en paz... Basta ya..., estoy intentando dormir...**

**Abrió los ojos. La luz de la luna brillaba por entre los barrotes de la ventana. Y alguien, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba tras la reja: alguien con la cara llena de pecas, el pelo cobrizo y la nariz larga.**

—¡Ron! — exclamó el comedor aliviado. — gracias a Merlín llegaste.

El pelirrojo agacho la cabeza con las orejas rojas.

**Ron Weasley estaba afuera en la ventana.**

Ron sintió palmaditas en la espalda. Fueron varios los que estaban contentos con su aparición.

—Termino la lectura — anunció Draco Malfoy, aliviado de dejar de leer.

La gente gimió. Ellos querían leer sobre el rescate de Harry, pero tendrían que esperar un poco más. En ese momento sucedió algo que dejó a todo el mundo con la boca abierta…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>

**Gracias a todos. Tenía la idea de contestar a los anonimos, a los que no puedo contestar porque no tienen cuuenta, pero estoy muy mal para hacerlo. Me duele la cabeza y el estómago.**

**Bueno, me voy a dormir a haber si se me pasa. Besos.**

**PD: Quedó un review sin contestar, cuando este mejor lo contesto.**


	3. La madriguera

**_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K, yo juego con ellos._**

**_Disfruten_**

* * *

><p><em>En ese momento, pasó algo que dejo a todo el mundo boquiabierto…<em>

En el techo del gran comedor se comenzó a abrir un agujero negro que, con cada segundo que pasaba, se expandía más y más hasta llegar a abarcar cerca de 50 centímetros del azulado techo. Asombrados por el hecho, los alumnos y profesores, se comenzaron a parar de sus asientos para ver qué cosa o qué contenía ese gran agujero negro. Cuando llegaron al centro, se dieron cuenta que, por dentro, el orificio daba vueltas y más vueltas, como si fuese un remolino, el cual parecía no querer detenerse nunca.

Los alumnos más pequeños, miraron con horror al hoyo y, temblando del miedo, gritaron con toda la fuerza que encontraron. Albus Dumbledore, con una voz fuerte y potente; gritó, mandando a sentar a todos los alumnos, quedándose únicamente los profesores de pie, mirando hacía el techo como si esperasen que algo pasase; pero que no venía, acrecentando el terror del comedor al completo.

Los segundos seguían pasando con lentitud y el agujero seguía creciendo hasta que, de pronto, un gemido proveniente del propio hoyo, hizo saltar del horror a todos los alumnos y adultos presentes en el comedor.

Al instante después del gemido, vieron todos, con gran asombro, como una figura gorda caía desde el techo. El grito que profirió esa figura logro que se asustasen más. Entonces, la gran figura cayó al suelo y, seguida de ella, dos más; una, más gorda que la primera; y la otra, más flaca.

Harry abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa y, con la voz entre cortada, logro articular:

—¡Dursley!

Eso basto para que todos mirasen, primero, a Harry, negando con la cabeza y, luego a los Dursley entrecerrando los ojos, enfadados.

Al centro del comedor, los Dursley, abrazados, miraron al comedor con los ojos abiertos, como si no creyesen lo que veían y balbuceando incoherencias que ni ellos mismos entendían. Antes que nadie pudiese hablar, Dudley se adelantó.

—Mamá, Papá… ¿Estamos en el colegio de Harry? — preguntó tímidamente mientras varios alumnos soltaban bufidos de exasperación.

Harry, a la distancia que se hallaba, pudo distinguir que su primo se ruborizaba y que los ojos le brillaban con una emoción inexplicable para él.

Tío Vernon abrió los ojos como platos, enfadado y la tía Petunia se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

— ¡¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir que estemos en el colegio de tu primo? ¡Es completamente ridículo! — Vernon Dursley apuntaba con el dedo índice a Dudley acusadoramente, la cara se le había contraído y una larga vena se le podía apreciar en la frente. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba enfurecido.

—Pero, papá…mira el techo…. ¡míralo! — le rebatió Dudley, alucinado — .Las velas flotan…mira, papá…parece ma- ma- magia…

Varios alumnos rieron por lo bajo mientras el tío Vernon entrecerraba los ojos, evidentemente enojado. Al abrirlos nuevamente, el tío de Harry retrocedió asustado; se había dado cuenta que los alumnos le miraban fijamente.

—Pe-pe-pe-tunia… ¿Vez lo que yo veo? — tartamudeo Vernon, ganándose más risitas por lo bajo.

Petunia Dursley, sin embargo, miraba boquiabierta, atónita, a la mesa de profesores, cosa que no paso desapercibida ni por Vernon, Dudley y Harry. Este último se preguntaba por qué razón, motivo o circunstancia, su tía se había quedado mirando de ese modo al profesorado.

—Tú…tú…tú… — tartamudeo la tía de Harry, apuntando con el dedo a Severus Snape, dejando a todos anonadados y confundidos — ¿Qué hace este sujeto mugroso aquí?

Harry abrió su boca, atónito, mientras por todos los rincones del comedor, la gente giraba su cabeza de Snape a Petunia y viceversa. Snape miraba a Petunia con expresión neutra, mas en su mente _Después de tanto tiempo…al fin obtienes lo que quieres, Tuney…al fin viniste a Hogwart, cumpliste tu sueño…me pregunto qué ocurrirá de ahora en adelante, qué pasará cuando todos quieran lanzarte maleficios por todo lo que has hecho…quiero verlo…y seré feliz…_Snape sonría con malicia para sus adentros, imaginándola corriendo por todo el comedor, evitando que algún hechizo le pegará en su cuerpo y terminase en San mungo.

—Tía Petunia… ¿Qué significa todo esto? — Harry ya se había parado de su asiento y caminaba rumbo a los Dursley.

Petunia apartó su rostro del de Snape y se quedó mirando a su sobrino por un largo rato, como si recién se hallase dado cuenta del error que había cometido al hablarle de ese modo al profesor de pociones.

Los segundos, volvían a pasar con lentitud. Vernon Dursley alternaba su mirada de Snape a Petunia y de ella a Harry, negando con la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos. Al siguiente momento, Dudley profirió un fuerte grito que asustó a la gran mayoría.

—Mi tesoro… ¿Qué te sucede?...¡Dudley! — tía Petunia se había arrodillado ante su hijo y le acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura, mientras el primo de Harry tenía los ojos abiertos y apuntaba con el dedo hacia un rincón del comedor.

Instantáneamente, todos siguieron, con la mirada, hacia donde el gordo dedo de Dudley apuntaba. Varios tuvieron que taparse la boca para no reír.

Dudley apuntaba al globo de ellos mismos, el cual había sido calcinado tanto maleficio. Petunia profirió un grito de horror y Vernon apuntó con el dedo a Harry, como si él tuviese toda la culpa.

— ¡Tú, maldito mocoso!…dime qué cosa nos hiciste… ¡habla ya! — Vernon entrecerraba los ojos, enfurecido mientras todos miraban con el ceño fruncido al tío de Harry.

—Y tú, Vernon Dursley…ni te atrevas a seguir retando de ese modo a MI AHIJADO — Sirius Black había llegado hacia donde se encontraban los Dursley y apuntaba con su varita a Vernon. Este último retrocedió varios pasos y se abrazo a su esposa e hijo—. Hace mucho tiempo que quería tenerte frente a mí, Vernon Dursley…no sabes cuánto ansiaba este momento — Sirius sonrió con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, mientras Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Sprouth, Flitwich, Minerva, Charlie y Billy llegaban a donde Sirius y apuntaban con sus varitas a los Dursley, acrecentando el miedo de los tres.

Los alumnos se habían parado de sus asientos y Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione y Luna, haciendo como si fuesen los líderes, le habían pedido a Dobby que hiciera desaparecer las mesas y sillas, y que les trajese algún tipo de aperitivo; cosa que con mucho gusto hizo el pequeño elfo. Al siguiente instante, los alumnos estaban sentados en el suelo, comiendo comida chatarra y mirando la escena que acontecía, sonriendo con malicia.

Los Dursley yacían colgando boca abajo mientras que, Sirius y cía., giraban en torno de ellos.

—Con que haciendo dormir en una alacena a un niño de once años…haciendo dormir a MI AHIJADO allí….

—Privándole de comidas y sus necesidades básicas — dijo Molly enojada.

—Castigándole por hacer magia accidental — Remus seguía apuntándoles con la varita.

—Golpeando e intimidándolo una y otra vez — Arthur, por primera vez, miraba con odio a un muggle.

—Tratándolo como una paría — Minerva entrecerraba los ojos.

—Olvidando sus cumpleaños — dijeron a la vez, Sprouth y Flitwich.

—Al punto de encerrarlo en su habitación cuando era SU CUMPLEAÑOS — dijeron Billy y Charlie enfadados.

—Queriendo o pretendiendo hacer que fuese invisible para sus vecinos — rugió Tonks.

—Y lo más importante…escondiéndole que era un MAGO… ¡COMO SE ATREVIERON, DURSLEY! — Sirius gritó la última parte. Los Dursley tragaron saliva y gimieron débilmente, aún colgando.

—Señoritas y señores… ¡Qué comience la diversión! — exclamaron los gemelos, frotándose las manos. Todos los alumnos sonrieron abiertamente.

En ese momento, Minerva le susurró en el oído a Remus. Este abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió abiertamente. Luego, se giró a Sirius, quién sonrió de igual manera que su amigo minutos antes. Hizo una seña para que todos los que se encontraban junto a él, se acercaran y decirle lo que Minerva le había dicho a Remus.

Harry negaba con la cabeza, divertido. No quería intervenir, para nada; de solo ver la expresión en el rostro de sus tíos, hacía que desistiera de sus pensamientos de detener a los adultos.

Todos los alumnos esperaban impacientes lo que pasaría, hasta que:

—¡LIBERACORPUS! — gritó, para sorpresa de todos, Snape.

Los Dursley cayeron al suelo ante la risa de los presentes. Rápidamente se pararon y miraron con terror a los adultos.

—¡LOCOMOTOR MORTIS! — gritaron Molly, Arthur y Minerva con todas sus fuerzas.

Unas cuerdas se enrollaron en los pies de los Dursley, haciendo que perdiesen el equilibrio.

—¡MUFFLIATO! — gritaron Billy, Charlie y Flitwich.

El chillido que se escuchó por el comedor provocó que muchos se tuvieran que tapar los oídos.

—Mis orejas…mis orejas…mamá, papá…me duelen…. ¡HAGAN QUE SE DETENGA! — gritó Dudley.

Harry se sorprendió por el grito, sin embargo, se contuvo y siguió mirando la escena.

— ¡FURNUNCULUS! — gritaron Remus y Tonks.

Nuevamente, los Dursley gritaron; pero esta vez por algo diferente. Sus rostros se comenzaban a cubrir de ampollas gigantescas.

—¡Uuhhhhh! — exclamaron con diversión los alumnos — .Se lo merecen, Dursley.

Pero si alguien pensó que hasta allí llegaba, se equivocó. Sonriendo maliciosamente, Sirius Black se acercó a los Dursley, y pronunció tres veces: — ¡ENGORGIO!

A las ampollas le siguió que, el rostro y el cuerpo entero de los Dursley, se comenzará a hinchar e inflar, creciendo cada vez más y convirtiéndose en más gordos aún.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar; sin embargo, pronto la risa ceso y un nuevo aullador cayó sobre el suelo del comedor, dejando a todos sin habla. Habían olvidado que no se podían lanzar maleficios; todos quienes lanzaron maleficios, tragaron saliva.

_Insistimos que nadie lanzará maleficio alguno; pero vemos que no cumplieron. Sin embargo, respiren tranquilos, que no haremos nada esta vez._

Sirius y compañía se tocaron el corazón o se pasaron las manos por la frente, suspirando aliviados.

_No obstante, seguimos insistiendo en que NO hechicen a nadie más…Pagarán las consecuencias la próxima vez._

_Como última cosa, los Dursley se quedarán hasta que culmine la serie. El globo seguirá en el comedor para poder maldecirlo cuando sientan rabia, porque para la próxima que intenten hechizar a algún Dursley, quedarán como nuestra querida profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras._

_Feliz lectura._

Varios fruncieron el entrecejo. No le había gustado para nada la última parte de la nota. Así lo entendieron los Dursley, quiénes por orden de Dumbledore, estaban siendo atendidos por Poppy.

Media hora después, los Dursley estaban sentados al lado de Harry y, al frente de ellos, Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur y Tonks, con las varitas en la mano, sonriendo con malicia.

—Muy bien, debemos continuar con la lectura — Los Dursley miraron confundidos ante eso —… ¿Molly, gusta de leer? —preguntó Dumbledore amablemente. La señora Weasley asintió y se dirigió a la mesa de profesores para poder comenzar con el siguiente capítulo.

—**La Madriguera ****—**** leyó Molly, sonriendo abiertamente.**

Lo mismo hicieron los Weasley; le sonrieron abiertamente a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros ruborizado.

Los Dursley miraron boquiabiertos la pequeña escena.

—**¡Ron! —exclamó Harry, encaramándose a la ventana y abriéndola para poder hablar con él a través de la reja**

—Así que fuiste tú, niño — bramó enojado el tío de Harry pero, prontamente, se arrepintió de haber hablado. Al menos 15 varitas se habían alzado para intimidar a Vernon Dursley.

—**. Ron, ¿cómo has logrado...? ¿Qué...?**

**Harry se quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta de lo que veía.**

Los que no sabían, miraron con expectación por leer lo que seguía.

**Ron sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla trasera de un viejo coche de color azul turquesa que estaba detenido ¡ni más ni menos que en el aire!**

—¡Wow, increíble! — dijeron alucinados varios estudiantes, mientras los profesores fruncían el ceño y Ron se ruborizaba.

A Albus le brillaban los ojos de la diversión.

**Sonriendo a Harry desde los asientos delanteros, estaban Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos de Ron, que eran mayores que él.**

—Como siempre ayudando a Harry — Sonrieron satisfechos los dos merodeadores. Fred y George se apresuraron a hacer reverencias.

—**¿Todo bien, Harry?**

—**¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis cartas?**

—Por Dobby — dijeron Seamus y Dean, rodeando los ojos.

—En ese momento no lo sabía, imbéciles — gritó exasperado Ron.

Sus dos compañeros se encogieron de hombros, riendo por lo bajo, acrecentando la exasperación del pelirrojo.

—Ya sabes lo que se siente, ¿No? — le susurró Harry a Ron, a lo que su amigo solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

**Te he pedido unas doce veces que vinieras a mi casa a pasar unos días, y luego mi padre vino un día diciendo que te habían enviado un apercibimiento oficial por utilizar la magia delante de los **_**muggles**_**.**

—**No fui yo. Pero ¿cómo se enteró?**

—Como si no lo supieras, Harry — dijeron los gemelos, riendo por lo bajo.

Harry rodeo los ojos exasperado.

—**Trabaja en el Ministerio —contestó Ron—. Sabes que no podemos hacer ningún conjuro fuera del colegio.**

Vernon asentía con la cabeza, satisfecho por la bendita norma. Los alumnos de Gryffindor alzaron las varitas intimidando, nuevamente, al tío de Harry.

—**¡Tiene gracia que tú me lo digas! —repuso Harry, echando un vistazo al coche flotante.**

—**¡Esto no cuenta! —explicó Ron—. Sólo lo hemos cogido prestado. Es de mi padre, nosotros no lo hemos encantado. Pero hacer magia delante de esos **_**muggles **_**con los que vives...**

—Yo hubiese hecho magia contra ellos sin pensármelo dos veces — declaró Lavander, sonriendo maliciosamente. Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con ella. Los tres Dursley tragaron saliva.

—**No he sido yo, ya te lo he dicho..., pero es demasiado largo para explicarlo ahora. Mira, puedes decir en Hogwarts que los Dursley me tienen encerrado y que no podré volver al colegio, y está claro que no puedo utilizar la magia para escapar de aquí, porque el ministro pensaría que es la segunda vez que utilizo conjuros en tres días, de forma que...**

—Harry, deja de decir tonterías — exclamaron los de Gryffindor, exasperados, mientras los profesores negaban con la cabeza y el ministro reía por lo bajo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, ruborizado.

—**Deja de decir tonterías —dijo Ron ****—****. Hemos venido para llevarte a casa con nosotros.**

—¡Gracias a Merlín! — exclamó Tonks, mirando furiosa a los Dursley, quienes se encogían más y más ante cada palabra y mirada de los magos y brujas presentes en el comedor.

—**Pero tampoco vosotros podéis utilizar la magia para sacarme...**

—**No la necesitamos —repuso Ron, señalando con la cabeza hacia los asientos delanteros y sonriendo—. Recuerda a quién he traído conmigo.**

—**Ata esto a la reja —dijo Fred, arrojándole un cabo de cuerda.**

—**Si los Dursley se despiertan, me matan —comentó Harry**

—Eso es cierto — dijo Vernon, olvidándose por completo de dónde se encontraba.

Sirius alzo la varita, tío Vernon retrocedió con miedo, Petunia se abrazo de su esposo y Dudley se abraso de su madre, antes que un rayo morado le llegase al globo.

Los tres Dursley giraron sus cabezas hacia el globo, el cual ya estaba negro de tanto maleficio que le había llegado con anterioridad. Tragaron saliva y se encogieron de hombros, nerviosos.

**, atando la soga a uno de los barrotes. Fred aceleró el coche.**

—**No te preocupes —dijo Fred— y apártate.**

**Harry se retiró al fondo de la habitación, donde estaba **_**Hedwig**_**, que parecía haber comprendido que la situación era delicada y se mantenía inmóvil y en silencio.**

—Hedwig es un búho inteligente — dijo Cho con voz de ensueño. Harry se ruborizo y Ginny se cruzo de brazos.

**El coche aceleró más y más, y de pronto, con un sonoro crujido, la reja se desprendió limpiamente de la ventana mientras el coche salía volando hacia el cielo. Harry corrió a la ventana y vio que la reja había quedado colgando a sólo un metro del suelo. Entonces Ron fue recogiendo la cuerda hasta que tuvo la reja dentro del coche. Harry escuchó preocupado, pero no oyó ningún sonido que proviniera del dormitorio de los Dursley.**

Vernon entrecerró los ojos, evidentemente enojado.

**Después de que Ron dejara la reja en el asiento trasero, a su lado, Fred dio marcha atrás para acercarse tanto como pudo a la ventana de Harry.**

—**Entra —dijo Ron.**

—**Pero todas mis cosas de Hogwarts... Mi varita mágica, mi escoba...**

—**¿Dónde están?**

—**Guardadas bajo llave en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras. Y yo no puedo salir de la habitación.**

—**No te preocupes —dijo George desde el asiento del acompañante—. Quítate de ahí, Harry.**

—Hazle caso, Harry. Sé un niño obediente— dijeron los merodeadores, sonriendo abiertamente.

Harry rodeo los ojos, exasperado.

**Fred y George entraron en la habitación de Harry trepando con cuidado por la ventana.**

**«Hay que reconocer que lo hacen muy bien», pensó Harry cuando George se sacó del bolsillo una horquilla del pelo para forzar la cerradura.**

—¡Extremadamente bien! — rieron los merodeadores, mientras los gemelos se secaban una lágrima falsa de orgullo por ellos mismos.

Los Dursley se enfurecían, pero no se atrevían a decir nada de nada. En la mesa de profesores, aunque Molly estaba furiosa, por dentro, sonría por sus hijos.

—**Muchos magos creen que es una pérdida de tiempo aprender estos trucos**

_**muggles **_**—observó Fred—, pero nosotros opinamos que vale la pena adquirir estas habilidades, aunque sean un poco lentas.**

**Se oyó un ligero «clic» y la puerta se abrió.**

Todos, sin excepciones, comenzaron a aplaudir ante la eminente liberación de Harry.

—**Bueno, nosotros bajaremos a buscar tus cosas. Recoge todo lo que necesites de tu habitación y ve dándoselo a Ron por la ventana —susurró George.**

—**Tened cuidado con el último escalón, porque cruje —les susurró Harry mientras los gemelos se internaban en la oscuridad.**

**Harry fue cogiendo sus cosas de la habitación y se las pasaba a Ron a través de la ventana. Luego ayudó a Fred y a George a subir el baúl por las escaleras. Oyó toser al tío Vernon.**

—¡Uuuhhhh, uuhhhhh! — exclamó el comedor, mirando furioso al tío de Harry.

**Una vez en el rellano, llevaron el baúl a través de la habitación de Harry hasta la ventana abierta. Fred pasó al coche para ayudar a Ron a subir el baúl, mientras Harry y George lo empujaban desde la habitación. Centímetro a centímetro, el baúl fue deslizándose por la ventana.**

**Tío Vernon volvió a toser.**

_Qué no se despierte, qué no se despierte_ Rogaban los Gryffindor, cruzando los dedos nerviosos.

—**Un poco más —dijo jadeando Fred, que desde el coche tiraba del baúl—, empujad con fuerza...**

**Harry y George empujaron con los hombros, y el baúl terminó de pasar de la ventana al asiento trasero del coche.**

—**Estupendo, vámonos —dijo George en voz baja.**

Todo el mundo suspiro aliviado, mientras Vernon ría por lo bajo.

**Pero al subir al alféizar de la ventana, Harry oyó un potente chillido detrás de él, seguido por la atronadora voz de tío Vernon.**

—**¡ESA MALDITA LECHUZA!**

—¡NO! — Gimieron todos los alumnos _¿Por qué tanta mala suerte?_ se preguntaron anonadados.

Nadie tenía respuesta.

—**¡Me olvidaba de **_**Hedwig**_**!**

—¡Estúpido e idiota, Potter! — susurró Draco, riendo por lo bajo. Para suerte de él, nadie lo escucho.

**Harry cruzó a toda velocidad la habitación al tiempo que se encendía la luz del rellano. Cogió la jaula de **_**Hedwig**_**, volvió velozmente a la ventana, y se la pasó a Ron. Harry estaba subiendo al alféizar cuando tío Vernon aporreó la puerta, y ésta se abrió de par en par.**

—¡No puede ser! — volvieron a gemir los alumnos; solo que esta vez se le unieron los profesores, hasta Molly hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Ninguno de los Dursley se atrevía a decir algo.

**Durante una fracción de segundo, tío Vernon se quedó inmóvil en la puerta; luego soltó un mugido como el de un toro furioso y, abalanzándose sobre Harry, lo agarró por un tobillo.**

—¡DURSLEY! — rugió Sirius, alzando la varita con mucha furia. Tío Vernon se escondió tras su esposa — ¡Me las pagarás todas y cada una de las que le has hecho a MI AHIJADO!…Si creías que lo que hicimos al principio era todo… ¡TE EQUIVOCASTE!...una vez que termine el libro, te cobro una a una… ¡ENTENDISTE!

Vernon Dursley solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras Sirius sacaba su pergamino, anotaba furiosamente en él y lanzaba maleficios al globo, provocando que los tres Dursley abrieran sus ojos como platos.

—Y todos nosotros le ayudaremos — dijeron los profesores a coro, lanzándoles más maleficios al globo.

—Los alumnos también — Ellos fueron los que lanzaron los maleficios esta vez.

—Pero, sin lugar a dudas, quién más te hará sufrir, somos nosotros — Ron se apunto a sí mismo y a hermione, antes de lanzarles más maleficios al globo, que había sido reemplazado por otro.

—Y yo no los detendré — declaró Molly, provocando los aplausos de todos y cada uno de los presentes en el gran comedor.

Los Dursley tragaron saliva. No querían terminar como el globo.

Sin muchas demoras, Molly continúo leyendo.

**Ron, Fred y George lo asieron a su vez por los brazos, y tiraban de él todo lo que**

**podían.**

—**¡Petunia! —bramó tío Vernon—. ¡Se escapa! ¡SE ESCAPA!**

Sirius volvió a lanzar un maleficio al globo y a escribir en el pergamino. Vernon Dursley, abría y cerraba los ojos, shokeado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, al contrario de su padre, Dudley se sentía curioso por todo lo que hacían los magos por su primo, como le defendían con uñas y dientes si era necesario. Ese pensamiento lo abrumo.

**Pero los Weasley tiraron con más fuerza, y el tío Vernon tuvo que soltar la pierna**

**de Harry. Tan pronto como éste se encontró dentro del coche y hubo cerrado la puerta con un portazo, gritó Ron:**

—**¡Fred, aprieta el acelerador!**

—¡Vamos, vamos…tú puedes Fred! — animaba todo el comedor, ante la sorpresa de los Dursley.

**Y el coche salió disparado en dirección a la luna. Harry no podía creérselo: estaba**

**libre.**

Sin más, el comedor comenzó a aplaudir de alivió mientras los gemelos eran felicitados desde todos los rincones del comedor, inclusive de Slytherin.

Los Dursley seguían sin creer como defendían a Harry; les era inaudito algo así.

**Bajó la ventanilla y, con el aire azotándole los cabellos, volvió la vista para ver alejarse los tejados de Privet Drive. Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley estaban asomados a la ventana de Harry, alucinados.**

Varios rieron por lo bajo. Tío Vernon frunció el ceño enojado.

—**¡Hasta el próximo verano! —gritó Harry.**

Vítores, aplausos y un…Así es, hasta el otro verano se escuchó fuerte y claro por todo el comedor.

Los Dursley seguían abriendo y cerrando los ojos, atónitos ante la sorpresa de la defensa de Harry.

**Los Weasley se rieron a carcajadas, y Harry se recostó en el asiento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

Lo mismo pasaba en el comedor, todos sonreían de oreja a oreja.

—**Suelta a **_**Hedwig **_**—dijo a Ron— y que nos siga volando. Lleva un montón de tiempo sin poder estirar las alas.**

—¡Eres inteligente, Ron…excelente! — dijo Goerge, riendo a carcajadas.

Muchos rieron por lo bajo.

—¡Cállate! — gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo callar a todos.

Sin demoras, Molly prosiguió con la lectura. No quería que sus hijos se pelearan

**George le pasó la horquilla a Ron y, en un instante, **_**Hedwig **_**salía alborozada por la ventanilla y se quedaba planeando al lado del coche, como un fantasma.**

—**Entonces, Harry, ¿por qué...? —preguntó Ron impaciente—. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?**

—Dobby — volvió a decir el alumnado, como si fuese lo más obvio.

El pequeño elfo se encogió de hombros nervioso, mientras Harry y Ron fulminaban con la mirada a todos.

Los Dursley, en cambio, fruncían el entrecejo, preguntándose quién era Dobby. Sin embargo, el elfo se acercó a los Dursley y les pidió perdón por lo que había hecho.

Petunia gritó, horrorizada; Vernon, retrocedió con miedo; y Dudley, movía la cabeza anonadado.

Varios rieron por lo bajo antes que Molly continuase leyendo.

**Harry les explicó lo de Dobby, la advertencia que le había hecho y el desastre del pudín de violetas. Cuando terminó, hubo un silencio prolongado.**

—**Muy sospechoso —dijo finalmente Fred.**

—**Me huele mal —corroboré George—. ¿Así que ni siquiera te dijo quién estaba detrás de todo?**

—No sabemos y eso es lo que todos queremos saber — declaró Hannah. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

—**Creo que no podía —dijo Harry—, ya os he dicho que cada vez que estaba a punto de irse de la lengua, empezaba a darse golpes contra la pared.**

**Vio que Fred y George se miraban.**

Y a los del comedor, le dio una tentación de risa al imaginarse esa expresión en los gemelos.

— **¿Creéis que me estaba mintiendo? —preguntó Harry**

—**Bueno —repuso Fred—, tengamos en cuenta que los elfos domésticos tienen mucho poder mágico, pero normalmente no lo pueden utilizar sin el permiso de sus amos.**

Draco asintió con un brillo malicioso en el rostro. Dobby retrocedió asustado mientras Harry, fulminaba con la mirada a Malfoy.

Dubley se preguntó porqué motivo su primo defendía tanto a la criatura. Lo único que pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros al no hallar respuesta alguna.

**Me da la impresión de que enviaron al viejo Dobby para impedirte que regresaras a Hogwarts. Una especie de broma. ¿Hay alguien en el colegio que tenga algo contra ti?**

—**Sí —respondieron Ron y Harry al unísono.**

—**Draco Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Me odia.**

—Y yo a ti, Potter presumido — declaró Malfoy fuerte y claro, mas riendo por lo bajo.

Antes que Harry pudiese hacer algo, Ginny se levantó, se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, se acercó a Malfoy, quién tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, levantó la mano y le pegó una abofeteaba que se escuchó por todo el comedor.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, nadie podía articular palabra alguna.

—¡Te lo mereces, idiota Malfoy! Hace rato que me tienes harta…y como no puedo maldecirte, entonces, te golpeo…cosa que si puedo hacer… ¡Mugroso sangre limpia, presumido, imbécil, arrogante y patán!

—Uuuuhhhh, uuhhhh — se escuchó de algún rincón del comedor, quién aún se encontraba en shock por el atrevimiento de Ginny Weasley.

Furiosa, Ginny volvió a sentar. Cuando llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor, sus compañeros la recibieron entre aplausos calurosos.

—Ginny, no tenías para que hacer eso, pero te lo agradezco de todo corazón— Harry le sonrió a la pelirroja, haciéndola ruborizar.

Cho gruñó furiosa e intentó pararse. Para desgracia de la asiática, Molly se percató del movimiento y comenzó a leer otra vez, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—**¿Draco Malfoy? —dijo George, volviéndose—. ¿No es el hijo de Lucius**

**Malfoy?**

Malfoy frunció el ceño, evidentemente enojado.

—**Supongo que sí, porque no es un apellido muy común —contestó Harry—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

—**He oído a mi padre hablar mucho de él —dijo George—. Fue un destacado partidario de Quien-tú-sabes.**

—Quien- tú - sabes… ¡Vaya imbecilidad! — Vernon Dursley rió por lo bajo. Varios se taparon las bocas del horror.

Antes que alguien más pudiese intervenir, Molly volvió a leer.

—**Y cuando desapareció Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Fred, estirando el cuello para hablar con Harry—, Lucius Malfoy regresó negándolo todo. Mentiras... Mi padre piensa que él pertenecía al círculo más próximo a Quien-tú-sabes.**

_Y sigue siendo así _Draco sonrió por lo bajo, aunque para sus adentros sentía un poco de miedo.

**Harry ya había oído estos rumores sobre la familia de Malfoy, y no le habían sorprendido en absoluto. En comparación con Malfoy, Dudley Dursley era un muchacho bondadoso, amable y sensible.**

Todos abrieron y cerraron sus ojos y boca varias veces antes de entender lo que decía el libro.

Vernon y Petunia miraron a su sobrino como nunca antes en su vida, como si no creyesen lo que se acababa de leer. Dudley, por otro lado, sonría abiertamente y, ante la sorpresa del comedor, le dijo a Harry, ruborizado ¡gracias!. Entonces, haciendo un gesto, le indicó a Molly que siguiese leyendo. Cosa que volvió a dejar al comedor shokeado.

Molly, anonadada, siguió leyendo.

—**No sé si los Malfoy poseerán un elfo —dijo Harry.**

_Si, lo tenemos…aunque nos hayas liberado a Dobby_ Malfoy fruncía el ceño, enojado.

—**Bueno, sea quien sea, tiene que tratarse de una familia de magos de larga tradición, y tienen que ser ricos —observó Fred.**

—**Sí, mamá siempre está diciendo que querría tener un elfo doméstico que le planchase la ropa —dijo George—.**

—¡GEORGE! — gritó Molly, parando su lectura.

El susodicho dijo un lo siento despacio para que su madre se calmase; pero fueron

varios los retrocedieron asustados por el grito de la señora Weasley. Molly, con las mejillas ruborizadas por su arrebato, se apresuro a leer.

**Pero lo único que tenemos es un espíritu asqueroso y malvado en el ático, y el jardín lleno de gnomos. Los elfos domésticos están en grandes casas solariegas y en castillos y lugares así, y no en casas como la nuestra.**

**Harry estaba callado. A juzgar por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy tenía normalmente lo mejor de lo mejor, su familia debía de estar forrada de oro mágico.**

—Tú también tienes bastante oro, Harry — le dijo Sirius sonriendo abiertamente.

—¿En serio? — preguntó Harry interesado.

—Así es…alguna vez te lo mostraré.

Harry asintió, ante la atenta mirada de los Dursley, y con la promesa de mostrárselo, Molly volvió a leer.

**Podía imaginárselo dándose aires en una gran mansión. También parecía encajar con el tipo de cosas que Malfoy podría hacer, el enviar a un criado para que impidiera que Harry volviese a Hogwarts. ¿Había sido un estúpido al dar crédito a Dobby?**

—No señor Harry Potter, señor…Dobby jamás haría algo como eso — el elfo parecía a punto de llorar. Harry se apresuró a calmarlo y le hizo un gesto a la señora Weasley para que continuase leyendo.

—**De cualquier manera, estoy muy contento de que hayamos podido rescatarte**

—**dijo Ron—. Me estaba preocupando que no respondieras a mis cartas. Al principio le echaba la culpa a **_**Errol**_**...**

—**¿Quién es **_**Errol**_**?**

—**Nuestra lechuza macho. Pero está viejo. No sería la primera vez que le da un colapso al hacer una entrega. Así que intenté pedirle a Percy que me prestara a**

_**Hermes**_**...**

—**¿Quién?**

—**La lechuza que nuestros padres compraron a Percy cuando lo nombraron prefecto —dijo Fred desde el asiento delantero.**

—**Pero Percy no me la quiso dejar —añadió Ron—. Dijo que la necesitaba él.**

—**Este verano, Percy se está comportando de forma muy rara —dijo George, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Ha estado enviando montones de cartas y pasando muchísimo tiempo encerrado en su habitación... No puede uno estar todo el día sacando brillo a la insignia de prefecto.**

Fred y George anotaron algo en un pergamino, los merodeadores se inclinaron a ellos. Entonces, los cuatro sonrieron con malicia. Percy levantó la ceja asustado, mientras casi todos se morían por saber qué cosa estaban anotando en el papel.

—¿Qué miran? — preguntó Lee, quién se había incorporado a los cuatro bromistas y levantaba la ceja exasperado— señora Weasley, siga leyendo.

Y con la curiosidad de todos palmeados en su rostro, la sonrisa de los cinco bromistas y la confusión de los Dursley, la lectura continúo.

**Te estás desviando hacia el oeste, Fred —añadió, señalando un indicador en el salpicadero. Fred giró el volante.**

—**¿Vuestro padre sabe que os habéis llevado el coche? —preguntó Harry, adivinando la respuesta.**

—Sí lo hubiese sabido… — comenzó a decir Molly, enojada.

—Mira, mamá…si no hubiese sido por eso, Harry seguiría encerrado en esa casa maldita…Por favor, siga leyendo — dijo Billy, haciéndole un gesto para que siguiese.

Molly abrió los ojos como platos, pero continúo leyendo todavía shokeada por lo dicho por su hijo.

—**Esto..., no —contestó Ron—, esta noche tenía que trabajar. Espero que podamos dejarlo en el garaje sin que nuestra madre se dé cuenta de que nos lo hemos llevado.**

—**¿Qué hace vuestro padre en el Ministerio de Magia?**

—**Trabaja en el departamento más aburrido —contestó Ron—: el Departamento**

**Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos **_**Muggles**_**.**

—No es aburrido — se defendió Arthur.

Molly, volvió a leer antes que su esposo dijese otra palabra más.

—**¿El qué?**

—**Se trata de cosas que han sido fabricadas por los **_**muggles **_**pero que alguien las encanta, y que terminan de nuevo en una casa o una tienda **_**muggle**_**. Por ejemplo, el año pasado murió una bruja vieja, y vendieron su juego de té a un anticuario. Una mujer **_**muggle **_**lo compró, se lo llevó a su casa e intentó servir el té a sus amigos. Fue una pesadilla. Nuestro padre tuvo que trabajar horas extras durante varias semanas.**

Petunia se tapó la boca con sus manos, imaginando esa escena.

—**¿Qué ocurrió?**

—**Pues que la tetera se volvió loca y arrojó un chorro de té hirviendo por toda la sala, y un hombre terminó en el hospital con las tenacillas para coger los terrones de azúcar aferradas a la nariz. Nuestro padre estaba desesperado, en el departamento solamente están él y un viejo brujo llamado Perkins, y tuvieron que hacer encantamientos para borrarles la memoria y otros trucos para que no se acordaran de nada.**

—Eso es un horror — declaró Petunia, horrorizada.

Varios rieron por lo bajo ante la desesperación de la tía de Harry.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Molly se apresuró a leer.

—**Pero vuestro padre..., este coche...**

**Fred se rió.**

—**Sí, le vuelve loco todo lo que tiene que ver con los **_**muggles**_**, tenemos el cobertizo lleno de chismes **_**muggles**_**. Los coge, los hechiza y los vuelve a poner en su sitio. Si viniera a inspeccionar a casa, tendría que arrestarse a sí mismo. A nuestra madre la saca de quicio.**

Molly asintió abiertamente antes de volver a leer.

—**Ahí está la carretera principal —dijo George, mirando hacia abajo a través del parabrisas—. Llegaremos dentro de diez minutos... Menos mal, porque se está haciendo de día.**

**Un tenue resplandor sonrosado aparecía en el horizonte, al este.**

**Fred dejó que el coche fuera perdiendo altura, y Harry vio a la escasa luz del amanecer el mosaico que formaban los campos y los grupos de árboles.**

—**Vivimos un poco apartados del pueblo —explicó George—. En Ottery Saint**

**Catchpole.**

**El coche volador descendía más y más. Entre los árboles destellaba ya el borde de un sol rojo y brillante.**

—**¡Aterrizamos! —exclamó Fred cuando, con una ligera sacudida, tomaron contacto con el suelo. Aterrizaron junto a un garaje en ruinas en un pequeño corral, y Harry vio por vez primera la casa de Ron.**

Harry sonrió abiertamente. Le encantaba esa casa.

**Parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia, y Harry sospechó que así era probablemente. Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado.**

Malfoy ya comenzaba a reír por lo bajo, mientras los Weasley se inclinaban más hacía el libro para escuchar mejor.

**Cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía «La**

**Madriguera».**

Los Weasley, Hermione y Harry sonrieron abiertamente. Adoraban esa casa.

**En torno a la puerta principal había un revoltijo de botas de goma y un caldero muy oxidado. Varias gallinas gordas de color marrón picoteaban a sus anchas por el corral.**

—**No es gran cosa.**

—**Es una maravilla —repuso Harry, contento, acordándose de Privet Drive.**

Los Weasley volvieron a sonreír, mientras Percy miraba nostálgicamente a su familia y recordaba viejos tiempos.

**Salieron del coche.**

—**Ahora tenemos que subir las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido —advirtió**

**Fred—, y esperar a que mamá nos llame para el desayuno. Entonces tú, Ron, bajarás las escaleras dando saltos y diciendo: «¡Mamá, mira quién ha llegado esta noche!» Ella se pondrá muy contenta, y nadie tendrá que saber que hemos cogido el coche.**

Molly se preparó para lo que seguía, mientras varios reían por lo bajo por la historia que había inventado Fred.

—**Bien —dijo Ron—. Vamos, Harry, yo duermo en el...**

**De repente, Ron se puso de un color verdoso muy feo y clavó los ojos en la casa.**

**Los otros tres se dieron la vuelta.**

—Uuuuuhhhh, uuuhhhhh — dijo Molly Weasley, sonriendo abiertamente y haciendo tragar saliva a todos, incluyendo a los profesores y los Dursley.

**La señora Weasley iba por el corral espantando a las gallinas, y para tratarse de una mujer pequeña, rolliza y de rostro bondadoso, era sorprendente lo que podía parecerse a un tigre de enormes colmillos.**

Varios rieron por lo bajo, mientras Molly se ruborizaba y gruñía por lo bajo. Sin embargo, no quiso decir nada y siguió leyendo.

—**¡Ah! —musitó Fred.**

—**¡Dios mío! —exclamó George.**

**La señora Weasley se paró delante de ellos, con las manos en las caderas, y paseó la mirada de uno a otro. Llevaba un delantal estampado de cuyo bolsillo sobresalía una varita mágica.**

Todos, sin excepción, tragaron saliva.

—**Así que... —dijo.**

—**Buenos días, mamá —saludó George, poniendo lo que él consideraba que era una voz alegre y encantadora.**

Sólo unos pocos bufaron por lo bajo, el resto aguardaba intranquilo lo que seguiría.

—**¿Tenéis idea de lo preocupada que he estado? —preguntó la señora Weasley en un tono aterrador.**

El mismo tono que se escuchaba por el gran comedor. Todos retrocedieron asustados.

—**Perdona, mamá, pero es que, mira, teníamos que...**

**Aunque los tres hijos de la señora Weasley eran más altos que su madre, se amilanaron cuando descargó su ira sobre ellos.**

—**¡Las camas vacías! ¡Ni una nota! El coche no estaba..., podíais haber tenido un accidente... Creía que me volvía loca, pero no os importa, ¿verdad?... Nunca, en toda mi vida... Ya veréis cuando llegue a casa vuestro padre, un disgusto como éste nunca me lo dieron Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy...**

El tono aterrador proseguía y muchos se taparon los oídos o evitaron hacer contacto con los ojos de la señora Weasley.

—**Percy, el prefecto perfecto —murmuró Fred.**

Sirius y Remus gimieron por lo bajo.

—**¡PUES PODRÍAS SEGUIR SU EJEMPLO! —gritó la señora Weasley, dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo—. Podríais haberos matado o podría haberos visto alguien, y vuestro padre haberse quedado sin trabajo por vuestra culpa…**

**Les pareció que la reprimenda duraba horas.**

_Qué paré, qué paré…Por favor Merlín, qué paré _Rogaban todos en el comedor, más que asustados.

**La señora Weasley enronqueció de tanto gritar y luego se plantó delante de Harry, que retrocedió asustado.**

—**Me alegro de verte, Harry, cielo —dijo—. Pasa a desayunar.**

Varios se quedaron boquiabiertos, el resto, simplemente suspiró aliviado y agradecieron a Harry que se encontrará allí.

**La señora Weasley se encaminó hacia la casa y Harry la siguió, después de dirigir una mirada azorada a Ron, que le respondió animándolo con un gesto de la cabeza.**

Lo mismo pasaba por el comedor. Molly, sin embargo, sonría con malicia.

**La cocina era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor. Harry se sentó tímidamente, mirando a todas partes. Era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de un mago.**

Dudley se inclinó un poco hacía el libro. La curiosidad le llamaba a gritos.

**El reloj de la pared de enfrente sólo tenía una manecilla y carecía de números.**

Dudley miró boquiabierto al libro. Sacudió la cabeza al instante después y continúo escuchando. No se quería perder nada.

**En el borde de la esfera había escritas cosas tales como «Hora del té», «Hora de dar de comer a las gallinas» y «Te estás retrasando». Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había unos libros en montones de tres, libros que tenían títulos como **_**La elaboración de queso**__**mediante la magia**_**, **_**El encantamiento en la repostería **_**o **_**Por arte de magia: cómopreparar un banquete en un minuto**_**. Y, a menos que Harry hubiera escuchado mal, la vieja radio que había al lado del fregadero acababa de anunciar que a continuación emitirían el programa «**_**La hora de las brujas**_**, con la popular cantante hechicera Celestina Warbeck».**

—¡Es maravilloso, es magnífico! — dijo Dudley alucinado y sorprendiendo a todos. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pidió disculpas por lo bajo y se ruborizo.

Molly, atónita, volvió a leer.

**La señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno sin poner demasiada atención en lo que hacía, y en el rato que tardó en freír las salchichas echó unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación a sus hijos. De vez en cuando murmuraba: «cómo se os pudo ocurrir» o «nunca lo hubiera creído».**

—**Tú no tienes la culpa, cielo —aseguró a Harry, echándole en el plato ocho o nueve salchichas—**

—Tengo hambre —dijeron Sirius y Ron a la vez, sobándose el estómago.

Hermione iba a replicar cuando Dobby, con un click en su dedo, hizo aparecer comida.

Ambos se miraron boquiabiertos, sonrieron, le dieron las gracias al elfo y se dispusieron a comer.

Molly, asombrada por el hecho, volvió a leer.

**. Arthur y yo también hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Anoche mismo estuvimos comentando que si Ron seguía sin tener noticias tuyas el viernes, iríamos a buscarte para traerte aquí.**

Sirius y Remus le agradecieron a los Weasley su preocupación por Harry. Los dos sonrieron abiertamente.

**Pero —dijo mientras le servía tres huevos fritos— cualquiera podría haberos visto atravesar medio país volando en ese coche e infringiendo la ley..**

**Entonces, como si fuera lo más natural, dio un golpecito con la varita mágica en el montón de platos sucios del fregadero, y éstos comenzaron a lavarse solos, produciendo un suave tintineo.**

Petunia miró asombrada, mientras pensaba que eso le hacía falta. Sacudió su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos.

—**¡Estaba nublado, mamá! —dijo Fred.**

—**¡No hables mientras comes! —le interrumpió la señora Weasley.**

—**¡Lo estaban matando de hambre, mamá! —dijo George.**

—**¡Cállate, tú también! —atajó la señora Weasley, pero cuando se puso a cortar unas rebanadas de pan para Harry y a untarlas con mantequilla, la expresión se le enterneció.**

**En aquel momento apareció en la cocina una personita bajita y pelirroja, que llevaba puesto un largo camisón y que, dando un grito, se volvió corriendo.**

Varios rieron por lo bajo mientras Ginny se sonrojada con fuerza.

Molly se apresuró a leer para que no rieran más.

—**Es Ginny —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja—, mi hermana. Se ha pasado el verano hablando de ti.**

—¡Ronald, te odio! …. ¡cómo te atreves! — Ginny seguía roja como tomate mientras varios reían a carcajadas.

Michael frunció el ceño, enojado.

—**Sí, debe de estar esperando que le firmes un autógrafo, Harry —dijo Fred con una sonrisa,**

—¡Fred! — Y Ginny se seguía sonrojando con furia.

Michael meneaba la cabeza de lado a lado, más que enojado, celoso en pocas palabras.

**pero se dio cuenta de que su madre lo miraba y hundió la vista en el plato sin decir ni una palabra más. No volvieron a hablar hasta que hubieron terminado todo lo que tenían en el plato, lo que les llevó poquísimo tiempo.**

—**Estoy que reviento —dijo Fred, bostezando y dejando finalmente el cuchillo y el tenedor—. Creo que me iré a la cama y…**

La gran mayoría negó con la cabeza, divertidos.

—**De eso nada —interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Si te has pasado toda la noche por ahí, ha sido culpa tuya. Así que ahora vete a desgnomizar el jardín, que los gnomos se están volviendo a desmadrar.**

—**Pero, mamá...**

—**Y vosotros dos, id con él —dijo ella, mirando a Ron y Fred—. Tú sí puedes irte a la cama, cielo —dijo a Harry—. Tú no les pediste que te llevaran volando en ese maldito coche.**

Draco iba a decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Molly siguió leyendo, evitando que alguien dijese algo.

**Pero Harry, que no tenía nada de sueño, dijo con presteza:**

—**Ayudaré a Ron, nunca he presenciado una desgnomización.**

—**Eres muy amable, cielo, pero es un trabajo aburrido —dijo la señora Weasley—.**

**Pero veamos lo que Lockhart dice sobre el particular.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione y varios, hicieron muecas de desagrado.

**Y cogió un pesado volumen de la repisa de la chimenea. George se quejó.**

—**Mamá, ya sabemos desgnomizar un jardín.**

**Harry echó una mirada a la cubierta del libro de la señora Weasley. Llevaba escritas en letras doradas de fantasía las palabras «Gilderoy Lockhart: **_**Guía de las**_

_**plagas en el hogar**_**». Ocupaba casi toda la portada una fotografía de un mago muy guapo de pelo rubio ondulado y ojos azules y vivarachos.**

Muchas mujeres, sin saber qué había hecho su antiguo profesor, soltaron suspiros tontos, de niñas enamoradas, mientras los hombres, hacían muecas de desagrado.

**Como todas las fotografías en el mundo de la magia, ésta también se movía:**

Los Dursley abrieron sus ojos como platos mientras todos reían por lo bajo por sus expresiones.

**el mago, que Harry supuso que era Gilderoy Lockhart, guiñó un ojo a todos con descaro. La señora Weasley le sonrió abiertamente.**

—**Es muy bueno —dijo ella—, conoce al dedillo todas las plagas del hogar, es un libro estupendo...**

—**A mamá le gusta —dijo Fred, en voz baja pero bastante audible.**

_No le gustará más cuando se lea lo que hizo_ Pensó Harry, sonriendo abiertamente.

—**No digas tonterías, Fred —dijo la señora Weasley, ruborizándose—. Muy bien, si crees que sabes más que Lockhart, ponte ya a ello; pero ¡ay de ti si queda un solo gnomo en el jardín cuando yo salga!**

Nadie se quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si quedaba algún gnomo por ahí.

**Entre quejas y bostezos, los Weasley salieron arrastrando los pies, seguidos por**

**Harry. El jardín era grande y a Harry le pareció que era exactamente como tenía que ser un jardín. A los Dursley no les habría gustado; estaba lleno de maleza y el césped necesitaba un recorte,**

Los Dursley fruncieron la nariz con asco.

**pero había árboles de tronco nudoso junto a los muros, y en los arriates, plantas exuberantes que Harry no había visto nunca, y un gran estanque de agua verde lleno de ranas.**

—**Los **_**muggles **_**también tienen gnomos en sus jardines, ¿sabes? —dijo Harry a Ron mientras atravesaban el césped.**

—**Sí, ya he visto esas cosas que ellos piensan que son gnomos —dijo Ron, inclinándose sobre una mata de peonías—. Como una especie de papás Noel gorditos con cañas de pescar...**

**Se oyó el ruido de un forcejeo, la peonía se sacudió y Ron se levantó, diciendo en**

**tono grave:**

—**Esto es un gnomo.**

—**¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —chillaba el gnomo.**

Dudley miraba al libro anonadado, imaginándose la escena.

**Desde luego, no se parecía a papá Noel: era pequeño y de piel curtida, con una cabeza grande y huesuda, parecida a una patata.**

—¡Excelente descripción! — dijeron los gemelos, riendo por lo bajo.

**Ron lo sujetó con el brazo estirado, mientras el gnomo le daba patadas con sus fuertes piececitos. Ron lo cogió por los tobillos y lo puso cabeza abajo.**

—**Esto es lo que tienes que hacer —explicó. Levantó al gnomo en lo alto**

**(«¡suéltame!», decía éste) y comenzó a voltearlo como si fuera un lazo. Viendo el espanto en el rostro de Harry, Ron añadió—: No les duele. Pero los tienes que dejar muy mareados para que no puedan volver a encontrar su madriguera.**

**Entonces soltó al gnomo y éste salió volando por el aire y cayó en el campo que**

**había al otro lado del seto, a unos siete metros, con un ruido sordo.**

—Wow — decía Dubley más que alucinado. _El mundo de los magos es alucinante._

—**¡De pena! —dijo Fred—. ¿Qué te apuestas a que lanzo el mío más allá de aquel tocón?**

**Harry aprendió enseguida que no había que sentir compasión por los gnomos y decidió lanzar al otro lado del seto al primer gnomo que capturase, pero éste, percibiendo su indecisión, le hundió sus afiladísimos dientes en un dedo, y le costó mucho trabajo sacudírselo...**

—**Caramba, Harry..., eso habrán sido casi veinte metros...**

**Pronto el aire se llenó de gnomos volando.**

Y varios fueron los que se imaginaron a la perfección la escena.

—**Ya ves que no son muy listos —observó George, cogiendo cinco o seis gnomos a**

**la vez—. En cuanto se enteran de que estamos desgnomizando, salen a curiosear. Ya deberían haber aprendido a quedarse escondidos en su sitio.**

**Al poco rato vieron que los gnomos que habían aterrizado en el campo, que eran muchos, empezaban a alejarse andando en grupos, con los hombros caídos.**

—**Volverán —dijo Ron, mientras contemplaban cómo se internaban los gnomos en**

**el seto del otro lado del campo—. Les gusta este sitio... Papá es demasiado blando con ellos, porque piensa que son divertidos...**

**En aquel momento se oyó la puerta principal de la casa.**

—Al fin voy a aparecer yo en la historia — Arthur miró expectante a su esposa mientras todos reían por lo bajo por el entusiasmo del señor Weasley.

—**¡Ya ha llegado! —dijo George—. ¡Papá está en casa!**

**Y fueron corrieron a su encuentro.**

**El señor Weasley estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina, con las gafas quitadas y los ojos cerrados. Era un hombre delgado, bastante calvo, pero el escaso pelo que le quedaba era tan rojo como el de sus hijos. Llevaba una larga túnica verde polvorienta y estropeada de viajar.**

— ¡Vaya, Harry! …me fascinan tus descripciones — Arthur había enrojecido, al pronunciar esas palabras.

—**¡Qué noche! —farfulló, cogiendo la tetera mientras los muchachos se sentaban a su alrededor—. Nueve redadas. ¡Nueve! Y el viejo Mundungus Fletcher intentó hacerme un maleficio cuando le volví la espalda.**

Ojoloco, Sirius, Remus y Harry, gruñeron por lo bajo.

**El señor Weasley tomó un largo sorbo de té y suspiró.**

—**¿Encontraste algo, papá? —preguntó Fred con interés.**

—**Sólo unas llaves que merman y una tetera que muerde —respondió el señor**

**Weasley en un bostezo—. Han ocurrido, sin embargo, algunas cosas bastante feas que no afectaban a mi departamento. A Mortlake lo sacaron para interrogarle sobre unos hurones muy raros**

Varios soltaron risitas por lo bajo, mientras recordaban a Mafoy y el año anterior.

**, pero eso incumbe al Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales, gracias a Dios.**

—**¿Para qué sirve que unas llaves encojan? —preguntó George.**

—**Para atormentar a los **_**muggles **_**—suspiró el señor Weasley—. Se les vende una llave que merma hasta hacerse diminuta para que no la puedan encontrar nunca cuando la necesitan... Naturalmente, es muy difícil dar con el culpable porque ningún **_**muggle**_** quiere admitir que sus llaves merman; siempre insisten en que las han perdido. ¡Jesús! No sé de lo que serían capaces para negar la existencia de la magia, aunque la tuvieran delante de los ojos... Pero no os creeríais las cosas que a nuestra gente le ha dado por encantar...**

—**¿COMO COCHES, POR EJEMPLO?**

—Uhhhhhhhhh, uhhhhhhhhh — exclamó el comedor al unísono. Esto se pondría peor.

**La señora Weasley había aparecido blandiendo un atizador como si fuera una espada. El señor Weasley abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió a su mujer una mirada de culpabilidad.**

—**¿Co-coches, Molly cielo?**

—**Sí, Arthur, coches —dijo la señora Weasley, con los ojos brillándole—.**

**Imagínate que un mago se compra un viejo coche oxidado y le dice a su mujer que quiere llevárselo para ver cómo funciona, cuando en realidad lo está encantando para que vuele.**

—No me gustaría estar en tu lugar, Arthur — le dijo Sirius, horrorizado por la suerte de él.

El señor Weasley se encogió en su puesto.

**El señor Weasley parpadeó.**

—**Bueno, querida, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no ha hecho nada en contra de la ley, aunque quizá debería haberle dicho la verdad a su mujer... Verás, existe una laguna jurídica... siempre y cuando él no utilice el coche para volar. El hecho de que el coche pueda volar no constituye en sí...**

—**¡Señor Weasley ya se encargó personalmente de que existiera una laguna jurídica cuando usted redactó esa ley! —gritó la señora Weasley—. ¡Sólo para poder seguir jugando con todos esos cachivaches **_**muggles **_**que tienes en el cobertizo! ¡Y; para que lo sepas, Harry ha llegado esta mañana en ese coche en el que tú no volaste!**

—**¿Harry? —dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su esposa sin comprender—. ¿Qué**

**Harry?**

Sirius, Remus y otros tantos bufaron exasperados mientras Arthur se ruborizaba al completo.

**Al darse la vuelta, vio a Harry y se sobresaltó.**

—**¡Dios mío! ¿Es Harry Potter? ****Encantado de conocerte. Ron nos ha hablado mucho de ti...**

—**¡Esta noche, tus hijos han ido volando en el coche hasta la casa de Harry y han vuelto! —gritó la señora Weasley—. ¿No tienes nada que comentar al respecto?**

—**¿Es verdad que hicisteis eso? —preguntó el señor Weasley, nervioso—. ¿Fue bien la cosa?**

—¡Excelente, Arthur! — dijeron los merodeadores; pero se arrepintieron cuando Molly les fulmino con la mirada.

**Qui-quiero decir —titubeó, al ver que su esposa echaba chispas por los ojos—, que eso ha estado muy mal, muchachos, pero que muy mal...**

—**Dejémosles que lo arreglen entre ellos —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja, al ver que su madre estaba a punto de estallar—. Venga, quiero enseñarte mi habitación.**

—¡Vayan, vayan! — dijeron todos. Nadie quería escuchar otro estallido de la señora Weasley.

**Salieron sigilosamente de la cocina y, siguiendo un estrecho pasadizo, llegaron a una escalera torcida que subía atravesando la casa en zigzag. En el tercer rellano había una puerta entornada. Antes de que se cerrara de un golpe, Harry pudo ver un instante un par de ojos castaños que estaban espiando.**

Ginny miró con intensidad a Harry, como si estuviese anonadada por lo que acababa de escuchar. El niño que vivió se ruborizo con fuerza. Cho miró celosa la escena.

—**Ginny —dijo Ron—. No sabes lo raro que es que se muestre así de tímida.**

**Normalmente nunca se esconde.**

_Me escondo porque Harry esta allí _Corrigió Ginny.

**Subieron dos tramos más de escalera hasta llegar a una puerta con la pintura desconchada y una placa pequeña que decía «Habitación de Ronald».**

**Cuando Harry entró, con la cabeza casi tocando el techo inclinado, tuvo que cerrar un instante los ojos. Le pareció que entraba en un horno, porque casi todo en la habitación era de color naranja intenso: la colcha, las paredes, incluso el techo.**

Varios miraron confundidos al libro. Ron simplemente se ruborizo completamente.

**Luego se dio cuenta de que Ron había cubierto prácticamente cada centímetro del viejo papel pintado con pósteres iguales en que se veía a un grupo de siete magos y brujas que llevaban túnicas de color naranja brillante, sostenían escobas en la mano y saludaban con entusiasmo.**

—**¿Tu equipo de **_**quidditch **_**favorito? —le preguntó Harry**

—**Los Chudley Cannons —confirmó Ron, señalando la colcha naranja, en la que había estampadas dos letras «C» gigantes y una bala de cañón saliendo disparada—. Van novenos en la liga.**

—**Son los peores de la liga ****—**** dijo una voz que no pudieron identificar.**

Ron gruñó con enfado, pero antes que alguien pudiese añadir algo, Molly siguió leyendo.

**Ron tenía los libros de magia del colegio amontonados desordenadamente en un rincón, junto a una pila de cómics que parecían pertenecer todos a la serie **_**Las aventuras**__**de Martin Miggs, el «muggle» loco**_**. Su varita mágica estaba en el alféizar de la ventana, encima de una pecera llena de huevos de rana y al lado de **_**Scabbers, **_**la gorda rata gris de Ron, que dormitaba en la parte donde daba el sol.**

Harry, Ron , Hermione, Sirius y Remus gruñeron con furia. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Les intrigaba, sin embargo, el gruñido ante cada mención de la mascota de Ron.

**Harry echó un vistazo por la diminuta ventana, tras pisar involuntariamente una baraja de cartas autobarajables que se hallaba esparcida por el suelo. Abajo, en el campo, podía ver un grupo de gnomos que volvían a entrar de uno en uno, a hurtadillas, en el jardín de los Weasley a través del seto. Luego se volvió hacia Ron, que lo miraba con impaciencia, esperando que Harry emitiera su opinión.**

—**Es un poco pequeña —se apresuró a decir Ron—, a diferencia de la habitación que tenías en casa de los **_**muggles.**_**Además, justo aquí arriba está el espíritu del ático, que se pasa todo el tiempo golpeando las tuberías y gimiendo...**

**Pero Harry le dijo con una amplia sonrisa:**

—**Es la mejor casa que he visto nunca.**

**Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas.**

Y lo mismo pasaba en el comedor. Los Weasley se habían ruborizado hasta las orejas.

—Bueno, acabó el capítulo — informó Molly.

Varios gimieron frustrados. Querían más, pero sabían que nada sacaban gimiendo, pronto se leería otro capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Ya casi llegamos a donde esté capítulo y el de mañana, se siente la ansiedad...**

**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus review, alertas, favoritos, lecturas, a los que leen en el anonimato y a un sin fin de personas más.**

**Procedo a contestar review anónimos.**

**Samantha/ Ale: ¿Te hiciste una cuenta? XD...Gracias por el review y por no dejarme. Sé que adoras la historia, mi niña, no te preocupes. Besos.**

**Maite Granger: Tranquila y paciencia. Ya falta poco para que lleguemos a donde quedamos. Para que se lea lo de Snape, falta muchooooo. Besos.**

**Laina 1993: No importa esa palabra XD y ahora sabes qué pasó. Te contesto el otro que me dejaste. Besos.**

**Y bien, nos vemos otro día. Besos a todos.**


	4. En Flourish y Blotts

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K, yo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Después de que Molly terminase de leer, el profesor Dumbledore alzó las manos para pedir silencio.<p>

Todos comentaban lo que había sucedido en el transcurso de la lectura del capítulo y, por sobre todo, la llegada de los Dursley, a quiénes aún se les notaba incómodos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Bien — dijo entonces el anciano profesor —, antes de comenzar con el siguiente capítulo, deberíamos ingerir un poco de comida. Nuestros estómagos deben estar ansiando el alimento; por lo tanto, a disfrutar del almuerzo.

Con una sonora palmada, la cual se escuchó en todo el comedor, en las mesas de las casas, apareció la comida.

— ¡Qué bien, otra vez comida!, ¡Tenía mucha hambre!— exclamaron Ron y Sirius, sobándose el estómago como si no hubiesen comido en horas.

Hermione y Remus negaron con la cabeza, divertidos; mientras Harry, los Weasley y Tonks reían a carcajadas por la ocurrencia de los dos.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, los Dursley no salían de su asombro. Primero había sido la comida, la cual había aparecido por arte de magia y, después, la pequeña escena que protagonizaba Harry y aquellos magos.

Petunia y Vernon no podían dejar de mirar a su sobrino, quién se reía como jamás lo habían visto, parecía feliz de estar ahí y se preguntaban, ahora que estaban en Hogwart, qué cambiaría con respecto a su relación.

El almuerzo trascurrió, luego de eso, de lo más normal: charlando, riendo y haciendo bromas. Una vez terminada toda la comida, Albus volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Muy bien, ahora que nuestros estómagos están satisfechos, podemos continuar con la lectura. Ahora leerá la profesora Sprout, si gusta de leer — Dijo el profesor, sonriendo amablemente.

—Por supuesto que gusto de leer, ¡No faltaba más! — le contestó la profesora, sonriendo de similar manera— **En Flourish y Blotts ****—****se apresuró a leer.**

Harry, Arthur, los gemelos, Ron, Ginny y Hermione sonreían abiertamente, recordando la pelea del señor Weasley y el padre de Malfoy.

Malfoy abría y cerraba los ojos, asombrado. _¡Detesto este libro! ¡Estúpido, Potter! ¡Estúpido, Weasley!_

Antes que alguien pudiese hablar, Sprout comenzó con la lectura del capítulo.

**La vida en La Madriguera no se parecía en nada a la de Privet Drive.**

_Debe ser _Pensaron Molly y Petunia a la vez.

**Los Dursley lo querían todo limpio y ordenado;**

—Así debe ser una casa: Limpia y ordenada — se defendió Petunia, ofendida por lo que se leía y entre la risa de la gran mayoría.

**la casa de los Weasley estaba llena de sorpresas y cosas asombrosas.**

Petunia alzó la ceja, evidentemente enojada. En cambio, los estudiantes de todas las casas, incluyendo los Slytherin, querían saber cómo era vida en "La madriguera".

**Harry se llevó un buen susto la primera vez que se miró en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de la cocina, y el espejo le gritó: « ¡Vaya pinta! ¡Métete bien la camisa!»**

Los alumnos rompieron en carcajadas, mientras Harry se hundía en su asiento, ruborizado.

— ¡Hasta que al fin alguien le dice a ese mocoso cómo debe vestirse! — ironizó Vernon, golpeando la mesa satisfecho y olvidando por completo que se encontraba en una habitación llena de magos, todos dispuestos a defender a Harry.

—¡DURSLEY! — exclamó Sirius, apuntando con su varita a la cara gorda del tío de su ahijado, evidentemente enojado — .No vuelvas a tratar de esa manera a MI AHIJADO, o si no te pasará algo más terrible de lo que te tengo preparado, ¡ENTENDISTE!

Eso basto para que Vernon Dursley retrocediera asustado y se abrazará a su esposa e hijo. Mientras tanto, los alumnos de Gryffindor para seguir atormentando a los Dursley, lanzaban maleficios al globo, acrecentando el temor de los tres familiares de Harry.

Viendo el terror en las caras de los Dursley, Sprout volvió a leer.

**El espíritu del ático aullaba y golpeaba las tuberías cada vez que le parecía que reinaba demasiada tranquilidad en la casa.**

—¡Asombroso! — exclamaron Dean y Seamus.

A los Weasley se le tornaron rojas las orejas.

**Y las explosiones en el cuarto de Fred y George se consideraban completamente normales.**

Los merodeados y los gemelos sonrieron abiertamente mientras Molly, negaba con la cabeza.

**Lo que Harry encontraba más raro en casa de Ron, sin embargo, no era el espejo parlante ni el espíritu que hacía ruidos,**

Ron, así como todos los Weasley se volvieron en dirección a Harry, preguntándose qué era esa cosa que encontraba rara de su casa.

Harry se limito a encogerse de hombros.

**Sino el hecho de que allí, al parecer, todos le querían.**

Todos, sin excepciones, se volvieron en dirección a Harry, estupefactos; asimilando lo que significaba esa frase y sintiendo, de repente, tristeza infinita.

—¡Ha-Ha-Ha-rry! — Tartamudeó Ron con los ojos abiertos como platos —, ¿No hablarás en serio, cierto? ¿Pensabas eso?

El niño que vivió se encogió de hombros, agachó la cabeza y evitó hacer contacto con la gente, confirmándole a Ron, de esa manera, que sí estaba hablando en serio.

Ron miró a Hermione y ella lo miró de vuelta igual de asombrada que todos en el comedor. Si bien era cierto los Dursley no le habían dado el cariño que él se merecía, siempre pensaron que se había sentido querido desde su primer año, con ellos como sus amigos y se preguntaron qué más le había pasado en su infancia… qué le habían hecho los Dursley para que pensase de esa manera.

—Miren chicos, es difícil explicar todo esto, pero lo único que deben saber es que fue muy sorpresivo que, de repente, alguien se preocupase por mí como lo hizo tu familia, Ron…mmm…yo la verdad es que nunca lo imagine, siempre pensé, antes de enterarme que era mago, que no tendría ni amigos ni una familia donde sentirme querido…ni nada de nada…solo yo y… — La voz de Harry se quebró y no pudo seguir hablando.

Sus dos amigos se volvieron a mirar asombrados y apenados a la vez. Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo y Ron le puso una de sus manos en sus hombros, demostrándole que estaba equivocado en su pensamiento.

La escena fue tan emotiva que nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Sirius miraba a su ahijado con pena y sintiéndose culpable por no haber sospechado de la rata desde un principio. Remus le miraba de igual forma, mientras en su mente pasaba una serie de imágenes de él completamente sólo y sin nadie a quién acudir; se sintió miserable por no haber estado cerca de Harry antes, se auto odio por eso. Molly lloraba sobre el hombro de Arthur y él hacía su mayor esfuerzo para consolar a su mujer. Albus miraba, ya sin su brillo peculiar en sus ojos, a su alumno, sintiéndose culpable y una miserable persona por haber dejado a Harry allí.

Petunia y Vernon lo miraban boquiabiertos. Jamás se habían tomado la molestia de pensar en lo que sentiría Harry al vivir con ellos. Sin lugar a dudas, las palabras de su sobrino los habían tomado por sorpresa.

—Me siento culpable — dijo Dudley agachando la cabeza y sorprendiendo a todos.

—¡Dudley! — logró articular Harry, asombrado.

—Es así — volvió a insistir, sin dar mayores explicaciones.

Harry miró a Dudley un largo momento, mientras Petunia abrazaba a su hijo y Vernon le palmeada el hombro; pero al no obtener más declaraciones de su primo apartó la mirada de él

Ese movimiento le hizo saber a Sprout que debía continuar con la lectura.

**La señora Weasley se preocupaba por el estado de sus calcetines e intentaba**

**hacerle comer cuatro raciones en cada comida.**

—Gracias, Molly — le agradeció Sirius.

—No tienes por qué agradecer, lo hago encantada — le respondió Molly sonriendo.

Petunia alternaba la mirada entre los dos, sintiéndose muy mal de repente.

**Al señor Weasley le gustaba que Harry se sentara a su lado en la mesa para someterlo a un interrogatorio sobre la vida con los **_**muggles**_**,**

Vernon dijo algo en un susurro, que por lo que le pareció a Harry, era Estúpido ma-ma-go Para suerte del tío de Harry, nadie le escuchó.

**y le preguntaba cómo funcionaban cosas tales como los enchufes o el servicio de correos.**

—¡Ja! — río Vernon por lo bajo.

Para mala suerte de él, Ginny le escuchó y le apuntó con la varita. Vernon retrocedió asustado.

—**¡Fascinante! —decía, cuando Harry le explicaba cómo se usaba el teléfono—.**

**Son ingeniosas de verdad, las cosas que inventan los **_**muggles **_**para apañárselas sin**

**magia.**

—Es porque somos más inteligentes que ustedes…¡Ja! — Vernon golpeó la mesa, satisfecho por ser un muggle.

Todos levantaron las cejas, enojados y le apuntaron con la varita. Nuevamente, Vernon retrocedió asustado, mas pensando _No hables, no hables…no más va-va-ritas…_

**Una mañana soleada, cuando llevaba más o menos una semana en La Madriguera,**

**Harry les oyó hablar sobre Hogwarts. Cuando Ron y él bajaron a desayunar, encontraron al señor y la señora Weasley sentados con Ginny a la mesa de la cocina. Al ver a Harry Ginny dio sin querer un golpe al cuenco de las gachas y éste se cayó al suelo con gran estrépito.**

—¡Por Merlín Santo! — exclamó Ginny, ruborizándose al instante _¿Por qué se tenía que fijar en eso? Este libro será mi perdición. Lo será._

Harry miró a Ginny, pidiéndole disculpa con la mirada. A lo que la pelirroja solo atinó a hacerle un gesto de que no importaba, pero mirándolo muy fijamente.

Remus y Sirius sonrieron abiertamente y con algo de nostalgia, recordando a sus viejos amigos.

Los profesores esbozaron una sonrisa casi idéntica a la de los dos merodeadores.

Michael y Cho, echaban chispas por los ojos, evidentemente enfadados.

Molly y Tonks sonrieron abiertamente, antes que la lectura continuase.

**Ginny solía tirar las cosas cada vez que Harry entraba en la habitación donde ella estaba.**

_Solo porque Harry estaba allí _Pensó Ginny ruborizada aún.

Algunas personas, rieron por lo bajo mientras las otras, a carcajadas.

**Se metió debajo de la mesa para recoger el cuenco y se levantó con la cara tan colorada y brillante como un tomate.**

Y lo mismo pasaba en el comedor, Ginny estaba tan colorada y brillante como tomate que Michael se comenzó a sentir celoso, verdaderamente celoso.

Remus y Sirius seguían sonrieron abiertamente en conjunto con Molly y Tonks

**Haciendo como que no lo había visto, Harry se sentó y cogió la tostada que le pasaba la señora Weasley.**

—**Han llegado cartas del colegio —dijo el señor Weasley entregando a Harry y a**

**Ron dos sobres idénticos de pergamino amarillento, con la dirección escrita en tinta verde—. Dumbledore ya sabe que estás aquí, Harry; a ése no se le escapa una. **

Molly se encogió de hombros y murmuro un lo siento. Albus le sonrió de vuelta con los ojos brillando.

**También han llegado cartas para vosotros dos —añadió, al ver entrar tranquilamente a Fred y George, todavía en pijama.**

**Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras leían las cartas. A Harry le indicaban que cogiera el tren a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, como de costumbre, en la estación de Kings Cross. Se adjuntaba una lista de los libros de texto que necesitaría para el curso siguiente:**

**Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán:**

—_**El libro reglamentario de hechizos **_**(clase 2), Miranda Goshawk.**

—El único libro decente de ese año — dijeron Ron y Harry, sonriendo abiertamente y chocando las manos.

—_**Recreo con la «banshee»**_**, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

—_**Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos**_**, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

—_**Vacaciones con las brujas**_**, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

—_**Recorridos con los trols**_**, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

—_**Viajes con los vampiros**_**, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

—_**Paseos con los hombres lobo**_**, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

—_**Un año con el Yeti**_**, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

Los hombres hicieron una mueca de desagrado. Las mujeres miraron ofendidas.

El trío de oro se preguntó qué dirían "esas mujeres" cuando se enterasen lo que hizo su ex profesor. Decidieron dejárselo al libro cuando no pudieron hallar respuesta.

**Después de leer su lista, Fred echó un vistazo a la de Harry**

—**¡También a ti te han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart! —exclamó—. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debe de ser un fan suyo; apuesto a que es una bruja.**

—Error — dijeron Lavander y Parvati, sonriendo —. Es él el nuevo profesor — terminaron de decir, suspirando.

El trío rodeo los ojos, exasperado.

**En ese instante, Fred vio que su madre lo miraba severamente, y trató de disimular untándose mermelada en el pan.**

—**Todos estos libros no resultarán baratos —observó George, mirando de reojo a sus padres—. De hecho, los libros de Lockhart son muy caros...**

—**Bueno, ya nos apañaremos —repuso la señora Weasley aunque parecía preocupada—. Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de vuestras cosas.**

—¡Ja! , La pobreza Weasley a la vista — se mofó Malfoy. Pero al instante se arrepintió.

Ginny había vuelto a parar, solo que esta vez seguido de los gemelos, Charlie, Billy, Ron, Hermione y Harry.

—Bastardo, imbécil, estúpido… ¿Quién te crees para hablar así de mi familia? ¿Te crees un ser superior por ser rico? ¡Pues fíjate que no! — Ginny apuntaba directo al rostro de Malfoy con su varita—. No por poseer riquezas serás superior, ya que hay cosas más importantes que eso, como la amistad, la humildad y un sinfín de cosas que tú no posees. Otra vez que vuelvas a hablar así de mi familia, te enfrentarás a mí furia, ¡Entendiste, idiota, patán y arrogante sangre limpia!

Malfoy retrocedió asustado. Ron y los demás Weasley apuntaban al Slytherin y murmuraban un Así se habla, Ginny, mientras que Hermione intentaba calmarla.

Costó un rato, eso sí, calmarla y si no fue porque Harry le dijo que era suficiente y que ya le había dicho varias verdades al chico de cabello rubio, probablemente seguiría insultándolo.

—**¿Es que ya vas a empezar en Hogwarts este curso? —preguntó Harry a Ginny**

_Primera pregunta y te quedaste callada, ¡idiota!_ Pensó Ginny con cierta tristeza.

**Ella asintió con la cabeza, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo, que era de color rojo encendido, y metió el codo en el plato de la mantequilla. Afortunadamente, el único que se dio cuenta fue Harry,**

_Gracias a Merlín por eso_ Pensó Ginny, pero sin dejar de mirar a Harry intensamente. Se había sorprendido mucho, ya que jamás se imagino que el niño que vivió se había dado cuenta de ese incidente.

Harry se ruborizo por la intensidad de esa mirada. Cho y Michael gruñeron por lo bajo, evidentemente enojados.

**porque Percy el hermano mayor de Ron, entraba en aquel preciso instante. Ya se había vestido y lucía la insignia de prefecto de Hogwarts en el chaleco de punto.**

—**Buenos días a todos —saludó Percy con voz segura—. Hace un hermoso día.**

**Se sentó en la única silla que quedaba, pero inmediatamente se levantó dando un brinco, y quitó del asiento un plumero gris medio desplumado.**

La risa no se hizo esperar, todos rompieron a reír a carcajadas.

**O al menos eso es lo que Harry pensó que era, hasta que vio que respiraba.**

—_**¡Errol! **_**—exclamó Ron, cogiendo a la maltratada lechuza y sacándole una carta que llevaba debajo del ala—. ¡Por fin! Aquí está la respuesta de Hermione. Le escribí contándole que te íbamos a rescatar de los Dursley**

Vernon miró enojado a Ron, como diciéndole ¡Rescate! ¡Ja!, ¡cómo si estuviese secuestrado! El pelirrojo le miro de vuelta, diciéndole Si, rescate… ¡Lo tenías encerrado!

Gracias a la suerte, solo Hermione y Harry se dieron cuenta. Ambos rodearon sus ojos antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

**Ron llevó a **_**Errol **_**hasta una percha que había junto a la puerta de atrás e intentó que se sostuviera en ella, pero **_**Errol**_**volvió a caerse, así que Ron lo dejó en el escurridero, exclamando en voz baja «¡Pobre!». Luego rasgó el sobre y leyó la carta de Hermione en voz alta.**

_**Querido Ron, y Harry, si estás ahí:**_

_**Espero que todo saliera bien y que Harry esté estupendamente, y que no hayas tenido que saltarte las normas para sacarlo, Ron, porque eso traería problemas también a Harry. He estado muy preocupada y, si Harry está bien, te ruego que me escribas lo antes posible para contármelo, aunque quizá sería mejor que usaras otra lechuza, porque creo que ésta no aguantará un viaje más.**_

_**Por supuesto, estoy muy atareada con los deberes escolares (« ¿Cómo puede ser?», se preguntó Ron horrorizado. «¡Si estamos en vacaciones!»)**_

La gente, aunque no dijo nada, en el fondo pensaba lo mismo que Ron.

_**, y el próximo miércoles nos vamos a Londres a comprar los nuevos libros. ¿Por qué no quedamos en el callejón Diagon? Contadme qué ha pasado en cuanto podáis. Un beso de Hermione**_

—**Bueno, no estaría mal, podríamos ir también a comprar vuestro material —dijo la señora Weasley, comenzando a quitar las cosas de la mesa—. ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?**

**Harry, Ron, Fred y George planeaban subir la colina hasta un pequeño prado que tenían los Weasley. Como estaba rodeado de árboles que lo protegían de las miradas indiscretas del pueblo que había abajo, allí podían practicar el **_**quidditch**_**, con tal de que tuvieran cuidado de no volar muy alto. **

Los amantes del quidditch miraron asombrados ante la descripción del prado Weasley. Les hubiese encantado tener un lugar así para practicar durante sus vacaciones.

**Aunque no podían usar verdaderas pelotas de**_**quidditch**_**, porque si se les escaparan y llegaran a sobrevolar el pueblo, la gente lo vería como un fenómeno de difícil explicación;**

Vernon asintió con la cabeza, aunque no tenía idea de lo que era quidditch.

**en su lugar, se arrojaban manzanas. Se turnaban para montar en la Nimbus 2.000 de Harry, que era con mucho la mejor escoba; a la vieja Estrella Fugaz de Ron incluso la adelantaban las mariposas.**

Malfoy río por la bajo. Para su suerte, nadie lo escuchó.

**Cinco minutos después se encontraban subiendo la colina, con las escobas al hombro. Habían preguntado a Percy si quería ir con ellos, pero les había dicho qué estaba ocupado. Harry sólo había visto a Percy a las horas de comer; el resto del tiempo lo pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.**

—**Me gustaría saber qué se lleva entre manos —dijo Fred, frunciendo el entrecejo—**

—Oh, que lo supimos — dijeron los gemelos, frotándose las manos y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Nadie quiso preguntar nada, por lo que la lectura siguió, no sin antes mirar a Percy, quién tragaba saliva.

**. No parece el mismo. Recibió los resultados de sus exámenes el día antes de que llegaras tú; tuvo doce M.H.B. y apenas se alegró.**

— ¿M.H.B…qué? — preguntó, para sorpresa de todos, Dudley — .¿Qué es eso?

—Lo averiguarás en breve — le contestó Harry sorprendido por el actuar de su primo. Algo le decía que su primo se estaba interesando por la magia, pero no podía saber con exactitud, era solo intuición.

Dudley se encogió de hombros y la lectura continúo con el asombro del comedor por las reacciones que estaba teniendo el primo de Harry.

—**Matriculas de Honor en Brujería —explicó George, viendo la cara de incomprensión de Harry**

—Oh, ya veo — Dudley se encogió de hombros, aunque aún estaba confundido.

Harry seguía sorprendiéndose por las reacciones de su primo, ya que ni en un millón de años ni aunque se lo hubieran dicho, lo habría creído. Todo esto se estaba tornando sorpresivo para el niño que vivió.

—**. Bill también sacó doce. Si no nos andamos con cuidado, tendremos otro Premio Anual en la familia. Creo que no podría soportar la vergüenza.**

Varios de los alumnos rieron abiertamente, los merodeadores chocaron las palmas con los gemelos y los profesores negaron con la cabeza.

**Bill era el mayor de los hermanos Weasley. Él y el segundo, Charlie, habían terminado ya en Hogwarts. Harry no había visto nunca a ninguno de los dos**

—Ahora si — Harry sonrió abiertamente.

Bill y Charlie le sonrieron en respuesta.

**, pero sabía que Charlie estaba en Rumania estudiando a los dragones, y Bill en Egipto, trabajando para Gringotts, el banco de los magos.**

—**No sé cómo se las van a arreglar papá y mamá para comprarnos todo lo que necesitamos este curso —dijo George después de una pausa—. ¡Cinco lotes de los libros de Lockhart! Y Ginny necesitará una túnica y una varita mágica, entre otras cosas.**

Malfoy río por lo bajo. Gracias a Merlín, nadie se dio cuenta.

**Harry no decía nada. Se sentía un poco incómodo. En una cámara acorazada subterránea de Gringotts, en Londres, tenía guardada una pequeña fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres.**

Los Dursley le miraron intensamente, pero estaban tan asombrados, que nada dijeron.

—No tenías porque sentirte incomodo, Harry — habló, entonces, Molly acaparando la atención del comedor al completo—. No somos personas envidiosas ni nada por el estilo.

Ron agacho la mirada, recordando las tantas veces que había sentido envidia de Harry.

—Es que sí me sentía incomodo, señora Weasley — le respondió Harry—. Usted, hablando de todas las cosas que tenían que comprar, mientras yo tenía todo lo que a vosotros — apuntó a todos los Weasley — le hacía falta. Hubiese querido poder ayudarlos, pero sé que usted no me hubiese dejado — Molly le miraba fijamente, al igual que todos los Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Hermione—. En serio, señora Weasley, quisiera ayudarlos: Déjeme hacerlo, yo los considero mi familia y por mi familia estaría dispuesto a darlo todo.

Molly sollozo sonoramente, sin decir palabra alguna. Arthur la consolaba mientras miraba a Harry agradecidamente.

Ron no sabía muy bien que decir, solo atinó a palmearle la espalda a su mejor amigo. Hermione, en cambio, sonría de oreja a oreja por lo que había dicho Harry.

Sirius y Remus miraron argulloso a su ahijado y sobrino, respectivamente.

Snape no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado _Debe ser una broma, es una broma…Definitivamente. _Sin embargo, debía admitir que Potter había dicho algo que muy pocos estaban dispuestos a hacer.

Ojoloco, en conjunto con los profesores, sonreían abiertamente. Muy pocos adolescentes eran capaces de decir algo como eso.

El resto del comedor, solo lo miraba boquiabierto, por sobre todo, Malfoy, quién no podía dejar de ocultar su sorpresa por las palabras de Potter. Y si Malfoy estaba sorprendido, los Dursley lo estaban aún más.

—Harry, no merezco ser tu familia, no lo merezco — dijo Dudley, sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿Lo qué? — preguntó abrumado Harry —.¿Qué dices, Dudley?

—Lo que has oído — se limito a decir su primo.

Harry pensó que debía tener una seria conversación con su primo a lo que terminará el libro, al tiempo de Vernon y Petunia veían atónitos a su hijo.

Con un gesto de Harry y con la incredulidad marcada en los rostros de todos, la lectura prosiguió.

**Naturalmente, ese dinero sólo servía en el mundo mágico; no se podían utilizar galeones, **_**sickles **_**ni **_**knuts **_**en las tiendas **_**muggles**_**. A los Dursley nunca les había dicho una palabra sobre su cuenta bancaria en Gringotts.**

_Bueno, ahora saben_ Pensó Harry, viendo con diversión las expresiones de incredulidad de sus parientes al tiempo de varios reían con disimulo.

**Y la verdad es que no creía que su aversión a todo lo relacionado con el mundo de la magia se hiciera extensivo a un buen montón de oro.**

Vernon iba a decir algo, pero fue silenciado por Sirius, cuando esté le lanzo un maleficio al globo.

**Al domingo siguiente, la señora Weasley los despertó a todos temprano. Después de tomarse rápidamente media docena de emparedados de beicon cada uno, **

—Tengo hambre — dijeron Ron y Sirius al tiempo que Dobby volvía a traerles comida y comían como si no hubiesen comido en horas.

Hermione y Remus, negaron con la cabeza_ Con Dobby por aquí, tendrán comida cada vez que se la nombre ¡Golosos!_

**se pusieron las chaquetas y la señora Weasley, cogiendo una maceta de la repisa de la chimenea de la cocina, echó un vistazo dentro.**

—**Ya casi no nos queda, Arthur —dijo con un suspiro—. Tenemos que comprar un poco más... ¡bueno, los huéspedes primero! ¡Después de ti, Harry, cielo!**

**Y le ofreció la maceta.**

**Harry vio que todos lo miraban.**

—**¿Qué... qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —tartamudeó.**

—¿No lo sabías, Harry? — le preguntó asombrado, Neville.

Harry no contestó, se limito a rodear los ojos, exasperado.

—**Él nunca ha viajado con polvos **_**flu **_**—dijo Ron de pronto—. Lo siento, Harry, no me acordaba.**

—Buen amigo — ironizaron Seamus, Dean, Parvati y Lavander, rodeando los ojos.

Ron enrojeció hasta la raíz del cuero cabelludo.

—**¿Nunca? —le preguntó el señor Weasley—. Pero ¿cómo llegaste al callejón**

**Diagon el año pasado para comprar las cosas que necesitabas?**

—**En metro...**

—**¿De verdad? —inquirió interesado el señor Weasley—. ¿Había escaleras mecánicas? ¿Cómo son exactamente...?**

Vernon río disimuladamente. Gracias a Merlín, nadie se fijó en él.

—**Ahora no, Arthur —le interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Los polvos **_**flu **_**son mucho más rápidos, pero la verdad es que si no los has usado nunca...**

—**Lo hará bien, mamá —dijo Fred—. Harry, primero míranos a nosotros.**

**Cogió de la maceta un pellizco de aquellos polvos brillantes, se acercó al fuego y los arrojó a las llamas.**

Dudley abrió los ojos como platos, pero no dijo nada.

**Produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda y se hicieron más altas que Fred. Éste se metió en la chimenea, gritando: «¡Al callejón Diagon!», y desapareció.**

_Así que eso hicieron aquel día _Pensó Vernon con furia, recordando la visita de la familia a su casa el año pasado, pero sorprendiéndose ligeramente por la magia repentina.

—**Tienes que pronunciarlo claramente, cielo —dijo a Harry la señora Weasley, mientras George introducía la mano en la maceta—, y ten cuidado de salir por la chimenea correcta.**

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Harry nervioso, al tiempo que la hoguera volvía a tronar y se tragaba a George.**

Los merodeadores, los gemelos y Lee, reían disimuladamente ante la expresión que tenía el primo de Harry.

—**Bueno, ya sabes, hay una cantidad tremenda de chimeneas de magos entre las que escoger, pero con tal de que pronuncies claro...**

—**Lo hará bien, Molly, no te apures —le dijo el señor Weasley, sirviéndose también polvos **_**flu**_**.**

—**Pero, querido, si Harry se perdiera, ¿cómo se lo íbamos a explicar a sus tíos?**

—**A ellos les daría igual —la tranquilizó Harry—**

Vernon iba a decir algo, pero se quedó callado ante la mirada que le dio Sirius.

**. Si yo me perdiera aspirado por una chimenea, a Dudley le parecería una broma estupenda, así que no se preocupe por eso.**

Dudley se quedó pensando en lo que había respondido su primo. Probablemente, en esa época, hubiese encontrado que la broma era estupenda. Ahora, leyendo lo que se leía, duda mucho que lo encontrase una "broma estupenda".

—**Bueno, está bien..., ve después de Arthur —dijo la señora Weasley—. Y cuando entres en el fuego, di adónde vas.**

—**Y mantén los codos pegados al cuerpo —le aconsejó Ron.**

—**Y los ojos cerrados —le dijo la señora Weasley—. El hollín...**

—**Y no te muevas —añadió Ron—. O podrías salir en una chimenea equivocada...**

—**Pero no te asustes y vayas a salir demasiado pronto. Espera a ver a Fred y**

**George.**

—Buenos consejos— alabó el comedor, mientras los Weasley enrojecían hasta la médula.

**Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para acordarse de todas estas cosas, Harry cogió un pellizco de polvos **_**flu **_**y se acercó al fuego. Respiró hondo, arrojó los polvos a las llamas y dio unos pasos hacia delante. El fuego se percibía como una brisa cálida. Abrió la boca y un montón de ceniza caliente se le metió en la boca.**

—¡uuuhhhhh, uuuhhhh! — gimieron los estudiantes. No les presagiaba nada bueno.

—**Ca-ca-llejón Diagon —dijo tosiendo.**

Nadie quiso decir nada, pero por dentro, gemían por la mala suerte de Harry.

**Le pareció que lo succionaban por el agujero de un enchufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad... El bramido era ensordecedor... Harry intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el remolino de llamas verdes lo mareaba... Algo duro lo golpeó en el codo, así que él se lo sujetó contra el cuerpo, sin dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas... Luego fue como si unas manos frías le pegaran bofetadas en la cara. A través de las gafas, con los ojos entornados, vio una borrosa sucesión de chimeneas y vislumbró imágenes de las salas que había al otro lado... Los emparedados de beicon se le revolvían en el estómago. Cerró los ojos de nuevo deseando que aquello cesara, y entonces... cayó de bruces sobre una fría piedra y las gafas se le rompieron.**

—No más de esas descripciones — gimió Fred, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con él.

**Mareado, magullado y cubierto de hollín, se puso de pie con cuidado y se quitó las gafas rotas. Estaba completamente solo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde. Lo único que sabía es que estaba en la chimenea de piedra de lo que parecía ser la tienda de un mago, apenas iluminada, pero no era probable que lo que vendían en ella se encontrara en la lista de Hogwarts.**

**En un estante de cristal cercano había una mano cortada puesta sobre un cojín,**

Malfoy abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Jamás pensó que Potter estuviese allí, en esa tienda. Gruñó disimuladamente, sin embargo, los compañeros que se encontraban a su alrededor, lo miraron fijamente, preguntándose qué diantres se había significado eso. Draco solo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

**una baraja de cartas manchada de sangre y un ojo de cristal que miraba fijamente. Unas máscaras de aspecto diabólico lanzaban miradas malévolas desde lo alto. Sobre el mostrador había una gran variedad de huesos humanos y del techo colgaban unos instrumentos herrumbrosos, llenos de pinchos. Y; lo que era peor, el oscuro callejón que Harry podía ver a través de la polvorienta luna del escaparate no podía ser el callejón Diagon.**

Varios temblaron ante la descripción de Harry.

**Cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor.**

Y asintieron de acuerdo con él por esa frase.

**Con la nariz aún dolorida por el topetazo, Harry se fue rápida y sigilosamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de que hubiera salvado la mitad de la distancia, aparecieron al otro lado del escaparate dos personas, y una de ellas era la última a la que Harry habría querido encontrarse en su situación: perdido, cubierto de hollín y con las gafas rotas. Era Draco Malfoy.**

La reacción fue instantánea en Slytherin y Gryffindor:

Malfoy gruñó muy enfadado. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que Potter haya estado en esa tienda, ese día específico. Sus compañeros se volvieron a él, incrédulos, comprendiendo al fin la reacción anterior de Draco.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos decían:

— ¡Siempre tiene que aparecer el tonto e imbécil de Malfoy! ¿Por qué tanta mala suerte Merlín? Harry no le ha hecho nada a nadie para merecer todo esto.

Varios, a pesar que era una broma, asintieron de acuerdo con ellos. La profesora Sprout, aprovechó para seguir leyendo.

**Harry repasó apresuradamente con los ojos lo que había en la tienda y encontró a su izquierda un gran armario negro, se metió en él y cerró las puertas, dejando una pequeña rendija para echar un vistazo.**

Malfoy volvió a gruñir.

**Unos segundos más tarde sonó un timbre y Malfoy entró en la tienda.**

**El hombre que iba detrás de él no podía ser sino su padre. Tenía la misma cara pálida y puntiaguda, y los mismos ojos de un frío color gris.**

Sirius y Arthur gruñeron esta vez.

**El señor Malfoy cruzó la tienda, mirando vagamente los artículos expuestos, y pulsó un timbre que había en el mostrador antes de volverse a su hijo y decirle:**

—**No toques nada, Draco.**

**Malfoy, que estaba mirando el ojo de cristal, le dijo:**

—**Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo.**

El comedor entero se largo a reír, acrecentando la furia de Malfoy.

—**Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras —le dijo su padre, tamborileando con los dedos en el mostrador.**

Ahora río con ganas la casa de Slytherin al recordar a sus Nimbus 2001 mientras la de Gryffindor gruñía y gruñía ante el recuerdo.

—**¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa? —preguntó Malfoy, enfurruñado—**

Malfoy esbozo una sonrisa. Gracias a ello estaba en el equipo.

**. Harry Potter tenía el año pasado una Nimbus 2.000. Y obtuvo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera es muy bueno, sólo porque es famoso... Famoso por tener esa ridícula cicatriz en la frente...**

— ¡Huelo a envidia! — se mofaron los merodeadores y los gemelos, con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

Varios, riendo por lo bajo, asintieron de acuerdo con los bromistas.

Malfoy gruñó _¡Estúpido libro! ¡Te detesto!_

Sin embargo, a diferencia de la gran mayoría de los personas en el comedor, los Dursley miraban a Harry asombrados y curiosos. Asombrados, por el permiso especial para jugar en el equipo y curiosos, por lo famoso.

Harry le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose qué pasaba por la cabeza de sus parientes. No obstante, decidió que había ciertas cosas que debían conversarse con calma.

**Malfoy se inclinó para examinar un estante lleno de calaveras.**

—**A todos les parece que Potter es muy inteligente sólo porque tiene esa maravillosa cicatriz en la frente y una escoba mágica...**

Y seguían riendo por la envidia de Malfoy a Harry.

—**Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos —repuso su padre dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante—, y te quiero recordar que sería mucho más... prudente dar la impresión de que tú también lo admiras, porque en la clase todos lo ven como el héroe que hizo desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso...**

Varios gruñeron enfadados, pero sin lugar a dudas quiénes más gruñeron fueron: Sirius, Remus, Tonks y los señores Weasley.

**¡Ah, señor Borgin!**

**Tras el mostrador había aparecido un hombre encorvado, alisándose el grasiento cabello.**

Alastor se inclinó un poco más al libro para saber detalles que antes no sabía.

—**¡Señor Malfoy, qué placer verle de nuevo! —respondió el señor Borgin con una voz tan pegajosa como su cabello—. ¡Qué honor...! Y ha venido también el señor**

**Malfoy hijo. Encantado. ¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente hoy puedo enseñarles, y a un precio muy razonable...**

—**Hoy no vengo a comprar, señor Borgin, sino a vender —dijo el padre de Malfoy.**

Y Alastor seguía escuchando con atención. No se perdía detalle alguno, ya que le podían servir después.

—**¿A vender? —La sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de la cara del señor Borgin.**

—**Usted habrá oído, por supuesto, que el ministro está preparando más redadas**

—**empezó el padre de Malfoy, sacando un pergamino del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y desenrollándolo para que el señor Borgin lo leyera—. Tengo en casa algunos... artículos que podrían ponerme en un aprieto, si el Ministerio fuera a llamar a...**

Ahora Fugde escuchaba con atención. Debía reconocer que este libro le estaba entregando detalles valiosos que no podía dejar escapar.

**El señor Borgin se caló unas gafas y examinó la lista.**

—**Pero me imagino que el Ministerio no se atreverá a molestarle, señor.**

**El padre de Malfoy frunció los labios.**

—**Aún no me han visitado. El apellido Malfoy todavía inspira un poco de respeto, pero el Ministerio cada vez se entromete más. Incluso corren rumores sobre una nueva Ley de defensa de los **_**muggles**_**... Sin duda ese rastrero Arthur Weasley, ese defensor a ultranza de los **_**muggles**_**, anda detrás de todo esto...**

Molly, Harry, Hermione, Ron y sus hermanos gruñeron con furia, intentando calmarse para no hechizar a Draco Malfoy en lugar de Lucius.

Arthur, a pesar de la ira que le invadía, se sintió satisfecho de haber golpeado a Malfoy en ese momento.

**Harry sintió que lo invadía la ira.**

Los Weasley agradecieron con la mirada a Harry.

—**Y, como ve, algunas de estas cosas podrían hacer que saliera a la luz...**

—**¿Puedo quedarme con esto? —interrumpió Draco, señalando la mano cortada que estaba sobre el cojín.**

—**¡Ah, la Mano de la Gloria! —dijo el señor Borgin, olvidando la lista del padre de**

**Malfoy y encaminándose hacia donde estaba Draco—. ¡Si se introduce una vela entre los dedos, alumbrará las cosas sólo para el que la sostiene! ¡El mejor aliado de los ladrones y saqueadores! Su hijo tiene un gusto exquisito, señor.**

—Sí claro, exquisito — dijeron los Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, rodeando sus ojos.

Draco Malfoy gruñó enfadado.

—**Espero que mi hijo llegue a ser algo más que un ladrón o un saqueador, Borgin**

—**repuso fríamente el padre de Malfoy.**

—Un mortigafo tal vez — gruñó Sirius.

Varios se estremecieron ante la mención, pero quién más lo hizo fue Malfoy que de solo pensarlo se le estremecía todo el cuerpo.

**Y el señor Borgin se apresuró a decir:**

—**No he pretendido ofenderle, señor, en absoluto...**

—**Aunque si no mejoran sus notas en el colegio —añadió el padre de Malfoy, aún más fríamente—, puede, claro está, que sólo sirva para eso.**

—**No es culpa mía —replicó Draco—. Todos los profesores tienen alumnos enchufados. Esa Hermione Granger mismo...**

Ron miró fríamente a Malfoy, quién escuchaba entre gruñidos la lectura.

—**Vergüenza debería darte que una chica que no viene de una familia de magos te supere en todos los exámenes —dijo el señor Malfoy bruscamente.**

Todos rieron a carcajadas mientras Hermione miraba a Malfoy, riendo con malicia.

—**¡Ja! —se le escapó a Harry por lo bajo, encantado de ver a Draco tan avergonzado y furioso.**

Malfoy le envió una mirada envenenada a Harry _Odioso, Potter_

—**En todas partes pasa lo mismo —dijo el señor Borgin, con su voz almibarada—.**

**Cada vez tiene menos importancia pertenecer a una estirpe de magos.**

—**No para mí —repuso el señor Malfoy, resoplando de enfado.**

—**No, señor, ni para mí, señor —convino el señor Borgin, con una inclinación.**

—**En ese caso, quizá podamos volver a fijarnos en mi lista —dijo el señor Malfoy, lacónicamente—. Tengo un poco de prisa, Borgin, me esperan importantes asuntos que atender en otro lugar.**

Alastor y miembros de la orden del fénix, alzaron las cejas curiosos de saber dónde eran esos asuntos. Sin embargo, algo les dijo que no sabrían nunca qué eran.

**Se pusieron a regatear. Harry espiaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso conforme**

**Draco se acercaba a su escondite, curioseando los objetos que estaban a la venta. Se detuvo a examinar un rollo grande de cuerda de ahorcado y luego leyó,**

—Curiosidad Potter, a la vista — dijeron Ron y Hermione, rodeado sus ojos.

**sonriendo, la tarjeta que estaba apoyada contra un magnífico collar de ópalos:**

_**Cuidado: no tocar Collar embrujado.**_

_**Hasta la fecha se ha cobrado las vidas de diecinueve **_**muggles **_**que lo poseyeron.**_

Petunia y Vernon tragaron saliva. No querían ni acercarse a ese collar.

**Draco se volvió y reparó en el armario.**

—¡Noooooooooooooooooooo! — gimió el comedor al unísono.

Malfoy escuchaba sin poder creer que había estado a punto de pillar a Potter. Gruñó por la ocurrencia que tuvo su padre.

**Se dirigió hacia él, alargó la mano para coger la manilla...**

—**De acuerdo —dijo el señor Malfoy en el mostrador—. ¡Vamos, Draco!**

—Ufffff — exclamó todo el comedor, secándose el sudor de su frente. Había estado muy cerca.

**Cuando Draco se volvió, Harry se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga.**

—**Que tenga un buen día, señor Borgin. Le espero en mi mansión mañana para recoger las cosas.**

**En cuanto se cerró la puerta, el señor Borgin abandonó sus modales afectados.**

—**Quédese los buenos días, **_**señor **_**Malfoy, y si es cierto lo que cuentan, usted no me ha vendido ni la mitad de lo que tiene oculto en su mansión.**

Esto le interesó mucho a Ojoloco, quién ya tenía decidido hacerle una pequeña visita a Lucius Malfoy en cuanto terminasen de leer los libros.

**Y se metió en la trastienda mascullando. Harry aguardó un minuto por si volvía, y luego, con el máximo sigilo, salió del armario y, pasando por delante de las estanterías de cristal, se fue de la tienda por la puerta delantera.**

—¡Gracias Merlín! — se escuchó por el comedor.

**Sujetándose delante de la cara las gafas rotas, miró en torno. Había salido a un lúgubre callejón que parecía estar lleno de tiendas dedicadas a las artes oscuras. La que acababa de abandonar, Borgin y Burkes, parecía la más grande, pero enfrente había un horroroso escaparate con cabezas reducidas y, dos puertas más abajo, tenían expuesta en la calle una jaula plagada de arañas negras gigantes.**

Ron se estremeció ante la mención de arañas gigantes. Se recordó de Aragog de inmediato. Harry y Hermione le miraron con simpatía.

**Dos brujos de aspecto miserable lo miraban desde el umbral y murmuraban algo entre ellos. Harry se apartó asustado, procurando sujetarse bien las gafas y salir de allí lo antes posible.**

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con Harry. Debía salir de allí rápido.

**Un letrero viejo de madera que colgaba en la calle sobre una tienda en la que vendían velas envenenadas, le indicó que estaba en el callejón Knockturn. Esto no le podía servir de gran ayuda, dado que Harry no había oído nunca el nombre de aquel callejón. Con la boca llena de cenizas, no debía de haber pronunciado claramente las palabras al salir de la chimenea de los Weasley.**

_Qué bien pensado, Potter _Ironizó Malfoy en su mente.

**Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar qué debía hacer.**

—**¿No estarás perdido, cariño? —le dijo una voz al oído, haciéndole dar un salto.**

**Tenía ante él a una bruja decrépita que sostenía una bandeja de algo que se parecía horriblemente a uñas humanas enteras.**

Petunia estaba abrazada a su marido, totalmente asustada mientras escuchaba lo que se leía. Vernon y Dudley se sentían de igual manera que ella.

**Lo miraba de forma malévola, enseñando sus dientes sarrosos. Harry se echó atrás.**

Petunia se tapó la boca con sus manos, totalmente horrorizada.

—**Estoy bien, gracias —respondió—. Yo sólo...**

—**¡HARRY! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?**

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

**El corazón de Harry dio un brinco, y la bruja también, con lo que se le cayeron al suelo casi todas las uñas que llevaba en la bandeja, y le echó una maldición mientras la mole de Hagrid, el guardián de Hogwarts, se acercaba con paso decidido y sus ojos de un negro azabache destellaban sobre la hirsuta barba.**

Hagrid se ruborizo al instante.

—**¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry, con la voz ronca por la emoción—. Me perdí..., y los**

**polvos **_**flu**_**...**

**Hagrid cogió a Harry por el pescuezo y le separó de la bruja, **

Casi todos suspiraron aliviados. Harry estaba a salvo.

**con lo que consiguió que a ésta le cayera la bandeja definitivamente al suelo.**

**Los gritos de la bruja les siguieron a lo largo del retorcido callejón hasta que llegaron a un lugar iluminado por la luz del sol. Harry vio en la distancia un edificio que le resultaba conocido, de mármol blanco como la nieve: era el banco de Gringotts. Hagrid lo había conducido hasta el callejón Diagon.**

—Al fin en algo conocido — terció Hannah, feliz de que Harry se encontrase en un lugar familiar para todos.

—**¡No tienes remedio! —le dijo Hagrid de mala uva, sacudiéndole el hollín con tanto ímpetu que casi lo tira contra un barril de excrementos de dragón que había a la entrada de una farmacia—. Merodeando por el callejón Knockturn... No sé, Harry, es un mal sitio... Será mejor que nadie te vea por allí.**

—**Ya me di cuenta —dijo Harry, agachándose cuando Hagrid hizo ademán de**

**volver a sacudirle el hollín—. Ya te he dicho que me había perdido. ¿Y tú, qué hacías?**

— ¡Exacto! ¿Qué hacía, usted, allí? — preguntó curioso Terry a su profesor.

Hagrid se hundió en su silla, consiente que todos le miraban.

—Lo sabrás en unos minutos — le aseguró Harry, exasperado.

—**Buscaba un repelente contra las babosas carnívoras —gruñó Hagrid**

—Ahhhh — exclamó Terry, comprendiéndole.

Harry rodeo los ojos.

—**. Están echando a perder las berzas. ¿Estás solo?**

—**He venido con los Weasley, pero nos hemos separado —explicó Harry—. Tengo que buscarlos... Bajaron juntos por la calle.**

—**¿Por qué no has respondido a ninguna de mis cartas? —preguntó a Harry, que se veía obligado a trotar a su lado (tenía que dar tres pasos por cada zancada que Hagrid daba con sus grandes botas).**

La gente comenzó a reír estrepitosamente al imaginarse la escena.

**Harry se lo explicó todo sobre Dobby y los Dursley. »¡Condenados **_**muggles**_**! —gruñó Hagrid—. Si hubiera sabido...**

Los Dursley tragaron saliva, aún recordaban la cola de Dudley.

—**¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Aquí!**

**Harry vio a Hermione Granger en lo alto de las escaleras de Gringotts. Ella bajó corriendo a su encuentro, con su espesa cabellera castaña al viento.**

Ron gruñó algo enojado. Hermione y Harry lo miraron incrédulos. No podían entender porque gruñía de ese modo.

—**¿Qué les ha pasado a tus gafas? Hola, Hagrid. ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a veros! ¿Vienes a Gringotts, Harry?**

—**Tan pronto como encuentre a los Weasley —respondió Harry.**

—**No tendréis que esperar mucho —dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.**

**Harry y Hermione miraron alrededor. Corriendo por la abarrotada calle llegaban**

**Ron, Fred, George, Percy y el señor Weasley.**

—**Harry —dijo el señor Weasley jadeando—. Esperábamos que sólo te hubieras pasado una chimenea. —Se frotó su calva brillante—. Molly está desesperada...,**

Molly asintió, había estado realmente preocupada por Harry. Sirius le volvió a agradecer y Petunia miró el intercambio sintiéndose culpable.

**ahora viene.**

—**¿Dónde has salido? —preguntó Ron.**

—**En el callejón Knockturn —respondió Harry con voz triste.**

—**¡Fenomenal! —exclamaron Fred y George a la vez.**

—Ya no lo es — se apresuraron a contestar antes que alguien le dijese algo.

—**A nosotros nunca nos han dejado entrar —añadió Ron, con envidia.**

—Y no quiero entrar nunca jamás ahí — añadió Ron, siguiendo a sus hermanos.

—**Y han hecho bien —gruñó Hagrid.**

—¡Exacto! — contestaron los tres, dándole la razón a Hagrid.

**La señora Weasley apareció en aquel momento a todo correr, agitando el bolso con una mano y sujetando a Ginny con la otra.**

Varios rieron por la bajo, imaginando la escena.

—**¡Ay, Harry... Ay, cielo... Podías haber salido en cualquier parte!**

—Molly…yo, te agradezco enormemente lo que…— comenzó a decir Sirius.

—No tienes porque agradecer, Sirius; lo hago con mucho gusto — Molly sonrió abiertamente.

Petunia seguía alternando la mirada entre los dos, sintiéndose miserable.

**Respirando aún con dificultad, sacó del bolso un cepillo grande para la ropa y se puso a quitarle a Harry el hollín con el que no había podido Hagrid. El señor Weasley le cogió las gafas, les dio un golpecito con la varita mágica y se las devolvió como nuevas.**

—**Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Hagrid, a quien la señora Weasley estaba estrujando la mano en ese instante («¡El callejón Knockturn! ¡Menos mal que usted lo ha encontrado, Hagrid!», le decía)**

Molly asintió de acuerdo consigo misma. Petunia, por otro lado, seguía mirando a la señora Weasley sintiendo pena y envidia.

—**. ¡Os veré en Hogwarts! —dijo, y se alejó a zancadas, con su cabeza y sus hombros sobresaliendo en la concurrida calle.**

—**¿A que no adivináis a quién he visto en Borgin y Burkes? —preguntó Harry a**

**Ron y Hermione mientras subían las escaleras de Gringotts—. A Malfoy y a su padre.**

—**¿Y compró algo Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó el señor Weasley, con acritud.**

Alastor asintió de acuerdo con el señor Weasley.

—**No, quería vender.**

—**Así que está preocupado —comentó el señor Weasley con satisfacción, a pesar**

**de todo—. ¡Cómo me gustaría coger a Lucius Malfoy!**

—Y a mí — dijo Sirius, frotándose las manos, imaginado cogiendo a Lucius.

Arthur se limito a sonreír misteriosamente. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Charlie y Bill miraron al señor Weasley, curiosos. No obstante, decidieron dejárselo a la lectura.

—**Ten cuidado, Arthur —le dijo severamente la señora Weasley mientras entraban**

**en el banco y un duende les hacía reverencias en la puerta—. Esa familia es peligrosa, no vayas a dar un paso en falso.**

Malfoy gruñó enfadado. Era su familia, después de todo.

—**¿Así que no crees que un servidor esté a la altura de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó**

**indignado el señor Weasley,**

Malfoy se aguantó las ganas de reír _Weasley no es rival para mi papá. _Aunque aun recordase esa pelea, que se leería en breve.

**pero en aquel momento se distrajo al ver a los padres de Hermione, que estaban ante el mostrador que se extendía a lo largo de todo el gran salón de mármol, esperando nerviosos a que su hija los presentara.**

**»¡Pero ustedes son **_**muggles**_**! —observó encantado el señor Weasley—. ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo con una copa! ¿Qué tienen ahí? ¡Ah, están cambiando dinero **_**muggle**_**! ¡Mira, Molly! —dijo, señalando emocionado el billete de diez libras esterlinas que el señor Granger tenía en la mano.**

—Siempre emocionándose por las cosas muggles — dijo Molly en un gruñido mientras el comedor reía a carcajadas.

—**Nos veremos aquí luego —dijo Ron a Hermione, cuando otro duende de**

**Gringotts se disponía a conducir a los Weasley y a Harry a las cámaras acorazadas donde se guardaba el dinero.**

**Para llegar a las cámaras tenían que **

_Aquí vamos otra vez_ Pensó el comedor, queriendo que esa parte se leyese rápido. Querían olvidar la sensación de viajar en los carros.

Sin embargo, Dudley prestaba mucha atención. No quería perderse nada del mundo mágico.

**subir en unos carros pequeños, conducidos por duendes, que circulaban velozmente sobre unos raíles en miniatura por los túneles que había debajo del banco. Harry disfrutó del vertiginoso descenso hasta la cámara acorazada de los Weasley, pero cuando la abrieron se sintió mal, mucho peor que en el callejón Knockturn. **

Snape alzó la ceja, impresionado. Él seguía con la idea del "Presumido y arrogante Potter"

**Dentro no había más que un montoncito de **_**sickles **_**de plata y un galeón de oro.**

Malfoy iba a reír, pero se contuvo. No quería otro ataque Weasley.

**La señora Weasley repasó los rincones de la cámara antes de echar todas las monedas en su bolso. Harry aún se sintió peor cuando llegaron a la suya.**

Y, con esto, el profesor de pociones abrió sus ojos a más no poder, incrédulo por lo que se leía. _Todas esas acciones las haría mi Lily ¿Por qué me pusiste este libro, Merlín?_

**Intentó impedir que vieran el contenido metiendo a toda prisa en una bolsa de cuero unos puñados de monedas.**

Sirius y Remus negaron con la cabeza.

**Cuando salieron a las escaleras de mármol, el grupo se separó. Percy musitó vagamente que necesitaba otra pluma. Fred y George habían visto a su amigo de**

**Hogwarts, Lee Jordan.**

—Al fin volví a salir en la historia — musitó contento Lee, haciendo reír al resto.

**La señora Weasley y Ginny fueron a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano. Y el señor Weasley insistía en invitar a los Granger a tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante.**

_Y mis papás le pareció una locura, pero al final los encontró simpáticos _Pensó Hermione sonriendo.

—**Nos veremos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para compraros los libros de texto —dijo la señora Weasley, yéndose con Ginny—. ¡Y no os acerquéis al callejón Knockturn! —gritó a los gemelos, que ya se alejaban.**

—No lo hicimos, pero si quisimos hacerlo — confesaron con una sonrisa.

Molly gruñó furiosa.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione pasearon por la tortuosa calle adoquinada. Las monedas de oro, plata y bronce que tintineaban alegremente en la bolsa dentro del bolsillo de Harry estaban pidiendo a gritos que se les diera uso, así que compró tres grandes helados de fresa y mantequilla de cacahuete, que devoraron con avidez mientras subían por el callejón, **

_Me sorprendes, Harry. Eres amable y gentil. Al lado tuyo soy un mezquino_ Dudley se seguía sorprendiendo con lo que hacía su primo.

**contemplando los fascinantes escaparates. Ron se quedó mirando un conjunto completo de túnicas de los jugadores del Chudley Cannon en el escaparate de **_**Artículos**__**de calidad para el juego de quidditch**_**, hasta que Hermione se los llevó a rastras a la puerta de al lado, donde debían comprar tinta y pergamino.**

Varios rieron abiertamente al imaginarse la imagen de Ron siendo arrastrado por Hermione.

Los dos amigos, se avergonzaron y se le tornaron las orejas rojas. Harry, por otro lado, reía con disimulo.

**En la tienda de artículos de broma Gambol y Japes encontraron a Fred, George y Lee Jordan, que se estaban abasteciendo de las «Fabulosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster, que no necesitan fuego porque se prenden con la humedad»,**

Dudley abrió sus ojos por enésima vez en este capítulo. Le resultaban asombrosos esos artículos.

**y en una tienda muy pequeña de trastos usados, repleta de varitas rotas, balanzas de bronce torcidas y capas viejas llenas de manchas de pociones, encontraron a Percy, completamente absorto en la lectura de un libro aburridísimo que se titulaba **_**Prefectos que conquistaron el poder**_**.**

—No pensaba que existía eso — dijeron varios alumnos, incrédulos.

—**«Estudio sobre los prefectos de Hogwarts y sus trayectorias profesionales»**

—**leyó Ron en voz alta de la contracubierta—. Suena fascinante...**

—Una buena, Ron — le dijo Lee, sonriendo abiertamente.

Ron se ruborizo al instante.

—**Marchaos —les dijo Percy de mal humor.**

—**Desde luego, Percy es muy ambicioso, lo tiene todo planeado; quiere llegar a ministro de Magia... —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione en voz baja, cuando salieron dejando allí a Percy.**

Percy asintió de acuerdo con su hermano, es lo que quería: Ser ministro de Magia.

Por otro lado, Fudge, miraba a Percy atentamente, pensando en lo que acababa de leerse.

**Una hora después, se encaminaban a Flourish y Blotts. No eran, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban a la librería. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:**

**GILDEROY LOCKHART firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía**

**EL ENCANTADOR de 12.30 a 16.30 horas**

Los hombres hicieron muecas de desagrado. Mientras las mujeres se preguntaban por qué actuaban de aquella manera ante el ex profesor.

—**¡Podremos conocerle en persona! —chilló Hermione—. ¡Es él que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!**

—¡Cómo me arrepiento de eso! — bufó Hermione, provocando que todos, especialmente los alumnos, se volvieran en dirección a ella, con los ojos abiertos y preguntándose por qué había cambiado lo que decía en el libro con el ahora.

Sin embargo, los adultos se podían hacer una idea de lo que ocurría: Había sido lo mismo que con Quirrel, habían cambiado su percepción de él. Se preguntaban, eso sí, qué podía ser, porque no se lo imaginaban pasándose al lado oscuro ni mucho menos abriendo la cámara.

McGonagall era la única que sonría con disimulo, recordando el final de aquel año. Sin más, la profesora se apresuró a hacer un gesto para que la lectura continuase.

**La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora**

**Weasley. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía:**

—**Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cuidado con los libros...**

—¡Idiotas! — musitó el trío de oro.

Varios rieron por lo bajo.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior de la librería, una**

**larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros.**

El trío hizo una mueca de desagrado.

**Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de **_**Recreo con la «banshee» **_**y se unieron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione.**

—**¡Qué bien, ya estáis aquí! —dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que le faltaba el aliento, y se retocaba el cabello con las manos—. Enseguida nos tocará.**

**A medida que la cola avanzaba, podían ver mejor a Gilderoy Lockhart. Estaba**

**sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que guiñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura. **

Unos cuantos suspiros se pudieron sentir en el comedor. El trío rodeaba los ojos

**El Lockhart de carne y hueso vestía una túnica de color añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; llevaba su sombrero puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado.**

—Awww — exclamaron Marietta, Cho, Lavander y Parvati.

El trío volvió a rodear los ojos y musitar Idiotas

**Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash.**

—**Fuera de aquí —gruñó a Ron, retrocediendo para lograr una toma mejor—. Es para el diario **_**El Profeta**_**.**

Ron gruñó, pero recordó lo que había sucedido al finalizar el año y esbozo una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—**¡Vaya cosa! —exclamó Ron, frotándose el pie en el sitio en que el fotógrafo lo**

**había pisado.**

**Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó y levantó la vista. Vio a Ron y luego a Harry, y se fijó en**

**él. Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad:**

—**¿No será ése Harry Potter?**

—¡Qué comience la función! — exclamó Harry resignado.

Sus dos amigos le palmearon la espalda en apoyo.

**La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia**

**Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante. **

_Aquí va el miren- soy-yo-arrogante-Potter…Ya lo decía yo, igualito a tu padre. _Snape seguía con su odio por el chico.

**La multitud aplaudió. Harry se notaba la cara encendida cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ahumando a los Weasley.**

—**Y ahora sonríe, Harry —le pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa deslumbrante—. Tú y**

**yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página.**

—Claro que quise una portada con el idiota ese — ironizó Harry, rodeando sus ojos.

Las mujeres gruñeron por lo que había dicho Harry, mientras los hombres decían Buena, Harry. Él es un idiota

**Cuando le soltó la mano, Harry tenía los dedos entumecidos. Quiso volver con los**

**Weasley, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo retuvo a su lado.**

Sirius gruñó entre dientes Suelta a mi ahijado, idiota Harry se acercó a su padrino y le susurró que todo estaba bien.

—**Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la**

**mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía,**

—Sí, claro que quería — volvió a insistir Harry, rodeando sus ojos.

Las mujeres le volvieron a gruñir.

**que estaré muy contento de regalarle.**

—Es un encanto — dijo Padma, suspirando.

El trío rodeo los ojos _Ya veremos si sigue siendo un encanto._

—**La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Harry de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz— que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro **_**El encantador**_**. Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!**

Las mujeres aplaudieron y los hombres abuchearon.

_Cuando se den cuenta de lo que hiso, no pensaran lo mismo_ Se dijo Harry, mirando a las mujeres aplaudir.

**La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue obsequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo.**

—**Tenlos tú —le farfulló Harry, metiendo los libros en el caldero—. Yo compraré los míos.**

—**¿A qué te gusta, eh, Potter? —dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer. Se puso derecho y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que exhibía su habitual aire despectivo**

—¡Envidioso, envidioso! — exclamaron los gemelos, haciendo reír al resto.

Malfoy gruñó enfadado. No le había gustado para nada la lectura de este capítulo.

—**. El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.**

—**¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado! —replicó Ginny Era la primera vez que**

**hablaba delante de Harry.**

Michael giró instantáneamente su cabeza a Ginny, y al verla ruborizarse sintió que los celos le llenaban de ira contra Potter.

Cho, al igual que Michael, ya no soportaba los rubores en la mejilla de Ginny cada vez hacía o decía algo de Harry. Si dependiese de ella, la golpearía sin dudarlo.

Ginny se había tapado la cara con ambas manos a causa de la vergüenza. Harry, por un motivo que no entendió, le tomo la manó, le sonrió y murmuró Gracias por eso, que para suerte de Ginny, los Weasley no vieron.

**Estaba fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada.**

—**¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia! —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. Ginny se puso roja**

Lo mismo pasaba en el comedor. Ginny estaba roja como tomate y más aún cuando Harry le volvió a tomar la mano.

Michael y Cho fulminaban con la mirada a ambos.

Molly y Tonks no se perdían ningún detalle de Harry y Ginny. A ambas le estaba gustando el modo en que se enrojecían y se tomaban las manos.

**mientras Ron y Hermione se acercaban, con sendos montones de los libros de Lockhart.**

—**¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy como se mira un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del zapato—. ¿A qué te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?**

—**No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley —replicó**

**Malfoy—. Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.**

Los Weasley hicieron otro esfuerzo para no pararse y maldecir a Malfoy. Lo lograron ayudados por Sprout, que se apresuró a leer.

**Ron se puso tan rojo como Ginny. Dejó los libros en el caldero y se fue hacia**

**Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron de la chaqueta.**

—**¡Ron! —dijo el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y**

**George—. ¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar.**

—**Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!**

**Era el padre de Draco.**

—¡Idiota! — gruñeron Sirius, Remus y Tonks.

**El señor Malfoy había cogido a su hijo por el hombro y miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que él.**

—**Lucius —dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.**

Hubo aplausos aislados por esto. Aunque todos estaban esperando con paciencia a que se leyera lo que pasaría.

—**Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho —comentó el señor Malfoy—.**

**Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? —Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la **_**Guía **_**de **_**transformación para principiantes**_

Harry gruñó con fuerza, dejando a todos confusos.

—**. Es evidente que no —rectificó—. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?**

**El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny.**

Molly gruñía entre dientes.

—**Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago,**

**Malfoy —contestó.**

—**Es evidente —dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión—, por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo.**

Todos, con excepción de los Slytherin, gruñeron enfadados y apuntaron a Malfoy. El chico rubio retrocedió asustado _¡Estúpido libro! ¡Será mi perdicción! ¡Maldito, Potter! ¡Cómo te odio!_

**Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico; el señor Weasley se había lanzado sobre el señor Malfoy, y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un estante.**

—Dale, Arthur — gritaron Sirius, Remus y muchos hombres presentes en el comedor — Dale su merecido al idiota ese.

Arthur se comenzaba a ruborizar mientras Malfoy gruñía y maldecía entre dientes.

**Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza. Fred y George gritaban: «¡Dale, papá!», y la señora Weasley exclamaba: «¡No, Arthur, no!» La multitud retrocedió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes.**

—**¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! —gritó un empleado.**

—No lo detengas — gritaron los hombres. Querían ver a Malfoy derrotado por alguien.

**Y luego, más alto que las otras voces, se oyó:**

—**¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya!**

**Hagrid vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos. En un instante, separó a**

**Weasley y Malfoy.**

—Buuuu, Hagrid, no lo debiste haber hecho — dijeron los merodeadores y Tonks, bufando enojados.

Hagrid se encogió de hombros.

**El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una **_**Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles **_**le había dado en un ojo.**

—¡Excelente, Arthur! Dejaste a Lucius con el ojo morado — Sirius le palmeó la espalda, orgulloso de eso.

Arthur enrojeció hasta la médula.

**Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano elviejo libro sobre transformación. Se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en losojos.**

_¡Idiota! , ahí fue… ¡Cómo no me di cuenta! _Pensó Harry, mientras gruñía con fuerza.

Otra vez, el comedor le quedó mirando confuso, pero quién más quedó confundida fue Ginny.

Harry la miró de reojo, suspiró resignado, la tomó de la mano y la jalo a la habitación del fondo ante la mirada incrédula de todo el comedor.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Ginny jadeó de la sorpresa al ver los retratos que estaban puestos. Sobre todo de una chica idéntica a ella. _Por Merlín, es que parezco yo, pero no soy yo porque tienes los ojos…esos ojos son verdes… ¡Santo Merlin! ¿Quién es ella?_

—Harry…—logró articular la pelirroja —Esos niños, ellos…se parecen a… — Ginny no pudo seguir.

—Lo sé, Ginny y me intriga quiénes podrán ser — dijo Harry, volviendo a posar su mirada en el chico idéntico a él.

Ambos, sin saber bien por qué, se quedaron mirando al retrato. Harry, inconscientemente, le puso una de sus manos en la cintura mientras la pelirroja posaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. Estuvieron en esa posición por un largo rato, olvidándose por completo a qué habían venido. Los segundos pasaban con mucha lentitud, hasta que una tos proveniente de quién sabe dónde, los hizo sobresaltarse del susto; pero aún así siguieron abrazados.

—Esto yo…¿Qué veníamos a hacer? — habló Ginny aturdida y mirando todavía al retrato.

—Mmm…yo quería decirte algo — contestó Harry comenzando a sentirse nervioso.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry? — le preguntó Ginny, separándose al fin de él _Qué delicioso aroma, hubiese querido estar más rato así _Pensó ella, ruborizando levemente.

Harry suspiró varias veces.

—Escucha lo que te diré, pero antes, prométeme que no lo dirás a nadie lo que diré — le contestó, aún nervioso _Tiene que saber._

—Está bien — le prometió Ginny _¿Qué será? ¿Qué puede ser?_

—Ya leíste que Lucius Malfoy puso el libro en tu caldero, ¿cierto? — comenzó a decir Harry.

—Sí, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo? — le preguntó confundida.

—Todo — le contestó rápidamente.

Ginny le miró más confusa.

—En ese momento, en el momento que Lucius Malfoy puso ese libro en tu caldero, la pesadilla comenzó… — Ginny seguía sin entender nada —.Ese libro era el diario de Riddle.

Ginny abrió los ojos y finas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. _Sé fuerte, no llores, no es nada, nada…_

—Dime que no es verdad…dime que él no puso ese horrible diario en mi caldero…por favor Harry, te lo imploro.

Harry negó con la cabeza al tiempo que Ginny trataba de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué a mí?_

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó, nuevamente, solo que estaba vez, con mucha fuerza para brindarle apoyo emocional

—Lo siento Ginny, pero fue así — Harry le acarició el cabello con ternura.

Ginny puso su cabeza, nuevamente, sobre el hombro de Harry. Le era injusto que le sucediese a ella todo esto.

—Escucha Ginny, sé que es injusto todo, pero tú eres una mujer valiente, te sabrás reponer de esto.

La pelirroja asintió al cabo de unos segundos.

—Gracias por decirme todo esto Harry, te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho ahora y no después, seguramente me lo hubiese tomado mal porque estaría en…bueno tú sabes en qué estado me encontraré cuando se lea toda esa parte y…

—Y no tienes porque agradecer. Lo hice porque sabía que para cuando se leyese esa parte tú estarías un poco mal, te quise alivianar todo.

Ginny esbozo una sonrisa

—Nunca terminaré de agradecértelo, Harry. Ahora volvamos al comedor, creo que dejaste a medio comedor boquiabierto con lo que hiciste y… — Ginny se quedó callada y sonrió al ver a Harry ruborizado.

Sin pensarlo, Ginny le tomó la mano y lo jalo de vuelta al comedor. Cuando aparecieron en el salón, todos les miraron curiosos y con la boca abierta por verlos tomados de la manos.

Michael y Cho gruñeron, pero nadie les oyó.

Harry y Ginny se sentaron ante la atenta mirada de los Weasley, Hermione, Sirius, Remus y Tonks.

—No diremos nada, así que…sigan con la lectura — dijeron los dos a la vez, sonriendo.

Sprout, incrédula, siguió leyendo.

—**Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte.**

Arthur gruñó con furia, pero Ginny y Harry profirieron uno tan fuerte que muchos se taparon los oídos.

**Librándose de Hagrid, que lo agarraba del brazo, hizo una seña a Draco y salieron de la librería.**

—**No debería hacerle caso, Arthur —dijo Hagrid, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo y a ponerse bien la túnica—. En esa familia están podridos hasta las entrañas, lo sabe todo el mundo. Son una mala raza.**

—Una buena, Hagrid — dijo el comedor, aplaudiendo.

Malfoy gruñó con furia ._Aggg…Si mi padre estuviese aquí, nadie diría nada en contra de él. De seguro les haría algo. _

**Vamos, salgamos de aquí.**

**Dio la impresión de que el empleado quería impedirles la salida, pero a Hagrid apenas le llegaba a la cintura, y se lo pensó mejor.**

Varios rieron a carcajadas. Hagrid se seguía ruborizando.

**Se apresuraron a salir a la calle. Los padres de Hermione todavía temblaban del susto y la señora Weasley, que iba a su lado, estaba furiosa.**

—**¡Qué buen ejemplo para tus hijos..., peleando en público! ¿Que habrá pensado**

**Gilderoy Lockhart?**

—¡Cómo si nos importará! — exclamó el trío, rodeando sus ojos.

Varios hombres le dieron la razón.

—**Estaba encantado —repuso Fred—. ¿No le oísteis cuando salíamos de la librería? Le preguntaba al tío ese de **_**El Profeta **_**si podría incluir la pelea en el reportaje. Decía que todo era publicidad.**

—¡Idiota! — exclamó nuevamente el trío de oro mientras las mujeres, recién, se comenzaban a preguntar qué cosa había pasado entre ellos y el ex profesor.

**Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando el grupo llegó a la chimenea del Caldero**

**Chorreante, donde Harry, los Weasley y todo lo que habían comprado volvieron a La Madriguera utilizando los polvos **_**flu**_**. Antes se despidieron de los Granger, que abandonaron el bar por la otra puerta, hacia la calle **_**muggle **_**que había al otro lado. El señor Weasley iba a preguntarles cómo funcionaban las paradas de autobús, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la cara que ponía su mujer.**

**Harry se quitó las gafas y se las guardó en el bolsillo antes de utilizar los polvos**

_**flu**_**. Decididamente, aquél no era su medio de transporte favorito.**

—Exactamente — concordó Harry con el mismo.

—Muy bien, capítulo acabado — anunció Sprout.

La mayoría bufó, querían leer más aún.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todo el mundo.<em>**

**_Tengo muchas cosas que decir:_**

**_-Primero: Al fin llegamos a donde habíamos quedado en Potterfics. ¿Se sienten ansiosos mis lectores de allá? Y si se dieron cuenta, agregue varias cosas nuevas, nuevas reacciones y seguí consejos de aquella vez; ya que si no recuerdan, este capítulo había sido muy bajo...¡Claro que sí!, mientras le leía para ver qué cosa editaba, me di cuenta de qué varias cosas estaban inconclusas, varias reacciones que pudiesen haber tenido más cosas. Ojalá alguno se haya dado cuenta._**

**_-Segundo: Por editar y no haberme alcanzado el tiempo ayer, no pude actualizar. Aunque reconozco que este capítulo no me ha gustado. Espero que a ustedes sí._**

**_-Tercero: El capítulo 6 esta listo...( Si, capítulo nuevo a la vista)..., tengo que editarlo eso sí. La actualización estará para el martes o miércoles. Todo esto es porque me voy, en dos horas más, para el campo y no vuelvo a mi casa hasta mañana por la noche ( abajo explicaré porque el martes o miércoles)_**

**_-Cuarto: Muchos se han preguntado a qué ritmo actualizaré de ahora en adelante. Pues ya tienen asegurado el capítulo 5, del 6 en adelante se tendrán que armar de paciencia. Haré lo imposible para que la penúltima semana de noviembre tengan capí nuevo. Lo siento si es mucho tiempo, pero estoy intentado sacar un semestre que creía perdido en la Uni. Todos saben lo que pasa en Chile con la educación. Para hacerla corta, mi Uni estuvo tomada, luego nos fuimos a paro indefinido y pensé que mi semestre era perdido, de hecho estuve trabajando hasta hace poco, sin tiempo para casi nada. Sin embargo, el viernes pasado volví a clases por votación popular. Esto significa que haré un semestre que originalmente era de Agosto a Diciembre ( quincena) en Noviembre y Diciembre...Ya se imaginan que sacar un semestre en dos meses es una tarea bastante difícil y a pesar que llevo una semana en clases, tengo el mes de noviembre completamente ocupado. Al punto de tener que entregar dos trabajos vía plataforma virtual el lunes y martes ( Por eso es el martes o miércoles el otro capítulo, tengo que leer varios documentos para ambos trabajos, no creo que me quede tiempo para editar el capítulo...Tendré que llevarme esos documentos y mi netbook/ computador portatil al campo...¡En fin de semana de relajo, haciendo trabajos y más aún, entregándolo en un feriado! ¡Tengan compasión de mi! )_**

**_-Quinto: Les pediría, entonces, que no me apuren por actualizar, no quiero una carga má bastante estresada como para agregar otra cosa más._**

**_-Y por último: Dar las gracias a todos, son lo mejor. _**

**_Espero sus review y nos vemos pronto._**

**_Besos._**

**_PD: Fue muy largo XD_**

**_PD 2: Espero que al llegar a mi casa el Lunes por la noche, hayan bastantes review XD_**


	5. El sauce boxeador

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K, yo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><em>Este capítulo va dedicado por algunas personas especiales para mí: AleBuenamor ( Te requiero, amiguis. Tú siempre me ayudas cuando más te necesito, besos ¿He dicho que te re quiero? XD), tucker ( Espero que hablemos algún día, te he extrañado un montón. Te quiero), Kendra( Reamo tus review y ya te has ganado un lugarcito en mi corazón) y Sev Snape ( Sabes que tenemos mucho que conversar aún. Espero que se concrete, pero ya te convertiste en alguien espacial)<em>

_Hay más personas especiales, tiempo y les dedicó a aquellas personas XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Disfruten<strong>

* * *

><p>Un largo suspiro se escuchó antes que el profesor Dumbledore dijese quién leería el próximo capítulo.<p>

— Muy bien, lo que hemos leído hasta el momento a sido interesante; pero debemos seguir leyendo para saber qué más ocurrió aquel año.

Todos, sin excepciones, asintieron con la cabeza, ya que tenían muchas ganas de saber cómo se desarrollaría ese año en particular, en el cual se produjo la apertura de la cámara de los secretos.

Los Dursley miraron a Harry detenidamente. Aún les costaba entender porqué motivo estaban allí y qué era, en definitiva, lo que sabrían de su sobrino en Hogwart. Pero antes que pudiesen siquiera comenzar a razonar sobre ello, Albus le preguntó al profesor Flitwich si podía leer el capítulo. El profesor chilló ruidosamente antes de dar el sí, tomar el libro y abrirlo en el capítulo que seguía.

—**El sauce boxeador — leyó con una repentina emoción en la voz.**

El nombre del capítulo fue recibido con una salva de aplausos provenientes desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Todos recordaban con exactitud aquel acontecimiento.

—Ahora podremos saber cómo fue esa llegada al colegio — cantaron emocionados los gemelos, frotándose las manos de ansiedad.

A su alrededor, sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza. Todos estaban curiosos por leer aquella hazaña. Las demás casas, igual de curiosas, aguardaban con paciencia que la lectura diese inicio.

Molly, Snape y McGonagall, por otro lado, fruncían el ceño, evidentemente enfadados; Albus y Arthur, sonrían con diversión; Tonks, Billy y Charlie, levantaron las cejas, curiosos; Remus y Sirius, en cambio, se miraron por varios minutos anonadados, recordando aquellos días en el colegio y preguntándose, a la vez, qué les había pasado con aquel árbol.

Harry y Ron, mientras todo eso ocurría, reían abiertamente y chocaban sus manos en señal de triunfo, recordando aquel viaje emocionante, pero doloroso a la vez. Hermione, negaba con la cabeza, divertida por la ocurrencia de sus dos amigos. Los Dursley solo miraban confundidos el nombre del capítulo y las reacciones que produjo el nombre.

En ese momento, Flitwich se aclaró fuertemente la garganta para callar los aplausos y seguir leyendo el libro.

**El final del verano llegó más rápido de lo que Harry habría querido.** **Estaba deseando** **volver a Hogwarts**

—Cómo siempre — murmuró Harry muy bajo. Afortunadamente, nadie lo escucho.

**, pero por otro lado, el mes que había pasado en La Madriguera había sido el más feliz de su vida. **

Nadie quiso mirar a Harry, ya que la pena les había invadido otra vez. No obstante, a pesar de la tristeza, todos miraron con rabia a los Dursley, quiénes se encogían más y más a causa de aquellas miradas.

Para que nadie pudiese hechizar al globo, Flitwich se apresuró a leer.

**Le resultaba difícil no sentir envidia de Ron **

Ron se volvió a Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos… ¿_Por qué? Porque Harry tiene envidia de mí, de alguien pobre y sin talentos... No entiendo nada…Él es el famoso, no yo… ¿Qué sucede aquí?_ El pelirrojo aún se encontraba anonadado, sin saber bien que decir.

Harry, en cambio, se volvió al lado contrario de su amigo, intentado de no mirarlo y poder así esconder la vergüenza que sentía sobre ese pensamiento; pero no podía negar que seguía sintiendo envidia por la familia que Ron tenía, familia que él nunca podría tener porque su papá y su mamá estaban muertos.

—Harry, lo que dice el libro…esa línea, no puede ser cierta, ¿verdad?

Harry siguió mirando al lado contrario de su amigo, mientras el comedor al completo contemplaba aquella escena entre los dos amigos, sorprendidos por lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Los segundos comenzaron a pasar con lentitud y el niño que vivió seguía mirando al lado contrario de Ron, sin contestar a la pregunta que le había hecho. El pelirrojo, aunque aguardaba la respuesta con paciencia, seguía aturdido por la frase. Nunca hubiese imaginado algo así, jamás.

Los Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Hermione, alternaban las miradas entre ambos amigos, preguntándose qué pasaría cuando al fin se animasen a decir algo. Tuvieron que esperar cerca de quince minutos, minutos de un silencio mortal, donde nadie se atrevió a hablar o mover, para que Harry suspirase pesada y cansadamente y respondiera.

—Ron, yo…este…verás…— tartamudeaba el chico de cabello color azabache —, pensé eso porque en ese momento estaba recién conociendo a tu familia y ellos — apuntó a los Weasley— me trataron tan cariñosamente y me dieron tal grado de afecto que instantáneamente desee poder tener una familia así, una familia que me tratase como la tuya me había tratado — Los Dursley abrieron los ojos, anonadados por lo que estaba diciendo su pariente; mientras que miles eran los que miraban a los familiares de Harry como si quisieran maldecirlos por el daño psicológico que le habían causado al niño —. Quise y soñé que mis padres estuviesen vivos y me diesen ese cariño que siempre he estado buscando y que tú tienes de sobra — Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se contuvo —, fue entonces que la envidia comenzó a brotar en mí, provocando que muchas veces sintiera celos de ti. Cuando me di cuenta de esos sentimientos, trate de frenarlos, sonriendo y olvidando por completo que yo no tenía esa familia y haciendo mi vida normal, como la conocías.

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo, nadie encontraba las palabras adecuadas para tal confesión. Pero fueron muchos los que se quedaron reflexionando lo dicho por Harry.

_Idiota, mil veces idiota. Tú, sintiendo celos estúpidos contra tu amigo, por la fama y lo famoso que es… y él… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Dime cómo hago para remediar en algo lo que le hice el año pasado? Algo debo hacer, pero ¿Qué? _Pensaba Ron, aún asombrado.

_Todo este tiempo tratando a mi primo como una paria, todo el tiempo mirándolo en menos y él lo único que quería era ser querido… ¡Soy un monstruo! El peor de todos…No merezco estar aquí, no merezco ser primo de Harry _Dudley se comenzaba a culpar por todos esos años de maltrato a su primo, sin justificación.

_Mi pobre ahijado, ¿Cuánto más habrá sufrido? Y ¿Dónde estuve yo? ¿Qué tendría que haber hecho? Tuve que haber demostrado mi inocencia mucho antes, así hubiese podido estar cerca de él, haberlo mimado. En cambio, qué hice… me deje llevar por mis recuerdos, perder energías…perder años valiosos…dejar que todos me creyesen culpable de algo que no cometí…Debí decir que Pettigrew era una rata…_Pensaba Sirius, totalmente enrabiado y apenado.

_Imbécil, eres un imbécil…En vez de ir en busca de tu sobrino, te quedaste en casa, dejando que la oscuridad y la soledad se apoderarán de ti, mientras el hijo de tu mejor amigo pasaba penurias ¿Has cumplido en algo tu promesa? No, no lo has hecho…eres un imbécil _Remus se estaba auto odiando aún más por todo lo que había pasado.

_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué tiene este libro que, con cada capítulo, me dice que el chico y yo tenemos mucho más en común de lo que hubiese creído? _Aunque Snape trataba de ignorar lo que había escuchado, no podía negar el gran parecido que tenía con el hijo de su enemigo.

_Es de humanos sentir envidia. Todos la hemos experimentado alguna vez, algunos a diario; pero Harry, al parecer, hacía un esfuerzo por no tenerla a pesar de haberse criado con aquellas de personas, sin amor ni protección, algo que todos queremos sentir y que, para él, le fue negado tan fríamente. Eso solo me demuestra que él era y sigue siendo mejor persona que yo _Albus sonría orgulloso, pero con cierto grado de seriedad ante todo lo que hacía un joven que tenía que tomar decisiones de adulto en vez de divertirse como cualquier otro niño de su edad.

Petunia y Vernon no lograban pensar con claridad, no podían siquiera encontrar palabras para lo que acababan de escuchar _¿Habían sido tan malos con el chico?_ A juzgar por lo que estaban leyendo, algo en sus mentes le decía que sí.

Molly, los demás Weasley, Hermione y Tonks solo atinaron a sollozar en silencio, así como muchos otros en el comedor.

Luego de esa declaración de Harry, Ron no tuvo palabras para contestarle, por lo que, Flitwich se apresuró a leer con un pelirrojo aún aturdido por todo lo dicho.

**Cuando pensaba en los Dursley y en la bienvenida que le darían cuando volviera a Privet Drive.**

Sirius iba a regañar, pero antes que dijese una sola palabra, Vernon Dursley, comenzó a balbucear algo, algo que sonó a un (Lo siento) o podría haber sido un (Nada, nada sucedió), que el padrino de Harry se sentó en la silla anonadado.

**La última noche, la señora Weasley hizo aparecer, por medio de un conjuro, una cena suntuosa que incluía todos los manjares favoritos de Harry y que terminó con un suculento pudín de melaza. **

—Me dio hambre — dijo Sirius, sobándose el estómago como si tuviese mucha hambre. Sin embargo, al oír sólo su voz, se volvió en dirección de Ron.

El pelirrojo, con la mirada pérdida, seguía en transe por lo que había acontecido minutos atrás. Sirius frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Inmediatamente le hizo una seña con la mano para que el profesor siguiese leyendo.

**Fred y George redondearon la noche con una exhibición de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster, y llenaron la cocina con chispas azules y rojas que rebotaban del techo a las paredes durante al menos media hora. **

Los gemelos chocaron las manos con los merodeadores, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras los demás negaban con la cabeza.

**Después de esto, llegó el momento de tomar una última taza de chocolate caliente e ir a la cama.**

**A la mañana siguiente, les llevó mucho rato ponerse en marcha. **

—Con los Weasley siempre es así — cantó Fred, haciendo reír al resto.

**Se levantaron con el canto del gallo, pero parecía que quedaban muchas cosas por preparar. **

—¡Cuándo no! — Los Weasley rodearon sus ojos.

Varios rieron por lo bajo.

**La señora Weasley, de mal humor, iba de aquí para allá como una exhalación, buscando tan pronto unos calcetines como una pluma. Algunos chocaban en las escaleras, medio vestidos, **

Malfoy escondió la risa que tenía con una sonora tos. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, Ginny vio aquella risa y le envió una mirada asesina. El Slytherin gruñó por lo bajo.

**sosteniendo en la mano un trozo de tostada, y el señor Weasley, al llevar el baúl de**

**Ginny al coche a través del patio, casi se rompe el cuello cuando tropezó con una**

**gallina despistada.**

Arthur enrojeció hasta el cuero cabelludo mientras varios reían a carcajadas, imaginando la escena.

**A Harry no le entraba en la cabeza que ocho personas, seis baúles grandes, dos**

**lechuzas y una rata pudieran caber en un pequeño Ford Anglia. **

Los Dursley abrieron sus ojos como platos, tratando de imaginar lo que Harry había descrito al tiempo que todos rompían a reír.

— ¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Es por la magia! — exclamó el comedor al unísono, riendo a carcajadas fuertes y sonoras.

—Qué ya lo sé — respondió Harry, ruborizado totalmente.

Todos, sin excepciones, se encogieron de hombros; pero para desgracia del niño que vivió, siguieron riendo.

Costó cerca de quince minutos calmar al comedor para que la lectura continuase.

**Claro que no había contado con las prestaciones especiales que le había añadido el señor Weasley.**

—Ni una sola palabra — dijo Harry antes que alguien pudiese decir algo.

Sin embargo, el comedor no se aguantó y volvió a reír a carcajadas. El niño que vivió, rodeo los ojos exasperado antes de hacer un gesto para que la lectura continuase.

—**No le digas a Molly ni media palabra —susurró a Harry **

—¡Arthur! — gritó Molly, asustando a todos.

—Lo siento, Molly — se apresuró a decir el señor Weasley mientras Sirius, Remus y Tonks se partían de la risa.

—En todo caso, ya lo suponía. Nadie me engaña — la señora Weasley miraba maliciosamente a su esposo. Éste solo atinó a tragar saliva y encogerse de hombros ante la risa de los dos merodeadores, los gemelos, Tonks y Lee.

**al abrir el maletero y enseñarle cómo lo había ensanchado mágicamente para que pudieran caber los baúles con toda facilidad.**

Dudley profirió un gran (Oh) antes de mirar incrédulo al señor Weasley. _Es increíble, es fabuloso. El mundo de mi primo es…No hay palabras._

Los gemelos en conjunto con Lee y los merodeadores, reían por la expresión del primo de Harry.

El niño que vivió se seguía preguntando qué pasaba en la cabeza de su primo y no dudaba tener algún tipo de conversación con él.

**Cuando por fin estuvieron todos en el coche, la señora Weasley echó un vistazo al**

**asiento trasero, en el que Harry, Ron, Fred, George y Percy estaban confortablemente sentados, unos al lado de otros, y dijo:**

—**Los muggles saben más de lo que parece, ¿verdad?**

― ¡Por supuesto que sí!― exclamó Vernon Dursley, enfadado y golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

Muchos se contuvieron de lanzar un maleficio y rodaron los ojos exasperados.

—**Ella y Ginny iban en el asiento delantero, que había sido alargado hasta tal punto que parecía un banco del parque—. Quiero decir que desde fuera uno nunca diría que el coche es tan espacioso, ¿verdad?**

Vernon gruñó enfadado. Ahora entendía la pregunta de arriba y sintió vergüenza de lo que había dicho, pero no lo dijo con palabras.

Mientras tanto, el comedor reía a carcajadas, diciendo (¡Buena, señora Weasley! ¡Quedaste en ridículo, Dursley! ) , acrecentando el enojo del tío de Harry.

**El señor Weasley arrancó el coche y salieron del patio. Harry se volvió para echar**

**una última mirada a la casa. Apenas le había dado tiempo a preguntarse cuándo volvería a verla, cuando tuvieron que dar la vuelta, porque a George se le había olvidado su caja de bengalas del doctor Filibuster. **

La gran mayoría comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras que los gemelos chocaban las manos con los merodeadores. Sin embargo…

―¡ Volver a la casa a buscar "esas bengalas"! ― graznó Minerva, evidentemente enojada ―, mejor hubiera sido que no hubiesen vuelto a "buscarlas". Nos habríamos ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza ― terminó de decir, mirando detenidamente a Molly, reprochándole el que hayan llegado con las famosas bengalas.

El comedor, de repente, se quedó callado. Nadie quería decir algo, ya que Molly, en ese instante, le enviaba una mirada asesina a la profesora. Todos contenían la respiración mientras los segundos pasaban con lentitud y el silencio se volvía cada vez más tenso.

―¡Eh!, escuchen ― comenzó a decir Harry, sorprendiendo al comedor y provocando que la atención se volviese a él ―.No sacamos nada con fulminarnos con la mirada por algo que ya paso, así que, continuamos con la lectura.

Molly y Minerva se volvieron a él, incrédulas, pero debían admitir que el muchacho tenía razón. No podían hacer eso cuando ya había pasado. Se encogieron de hombros y se sonrieron con amabilidad.

Todos respiraron aliviados, pero algo aturdidos por el cambio en sus miradas. La lectura, entonces, continúo sin mayores complicaciones.

**Cinco minutos después, el coche tuvo que detenerse en el corral para que Fred pudiera entrar a coger su escoba.**

―No inventes ― exclamó la gran mayoría, mirando incrédulos a los Weasley a quienes se le estaba tornando la cara roja.

―Bueno…― dijeron Harry y Hermione, riendo por la bajo ―, así es la familia Weasley, así que, acostúmbrense a escuchar cosas como esta ― los Weasley se tornaron aún más rojos mientras todos soltaban risas por lo bajo.

**Y cuando ya estaban en la autopista, Ginny gritó que se había olvidado su diario **

_Estúpido diario…agggg…Debí haberlo dejado en casa, así me hubiese ahorrado todo lo que pasó aquel año…_Ginny gemía, gruñía por lo bajo y temblaba ligeramente por el recordatorio del diario.

Harry, a pesar que gruñía al igual que Ginny, le tomó la mano, dándole el apoyo que ella necesitaba. La pelirroja se relajo de inmediato y le agradeció con la mirada el que él estuviese allí para ayudarla.

Arthur, Molly y Hermione, miraron obscuro al libro. Ese diario había sido el causante de que la cámara se haya abierto ese año. Ron, al escuchar sobre el diario, salió de su transe y gruñó enfadado.

Aunque el comedor al completo se dio cuenta de estas reacciones, nadie quiso hacer comentario alguno. Sabían que la lectura le diría tarde o temprano porqué reaccionaban de esa forma.

**y tuvieron que retroceder otra vez. Cuando Ginny subió al coche, después de recoger el diario, llevaban muchísimo retraso y los ánimos estaban alterados.**

―¡Alterados!― dijo Fred, rodeando los ojos ―. No, no fue así. Mamá estaba histérica y a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Ya veía que perdíamos el tren.

Molly se puso roja, pero Harry y Ron se miraron detenidamente y se aguantaron las ganas de decir que sí habían perdido el tren. Sabían que la señora Weasley podría regañarlos si lo decían. Por lo que, rápidamente, hicieron un gesto para que la lectura continuase.

**El señor Weasley miró primero su reloj y luego a su mujer.**

—**Molly, querida...**

—**No, Arthur.**

—**Nadie nos vería. Este botón de aquí es un accionador de invisibilidad que he instalado. Ascenderíamos en el aire, luego volaríamos por encima de las nubes y llegaríamos en diez minutos. Nadie se daría cuenta...**

Harry y Ron se volvieron a mirar, claro que esta vez recordando la "gran bienvenida" que les dio el profesor Snape. Tragaron saliva el recordar el acontecimiento.

Snape miraba maliciosamente a los dos chicos, sin decir palabra alguna.

Como nadie dijo nada, la lectura continúo sin que se dieran cuenta de las reacciones de: Harry, Ron y Snape.

—**He dicho que no, Arthur, no a plena luz del día.**

―No le haga caso, Señor Weasley― recomendó el comedor. Molly abrió los ojos como platos―. O si no, perderán el tren.

Varios rieron por lo bajo. Molly comenzaba a ponerse roja mientras que:

―Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo…vuela, vuela, vuela, coche sensacional ― cantaban los merodeadores, Lee y los gemelos, sólo que Fred y George recordaban ese día, sonriendo por lo bajo.

**Llegaron a Kings Cross a las once menos cuarto. El señor Weasley cruzó la calle a **

**toda pastilla para hacerse con unos carritos para cargar los baúles, y entraron todos corriendo en la estación. Harry ya había cogido el expreso de Hogwarts el año anterior.**

Todos, sin excepciones, dirigieron sus miradas a los Dursley, quienes se encogían con temor ante las miradas de los magos.

Entonces, sorprendiendo a todos, Sirius apuntó con su varita a los tres Dursley, acrecentando el susto de los parientes de Harry.

―¿Ustedes creen que ellos merezcan algún tipo de maleficio por dejar a mi ahijado abandonado en la estación de Kings Cross en su primer año, sin saber qué hacer y más encima, riendo por eso? ―preguntó el animago al comedor en general.

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza, sin decir palabra alguna, pero mirando maliciosamente a los Dursley.

―Creemos, querido canuto, que sí ― respondieron los gemelos, Remus y Lee al tiempo que Sirius se frotaba las manos de ansiedad.

Los tres Dursley tragaron saliva.

―¡REDUCTO! ― gritó Sirius, después de unos segundos y ante la sonrisa maliciosa del comedor.

Vernon, Petunia y Dudley se taparon, con ambas manos, la cara, para evitar el hechizo. Sin embargo, al no sentir nada y escuchar fuertes carcajadas, bajaron las manos y empezaron a mirar en todas direcciones, hasta que entendieron el porqué de las risas.

Sirius, en vez de hechizarlos a ellos, había apuntado al globo, el cual estaba hecho trizas.

―¿Qué?...¿Qué fue eso? ― tartamudeó Dudley.

―Un maleficio reductor que hace que objetos sólidos exploten ― respondió Hermione, sonriendo por lo bajo ―. Lo que significa que ustedes tres hubieran explotado por ese maleficio.

Petunia gritó de horror, Vernon gruñó tragando saliva y Dudley temblaba ligeramente.

Todos, contenían la risa que amenazaba por salir, mientras que Harry sonría abiertamente _Pobres, era una broma no algo real porque el maleficio era dirigido a objetos no a personas ¿Debería decirles?...Creo que no. Por el momento, que se asusten como yo alguna vez lo hice._

Luego de unos cinco minutos, minutos en los cuales se sustituyó el globo, la lectura prosiguió, pero con unos Dursley totalmente aterrorizados.

**La dificultad estaba en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, que no era visible para los ojos de los muggles. **

―Y qué bueno que así sea ―declaró el comedor, mirando a los tres Dursley.

A pesar de esa mirada, Petunia estaba de malhumor_Siempre quise saber dónde estaba ese andén y nunca supe por la cosa estúpida de que por ser muggle, no puedo ver nada… ¡Cómo detesto el no poder haber entrado a este colegio!_

**Lo que había que hacer era atravesar caminando la gruesa barrera que separaba el andén nueve del diez. **

―¡Atravesar! ― exclamó Dudley aturdido y abriendo sus ojos como platos ―. Nadie puede atravesar una barrera, nadie.

―Los magos, sí ― se limito a contestar Harry mientras todos reían a carcajadas.

Dudley Dursley seguía mirando anonadado a su primo _Una broma debe ser, simplemente una broma. _Mientras Harry, se encogía de hombros y hacía un gesto para que la lectura continuase.

**No era doloroso, pero había que hacerlo con cuidado para que ningún muggle notara la desaparición.**

_Desaparición… ¡No puede ser! Nadie puede desaparecer así como así…Una broma, simplemente una broma _Si bien era cierto, Dudley comenzaba a encontrar interesante la magia, no podía negar que ciertas cosas le resultaban inverosímiles, poco creíbles para un muggle.

—**Percy primero —dijo la señora Weasley, mirando con inquietud el reloj que había en lo alto, que indicaba que sólo tenían cinco minutos para desaparecer disimuladamente a través de la barrera.**

―Toda una proeza ― declararon los gemelos riendo por lo bajo.

Molly les envió una mirada severa a sus dos hijos. Ambos tragaron saliva ante la diversión del comedor.

**Percy avanzó deprisa y desapareció. **

_Igualmente desapareció, pero ¿Cómo? _Dudley, aunque estaba incrédulo por lo descrito por el libro, se preguntaba cómo era esa desaparición.

Los cinco bromistas reían por lo bajo por la expresión del primo de Harry _Un blanco perfecto para reírnos _Pensaban ellos, sonriendo con malicia y pensando en todas esas expresiones en la cara que le podrían venir a Dudley a lo largo de este libro y lo que podrían decir para avergonzarlo.

**A continuación fue el señor Weasley. Lo siguieron Fred y George.**

—**Yo pasaré con Ginny, y vosotros dos nos seguís —dijo la señora Weasley a**

**Harry y Ron, cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y empezando a caminar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban.**

—**Vamos juntos, sólo nos queda un minuto —dijo Ron a Harry.**

Harry y Ron se miraron divertidos, mientras que Snape, Minerva y Albus se inclinaban un poco al libro para escuchar qué había pasado.

**Harry se aseguró de que la jaula de Hedwig estuviera bien sujeta encima del baúl, y empujó el carrito contra la barrera. No le daba miedo; era mucho más seguro que usar los polvos flu. Se inclinaron sobre la barra de sus carritos y se encaminaron con determinación hacia la barrera, cogiendo velocidad. A un metro de la barrera, empezaron a correr y...**

**¡PATAPUM!**

―¡¿Qué? ― exclamó gran parte del comedor, sorprendido.

―¡¿Es una broma? ― exclamó la otra parte del comedor, aturdido.

Harry y Ron hicieron, rápidamente, un gesto con la mano para que la lectura continuase.

**Los dos carritos chocaron contra la barrera y rebotaron. **

―¡¿Chocaron y rebotaron? ― dijeron todos a la vez, sorprendidos ―. Pero, ¿cómo?, es imposible que eso ocurra.

―Jamás había pasado algo como eso ― los dos merodeadores abrían y cerraban los ojos. Esto no lo hubieran imaginado.

Harry y Ron rodearon sus ojos exasperados, sin decir nada. Mientras tanto, Minerva negaba con la cabeza y Snape fruncía el ceño.

Dudley, en cambio, miraba a Harry con una mezcla de incredulidad y confundido a la vez. Sin embargo, sabía que las cosas se las explicarían a medida que la lectura continuase.

**El baúl de Ron saltó y se estrelló contra el suelo con gran estruendo, Harry se cayó y la jaula de Hedwig, al dar en el suelo, rebotó y salió rodando, con la lechuza dentro dando unos terribles chillidos.**

―Uhhhhh, uhhhhhh― gimió el comedor. No les gustaba para nada el sonido de esa frase.

**Todo el mundo los miraba, **

―Tenía que ser― dijo Hannah, sorprendida.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

**y un guardia que había allí cerca les gritó:**

—**¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?**

―¡Lo que nos faltaba! ― gimió Sirius ―¿Cómo tanta mala suerte, Merlín?

Alumnos, profesores y adultos, asintieron de acuerdo con el animago.

Harry y Ron se miraron largamente, pensando prácticamente lo mismo_Mala suerte por el castigo, buena suerte por el viaje emocionante. _No pudieron dejar de reír por lo bajo mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza, divertida.

—**He perdido el control del carrito —dijo Harry…**

―¡¿Le has contestado? ― respondió el comedor medio aturdido, medio gimiendo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, ruborizado.

_Mi primo es gentil y noble. Debería aprender más de él. _Pensaba Dudley, mirando seriamente a Harry.

No obstante, el niño que vivió no se percató de esa mirada de Dudley, por lo que, la lectura prosiguió sin mayores complicaciones.

…**entre jadeos, sujetándose las costillas mientras se levantaba. Ron salió corriendo detrás de la jaula de Hedwig, que estaba provocando tal escena que la multitud hacía comentarios sobre la crueldad con los animales.**

―Muggles idiotas― gruñó Sirius ―. Es que acaso ninguno de ellos se fijó que chocaron con la barrera.

Nadie le dijo nada, pero en el fondo, pensaban lo mismo que el padrino de Harry.

—**¿Por qué no hemos podido pasar? —preguntó Harry a Ron.**

Ojoloco, Remus, Bill y Charlie, fruncieron el ceño, tratando de hallarle lógica a que la barrera se cerrara, pero sin éxito. Eso sí, sabían que pronto lo averiguarían.

―Es lo que todos queremos saber ― declaró, entonces, Gryffindor, mirando a los dos amigos en busca de respuestas.

Harry y Ron se miraron largamente antes de mirar de reojo a Dobby, quién parecía querer desaparecer de allí. El niño que vivió se apresuró a hacerle un gesto al profesor para que siguiese leyendo y, así, nadie pudiese percatarse de la reacción de Dobby.

Flitwich, aturdido por la reacción de Harry y ante un comedor confuso por el actuar de Potter, volvió a leer.

—**Ni idea.**

―Siempre es lo mismo, nunca podemos saber qué cosa pasa hasta casi al finalizar el libro ― declaró gruñendo el comedor casi al completo ―. Es injusto.

Ron y Hermione se miraron aturdidos. Sin embargo…

―¿Qué es esto? ― preguntó Harry enojado ―. Un berrinche de niños chicos por no saber cosas que a nosotros― apuntó a sus dos amigos ―, nos costó una enormidad saber. Cosas que hubiésemos querido saber desde un principio para ahorrarnos problemas, detenciones y puntos menos para nuestra casa. ¿Ustedes creen que a nosotros no nos hubiese gustado que alguien nos aclarara el panorama mucho antes? ― varios agacharon la cabeza, avergonzados ―.Entonces, dejen de decir que es injusto y entérense de la cosas cuando nosotros lo hicimos.

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo. Estaban tan avergonzados de ellos mismos que lo único que querían era que se siguiera leyendo. Flitwich, comprendiendo al comedor, volvió a leer.

**Ron miró furioso a su alrededor. Una docena de curiosos todavía los estaban**

**mirando.**

—**Vamos a perder el tren —se quejó—**

―Lo perdimos ― dijeron los dos amigos, comenzando a sentir la ansiedad porque se leyera la parte del vuelo.

Minerva y Molly miraban a ambos amigos frunciendo el ceño, evidentemente enfadas. La primera, recordaba lo que había sucedido en las mazmorras de Snape, la otra se preguntaba de cuál de los dos había sido la magnífica idea de volar en elcoche. Sea como fuese, lo averiguarían pronto.

La intensidad de ambas mujeres, logró quitarle la ansiedad a los dos amigos, quiénes solo atinaron a tragar saliva. Algo les decía que los iban a regañar.

**. No comprendo por qué se nos ha cerrado el paso.**

Aunque todos querían saber, se mordieron la lengua para no formular la pregunta. Harry había dejado muy en claro que tenían que averiguarlo en su debido momento.

**Harry miró el reloj gigante de la estación y sintió náuseas en el estómago. Diez segundos..., nueve segundos... Avanzó con el carrito, con cuidado, hasta que llegó a la barrera, y empujó a continuación con todas sus fuerzas. La barrera permaneció allí, infranqueable.**

Todos se preguntaban por qué motivo la barrera no se había movido, pero no hallaban respuesta alguna para responder a la interrogante. Suspiraron frustrados por no poder hallar la respuesta.

**Tres segundos..., dos segundos..., un segundo...**

—**Ha partido —dijo Ron, atónito—. El tren ya ha partido. ¿Qué pasará si mis padres no pueden volver a recogernos? **

―¡Ronald!― gritó Molly ―.No pienses así, nosotros no te…

―Sí sé mamá, pero en ese entonces tenía doce años, era chico y no comprendía mucho ― interrumpió Ron.

Molly se quedó callada. A veces, olvidaba que lo que se leía había pasado hace unos años atrás. Se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto para que la lectura continuase.

**¿Tienes algo de dinero muggle?**

**Harry soltó una risa irónica.**

—**Hace seis años que los Dursley no me dan la paga semanal.**

―¡Dursley!― gruñó Sirius ―¿Cómo se atreven? ― los Dursley estaban aterrorizados. El mago les estaba apuntando con su varita ―. Debería hacerles algo monstruoso por todo esto, pero ya llegará la hora. Cuídense muy bien porque me pagarán una a una todas las cosas que les han hecho a MI AHIJADO ¡ENTIENDEN!

Los tres Dursley tragaron saliva. Esto no le estaba gustando para nada.

**Ron pegó la cabeza a la fría barrera.**

**No oigo nada —dijo preocupado—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No sé cuánto tardarán mis padres en volver por nosotros.**

**Echaron un vistazo a la estación. La gente todavía los miraba, principalmente a causa de los alaridos incesantes de Hedwig.**

Las mujeres le reprocharon con la mirada a Harry el que no se haya preocupado por Hedwig.

—**A lo mejor tendríamos que ir al coche y esperar allí —dijo Harry—. Estamos llamando demasiado la aten...**

Minerva miró a Harry y luego a Ron_Sí el Sr Potter fue sensato, entonces, ¿Por qué llegaron en el coche volador?_

Mientras tanto, Harry y Ron tragaban saliva, no queriendo que se leyese lo que venía a continuación.

—**¡Harry! —dijo Ron, con los ojos refulgentes—. ¡El coche!**

―¡RONALD WEASLEY! ― gritó Molly ― ¿Cómo te atreviste?

―Lo siento, mamá, lo siento. No fue mi intención hacerlo, lo juro.

Todos, a excepción de Harry, Hermione, Minerva, Albus y Snape, quedaron confundidos. No entendían a lo que se refería la señora Weasley.

Rápidamente, Albus le hizo un gesto a Flitwich para que volviese a leer.

—**¿Qué pasa con él?**

—**¡Podemos llegar a Hogwarts volando!**

―No somos dignos de ti, Ron, no lo somos ― los gemelos se secaban una lágrima falsa de orgullo por su hermano.

El resto del comedor miraba con admiración a Ron. Cosas como: (Eres brillante) (Lo hubiese querido hacer yo) (Eres fantástico) Se podían escuchar a lo largo del salón, provocando que las orejas del pelirrojo se tornaran rojas.

Dudley miraba entre atónito y maravillado a su primo._ Volando en un coche, llegando al colegio así… ¡Fantástico! ¡Genial!_

Pero sin lugar a dudas quiénes más maravillados estaban eran: Sirius y Remus.

―Simplemente genial, maravilloso, asombroso ― cantaron los dos merodeadores, provocando que todos se volvieran en dirección de ellos ―. Quisiera haberlo hecho, ¿Por qué no lo hicimos, Lunático? ― añadió Canuto ―. Hubiésemos pasado a la historia con algo así. Imagínate, por un segundo, a los merodeadores llegando a Hogwart en un coche volador. Popularidad y la sensación del colegio por un largo, largo, pero muy largo tiempo.

―Pero les hubiese pasado exactamente lo mismo que les sucedido al Sr Potter y al Sr Weasley ― intervino Minerva, sonriendo con malicia y callando toda sensación de admiración y orgullo ―. Siga leyendo, Flitwich, para que se enteren qué les hubiese sucedido a los merodeadores si hubieran hecho eso.

Flitwich asintió con la cabeza. Sirius, trago saliva. Harry y Ron miraron atónitos a la profesora antes que la lectura continuase.

—**Pero yo creía...**

—**Estamos en un apuro, ¿verdad? Y tenemos que llegar al colegio, ¿verdad? E incluso a los magos menores de edad se les permite hacer uso de la magia si se trata de una verdadera emergencia, sección decimonovena o algo así de la Restricción sobre Chismes...**

Molly gruñó enfadada. Ron retrocedió asustado por el regaño de su madre _Por suerte no me han castigado. Es un alivio_

**El pánico que sentía Harry se convirtió de repente en emoción.**

―Sangre merodeadora en las venas ― canturrió Sirius, orgulloso de su ahijado.

―Sí, claro, sangre merodeadora en sus venas ¡patrañas! Flitwich, siga leyendo ― intervino McGonagall enfadada.

El merodeador volvió a tragar saliva mientras todos contenían la risa que amenazaba por salir.

—**¿Sabes hacerlo volar?**

—**Por supuesto —dijo Ron, dirigiendo su carrito hacia la salida**

―No somos dignos ― dijeron los gemelos, mirando más que orgulloso a su hermano. Ron hizo una reverencia, orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

―Y ustedes tres serán dignos de un buen castigo si siguen con toda esta tontera ¡Quedo claro! ― intervino estaba vez, Molly.

Los tres Weasley tragaron saliva. Harry le palmeó la espalda a su amigo en señal de apoyo.

—**. Venga, vamos, si nos damos prisa podremos seguir al expreso de Hogwarts.**

**Y abriéndose paso a través de la multitud de muggles curiosos, salieron de la estación y regresaron a la calle lateral donde habían aparcado el viejo Ford Anglia. **

Todos los alumnos se inclinaron hacía el libro para escuchar mejor aquel viaje emocionante.

**Ron abrió el gran maletero con unos golpes de varita mágica. Metieron dentro los baúles, dejaron a Hedwig en el asiento de atrás y se acomodaron delante.**

—**Comprueba que no nos vea nadie —le pidió Ron, arrancando el coche con otro golpe de varita. Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla; el tráfico retumbaba por la avenida que tenían delante, pero su calle estaba despejada.**

—**Vía libre —dijo Harry.**

_Tan idiota que seas, Potter. Te debiste haber dado cuenta que había varios muggles allí _Pensaba Snape rodeando los ojos.

**Ron pulsó un diminuto botón plateado que había en el salpicadero y el coche desapareció con ellos. Harry notaba el asiento vibrar debajo de él, oía el motor, sentía sus propias manos en las rodillas y las gafas en la nariz, pero, a juzgar por lo que veía, se había convertido en un par de ojos que flotaban a un metro del suelo en una lúgubre calle llena de coches aparcados.**

—**¡En marcha! —dijo a su lado la voz de Ron.**

Varios se acomodaron muy bien a si asiento, se inclinaron aún más hacía el libro y pusieron buen oído para no perderse nada.

**Fue como si el pavimento y los sucios edificios que había a cada lado empezaran a caer y se perdieran de vista al ascender el coche; al cabo de unos segundos, tenían todo Londres bajo sus pies, impresionante y neblinoso.**

―Wow ― exclamó el comedor ―. Sorprendente, alucinante.

Minerva y Molly, aunque fruncían el ceño enfadadas, sentían la emoción alucinante que describía el libro.

_Maravilloso. Simplemente el mundo de Harry me sorprende cada vez más _Pensaba Dubley, abriendo los ojos de la impresión.

**Entonces se oyó un ligero estallido y reaparecieron el coche, Ron y Harry.**

—**¡Vaya! —dijo Ron, pulsando el botón del accionador de invisibilidad—. Se ha estropeado.**

_No fue porque Potter no haya visto a los muggles, fue por esto que los vieron _Corregía Snape mirando incrédulo lo que decía el libro.

**Los dos se pusieron a darle golpes. El coche desapareció, pero luego empezó a aparecer y desaparecer de forma intermitente.**

Aunque nadie quería decir algo. Todos gemían de la mala suerte de ambos amigos.

—**¡Agárrate! —gritó Ron, y apretó el acelerador. Como una bala, penetraron en las nubes algodonosas y todo se volvió neblinoso y gris.**

—**¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Harry, pestañeando ante la masa compacta de nubes que los rodeaba por todos lados.**

_Que no les suceda nada, Merlín _Pensaba Molly medio enrabiada, medio nerviosa.

—**Tendríamos que ver el tren para saber qué dirección seguir —dijo Ron.**

—**Vuelve a descender, rápido.**

**Descendieron por debajo de las nubes, y se asomaron mirando hacia abajo con los**

**ojos entornados.**

—**¡Ya lo veo! —gritó Harry—. ¡Todo recto, por allí!**

**El expreso de Hogwarts corría debajo de ellos, parecido a una serpiente roja.**

―¡Serpiente! ― gimió Gryffindor ―¡No inventes!

La casa de Slytherin rió por lo bajo.

—**Derecho hacia el norte —dijo Ron, comprobando el indicador del salpicadero—. **

**Bueno, tendremos que comprobarlo cada media hora más o menos. Agárrate. —Y volvieron a internarse en las nubes. Un minuto después, salían al resplandor de la luz solar.**

**Aquél era un mundo diferente. Las ruedas del coche rozaban el océano de esponjosas nubes y el cielo era una extensión inacabable de color azul intenso bajo un cegador sol blanco.**

―Suena increíble, ¿a que sí? ― suspiraron los Gryffindor, emocionados.

Todos, sin excepciones, asintieron con la cabeza.

―Es que fue increíble ― contradijeron Harry y Ron, emocionados.

—**Ahora sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de los aviones —dijo Ron.**

**Se miraron el uno al otro y rieron. Tardaron mucho en poder parar de reír.**

**Era como si hubieran entrado en un sueño maravilloso.**

Varios gimieron, pero de envidia por lo que hicieron los dos amigos.

**Aquélla, pensó Harry, era seguramente la manera ideal de viajar: pasando copos de nubes que parecían de nieve, en un coche inundado de luz solar cálida y luminosa, con una gran bolsa de caramelos en la guantera e imaginando las caras de envidia que pondrían Fred y George cuando aterrizaran con suavidad en la amplia explanada de césped delante del castillo de Hogwarts.**

―Uuuhhhh, uhhhhh― exclamó el comedor al unísono antes que la discusión empezará.

―¿Qué ustedes dos pensaron que nosotros tendríamos envidia? ― comenzó Fred.

―¿Acaso creen que somos de aquellas personas? ― siguió Georrge.

―Entonces no nos conocen como es debido ― concluyeron los dos, cruzándose de brazos.

El comedor se quedó súbitamente en un silencio tenso y mortal, alternando las miradas entre los gemelos y los dos amigos. Esto era algo que no se veía todos los días.

―Este, nosotros…Bueno, la verdad es que no queríamos…― tartamudeaba Ron

―Esto fue solo un…eeeehhh…impulso adrenalinico de la experiencia tan maravillosa de volar en un coche entremedio de la nubes y sentirse en un sueño ― dijo Harry con voz de ensueño. Todos se volvieron a él, viéndole con expresión rara ― ¿Qué? Es verdad― se apresuró a decir ―. Sea como fuese, fue un momento de adrenalina.

Todos se miraron entre sí y bufaron exasperados.

―Claro, lo que tú digas― dijo el comedor, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia.

―Pero eso no quita que estemos enfadados con ustedes dos― añadieron los gemelos, apuntándolos con el dedo acusadoramente y provocando que Harry y Ron tragasen saliva.

Flitwich, entonces, se apresuró a leer.

**Comprobaban regularmente el rumbo del tren a medida que avanzaban hacia el norte, y cada vez que bajaban por debajo de las nubes veían un paisaje diferente. **

―Awww― suspiraron las mujeres.

Los hombres bufaron exasperados.

**Londres quedó atrás enseguida y fue reemplazado por campos verdes que dieron paso a brezales de color púrpura, a aldeas con diminutas iglesias en miniatura y a una gran ciudad animada por coches que parecían hormigas de variados colores.**

La risa a carcajadas fue tal que varios estaban rodando por el suelo.

― ¡Por Merlín santo! ¡Qué gran descripción! ¡Coches hormigas!― exclamaron los bromistas, sujetándose el estómago para dejar de reír.

Harry se encogió de hombros y río de igual forma que los demás en el comedor.

Tardaron cerca de diez minutos dejar de reír. Cuando lo hicieron, la lectura prosiguió.

**Sin embargo, después de varias horas sin sobresaltos, Harry tenía que admitir que parte de la diversión se había esfumado. Los caramelos les habían dado una sed tremenda y no tenían nada que beber. **

―¡Pobres! ― exclamó Romilda Vane, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con ella, Harry se ruborizo y Ron se encogió de hombros. Ginny y Cho gruñeron por lo bajo.

**Harry y Ron se habían despojado de sus jerséis, pero al primero se le pegaba la camiseta al respaldo del asiento y a cada momento las gafas le resbalaban hasta la punta de la nariz empapada de sudor. **

―¡Qué asco! ― exclamaron Romilda, Marietta, Parvati, Lavender y Cho.

Harry se ruborizo totalmente.

**Había dejado de maravillarse con las sorprendentes formas de las nubes y se acordaba todo el tiempo del tren que circulaba miles de metros más abajo, donde se podía comprar zumo de calabaza muy frío del carrito que llevaba una bruja gordita. **

―Nos hubiese servido un montón ir en el tren, ¿No crees?― le susurró Ron a Harry. El último sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

**¿Por qué motivo no habrían podido entrar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos?**

Todos gruñeron, enfadados.

―Ya sé lo que dirán, pero deben saber que esa es sólo una de las tantas preguntan que tendrán que averiguar. Ni hermione ni Ron ni yo haremos comentario alguno sobre eso. Está claro, ¿cierto?

Y volvieron a gruñir. No obstante, sabían que Harry llevaba la razón.

—**No puede quedar muy lejos ya, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron, con la voz ronca, horas más tarde, cuando el sol se hundía en el lecho de nubes, tiñéndolas de un rosa intenso—. ¿Listo para otra comprobación del tren?**

**Éste continuaba debajo de ellos, abriéndose camino por una montaña coronada de nieve. Se veía mucho más oscuro bajo el dosel de nubes.**

**Ron apretó el acelerador y volvieron a ascender, pero al hacerlo, el motor empezó a chirriar.**

**Harry y Ron se intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.**

Lo mismo sucedía a lo largo del comedor. Todos compartían miradas nerviosas.

Harry y Ron miraban de forma neutral.

—**Seguramente es porque está cansado —dijo Ron—, nunca había hecho un viaje**

**tan largo...**

**Y ambos hicieron como que no se daban cuenta de que el chirrido se hacía más intenso al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía. Las estrellas iban apareciendo en el firmamento. Se hacía de noche. Harry volvió a ponerse el jersey, tratando de no dar importancia al hecho de que los limpiaparabrisas se movían despacio, como en protesta.**

―Me está comenzando a dar escalofríos ― declaró Lee, quién ya no hallaba el viaje tan maravilloso como antes.

A lo largo del comedor, todos asintieron con la exactamente lo mismo que Lee.

—**Ya queda poco —dijo Ron, dirigiéndose más al coche que a Harry—, ya queda**

**muy poco —repitió, dando unas palmadas en el salpicadero con aire preocupado.**

―Aguanta un poco, coche. Ya llegarán al colegio ― le habló el alumnado al coche como si estuviese allí.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, se aguantaron las ganas de reír.

**Cuando, un poco más adelante, volvieron a descender por debajo de las nubes, tuvieron que aguzar la vista en busca de algo que pudieran reconocer.**

—**¡Allí! —gritó Harry de forma que Ron y Hedwig dieron un bote—. ¡Allí delante mismo!**

**En lo alto del acantilado que se elevaba sobre el lago, las numerosas torres y atalayas del castillo de Hogwarts se recortaban contra el oscuro horizonte.**

―Bien― aplaudió alguien desde alguna casa.

Varios le siguieron, aplaudiendo levemente. Otros, simplemente, asintieron con la cabeza.

**Pero el coche había empezado a dar sacudidas y a perder velocidad.**

Todos, incluyendo profesores y adultos, gimieron. No le auguraba nada bueno.

—**¡Vamos! —dijo Ron para animar al coche, dando una ligera sacudida al volante—. ¡Venga, que ya llegamos!**

**El motor chirriaba. Del capó empezaron a salir delgados chorros de vapor. **

―Uuuuhhhh, ahhhhh― exclamó el comedor al unísono y preocupado por lo que se describía.

Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros y, rápidamente, hicieron un gesto para que se siguiese leyendo. Querían que se terminase rápido el capítulo.

**Harry se agarró muy fuerte al asiento cuando se orientaron hacia el lago.**

**El coche osciló de manera preocupante. Mirando por la ventanilla, Harry vio la superficie calma, negra y cristalina del agua, un par de kilómetros por debajo de ellos.**

**Ron aferraba con tanta fuerza el volante, que se le ponían blancos los nudillos de las manos. **

Todos los que estaban cerca del pelirrojo, le palmearon la espalda. Debía ser muy doloroso que los nudillos se pusieran blanco por tal grado de fuerza ejercida.

**El coche volvió a tambalearse.**

—**¡Vamos! —dijo Ron.**

**Sobrevolaban el lago. El castillo estaba justo delante de ellos. **

―Bien ―dijo Seamus ―.Ya llegaron al castillo. Todo estará bien.

La gran mayoría, asintió con la cabeza mientras que Harry y Ron se miraban largamente y fruncían el ceño. No era para nada como su compañero lo decía. Ya querían ver qué expresión ponían en su rostro cuando se dieran cuenta que habían chocado con el sauce.

**Ron apretó el pedal a fondo.**

**Oyeron un estruendo metálico, seguido de un chisporroteo, y el motor se paró completamente.**

―¡No puede ser! ― gimieron los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

―¡Debe ser una broma! ― exclamaron atónitos los Ravenclaw.

―¿Tanta mala suerte? ― preguntó Slytherin, sorprendido de la "estupenda suerte de los dos amigos"

―¡¿Es en serio? ― exclamaron los Weasley y aurores presentes.

Harry y Ron sólo atinaron a asentir con la cabeza lentamente ante las reacciones del comedor.

Todos, sin excepciones, abrieron sus ojos como platos, al tiempo que Fred decía.

―¡Por Merlín santo! ¡Una tras la otra! Ningún ser humano puede tener tanta mala suerte como Harry y Ronnie.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza levemente. Nadie, como decía Fred, podía tener la suerte de los dos Gryffindors.

Los Dursley, en cambio, se preguntaban el porqué de estas reacciones; pero por el momento lo único que les era seguro, era que pronto lo averiguarían.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, minutos en los cuáles casi todos se compadecieron de la suerte de los dos, la lectura prosiguió.

—**¡Oh! —exclamó Ron, en medio del silencio.**

**El morro del coche se inclinó irremediablemente hacia abajo. Caían, cada vez más**

**rápido, directos contra el sólido muro del castillo.**

_Que estén bien, que estén bien…que no les pase nada, por favor_Rogaban Molly y Sirius, al tiempo que…

―Noooooo ― gritaba todos los alumnos―, que no choquen con el castillo.

Ron y Hermione rodearon los ojos exasperados. Sin embargo:

―Chicos, me escuchan ― pidió Harry. Todos se volvieron al niño que vivió ―. Si hubiésemos chocado con el castillo todos ustedes lo hubieran sabido, ya que habría quedado un agujero en el colegio. ¿No creen que eso sería muy notorio? ― todos los alumnos abrieron sus ojos como platos. Habían pasado ese detalle ―. Además, recuerden que hubo RUMORES, por si alguien se había olvidado.

La gran "O" que se pudo apreciar en las bocas de los alumnos le hacía ver a Harry que, a pesar de la salva de aplausos en el inició de la lectura, nadie había relacionado el sauce boxeador con lo que se estaba narrando.

Antes de que alguien pudiese pensar y, ante el asombro y confusión de los Dursley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks y los Weasley, Harry hizo un movimiento con la mano para que la lectura continuase.

―**Noooooo! —gritó Ron, girando el volante; esquivaron el muro por unos centímetros cuando el coche viró describiendo un pronunciado arco y planeó sobre los invernaderos y luego sobre la huerta y el oscuro césped, perdiendo altura sin cesar.**

_Qué no les pase nada _Seguían rogando Molly y Sirius.

―¡No más de estás descripciones, por favor! ― rogaban, a la par de la Sra. Weasley y Canuto, Fred, George y Lee, en voz alta y gimiendo por lo bajo.

Todos, asintieron con la cabeza. No les gustaba cuando se describía de esta manera.

**Ron soltó el volante y se sacó del bolsillo de atrás la varita mágica.**

—**¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! —gritó, dando unos golpes en el salpicadero y el parabrisas, pero todavía estaban cayendo en picada, y el suelo se precipitaba contra ellos...**

―¡Dios Santo! ― gritó el comedor ―, que no les pase nada, por favor. Basta y nos sobra que nos describan de esta manera.

Ron y Hermione, a pesar de sentir la tensión que se había formado en el comedor, no pudieron dejar de rodear los ojos, exasperados ante la reacción.

―Saben qué― interrumpió, entonces, Harry. Todos, por tercera vez, se volvieron a él―. Esto ya pasó, ustedes mismos se dieron cuenta, ese año, que tanto Ron como yo llegamos a salvo al castillo, sin huesos rotos ni nada por el estilo, ya que nos preguntaron ― inesperadamente, Harry apuntó uno a uno a los Gryffindor, dejando aturdido al resto ―. Además, deberían tener conocimiento que si bien esto suena tenso no es nada comparado con lo que pasará más adelante. Todas las reacciones de este capítulo, sobre todo de esta última parte, me han parecido algo exageradas. No me malinterpreten…― se apresuró a añadir el chico de la cicatriz al ver a todos frunciendo el ceño o gruñendo ―…sé que la gran mayoría se preocupa por nosotros, por el trío, por mí; pero deben de reconocer que esto es algo mínimo.

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar, Ron y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo a su amigo; pero el resto del comedor no tenía palabras para lo que acababan de escuchar. No sabían que pensar. El niño que vivió rodeo los ojos, exasperado e hizo un gesto para que la lectura continuas, aún cuando había muchas personas en shock.

—**¡CUIDADO CON EL ÁRBOL! —gritó Harry, cogiendo el volante, pero era**

**demasiado tarde.**

―¡EL SAUCE BOXEADOR! ― exclamaron entre atónitos y sorprendidos los dos merodeadores ― ¿Es una broma que choquen con ese árbol grandioso y sensacional? ― añadió Canuto.

Todos se volvieron a Sirius en estado de shock _¿Grandioso y sensacional?_ Pensó el comedor como si fuese uno sólo _Debe ser una broma de mal gusto._

―¡Ehh!...Sirius…― susurró Harry para que nadie escuchase.

―Dime, cachorro.

―Mmmm… no digas esas cosas, sospecharían antes de tiempo que es una entrada de…bueno tú sabes.

Sirius miró a Harry detenidamente antes de asentir con la cabeza y hacer un gesto para que la lectura continuase, dejando a todo el comedor confundido.

**¡PAF!**

**Con gran estruendo, chocaron contra el grueso tronco del árbol y se dieron un gran batacazo en el suelo.**

―Auch, me dolió hasta a mí eso ― exclamó el comedor completo. _Sí que debería doler un golpe así_Pensaron antes que la lectura siguiese.

**Del abollado capó salió más humo; Hedwig daba chillidos de terror; a Harry le había salido un doloroso chichón del tamaño de una bola de golf en la cabeza, al golpearse contra el parabrisas;**

―¡Dijiste que no había pasado nada, que habías salido ileso! ― le recriminó el comedor, levantando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos.

Harry se apresuró a hacer un gesto con la mano para que la lectura prosiguiese. Todos bufaron antes que el profesor reanudase la lectura.

**y, a su lado, Ron emitía un gemido ahogado de desesperación.**

Y más se acentuó la ceja levantada.

—**¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry inmediatamente.**

—**¡Mi varita mágica! —dijo Ron con voz temblorosa—. ¡Mira mi varita!**

―Por eso fue que ese año estuviste con la varita partida en dos ― soltó Lavender, mientras muchos miraban al pelirrojo con simpatía.

Ron asintió e hizo un gesto para que se leyera otra vez.

**Se había partido prácticamente en dos pedazos, y la punta oscilaba, sujeta sólo por unas pocas astillas.**

**Harry abrió la boca para decir que estaba seguro de que podrían recomponerla en el colegio,**

―Eso no se puede hacer, Harry. Cuando una varita se rompe en dos en imposible reponerla. Lo único que puedes hacer es comprarte una nueva ― le dijo Hermione, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia.

Harry se encogió de hombros, Ron río por lo bajo por la "grandiosa reacción de su amigo" y Hermione rodeo los ojos exasperada antes que Flitwich prosiguiese con la lectura.

**pero no llegó a decir nada. En aquel mismo momento, algo golpeó contra su lado del coche con la fuerza de un toro que les embistiera y arrojó a Harry sobre Ron, al mismo tiempo que el techo del coche recibía otro golpe igualmente fuerte.**

―¿Que no paso nada malo?, ¿Qué es una cosa mínima? ― volvió a recriminar el comedor a Harry.

―Ehhhh…bueno…este… yo… mmm…―tartamudeo el niño que vivió.

―Lo que sea ― el comedor hizo un gesto de no importarle.

Harry suspiró largamente antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

—**¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Ron ahogó un grito al mirar por el parabrisas, y Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla en el preciso momento en que una rama, gruesa como una serpiente pitón, golpeaba en el coche destrozándolo. **

A nadie le estaba gustando lo que se narraba.

**El árbol contra el que habían chocado les atacaba.**

―¡Qué descubrimiento! ― ironizó el comedor, rodeando los ojos.

Harry se volvió a encogerse de hombros y se puso rojo. Ginny, contaba mentalmente para no gritar unas cuantas verdades.

**El tronco se había inclinado casi el doble de lo que estaba antes, y azotaba con sus nudosas ramas pesadas como el plomo cada centímetro del coche que tenía a su alcance.**

—**¡Aaaaag! —gritó Ron, cuando una rama retorcida golpeó en su puerta produciendo otra gran abolladura; el parabrisas tembló entonces bajo una lluvia de golpes de ramitas, y una rama gruesa como un ariete aporreó con tal furia el techo, que pareció que éste se hundía.**

Alguien murmuró (Nada pasó, ¡Sí, claro!, estoy creyendo todo lo contrario) mientras el resto del comedor gruñía enfadado.

En ese momento:

―¡Pero quiénes se creen que son! ― gritó Ginny, provocando que todos se volviesen en su dirección ―. Le han recriminado a Harry y han ironizado el que haya dicho que no fue nada varias veces. Es más que suficiente, ¿No creen? Además, el tiene razón, esto no es nada comparado con lo que vendrá, con la apertura de la cámara, ¿o acaso lo han olvidado? ―varios se asustaron. Ginny rodeo los ojos ―.Estos son golpes que cualquiera se haría, jugando quidditch, por ejemplo. Ahora, sigamos con lectura y dejen de gruñir por algo estúpido.

Todos agacharon la cabeza, la pelirroja llevaba la razón. Esos golpes eran golpes solamente, aunque de igual forma se preocupaban, ya que el trío tenía cierta suerte a los peligros y salir heridos.

Harry le agradeció con la mirada y le sonrió abiertamente a Ginny antes que Flitwich volviera a leer.

—**¡Escapemos! —gritó Ron, empujando la puerta con toda su fuerza**

―¡Exacto! ― concordó el comedor con Ron. Eso lo debieron hacer hace mucho.

**, pero inmediatamente el salvaje latigazo de otra rama lo arrojó hacia atrás, contra el regazo de Harry.**

Todos gimieron sin decir palabra alguna.

—**¡Estamos perdidos! —gimió, viendo combarse el techo.**

**De repente el suelo del coche comenzó a vibrar: el motor se ponía de nuevo en funcionamiento.**

―Uffff― se aliviaron todos. Podían escapar sin la necesidad de salir del coche.

—**¡Marcha atrás! —gritó Harry, y el coche salió disparado. **

Hubo algunos aplausos aislados, pero no los suficientes para calmar el ánimo.

**El árbol aún trataba de golpearles, y pudieron oír crujir sus raíces cuando, en un intento de arremeter contra el coche que escapaba, casi se arranca del suelo.**

—**Por poco —dijo Ron jadeando—. ¡Así se hace, coche!**

Y más aplausos dirigidos al coche por haberlos sacado de la situación. Podían respirar tranquilos.

**El coche, sin embargo, había agotado sus fuerzas. Con dos golpes secos, las puertas se abrieron y Harry sintió que su asiento se inclinaba hacia un lado y de pronto se encontró sentado en el húmedo césped. **

Nadie dijo nada. Se encontraban en estado de shock.

**Unos ruidos sordos le indicaron que el coche estaba expulsando el equipaje del maletero; la jaula de Hedwig salió volando por los aires y se abrió de golpe, y la lechuza salió emitiendo un fuerte chillido de enojo y voló apresuradamente y sin parar en dirección al castillo. A continuación, el coche, abollado y echando humo, se perdió en la oscuridad, emitiendo un ruido sordo y con las luces de atrás encendidas como en un gesto de enfado.**

―¡Ehhhh! ― exclamó el alumnado, atónito.

―¡El coche está actuando por su propia cuenta! ― exclamaron los profesores sorprendidos.

―¡Es una broma! ― exclamaron los adultos y aurores presentes, anonadados.

Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza, dejando aún más en shock al comedor. Jamás se les hubiese pasado por la cabeza que un coche actuase por sí solo.

Costó unos minutos que todos salieran del estado de shock para que la lectura siguiese.

—**¡Vuelve! —le gritó Ron, blandiendo la varita rota—. ¡Mi padre me matará!**

Arthur no sabía qué decir. Aún estaba en shock.

**Pero el coche desapareció de la vista con un último bufido del tubo de escape.**

—**¿Es posible que tengamos esta suerte? —preguntó Ron embargado por la tristeza **

―Eso es lo que todos nos hemos preguntado desde que se inició el primer libro ― comenzó a decir Fred.

―Y por lo que parece, ustedes tres, son las personas con la más mala suerte vista jamás en la vida ― siguió George.

―Por tanto, creemos que tienen que tener una especie de imán para que les pase estás cosas ― terminaron de decir los dos, negando con la cabeza.

Todos, sin excepciones, asintieron con la cabeza mientras los tres amigos se les tornaban las orejas rojas y los Dursley miraban a Harry sorprendidos por lo que se leía.

Rápidamente, Ron hizo un gesto para que la lectura continuase.

**mientras se inclinaba para recoger a Scabbers, la rata**

Sirius y Remus gruñeron por lo bajo.

—**. De todos los árboles con los que podíamos haber chocado, tuvimos que dar contra el único que devuelve los golpes.**

―Ufff…Eso es única y exclusivamente porque son personas con mala suerte ― rodeo los ojos el comedor, como si fuese lo obvio.

El trío se volvió a ruborizar.

**Se volvió para mirar el viejo árbol, que todavía agitaba sus ramas pavorosamente.**

—**Vamos —dijo Harry, cansado—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al colegio.**

Gryffindor asintió de acuerdo con Harry.

**No era la llegada triunfal que habían imaginado. **

Todos, sin excepciones, asintieron de acuerdo con ellos, al tiempo que volvían a rodar los ojos.

Sirius debía admitir que no era tan genial como lo imagino y que Minnie tenía razón. A ellos les hubiese pasado prácticamente lo mismo, ya que él y James eran casi iguales a Harry y Ron.

Antes que nadie dijese algo, la lectura siguió.

**Con el cuerpo agarrotado, frío y magullado, cada uno cogió su baúl por la anilla del extremo, y los arrastraron por la ladera cubierta de césped, hacia arriba, donde les esperaban las inmensas puertas de roble de la entrada principal.**

Varios suspiraron aliviados. Había pasado lo peor.

—**Me parece que ya ha comenzado el banquete —dijo Ron, dejando su baúl al principio de los escalones y acercándose sigilosamente para echar un vistazo a través de una ventana iluminada—. ¡Eh, Harry, ven a ver esto... es la Selección!**

**Harry se acercó a toda prisa, y juntos contemplaron el Gran Comedor.**

Alguien desde algún lugar dijo (Qué chismosos)

Harry y Ron se sonrojaron mientras Ginny gruñía por lo bajo.

**Sobre cuatro mesas abarrotadas de gente, se mantenían en el aire innumerables**

**velas, haciendo brillar los platos y las copas. Encima de las cabezas, el techo encantado que siempre reflejaba el cielo exterior estaba cuajado de estrellas.**

**A través de la confusión de los sombreros negros y puntiagudos de Hogwarts,**

**Harry vio una larga hilera de alumnos de primer curso que, con caras asustadas, iban entrando en el comedor. Ginny estaba entre ellos; era fácil de distinguir por el color intenso de su pelo, que revelaba su pertenencia a la familia Weasley. **

Los Weasley enrojecieron al instante, pero sin dudas Ginny mucho más. No esperaba que Harry la reconociese tan fácilmente.

**Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall, una bruja con gafas y con el pelo recogido en un apretado moño, **

Los bromistas rieron por lo bajo mientras Minerva fruncía el ceño, enfadada.

**ponía el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts sobre un taburete, delante de los recién llegados.**

Dudley se inclinó hacía el libro, preguntándose para qué servía ese sombrero.

**Cada año, este sombrero viejo, remendado, raído y sucio, distribuía a los nuevos estudiantes en cada una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff,**

**Ravenclaw y Slytherin. **

Y el primo de Harry profirió un gran "O" cuando se respondió la pregunta que no había formulado, pero que había pensando.

Los bromistas reían por lo bajo, divertidos por la reacción de Dubley.

**Harry se acordaba bien de cuando se lo había puesto, un año antes, y había esperado muy quieto la decisión que el sombrero pronunció en voz alta en su oído. **

Todos recordaban el acontecimiento y debían admitir que estaban tan inquietos como lo había estado Harry.

Dubley, nuevamente, se preguntó el porqué de la inquietud de su primo.

**Durante unos escasos y horribles segundos, había temido que lo fuera a destinar a Slytherin, la casa que había dado más magos y brujas tenebrosos que ninguna otra,**

Petunia fue la que, esta vez, miró a Harry largamente. No se había esperado esto, puesto que, ella sabía que esa casa era mala. Dubley, mientras tanto, abría los ojos, sorprendido.

Harry se limito a encogerse de hombros y hacer un gesto para que la lectura siguiese.

**pero había acabado en Gryffindor, con Ron, Hermione y el resto de los Weasley. En el último trimestre, Harry y Ron habían contribuido a que Gryffindor ganara el campeonato de las casas, venciendo a Slytherin por primera vez en siete años.**

Gryffindor, aplaudió con fuerza; Slytherin, gimió; y los Dursley se preguntaron qué habían hecho para que eso sucediese.

**Habían llamado a un chaval muy pequeño, de pelo castaño, para que se pusiera el sombrero. Harry desvió la mirada hacia el profesor Dumbledore, el director, que se hallaba contemplando la Selección desde la mesa de los profesores, con su larga barba plateada y sus gafas de media luna brillando a la luz de las velas. **

Varios rieron por lo bajo y Albus, sonría divertido.

**Varios asientos más allá, Harry vio a Gilderoy Lockhart, vestido con una túnica color aguamarina. **

Las mujeres suspiraron, los hombres bufaron y el trío rodó los ojos, haciendo muecas de desagrado.

**Y al final estaba Hagrid, grande y peludo, apurando su copa.**

Hagrid se sonrojo y varios rieron a carcajadas.

—**Espera... —dijo Harry a Ron en voz baja—. Hay una silla vacía en la mesa de los profesores. ¿Dónde está Snape?**

Varios se volvieron a su profesor, consciente que lo habían visto salir del comedor y preguntándose dónde había ido. Los otros, miraron confundido al libro.

Sirius y Remus miraron largamente a Snape, gruñendo por lo bajo_Hay de ti que les hagas algo a los chicos, no responderemos por lo que pase _Pensaban los dos merodeadores.

**Severus Snape era el profesor que menos le gustaba a Harry. Y Harry resultó ser el alumno que menos le gustaba a Snape, que daba clase de Pociones y era cruel, sarcástico y sentía aversión por todos los alumnos que no fueran de Slytherin, la casa a la que pertenecía.**

―Uhhhhh, uhhhhh― exclamó el comedor.

Sabían que la aversión entre uno y el otro era notoria, pero jamás pensaron que se leería en voz alta. Sin lugar a dudas, varios quedaron en shock momentáneo.

Sirius, en cambio, sonreía con orgullo _Así se hace, cachorro. _

Sanpe, no se quedaba atrás, fruncía el ceño y gruñía.

Flitwich, viendo la actitud de Black y Severus, se apresuró a leer. No quería otra pelea de colegiales.

—**¡A lo mejor está enfermo! —dijo Ron, esperanzado.**

―Ojalá que sucediese― exclamó el comedor, esperanzado.

Snape frunció el ceño, enojado.

—**¡Quizá se haya ido —dijo Harry—, porque tampoco esta vez ha conseguido el**

**puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!**

―Lo hubiésemos celebrado de ser así ― rodó los ojos el comedor, aunque quisiesen que fuera así.

Snape seguía gruñendo, mientras Sirius sonría por lo bajo _Nadie te quiere, todos te odian, mejor te comes un gusanito…jajajaja_

—**O quizá lo han echado —dijo Ron con entusiasmo—. Como todo el mundo lo**

**odia...**

―¡Cuánto lo quisiéramos! ― volvió a decir el comedor, de acuerdo con Ron.

Snape gruñó enrabiado, mientras Sirius reía a carcajadas, provocando que el profesor de pociones se volviese a él con cara de asesino.

_No te reías Blak, si no, no respondo de mí_ Pensaba Snape.

_Nadie te quiere…jajajaaj…. ¡Cómo me río de ti! _Se mofaba Sirius, riendo.

Flitwich, percatándose de esa mirada, se apresuró a leer.

—**O tal vez —dijo una voz glacial detrás de ellos— quiera averiguar por qué no habéis llegado vosotros dos en el tren escolar.**

―Uuuuhhhh, uuhhhhh― gimió el comedor _Tanta mala suerte debe ser porque de verdad hay un imán insertado en el trío para que les suceda todo esto_Pensaron todos, sin excepciones.

**Harry se dio media vuelta. Allí estaba Severus Snape, con su túnica negra ondeando a la fría brisa. Era un hombre delgado de piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda y pelo negro y grasiento que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y en aquel momento sonreía de tal modo que Ron y Harry comprendieron inmediatamente que se habían metido en un buen lío.**

Sirius gruñó fuertemente. Snape se volvió a él, sonriendo abiertamente.

Flitwich, nuevamente, se apresuró a leer.

—**Seguidme —dijo Snape.**

_No respondo de mí si les llegas a castigar, Quijecus. _Gruñía Sirius.

**Sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro, Harry y Ron siguieron a Snape escaleras arriba hasta el gran vestíbulo iluminado con antorchas, donde las palabras producían eco. Un delicioso olor de comida flotaba en el Gran Comedor, pero Snape los alejó de la calidez y la luz y los condujo abajo por la estrecha escalera de piedra que llevaba a las mazmorras.**

Todos se dieron cuenta que Habría castigo, sin embargo, no lo dijeron.

—**¡Adentro! —dijo, abriendo una puerta que se encontraba a mitad del frío corredor, y señalando su interior.**

**Entraron temblando en el despacho de Snape. **

_Quejicus…Te lo advierto, si les castigas…_Sirius estaba tan enfadado que contaba mentalmente para no maldecir a Snape.

**Los sombríos muros estaban cubiertos por estantes con grandes tarros de cristal, dentro de los cuales flotaban cosas verdaderamente asquerosas, cuyo nombre en aquel momento a Harry no le interesaba en absoluto. La chimenea estaba apagada y vacía. Snape cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ellos.**

Varios se prepararon mentalmente para lo que seguía.

—**Así que —dijo con voz melosa— el tren no es un medio de transporte digno para el famoso Harry Potter y su fiel compañero Weasley. **

Todos se volvieron a Snape, mirándolo con expresión de odio y gruñendo enfadados.

―¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, QUEJICUS? ― gruñó Sirius, interrumpiendo al comedor y parándose para ir a la mesa alta ― ¿Tú crees que esto fue algo que planearon? Pues, te equivocas, ellos no se lo buscaron, les sucedió no más. No tienes derecho de tratarlos así. Una vez más que hables así de mi cachorro y su amigo, te las verás conmigo. Ellos no son James y yo, ellos son otras personas, métetelo bien en la cabeza y déjalos en paz ¡Entiendes!

―NO ME HABLES ASÍ, BLACK ― le contradijo Snape ―.Te guste o no soy su profesor y ellos cometieron una falta grave, debía castigarlos.

―Pero eso no te da el derecho de hablarles de esa manera, un profesor jamás debe tratar a los alumnos de la manera que tú lo has trato. Y te lo vuelvo a repetir, ellos no son James y yo.

Snape gruñó enfadado.

―Serevus ― habló, entonces, Albus ―. Sirius tiene razón. No tenías que tratar a los muchachos como los has tratado, faltándoles el respeto.

El profesor de pociones miró largamente al profesor, luego de unos segundos suspiró largamente y se sentó en su puesto al tiempo que Sirius asentía con la cabeza y se iba a sentar.

Ni Harry ni Ron supieron bien qué decir. Estaban asombrados. Los Dursley miraban a Sirius anonadados. No se esperaban tal reacción para proteger a su pariente.

Luego de unos minutos, Flitwich volvió a leer.

**Queríais hacer una llegada a lo grande, ¿eh, muchachos?**

Sirius gruñó, sin decir nada.

—**No, señor, fue la barrera en la estación de Kings Cross lo que...**

—**¡Silencio! —dijo Snape con frialdad**

Sirius se agarró bien del asiento para no pararse y maldecir a Snape. A su lado, la gran mayoría estaba haciendo lo mismo que el animago.

—**. ¿Qué habéis hecho con el coche?**

**Ron tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que a Harry le daba la impresión de que**

**Snape era capaz de leer el pensamiento. Pero enseguida comprendió, cuando Snape desplegó un ejemplar de El Profeta Vespertino de aquel mismo día.**

—**Os han visto —les dijo enfadado, enseñándoles el titular:**

**«MUGGLES» DESCONCERTADOS POR UN FORD ANGLIA VOLADOR**

**Y comenzó a leer en voz alta:**

Varios suspiraron frustrados. Nadie quería leer eso.

—**«En Londres, dos muggles están convencidos de haber visto un coche viejo sobrevolando la torre del edificio de Correos (...) al mediodía en Norfolk, la señora**

**Hetty Bayliss, al tender la ropa (...) y el señor Angus Fleet, de Peebles, informaron a la policía, etcétera.» En total, seis o siete muggles. Tengo entendido que tu padre trabaja en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles —dijo, mirando a Ron y sonriendo de manera aún más desagradable—. Vaya, vaya..., su propio hijo...**

Arthur le gruñó a Snape, sin embargo, Molly fue la que sacó la voz.

―Te lo advierto Snape, otra vez que digas algo como eso, te re juro que te maldigo. Sólo yo puedo tratar a mi hijo así, tú no. Así que, estás advertido ¡Quedo claro, profesor!

El profesor gruñó por lo bajo y tragó saliva. No quería ser maldecido por la bruja.

**Harry sintió como si una de las ramas más grandes del árbol furioso le acabara de golpear en el estómago. Si alguien averiguara que el señor Weasley había encantado el coche... No se le había ocurrido pensar en eso...**

―Gracias por la preocupación, Harry querido, pero Arthur supo cómo salir de eso ― le dijo Molly, sonriéndole abiertamente.

Harry se ruborizo al tiempo de Dubley lo veía detenidamente _Jamás pensé que mi primo fuese de esta manera ¿Qué tanto me he perdido? _

Snape, frunció el ceño, sin decir palabra alguna.

—**He percibido, en mi examen del parque, que un ejemplar muy valioso de sauce boxeador parece haber sufrido daños considerables —prosiguió Snape.**

Sirius y Remus levantaron sus cejas, curiosos por esa línea. Snape, simplemente, ignoro aquella reacción.

—**Ese árbol nos ha hecho más daño a nosotros que nosotros a... —se le escapó a**

**Ron.**

―Uhhhhh, uuuhhhh ― exclamó el comedor, haciéndose una idea de lo que vendría.

—**¡Silencio! —interrumpió de nuevo Snape—. Por desgracia, vosotros no pertenecéis a mi casa, y la decisión de expulsaros no me corresponde a mí. Voy a buscar a las personas a quienes compete esa grata decisión. Esperad aquí.**

_Exacto, Quejicus, no te concierne a ti, sino a Minne. _Pensó Sirius, mirando con odio a su enemigo.

**Ron y Harry se miraron, palideciendo. Harry ya no sentía hambre, sino un tremendo mareo. Trató de no mirar hacia el estante que había detrás del escritorio de Snape, donde en un gran tarro con líquido verde flotaba una cosa muy larga y delgada.**

Todas las mujeres, arrugaron la nariz.

**Si Snape había ido en busca de la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, su situación no iba a mejorar mucho. Ella podía ser mejor que Snape, pero era muy estricta.**

―Sí, es mejor que Quejicus, ya que ella no los expulsaría como pretendía hacerlo este sujeto― dijo Sirius, apuntando con el dedo a su enemigo.

Varios le dieron la razón al animago. Eso sí que era cierto.

Snape gruñó y Minerva sonrió antes que la lectura siguiese.

**Diez minutos después, Snape volvió, y se confirmó que era la profesora McGonagall quien lo acompañaba. Harry había visto en varias ocasiones a la profesora McGonagall enfadada, pero, o bien había olvidado lo tensos que podía poner los labios, o es que nunca la había visto tan enfadada. **

―Uhhhhh, uhhhh, pero qué mala suerte ― gimió Gryffindor.

Minerva les envió una mirada severa a sus alumnos, quiénes solo atinaron a tragar saliva antes que Flitwich siguiera leyendo.

**Ella levantó su varita al entrar. **

―¡¿Lo qué? ― exclamó sorprendido gran parte del comedor.

Minerva miró severamente al tiempo que:

―Chicos, si hubieran dejado que el profesor siguiera leyendo, se hubiesen dado cuenta que nada lo que imaginan, pasó ― dijo Harry, dejando anonadados a todos y sonriendo a su profesora―. Así que, profesor Flitwich, siga leyendo.

Rápidamente, el profesor siguió leyendo.

**Harry y Ron se estremecieron, pero ella simplemente apuntaba hacia la chimenea, donde las llamas empezaron a brotar al instante.**

Nadie dijo nada, sin embargo, varios profirieron un gran "O", provocando que Harry rodase los ojos, exasperado y pidiese que la lectura continuase.

—**Sentaos —dijo ella, y los dos se retiraron a dos sillas que había al lado del fuego—. Explicaos —añadió. Sus gafas brillaban inquietantemente.**

Ningún Gryffindor quiso decir algo. Comprendían a la perfección lo tenso que era estar en esa situación.

**Ron comenzó a narrar toda la historia, empezando por la barrera de la estación, que no les había dejado pasar.**

—**... así que no teníamos otra opción, profesora, no pudimos coger el tren.**

—**¿Y por qué no enviasteis una carta por medio de una lechuza? Imagino que**

**tenéis alguna lechuza —dijo fríamente la profesora McGonagall a Harry.**

―Golpe bajo ― dijeron los gemelos y Lee.

―Pero se hubieran ahorrado todo esto ― estuvo de acuerdo Molly con Minerva.

Aunque a algunas personas les costase admitir, ambas tenían razón.

**Harry se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. Ahora que la profesora lo mencionaba, parecía obvio que aquello era lo que tenían que haber hecho.**

—**No-no lo pensé...**

—**Eso —observó la profesora McGonagall— es evidente.**

_Tal cual como nos decía a nosotros_ Pensaron los dos merodeadores, mientras varios tragaron saliva.

**Llamaron a la puerta del despacho y Snape la abrió, más contento que unas pascuas. Era el director, el profesor Dumbledore.**

―Bien ― dijo Gryffindor ―Si el profesor Dumbledore está allí, no les castigaran.

Harry y Ron no dijeron nada. Pensaron que era mejor que ellos se enterasen por ellos mismos.

**Harry tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado. La expresión de Dumbledore era de una severidad inusitada. Miró de tal forma a los dos alumnos que tenía debajo de su gran nariz aguileña, que en aquel momento Harry habría preferido estar con Ron recibiendo los golpes del sauce boxeador.**

Varios tragaron saliva, sorprendidos por la reacción del director, mientras Ron le decía a Harry en susurros que él había sentido y pensado lo mismo.

**Hubo un prolongado silencio, tras el cual Dumbledore dijo:**

—**Por favor, explicadme por qué lo habéis hecho.**

**Habría sido preferible que** **hubiera gritado.**

―Lo mismo hubiese querido ― opinó Ron.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Nadie se atrevió a decir algo, todos estaban en shock por lo que se estaba narrando.

**A Harry le pareció horrible el tono decepcionado que había en su voz. No sabía por qué, pero no podía mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos, y habló con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas. **

―Pensamos lo mismo, Harry. No podía mirar a los ojos a Dumbledore ― volvió a estar de acuerdo con su amigo.

Varios sintieron simpatía por los dos amigos. Albus estaba orgulloso de ellos.

**Se lo contó todo a Dumbledore, salvo lo de que el señor Weasley era el propietario del coche encantado, simulando que Ron y él se habían encontrado un coche volador a la salida de la estación. **

―Una historia fácil de creer― rodeo los ojos el comedor mientras Harry se ruborizaba.

**Supuso que Dumbledore les interrogaría inmediatamente al respecto, pero**

**Dumbledore no preguntó nada sobre el coche. Cuando Harry acabó, el director simplemente siguió mirándolos a través de sus gafas.**

—**Iremos a recoger nuestras cosas —dijo Ron en un tono de voz desesperado.**

―¿Qué quieres decir, Ron? Ella no te expulsará. Eso quedó claro porque estás aquí ― dijo Sirius, sorprendiéndose por la reacción del pelirrojo.

―Bueno, Sirius, en ese momento estaba desesperado. Snape había insinuado que…

―Lo suponía ―Sirius miró con caras de pocos amigos a Snape, quién le devolvió la misma mirada.

Flitwich se apresuró a leer.

—**¿Qué quieres decir, Weasley? —bramó la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Bueno, nos van a expulsar, ¿no? —dijo Ron.**

**Harry miró a Dumbledore.**

—**Hoy no, señor Weasley —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero quiero dejar claro que lo que habéis hecho es muy grave. Esta noche escribiré a vuestras familias. He de advertiros también que si volvéis a hacer algo parecido, no tendré más remedio que expulsaros.**

―¡Ehhhhh!― Dijo Gryffindor sorprendido.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó Ravenclaw anonadado.

―¡¿No puede estar hablando en serio, profesor? ― prosiguió Hufflepuff de la misma manera que las dos anteriores casas.

―¿Es una broma? ― preguntó Slytherin curioso.

Albus miró a todos con severidad antes de contestar.

―Es como se lee, alumnos. No es broma ― todos abrieron sus ojos como platos ―. Flitwich, siga leyendo.

El profesor se apresuró a leer.

**Por la expresión de Snape, parecía como si sólo se hubieran suprimido las**

**Navidades. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:**

—**Profesor Dumbledore, estos muchachos han transgredido el decreto para la restricción de la magia en menores de edad, han causado daños graves a un árbol muy antiguo y valioso... Creo que actos de esta naturaleza...**

―¿Qué te pasa, Quejicus? Sabes que nunca le tuviste estima a ese árbol y ahora vienes y dices eso como si lo respetases ¿o me vas a decir que cambiaste de opinión? ― Sirius gruñía de enfado por lo que se había leído.

Todos estaban en estado de shock, conteniendo la respiración.

―A ti no te incumbe lo que yo piense, Black. Limítate a estar callado ― le respondió Snape de vuelta.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada. En ella había mucho odio.

Flitwich, para no repetir escenas como las ya vividas entre ellos dos, se apresuró a leer, dejando a todos confundidos por la reacción.

—**Corresponderá a la profesora McGonagall imponer el castigo a estos muchachos, Severus —dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad—. Pertenecen a su casa y están por tanto bajo su responsabilidad.**

―Exacto, Quejicus ― dijo Sirius, fulminando con la mirada a su enemigo.

Flitwich, otra vez, se apresuró a leer.

—**Se volvió hacia la profesora McGonagall—. Tengo que regresar al banquete, Minerva, he de comunicarles unas cuantas cosas. Vamos, Severus, hay una tarta de crema que tiene muy buena pinta y quiero probarla.**

**Al salir del despacho, Snape dirigió a Ron y Harry una mirada envenenada. **

Y Sirius le envió una mirada asesina a Snape, quién devolvió la misma mirada.

**Se quedaron con la profesora McGonagall, que todavía los miraba como un águila enfurecida.**

—**Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería, Weasley, estás sangrando.**

—**No es nada —dijo Ron, frotándose enseguida con la manga la herida que tenía en la ceja—. Profesora, quisiera ver la selección de mi hermana.**

Ginny se sorprendió, pero de igual manera le sonrió a su hermano.

—**La Ceremonia de Selección ya ha concluido —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. **

**Tu hermana está también en Gryffindor.**

—**¡Bien! —dijo Ron.**

—**Y hablando de Gryffindor... —empezó a decir severamente la profesora**

**McGonagall.**

―Uhhhh, uhhhhh ― gimió Gryffindor, preparándose para unos puntos menos.

Harry y Ron se miraron y sonrieron por lo bajo.

**Pero Harry la interrumpió.**

—**Profesora, cuando nosotros cogimos el coche, el curso aún no había comenzado,**

**así que, en realidad, a Gryffindor no habría que quitarle puntos, ¿no? —dijo, mirándola con temor.**

Alguien murmuró valiente, pero todos estaban tan sorprendidos que nada pudieron decir.

**La profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada penetrante, pero Harry estaba seguro de que había estado a punto de sonreír. Tenía los labios menos tensos, eso era evidente.**

—**No quitaremos puntos a Gryffindor —dijo ella, y Harry se sintió muy aliviado—**

―Esto fue…― comenzó a decir George, ofendido.

―Lo más magnifico…―siguió Fred, igual que su hermano.

―Maravilloso…― prosiguió Lee, al igual que los gemelos.

―Que han hecho…― continuó Remus, sorprendido.

―Hasta el momento…― culminó Sirius, orgulloso.

―Por tanto, no somos dignos de ti, Harry ― añadieron los cinco entre ofendidos, sorprendidos y orgullosos.

Harry se encogió de hombros, ruborizado, antes que la lectura continuase.

**. Pero vosotros dos seréis castigados.**

**Eso era menos malo de lo que Harry se había temido. En cuanto a que Dumbledore escribiera a los Dursley, le daba lo mismo. Harry sabía perfectamente que los Dursley lamentarían que el sauce boxeador no lo hubiera aplastado.**

Sirius gruñó, sin embargo y sorprendiendo a todos…

―No pienso así ahora ―dijo Dudley, dejando a Harry boquiabierto.

Tanto fue la sorpresa que por varios minutos nadie pudo hablar, por lo que, Flitwich volvió a leer.

**La profesora McGonagall volvió a levantar su varita y apuntó con ella al escritorio de Snape. Sonó un ¡plop! y apareció un gran plato de emparedados, dos copas de plata y una jarra de zumo frío de calabaza.**

Sirius y Ron se sobaron el estómago como si tuviesen mucha hambre. Hermione y Remus, negaron con la cabeza mientras que Dobby, les hacía aparecer un plato de comida.

—**Comeréis aquí y luego os iréis directamente al dormitorio —indicó—. Yo también tengo que volver al banquete.**

**Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Ron profirió un silbido bajo y prolongado.**

—**Creí que no nos salvábamos —dijo, cogiendo un emparedado.**

―Pero se salvaron, dejen el melodramatismo― dijo el comedor, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia.

Ron se encogió de hombros y Harry rodó los ojos antes que la lectura siguiese.

—**Y yo también —contestó Harry, haciendo lo mismo.**

—**Pero ¿cómo es posible que tengamos tan mala suerte? —dijo Ron con la bocallena de jamón y pollo—**

―Por poseer un imán de mala suerte ― respondió el comedor, haciendo el mismo gesto de impaciencia que la reacción anterior.

Ron se puso rojo.

**. Fred y George deben de haber volado en ese coche cinco o seis veces y nunca los ha visto ningún muggle. —Tragó y volvió a dar otro bocado—. ¿Y por qué no pudimos atravesar la barrera?**

**Harry se encogió de hombros.**

Y lo mismo hicieron los alumnos en el comedor. Recordaban, aún, las palabras de Harry, que tenían que averiguar por su cuenta.

—**Tendremos que andarnos con mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante —dijo, tomando un refrescante trago de zumo de calabaza—**

Harry miró a Ron, Ron miró a Hermione y Hermione a Harry antes de reír a carcajadas. Jamás se andaban con cuidado.

Varios los miraron como si estuvieran locos, sin embargo, lo dejaron pasar. Rápidamente, la lectura siguió.

**. Si al menos hubiéramos podido subir al banquete...**

—**Ella no quería que hiciéramos ningún alarde —dijo Ron inteligentemente—. No quiere que nadie llegue a pensar que está bien eso de llegar volando en un coche.**

―Wow, Ronnie, gran demostración de inteligencia ― dijeron los gemelos, sonriendo por lo bajo y haciendo reír al resto.

―Cállense― gritó Ron, callando a todos quienes se reían.

Flitwich comprendió que la lectura debía seguir.

**Cuando hubieron comido todos los emparedados que podían (en el plato iban apareciendo más, conforme los engullían), se levantaron y salieron del despacho, y tomaron el camino que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor. El castillo estaba en calma, parecía que el banquete había concluido. Pasaron por delante de retratos parlantes y armaduras que chirriaban, y subieron por las escaleras de piedra hasta que llegaron finalmente al corredor donde, oculta detrás de una pintura al óleo que representaba a una mujer gorda vestida con un vestido de seda rosa, estaba la entrada secreta a la torre de Gryffindor**

—**La contraseña —exigió ella, al verlos acercarse.**

—**Esto... —dijo Harry.**

Alguien río de algún lado del comedor. La gente, sin embargo, reconoció de inmediato que era Draco Malfoy. Todos, exceptuando sus compañeros de casa, se volvieron a él, gruñendo. El Slytherin miró con cara de pocos amigos antes que la lectura continuase.

**No conocían la contraseña del nuevo curso, porque aún no habían visto a ningún prefecto, pero casi al instante les llegó la ayuda; detrás de ellos oyeron unos pasos veloces y al volverse vieron a Hermione que corría a ayudarles.**

―¡Cuando no! ― dijo Gryffindor, haciendo sonrojar a Hermione.

—**¡Estáis aquí! ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Corren los rumores más absurdos...**

**Alguien decía que os habían expulsado por haber tenido un accidente con un coche volador.**

—**Bueno, no nos han expulsado —le garantizó Harry.**

—**¿Quieres decir que habéis venido hasta aquí volando? —preguntó Hermione, en un tono de voz casi tan duro como el de la profesora McGonagall.**

Todos se estremecieron, ya que sí eran iguales.

—**Ahórrate el sermón —dijo Ron impaciente— y dinos cuál es la nueva contraseña.**

—**Es «somormujo» —dijo Hermione deprisa—, pero ésa no es la cuestión..**

**No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo, porque el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió **

―Herms, Herms…Tienes mucho que aprender aún ― dijeron los merodeadores, negando con la cabeza ―.Primero, reprende, luego le dices la contraseña ― añadió Remus.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Eso ya lo sabía.

**y se oyó una repentina salva de aplausos. Al parecer, en la casa de Gryffindor todos estaban despiertos y abarrotaban la sala circular común, de pie sobre las mesas revueltas y las mullidas butacas, esperando a que ellos llegaran. Unos cuantos brazos aparecieron por el hueco de la puerta secreta para tirar de Ron y Harry hacia dentro, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos.**

—**¡Formidable! —gritó Lee Jordan—. ¡Soberbio! ¡Qué llegada! Habéis volado en un coche hasta el sauce boxeador. ¡La gente hablará de esta proeza durante años!**

―Por supuesto que hablarán durante años. Fue genial ― dijo Sirius lleno de orgullo. Minerva le envió una mirada severa ―.Pero mal por el castigo que le pondrán ― añadió tragando saliva.

Varios contuvieron la risa.

—**¡Bravo! —dijo un estudiante de quinto curso con quien Harry no había hablado nunca.**

**Alguien le daba palmadas en la espalda como si acabara de ganar una maratón.**

**Fred y George se abrieron camino hasta la primera fila de la multitud y dijeron al mismo tiempo:**

—**¿Por qué no nos llamasteis?**

―¡FRED, GEORGE! ― reprendió Molly, provocando que ambos tragasen saliva antes que se volviese a leer.

**Ron estaba azorado y sonreía sin saber qué decir. Harry se fijó en alguien que no estaba en absoluto contento. Al otro lado de la multitud de emocionados estudiantes de primero, vio a Percy que trataba de acercarse para reñirles. Harry le dio a Ron con el codo en las costillas y señaló a Percy con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Ron entendió lo que le quería decir. —Tenemos que subir..., estamos algo cansados —dijo**

―Buena, pequeño Ronnie ― le susurraron los gemelos, sonriendo por lo bajo. No querían otro regaño.

Ron sonrió abiertamente.

**, y los dos se abrieron paso hacia la puerta que había al otro lado de la estancia, que daba a una escalera de caracol y a los dormitorios.**

—**Buenas noches —dijo Harry a Hermione, volviéndose. Ella tenía la misma cara de enojo que Percy.**

Los gemelos bufaron, pero no dijeron nada.

**Consiguieron alcanzar el otro extremo de la sala común, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda, y al fin llegaron a la tranquilidad de la escalera. La subieron deprisa, derechos hasta el final, hasta la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio, que ahora lucía un letrero que indicaba «Segundo curso». Penetraron en la estancia que ya conocían; tenía forma circular, con sus cinco camas adoseladas con terciopelo rojo y sus ventanas elevadas y estrechas. Les habían subido los baúles y los habían dejado a los pies de sus camas respectivas.**

**Ron sonrió a Harry con una expresión de culpabilidad.**

―¡Cuándo no! ― volvió de exclamar Gryffindor, haciendo sonrojar a los dos amigos.

—**Sé que no tendría que haber disfrutado de este recibimiento, pero la verdad es**

**que...**

**La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entraron los demás chicos del segundo curso de la casa Gryffindor: Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom.**

—**¡Increíble! —dijo Seamus sonriendo.**

—**¡Formidable! —dijo Dean.**

—**¡Alucinante! —dijo Neville, sobrecogido.**

**Harry no pudo** **evitarlo. Él también sonrió.**

La misma acción se repetía. Los tres nombras sonrían y chocaban las manos con Harry y Ron, provocando que casi todos rodearan los ojos, exasperados.

―Bien, ha acabado el capítulo ― anunció el profesor.

Todos gimieron.

―Muy bien, profesor, leeremos un capítulo más y dormiremos ― habló Albus con autoridad.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, esperando a que se leyera el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.<strong>

**Tenía varias cosas que decir, las diré de forma corta XD.**

**-Primero: Gracias por sus review, alertas, lectura, favoritos. Me hacen feliz aunque no actualizase los días que dije por varios motivos ( visita en mi casa, trabajos y estudio)**

**Creo que quedaron review por contestar. No tuve tiempo de hacerlo y hubiera querido contestarle a todos y a los anónimos, pero no quiero hacer esto más largo. **

**-Segundo: Mi querida Ale y Angela Potter ( Perdón Ang, pero me acostumbro a tu nick en Potterfics, no ha este) me dijeron que si seguía en pie lo de tener ayudantes. Si sigue, ustedes ya están consideradas ( en su libro). No sé si las otras tres personas seguirán, pero ya veremos que me dicen. Besos a los dos y gracias por su preocupación .**

**-Tercero: Por favor, ruego...No mejor dicho, imploro de rodillas que no me dejen review pidiendo actualización. En serio les digo que eso me estresa más de lo que ya estoy ( quédense con que a mis profes no le importa no tener clases un día y pedir trabajos para días que no los vemos, por ende, solo el Lunes tengo que entregar 7 trabajos y un test, bonito, ¿no?) En serio se los pido. Me estresaran más de lo que estoy y re juro que estoy colapsando, en estado de estrés y sin ánimos para nada.**

**Bueno, eso sería besos y reitero: No manden review pidiendo actualización. Es bastante difícil sacar un semestre en dos meses.**

**Besos y amo a todos.**

**PD: No sé porque me da la sensación que le falta algo a las reacciones y que hay cosas que no se entiendes. En fin**

**PD 2: Si no alcanzo a actualizar a fin de mes, no me meten. Haré lo posible por hacerlo...**


	6. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K, yo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten el capítulo y los leo más abajo.**

* * *

><p>Todos conversaban animadamente sobre lo acontecido en el último capítulo, pero ya estaban ansiosos por leer el que seguía. En ese momento, el profesor Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y dijo:<p>

―Éste capítulo será el último que leeremos hoy. Mañana seguiremos leyendo, ¿están de acuerdo con la decisión?

La gran mayoría profirió un fuerte "Sí" mientras los otros, simplemente, asintieron con la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Albus sonrió levemente y, sorprendiendo a todos, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Todos miraron incrédulos al profesor, sin embargo, no dijeron absolutamente nada.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de la casa, todos contuvieron la respiración.

―Señor Ronald Weasley…― comenzó a decir Albus con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. El pelirrojo tragó saliva mientras la casa entera se volvía en dirección de él, provocando el sonrojo de Ron.

―Sssssí…Profesor ― tartamudeó el aludido.

― ¿Le gustaría leer el capítulo que sigue? Estoy seguro que con usted leyendo, será mucho más divertido ― preguntó el anciano director con los ojos brillando de emoción.

Ron abrió la boca con un gran "Oh" al tiempo que Harry y Hermione ladeaban sus cabezas del uno al otro, casi sin poder dar créditos a sus oídos. Lo mismo pasaba en todo el comedor.

―Pequeño Ronni, sólo ve y lee― dijo, entonces, Charlie, provocando que todos se volvieran a él medio incrédulos ― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué miran así? ― preguntó el hermano de Ron, abriendo los ojos. Muchos no supieron qué decir ― Recuerden que yo leí, ya pasamos por esto, ¿no?

Varios abrieron la boca con un gran "Oh", habían olvidado ese detalle. Ron, por otro lado, fijó la miraba en su hermano, suspiró al cabo de unos segundos, se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la mesa alta. Mientras tanto, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y el resto de los Weasley, le veían dándole ánimos para que pudiese leer.

― **Gilderoy Lockhart ― **leyó Ron cuando llegó a la mesa alta. Acto seguido, arrugó la nariz, mientras que las mujeres suspiraban largamente ― ¿Por qué Merlín este castigo? ¿Qué hice yo para tener que leer el capítulo del semejante idiota? ― se quejó el pelirrojo, rodeando los ojos y en voz alta, olvidando por completo que se encontraba en el Gran Comedor.

― ¡¿Qué dijiste? ― Gritaron, entonces y en representación de las mujeres, Lavender, Cho, Padma, Romilda y Parvati a la vez, hechas una furia. Las demás chicas, asintieron de acuerdo con las cinco féminas.

Ron tragó saliva y susurró un "Lo que oyeron", el cual sólo fue escuchado por los profesores que estaban cerca de él, antes de dar por comenzado el capítulo

**Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Harry apenas sonrió ni una vez ― **leyó Ron ― Sí, me acuerdo de esto― dijo entonces, sorprendiendo a todos―. La expresión que tenías en tu cara era la misma mía. Sí que sufrimos ese día, ¿A que sí? ― le preguntó a Harry.

El niño que vivió asintió con la cabeza, mientras recordaba aquel día y lo mal que habían estado las cosas.

Nadie se atrevió a decir absolutamente nada, se limitaron a seguir escuchando la lectura. Sin embargo, Dudley, al contrario de los otros, se preguntaba el porqué de que su primo apenas si haya sonreído. Se dijo, luego de unos segundos, que la lectura se lo diría tarde o temprano.

**Las cosas fueron de mal en peor desde el desayuno en el Gran Salón. Bajo el techo encantado, que aquel día estaba de un triste color gris, las cuatro grandes mesas correspondientes a las cuatro casas estaban repletas de soperas con gachas de avena, fuentes de arenques ahumados, montones de tostadas y platos con huevos y beicon. **

Ron detuvo su lectura y se sobó el estómago** ― **¿Por qué siempre tienen que nombrar comida en este libro? ¿Por qué? ― se quejó mientras la gran mayoría reía a carcajadas.

El amigo de Harry se puso colorado al darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta y no para sus adentros _Tendré que tratar de no decir cosas como estas mientras dure la lectura _Pensó al tiempo que volvía a leer

**Harry y Ron…**

_Ufff…esto es… diferente…leer tu propio nombre…Ya, mejor sigue leyendo y no pienses tantas tonteras _Se dijo Ron antes de volver a leer.

**se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Hermione, que tenía su ejemplar de **_**Viajes con los vampiros**_** abierto y apoyado contra una taza de leche. **

― ¡Como siempre! ― volvió a detener su lectura Ron.

Hermione miró al pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos mientras Harry trataba de no reír. En cuanto al resto, reía por lo bajo.

Nuevamente, el pelirrojo se puso colorado _Gracias a Merlín me tocó leer _Pensó antes de seguir leyendo.

**La frialdad con que ella dijo «buenos días», hizo pensar a Harry que todavía les reprochaba la manera en que habían llegado al colegio.**

―Claro que sí ―respondió de inmediato Hermione, contestando el pensamiento de Harry ― Aunque… ― añadió luego de ver las caras incrédulas de todos los alumnos ―, pensándolo mejor, no debí ser tan dura ― terminó de decir roja como tomate.

Harry y Ron rieron a carcajadas por la ocurrencia de su amiga. Les tomó cerca de cinco minutos dejar de reír, cuando lo hicieron, el pelirrojo volvió a leer.

**Neville Longbottom, por el contrario, les saludó alegremente.**

Neville sonrió abiertamente, mientras Harry le daba dos palmadas en la espalda - una por él y la otra por Ron -

**Neville era un muchacho de cara redonda, **

―Lo sabemos― dijo Fred, rodeando los ojos y sonriendo.

Algunos rieron por lo bajo mientras los otros, asentían con la cabeza. Neville estaba rojo.

**propenso a los accidentes, **

― Se sabe, no hace falta repetirlo― siguió George, al igual que su hermano.

Quiénes habían asentido con la cabeza, se unieron a las risas del comedor. Mientras tanto, Neville se volvía cada vez más rojo.

**y era la persona con peor memoria de entre todas las que Harry había conocido nunca.**

―Exactamente, Neville. Ese eres tú, una descripción perfecta de nuestro buen amigo― sonrieron los gemelos, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Varios quisieron reír, pero no lo hicieron. Se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza. Ron aprovechó para volver a la lectura.

—**El correo llegará en cualquier momento —comentó Neville—; supongo que mi abuela me enviará las cosas que me he olvidado.**

―Lo dudas― dijeron los gemelos haciendo reír al resto.

A Neville se le intensificó el sonrosado de la cara.

**Efectivamente, Harry acababa de empezar sus gachas de avena cuando un centenar de lechuzas penetraron con gran estrépito en la sala, volando sobre sus cabezas, dando vueltas por la estancia y dejando caer cartas y paquetes sobre la alborotada multitud. **

Dudley profirió un "Wow" inaudible, imaginándose esa escena. Para su suerte, nadie se fijó, por lo que la lectura siguió sin mayores inconvenientes.

**Un gran paquete de forma irregular rebotó en la cabeza de Neville, y un segundo después, una cosa gris cayó sobre la taza de Hermione, salpicándolos a todos de leche y plumas.**

—_**¡Errol! **_**—dijo Ron, sacando por las patas a la empapada lechuza. **_**Errol **_**se desplomó, sin sentido, sobre la mesa, con las patas hacia arriba y un…**

Ron detuvo la lectura abruptamente y se quedó mirando el libro con horror como si, de pronto, se hubiese acordado de algo muy malo.

―Señor Weasley, ¿Qué sucede? ― peguntó al instante McGonagall.

El comedor, por un lado, se hacia la misma pregunta sin hallar respuesta. Harry y Hermione, por otro lado, miraban a su amigo casi sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían _¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué se habrá quedado así tan de repente? _Se preguntaron los dos.

Les costó un segundo hallar la respuesta. Cuando lo hicieron, ambos se miraron perplejos y sin poder creérselo. Acto seguido, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la mesa alta ante la atenta mirada de todo el comedor. Mientras tanto, Ron se encontraba en transé. _¡Merlín! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Cómo haré para leer esa parte, la parte del Howler? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _Se quejaba el pelirrojo.

En ese momento, Harry y Hermione, llegaron a donde él y le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda. Ron salió casi al instante de su transé. Entonces, miró largamente a sus dos amigos y, comprendiéndolos, cerró el libro dejando a todo el comedor confundido. Poco y nada les importó a los tres amigos que el comedor se encontrase en ese estado porque al momento siguiente se estaban dirigiendo a la sala de atrás.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, Ron se dejó caer en el sillón que había allí.

― No puedo, no puedo hacerlo, ¿Cómo Merlín leeré la carta de mi madre retándome por lo del coche? ― se quejó, arrugando la nariz―. Sonará ridículo leyendo yo… ¿Qué creen que sucederá? ― preguntó furioso. Sus dos amigos se quedaron callados― .Les explicaré con lentitud haber si me comprenden: todos se rieran porque el que lee se está auto retando… o algo por el estilo ― trataba de explicar el pelirrojo frustrado―...O peor: yo leyendo con el tono de voz de mi madre y ella allí… ¿Cómo creen que sonará eso? ― les preguntaba a sus amigos casi al borde de la histeria― ¡Estúpido, Howler!

Harry y Hermione se miraron perplejos sin saber muy bien qué decir.

―Ron, escucha― dijo Harry un poco dudoso―. No puede ser tan malo. Quiero decir― volvió a decir al ver la expresión facial de su amigo―, tú estarás leyendo que tu madre te esta retando por el howler, pero no será así― Ron levantó la ceja. Harry se apresuró a seguir―…tú estarás retándote a ti mismo y llegará un momento en que dirás: Expulsarte del colegio y sonará…emmm…esto…― el chico de la cicatriz se quedó callado al darse cuenta que sus dos amigos le estaban mirando raro y que, por lo demás, estaba diciendo cosas sin lógica ni sentido.

―Ves a lo que me refiero. Sonará tonto leer que yo mismo me estoy retando por lo del coche, ¿Qué haré? ―Ron se paso una mano por su cabello mientras sus dos amigos lo miraban sin saber qué decir a continuación.

Los segundos, entonces, comenzaron a pasar con lentitud hasta que a Hermione se le iluminó el rostro.

―Escucha ― le dijo la castaña eufórica. Harry y Ron la miraron incrédulos ante su comportamiento, pero a ella no le importó ―. Hay un encantamiento que puedes utilizar para que el libro lea sólo.

Ron la miró fija y largamente por varios segundos como si estuviese procesando cada una de las palabras dichas por su amiga. ― ¡¿Es en serio? ― exclamó luego de unos quince segundos.

― Sí― le confirmó. A Ron le brillaron los ojos―. Es un hechizo parlante muy sencillo de usar. Sólo susurra *_Parlantente _en el libro y por él saldrá una voz leyendo en voz alta, luego, cuando ya haya pasado esa parte di *_Dexparlantente _y el libro dejará de leer.

Harry miró a Ron y esté, a su vez, miró a su amigo sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos. Entonces, el pelirrojo se paró del sillón.

―Hermione, eres la mejor, ¿qué haríamos sin ti? ― le agradeció Ron, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

La castaña sonrió abiertamente sin decir ninguna palabra. A los segundos, salieron de la sala y volvieron al Gran Comedor, el cual los miraba confundidos y curiosos. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Ron, entonces, se dirigió a la mesa alta, suspiró varias veces y volvió a leer.

…**y un sobre rojo y mojado en el pico.**

―Uhhhh, uhhhh― susurró Ginny y Neville al tiempo que varios recordaban el sobre rojo que había recibido Ron aquel año.

Algunos, sobre todo los Slytherin, rieron por la desgracia de Ron. Otros, miraban incrédulos al pelirrojo. Los adultos estaban más serios de lo habitual. Molly miraba para abajo, roja como tomate. Los Dursley se preguntaban qué pasaba.

Ron, al ver a su madre, se apresuró a leer.

**»¡No. ..! —exclamó Ron.**

―Pobre, Weasley, ¿no? A nadie le gusta recibir de "esas cosas"― dijo Draco maliciosamente. Varios le miraron furiosos y con ganas de golpearlo ―, pero tener que recibirla, escucharla y leerla como si te estuvieses retando a ti mismo es: Ridículo. O, peor: Leer tú mismo lo que tu madre ha dicho estando ella presente. Fuerte, ¿no lo creen?

Todos se volvieron en dirección del Slytherin incrédulos por lo que había dicho

―No había pensando así― reflexionó Susan Bones ―.Malfoy tiene toda la razón― odiando el hecho de estar de acuerdo con el Slytherin.

_Uhhhh, uhhhh _Pensaron los Weasley, mirando con simpatía a Ron. Sin embargo, Molly miraba entre enojada y arrepentida por el famoso sobre rojo _Lo siento, hijo. Es lo que hay no más._

Mientras tanto, el resto el comedor se intentaba imaginar la situación. A juzgar por las expresiones que tenían en el rostro, se podría decir que encontraban bastante divertida la parte del howler leída por él.

―Y dime, Weasley, ¿cómo lo harás para leer esa parte? ― se mofó Draco, casi al borde de la risa escandalosa.

La mesa de Gryffindor lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Los profesores, en cambio, negaban con la cabeza.

―Haré algo, que no te quepa duda, hurón. Y te digo desde ya que te sorprenderás, grandísimo idiota― contraatacó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se esfumó y dio paso a un gruñido de enfado, mientras que el comedor entero miraba asombrado a Ron, preguntándose a la vez a qué se refería Weasley. Tendrían que esperar para ver.

Antes que nadie más pudiese decir algo más, el pelirrojo volvió a leer.

—**No te preocupes, no está muerto —dijo Hermione, tocando a **_**Errol **_**con la punta**

**del dedo.**

—**No es por eso... sino por esto.**

**Ron señalaba el sobre rojo. **

Malfoy seguía riendo por lo bajo, aunque en el fondo quería saber a qué se refería Weasley.

**A Harry no le parecía que tuviera nada de particular, **

―Me retracto de eso― se apresuró a decir Harry al darse cuenta que muchos le miraban atónitos.

**pero Ron y Neville lo miraban como si pudiera estallar en cualquier momento.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.**

Varios miraron incrédulos a Harry, quién atinó a rodear los ojos y a pedirle a Ron que continuase la lectura.

—**Me han enviado un **_**howler **_**—dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.**

—**Será mejor que lo abras, Ron —dijo Neville, en un tímido susurro—. Si no lo hicieras, sería peor. Mi abuela una vez me envió uno, pero no lo abrí y... —tragó saliva— fue horrible.**

Varios tragaron saliva, recordando las veces que habían recibido alguno. Sintieron compasión por el pelirrojo a pesar que tendría que leer esa parte.

**Harry contempló los rostros aterrorizados y luego el sobre rojo.**

—**¿Qué es un **_**howler**_**? —dijo.**

**Pero Ron fijaba toda su atención en la carta, que había empezado a humear por las esquinas.**

Muchos fueron los que miraron fija e incrédulamente a Ron. El pelirrojo se puso rojo y se apresuró a leer.

—**Ábrela —urgió Neville—. Será cuestión de unos minutos.**

―Hazle caso― dijo Hannah, desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

**Ron alargó una mano temblorosa, le quitó a **_**Errol **_**el sobre del pico con mucho cuidado y lo abrió. **

Esta vez, el comedor contuvo el aliento.

**Neville se tapó los oídos con los dedos. Harry no comprendió por qué lo había hecho hasta una fracción de segundo después. Por un momento, creyó que el sobre había estallado; en el salón se oyó un bramido tan potente que desprendió polvo del techo.**

Todo el comedor se preparaba mentalmente para lo que vendría. Ron, en ese momento, tomó su varita y, ante el asombro de todos, susurró _Parlantente. _

Ante la sorpresa de todos, el libro se puso a leer.

—**... ROBAR EL COCHE, NO ME HABRÍA EXTRAÑADO QUE TE**

**EXPULSARAN; ESPERA A QUE TE COJA, SUPONGO QUE NO TE HAS**

**PARADO A PENSAR LO QUE SUFRIMOS TU PADRE Y YO CUANDO VIMOS QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA...**

La gente abría y cerraba los ojos ante el libro parlante. Malfoy, por otro lado, miraba furioso al pelirrojo. Ron sonría por lo bajo, aunque en el fondo las palabras que su madre le había dicho, las tenía grabada en su mente y recordarla en la lectura era peor, más si el libro gritaba casi de la misma manera que lo habría hecho ella. Albus sonría abiertamente. Los Weasley y compañía miraban entre incrédulos y con una sonrisa en la oreja a su hermano/ amigo. Los Dursley miraban atónito al libro. Y sin más, la lectura continúo.

**Los gritos de la señora Weasley, cien veces más fuertes de lo normal, **

Casi de la misma intensidad con que el libro leía.

**hacían tintinear los platos y las cucharas en la mesa y reverberaban en los muros de piedra de manera ensordecedora. En el salón, la gente se volvía hacia todos los lados para ver quién era el que había recibido el **_**howler**_**, y Ron se encogió tanto en el asiento que sólo se le podía ver la frente colorada.**

De la misma manera que el pelirrojo se encontraba en ese momento. La gente se debatía entre la risa y la seriedad.

—**... ESTA NOCHE LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE, CREÍ QUE TU PADRE**

**SE MORÍA DE LA VERGUENZA, NO TE HEMOS CRIADO PARA QUE TE**

**COMPORTES ASÍ, HARRY Y TÚ PODRÍAIS HABEROS MATADO...**

**Harry se había estado preguntando cuándo aparecería su nombre. **

Las cabezas de todos se volvieron a él incrédulos, casi sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

―Harry― lograron articular Ron y Hermione ―, ¿estás hablando en serio? ―terminaron de decir con los ojos abiertos como platos. A lo largo le comedor, se hacían la misma pregunta.

― Sí, estoy hablando en serio―contestó el niño que vivió seriamente. Todos miraron atónitos a Harry―. Lo deben saber o por lo menos intuir― la gran mayoría lo miró confundido. Sirius y Remus, comprendiendo a su ahijado y sobrino respectivamente, entrecerraron los ojos y agarraron bien fuerte la varita para no maldecir a los Dursley. Harry, por otro lado, rodó los ojos―.Siempre me habían retado cuando hacía algo malo― explicó con lentitud. Al instante, todos comprendieron y no pudieron evitar mirar furiosamente a los tres Dursley, quiénes se encogían más y más ante las miradas que les enviaban el comedor― y bueno, sabía que los Dursley no les iba a importar si me expulsaban del colegio o algo por el estilo. Estarían felices si ello pasaba― muchas personas agarraron firmemente las varitas, aunque tenían muchas ganas de maldecir el globo para asustar a los familiares de Harry―, pero con la familia Weasley era distinto. Ellos me acogieron como uno más de la familia y por primera vez me sentí querido, ya lo saben― los aludidos se sonrojaron hasta la punta del cabello al tiempo que todos les miraban agradecidos―.Cuando el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que les avisarían a la familia, no me preocupe por los Dursley y pensé que nada pasaría; ya que en ese momento no tenía a Sirius conmigo― el animago le sonrió abiertamente. Su ahijado le devolvió la sonrisa― Entonces, llegó ese sobre y mientras se leía no pude evitar pensar cuando aparecería yo. La señora Weasley me trató como un hijo más y no era justo que solamente retaran a Ron. Intuí que yo saldría en algún momento para ser justos y porque a la señora Weasley yo le importaba― terminó de decir Harry.

Nadie supo qué decir, salvo la señora Weasley que se paró de su asiento y se acercó a Harry para darle un fuerte abrazo y susurrar un gracias. Harry sonrió y sus dos amigos le miraron entre tristes y con simpatía; Sirius y Remus le agradecían a Molly y los Dursley parecía que querían desaparecer.

Para que nadie pudiese decir nada más, el libro volvió a leer.

**Trataba de hacer como que no oía la voz que le estaba perforando los tímpanos.**

—**... COMPLETAMENTE DISGUSTADO, EN EL TRABAJO DE TU PADRE**

**ESTÁN HACIENDO INDAGACIONES, TODO POR CULPA TUYA, Y SI**

**VUELVES A HACER OTRA, POR PEQUEÑA QUE SEA, TE SACAREMOS DEL COLEGIO.**

El trío dorado pensó que eso último no había sido nada cierto. Habían hecho muchas cosas y esa amenaza no se había cumplido. Sonrieron por ello.

Nadie supo qué significaba esa sonrisa, se limitaron a seguir escuchando la lectura. En ese momento, Ron se paró de donde estaba y tomó el libro, susurró _dexparlantente _ y el libro se quedó muy quieto, sólido.

―Señor Weasley― habló, entonces, Minerva con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro― ¿Cómo se enteró de ese hechizo? ― le preguntó aún sonriendo.

―Bueno, fue por Hermione. A ella denle el crédito por esto― contestó el pelirrojo sonrosado.

Minerva sonrió todavía más y, junto con ella, los demás profesores.

―Y dígame, Señorita Granger― comenzó a decir Albus. Hermione enrojeció casi al instante― ¿De dónde lo sacó?

―Este…yo…mm…lo saqué de un libro―dijo finalmente la castaña aún roja.

Alguien murmuró "Cómo siempre" provocando que la gran mayoría riese. Los profesores simplemente le sonrían en señal de orgullo. Ron aprovechó el momento y siguió leyendo.

**Se hizo un silencio en el que resonaban aún las palabras de la carta. El sobre rojo, que había caído al suelo, ardió y se convirtió en cenizas. Harry y Ron se quedaron aturdidos, como si un maremoto les hubiera pasado por encima.**

Hermione iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo.

**Algunos se rieron**

Esos "algunos" se arrepintieron de haber hecho eso.

**y, poco a poco, el habitual alboroto retornó al salón.**

**Hermione cerró el libro **_**Viajes con los vampiros **_**y miró a Ron, que seguía encogido.**

—**Bueno, no sé lo que esperabas, Ron, pero tú...**

—**No me digas que me lo merezco —atajó Ron.**

―Porque me lo merecía― prosiguió Ron como si fuese parte del libro, no un comentario.

Harry y Hermione se pusieron a reír. Nadie en el comedor entendió esa risa, por lo que se limitaron a encogerse de hombros y esperar a que la lectura continuase.

**Harry apartó su plato de gachas. El sentimiento de culpabilidad le revolvía las tripas. El señor Weasley tendría que afrontar una investigación en su trabajo. Después de todo lo que los padres de Ron habían hecho por él durante el verano...**

―Gracias, Harry querido. Eres muy considerado con nosotros― le agradeció Molly casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Los demás Weasley le sonrieron abiertamente. Sirius y Remus estaban orgullosos. Los Dursley, en cambio, miraban atónitos a Harry. El resto del comedor aguardaba a que comenzará la lectura, aunque debían reconocer que el famoso Harry Potter era considerado con todos.

**Pero Harry no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en aquello, porque la profesora**

**McGonagall recorría la mesa de Gryffindor entregando los horarios. **

Los alumnos hicieron muecas de desagrado. Los profesores, negaron con la cabeza. Dudley, en cambio, estaba ansioso por escuchar las clases mágicas de su primo.

**Harry cogió el suyo y vio que tenían en primer lugar dos horas de Herbología con los de la casa de Hufflepuff.**

La casa nombrada comenzó a aplaudir. Las demás casas, rodearon los ojos exasperados.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione abandonaron juntos el castillo, cruzaron la huerta por el**

**camino y se dirigieron a los invernaderos donde crecían las plantas mágicas. **

Dudley prestó más atención. Estaba ansioso por leer cómo y de qué manera se desarrollaría la clase.

**El **_**howler **_**había tenido al menos un efecto positivo: parecía que Hermione consideraba que ellos****ya habían tenido suficiente castigo y volvía a mostrarse amable.**

Hermione enrojeció y se encogió de hombros al tiempo que la gran mayoría le miraba incrédulamente.

**Al dirigirse a los invernaderos, vieron al resto de la clase congregada en la puerta, esperando a la profesora Sprout. Harry, Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar cuando la vieron acercarse con paso decidido a través de la explanada, acompañada por Gilderoy Lockhart. **

Harry gruñó e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Ron quiso reír, pero no lo hizo, después de todo a él lo tocaba leer.

**La profesora Sprout llevaba un montón de vendas en los brazos, y sintiendo otra punzada de remordimiento, **

La profesora Sporut miró sorprendida a Harry. Igual que el resto del comedor.

_Mi primo es el mejor de todos: considerado, leal, buen amigo. No entiendo porqué jamás intenté conocerlo o por lo menos, tener una conversación con él. _ Dudley comenzaba, poco a poco, a admirar a su primo.

**Harry vio a lo lejos que el sauce boxeador tenía varias de sus ramas en cabestrillo.**

**La profesora Sprout era una bruja pequeña y rechoncha que llevaba un sombrero remendado sobre la cabellera suelta. Generalmente, sus ropas siempre estaban manchadas de tierra**

La profesora enrojeció mientras los alumnos aguantaban la risa.

**, y si tía Petunia hubiera visto cómo llevaba las uñas, se habría desmayado. **

Petunia asintió de acuerdo con la lectura. Varios imaginaron a la tía de Harry desmayándose por eso y no pudieron dejar de reír.

**Gilderoy Lockhart, sin embargo, iba inmaculado con su túnica amplia color turquesa y su pelo dorado que brillaba bajo un sombrero igualmente turquesa con ribetes de oro, perfectamente colocado.**

Ron leyó esa parte haciendo una mueca de desagrado y ganándose miradas de enojo de partes del alumnado femenino.

—**¡Hola, qué hay! —saludó Lockhart, sonriendo al grupo de estudiantes—. Estaba explicando a la profesora Sprout la manera en que hay que curar a un sauce boxeador.**

―Y no morir en el intento porque claramente ella, aunque es especialista en Herbología, no sabe como curar a un árbol, ¿no lo creen, niños? ―Ron imitaba a Gilderoy con tal desagrado que las féminas se dieron cuenta que la última parte leída había sido obra de Ron y no de su "guapo profesor" por lo que comenzaron a abuchear al pelirrojo.

Los hombres, en cambio, gritaban: "¡Buena Ron, así se hace!", haciendo enrojecer al pelirrojo. Los profesores sonreían abiertamente y los bromistas estaban orgullosos por la manera en que Ron leía las partes de Lockhart.

Antes que nadie más pudiese decir algo, el pelirrojo volvió a leer.

**¡Pero no quiero que penséis que sé más que ella de botánica! Lo que pasa es que en misviajes me he encontrado varias de estas especies exóticas y...**

El trío susurró "Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas, Lockhart". Para suerte de ellos, nadie escuchó, por lo que Ron prosiguió la lectura.

—**¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero 3, muchachos! —dijo la profesora Sprout, que parecía claramente disgustada, lo cual no concordaba en absoluto con el buen humor habitual en ella.**

La profesora y los alumnos asintieron de acuerdo a esa declaración.

**Se oyeron murmullos de interés. Hasta entonces, sólo habían trabajado en el**

**Invernadero 1. En el Invernadero 3 había plantas mucho más interesantes y peligrosas.**

**La profesora Sprout cogió una llave grande que llevaba en el cinto y abrió con ella la puerta. A Harry le llegó el olor de la tierra húmeda y el abono mezclados con el perfume intenso de unas flores gigantes, del tamaño de un paraguas, que colgaban del techo. **

Dudley susurró un "Wow" inaudible. Para su suerte, nadie se dio cuenta de esa exclamación.

**Se disponía a entrar detrás de Ron y Hermione cuando Lockhart lo detuvo sacando la mano rapidísimamente.**

Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado; Sirius y Remus, gruñeron por lo bajo; y Ron murmuró "¡Idiota, Lockhart!" antes de seguir leyendo.

—**¡Harry! Quería hablar contigo... Profesora Sprout, no le importa si retengo a**

**Harry un par de minutos, ¿verdad?**

―Sí me importa― le respondió Sprout, arrugando la nariz con asco.

Los hombres rieron a carcajadas mientras las alumnas miraban con desagrado a la profesora.

**A juzgar por la cara que puso la profesora Sprout, sí le importaba, pero Lockhart**

**añadió:**

—**Sólo un momento —y le cerró la puerta del invernadero en las narices.**

―Maleducado― murmuraron Hermione y Ginny. Para su suerte, ninguna de las alumnas las escuchó.

—**Harry —dijo Lockhart. Sus grandes dientes blancos brillaban al sol cuando**

**movía la cabeza—. Harry, Harry, Harry.**

Todos miraron raro a Ron, especialmente; Sirius, Remus, Tonks y los Weasley.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?― preguntó el pelirrojo enojado― .Es el idiota e imbécil de Lockhart quién repite Harry como tres vez, no yo…yo sólo leo.

Algunos murmuraron un "Oh" y otros le pidieron una disculpa con la mirada al darse cuenta de la mala reacción que habían tenido por esa última línea.

Ron rodó los ojos antes de seguir leyendo

**Harry no dijo nada. Estaba completamente perplejo. No tenía ni idea de qué se trataba. Estaba a punto de decírselo, cuando Lockhart prosiguió:**

—**Nunca nada me había impresionado tanto como esto, **

―Claro, lo que digas― murmuró Ron. Nadie, para su suerte, lo escuchó por lo que siguió leyendo sin mayores complicaciones.

**¡llegar a Hogwarts volando en un coche! Claro que enseguida supe por qué lo habías hecho. Se veía a la legua. Harry, Harry, Harry.**

Harry, Hermione y Ron gruñeron de enfado. _Idiota, imbécil, estúpido _Pensaban los tres amigos _Y yo que tenga que leer estás estupideces _añadía el último, haciendo una mueca.

Aunque todos se dieron cuenta de la reacción del trío de oro, nadie dijo nada. Salvo las alumnas, quiénes tenían la frente arrugada.

**Era increíble cómo se las arreglaba para enseñar todos los dientes incluso cuando no estaba hablando.**

Los hombres rieron a carcajadas. Las mujeres, arrugaron la frente.

—**Te metí el gusanillo de la publicidad, ¿eh? —dijo Lockhart**

―No, no y no― respondió Harry furioso―. Eso se lo dejo a usted.

Ron agacho la cabeza _Harry es mejor que yo _Pensó avergonzado.

El resto miró admirado al chico de la cicatriz. Dudley miraba curioso a su primo, pero no dijo nada. La lectura siguió luego de ese pequeño comentario.

—**. Le has encontrado el gusto. Te viste compartiendo conmigo la primera página del periódico y no pudiste resistir salir de nuevo.**

― ¡Qué no! , ¡Tonto e idiota, Lockhart!― gritaron Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna, furiosos.

Harry les agradeció a sus amigos con la resto no dijo absolutamente nada, aguardaron con paciencia a que la lectura prosiguiese.

—**No, profesor, verá...**

—**Harry, Harry, Harry —dijo Lockhart, cogiéndole por el hombro**

―¿No hay un globo de ese estúpido?― preguntó Sirius. Nadie respondió, se limitaron a encogerse de hombros.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, un globo comenzó a descender hasta llegar al suelo del comedor. Todo el mundo se preguntó de quién era esta vez el globo. A los segundos se dieron cuenta: Era de Lockhart.

El globo de Lockhart venía con una nota visible para todos. Esta decía: _Para deleite de Sirius. Haz con él lo que quieras._

Sirius sonrió maliciosamente y sin mucha demora, lanzó un maleficio al globo ―. Se siente mucho mejor así― añadió aún riendo.

Ron sonrió por lo bajo antes de seguir leyendo.

—**. Lo comprendo. Es natural querer probar un poco más una vez que uno le ha cogido el gusto. Y me avergüenzo de mí mismo por habértelo hecho probar, porque es lógico que se te subiera a la cabeza. **

Harry gruñó tan fuerte que muchos se volvieron a él atónitos. Ron, antes que alguien dijera algo, se apresuró a leer.

**Pero mira, muchacho, no puedes ir volando en coche para convertirte en noticia. **

Sirius y Ginny le lanzaron maleficios al globo. Se notaba que se estaban enfadando con Lockhart.

**Tienes que tomártelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Ya tendrás tiempo para estas cosas cuando seas mayor. Sí, sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando: «¡Es muy fácil para él, siendo ya un mago de fama internacional!» **

Ron gruñó por lo bajo antes de seguir leyendo.

**Pero cuando yo tenía doce años, era tan poco importante como tú ahora.**

―Fuiste, eres y serás menos importante que Harry, grandísimo idiota― gritó Ginny furiosa, lanzándole un maleficio al globo.

Nuevamente, la gente se quedó atónita _Menos mal que el globo esta aquí. _Pensaron antes que Ron siguiese leyendo.

**¡De hecho, creo que era menos importante! **

―Tú lo has dicho, amigo― dijeron los bromistas, sonriendo con malicia.

**Quiero decir que hay gente que ha oído hablar de ti, ¿no?, por todo ese asunto con El-que-no debe- ser-nombrado. —Contempló la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente**

―No te atrevas a tocar otra vez a mi ahijado― gruñó Sirius antes de maldecir al globo.

Ron supo que debía volver a leer.

—**. Lo sé, lo sé, no es tanto como ganar cinco veces seguidas el Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, concedido por la revista **_**Corazón **_**de **_**bruja**_**, como he hecho yo, pero por algo hay que empezar.**

― ¡¿A quién le importa?― dijeron los bromistas, rodeando los ojos exasperados.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con ellos. Las alumnas eran las únicas que fruncían el ceño y gruñían por cómo se estaba tratando a su "adorado y guapo profesor"

**Le guiñó un ojo a Harry y se alejó con paso seguro. Harry se quedó atónito durante unos instantes**

―A cualquiera le hubiese pasado eso― dijo Ginny más calmada.

Los hombres asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

**, y luego, recordando que tenía que estar ya en el invernadero, abrió la puerta y entró.**

Dudley se volvió a emocionar. Nadie, nuevamente, se dio cuenta de esa reacción.

**La profesora Sprout estaba en el centro del invernadero, detrás de una mesa montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras. **

Los que estaban en esa clase se taparon los oídos; los demás, miraban confundidos la acción de los otros. Ron, ante esas reacciones, se apresuró a leer.

**Cuando Harry ocupó su sitio entre Ron y Hermione, la profesora dijo:**

—**Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora?**

**Sin que nadie se sorprendiera, Hermione fue la primera en alzar la mano.**

Unos pocos rieron por lo bajo haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

—**La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz —dijo Hermione en un tono que daba la impresión, como de costumbre, de que se había tragado el libro de texto—. Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada.**

El ambiente se puso tenso. Todos recordaban a la perfección a los petrificados de aquel año. Sin proponérselo, se estremecieron.

Los Dursley se preguntaban el porqué de aquella reacción. No obstante, sabían que pronto lo averiguarían.

—**Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor —dijo la profesora Sprout—. La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Pero, sin embargo, también es peligrosa. ¿Quién me puede decir por qué?**

**Al levantar de nuevo velozmente la mano, Hermione casi se lleva por delante las gafas de Harry.**

―Lo siento, Harry― se disculpo Hermione avergonzada por el hecho.

Harry le sonrió en respuesta.

—**El llanto de la mandrágora es fatal para quien lo oye —dijo Hermione instantáneamente.**

Dudley se preguntó porqué motivo era fatal. Intuyó que pronto lo sabría.

—**Exacto. Otros diez puntos —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes.**

**Mientras hablaba, señalaba una fila de bandejas hondas, y todos se echaron hacia delante para ver mejor. Un centenar de pequeñas plantas con sus hojas de color verde violáceo crecían en fila. **

El primo de Harry abrió los ojos, asombrado _El mundo de mi primo es: Fantástico__**.**_

**A Harry, que no tenía ni idea de lo que Hermione había querido decir con lo de «el llanto de la mandrágora», le parecían completamente vulgares.**

Sprout frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Harry, de inmediato, le pidió disculpas con la mirada.

—**Poneos unas orejeras cada uno —dijo la profesora Sprout.**

**Hubo un forcejeo porque todos querían coger las únicas que no eran ni de peluche ni de color rosa.**

La risa no se hizo esperar en el Gran comedor. Todos imaginaban a la perfección aquella escena. La profesora, por otro lado, estaba roja como tomate.

—**Cuando os diga que os las pongáis, aseguraos de que vuestros oídos quedan completamente tapados —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Cuando os las podáis quitar, levantaré el pulgar. De acuerdo, poneos las orejeras.**

**Harry se las puso rápidamente. Insonorizaban completamente los oídos. La profesora Sprout se puso unas de color rosa, se remangó, cogió firmemente una de las plantas y tiró de ella con fuerza.**

**Harry dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa que nadie pudo oír.**

―En realidad, todos gritamos; pero nadie oyó nada. Era un grito sordo― explicó Hermione cuando vio que los de primer año comenzaban a mirar incrédulos a Harry.

Los mayores, asintieron de acuerdo con Hermione y a los menores no les quedó más remedio que sentirse avergonzados por esa reacción.

**En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién nacido, pequeño, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo. **

Dudley y los de primer año abrieron los ojos como platos**, **pero no dijeron nada. Aguardaron que la lectura continuase.

**Las hojas le salían directamente de la cabeza. Tenía la piel de un color verde claro con manchas, y se veía que estaba llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.**

―Excelente descripción― dijeron los bromistas, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

**La profesora Sprout cogió una maceta grande de debajo de la mesa, metió dentro la mandrágora y la cubrió con una tierra abonada, negra y húmeda, hasta que sólo quedaron visibles las hojas. La profesora Sprout se sacudió las manos, levantó el pulgar y se quitó ella también las orejeras.**

—**Como nuestras mandrágoras son sólo plantones pequeños, sus llantos todavía no son mortales —dijo ella con toda tranquilidad, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera más impresionante que regar una begonia**

Casi todos asintieron de acuerdo con lo que estaba escrito, porque claramente había sido impresionante. La profesora Sprout se encogió de hombros.

—**. Sin embargo, os dejarían inconscientes durante varias horas, **

Varios se estremecieron al pensar en quedar inconscientes por el llanto de una mandrágora. El trío de oro y la profesora Sprout rodearon los ojos exasperados.

**y como estoy segura de que ninguno de vosotros quiere perderse su primer día de clase, aseguraos de que os ponéis bien las orejeras para hacer el trabajo. Ya os avisaré cuando sea hora de recoger.**

**»Cuatro por bandeja. Hay suficientes macetas aquí. La tierra abonada está en aquellos sacos. Y tened mucho cuidado con las **_**Tentacula Venenosa**_**, porque les están saliendo los dientes.**

Los Dursley tragaron saliva ante la Tentacula Venenosa mientras la gran mayoría reía por lo bajo.

**Mientras hablaba, dio un fuerte manotazo a una planta roja con espinas, haciéndole que retirara los largos tentáculos que se habían acercado a su hombro muy disimulada y lentamente.**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione compartieron su bandeja con un muchacho de Hufflepuff que Harry conocía de vista, pero con quien no había hablado nunca.**

Justin sonrió abiertamente.

—**Justin Finch-Fletchley —dijo alegremente, dándole la mano a Harry—. Claro que sé quién eres, el famoso Harry Potter. Y tú eres Hermione Granger, siempre la primera en todo. —Hermione sonrió al estrecharle la mano—. Y Ron Weasley. ¿No era tuyo el coche volador?**

Ron gruñó ante el recuerdo de lo mal que lo había pasado a causa de eso.

**Ron no sonrió. Obviamente, todavía se acordaba del **_**howler**_**.**

Y asintió de acuerdo con lo último.

—**Ese Lockhart es famoso, ¿verdad? —dijo contento Justin, cuando empezaban a llenar sus macetas con estiércol de dragón**

―Tú lo has dicho, amigo― dijo Ron rodeando los ojos.

Los profesores sonrieron abiertamente. Los bromistas murmuraron "no somos dignos, no lo somos". Justin arrugó el ceño. Harry y Hermione miraban orgullosos a Ron. El resto del comedor no sabía lo que estaba pasando, ya que pensaban que se leía el libro.

—**. ¡Qué tío más valiente!**

― ¡Qué tipo más cobarde! ― prosiguió Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La gran mayoría comprendió que no se trataba de la lectura, sino de un comentario; por lo que, sonrieron abiertamente. Las alumnas eran las únicas que fruncían el ceño.

**¿Habéis leído sus libros? **

―¡Quién no lo hizo! ― exclamó Ron riendo con malicia.

Harry y Hermione aguantaban la risa que amenazaba con salir.

**Yo me habría muerto de miedo si un hombre lobo me hubiera acorralado en una cabina de teléfonos, **

―Y yo habría combatido con él. Un hombre lobo no es nada de peligroso― río Ron, mirando a Remus.

El hombre Lobo le sonrió de vuelta. Justin, en cambio, fruncía el ceño.

**pero él se mantuvo sereno**

―Claro, claro. Lo que digas― rodó los ojos el pelirrojo.

**y ¡zas! Formidable.**

―Y ¡zas! Maldito, estúpido e imbécil cobarde― terminó Ron sonriendo con malicia.

El comedor reía a carcajadas mientras los bromistas seguían diciendo: "no somos dignos de ti, Ron. No lo somos".

El pelirrojo sonría y decía: "gracias, gracias adorado público. No ha sido nada."

Costó unos quince minutos que la gente volviera a la normalidad después de aquello. Cuando estuvieron quietos, Ron volvió a leer.

**»Me habían reservado plaza en Eton, pero estoy muy contento de haber venido aquí. Naturalmente, mi madre estaba algo disgustada, pero desde que le hice leer los libros de Lockhart, empezó a comprender lo útil que puede resultar tener en la familia a un mago bien instruido...**

Petunia frunció el ceño. A ella no le estaba gustando ese tal Lockhart.

**Después ya no tuvieron muchas posibilidades de charlar. Se habían vuelto a poner las orejeras y tenían que concentrarse en las mandrágoras. Para la profesora Sprout había resultado muy fácil, pero en realidad no lo era.**

―Obviamente― dijeron los alumnos, rodeando los ojos.

Los profesores se debatían entre la seriedad y la risa.

**A las mandrágoras no les gustaba salir de la tierra, pero tampoco parecía que quisieran volver a ella. Se retorcían, pataleaban, sacudían sus pequeños puños y rechinaban los dientes. **

Dudley se estremeció _Debe ser difícil meterlas a una maceta__**. **_

**Harry se pasó diez minutos largos intentando meter una algo más grande en la maceta.**

**Al final de la clase, Harry, al igual que los demás, estaba empapado en sudor, le dolían varias partes del cuerpo y estaba lleno de tierra. Volvieron al castillo para lavarse un poco, y los de Gryffindor marcharon corriendo a la clase de Transformaciones.**

McGonagall fue la que puso atención ahora.

**Las clases de la profesora McGonagall eran siempre muy duras, pero aquel primer día resultó especialmente difícil. **

Los alumnos levantaron la ceja preguntándose por qué había sido tan difícil.

**Todo lo que Harry había aprendido el año anterior parecía habérsele ido de la cabeza durante el verano. **

Los gemelos le palmearon la espalda, entendiendo su situación mientras los demás reían por lo bajo. Harry se encogió de hombros al tiempo que Ron se apresuraba a leer para que las risas se callaran.

**Tenía que convertir un escarabajo en un botón, **

―Bahh, pero si eso es lo más fácil del mundo, ahijado― dijo Sirius mirando entre decepcionado y divertido a Harry.

Varios miraron incrédulos al prófugo Black, ya que todos le encontraban difícil. En cambio, Minerva miraba orgullosa a Sirius _Los mejores en sus tiempos, Black y Potter._

**pero lo único que conseguía era cansar al escarabajo, porque cada vez que éste esquivaba la varita mágica, se le caía del pupitre.**

Algunas risas se escucharon a lo largo del comedor.

**A Ron aún le iba peor. **

El pelirrojo gruñó, recordando aquello _Todo por culpa de la varita._ Pensó antes de leer.

**Había recompuesto su varita con un poco de celo que le habían dado, pero parecía que la reparación no había sido suficiente. **

―Las varitas no se reparan. Si se echan a perder, no funcionan más ― explicó Hermione, rodeando los ojos exasperada.

Nadie dijo nada, por lo que Ron se apresuró a leer.

**Crujía y echaba chispas en los momentos más raros, y cada vez que Ron intentaba transformar su escarabajo, quedaba envuelto en un espeso humo gris que olía a huevos podridos.**

Nuevamente las risas no se hicieron esperar. Ron gruñó con fuerza, callando las risas y se dispuso a leer.

**Incapaz de ver lo que hacía, aplastó el escarabajo con el codo sin querer y tuvo que pedir otro. A la profesora McGonagall no le hizo mucha gracia.**

Ron se apresuró a leer cuando vio que las risas iban a continuar _Gracias, Merlín que me tocó leer._

**Harry se sintió aliviado al oír la campana de la comida. Sentía el cerebro como una esponja escurrida. **

Otra ronda de risas se escuchó en el gran comedor.

**Todos salieron ordenadamente de la clase salvo él y Ron, que todavía estaba dando golpes furiosos en el pupitre con la varita.**

—**¡Chisme inútil, que no sirves para nada!**

—**Pídeles otra a tus padres —sugirió Harry cuando la varita produjo una descarga de disparos, como si fuera una traca.**

—**Ya, y recibiré como respuesta otro **_**howler **_**—dijo Ron, metiendo en la bolsa la varita, que en aquel momento estaba silbando— que diga: «Es culpa tuya que se te haya partido la varita.»**

―Exacto. Es tú culpa el que se te haya partido la varita― declaró Molly. Ron miró incrédulo a su madre. Los demás se debatían entre reír o quedarse callados―, pero si me hubieses enviado una carta yo hubiera hecho todo lo posible por comprarte una nueva. Claro que en Navidades― terminó de decir la señora Weasley.

Ron la miró boquiabierto_ Estúpido, mil veces estúpido. Estuviste todo el maldito año con aquella varita pudiendo tener una nueva…aagggg…aunque__la partida de ella sirvió con el ególatra de Lockhart _Pensó el pelirrojo, arrugando el ceño y gruñendo. Entonces, dio por comenzado la lectura nuevamente.

**Bajaron a comer, pero el humor de Ron no mejoró cuando Hermione le enseñó el puñado de botones que había conseguido en la clase de Transformaciones.**

Varios rodearon sus ojos mientras murmuraban: "Sólo Hermione" haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara.

—**¿Qué hay esta tarde? —dijo Harry, cambiando de tema rápidamente.**

Y asintieron ante el oportuno cambio de tema de Harry.

—**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo Hermione en el acto.**

—**¿Por qué —preguntó Ron, cogiéndole el horario— has rodeado todas las clases de Lockhart con corazoncitos?**

Las demás alumnas la miraron incrédulas, preguntándose por qué había cambiado de parecer respecto al profesor. Hermione rodó los ojos exasperada en respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa de las féminas.

Ron se apresuró a leer.

**Hermione le quitó el horario. Se había puesto roja.**

Y ahora rodeaba los ojos _Estúpido, Lockhart._

**Terminaron de comer y salieron al patio. Estaba nublado. Hermione se sentó en un peldaño de piedra y volvió a hundir las narices en **_**Viajes con los vampiros**_**. Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar de **_**quidditch**_**, y pasaron varios minutos antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba estrechamente. **

La gente levantó las cejas, curiosos. Harry rodó los ojos una vez más mientras Colin se ponía rojo.

**Al levantar la vista, vio al muchacho pequeño de pelo castaño que la noche anterior se había puesto el sombrero seleccionador. Lo miraba como paralizado. Tenía en las manos lo que parecía una cámara de fotos **_**muggle **_**normal y corriente, **

Harry gruñó por lo bajo.

**y cuando Harry miró hacia él, se ruborizó en extremo.**

—**¿Me dejas, Harry? Soy... soy Colin Creevey —dijo entrecortadamente, dando un indeciso paso hacia delante**

Los alumnos rieron por lo bajo. Colin se encogía cada vez más. Mientras tanto, Dudley se preguntaba por qué razón la gente reaccionaba así a su primo.

—**. Estoy en Gryffindor también. ¿Podría..., me dejas... que te haga una foto? —dijo, levantando la cámara esperanzado.**

—**¿Una foto? —repitió Harry sin comprender.**

Los gemelos silbaron en respuesta a la reacción tan "tonta" de Harry.

El chico de la cicatriz se encogió de hombros.

—**Con ella podré demostrar que te he visto —dijo Colin Creevey con impaciencia, acercándose un poco más, como si no se atreviera**

Y ahora los alumnos rodearon sus ojos. Colin estaba ya rojo como tomate.

—**. Lo sé todo sobre ti. Todos me lo han contado: cómo sobreviviste cuando Quien-tú-sabes intentó matarte y cómo desapareció él, y toda esa historia, y que conservas en la frente la cicatriz en forma de rayo (con los ojos recorrió la línea del pelo de Harry). **

Dudley se preguntó si por aquello su primo era tan famoso. Mientras tanto, Harry miraba curioso a su primo, preguntándose qué pasaría por la cabeza de él. Ambos se dijeron que más temprano que tarde lo averiguarían.

**Y me ha dicho un compañero del dormitorio que si revelo el negativo en la poción adecuada, la foto saldrá con movimiento. —Colin exhaló un soplido de emoción y continuó—: Esto es estupendo, ¿verdad? Yo no tenía ni idea de que las cosas raras que hacía eran magia, hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Mi padre es lechero y tampoco podía creérselo. Así que me dedico a tomar montones de fotos para enviárselas a casa. **

Petunia recordó a Lily y sus padres. Sintió cierta nostalgia porque su padre había pensando igual que el papá de aquel muchacho. Tuney meneó la cabeza para sacarse todos esos pensamientos y volvió a la lectura.

**Y sería estupendo hacerte una. —Miró a Harry casi rogándole—. Tal vez tu amigo querría sacárnosla para que pudiera salir yo a tu lado. ¿Y me la podrías firmar luego?**

—**¿Firmar fotos? ¿Te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter?**

Sirius gruñó con fuerza. Ron se apresuró a leer con una idea en la cabeza.

**En todo el patio resonó la voz potente y cáustica de Draco Malfoy. Se había puesto detrás de Colin, flanqueado, como siempre en Hogwarts, por Crabbe y Goyle, sus amigotes.**

—**¡Todo el mundo a la cola! —gritó Malfoy a la multitud—. ¡Harry Potter firma fotos!**

―Y soy el primero de la cola, ya que te admiro, Potter― Ron imitó a la perfección a Malfoy,. El Slytherin gruñóde enfado mientras el comedor reía a carcajadas.

― ¡Brillante, pequeño Ronnie! ―exclamaron los gemelos, orgullosos de su hermano.

Ron sonrió antes de volver a la lectura.

—**No es verdad —dijo Harry de mal humor, apretando los puños—. ¡Cállate,**

**Malfoy!**

—**Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia —dijo Colin, cuyo cuerpo entero no era más grueso que el cuello de Crabbe.**

—**¿Envidia? —dijo Malfoy, que ya no necesitaba seguir gritando, porque la mitad del patio lo escuchaba—. ¿De qué? ¿De tener una asquerosa cicatriz en la frente? **

―Cicatriz que por cierto, si querría tener para ser tan famoso como tú― Ron siguió imitando a Malfoy.

_Me las pagarás, Weasley. Te lo prometo _Draco estaba enfadado y gruñía rechinando los dientes.

Mientras tanto, el comedor seguía riendo a carcajadas.

**No, gracias. ¿Desde cuándo uno es más importante por tener la cabeza rajada por una cicatriz?**

―Me retracto de eso, ya que sí uno es más famoso por tenerla― Ron río a carcajadas luego de aquella imitación de Malfoy.

Los gemelos se secaban una lágrima de falsa de orgullo por cómo su hermano estaba leyendo el capítulo.

**Crabbe y Goyle se estaban riendo con una risita idiota.**

—**Échate al retrete y tira de la cadena, Malfoy —dijo Ron con cara de malas pulgas. **

Las risas a carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Todos rieron por la ocurrencia del pelirrojo mientras que el Slytherin miraba con cara de asesino a Weasley

. Estuvieron riendo por unos quince minutos, ignorando los gruñidos de enfado de Draco, antes que Ron pudiese volver a leer.

**Crabbe dejó de reír y empezó a restregarse de manera amenazadora los nudillos, que eran del tamaño de castañas.**

—**Weasley, ten cuidado —dijo Malfoy con un aire despectivo—. No te metas en problemas o vendrá tu mamá y te sacará del colegio. —Luego imitó un tono de voz**

**chillón y amenazante—. «Si vuelves a hacer otra...»**

Ron gruñó esta vez y junto con él, todos los Weasley y la casa de Gryffindor.

**Varios alumnos de quinto curso de la casa de Slytherin que había por allí cerca rieron la gracia a carcajadas.**

Y los mencionados a arriba, gruñeron aún más fuerte por eso.

—**A Weasley le gustaría que le firmaras una foto, Potter —sonrió Malfoy—.**

**Pronto valdrá más que la casa entera de su familia.**

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Nadie se dio cuenta de nada hasta cuando vieron a Malfoy contra la pared.

Todo el comedor miró atónito al Slythrin mientras buscaban con la miraba a quién había sido el causante de todo.

Nadie se sorprendió cuando se dieron cuenta que había sido Ginny. La pelirroja echaba chispas por los ojos. Estaba enfadada.

―Te lo advertí, estúpido hurón. Una vez más que hablarás contra mi familia, te hechizaría y lo cumplí. Así que, piénsalo muy bien si vuelves a decir algo de mi familia. Escuchaste, idiota.

Malfoy gruñó al tiempo que Ginny guardaba su varita. Ron se apresuró a leer antes de que su hermana volviese a hacer algo como eso.

**Ron sacó su varita reparada con celo, pero Hermione cerró **_**Viajes con los vampiros **_**de un golpe y susurró:**

—**¡Cuidado!**

—**¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, y la túnica color turquesa se le arremolinaba por detrás—. ¿Quién firma fotos?**

El trío de oro gruñó por lo bajo.

**Harry quería hablar, pero Lockhart lo interrumpió pasándole un brazo por los hombros y diciéndole en voz alta y tono jovial:**

—**¡No sé por qué lo he preguntado! ¡Volvemos a las andadas, Harry!**

**Sujeto por Lockhart y muerto de vergüenza, Harry vio que Malfoy se mezclaba sonriente con la multitud.**

Harry seguía gruñendo.

—**Vamos, señor Creevey —dijo Lockhart, sonriendo a Colin—. Una foto de los dos será mucho mejor. Y te la firmaremos los dos.**

Y el niño que vivió seguía gruñendo.

**Colin buscó la cámara a tientas y sacó la foto al mismo tiempo que la campana señalaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde.**

—**¡Adentro todos, venga, por ahí! —gritó Lockhart a los alumnos, y se dirigió al castillo llevando de los hombros a Harry, que hubiera deseado disponer de un buen conjuro para desaparecer.**

**»Quisiera darte un consejo, Harry —le dijo Lockhart paternalmente al entrar en el edificio por una puerta lateral—. Te he ayudado a pasar desapercibido con el joven Creevey, porque si me fotografiaba también a mí, tus compañeros no pensarían que te querías dar tanta importancia.**

Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Colin gruñeron ante la declaración de Lockhart

―Este tipo me está enfadando poco a poco― gruñó el animago.

Los hombres asintieron de acuerdo con él. Las mujeres, fruncieron el ceño.

**Sin hacer caso a las protestas de Harry, Lockhart lo llevó por un pasillo lleno de estudiantes que los miraban, y luego subieron por una escalera.**

—**Déjame que te diga que repartir fotos firmadas en este estadio de tu carrera puede que no sea muy sensato. Para serte franco, Harry, parece un poco engreído. **

―El engreído eres tú, Lockhart― gritaron Sirius y Ginny, lanzando maleficios al globo.

Nadie se atrevió a hacer algo, se limitaron a esperar que la lectura continuase.

**Bien puede llegar el día en que necesites llevar un montón de fotos a mano adondequiera que vayas, como me ocurre a mí, pero —rió— no creo que hayas llegado ya a ese punto.**

Harry rodó los ojos, exasperado.

**Habían alcanzado el aula de Lockhart y éste dejó libre por fin a Harry, que se arregló la túnica y buscó un asiento al final del aula, donde se parapetó detrás de los siete libros de Lockhart, de forma que se evitaba la contemplación del Lockhart de carne y hueso.**

Los hombres asintieron con la cabeza.

**El resto de la clase entró en el aula ruidosamente, y Ron y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados de Harry.**

—**Se podía freír un huevo en tu cara —dijo Ron—. Más te vale que Creevey y Ginny no se conozcan, porque fundarían el club de fans de Harry Potter.**

Alguien susurró un "Uhhhh" antes que Ginny hablase.

―Este…Harry…mmm…si hay un club de fans de Harry Potter ―dijo avergonzada y roja como tomate.

― ¡¿Qué? ―gritó Harry incrédulo― .No me puedes estar hablando en serio, Ginny.

La pelirroja se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Al chico de la cicatriz se le vino el mundo encima. _Yo…un club de fans… ¡Imposible! ¡No puede ser! _Se negaba a creer Harry.

―Se fundó hace mucho tiempo. Digamos que unos meses después de derrotarás a quien-no-debe-nombrarse― le explicó Ginny al tiempo que el chico abría los ojos como platos junto a los demás hombres, quiénes no sabían de aquello. Las damas estaban muy quietas, aguardando la reacción final de Harry Potter―. Durante mucho tiempo se juntaron las chicas a contar historias del famoso niño que vivió. Luego, cuando ingresaste al colegio, se traslado aquí. Semanalmente nos― a Harry no se le escapó ese detalle― juntamos a conversar y, bueno, se escogió a una presidenta y todo lo demás― terminó de decir la pelirroja, tragando saliva preocupada por la reacción que tendría el chico.

Durante varios segundos, no dijo nada y el nerviosismo de las mujeres comenzó a acrecentarse.

―¡Caramba! ― exclamó Harry incrédulo aún. Las féminas seguían aguardando la reacción final―. Esto es nuevo para mí…mmm…Amigo, sigue con la lectura mejor. Estoy con un lío en la cabeza.

Las damas miraron atónitas a Harry mientras Ron continuaba leyendo

—**Cállate —le interrumpió Harry. Lo único que le faltaba es que a oídos de**

**Lockhart llegaran las palabras «club de fans de Harry Potter».**

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Aún estaba en shock por el descubrimiento de su club de fans.

**Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Lockhart se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y se hizo el silencio. Se acercó a Neville Longbottom, cogió el ejemplar de **_**Recorridos con**__**los trols **_**y lo levantó para enseñar la portada, con su propia fotografía que guiñaba un ojo.**

Los bromistas hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

—**Yo —dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo él también— soy Gilderoy**

**Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista **_**Corazón de bruja**_

―A quién le importa eso― dijeron los bromistas, rodeando los ojos.

Los hombres asintieron con la cabeza mientras las mujeres fruncían el ceño.

**, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la **_**banshee **_**que presagiaba la muerte!**

―Claro, amigo. Lo que digas― dijo el trío de oro, rodeando los ojos exasperados.

**Esperó que se rieran todos, pero sólo hubo alguna sonrisa.**

—**Veo que todos habéis comprado mis obras completas; bien hecho. He pensado que podíamos comenzar hoy con un pequeño cuestionario. **

Los profesores levantaron la ceja sin decir ninguna mísera palabra.

**No os preocupéis, sólo es para comprobar si los habéis leído bien, cuánto habéis asimilado...**

El trío volvió a rodar los ojos _Idiota _Pensaron los tres amigos.

**Cuando terminó de repartir los folios con el cuestionario, volvió a la cabecera de la clase y dijo:**

—**Disponéis de treinta minutos. Podéis comenzar... ¡ya! **

**Harry miró el papel y leyó:**

_**1. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?**_

―¡¿Qué? ― exclamó Minerva en shock― ¿Esto hizo en su primera clase? ― preguntó a los alumnos. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza―.Es un tonto o qué― terminó de decir abochornada por el hecho.

Los alumnos se encogieron de hombros en respuesta.

_**2. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?**_

―Imbécil― dijo Sprout, rodeando los ojos.

Sus colegas asintieron de acuerdo a ella.

_**3. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?**_

―Estúpido― siguió Hooch.

**Así seguía y seguía, a lo largo de tres páginas,**

―Tonto― prosiguió Flitwich.

**hasta:**

_**54. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?**_

―Grandísimo idiota presumido― dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Snape.

**Media hora después, Lockhart recogió los folios y los hojeó delante de la clase.**

—**Vaya, vaya. Muy pocos recordáis que mi color favorito es el lila. **

―Como si a alguien le importase― dijeron Dean y Seamus, rodando los ojos.

**Lo digo en **_**Un año con el Yeti**_**.**

Y volvieron a rodar los ojos en esta línea.

**Y algunos tenéis que volver a leer con mayor detenimiento **_**Paseos con los hombres lobo.**_

―Como si quisiera leerlo otra vez― dijo Fred exasperado.

**En el capítulo doce afirmo con claridad que mi regalo de cumpleaños****ideal sería la armonía entre las comunidades mágica y no mágica.**

―Lo que digas, tarado― dijo George, más que exasperado.

**¡Aunque tampoco le****haría ascos a una botella mágnum de whisky envejecido de Ogden!**

― Te la daría si no fueras un idiota― dijo esta vez, Lee.

**Volvió a guiñarles un ojo pícaramente.**

Y los hombres se burlaban de él.

**Ron miraba a Lockhart con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro; Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, que se sentaban delante, se convulsionaban en una risa silenciosa.**

Lo mismo que sucedía en el Gran comedor.

**Hermione, por el contrario, escuchaba a Lockhart con embelesada atención**

Lo mismo que hacían las mujeres. Hermione, al contrario de su yo pasado, estaba exasperada _ ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes que era un completo inepto! _Se regaño mentalmente.

**y dio un respingo cuando éste mencionó su nombre.**

—**... pero la señorita Hermione Granger sí conoce mi ambición secreta, que es librar al mundo del mal y comercializar mi propia gama de productos para el cuidado del cabello**

―Que es lo que más me importa― Ron rodó los ojos cuando comentó eso, imitando a Lockhart.

Los hombres rieron por lo bajo.

**, ¡buena chica! De hecho —dio la vuelta al papel—, ¡está perfecto! ¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger?**

**Hermione alzó una mano temblorosa.**

—**¡Excelente! —dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa—, ¡excelente! ¡Diez puntos para**

**Gryffindor!**

―Al menos sacamos algo bueno, ¿no? ― dijo Padma, sonriendo.

Varios rodaron los ojos.

**Y en cuanto a...**

**De debajo de la mesa sacó una jaula grande, cubierta por una funda, y la puso encima de la mesa, para que todos la vieran.**

Nuevamente, los profesores levantaron la ceja.

—**Ahora, ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotaros de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. Puede que en esta misma aula os tengáis que encarar a las cosas que más teméis. Pero sabed que no os ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí. Todo lo que os pido es que conservéis la calma.**

―Calma que tú no conservaste, idiota― declaró Ron dejando a medio comedor curioso**.**

**En contra de lo que se había propuesto, Harry asomó la cabeza por detrás del montón de libros para ver mejor la jaula. Lockhart puso una mano sobre la funda. Dean y Seamus habían dejado de reír. Neville se encogía en su asiento de la primera fila.**

—**Tengo que pediros que no gritéis —dijo Lockhart en voz baja—. Podrían enfurecerse.**

Los profesores se preguntaban qué cosa haría Lockhart.

**Cuando toda la clase estaba con el corazón en un puño, Lockhart levantó la funda.**

—**Sí —dijo con entonación teatral—, duendecillos de Cornualles recién cogidos.**

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco y los profesores rieron a carcajadas.

**Seamus Finnigan no pudo controlarse y soltó una carcajada que ni siquiera Lockhart pudo interpretar como un grito de terror.**

—**¿Sí? —Lockhart sonrió a Seamus.**

—**Bueno, es que no son... muy peligrosos, ¿verdad? —se explicó Seamus con dificultad.**

—**¡No estés tan seguro! —dijo Lockhart, apuntando a Seamus con un dedo acusador—. ¡Pueden ser unos seres endemoniadamente engañosos!**

―Tenía razón en eso, ¿no?― le susurró Neville a Harry y Hermione.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

**Los duendecillos eran de color azul eléctrico y medían unos veinte centímetros de altura, con rostros afilados y voces tan agudas y estridentes que era como oír a un montón de periquitos discutiendo. En el instante en que había levantado la funda, se habían puesto a parlotear y a moverse como locos, golpeando los barrotes para meter ruido y haciendo muecas a los que tenían más cerca.**

Varios gruñeron. Eso les molestaba de esas criaturas.

—**Está bien —dijo Lockhart en voz alta—. ¡Veamos qué hacéis con ellos! —Y abrió la jaula.**

―¡¿Qué?― gritaron los profesores anonadados― ¡Cómo se le pudo ocurrir hacer algo como eso! Es un tarado o ¿qué?

Los alumnos que estuvieron en esa clase, se encogieron de hombros.

El profesorado puso mala cara al tiempo que Minerva le pedía a Ron que siguiera leyendo.

**Se armó un pandemónium.**

―Claro que sí― dijo Sprout con la frente arrugada.

**Los duendecillos salieron disparados como cohetes en todas direcciones. Dos cogieron a Neville por las orejas y lo alzaron en el aire.**

Algunas personas quisieron reírse, pero no lo hicieron. Estaban bastante enojados con Lockhart como para reírse.

**Algunos salieron volando y atravesaron las ventanas, llenando de cristales rotos a los de la fila de atrás. **

―Lockhart― gritó Minerva, lanzando un hechizo al globo―.Eres un completo idiota.

Nadie dijo nada. Ron se apresuró a leer.

**El resto se dedicó a destruir la clase más rápidamente que un rinoceronte en estampida. Cogían los tinteros y rociaban de tinta la clase, hacían trizas los libros y los folios, rasgaban los carteles de las paredes, le daban vuelta a la papelera y cogían bolsas y libros y los arrojaban por las ventanas rotas. **

Sprout, Flitwich, Hooch y Sinistra lanzaron maleficios al globo.

**Al cabo de unos minutos, la mitad de la clase se había refugiado debajo de los pupitres y Neville se balanceaba colgando de la lámpara del techo.**

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arthur y Molly lanzaron esta vez los maleficios.

—**Vamos ya, rodeadlos, rodeadlos, sólo son duendecillos... —gritaba Lockhart.**

**Se remangó, blandió su varita mágica y gritó:**

—_**¡Peskipiski Pestenomi!**_

―Acaso es tan idiota no sabe hacer un hechizo como la gente― graznó enojada McGonagall, al tiempo que lanzaba nuevos maleficios al globo.

Los alumnos asintieron con la cabeza. Las alumnas, fruncían el ceño

**No sirvió absolutamente de nada; uno de los duendecillos le arrebató la varita y la tiró por la ventana. **

Los bromistas rieron por lo bajo.

**Lockhart tragó saliva y se escondió debajo de su mesa, **

―Cobarde― dijeron los gemelos burlescamente.

**a tiempo de evitar ser aplastado por Neville, que cayó al suelo un segundo más tarde, al ceder la lámpara.**

Más maleficios le llegaban al globo de parte de los profesores. Todos estaba enojados por la manera que el idiota manejaba su clase.

**Sonó la campana y todos corrieron hacia la salida.**

Los profesores susurraron "por suerte" antes de que Ron siguiese leyendo.

**En la calma relativa que siguió,**

**Lockhart se irguió, vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione y les dijo:**

—**Bueno, vosotros tres meteréis en la jaula los que quedan. —Salió y cerró la puerta.**

― ¡Idiota! , como se le puede ocurrir dejar a tres niños con esas criaturas― graznó enfadada McGonagall.

—**¿Habéis visto? —bramó Ron, cuando uno de los duendecillos que quedaban le mordió en la oreja haciéndole daño.**

Molly y Arthur lanzaron maleficios al globo de Lockhart.

—**Sólo quiere que adquiramos experiencia práctica —dijo Hermione, inmovilizando a dos duendecillos a la vez con un útil hechizo congelador y metiéndolos en la jaula.**

Varios rodaron los ojos.

—**¿Experiencia práctica? —dijo Harry, intentando atrapar a uno que bailaba fuera de su alcance sacando la lengua—. Hermione, él no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía.**

―Nuestro punto, exactamente― gruñó Minerva. Los demás profesores estaban de acuerdo con ella―. Es un incompetente.

—**Mentira —dijo Hermione—**

―Me retracto de eso― se apresuró a decir la castaña cuando vio que los profesores la miraban con incredulidad.

**. Ya has leído sus libros, fíjate en todas las cosas asombrosas que ha hecho...**

—**Que él dice que ha hecho —añadió Ron.**

Varios levantaron las cejas. Nadie había pensando así. Ron, por otro lado, sonría _Ya se enterarán de todo._

―Bueno, aquí acaba el capítulo― declaró el pelirrojo, suspirando aliviado.

El comedor gruñó. Ellos querían leer más.

―Entonces, todos a dormir. Mañana nos aguarda un día lleno de emoción― habló Albus con los ojos brillando. Los alumnos volvieron a gruñir―.A la cama.

Los alumnos suspiraron resignados.

―Señor Weasley― dijo Mineva acaparando la atención del comedor. Ron la miró fijamente―, acuérdese que mañana será el juego de ajedrez.

Muchos habían olvidado el juego, pero cuando la profesora habló se acordaron. Algunos le dieron palmadas de buena suerte a Ron, otros lo miraron deseándole suerte.

Ron, sin embargo, tragaba saliva…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos<strong>

**Sé más o menos lo que están pensando: ¡Al fin aparece! ¡Ya era hora! o algo por el estilo. Sólo decir ( en forma corta) que lo siento muchísimo, pero terminé la Uni en la quincena de Enero, me di una semana para descansar, reorganizar las ideas y demás; sin embargo, tuve una crisis de inspiración. No sabía cómo avanzar y fue muy frustrante. Día a día abrir el documento, leer lo poco que llevaba y no saber qué comentarios poner. El día Lunes recién me volví a inspirar y volví a retomar el rumbo. Espero que esta vez no lo pierda. En fin, a lo nuestro.**

**Quiero, primero, agradecer por no haber recibido review pidiendo actualización. Me hubiese estresado más de lo que ya estaba si eso sucedía. Además, dar las gracias por los review recibidos, por las alertas, los favoritos. Me sorprendo día a día por las personas que se adhieren a la historia. Otra cosa, sé que quedaron review de gente que tiene cuenta en FF, pero que no respondí y lo siento por eso. Responderé a todos en este capítulo.**

**Ahora, lo esencial...¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Se sorprendieron? Espero sus review y...¡Ya llega el juego de Ajedrez! McGonagall v/s Ron...¿Quién ganará? Hagan sus apuestas...Yo ya sé quién será...jejej...Ahhh, lo olvidaba, el siguiente capítulo será dedicado única y exclusivamente al juego y nada más. Intuyó que me saldrá un poco largo XD.**

**Muy bien, paso a contestar review anónimos****. **

**anny02: ****Hola y gracias por el review. Me alegro que las reacciones las hayas encontrado bien, eso me alivia un montón. Contestando a tu duda: Lamentablemente, por ahora, cada vez que los Dursley hagan algo, Dudley será castigado...y fíjate bien: Por ahora porque todo puede cambiar ( sonrió con cierto grado de malicia)...y tienes razón en todo lo que dices, Dudley es el más rescatable de los 3 familiares de Harry...Y gracias por la comprensión. Besos.**

**Ale: ****Queridísima, no sé qué decirte. Sólo gracias por el apoyo. Te adoro. Ya conversaremos y ya tendrás el capítulo de la sangre sucia XD...Besos, te quiero un montón. No contestaré al segundo review que me dejaste porque claramente ya sabes mi respuesta.**

**Tucker:****Hola y gracias por el review, querida. Sin dudas lo bueno se ha hecho esperar y espero que la espera ( sonó medio raro XD) no haya sido tan ansiosa. Y pues, hace mucho que no me conecto al MSN. Espero que pronto hablemos. Besos.**

**Angelique: Hola y gracias por el review. Mmm, no estoy segura de poner momentos Ron y Lavander...Lo pensaré. Gracias por la sugerencia. Besos.**

**laina1993: Hola y gracias por el review. Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo y bueno, si que los deje harto abandonados uppsss, en fin. Besos.**

**danhy12: Hola y wiii, mis lectores de potterfics vuelven poco a poco. Me pone contenta XD. Te entiendo, cuando uno es nueva por acá no entiende la página al principio, pero con el tiempo se acostumbra...Y la cuenta, ¿ya te lo hiciste? Eso espero...jajaja un globo de Snape a Sirius y un globo de los merodeadores a Snape, no se me hubiese ocurrido y no estaría nada mal ( sonrió con malicia). Poco a poco, se le esta notando a Harry su enamoramiento y tranquila, ya llegarán las partes que dices. Besos.**

**Anastacia 27: **** Hola y gracias por el review. Me pone contenta que te guste la historia. Y sí, ya me estoy tomando las cosas con calma. Besos.**

**HPotaku-Girl ****Hola y gracias por el review...eemmm...me puse roja tanto halago por el capítulo. Y disculpada, entiendo que los lectores se ponen ansiosos por las actualizaciones. Besos.**

**DeCeGe: Hola y gracias por el review. Y gracias por el apoyo. Estoy tranquila ahora. Besos lectora silenciosa.**

**silkie: **** Hola y gracias por el review. Ya continué y espero que la hayas disfrutado. Besos.**

**Miinaa: ****Hola y te entiendo perfectamente. Creo que di las razones de mi ausencia, pero que sepas que no dejaré el fic. Me prometí terminarlo hasta el final y eso haré. Jamás lo dejaré, ya que hay muchos que le gusta está lectura de los libros. Y bueno, si lo leí XD. Besos.**

**chica-potter:****Hola y gracias por el review. Y si, ya continué aunque tarde mucho, pero se entiende la crisis de inspiración que tuve. Besos.**

**GinnyPotterWe: ****Hola y bueno, esta claro que la respuesta es un No rotundo, no los abandonaré. Besos.**

**Y a los demás, los leo en los review. Besos a todos...No tardaré en actualizar, el próximo capítulo esta muy bien pensado.**


	7. El juego de ajedrez

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Yo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los espero más abajo. Disfruten.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: El juego de ajedrez.<strong>

Aunque me encontraba acostado en la cama, aparentando dormir como todos los demás, mantenía los ojos muy abiertos. Era la una de la madrugada y a mí alrededor la gente estaba sumida en sus sueños. Yo, en cambio, me sentía nervioso y preocupado, ya que mañana jugaría ajedrez mágico con la profesora McGonagall, lo que sin dudas me tenía en ese estado.

Suspiré largamente, cerré los ojos e intenté dormir. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo sabía que mis ojos, nuevamente, estaban abiertos. Gemí frustrado _¡Estúpido juego!, ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando cuando aceptaste jugar ajedrez mágico con la profesora? ¿Eres un tarado Weasley, o qué?_ Suspiré nuevamente y me di media vuelta para tratar, otra vez, de dormir. Finalmente, luego de unos cuantos minutos, mis párpados se fueron debilitando hasta que al fin se cerraron y el sueño me venció.

_El Gran Comedor se encontraba absolutamente diferente a cualquier otro día. Las mesas de las casas y la mesa alta de los profesores habían desaparecido completamente para dejar paso al ajedrez gigante de McGonagall, el cual estaba ubicado en el centro._

_Mis ojos recorrieron la estancia y se abrieron de pavor cuando distinguí a las piezas negras destrozadas y a las piezas blancas paradas, como si nada les hubiese pasado. El miedo se apoderó de mí e hizo que girase lentamente la cabeza en dirección a donde, supuestamente, debía estar la mesa de Gryffindor y, por ende, mis compañeros; pero no había nadie, todo estaba en silencio. Muerto de horror, giré otra vez la cabeza, esta vez en dirección a Ravenclaw: Nada, absolutamente nada ni nadie se hallaba ahí. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, ¿qué diablos habría pasado con todos? , ¿Qué había sucedido? Me pregunté al momento que mi cabeza se giraba en dirección a Hufflepuff para encontrarme, otra vez, sin nadie por ahí. ¡Tranquilo, Ron! ¡Tranquilo! Nada ha pasado, intentaba calmarme; mientras mi cabeza iba en dirección a Slytherin. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Exclamé para mis adentros, ¿dónde rayos estarán todos? Volví a preguntarme cuando me di cuenta que ni en esa casa había alguien. Mi respiración, entonces, comenzó a acelerarse. ¡Cálmate, cálmate! Pronto aparecerán. Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado mis súplicas, el Gran Comedor se comenzó a llenar de gente._

―_¡Eres un perdedor, Weasley! __―__ gritaban unos alumnos de Hufflepuff. _

―_No deberías estar en Gryffindor, cobarde__―__ silbaron enojados los Ravenclaw._

_Me estremecí, ¿de qué diantres hablaban?, ¿Por qué me decían perdedor y cobarde?_

― _¿Qué? __―__ pregunté aturdido._

―_Lo que oyes, comadreja__―__ rió burlescamente Draco Malfoy. Le gruñí__―__. No tienes por qué gruñir, idiota. Tú solo has cavado tu propia tumba ¡Perdedor!_

_¿Cavar mi propia tumba?, ¿qué diablos sucedía? Me pregunté por enésima vez._

― _¡Perdedor, perdedor! __―__ comenzaron a corear los alumnos de las demás casas, riendo a carcajadas._

―_¡No soy un perdedor! __―__ grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones y solo recibí una oleada de risas y expresiones burlescas de mis compañeros._

―_Lo eres, Ronald Weasley__―__ habló, entonces, Hermione mirándome seriamente y con un tono de voz dulcemente aterrador__―__. Yo y todos nosotros__―__ apuntó a mis hermanos, a mis papás y a Harry__―__, pensamos que ganarías el juego de ajedrez; pero…_

―_Lamentablemente__―__siguió Harry con el mismo tono de voz de Hermione―, perdiste el juego de ajedrez. Todos los Gryffindor te detestan__―__ ellos asintieron mientras sentía mis piernas temblar__―__, incluyendo a los antiguos__―__ Harry apuntó a Sirius y Remus , quiénes me enviaron una mirada de "confiamos en ti y perdiste, fracasado". Temblé de pies a cabeza__―__, ¿cómo osas acercarte a nosotros?, ¿cómo osas seguir mirándonos a la cara, Weasley? ¿Cómo osas pretender ser parte del trío dorado? __―__ soltó las preguntas con desprecio. _

―_Te equivocas, Harry…yo__―__ tartamudeé, esto no podía ser verdad. Yo no había jugado a ningún juego. No todavía__._

―_Perdiste, Ronald Weasley― comenzó a decir Fred._

―_y eso te hace__―__ siguió George._

―_automáticamente__―__ prosiguió Charlie._

―_ser el más fracasado__―__ continúo Bill._

―_de la familia__―__ finalizó Percy._

_Todos tenían una expresión de desprecio. Les daba asco, de eso estaba seguro y me dolía. Me dolía ver las miradas de mis hermanos, la de mis amigos, la de los merodeadores y las de mis compañeros._

―_Deberías salir de la familia__―__ dijo Ginny mirándome con odio._

―_Mejor dicho__―__ corrigió mi mamá__―__. Estás desterrado de la familia, Ron._

―_Por fracasado y cobarde__―__ sentenció mi padre._

― ¡No! ― exclamé a gritos― ¡No, por favor no! ― seguí gritando al tiempo que me incorporaba. Miré a mí alrededor, respirando agitadamente y sudando. Todo estaba en calma y el silencio reinaba en el comedor porque todos dormían plácidamente― Solo fue un sueño, solo un sueño― susurré intentando calmarme tras la pesadilla que había tenido. Poco a poco, mi respiración acelerada fue disminuyendo. Inhalé y exhalé varias veces después que mi respiración se volviera normal _Tranquilo, solo relájate y vuelve a dormir. Nada de lo que soñaste pasará._

Y fue así como, poco a poco, mis ojos se volvieron a debilitar y el sueño me volvió a invadir.

_No tenía idea de dónde me encontraba. Solamente lograba distinguir una luz al final de lo que parecía ser una sala blanca. Atónito y con los ojos desencajados por la sorpresa, caminé lentamente hacía la luz. En cuanto llegué, estiré mi mano para poder tocarla; pero sin lograr hacerlo. Lo que realmente sucedió me dejo en shock. Mi mano había traspasado la luz y pronto me encontré dando vueltas y más vueltas a través de un túnel, en el cuál resonaban unas voces: Dos femeninas y una masculina._

― _**Tienes que utilizar el hechizo Piertotum Locomotor mañana**__**―**__** decía la primera voz femenina, la cual era madura y dulce.**_

―_**Ese hechizo te ayudará con la sorpresa que la profesora McGonagall te tiene preparada**__**―**__**dijo la segunda voz. Esta voz era algo infantil, pero igual de dulce como la primera.**_

_**Quería gritar, quería explicaciones sobre esa sorpresa de McGonagall; sin embargo, ninguna palabra salía por mi boca. Me asusté.**_

―_**La sorpresa es que muevas las piezas de ajedrez, hacer que cobren vida**__**―**__**dijo la voz masculina igual de infantil que la segunda**__**―**__**. Si no lo haces, perderás sin haber jugado siquiera.**_

_**Comencé a temblar, ¿qué era todo esto? ¿Piert…qué? ¿Cobren vida? ¿En qué me había metido?**_

―_**Recuerda Ron, P-I-E-R-T-O-T-U-M L-O-C-O-M-O-T-O-R**__**―**__** logré escuchar antes de caer pesadamente al suelo.**_

_Abrí mis ojos y me encontré de vuelta en aquella sala blanca. En esta ocasión no estaba la luz abrumadora. Quise gritar de horror, pero no alcancé porque alguien me jalaba y murmuraba…_

―Ron, Ron…Despierta― insistía la voz―.Es de día.

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente y mi respiración volvía a hacer agitada. Alcé la vista y me encontré con Hermione y Harry. Mis dos amigos me miraban preocupados.

―¿Qué te paso? ― preguntó mi amigo―. Te veías mal, muy mal―siguió hablando con cierto grado de temor en su voz.

―¿Qué tan mal? ― pregunté de vuelta, incorporándome. No tenía por qué decirles de mis dos pesadillas. No ahora.

―Te revolvías en la cama y hablabas incoherencias― Hermione me miró asustada. ¿Qué diantres había dicho estas ves? Tenía que saber.

―¿Qué tipo de incoherencias? ―susurré con un hilo en la voz

―Monosílabos e interjecciones― contestó Harry.

―Mono e inter… ¿qué? ― dije confundido.

―Si te lo digo no me entenderías, Ron― Hermione levantó una ceja mientras me encogía de hombros.

―Palabras como: eh, ah, m, mí… ¿entiendes ahora? ― me explicó Harry sencillamente.

― ¡Ah! ― exclamé sorprendido y aliviado a la vez. No había dicho nada raro, por lo menos―.Y, ¿qué hora es? ―pregunté para cambiar el tema.

―Son las 8 de la mañana― respondió rápidamente Hermione― .Aún hay gente durmiendo.

En efecto, cuando ladeé mi cabeza para mirar al resto del comedor, vi a la gran mayoría durmiendo todavía; mientras los pocos que estaban despiertos, hablaban con los que se encontraban más cerca. Suspiré largamente, provocando que mis dos amigos me miraran extraño.

―¿Te sucede algo? ― preguntaron los dos al unísono.

Los miré durante algunos segundos antes de decirme a hablar.

―Pues― comencé a decir lentamente―, el juego mágico― terminé de decir, agachando la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Ambos comprendieron de inmediato.

―Todo saldrá bien, Ron― se apresuró a animarme Harry.

―Sólo confía en ti mismo― Hermione me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que yo agradecí.

―Pero― confesé tímidamente. Aún tenía miedo a lo que pudiese, eventualmente, pasar―, ¿qué sucede si pierdo o si me quedo parado sin saber cómo jugar? Peor, ¿sí la profesora McGonagall me pone una trampa siniestra para que pierda? O muchísimo peor que eso, ¿sí fuera sólo una distracción para dejarme en ridículo frente a todo el colegio? ―expresé todo el temor que me invadía, agachando la cabeza de nuevo. Desde luego, mis dos amigos rodearon sus ojos, exasperados ante mi falta de confianza, pero, ¿se me podía culpar de algo cuando mi personalidad era así? Lo dudada.

―Ron, mírame― me rogó Hermione. A regañadientes y refunfuñando, alcé mi vista―. Sabes que todo lo que has dicho es absurdo― me quedé callado, sin decir ninguna palabra. Ella volvió a rodear sus ojos―. Sabes que no te quedarás parado sin saber cómo jugar porque cuando juegas no juega el Ron lleno de inseguridades― miré a Hermione confundido. Ella volvió a rodear los ojos―; es un hombre confiado en que ganara, es su fuerte, su habilidad― explicó depositando toda su confianza en mí. Yo, por otro lado, comencé a pensar en lo que mi amiga me decía, ¿podía ser verdad lo que ella me describía, que fuese alguien distinto? No lo sabía. Como no articulé palabra alguna, Hermione siguió con su perorata―. Y respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿crees que la profesora McGonagall te pondría una trampa para dejarte en ridículo frente a todos? ¿Ella es así?

―No, no es así―susurré muy bajito.

―Entonces, ¿a qué viene esa inseguridad? ― cuestionó mi amiga.

―No lo sé― contesté luego de unos segundos pensando.

―Ves― dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que yo devolví.

Como siempre, Hermione tenía razón. Había sido un estúpido al pensar tales barbaridades. Yo podía ganarle, el ajedrez era mi fuerte. Nadie me ganaba, nadie. Sonreí de oreja a oreja y mis dos amigos suspiraron aliviados. En ese momento y poco a poco, las voces comenzaron a llenar la estancia. La gran mayoría estaba despertando y se preparaban para otro día de lectura. Suspiré intranquilo.

―¡Eh, Ronnie! ― exclamaron los gemelos y Sirius. Me quedé mirándolos con asombro―. ¿Cómo te sientes para hoy? ― preguntaron con una mirada siniestra en sus ojos.

―Emm, bien. O al menos eso creo― confesé tímidamente.

―Más te vale ganar, pequeño Ronnie― comenzó a decir Fred. Sin poder evitarlo, gruñí.

―O si no te espera algo muy, pero muy malo― siguió George, ignorándome por completo y sonriendo abiertamente. Volví a gruñir.

―No seremos complacientes contigo si pierdas contra Minnie― sentenció Sirius. Tragué saliva, recordando la pesadilla.

―No sean así con Ron― regañó mi madre. Los tres tragaron saliva y yo suspiré aliviado―. Gane o pierda seguirás siendo nuestro hijo y hermano, ¿no es así? ― preguntó a mis demás hermanos y mi padre. Todos asintieron, lo que me dio más confianza. Podía y puedo ganarle a McGonagall.

―Solo da lo mejor de ti, hijo― sonreí a mi padre―. Y triunfarás.

―¡Escúchalo!― exclamaron mis compañeros de clase. Los miré largamente, ¿cuándo se habían acercado a la conversación que estábamos sosteniendo? Me encogí de hombros cuando me di cuenta que no lo iba a saber nunca.

―Eso hago― contesté con nerviosismo.

Todos rodearon sus ojos exasperados, aunque ninguno de ellos, en teoría, me conocía lo suficiente en cuanto al ajedrez se trataba.

―Pero― sonrió Sirius maliciosamente―, ya sabes que te sucederá si no ganas, Ronnie.

―Sirius, ya déjalo― le retaron Harry y Remus. Sonreí con timidez.

Justo en ese momento, el director llamó la atención de todos.

―Buenos días― nos saludó con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

―Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore― contestamos sonriendo.

―Antes de comenzar otro día de lectura, desayunaremos― acto seguido, hizo un gesto con sus manos y las mesas aparecieron en el techo, posicionándose en los lugares que les correspondía.

Alguien jadeó, ladeé mi cabeza y tuve que ahogar un grito de risa. Ese alguien había sido el primo gordo de mi amigo. Suspiré y me fui a sentar con mis amigos y familia en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando llegué a la mesa, el desayuno ya estaba servido. Sin demoras, comencé a devorar todo lo que había a mí alrededor. La ansiedad me estaba ocasionando comer más de lo habitual, o eso pensaba mientras mordisqueaba mi quinto pan con mermelada.

―Ron, no seas goloso― me regañó Hermione.

―Go ge lo gue gomo― contesté con la boca llena de pan.

Mi amiga negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada más para mi alivio. Ya estaba bastante nervioso y ansioso por lo que acontecería como para que me regañasen y dijesen cosas extrañas.

El desayuno poco a poco comenzó a llegar a su fin: el momento del ajedrez mágico se acercaba. Tragué saliva sin proponérmelo.

―Tranquilo, Ron― me tranquilizó Hermione, tomándome mi mano. Me aferré fuertemente a ella antes que el director hablase.

―Muy bien mis jóvenes alumnos. Hoy corresponde un nuevo capítulo de lectura― Todos asintieron emocionados―, pero antes debe ocurrir lo que debe ocurrir―esta vez, todos miraron al profesor confundidos. Él sonrió abiertamente―.La profesora McGonagall y el señor Ronald Weasley jugarán ajedrez gigante.

Y los murmullos comenzaron. Capté muchos, entre ellos: Sí, hoy jugaban, ¿creen que gane Ron o la profesora?, Ojalá que Ron ganase, Espero que la comadreja pierda Gruñí ante ese último murmullo, claramente a Draco alías hurón Malfoy le encantaría que perdiese _Ya verás que ganaré, tarado. Te dejaré con la boca abierta. Ya lo verás, imbécil._

―Señor Weasley― habló MacGonagall. Al instante los murmullos cesaron―¿ se siente preparado para el juego?

―Sí profesora, estoy preparado― contesté seriamente y confiado en mis habilidades en el juego.

Sin lugar a dudas, la gran mayoría se sorprendió por la confianza que había en mi voz, pero poco y nada me importaba en este momento lo que los demás dijesen, lo importante era ganar.

La profesora sonrió al mismo tiempo que los demás profesores. Entonces, el profesor Dumbledore pidió que todos nos levantáramos de la mesa. Obedeciendo al director, nos levantamos y caminamos como si fuéramos uno solo a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Mis nervios se incrementaron y comencé a temblar.

―Tranquilo Ron, tú puedes con esto― dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono, infundiéndome buenas vibras. Los miré agradecido. Ellos tenían una ciega confianza en mí.

En ese momento, el profesor hizo un gesto con su mano y las mesas se comenzaron a elevar por el techo azulado hasta desaparecer por completo. Mi corazón empezó a latir más aprisa. _Tranquilízate, Weasley. Ganarás _intenté tranquilizarme sin éxito alguno. Pero lo que provocó que mi corazón se acelerase mucho más que antes al punto de casi salírseme fue cuando el ajedrez gigante de McGonagall comenzó a descender desde el techo, ocasionando gritos de sorpresa y espanto. Al parecer nadie se había detenido a pensar en qué clase de juego se jugaría. Inhalé e inspiré varias veces tratando de controlarme, sin éxito nuevamente. No podía negarlo, estaba atemorizado. Y mi estado empeoró cuando el ajedrez se ubico justo al centro del Gran Comedor, como en mi pesadilla. Temblé sin proponérmelo.

―Señor Weasley― volvió a hablar la profesora. Tragué saliva―. Acérquese por favor.

Asentí mientras escuchaba cosas tipo: Suerte, Tienes que ganarle a Minnie, Confiamos en ti Quería responderles, pero mi voz no me salía de la boca y para colmo, tenía sed. Magnifico.

Tomé harto aire antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo hacia donde se encontraba McGonagall _Vamos, tú puedes Ron. Puedes vencerla _ trataba de convencerme al tiempo que llegaba a donde ella y los demás rodeaban el ajedrez mágico. La tensión se sentía en cada rincón, lo que causo que me sintiera más nervioso. Suspiré.

Cuando llegué al juego, el silencio reino. El momento había llegado. Las piezas negras y las piezas blancas estaban colocadas en su sitio.

―Muy bien señor Weasley― dijo la profesora, rompiendo el silencio tenso que se había formado―, elija sus piezas; ¿negras o blancas?

Me desconcertó el hecho que me lo preguntase y más aún porque no sabía cuál elegir: Alentar al destino con las negras, aquellas piezas que me habían dado la victoria aquel año o tentar mi destino con las blancas, aquellas que había derrotado ese año. Cuando me decidí por las piezas negras, la pesadilla que tuve, apareció en mi mente: Las piezas negras destrozas y las blancas ilesas. ¿Era acaso una premonición de lo que ocurriría?, ¿Debía elegir las negras después de aquel recordatorio?, ¿Alentaba mi destino o lo tentaba?, ¿Qué debía hacer?

―Señor Weasley― habló la profesora, sacándome de mis pensamientos―, estoy esperando su respuesta.

Reflexioné una vez más: Alentar o tentar, ¿qué debía escoger?

―Escojo― dije finalmente lleno de confianza―a las piezas negras― sentencié. A la mierda con la pesadilla.

―Muy bien, buena elección―la profesora sonrió―. Ahora, ubíquese al lado de las piezas.

Hice lo que me pidió. Me ubiqué en el lugar donde se encontraban _Venceré _Fue mi único pensamiento cuando examiné mis piezas. Debía ganar. La profesora, por otro lado, susurró algo y las piezas cobraron vida.

Gritos de asombro y terror se sintieron en cada rincón del comedor, acrecentando la tensión. Inhalé y exhalé varias veces antes de caminar hacia una pieza y tocarla. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que estás no se movían. _¿Qué rayos? Se supone que se deben mover como las de la profesora_ Pensé mirando en dirección a McGonagall.

―Se dio cuenta, señor Weasley― asentí mientras sentía las miradas de confusión del comedor al completo―. Las piezas no se mueven como las mías― alguien jadeó en ese momento. No quise ver quién era―. Usted deberá hacer que se muevan. Si no lo haces, no jugamos y eso lo haría el perdedor del juego.

Tragué saliva. Esto no estaba en mis planes. A lo lejos podía escuchar a la gente murmurando: No se vale, Es injusto, ¿cómo hará para que se muevan. Eso último me dejo pensado, ¿cómo lo haría? Ladeé mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y me encontré a Hermione tapándose la boca y a Harry mirándome preocupado. En cuanto a mi familia y los merodeadores; ellos debían a la profesora entre enojados, molestos y confundidos. Y así mismo me sentía yo: Esto era cruel, era una infamia, era un delito por parte de la profesora. Me quería dejar en ridículo frente a todos. No había otra explicación y entonces, recordé: El último sueño antes de despertarme; cómo habían dicho, qué hechizo era. Forcé a mis neuronas para que recordasen: _Priortientitum locomotoris rapidus…No, así no era, cómo era: Prirotemtum locomotoris…No, Weasley, tampoco era. Entonces, cómo se llamaba: Priortimtemtum locus momentus…No, tarado, el hechizo es: __**Piertotum Locomotor.**_

Eso era, ese es el hechizo; pero, ¿sería capaz de que funcionara efectivamente? Tenía y debía ser. Ante el asombro de todos, agarré fuertemente la varita, me posicione, levanté mi brazo y apunté a las piezas _Concéntrate y relájate. Es el hechizo correcto. Funcionará._

―_PIERTOTUM LOCOMOTOR__―_ pronuncié fuerte y claro.

El chorro de luz blanca salió disparado a las piezas, impactándolas con fuerza. El silencio reino durante varios segundos. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Poco a poco, el nerviosismo se apodero de mí _¿Habría fallado?, ¿Por qué no se movían? ¿Hice algo mal? _Fueron mis pensamientos pesimistas y que me hicieron agachar la cabeza. Pero un miren eso hizo que la levantase de nuevo, y ante mi asombro, las piezas negras comenzaron a cobrar vida.

―¡Sí! ― exclamé a gritos eufóricos y triunfantes. Lo había logrado, lo había hecho. Esto era lo mejor que había hecho hasta ahora.

No fui consciente de cuándo una masa me estaba rodeando y felicitándome por haber logrado hacer el hechizo con éxito.

―Eso ha sido magnifico, Ron― me dijeron extasiados mis dos amigos―.Aunque me pregunto cómo sabías de ese hechizo― terminó de decir Hermione, mirándome orgullosa y abrazándome con fuerza.

―Secreto, dejémoslo así― le sonreí mientras alborotaba sus cabellos. Esto era la gloria para mí, aun cuando no había ganado nada todavía.

―Has dejado a Minnie sin habla― comentaron, en ese instante, los gemelos y los merodeadores, mirando a la profesora casi al borde de la risa. Hermione se separó de mí de inmediato.

Ladeé, entonces, mi cabeza. La profesora parecía estar sin habla y eso incrementó mi confianza. Podía ganarle.

―¿Cómo…? ― tartamudeó la profesora, ocasionando que todos se callasen y la mirasen―¿ cómo sabes de ese hechizo? ― preguntó curiosa.

―Secreto― repetí lo que le había dicho a Hermione.

La profesora me miró largamente y al cabo de un minuto, suspiró resignada.

―Esto me ha sorprendido, sin lugar a dudas― sonreí abiertamente―. Pero el juego real debe comenzar― sentenció la profesora, volviendo a instalar la tensión.

Ella tenía razón, debíamos jugar. No podíamos seguir retrasando el juego.

―Es hora― dije confiado en mis capacidades.

La profesora asintió y los alumnos y profesores se pusieron muy atentos.

―Peón b2, muévete dos casilleros adelante― ordenó la profesora.

Y la pieza se comenzó a mover hasta llegar al lugar. A lo lejos escuché un sinfín de cotilleos que no venían al caso. Me concentré en la jugada, ¿cómo lo haría? Tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible al rey y darle el jate mate, pero cómo. Mi cabeza divagó, las únicas piezas que me servían para avanzar más aprisa eran las que estaban atrás, las de la última línea: Torre, alfil, dama, caballos y el rey, pero lo que necesitaba primero era liberar espacios.

―Peón f7, muévete dos casilleros adelante― conduje a las piezas.

El peón se movió y con ello la tensión del comedor. Pronto las piezas blancas y negras por igual, comenzaron a caer, levantando polvo y causando gritos en el comedor. Faltaba poco para que acabase y las piezas que teníamos cada uno eran; por un lado, la profesora McGonagall contaba con dos peones, un alfil, una torre, un caballo, la dama y el rey; por el otro, yo contaba con tres peones, un alfil, dos caballos, una torre y el rey. Una táctica, sólo una.

―Caballo g5, muévete al e3― pronunció McGonagall, sonriendo triunfalmente.

La pieza se movió y llegó al e3. _¡Maldita sea!, cómo pude dejar que atacase a la torre, dejando al rey desprotegido, cómo no lo vi venir. _

Vi, con rabia y furia, como el caballo de McGonagall le pegaba a la torre, dejando el espacio libre para que el alfil le diera el jate mate. Gruñí mientras los demás jadeaban. Busqué en el tablero, el alfil estaba a punto de derrotar al rey y no había nada que lo pudiese detener. Miré con detenimiento mis piezas y reparé en un peón _Sí, mi salvación. McGonagall no se fijo en esa pieza._

―Peón d4, muévete de forma vertical― le ordené con una sonrisa abierta en mi rostro.

La profesora jadeó cuando el peón tomó al alfil y por un momento vi en su rostro la confusión por no haberse dado cuenta de que esa pieza estaba allí.

―¡Vamos, Ron! ― exclamaron Harry y Hermione cuando el alfil quedó destrozado. Sonreí mientras los demás aplaudían mi astucia.

―¡Tú puedes vencerla, Ron! ― exclamaron los demás. Mi confianza se elevaba con cada palabra.

―Excelente maniobra, Weasley― me elogió la profesora―. He de decir que no me había fijado en el peón que estaba allí, dispuesto a arrebatarme el juego― sonrió―. Ahora es mi turno. Torre h5, deslízate en forma vertical hasta el c3.

La pieza se movió y quedó a cuatro líneas horizontal de mi rey, es decir, frente a frente. Sudé. Sabía lo que tenía en mente al mover esa pieza. A la siguiente jugada daría jate mate a mi rey con la torre y debía mover las piezas. Busqué en el tablero. La única pieza que podía salvarme era el caballo. Y lo hizo otra vez. Luego, el juego siguió hasta que dejé al rey de la profesora desprotegido. Ganaría, no había duda de eso.

―Ganaré profesora. Su rey está desprotegido ante el ataque de mi caballo― ella frunció el ceño y yo sonreí. _Gané. _Pensé sonriendo.

―¡Con todo, Ron, ánimo! ― gritaron los Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Asentí con la cabeza sin despegar los ojos de McGonagall.

―¿Eso cree, señor Weasley? ― cuestionó la profesora, levantando una ceja.

La miré largamente al tiempo que los murmullos cesaban, ¿por qué decía eso? Estaba claro que ganaría. Miré en mi tablero y reparé en el error que había cometido: El caballo de ella avanzaría hasta aplastar al mío _¡Diablos! Debí fijarme en esa pieza, ¡Eres un imbécil, Weasley! La victoria se te escapo de las manos._ Gruñí.

El caballo de ella avanzó hasta destrozar al mío. Los jadeos y gritos se seguían escuchando en el comedor. Tenía que haber una jugada que me hiciera ganar. Lo debía haber. Seguimos jugando un poco más.

―Su turno― pronunció la profesora. Ella fruncía el ceño y miraba fijamente el juego.

Imité su gesto, me concentré en el tablero, ¿cómo lo haría? Tenía a la torre y al alfil arriba, a cinco líneas del rey, pero la torre no me servía porque se movía de manera horizontal y vertical y no estaba en donde se encontraba el rey de McGonagall. El alfil, por otro lado, estaba…a cinco puestos en forma diagonal del rey y sólo con un peón bloqueando mi paso. Tomaría al peón y eso me dejaría frente a frente al rey para darle el jaque mate. Sonreí triunfalmente.

―Alfil f3, muévete en forma diagonal― volví a ordenar. Esta vez tenía que darle el jate mate.

El alfil se movió, y ante la sorpresa de la profesora, tomó al peón y quedó frente a frente al rey. No había ninguna pieza que la pudiese salvar, ninguna.

―¡JATE MATE! ― grité eufórico.

El silencio reino en el lugar cuando dije la frase. Entonces…

―¡Has ganado! ― exclamaron mis amigos, los merodeadores y los gemelos―. Les has ganado a la profesora McGonagall/ Minnie.

Y el caos comenzó. De pronto me vi en el aire, siendo ovacionado por todo el alumnado.

―¡Viva Ron! ― resonaba en el comedor mientras era lanzando por los aires. La ovación se sentía bien, era magnifico, era indescriptible.

Después, ya en el suelo, comenzaron los abrazos y las felicitaciones. Era el héroe del momento.

―Ron, eso fue estupendo― intervino Hermione, mirándome radiante. Presté toda mi atención en ella―. Fue muy inteligente el hechizo, las jugadas y la manera en que diste el jate mate. Eres brillante― y sin más se abalanzó hacia mí y me rodeó la cintura, dándome un abrazo apretado.

Estaba en shock y la cara se me comenzó a tornar roja. Rodeé su cintura y le revolví el cabello.

―Gracias Hermione. Viniendo de ti, es toda una…― empecé a decir, pero ella me cortó poniendo sus dedos en mis labios. Me sorprendí, entonces, me beso en la mejilla. Mi corazón latió con mucha fuerza.

―Calla― dijo con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro―. No tienes que agradecer, es lo que siento de corazón.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y ruborizado hasta la médula.

―¡Una buena, Ron y Hermione! ― silbaron los gemelos y los merodeadores.

Les envié una mirada asesina. Esta me la pagarían muy caro. Hermione se soltó de mí, roja como tomate mientras los demás nos miraban pícaramente. De repente, encontré muy bonitos los cuadraditos del suelo del comedor _¡Estúpidos idiotas! _Pensé para mí.

―Bueno, jóvenes― habló el profesor Dombledore―. Es hora de sentarse.

El ajedrez comenzó a elevarse hasta desaparecer del comedor y las mesas, a descender para ubicarse en donde les correspondía. Todos se sentaron en las mesas.

―Lo que hemos vivido ha sido una gran experiencia para todos. Creo que nunca Minerva había perdido en ajedrez― soltó una risita. Los demás, lo imitaron.

―La primera vez― corroboró la profesora. Sonreí con orgullo mientras Bill y Charlie, quiénes se encontraban más cerca de mí, me revolotearon el pelo. Estaban tan eufóricos y extasiados como yo―. Y me sorprendió el hechizo que empleó para mover las piezas, lo felicito por eso― me sonrió y yo de vuelta. Miré a mi madre, le caían lágrimas de felicidad―. Más aún cuando con astucia e inteligencia logró derrotar a mis piezas, mis sinceras felicitaciones.

El comedor aplaudió, incluyendo a los Slytherin. Miré de reojo como Draco Malfoy arrugaba la frente, estaba enfadado. Sonreí para mis adentros.

―Gracias profesora. Sus palabras me llenan de orgullo― le contesté sonriendo.

―Orgullo debe de tener, fue fenomenal― sonrió―. Por lo tanto, señor Weasley, le otorgó un EXTRAORDINARIO en su TIMO de trasformaciones y 150 puntos a Gryffindor por su inteligencia.

La ovación que se sintió en la mesa de la casa fue tan monumental, que los gritos y silbidos parecían eclipsar a todo ruido que pudiese haber. Otra vez, fui lanzando por los aires mientras pronunciaban Viva Ron. Estaba eufórico. Esto era mejor de lo que había pensando o soñado alguna vez.

―SILENCIO― dijo el director luego de quince minutos de festejos. Automáticamente, el ruido se ceso―. Muy bien, jóvenes, creo que debemos seguir leyendo, ¿no lo creen?

Todos asintieron. Yo, por otro lado, no podía estar más feliz. Había ganado y no solo eso: Había sacado un extraordinario en el timo de trasformaciones y ganado cinco cincuenta puntos para mi casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos y chicas.<strong>

**La autora entra por la puerta sin hacer ruido para que nadie se percate que ella entra...Lo siento por el retraso, sé de sobra que fue mucho tiempo, excesivo. En mi defensa: Universidad y todo lo que conlleva. Intenté varias veces encontrar un hueco en mi escaso tiempo libre y terminar el capítulo, costó, pero salió. Espero que me entiendan.**

**Ahora bien, quiero agradecer a todos los favoritos, alertas, review. No saben lo contenta que me pone el que sigan la historia. También, a los que leen en el silencio, a quiénes no tienen cuenta, muchas gracias...Y por favor, no piensen que abandonaré. Dije y sostengo que no lo haré. Sólo por aclararlo.**

**Sigamos con esto:**

**-Se dieron cuenta del cambio de narrador, ¿cierto?: Fue muy difícil pasar de la tercera persona a la primera, con Ron incluido. Deben saber que tenía los dos sueños listos, escritos en tercera persona cuando decidí cambiarlo. Todo por culpa del juego. ¿Les gusto el cambio? Consté que será por esta vez nada más. Me costó mucho sacarlo a flote, ya que Ron es muy especial en su personalidad y no sé, aún, si estará bien escrito desde su perspectiva bajo los canones de J.K. ,¿ se entiende, cierto?**

**-Prosigo: El hechizo lo saqué del . Allí dice que McGonagall uso ese hechizo para que las armaduras cobrasen vida durante la séptima batalla. Es una aclaración.**

**-Sigo: El segundo sueño y las voces que escuchó Ron son: Hermione y sus hijos del futuro mediante un deja vu. Estuve investigado los deja vu y me encontré con varias sorpresas, entre ellas los deja visite ( lugar nuevo y poco frecuente) y lo utilicé ( bendita sea la wikipedia y la psicología XD)**

**-continuo: El juego en sí. Siento que esta un poco rápido o esa sensación me dio cuando lo leí. Impresión mía. Ahora bien, lo que armé no tiene razón de ser. No juego ajedrez y no tengo idea si lo que escribí es correcto. Las jugadas las hice con una imagen del tablero abierta en google y tuve que recurrir a wikipedia que me dio las herramientas para ver cómo movía las piezas y las jugadas que harían los dos. Las piezas que deje para ambos jugadores, las elegí al azar. Si alguien juega ajedrez, olvide el juego y haga de cuenta que es algo inteligente. Si no lo juega, perfecto XD. El juego que armé es algo ilógico que tuve que armar de la nada, sin conocer ni haber jugado al ajedrez ( me estreza) En fin, espero que lo disfrutasen. Lo quería aclarar.**

**-mmm, no sé qué más...Sólo que actualizaré cuando tenga tiempo. Cuando: No estoy segura. Pero de seguro que para las vacaciones ( en un mes y medio más) tendré tiempo suficiente como para seguir.**

**Besos y nos vemos pronto.**


	8. Los sangre sucia y una voz misteriosa

**Los personajes no me pertencen. Son obra de J.K. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p>Luego de que Ron ganase el juego de ajedrez, las conversaciones se extendieron por el Gran Comedor. Todos comentaban lo que recién había acontecido y las felicitaciones le seguían llegando al pelirrojo, quién para ese momento estaba rojo hasta la médula. Sin embargo, en ese momento, algo impidió que la gente siguiera con sus pláticas. Dolores Umbrigde acababa de recuperarse de los hechizos que recibió al terminar el primer libro. Con el rostro arrugado, el cabello aún revuelto y los ojos relampagueando de furia, provocó que la gran mayoría retrocediese asustada.<p>

― ¿Quién fue el responsable de tal blasfemia contra mí?―rugió furiosa. Nadie tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Cuando Umbrigde se dio cuenta que ninguno hablaba, prosiguió―. ¿Quién me hechizo para mantenerme callada?, ¿Cuál fue la finalidad? No enterarme de las mentiras que dice este muchacho ― apuntó a Harry enrabiada. El niño que vivió se encogió de hombros, mientras la gran mayoría rodaba sus ojos exasperados ante la actitud de la sapo. Los Dursley, a diferencia de los demás, no entendían nada de lo que la señora con cara de sapo decía―.Ya pagarán cuando se den cuenta de las mentiras de este niño y lamentarán haberse puesto en mi contra― gritó colérica.

―Señora Umbrigde―habló Albus Dumbledore con voz autoritaria―, le ruego que se siente y escuche atentamente el libro. Solo así se dará cuenta del error que comete.

Umbrigde refunfuñó.

―Señor Ministro― volvió su rostro a Fudge―, está usted con ellos o con…

―Dolores Umbrigde, le pido que se siente y lea el libro― dijo con voz fuerte el ministro―. Le prometo que se sorprenderá.

La profesora de DCAO lo miró sorprendida, mientras que Harry miraba a sus dos amigos, perplejo. Y a juzgar por las expresiones de incredulidad en los rostros del resto del comedor, todos se encontraban de igual manera que el trío de oro.

Umbrigde, malhumorada, se sentó en la silla que le correspondía y, con la varita bien sujetada a su mano, miró enojada al comedor.

―Luego de esta penosa interrupción― dijo el director sonriendo―, debemos seguir con la lectura, que esta vez la leeré yo mismo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con que el profesor Dumbledore leyese.

―**Los «sangre sucia» y una voz misteriosa― leyó el director, levantando una de sus cejas curioso. Algo le decía que pronto iba a averiguar qué era exactamente lo que escuchaba Harry cuando las serpientes estaban cerca de él. **

Al contrario de Albus, los alumnos y profesores, exceptuando al trío, miraban confundidos al libro y, por ende, al director.

Harry, en cambio, miró a Ron y Hermione con el rostro serio _el accidente de los sangre sucia y las palabras de esa voz _Pensó el azabache, recordando todo lo sucedido ese año. Sus dos amigos, a su vez, miraron a Harry de igual forma _Al fin sabremos lo que decía esa voz _Pensaron preocupados por él antes de que los tres amigos posaran la mirada en su enemigo: Draco Mallfoy, quién en la mesa de Slytherin, gruñía por lo bajo recordando aquel accidente de los sangre sucia _Genial, simplemente genial y maravilloso _Pensó el rubio con sarcasmo _Otra vez todo el mundo se abalanzará contra mí… ¿Por qué tuviste que llegar estúpido libro? _Se siguió quejando Malfoy mentalmente antes que Dumbledore comenzará a leer.

**Durante los días siguientes, Harry pasó bastante tiempo esquivando a Gilderoy Lockhart cada vez que lo veía acercarse por un corredor. **

Los hombres, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Tonks y los profesores aplaudieron, las alumnas fruncieron el ceño enojadas.

**Pero más difícil aún era evitar a Colin Creevey, **

Harry susurró: Lo siento, Colin, mientras que al susodicho se le tornaba la cara roja.

**que parecía saberse de memoria el horario de Harry. **

Colin siguió rojo mientras algunos saltaban unas risas por lo bajo.

**Nada le hacía tan feliz como preguntar « ¿Va todo bien, Harry?» seis o siete veces al día, y oír «Hola, Colin» en respuesta, a pesar de que la voz de Harry en tales ocasiones sonaba irritada.**

La gente le mandó miradas de incredulidad a Colin antes de ponerse a reír escandalosamente. Colin estaba tan rojo como el pelo de los Weasley.

_**Hedwig **_**seguía enfadada con Harry a causa del desastroso viaje en coche**

Cho Chang susurró: Como debe ser. Para mala suerte de la asiática, lo susurró tan alto que la gente, en especial Ginny, le miraron enojados. Chang bufó antes que Albus volviese a leer.

**, y la varita de Ron, que todavía no funcionaba correctamente, se superó a sí misma el viernes por la mañana al escaparse de la mano de Ron en la clase de Encantamientos y**

Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Padma y Neville, rompieron a reír al recordar lo que había sucedido. Ron, en cambio, se puso rojo y el profesor Flitwick se encogió de hombros ante las miradas de curiosidad que les enviaba el comedor.

El pelirrojo, aún rojo, le hizo un gesto al director para que continuase leyendo.

**dispararse contra el profesor Flitwick, que era viejo y bajito, y golpearle directamente entre los ojos, produciéndole un gran divieso verde y doloroso en el lugar del impacto.**

Todos comprendieron la risa de los muchachos de Gryffindor y no pudieron evitar reír con ellos, mientras tanto Ron y el profesor estaban rojos de la vergüenza.

Cuando la risa cesó, el director prosiguió.

**Así que, entre unas cosas y otras, Harry se alegró muchísimo cuando llegó el fin de semana, porque Ron, Hermione y él habían planeado hacer una visita a Hagrid el sábado por la mañana.**

Hagrid les sonrió a los tres amigos. Ellos le devolvieron el gesto.

**Pero el capitán del equipo de **_**quidditch **_**de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, despertó a**

**Harry con un zarandeo varias horas antes de lo que él habría deseado.**

Harry y el resto del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor hizo una mueca al recordar ese día. El comedor, como no, miraba curioso la escena.

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry aturdido.**

—**¡Entrenamiento de **_**quidditch**_**! —respondió Wood—. ¡Vamos!**

_Igualito a James _Pensaron los merodeadores divertidos y tristes a la vez.

**Harry miró por la ventana, entornando los ojos. Una neblina flotaba en el cielo de color rojizo y dorado. Una vez despierto, se preguntó cómo había podido dormir con semejante alboroto de pájaros.**

—**Oliver —observó Harry con voz ronca—, si todavía está amaneciendo...**

― ¡¿Qué? ― exclamó la gran mayoría del comedor entre espantado e incrédulo.

El equipo de Gryffindor sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros, lo que acrecentó el shock de la gente.

―¿Qué hora era? ― preguntó Susan tímidamente. Varios asintieron de acuerdo con ella, aunque todos, en realidad, querían saber a qué hora se levantaron para entrenar.

―Creo que era― dijo Fred temblando de horror fingido.

―Las cuatro de la madrugada― completo George, tapándose la boca del espanto.

El comedor ahogó un grito sordo, mientras los equipos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin se debatían entre la compasión y el miedo. El equipo de Gryffindor, en cambio, aguantaba la risa, siguiendo el juego de los gemelos.

―Pero, ¿cómo puede alguien ser tan fanático? ― cuestionó Sirius estupefacto.

Ningún Gryffindor contestó.

―Ni siquiera James le hubiese pedido al equipo entrenar desde esa hora― aseguró Remus mirando a su amigo para la confirmación.

Y con eso, el espanto siguió en el comedor. El equipo de Gryffindor no aguantó más y se puso a reír escandalosamente. El comedor los miró confundidos.

―¿De qué se ríen? ― preguntó Hannah, levantando una ceja―. No es para la risa― todo el comedor asintió de acuerdo con ella.

―Pues que…no…es…el juego…y…Wood― comenzaron a decir los de Gryffindor a través de su risa.

―¿Qué? ― preguntaron todos exasperados.

―Que el entrenamiento fue desde las 7:30, no de las 4:00― respondió Harry entre divertido y serio―, ¿creen que algunos de nosotros nos hubiésemos levantado a esa hora? ― cuestionó, levantando una ceja.

Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos y formularon con sus bocas una perfecta "o".

―Jamás nunca crean en lo que los gemelos dicen― siguió Harry riendo a carcajadas.

Y con eso, la gran mayoría rió con el equipo de Gryffindor, pero sin dudas, los merodeadores reían más fuerte que cualquiera mientras decían: No se me paso por la mente. Son geniales. Los gemelos hacían reverencias y lloraban falsamente.

Costó un rato que la gente parara de reír, aún encontraban absurdo que hayan caído en la broma cruel de los gemelos Weasley. Cuando la risa hubo cesado Albus, con los ojos brillando de emoción, siguió leyendo.

—**Exacto —respondió Wood. Era un muchacho alto y fornido de sexto curso y, en aquel momento, tenía los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo—. Forma parte de nuestro nuevo programa de entrenamiento. Venga, coge tu escoba y andando —dijo Wood con decisión—. Ningún equipo ha empezado a entrenar todavía. Este año vamos a ser los primeros en empezar...**

El trío gruñó por lo bajo, recordando lo que ese día había sucedido y ocasionando que las miradas se dirigieran hacia ellos.

**Bostezando y un poco tembloroso, Harry saltó de la cama e intentó buscar su túnica de **_**quidditch**_**.**

—**¡Así me gusta! —dijo Wood—. Nos veremos en el campo dentro de quince minutos.**

**Encima de la túnica roja del equipo de Gryffindor se puso la capa para no pasar frío, **

Sirius y Remus asintieron con la cabeza.

**garabateó a Ron una nota en la que le explicaba adónde había ido**

_Justo cómo lo haría James. Ante todo la amistad _Pensaron los merodeadores con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**y bajó a la sala común por la escalera de caracol, con la Nimbus 2.000 sobre el hombro. Al llegar al retrato por el que se salía, oyó tras él unos pasos y vio que Colin Creevey **

―Acosador― lo acusaron los bromistas mientras el comedor reía por lo bajo.

Colin simplemente se ruborizo.

**bajaba las escaleras corriendo, con la cámara colgada del cuello, que se balanceaba como loca, y llevaba algo en la mano.**

—**¡Oí que alguien pronunciaba tu nombre en las escaleras, Harry! ¡Mira lo que tengo aquí! La he revelado y te la quería enseñar...**

Varios miraron confundidos a Colin. Este se encogió de hombros.

**Desconcertado, Harry miró la fotografía que Colin sostenía delante de su nariz.**

**Un Lockhart móvil en blanco y negro tiraba de un brazo que Harry reconoció como suyo. **

Todos los hombres, incluyendo a los profesores, Hermione, Tonks , Ginny y Luna, hicieron una mueca de desagrado. Las alumnas, fruncieron el ceño; estaban cansadas de los gestos que hacían hacia su profesor.

**Le complació ver que en la fotografía él aparecía ofreciendo resistencia y rehusando entrar en la foto. Al mirarlo Harry, Lockhart soltó el brazo, jadeando, y se desplomó contra el margen blanco de la fotografía con gesto teatral.**

Y los ya mencionados se rieron escandalosamente imaginando la fotografía.

―Algún día les mostraré esa foto― aseguró Harry a su padrino y los que estaban más cerca de él a través de su risa.

Los gemelos, Lee y los merodeadores sonrieron maliciosamente. Las alumnas miraban hechas una furia a los que se reían de su "adorado profesor".

—**¿Me la firmas? —le pidió Colin con fervor.**

—**No —dijo Harry rotundamente,**

Ahora las miradas atónitas se dirigieron a Harry, quién sólo atinó a rodar los ojos.

**mirando en torno para comprobar que realmente no había nadie en la sala—. Lo siento, Colin, pero tengo prisa. Tengo entrenamiento de **_**quidditch**_**.**

**Y salió por el retrato.**

Michael murmuró: Buena manera de eludir una conversación. Para su buena suerte, nadie se percató de lo dicho por el Revanclaw.

—**¡Eh, espérame! ¡Nunca he visto jugar al **_**quidditch**_**!**

**Colin se metió apresuradamente por el agujero, detrás de Harry.**

―Acosador― volvieron a murmurar los bromistas.

—**Será muy aburrido —dijo Harry enseguida, **

―Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas, Harry― ironizaron los amantes del quidditch, rodando sus ojos.

Harry simplemente los miró de forma siniestra. Los deportistas, en seguida, se callaron.

**pero Colin no le hizo caso. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción.**

Misma expresión que tenía Dudley.

—**Tú has sido el jugador más joven de la casa en los últimos cien años, ¿verdad, Harry? ¿Verdad que sí? —le preguntó Colin, corriendo a su lado**

Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, McGonagall y el resto del equipo de Gryffindor sonrieron con aire de arrogancia e inflaron su pecho de orgullo. Harry se encogió de hombros ruborizado. Snape gruñó _Ya decía yo, igual al padre. _

Dudley, en cambio, miraba a su primo sorprendido.

―¿Es en serio, Harry? ― se atrevió a preguntarle a su primo, dejando a todo el comedor en silencio y a sus padres con la boca abierta.

―Sí― afirmó el azabache, mirándolo detenidamente _¿Qué le sucederá a Dudley?_

―Eso es genial, primo― gritó Dudley eufórico, olvidando que se encontraba en Hogwart―. Y es más, te digo que esta el momento todo esto me parece increíble― terminó de decir con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando atónitos al comedor al completo y a sus padres―. Señor Dumbledore, profesor de mi primo― Albus le miró sonriendo abiertamente―, puede seguir con la lectura.

El anciano director asintió con los ojos brillando de emoción _El joven Dursley, gracias a estos libros, poco a poco está cambiando_ Pensó antes de ponerse a leer nuevamente, aun cuando el comedor estaba en shock.

—**. Tienes que ser estupendo. Yo no he volado nunca. ¿Es fácil? ¿Ésa es tu escoba? ¿Es la mejor que hay?**

**Harry no sabía cómo librarse de él. Era como tener una sombra habladora, extremadamente habladora.**

―Eso no se hace, Harry― le reprendió Molly, saliendo del shock―. Pídele disculpas a Colin.

Harry se volvió a Colin y susurró: Lo siento. El aludido le sonrió rojo como tomate. Sirius y Remus, por otra parte, le sonrían a Molly agradeciéndole, así, lo que ella estaba haciendo por su ahijado y sobrino respectivamente.

Dudley, en cambio, se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar ver a su madre. Petunia sólo atinó a mirar entre molesta y atónita a la señora Weasley.

—**No sé cómo es el **_**quidditch**_**, en realidad —reconoció Colin, sin aliento—. ¿Es verdad que hay cuatro bolas? ¿Y qué dos van por ahí volando, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de sus escobas?**

Dudley se quedó en shock _Interesante se ve ese juego, me pregunto, ¿cómo se jugará? _Los fanáticos, en cambio, rodearon sus ojos exasperados ante las preguntas de Colin

—**Si —contestó Harry de mala gana, resignado a explicarle las complicadas reglas del juego del **_**quidditch**_**—. Se llaman **_**bludgers**_**. Hay dos bateadores en cada equipo, con bates para golpear las **_**bludgers **_**y alejarlas de sus compañeros. Los bateadores de Gryffindor son Fred y George Weasley.**

Dudley abrió sus ojos mientras miraba disimuladamente a los gemelos.

—**¿Y para qué sirven las otras pelotas? —preguntó Colin, dando un tropiezo porque iba mirando a Harry con la boca abierta.**

La gente comenzó a reír descontroladamente. Colin, como no, estaba rojo.

—**Bueno, la **_**quaffle**_**, que es una pelota grande y roja, es con la que se marcan los goles. Tres cazadores en cada equipo se pasan la **_**quaffle **_**de uno a otro e intentan introducirla por los postes que están en el extremo del campo, tres postes largos con aros al final.**

Dudley profirió: Wow. Para su suerte, lo dijo tan bajo que nadie lo escuchó.

—**¿Y la cuarta bola?**

—**Es la **_**snitch **_**—dijo Harry—, es dorada, muy pequeña, rápida y difícil de atrapar.**

**Ésa es la misión de los buscadores, porque el juego del **_**quidditch **_**no finaliza hasta que se atrapa la **_**snitch**_**. Y el equipo cuyo buscador la haya atrapado gana ciento cincuenta puntos.**

Dudley se imaginó a si mismo intentando atrapar la snitch, pero se dio cuenta de que seguramente sería muy difícil de atraparla por la descripción que había dado Harry. Se dijo, luego de eso, que quién era buscador debía ser una persona con muy buenos reflejos y, sin lugar a dudas, la más importante dentro del equipo porque cargaba con la responsabilidad de atraparla y hacer ganar al equipo. Sacudió, entonces, su cabeza y siguió escuchando la lectura.

—**Y tú eres el buscador de Gryffindor, ¿verdad? —preguntó Colin emocionado. **

—**Sí —dijo Harry, **

Dudley miró largamente a su primo. Su mirada era de orgullo mezclado con la admiración y respeto. Para su suerte, sólo Harry se dio cuenta de aquello; pero el chico de la cicatriz fue lo bastante discreto para dejarlo pasar. Sin embargo, sabía que debía tener una conversación con Dudders.

**mientras dejaban el castillo y pisaban el césped empapado de rocío—. También está el guardián, el que guarda los postes. Prácticamente, en eso consiste el **_**quidditch**_**.**

―Una forma muy resumida de explicarlo― felicitaron los gemelos, haciendo ruborizar a Harry.

**Pero Colin no descansó un momento y fue haciendo preguntas durante todo el camino ladera abajo, hasta que llegaron al campo de **_**quidditch**_**, **

―¡Colin! ― exclamó el comedor exasperado―. Deja de hacer tantas preguntas, desesperas con esa actitud.

El chico sólo atinó a ruborizarse más y más.

**y Harry pudo deshacerse de él al entrar en los vestuarios. Colin le gritó en voz alta:**

—**¡Voy a pillar un buen sitio, Harry! —Y se fue corriendo a las gradas.**

―¡Al fin se fue ese mocoso fastidioso!― exclamó Cho para sí, agradecida de que se callara; pero ella no contaba con lo que todos escuchasen su exclamación.

―¿Qué dijiste, niña llorona? ― la afrentó Ginny totalmente enfurecida.

Todo el comedor guardo silencio. Se encontraban sorprendidos ante la actitud grosera de Chang y la furia de la pelirroja.

―Oh, vamos tonta. Sabes que Colin no hacía otra cosa más que molestar a Harry― la asiática sonrió abiertamente.

―No es verdad, Chang― gritó la pelirroja enojada―. Colin era nuevo. Él no sabía nada de lo que pasaba porque es muggle. Necesitaba hacer preguntas. Además, Harry adora a Colin y Colin admira a Harry.

―Harry lo dijo fuerte y claro. No te inventes excusas, niña― Chang sonrió maliciosamente.

―No son excusas, CHANGA― contraatacó Ginny furiosa―. Es la verdad. Ahora, pídele disculpas a mi amigo.

― ¿Disculpas? ― rió Chang― ¿Por qué habría de pedirle disculpas cuando Harry dijo claramente que era una molestia? , ¿No es cierto, Harry? ― se volvió al chico de la cicatriz, mirándolo intensamente y con una sonrisa coqueta._ Harry se pondrá de mi lado, zorra estúpida. Así te darás cuenta que su corazón me pertenece, que me ama con locura y pasión y que tú no eres más que la "hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo". Él lo hará y tú lloraras por el pasillo, idiota Weasley._

El niño que vivió se volvió, primero a Colin, él cuál se encontraba entre avergonzado, humillado y enfadado. Luego, miró a Ginny enrabiada para posar, finalmente, su mirada en la asiática, quién seguía mirando con aire de suficiencia.

Con decisión, Harry se acercó a Cho, quedando frente a ella. Chang miró a Ginny de manera burlesca.

―Tengo razón, ¿no Harry? ― Chang hizo un puchero atractivo.

―En primer lugar, Cho― dijo Harry mirándola fijamente― Colin es mi amigo. En segundo lugar, Ginny tiene toda la razón y, por último, pídele disculpas a Colin, ¡AHORA!

Cho Chang lo miró enfadada, mientras Ginny celebraba para sus adentros y le dedicaba una sonrisa triunfante a su enemiga.

A la asiática no lo quedó otra que pedirle disculpas, a regañadientes, a Colin. Después de aquello, la niña llorona se volvió a su asiento _Estás me la pagarás zorra. Sé que Harry me ama y que lo hizo solamente porque Colin es uno de sus amigos y él por sus amigos lo da todo. Eso me lo ha demostrado el libro. Ya lo verás._

Harry y Ginny se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y la pelirroja fue felicitada por toda la casa.

―Cho Chang― dijo Minerva―, la casa de Ravenclaw pierde 50 puntos por el insulto a Colin.

Chang miró enfurecida. Ginny, en cambio, sonreía con disimulo. Dudley sólo miraba a su primo admirado antes de que la lectura siguiese.

**El resto del equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba en los vestuarios. El único que parecía realmente despierto era Wood. **

―Eso fue muy cierto― aclaró Katie y Angelina.

**Fred y George Weasley estaban sentados, con los ojos hinchados y el pelo sin peinar, junto a Alicia Spinnet, de cuarto curso, que parecía que se estaba quedando dormida apoyada en la pared. Sus compañeras cazadoras, Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson, sentadas una junto a otra, bostezaban enfrente de ellos.**

Los merodeadores tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír, ya que sentían compasión del equipo. El resto del comedor los miraba con simpatía, incluso los de Slytherin.

—**Por fin, Harry, ¿por qué te has entretenido? —preguntó Wood enérgicamente.**

―Por mi― respondió Colin, haciendo reír al resto.

**Veamos, quiero deciros unas palabras antes de que saltemos al campo,**

―Sí, claro― respondieron los gemelos, Katie y Angelina, rodeando los ojos.

**porque me he pasado el verano diseñando un programa de entrenamiento completamente nuevo, que estoy seguro de que nos hará mejorar.**

Y los mencionados volvieron a rodear sus ojos.

**Wood sostenía un plano de un campo de **_**quidditch**_**, lleno de líneas, flechas y cruces en diferentes colores. Sacó la varita mágica, dio con ella un golpe en la tabla y las flechas comenzaron a moverse como orugas. En el momento en que Wood se lanzó a soltar el discurso sobre sus nuevas tácticas, a Fred Weasley se le cayó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alicia Spinnet y empezó a roncar.**

La gente no sabía si reír o mirar con simpatía a Fred. Los merodeadores, en cambio, rieron por lo bajo.

**Le llevó casi veinte minutos a Wood explicar los esquemas de la primera tabla, pero a continuación hubo otra, y después una tercera. Harry se adormecía mientras el capitán seguía hablando y hablando.**

―¿Cuánto tiempo les llevo esa charla? ― preguntó curioso Sirius.

―Hora y media o dos horas. No lo sé exactamente― respondió su ahijado, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¡Caramba! ― exclamó el comedor antes de que Albus siguiese leyendo.

—**Bueno —dijo Wood al final, sacando a Harry de sus fantasías sobre los deliciosos manjares que podría estar desayunando en ese mismo instante en el castillo—. ¿Ha quedado claro? ¿Alguna pregunta?**

―No ha quedado nada claro, Wood― respondieron los equipos de Ravenclaw, hufflepuff y Slytherin, riendo por lo bajo.

El equipo de Gryffindor frunció el ceño ofendido.

—**Yo tengo una pregunta, Oliver —dijo George, que acababa de despertar dando un respingo—. ¿Por qué no nos contaste todo esto ayer cuando estábamos despiertos?**

**A Wood no le hizo gracia.**

― Y a nosotros no nos hizo gracia levantarnos tan temprano, Wood― respondió el equipo de Gryffindor, rodeando los ojos.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

—**Escuchadme todos —les dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido—, tendríamos que haber ganado la copa de **_**quidditch **_**el año pasado. Éramos el mejor equipo con diferencia. Pero, por desgracia, y debido a circunstancias que escaparon a nuestro control...**

**Harry se removió en el asiento, con un sentimiento de culpa. **

Hermione y Ron rodearon sus ojos, mientras Dudley miraba atónito a su primo.

**Durante el partido final del año anterior, había permanecido inconsciente en la enfermería, con la consecuencia de que Gryffindor había contado con un jugador menos y había sufrido su peor derrota de los últimos trescientos años.**

Dudders se preguntó por qué razón su primo se encontraba en la enfermería. Sabía que quizá nunca lo iba a averiguar.

**Wood tardó un momento en recuperar el dominio. Era evidente que la última derrota todavía lo atormentaba.**

Harry se sintió culpable de nuevo.

—**De forma que este año entrenaremos más que nunca... ¡Venga, salid y poned en práctica las nuevas teorías! —gritó Wood,**

―¿Qué teorías? ― preguntó Michael sarcásticamente―. Sí ellos estuvieron durmiendo durante toda la charla.

Gryffindor lo miró enfurecido. Michael agachó la cabeza y fingió mirar sus zapatos.

**cogiendo su escoba y saliendo el primero de los vestuarios. Con las piernas entumecidas y bostezando, le siguió el equipo.**

**Habían permanecido tanto tiempo en los vestuarios, que el sol ya estaba bastante alto, aunque sobre el estadio quedaban restos de niebla. Cuando Harry saltó al terreno de juego, vio a Ron y Hermione en las gradas.**

―Por supuesto― el comedor rodó sus ojos ante el trío.

Los tres amigos se miraron por un rato y sonrieron abiertamente.

—**¿Aún no habéis terminado? —preguntó Ron, perplejo.**

—**Aún no hemos empezado —respondió Harry, mirando con envidia las tostadas con mermelada que Ron y Hermione se habían traído del Gran Comedor—. Wood nos ha estado enseñando nuevas estrategias.**

El equipo de Gryffindor gimió.

**Montó en la escoba y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó en el aire. El frío aire de la mañana le azotaba el rostro, consiguiendo despertarle bastante más que la larga exposición de Wood. Era maravilloso regresar al campo de **_**quidditch**_**. Dio una vuelta por el estadio a toda velocidad, haciendo una carrera con Fred y George.**

Sirius y Remus sonrieron abiertamente, recordando viejos tiempos.

—**¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Fred, cuando doblaban la esquina a toda velocidad.**

**Harry miró a las gradas. Colin estaba sentado en uno de los asientos superiores, con la cámara levantada, sacando una foto tras otra, y el sonido de la cámara se ampliaba extraordinariamente en el estadio vacío.**

—**¡Mira hacia aquí, Harry! ¡Aquí!—chilló.**

―Colin― vociferó el comedor exasperado.

Colin pidió disculpas con la mirada.

—**¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Fred.**

—**Ni idea —mintió Harry, acelerando para alejarse lo más posible de Colin.**

―Harry― profirió el comedor, mirando al elegido sorprendido.

Harry sonrió tímidamente.

—**¿Qué pasa? —dijo Wood frunciendo el entrecejo y volando hacia ellos. ¿Por qué saca fotos aquél? No me gusta. Podría ser un espía de Slytherin que intentara averiguar en qué consiste nuestro programa de entrenamiento.**

―Wood― exclamó el comedor atónito―. Además, nosotros no necesitamos espías― añadió Slytherin, rodeando sus ojos.

Katie, Angelina, Fred y George sonreían abiertamente por la reacción del comedor.

—**Es de Gryffindor —dijo rápidamente Harry.**

―Lo debiste decir hace rato― apuntó Seamus, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con él.

—**Y los de Slytherin no necesitan espías, Oliver —observó George.**

Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y varios Gryffindor miraron confundidos a los Slytherin, quiénes se encogieron de hombros.

—**¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Wood con irritación.**

—**Porque están aquí en persona —dijo George, señalando hacia un grupo de personas vestidas con túnicas verdes que se dirigían al campo, con las escobas en la mano.**

Draco Malfoy se removió incómodo en su asiento, mientras el trío sonreía de anticipación. Al Slytherin le esperaba algo muy, pero muy doloroso. De eso estaban seguros.

—**¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo Wood indignado—. ¡He reservado el campo para hoy!**

**¡Veremos qué pasa!**

**Wood se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo. Debido al enojo aterrizó más bruscamente de lo que habría querido y al desmontar se tambaleó un poco. **

Algunos rieron por lo bajo.

**Harry, Fred y George lo siguieron.**

—**Flint —gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slytherin—, es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado a propósito. ¡Así que ya podéis largaros!**

―Así se habla, Wood― declaró Cho en un intento de "disculparse por el insulto a Colin".

Gryffindor la miró suspicazmente. Harry simplemente la ignoró y centro su mirada en el director. Cho, por otro lado, rechino los dientes enfadada.

**Marcus Flint aún era más corpulento que Wood. Con una expresión de astucia digna de un trol, replicó:**

—**Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood.**

Sirius disparó una mirada fría y oscura a los Slytherin, quiénes ni se fijaron en aquella mirada.

**Angelina, Alicia y Katie también se habían acercado. No había chicas entre los del equipo de Slytherin, **

―Por lo tanto, son machistas― dijeron Katie, Angelina y Ginny molestas.

Slytherin las ignoró.

**que formaban una piña frente a los de Gryffindor y miraban burlonamente a Wood.**

—**¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! —dijo Wood, escupiendo la rabia—. ¡Lo he reservado!**

—**¡Ah! —dijo Flint—, pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape. «Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de **_**quidditch **_**debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador.»**

Gryffindor miró enrabiado a Snape, pero sin dudas, Sirius era el que más enfadado estaba. Gruñó fuertemente y maldijo entre dientes. El profesor de pociones ni se inmutó en decir o hacer algo.

—**¿Tenéis un buscador nuevo? —preguntó Wood, preocupado—. ¿Quién es?**

**Detrás de seis corpulentos jugadores, apareció un séptimo, más pequeño, que sonreía con su cara pálida y afilada: era Draco Malfoy.**

Malfoy sonrió con aire de suficiencia mientras el trío rodaba sus ojos.

—**¿No eres tú el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó Fred, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.**

—**Es curioso que menciones al padre de Malfoy —dijo Flint, mientras el conjunto de Slytherin sonreía aún más—. Déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin.**

Y ahora todos miraban a los Slytherin curiosos.

**Los siete presentaron sus escobas. Siete mangos muy pulidos, completamente nuevos, y siete placas de oro que decían «Nimbus 2.001» brillaron ante las narices de los de Gryffindor al temprano sol de la mañana.**

Ante esto, fruncieron el ceño con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza: Compró su ingreso al equipo. Miraron, entonces, al Slytherin con furia. Malfoy se escondió tras Pansy.

—**Ultimísimo modelo. Salió el mes pasado —dijo Flint con un ademán de desprecio, quitando una mota de polvo del extremo de la suya—. Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2.000. En cuanto a las viejas Barredoras —sonrió mirando desdeñosamente a Fred y George, que sujetaban sendas Barredora 5—, mejor que las utilicéis para borrar la pizarra.**

El infierno se desató en ese preciso momento. Hechizos y maldiciones volaron a través del comedor a un globo con las caras de los jugadores de Slytherin, el cual apareció de quién sabía de dónde. Los Slytherins, espantados, se escondieron bajo la mesa de su casa. Ellos pudieron salir de su escondite veinte minutos más tarde, cuando el comedor se calmó de su rabia.

**Durante un momento, a ningún jugador de Gryffindor se le ocurrió qué decir.**

Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw miraron atónitos a los Gryffindor, mientras Slytherin reía con disimulo.

**Malfoy sonreía con tantas ganas que tenía los ojos casi cerrados.**

Y en el presente, Malfoy, estaba escondido tras Zabini, evitando las miradas furiosas del comedor.

—**Mirad —dijo Flint—. Invaden el campo.**

**Ron y Hermione cruzaban el césped para enterarse de qué pasaba.**

—**¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ron a Harry—. ¿Por qué no jugáis? ¿Y qué está haciendo ése aquí?**

**Miraba a Malfoy, vestido con su túnica del equipo de **_**quidditch **_**de Slytherin.**

―Así se habla, Ron― felicitaron Seamus, Dean y Neville al pelirrojo.

Ron se limitó a ruborizarse.

—**Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley —dijo Malfoy, con petulancia—.**

**Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo.**

**Ron miró boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenía delante.**

—**Son buenas, ¿eh? —dijo Malfoy con sorna—. Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podríais subastar las Barredora 5. Cualquier museo pujaría por ellas.**

―Malfoy― gritó el comedor, a excepción de los Slytherin, apuntando al globo, el cual aún no se había ido.

Malfoy tragó saliva.

**El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa.**

—**Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso**

—**observó Hermione agudamente—. Todos entraron por su valía.**

―Así se habla, Hermione― alabaron Sirius, Remus y todos los Gryffindor.

La chica se sonrojo notablemente.

**Del rostro de Malfoy se borró su mirada petulante.**

—**Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa **_**sangre sucia **_**—espetó él.**

El infierno se desató nuevamente al esuchar esa línea.

― ¿Qué dijiste arrogante Malfoy? ― saltaron Ginny y Luna, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Draco y apuntándolo con la varita.

―Yo… esto…― tartamudeo el rubio al verse rodeado por las dos féminas.

―Así no se le habla a la mejor bruja de nuestra generación, Malfoy― rugieron enfadados Seamus, Dean y Neville, llegando a donde Ginny y Luna e imitando a ambas.

―No vales nada, Slytherin― siguieron Katie, Angelina y los gemelos, olvidando que ellos ya habían salido en defensa de Hermione en el pasado.

―Eres una mugre de persona― continuaron Charlie, Bill, Lee y, sorprendentemente, Percy.

―Te crees una sangre limpia y no te das cuenta que eres el peor de todos― prosiguieron Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y hasta Minerva.

―Y en realidad no eres más que un _asqueroso sangre limpia__―_terminaron Harry y Ron, lanzándole un hechizo al rubio.

El Slytherin cayó al suelo, pegándose en la cabeza. Rápidamente se levantó y enfrentó a la horda de gente.

―Y ¿qué? ― gritó furioso―. Yo soy como soy, digo lo que quiero cuando quiero y donde quiero, estúpidos.

―¿Eso crees, imbécil? ― chillaron Ginny y Luna.

―Exacto― respondió Draco firmemente.

Susan y Hannah se pararon, en ese momento, de su mesa y se posicionaron frente al rubio. Sin dudarlo, le lanzaron un maleficio y en tras ellas, todos los que se encontraban de pie. Habían olvidado, al parecer, la advertencia del aullador, de no hechizar a nadie.

―¡ALTO! ― gramó Snape, provocando que todos lo miraran con asombro. Malfoy sonrió disimuladamente―. Ha sido suficiente― luego se dirigió a su ahijado. Este miró burlescamente a quiénes le habían lanzando maleficios―. Nunca espere de ti decir esas palabras mugrosas. Cien puntos menos para Slytherin― sentenció el profesor dejando al comedor en shock.

El silencio reino durante varios segundos, mientras todos trataban de encontrarle el sentido a esas palabras _El profesor de pociones, el más odiado por los alumnos. Aquel que le quitaba puntos a todas las casas menos a la suya, ahora le quitaba puntos a su alumno predilecto por defender a un muggle y no a cualquier muggle, sino que a Hermione Granger, miembro del trío de oro y odiada por él mismo…¿Qué ocurría?, ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco de repente? O ¿Habían oído mal? _ Se preguntaron todos confusos y con una gran interrogante en el rostro. Dudley, no obstante, se preguntaba qué rayos era sangre sucia y sangre limpia. Se encogió de hombros cuando se dio cuenta que más temprano que tarde se daría cuenta.

Snape, por otro lado _¿Por qué esas odiosas palabras?, ¿Por qué se las dijo?, ¿Por qué le tenía que recordar cuando él se las había dicho a su amada Lily?, ¿Por qué esta trampa maldita del destino?, ¿Por qué? _Se preguntaba el profesor entristecido.

En ese momento, un ruido enfurecido salió desde algún lugar. Todos contuvieron la respiración. Entonces, Sirius surgió de la multitud y se posicionó frente al profesor de pociones.

―Le quitas puntos a tu casa sólo por sacarte la culpa del pasado― escupió el animago enfadado.

Nadie entendía nada, salvo Remus y Harry, quiénes se debatían entre detenerlos o alentarlos, pero antes de que pudiesen decidir;

―No es por eso, Black― gritó colérico Snape.

―No intentes negarlo, porque sabes qué es así. Admítelo, cobarde― bramó Sirius.

Snape rugió con fuerza y agarró a Black por la túnica. Nadie movía un músculo, todos se encontraban impávidos, estupefactos y confundidos _¿Por qué Black actuaba de esa manera?, ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado con Snape si este le había quitado puntos a Slytherin, casa que por lo visto Sirius odiaba? , ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? _Se preguntó el comedor.

―No me llames cobarde― gruñó Severus.

―Admite que lo hiciste porque te recordó cuando tú utilizaste esas mismas palabras contra Lily Evans, la madre de Harry― contraatacó Sirius, zafándose del agarre de Snape.

El comedor jadeo de asombro. No podía ser verdad. Esto debía ser una broma. Mientras tanto, Severus inhalaba y exhalaba para controlarse._ ¡Cuánto me arrepiento por eso!. Ese día perdí la amistad de mi adorada Lily._

Petunia, por otro lado, miraba a Snape fijamente, como si recordase alguna conversación de Lily con ella y sus padres con respecto a ese hecho.

―No te metas en mis asuntos, Black― vociferó el profesor de pociones más calmado.

―Ha sido suficiente― habló Albus, provocando que todos se volvieran en su dirección―. El pasado es pasado. El presente esta para vivirlo y enmendar los errores. Ahora, todos vuelvan a sus asientos y volvamos a la lectura.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a sus asientos aún en shock. Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry asombrados. Él sólo atinó a sonreírles con tristeza en respuesta antes de que Dumbledore volviese a leer.

**Harry comprendió enseguida que lo que había dicho Malfoy era algo realmente grave, **

―Exactamente― dijo el comedor, mirando al Slytherin aún con rabia.

**porque sus palabras provocaron de repente una reacción tumultuosa. Flint tuvo que ponerse rápidamente delante de Malfoy para evitar que Fred y George saltaran sobre él. Alicia gritó «¡Cómo te atreves!»,**

―Nada tan grande como lo que ha pasado ahora― gruñó Ginny aún enfadada.

Varios asintieron con la cabeza.

**y Ron se metió la mano en la túnica y, sacando su varita mágica, amenazó «¡Pagarás por esto, Malfoy!», y sacando la varita por debajo del brazo de Flint, la dirigió al rostro de Malfoy**

―Así se hace, Ron― le felicitaron los merodeadores y Lee.

―Dale a ese imbécil su merecido―dijeron Seamus, Dean y Neville.

―Demuéstrale que no vale nada― prosiguieron Charlie, Billy y Arthur.

―Defiende a tu novia, Ronnie― añadieron los gemelos con una sonrisa pícara y dejando al comedor asombrado.

―Esto…no…es…que…nada…no…novios―respondieron Hermione y Ron, ruborizados.

Harry y el comedor completo rió por lo bajo.

―¡Qué no somos novios! ― gritaron aún rojos, en un intento de callar al comedor; pero solo consiguieron que los hombres silbaran y las mujeres rieran por lo bajo.

Albus, con los ojos brillando, se apresuró a leer para sacar de la vergüenza a los dos.

**Un estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, y del extremo roto de la varita de Ron surgió un rayo de luz verde que, dándole en el estómago, lo derribó sobre el césped.**

―¡No puede ser! ― exclamaron todos atónitos.

―¿Olvidaron mi varita rota? ― cuestionó el pelirrojo todavía rojo.

Varios lo miraron largamente antes de comprender lo que Ron decía.

—**¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? —chilló Hermione.**

Silbidos y murmullos de: Son novios, admítanlo se escucharon por todo el comedor, provocando que los dos amigos se volvieran a ruborizar.

**Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por el contrario, emitió un tremendo eructo y le salieron de la boca varias babosas que le cayeron en el regazo.**

―¡Qué asco! ― exclamaron Cho, Marrietta, Padma, Romilda y Lavender, haciendo una mueca desagrado.

**El equipo de Slytherin se partía de risa. **

Y los demás equipos le enviaban miradas de repulsión a los Slytherin.

**Flint se desternillaba, apoyado en su escoba nueva. Malfoy, a cuatro patas, golpeaba el suelo con el puño. **

Ahora Malfoy estaba muy callado. No emitía ningún ruido por miedo a las represalias.

**Los de Gryffindor rodeaban a Ron, que seguía vomitando babosas grandes y brillantes. Nadie se atrevía a tocarlo.**

—**Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a la cabaña de Hagrid, que está más cerca —dijo**

**Harry a Hermione, quien asintió valerosamente, y entre los dos cogieron a Ron por los brazos.**

―Así son los amigos. Siempre leales― dijeron Remus y Sirius mirando al trío con cariño.

—**¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harry? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está enfermo? Pero podrás curarlo, ¿no? —Colin había bajado corriendo de su puesto e iba dando saltos al lado de ellos mientras salían del campo.**

―Un amigo preocupado― dijo Ginny, mirando a Cho fijamente.

La asiática le envió una mirada envenenada a la pelirroja. _Esto recién comienza, Weasley._

**Ron tuvo una horrible arcada y más babosas le cayeron por el pecho—. ¡Ah! —exclamó Colin, fascinado y levantando la cámara—, ¿puedes sujetarlo un poco para que no se mueva, Harry?**

―Colin― gritó por enésima vez el comedor ante la actitud exasperante del joven Gryffindor.

—**¡Fuera de aquí, Colin! —dijo Harry enfadado. Entre él y Hermione sacaron a**

**Ron del estadio y se dirigieron al bosque a través de la explanada.**

—**Ya casi llegamos, Ron —dijo Hermione, cuando vieron a lo lejos la cabaña del guardián—. Dentro de un minuto estarás bien. Ya falta poco.**

― Así se cuida a un novio― sonrieron los gemelos pícaramente.

Pero se vieron arrepentidos por la mirada asesina de Ron y Hermione. Fred y George tragaron saliva.

**Les separaban siete metros de la casa de Hagrid cuando se abrió la puerta. Pero no fue Hagrid el que salió por ella, sino Gilderoy Lockhart, **

―¿Qué hace ese allí? ― preguntó Tonk fastidiada.

Las miradas se dirigieron al trío, quién se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

**que aquel día llevaba una túnica de color malva muy claro. Se les acercó con paso decidido.**

—**Rápido, aquí detrás —dijo Harry, escondiendo a Ron detrás de un arbusto que había allí. Hermione los siguió, de mala gana.**

—**¡Es muy sencillo si sabes hacerlo! —decía Lockhart a Hagrid en voz alta—. ¡Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes dónde estoy! Te dejaré un ejemplar de mi libro. Pero me sorprende que no tengas ya uno. Te firmaré un ejemplar esta noche y te lo enviaré.**

Los hombres, Ginny, Luna, Tonks, Hermione y los profesores rodaron sus ojos; las alumnas suspiraron.

**¡Bueno, adiós! —Y se fue hacia el castillo a grandes zancadas.**

**Harry esperó a que Lockhart se perdiera de vista y luego sacó a Ron del arbusto y lo llevó hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Hagrid. Llamaron a toda prisa.**

**Hagrid apareció inmediatamente, con aspecto de estar de mal humor, pero se le iluminó la cara cuando vio de quién se trataba.**

—**Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendríais a verme... Entrad, entrad. Creía que sería el profesor Lockhart que volvía.**

―No los ofendas, Hagrid― fingieron horror los bromistas.

El semi-gigante se encogió de hombros ruborizado.

**Harry y Hermione introdujeron a Ron en la cabaña, donde había una gran cama en un rincón y una chimenea encendida en el otro extremo. Hagrid no pareció preocuparse mucho por el problema de las babosas de Ron, cuyos detalles explicó Harry apresuradamente mientras lo sentaban en una silla.**

―Por lo menos lo podrás curar, Hagrid― le felicitó la enfermera de Hogwart―. Tú sabes sobre esto.

El semi-gigante enrojeció hasta la médula.

—**Es preferible que salgan a que entren —dijo ufano, poniéndole delante una palangana grande de cobre—. Vomítalas todas, Ron.**

―¡Qué asco! ― exclamaron Cho y sus "amigas" con ganas de vomitar también.

—**No creo que se pueda hacer nada salvo esperar a que la cosa acabe —dijo Hermione apurada, contemplando a Ron inclinado sobre la palangana—. Es un hechizo difícil de realizar aun en condiciones óptimas, pero con la varita rota...**

―Ya lo sabemos, Herms― dijo el comedor exasperado. Fue, ahora, el turno de la castaña enrojecer.

**Hagrid estaba ocupado preparando un té. **_**Fang**_**, su perro jabalinero, llenaba a Harry de babas.**

Cho hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no dijo nada.

—**¿Qué quería Lockhart, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry, rascándole las orejas a **_**Fang**_**.**

—**Enseñarme cómo me puedo librar de los duendes del pozo —gruñó Hagrid, quitando de la mesa limpia un gallo a medio pelar y poniendo en su lugar la tetera—. Como si no lo supiera. Y también hablaba sobre una **_**banshee **_**a la que venció. Si en todo eso hay una palabra de cierto, me como la tetera.**

La risa descontrolada se apoderó del comedor. Los gemelos y los merodeadores gritaban: Una buena, Hagrid, mientras rodaban por el suelo a causa de la risa.

Cuando la risa ceso, luego de varios minutos, el director siguió leyendo.

**Era muy raro que Hagrid criticara a un profesor de Hogwarts, y Harry lo miró sorprendido. Hermione, sin embargo, dijo en voz algo más alta de lo normal:**

—**Creo que sois injustos. Obviamente, el profesor Dumbledore ha juzgado que era el mejor para el puesto y...**

Aunque todos sabían a la perfección que a Hermione no le gustaba Lockhart, no pudieron evitar mirarla de manera extraña.

—**Era el único para el puesto —repuso Hagrid, ofreciéndoles un plato de caramelos de café con leche, mientras Ron tosía ruidosamente sobre la palangana—. Y quiero decir el único. Es muy difícil encontrar profesores que den Artes Oscuras, porque a nadie le hace mucha gracia. **

Varios miraron curiosos esa afirmación. Albus miraba triste al libro.

**Da la impresión de que la asignatura está maldita. **

_Y lo está _Pensó Dumbledore antes de seguir leyendo.

**Ningún profesor ha durado mucho. Decidme —preguntó Hagrid, mirando a Ron—, ¿a quién intentaba hechizar?**

—**Malfoy le llamó algo a Hermione —respondió Harry—. Tiene que haber sido algo muy fuerte, porque todos se pusieron furiosos.**

―Es fuerte― confirmó el comedor.

—**Fue muy fuerte —dijo Ron con voz ronca, incorporándose sobre la mesa, con el rostro pálido y sudoroso—. Malfoy la llamó **_**«sangre sucia»**_**.**

**Ron se apartó cuando volvió a salirle una nueva tanda de babosas. Hagrid parecía indignado.**

De la misma forma que el comedor se encontraba.

—**¡No! —bramó volviéndose a Hermione.**

—**Sí —dijo ella—. Pero yo no sé qué significa. **

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó el comedor estupefacto.

―Soy hija de muggles. En ese entonces no conocía cierta terminología mágica― respondió la castaña, rodando los ojos.

Todos rieron por lo bajo.

**Claro que podría decir que fue muy grosero...**

—**Es lo más insultante que se le podría ocurrir —dijo Ron, volviendo a incorporarse—. **_**Sangre sucia **_**es un nombre realmente repugnante con el que llaman a los hijos de **_**muggles**_**, ya sabes, de padres que no son magos. Hay algunos magos, como la familia de Malfoy, que creen que son mejores que nadie porque tienen lo que ellos llaman **_**sangre limpia**_**. **

Dudley escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Ron, como si estuviese absortó en la lectura. El comedor, en cambio, miraba al pelirrojo radiante.

—**Soltó un leve eructo, y una babosa solitaria le cayó en la palma de la mano. La arrojó a la palangana y prosiguió—. Desde luego, el resto de nosotros sabe que eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Mira a Neville Longbottom... es de sangre limpia y apenas es capaz de sujetar el caldero correctamente.**

―Ron― gritó el comedor a modo de regaño.

Ron se apresuró a disculparse con Neville.

—**Y no han inventado un conjuro que nuestra Hermione no sea capaz de realizar**

—**dijo Hagrid con orgullo, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera colorada.**

Mismo orgullo con el cual miraban los profesores a Hermione.

—**Es un insulto muy desagradable de oír —dijo Ron, secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano—. Es como decir «sangre podrida» o «sangre vulgar». Son idiotas. Además, la mayor parte de los magos de hoy día tienen sangre mezclada. Si no nos hubiéramos casado con **_**muggles**_**, nos habríamos extinguido.**

De pronto el comedor se convirtió en una salva de aplausos y vítores. Todos parecían aclamar lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

―Así se habla, Ron― felicitó la mesa de Hufflepuff.

―Son los hijos de muggles y las mezclas de sangre lo que provoca que los magos sigan existiendo o si no estaríamos extintos― alabó Ravenclaw.

―Tiene toda la razón― elogió Gryffindor.

Slytherin simplemente tenía la boca abierta. No se habían detenido a pensar así, pero aunque le encontrasen la razón al Gryffindor, de igual forma gruñeron.

Sirius, Remus, los gemelos y Lee tiraban a Ron hacia los aires, diciendo: Eres genial, Ron. Los profesores tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Una vez que la euforia paso, Albus con su tan característica sonrisa y brillos en los ojos, siguió leyendo.

**A Ron le dieron arcadas y volvió a inclinarse sobre la palangana.**

—**Bueno, no te culpo por intentar hacerle un hechizo, Ron —dijo Hagrid con una voz fuerte que ahogaba los golpes de las babosas al caer en la palangana—. Pero quizás haya sido una suerte que tu varita mágica fallara. Si hubieras conseguido hechizarle, Lucius Malfoy se habría presentado en la escuela. Así no tendrás ese problema.**

Varios fruncieron el ceño, mientras Hagrid y el trío recordaban su tercer año y el hipogrifo.

**Harry quiso decir que el problema no habría sido peor que estar echando babosas por la boca, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el caramelo de café con leche se le había pegado a los dientes y no podía separarlos.**

Todos rieron escandalosamente intentando imaginar la escena.

—**Harry —dijo Hagrid de repente, como acometido por un pensamiento repentino—, tengo que ajustar cuentas contigo. Me han dicho que has estado repartiendo fotos firmadas. ¿Por qué no me has dado una?**

Y ahora las miradas se digirieron al semi-gigante, el cual se encogió de hombros.

Justo cuando Sirius iba a decir algo, Dumbledore continuó leyendo.

**Harry sintió tanta rabia que al final logró separar los dientes.**

―Eso debió doler― dijo Dean, sintiendo lástima de Harry.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con él.

—**No he estado repartiendo fotos —dijo enfadado—. Si Lockhart aún va diciendo eso por ahí...**

**Pero entonces vio que Hagrid se reía.**

—**Sólo bromeaba —explicó, dándole a Harry unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda, que lo arrojaron contra la mesa—**

―No somos dignos de ti, Hagrid. No lo somos― cantaron los merodeadores y gemelos, provocando que el semi-gigante se sonrojara y que el comedor riese.

**. Sé que no es verdad. Le dije a Lockhart que no te hacía falta, que sin proponértelo eras más famoso que él.**

Todos asintieron. Dudley, nuevamente, se preguntó la razón por la que su primo era famoso.

—**Apuesto a que no le hizo ninguna gracia —dijo Harry, levantándose y frotándose la barbilla.**

—**Supongo que no —admitió Hagrid, parpadeando—. Luego le dije que no había leído nunca ninguno de sus libros, y se marchó.**

―Bien dicho, Hagrid― dijeron los colegas de este, sonriéndole abiertamente.

**¿Un caramelo de café con leche, Ron? —añadió, cuando Ron volvió a incorporarse.**

—**No, gracias —dijo Ron con debilidad—. Es mejor no correr riesgos.**

—**Venid a ver lo que he estado cultivando —dijo Hagrid cuando Harry y Hermione apuraron su té.**

**En la pequeña huerta situada detrás de la casa de Hagrid había una docena de las calabazas más grandes que Harry hubiera visto nunca. Más bien parecían grandes rocas.**

La risa no se hizo esperar en el comedor. Todos rompieron a reír.

—**Van bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, contento—. Son para la fiesta de Halloween.**

**Deberán haber crecido lo bastante para ese día.**

—**¿Qué les has echado? —preguntó Harry.**

**Hagrid miró hacia atrás para comprobar que estaban solos.**

—**Bueno, les he echado... ya sabes... un poco de ayuda. **

**Harry vio el paraguas rosa estampado de Hagrid apoyado contra la pared trasera de la cabaña. Ya antes, Harry había sospechado que aquel paraguas no era lo que parecía; de hecho, tenía la impresión de que la vieja varita mágica del colegio estaba oculta dentro. **

―Lo sabía, lo sabía― comenzó a cantar Umbrigde.

Todos se volvieron a ella, impresionados.

―Usted no sabía nada, señora Umbrigde― dijo, para sorpresa de todos, el ministro―. Siéntese, lea y deje de hacer el ridículo.

Casi todos rieron por lo bajo, mientras la sapo se sentaba malhumorada.

Harry estaba tan impresionado con el ministro que pensó que tendría que tener una conversación con él más tarde.

**Según las normas, Hagrid no podía hacer magia, porque lo habían expulsado de Hogwarts en el tercer curso, pero Harry no sabía por qué. **

Los que sabían, se quedaron callados. Los que no sabían se preguntaron la causa. Hagrid, por otro lado, se sintió mal y vació mientras recordaba su tercer curso. El trío se preguntó que iba a decir la gente, por sobre todo el ministro, cuando se dieran cuenta que todo fue una injusticia.

**Cualquier mención del asunto bastaba para que Hagrid carraspeara sonoramente y sufriera de pronto una misteriosa sordera que le duraba hasta que se cambiaba de tema.**

—**¿Un hechizo fertilizante, tal vez? —preguntó Hermione, entre la desaprobación y el regocijo—. Bueno, has hecho un buen trabajo.**

Varios rodaron sus ojos.

—**Eso es lo que dijo tu hermana pequeña —observó Hagrid, dirigiéndose a Ron—.**

**Ayer la encontré. **

Ginny se estremeció. Harry se dio cuenta y se apresuró a tomarle la mano en señal de apoyo**.**

—**Hagrid miró a Harry de soslayo y vio que le temblaba la barbilla—. Dijo que estaba contemplando el campo, pero me da la impresión de que esperaba encontrarse a alguien más en mi casa.**

Todos, con excepción del trío y los profesores, se volvieron en dirección de la pelirroja en busca de respuestas.

―¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó Molly, olvidándose por completo del diario de Riddle― ¿Qué te pasa aquí, hija? ― prosiguió preocupada por ella.

Ginny solo atinó a hacerle un gesto al director para que continuase leyendo. Albus, sin embargo, había perdido todo brillo de sus ojos.

—**Guiñó un ojo a Harry—. Si quieres mi opinión, creo que ella no rechazaría una foto fir...**

Ginny a pesar de que aún temblaba, le envió una mirada asesina a Hagrid, mientras la gran mayoría reía a carcajadas.

—**¡Cállate! —dijo Harry. A Ron le dio la risa y llenó la tierra de babosas.**

—**¡Cuidado! —gritó Hagrid, apartando a Ron de sus queridas calabazas.**

**Ya casi era la hora de comer, y como Harry sólo había tomado un caramelo de café con leche en todo el día, tenía prisa por regresar al colegio para la comida. Se despidieron de Hagrid y regresaron al castillo, con Ron hipando de vez en cuando, pero vomitando sólo un par de babosas pequeñas.**

―Algo es algo― murmuró Neville.

**Apenas habían puesto un pie en el fresco vestíbulo cuando oyeron una voz.**

—**Conque estáis aquí, Potter y Weasley. —La profesora McGonagall caminaba hacia ellos con gesto severo—. Cumpliréis vuestro castigo esta noche.**

―Ohhh, el castigo― dijo el comedor. Habían olvidado que tendrían un castigo a causa del coche volador.

—**¿Qué vamos a hacer, profesora? —preguntó Ron, asustado, reprimiendo un eructo.**

—**Tú limpiarás la plata de la sala de trofeos con el señor Filch —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y nada de magia, Weasley... ¡frotando!**

Todos, excepto los hijos de muggles, miraron con simpatía a Ron.

**Ron tragó saliva. Argus Filch, el conserje, era detestado por todos los estudiantes del colegio.**

Y asintieron de acuerdo con esa declaración.

—**Y tú, Potter, ayudarás al profesor Lockhart a responder a las cartas de sus admiradoras —dijo la profesora McGonagall.**

―¿Qué? ― preguntaron aturdidos los hombres, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Tonks y hasta los profesores―. Es una broma― añadieron los merodeadores y los gemelos, horrorizados.

―Ninguna broma― confirmó Harry, haciendo una mueca de desagrado y recordando la voz misteriosa. _Aquí comenzará todo. Me preguntó cómo reaccionará la gente cuando se lean esas líneas._

Las alumnas, no obstante, miraban enfadadas a todos los demás.

—**Oh, no... ¿no puedo ayudar con la plata? —preguntó Harry desesperado.**

—**Desde luego que no —dijo la profesora McGonagall, arqueando las cejas—. El profesor Lockhart ha solicitado que seas precisamente tú. A las ocho en punto, tanto uno como otro.**

Sirius y Remus hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

**Harry y Ron pasaron al Gran Comedor completamente abatidos, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos, con su expresión de «no-haber-infringido-las-normas-del-colegio».**

**Harry no disfrutó tanto como esperaba con su pudín de carne y patatas. Tanto Ron como él pensaban que les había tocado la peor parte del castigo.**

―Sí― confirmaron los dos, haciendo reír por lo bajo al comedor.

—**Filch me tendrá allí toda la noche —dijo Ron apesadumbrado—. ¡Sin magia!**

**Debe de haber más de cien trofeos en esa sala. Y la limpieza **_**muggle **_**no se me da bien.**

—**Te lo cambiaría de buena gana —dijo Harry con voz apagada—. He hecho muchas prácticas con los Dursley. **

Las miradas se posaron en los Dursley, quiénes se encogieron de miedo.

**Pero responder a las admiradoras de Lockhart... será una pesadilla.**

**La tarde del sábado pasó en un santiamén, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, eran las ocho menos cinco. Harry se dirigió al despacho de Lockhart por el pasillo del segundo piso, arrastrando los pies. Llamó a la puerta a regañadientes.**

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Lockhart le recibió con una sonrisa.**

—**¡Aquí está el pillo! —dijo—. Vamos, Harry, entra.**

Sirius gruñó.

**Dentro había un sinfín de fotografías enmarcadas de Lockhart, que relucían en los muros a la luz de las velas. Algunas estaban incluso firmadas. Tenía otro montón grande en la mesa.**

Los hombres le miraron con simpatía.

—**¡Tú puedes poner las direcciones en los sobres! —dijo Lockhart a Harry, como si se tratara de un placer irresistible—. El primero es para la adorable Gladys Gudgeon, gran admiradora mía.**

**Los minutos pasaron tan despacio como si fueran horas. Harry dejó que Lockhart hablara sin hacerle ningún caso, diciendo de cuando en cuando «mmm» o «ya» o**

**«vaya».**

Los merodeadores y los gemelos le sonrieron abiertamente por la manera en que estaba afrontado el castigo, haciendo caso omiso de Lockhart.

**Algunas veces captaba frases del tipo «La fama es una amiga veleidosa, Harry» o «Serás célebre si te comportas como alguien célebre, que no se te olvide».**

―Y eso tú lo sabes a la perfección, Lockhart― se mofó Ron, provocando que todos, menos las alumnas, rieran.

**Las velas se fueron consumiendo y la agonizante luz desdibujaba las múltiples caras que ponía Lockhart ante Harry. Éste pasaba su dolorida mano sobre lo que le parecía que tenía que ser el milésimo sobre y anotaba en él la dirección de Verónica Smethley.**

**«Debe de ser casi hora de acabar», pensó Harry, derrotado. «Por favor, que falte**

**poco...»**

―Por favor― suplicó el comedor, a excepción de las alumnas.

**Y en aquel momento oyó algo, **

Todos levantaron sus cejas curiosos. Harry miró a Ron y Hermione. Los tres pensaron lo mismo _Aquí comenzó todo._

**algo que no tenía nada que ver con el chisporroteo de las mortecinas velas ni con la cháchara de Lockhart sobre sus admiradoras.**

**Era una voz, una voz capaz de helar la sangre en las venas, una voz ponzoñosa que dejaba sin aliento, fría como el hielo.**

Todos se estremecieron al tiempo de que se preguntaban _¿Qué rayos era todo eso?_

—_**Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre... Deja que te despedace... Déjame matarte...**_

―¿Qué mierda es eso? ― gritó el comedor con miedo― ¿Qué pasa? ― siguió preguntando, temblando.

― ¿Quién quiere matar, desgarrar y despedazar? ― prosiguieron Sirius, Remus, Tonks y los señores Weasley totalmente preocupados por Harry.

El niño que vivió se encogió de hombros _Parece que todos han olvidado lo de la Cámara y si no lo han hecho, ¿cómo no pueden unir los cabos sueltos? _Pensaba Harry, mientras sentía la mirada de temor y horror de todo el comedor, incluyendo a los Slytherin y los Dursley, _¿qué significaba todo eso?, ¿Quién emitía esas palabras tan horrendas?, ¿A quién querían matar?, ¿Por qué sucedía todo eso? _

―¿Qué significa todo esto? ― preguntó débilmente, luego de unos segundos de silencio, el ministro.

―Lo averiguaran dentro de unos cuantos capítulos― respondieron Ron y Hermione seriamente y mirando a Harry preocupados.

―No podemos esperar. Esto es demasiado grave. Digan ya de que se trata― dijo Sirius temblando.

―Me temo― intercedió el director― señor Black y todo el comedor, que pronto lo sabremos― Todo el mundo guardo silencio―. Ahora nos resta leer― sentenció con sus ojos sin brillo _Ahora entiendo absolutamente todo. Es más grave de lo que supuse. Harry podría haber muerto ese año. _

Y sin más, Dumbledore continuo.

**Harry dio un salto, y un manchón grande de color lila apareció sobre el nombre de la calle de Verónica Smethley.**

—**¿Qué? —gritó.**

—**Pues eso —dijo Lockhart—: ¡seis meses enteros encabezando la lista de los más vendidos! ¡Batí todos los récords!**

―No es eso, idiota― rugió el profesorado―. Es la voz.

—**¡No! —dijo Harry asustado—. ¡La voz!**

—**¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Lockhart, extrañado—. ¿Qué voz?**

―¿Qué? ― preguntó ojo loco atónito― ¿Él no escuchó esa voz?

Nadie tenía respuesta para eso**.**

—**La... la voz que ha dicho... ¿No la ha oído?**

**Lockhart miró a Harry desconcertado.**

—**¿De qué hablas, Harry? **

Y eso termino por confirmar el hecho de que Lockhart no había oído la voz. Todos se preguntaron qué significaba todo eso. Era un mal augurio o simplemente era una alucinación de Harry Potter.

**¿No te estarías quedando dormido? ¡Por Dios, mira la hora que es! ¡Llevamos con esto casi cuatro horas! Ni lo imaginaba... El tiempo vuela, ¿verdad?**

Alguien rió por lo bajo, pero no se logro alivianar la tensión del comedor.

**Harry no respondió. Aguzaba el oído tratando de captar de nuevo la voz, pero no oyó otra cosa que a Lockhart diciéndole que otra vez que lo castigaran, no tendría tanta suerte como aquélla. Harry salió, aturdido.**

Y el comedor se encontraba exactamente como Harry, aturdido por los hechos misteriosos.

**Era tan tarde que la sala común de Gryffindor estaba prácticamente vacía y Harry se fue derecho al dormitorio. Ron no había regresado todavía. Se puso el pijama y se echó en la cama a esperar. Media hora después llegó Ron, con el brazo derecho dolorido y llevando con él un fuerte olor a limpiametales.**

—**Tengo todos los músculos agarrotados —se quejó, echándose en la cama—. Me ha hecho sacarle brillo catorce veces a una copa de **_**quidditch **_**antes de darle el visto bueno. Y vomité otra tanda de babosas sobre el Premio Especial por los Servicios al Colegio. Me llevó un siglo quitar las babas. **

Para alivianar la tensión, muchos miraron con simpatía a Ron.

**Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal con Lockhart?**

**En voz baja, para no despertar a Neville, Dean y Seamus, Harry le contó a Ron con toda exactitud lo que había oído.**

—**¿Y Lockhart dijo que no había oído nada? —preguntó Ron. A la luz de la luna,**

**Harry podía verle fruncir el entrecejo—. ¿Piensas que mentía? Pero no lo entiendo...**

**Aunque fuera alguien invisible, tendría que haber abierto la puerta.**

—**Lo sé—dijo Harry, recostándose en la cama y contemplando el dosel—. Yo tampoco lo entiendo.**

―En realidad, nadie lo entiende― dijo Michael.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con él. El trío, en cambio, se miraba los unos a los otros misteriosamente.

―Muy bien― habló el director―. El capítulo ha acabado.

El comedor gruñó, querían saber qué o quién era esa voz misteriosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos. Ya volví xd. <strong>

**Primero, quiero agradecer a todos los favoritos, alertas y review. Me tienen bastante asombrada, es muy serio.  
><strong>

**Segundo, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Déjenme sus review.  
><strong>

**Tercero, ya estoy por acabar el semestre en la Uni. Me restan 4 exámanes y mis vacaciones llegaran.  
><strong>

**cuarto, ahora podré actualizar más seguidito. Espero que sea una vez por semana.  
><strong>

**Quinto, respondo a los comentarios anonimos xd:  
><strong>

_**Tucker: ¿Me sigues echando de menos? Espero que sí y que la espera no haya sido tan larga xd. Me alegro un montón que te gustase el cambio de narrador. Besos.  
><strong>_

_**Alebuenamor: ¿Te hiciste una cuenta aquí, a que sí? Bueno, a ti no es necesario responderte porque ya sabes mi respuesta. Espero tu review en este capítulo y te quiero mucho, amiga. Besos.  
><strong>_

_**Vanessauchihauzumaki: ¡Qué bueno que me encontraste otra vez! Espero que te vea más a menudo por aquí xd. Me alegro que encontraras bueno el capítulo y gracias por esperar tanto tiempo. Besos.  
><strong>_

_**Secret: No merezco tanto alago o eso creo ( estoy ruborizada), lo único que te puede decir es: Gracias por seguir la historia. Besos.  
><strong>_

**_ pau potter: Bueno, hubieron muchas personas que dijeron que les confundia el ajedrez, me incluyo en eso xd. Por lo demás, me alegro que te gustase el capítulo anterior. Nos vemos en este cap entonces. Besos._  
><strong>

**Sexto y último: Cualquier falla me lo dicen.**

**Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo.  
><strong>


	9. El cumpleaños de muerte

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K, yo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Antes de que la lectura continuase, el comedor nuevamente se había sumido en conversaciones, las cuales en esta ocasión se concentraban en "la voz misteriosa". Todos se preguntaban qué significaba esa voz, pero sin encontrarle una respuesta lógica. Algunos pensaban que se trataba de una alucinación; otros, de una broma de mal gusto; y los restantes, de algo oscuro.<p>

El trío de oro compartió una mirada sombría y misteriosa que paso desapercibida por el comedor. En la mente de los tres, sin embargo, una sola frase pasaba: _La Cámara, el horror de aquel año y el basilisco. _Se preguntaban, por lo demás, que dirían las personas cuando se dieran cuenta que el monstruo era una serpiente gigante. Suspiraron largamente luego de percatarse de que más temprano que tarde sabrían las reacciones sobre aquello.

El director, en ese momento, se aclaró fuertemente la garganta para llamar la atención del comedor. Al instante, el silencio reino en el lugar.

―Sé que la voz misteriosa los tiene muy preocupados― declaró Albus, mirando fijamente en dirección al trío de oro quien se encogió de hombros, mientras el resto asentía con la cabeza―. No obstante, esa preocupación pronto acabará. Lo que resta es continuar con la lectura―otra vez la gente asintió con la cabeza―. Esta vez leerá la señorita Hermione Granger.

La castaña abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor en busca de sus dos amigos. Ambos le dedicaron una sonrisa, animándola a leer, mientras los demás sólo la veían confundidos. Hermione entrecerró los ojos antes de pararse de la mesa de su casa e ir a la mesa alta de los profesores. Una vez allí, tomó el libro que le tendía McGonagall y comenzó a leer.

―**El cumpleaños de muerte― leyó, haciendo una pequeña mueca.**

Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione y ella los miró de vuelta. Los tres recordaron a la perfección aquel día: Nick, la voz, la gata petrificada y la inscripción en la pared. Temblaron sin proponérselo.

El resto del comedor parpadeó confundido.

― ¡Un cumpleaños de muerte! ― repitió Gryffindor anonadado.

― ¿Qué significa eso? ― preguntó Ravenclaw desconcertado.

― ¿Cómo es un cumpleaños de muerte? ― interrogó Hufflepuff aturdido.

Todos se encontraban bastante desorientados, a excepción de algunos profesores, con respecto al nombre del capítulo que no sabían que pensar. Los Dursley, en cambio, temblaban ante la palabra "muerte". No entendían lo que aquello significaba. Sin embargo:

―¿Quién y por qué alguien celebraría un cumpleaños de muerte? ― cuestionó Tonks, reflexionando sobre el asunto.

Nadie encontró una respuesta ante aquello. Hermione, viendo todas las reacciones, decidió comenzar la lectura.

**Llegó octubre y un frío húmedo se extendió por los campos y penetró en el castillo. **

**La señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba atareadísima debido a una repentina epidemia de catarro entre profesores y alumnos. **

Alguien tosió involuntariamente. Todos se pusieron a mirar a sus alrededores para ver quién había sido el de la tos.

―¿Qué? ― preguntaron los gemelos Weasley cuando las miradas llegaron a ellos dos―. Hay que representar lo que el libro dice, ¿o no? ― terminaron de decir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La gran mayoría rodó sus ojos. La otra mitad ría por lo bajo.

**Su poción **_**Pepperup **_**tenía efectos instantáneos, aunque dejaba al que la tomaba echando humo por las orejas durante varias horas.**

La risa no se hizo esperar en el comedor. Todos rompieron a reír, imaginando a un chico, cualquiera sea, echando humo por las orejas.

Cuando el comedor se hubo calmado, Hermione volvió a leer.

**Como Ginny Weasley tenía mal aspecto, **

_Aquí comienza todo para mí _Pensó Ginny con amargura y temblando ligeramente, mientras que su familia y sus amigos se volvían en su dirección preocupados. Ella esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Percy le insistió hasta que la probó. El vapor que le salía de debajo del pelo producía la impresión de que toda su cabeza estaba ardiendo.**

Varios rieron a carcajadas, las cuales se dieron interrumpidas por una mirada asesina de la pequeña Weasley.

**Gotas de lluvia del tamaño de balas repicaron contra las ventanas del castillo durante días y días; el nivel del lago subió, los arriates de flores se transformaron en arroyos de agua sucia y las calabazas de Hagrid adquirieron el tamaño de cobertizos. **

Algunos hicieron una mueca de desagrado al recordar la época más desagradable del año: El invierno; otros, sonrieron ante su estación favorita.

**El entusiasmo de Oliver Wood, sin embargo, no se enfrió, y por este motivo Harry, a última hora de una tormentosa tarde de sábado, cuando faltaban pocos días para**

**Halloween, se encontraba volviendo a la torre de Gryffindor, calado hasta los huesos y salpicado de barro.**

Las "chiquillas"hicieron una mueca de desagrado y los que se encontraban más cerca de Harry le palmearon la espalda.

**Aunque no hubiera habido ni lluvia ni viento, aquella sesión de entrenamiento tampoco habría sido agradable. **

Varios levantaron sus cejas curiosos por esa declaración.

**Fred y George, que espiaban al equipo de Slytherin,**

― ¿No espiaban? ― apuntó el equipo de Slytherin a Fred y George acusadoramente.

Los gemelos sonrieron abiertamente y se encogieron de hombros, mientras los merodeadores decían: Así se hace.

―Y no lo niegan, tramposos― Malfoy apuntaba con su dedo a los gemelos totalmente enrabiado―. Deberían quitarles puntos por la desfachatez de espiarnos.

Gryffindor gruñó y Slytherin aplaudió ante la idea de Draco.

―Aquí nadie quitará puntos por esa estupidez― dijo Minerva, rodeando los ojos.

Slytherin gruñó esta vez y Gryffindor aplaudió antes de que Hermione siguiese leyendo.

**habían comprobado por sí mismos la velocidad de las nuevas Nimbus 2.001. **

El equipo de Slytherin sonrió con aire de suficiencia. Los demás equipos o rodearon los ojos exasperados o gruñeron por lo bajo.

**Dijeron que lo único que podían describir del juego del equipo de Slytherin era que los jugadores cruzaban el aire como centellas y no se les veía de tan rápido como volaban.**

Slytherin nuevamente sonreía con aire de suficiencia mientras los demás rodeaban los ojos.

**Harry caminaba por el corredor desierto con los pies mojados, cuando se encontró a alguien que parecía tan preocupado como él. **

Los ojos se todos se posaron en Harry, quién negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto hacia el libro para que siguiese la lectura.

**Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de la torre de Gryffindor,**

Dudley abrió sus ojos horrorizado _Un fantasma…Un fantasma que se ve…Un fantasma que todos conocen…Un fantasma _Pensaba aún con miedo. Y a juzgar por las expresiones de Petunia y Vernon, ellos se encontraban igual que su hijo.

Para suerte de los tres Dursley, sólo Harry se dio cuenta de esa reacción y él fue lo bastante discreto como para dejarlo pasar.

**miraba por una ventana, murmurando para sí: «No cumplo con las características... Un centímetro... Si eso...»**

― ¿Qué le paso a Nick? ― preguntó Seamus curioso, mirando en dirección de Harry y Ron. Toda la mesa pensaba lo mismo que él.

― Sí siguiesen con la lectura, sabrían lo que le paso ― contestó Harry rodeando los ojos.

Eso le hizo a entender a Hermione que debía seguir leyendo.

—**Hola, Nick —dijo Harry.**

—**Hola, hola —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, dando un respingo y mirando alrededor. Llevaba un sombrero de plumas muy elegante sobre su largo pelo ondulado, y una túnica con gorguera, que disimulaba el hecho de que su cuello estaba casi completamente seccionado. Tenía la piel pálida como el humo, y a través de él Harry podía ver el cielo oscuro y la lluvia torrencial del exterior.**

Dudley abrió aún más sus ojos, sorprendido por la descripción. Para su suerte, nadie se percató de su reacción.

—**Parecéis preocupado, joven Potter —dijo Nick, plegando una carta transparente mientras hablaba, y metiéndosela bajo el jubón.**

—**Igual que usted —dijo Harry.**

— **¡Bah! —Nick Casi Decapitado hizo un elegante gesto con la mano—, un asunto sin importancia... No es que realmente tuviera interés en pertenecer... aunque lo solicitara, pero por lo visto «no cumplo con las características».**

― ¿Interés en pertenecer? ― interrogó Neville aturdido.

― ¿Solicitar? ― cuestionó Seamus perplejo.

― ¿No cumplir las características? ― preguntó Dean desconcertado.

― ¿Qué le sucede a nuestro fantasma? ― terminó de decir Gryffindor confundido.

Y a juzgar por las miradas de las casas de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e incluso la de Slytherin, todos se preguntaban lo mismo. Hermione se apresuró a leer.

—**A pesar de su tono displicente, tenía amargura en el rostro—. Pero cualquiera pensaría, cualquiera —estalló de repente, volviendo a sacar la carta del bolsillo—, que cuarenta y cinco hachazos en el cuello**

― ¡¿Qué? ― volvió a preguntar Gryffindor entre confundido y horrorizado.

―No me digan― continuo Tonks luego de unos segundos en silencio―, que Nick murió recibiendo hachazos.

El Gran Comedor se estremeció ante lo dicho por Tonks. Nadie se podía imaginar siendo atacado de esa manera. Hermione supo de inmediato que debía seguir leyendo.

**dados con un hacha mal afilada serían suficientes para permitirle a uno pertenecer al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza.**

―¡Oh! ―exclamó el comedor conmocionado aún por la muerte horrorosa del fantasma de Gryffindor.

—**Desde luego —dijo Harry, que se dio cuenta de que el otro esperaba que le diera la razón.**

―Naturalmente― dijeron los gemelos y los merodeadores al unísono.

—**Por supuesto, nadie tenía más interés que yo en que todo resultase limpio y rápido, y habría preferido que mi cabeza se hubiera desprendido adecuadamente, quiero decir que eso me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y ridículo. Sin embargo... **

― ¿Sin embargo…qué? ― preguntó Sirius impacientemente.

Todos los alumnos se volvieron en su dirección atónitos, mientras los adultos, Harry, Ron y Hermione rodeaban sus ojos.

—**Nick Casi Decapitado abrió la carta y leyó indignado:**

_**Sólo nos es posible admitir cazadores cuya cabeza esté separada del correspondiente cuerpo. **_

― ¡Qué tontería más grande! ― murmuró Draco para sí. Gracias a Merlín sólo Pansy y Zabini, quiénes estaban más próximos a él, lo escucharon. Los tres se miraron largamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa burlesca en sus rostros.

_**Comprenderá que, en caso contrario, a los miembros del club les resultaría imposible participar en actividades tales como los Juegos malabares de cabeza sobre el caballo**_

― _**¿**_Los juegos malabares de qué? ― preguntó Sirius aturdido.

Nadie supo contestarle, por lo que se limitaron a encogerse de hombros y esperar a que la lectura continuase.

_**o el Cabeza Polo.**_

― ¿Cabeza Polo? ― interrogó Remus, mirando a su alrededor por si alguien sabía de eso.

Nadie, otra vez, supo qué decir.

_**Lamentándolo profundamente, por tanto, es mi deber informarle de que usted no cumple con las características requeridas para pertenecer al club. Con mis mejores deseos, **_

_**Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore**_

**Indignado, Nick Casi Decapitado volvió a guardar la carta.**

―Lo que cualquiera haría en ese caso― bromearon los gemelos.

Harry rodó los ojos antes de que la lectura continuase.

―**¡Un centímetro de piel y tendón sostiene la cabeza, Harry! La mayoría de la gente pensaría que estoy bastante decapitado**

―Eso es verdad― le respondió el alumnado―. Él esta lo bastante decapitado― terminaron de decir con una pequeña y amigable sonrisa.

**, pero no, eso no es suficiente para sir Bien Decapitado-Podmore.**

Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny rompieron a reír escandalosamente, ganándose varias miradas desconcertadas de parte del comedor.

― ¿De qué se ríen? ― quiso saber Neville. Casi todos asintieron con la cabeza en acuerdo al Gryffindor.

―Que Nick casi decapitado y que Bien decapitado― logró decir Sirius a través de su risa.

―Quiere decir que Nick es casi decapitado y el otro…―empezó a decir Remus, pero no pudo continuar, la risa se lo impedía. Ahora el comedor levantaba la ceja curioso por saber el misterio de esas risas.

―Que uno es casi decapitado y el otro está bien decapitado―terminó de decir Harry, sobándose el estómago para parar de reír.

Al instante todos comprendieron y la risa no se hizo esperar en el comedor. Todos rompieron a reír en conjunto con los ya nombrados. Cuando la risa hubo cesado, luego de unos diez minutos, la lectura continúo.

**Nick Casi Decapitado respiró varias veces y dijo después, en un tono más tranquilo:**

—**Bueno, ¿y a vos qué os pasa? ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?**

—**No —dijo Harry—. A menos que sepa dónde puedo conseguir siete escobas**

**Nimbus 2.001 gratuitas para nuestro partido contra Sly…**

Slytherin rompió a reír con ganas.

―Los idiotas estaban tan desesperados por nuestras escobas que andaban buscando cómo y de qué manera competir contra nosotros porque sabían que con las Nimbus 2001 éramos invencibles, ¡gallinas! ― rió a todo pulmón Draco Malfoy en conjunto con el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

―Repite lo que dijiste, ¡idiota! ― contraatacaron Fred y George, parándose de la mesa de Gryffindor y apuntando con sus varitas a Malfoy. El equipo de Gryffindor los imitó.

―Lo que oyeron, ¡estúpidos Weasley! ―gritó de vuelta Draco, apuntando con su varita a los dos gemelos. El equipo de Slytherin ayudó a Malfoy.

―Basta― habló Albus con voz fuerte―. Es mejor seguir con la lectura, jóvenes. Y recuerden que todo esto ya paso― les advirtió el director, mirándolos fijamente.

Todos, al instante, se dirigieron a sus mesas de casa y tomaron asiento. La lectura, entonces, continúo en medio de miradas furiosas entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

**El resto de la frase de Harry no se pudo oír porque la ahogó un maullido estridente que llegó de algún lugar cercano a sus tobillos. **

― ¿Qué paso ahora? ― preguntó Molly preocupada.

―No paso nada, señora Weasley― le aseguró Harry, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Molly se relajo de inmediato, mientras que Petunia veía a su sobrino y la señora pelirroja con una mezcla de tristeza y furia. Dudley, en cambio, pensaba lo diferente que era su madre de esa señora.

**Bajó la vista y se encontró un par de ojos amarillos que brillaban como luces. Era la **_**Señora Norris**_**, la gata gris y esquelética que el conserje, Argus Filch, utilizaba como una especie de segundo de a bordo en su guerra sin cuartel contra los estudiantes.**

Los alumnos gimieron o hicieron una mueca de desagrado ante la mención de la gata. El trío, al contrario de los demás, frunció el ceño consciente de que pronto se leería la petrificación de la señora Norris y no se encontraban para nada feliz por eso.

—**Será mejor que os vayáis, Harry —dijo Nick apresuradamente—. Filch no está de buen humor. **

―¡Cuándo no! ― exclamaron con sarcasmo los gemelos y los merodeadores.

La gran mayoría asintió con la cabeza. La otra reía con disimulo. Filch, el cual pasaba desapercibido por todos, gruñó por lo bajo.

**Tiene gripe y unos de tercero, por accidente, pusieron perdido de cerebro de rana el techo de la mazmorra 5; se ha pasado la mañana limpiando, y si os ve manchando el suelo de barro...**

Varios rieron a carcajadas y los bromistas estaban rodando por el suelo, imaginando al señor Filch enojado y limpiando todo.

—**Bien —dijo Harry, alejándose de la mirada acusadora de la **_**Señora Norris**_**. Pero no se dio la prisa necesaria. **

Los alumnos gruñeron y mandaron miradas desaprobatorias a Harry.

**Argus Filch penetró repentinamente por un tapiz que había a la derecha de Harry, llamado por la misteriosa conexión que parecía tener con su repugnante gata**

―Eso parece brujería ― comentó Dudley tímidamente―. Es como si alguien hubiese hechizado a la gata y al señor Filch para que fuesen uno solo.

Todos abrieron sus ojos y bocas, totalmente sorprendidos por el comentario del primo de Harry; por sobre todo Petunia y Vernon.

―¿Qué dijiste, Dudders? ― cuestionó Harry atónito.

―Lo que oyes, primo―le respondió confundido―, ¿o es que no parece como si fuesen uno solo?

―Sí, parecen uno solo― contestó el azabache, mirando anonadado a su primo.

―Entonces, ¿por qué todos me miran raro? ― interrogó Dudley curioso―. En fin, amiga de mi primo, ¿puedes seguir leyendo?

Hermione tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Estaba en una especie de shock, al igual que todos los demás. Sacudió, entonces, la cabeza y volvió a leer.

**, a buscar como un loco y sin descanso a cualquier infractor de las normas. **

― ¡Cómo siempre hace! ― exclamaron los bromistas, haciendo una mueca.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con ellos, mientras que Filch, invisible para el comedor, gruñía y maldecía por lo bajo.

**Llevaba al cuello una gruesa bufanda de tela escocesa, y su nariz estaba de un**

**color rojo que no era el habitual.**

—**¡Suciedad! —gritó, con la mandíbula temblando y los ojos salidos de las órbitas,**

**al tiempo que señalaba el charco de agua sucia que había goteado de la túnica de**

_**quidditch **_**de Harry**

― Tenía que ser Filch ― rodearon los ojos los alumnos, totalmente exasperados ante la actitud del conserje.

Filch seguía gruñendo.

—**. ¡Suciedad y mugre por todas partes! ¡Hasta aquí podíamos llegar! ¡Sígueme, Potter!**

—Te compadecemos, Harry — dijeron los bromistas, palmeándole la espalda al azabache.

**Así que Harry hizo un gesto de despedida a Nick Casi Decapitado y siguió a Filch escaleras abajo, duplicando el número de huellas de barro.**

Varios rompieron a reír a carcajadas.

—Doble trabajo para él — se mofó Sirius **—. **Así se hace, ahijado.

Todos, sin excepciones, estuvieron de acuerdo con el animago. Filch, a regañadientes, pensó que Black estaba en lo correcto.

**Harry no había entrado nunca en la conserjería de Filch. **

—¡Harry! — exclamaron los bromistas con horror —. Tú nos decepcionas. Nunca lo esperamos de ti **— **finalizaron, tapándose la boca de la consternación.

Todos rieron de las expresiones de espanto de los gemelos y los merodeadores.

**Era un lugar que evitaban la mayoría de los estudiantes, una habitación lóbrega y desprovista de ventanas, iluminada por una solitaria lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo, y en la cual persistía un vago olor a pescado frito. En las paredes había archivadores de madera.**

—Parece ese lugar donde la policía interroga a los delincuentes **— **acotó Dudley, frunciendo el ceño.

Por segunda vez en este capítulo, la gente le miró de manera extraña. Nadie, sin embargo, quiso decir algo al respecto, por lo que Hermione continúo leyendo.

**Por las etiquetas, Harry imaginó que contenían detalles de cada uno de los alumnos que Filch había castigado en alguna ocasión. **

—Naturalmente — observaron los merodeadores, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Fred y George Weasley tenían para ellos solos un cajón entero.**

Molly frunció el ceño enojada, mientras que los gemelos chocaban las manos con los merodeadores.

**Detrás de la mesa de Filch, en la pared, colgaba una colección de cadenas y esposas relucientes. Todos sabían que él siempre pedía a Dumbledore que le dejara colgar del techo por los tobillos a los alumnos.**

Dudley ahogó un grito junto a su madre, mientras los alumnos temblaban al imaginarse colgando de los tobillos.

**Filch cogió una pluma de un bote que había en la mesa y empezó a revolver por allí buscando pergamino.**

—**Cuánta porquería —se quejaba, furioso—: mocos secos de lagarto silbador gigante..., cerebros de rana..., intestinos de ratón... **

Los merodeadores reían a carcajdas.

**Estoy harto... Hay que dar un escarmiento... ¿Dónde está el formulario? Ajá...**

**Encontró un pergamino en el cajón de la mesa y lo extendió ante sí, y a continuación mojó en el tintero su larga pluma negra.**

—_**Nombre: **_**Harry Potter. **_**Delito: **_**...**

—**¡Sólo fue un poco de barro! —dijo Harry.**

—Sí, sólo un poco de barro — se quejó el alumnado medio serio medio riendo ante la situación de Harry.

—**Sólo es un poco de barro para ti, muchacho, ¡pero para mí es una hora extra**

**fregando! —gritó Filch. **

—Bueno, Filch tiene razón, ¿o no? — indicó Fudge, encogiéndose de hombros.

Nadie hizo ademán alguno de responder.

**Una gota temblaba en la punta de su protuberante nariz—. **_**Delito: **_**ensuciar el castillo. **_**Castigo propuesto: **_**...**

—¡Por el amor de Merlín Santo ¡ — exclamó Sirius exasperado —. Es un poquito de barro solamente. No es necesario un castigo.

Profesores, aurores y los demás adultos asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo con el animago.

**Secándose la nariz, Filch miró con desagrado a Harry, entornando los ojos. El muchacho aguardaba su sentencia conteniendo la respiración.**

—¡Qué dramático, Harry! — profirieron los gemelos irritados.

**Pero cuando Filch bajó la pluma, se oyó un golpe tremendo en el techo de la conserjería, que hizo temblar la lámpara de aceite.**

Varios suspiraron aliviados.

—**¡PEEVES! —bramó Filch, tirando la pluma en un acceso de ira—. ¡Esta vez te voy a pillar, esta vez te pillo!**

Los bromistas se partían de la risa, mientras decían: Sólo Peeves.

**Y, olvidándose de Harry, salió de la oficina corriendo con sus pies planos y con la **_**Señora Norris **_**galopando a su lado.**

**Peeves era el **_**poltergeist **_**del colegio, burlón y volador, que sólo vivía para causar problemas y embrollos. **

—Ese es Peeves — rieron los gemelos.

**A Harry, Peeves no le gustaba en absoluto, pero en aquella ocasión no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido.**

—Como cualquiera de nosotros hubiese estado — dijo Dean, sonriendo abiertamente.

**Era de esperar que lo que Peeves hubiera hecho (y, a juzgar por el ruido, esta vez debía de haberse cargado algo realmente grande) sería suficiente para que Filch se olvidase de Harry.**

**Pensando que tendría que aguardar a que Filch regresara, **

—Pero… ¿qué? — preguntó el comedor anonadado y mirando a Harry con los ojos abiertos.

—Tenía 12 años. No sabía nada — se defendió el niño que vivió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nos decepcionas una vez más, Harry— dijeron los bromistas, negando con la cabeza.

El azabache rodó los ojos y le pidió a Hermione que siguiese leyendo.

**Harry se sentó en una silla apolillada que había junto a la mesa. Aparte del formulario a medio rellenar, sólo había otra cosa en la mesa: un sobre grande, rojo y brillante con unas palabras escritas con tinta plateada. **

La gran mayoría levantó una ceja, curiosos por aquel sobre misterioso.

**Tras echar a la puerta una fugaz mirada para comprobar que Filch no volvía en aquel momento, Harry cogió el sobre y leyó:**

**«EMBRUJORRÁPID»**

—No me digan que… — comenzó a decir Sirius conteniendo la risa.

—El señor Filch… — continúo Remus al borde de la risa.

—Esta asistiendo…— siguió Fred, tocándose el estómago para no reír.

—A un curso…—prosiguió George al igual que los tres primeros.

—De EMBRUJORRÁPID— terminaron de decir, riendo a carcajadas y rodando por el suelo.

Todos rompieron a reír junto con los bromistas.

—Que asistí — gritó Filch —, no que sigo asistiendo— finalizó el conserje enfadado.

Eso basto para que todos riesen más fuerte.

—Lo que digas, Filch — respondió el comedor aún riendo.

Filch gruñó y maldijo entre dientes, mientras todos seguían riendo. El comedor se tardó unos quince minutos en dejar de reír, cuando lo hizo, Hermione, con una sonrisa en su rostro, siguió con la lectura.

**Curso de magia por correspondencia para principiantes**

Dudley, quién aunque había reído con los demás, no pudo contener la intriga que le significaba esto. Puso más atención aún.

**Intrigado, Harry abrió el sobre y sacó el fajo de pergaminos que contenía. **

Filch murmuró: mocoso curioso. Para su suerte, nadie lo escuchó.

**En la primera página, la misma escritura color de plata con florituras decía:**

_**¿Se siente perdido en el mundo de la magia moderna? ¿Busca usted excusas para no llevar a cabo sencillos conjuros? ¿Ha provocado alguna vez la hilaridad de sus amistades por su torpeza con la varita mágica?**_

Todos, sin excepciones, contenían la risa y fingían toser para no hacer enojar más al conserje, quién ya estaba tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley.

_**¡Aquí tiene la solución!**_

_**«Embrujorrápid» es un curso completamente nuevo, infalible, de rápidos resultados y fácil de estudiar. ¡Cientos de brujas y magos se han beneficiado ya del método «Embrujorrápid»!**_

_**La señora Z. Nettles, de Topsham, nos ha escrito lo siguiente:**_

_**« ¡Me había olvidado de todos los conjuros, y mi familia se reía de mis pociones! ¡Ahora, gracias al curso "Embrujorrápid", soy el centro de atención en las reuniones, y mis amigos me ruegan que les dé la receta de mi Solución Chispeante!»**_

—Lo que digas, Z. Nettles — siguieron riendo los bromistas **—. **Lo que digas.

Filch quería estrangularlos, pero no podía.

_**El brujo D.J Prod, de Didsbury escribe**_

_**«Mi mujer decía que mis encantamientos eran una chapuza, pero después de seguir durante un mes su fabuloso curso Embrujorrápid, ¡la he convertido en una vaca!, Gracias Embrujorrápid,»**_

**Extrañado, Harry hojeó el resto del contenido del sobre. ¿Para qué demonios quería**

**Filch un curso de **_**Embrujorrápid? **_**¿Quería esto decir que no era un mago de verdad?**

—Exactamente — rió Sirus —. No es un mago, es un squib.

La gente rió a carcajadas, mientras que Dudley se preguntaba qué era ser un squib y por qué Hogwart admitía a un no mago allí.

**Harry leía «Lección primera: Cómo sostener la varita.**

—Sostener la varita — exclamaron Sirius y Remus, riendo a más no poder. Los demás no estaban en las mejores condiciones: todos miraban a Filch de manera burlesca.

Los profesores, en cambio, se debatían entre callar las risas o reír con los demás.

**Consejos útiles», cuando un ruido de pasos arrastrados le indicó que Filch regresaba. **

—No — se quejaron los bromistas —. Queríamos saber más sobre ese curso.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Metiendo los pergaminos en el sobre, lo volvió a dejar en la mesa y en aquel preciso momento se abrió la puerta. **

—Salvado por centímetros — vitoreó Dean.

Harry hizo una mueca que paso desapercibida.

**Filch parecía triunfante.**

—**¡Ese armario evanescente era muy valioso! —decía con satisfacción a la **_**Señora**_

_**Norris**_**—. Esta vez Peeves es nuestro, querida.**

**Sus ojos tropezaron con Harry y luego se dirigieron como una bala al sobre de**

_**Embrujorrápid **_**que, como Harry comprendió demasiado tarde, estaba a medio metro de distancia de donde se encontraba antes.**

— ¿Por qué siempre lo tienen que pillar infraganti? — se quejó el comedor, fastidiado por la mala suerte de Harry.

El susodicho sólo se encogió de hombros, mientras Dudley miraba curioso a su primo.

**La cara pálida de Filch se puso de un rojo subido. **

Igual como estaba en el presente.

**Harry se preparó para acometer un maremoto de furia. Filch se acercó a la mesa cojeando, cogió el sobre y lo metió en un cajón.**

—**¿Has... lo has leído? —farfulló.**

—Sí, lo ha leído — confirmó el comedor para enojo de Filch.

—**No —se apresuró a mentir.**

**Filch se retorcía las manos nudosas.**

—**Si has leído mi correspondencia privada..., bueno, no es mía..., es para un**

**amigo..., es que claro..., bueno pues...´**

—¡Para un amigo! — se mofaron los gemelos.

—Te estamos creyendo, Filch — terminaron de decir los merodeadores, riendo por lo bajo y con una mirada maliciosa en el rostro.

_Molestado de por vida _Pensaban los cuatro.

**Harry lo miraba alarmado; nunca había visto a Filch tan alterado. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y en una de sus hinchadas mejillas había aparecido un tic que la bufanda de tejido escocés no lograba ocultar.**

—**Muy bien, vete... y no digas una palabra... No es que..., sin embargo, si no lo has leído... Vete, tengo que escribir el informe sobre Peeves... Vete...**

—Te has salvado — se sorprendió el comedor de la buena suerte de Harry.

—Pues claro — sonrió el azabache con aire de suficiencia. En tanto que Filch rechinaba los dientes _Maldito mocoso. _

**Asombrado de su buena suerte, Harry salió de la conserjería a toda prisa, subió por el corredor y volvió a las escaleras. Salir de la conserjería de Filch sin haber recibido ningún castigo era seguramente un récord.**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

—**¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Funcionó?**

—¿Qué? — interrogó el alumnado asombrado.

—Ya lo verán — dijo Harry, sonriendo abiertamente.

**Nick Casi Decapitado salió de un aula deslizándose. Tras él, Harry podía ver los restos de un armario grande, de color negro y dorado, que parecía haber caído de una gran altura.**

—Impresionante — exclamó Gryffindor extasiado.

—Recuérdenme agradecerle a Nick por salvar a mi ahijado/sobrino— dijeron Sirius y Remus, esbozando una sonrisa.

Harry se rió de la actitud de su padrino y tío. Dudley, en tanto, miraba a los dos hombres impresionado _Como se nota que todo el colegio adora a mi primo. Esa señora llamada Molly se comporta como mamá nunca lo hizo con Harry. Y estos dos hombres se comportan como verdaderos padres. Ojala pueda conocer mejor a estas personas._

—**Convencí a Peeves para que lo estrellara justo encima de la conserjería de Filch**

—**dijo Nick emocionado—; pensé que eso le podría distraer.**

—Adoro a Nick — saltaron Sirius, Remus, Molly y Arthur, agradecidos con el fantasma de Gryffindor.

Y a juzgar por las expresiones de los profesores, ellos pensaban lo mismo.

—**¿Ha sido usted? —dijo Harry, agradecido—. Claro que funcionó, ni siquiera me van a castigar. ¡Gracias, Nick!**

—Sí, gracias — agradecieron los antes nombrados al libro como si Nick estuviese allí.

**Se fueron andando juntos por el corredor. Nick Casi Decapitado, según notó Harry, sostenía aún la carta con la negativa de sir Patrick.**

—**Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarle en el asunto del club —dijo Harry.**

**Nick Casi Decapitado se detuvo sobre sus huellas, y Harry pasó a través de él.**

**Lamentó haberlo hecho; fue como pasar por debajo de una ducha de agua fría.**

—**Pero hay algo que podríais hacer por mí —dijo Nick emocionado—. Harry,**

**¿sería mucho pedir...? No, no vais a querer...**

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Gryffindor curioso.

En respuesta, Harry, Ron y Hermione hicieron una mueca. Todos se preguntaron el motivo de esa reacción del trío. Se encogieron de hombros cuando se percataron que en unos minutos más se enterarían.

—**¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Bueno, el próximo día de Todos los Santos se cumplen quinientos años de mi**

**muerte —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado,**

—¡OH! — exclamó Gryffindor y las demás casas, haciendo la conexión con el nombre del capítulo.

—Ahora entiendo quién iba a celebrar su cumpleaños de muerte —dijo Tonks, arrugando la frente.

**irguiéndose y poniendo aspecto de importancia.**

—**¡Ah! —exclamó Harry, no muy seguro de si tenía que alegrarse o entristecerse—**

**. ¡Bueno!**

—**Voy a dar una fiesta en una de las mazmorras más amplias. Vendrán amigos**

**míos de todas partes del país. Para mí sería un gran honor que vos pudierais asistir.**

**Naturalmente, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger también están invitados. **

—Naturalmente el trío tonto y fracasado va junto a todas partes — murmuró Malfoy para sí. Para suerte de él, nadie lo escuchó.

**Pero me imagino que preferiréis ir a la fiesta del colegio. —Miró a Harry con inquietud.**

—**No —dijo Harry enseguida—, iré...**

—Por supuesto tenía que ser Harry— el comedor rodó sus ojos.

El niño que vivió enrojeció hasta la médula.

—**¡Mi estimado muchacho! ¡Harry Potter en mi cumpleaños de muerte! Y..**

—**dudó, emocionado—. ¿Tal vez podríais mencionarle a sir Patrick lo horrible y espantoso que os resulto?**

—**Por supuesto —contestó Harry.**

—Por supuesto — imitó el comedor a Harry, suspirando largamente.

Harry se volvió más rojo.

**Nick Casi Decapitado le dirigió una sonrisa.**

—**¿Un cumpleaños de muerte? —dijo Hermione entusiasmada, cuando Harry se hubo**

**cambiado de ropa y reunido con ella y Ron en la sala común—. Estoy segura de que hay**

**muy poca gente que pueda presumir de haber estado en una fiesta como ésta. **

—Creo que nadie puede presumir de eso porque nadie ha asistido nunca a un cumpleaños como ese— declaró Cho rodeando sus ojos.

Y aunque ella había hecho algo malo en el capítulo pasado, ninguno dudó en encontrarle toda la razón.

**¡Será fascinante!**

—**¿Para qué quiere uno celebrar el día en que ha muerto? —dijo Ron, que iba por**

**la mitad de su deberes de Pociones y estaba de mal humor—. Me suena a aburrimiento**

**mortal.**

—Justo lo que pensamos nosotros — Sirius señaló a Remus, los gemelos y él mismo.

Varios rodearon los ojos.

**La lluvia seguía azotando las ventanas, que se veían oscuras, aunque dentro todo**

**parecía brillante y alegre. La luz de la chimenea iluminaba las mullidas butacas en que**

**los estudiantes se sentaban a leer, a hablar, a hacer los deberes o, en el caso de Fred y**

**George Weasley, a intentar averiguar qué es lo que sucede si se le da de comer a una**

**salamandra una bengala del doctor Filibuster. **

—Impresionante— dijeron los merodeadores, chocando las manos con los gemelos; pero la mirada de Molly los hizo quedarse muy quietos.

**Fred había «rescatado» aquel lagarto de color naranja, espíritu del fuego, de una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y ahora ardía lentamente sobre una mesa, rodeado de un corro de curiosos.**

—Fred — le regañó Molly.

El susodicho se encogió de hombros mientras que George, Sirius y Remus le palmeaban la espalda en señal de apoyo.

**Harry estaba a punto de comentar a Ron y Hermione el caso de Filch y el curso**

_**Embrujorrápid**_**, cuando de pronto la salamandra pasó por el aire zumbando, arrojando**

**chispas y produciendo estallidos mientras daba vueltas por la sala. **

La gente rió a carcajadas. Los bromistas chocaban las manos entre sí y murmuraban: Magnífico.

**La imagen de Percy riñendo a Fred y George hasta enronquecer, **

Sirius murmuró: Chico patoso y malhumorado. Molly, en cambio, sonreía con una sonrisa triste, de acuerdo con el comportamiento de Percy.

**la espectacular exhibición de chispas de color naranja que salían de la boca de la salamandra, y su caída en el fuego, con acompañamiento de explosiones, **

—Increíble — aplaudieron los alumnos riendo.

**hicieron que Harry olvidara por completo a Filch y el curso **_**Embrujorrápid**_**.**

La risa paró súbitamente y las miradas de incredulidad se posaron en Harry _¿Cómo se pudo olvidar de algo como eso? _Se preguntaron todos viendo al chico que vivió aún asombrados.

Harry rodó los ojos y Hermione se apresuró a leer.

**Cuando llegó Halloween, Harry ya estaba arrepentido de haberse comprometido a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte. **

—Cualquiera se hubiese arrepentido— coreó el trío, haciendo una mueca.

Nadie quiso preguntar los motivos, pero algo les decía: Aburrimiento y hambre.

**El resto del colegio estaba preparando la fiesta de Halloween; habían decorado el Gran Comedor con los murciélagos vivos de costumbre; las enormes calabazas de Hagrid habían sido convertidas en lámparas tan grandes que tres hombres habrían podido sentarse dentro, y corrían rumores de que Dumbledore había contratado una compañía de esqueletos bailarines para el espectáculo.**

—Y eso fue genial. El mejor Halloween nunca visto — dijeron extasiados los alumnos.

El trío gruñó por lo bajo. Se habían perdido un espectáculo increíble por ir a un cumpleaños de muerte. Y si los tres amigos estaban malhumorados, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Charlie y Bill se encontraban enfadados.

—No se vale. Es injusto — se quejaron como niños chiquitos —. Porque ellos sí y nosotros no.

El profesorado se debatía entre reírse o exasperarse. Optaron por lo primero, rieron a carcajadas mientras los cinco nombrados cruzaban los brazos y hacían un mohín.

—**Lo prometido es deuda —recordó Hermione a Harry en tono autoritario—. Y tú le prometiste ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.**

—Lamentablemente —gruñó por lo bajo Hermione antes de seguir leyendo.

**Así que a las siete en punto, Harry, Ron y Hermione atravesaron el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno a rebosar y donde brillaban tentadoramente los platos dorados y las velas, y dirigieron sus pasos hacia las mazmorras.**

**También estaba iluminado con hileras de velas el pasadizo que conducía a la fiesta de Nick Casi Decapitado, aunque el efecto que producían no era alegre en absoluto, **

—Obvio que no es alegre — acotó Michael —. Es un cumpleaños de muerte, no un cumpleaños de vivos — finalizó, rodeando los ojos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**porque eran velas largas y delgadas, de color negro azabache, con una llama azul brillante que arrojaba una luz oscura y fantasmal incluso al iluminar las caras de los vivos. La temperatura descendía a cada paso que daban. Al tiempo que se ajustaba la túnica, Harry oyó un sonido como si mil uñas arañasen una pizarra.**

—Bastante fantasmal — murmuró Neville.

—**¿A esto le llaman música? —se quejó Ron. Al doblar una esquina del pasadizo, encontraron a Nick Casi Decapitado ante una puerta con colgaduras negras.**

—**Queridos amigos —dijo con profunda tristeza—, bienvenidos, bienvenidos... Os agradezco que hayáis venido...**

**Hizo una floritura con su sombrero de plumas y una reverencia señalando hacia el interior.**

**Lo que vieron les pareció increíble. **

—Fue increíble — declaró el trío, sorprendiendo a todo el comedor —, pero luego ya no más.

Nadie tuvo la osadía de preguntar el motivo. Se limitaron a seguir escuchando la lectura.

**La mazmorra estaba llena de cientos de personas transparentes, de color blanco perla. La mayoría se movían sin ánimo por una sala de baile abarrotada, bailando el vals al horrible y trémulo son de las treinta sierras de una orquesta instalada sobre un escenario vestido de tela negra. Del techo colgaba una lámpara que daba una luz azul medianoche. Al respirar les salía humo de la boca; aquello era como estar en un frigorífico.**

—Suena fantasmalmente fascinante — dijeron los bromistas con voz soñadora —. Queremos ir a un cumpleaños de muerte.

El trío rodó los ojos y el comedor los miró de manera extraña antes de que Hermione siguiese la lectura.

—**¿Damos una vuelta? —propuso Harry, con la intención de calentarse los pies.**

—**Cuidado no vayas a atravesar a nadie —advirtió Ron, **

Los gemelos rodaban por el suelo, mientras los merodeadores, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, decían: Así se habla, Ron.

El pelirrojo se puso rojo antes de que la lectura continuase.

**algo nervioso, mientras empezaban a bordear la sala de baile. Pasaron por delante de un grupo de monjas fúnebres, de una figura harapienta que arrastraba cadenas y del Fraile Gordo, un alegre fantasma de Hufflepuff **

La casa de Hufflepuff aplaudió a su fantasma.

**que hablaba con un caballero que tenía clavada una flecha en la frente. Harry no se sorprendió de que los demás fantasmas evitaran al Barón Sanguinario, un fantasma de Slytherin, **

Ahora la casa de Slytherin aplaudió.

**adusto, de mirada impertinente y que exhibía manchas de sangre plateadas.**

—**Oh, no —dijo Hermione, parándose de repente—. Volvamos, volvamos, no quiero hablar con Myrtle **_**la Llorona**_**.**

Las chiquillas asintieron con la cabeza

—Así se habla, Hermione — le sonrió Cho —. Myrtle la llorona desespera con su actitud.

—No desespera, Cho — le contestó de vuelta Hermione, aguantándose las ganas de golpearla—. Myrtle me cae bien y no tolero que hablen de ella así — sentenció la castaña, ganándose varias miradas de incredulidad de parte de las "chiquillas" _Sí tan sólo supieras que paso con ella, te arrepentirías. _Pensó Herms enojada.

—Bien dicho, Mione — estuvieron con ella Harry y Ron.

Hermione les sonrió a sus dos amigos y nadie se atrevió a decir algo, por lo que la castaña volvió a leer.

—**¿Con quién? —le preguntó Harry, retrocediendo rápidamente.**

—**Ronda siempre los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso —dijo Hermione.**

—**¿Los lavabos?**

—**Sí. No los hemos podido utilizar en todo el curso porque siempre le dan tales llantinas que lo deja todo inundado. De todas maneras, nunca entro en ellos si puedo evitarlo, es horroroso ir al servicio mientras la oyes llorar.**

—Es eso exactamente lo que nos desespera de ella — contraatacó Cho.

—Por algo deberá ser, ¿o no? — la defendió esta vez Ginny. Hermione le sonrió a su amiga.

Cho las miró enfadada.

—**¡Mira, comida! —dijo Ron.**

—Comida — parpadeó el comedor.

El trío se encogió de hombros cuando las miradas se dirigieron a ellos. Hermione, sin dudarlo, volvió a la lectura

**Al otro lado de la mazmorra había una mesa larga, cubierta también con terciopelo** **negro. Se acercaron con entusiasmo, pero ante la mesa se quedaron inmóviles,** **horrorizados. **

—¿Por qué? — preguntó el comedor confundido.

—Si dejasen que Hermione siguiese leyendo se enterarían porque nos quedamos así — Harry rodó los ojos mientras los demás se volvían en dirección a la castaña, implorándole con la mirada que se apurase en leer.

**El olor era muy desagradable. **

Las chiquillas hicieron una mueca de asco.

**En unas preciosas fuentes de plata había** **unos pescados grandes y podridos; los pasteles, completamente quemados, se** **amontonaban en las bandejas; había un pastel de vísceras con gusanos, un queso** **cubierto de un esponjoso moho verde **

—Asqueroso — dijo el comedor, aguantándose las ganas de vomitar.

**y, como plato estrella de la fiesta, un gran pastel** **gris en forma de lápida funeraria, decorado con unas letras que parecían de alquitrán y** **que componían las palabras:**

_**Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fallecido el 31 de octubre de 1492.**_

Los Dursley abrieron sus ojos, totalmente asombrados y horrorizados. Para mala suerte de ellos, todos se percataron de esa reacción y no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo.

**Harry contempló, asombrado, que un fantasma corpulento se acercaba y, avanzando en cuclillas para ponerse a la altura de la comida, atravesaba la mesa con la boca abierta para ensartar por ella un salmón hediondo.**

—Doblemente asqueroso — se quejó el comedor, mientras las mujeres hacían grandes esfuerzos por no vomitar.

—Ya no quiero ir nunca a un cumpleaños de muerte — acotó Sirius, haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Por algo nosotros decíamos que fue increíble en un primer momento, pero después ya no más —declaró el trío.

Todos, sin excepciones, estuvieron de acuerdo con la declaración del trío.

—**¿Le encuentras el sabor de esa manera? —le preguntó Harry.**

—**Casi —contestó con tristeza el fantasma, y se alejó sin rumbo.**

—**Supongo que lo habrán dejado pudrirse para que tenga más sabor —dijo**

**Hermione con aire de entendida, tapándose la nariz e inclinándose para ver más de cerca el pastel de vísceras podrido.**

—**Vámonos, me dan náuseas —dijo Ron.**

—Por favor —rogó el comedor —. Da muchas náuseas y ganar de vomitar.

**Pero apenas se habían dado la vuelta cuando un hombrecito surgió de repente de debajo de la mesa y se detuvo frente a ellos, suspendido en el aire.**

—**Hola, Peeves —dijo Harry, con precaución.**

Los bromistas aplaudieron. El resto, rodó los ojos.

**A diferencia de los fantasmas que había alrededor, Peeves el **_**poltergeist **_**no era ni gris ni transparente. Llevaba sombrero de fiesta de color naranja brillante, pajarita giratoria y exhibía una gran sonrisa en su cara ancha y malvada.**

—**¿Picáis? —invitó amablemente, ofreciéndoles un cuenco de cacahuetes recubiertos de moho.**

—No, gracias — dijo el comedor con asco.

Hermione rió antes de volver a leer.

—**No, gracias —dijo Hermione.**

—**Os he oído hablar de la pobre Myrtle —dijo Peeves, moviendo los ojos—. No has sido muy amable con la pobre Myrtle. —Tomó aliento y gritó—: ¡EH! ¡MYRTLE!**

_Que no lo oiga, que no lo oiga _Pensaron los bromistas, cruzando los dedos.

—**No, Peeves, no le digas lo que he dicho, le afectará mucho —susurró Hermione, desesperada—. No quise decir eso, no me importa que ella... Eh, hola, Myrtle.**

—No — se quejó el comedor.

**Hasta ellos se había deslizado el fantasma de una chica rechoncha. Tenía la cara más triste que Harry hubiera visto nunca, medio oculta por un pelo lacio y basto y unas**

**gruesas gafas de concha.**

—**¿Qué? —preguntó enfurruñada.**

—**¿Cómo estás, Myrtle? —dijo Hermione, fingiendo un tono animado—. Me alegro de verte fuera de los lavabos.**

**Myrtle sollozó.**

Las chiquillas miraron al libro exasperadas.

—**Ahora mismo la señorita Granger estaba hablando de ti —dijo Peeves a Myrtle al oído, maliciosamente.**

—Peeves — gritó el comedor enfurecido.

—**Sólo comentábamos..., comentábamos... lo guapa que estás esta noche —dijo**

**Hermione, mirando a Peeves.**

—Claro, lo que digas — murmuró Cho. Para suerte de ella, nadie la escuchó.

**Myrtle dirigió a Hermione una mirada recelosa.**

—**Te estás burlando de mí —dijo, y unas lágrimas plateadas asomaron inmediatamente a sus ojos pequeños, detrás de las gafas.**

—Me esta comenzando a desesperar — declaró Sirius, pero se arrepintió al instante por la mirada que le dio el trío de oro.

—**No, lo digo en serio... ¿Verdad que estaba comentando lo guapa que está Myrtle**

**esta noche? —dijo Hermione, dándoles fuertemente a Harry y Ron con los codos en las costillas.**

—**Sí, sí.**

—**Claro.**

—**No me mintáis —dijo Myrtle entre sollozos, con las lágrimas cayéndole por la cara, mientras Peeves, que estaba encima de su hombro, se reía entre dientes**

Y la gente del comedor, gruñía y maldecía entre dientes.

—**. ¿Creéis que no sé cómo me llama la gente a mis espaldas? ¡Myrtle la gorda! ¡Myrtle la fea! ¡Myrtle la desgraciada, la llorona, la triste!**

—Tiene razón — dijo Lavender, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y aunque Hermione tenía ganas de reclamar, tenía que admitir que ella tenía razón.

—**Se te ha olvidado «la granos» —dijo Peeves al oído.**

—¡Peeves! — exclamó el comedor indignado.

**Myrtle **_**la Llorona **_**estalló en sollozos angustiados y salió de la mazmorra corriendo.**

**Peeves corrió detrás de ella, tirándole cacahuetes mohosos y gritándole: «¡La granos!**

**¡La granos!»**

—Idiota — refunfuñaron las chiquillas enojadas esta vez.

—**¡Dios mío! —dijo Hermione con tristeza.**

**Nick Casi Decapitado iba hacia ellos entre la multitud.**

—**¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?**

—**¡Sí! —mintieron.**

—Lo que digan — el comedor rodó los ojos ante esa declaración.

—**Ha venido bastante gente —dijo con orgullo Nick Casi Decapitado—. Mi**

**Desconsolada Viuda ha venido de Kent. Bueno, ya es casi la hora de mi discurso, así que voy a avisar a la orquesta.**

**La orquesta, sin embargo, dejó de tocar en aquel mismo instante. Se había oído un cuerno de caza y todos los que estaban en la mazmorra quedaron en silencio, a la expectativa.**

La gente, sin ser consciente, se acercó más al libro y agudizó el oído.

—**Ya estamos —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con cierta amargura.**

**A través de uno de los muros de la mazmorra penetraron una docena de caballos**

**fantasma, montados por sendos jinetes sin cabeza. **

—Sensacional — exclamó el comedor, aplaudiendo con fuerza.

Los bromistas, en cambio, decían: Quiero ir a una fiesta como esa. Lo quiero.

**Los asistentes aplaudieron con fuerza; Harry también empezó a aplaudir, pero se detuvo al ver la cara fúnebre de Nick.**

Los aplausos se debilitaron, mientras todos fruncían el ceño.

**Los caballos galoparon hasta el centro de la sala de baile y se detuvieron encabritándose; un fantasma grande que iba delante, y que llevaba bajo el brazo su cabeza barbada**

Los Dursley ahogaron un grito de horror.

**y soplaba el cuerno, descabalgó de un brinco, levantó la cabeza en el aire para poder mirar por encima de la multitud, con lo que todos se rieron, y se acercó con paso decidido a Nick Casi Decapitado, ajustándose la cabeza en el cuello.**

—**¡Nick! —dijo con voz ronca—, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todavía te cuelga la cabeza?**

—Ese es el bien decapitado— se mofaron los gemelos.

La gente no sabía si reír o seguir con la lectura.

**Rompió en una sonora carcajada y dio a Nick Casi Decapitado unas palmadas en el hombro.**

—**Bienvenido, Patrick —dijo Nick con frialdad.**

—**¡Vivos! —dijo sir Patrick, al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Dio un salto tremendo pero fingido de sorpresa y la cabeza volvió a caérsele.**

El comedor rompió a reír, mientras Gryffindor decía: Cobarde. Aumentando la risa de la gente.

**La gente se rió otra vez.**

—**Muy divertido —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con voz apagada.**

—**¡No os preocupéis por Nick! —gritó desde el suelo la cabeza de sir Patrick—.**

**¡Aunque se enfade, no le dejaremos entrar en el club! Pero quiero decir..., mirad el amigo...**

—Prepotente y amargado — murmuró Sirius.

—**Creo —dijo Harry a toda prisa, en respuesta a una mirada elocuente de Nick—**

**que Nick es terrorífico y esto..., mmm...**

—Sí lo es — corroboró el comedor con Harry.

—**¡Ja! —gritó la cabeza de sir Patrick—, apuesto a que Nick te pidió que dijeras**

**eso.**

El comedor frunció el ceño.

—**¡Si me conceden su atención, ha llegado el momento de mi discurso! —dijo en**

**voz alta Nick Casi Decapitado, caminando hacia el estrado con paso decidido y colocándose bajo un foco de luz de un azul glacial.**

**»Mis difuntos y afligidos señores y señoras, es para mí una gran tristeza...**

**Pero nadie le prestaba atención. Sir Patrick y el resto del Club de Cazadores Sin**

**Cabeza acababan de comenzar un juego de Cabeza Hockey y la gente se agolpaba para mirar.**

Y la gente en el comedor se entusiasmaba por saber qué era eso.

**Nick Casi Decapitado trató en vano de recuperar la atención, pero desistió cuando la cabeza de sir Patrick le pasó al lado entre vítores.**

La gente rió a carcajadas.

**Harry sentía mucho frío, y no digamos hambre.**

—**No aguanto más —dijo Ron, con los dientes castañeteando, cuando la orquesta volvió a tocar y los fantasmas volvieron al baile.**

—**Vámonos —dijo Harry.**

**Fueron hacia la puerta, sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza a todo el que los miraba, y un minuto más tarde subían a toda prisa por el pasadizo lleno de velas negras.**

—**Quizás aún quede pudín —dijo Ron con esperanza, **

—Esperanzas vanas — se mofó Malfoy.

—Cállate, hurón — le gritó el pelirrojo de vuelta.

Draco se enfureció y levantó la varita. Ron lo imitó, pero antes de que algo pasase, Hermione se apresuró a leer. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron, mirándose con furia.

**abriendo el camino hacia la escalera del vestíbulo.**

**Y entonces Harry lo oyó.**

—La voz — sugirió Ojoloco, prestando atención.

La gente miró horrorizada, mientras el trío se encogía de hombros.

—_**... Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar...**_

El miedo se apoderó una vez más del comedor. Todos se preguntaban qué iba a pasar ahora. Albus y Ojoloco miraban con gran intensidad e interés al libro.

**Fue la misma voz, la misma voz fría, asesina, que había oído en el despacho de**

**Lockhart.**

**Trastabilló al detenerse, y tuvo que sujetarse al muro de piedra. Escuchó lo más atentamente que pudo, al tiempo que miraba con los ojos entornados a ambos lados del pasadizo pobremente iluminado.**

—¿Será alguna persona? — apuntó Tonks.

—Lo dudo — respondió Ojoloco totalmente serio y absorto en el libro.

Hermione se apresuró a leer.

—**Harry, ¿qué...?**

—¿Ustedes tampoco la oyen? — les preguntó Remus a Ron y Hermione.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, acrecentando el misterio en los magos calificados.

—**Es de nuevo esa voz... Callad un momento...**

—_**... deseado... durante tanto tiempo...**_

—¿Durante tanto tiempo? — interrogó Sirius aturdido.

Nadie tenía respuesta para eso.

—**¡Escuchad! —dijo Harry, y Ron y Hermione se quedaron inmóviles, mirándole.**

—_**... matar... Es la hora de matar...**_

—¿A quién va a matar? — cuestionó Molly aterrada.

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo. El trío se miraba el uno al otro, recordando aquel día.

**La voz se fue apagando. Harry estaba seguro de que se alejaba... hacia arriba. **

—¿Hacia arriba? — preguntó Bill pasmado —Pero, ¿quién será?

—No lo sabemos aún, señor Weasley —habló Albus, mirando al trío de oro, especialmente a Harry _Es el basilisco. Fue esa cosa lo que los llevó a estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado._

Snape, por otro lado, miraba a Harry frunciendo el ceño_ Así que por esa voz estuvieron en el lugar donde ocurrió el ataque._

Todos los magos adultos o fruncían el ceño o entrecerraban los ojos intentando darle una explicación lógica a esa voz.

Hermione, viendo esas expresiones, se apresuró en leer.

**Al mirar al oscuro techo, se apoderó de él una mezcla de miedo y emoción. ¿Cómo podía**

**irse hacia arriba?**

—Exactamente, ¿cómo? — se preguntó Charlie, absorto en sus pensamientos.

**¿Se trataba de un fantasma, para quien no era obstáculo un techo de piedra?**

—Tampoco lo creo — declaró Ojoloco, frunciendo el ceño —. Debe ser otra cosa, pero ¿qué?

Nadie sabía qué responder.

Harry se preguntó si alguno de los adultos, a excepción de Albus, podría relacionar esa voz con la lengua pársel, el heredero de Slytherin y el basilisco. Las probabilidades eran pocas.

—**¡Por aquí! —gritó, y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo. Allí era imposible oír nada, debido al ruido de la fiesta de Halloween que tenía lugar en el Gran**

**Comedor. Harry apretó el paso para alcanzar rápidamente el primer piso. Ron y**

**Hermione lo seguían.**

—**Harry, ¿qué estamos...?**

—Harry — se quejó el comedor. Esto podría acarrearles muchos problemas.

—**¡Chssst!**

**Harry aguzó el oído. En la distancia, proveniente del piso superior, y cada vez más débil, oyó de nuevo la voz:... **_**huelo sangre... ¡HUELO SANGRE!**_

—¡Va a matar a alguien! — chilló el comedor, con un hilo en la voz.

**El corazón le dio un vuelco.**

—**¡Va a matar a alguien! —gritó, y sin hacer caso de las caras desconcertadas de**

**Ron y Hermione, subió el siguiente tramo saltando los escalones de tres en tres, intentando oír a pesar del ruido de sus propios pasos.**

**Harry recorrió a toda velocidad el segundo piso, y Ron y Hermione lo seguían jadeando. No pararon hasta que doblaron la esquina del último corredor, también desierto.**

Varios se preguntaban qué iba a pasar ahora.

—**Harry, ¿qué pasaba? —le preguntó Ron, secándose el sudor de la cara. Yo no oí**

**nada...**

**Pero Hermione dio de repente un grito ahogado, y señaló al corredor.**

—**¡Mirad!**

**Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro. **

—¿Muro? — preguntó Neville aturdido —. No será aquel día de…— pero no pudo seguir. Él ya sabía de qué se trataba. Todo el mundo lo miró curioso, sin embargo, Hermione se apresuró a leer.

**Se aproximaron, despacio, intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.**

—¿Palabras? — cuestionó Dean —. Eso es…

Antes de que él pudiese continuar, Hermione prosiguió leyendo.

**LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.**

**TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.**

—¡La cámara de los secretos y el heredero de Slytherin ! — chilló Cho aterrada.

El alumnado, entonces, miró atónito al trío, recordando todos los ataques. Los profesores entrecerraban los ojos. Y a excepción de todos los demás:

Colin tenía los ojos perdidos en algún recuerdo amargo.

Justin se debatía entre recordar su ataque y mirar fijamente a Harry.

Hermione pensaba en los ojos amarillos.

Ginny temblaba de pies a cabeza, totalmente aterrada.

Harry se dio cuenta de la situación de la pelirroja y se apresuró a tomarle la mano. Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Calma, Ginny — le susurró en voz baja —. Ya todo pasará y recuerda que no tuviste la culpa.

—Lo sé, Harry — le respondió ella —. Sólo que los recuerdos vienen y no puedo controlarlos.

El azabache la abrazo con fuerza y Ginny se aferró a él fuertemente. Todo el mundo los miraba, preguntándose la causa de aquel abrazo. Cho, en tanto, miraba con rabia la escena y el resto de los alumnos parecía olvidar que Ginny estuvo secuestrada en la cámara. Los profesores, en cambio, fruncía el ceño.

El comedor, concentrándose en la voz y cámara e ignorando a la "parejita", se sumergió en un silencio intenso. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Hasta que:

—Pero — interrumpió Ojoloco —, esto significa que la voz los condujo a esa parte del castillo.

Todos miraron al trío que sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, acrecentando el terror. Hermione, para callar los gritos de terror de parte del alumnado, volvió a leer.

—**¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo? —preguntó Ron, con un leve temblor en la voz.**

—La gata de Filch — recordó Neville.

Todos contuvieron el aliento mientras Filch sollozaba en silencio.

**Al acercarse más, Harry casi resbala por un gran charco de agua que había en el suelo. Ron y Hermione lo sostuvieron, y juntos se acercaron despacio a la inscripción, con los ojos fijos en la sombra negra que se veía debajo. Los tres comprendieron a la vez lo que era, y dieron un brinco hacia atrás.**

**La **_**Señora Norris, **_**la gata del conserje, estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos.**

Alguien chilló, pero nadie quiso decir algo. Bastante tenían recordando los ataques de aquel año.

**Durante unos segundos, no se movieron. Luego dijo Ron:**

—**Vámonos de aquí.**

—Por favor — rogó el comedor, pero comprendían que eso no iba a pasar.

—**No deberíamos intentar... —comenzó a decir Harry, sin encontrar las palabras.**

—**Hacedme caso —dijo Ron—; mejor que no nos encuentren aquí.**

—Exacto — estuvieron de acuerdo con Ron.

**Pero era demasiado tarde. Un ruido, como un trueno distante, indicó que la fiesta acababa de terminar. De cada extremo del corredor en que se encontraban, llegaba el sonido de cientos de pies que subían las escaleras y la charla sonora y alegre de gente que había comido bien. Un momento después, los estudiantes irrumpían en el corredor por ambos lados.**

—Que mala suerte — se quejó Sirius, mientras todos hacían una mueca de desagrado.

**La charla, el bullicio y el ruido se apagaron de repente cuando vieron la gata colgada. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban solos, en medio del corredor, cuando se hizo el silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban hacia delante para ver el truculento espectáculo.**

Y se volvieron a quejar por eso.

**Luego, alguien gritó en medio del silencio:**

—**¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los **_**sangre sucia**_**!**

**Era Draco Malfoy, **

—Malfoy — gruñó el comedor enfadado con el Slytherin.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

**que había avanzado hasta la primera fila. Tenía una expresión alegre en los ojos, y la cara, habitualmente pálida, se le enrojeció al sonreír ante el espectáculo de la gata que colgaba inmóvil**

—Obviamente ese idiota se alegra por la suerte del trío — gruñeron Neville, Luna y Ginny enfurecidos.

Malfoy no dijo nada, opto por quedarse callado.

—Es el fin — anunció, entonces, Hermione, entregándole el libro a la profesora McGonagall.

Varios se quejaron, pero no pudieron evitar absorberse en sus pensamientos por la misteriosa voz que sólo escuchaba Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos. Ya volví xd<strong>

**Tengo varias cosas que decir:**

**Primero, muchísimas gracias por todos los review. Sobrepasamos los 210 review en 8 capítulos wiii!. Estoy impresionada, estoy asombrada. No imagine tanto cariño por la historia. Así que muchas gracias.**

**Segundo, dije una vez por semana y me pase por dos días. **

**Tercero, tengo una buena noticia y una mala noticia. Comenzaré por la buena. Ya salí de vacaciones ( bien por mí). Lo malo, el cargador de mi netbook se echo a perder. No sé hasta cuando no tendré mi compu conmigo. Ahora estoy en el pc familiar que es compartido con mi hermano y padre. Tendré poco para escribir, pero haré el intento para traerles el capítulo el domingo y seguir actualizando una vez por semana. Lo intentaré.**

**Cuarto, las chiquillas son Cho, Lavender, Marrietta y todas esas. Fue sugerencia de Ale y la tomé.**

**Quinto, lo de Halloween y ese espectáculo de esqueletos. No sé si era verdad, pero me dije que sería interesante ver cómo el trío reaccionaría ante eso.**

**Sexto, no sé si el capítulo esta bueno. No me convence por la sencilla razón de que me costó escribirlo. No sabía qué poner de reacción.**

**Séptimo, me advirtieron sobre que estaban borrando este tipo de historias. No sé porqué será eso, sólo sé que en caso de que me borren, haré un blog para subir esta historia. Pero mientras que no lo hagan, yo sigo actualizando por aquí.**

**Para terminar, los espero en los review. Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	10. La inscripción en la pared

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K, yo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>El comedor se hallaba en completo silencio. Todo el mundo reflexionaba sobre la voz misteriosa, la cual había llevado al trío de oro a estar en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado. Los alumnos, por un lado, se encontraban bastantes sorprendidos y horrorizados. Éstos aún no lograban relacionar la voz con ninguna cosa, por más que sus cerebros hacían varios esfuerzos por tratar de comprender. Los adultos, por el otro lado, descartaban posibilidades, una de ellas que fuera algún fantasma dado a que cualquier alumno la habría escuchado y, a la par, barajaban varias posibilidades, entre las cuales a la que más le encontraban lógica era a que podría pertenecer al heredero; pero aún no podían encajar esa voz con el hecho que sólo Harry Potter la escuchaba.<p>

Pero, por ahora, lo único que podían hacer era seguir escuchando la lectura y reflexionar sobre el asunto. En ese momento, Albus llamó al comedor:

—Queridos alumnos, ahora vamos a comer. Luego seguiremos con la lectura.

Todos asintieron fervientemente. Dumbledore sonrió y aplaudió una sola vez. Al instante, las mesas de las casas estuvieron repletas de comida.

— ¡Al fin comida! — exclamaron Ron y Sirius, tocándose el estómago y haciendo reír al comedor.

Una vez que todos dejaron de reír, comenzaron a comer como si no hubiese otro día.

—Harry, Ron — susurró Hermione, mirando a sus dos mejores amigos. Ambos le prestaron de inmediato atención —, ¿ustedes creen que alguien logré relacionar la voz con la lengua pársel?

Los dos amigos se miraron largamente.

―Creo que no― opinó Ron en voz baja y mordisqueando un pedazo de pan.

―Estoy con Ron― declaró Harry hablando del mismo modo que su amigo―. No creo que los adultos logren unir la voz con la lengua pársel porque ellos no saben la lengua. Yo la hablo y en el libro está escrito como la escucho, es decir, en español.

―Exacto―logró decir Ron―. Es lo que yo estaba pensando. Esto es demasiado difícil de comprender.

―Sí, pero…― Hermione dudó un momento.

―Pero nada― le cortó Harry―. Lo máximo que podrán pensar es que es el heredero―afirmó, tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza.

La castaña frunció el ceño, reflexionando sobre el asunto.

―Tienes razón― se resignó después de unos minutos de meditar―. El asunto es complicado.

El azabache asintió al tiempo que Ron le tiraba la túnica. Harry lo miró sin comprender y su amigo le apuntó con el dedo hacia el exterior.

Aún dudando, El niño que vivió giró su cabeza y se encontró a todo el comedor mirándolos con caras de confusión y curiosidad. Tan absortos estaban en su conversación que ninguno de los tres se había fijado que eran observados por las personas presentes en el Gran comedor.

Harry parpadeó al igual que sus dos amigos,_ ¿cuánto había escuchado el comedor? ¿Lo suficiente para resolver el misterio ahora?, ¿tal vez la cuarta parte? ¿O simplemente la última parte?_

Antes de que pudiese contestar esas preguntas, alguien habló:

― ¿Qué es lo que tanto conversan? ―interrogó Sirius, levantando una ceja curioso―, ¿algo grave y misterioso?

Harry suspiró aliviado. Si Sirius, quién se encontraba más próximo a ellos tres, no había escuchado nada, eso quería decir que la conversación era secreta aún.

―Nada de eso, Sirius― se manifestó Ron―. Sólo recordábamos los hechos de aquel año.

En las bocas de todos se formó una gran "o", mientras que Harry y Hermione negaban con la cabeza y sonreían por lo bajo.

―Bueno― habló, entonces, el director, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos―, continuemos con la lectura.

El comedor dejó de mirar al trío y miró a Dumbledore antes de asentir entusiasmado. Querían leer lo antes posible lo que había sucedido después de haber encontrado a la gata petrificada.

―Muy bien― dijo Albus sonriendo―. Esta vez leerá Bill Weasley.

El mayor de los Weasley asintió y se paró con gran rapidez para llegar a la mesa alta. Minerva, al instante, le entregó el libro. Bill le dedicó una sonrisa a la profesora antes de abrir el libro y comenzar a leer el capítulo.

―**La inscripción en el muro― leyó con curiosidad.**

Y el comedor estaba igual de curioso que Bill. Varios se preguntaban qué había pasado con el trío cuando Albus se los llevó para conversar con ellos.

El trío, en cambio, se miró largamente, pensando en el contenido del capítulo: La petrificación, la historia de la cámara y el plan con la poción multijugos para entrar a la sala común de Slytherin. Ante lo último los tres amigos tragaron saliva. Haber hecho una poción tan complicada como esa para colarse a una sala común era, sin duda, uno de sus mayores secretos, un secreto que no hubiesen querido decir nunca. Ahora no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar el comedor, sobre todo la casa de las serpientes y Snape. _Estamos jodidos _Pensaron, mirándose fijamente y tensos _Sufriremos la ira de Snape cuando se lea esa parte y él se dé cuenta que le robamos los ingredientes para hacerla ._Los tres volvieron a tragar saliva, preocupados por su seguridad. _Aunque Sirius, Remus, Fred y George encontrarán que fue lo más increíble que hemos hecho. Además, McGonagall y otros profesores estarán orgullosos de eso. Sí eso es. Esa será nuestra salvación de momento. No será tan malo _Se aferraron a ese último pensamiento. Era todo o no era nada para los tres amigos. Al final se encogieron de hombros y dejaron que las reacciones hablasen por sí mismas.

— **¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué pasa?**

―Apuesto que se trata de Filch― sugirió Fred, sonriendo por lo bajo.

―Eso ni lo dudes― sonrió George, mirando a Filch, el cual sollozaba.

**Atraído sin duda por el grito de Malfoy, Argus Filch se abría paso a empujones.**

Seamus y Dean rieron por lo bajo. Para su suerte, el conserje no se percató de la risa de ambos Gryffindor.

**Vio a la _Señora Norris _y se echó atrás, llevándose horrorizado las manos a la cara.**

Varios miraron con simpatía a Filch. Debía ser horrible tener a algún cercano petrificado.

— **¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿Qué le ha pasado a la _Señora Norris_? —chilló. **

Y eso aumento la simpatía. Esos hechos, sin duda, eran los más horribles que había pasado en Hogwart durante mucho tiempo.

**Con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, se fijó en Harry**

Sirius gruñó_ ¿Por qué le tiene que pasar todo a mi ahijado? ¿Por qué él y no a otros? _Se quejó el animago, mirando a Filch enfadado.

—**. ¡Tú! —chilló—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú has matado a mi gata! ¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te...!**

Todos le gruñeron o le gritaron a Filch por haber sugerido tal cosa.

Molly, por un lado, estaba furiosa y maldecía entre dientes: ¡Estúpido conserje, es un niño por el amor de Merlín! Arthurpor el otro lado, gritaba: ¡Estás demente! ¡Es un niño! Sin embargo, una voz sobresalió de todas:

—Y yo te golpearé a ti si sigues insistiendo que mi ahijado hizo algo con tú gata, Filch —vociferó Sirius enojado. Remus, a su lado, asintió con la cabeza, confirmando así que él también lo haría**—. **Nadie hace lo que se le antoja o dice cualquier cosa de Harry sin que sufra mi ira, entiendes**— **finalizó, apuntándole con el dedo acusadoramente.

—Eso pensé en ese momento, Black — tartamudeó el conserje, tragando saliva **—, **porque él estaba allí y era lo lógico de pensar.

—Debiste haberlo pensando mejor, Filch — siseó Remus enrabiado **—. **Es un niño de 12 años del que estamos hablando. No de un adolescente o un adulto que fuese tan cruel para hacer algo así. Es magia oscura, por el amor de Merlín **— **terminó de decir,rodeando los ojos

—Es mi gata, mi gata. Ella sufrió el ataque. Tienen que entender mi postura**— **se defendió sollozando **—**.Pero ahora sé que…

—No importa lo que hayas pensando y lo que pienses ahora, Filch — le interrumpieron los merodeadores gruñendo—. Lo que me importa es que nadie se atreva a tocar o decir algo en contra de mi ahijado **—**concluyó Sirius

—Yo…este…—siguió tartamudeando Filch— ¡Estúpido mocoso! , ¡Mi gata petrificada!, ¡La señora Norris!— exclamó en medio de sollozos.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, aunque varios se debatían entre defender a los dos merodeadores o simpatizar con el conserje.

—Sirius, Remus, ya déjenlo —dijo Harry, mirando con reproche a su padrino y a su tío**—. **Eso es el pasado y el asunto ya fue solucionado **— **siguió diciendo para sorpresa del comedor —. Aquí nadie golpeará a ninguno mientras dure la lectura de la petrificación.

Los dos amigos se miraron largamente antes de asentir con la cabeza, suspirar resignados y hacerle un gesto al conserje de: Estamos observándote.

Dudley, al contrario de todos, estaba realmente sorprendido _Se nota que esos_ _hombres, ese señor Arthur y la señora Molly aman a mi primo y lo defienden de todo. _Suspiró varias veces _Me gustaría que mis padres se comportasen así. _

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Bill continúo leyendo.

—**¡Argus!**

**Había llegado Dumbledore, seguido de otros profesores. **

Sirius asintió fervientemente. _Estúpido Filch _

**En unos segundos, pasó por delante de Harry, Ron y Hermione y sacó a la _Señora Norris _de la argolla.**

—**Ven conmigo, Argus —dijo a Filch—. Vosotros también, Potter, Weasley y**

**Granger.**

—Simplemente genial y maravilloso. Los tres metidos en problemas de nuevo — ironizaron Sirius, Remus, Molly y Arthur preocupados.

El trío se encogió de hombros y nadie se atrevió a decir algo. Bill, entonces, se apresuró a leer.

**Lockhart se adelantó algo asustado.**

Los hombres gruñeron.

—**Mi despacho es el más próximo, director, nada más subir las escaleras. Puede disponer de él.**

—Idiota, Don rulos perfectos y arrogante — susurró Sirius.

—**Gracias, Gilderoy —respondió Dumbledore.**

**La silenciosa multitud se apartó para dejarles paso. Lockhart, nervioso y dándose importancia**

— ¡Como siempre lo hizo! — se quejaron los gemelos.

**, siguió a Dumbledore a paso rápido; lo mismo hicieron la profesora**

**McGonagall y el profesor Snape.**

Ante la mención de Snape, los merodeadores fulminaron con la mirada al profesor de pociones. Él los ignoró, acrecentando las miradas de odio emanadas por los dos amigos.

**Cuando entraron en el oscuro despacho de Lockhart, hubo gran revuelo en las paredes**

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el comedor aturdido —¿Por qué?

El trío se miró largamente recordando aquel hecho y no pudieron evitar reír escandalosamente al recordar a los Lockhart con rulos y escondiéndose de la gente.

El comedor los miró con extrañeza _¿Por qué reían así?, ¿Qué había sucedido? Estaba más que claro que algo grave estaba pasando aquel año. Estaban leyendo sobre los ataques y petrificados, y ellos tres reían a carcajadas, ¿Qué era todo ese alboroto? _

Al percatarse de las miradas del comedor, Harry habló.

—En la siguiente línea lo encontrarán— dijo, aún riendo.

Las personas, entonces, dirigieron sus miradas a Bill, instándolo a seguir leyendo.

**; Harry se dio cuenta de que algunas de las fotos de Lockhart se escondían de la vista, porque llevaban los rulos puestos. **

Bill dejó el libro y se puso a reír escandalosamente con todo el comedor. Sirius, Remus y los gemelos, gritaban: ¡Don rulos, rulitos, rulones, eres tan imbécil! Mientras rodaban por el suelo. Las chiquillas fruncían el ceño, completamente indignadas por el comportamiento burlesco del comedor hacia su "adorado y bello profesor"

—Dejen de burlarse de él — declaró enojada Cho luego de unos quince minutos de risas incontroladas —. Él se preocupa de sí mismo, a diferencia de muchos otros.

La mandíbula de los machos cayeron hasta el suelo, dejando así de reír _¿Ella estaba insinuando que ningún hombre se preocupaba por su aspecto? _

— ¿Qué dices? — gruñeron los hombres, esforzando la risa.

Cho sonrió con aire de suficiencia —Lo que oyen. Él se preocupa de sí mismo. Y dudo que alguien más se preocupe de esa manera. Así que, dejen de reírse del profesor Lockhart.

—Estás equivocada, Cho —se manifestó Harry calmado —. Yo y mis amigos sí nos preocupamos de nosotros mismos. Lockhart, en cambio, parece querer lucirse o algo así. Él es un loco desquiciado

La mandíbula de Cho cayó ahora, mientras que los demás reían a carcajadas tanto por los rulos de Lockhart como la defensa penosa de Chang.

—Bill — continuó Harry —, ¿podrías seguir leyendo?

El mayor de los Weasley asintió y aún con la sonrisa en el rostro, volvió a leer.

**El Lockhart de carne y hueso encendió las velas de su mesa y se apartó. **

—Bien — asintió con la cabeza Sirius _Mantente alejado de mi ahijado, Don rulos _

**Dumbledore dejó a la _Señora Norris _sobre la pulida superficie y se puso a examinarla. **

Filch sollozó. Varios lo miraron con simpatía.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron tensas miradas y, echando una ojeada a los demás, se sentaron fuera de la zona iluminada por las velas.**

Sirius y Remus asintieron con la cabeza.

**Dumbledore acercó la punta de su nariz larga y ganchuda a una distancia de apenas dos centímetros de la piel de la _Señora Norris_. Examinó el cuerpo de cerca con sus lentes de media luna, dándole golpecitos y reconociéndolo con sus largos dedos. **

Filch volvió a sollozar. Aún el conserje podía recordar los días de terror que vivió cuando su gata fue atacada.

**La profesora McGonagall estaba casi tan inclinada como él, con los ojos entornados. Snape estaba muy cerca detrás de ellos, con una expresión peculiar, como si estuviera haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír. **

Las miradas de incredulidad se posaron en la del profesor de pociones. Todos se encontraban bastantes sorprendidos ante esa actitud peculiar de Snape.

El profesor se limitó a ignorar todas esas miradas y mirar directo a Bill para que continuase leyendo. El mayor de los Weasley, con cierto grado de temor, volvió a leer.

**Y Lockhart rondaba alrededor del grupo, haciendo sugerencias.**

—No me digan — se mofaron los gemelos y los merodeadores, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, ya intuyendo lo que vendría a continuación.

—**Puede concluirse que fue un hechizo lo que le produjo la muerte...**

—Este es un completo idiota o, ¿qué? — se quejó Minerva, recordando esas sugerencias y el modo patético que el profesor se veía.

—En realidad profesora — habló Harry antes que nadie pudiese hacerlo —, es un completo inepto que no sabe cómo utilizar correctamente la varita y ejecutar los hechizos más básicos para defenderse— Sirius, Remus y Mcgonagall sonrieron abiertamente, orgullosos por las palabras de Harry. Los demás asentían fervientemente con la cabeza—. Es un real incompetente que ni siquiera mereció ser un profesor nuestro— alumnos y alumnas, a excepción de las chiquillas, asintieron afirmativamente con la cabeza —. Más aún, no merecía haber sido profesor de DCAO. Es una asignatura realmente importante y hasta el momento el único capaz de realizarla como es debido ha sido el profesor Lupin.

Cuando Harry finalizó su discurso, una salva de aplausos y griteríos de: Así se habla. El profesor Lupin fue el único competente; se sintieron en el gran comedor.

Remus sonría abiertamente mientras chocaba las manos con Sirius. El resto seguía gritando y aplaudiendo.

Un momento después, y luego de una exclamación furiosa de las chiquillas, la lectura continuo.

**, quizá la Tortura Metamórfica.**

— ¡Qué hombre más incompetente! — exclamó Flitwich.

Todos sus colegas asintieron de acuerdo con él.

**He visto muchas veces sus efectos. Es una pena que no me encontrara allí, porque conozco el contrahechizo que la habría salvado.**

—Sí claro — se mofó Sprouth, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos sobre la sien —. Lo que digas, idiota.

El trío sonría por lo bajo mientras los profesores volvían a asentir de acuerdo a Sprouth.

**Los sollozos sin lágrimas, convulsivos, de Filch acompañaban los comentarios de**

**Lockhart. **

—Gracias a Merlín el patético de Lockhart se calló — declaró Sirius, alzando las manos como si estuviese alabando al cielo.

Algunos rieron por lo bajo, mientras el resto rodeaba sus ojos exasperados.

**El conserje se desplomó en una silla junto a la mesa, con la cara entre las manos, incapaz de dirigir la vista a la _Señora Norris_. **

Otra ronda de miradas de simpatía recibió el conserje.

**Pese a lo mucho que detestaba a Filch, Harry no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él, aunque no tanta como la que sentía por sí mismo.**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Ellos, aunque detestaban a Filch, no dudaron en sentir compasión por él. Después de todo eran ataques horribles en contra de los alumnos y en este caso gata.

**Si Dumbledore creía a Filch, lo expulsarían sin ninguna duda.**

—Cosa que no pasó y que nunca pasará — dijo Ginny, sonriendo abiertamente—. Además, con todo lo que has hecho dudo mucho que alguien se atreva siquiera a expulsarte. Ni el mismísimo ministro lo podrá hacer. Eres importante para el mundo mágico.

El ministro asintió con la cabeza, confirmando lo que Ginny había dicho. Harry lo miró perplejo _La lectura esta causando cambios realmente notorios en las personas. Me pregunto, ¿qué pasará en el final? _Fueron los pensamientos que lo envolvieron. El azabache sacudió, entonces, su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y le sonrió al ministro antes de mirar a Ginny.

—Gracias Ginny — le agradeció.

—No tienes nada que agradecer porque no sólo yo pienso así — le contestó la pelirroja aún sonriendo.

—De todos modos, gracias por creer así en mí.

Ambos se sonrieron mientras cierta persona rechinaba los dientes enfadada. Dudley, en cambio, estaba más que sorprendido _Mi primo es más que querido, es importante para este mundo. Lo que me intriga es conocer la razón porque lo es. ¿Qué sabré de ti primo, qué cosas has hecho para tener a casi la totalidad del mundo mágico a tus pies?_ El hijo de los Dursley tenía esos y muchos más pensamientos en su mente. Pero sabía que más temprano que tarde sabría los motivos para todas las preguntas que le rondaban en su cabeza. Por el momento, debía seguir escuchando la lectura de la vida de su primo en Hogwart.

**Dumbledore murmuraba ahora extrañas palabras en voz casi inaudible. Golpeó a la _Señora Norris _con su varita, pero no sucedió nada; parecía como si acabara de ser disecada.**

Un estremecimiento de los petrificados provocó que todo el comedor sintiera compasión de la situación de ellos y de la pobre gata.

—**... Recuerdo que sucedió algo muy parecido en Uagadugú —dijo Lockhart—,**

—Quiere alguien callar al imbécil — se quejó Seamus, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Lamentablemente no se puede — le contestó Bill gruñendo por lo bajo—. Esta en el libro.

Quejidos y gruñidos se sintieron en todos los rincones del comedor antes que el mayor de los hijos Weasley volviese a leer.

**una serie de ataques. La historia completa está en mi autobiografía. Pude proveer al poblado de varios amuletos que acabaron con el peligro inmediatamente.**

—Claro imbécil. Lo que digas — ironizó Fred.

—Vamos a leer tu estúpida autobiografía el día que estemos muertos —finalizó George, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Todos, a excepción de las chiquillas, asintieron con la cabeza.

**Todas las fotografías de Lockhart que había en las paredes movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo confirmando lo que éste decía. A una se le había olvidado quitarse la redecilla del pelo.**

La gran mayoría río por lo bajo.

**Finalmente, Dumbledore se incorporó.**

—**No está muerta, Argus —dijo con cautela.**

—Al fin sensatez en el libro —suspiraron aliviados los bromistas.

Albus sonrió con los ojos brillando con una emoción desconocida.

**Lockhart interrumpió de repente su cálculo del número de asesinatos evitados por su persona.**

Todos los hombres rodearon los ojos

—¡Asesinatos evitados por él! — vociferó Tonks alarmada —. Tendría que verlo para creer que ese idiota evito muertes.

Y ahora todos asintieron de acuerdo con la metamorfa.

—**¿Que no está muerta? —preguntó Filch entre sollozos, mirando por entre los**

**dedos a la _Señora Norris_—. ¿Y por qué está rígida?**

—**La han petrificado —explicó Dumbledore.**

Los petrificados temblaron sin control. Los que estaban más cercas de ellos le palmearon la espalda en señal de apoyo. Poco a poco los que sufrieron ataques se calmaron. Luego que estuvieron en calma, Bill siguió leyendo.

—**Ah, ya me parecía a mí... —dijo Lockhart.**

—Idiota — exclamaron Molly, Minerva, Tonks, Ginny, Luna y Hermione.

—**Pero no podría decir como...**

—**¡Pregúntele! —chilló Filch, volviendo a Harry su cara con manchas y llena de lágrimas.**

—Él no sabe, Filch — gritó Sirius enfadado.

El conserje tragó saliva, recordando lo que hace minutos había acontecido entre él y los dos merodeadores que quedaban.

—**Ningún estudiante de segundo curso podría haber hecho esto —dijo Dumbledore**

**con firmeza—. Es magia negra muy avanzada.**

—Lo que dije yo — siguió retando al conserje Remus.

Filch tragaba y volvía a tragar saliva.

—**¡Lo hizo él! —saltó Filch, y su hinchado rostro enrojeció—. **

—Que no lo hizo él — salió en defensa de Harry toda la casa de Gryffindor.

Filch gruñó por lo bajo, mientras que Dudley se limitaba en mirar asombrado a su primo.

**¡Ya ha visto lo que escribió en el muro! Él encontró... en la conserjería... Sabe que soy, que soy un...**

—**Filch hacía unos gestos horribles—. ¡Sabe que soy un _squib_! —concluyó.**

Varios, aunque sentían simpatía y compasión de Filch, al recodar el episodio del squib no pudieron dejar de reír a carcajada, provocando más enojo en el conserje.

—**¡No he tocado a la _Señora Norris_! —dijo Harry con voz potente, sintiéndose**

**incómodo al notar que todos lo miraban, incluyendo los Lockhart que había en las**

**paredes—. Y ni siquiera sé lo que es un _squib_.**

—Ahora lo sé — se apresuró a decir Harry cuando noto que la gran mayoría se volvía en su dirección incrédulos —Además, esto es el pasado y yo iba en segundo año.

La gran mayoría sonrió. El niño que vivió rodó los ojos _¡Qué fastidio! _

—**¡Mentira! —gruñó Filch—. ¡Él vio la carta de _Embrujorrápid_!**

—**Si se me permite hablar, señor director —dijo Snape desde la penumbra,**

Sirius gruñó _Maldito, Quejicus. Sé que dirás algo en contra de mi ahijado. Lo sé._

Snape se limito en mirar a Black, frunciendo el ceño _Me pregunto qué dirás ante mis primeras palabras. Te sorprenderás. De eso estoy seguro._

**y Harry se asustó aún más, porque estaba seguro de que Snape no diría nada que pudiera beneficiarle**

—Exactamente — susurró Sirius enfadado.

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo. Snape, simplemente, esbozaba una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.

—**, Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haberse encontrado en el lugar**

**menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno —dijo,**

Durante varios minutos, un silencio mortal se apodero del Gran Comedor ¿_El profesor de pociones estaba tratando de ayudar a sus tres más odiados estudiantes para salvarlos de un castigo? O ¿La lectura estaba siendo errónea?_ _Porque, sin lugar a dudas, el trío era odiado por Snape y durante lo largo de la lectura del primer libro había quedado más que claro. Entonces, ¿qué era esa línea?, ¿Qué era ese diálogo? _Se preguntó el comedor perplejo, intentando darles una respuesta lógica a sus interrogantes sin hallarla. Luego de varios y largos minutos, el comedor no supo reaccionar y cuando lo hicieron, aún estaban desconcertados por las palabras de Snape.

— ¡¿Qué? — exclamó el comedor extrañado.

—Nos están mintiendo— siguió la casa de Gryffindor en shock.

El profesor de pociones esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, fijándose en sus enemigos, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. _Ya sé más o menos lo que están pensando. Y tienen toda la razón de ser así. Yo diré algo para traer las sospechas a él._

El animago y el hombre lobo lo veían atónitos sin poder creer lo que había dicho en el libro y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ese diálogo _Es imposible. Imposible. Él nunca haría algo así sin decir otra cosa que los pueda perjudicar. Eso es. Eso hizo. De seguro. Es Quejicus después de todo. Él odia demasiado a Harry por el parecido de él con James. De seguro el idiota de Snape hará algo con esto. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad. _Pensaron los dos mirándose fijamente. Luego de aquella mirada entre ambos, ellos fijaron la mirada en Snape, fulminándolo con esta. El profesor de pociones los imitó.

Para suerte de los tres enemigos, nadie se fijó en ese intercambio, ya que todos tenían su mirada fija en el trío, como si quisiesen preguntarles de ese modo si era verdad lo que el libro decía. Harry, fastidiado de las miradas de confusión, habló:

—Es cierto lo que dice el libro— afirmó el azabache—. Ahora, lean lo que sigue. Estoy más que seguro que todos se sorprenderán — el comedor levantó una ceja, intrigados por lo último dicho —. Bill, sigue leyendo por favor.

Bill, aún extrañado por la actitud de Snape, siguió con la lectura.

**aunque con una leve expresión de desprecio en los labios, como si lo pusiera en duda**

_Lo sabía. Dirás algo en contra de mi ahijado _Pensó Sirius furioso. _Te conozco muy bien, idiota._

El resto del comedor prestaba atención, porque sabían que esa línea cambiaría todo lo que había dicho anteriormente.

—**; sin embargo, aquí tenemos una serie de circunstancias sospechosas: **

El comedor hizo una mueca de desagrado, suponiendo perfectamente lo que vendría después.

**¿por qué se encontraban en el corredor del piso superior? **

—Por la voz — respondió el comedor, rodeando los ojos como si fuese lo obvio.

Snape frunció el ceño mientras Sirius, Remus, Fred y George reían por la expresión que tenía el profesor de pociones en su rostro.

— ¿Ustedes creen que yo diría que por una voz estábamos en el piso superior? — alzó la voz Harry, mirando furioso cómo la gente reía junto con los bromistas y parando abruptamente cualquier expresión de diversión de las personas— ¿No se dan cuenta que el asunto es peligroso y que escuchar voces que nadie más oye que tú no es normal decir? ¿No creen que sonaría extraño, rebuscado y complicado decirlo? ¿No se dan cuenta que es magia oscura de lo que estamos hablando? **— **Saltó las preguntas, dejando a todo el comedor incrédulo y con las bocas abiertas — ¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡El asunto trata de que por una voz misteriosa llegue a la escena del ataque! Razonen y dejen de reaccionar tan inmaduramente, como si fuese lo obvio decir en una situación como esta.

El comedor lo miró estupefacto, sin saber qué cosa decir ante lo dicho por el niño que vivió. Estaban tan asombrados que nadie pudo decir nada durante varios minutos.

—En realidad tiene toda la razón el señor Potter — Habló ojo loco luego de unos segundos de silencio absoluto —. Él ha hablado como todo un mago calificado, como un verdadero adulto maduro mientras todos los alumnos y algunos adultos reaccionaban de forma exagerada.

Harry se ruborizó. El comedor, en cambio, bajaba la cabeza avergonzado por la actitud inmadurada que estaban teniendo.

Dudley, al contrario de todos, simplemente miró a su primo abrumado por sus palabras _Nunca pensé que mi primo fuese tan maduro. Esta lectura esta haciendo que yo conozca mejor al primo que tanto hice sufrir por simple influencia._

—Bueno — dijo Harry, aún avergonzado **—. **Sigamos leyendo.

Bill asintió y se apresuró a leer.

**¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta de Halloween?**

—Por el cumpleaños de muerte — susurró Seamus lo más bajo que pudo.

Él no quería otra escena como la anterior. Y gracias a Merlín nadie lo oyó.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron a dar a la vez una explicación sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.**

—**... había cientos de fantasmas que podrán testificar que estábamos allí.**

La casa de Gryffindor asintió firmemente con la cabeza.

—**Pero ¿por qué no os unisteis a la fiesta después? —preguntó Snape. Los ojos**

**negros le brillaban a la luz de las velas—**

_Estúpido, Quejicus. Tratando de culpar a mi ahijado a como de lugar, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no lo puedes dejar en paz y sacarte esa idea idiota que es un calco a James sólo por parecerse en lo físico? _Pensó Sirius enfadado y mirando con desprecio a Snape.

Remus no estaba en mejores condiciones que Sirius _Idiota, ¿por qué no puedes dejar tu rencor atrás? Le haces y le sigues haciendo preguntas sólo para atraer la culpa a él._

Snape los miraba con desdén _Ya dejarán de mirarme así cuando sepan todo lo que he hecho por Potter y me pedirán perdón de rodillas._

Nadie, otra vez, se fijó en el trío de enemigos dado a que estaban muy ocupados gruñendo o frunciendo el ceño ante lo que estaba haciendo el profesor en el libro.

**. ¿Por qué subisteis al corredor?**

**Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry.**

—**Porque..., porque... —dijo Harry, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa; algo le decía que parecería muy rebuscado si explicaba que lo había conducido hasta allí una voz que no salía de ningún sitio y que nadie sino él había podido oír—, porque estábamos cansados y queríamos ir a la cama —dijo.**

Alguien susurró: Bien, al menos es una mentira muy probable.

Sin embargo, Harry al darse cuenta que había sido Dean lo fulminó con la mirada.

Nadie decía ni quiso decir nada, porque verdaderamente la expresión del niño que vivió y sus discursos los tenían horrorizados.

—**¿Sin cenar? —preguntó Snape. Una sonrisa de triunfo había aparecido en su adusto rostro**

_Claro que estás contento con las preguntas que haces, ¿no? _Pensó Sirius, conteniendo las ganas de hechizarlo o golpearlo por lo que estaba diciendo en el libro _Eres tú después de todo ¡Cómo te detesto, Quejicus!_

—**. No sabía que los fantasmas dieran en sus fiestas comida buena para los vivos.**

—**No teníamos hambre —dijo Ron con voz potente, y las tripas le rugieron en aquel preciso instante.**

—Oh, no — se quejó el comedor **—. **Están perdidos otra vez.

Harry contó mentalmente para no decir unas cuantas cosas más.

**La desagradable sonrisa de Snape se ensanchó más.**

_Por supuesto que sí _se lamentó Sirius.

—**Tengo la impresión, señor director, de que Potter no está siendo completamente sincero —dijo**

Sirius y Remus no aguantaron más, se pararon de la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigieron a la mesa alta.

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración, cuando los dos merodeadores y Snape comenzaron a dar círculos entre sí, mientras se apuntaban con la varita y se veían con repulsión.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despiadado con el trío y mi ahijado? — gritó Sirius irritado con la actitud de Quejicus **—. **Tenías que decir algo que los hiciera sentir sospechosos cuando en realidad no lo eran.

— ¿Despiadado? — se burló Snape —. Fueron ellos con su mentira los que levantaron sospechas en mí.

—Lo que siempre buscas—mencionó Remus fastidiado —. Encontrar cualquier cosa para castigarlos e inculparlos.

Snape gruñó furioso.

—Lo sabía. Estas intentando quitarte tu desprecio hacia nosotros con Harry y sus amigos —Sirius sonrió de manera triunfal **—. **No lo puedes negar.

El profesor de pociones lo fulminó con la mirada. El animago sonrió más aún y Remus lo mirada inquisitivamente. Entonces, Snape alzó la varita, dispuesto a hechizar a los dos merodeadores; pero antes de que algo ocurriese:

—Es suficiente — habló con voz potente el director —. Cualquier rencor entre los tres se solucionará a su debido momento. Un duelo no es lo mejor en estos momentos. Les ruego a los tres que tomen asiento de nuevo **— **concluyó Dumbledore, mirando con tristeza a los tres magos adultos _El rencor es demasiado para ser sanado de un día para el otro._

Los tres enemigos se volvieron a fulminar con la mirada antes de tomar asiento. Momentos después, ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, siendo retados por los que estaban más cerca de ellos. Bill, entonces, se apresuró a leer.

—**. Podría ser una buena idea privarle de determinados privilegios hasta que se avenga a contarnos toda la verdad. **

Sirius y Remus contaron mentalmente para no abalanzarse de nuevo a su enemigo y hechizarlo

**Personalmente, creo que debería ser apartado del equipo de _quidditch _de Gryffindor hasta que decida no mentir.**

—Usted no puede apartarlo del equipo — gritó enfadado el equipo de Gryffindor —. No tiene derecho.

Ante esto, la casa de Gryffindor comenzó a gruñir y gritar improperios contra Severus Snape. Los profesores pedían calma mientras Slytherin, por sobre todo, Malfoy reían abiertamente por la "suerte de Harry".

—En realidad — opinó Harry calmadamente. Todo el mundo, en ese momento, guardo silencio, esperando expectantes lo que el azabache diría **—. **Eso lo dijo sólo porque no quería que Gryffindor volviese a pulverizar a Slytherin como ya tantas veces lo habíamos hecho. En definitiva, fue un intento cobarde para sacarme del equipo y así Slytherin nos ganase, ¿a qué tengo razón, profesor Snape?

El profesor de pociones lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw aplaudían lo dicho por Harry. Slytherin, en cambio, fruncía el ceño enojado.

Malhumorado, Snape le pidió a Bill que continuase leyendo. Él lo hizo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—**Francamente, Severus —dijo la profesora McGonagall bruscamente—, no veo razón para que el muchacho deje de jugar al **_**quidditch**_**. Este gato no ha sido golpeado en la cabeza con el palo de una escoba.**

—Así se habla, Minnie —aplaudieron los bromistas.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

**No tenemos ninguna prueba de que Potter haya hecho algo malo.**

**Dumbledore miraba a Harry de forma inquisitiva. Ante los vivos ojos azul claro del director, Harry se sentía como si le examinaran por rayos X.**

Sirius y Remus se estremecieron al recordar esa mirada cuando el director se las daba.

—**Es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Severus —dijo con firmeza.**

**Snape parecía furioso. Igual que Filch.**

—**¡Han petrificado a mi gata! —gritó. Tenía los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Exijo que se castigue a los culpables!**

_Culpable que yo derroté _Pensó Harry cabreado por la actitud de Filch.

—**Podremos curarla, Argus —dijo Dumbledore armándose de paciencia—. La señora Sprout ha conseguido mandrágoras recientemente. En cuanto hayan crecido, haré una poción con la que revivir a la _Señora Norris_.**

—**La haré yo —acometió Lockhart—. Creo que la he preparado unas cien veces, podría hacerla hasta dormido.**

—Sí, dormido ¿Este Lockhart puede ser más presumido? — se quejó Tonks, ya harta del comportamiento del profesor.

—Sí puede —dijo Sirius fastidiado— Lo que quiero ahora realmente es alguien haga callar al tarado de Lockhart, con lo que sea. Sí lo hacen, agradeceré a quién haya sido.

Por una sola vez, Snape sonrió abiertamente. Todos lo miraron pasmados, _¿qué significaba esa sonrisa?_ _Él nunca sonríe. _

Para apartar las miradas de sí, el profesor hizo un gesto para que la lectura continuase.

—**Disculpe —dijo Snape con frialdad—, pero creo que el profesor de Pociones de este colegio soy yo.**

—No puedo creer lo que diré — comenzó a decir Sirius entre pasmado y en shock por lo que diría a continuación—, pero por primera vez y única vez durante esta lectura diré: Gracias Quejicus por callar al tarado de Lockhart.

Un silencio mortal se sintió en el comedor ¿_Sirius Black dándole gracias a Severus Snape por callar a una persona, aunque este haya dicho que le agradecería? ¿El mundo había cambiado en unos segundos? ¡Ellos son enemigos, por Merlín! Ninguno de tus enemigos te da las gracias por algo como aquello. El odio es mucho para hacerlo… ¡Orgullo, Merlín!, el orgullo puede más que una simple declaración, entonces, ¿qué pasó aquí? _Fue el pensamiento generalizado de las personas.

Snape, en cambio, sonreía abiertamente _Y esta es sino la primera de las tantas gracias que tendrás que darme si te llegas a enterar lo que estoy haciendo por tu ahijado._

La gente del comedor aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido aquí. Todavía en shock y sin hallar qué decir, Bill volvió a la lectura.

**Hubo un silencio incómodo.**

—**Podéis iros —dijo Dumbledore a Harry, Ron y Hermione.**

**Se fueron deprisa pero sin correr. Cuando estuvieron un piso más arriba del despacho de Lockhart, entraron en un aula vacía y cerraron la puerta con cuidado. Harry miró las caras ensombrecidas de sus amigos.**

—**¿Creéis que tendría que haberles hablado de la voz que oí?**

—No, claro que no — dijo el comedor al unísono, recordando el episodio anterior donde Harry había retado a todos por las actitudes infantiles de ellos.

Harry se limitó a mirarlos fija y largamente.

—**No —dijo Ron sin dudar—. Oír voces que nadie puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.**

Y asintieron de acuerdo con Ron.

**Había algo en la voz de Ron que hizo que Harry le preguntase:**

—**Tú me crees, ¿verdad?**

—**Por supuesto —contestó Ron rápidamente**

—Como todo buen amigo— apuntaron los merodeadores, asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza.

Ron enrojeció hasta la médula.

—**. Pero... tienes que admitir que parece raro...**

—**Sí, ya sé que parece raro —admitió Harry—. Todo el asunto es muy raro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba escrito en el muro? «La cámara ha sido abierta.» ¿Qué querrá decir?**

_Ahora lo sabemos. Es algo oscuro _Pensó el trío de oro mirando oscuramente al libro.

Los demás, trataban de hacer conjeturas con respecto al hecho. Y entre los aurores sólo un pensamiento pasaba por sus mentes _¿Quién estaba detrás de todo eso?_

—**El caso es que me suena un poco —dijo Ron despacio—. Creo que alguien me contó una vez una historia de que había una cámara secreta en Hogwarts...; a lo mejor fue Bill.**

Bill asintió, confirmándole a Ron y a los demás que así había sido.

—**¿Y qué demonios es un _squib_? —preguntó Harry.**

Todos ahogaron una risa. Filch frunció el ceño. Dudley prestó atención, ahora sabría qué era ser un squib.

**Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron ahogó una risita.**

—**Bueno, no es que sea divertido realmente... pero tal como es Filch... —dijo—.**

**Un _squib _es alguien nacido en una familia de magos, pero que no tiene poderes mágicos. Todo lo contrario a los magos hijos de familia _muggle_, sólo que los _squibs _son casos muy raros. **

Dudders abrió sus ojos y miró al conserje con simpatía _Para el señor Filch sí que debió ser duro ver a todos sus familiares convertirse en magos y él no poder siquiera hacer magia._

**Si Filch está tratando de aprender magia mediante un curso de _Embrujorrápid_, seguro que es un _squib_. Eso explica muchas cosas, como que odie tanto a los estudiantes. —Ron sonrió con satisfacción—. Es un amargado.**

El comedor asintió. Filch enrojeció.

**De algún lugar llegó el sonido de un reloj.**

—**Es medianoche —señaló Harry—. Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir antes de**

**que Snape nos encuentre y quiera acusarnos de algo más.**

_Mas te vale que no, Quejicus _Gruñó Sirius en su mente, fulminando con la mirada al profesor de pociones.

**Durante unos días, en la escuela no se habló de otra cosa que de lo que le habían hecho a la _Señora Norris_.**

—No hay secretos en Hogwart. Todo se pasa de boca en boca — declaró Susan.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con ella, pero:

—Es que si hay secretos en Hogwart cuando se trata del trío de oro, aunque estos se pasen de boca en boca — la contradijo Neville.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo con Neville. El trío, en cambio, trataba de mirar a nadie en específico.

Bill, entonces, decidió seguir leyendo.

**Filch mantenía vivo el recuerdo en la memoria de todos haciendo guardia en el punto en que la habían encontrado, como si pensara que el culpable volvería al escenario del crimen. **

**Harry le había visto fregar la inscripción del muro con el _Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower_, pero no había servido de nada:**

La gran mayoría frunció el ceño, recordando que la inscripción había estado presente durante un largo tiempo. Ginny, sin proponérselo, tembló. Harry, percatándose del temblor de la pelirroja, se apresuró a tomarle la mano en señal de apoyo.

**las palabras seguían tan brillantes como el primer día. Cuando Filch no vigilaba el escenario del crimen, merodeaba por los corredores con los ojos enrojecidos, ensañándose con estudiantes que no tenían ninguna culpa e intentando castigarlos por faltas imaginarias como «respirar demasiado fuerte» o «estar contento».**

Los alumnos rodearon los ojos. Realmente había sido fastidioso el comportamiento del conserje en aquellos días, pero ellos eran los bastante inteligentes para decir algo al respecto.

**Ginny Weasley parecía muy afectada por el destino de la _Señora Norris_. **

Varios miraron a Ginny perplejos. Ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos para evitar las miradas. Bill supo de inmediato que debía seguir leyendo.

**Según Ron, era una gran amante de los gatos.**

—**Pero si no conocías a la _Señora Norris _—le dijo Ron para animarla—. La verdad es que estamos mucho mejor sin ella. —A Ginny le tembló el labio—. Cosas como éstas no suelen suceder en Hogwarts. Atraparán al que haya sido y lo echarán de aquí inmediatamente.**

—Lo siento, Ginny — le susurró Ron en voz baja para que sólo ella y sus dos amigos escucharan —.Yo no sabía en ese momento lo que estabas pasando. Me siento mal por haberlo dicho.

—No tenías manera de saberlo, Ron —Ginny le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa —Así que, déjalo.

El pelirrojo le sonrió a su hermana, mientras Harry y Hermione veían el intercambio, sintiendo compasión por la pelirroja. Sabían que debió ser duro para ella vivir y revivir lo que había hecho en su primer año sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Los además los miraban con extrañeza, preguntándose de qué estarían hablando los cuatro, pero nadie dijo nada, por lo que Bill, aunque se encontraba bastante preocupado por su hermana, siguió leyendo.

**Sólo espero que le dé tiempo a petrificar a Filch antes de que lo expulsen. **

—Ron — le regañó Molly furiosa —.No puedes ir pensando de esa manera.

Ron asintió mientras todos se debatían entre aplaudir al pelirrojo por la sugerencia, quedarse callados para no aumentar la ira de la señora Weasley o fulminarlo con la mirada.

**Esto es broma... —añadió apresuradamente, al ver que Ginny se ponía blanca.**

Los hermanos Weasley la miraron fijamente, preguntándose la razón por la que su hermana se comportaba de aquel modo.

Ginny, en cambio, trataba de no mirar a nadie. Estaba muy consciente que todo el comedor tenía fija la mirada en ella _Tranquila. No pasa nada. Tú no fuiste la culpable, él te utilizó, nada más _se trataba de calmar, no obstante, no pudo dejar de estremecerse, recordando pequeñas escenas desgarradoras y sentimientos malignos que la hacían perder la cordura y su propia consciencia. Segundos después de esa sensación, sintió una mano que la agarraba fuertemente, apoyándola. Sabía que era Harry por la sensación de paz que la embargó, porque sólo él, con ese gesto protector, podía sacarle de ese transe terrible que le sucedía cuando pensaba en aquellos hechos espantosos. Ella, entonces, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al azabache, diciéndole así que estaba bien. Luego, le hizo un gesto a su hermano para que siguiese leyendo. Aún preocupado por las acciones de su pequeña y única hermana, Bill siguió leyendo.

**Aquel acto vandálico también había afectado a Hermione. **

Varios la miraron fijamente, igual de preocupados por ella como habían estado por Ginny.

**Ya era habitual en ella pasar mucho tiempo leyendo, **

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, porque obviamente pensaban como Harry.

**pero ahora prácticamente no hacía otra cosa. Cuando le preguntaban qué buscaba, no obtenían respuesta, y tuvieron que esperar al miércoles siguiente para enterarse.**

Remus y Sirius se miraron fijamente y esbozaron una sonrisa, recordando la veces que Lunático había hecho lo mismo y Cormamente y Canuto debían esperar días o semanas antes de enterarse lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo.

**Harry se había tenido que quedar después de la clase de Pociones, porque Snape le había mandado limpiar los gusanos de los pupitres. **

Sirius gruñó _Siempre intentando castigar a Harry por lo que hicimos contigo ¡Como te odio, Quejicus!_

**Tras comer apresuradamente, subió para encontrarse con Ron en la biblioteca, donde vio a Justin Finch-Fletchey, el chico de la casa de Hufflepuff con el que coincidían en Herbología, que se le acercaba. Harry acababa de abrir la boca para decir «hola» cuando Justin lo vio, cambió de repente de rumbo y se marchó deprisa en sentido opuesto.**

— ¿Qué significa eso, Justin? — Siseó enojado Sirius, logrando que el pobre chico tragara saliva — ¿Me vas a decir que crees que mi ahijado tuvo algo que ver con esos ataques?, ¿Crees que un niño de 12 años tiene el poder para hacerlo? ¿Te das cuenta que es magia oscura?

—Señor Black —tartamudeó Justin nervioso. La casa de Hufflepuff lo veía con simpatía —. Yo lo pensé porque…porque…porque él estaba allí en el lugar del suceso y…bueno…yo creí que…

— ¡Tenía 12 años! — Gritó de vuelta—, ¿Es que nadie puede razonar un poquito? ¡Es magia oscura, siniestra!

—Yo señor…yo…era…— trató de defenderse el Hufflepuff ¡_Mierda! Él no sabe que yo fui petrificado también. Ahora sufriré su ira por tratar así a Harry Potter, ¡Mierda!_

—No eras nada—contraatacó el animago.

Justin tragó saliva y comenzó tiritar.

—Sirius, ya basta — lo detuvieron Remus y Harry —. Él no sabía nada en ese momento.

—Aún así, nadie trata de esa manera a mi ahijado —gruñó Canuto, rechinando los dientes—. Y sinceramente espero que nadie más actúe de esa manera con Harry, porque yo haré algo mucho peor que sólo retarlos como ahora. Espero.

Cuando Sirius terminó de decir aquello, un silencio incómodo se sintió en el alumnado. Todos se encontraban bastantes alarmados _Estamos jodidos. Él nos pulverizará por lo que le hicimos a Harry _Pensaron tragando saliva.

El niño que vivió, notando todas las reacciones, le hizo un gesto a Bill para que continuasee.

**Harry encontró a Ron al fondo de la biblioteca, midiendo sus deberes de Historia**

**de la Magia. El profesor Binns les había mandado un trabajo de un metro de largo sobre «La Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa».**

Varios hicieron una mueca de desagrado. A nadie le podía gustar Historia de la Magia por el profesor que tenía, el cual hacía dormir a la gente.

—**No puede ser, todavía me quedan veinte centímetros... —dijo furioso Ron soltando el pergamino, que recuperó su forma de rollo— y Hermione ha llegado al metro y medio con su letra diminuta.**

Los profesores sonrieron orgullosos. Hermione sonrió ruborizada.

— **¿Dónde está? —preguntó Harry, cogiendo la cinta métrica y desenrollando su trabajo.**

—**En algún lado por allá —respondió Ron, señalando hacia las estanterías—.**

**Buscando otro libro. Creo que quiere leerse la biblioteca entera antes de Navidad.**

Hermione enrojeció aún más cuando todos o soltaron una risita por lo bajo o la miraron con incredulidad.

**Harry le contó a Ron que Justin Finch-Fletchey lo había esquivado y se había alejado de él a toda prisa.**

—**No sé por qué te preocupa, si siempre has pensado que era un poco idiota —dijo**

**Ron, escribiendo con la letra más grande que podía**

Justin lo miró ofendido, mientras Harry trataba de no mirarlo.

—**. Todas esas tonterías sobre lo maravilloso que es Lockhart...**

**Hermione surgió de entre las estanterías. Parecía disgustada pero dispuesta a hablarles por fin.**

—**No queda ni uno de los ejemplares que había en el colegio; se han llevado la**

**_Historia de Hogwarts _—dijo, sentándose junto a Harry y Ron—. Y hay una lista de espera de dos semanas. Lamento haberme dejado en casa mi ejemplar, pero con todos los libros de Lockhart, no me cabía en el baúl.**

—¿Para qué lo quieres, Hermione? — le preguntó Sirus confundido.

Remus rodó los ojos, al igual que muchos otros. El trío trataba de no reír.

—Para lo mismo que el resto de la gente — contestó Hermione, riendo por lo bajo y diciendo las mismas palabras que aquella vez —: Para leer la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Canuto profirió un: Ahhhh, el cual hizo reír a todos. Los que más reían era el trío de oro.

Luego de unos minutos, la risa ceso y Bill continúo leyendo.

—**¿Para qué lo quieres? —le preguntó Harry.**

—**Para lo mismo que el resto de la gente —contestó Hermione—: para leer la**

**leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos.**

Aunque todos trataron de no reír, les fuese imposible. Rompieron a reír escandalosamente.

La risa tardó unos minutos en cesar y seguir con la lectura.

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry al instante.**

—**Eso quisiera yo saber. Pero no lo recuerdo —contestó Hermione, mordiéndose el**

**labio—**

— ¡No lo recuerda! — exclamó el comedor atónito —.Por primera y única vez Hermione Granger no recuerda algo tan importante.

La castaña enrojeció de nuevo antes de que Bill, para salvarla de las miradas de asombro, volviera a leer.

**. Y no consigo encontrar la historia en ningún otro lado.**

—**Hermione, déjame leer tu trabajo —le pidió Ron desesperado, mirando el reloj.**

—**No, no quiero —dijo Hermione, repentinamente severa—. Has tenido diez días para acabarlo.**

—**Sólo me faltan seis centímetros, venga.**

Alguien susurró: Típica conversación de Ron y Hermione.

Los dos amigos enrojecieron al instante. Bill, con una sonrisa en su rostro, siguió leyendo.

**Sonó la campana. Ron y Hermione se encaminaron al aula de Historia de la Magia, discutiendo.**

Otra vez alguien dijo: Como siempre, no cambian. Parecen un viejo matrimonio.

Eso aumentó el rubor de los dos amigos.

**Historia de la Magia era la asignatura más aburrida de todas. El profesor Binns, que la impartía, era el único profesor fantasma que tenían, **

Dudley ahogó un grito, pero no quiso decir nada.

**y lo más emocionante que sucedía en sus clases era su entrada en el aula, a través de la pizarra. **

Los bromistas asintieron afirmativamente.

**Viejo y consumido, mucha gente decía de él que no se había dado cuenta de que se había muerto.**

**Simplemente, un día se había levantado para ir a dar clase, y se había dejado el cuerpo en una butaca, delante de la chimenea de la sala de profesores. Desde entonces, había seguido la misma rutina sin la más leve variación.**

Varios hicieron muecas.

**Aquel día fue igual de aburrido. El profesor Binns abrió sus apuntes y los leyó con un sonsonete monótono, como el de una aspiradora vieja, hasta que casi toda la clase hubo entrado en un sopor profundo, sólo alterado de vez en cuando el tiempo suficiente para tomar nota de un nombre o de una fecha, y volver a adormecerse. **

Al instante, el comedor pareció adormecerse, hasta los profesores tenían dificultades para tener abiertos los ojos. Bostezando de sueño, Bill siguió leyendo.

**Llevaba una media hora hablando cuando ocurrió algo insólito: Hermione alzó la mano.**

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron los merodeadores, despertando de golpe —. Jamás había ocurrido algo así. Ni siquiera a Lily Evans se le paso por la cabeza alzar la mano para preguntar algo.

Los adultos y aurores la miraron incrédulos. Nunca había ocurrido algo así_, ¿por qué ocurría ahora? ¿Qué quería preguntar Hermione? _Se preguntaron aún asombrados.

Hermione rodó los ojos _No entiendo cómo los adultos miran así. Ellos deberían intuir lo que yo quiero preguntar. _Se dijo, exasperada. Entonces, le hizo un gesto a Bill para que siguiese leyendo.

**El profesor Binns, levantando la vista a mitad de una lección horrorosamente aburrida sobre la Convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289, pareció sorprendido.**

—**¿Señorita...?**

—**Granger, profesor. Pensaba que quizá usted pudiera hablarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Hermione con voz clara.**

Los adultos parecían total y absolutamente sorprendidos _Lo debimos imaginarlo _Sin embargo, no se atrevieron a decir nada. No habían razonado como era debido anteriormente y sentían vergüenza por aquello.

Hermione seguía rodando los ojos.

**Dean Thomas, que había permanecido boquiabierto, mirando por la ventana, salió de su trance dando un respingo. Lavender Brown levantó la cabeza y a Neville le resbaló el codo de la mesa.**

**El profesor Binns parpadeó.**

—Esto hay que documentarlo — declaró Sirius —. Que alguien haya hecho una pregunta y las reacciones que han tenido es digno de quedar plasmado en algún documento escrito.

Varios, aunque miraron raro al animago, no pudieron dejar de asentir con la cabeza. El trío rodó los ojos antes de que la lectura siguiese.

—**Mi disciplina es la Historia de la Magia —dijo con su voz seca, jadeante—. Me ocupo de los hechos, señorita Granger, no de los mitos ni de las leyendas. —Se aclaró la garganta con un pequeño ruido que fue como un chirrido de tiza, y prosiguió**

Alguien se quejó, pero Bill prosiguió leyendo.

—**: En septiembre de aquel año, un subcomité de hechiceros sardos...**

**Balbució y se detuvo. De nuevo, en el aire, se agitaba la mano de Hermione.**

— ¡Inaudito! — exclamaron los merodeadores, asombrados —. Totalmente sin precedentes que dos veces en una clase alguien allá preguntado algo.

Hermione enrojeció de nuevo, mientras todos asentían de acuerdo con los dos.

—**¿Señorita Grant?**

Alguien río. Para mala suerte de esa persona, fue escuchaba por la castaña.

—Quieres dejar de reír, Lavender— gruñó, pulverizándola con la mirada —. Él no sabe ningún nombre o apellido y dudo mucho que el tuyo se lo haya sabido. Así que, deja de hacer el ridículo.

Lavender la miró furiosa y ofendida. Hermione siguió fulminándola con la mirada Bill tuvo que seguir leyendo para quitar esa mirada de la castaña.

—**Disculpe, señor, ¿no tienen siempre las leyendas una base real?**

**El profesor Binns la miraba con tal estupor, que Harry adivinó que ningún estudiante lo había interrumpido nunca, ni estando vivo ni estando muerto.**

—Exacto — afirmaron los ex estudiantes de Hogwart.

—**Veamos —dijo lentamente el profesor Binns—, sí, creo que eso se podría discutir. —**

Todos prestaron atención.

**Miró a Hermione como si nunca hubiera visto bien a un estudiante—. Sin embargo, la leyenda por la que usted me pregunta es una patraña hasta tal punto exagerada, yo diría incluso absurda...**

El comedor miraba muy pendiente al libro, esperando a que el profesor hablase.

**La clase entera estaba ahora pendiente de las palabras del profesor Binns; éste miró a sus alumnos y vio que todas las caras estaban vueltas hacia él. Harry se sentía completamente desconcertado al ver unas muestras de interés tan inusitadas.**

—**Muy bien —dijo despacio—. Veamos... la Cámara de los Secretos... **

La ansiedad se sentía en cada rincón del comedor.

**Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con certeza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época.**

**Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga**

**Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los _muggles_, dado que aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución.**

Todos estaban absortos en la lectura. Nadie movía un músculo, nadie hablaba, nadie reía. La curiosidad de las personas que no sabían de qué se trataba la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos, era muy grande por lo que escuchaban con gran interés a Bill. Quienes comprendían algo, pero no lo suficiente, esperaban poder aclarar el asunto o al menos, parte de él. El trío se limitaba a escuchar con entusiasmo lo que ellos conocían a la perfección.

**Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y continuó:**

—**Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos.**

Dudley escuchaba con demasiada atención la historia. Le parecía fascinante escuchar los orígenes del castillo.

**Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. **

Los Slytherin, aunque no dijeron nada ni afirmaron con la cabeza, pensaban exactamente lo mismo que el fundador del colegio.

**Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia _muggle_, porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.**

_La eterna disputa de Gryffindor y Slytherin se debe a esto _Pensaron las dos casas, mirándose fijamente.

**El profesor Binns se detuvo de nuevo y frunció la boca, como una tortuga vieja llena de arrugas.**

—**Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedignas —dijo—, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos.**

La ansiedad era insoportable. Todos querían ya escuchar sobre dicha Cámara.

**La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores.**

**»Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. **

Harry pensó en Tom Riddle, en el diario, en la muerte horrible de Myrtle y no pudo dejar de sentir ira. Esa Cámara hizo lo más terrible del mundo: Matar y atacar a inocentes por ideales absurdos.

— ¿Pero quién es ese heredero? — se preguntó Ojo loco, reflexionado sobre el asunto y sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos — ¿Dónde se encuentra? — terminó de decir, mirando al trío de oro en busca de respuestas.

Todos y cada unos de los presentes sabían que ellos tenían las respuestas, no obstante, entendían que ninguno de los tres les respondería.

En efecto, ni Harry, Ron o Hermione tenían el deseo de decir algo, ya que esperaban que resolvieran las cosas por ellos mismos.

Minerva, Snape y Dumbledore se miraron inquisitivamente, sin levantar sospechas. Los tres conocían muy bien al heredero y pensaban en todo el mal que había hecho y seguía haciendo.

Molly y Arthur trataban de recordar el final de aquel año. Los dos Weasley sabían que Albus le había nombrado quién era ese heredero, pero no lo podían recordar.

Ginny, quién conocía muy bien al heredero, tembló de cabeza a pies. Harry, notando la reacción de la pelirroja, se apresuró a tomarle la mano. Ginny le agradeció antes de que Bill, para sacar de los pensamientos a los demás, continuara leyendo.

**Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia.**

Todos, a excepción de quiénes sabían del monstruo que contenía la Cámara, se preguntaron cuál era ese horror y de qué manera se podía abrir.

Harry fue quién se estremeció esta vez, recordando al Basilisco, a la lengua pársel, al diario de Riddle, a Ginny casi muriéndose, a él combatiendo contra el monstruo. Sin lugar a dudas, esto había sido uno de los episodios difíciles que él haya vivido hasta el momento. Incluso podría ser el segundo peor, después de lo acontecido en el cementerio y la muerte de Cedric.

Ginny, percatándose de la reacción del azabache, le apretó la mano con fuerza, para que recordase que ella estaba ahí, apoyándolo como él lo hacía con ella.

Harry le sonrió antes de que Bill siguiese la lectura.

**Cuando terminó de contar la historia, se hizo el silencio, pero no era el silencio habitual, soporífero, de las clases del profesor Binns. Flotaba en el aire un desasosiego, y todo el mundo le seguía mirando, esperando que continuara. **

Lo mismo pasaba en el comedor. Todos aguardaban expectantes que el profesor siguiese con la historia.

**El profesor Binns parecía levemente molesto.**

—**Por supuesto, esta historia es un completo disparate —añadió**

Neville iba a decir que no era ningún disparate, pero se contuvo, ya que como había dicho Harry, eso era el pasado.

—**. Naturalmente, el colegio entero ha sido registrado varias veces en busca de la cámara, por los magos mejor preparados. No existe. **

_Claro que iban a pensar eso, porque ninguno tiene la facultad que yo tengo para hablar la lengua pársel, que es el medio con la cual se abre. Además del hecho que este en un baño, en un grifo, demasiado oculto para que lo vean, haría que nadie la pudiese encontrar _Pensó Harry, mirando al libro, mientras sentía las miradas de los adultos encima de él y de sus amigos.

Ellos se preguntaban de qué manera él, Ron y Hermione habían logrado dar con ella y de qué manera la abrieron. Sin dudas las preguntas eran muchas y hasta el momento no entendían ni lograban hacer conexión alguna ante los hechos que relataba el libro.

Frustrados, le hicieron un gesto a Bill para que continuase.

**Es un cuento inventado para asustar a los crédulos.**

**Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.**

Nadie dijo nada esta vez, aunque estaban bastante sorprendidos con el hecho que en una sola clase hayan levantado tres veces la mano.

—**Profesor..., ¿a qué se refiere usted exactamente al decir «el horror que contiene» la cámara?**

Ojo loco y los adultos, incluyendo a algunos profesores, asintieron con la cabeza, como si se estuviesen preguntando lo mismo. Y en efecto, así era.

—**Se cree que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo podrá dominar el heredero de**

**Slytherin —explicó el profesor Binns con su voz seca y aflautada.**

_¿Qué monstruo podrá ser? ¿Por qué sólo lo podrá dominar el heredero de Slytherin? ¿Qué tiene él que no tengan otros? _Pensó Moody intrigado. Él estaba tan curioso y reflexionaba a cada rato, intentando dar con la respuesta, pero no entendía nada. Absolutamente nada.

Y si Moody se encontraba en ese estado, los otros magos adultos estaban igual a él. Sólo Albus, Minerva y Snape tenían certeza de lo que pasaba.

Los alumnos se hacían exactamente las mismas preguntas que los adultos. No obstante, nada entendían.

Ginny seguía recordando los días sin noción de tiempo-espacio, a los ataques y los petrificados por el Basilisco. Tembló levemente.

Harry, en cambio, suspiró fatigado, acaparando al instante toda la atención _La lengua pársel es la que no permite entender nada y, por ende, lo que hay en la Cámara. Pasará mucho antes de que hagan conexión._

—Bill, sigue leyendo, por favor — pidió el niño que vivió, dejando a todos pasmados.

Bill asintió antes de volver a la lectura.

**La clase intercambió miradas nerviosas.**

—**Pero ya les digo que no existe —añadió el profesor Binns, revolviendo en sus**

**apuntes—. No hay tal cámara ni tal monstruo.**

—**Pero, profesor —comentó Seamus Finnigan—, si sólo el auténtico heredero de**

**Slytherin puede abrir la cámara, nadie más podría encontrarla, ¿no?**

—El señor Finnigan tiene toda la razón — declaró Remus —. No me había detenido a pensar así. Sólo el heredero sabe de la ubicación y en teoría, cómo se abre. Por lo tanto, por más que otros magos la hayan buscado, jamás darían con ella — Ojoloco asintió de acuerdo con Lunático.

—¡Excelente suposición, señor Finnigan! — elogió Moody. El chico enrojeció hasta la médula, mientras el alumnado lo miraba con asombro.

—Le otorgo — dijo McGonagall con orgullo — ,30 puntos a Gryffindor por la excelente deducción.

La casa de Gryffindor vitoreó. Seamus estaba tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley.

Bill, orgulloso de su casa, siguió leyendo.

—**Tonterías, O'Flaherty —repuso el profesor Binns en tono algo airado—, si una larga sucesión de directores de Hogwarts no la han encontrado...**

—**Pero, profesor —intervino Parvati Patil—, probablemente haya que emplear magia negra para abrirla...**

—Exactamente y puede ser — apuntó Moddy, hasta ahora perplejo por las suposiciones y deducciones de unos niños de 12 años —. Es lo que hemos estado diciendo todo el rato, ¡Excelente razonamiento, señorita Patil! — elogió el auror.

Parvati adquirió el mismo tono de rubor de Seamus.

—Estoy orgullosa de los razonamientos maduros que están teniendo mis alumnos—Minerva no daba en sí del orgullo que sentía a los estudiantes de su casa —. Otros 30 puntos para Gryffindor.

La casa, nuevamente, vitoreó. Con esto ganarían, sin duda, la copa de las casas.

—**El hecho de que un mago no utilice la magia negra no quiere decir que no pueda emplearla, señorita Patati —le interrumpió el profesor Binns—. Insisto, si los predecesores de Dumbledore...**

—**Pero tal vez sea preciso estar relacionado con Slytherin, y por eso Dumbledore no podría... —apuntó Dean Thomas, pero el profesor Binns ya estaba harto.**

—Encontrarla — terminó por él Tonks, maravillada por las hipótesis totalmente acertadas del asunto.

— ¡Excelente, señor Thomas! — elogió Moody. Por tercera vez, un Gryffindor enrojeció hasta la médula—. Me asombra que unos niños de 12 años sean tan maduros para ser deducciones que pueden ser casi certeras.

—Y yo lo estoy de mi casa — añadió más que orgullosa Minerva—. Otros 30 puntos para Gryffindor.

Esta vez, nadie aplaudió, sólo se dedicaron a sonreír abiertamente por los puntos.

—**Ya basta —dijo bruscamente—. ¡Es un mito! ¡No existe! ¡No hay el menor indicio de que Slytherin construyera semejante cuarto trastero! Me arrepiento de haberles relatado una leyenda tan absurda. Ahora volvamos, por favor, a la historia, a los hechos evidentes, creíbles y comprobables.**

— ¡Qué gruñón y enojón! — se quejaron los bromistas.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con ellos.

**Y en cinco minutos, la clase se sumergió de nuevo en su sopor habitual.**

—**Ya sabía que Salazar Slytherin era un viejo chiflado y retorcido —dijo Ron**

—No es un viejo chiflado y retorcido — gruñó Slytherin, mientras las demás casas reían a carcajadas, más fuerte, eso sí, era la de Sirius—. Es uno de los más grandes magos de…

—Un viejo chalado — interrumpió Canuto riendo a más no poder —. Ron, eres sensacional. Eso mismo opinó yo de Slytherin

Y eso valió un rubor de Ron y la risa incontrolada de los demás. Cuando la risa hubo cesado, luego de unos cuantos minutos, la lectura continúo.

**a Harry y Hermione, mientras se abrían camino por los abarrotados corredores al término de las clases, para dejar las bolsas en la habitación antes de ir a cenar—. Pero lo que no sabía es que hubiera sido él quien empezó todo este asunto de la limpieza de sangre. **

Algunos asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo a Ron; otro lo miraron con admiración; y los restantes fruncieron el ceño.

**No me quedaría en su casa aunque me pagaran. Sinceramente, si el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera querido mandarme a Slytherin, yo me habría vuelto derecho a casa en el tren.**

—Lo mismo opinó — declaró Sirius, mirando radiante al pelirrojo —. Nunca me quedaría en Slytherin y si me hubiesen puesto en aquella casa antes que Gryffindor, me hubiera de vuelto en el tren y vagado por las calles.

Ron asintió y ambos chocaron las manos mientras el resto rodaba los ojos.

**Hermione asintió entusiasmada con la cabeza,**

Las miradas atónitas se dirigieron a Hermione.

—Oh, vamos — dijo, exasperada—. Sí lo hubiese hecho, como creo que todos los de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor hubieran hecho. Así que no me miren así — terminó de decir, frunciendo el ceño.

Y los demás no podían estar más de acuerdo con la castaña.

**pero Harry no dijo nada. Tenía el corazón encogido de la angustia.**

**Harry no había dicho nunca a Ron y Hermione que el Sombrero Seleccionador había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de enviarlo a Slytherin. **

Todos y cada uno de los alumnos y profesores miraron a Harry con compasión. Y sus dos amigos negaron con la cabeza. Dudley, en cambio, miraba perplejo a su primo.

**Recordaba, como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior, la vocecita que le había hablado al oído cuando, un año antes, se había puesto el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

_**Podrías ser muy grande, ¿sabes?, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad?**_

Dudders ahogó un grito. Eso nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. El resto, ante el recordatorio, gruñó o frunció el ceño.

**Pero Harry, que ya conocía la reputación de la casa de Slytherin por los brujos de magia negra que salían de ella, había pensado desesperadamente «¡Slytherin no!», y el sombrero había terminado diciendo:**

_**Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**_

_Eso es lo que te diferencia de los Slytherin y del propio Voldemort _Pensó Albus, mirando a la nada y sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos azules.

**Mientras caminaban empujados por la multitud, pasó Colin Creevey.**

—**¡Eh, Harry!**

—**¡Hola, Colin! —dijo Harry sin darse cuenta.**

—**Harry, Harry..., en mi clase un chaval ha estado diciendo que tú eres...**

— ¿Qué Harry es qué? — le preguntó Sirius a Colin.

—Que era el heredero de Slytherin — contestó nervioso.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Los señores Weasley, Moody, Charlie y Bill miraron espantados a Colin.

—Eso es imposible, señor Creevey — apuntó Moody perplejo.

—Sólo un verdadero Slytherin podría ser el heredero — añadió Sirius anonadado —. Un Gryffindor nunca lo sería.

Colin se encogió de hombros, mientras que los alumnos tragaban saliva por imaginar las reacciones de los adultos cuando sí se concretase el pensamiento que tenía el Gryffindor.

Harry se apresuró a hacerle un gesto a Bill para que continuase leyendo.

**Pero Colin era demasiado pequeño para luchar contra la marea de gente que lo**

**llevaba hacia el Gran Comedor. Le oyeron chillar:**

—**¡Hasta luego, Harry! —Y desapareció.**

—**¿Qué es lo que dice sobre ti un chaval de su clase? —preguntó Hermione.**

—**Que soy el heredero de Slytherin, supongo —dijo Harry, **

Esta línea le valió a Harry varias miradas de incredulidad. El niño que vivió rodó los ojos y antes de que alguien dijese algo, le pidió a Bill que continuase leyendo.

**y el corazón se le encogió un poco más al recordar cómo lo había rehuido Justin Finch-Fletchley a la hora de la comida.**

—**La gente aquí es capaz de creerse cualquier cosa —dijo Ron, con disgusto.**

Remus y Sirius asintieron con la cabeza, igual de disgustado como lo estaba Ron en el libro.

**La masa de alumnos se aclaró, y consiguieron subir sin dificultad al siguiente rellano.**

—**¿Crees que realmente hay una Cámara de los Secretos? —preguntó Ron a**

**Hermione.**

—**No lo sé —respondió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Dumbledore no fue capaz de curar a la _Señora Norris_, y eso me hace sospechar que quienquiera que la atacase no debía de ser..., bueno..., humano.**

Moody asintió de acuerdo con la declaración de Hermione.

**Al doblar la esquina se encontraron en un extremo del mismo corredor en que había tenido lugar la agresión. **

Varios gruñeron, los restantes se limitaron a ver incrédulos al trío.

**Se detuvieron y miraron. El lugar estaba tal como lo habían encontrado aquella noche, salvo que ningún gato tieso colgaba de la argolla en que se fijaba la antorcha, y que había una silla apoyada contra la pared del mensaje: «La cámara ha sido abierta.»**

—**Aquí es donde Filch ha estado haciendo guardia —dijo Ron.**

**Se miraron unos a otros. El corredor se encontraba desierto.**

—**No hay nada malo en echar un vistazo —dijo Harry,**

—Curiosidad Potter a la vista — apuntaron los gemelos en un intentó de alivianar la tensión que se había instalado en la sala.

Unos pocos le encontraron la razón, el resto rodaba los ojos.

**dejando la bolsa en el suelo y poniéndose a gatear en busca de alguna pista.**

—**¡Esto está chamuscado! —dijo—. ¡Aquí... y aquí!**

—**¡Ven y mira esto! —dijo Hermione—. Es extraño.**

Los aurores prestaron mucha atención. Podrían salir pistas para descubrir qué era el monstruo.

**Harry se levantó y se acercó a la ventana más próxima a la inscripción de la pared.**

**Hermione señalaba al cristal superior, por donde una veintena de arañas estaban escabulléndose, **

—¡Arañas! — lograron articular los aurores, aún perplejos mientras se preguntaban la razón de la aparición de los insectos.

**según parecía tratando de penetrar por una pequeña grieta en el cristal.**

**Un hilo largo y plateado colgaba como una soga, y daba la impresión de que las arañas lo habían utilizado para salir apresuradamente.**

—**¿Habíais visto alguna vez que las arañas se comportaran así? —preguntó**

**Hermione, perpleja.**

—Definitivamente no — logró decir Moody, reflexionando sobre el asunto _¿A qué monstruo podrían estar relacionadas las arañas?_

—**Yo no —dijo Harry—. ¿Y tú, Ron? ¿Ron?**

**Volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo. Ron había retrocedido y parecía estar luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo.**

Molly se preocupó por su hijo, mientras miraba a Fred reprobatoriamente.

—**¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Harry.**

—**No... no me gustan... las arañas —dijo Ron, nervioso.**

—**No lo sabía —dijo Hermione, mirando sorprendida a Ron—. Has usado arañas muchas veces en la clase de Pociones...**

—**Si están muertas no me importa —explicó Ron, quien tenía la precaución de mirar a cualquier parte menos a la ventana—. No soporto la manera en que se mueven.**

**Hermione soltó una risita tonta.**

Como muchos en el comedor. Ron gruñó enfadado.

—**No tiene nada de divertido —dijo Ron impetuosamente—. Si quieres saberlo, cuando yo tenía tres años, Fred convirtió mi... mi osito de peluche en una araña grande y asquerosa porque yo le había roto su escoba de juguete. A ti tampoco te harían gracia si estando con tu osito, le hubieran salido de repente muchas patas y...**

Muchos aguantaban la risa. Molly estaba cada vez más enfurecida con Fred.

**Dejó de hablar, estremecido. Era evidente que Hermione seguía aguantándose la risa. Pensando que sería mejor cambiar de tema, Harry dijo:**

—**¿Recordáis toda aquella agua en el suelo? ¿De dónde vendría? Alguien ha pasado la fregona.**

_¿Agua? _Repitió el comedor en su mente _¿Cuándo habían mencionado agua? _

Sin embargo, Remus, Sirius, Moody, Charlie ,Bill y Tonks trataban de hacer conexión con la Cámara. Suspiraron frustrados al no hallarle, de momento, respuesta lógica.

—**Estaba por aquí —dijo Ron, recobrándose y caminando unos pasos más allá de la silla de Filch para indicárselo—, a la altura de esta puerta.**

**Asió el pomo metálico de la puerta, pero retiró la mano inmediatamente, como si se hubiera quemado.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry**

—**No puedo entrar ahí —dijo Ron bruscamente—, es un aseo de chicas.**

Los hombres gimieron. Las mujeres miraron de forma burlesca.

—**Pero Ron, si no habrá nadie dentro —dijo Hermione, poniéndose derecha y acercándose—; aquí es donde está Myrtle _la Llorona_. Venga, echemos un vistazo.**

_Allí es la entrada. Tan cerca y nunca pudimos hacer conexión _Pensó el trío, mirando fijamente al libro.

**Y sin hacer caso del letrero de «No funciona», Hermione abrió la puerta.**

Los profesores suspiraron resignados. Nunca podrían dejar de sorprenderse y preocuparse por las cosas que hacía el trío por el colegio y el mundo mágico.

**Era el cuarto de baño más triste y deprimente en que Harry había puesto nunca los pies. Debajo de un espejo grande, quebrado y manchado, había una fila de lavabos de piedra en muy mal estado. El suelo estaba mojado y reflejaba la luz triste que daban las llamas de unas pocas velas que se consumían en sus palmatorias. Las puertas de los retretes estaban rayadas y rotas, y una colgaba fuera de los goznes.**

Las chicas hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

**Hermione les pidió silencio con un dedo en los labios y se fue hasta el último retrete. Cuando llegó, dijo:**

—**Hola, Myrtle, ¿qué tal?**

**Harry y Ron se acercaron a ver. Myrtle _la Llorona _estaba sobre la cisterna del retrete, reventándose un grano de la barbilla.**

—**Esto es un aseo de chicas —dijo, mirando con recelo a Harry y Ron—. Y ellos no son chicas.**

Malfoy río por la bajo.

—**No —confirmé Hermione—. Sólo quería enseñarles lo... lo bien que se está aquí.**

**Con la mano, indicó vagamente el espejo viejo y sucio, y el suelo húmedo.**

—**Pregúntale si vio algo —dijo Harry a Hermione, sin pronunciar, para que le leyera en los labios.**

—**¿Qué murmuras? —le preguntó Myrtle, mirándole.**

Las chiquillas gruñeron, recordando lo exasperante que era ese fantasma.

—**Nada —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Queríamos preguntar...**

—**¡Me gustaría que la gente dejara de hablar a mis espaldas! —dijo Myrtle, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas—. Tengo sentimientos, ¿sabéis?, aunque esté muerta.**

—**Myrtle, nadie quiere molestarte —dijo Hermione—. Harry sólo...**

—**¡Nadie quiere molestarme! ¡Ésta sí que es buena! —gimió Myrtle—. ¡Mi vida en este lugar no fue más que miseria, y ahora la gente viene aquí a amargarme la muerte!**

El trío miró con tristeza al libro_Cuando la gente sepa cómo fue su muerte, dejarán de lastimarla._

—**Queríamos preguntarte si habías visto últimamente algo raro —dijo Hermione dándose prisa—. Porque la noche de Halloween agredieron a un gato justo al otro lado de tu puerta.**

—**¿Viste a alguien por aquí aquella noche? —le preguntó Harry.**

—**No me fijé —dijo Myrtle con afectación—. Me dolió tanto lo que dijo Peeves, que vine aquí e intenté suicidarme. Luego, claro, recordé que estoy..., que estoy...**

—Muerta ya — dijo Sirius exasperado.

El trío le dio una mirada amarga

—**Muerta ya —dijo Ron, con la intención de ayudar. Myrtle sollozó trágicamente, se elevó en el aire, se volvió y se sumergió de cabeza en la taza del retrete, salpicándoles, y desapareció de la vista; a juzgar por la procedencia de sus sollozos ahogados, debía de estar en algún lugar del sifón.**

_Obviamente _Pensó el trío triste

**Harry y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero Hermione, que ya estaba harta, se encogió de hombros, y les dijo:**

—**Tratándose de Myrtle, esto es casi estar alegre. Bueno, vámonos...**

**Harry acababa de cerrar la puerta a los sollozos gorjeantes de Myrtle, cuando una potente voz les hizo dar un respingo a los tres.**

El mismo respingo que dio el comedor _¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Otra vez la voz? _Se preguntó, mirando a Bill para siguiese leyendo

—**¡RON!**

**Percy Weasley, con su resplandeciente insignia de prefecto, se había detenido al final de las escaleras, con una expresión de susto en la cara.**

Percy Weasley, ajeno a todos, se puso rojo.

—**¡Esos son los aseos de las chicas! —gritó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

—**Sólo echaba un vistazo —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Buscando pistas, ya sabes...**

**Percy parecía a punto de estallar. A Harry le recordó mucho a la señora Weasley.**

El comedor se debatía entre reír o callar. Optaron por lo último, porque indudablemente, la señora Weasley los atemorizaba con sus regaños.

—**Marchaos... fuera... de aquí... —dijo, caminando hacia ellos con paso firme y agitando los brazos para echarlos—. ¿No os dais cuenta de lo que podría parecer, volver a este lugar mientras todos están cenando?**

—Concuerdo completamente con Percy — afirmó Remus, dándole la razón —. Atraería más problemas de los que ya tienen.

Nadie contradijo lo dicho por Lunático, porque tenía toda la razón.

—**¿Por qué no podemos estar aquí? —repuso Ron acaloradamente, parándose de**

**pronto y enfrentándose a Percy—. ¡Escucha, nosotros no le hemos tocado un pelo a ese gato!**

—**Eso es lo que dije a Ginny —dijo Percy con contundencia—, pero ella todavía cree que te van a expulsar. No la he visto nunca tan afectada, llorando amargamente. **

Ginny suspiró amargamente. No le gustaba verse débil y ella estaba más que segura que de no haber sido por el diario de Riddle, ninguna de esas reacciones hubiese ocurrido.

Cho, desde la mesa de su casa, mirada triunfal a su "nueva enemiga" _¿Quién llora escondida tras los pasillos, Weasley? Esta más que claro que yo no y tú sí. Eres tan antipática y patética _

**Podrías pensar un poco en ella, y además, todos los de primero están asustados.**

—**A ti no te preocupa Ginny —replicó Ron, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas—, a ti sólo te preocupa que yo eche a perder tus posibilidades de ser Representante del**

**Colegio.**

—**¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! —dijo Percy secamente, llevándose una mano a su insignia de prefecto**

Nadie, pero nadie podía creer lo que se acababa de leer ¿_Un Gryffindor quitándole puntos a su propia casa y peor aún, a su propio hermano? Esto era nuevo, insólito, inaudito._

En el estado de shock en que se encontraban, ninguno pudo articular palabra alguna. Bill, antes de leer, le dedicó una mirada furiosa a su hermano.

—**. ¡Y espero que esto te enseñe la lección! ¡Se acabó el hacer de detective, o de lo contrario escribiré a mamá!**

**Y se marchó con el paso firme y la nuca tan colorada como las orejas de Ron.**

Varios gruñeron o rechinaron los dientes, totalmente furiosos por el comportamiento absurdo de Percy.

—No sé cómo no te das cuenta, Percy — gritó Charlie —, que de no haber jugado al detective junto a sus dos amigos, el colegio y el mundo mágico caería en la magia oscura, ¡idiota!

—Sólo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber — se defendió Percy.

— ¿Quitándoles puntos a tu propia casa? ¿Eso es cumplir con tu deber? — soltó las preguntas Bill enfadado.

—Sí, es cumplir con mi deber. Ellos estaban, como siempre, haciendo cosas que no son de su incumbencia, en cosas que los adultos deberían arreglar, no unos niños sin las condiciones para hacerlo —contraatacó Percy enrabiado.

—Los adultos podrían haberlo arreglado, sí — reconoció George —, pero finalmente son Harry, Ron y Hermione los que siempre terminan resolviendo los misterios y cosas oscuras antes de que ningún mago adulto lo haya hecho.

—Porque los adultos no prestan la atención que deberían— volvió a contraatacar Percy.

—Sí la prestan, idiota— gruñó Fred —, sólo que hay personas como tú que no se dan cuenta.

—Sí me doy cuenta— respondió acalorado Percy.

Ninguno se atrevía a interrumpir la discusión entre los hermanos Weasley. Todos estaban bastantes sorprendidos con el intercambio.

—Pues no se nota — contraatacó Bill aún furioso.

—¿Ustedes creen que no lo noto? ¿Qué no sé las cosas que pasan? Déjenme decirles que se equivocan completamente — se defendió enrabiado.

—Ustedes cinco — gritó Molly enfurecida—. Ya basta de pelearse como si tuvieran cinco años, recuerden que son hermanos — los cinco hijos Weasley se miraban con odio y rencor —. Los cinco están castigados y no intenten excusarse y decir que son grandes para castigos, dado a que no fueron grandes cuando discutieron como lo han hecho ahora — ninguno hacia ademán alguno de hablar o excusarse por la conducta que estaban teniendo—Bill sigue leyendo, ahora.

Aún enrabiado con su hermano, Bill hizo lo que su mamá pedía.

**Aquella noche, en la sala común, Harry, Ron y Hermione escogieron los asientos más alejados del de Percy.**

Los hermanos Weasley asintieron, mientras Percy gruñía.

**Ron estaba todavía de muy mal humor y seguía emborronando sus deberes de Encantamientos. Cuando, sin darse cuenta, cogió su varita mágica para quitar las manchas, el pergamino empezó a arder. Casi echando tanto humo como sus deberes, Ron cerró de golpe _El libro reglamentario de hechizos _(clase 2). Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione lo imitó.**

Y el comedor estaba tan sorprendido como Harry. El trío rodó los ojos.

—**Pero ¿quién podría ser? —dijo con voz tranquila, como si continuara una conversación que hubieran estado manteniendo—. ¿Quién querría echar de Hogwarts a todos los _squibs _y los de familia _muggle_?**

_El herdero de Slytherin, ¿Pero quién era? _Era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza del comedor entero.

—**Pensemos —dijo Harry con simulado desconcierto—. ¿Conocemos a alguien que piense que los que vienen de familia _muggle _son escoria?**

**Miró a Hermione. Hermione miró hacia atrás, poco convencida.**

—**Si te refieres a Malfoy...**

Malfoy miró al trío gruñendo y todos lo miraron a él. Bill se apresuró a leer.

—**¡Naturalmente! —dijo Ron—. Ya lo oísteis: «¡Los próximos seréis los _sangre sucia!_» Venga, no hay más que ver su asquerosa cara de rata para saber que es él...**

Ron río por lo bajo, mientras Draco miraba de malhumor al pelirrojo _Aunque es mentira, me siento importante de ser el tema de conversación del apestoso trío de oro o cómo se llame. _

—**¿Malfoy, el heredero de Slytherin? —dijo escépticamente Hermione.**

—**Fíjate en su familia —dijo Harry, cerrando también sus libros—. Todos han pertenecido a Slytherin, él siempre alardea de ello. Podrían perfectamente ser descendientes del mismo Slytherin. Su padre es un verdadero malvado.**

—**¡Podrían haber conservado durante siglos la llave de la Cámara de los Secretos!**

—**dijo Ron—. Pasándosela de padres a hijos...**

Ante lo dicho por Ron, los aurores comenzaron a reflexionar.

—Podría ser. Suena bastante lógico que las llaves se pasen de padres a hijos, ¡Buena teoría! — elogió Moody

El pelirrojo enrojeció, pero sabía que no era así. Por lo que antes que alguien más pudiese hablar, le hizo un gesto a Bill para que continuase la lectura.

—**Bueno —dijo cautamente Hermione—, supongo que puede ser.**

—**Pero ¿cómo podríamos demostrarlo? —preguntó Harry; en tono de misterio.**

—**Habría una manera —dijo Hermione**

Todos miraron a Hermione llenos de curiosidad.

—¿Cuál manera? — interrogó Remus, mirando intensamente a la castaña, mientras Malfoy prestaba suma atención.

—Lo sabrán en unas líneas más — contestó nerviosa y mirando a sus dos amigos.

El momento temido por los tres se acercaba. Bill comprendió que debía seguir leyendo.

**hablando despacio, bajando aún más la voz y echando una fugaz mirada a Percy—. Por supuesto, sería difícil. Y peligroso, muy peligroso. Calculo que quebrantaríamos unas cincuenta normas del colegio.**

La curiosidad aumentó considerablemente_, ¿cuál era esa manera para demostrar que Malfoy era el heredero, quebrantando tantas normas del colegio?_ Fue el pensamiento generalizado.

El trío se miró largamente _Uno de nuestros mayores secretos saldrá a la luz _Pensaron resignados antes de que la lectura continuase.

—**Si, dentro de un mes más o menos, te parece que podrías empezar a explicárnoslo, háznoslo saber, ¿vale? —dijo Ron, airado.**

—**De acuerdo —repuso fríamente Hermione—. Lo que tendríamos que hacer es entrar en la sala común de Slytherin y hacerle a Malfoy algunas preguntas sin que sospeche que somos nosotros.**

Durante varios minutos el comedor guardo silencio, demasiados aturdidos como para reaccionar, _El trío de oro estaba sugiriendo lo más improbable del mundo, ¿cómo lo harían?_

Los segundos siguieron pasando con una lentitud asombrosa, nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca para hablar. Entonces:

— ¿Entrar a nuestra casa sin que sospechen que son ustedes? — preguntó Slytherin pasmado —Eso es una locura, una completa locura.

—Nadie nunca se ha colado a nuestra casa y dudo mucho que ustedes puedan hacerlo— añadió Draco en shock —. Sería una invasión horrorosa. Además, cualquiera de nosotros se daría cuenta.

La casa entera asintió con la cabeza. Mientras los demás no hallan qué decir, a excepción de:

—Eso sería sensacional, formidable — dijeron los gemelos, sonriendo con malicia.

—Una hazaña que nosotros nunca pudimos hacer, aunque lo intentamos varias veces—agregaron los merodeadores, sonriendo abiertamente.

—Y eso los convertirían en los héroes de Gryffindor — terminaron de decir, chocando las manos.

—¿Es que no oyeron que nos daríamos cuenta con facilidad? ¿Qué no los echaríamos a patadas de la sala común? — preguntó Pansy, enfadada —Además, nosotros nunca lo vimos entrar a la sala común, por tanto, ese plan, cuál fuera, no se concreto.

Los bromistas fruncieron el ceño, mientras el trío miraba a Malfoy y él a ellos. Sin embargo, los aurores y algunos profesores, se preguntaban cómo lo harían para colarse sin ser detectados.

Minerva y Albus, no obstante, miraban radiante al trío, ya que sabían a qué se referían. Lo que faltaba era saber todas las circunstancias que habían rodeado la hazaña.

Snape frunció el ceño _Más les vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando, o sino estarán en grandes aprietos._

El silencio, entonces, se volvió a instalar, por lo que Bill siguió leyendo.

—**Pero eso es imposible —dijo Harry, mientras Ron se reía.**

—**No, no lo es —repuso Hermione—. Lo único que nos haría falta es una poción**

**_multijugos_.**

—¿Qué? — gritaron Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie y Moody totalmente perplejos.

—Pero eso es un imposible — agregó Moody —. Ningún mago o bruja podría hacer una hazaña como esa con 12 años.

—Es una poción bastante complicada y varios magos calificados tienen serias dificultades para hacerla, muchos simplemente no la pueden hacer— acotó Tonks.

—Hay, incluso, personas que nunca han oído sobre esa poción —sumó Charlie.

—Ni para qué sirve—incorporó Bill

—Y estoy más que seguro que ni Lily Evans, la mejor en pociones de nuestra generación y la estudiante modelo, tanto como Hermione, podría hacer eso con esa edad —añadió Sirius.

—Sí lograran hacerla, sería lo más impactante del último siglo — terminó de decir Remus, mirando fijamente a Hermione.

Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras todos los adultos la miraban expectantes a la castaña. El resto del comedor veía confuso la escena formada.

—¿Alguien nos podría decir qué es esa poción? — preguntó Seamus con interés.

Los alumnos asintieron en acuerdo a lo dicho por el Gryffindor.

—Lo encontrarán en unos minutos — dijo Hermione, haciéndole un gesto a Bill para que continuase.

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron a la vez Harry y Ron.**

—**Snape la mencionó en clase hace unas semanas.**

Snape levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

—**¿Piensas que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer en la clase de Pociones que escuchar a Snape? —dijo Ron.**

—**Esa poción lo transforma a uno en otra persona. **

El alumnado estaba tan asombrado que nada pudo decir, mientras Slytherin miraba fijamente al trío _Por su bien, que no hayan entrado a nuestra sala común. _

**¡Pensad en ello! Nos podríamos convertir en tres estudiantes de Slytherin. Nadie nos reconocería. Y seguramente Malfoy nos diría algo. Lo más probable es que ahora mismo esté alardeando de ello en la sala común de Slytherin.**

Otra vez el silencio se apoderó del comedor, mientras todos imaginaban a la perfección la imagen representada. Bill entendió que debía seguir leyendo.

—**Esto del _multijugos _me parece un poco peligroso —dijo Ron, frunciendo el**

**entrecejo—. ¿Y si nos quedamos para siempre convertidos en tres de Slytherin?**

Todos rodaron los ojos.

—**El efecto se pasa después de un rato —dijo Hermione, haciendo un gesto con la mano como para descartar ese inconveniente—, pero lo realmente difícil será conseguir la receta. Snape dijo **

Snape se sorprendió de la atención de la Gryffindor con su clase.

**que se encontraba en un libro llamado _Moste Potente Potions _que se encuentra en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.**

Los Slytherin suspiraron aliviados porque si se encontraba en la sección prohibida, menos posibilidades tenían de concentrar el plan.

**Solamente había una manera de conseguir un libro de la Sección Prohibida: con el permiso por escrito de un profesor.**

—**Será difícil explicar para qué queremos ese libro si no es para hacer alguna de las pociones.**

—**Creo —dijo Hermione— que si consiguiéramos dar la impresión de que estábamos interesados únicamente en la teoría, tendríamos alguna posibilidad...**

—**No te fastidia... ningún profesor se va a tragar eso —dijo Ron—. Tendría que ser**

**muy tonto...**

—A mí no me dijeron nada ni pidieron nada — dijo Sprouth.

—Ni a nosotros — añadieron los demás profesores.

Slytherin suspiró aliviado. Ahora no tendrían ninguna posibilidad de entrar en su sala común.

El trío se miró largamente, pensado en el profesor que le ayudó: Lockhart.

—Este fue el final del capítulo — anunció Bill mientras todos gemían.

El comedor entero quería saber si el trío había logrado hacer esa poción.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos. Volví.<strong>

**Sé que es más tarde de lo que prometí, pero ya fue. Les cuento rapidito, porque me quitarán el pc.**

**Mi cargador no tiene arreglo y no me compraran un netbook nuevo hasta tres meses más o menos. Así que, el único consuelo para ustedes, para mí y la historia, es que tendré la otra semana el pc familiar solo para mí ( mi hermano entra a trabajar), por lo que podré seguir actualizando una vez por semana.**

**Otra cosa, muchas gracias por los review, alertas, favoritos. Me sorprenden. Hoy no contestaré a review anónimos. No tengo tiempo.**

**Por otro lado, les gusto el capítulo. Estuve muy inspirada, mucho. Fueron 40 hojas word y 15,161 palabras. Wow, déjenme su opinión. Además se me ocurrieron muchas cosas, varias reacciones que estoy loca por escribir. Todo a si debido tiempo.**

**El bog esta en proceso, cuando lo tenga lo doy.**

**Mmmm, avíseme cualquier error ortográfico, no alcancé a editar nada. Espero que este bien.**

**Okas, eso sería. No vemos en los review. Besos.**


	11. La bludger loca

**Los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo va dedicado a lobita22: Espero que te guste cómo quedó la sugerencia que me hiciste. Me esforcé mucho para que quedará bien.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Para los demás, disfruten y los leo más abajo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando los profesores dijeron que a ellos el trío jamás les comentó algo relacionado con un libro y la poción multijugos, los Slytherin suspiraron aliviados. Hubiese sido vergonzoso y humillante que se hayan colado a su sala común pasando desapercibidos. Así que, naturalmente, estaban calmados a excepción de: Draco Malfoy. Él se encontraba bastante intranquilo, intentado recordar todos los hechos de aquel año, algo que le asegurase que Potter, Weasley y Granger no habían interrumpido en su casa. Y aunque de momento no había notado nada sospechoso, algo lo mantenía inquieto; pero no sabía qué podía ser <em>Tranquilo, Draco, tranquilo. Hasta el momento no han hecho nada y no hay certeza alguna de que se hayan colado a nuestra sala. Calma. <em>Se decía para mantenerse sereno.

Al contrario de la casa de las serpientes, la casa de Hufflepuff y la de Ravenclaw, se veían bastante animadas ante la posibilidad de que tres Gryffindor se hayan colado a Slytherin. Eso le enseñaría a ser menos arrogantes y pesados, pensaban para sus adentros. Pero los de Gryffindor, simplemente, miraban burlones a la mesa de las serpientes ante la posibilidad de que el trío se infiltrarse en su sala. Tanto era la exaltación ante ese hecho que ya estaban haciendo sus apuestas.

— 10 Galeones a que el trío se cola en Slytherin — apostó Fred, sonriendo abiertamente.

—10, a que no pueden — se atrevió a apostar George

—Estoy con Fred, 10 a que sí — Sirius ya se imaginaba la hazaña.

—Yo, con George. 10 a que no — comentó Remus.

—Nosotros estamos con George. Será imposible, así que 10 a que no — se apuntaron Seamus, Dean y Charlie.

—Y nosotros estamos con Fred. 10 a que sí lo hicieron — comentaron Neville, Lee y Bill.

—Muy bien, hecho.

Los apostadores se dieron la mano y dejaron el dinero encima de la mesa, mientras el resto de la casa de Gryffindor se animaba y se ponía de lado del sí o del no. El trío miraba aturdido a lo que estaba aconteciendo, pero antes que pudiesen siquiera hablar:

— ¡Fred, George, Charlie, Bill! — gritó enojada la señora Weasley, acaparando la atención de todo el comedor —.Ni siquiera se atrevan a apostar con que el trío se colará en la sala de Sly…

— ¡Qué no lo hará! — vociferó, interrumpiendo a Molly, la casa de la serpientes enrabiaba.

— ¡Qué sí! — gritaron Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, sonriendo abiertamente.

— ¡Qué no!

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No, estamos diciendo…

—Ya fue suficiente— gritó Harry, perdiendo la paciencia que tenía—. Otra vez se ve una actitud infantil de parte de todos —varios agacharon la cabeza —. Maduren y luego hablamos. Ahora creo que tenemos que leer, no estar peleando por si nos colamos o no en la sala de Slytherin.

—El señor Potter tiene toda la razón. Debemos seguir con la lectura—opinó McGonagall. El comedor asintió —. Yo misma leeré, Albus.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza antes de que Minerva abriera el libro y comenzase con la lectura.

— **La «bludger» loca **—**leyó, con una pequeña mueca en su rostro.**

Misma mueca que Harry tenía en su cara _Estúpido, Lockhart. Por tu ayuda innecesaria mis huesos quedaron blandos y se demoraron en crecer _Pensó, rechinando los dientes. No obstante, otros pensamientos más preocupantes invadieron su cabeza en ese preciso instante _¿qué dirá la gente cuando se lea que fue Dobby quién nos impidió la pasada de la barrera y que él hechizo la bludger? Peor aún, ¿cuándo se lea que la cámara ya había sido abierta antes? ¿qué pasará?_

― ¿Te pasa algo, ahijado ― le preguntó Sirius preocupado y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―No, nada― se apresuró a contestar Harry, mirando de reojo a Dobby y a sus dos mejores amigos.

―¿Estás seguro? ― insistió el animago.

El niño que vivió dudó por unos segundos, segundos suficientes para hacerle notar a su padrino que algo andaba mal.

Sirius miró a Remus, perplejo y este lo miró de igual manera ¿_Tendrá que ver con la bludger loca? Y si es eso ¿por qué está loca? ¿Acaso la hechizaron? _Pensaron los dos antes de que fijaran su mirada en Harry. El comedor, quién se encontraba comentando el título del capítulo y recordando aquel juego doloroso con la bludger como protagonista, se quedó en silencio, mirando a los dos adultos y a Harry, preguntándose la razón para que el elegido se pusiese así de nervioso y preocupado.

―No es nada― aseguró el azabache, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―¿Seguro? ―insistió Remus, levantando una ceja.

―Segurísimo.

Su padrino y tío le miraron inquisitivamente, pero no quisieron hacer preguntas. Lo mismo pasaba con el resto del comedor. Dudley, en cambio, miraba a su primo asombrado.

Harry se inclinó a sus dos amigos.

―Este capítulo tiene lo que hizo Dobby y la conversación que tuve con él sobre la cámara y que luego corroboré cuando dejaron a Colin en la enfermería luego de que fuese petrificado― les susurró, hablando rápido―.Esa que decía que la cámara ya había sido abierta antes ― Ron y Hermione se miraron pasmados―.Dudo mucho que McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore hayan notado que yo estaba despierto― prosiguió Harry―. Esto jamás lo comenté cuando llegamos con Ginny a la oficina después de que Ron y yo bajáramos por la cámara ― terminó de decir, suspirando.

Ninguno de los tres dijo algo. Se limitaron a mirarse los unos a los otros aterrados, conscientes de que el comedor entero los miraba. Pero ellos en lo único que podían pensar era que el libro estaba sacando a la luz sus mayores secretos, secretos que hubieran querido guardar para sí. Volvieron a suspirar y en conjunto hicieron un gesto para que McGonagall comenzase a leer el capítulo. Aturdida y mirando a sus tres alumnos favoritos, Minerva leyó.

**Después del desastroso episodio de los duendecillos de Cornualles, **

Los profesores hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

**el profesor Lockhart **

_Don rulos, rulitos, rulones. Tan idiota que seas _Pensó Sirius riendo por lo bajo. Para su suerte, nadie se fijó en él.

**no había vuelto a llevar a clase seres vivos. **

―¡Menos mal!― exclamó Minerva, deteniendo su lectura.

Los profesores asintieron de acuerdo con ella, pero los de quinto que estuvieron presentes en aquella clase, gimieron.

**Por el contrario, se dedicaba a leer a los alumnos pasajes de sus libros, **

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Bill y Charlie hicieron una mueca de fastidio, mientras que Fred y George exclamaban: ¡Vamos a morir!, ¡Es el fin!, ¡Libros odiosos!

**y en ocasiones representaba alguno de los momentos más emocionantes de su biografía. **

Harry gruñó fuertemente _Estúpido, Lockhart_, provocando que varios o lo vieran asombrados o retrocedieran a causa del miedo por ese gruñido.

**Habitualmente sacaba a Harry para que lo ayudara en aquellas reconstrucciones; **

Harry volvió a gruñir. Nadie se atrevió a decir algo, aunque los Slytherin, en especial Malfoy, trataban de contener la risa.

**hasta el momento, Harry había tenido que representar los papeles de un ingenuo pueblerino transilvano al que Lockhart había curado de una maldición que le hacía tartamudear, un yeti con resfriado y un vampiro que, cuando Lockhart acabó con él, no pudo volver a comer otra cosa que lechuga.**

―Ninguna sola palabra o risas a causa de esto― gruñó Harry cuando vio que la gran mayoría estaba conteniendo la risa―. Profesora, continúe.

Minerva asintió y siguió leyendo.

**En la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sacó de nuevo a Harry,**

―Idiota― murmuró Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos.

**esta vez para representar a un hombre lobo. **

Remus sonrió levemente, mientras que Sirius y Tonks le palmeaban la espalda y el trío sonreía abiertamente.

**Si no hubiera tenido una razón muy importante para no enfadar a Lockhart, se habría negado.**

―Debiste negarte Harry― comenzó a decir Fred.

―Estamos desilusionados de ti nuevamente― terminó George, negando con la cabeza.

Harry les envió una mirada envenenada. Ambos tragaron saliva. No les gustaba esa mirada en lo absoluto.

—**Aúlla fuerte, Harry **

Malfoy, así como muchos otros alumnos, ahogaban su risa. Harry los ignoró olímpicamente, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse hasta la médula _Idiota, Lockhart. Por tu estúpida clasecita soy el hazmerreír de todos. Aggg_

**(eso es...), y en aquel momento, creedme, yo salté (así)**

―No te creo― empezó a decir Fred.

―Necesito verlo con mis propios ojos― siguió George.

―Y ni aún así te creería― prosiguió Sirius.

―Porque eres un patán, idiota― terminó Remus.

Al instante siguiente, los bromistas rompieron a reír en conjunto con los profesores, alumnos y el trío de oro. Las chiquillas eran las únicas que no reían.

**tirándolo contra el suelo (así) con una mano, **

―Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas, Lockhart― rodó los ojos Sirius. _Nunca estuviste cerca de un hombre lobo, se nota. Ellos pierden la consciencia de sí mismos. Lo sé, eres un farsante mentiroso. _Pensó el animago, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

**y logré inmovilizarle. Con la otra, le puse la varita en la garganta y, reuniendo las fuerzas que me quedaban, llevé a cabo el dificilísimo hechizo Homorphus; **

Ron rodó los ojos _Cómo si así se hiciese, tarado._

Y a juzgar por la expresión de Sirius, él pensaba lo mismo que el pelirrojo.

**él emitió un gemido lastimero (venga, Harry..., más fuerte..., bien) **

Varios trataron de no reír, pero no pudieron. Al momento siguiente reían a carcajadas y muchos rodaban por el suelo, mientras los restantes intentaban hacerse una imagen mental de Harry aullando.

―Ya basta― gritó el azabache enojado―. Me gustaría que ustedes estuviesen en mi posición, así dejarían de reír.

La risa ceso al instante y el silencio se instaló en el comedor. Minerva supo de inmediato que debía seguir leyendo.

**y la piel desapareció..., los colmillos encogieron y... se convirtió en hombre. Sencillo y efectivo. **

_Sí, muy sencillo, imbécil _Volvió a pensar Sirius, rechinando los dientes.

―Una hazaña extraordinaria y fantástica― opinó Remus, dejando a medio comedor con la boca abierta y a las chiquillas satisfechas―. Fue muy valiente y heroico lo que vuestro profesor hizo con el hombre lobo. Se merece un pequeño aplauso, no seamos rencorosos, que el tipo debió tener un coraje autentico para hacer algo así―obviamente las chiquillas aplaudieron fuertemente. Los demás se negaban a creer en las palabras de Lupin, salvo quiénes ya intuían lo que quería decir Lunático―. Me hubiese gustado estar trabajando palma a palma con él, deteniendo a un furioso hombre lobo. Me encantaría ver su expresión de júbilo― terminó de decir, suspirando _Claro que sí, así te das cuenta cómo es un hombre lobo de verdad y que no es tan sencillo detenerlo. Lo sé por mis amigos Canuto y Cornamenta. _Añadió para sus adentros.

Nadie, de los que no sabían a lo que se refería el profesor, quiso comentar nada. Estaban pasmados por lo que acaban de oír. Las chiquillas miraban con aire de suficiencia , mientras los que notaron lo que Remus trataba de decir, sonrieron abiertamente.

―Un discurso conmovedor, mi querido Lunático― sonrió Sirius.

―Ni lo dudes ni por un minuto, Canuto― asintió con la cabeza Lupin.

―No lo ponemos en duda― añadieron los gemelos, sonrieron con malicia.

Los cuatro bromistas, en conjunto con el trío, adultos y profesores, sonrieron abiertamente antes de que Minerva continuara leyendo.

**Otro pueblo que me recordará siempre como el héroe que les libró de la terrorífica amenaza mensual de los hombres lobo.**

_Claro, héroe _Pensaron los merodeadores, rodando los ojos.

**Sonó el timbre y Lockhart se puso en pie.**

―¿Y eso hizo durante todas las clases que estuvo con ustedes? ― cuestionó McGonagall, frunciendo el ceño.

―Lo hizo, profesora― contestó Hermione en nombre de todos los estudiantes.

Minerva hervía _¡Qué hombre más patán e incompetente! ¿Por qué tenía que venir aquí a importunar nuestras vidas? _No obstante, debía seguir leyendo.

—**Deberes: componer un poema sobre mi victoria contra el hombre lobo Wagga**

**Wagga. ¡El autor del mejor poema será premiado con un ejemplar firmado de El encantador!**

Minerva, Sprouth, Flitwich y Snape rodaron los ojos

**Los alumnos empezaron a salir. Harry volvió al fondo de la clase, donde lo esperaban Ron y Hermione.**

—**¿Listos? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Espera que se hayan ido todos —dijo Hermione, asustada—. Vale, ahora.**

Los alumnos levantaron las cejas, mientras los profesores, aurores y adultos gemían, imaginando lo que seguía _Esperamos que no sea lo del libro. _Pensaron intranquilos.

**Se acercó a la mesa de Lockhart con un trozo de papel en la mano. **

Minerva entrecerró los ojos.

**Harry y Ron iban detrás de ella.**

—**Esto... ¿Profesor Lockhart? —tartamudeó Hermione—. Yo querría... sacar este libro de la biblioteca. Sólo para una lectura preparatoria. —Le entregó el trozo de papel con mano ligeramente temblorosa—. Pero el problema es que está en la Sección Prohibida, **

―¡No! ― se quejó Slytherin, mientras que Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff sonreían abiertamente y miraban agradecidos al trío― ¡Qué no sea lo que estamos pensando, Merlín!

―Es lo que están pensando, Slytherin―les rebatió Ravenclaw, sonriendo con malicia.

―Lamentablemente el trío sacará el libro― continúo Hufflepuff, mirando burlones a la casa de las serpientes.

―Gracias al tarado de Lockhart― finalizó Gryffindor, riendo a carcajadas.

Slytherin volvió a gemir. No era justo, no lo era.

―Aún no sabemos si el profesor firmó o no el papel. No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas― habló Sprouth con calma.

Slytherin suspiró aliviado, aferrándose a la suposición de la profesora. Era su única oportunidad para no comenzar a creer que el trío se había infiltrado en su casa.

―Profesora Sprouth― interrumpió Sirius, rodando los ojos―, ¿usted cree que el ridículo y bobo de Lockhart miró ese papel? ¿Usted cree que no lo firmó? Yo lo dudo mucho.

―No podríamos estar más de acuerdo con Canuto― dijeron Remus, Tonks y los gemelos Weasley, apoyando al animago.

Slytherin volvió a gemir, mientras los profesores entrecerraban los ojos mirando al trío de oro, el cual se encogía de hombros.

Minerva, después de aquello, volvió a leer.

**así que necesito el permiso por escrito de un profesor. Estoy convencida de que este libro me ayudaría a comprender lo que explica usted en Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos sobre los venenos de efecto retardado.**

La gente miró a Hermione aturdida, _¿Ella estaba mintiéndole a un profesor para sacar un libro de la biblioteca?_ Eso era completamente absurdo y se negaban a creer tal cosa.

―Fue por una buena causa― se defendió la castaña, acaparando toda la atención.

_Eso quería decir que el libro si se lo sacaron de la sección prohibida_ Pensaron los alumnos de Slytherin, dejando caer la mandíbula.

Los demás fruncían el ceño o entrecerraban los ojos. El trío se encogía de hombros sin hallar qué decir. La profesora McGonagall intuyó que debía seguir leyendo.

—**¡Ah, Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos! —dijo Lockhart, cogiendo la nota de **

**Hermione y sonriéndole francamente**

_¡Qué idiota! ¡Es tan estúpido! _Pensaron Minerva, Sprouth, Flitwich y Molly.

—**. Creo que es mi favorito. ¿Te gustó?**

—**¡Sí! —dijo Hermione emocionada—. ¡Qué gran idea la suya de atrapar al último **

**con el colador del té...!**

—**Bueno, estoy seguro que a nadie le parecerá mal que ayude un poco a la mejor estudiante del curso **

―No nos parecería mal si el libro en cuestión fuese para una materia importante― gruñó McGonagall, deteniendo su lectura evidentemente irritada―, pero en este caso es para quebrantar las normas del colegio, tonto.

Nadie quiso comentar nada respecto a lo que acababa de decir la profesora. No obstante, las miradas de todos se dirigieron al trío de oro, quien se encogió de hombros.

—**dijo Lockhart afectuosamente, sacando una pluma de pavo real—. Sí, es bonita, ¿verdad? —dijo, interpretando al revés la expresión de desagrado de Ron**

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Charlie y Bill rieron por lo bajo.

—**. Normalmente la reservo para firmar libros.**

**Garabateó una floreteada firma sobre el papel y se lo devolvió a Hermione.**

―¿Floreteada? ― repitieron los merodeadores, riendo a carcajadas―. Es un completo imbécil este tipo Lockhart.

—**Así que, Harry —dijo Lockhart, mientras Hermione plegaba la nota con dedos torpes y se la metía en la bolsa—, mañana se juega el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, ¿verdad? **

Ante la mención del quidditch, los aficionados al deporte, aplaudieron con entusiasmo mientras que Dudley se inclinaba un poco más al libro.

**Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¿no?**

Ambas casas se abuchearon.

**He oído que eres un jugador fundamental. **

―Por supuesto―Sirius hinchó su pecho con orgullo.

Harry le sonrió abiertamente.

**Yo también fui buscador. **

―Sí claro― se mofó Sirius―. Y apuesto lo que sea a que fuiste un gran perdedor, idiota― Varios asintieron con la cabeza ―. O simplemente es una mentira del muy tarado.

―Yo apostaría por lo último― opinó Harry, provocando aplausos de todos, menos de las chiquillas.

Minerva, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, volvió a leer.

**Me pidieron que entrara en la selección nacional, **

―No me digas― fingió sorpresa Fred.

―Eso es lo máximo― siguió con tono sarcástico, George.

―Lo mejor de lo mejor― prosiguió Remus, rodando los ojos.

―No tenías para qué desperdiciar tal ofrecimiento― continuó Sirius, abriendo los ojos.

―Por ser profesor ―insistió Tonks irónicamente.

―Es algo totalmente único― añadió Charlie.

―Que jamás en tu vida se te volverá a presentar―apuntó Bill.

―Si es que en realidad te llamaron para la selección nacional― terminaron de decir, riendo por lo bajo.

Varios rieron con los bromistas y el resto aplaudió.

**pero preferí dedicar mi vida a la erradicación de las Fuerzas Oscuras. **

―Lo cual fue un desperdicio― comenzó a decir Hermione, rodando los ojos.

―Porque no hiciste y nunca aprendimos nada de nada contigo― continuó Ron, negando con la cabeza.

―Ya que eres un completo oportunista e incompetente― finalizó Harry.

Al momento siguiente, todos vitoreaban o aplaudían porque, realmente, el profesor Lockhart caía mal en cada capítulo que pasaba.

**De todas maneras, si necesitaras unas cuantas clases particulares de entrenamiento, no dudes en decírmelo. **

―Harry no necesita ningún entrenamiento particular contigo― dijeron Fred y George, horrorizados ante la idea.

―Él es natural en el quidditch como buscador, no te necesita― siguió el equipo de Gryffindor, escandalizado.

―Lo único que lograrías con eso es aburrirlo con tus tácticas malas― continuaron Sirius y Remus, espantados.

―O en el peor de los casos, en la enfermería a causa del entrenamiento estúpido― finalizaron Hermione y Ron, recordando lo que había provocado el profesor con su mala idea de hechizar el brazo de su amigo, ablandándolo.

Harry se limito a sonreír. Las chiquillas, en cambio, estaban enfadadas.

**Siempre me satisface dejar algo de mi experiencia a jugadores menos dotados...**

―¡Menos dotados! ― se escandalizó Gryffindor, mirando con horror al libro.

―¡Debe ser una broma! ― siguieron Fred y George.

Profesores, los alumnos, los demás adultos y los demás equipos de quidditch, incluyendo al de Slytherin, se encontraban pasmados ante la declaración de Lockhart, que no pudieron dejar de pensar que era el peor profesor que jamás haya pisado Hogwart.

―Es una broma― bramó enojada, en ese instante, Tonks.

―Porque mi ahijado/sobrino es mucho mejor que tú, tarado, idiota, incompetente, malnacido, estúpido, bobo, imbécil…― gritaron Sirius y Remus enfadados.

Aplausos y vítores de todos lados se escucharon en el comedor. Dubley, por otro lado, se limito a mirar asombrado a su primo _Debe ser muy bueno en ese deporte como para que todo el comedor se enfade y este sorprendido ante lo dicho por ese profesorcito de cuarta categoría _Pensó,antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Harry hizo un ruido indefinido con la garganta y luego salió del aula a toda prisa, detrás de Ron y Hermione.**

Un suspiro colectivo se escuchó esta vez. Todos se aliviaron que el trío saliese de ahí.

—**Es increíble —dijo ella, mientras examinaban los tres la firma en el papel—. Ni siquiera ha mirado de qué libro se trataba.**

―Porque es un completo imbécil― dijeron los merodeadores, los gemelos, Charlie, Bill y Tonks.

Ron trató de no reír, mientras que las chiquillas miraban enrabiadas a todo el mundo.

—**Porque es un completo imbécil —dijo Ron**

Los antes mencionados se pusieron a reír en conjunto con el trío y todo el comedor. Minerva, luego de unos minutos de risas, se aclaró la garganta y siguió leyendo.

—**. Pero ¿a quién le importa? Ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos.**

―Exacto―concordó Gryffindor con Ron.

—**El no es un completo imbécil —chilló Hermione, mientras iban hacia la biblioteca a paso ligero.**

―Es lo que nosotras pensamos― se manifestaron los chiquillas, aún enojadas por el trato con su profesor.

Todos los demás rodearon los ojos exasperados ante la actitud de ellas.

—**Ya, porque ha dicho que eres la mejor estudiante del curso...**

**Bajaron la voz al entrar en la envolvente quietud de la biblioteca.**

Los profesores suspiraron y entrecerraron los ojos.

**La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, era una mujer delgada e irascible que parecía un buitre mal alimentado.**

Aunque la gente trató de no reír, no pudieron. Al siguiente momento, todos se partían de la risa. Los bromistas gritaban: ¡Buitre mal alimentado! ¡Por Merlín que es una excelente descripción! ¡No lo habíamos pensando!

La risa tardó unos minutos en cesar, cuando lo hizo, la lectura continuó.

—**¿Moste Potente Potions?—repitió recelosa, tratando de coger la nota de**

**Hermione. Pero Hermione no la soltaba.**

—**Desearía poder guardarla —dijo la chica, aguantando la respiración.**

―Cualquiera…― comenzó a decir Sirius.

―Ninguna palabra sobre esto― gruñó Hermione.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, mientras que las chiquillas asentían con la cabeza de acuerdo con la acción que había hecho la castaña en el libro.

—**Venga —dijo Ron, arrancándole la nota y entregándola a la señora Pince—. Te conseguiremos otro autógrafo. Lockhart firmará cualquier cosa que se esté quieta el tiempo suficiente.**

―¡Excelente, Ron! ― exclamaron los bromistas, riendo a carcajadas.

Ron se sonrojó.

**La señora Pince levantó el papel a la luz, como dispuesta a detectar una posible falsificación, pero la nota pasó la prueba. **

Los profesores, negaron con la cabeza; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, suspiraron aliviados; La casa de las serpientes, en cambio, gruñó _Por favor no. Hacemos lo que sea, pero por favor que la poción sea extremadamente difícil como para que el trío la haga, por favor, por favor. No pedimos nada más _Pensaron desesperados.

**Caminó orgullosamente por entre las elevadas estanterías y regresó unos minutos después llevando con ella un libro grande de aspecto mohoso. **

Por enésima vez en este capítulo, los profesores suspiraron resignados, era causa perdida cuando del trío de oro se trataba. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor sonreían anticipadamente. Los Slytherin, a diferencia de todos los demás, contenían la respiración, aferrándose al pensamiento que habían tenido anteriormente.

**Hermione se lo metió en la bolsa con mucho cuidado, e intentó no caminar demasiado rápido ni parecer demasiado culpable.**

Los bromistas asintieron afirmativamente, dando a entender así que lo que hacía Hermione era lo correcto, nunca levantar sospechas.

**Cinco minutos después, se encontraban de nuevo refugiados en los aseos fuera de servicio de Myrtle la Llorona. **

Otra vez, los profesores suspiraron resignados.

**Hermione había rechazado las objeciones de Ron argumentando que aquél sería el último lugar en el que entraría nadie en su sano juicio, así que allí tenían garantizada la intimidad. **

―Bueno, tiene toda la razón―coincidieron los bromistas con Hermione, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los profesores gemían. El trío, simplemente, se encogía de hombros e intentaba no hacer contacto con nadie.

**Myrtle la Llorona lloraba estruendosamente en su retrete, pero ellos no le prestaban atención, y ella a ellos tampoco.**

**Hermione abrió con cuidado el Moste Potente Potions, y los tres se encorvaron sobre las páginas llenas de manchas de humedad. **

Y Slytherin se inclinó un poco más al libro, esperando ansioso y nervioso cómo sería esa poción.

**De un vistazo quedó patente por qué pertenecía a la Sección Prohibida. Algunas de las pociones tenían efectos demasiado horribles incluso para imaginarlos, y había ilustraciones monstruosas, como la de un hombre que parecía vuelto de dentro hacia fuera y una bruja con varios pares de brazos que le salían de la cabeza.**

Varios se estremecieron y en el caso de los Dursley, ahogaron un grito. Los bromistas, aurores y profesores rodearon los ojos ante la reacción tonta.

—**¡Aquí está! —dijo Hermione emocionada, al dar con la página que llevaba por título La poción multijugos. **

Misma emoción que sentían las casas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff . Slyherin rogaba que la poción fuese complicadísima.

**Estaba decorada con dibujos de personas que iban transformándose en otras distintas. Harry imploró que la apariencia de dolor intenso que había en los rostros de aquellas personas fuera fruto de la imaginación del artista.**

―No es producto de la imaginación del artista― corrigió Ojoloco.

Sirius, Remus y Tonks asintieron con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de trío, aunque para sus adentros estaba completamente de acuerdo con Alastor, no pudieron decir absolutamente nada para no delatarse ellos mismos.

**»Ésta es la poción más complicada que he visto nunca —dijo Hermione, al mirar la receta**

Un suspiro colectivo se escuchó en Slytherin. Toda la casa estaba aliviada por las buenas noticias _Gracias, muchas gracias. Esto es lo que queríamos que sucediese._

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff fruncieron el ceño. No se esperaban nada de esto.

Los aurores, en cambio, tenían un solo pensamiento rodando sus cabezas _Una poción tan complicada como la multijugos es imposible que la realicen unos niños de 12 años._

—**. Crisopos, sanguijuelas, Descurainia sophia y centinodia —murmuró, pasando el dedo por la lista de los ingredientes—. Bueno, no son difíciles de encontrar, están en el armario de los estudiantes, podemos conseguirlos. **

Slytherin gruñó. Esto, ahora, no era bueno para ellos. Las demás casas sonreían abiertamente y los aurores fruncían el ceño.

**¡Vaya, mirad, polvo de cuerno de bicornio! No sé dónde vamos a encontrarlo...,**

Otra vez Slytherin suspiró aliviado**, ** las demás casas entrecerraban los ojos y los aurores volvían a fruncir el ceño.

**piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana..., eso también será peliagudo**

―¡Bien!― exclamó aliviada la casa de las serpientes, absolutamente satisfecha por la primera impresión del trío con la poción.

Los demás, exceptuando a los adultos, entrecerraban los ojos enrabiados por la suerte de Slytherin. El trío rodeaba los ojos exasperado _Si supieran lo que ocurrirá, no estarían reaccionando de esta manera; pero es lo que tiene que pasar para que nadie sospeche lo que en realidad pasó y sea una sorpresa._

**... y por supuesto, algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos.**

Los alumnos y los Dursley ahogaron un grito.

―¡¿Qué?! ― exclamó el alumnado atónito.

―¿Qué quieren decir con :algo de aquel que queramos convertirnos? ― preguntaron horrorizados ante la idea.

―De un momento a otro Hermione lo explicará― dijo Harry, antes de que los aurores y profesores pudiesen abrir sus bocas para explicarlo.

―Tengan paciencia― añadió Ron.

Todos asintieron y miraron intensamente a la profesora McGonagall para que continuase leyendo.

—**Perdona —dijo Ron bruscamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos»? **

Todos miraron a Ron perplejos.

―Oh, vamos― se quejó el pelirrojo―. Que yo no sabía en ese momento, es pasado.

Varios abrieron las bocas asombrados y los restantes asintieron con la cabeza. El trío rodaba sus ojos _¿Cuándo entenderán que esto es pasado no el ahora? _Se preguntó exasperado antes de que Minerva continuase leyendo.

**Yo no me voy a beber nada que contenga las uñas de los pies de Crabbe.**

La gente comenzó a reír histéricamente, mientras que Crabbe se tornaba rojo y los bromistas exclamaban: ¡Así se habla, Ron!

Una vez pasada la risa, la lectura siguió.

**Hermione continuó como si no lo hubiera oído.**

—**De momento, todavía no tenemos que preocuparnos porque esos ingredientes los echaremos al final.**

**Sin saber qué decir, Ron se volvió a Harry, que tenía otra preocupación.**

Los profesores levantaron la ceja, curiosos por la preocupación de Harry.

—**¿No te das cuenta de cuántas cosas vamos a tener que robar, Hermione?**

Y formaron una perfecta "o" cuando se leyó esa parte.

**Piel de serpiente arbórea africana en tiras, desde luego eso no está en el armario de los estudiantes, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Forzar los armarios privados de Snape? **

_Por el bien de ustedes y por mi seguridad física ante la ira de Black y Lupin, espero que aquella explosión en mi sala aquel día no haya sido por forzar mis armarios privados _Pensó Snape, mirando directamente al trío, quién intentó de no hacer contacto visual con el profesor de pociones.

**No sé si es buena idea...**

Los profesores asintieron, aunque sabían que igualmente lo iban a hacer. Suspiraron resignados.

**Hermione cerró el libro con un ruido seco.**

—**Bueno, si vais a acobardaros los dos, pues vale —dijo. **

La gente, especialmente los profesores, se volvieron en dirección de Hermione, perplejos ante el cambio de papeles del trío _Esta no es la Hermione Granger que conocemos. No lo es. _

La castaña se encogió de hombros, mientras los merodeadores se miraban el uno al otro _Esto me recuerda cuando Lunático/ yo intentaba persuadirnos a mí/ Canuto y Cornamenta para hacer travesuras _Pensaron los dos, desviando su mirada al trío _Aunque nosotros era por pura diversión, en cambio, ellos tienen una justificación de peso._

**Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos más brillantes de lo normal—. Yo no quiero saltarme las normas, ya lo sabéis, pero pienso que aterrorizar a los magos de familia muggle es mucho peor que elaborar un poco de poción. **

Por enésima vez en el capítulo, las miradas incrédulas se posaron en Hermione Granger. Esto era algo que no se veía todos los días.

―Yo creo que tiene razón― opinó Tonks, frunciendo el ceño luego de unos minutos de silencio absoluto. Los alumnos asintieron con la cabeza―. Son mucho peor los ataques a elaborar una poción, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya en contra las normas― se apresuró a decir cuando vio que los profesores la miraban estupefactos.

El profesorado la miró satisfecho antes de que Minerva volviese a leer.

**Pero si no tenéis interés en averiguar si el heredero es Malfoy, iré derecha a la señora Pince y le devolveré el libro inmediatamente.**

_Por favor, por favor. Hagan eso _Pensó Slytherin aún desesperado.

—**No creí que fuera a verte nunca intentando persuadirnos de que incumplamos las normas —dijo Ron**

Profesores, alumnos y aurores asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con lo dicho por el pelirrojo. Sólo Sirius y Remus sonreían abiertamente, ya que les recordaba su estancia en Hogwart _Aquellos buenos tiempos…_

—**. Está bien, lo haremos, pero nada de uñas de los pies, ¿vale?**

—**Pero ¿cuánto nos llevará hacerlo? —preguntó Harry, cuando Hermione, satisfecha, volvió a abrir el libro. **

—**Bueno, como hay que coger la Descurainia sophia con luna llena, y los crisopos han de cocerse durante veintiún días..., yo diría que podríamos tenerla preparada en un mes**

― ¡Un mes! ― repitió asombrado el alumnado―, ¿no será mucho tiempo para hacer una poción? ― preguntó aún sorprendido.

―No lo es, teniendo en cuenta los ingredientes de los cuales hablamos― informó Alastor, frunciendo el ceño, preguntándose cómo lo haría el trío para elaborar esa poción.

Los alumnos formaron una perfecta "o" en sus bocas. Los Slytherin suspiraron aún más aliviados. Esto estaba garantizando que no lo habían hecho, aunque no podían todavía cantar victoria. La profesora McGonagall continúo leyendo.

**, si podemos conseguir todos los ingredientes.**

Alastor asintió con la cabeza, ya que era lo que pensaba.

—**¿Un mes? —dijo Ron—. ¡En ese tiempo, Malfoy puede atacar a la mitad de los hijos de muggles! **

― ¡Qué yo no soy el heredero y mucho menos pretendo acatar a los hijos de muggles por más que no los tolere! ― se defendió Draco cuando vio que la gran mayoría de los alumnos se volvían en su dirección, frunciendo el ceño _Estúpido trío de oro, por su culpa soy sospechoso ahora._

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo, porque claramente se podía notar que él tampoco era el heredero. Lo que les dejaba aún en la incertidumbre de quién era. McGonagall supo que debía seguir leyendo.

—**Hermione volvió a entornar los ojos amenazadoramente, y él añadió sin vacilar—: Pero es el mejor plan que tenemos, así que adelante a toda máquina.**

Nuevamente, los profesores suspiraron resignados _No hay caso con el trío de oro. Siempre metiéndose en cosas peligrosas._

**Sin embargo, mientras Hermione comprobaba que no había nadie a la vista para poder salir del aseo, Ron susurró a Harry:**

—**Sería mucho más sencillo que mañana tiraras a Malfoy de la escoba.**

La gente comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Malfoy miraba a Ron amenazadoramente. El pelirrojo lo ignoró olímpicamente y río junto a los demás.

**Harry se despertó pronto el sábado por la mañana y se quedó un rato en la cama pensando en el partido de quidditch. Se ponía nervioso, sobre todo al imaginar lo que diría Wood si Gryffindor perdía, pero también al pensar que tendrían que enfrentarse a un equipo que iría montado en las escobas de carreras más veloces que había en el mercado. **

Slytherin sonrió con aire de suficiencia. El resto rodó sus ojos.

**Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de vencer a Slytherin. Después de estar tumbado media hora con las tripas revueltas, se levantó, se vistió y bajó temprano a desayunar. Allí encontró al resto del equipo de Gryffindor, apiñado en torno a la gran mesa vacía. Todos estaban nerviosos y apenas hablaban.**

―Perdedores― se burlaron las serpientes, sonriendo abiertamente.

―¿Quieren que les recodemos qué pasó en ese partido, Slytherin? ― se defendieron los leones, sonriendo con malicia.

Slytherin gruñó, mientras los demás se debatían entre reír o mirar con simpatía al equipo verde. Pero antes de que pudiesen optaron por alguna de las dos, Minerva continúo leyendo.

**Cuando faltaba poco para las once, el colegio en pleno empezó a dirigirse hacia el estadio de quidditch. **

El ambiente cambió súbitamente: De estar reflexionando sobre la cámara y apostando por la infiltración a otra casa pasaron al entusiasmo y a la ansiedad, digna de un partido de quidditch.

**Hacía un día bochornoso que amenazaba tormenta. Cuando Harry iba hacia los vestuarios, Ron y Hermione se acercaron corriendo a desearle buena suerte. Los jugadores se vistieron sus túnicas rojas de Gryffindor y luego se sentaron a recibir la habitual inyección de ánimo que Wood les daba antes de cada partido.**

Slytherin río con ganas y Gryffindor gruñó.

—**Los de Slytherin tienen mejores escobas que nosotros —comenzó—**

―Así es, fracasados― el quipo verde infló el pecho con orgullo.

―Disfrútenlo mientras les dure― contraatacó el equipo rojo.

Dudley se limitaba ver con asombro cómo se estaba comportando todo el mundo.

**, eso no se puede negar. Pero nosotros tenemos mejores jugadores sobre las escobas. **

―En su cara, Slytherin― gritó eufórica la casa de los leones, viendo a las serpientes rechinar los dientes.

Las demás casas, reían por lo bajo.

**Hemos entrenado más que ellos y hemos volado bajo todas las circunstancias climatológicas («¡y tanto! —murmuró George Weasley—, no me he secado del todo desde agosto»),**

Los merodeadores chocaron las manos con los gemelos mientras los cuatro reían a carcajadas y los demás rodeaban sus ojos.

**y vamos a hacer que se arrepientan del día en que dejaron que ese pequeño canalla, Malfoy, les comprara un puesto en el equipo.**

― ¡Así se habla, Wood!― exclamó la casa de Gryffindor animada

Nuevamente, Slytherin gruñó y las demás casas rieron.

**Con la respiración agitada por la emoción, Wood se volvió a Harry.**

—**Es misión tuya, Harry, demostrarles que un buscador tiene que tener algo más que un padre rico. **

―Y bien demostrado quedó―añadieron los gemelos, mirando radiantes a Harry.

Los demás miraban burlones a Malfoy mientras él se ponía furioso y los merodeadores miraban confundidos a su ahijado/ sobrino.

Minerva, con orgullo, volvió a leer.

**Tienes que coger la snitch antes que Malfoy, o perecer en el intento, **

Y aunque sabían de ante mano que Harry si había cogido la snitch antes que Malfoy, los gemelos no pudieron dejar de hacer una mueca dolorosa.

Lo mismo ocurría a lo largo del comedor, todos tenían esa mueca, incluso los Slytherin, ya que recordaban a la perfección aquel juego. No obstante, Charlie, Bill, Tonks, los señores Weasley, Sirius, Lupin y Alastor , al no entender el cambio de euforia a dolor, levantaron una ceja curiosos. No obstante sabían que la lectura se lo diría por lo que se limitaron a escuchar lo que seguía.

**porque hoy tenemos que ganar.**

—**Así que no te sientas presionado, Harry —le dijo Fred, guiñándole un ojo.**

**Cuando salieron al campo, fueron recibidos con gran estruendo; eran sobre todo aclamaciones de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw, cuyos miembros y seguidores estaban deseosos de ver derrotado al equipo de Slytherin, **

―Como siempre ha sido desde que Harry se unió a Gryffindor―se burlaron Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Slytherin volvió a gruñir mientras que Gryffindor sonría con aire de suficiencia.

**aunque la afición de Slytherin también hizo oír sus abucheos y silbidos. La señora Hooch, que era la profesora de quidditch, hizo que Flint y Wood se dieran la mano, y los dos contrincantes aprovecharon para dirigirse miradas desafiantes y apretar bastante más de lo necesario.**

—**Cuando toque el silbato —dijo la señora Hooch—: tres..., dos..., uno...**

Y el comedor soltó un bramido de ansiedad. A lo largo de todo el comedor se escuchaba: ¡Vamos Slytherin! , ¡Estamos contigo, Gryffindor! , ¡Ustedes son mejores que los leones, Slytherin!, ¡Gánenle a las serpientes odiosas, Gryffindor!

El trío se limitaba a mirar exasperado la actitud del comedor. Dudley, en cambio, se estaba contagiando del clamor de la multitud.

**Animados por el bramido de la multitud que les apoyaba, los catorce jugadores se elevaron hacia el cielo plomizo. Harry ascendió más que ningún otro, aguzando la vista en busca de la snitch.**

—**¿Todo bien por ahí, cabeza rajada? —le gritó Malfoy, saliendo disparado por debajo de él para demostrarle la velocidad de su escoba.**

Sirius y Remus murmuraron: Idiota y arrogante Malfoy, mientras que los demás le gruñían. El slytherin reía por lo bajo.

**Harry no tuvo tiempo de replicar. En aquel preciso instante iba hacia él una bludger negra y pesada; faltó tan poco para que le golpeara, que al pasar le despeinó.**

El niño que vivió suspiró y miró de reojo a Dobby, quién se escondió debajo de la mesa para pasar inadvertido. Para suerte del elfo, nadie a excepción del trío de oro, se dio cuenta de la acción de la criatura, ya que todos estaban buscando a Harry con la mirada, recordando aquel juego. Sirius y Remus, al contrario de todos, intercambiaban miradas inquietantes, preocupados por la seguridad de su ahijado y sobrino, respectivamente. Dudley, en cambio, se limitó a mirar a su primo con un deje de miedo antes de que la lectura continuase.

—**¡Por qué poco, Harry! —le dijo George, pasando por su lado como un relámpago, con el bate en la mano, listo para devolver la bludger contra Slytherin.**

Molly asintió aprobatoriamente a su hijo, ya que estaba muy preocupada por lo que le pudiese pasar a Harry.

**Harry vio que George daba un fuerte golpe a la bludger dirigiéndola hacia Adrian**

**Pucey, pero la bludger cambió de dirección en medio del aire y se fue directa, otra vez, contra Harry.**

― ¿Quién diablos hechizó a esa maldita bludger para atacar a mi ahijado/ sobrino? ― gritaron enrabiados los dos merodeadores, apuntando acusadoramente a los Slytherin

―No fuimos nosotros― se defendieron las serpientes ofendidas.

―No les creo, Slytherin― contraatacó Sirius―, ustedes son unos malditos tramposos.

―No lo somos― volvieron a defenderse esta vez enfadados.

―Lo son― les rebatió Remus.

―Y no traten de negarse― añadió Tonks.

Las serpientes gruñeron y los demás asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo a los dos merodeadores y Tonks.

―Black, Lupin, Tonks― vociferó Snape enojado―. Ellos no han hecho nada en contra de Potter, dejen de reaccionar estúpidamente.

―¡Cállate, Quejicus! ― respondió a gritos Canuto―. Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

―Estas acusando a mi casa injustamente como siempre. Es de mi incumbencia― rebatió Snape.

―Y alguien hechizó la maldita bludger para herir o matar a mi ahijado, idiota― reaccionó Sirius.

―Nadie te lo niega, Black, pero…― comenzó a decir Snape.

―Pero debemos seguir con la lectura, Sirius, Remus y Snape―interrumpió Harry―. En el libro saldrá quién lo hizo y no me pidan respuestas― añadió cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron a él―. Sin embargo, les aseguro que no fue ningún Slytherin. _Aunque técnicamente el elfo, en ese momento, era de un Mafoy _Pensó para sus adentros, aún preocupado por Dobby.

Muchos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, otros dejaron caer la mandíbula atónitos, los restantes se encontraban en estado de shock momentáneo a causa de lo último dicho por Harry.

Sin dejar que alguien hablase después de aquello, la profesora McGonagall siguió leyendo.

**Harry descendió rápidamente para evitarla, y George logró golpearla fuerte contra Malfoy. Una vez más, la bludger viró bruscamente como si fuera un bumerán y se encaminó como una bala hacia la cabeza de Harry.**

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, los señores Weasley, Charlie y Bill entrecerraron los ojos. Dudley miró con simpatía a su primo. Ron y Hermione miraron asesinamente a los Slytherin que intentaban ocultar su risa.

Harry gimió, pero luego sintió una mano en la suya que le infundió ánimos**; **era Ginny, quién lo miraba con cierto temor**. **El azabache le dedicó una sonrisa antes de que McGonagall continuase leyendo.

**Harry aumentó la velocidad y salió zumbando hacia el otro extremo del campo. Oía a la bludger silbar a su lado. ¿Qué ocurría? **

―Ocurre que alguien hechizó a esa maldita cosa―gritaron Canuto y Lunático enfurecidos. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada―.Me la pagará quién haya sido― añadió Sirius.

_Cuando se lea esa parte, Dobby…No, no pienses nada, Harry _El azabache meneó la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza antes de que la lectura siguiese.

**Las bludger nunca se enconaban de aquella manera contra un único jugador, su misión era derribar a todo el que pudieran...**

―Exacto― volvió a gruñir Sirius.

**Fred Weasley aguardaba en el otro extremo. Harry se agachó para que Fred golpeara la bludger con todas sus fuerzas.**

—**¡Ya está! —gritó Fred contento, **

Molly suspiró aliviada.

**pero se equivocaba: **

―Maldición― blasfemó una vez más Sirius― ¡Maldigo quién sea que se haya atrevido a hechizar esa estúpida bludger! A mi ahijado nadie le hace daño, absolutamente nadie. Se la verán conmigo, ya van a ver.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, porque todos se encontraban bastantes aterrados ante las continuas amenazas del animago.

**como si fuera atraída magnéticamente por Harry, la bludger volvió a perseguirlo y Harry se vio obligado a alejarse a toda velocidad.**

Sirius y Remus volvieron a maldecir entre dientes. Molly se puso la mano en el corazón, absolutamente preocupada mientras Arthur intentaba calmarla. Charlie, Bill, Tonks y Ginny entrecerraron los ojos.

**Había empezado a llover. Harry notaba las gruesas gotas en la cara, que chocaban contra los cristales de las gafas. No tuvo ni idea de lo que pasaba con los otros jugadores hasta que oyó la voz de Lee Jordan, que era el comentarista, diciendo:**

**«Slytherin en cabeza por seis a cero.»**

―¡Maldición! ― exclamaron los merodeadores, Charlie, Bill y Tonks.

―¡Estúpidos Slytherin! ― añadieron los gemelos, aunque técnicamente ellos ya conocían el resultado.

―¡Tramposos de mie***!― agregaron Neville, Seamus y Dean.

Las serpientes entrecerraban los ojos.

**Estaba claro que la superioridad de las escobas de Slytherin daba sus resultados, y mientras tanto, la bludger loca hacía todo lo que podía para derribar a Harry. **

Esta vez, todo Gryffindor hizo una mueca de desagrado.

**Fred y George se acercaban tanto a él, uno a cada lado, que Harry no podía ver otra cosa que sus brazos, que se agitaban sin cesar, y le resultaba imposible buscar la snitch, y no digamos atraparla.**

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Bill y Charlie gimieron.

—**Alguien... está... manipulando... esta... bludger... —gruñó Fred, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas para rechazar un nuevo ataque contra Harry.**

―Ya lo sabemos― silbaron los leones enojados, preguntándose quién había sido el que hechizo esa pelota.

Harry miró a sus dos amigos y ellos lo miraron de vuelta _Ojalá no pase nada malo con Dobby._

—**Hay que detener el juego —dijo George, **

―Por favor― rogaron los merodeadores, Charlie, Bill, Tonks y los señores Weasley.

**intentando hacerle señas a Wood y al mismo tiempo evitar que la bludger le partiera la nariz a Harry.**

E hicieron una mueca por eso.

**Wood captó el mensaje. La señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y Harry, Fred y**

**George bajaron al césped, todavía tratando de evitar la bludger loca.**

_Quién se haya atrevido a manipular esa bludger… No responderé de lo que haga _Pensó Sirius, rechinando los dientes.

—**¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Wood, cuando el equipo de Gryffindor se reunió, mientras la afición de Slytherin los abucheaba—. Nos están haciendo papilla. Fred,**

**George, ¿dónde estabais cuando la bludger le impidió marcar a Angelina?**

―Evitando que una bludger matase a Harry, Wood― respondieron los merodeadores aún enfadados.

—**Estábamos ocho metros por encima de ella, Oliver, para evitar que la otra bludger matara a Harry —dijo George enfadado—. Alguien la ha manipulado..., no dejará en paz a Harry, no ha ido detrás de nadie más en todo el tiempo. Los de Slytherin deben de haberle hecho algo.**

―¡Qué no hicimos nada! ― se volvieron a defender las serpientes.

―Ya lo sabemos― respondió el trío de oro antes de que alguien pudiese abrir la boca.

Nadie quiso decir nada. Estaban muy sorprendidos por los giros del pasado con el ahora.

—**Pero las bludger han permanecido guardadas en el despacho de la señora Hooch desde nuestro último entrenamiento, y aquel día no les pasaba nada... —dijo Wood, perplejo.**

Sirius y Remus entrecerraron los ojos una vez más.

**La señora Hooch iba hacia ellos. Detrás de ella, Harry veía al equipo de Slytherin que lo señalaban y se burlaban.**

Slytherin sonrió entre dientes.

― ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ― gritaron los dos merodeadores enrabiados ―. A ver si a ustedes les gustaría estar en el lugar de Harry, odiosas serpientes― añadió Canuto.

―No nos gustaría― se acobardaron los de Slytherin.

―Entonces, no se atrevan reírse otra vez de lo que le pasa a mi ahijado―amenazó nuevamente el animago.

Slytherin tragó saliva antes de que la lectura continuase.

—**Escuchad —les dijo Harry mientras ella se acercaba—, con vosotros dos volando todo el rato a mi lado, la única posibilidad que tengo de atrapar la snitch es que se me meta por la manga. Volved a proteger al resto del equipo y dejadme que me las arregle solo con esa bludger loca.**

Tonks, los señores Weasley, Charlie y Bill gimieron. Sirius y Remus entrecerraron los ojos _Igualito a James._

—**No seas tonto —dijo Fred—, te partirá en dos.**

**Wood tan pronto miraba a Harry como a los Weasley**

—**Oliver, esto es una locura —dijo Alicia Spinnet enfadada—, no puedes dejar que Harry se las apañe solo con la bludger. Esto hay que investigarlo.**

―Por supuesto que fue investigado. Lamentablemente― habló Albus por primera vez en este capítulo―, no encontramos nada sospechoso ni siquiera una pista de quién fue.

Los alumnos fruncieron el ceño y dirigieron sus miradas al trío de oro.

―No les diremos quién fue. No ahora― respondió Ron en nombre de los tres―. Profesora siga leyendo.

Minerva asintió y siguió con la lectura.

—**¡Si paramos ahora, perderemos el partido! —argumentó Harry—. ¡Y no vamos a perder frente a Slytherin sólo por una bludger loca! ¡Venga, Oliver, diles que dejen que me las apañe yo solo!**

―Todo por un estúpido partido de quidditch― se quejó Molly, mientras los merodeadores y muchos otros gemían.

Harry se encogía de hombros, sin articular palabra alguna; no obstante _Pero cuando lean cómo atrapé la snitch van a olvidar todo y se van a poner a bailar y a aplaudir como siempre._

—**Esto es culpa tuya —dijo George a Wood, enfadado—. «¡Atrapa la snitch o muere en el intento!» ¡Qué idiotez decir eso!**

―Mi punto― dijo Molly, aprobando el comportamiento de George, quién sonreía por lo bajo o al menos esa impresión daba.

**Llegó la señora Hooch.**

—**¿Listos para seguir? —preguntó a Wood.**

**Wood contempló la expresión absolutamente segura del rostro de Harry.**

Y Molly volvió a quejarse.

—**Bien —dijo—. Fred y George, ya lo habéis oído..., dejad que se enfrente él solo a la bludger.**

―Espero que no se lesione por esto― rogó Molly.

Harry se quejó esta vez, dejando a Sirius, Remus y Molly preocupados

**La lluvia volvió a arreciar. Al toque de silbato de la señora Hooch, Harry dio una patada en el suelo que lo propulsó por los aires, y enseguida oyó tras él el zumbido de la bludger. **

―Tonta bludger― murmuró Sirius _Cuando me enteré quién fue, sufrirá las penas del infierno._

**Harry ascendió más y más. Giraba, daba vueltas, se trasladaba en espiral, en zigzag, describiendo tirabuzones. **

Slytherin ahogó su risa, porque no les gustaba para nada cuando Black perdía los estribos y les enviaba o decía cosas amenazantes.

**Ligeramente mareado, mantenía sin embargo los ojos completamente abiertos. La lluvia le empañaba los cristales de las gafas y se le metió en los agujeros de la nariz cuando se puso boca abajo para evitar otra violenta acometida de la bludger. Podía oír las risas de la multitud; **

Sirius gruñó fuertemente y nadie se atrevió a hacer contacto con sus ojos, los cuales lucían amenazadores.

**sabía que debía de parecer idiota, pero la bludger loca pesaba mucho y no podía cambiar de dirección tan rápido como él.**

―Lo cual es un alivio―murmuró Molly para sí.

**Inició un vuelo a lo montaña rusa por los bordes del campo, intentando vislumbrar a través de la plateada cortina de lluvia los postes de Gryffindor, donde Adrian Pucey intentaba pasar a Wood...**

**Un silbido en el oído indicó a Harry que la bludger había vuelto a pasarle rozando. **

**Dio media vuelta y voló en la dirección opuesta.**

—**¿Haciendo prácticas de ballet, Potter? —le gritó Malfoy, **

Antes de que Sirius, Remus y Molly pudiesen hablar:

―Maldito bastardo, Malfoy― gritó Ginny, intentando no hechizar al Slytherin.

Malfoy se escondió tras Pansy. A él no le gustaba para nada los ataques de histeria de la pelirroja.

**cuando Harry se vio obligado a hacer una ridícula floritura en el aire para evitar la bludger. Harry escapó,**

Sirius, Remus y Molly suspiraron aliviados.

**pero la bludger lo seguía a un metro de distancia. **

―MALDITA BLUDGER― siseó Molly.

Nadie, nuevamente, se atrevió a decir nada. Estaban bastantes aterrados con la reacción de la señora Weasley.

**Y en el momento en que dirigió a Malfoy una mirada de odio, vio la dorada snitch. **

―¡Al fin! ― exclamó Sirius ansioso.

**Volaba a tan sólo unos centímetros por encima de la oreja izquierda de Malfoy... pero Malfoy, que estaba muy ocupado riéndose de Harry, no la había visto.**

―Jajajajajajajajajajajajaj― río a carcajadas Canuto― ¿Quién ríe ahora? ―varios estaban riendo junto al merodeador mientras que Malfoy se tornaba rojo y era abucheado por su propia casa― Pobrecito del Slytherin.

Para que la lectura continuase, Minerva se aclaró fuertemente la garganta. La risa ceso y la lectura continúo.

**Durante un angustioso instante, Harry permaneció suspendido en el aire, sin atreverse a dirigirse hacia Malfoy a toda velocidad, para que éste no mirase hacia arriba y descubriera la snitch.**

Harry hizo una mueca, mientras los demás miraban incrédulos al azabache o pensaban que estaba actuando como idiota al no dirigirse inmediatamente hacia Malfoy en busca de la snitch.

**¡PLAM!**

Varios se quejaron.

**Se había quedado quieto un segundo de más. La bludger lo alcanzó por fin,**

Sirius, Remus y Molly gimieron.

**le golpeó en el codo, y Harry sintió que le había roto el brazo. **

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, aún podía sentir el brazo roto y más todavía, el brazo blando por culpa del imbécil de Lockhart. Sirius y Remus entrecerraban los ojos _Quien haya sido…Ya lo verá _Pensaban los ojos enrabiados.

**Débil, aturdido por el punzante dolor del brazo, desmontó a medias de la escoba empapada por la lluvia, manteniendo una rodilla todavía doblada sobre ella y su brazo derecho colgando inerte. **

La gente miró con simpatía a Harry. Dudley, en cambio, no sabía qué hacer, sólo podía mirar atónito a su primo.

**La bludger volvió para atacarle de nuevo, y esta vez se dirigía directa a su cara. **

―¡Por Merlín! ― exclamó Sirius― ¿Es que acaso quién hechizó la maldita bludger no pudo dejar en claro que no lo matase? Porque me queda claro que querían matar a mi ahijado.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, aunque estaban de acuerdo con el animago. Quién hechizó la pelota, quería matarlo. No había dudas.

Harry suspiró. No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría cuando se leyera que Dobby fue el de la brillante idea de manipular la bludger. La criatura, que escuchaba el capítulo escondida bajo la mesa, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

**Harry cambió bruscamente de dirección, con una idea fija en su mente aturdida: coger a Malfoy.**

Los bromistas sonrieron con anticipación mientras miraban a Harry con orgullo. Los demás rieron por lo bajo. Pero Draco Malfoy hervía y rechinaba los dientes _Potter, me las pagarás algún día. Te lo juro_; sus compañeros lo miraron con simpatía antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Ofuscado por la lluvia y el dolor, se dirigió hacia aquella cara de expresión desdeñosa, y vio que Malfoy abría los ojos aterrorizado: pensaba que Harry lo estaba atacando.**

―Lo pensé, pero ahora me doy cuenta…― comenzó a decir Draco mientras sus compañeros lo miraban enojados.

―Que estabas muy equivocado, Malfoy― terminó por él Harry.

―Nadie te pidió tu opinión, Potter― contraatacó el Slytherin.

―Pero soy el chico que pensaste que te atacaba― se encogió Harry, sonriendo por lo bajo.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos mientras la gran mayoría ahogaba su risa.

—**¿Qué...? —exclamó en un grito ahogado, apartándose del rumbo de Harry.**

**Harry se soltó finalmente de la escoba e hizo un esfuerzo para coger algo; sintió que sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la fría snitch, **

―¡Ganamos, ganamos! ― cantó Gryffindor, riéndose de la expresión asesina de los Slytherin.

Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff igual festejaban la victoria, incluso Sirius y Remus lo hacían.

Harry esbozó una media sonrisa, ya que estaba bastante preocupado por Dobby y esa conversación.

Dudley, en cambio, pensaba _Wow, aún con una pelota tras de él, logro atrapar la snitch. Mi primo es genial, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? _Mirando orgulloso a su primo.

**pero sólo se sujetaba a la escoba con las piernas, y la multitud, abajo, profirió gritos cuando Harry empezó a caer, intentando no perder el conocimiento.**

―¡No, no! ― exclamaron los dos merodeadores, preocupados.

**Con un golpe seco chocó contra el barro y salió rodando, ya sin la escoba. El brazo le colgaba en un ángulo muy extraño. **

Harry se estremeció, pero sintió otra vez la mano de Ginny infundiéndole ánimos.

**Sintiéndose morir de dolor, oyó, como si le llegaran de muy lejos, muchos silbidos y gritos. Miró la snitch que tenía en su mano buena.**

—**Ajá —dijo sin fuerzas—, hemos ganado.**

**Y se desmayó.**

Ginny se acercó a Harry y sin ser consciente, puso su cabeza en el pecho de él. Aún podía recordar el cuerpo de Harry cayendo y desmayándose a causa de la pelota loca y eso la estremecía. El azabache, sin ser consciente, le rodeo la cintura, como si así quisiese que el recuerdo desapareciera _Se siente tan cómodo estar así _Pensaron los dos con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Cho y Michael se cruzaron de brazos furiosos, mientras los alumnos y algunos profesores miraban boquiabiertos la escena. Los Weasley estaban tan aturdidos que no lograban articular palabra alguna. Tonks, Molly, Hermione y Luna sonreían ampliamente. Pero Sirius, Remus, Minerva y Albus recordaban a James y Lily _Se parecen tanto._

Costó un poco que todos salieran de sus aturdimientos y que la lectura continuase.

**Cuando volvió en sí, todavía estaba tendido en el campo de juego, con la lluvia cayéndole en la cara. Alguien se inclinaba sobre él. Vio brillar unos dientes.**

—**¡Oh, no, usted no! —gimió.**

―Lockhart― gimieron los merodeadores, haciéndose la idea de lo que vendría.

Harry gimió y Ginny se acurrucó aún más en él.

—**No sabe lo que dice —explicó Lockhart en voz alta a la expectante multitud de**

**Gryffindor que se agolpaba alrededor—. Que nadie se preocupe: voy a inmovilizarle el brazo.**

―No te acerques a mi ahijado, Lockhart― gruñó y rechinó los dientes Sirius

—**¡No! —dijo Harry—, me gusta como está, gracias.**

**Intentó sentarse, pero el dolor era terrible. Oyó cerca un «¡clic!» que le resultó familiar.**

—**No quiero que hagas fotos, Colin —dijo alzando la voz.**

Colin se ruborizó.

—**Vuelve a tenderte, Harry —dijo Lockhart, tranquilizador—. No es más que un sencillo hechizo que he empleado incontables veces.**

―Incontables veces― murmuró Harry―, para dejarme mi brazo sin huesos.

Para su suerte sólo sus dos amigos y Ginny lo escucharon.

—**¿Por qué no me envían a la enfermería? —masculló Harry.**

―Y deberían haberlo hecho― se quejó Ron.

—**Así debería hacerse, profesor —dijo Wood, lleno de barro y sin poder evitar sonreír aunque su buscador estuviera herido—. Fabulosa jugada, Harry, realmente espectacular, la mejor que hayas hecho nunca, yo diría.**

_Igual que James _Pensaron los dos merodeadores con un deje de nostalgia.

**Por entre la selva de piernas que le rodeaba, Harry vio a Fred y George Weasley forcejeando para meter la bludger loca en una caja. Todavía se resistía.**

―¡Todavía! ― repitieron Sirius, Remus y Molly anonadados.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar.

—**Apartaos —dijo Lockhart, arremangándose su túnica verde jade.**

—**No... ¡no! —dijo Harry débilmente, pero Lockhart estaba revoleando su varita, y un instante después la apuntó hacia el brazo de Harry**

―Estúpido―murmuró Sirius para sí.

**Harry notó una sensación extraña y desagradable que se le extendía desde el hombro hasta las yemas de los dedos. Sentía como si el brazo se le desinflara, pero no se atrevía a mirar qué sucedía. **

Varios se estremecieron al imaginar esa sensación. No era para nada agradable hasta ese momento.

**Había cerrado los ojos y vuelto la cara hacia el otro lado, pero vio confirmarse sus más oscuros temores cuando la gente que había alrededor ahogó un grito y Colin Creevey empezó a sacar fotos como loco. El brazo ya no le dolía... pero tampoco le daba la sensación de que fuera un brazo.**

―¿Qué le hizo ese idiota a mi ahijado/ sobrino? ― gritaron los dos merodeadores enfadados.

―Ya lo verán― siseó Ginny enojada, aún con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry.

Los dos merodeadores la miraron y entrecerraron los ojos _Estúpido, imbécil, tarado._

Dudley simplemente miraba asombrado a su primo y a los dos merodeadores _Ellos se preocupan por mi primo como mis padres y yo jamás lo hicimos por él ¿Eso era sentirse protegido por las personas que te querían? Porque claramente esto era diferente al cariño de sus padres con él mismo. _El primo de Harry se encogió de hombros y miró de reojo a sus padres, los cuales estaban muy calladitos, sin decir nada, mientras aguardaba a que la lectura continuase.

—**¡Ah! —dijo Lockhart—. Sí, bueno, algunas veces ocurre esto. Pero el caso es que los huesos ya no están rotos. Eso es lo que importa. Así que, Harry, ahora debes ir a la enfermería. Ah, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, ¿pueden ayudarle? La señora Pomfrey podrá..., esto..., arreglarlo un poco.**

―¡Qué imbécil! ― exclamó enojada Poppy ―. Debieron llevar a Harry directamente a mí y no haber dejado que el tarado de Lockhart le hechizase ese brazo.

Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada.

**Al ponerse en pie, Harry se sintió extrañamente asimétrico. Armándose de valor, miró hacia su lado derecho. Lo que vio casi le hace volver a desmayarse.**

**Por el extremo de la manga de la túnica asomaba lo que parecía un grueso guante de goma de color carne. **

―Lockhart― gritó Sirius―. Te voy a matar, ¿dónde está el globo de ese imbécil?

Y como si le respondiera el colegio, el globo apareció. Al siguiente instante, él, Remus, Tonks, los señores Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Ron, Hermione y Ginny le mandaron maldiciones al globo.

―Se siente bien― dijeron las personas quiénes habían hechizado al globo.

Las maldiciones siguieron por lo menos unos quince minutos, minutos en los cuales se formaron filas de alumnos, profesores y aurores para hechizar al globo.

Una vez pasado todo ese alboroto, todos volvieron a sentarse. Ginny se acurrucó cerca de Harry y la lectura continúo.

**Intentó mover los dedos. No le respondieron.**

**Lockhart no le había recompuesto los huesos: se los había quitado.**

Nuevos hechizos le llegaron al globo. Dudley, por otro lado, miraba incrédulo a su primo.

**A la señora Pomfrey aquello no le hizo gracia.**

—**¡Tendríais que haber venido enseguida aquí! —dijo hecha una furia y levantando el triste y mustio despojo de lo que, media hora antes, había sido un brazo en perfecto estado—. Puedo recomponer los huesos en un segundo..., pero hacerlos crecer de nuevo...**

Dudley tragó saliva, mientras que otros maleficios le llegaban al globo.

—**Pero podrá, ¿no? —dijo Harry, desesperado.**

—**Desde luego que podré, pero será doloroso —dijo en tono grave la señora Pomfrey, dando un pijama a Harry—. Tendrás que pasar aquí la noche.**

**Hermione aguardó al otro lado de la cortina que rodeaba la cama de Harry mientras Ron lo ayudaba a vestirse. Les llevó un buen rato embutir en la manga el brazo sin huesos, que parecía de goma.**

―Media hora o una hora más o menos― corrigió Ron al libro.

Sirius y Remus entrecerraron los ojos.

—**¿Te atreves ahora a defender a Lockhart, Hermione? —le dijo Ron**

―No, nunca más lo defiendo― declaró Hermione.

Ron sonrió.

**a través de la cortina mientras hacía pasar los dedos inanimados de Harry por el puño de la manga—. Si Harry hubiera querido que lo deshuesaran, lo habría pedido.**

―Nuestro punto― apuntaron Sirius, Remus y Molly.

—**Cualquiera puede cometer un error —dijo Hermione—**

Las chiquillas asintieron de acuerdo con la acción de la castaña en el libro.

**. Y ya no duele, ¿verdad, Harry?**

—**No —respondió Harry—, ni duele ni sirve para nada. —Al echarse en la cama, el brazo se balanceó sin gobierno. **

Muchos gimieron o se quejaron, intentando imaginarse esa sensación.

**Hermione y la señora Pomfrey cruzaron la cortina. La señora Pomfrey llevaba una botella grande en cuya etiqueta ponía «Crecehuesos».**

Vernon ahogó su risa, ya que le tenía miedo a los magos y en especial al sicópata del padrino de su sobrino.

—**Vas a pasar una mala noche —dijo ella, vertiendo un líquido humeante en un vaso y entregándoselo—. Hacer que los huesos vuelvan a crecer es bastante desagradable.**

**Lo desagradable fue tomar el crecehuesos. Al pasar, le abrasaba la boca y la garganta, haciéndole toser y resoplar.**

―No más descripciones, por favor― imploraron los alumnos, gimiendo.

**Sin dejar de criticar los deportes peligrosos y a los profesores ineptos, la señora Pomfrey se retiró, **

―Así se habla, Pomfrey― aplaudió la casa de Gryffindor y en realidad todo el mundo, haciendo ruborizar a la enfermera.

**dejando que Ron y Hermione ayudaran a Harry a beber un poco de agua.**

—**¡Pero hemos ganado! —le dijo Ron, sonriendo tímidamente—. Todo gracias a tu jugada. ¡Y la cara que ha puesto Malfoy... Parecía que te quería matar!**

Sirius río al recordar a Malfoy con esa expresión. A Draco, en cambio, no le gustaba para nada lo que el libro estaba relevando y maldecía entre dientes.

—**Me gustaría saber cómo trucó la bludger —dijo Hermione intrigada.**

―A todos nos gustaría saber eso― declaró medio comedor, mirando directo al trío de oro.

―Y nosotros ya hemos dicho que descubran las cosas cuando se lean en el libro, no antes― contraatacó el trío, rodeando los ojos.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, pero volvieron su mirada en dirección a la profesora McGonagall para que continuase leyendo.

—**Podemos añadir ésta a la lista de preguntas que le haremos después de tomar la poción multijugos —dijo Harry acomodándose en las almohadas—. Espero que sepa mejor que esta bazofia...**

Harry no quiso articular palabra alguna. No obstante, pensó que esa bazofia sabia mejor que la poción multijugos.

—**¿Con cosas de gente de Slytherin dentro? Estás de broma —observó Ron.**

Slytherin gruñó mientras las demás casas reían a carcajadas. Los bromistas gritaban: ¡Bien dicho, Ron!

**En aquel momento, se abrió de golpe la puerta de la enfermería. Sucios y empapados, entraron para ver a Harry los demás jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor.**

—**Un vuelo increíble, Harry —le dijo George—. Acabo de ver a Marcus Flint gritando a Malfoy algo parecido a que tenía la snitch encima de la cabeza y no se daba cuenta. Malfoy no parecía muy contento.**

―Nadie estaba contento, nadie― corrigió Slytherin mirando enojados a Malfoy.

Draco gruñó mientras la gran mayoría trataba de no reír.

**Habían llevado pasteles, dulces y botellas de zumo de calabaza; se situaron alrededor de la cama de Harry, y ya estaban preparando lo que prometía ser una fiesta estupenda, cuando se acercó la señora Pomfrey gritando:**

—**¡Este chico necesita descansar, tiene que recomponer treinta y tres huesos!**

**¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

―Aguafiestas― murmuraron los bromistas, mirando mal a la enfermera.

Pomfrey se ruborizó nuevamente.

**Y dejaron solo a Harry, sin nadie que lo distrajera de los horribles dolores de su brazo inerte.**

Harry volvió a gemir, pero más era su preocupación por lo que le sucedería a Dobby, quién seguía escuchando debajo de la mesa el capítulo.

**Horas después, Harry despertó sobresaltado en una total oscuridad, dando un breve grito de dolor: sentía como si tuviera el brazo lleno de grandes astillas. **

―Debió dolerte mucho, Harry― comentó Ginny, aún en su pecho.

―Sí, pero ya paso― le sonrió.

Ginny asintió y la lectura continúo.

**Por un instante pensó que era aquello lo que le había despertado. Pero luego se dio cuenta, con horror, de que alguien, en la oscuridad, le estaba poniendo una esponja en la frente.**

―¿Quién diablos quiere matar…? ― gritaron los dos merodeadores enojados.

―Ya cálmense, que no fue nada grave― los tranquilizó Harry, pero en el fondo seguía preocupado por el pequeño elfo.

—**¡Fuera! —gritó, y luego, al reconocer al intruso, exclamó—: ¡Dobby!**

―¡Dobby! ― repitió el comedor, mirando para todos lados para localizar al elfo, que continuaba escondido debajo de la mesa.

―Profesora, continúe con la lectura― rogó Harry. Entre más rápido pasase esa parte, mejor.

**Los ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis del elfo doméstico miraban desorbitados a**

**Harry a través de la oscuridad. Una sola lágrima le bajaba por la nariz larga y afilada.**

―Pobrecito― dijeron los alumnos, algo tristes por la tristeza del elfo.

—**Harry Potter ha vuelto al colegio —susurró triste—. Dobby avisó y avisó a Harry Potter. ¡Ah, señor!, ¿por qué no hizo caso a Dobby? ¿Por qué no volvió a casa HarryPotter cuando perdió el tren?**

Sirius y Remus entrecerraron los ojos _Que no sea lo que estamos pensando…_

Harry se preocupo aún más.

**Harry se incorporó con gran esfuerzo y tiró al suelo la esponja de Dobby.**

—**¿Qué hace aquí? —dijo—. ¿Y cómo sabe que perdí el tren? —A Dobby le tembló un labio, y a Harry lo acometió una repentina sospecha—. ¡Fue usted! —dijo despacio—. ¡Usted impidió que la barrera nos dejara pasar!**

—**Sí, señor, claro —dijo Dobby, **

―¡Dobby! ― repitió el profesorado indignado.

―¿Dónde está ese elfo? ¿Dónde? ―siseó enojado Sirius, buscando al elfo por todos lados.

―Sirius, cálmate él no…―comenzó a decir Tonks.

―Él tiene toda la culpa― le rebatió Canuto―. Por culpa de él Harry y Ron estuvieron castigados― Nadie se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada, ni siquiera los profesores―. Una vez más, ¿dónde está ese maldito elfo domestico?

Dobby, aún oculto debajo de la mesa de Gryffindor y aferrado a las piernas de Harry, temblaba por lo que estaba pasando.

―Padrino, cálmate― le dijo muy bajito su ahijado―. Él sólo intentaba salvarme la vida, nada más― Sirius gruñó―. Profesora continué por favor― le imploró Harry.

La profesora asintió, pero aún así Sirius estaba enojado y miraba a todos lados buscando al elfo.

**moviendo vigorosamente la cabeza de arriba abajo y agitando las orejas—. Dobby se ocultó y vigiló a Harry y selló la verja, y Dobby tuvo que quemarse después las manos con la plancha. —Enseñó a Harry diez largos dedos vendados**

Sirius sintió lástima del elfo, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir rabia contra él porque claramente había perjudicado a su ahijado.

—**. Pero a Dobby no le importó, señor, porque pensaba que Harry Potter estaba a salvo, ¡pero no se le ocurrió que Harry Potter pudiera llegar al colegio por otro medio!**

―Lo hubiéramos ido a buscar de todos modos**― **declaró Minerva, evidentemente irritada con el elfo.

**Se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, agitando su fea cabeza.**

—**¡Dobby se llevó semejante disgusto cuando se enteró de que Harry Potter estaba en Hogwarts, que se le quemó la cena de su señor! Dobby nunca había recibido tales azotes, señor...**

―Bueno, bueno. Me rindo― se rindió Sirius, mirando mal a Malfoy―. Dobby estaba realmente preocupado por mi ahijado. Además, no me gusta que maltraten a un elfo tan simpático como él.

Harry suspiró, aunque sabía muy bien que en unos minutos más, Sirius estaría más enfadado aún. Dobby seguía aferrado a la pierna de Harry, sin decir nada en su defensa.

**Harry se desplomó de nuevo sobre las almohadas.**

—**Casi consigue que nos expulsen a Ron y a mí —dijo Harry con dureza—. Lo mejor es que se vaya antes de que mis huesos vuelvan a crecer, Dobby, o podría estrangularle.**

―Harry James Potter― gruñó Ginny, separándose de él. Todo el mundo guardó silencio―, ¿cómo se te ocurre hablarle así a Dobby?

―Ginny― susurró Harry bajito ―. Yo sólo estaba enfadado con Dobby y no medí mis palabras.

―Entonces, pídele disculpas ahora por tu mal comportamiento hacia él.

―Pero yo ya…

―Pero nada, Harry. Pídele disculpas a Dobby ahora ya.

―Okey― se rindió Harry―. Dobby, ¿puedes salir de debajo de la mesa, por favor? ― pidió el azabache.

La gente jadeó. No se habían percatado de que Dobby estuviese debajo de la mesa.

El elfo, temblando, salió de su escondite. Harry comenzó a abrir su boca, pero…:

―¡Maldito elfo! ― siseó Sirius enojado, parándose de su asiento.

Dobby se escondió tras de Harry.

―Padrino, por favor cálmate― le rogó su ahijado. A regañadientes, el animago se calmó―. Dobby, discúlpame por lo grosero que fui contigo.

―Harry Potter, señor, no debe disculparse con Dobby, señor. Dobby sabe que el señor Harry Potter, señor, ya le pidió disculpas, señor. Y Dobby igual le pidió disculpas a Harry Potter― el elfo medio sonrió y Harry le dedicó una sonrisa.

Ginny suspiró satisfecha antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Dobby sonrió levemente.**

—**Dobby está acostumbrado a las amenazas, señor. Dobby las recibe en casa cinco veces al día.**

―Malfoy― gruñó el comedor―. Eres un maldito cruel.

Draco siseó enojado, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a esperar a que la lectura continuase.

**Se sonó la nariz con una esquina del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto; su aspecto eran tan patético que Harry sintió que se le pasaba el enojo, aunque no quería.**

_Lo mismo que pienso yo _Sirius asintió de acuerdo con su ahijado.

—**¿Por qué lleva puesto eso, Dobby? —le preguntó con curiosidad.**

—**¿Esto, señor? —preguntó Dobby, pellizcándose el almohadón—. Es un símbolo de la esclavitud del elfo doméstico, señor. A Dobby sólo podrán liberarlo sus dueños un día si le dan alguna prenda. **

Hermione murmuró: Dueños crueles e insensibles, pero para algo está la P.E.D.D.O

**La familia tiene mucho cuidado de no pasarle a Dobby ni siquiera un calcetín, **

Harry sonrió para sus adentros.

**porque entonces podría dejar la casa para siempre. —Dobby se secó los ojos saltones y dijo de repente—: ¡Harry Potter debe volver a casa! Dobby creía que su bludger bastaría para hacerle...**

―¿Su bludger? ― repitió el comedor enrabiado.

―¿Eso significa que Dobby hechizó la maldita bludger? ― Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

Dobby tembló y Harry se apresuró a pedirle a la profesora que continuase la lectura.

—**¿Su bludger? —dijo Harry, volviendo a enfurecerse—. ¿Qué quiere decir con**

**«su bludger»? ¿Usted es el culpable de que esa bola intentara matarme?**

—**¡No, matarle no, señor, nunca! —dijo Dobby, asustado**

―¡Dobby! ― gruñó el comedor.

Dobby volvió a temblar y se escondió tras de Harry nuevamente.

―¡Maldito elfo! ― siseó Sirius―. Me las pagarás.

Y se paró, dispuesto a estrangular a la criatura. Harry se paró igual, impidiendo que su padrino llegase a Dobby. El comedor contuvo la respiración.

― Sirius, por favor, cálmate― le rogó.

―No me puedo calmar, Harry― le rebatió su padrino, mirando mal al elfo―. Hechizó a esa maldita pelota y casi mueres por eso. Además, tu brazo quedó hecho una goma.

―Lo sé, padrino, lo sé ― concordó con Sirius―. Pero él quería protegerme de la cámara secreta. Eso es todo.

Canuto guardo silencio, al igual que todo el comedor. Nadie su detuvo a pensar en que esto tuviese relación con la apertura de la cámara.

―Sirius, Harry tiene razón― coincidió Remus con su sobrino―. Deja a Dobby, él quería proteger a Harry.

El animago entrecerró los ojos―. Está bien. Dobby esta perdonado.

El elfo suspiró y comenzó a disculparse con Sirius. Al cabo de un rato, Dobby conversaba animadamente con Canuto y reían a carcajadas. Harry rodó los ojos y la lectura continúo.

—**. ¡Dobby quiere salvarle la vida a Harry Potter! ¡Mejor ser enviado de vuelta a casa, gravemente herido, que permanecer aquí, señor! ¡Dobby sólo quería ocasionar a Harry Potter el daño suficiente para que lo enviaran a casa!**

Varios suspiraron.

—**Ah, ¿eso es todo? —dijo Harry irritado—. Me imagino que no querrá decirme por qué quería enviarme de vuelta a casa hecho pedazos.**

El trío junto con Ginny gimieron.

—**¡Ah, si Harry Potter supiera...! —gimió Dobby, mientras le caían más lágrimas en el viejo almohadón—. ¡Si supiera lo que significa para nosotros, los parias, los esclavizados, la escoria del mundo mágico...! Dobby recuerda cómo era todo cuando Elque-no-debe-nombrarse estaba en la cima del poder, señor.**

―¿Qué tiene que ver ese sujeto con todo esto? ― preguntó Tonks intrigada.

Sin embargo, nadie tenía respuesta para aquello. Y ni el trío ni Ginny quisieron hablar de eso, pero ninguno de los cuatro pudo controlar el estremecimiento que se apoderó de ellos.

**¡A nosotros los elfos domésticos se nos trataba como a alimañas, señor! Desde luego, así es como aún tratan a Dobby, señor**

La gente le gruñó a Malfoy y él gruñó de vuelta.

—**admitió, secándose el rostro en el almohadón—. Pero, señor, en lo principal la vida ha mejorado para los de mi especie desde que usted derrotó al Que-nodebe-ser-nombrado. **

Dudley prestó atención. Hace rato que estaba intrigado por lo que había hecho Harry para que todos lo defendería tanto. Vernon y Petunia, aunque no se les notase, estaban escuchando con sumo interés aquella parte.

**Harry Potter sobrevivió, y cayó el poder del Señor Tenebroso, surgiendo un nuevo amanecer, señor, y Harry Potter brilló como un faro de esperanza para los que creíamos que nunca terminarían los días oscuros, señor... **

_Pero, ¿cómo fue que lo derrotó? Mi primo tenía apenas un año y él era pérfido. Entonces, ¿cómo? _Se preguntó Dudley, mirando de reojo a su primo. Pero sabía que más temprano que tarde lo averiguaría.

**Y ahora, en Hogwarts, van a ocurrir cosas terribles, tal vez están ocurriendo ya, y Dobby no puede consentir que Harry Potter permanezca aquí ahora que la historia va a repetirse, ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos ha vuelto a abrirse...**

―¿Qué? ― repitió el comedor entre aturdido, horrorizado y sorprendido.

―¿Cómo es eso que la cámara fue abierta antes? ― interrogaron Sirius, Remus y Tonks, perplejos.

La gente se dirigió al trío, en especial a Harry, quién optó por callarse la boca. Como la gente vio que ninguno de los tres contestaba, se quedaron en silencio, intentando dar una respuesta lógica para todo lo que ocurría.

_Nunca pensé que el señor Potter supiese eso antes de tiempo. Siempre pensé que lo supo por el diario de Riddle _Pensó Minerva espantada.

_Si la cámara fue abierta antes, entonces, ¿cómo la abrieron ahora? _Ojoloco estaba tan confundido e intrigado por lo que acontecía en el libro que se limitó a sacudir su cabeza al no hallar ninguna respuesta lógica para esto.

_¿Quién será el heredero? ¿Cómo la abrió antes? _Se preguntó Remus extremadamente confundido.

_¿El heredero tiene un hijo? Esa es la única explicación para todo esto _Divagó Tonks aturdida.

_Pero, ¿cuándo sucedió la primera apertura? _ Razonó Sirius.

_¿Quiénes fueron afectados en aquella ocasión? _Meditaron Charlie y Arthur.

_Espero que no salga nada mío y de ese Tom Riddle _Pensó Hagrid con tristeza y nervios a la vez.

Albus miraba al elfo ya sin brillo en sus ojos. El director, entonces, hizo un gesto con la mano para que Minerva siguiese leyendo.

**Dobby se quedó inmóvil, aterrorizado, y luego cogió la jarra de agua de la mesilla de Harry y se dio con ella en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo. Un segundo después reapareció trepando por la cama, bizqueando y murmurando:**

—**Dobby malo, Dobby muy malo...**

La gente suspiró, ya estaban habituándose al comportamiento extraño del elfo.

—**¿Así que es cierto que hay una Cámara de los Secretos? —murmuró Harry—. **

**Y... ¿dice que se había abierto en anteriores ocasiones? ¡Hable, Dobby! —Sujetó la huesuda muñeca del elfo a tiempo de impedir que volviera a coger la jarra del agua—. Además, yo no soy de familia muggle. ¿Por qué va a suponer la cámara un peligro para mí?**

Varios levantaron la ceja, reparando por primera vez en eso.

—**Ah, señor, no me haga más preguntas, no pregunte más al pobre Dobby **

—**tartamudeó el elfo. Los ojos le brillaban en la oscuridad—. Se están planeando acontecimientos terribles en este lugar, pero Harry Potter no debe encontrarse aquí cuando se lleven a cabo. Váyase a casa, Harry Potter. Váyase, porque no debe verse involucrado, es demasiado peligroso...**

―Lamentablemente, siempre estoy en demasiado peligro― bromeó Harry.

Todo el mundo lo miró boquiabierto, en especial Dudley _¿Qué querrá decir mi primo con eso? ¿Cuántas veces ha estado en peligro?_Se preguntó preocupado por él. Sirius y Remus, en cambio, entrecerraban los ojos _Todo por culpa de Voldemort _Pensaron antes de que McGonagall continuase leyendo.

—**¿Quién es, Dobby? —le preguntó Harry, manteniéndolo firmemente sujeto por la muñeca para impedirle que volviera a golpearse con la jarra del agua—. ¿Quién la ha abierto? ¿Quién la abrió la última vez?**

―Eso es lo que queremos saber todos― declaró Ojoloco.

El comedor entero asintió con la cabeza.

—**¡Dobby no puede hablar, señor, no puede, Dobby no debe hablar! —chilló el elfo—. ¡Váyase a casa, Harry Potter, váyase a casa!**

—**¡No me voy a ir a ningún lado! —dijo Harry con dureza—. ¡Mi mejor amiga es de familia muggle, y su vida está en peligro si es verdad que la cámara ha sido abierta!**

―Gracias Harry― le agradeció la castaña.

Harry sonrió mientras todos lo miraban con cariño. Sirius y Remus le sonrieron _Así debe ser un buen amigo._

—**¡Harry Potter arriesga su propia vida por sus amigos! —gimió Dobby, en una especie de éxtasis de tristeza—. ¡Es tan noble, tan valiente...! Pero tiene que salvarse, tiene que hacerlo, Harry Potter no puede...**

_Valiente y leal. No entiendo cómo en todos los años que viví con mi primo no pude haber cuenta de estas cosas. _Pensó Dudley entre triste y orgulloso antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Dobby se quedó inmóvil de repente, y temblaron sus orejas de murciélago. Harry también lo oyó: eran pasos que se acercaban por el corredor.**

Varios levantaron una ceja, curiosos. Albus y Minerva se miraron entre sí sorprendidos.

—**¡Dobby tiene que irse! —musitó el elfo, aterrorizado.**

**Se oyó un fuerte ruido, y el puño de Harry se cerró en el aire. Se echó de nuevo en la cama, con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la enfermería, mientras los pasos se acercaban.**

_No sabía que estaba despierto _Pensó el director y la subdirectora atónitos por la revelación.

**Dumbledore entró en el dormitorio, vestido con un camisón largo de lana y un gorro de dormir. Acarreaba un extremo de lo que parecía una estatua. **

Colin se estremeció. Sabía que esa estatua era él.

**La profesora McGonagall apareció un segundo después, sosteniendo los pies. Entre uno y otra, dejaron la estatua sobre una cama.**

—**Traiga a la señora Pomfrey —susurró Dumbledore, y la profesora McGonagall desapareció a toda prisa pasando junto a los pies de la cama de Harry. Harry estaba inmóvil, haciéndose el dormido. **

_Me tendría que haber dado cuenta _Se quejó Minerva antes de continuar con la lectura.

**Oyó voces apremiantes, y la profesora McGonagall volvió a aparecer, seguida por la señora Pomfrey, que se estaba poniendo un jersey sobre el camisón de dormir. Harry la oyó tomar aire bruscamente.**

—**¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey a Dumbledore en un susurro, inclinándose sobre la estatua.**

—**Otra agresión —explicó Dumbledore**

Varios se estremecieron mientras que Colin tembló.

—**. Minerva lo ha encontrado en las escaleras.**

—**Tenía a su lado un racimo de uvas —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. **

**Suponemos que intentaba llegar hasta aquí para visitar a Potter.**

**A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Lentamente y con cuidado, se alzó unos centímetros para poder ver la estatua que había sobre la cama. Un rayo de luna le caía sobre el rostro. Era Colin Creevey. **

La gente, en especial su hermano Dennis, miraron con simpatía a Colin, pero éste tenía la mirada perdida en algún recuerdo…

_Tenía varias fotos de mi héroe: Harry Potter. La gran mayoría era del momento en el que Lockhart le ablandó el brazo. ¡Pobre de él! , una gran pelota lo había perseguido por todo el campo, como si lo quisiese matar. No me explicaba qué o quién podría haber manipulado esa bludger, pero sospechaba que él se iba a enterar de todos modos. Era el gran Harry Potter, lo averiguaría. No lo duda ni por ningún segundo. Suspiré y miré todas las fotos que había logrado hacer que se movieran. Reparé en una de ellas: Harry resistiéndose a que el profesor lo curase. Se veía gracioso y entonces, se me ocurrió, ¿por qué no iba a verlo y le mostraba esa foto? De seguro se reiría como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora y se pondría un poco mejor, el dolor disminuiría y pasaría un momento agradable. Sí, eso haría._

_Sin más, tomé la foto, mi cámara fotográfica, un par de uvas para que recuperase fuerzas y partí rumbo a la enfermería. Esperaba que nadie notase que yo había salido de la sala común a altas horas de la noche y recibiese un castigo por eso. Pase por el retrato de la señora Gorda, la cual hizo un ruido de molestia, pero a mí no me importó. Caminé, entonces, rumbo a la enfermería con la varita iluminada gracias al Lumus, hechizo que había oído de un Gryffindor de un curso superior. Durante varios minutos caminé y caminé. Sólo el eco de mis pasos y mi respiración agitada se escuchaba por los pasillos. Al fin divisé el corredor del tercer piso, el cual daba a la enfermería *, pero entonces, un ruido silbante y terrífico hizo detenerme. Asustado miré a mi alrededor, sin embargo, no vi nada. Pase mi mano por mi frente, sacándome el sudor que se me había formado ¡Calma, Colin, calma! No fue nada. Además, eres un Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de corazón, no un cobarde. Poco a poco el miedo se fue esfumando. Comencé a caminar de nuevo pero, otra vez ese ruido me detuvo, ¿qué era? No obstante no veía nada. Aterrado, comencé a caminar más rápido, sin embargo, el ruido comenzaba a crecer en mis oídos. Entonces, algo me hizo parar: Una sombra negra **. El miedo se apoderó de mí y quise devolverme a la sala común, pero una voz en mi cabeza dijo: Esta puede ser la prueba de que Harry no es el heredero. Toma una foto de esa cosa. Rápido._

_Tomé mi cámara en la mano y la alcé esta llegar a mis ojos. Mi respiración se hizo más agitada mientras esperaba a que la sombra volviera a aparecer, entonces, apareció; pero no era esa sombra. Lo que veía era: ¿unos ojos amarillos? , Apoyé la cámara sobre mi pecho, aun viendo por la lentilla de la cámara ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Sin embargo, no alcancé siquiera a comenzar a meditar porque sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba y que en mis piernas algo duro se estaba formando. Esta cosa dura comenzó a avanzar hasta llegar a tapar mi cabeza y ya no supe nada más de mí._

―¡Colin!, ¡Colin! ― exclamaban Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron absolutamente preocupados.

El Gryffindor no respondía. Asustados por su compañero, varios comenzaron a zamarrearlo. Al fin, Colin volvió en sí.

―Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien? ― le preguntó Dennis con miedo.

―Sí, estoy bien― logró decir Colin con una media sonrisa en su rostro, pero al ver la mirada inquietante de todo el comedor, añadió―. De verás estoy bien. Profesora McGonagall continúe leyendo.

Minerva asintió, sin embargo, la intranquilidad no se le quitaba, ni mucho menos a la casa de los leones.

**Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos sujetaban la cámara de fotos encima del pecho.**

Colin se estremeció.

—**¿Petrificado? —susurró la señora Pomfrey.**

Todos los que habían sido petrificados, temblaron.

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Pero me estremezco al pensar... Si Albus no hubiera bajado por chocolate caliente, quién sabe lo que podría haber...**

**Los tres miraban a Colin. Dumbledore se inclinó y desprendió la cámara de fotos de las manos rígidas de Colin.**

Colin entrecerró los ojos, temblando. Dennis le envió una mirada de apoyo.

—**¿Cree que pudo sacar una foto a su atacante? —le preguntó la profesora **

_Esa era mi intención _Pensó el Gryffindor aún temblando.

**McGonagall con expectación. Dumbledore no respondió. Abrió la cámara.**

—**¡Por favor! —exclamó la señora Pomfrey.**

**Un chorro de vapor salió de la cámara. A Harry, que se encontraba tres camas más allá, le llegó el olor agrio del plástico quemado.**

Varios gimieron y en el caso de las chiquillas, arrugaron la nariz.

—**Derretido —dijo asombrada la señora Pomfrey—. Todo derretido...**

—**¿Qué significa esto, Albus? —preguntó apremiante la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Significa —contestó Dumbledore— que es verdad que han abierto de nuevo la**

**Cámara de los Secretos.**

Las miradas se dirigieron al director, mientras los aurores seguían reflexionando sobre el tema, intentando darle una respuesta lógica a todo.

―En el libro se abordará el tema― declaró Albus seriamente―. Ahora volvamos a la lectura.

Minerva asintió y continúo leyendo.

**La señora Pomfrey se llevó una mano a la boca. La profesora McGonagall miró a**

**Dumbledore fijamente.**

—**Pero, Albus..., ¿quién...?**

Los aurores asintieron, preguntándose lo mismo que McGonagall.

—**La cuestión no es quién —dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Colin—; la cuestión es cómo.**

La intriga aumentó con esa declaración, pero antes de que alguien pudiese hablar, Minerva siguió leyendo.

**Y a juzgar por lo que Harry pudo vislumbrar de la expresión sombría de la profesora McGonagall, ella no lo comprendía mejor que él.**

―Nadie lo comprende, créanme― confesó Ojoloco absolutamente confundido.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo con él.

El trío, Albus y Minerva suspiraron. Esto iba a ser difícil.

* * *

><p><em>* No sé si el corredor del tercer piso da a la enfermería, pero pensé que sí.<em>

_** Me imaginé una sombra que iba por las tuberías y/ o paredes. Por eso lo puse como sombra._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos.<strong>

**Primero que nada, quería disculparme por haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir el capítulo y no tengo justificación más que me dio flojera hacer este capítulo. Lo malo es que las vacaciones de invierno se terminaron y yo volví a la Uni ( eso fue hace ya tres semanas o algo así). Ya intuyen lo que significa esto, ¿cierto?: Ritmo lento, sin fecha de actualización. Cuando tenga tiempo, actualizaré, vale. No quiero estresarme más de la cuenta y eso significa que por favor, no review pidiendo actualización. Yap.**

**Segundo, muchas gracias por todos los review ( son 270 en 10 capítulos wowo), alertas y favoritos. Siguen sorprendiéndome. También gracias a las personas que leen en el anonimato, en especial a la gente de otras lenguas ( me sorprenden los de Estados Unidos o los de Italia o Brasil y los muchos otros países que me leen. Eso es...uufff...ni sé cómo explicarme) Muchas gracias. **

**Tercero, Lo de Colin y su pequeño punto de vista fue idea de lobita22. Ella me sugirió que pusiera lo que las personas sintieron con respecto a la petrificación y lo hice. Espero que le gustará y que tengan presentes que lo haré con cada petrificado.**

**Cuarto, contestaré review anónimos:**

** JOSE LUIS: Me alegro que te este gustando mucho. Espera muy paciente a que se lean esas reacciones, tanto la infiltración ,la poción y lo de Hermione( faltan dos capítulos). Quién sabe lo que hará Sirius con respecto a a lo último. Besos.**

**silkie: Ya continúe con la historia. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos.**

**vanessauchiha: Que bien que te gustase el capítulo. Y lo de Dudley es muy interesante y nadie sabe qué será de él a lo que terminen los libros. Espero que la espera no haya sido tan ansiosa. Besos.**

**tucker : Holas tucker! ¡Tanto tiempo! xd Me alegro que te siga gustando la historia. Ohhh, espera con paciencia a cómo reaccionaran con todos los acontecimientos de la cámara. Y sobre Ginny y su opinión de cómo Harry la salvó: Sorpresa ( tengo algo muy bueno en mente: Incluye una pequeña pelea XD sonrió con malicia) Besos.**

**Rosalie Sarah: Ya continúe, pero para el próximo capítulo hay que esperar con paciencia. Y oohhh, no merezco tanto halago ( estoy ruborizada). Besos.**

**Cassiopea Potter: Ya lo subí, espero que te gustase el capítulo, sobre todo la reacción con el permiso de Lockhart. Ohhh, espera y verás esas reacciones. Lo de Snape y los ingredientes estará bueno. En cuanto a Dursley, si cambiarán, pero falta mucho para eso. Puede que Dudley mucho antes cambié. Las conversaciones vendrá, primero la de Dudley y Harry y posiblemente más adelante ( cuarto o quinto libro) la conversacion Petunia y Harry. Vernon...pues quién sabe. Y bueno, no estoy de vacaciones de verano, estaba en las de inverno pero ya acabaron. Besos.**

**Pesada fantica: Sí, continuaré. Siempre lo he dicho, aunque tarde miles de años, terminaré la saga completa. Espera y verás las reacciones en cuanto a la poción. Besos.**

**Con cario: Ya actualicé. Besos.**

**Y bueno, nos leemos en los comentarios. Dejen review y lleguemos a los 300...¿O será mucho pedir? Besos a todos.**


	12. El club de duelo

**Los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a J.K. Yo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten y los leo más abajo.**

* * *

><p>Tras la última frase leída del capítulo anterior, los magos calificados intentaron hallarle lógica, nuevamente, a todos los acontecimientos de aquel año; pero seguían sin hacerlo. Lo único que podían hacer, de momento, era esperar a que el libro les diese las pistas necesarias para obtener las respuestas que tanto ansiaban.<p>

En ese momento y sacando a todo el mundo de sus pensamientos, el director habló:

―Debemos seguir leyendo― todos asintieron fervientemente, ansiosos por saber más de las andanzas del trío―, ¿quién quiere hacerlo?

Sorprendentemente, todos los alumnos levantaron las manos, incluyendo los Slytherin. La gran mayoría se encontraban deseosos de poder contribuir con la lectura. El trío se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Dumbledore, en cambio, sonrió abiertamente antes de escoger a Hannah. La Hufflepuff corrió a la mesa alta y tomó el libro para leer el capítulo.

―**El club de duelo****―**** leyó intrigada.**

Intriga que todo el alumnado tenía en su mente, ¿qué era exactamente lo que había dicho Harry cuando hablo pársel en aquel club de duelo? ¿Había sido algo negativo o positivo? Fuera como fuese pronto lo averiguarían. Aunque casi todos intuían que tendrían que pedir disculpas por apuntar con el dedo al azabache injustamente.

Harry, por otro lado, gimió sin proponérselo. El club de duelo había sido lo peor que le había pasado ese año porque gracias a ello todos pensaron que él era el atacante.

Ron y Hermione, enseguida, le palmearon la espalda en señal de apoyo. El niño que vivió los vio agradecido; sin embargo, eso no lo tranquilizó. Aún pensaba que ese club había sido su perdición.

―Harry, tranquilo― le susurró Ginny al oído, abrazándolo fuertemente―. Nadie te juzgará, ya que saben que se equivocaron contigo.

―Lo sé, pero eso no quita…― le susurró Harry de vuelta, estrechándola más fuerte como si su vida dependiese de ello―…que todos me hayan apuntando con el dedo injustamente. Es algo que no podré olvidar tan fácilmente.

―Lo olvidarás, tenlo presente.

La pelirroja le sonrió y se acurrucó en el pecho de él. El azabache sonrió y beso su frente tiernamente antes de murmurar: Gracias, Ginny. Eres la mejor.

El resto del comedor miraba, nuevamente, atónito a la "pareja". No obstante, dos personas estaban que echaban humos por la cabeza: Michael y Cho. Los dos contaban mentalmente para no hechizar a los tortolos _Si siguen con esto, no responderé por lo que haga con esa zorra y me importa bien poco lo que haga o no Harry. Él es mío. _Pensó Chang, rechinando los dientes.

Nadie se fijo en la actitud de Chang o Michael, porque otra vez, veían sorprendidos como Ron y Hermione se inclinaban a Harry y Ginny, como si estuvieran en una conversación secreta.

―Los tortolos, mírennos― dijo Ron, rojo hasta las orejas.

Ginny gruñó igual de roja que su hermano mientras que Harry reía por lo bajo, escondido en el cabello de la pelirroja y ruborizado.

―Te estamos mirando, idiota― le contestó Ginny de vuelta―, ¿qué te pasa? ― preguntó aún acurrucada en el pecho del azabache.

―Solo me estaba preguntando que si ahora, con la lectura del club de duelo y lo que paso allí, los adultos logren conectar lo que ustedes saben― miró a Harry y Hermione abriendo los ojos para que Ginny no se enterase de nada. En efecto, la pelirroja miraba confundida al trío.

―Tarado―musitó Hermione, rodando sus ojos y pegándole en la cabeza.

―Eso duele, Herms― se quejó el pelirrojo

― No duele tanto― se defendió la castaña―. Además, Ginny tiene derecho a saber.

―¿Saber qué? ― preguntó ella intrigada, ignorando los silbidos de queja de su hermano.

―Que la voz que escucho por las paredes es el basilisco― Ginny tragó saliva ― y que la razón por la que estoy siempre en el lugar del ataque es porque sé pársel― contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros y rodeándola aún más fuerte de la cintura.

―Oh, ya veo― la pelirroja arrugó la frente, temerosa―. Será difícil que lo conecten.

―Sí, pero ahora se leerá el pársel. La gente sabrá más o menos cómo lo entiende Harry― respondió Ron hablando bajo ―. Por eso digo que los adultos podrán conectar los cabos sueltos.

―Puede que ocurra así― Hermione se sorprendió con el razonamiento del pelirrojo.

―Pero puede que queden desorientados― opinó Ginny.

―Sea como fuese― se apresuró a decir Harry cuando vio que Hermione iba a hablar―. La lectura nos lo dirá.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny asintieron. Luego, levantaron la vista y se dieron cuenta que todo el comedor los veía asombrados. Los cuatro tragaron saliva, ¿qué tanto habían escuchado?

―Miren, no sé de qué estaban hablando. Tampoco sé qué significa ese club de duelo y porque mi sobrino gimió― comenzó a decir Remus, desconcertado por la actitud de ellos. Sirius asintió de acuerdo con su amigo. Los cuatro, en cambio, suspiraron aliviados―; pero debemos leer. Hace rato estamos esperando a que ustedes dejen de hablar y podamos empezar con el capítulo.

Los cuatro sonrieron tímidamente y le hicieron un gesto a Hannah para que diera por empezado el capítulo.

**Al despertar Harry la mañana del domingo, halló el dormitorio resplandeciente con la**

**luz del sol de invierno, y su brazo otra vez articulado, aunque muy rígido.**

Gryffindor hizo una mueca, imaginándose el dolor de volver a tener su brazo y más encima rígido. Sin embargo, no lo pudieron imaginar.

**Se sentó enseguida y miró hacia la cama de Colin, **

Los que estaban más cerca del Gryffindor le palmearon la espalda en señal de apoyo. El resto lo miró con simpatía.

Colin agradeció los gestos de la gente, sonriendo.

**pero estaba oculto tras las largas cortinas que el propio Harry había corrido el día anterior. **

―Gracias, Harry― artículo Colín agradecido con el gesto de su héroe. _No me lo hubiese imaginado. Él es más gentil y preocupado por los demás de lo que imagine en un principio._

El azabache le sonrió, infundiéndole más ánimo aún; mientras que Ron y Hermione asentían con la cabeza y le sonreían a ambos. Ginny beso la mejilla de Harry tiernamente antes de que los cinco se dieran cuenta que todo el comedor estaba boquiabierto.

Los alumnos, por un lado, no pudieron articular ninguna sola palabra, porque les había sorprendido el pequeño gesto desinteresado del niño que vivió. Esto sirvió para que todos ellos se sintieran aún más peor por haberlo acusado tan injustamente y sin pruebas algunas. Los adultos, por el otro lado, sonrieron abiertamente, orgullosos del chico amable y gentil que podía ser Harry. Sirius y Remus inflaban su pecho con aire de suficiencia por el excelente muchacho que tenían por ahijado y sobrino respectivamente.

Dudley, en cambio, se limito a mirarlo sorprendido, como había venido siendo desde que comenzó a leer la vida de su primo en Hogwart _Él es mejor persona que yo y nunca reparé en eso. Me hubiese gustado no haber estado influenciado por mis padres y haberme dado el tiempo de conocer a mi primo. Ojalá lo pueda hacer. _Pensó amargamente antes de que Hannah siguiese leyendo.

**Al ver que se había despertado, la señora Pomfrey se acercó afanosamente con la bandeja del desayuno, y se puso a flexionarle y estirarle a Harry el brazo y los dedos.**

Harry gimió para sus adentros. Había sido doloroso que su brazo volviera a crecer. Para su suerte, Ginny se aferró más a él, haciéndole olvidar aquel dolor

—**Todo va bien —le dijo, mientras él apuraba torpemente con su mano izquierda**

**las gachas de avena—. Cuando termines de comer, puedes irte.**

Sirius y Remus asintieron. Ellos habían estado muy preocupados por Harry. Pero con el sólo hecho de leer que había podido salir de la enfermería les provocaba felicidad.

**Harry se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo y salió precipitadamente hacia la torre de**

**Gryffindor, deseoso de hablar con Ron y Hermione sobre Colín y Dobby, **

―¡Cuándo no! ― exclamaron los merodeadores riendo por lo bajo―. A eso le llamo buenos amigos.

El trío les sonrió con cariño.

**pero no los encontró allí. **

―¿Ah, no? ― preguntó Neville perplejo.

Perplejidad que se extendía por todo el comedor, ¿desde cuándo el trío andaba solo o no se preocupaban por los otros?, ¿dónde se encontraban Ron y Hermione quienes no habían ido a visitar a su amigo y ni siquiera estaban en su sala común? Esto dejo a todos desconcertados.

―Entonces, ¿dónde estaban? ― interrogó Sirius extrañado.

―Si dejasen que Hannah siguiese con la lectura se darían cuenta, padrino― respondió Harry, rodando sus ojos.

Todos, sin excepciones, exclamaron un ¡Ohh! antes de que le hicieran un gesto a Hannah para que continuase leyendo.

**Harry dejó de buscarlos, preguntándose a dónde podían haber ido y algo molesto de que no parecieran interesados en saber si él había recuperado o no sus huesos.**

―Lo estábamos― se apresuraron a contestar Ron y Hermione cuando se dieron cuenta que Sirius y Remus iban a abrir sus bocas para hablar.

―Así que, sigue leyendo Hannah―continuó diciendo Harry _ Cuando entenderán que es pasado y no el ahora…_

Hannah se apresuró a volver a la lectura.

**Cuando pasó por delante de la biblioteca, Percy Weasley **

Los gemelos gimieron por lo bajo, o al menos eso le pareció a Molly, quién los miró reprobatoriamente. Ambos se encogieron de hombros antes de que la lectura siguiese.

**precisamente salía de ella, y parecía estar de mucho mejor humor que la última vez que lo habían encontrado.**

Los gemelos iban a pronunciar algo, pero la mirada enojada de su madre los hizo callar.

—**¡Ah, hola, Harry! —dijo—. Excelente jugada la de ayer, realmente excelente.**

Sirius y Remus inflaron su pecho con orgullo, murmurando: ¡Ese es mi ahijado/ sobrino!, provocando que Harry se riera por lo bajo.

**Gryffindor acaba de ponerse a la cabeza de la copa de las casas: ¡ganaste cincuenta ****puntos!**

Gryffindor vitoreó.

—**¿No has visto a Ron ni a Hermione? —preguntó Harry.**

—**No, no los he visto —contestó Percy, dejando de sonreír—. Espero que Ron no ****esté otra vez en el aseo de las chicas...**

Slytherin se estremeció notablemente, como si algo les hubiera dicho que ese aseo iba a hacer importante para la historia, pero perjudicial para ellos.

El trío se limitaba a sonreírse los unos a los otros.

**Harry forzó una sonrisa, siguió a Percy con la vista hasta que desapareció, y se fue ****derecho al aseo de Myrtle **_**la Llorona**_**.**

Slytherin gimió por lo bajo, imaginándose lo peor para la casa. Los demás, simplemente, se veían confundidos por la actitud de las serpientes. No obstante, dejaron que la lectura se los dijese.

**No encontraba ningún motivo para que Ron y Hermione estuvieran allí, **

Los Slytherin suspiraron aliviados, pero no tranquilos. Algo les decía que pronto iban a descubrir el motivo e iba hacer malo para ellos.

**pero después de asegurarse de que no merodeaban por el lugar Filch ni ningún prefecto, abrió la puerta y oyó sus voces provenientes de un retrete cerrado.**

Los adultos levantaron una ceja, curiosos.

― ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? ― preguntó Tonks intrigada.

―En breve lo sabrán― respondió el trío al unísono, sin emoción alguna para no levantar sospechas.

Todo el mundo los miraba en estado de shock sin atreverse a decir nada y preguntándose a la vez, ¿qué haría el trío ahora?

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir algo, Hannah volvió a leer.

—**Soy yo —dijo, entrando en los lavabos y cerrando la puerta. Oyó un golpe metálico, luego otro como de salpicadura y un grito ahogado, y vio a Hermione mirando por el agujero de la cerradura.**

―Nos asustaste, hermano― Ron rió en conjunto con Hermione.

―Ya lo sé― Harry se rió con ellos.

La gente seguía mirando al trío en shock y sin decir nada. Era desconcertante ver cómo era la amistad de ellos tres.

—**¡Harry! —dijo ella—. Vaya susto que nos has dado. Entra. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?**

—**Bien —dijo Harry, metiéndose en el retrete. **

―Amigos preocupados― susurraron los merodeadores, sonriendo ampliamente.

**Habían puesto un caldero sobre la…**

―¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo! ― se quejó Slytherin―¡Merlín, por favor que no sea que estén comenzando a preparar la estúpida poción!

―Imbéciles― rieron los gemelos―, claro que están empezando a hacer la poción.

―Además― añadieron los merodeadores sonriendo―, la poción no es estúpida en este caso.

―Si no que magnifica― terminaron de decir Tonks, Bill y Charlie riendo a carcajadas.

Las demás casas reían en conjunto con todos los bromistas, agradecidos del mal rato que estaban pasando las serpientes. Sin embargo, los profesores entrecerraban los ojos, entre enojados y maravillados por lo que pretendía hacer el trío. Snape, fruncía el ceño, evidentemente irritado _Vamos a ver qué resulta de todo esto _pensaba, mirando a los tres Gryffindor intensamente. Moody, en cambio, los miraba curioso e intrigado ¿_Serán capaces de hacer esa poción? Tendré que esperar y ver._

El trío, para silenciar al comedor, le hizo un gesto a Hannah para que leyese. Ella asintió y volvió a leer aún con la gente riendo a su alrededor.

**taza del inodoro, y un crepitar que provenía de dentro le indicó que habían prendido un**

**fuego bajo el caldero. Prender fuegos transportables y sumergibles era la especialidad**

**de Hermione.**

Hermione se ruborizo, mientras que Slytherin seguía gimiendo.

—**Pensamos ir a verte, pero decidimos comenzar a preparar la poción **_**multijugos**_

―Lo dijimos, idiotas― se mofaron los gemelos, riendo a carcajadas.

―Nadie está pidiendo tu opinión, Weasley― gritó Pansy enrabiada.

―Además― añadió Draco―, no saben si resultará esa poción.

El comedor gruñó, pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo:

―Malfoy tiene toda la razón― apuntó Hermione, mientras Harry y Ron asentían con la cabeza de acuerdo a su amiga. Los demás la veían en estado de shock.

―Porque nadie puede saber si esa poción resulto o no― siguió diciendo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Dado a que es muy difícil hacerla― acotó Harry.

―Por lo tanto, hay ciertas probabilidades― sonrió la castaña por lo bajo―. 25% a que resultará efectivamente y logremos infiltrarnos en la casa de las serpientes. Otros 25% a que algo en el camino salga mal, como que no consigamos los ingredientes necesarios y no logremos hacerla. 25% más a que, aunque hayamos conseguido todos los ingredientes, la poción no quedé bien, puede salir mal. Y los últimos 25% a que logremos hacerla bien, pero el plan nos haya salido mal. Así que, todo el mundo se debe relajar y esperar a que la lectura nos diga si lo hicimos a no.

―Sobre todo los Slytherin― terminaron de decir Harry y Ron.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, pudo reaccionar ante lo dicho por el trío de oro. Todos se encontraban perplejos _Probabilidades de… ¿qué? …¿El trío intentado calmar a las serpientes? ¿Qué ocurría aquí?_

No obstante, los Slytherin fueron los primeros en salir del shock.

―Tienen mucha razón. Todavía falta mucho para saber si lograron o no infiltrarse en nuestra casa― sonrió Malfoy―. Debemos seguir leyendo.

La casa de las serpientes vitoreó, el resto de las casas aún se encontraban desconcertadas. Los adultos se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber bien qué decir. El trío se limito a no poner expresión alguna en su rostro, aunque en su mente reían a carcajadas.

Para sacar a todos de sus reacciones, Hannah siguió leyendo.

—**le explicó Ron, después de que Harry cerrara de nuevo la puerta del retrete. Hemos pensado que éste es el lugar más seguro para guardarla.**

―Demasiado seguro― añadió Minerva sin expresión alguna y saliendo del shock de la reacción anterior―, ya que nadie y repito NADIE se dio cuenta que en ese baño estaban haciendo algo en contra de las normas.

El comedor se quedó en un silencio temeroso por la "no expresión" en el rostro de la subdirectora. Muchos tragaron saliva, otros intentaron no hacer contacto visual con la profesora y los demás pensaban _El trío de oro esta en problemas. Grandes problemas._

Los tres amigos, por otro lado, se miraban asombrados _¿qué quería decir McGonagall con eso? _Sin embargo, no lograron siquiera pensar en alguna respuesta dado a que ella les guiñaba el ojo, orgullosa de ellos. El trío sonrió abiertamente, no obstante, pensó _¿Quién es ella y que ha hecho con la profesora? Porque así no es ella._ Pero, para suerte de la profesora y de los tres, nadie se percató de ese pequeño intercambio.

Hannah supo, entonces, que debía seguir con la lectura.

**Harry empezó a contarles lo de Colin, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.**

—**Ya lo sabemos, oímos a la profesora McGonagall hablar con el profesor Flitwick esta mañana. Por eso pensamos que era mejor darnos prisa.**

―Ahora nos tendrán que culpar a Minerva y a mí porque esos tres comenzaron a hacer esa poción tan precipitadamente― bromeó Flitwich.

Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor rieron por lo bajo, mientras que Slytherin gruñía por la ocurrencia del profesor.

—**Cuanto antes le saquemos a Malfoy una declaración, mejor —gruñó Ron**

―Exacto― rió Sirius.

Para su suerte, el Slytherin no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho el animago.

—**. ¿No piensas igual? Se ve que después del partido de **_**quidditch **_**estaba tan sulfurado que la tomó con Colin.**

―Una gran estupidez pensar así, comadreja― gruñó Malfoy.

―Ya lo sé, maldito hurón― refunfuñó Ron―. Créeme que lo sé.

Nadie dijo nada, ya que se encontraban asombrados ante el pequeño intercambio entre los dos enemigos. La lectura, entonces, continuó.

—**Hay algo más —dijo Harry, contemplando a Hermione, que partía manojos de **_**centinodia **_**y los echaba a la poción**

Alastor, Snape, Slughorn * y Kingsley ** asintieron con la cabeza afirmativamente.

—**. Dobby vino en mitad de la noche a hacerme una visita.**

**Ron y Hermione levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos. **

―Cualquiera hubiese estado sorprendido por eso―declaró Seamus.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con el Gryffindor.

**Harry les contó todo lo que Dobby le había dicho... y lo que no le había querido decir. Ron y Hermione lo escucharon con la boca abierta.**

Nadie quiso decir que cualquiera en la posición de Ron y Hermione hubiese hecho lo mismo.

—**¿La Cámara de los Secretos ya fue abierta antes? —le preguntó Hermione.**

—**Es evidente —dijo Ron con voz de triunfo—. Lucius Malfoy abriría la cámara en sus tiempos de estudiante y ahora le ha explicado a su querido Draco cómo hacerlo. Está claro. **

―No es así― gritó Malfoy enojado.

―Lo sabemos― se apresuró a contestar el trío antes de que nadie pudiese decir o hacer algo.

El enojo de Draco se esfumó y la incredulidad se poso en su rostro. Y no sólo en él, sino en todos, _¿qué sucedía con estos libros que hacían cambiar de parecer al trío?_ Se encogieron de hombros cuando se dieron cuenta que quizá nunca lo iban a saber. De esta manera, la lectura continuó.

**Sin embargo, me gustaría que Dobby te hubiera dicho qué monstruo hay en ella.**

― A todos nos hubiese gustado que Dobby hubiera dicho qué monstruo había en la cámara― soltó Dean, rodando los ojos. Todos asintieron con la cabeza, incluyendo los magos calificados―.Así hubiera sido todo tan fácil.

―Sí, todo hubiese sido tan fácil ― respondió el trío con sarcasmo―. Eso nos hubiera ahorrado tantas cosas…Muy fácil― terminaron de decir, negando la cabeza.

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos comprendieron que los tres amigos estaban enojados con ellos nuevamente. Hannah comprendió que debía seguir leyendo.

**Me gustaría saber cómo es posible que nadie se lo haya encontrado merodeando por el colegio.**

―Excelente razonamiento, señor Weasley― elogiaron Alastor y Kingsley.

Ron se ruborizo hasta la médula antes de que la lectura continuase.

—**Quizá pueda volverse invisible —dijo Hermione, empujando unas sanguijuelas**

**hacia el fondo del caldero**

Snape y Slughorn asintieron con la cabeza afirmativamente, aunque el primero fruncía el ceño evidentemente irritado.

—**. O quizá pueda disfrazarse, hacerse pasar por una armadura o algo así. He leído algo sobre fantasmas camaleónicos...**

―La gran Hermione Granger. La bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, diciendo esas deducciones tan…estúpidas― se atrevió a decir Lavender casi riendo por eso. Muchos aguantaban la risa

―Me gustaría que tú a los 12 años pudieses hacer una deducción de un adulto, tonta― gruñó Hermione, provocando que todos retrocedieran asustados y se quedaran en silencio―. Date cuenta que era una niña y no una adulta en ese entonces. Además, estamos hablando de ataques a gente inocente, estúpida. Ubícate para la próxima vez que intentes decir algo.

Lavender tragó saliva asustada, mientras Parvati le palmeaba la espalda en señal de apoyo.

―Hermione, cálmate. Ya paso― le susurró Ron, abrazándola fuertemente. La castaña poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

―Gracias Ron― murmuró Hermione, acurrucándose en el pecho de él.

Harry y Ginny, quiénes se encontraban en la misma posición de ellos dos, le sonrieron ampliamente. Los demás los miraba en estado de shock.

Para sacar a todos de su aturdimiento, Hannah siguió leyendo.

—**Lees demasiado, Hermione —le dijo Ron, echando crisopos encima de las ****sanguijuelas.**

Snape y Slughorn volvieron a asentir. _Puede que lo consigan._

Slytherin, por otro lado, seguía gimiendo.

**Arrugó la bolsa vacía de los crisopos y miró a Harry—. Así que fue ****Dobby el que no nos dejó coger el tren y el que te rompió el brazo... —Movió la ****cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué, Harry? Si no deja de intentar salvarte la vida, te va a matar.**

―Y espero que no lo haga― gruñó Sirius, asustando al elfo que después del "ataque de Black contra él" se había vuelto a esconder debajo de la mesa.

**La noticia de que habían atacado a Colin Creevey y de que éste yacía como muerto en la ****enfermería se extendió por todo el colegio durante la mañana del lunes. El ambiente se ****llenó de rumores y sospechas.**

―Como siempre sucede en Hogwart― dijo Padma desde Ravenclaw.

Los alumnos le dieron la razón.

**Los de primer curso se desplazaban por el castillo en grupos muy compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran si iban solos.**

―Eso no hubiese funcionado― apuntó Harry―. Igual los hubieran atacado.

Nadie se atrevió a decir o hacer algo, pero en su mente estaban de acuerdo con el azabache.

**Ginny Weasley, **

La pelirroja se estremeció y comenzó a temblar, recordando que para ese entonces ella ya estaba actuando diferente, de manera inconsciente; pero para tranquilizarse se acurrucó aún más contra Harry. Él era el único capaz de tener ese efecto en ella. A su vez, el azabache la apretó más fuerte aún, logrando calmarla completamente.

Para suerte de los dos, nadie se percató de su acción.

**que se sentaba junto a Colin Creevey en la clase de Encantamientos, estaba consternada, **

La gente la miraba con simpatía, mientras ella le sonreía a duras penas. Harry se apresuró a susurrarle: Todo va a estar bien. Tú solo ten calma. En respuesta, la pelirroja le sonrió abiertamente.

**pero a Harry le parecía que Fred y George se equivocaban en la manera de animarla. **

―¿Qué significa eso, Fred y George? ― interrogó Molly enrabiaba.

Los gemelos tragaron saliva en respuesta, mientras Ginny miraba con curiosidad a Harry.

**Se turnaban para esconderse detrás de las estatuas, disfrazados con una piel, y asustarla cuando pasaba. **

―¡Fred, George! ― exclamó Molly enojadísima―. Esa no es la manera de tratar a su hermana. Ambos estarán castigados una vez que se terminen de leer los libros, ¡entendido!

Los gemelos se limitaron a asentir _Estaremos castigados hasta el otro siglo por culpa de todo lo que se leerá en estos libros _pensaron con miedo, tragando saliva y pidiéndole disculpas a su hermana menor.

Los demás no pudieron articular palabra alguna y Hannah decidió volver a la lectura después de aquello.

**Pero tuvieron que parar cuando Percy se hartó y les dijo que iba a escribir a su madre **

Molly asintió afirmativamente, mientras que Percy entrecerraba los ojos.

**para contarle que por su culpa Ginny tenía pesadillas.**

_No era por eso. Era por el diario _Pensó la pelirroja con amargura, apretando con más fuerza a Harry. El se apresuró a besarle la frente para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

**Mientras tanto, a escondidas de los profesores, se desarrollaba en el colegio un mercado de talismanes, amuletos y otros chismes protectores. **

Los alumnos temieron lo peor, pero para su sorpresa, los profesores y demás adultos reían a carcajadas por la ocurrencia.

**Neville Longbottom había comprado una gran cebolla verde, cuyo olor decían que alejaba el mal, un cristal púrpura acabado en punta y una cola podrida de tritón **

La gente volvía a reír mientras que Neville se volvía rojo.

**antes de que los demás chicos de Gryffindor le explicaran que él no corría peligro, porque tenía la sangre limpia y por tanto no era probable que lo atacaran.**

Aunque sabían que eso era cierto, nadie pudo dejar de mirar a Ginny, quién sí había sido atacada por el monstruo.

La pelirroja tembló al ver las miradas posadas sobre ella, pero se tranquilizó al sentir a Harry estrechándola fuertemente y sonriendo.

—**Fueron primero por Filch —dijo Neville, con el miedo escrito en su cara ****redonda—, y todo el mundo sabe que yo soy casi un **_**squib**_**.**

―Neville― se quejó el comedor al unísono―. No eres un squib.

Neville sonrió tímidamente mientras que Dudley lo miraba boquiabierto.

**Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, la profesora McGonagall pasó, como de costumbre, a recoger los nombres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidades. ****Harry, Ron y Hermione firmaron en la lista;**

―Naturalmente― los profesores rodaron sus ojos.

**habían oído que Malfoy se quedaba,**

―¿En serio? ― preguntó Sirius perplejo.

―A mi me parece muy sospechoso que Malfoy se quede en Hogwart―intervino Remus, levantando una ceja.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo con los dos merodeadores y miraron al Slytherin suspicazmente. Draco optó por encogerse de hombros y esperar a que la Hufflepuff continuase.

**lo cual les pareció muy sospechoso. **

Varios bufaron, pero no dijeron nada.

**Las vacaciones serían un momento perfecto para utilizar la poción **_**multijugos **_**e intentar sonsacarle una confesión.**

―Nooooo― se volvió a quejar Syltherin―, ¿por qué a nosotros?, ¿por qué en vacaciones? ¡Estúpida poción multijugos o como se llame!

Las demás casas reían por lo bajo, los adultos trataban de ponerse serios.

**Por desgracia, la poción estaba a medio acabar.**

― ¡Para desgracia de ellos y suerte de nosotros! ― gimió Slytherin, esperanzado en ese 25% el cual se refería a que pasase algo que les impidiese hacerla, se cumpliera.

**Aún necesitaban el cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana,**

―Los ingredientes más complicados― acotó ojoloco, frunciendo el ceño.

―los cuales no se consiguen en cualquier lado― apuntó Kingsley, levantando una ceja en dirección del trío.

―Por tanto, es muy probable que la poción no resulte― terminó de decir Slytherin, aferrándose a ese 25% del cual hablaba Hermione.

Sin embargo, el trío se miraba los unos a los otros, casi sin expresión, gimiendo y pensando _Estamos jodidos. Snape leerá que le robamos los ingredientes…estamos en problemas…_

Snape, en cambio, miraba largamente al dichoso trío _Si son ustedes los que robaron los ingredientes, se meterán en un gran lio._

**y el único lugar del que podrían sacarlos era el armario privado de Snape. **

Durante varios minutos nadie, absolutamente nadie pudo reaccionar. Era tal el asombro ante lo que pretendía hacer el trío que todos quedaron boquiabiertos _¿ellos iban a robar a Snape?, ¿Cuándo unos alumnos, los más populares del colegio en décadas, habían hecho algo como eso?, ¿cómo nadie se había dado cuenta? _Estos y otros pensamientos se arremolinaban en las mentes de todo el comedor. Era inaudito algo como aquello. Entonces;

―¿Robarán el armario privado de Quejicus? ― preguntó Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Ehhh…uhhh…esto…― fue la única respuesta coherente que pudieron dar.

―Eso sería fenomenal― estallaron los gemelos, riendo a carcajadas.

―Serían más que una leyenda― aplaudieron Charlie, Bill y Tonks.

―Más que unos héroes― siguió Ravenclaw, sonriendo ampliamente.

―Más que eso, serían unos genios― prosiguió Gryffindor vitoreando al trío.

―Algo épico jamás hecho en este colegio― terminó de decir Hufflepuff sonriendo.

―No sería nada de eso, sería la tortura para esos tres― gruñó Snape, borrando cualquier ápice de triunfo en los alumnos. _Ya sabía que habían sido los tres…En realidad Potter, pero es lo mismo. _Pensó, mirado a los tres amigos con un dejé oscuro y triunfal a la vez. El trío tragó saliva nervioso y el comedor se quedó en silencio.

―Si te atreves a torturar a alguno de los tres te las verás conmigo, Quejicus. Y no responderé por lo que haga― sentenció Sirius, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

―Torturar quizá no, pero si un gran castigo― contraatacó Severus, sonriendo con malicia.

El animago siseó enojado, el profesor de pociones sonrió de manera triunfal, el trío volvió a tragar saliva y Hannah supo que debía seguir leyendo.

**A Harry le parecía que preferiría enfrentarse al monstruo legendario de Slytherin a tener que soportar las iras de Snape si lo pillaba robándole en el despacho.**

Aunque nadie quiso decir algo, lo encontraban un poco de razón a Harry, sobre todo la parte de las iras del profesor.

—**Lo que tenemos que hacer —dijo animadamente Hermione, cuando se acercaba ****la doble clase de Pociones de la tarde del jueves**

Hermione gimió por lo bajo, mientras que Ron trataba de consolarla estrechándola fuertemente a él. Nadie movía un músculo**, **ansiosos por saber que tal había terminado lo del robo.

— **es distraerle con algo. Entonces uno de nosotros podrá entrar en el despacho de Snape y coger lo que necesitamos. —**

―Si roban cualquier cosa estarán castigados de por vida, entendido― gruñó como un loco el profesor de pociones. Los alumnos se estremecieron y el trío volvió a tragar saliva.

―Severus, sé racional― interrumpió el profesor Dumbledore antes que nadie pudiese hablar―. Ningún alumno puede estar castigado de por vida. Además, es un delito que tiene justificación. Es por una buena causa.

―¡Justificación!, ¡justificación! ― gritó Snape ya fuera de sí―. Esos tres siempre― apuntó al trío― hacen lo que quieren, a la hora que quieren y no obtienen castigo alguno. Al contrario, los premian otorgándole puntos a su casa. Los tratan como héroes cuando…

―Cuando sí lo son― estalló Sirius cabreado―. Ellos han hecho demasiado por el mundo mágico. Ahora quiero saber si te robaron o no y seré muy feliz si lo hacen.

―Y yo seré feliz de quitarles 200 puntos a Gryffindor por cada uno e imponerle un castigo de aquellos, Black.

Gryffindor estalló en protestas. Era injusto.

―Ya basta. Aquí se hará lo que se tenga que hacer cuando se lea todo― dijo Albus con calma―. Ahora, señorita Abbott, siga leyendo.

Hannah asintió y volvió a la lectura con Black y Snape mirándose con odio.

**Harry y Ron la miraron nerviosos—. Creo que es mejor que me encargue yo misma del robo **—**continuó Hermione, como si tal cosa—**

Alguien susurró un: Uhh, está en problemas, serios problemas. Para mala suerte de esa persona, todo el comedor escuchó. Hermione quiso defenderse ante lo dicho por Lavender, pero no pudo, el nerviosismo y lo que Snape les pudiese hacer la tenía aterrada. Ron intentó defenderla, sin embargo, tenía tanto miedo como ella, así que se limitó a estrecharla fuertemente.

―No sólo ella está en problemas, los tres estamos en ello― confesó Harry, intentando no hacer contacto visual con el profesor Snape, quién miraba entre feliz, con cara de psicópata e irritado a Hermione y sus dos amigos―. Así que, Hannah sigue leyendo por favor.

Ella asintió, mirando a los tres amigos con simpatía.

**. A vosotros dos os expulsarían si os pillaran en otra, mientras que yo tengo el expediente limpio. **

―Pero ahora resulta que tu expediente estará sucio, Granger― gruñó Snape colérico.

Hermione miró aterrada y Ron la apretó más fuerte. Harry tragó saliva mientras que Ginny lo calmaba. Sirius y Remus entrecerraban los ojos. Tonks, Charlie y Billy fruncían el ceño enrabiados. Y los señores Weasley miraban reprobatoriamente la conducta del profesor de pociones. En cuanto a los demás profesores, intentaban que Snape entrara en razón, pero sin éxito. Hannah, antes de que ocurriera algo malo, volvió a leer.

**Así que no tenéis más que originar un tumulto lo suficientemente importante para mantener ocupado a Snape unos cinco minutos.**

―Lo digo y lo mantengo. Sí lo hacen estarán castigados de por vida, Potter, Weasley y Granger― sentenció Snape.

―Severus, compórtate por favor― pidió Albus―. Ahora que sigan con la lectura.

Hannah siguió con la lectura con un comedor completamente aterrado por la suerte del trío de oro.

**Harry sonrió tímidamente. Provocar un tumulto en la clase de Pociones de Snape ****era tan arriesgado como pegarle un puñetazo en el ojo a un dragón dormido.**

Risas nerviosas era todo lo que se podía escuchar en el comedor.

**Las clases de Pociones se impartían en una de las mazmorras más espaciosas.**

**Aquella tarde de jueves, la clase se desarrollaba como siempre. Veinte calderos humeaban entre los pupitres de madera, en los que descansaban balanzas de latón y jarras con los ingredientes. **

El trío se removió incómodo _Ya estamos en muchos problemas…._

**Snape rondaba por entre los fuegos, haciendo comentarios envenenados sobre el trabajo de los de Gryffindor, mientras los de Slytherin se reían a cada crítica. **

La escena se reproducía en el comedor. Aunque ahora, Slytherin reía a carcajadas por la desgracia del trío de oro.

―Sigan riendo hasta que les dure, Slytherin― gritó Neville. Los que estaban a su lado intentaron hacer que se callara―. Estoy más que seguro que el trío se infiltrará en su estúpida casa y serán el hazmerreír del colegio. El que ríe al último, ríe mejor.

Silencio, silencio se podía escuchar en el comedor después del arrebato del Gryffindor. Y aunque todos estaban de acuerdo con Neville, nadie lo expreso públicamente, ya que la mirada del profesor de pociones los tenía aterrado.

Antes de que algo más pasara, Hannah siguió con la lectura.

**Draco Malfoy, que era el alumno favorito de Snape, hacia burla con los ojos a Ron y Harry, que sabían que si le contestaban tardarían en ser castigados menos de lo que se tarda en decir «injusto».**

―No será para nada injusto― acotó Snape casi como un demente―, será lo justo. Además, soy el único que los castiga cuando debe ser, digo, casi el único― se corrigió el profesor cuando vio que la profesora McGonagall le gruñía.

―Siempre buscas una excusa patética para castigarlos Snape. No mientas porque el libro lo dice― estalló Sirius.

―Nadie pidió tu opinión, Black― se defendió Snape, mirándolo con odio puro.

―Y nadie te pide que te sigas cabreando con un simple robo― contraatacó el animago―. Llevas varias líneas diciendo: Lo voy a castigar y a quitarles puntos. Además, no dejas de lanzarles miradas de muerte al trío. Todo el mundo lo ha captado y nadie podrá hacer nada, estúpido. Ahora lo único que queda es leer cómo fue el robo y después podrás dar "tus castigos ejemplares" ― terminó de decir Sirius, dejando con la boca abierta a todo el comedor.

―Sirius tiene toda la razón, Severus― habló el director manteniendo la calma―. Ya todos nos dimos cuenta que los castigarás y quitarás puntos por eso, cosa que nadie podrá impedir. Sólo nos queda saber cómo fue y tú les impondrás un castigo― Snape refunfuñó, pero no dijo nada―. Señorita Abbott, siga leyendo.

La Hufflepuff asintió y siguió leyendo.

**A Harry la pócima infladora le salía demasiado líquida, pero en aquel momento le preocupaban otras cosas más importantes. Aguardaba una seña de Hermione, y apenas prestó atención cuando Snape se detuvo a mirar con desprecio su poción agnada.**

Sirius entrecerró los ojos y rechinó los dientes, pero no dijo nada, ya que su ahijado y sus dos amigos en breve serían castigados.

**Cuando Snape se volvió y se fue a ridiculizar a Neville, **

Ahora fue McGonagall quién entrecerró los ojos irritada, pero tampoco se atrevió a decir algo, dado a que su colega estaba bastante alterado y pensaba que algo malo podría pasar si ella decía algo.

**Hermione captó la mirada de Harry; y le hizo con la cabeza un gesto afirmativo.**

**Harry se agachó rápidamente y se escondió detrás de su caldero, se sacó de un bolsillo una de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster que tenía Fred, y le dio un golpe con la varita. La bengala se puso a silbar y echar chispas. Sabiendo que sólo contaba con unos segundos, Harry se levantó, apuntó y la lanzó al aire. La bengala aterrizó dentro del caldero de Goyle.**

**La poción de Goyle estalló, rociando a toda la clase. **

Ningún alumno, por miedo a un castigo o puntos menos para su casa, quiso decir algo; sin embargo, en sus mentes vitoreaban, aplaudían y se reían del magnífico plan del trío.

Sirius y Remus inflaron su pecho orgullosamente, pensando en el merodeador que Harry llevaba dentro.

Los gemelos se secaban una lágrima falsa de orgullo.

Charlie, Tonks y Bill sonreían por lo bajo.

Los profesores optaron por poner una expresión seria.

Snape miraba enrabiado al trío, pensando en el castigo y cuántos puntos le quitaría a Gryffindor.

Dudley sonreía abiertamente, asombrado por la gran hazaña que estaba haciendo su primo.

El trío puso una expresión neutral antes de hacerle un gesto a Hannah para que continuase leyendo.

**Los alumnos chillaban cuando los alcanzaba la pócima infladora. A Malfoy le salpicó en toda la cara, y la nariz se le empezó a hinchar como un balón; Goyle andaba a ciegas tapándose los ojos con las manos, que se le pusieron del tamaño de platos soperos, mientras Snape trataba de restablecer la calma y de entender qué había sucedido. **

Unos segundos de calma se extendió por el comedor, antes de que la risa incontrolada se escuchase por la sala. Todos, aunque trataron de no reír, no pudieron hacerlo. Era más fuerte para ellos.

Snape se limitó a mirar irritado la risa del alumnado, antes de que la Hufflepuff intuyese que debía seguir con la lectura.

**Harry vio a Hermione aprovechar la confusión para salir discretamente por la puerta.**

_Así se hace Herms _Pensaron los bromistas y muchos alumnos, mas no se atrevieron a decirlo en voz alta.

—**¡Silencio! ¡SILENCIO! —gritaba Snape—. Los que hayan sido salpicados por la poción, que vengan aquí para ser curados. Y cuando averigüe quién ha hecho esto...**

―Ya lo he hecho―se contestó a si mismo Snape, esperando al momento oportuno para dar su castigo.

El trío tragó saliva.

**Harry intentó contener la risa cuando vio a Malfoy apresurarse hacia la mesa del profesor, con la cabeza caída a causa del peso de la nariz, que había llegado a alcanzar**

**el tamaño de un pequeño melón.**

Lo mismo pasaba por el comedor, todos intentaban contener la risa.

**Mientras la mitad de la clase se apiñaba en torno a la mesa de Snape, unos quejándose de sus brazos del tamaño de grandes garrotes, y otros sin poder hablar debido a la hinchazón de sus labios, **

Aunque de momento todo estaba siendo demasiado divertido, los alumnos no pudieron dejar de mirar con simpatía a quiénes habían recibido los efectos de aquella bengala.

**Harry vio que Hermione volvía a entrar en la mazmorra, con un bulto debajo de la túnica.**

Otra vez, aunque todos querían gritar: Bien hecho, Hermione, nadie se atrevía a hablar.

**Cuando todo el mundo se hubo tomado un trago de antídoto y las diversas hinchazones remitieron, Snape se fue hasta el caldero de Goyle y extrajo los restos negros y retorcidos de la bengala. Se produjo un silencio repentino.**

—**Si averiguo quién ha arrojado esto —susurró Snape—, me aseguraré de que lo expulsen.**

―Claro está que no puedo expulsarlos por algo que ocurrió hace 3 años, pero lo que sí puedo hacer…― comenzó a decir Snape, mirando directo al trío de oro― …es quitarles puntos a Gryffindor por lo que han hecho― todos se preparaban para lo que haría el profesor con los tres amigos. Nadie se movía, nadie decía algo, nadie miraba al trío. Todos miraban en dirección al profesor, aterrados―. Por lo tanto, 200 puntos menos para Gryffindor por Granger. Ella ideo el plan y robo los ingredientes, es lo justo― Hermione gimió y escondió su cara en el pecho de Ron. Los Gryffindor no se atrevieron a decir nada―. Otros 150 puntos por Potter. Él armo el revuelo en el salón― Harry lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, sin decir nada―. Para Weasley, 100 puntos menos. Él no participo directamente, pero no hizo nada por detenerlos y estuvo tan de acuerdo como sus amigos.

Cuando el profesor terminó de quitarles puntos a los tres amigos, Gryffindor gimió: 450 puntos quitados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Quizá, pensaron, hacer la poción para infiltrarse en la casa de las serpientes con el fin de descubrir al atacante, por más que fuese valiente y una hazaña notable y épica, no era un plan brillante.

El trío intentó no hacer contacto con sus compañeros de casa. Esto les había resultado muy mal.

― Ahora bien― continuó Snape, provocando que nuevamente todos se volvieran en su dirección―. Su castigo será lavar toda la vajilla sucia que quede del desayuno, almuerzo, once*** y cena cuando se terminen de leer todos los libros. Esto se extenderá por cuatro meses y será sin magia. ****

Todos le enviaron miradas simpáticas al trío. Sería bastante agotador dado a cuántas personas eran en Hogwart.

El trío suspiró frustrado _Será cansador. Son tantos en el colegio. No terminaremos nunca, más encima, sin nada de magia. Es peor de lo que pensamos._

Pero no había nada más que hacer. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora debían seguir en lo que estaban. Hannah, entonces, volvió a leer.

**Harry puso una cara que esperaba que fuera de perplejidad. Snape lo miraba a él, y la campana que sonó al cabo de diez minutos no pudo ser mejor bienvenida.**

—**Sabe que fui yo —dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione, mientras iban deprisa a los aseos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona**_**—. Podría jurarlo.**

―Lo sospechaba, pero no sabía si eras tú, Potter― corrigió Snape―. Gracias a Merlín que está este libro para confirmar todas mis sospechas― terminó de decir con malicia.

El trío gimió _Los libros nos perjudicarán. Serán nuestra perdición, ¿cuántas cosas hemos hecho sin que nadie se entere?, ¿cuántas veces sucederá esto? ¿Cuántos puntos menos y castigos tendremos por causa de estos libros?_Sin embargo, sabían que el tiempo y la lectura responderían aquellas interrogantes.

**Hermione echó al caldero los nuevos ingredientes y removió con brío.**

Slughorn y Snape asintieron con la cabeza, aunque el último aún estaba irritado con el robo.

—**Estará lista dentro de dos semanas —dijo contenta.**

La gente sonrió, pensando en ese 25% a que si se infiltrasen en la sala común de Slytherin. En cuanto a las serpientes, volvían a gemir.

—**Snape no tiene ninguna prueba de que hayas sido tú —dijo Ron a Harry,**

**tranquilizándolo—. ¿Qué puede hacer?**

―Ya lo sabemos― se auto respondió Ron.

Nadie quiso decir algo.

—**Conociendo a Snape, algo terrible —dijo Harry,**

―Definitivamente algo terrible y torturador― estuvo de acuerdo el trío con esa declaración.

La gente los miraba con simpatía.

**mientras la poción levantaba borbotones y espuma.**

_Lo están logrando. Sería épico que lograsen hacer esa poción _Pensaban ojoloco, Kingsley y Slughorn maravillados por lo que estaba aconteciendo.

**Una semana más tarde, **

―¡Una semana!, ¡Tan pronto! ― exclamó el comedor aturdido.

―Eso dice― verificó Hannah.

―Entonces, ¿eso significa que pronto sabremos si se colaron o no en Slytherin?― preguntó Dean entusiasmado.

―Exacto― respondieron los merodeadores por el trío―. Y será épico.

La gente rió con ganas. Ahora que el profesor había castigado a los tres amigos, se podían dar el lujo de reaccionar como lo hubiesen hecho en cualquier otro capítulo: Mofándose de la mala suerte de las serpientes.

Con la ansiedad por saber al fin si se colaron o no, la lectura continuó.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaban el vestíbulo cuando vieron a un puñado de gente que se agolpaba delante del tablón de anuncios para leer un pergamino que acababan de colgar. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas les hacían señas, entusiasmados.**

Harry gimió _Estúpido club de duelo _Se quejó mentalmente.

—**¡Van a abrir un club de duelo! —dijo Seamus—. ¡La primera sesión será esta noche! No me importaría recibir unas clases de duelo, podrían ser útiles en estos días...**

La gente miraba con gran interés al libro, ya que al fin sabrían qué paso realmente ese día. Los merodeadores miraron curiosos a Harry antes de que la lectura continuase.

—**¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que se va a batir el monstruo de Slytherin? —preguntó**

**Ron, pero lo cierto es que también él leía con interés el cartel.**

Interés muy diferente de aquel entonces. Ahora todos querían saber lo que había pasado en el club, por sobre todo Justin y Ernie, que se preparaban para disculparse públicamente.

—**Podría ser útil —les dijo a Harry y Hermione cuando se dirigían a cenar—. ****¿Vamos?**

―Ahora podemos decir que no tendríamos porqué haber ido a ese club― admitió el trío de oro, dejando a los dos merodeadores muy preocupados―. Sin embargo, fue bueno que fuéramos―añadió Harry, pensando en el hechizo que le había salvado la vida el año pasado y que por la ironía de la vida se lo había enseñado Snape.

**Harry y Hermione se mostraron completamente a favor, así que aquella noche, a las ****ocho, se dirigieron deprisa al Gran Comedor.**

Harry gemía, consciente de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él.

**Las grandes mesas de comedor habían desaparecido, **

Dudley se inclinó más al libro, dichoso de comprender el mundo de su primo.

**y adosada a lo largo de una de las paredes había una tarima dorada, iluminada por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire. El techo volvía a ser negro, y la mayor parte de los alumnos parecían haberse reunido debajo de él, portando sus varitas mágicas y aparentemente entusiasmados.**

Dudley profirió un inaudible:Wow. Él se encontraba cada vez más encantado por el mundo de Harry. No obstante, sus dos padres lo habían escuchado y se estaban comenzando a preocupar por el cambio que su hijo estaba experimentando.

—**Me pregunto quién nos enseñará —dijo Hermione, mientras se internaban en la alborotada multitud—. Alguien me ha dicho que Flitwick fue campeón de duelo cuando era joven, quizá sea él.**

Flitwich se ruborizo, aunque estaba muy complacido por lo que había dicho la Gryffindor.

—**Con tal de que no sea... —Harry empezó una frase que terminó en un gemido:**

―No me digan que es el tarado de Lockhart, por favor― rogó Sirius, negando con la cabeza.

Nadie quiso decir algo, por lo que el animago entendió que era él efectivamente. Gimió sin proponérselo _Algo malo va a suceder, estoy seguro _Pensó antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Gilderoy Lockhart se encaminaba a la tarima, resplandeciente en su túnica color ciruela ****oscuro,**

― ¡Patético!― exclamaron los bromistas, haciendo reír al resto.

**y lo acompañaba nada menos que Snape, **

―Noooooooooooooo― se quejó Sirius como un niño pequeño―. Ahora si pasará una desgracia.

Aunque todos trataron de no reír, la gran mayoría rió a carcajadas. Encontraron súper divertido el modo que el animago se quejó.

Snape, en la mesa alta, entrecerraba los ojos irritado _Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. _

La risa siguió y cuando cesó, la lectura continuó.

**con su usual túnica negra. Lockhart rogó silencio con un gesto del brazo y dijo: **—**¡Venid aquí, acercaos!**

―No me acercaría a ti aunque el mundo se estuviese acabando― apuntó Sirius, rodando los ojos.

El comedor contuvo la risa.

**¿Me ve todo el mundo?**

―No te vemos. Nos hemos quedado ciegos por tu presencia― bromeó Remus.

Esta vez, todos trataban de no reír a carcajadas.

**¿Me oís todos? **

―Se nos taparon los oídos, así que no te podemos oír―Fred se tapó los oídos y actuó como si realmente no pudiese oír.

Todos aguantaron la risa.

**¡Estupendo! **

―¡Qué atroz! Sálvennos por favor― fingió llanto George.

Nadie se pudo resistir esta vez, todos rompieron a reír por la ocurrencia de los cuatro bromistas.

Tardaron cerca de diez minutos dejar de reír, cuando lo hicieron la lectura siguió.

**El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, n con la intención de prepararos a todos vosotros por si algún día necesitáis defenderos tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones (para más detalles, consultad mis obras).**

―¿Puede ser más ególatra este tipo? ― preguntó Minerva irritada y sobándose la sien ante la actitud de Lockhart.

―Claro que puede― respondió el trío de oro, rodando los ojos.

McGonagall y el resto de los profesores gimieron.

**»Permitidme que os presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape —dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa**

Sirius y Remus sonrieron ampliamente ante la frase Mi ayudante, el profesor Snape. Para la suerte de ellos, Severus no se dio cuenta.

—**. Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse, **

― ¡Un poquito!― gritó Snape―, pero este sujeto, ¿quién se cree?

―Lockhart. El sujeto más idiota que piso el colegio― respondió el trío, rodando los ojos y dejando al comedor sorprendido.

―En eso tienen toda la razón― concordó con ellos el profesor de pociones, aunque de malagana.

El aturdimiento creció en todos los rincones del comedor, ¿qué pasaba ahora?, ¿es que no recordaban lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás? Todo indicaba que no, pero en las mentes de Harry, Ron , Hermione y Snape si lo recordaban. Y antes que alguien pudiese hablar, Hannah siguió leyendo.

**y ha accedido desinteresadamente **

Los merodeadores dudaron, sin embargo, no dijeron nada.

**a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar. Pero no quiero que os preocupéis los más jóvenes: no os quedaréis sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no temáis!**

―En realidad…― comenzó a decir Harry.

―Deseábamos de todo corazón― siguió Ron.

―Que nos quedásemos sin profesor de pociones― prosiguió Dean.

―Así nos pondrían uno nuevo―continuó Seamus.

―Y ya no tendríamos alguien tan idiota como tú de profesor― alargó Neville.

―Por lo tanto, no teníamos ni un poquito de miedo por perderte, estúpido― finalizaron los cinco Gryffindor, chocando las manos entre sí.

La risa no se hizo esperar en el comedor, todos rompieron a reír, a excepción de las chiquillas. Los merodeadores y los gemelos exclamaban: ¡Eso fue genial, magnífico! Tienen potencial para ser bromistas del colegio mientras se secaban las falsas lágrimas de orgullo.

Una vez pasado el alboroto, la lectura continuó.

—**¿No estaría bien que se mataran el uno al otro? —susurró Ron a Harry al oído.**

―Sí― exclamó el alumnado al unísono mientras que los bromistas sonreían de oreja a oreja y Snape gruñía.

**En el labio superior de Snape se apreciaba una especie de mueca de desprecio.**

―La que siempre ha traído desde niño― murmuraron los merodeadores para sí.

**Harry se preguntaba por qué Lockhart continuaba sonriendo; si Snape lo hubiera mirado**

**como miraba a Lockhart, habría huido a todo correr en la dirección opuesta.**

Antes de que alguien se riese o dijese algo, Harry miró a Hannah para que continuase leyendo. No quería que nadie se burlase de él por eso.

**Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, la ****hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal ****humor.**

Los que no habían estado presentes en aquel instante, intentaron imaginar la escena. Cuando pudieron imaginarla, rompieron a reír como lo estaban haciendo quienes si habían estado presentes.

Una vez pasada la risa, la lectura siguió.

**Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.**

―¿Espadas? ― cuestionaron los sangre limpia―, ¿qué son esas cosas?

―Esun arma blanca larga, recta, aguda y cortante, con empuñadura yguarnición**―**dijo Hermione como si se hubiese tragado un diccionario *****

Los de sangre pura la miraron confundidos, mientras los media sangre y los hijos de muggles, rodaban sus ojos ante la confusión de los sangre limpia. Hannah supo que debía seguir leyendo.

—**Como veis, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional**

—**explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud—. Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro**

**primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.**

―Yo no estaría tan seguro― susurraron los alumnos y bromistas al unísono.

Harry casi rió, pero no lo hizo.

—**Yo no estaría tan seguro —susurró Harry, viendo a Snape enseñar los dientes.**

Ante esto, no pudieron dejar de esbozar una sonrisa.

—**Una..., dos... y tres.**

**Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. Snape**

**gritó:**

—_**¡Expelliarmus!**_

_Mi hechizo _Pensó Harry, estremeciéndose.

**Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia ****atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.**

La risa incontrolada hizo eco en el gran comedor. Nadie pudo resistir el impulso de reírse del tarado de Lockhart.

―Aunque me duela decirlo, Quejicus. Eso estuvo genial― rió Sirius a carcajadas por lo que le estaba sucediendo al idiota del profesor de DCAO. Y aunque Snape no le respondió, una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa se poso en su rostro.

Quince minutos más tarde, la lectura continuó.

**Malfoy y algunos otros de Slytherin vitorearon. **

Y a diferencia de aquella vez, ahora todos vitoreaban a Severus. Las chiquillas eran las únicas que no reían o aplaudían.

**Hermione se puso de puntillas.**

—**¿Creéis que estará bien? —chilló por entre los dedos con que se tapaba la cara.**

Lo mismo pensaba las chiquillas, aunque sabían que estaba muy bien.

―¿A quién le preocupa? ― preguntaron los bromistas, Seamus, Dean y Neville, rodando los ojos.

Hannah esbozó una sonrisa antes de continuar leyendo.

—**¿A quién le preocupa? —dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.**

Los antes mencionados, chocaron las manos con Harry y Ron.

**Lockhart se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Se le había caído el sombrero y su pelo ondulado se le había puesto de punta.**

Unas cuantas risas se hicieron sentir en el comedor antes de que la lectura continuase.

—**¡Bueno, ya lo habéis visto! —dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima—. Eso ha ****sido un encantamiento de desarme; como podéis ver, he perdido la varita...**

Ron rió junto a Harry y Hermione de la ironía. Justo lo que le había pasado al finalizar de curso.

Y aunque todos le enviaron miradas curiosas al trío, todos sabían que tarde o temprano lo averiguarían.

**¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera.**

―Lo que tú digas, imbécil― Flitwich rodó los ojos.

**Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. **

―Sí, todos te creemos, tarado― Sirius hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

**Pero pensé que sería instructivo dejarles que vieran...**

Ante esto, los profesores bufaron.

**Snape parecía dispuesto a matarlo, y quizá Lockhart lo notara, porque dijo:**

—**¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocaros por parejas. **

Harry volvió a gemir. Ginny se acurrucó más a él.

**Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme...**

**Se metieron entre la multitud a formar parejas. ****Lockhart puso a Neville con Justin ****Finch-Fletchley,**

Los dos se sonrieron tímidamente.

**pero Snape llegó primero hasta donde estaban Ron y Harry**

Sirius y Remus entrecerraron los ojos.

—**Ya es hora de separar a este equipo ideal, creo —dijo con expresión desdeñosa**

Sirius rechinó los dientes y Remus miró a Snape largamente. Sin embargo, Severus los ignoro.

—**. Weasley, puedes emparejarte con Finnigan. Potter...**

**Harry se acercó automáticamente a Hermione.**

—**Me parece que no —dijo Snape, sonriendo con frialdad—. Señor Malfoy, aquí.**

―¡Qué carajos! ― protestó Sirius―. Eso es injusto. Apuesto a que algo estas tramando, Quejicus.

Todos asintieron fervientemente, provocando que el animago se preocupase, _¿qué habrá ocurrido en ese club de duelo? _Pensó, mirando a su ahijado.

En respuesta, Harry abrazó fuertemente a Ginny, olvidándose por un instante lo que había sucedido aquel día.

**Veamos qué puedes hacer con el famoso Potter. **

Varios gruñeron, otros rieron por lo bajo y los restantes se limitaron a mirar furiosos al profesor de pociones.

**La señorita Granger que se ponga con Bulstrode. ****Malfoy se acercó pavoneándose y sonriendo. Detrás de él iba una chica de ****Slytherin que le recordó a Harry una foto que había visto en **_**Vacaciones con las brujas**_**. ****Era alta y robusta, y su poderosa mandíbula sobresalía agresivamente. Hermione la ****saludó con una débil sonrisa que la otra no le devolvió.**

La gente miró a Hermione con simpatía, mientras ella escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Ron.

—**¡Poneos frente a vuestros contrincantes —dijo Lockhart, de nuevo sobre la ****tarima— y haced una inclinación!**

**Harry y Malfoy apenas bajaron la cabeza, mirándose fijamente.**

Sirius y Remus inflaron su pecho con orgullo.

—**¡Varitas listas! —gritó Lockhart—. Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecutad vuestros ****hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo para desarmarlo; no queremos que haya ningún ****accidente. Una, dos y... tres.**

La ansiedad se sentía en cada rincón del comedor, incluso Vernon y Petunia se descubrieron inclinados hacia el libro.

**Harry apuntó la varita hacia los hombros de Malfoy, pero éste ya había empezado a ****la de dos.**

―¡Tramposo!― protestó Gryffindor, gruñendo.

El Slytherin se encogió de hombros, sonriendo por lo bajo.

**Su conjuro le hizo el mismo efecto que si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con una sartén. Harry se tambaleó pero aguantó, y sin perder tiempo, dirigió contra ****Malfoy su varita, diciendo:**

—_**¡Rictusempra!**_

―Bien hecho, Harry― rugió Gryffindor, vitoreando.

El azabache sonrió.

**Un chorro de luz plateada alcanzó a Malfoy en el estómago, y el chico se retorció, respirando con dificultad.**

Dudley miraba atónito a su primo, sin decir nada.

—**¡He dicho sólo desarmarse! —gritó Lockhart a la combativa multitud cuando ****Malfoy cayó de rodillas; Harry lo había atacado con un encantamiento de cosquillas, y ****apenas se podía mover de la risa. Harry no volvió a atacar, porque le parecía que no era ****deportivo hacerle a Malfoy más encantamientos mientras estaba en el suelo,**

―¡Harry! ― gimieron Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor―. No le des ventaja.

―Ya lo sé― respondió el azabache tímidamente.

Draco sonrió abiertamente antes de que la lectura continuase.

**pero fue un error. Tomando aire, Malfoy apuntó la varita a las rodillas de Harry, y dijo con voz ahogada:**

—_**¡Tarantallegra!**_

**Un segundo después, a Harry las piernas se le empezaron a mover a saltos, fuera de control, como si bailaran un baile velocísimo.**

Slytherin vitoreo a su compañero, mientras los demás gruñían.

—**¡Alto!, ¡alto! —gritó Lockhart, pero Snape se hizo cargo de la situación.**

—_**¡Finite incantatem! **_**—gritó. Los pies de Harry dejaron de bailar, **

―¿Que de qué? ― preguntaron los merodeadores, mirando sorprendidos a Snape.

Nadie supo qué responder. No obstante, el profesor de pociones pensaba _Solo estoy haciendo lo que me corresponde._

**Malfoy dejó de reír y ambos pudieron levantar la vista.**

**Una niebla de humo verdoso se cernía sobre la sala. Tanto Neville como Justin estaban tendidos en el suelo, jadeando;**

―¿Qué les pasó? ― quiso saber Remus.

―Nada― respondieron ambos al unísono, rojos hasta las orejas, antes de hacerle un gesto a Hannah para que continuase. Ella lo hizo, encogiéndose de hombros.

**Ron sostenía a Seamus, que estaba lívido, y le pedía disculpas por los efectos de su varita rota; **

Ron le sonrió a Seamus tímidamente, pidiéndole disculpas. Seamus a su vez hizo un gesto de no importarle.

**pero Hermione y Millicent Bulstrode no se habían detenido: Millicent tenía a Hermione agarrada del cuello y la hacía gemir de dolor.**

―Eso no se vale― volvió a protestar Gryffindor, mirando con real odio a todos los Slytherin.

Las serpientes ignoraron a los leones.

**Las varitas de las dos estaban en el suelo. Harry se acercó de un salto y apartó a Millicent. Fue difícil, porque era mucho más robusta que él.**

—**Muchachos, muchachos... —decía Lockhart, pasando por entre los estudiantes, examinando las consecuencias de los duelos**

―Por lo menos está haciendo algo bueno―balbuceó Sprouth sin poder creérselo.

Todos le encontraron la razón.

—**. Levántate, Macmillan..., con cuidado, señorita Fawcett..., pellízcalo con fuerza, Boot, y dejará de sangrar enseguida...**

**»Creo que será mejor que os enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados —dijo ****Lockhart,**

―Hubieras hecho eso desde principio, tarado― Flitwich, Snape, Sirius y Remus rodaron los ojos.

**que se había quedado quieto, con aire azorado, en medio del comedor. Miró a Snape y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, apartó la vista de inmediato—. Necesito un par de voluntarios... Longbottom y Finch-Fletchley, ¿qué tal vosotros?**

—**Mala idea, profesor Lockhart —dijo Snape, deslizándose como un murciélago ****grande y malévolo**

Aunque todos parecían que querían estrangular a Snape por lo que estaba haciendo, nadie pudo dejar de reír ante la descripción de murciélago grande y malévolo.

― ¡Brillante! ― exclamaron los bromistas, sonriendo maliciosamente antes de que Hannah siguiese leyendo.

—**. Longbottom provoca catástrofes con los hechizos más simples, ****tendríamos que enviar a Finch-Fletchley a la enfermería en una caja de cerillas. —La ****cara sonrosada de Neville se puso de un rosa aún más intenso**

Lo mismo se reproducía en el comedor.

—**. ¿Qué tal Malfoy y Potter? —dijo Snape con una sonrisa malvada.**

―¡Mala idea! ― se quejaron los merodeadores, mirando asesinamente a Snape.

Aunque nadie quiso decir nada, todos estaban de acuerdo con los dos amigos.

—**¡Excelente idea! —dijo Lockhart,**

Sirius y Remus gimieron.

**haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran al centro del Salón, al mismo tiempo que la multitud se apartaba para dejarles sitio—. ****Veamos, Harry —dijo Lockhart—, cuando Draco te apunte con la varita, tienes que ****hacer esto.**

**Levantó la varita, intentó un complicado movimiento, y se le cayó al suelo.**

―Tarado― dijeron los bromistas antes de ponerse a reír histéricamente en conjunto con los profesores.

**Snape sonrió y Lockhart se apresuró a recogerla, diciendo:**

—**¡Vaya, mi varita está un poco nerviosa!**

La gente no sabía si reír, llorar, burlarse o rodar los ojos. Optaron por las cuatro cosas.

**Snape se acercó a Malfoy, se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. Malfoy también ****sonrió.**

Tal fue el impacto que causo el gemido y gruñido de Harry que todos se estremecieron y tragaron saliva.

**Harry miró asustado a Lockhart y le dijo:**

—**Profesor, ¿me podría explicar de nuevo cómo se hace eso de interceptar?**

―Estamos jodidos―se quejaron los bromistas y Gryffindor al unísono, recobrándose de la sensación del gruñido y gemido del niño que vivió.

—**¿Asustado? —murmuró Malfoy, de forma que Lockhart no pudiera oírle.**

—**Eso quisieras tú —le dijo Harry torciendo la boca.**

―Así se habla, Harry― vitoreó Gryffindor, aunque sabían que esto iba a acabar muy mal. Sirius y Remus, como no sabían nada de lo que acontecería, inflaron su pecho con aire de suficiencia.

**Lockhart dio una palmada amistosa a Harry en el hombro.**

—**¡Simplemente, hazlo como yo, Harry!**

—**¿El qué?, ¿dejar caer la varita?**

Gryffindor rió sin humor, pero los merodeadores y todos aquellos quiénes no sabían qué había pasado, reían a carcajadas.

**Pero Lockhart no le escuchaba.**

—**Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya! —gritó.**

**Malfoy levantó rápidamente la varita y bramó:**

—_**¡Serpensortia!**_

―¡Oh no! ¡Santa mierd ***!― exclamaron los merodeadores aturdidos. Esto no iba a salir nada bien.

En respuesta, todo el comedor gimió, mientras que Dudley se preguntaba por qué todo el mundo reaccionaba así. Se encogió de hombros cuando se dio cuenta que en breves minutos sabría.

**Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita. Harry vio, aterrorizado, que de ella salía una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre los dos y se erguía, lista para atacar.**

Los Dursley ahogaron un grito de horror.

Ron y Hermione tragaron saliva.

Sirius y Remus se pusieron pálidos de la impresión.

Molly y Arthur miraron preocupados al azabache.

Slytherin tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Snape frunció el ceño.

Los profesores entrecerraban los ojos.

Los alumnos gemían.

Harry, en cambio, se estremeció _Todo fue por la estúpida idea de Snape. Su culpa. Aggg _Gimió frustrado. Ginny a su lado, se aferró a él: Tranquilo, todo se solucionará en breve. La pelirroja logró hacer que se tranquilizase, entonces, ella misma le hizo un gesto a Hannah para que siguiese leyendo.

**Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.**

—**No te muevas, Potter —dijo Snape sin hacer nada, disfrutando claramente de la visión de Harry, que se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a los ojos a la furiosa serpiente**

―Eres un gran imbécil, Quejicus― gritó Sirius fuera de sí. Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración―, ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir semejante idea?, ¿es que acaso quieres matar a mi ahijado?

―No quiero matarlo― dijo,para sorpresa de todos, el profesor de pociones― y créeme que estoy arrepentido por eso.

El comedor entero miró a Snape aturdido, ¿qué pasaba aquí? Era la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de todos. No obstante:

―No te creo― dijo el merodeador, entrecerrando los ojos.

―No me importa si no me crees, pero algo me dice que lo entenderás tarde o temprano― Severus miró intensamente a Black, dejando a todos asombrados y confundidos.

Para que todos salieran de su perplejidad, Hannah decidió seguir leyendo.

—**. Me encargaré de ella...**

—**¡Permitidme! —gritó Lockhart. Blandió su varita apuntando a la serpiente y se oyó un disparo: la serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros**

**y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido. **

La gente comenzó a temblar, mientras se preguntaban qué sucedería después.

**Furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó derecha hacia Finch-Fletchley y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos.**

Los que se encontraban más cerca de Justin, le palmearon la espalda en señal de apoyo. Las demás casas gimieron. Harry se encogió nervioso ante lo que acontecía.

**Harry no supo por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello. **

Harry comenzó a temblar, mientras que Ginny le abrazaba con mucha fuerza. Sirius y Remus, en cambio, gimieron _Esto será malo, muy malo._

**Sólo percibió que las piernas lo impulsaban hacia delante como si fuera sobre ruedas**

La curiosidad y la ansiedad se sentían en cada rincón del comedor. Justin y Ernie se inclinaban nerviosos ante el libro.

Hannah, inusualmente, se aclaró la garganta, provocando que todos se volvieron se volvieran en su dirección, implorando que leyese pronto. Ella así lo hizo.

**y que gritaba absurdamente a la serpiente: «¡Déjale!» **

Un jadeo se escuchó en algún rincón del Gran Comedor antes de que el silencio se extendiera por el salón.

¿Perplejidad, asombro, aturdimiento, sorpresa, temor, miedo, nervios? Nadie sabía muy bien cómo tomarse esa frase, ¿qué quería decir eso? , ¿Podría ser la lengua pársel?, ¿O era otra cosa? ¿Algo siniestro? Desecharon el último pensamiento, definitivamente no era algo malo entonces, ¿Era la lengua pársel?

Tanto era el shock que durante varios minutos el silencio reino en el lugar. Nadie sabía qué decir. Entonces:

―¿Esto es la lengua pársel, ahijado? ― tartamudeó Sirius confundido. _Sí es así, ¿explicaría en algo lo que sucede alrededor de Harry? _Pensó para sus adentros.

―Eso es lo que todos queremos saber― apoyó Moddy totalmente serio. _Algo me dice que esto tiene directa relación con el monstruo de Slytherin, pero ¿por qué? Y ¿qué es ese monstruo? ¿Una serpiente? Eso es lo más seguro _Era lo que pensaba ojoloco para sí.

El azabache suspiró antes de decir:

―Sí, es el pársel― confirmó Harry._ Lograron conectar que eso era pársel._

La gente jadeó nuevamente.

―Pero, ¿por qué está escrito en español? ― preguntó Kinsgley perplejo. _No tiene ningún sentido que este escrito así. Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra. _

―Porque no sabía que se trataba de eso― respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Dudley alternaba la mirada entre Harry y los adultos que hablaban, preguntándose qué rayos era esa lengua y por qué todos estaban tan nerviosos por eso.

―¿cómo alguien no podía saber si era pársel? ― cuestionó, en ese momento, Remus, levantando una ceja. _Esto es raro. Debería haberlo sabido o por lo menos haber sospechado. Esto está mal, ¿qué es el monstruo entonces? _

―Porque…― comenzó a decir Harry.

―Porque es así y punto― interrumpió Ginny exasperada―. Él tenía 12 años, comprendan que es difícil que supiera algo como eso. Ahora, Hannah, sigue leyendo.

La Hufflepuff asintió, mirando a Justin, quién tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

**Y milagrosa e inexplicablemente, la serpiente bajó al suelo, tan inofensiva como una gruesa manguera negra de jardín,**

Varios trataron de reír, pero no les funciono.

**y volvió los ojos a Harry. A éste se le pasó el miedo. Sabía que la serpiente ya no atacaría a nadie, aunque no habría podido explicar por qué lo sabía.**

―Porque se trata del pársel― susurró Seamus bajito y tragando saliva. Era espeluznante todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en el libro.

**Sonriendo, miró a Justin, esperando verlo aliviado, o confuso, o agradecido, pero ciertamente no enojado y asustado.**

Justin gimió, consciente de que todo el mundo se había vuelto en su dirección expectante. Al contrario de todos los demás, Sirius y Remus entrecerraron los ojos _Que no se atreva, porque o sino…_

—**¿A qué crees que jugamos? —gritó, y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, se había dado la vuelta y abandonaba el salón.**

Antes de que Justin pudiese abrir la boca para disculparse;

―¿Y tú, a qué crees que juegas con mi ahijado/sobrino, Justin? ― gritaron ambos merodeadores, echando chispas por sus ojos― ¿crees que él sería capaz de hacerles daño? ― añadieron, entrecerrando los ojos evidentemente enojados.

―No, por supuesto que no ahora― se defendió Justin temblando. Los dos merodeadores fijaron los ojos directo en él―. Es sólo que lo que dijo, como era en otra lengua, me dejo confundido.

―En eso tienes razón― comprendió Remus. Justin suspiró aliviado.

―Pero esto no quita que si acusan a mi ahijado injustamente les tendré mucha compasión. Están advertidos― Justin así como muchos otros tragaron saliva.

―Sirius, ya déjalos― rogó Harry.

―Está bien, está bien― se rindió el animago, alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

―Pero igual siento que debo pedirte perdón por lo que te dije allí― se apresuró a decir Justin.

―Disculpas aceptadas por ahora―Harry le sonrió, mas recordando todo lo que había pasado a causa de todo este alboroto. El Hufflepuff volvió a suspirar aliviado―. Hannah, continúa por favor.

La Hufflepuff asintió y siguió leyendo.

**Snape se acercó, blandió la varita y la serpiente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo negro. También Snape miraba a Harry de una manera rara; era una mirada**

**astuta y calculadora que a Harry no le gustó.**

Sirius gruñó, pero en ese momento no quería ponerse a discutir con Snape. Le era irrelevante en ese instante.

**Fue vagamente consciente de que a su alrededor se oían unos inquietantes murmullos. **

Los dos merodeadores volvieron a entrecerrar los ojos, mientras que todos se movían incómodamente en su silla e intentaban no mirar en dirección a los dos amigos.

**A continuación, sintió que alguien le tiraba de la túnica por detrás.**

—**Vamos —le dijo Ron al oído—. Vamos...**

**Ron lo sacó del salón, y Hermione fue con ellos. **

―Gracias a Merlín por eso― susurró Molly pálida.

**Al atravesar las puertas, los estudiantes se apartaban como si les diera miedo contagiarse. **

Sirius, Remus, Molly y Arthut gruñeron y rechinaron los dientes.

**Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, y ni Ron ni Hermione le explicaron nada hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba vacía.**

Los cuatro mencionados anteriormente, asintieron firmemente con la cabeza.

**Entonces Ron sentó a Harry en una butaca y le dijo:**

—**Hablas **_**pársel**_**. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?**

—**¿Que hablo qué? —dijo Harry.**

—_**¡Pársel! **_**—dijo Ron—. ¡Puedes hablar con las serpientes!**

Dudley profirió un grito de asombro

―¿Que tú qué, primo? ― se atragantó al preguntar.

Harry no se atrevía a mirar a la cara de su primo ni mucho menos a sus dos tíos muggles, los cuales le miraban con una pizca de terror incrustado en su rostro.

―No te preocupes, cariño―le sonrió con dulzura Molly―. Todo estará bien.

Pero ni Dudley ni sus dos padres le creyeron mucho. Aún así, el primo de Harry asintió _Puede que sea algo malo. Sin embargo, no creo que mi primo lo sea. Él ha demostrado, hasta ahora, ser alguien honesto, sensato, leal, buen amigo. Sencillamente la maldad no calza con él._

Hannah, después de eso, volvió a leer.

—**Lo sé —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, que ésta es la segunda vez que lo hago. Una vez, accidentalmente, le eché una boa constrictor a mi primo Dudley en el zoo... **

La gente rompió a reír ante el recuerdo, pero eran risas nerviosas. Dudley, en cambio, intentaba recordar ese hecho. Cuando lo hubo recordado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

―Por eso el vidrio desapareció― interrogó perplejo―. Porque sabes esa lengua.

―Así es― le respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces, lo más insólito paso―.Bueno, aunque tuve miedo en ese instante, fue impactante todo lo que sucedió.

Silencio y más silencio se sentía en el Gran Comedor, ¿qué era todo esto? Nadie lo entendía. Hannah supo de inmediato que debía leer.

**Es una larga historia... pero ella me estaba diciendo que no había estado nunca en Brasil, y yo la liberé sin proponérmelo. **

Dudley miró a su primo fijamente, pero sin decir absolutamente nada. Estaba abrumado por la situación.

**Fue antes de saber que era un mago...**

—**¿Entendiste que una boa constrictor te decía que no había estado nunca en ****Brasil? —repitió Ron con voz débil.**

—**¿Y qué? —preguntó Harry—. Apuesto a que pueden hacerlo montones de ****personas.**

―Definitivamente no― le respondió medio comedor.

Vernon y Petunia acrecentaron su temor, pero Dudley siguió mirando a su primo con curiosidad. Como nadie dijo nada, Hannah siguió con la lectura.

—**Desde luego que no —dijo Ron—. No es un don muy frecuente. Harry, eso no es bueno.**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

—**¿Que no es bueno? —dijo Harry, comenzando a enfadarse—. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Mira, si no le hubiera dicho a esa serpiente que no atacara a Justin...**

Justin volvió a estremecerse.

—**¿Eso es lo que le dijiste?**

—**¿Qué pasa? Tú estabas allí... Tú me oíste.**

—**Hablaste en lengua **_**pársel **_**—le dijo Ron—, la lengua de las serpientes. Podías haber dicho cualquier cosa. No te sorprenda que Justin se asustara, parecía como si estuvieras incitando a la serpiente, o algo así. Fue escalofriante.**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con la declaración de Ron. Eso había sido muy escalofriante.

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.**

—**¿Hablé en otra lengua? Pero no comprendo... ¿Cómo puedo hablar en una lengua sin saber que la conozco?**

**Ron negó con la cabeza. Por la cara que ponían tanto él como Hermione, parecía ****como si acabara de morir alguien. Harry no alcanzaba a comprender qué era tan terrible.**

―Lo sé ahora― se apresuró a decir Harry cuando vio que la gran mayoría abría su boca para hablar.

—**¿Me quieres decir qué hay de malo en impedir que una serpiente grande y asquerosa arranque a Justin la cabeza de un mordisco? —preguntó—. ¿Qué importa cómo lo hice si evité que Justin tuviera que ingresar en el Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza?**

Justin se estremeció ante la posibilidad de que aquello que estaban más cerca de él le palmearon la espalda en señal de apoyo.

Dudley, en cambio, se preguntó cuál era el motivo para que todos reaccionaran de esa forma. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que en la siguiente línea aparecería. Así que, espero a que Hannah continuase leyendo.

—**Sí importa —dijo Hermione, hablando por fin, en un susurro—, porque Salazar ****Slytherin era famoso por su capacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Por eso el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente.**

Dudley se quedó boquiabierto mirando a su primo, pero no dijo nada. Los demás, en cambio, gemían sin proponérselo y se preguntaban cómo era posible que un Gryffindor tuviese ese tipo de poderes.

Hannah entendió que debía seguir leyendo.

**Harry se quedó boquiabierto.**

—**Exactamente —dijo Ron—. Y ahora todo el colegio va a pensar que tú eres su ****tatara-tatara-tatara-tataranieto o algo así.**

—**Pero no lo soy —dijo Harry, sintiendo un inexplicable terror.**

—**Te costará mucho demostrarlo —dijo Hermione—. Él vivió hace unos mil años, así que bien podrías serlo.**

De repente, se oyó un gruñido bestial. Todos retrocedieron asustados, preguntándose quién había sido. No tardaron mucho en averiguarlo: Había sido Sirius Black.

―Todo esto es tu culpa, Quejicus― estalló el animago, apuntando con el dedo a Snape―. Ahora estarás contento con lo mal que lo pasará mi ahijado.

―No me pone contento― contestó con simplicidad el profesor de pociones._ De hecho me pareció rarísimo que un Potter tuviese ese tipo de dones. Y me puse a investigar para que los demás lo dejarán de molestar _Eso último no lo expreso públicamente, se lo guardo para sí mismo.

―No te creo ni lo que rezas―Sirius frunció el ceño. Varios le dieron la razón a Black.

―Bueno, ya es suficiente― Albus calmó los ánimos―. Debemos seguir leyendo.

Hannah asintió mientras que Dudley se preguntaba qué tipo de relación había entre el fundador de Hogwart y su primo.

**Aquella noche, Harry pasó varias horas despierto. **

Aunque nadie lo expreso, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que posiblemente a ellos igual le hubiera costado conciliar el sueño y hubiesen estado despierto por horas luego de lo que había sucedido.

**Por una abertura en las colgaduras de su cama, veía que la nieve comenzaba a amontonarse al otro lado de la ventana de la torre, y meditaba.**

**¿Era posible que fuera un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin?**

―Absolutamente no―se apresuró a decir Sirius, enojado ante ese hecho.

―¿Cómo lo sabe, señor Black? ― preguntó Neville con valentía.

Todo el comedor aguardó la respuesta del animago.

―Porque mi adorada y queridísima madre me hizo leer los árboles genealógicos de todas las familias de sangre limpia. Y me dediqué a estudiar la mía y la de James, así que es un no― declaró Sirius, dejando al comedor atónito.

―Oh― fue todo lo que pudo decir Neville luego de aquella revelación.

Y como nadie dijo nada, Hannah optó por volver a la lectura.

**Al fin y al cabo, no sabía nada sobre la familia de su padre. **

―Siempre me puedes preguntar a mí o a Lunático, ahijado― sonrió Sirius abiertamente―. Después de todo, James era un hermano para mí y él y tu abuela Dorea fue como una madre para nosotros.

―Cualquier duda, aquí estamos. También si quieres saber de tu madre― Remus esbozó una sonrisa.

A Harry se le iluminó el rostro. Con sus dos tíos podría saber todo o al menos algo relacionado con sus padres.

La gente lo miró con un dejé de tristeza, pero no dijo nada. Se limitaron a pedir que la lectura continuase.

**Los Dursley nunca le habían permitido hacerles preguntas sobre sus familiares magos.**

Las mirabas asesinadas se dirigieron a los Dursley, quiénes es estremecieron y tragaron saliva.

**En voz baja, trató de decir algo en lengua **_**pársel**_**, pero no encontró las palabras.**

**Parecía que era requisito imprescindible estar delante de una serpiente.**

Harry asintió mientras la gran mayoría se estremecía. Era espeluznante todo aquello.

**«Pero estoy en Gryffindor —pensó Harry—. El Sombrero Seleccionador no me habría puesto en esta casa si tuviera sangre de Slytherin...»**

―Un buen razonamiento, supongo― declaró Kinsgley, frunciendo el ceño.

Nadie tenía respuesta para aquello porque ningún adulto se había detenido a pensar así. Varios se encogieron de hombros, esperando a que la lectura continuase.

**«¡Ah! —dijo en su cerebro una voz horrible—, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador te quería enviar a Slytherin, ¿lo recuerdas?»**

―No nos recuerden eso― se estremeció Gryffindor y gran parte de los estudiantes, incluyendo Slytherin.

Dudley no se atrevía a hacer ni decir nada. Esta asombrado por lo que acontecía.

**Harry se volvió. Al día siguiente vería a Justin en clase de Herbología y le explicaría que le había pedido a la serpiente que se apartara de él, no que lo atacara, algo (pensó enfadado, dando puñetazos a la almohada) de lo que cualquier idiota se habría dado cuenta.**

―Pobre de Harry― exclamó Cho, mirando mal a Justin.

El azabache la miró largamente, mientras Ginny entrecerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños.

―No necesito que la gente se compadezca de mis desgracias, sino alguien que me apoye incondicionalmente y logre calmarme.― sin querer miró a la pelirroja, quien sonría por lo bajo y se aferraba a Harry felizmente.

Cho gruñó enfadada _Aggg, ya no aguanto a esa zorra. No aguanto que esté tan abrazada de Harry como si fuese su novia cuando no lo es. Juró…juró que si sigue así no respondo de mí _Pensó antes de que la lectura siguiese.

**A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, la nevada que había empezado a caer por la noche se había transformado en una tormenta de nieve tan recia que se suspendió la última clase de Herbología del trimestre. **

―¡Por qué ellos sí y nosotros no! ― se quejaron los merodeadores, Bill, Charlie, Tonks y los gemelos como niños chiquitos―. Es injusto.

La gente no pudo dejar de reír ante la actitud infantil de los antes mencionados.

**La profesora Sprout quiso tapar las mandrágoras con pañuelos y calcetines, una operación delicada que no habría confiado a nadie más, puesto que el crecimiento de las mandrágoras se había convertido en algo tan importante para revivir a la Señora Norris y a Colin Creevey.**

Los alumnos miraron a Colin con simpatía.

**Harry le daba vueltas a aquello, sentado junto a la chimenea, en la sala común de**

**Gryffindor, mientras Ron y Hermione aprovechaban el hueco dejado por la clase de**

**Herbología para echar una partida al ajedrez mágico.**

―Me encantaría ver eso― se emocionó el alumnado, mirando en forma burlona a Hermione.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos, mientras Ron se ruborizaba.

—**¡Por Dios, Harry! —dijo Hermione, exasperada, mientras uno de los alfiles de**

**Ron tiraba al suelo al caballero de uno de sus caballos y lo sacaba a rastras del tablero**

La gente aguantó la risa por la mirada asesina que les envió la Gryffindor. Le tenían terror a esa mirada.

—**. Si es tan importante para ti, ve a buscar a Justin.**

**De forma que Harry se levantó y salió por el retrato, preguntándose dónde estaría ****Justin.**

Justin inesperadamente, comenzó a temblar. La gente lo miró confundido, pero antes de que pudiesen hablar, Hannah continuó leyendo.

**El castillo estaba más oscuro de lo normal en pleno día, a causa de la nieve espesa y gris que se arremolinaba en todas las ventanas. Tiritando, Harry pasó por las aulas en que estaban haciendo clase, vislumbrando algunas escenas de lo que ocurría dentro.**

El comedor se preguntó qué era lo que había visto Harry. Se encogieron de hombros, sin embargo, cuando se dieron cuenta que lo averiguarían en breve.

**La profesora McGonagall gritaba a un alumno que, a juzgar por lo que se oía, había convertido a su compañero en un tejón. **

La gente rió sin control, imaginándose la escena. Dudley se asombro, pero no dijo nada. Minerva rodó los ojos y le pidió a la Hufflepuff que siguiese leyendo.

**Aguantándose las ganas de echar un vistazo, Harry siguió su camino, pensando que Justin podría estar aprovechando su hora libre para hacer alguna tarea pendiente, y decidió mirar antes que nada en la biblioteca.**

La gente de Hufflepuff que había estado en la biblioteca, se comenzó a mover incómoda en las sillas. Esto iba hacer malo.

**Efectivamente, algunos de los de Hufflepuff que tenían clase de Herbología estaban en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, pero no parecía que estudiasen.**

Sirius y Remus volvieron a entrecerrar los ojos.

**Entre las largas filas de estantes, Harry podía verlos con las cabezas casi pegadas unos a otros, en lo que parecía una absorbente conversación. **

―Cualquier cosa que digamos ahora es porque éramos niños chicos que se dejaron influenciar por todo lo que estaba aconteciendo― se atrevió a decir Ernie, mirando asustado a los dos merodeadores.

―¿Que se supone qué significa eso? ― Sirius rechinó los dientes.

―Espere a que la lectura se lo diga, señor Black― rogó Ernie, suplicándole a Hannah que siguiese leyendo _Estoy jodido._

**No podía distinguir si entre ellos se encontraba Justin. Se les estaba acercando cuando consiguió entender algo de lo que decían, y se detuvo a escuchar, oculto tras la sección de «Invisibilidad».**

―Curiosidad Potter a la vista― declaró Gryffindor, preguntándose lo que los Hufflepuff estaban conversando.

Harry sonrió tímidamente.

—**Así que —decía un muchacho corpulento**

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Ernie, quién trató de no mirar a nadie.

— **le dije a Justin que se ocultara en nuestro dormitorio. Quiero decir que si Potter lo ha señalado como su próxima víctima, es mejor que se deje ver poco durante una temporada. Por supuesto, Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle a Potter que era de familia **_**muggle**_**. Lo que Justin le dijo exactamente es que le habían reservado plaza en Eton. No es el mejor comentario que se le puede hacer al heredero de Slytherin, ¿verdad?**

―Pero, ¿qué diablos significa todo esto? ― gruñó Sirius cólerico―. Tienes veinte segundos para que me digas una muy buena razón para pensar que mi ahijado haya hecho algo tan siniestro como atacar a sus propios compañeros, Ernie.

El silencio se apoderó del comedor y los Hufflepuff miraban enfadados y expectantes a la vez lo que Ernie tenía para decir.

―Estamos esperando― acotó Remus igual de furioso que su amigo.

―Tienen que entender que yo era un niño y que tenía miedo por lo que estaba pasando― comenzó a decir con lentitud y temblando ligeramente―. Además, el hecho que él estuviese justo en el lugar de los hechos y que hablase pársel me llevo a pensar que querría atacar a Justin. Eso es todo.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el comedor. Todos aguardaron a que Sirius o Remus hablasen.

―Bueno. En eso tiene razón, pero te juro que a la próxima que digas algo en contra de mi ahijado, no respondo de mí― Sirius le envió una mirada de muerte al Hufflepuff. Este tembló visiblemente.

―Señor Black― se atrevió a decir Hannah―. Creo que primero debería seguir leyendo y luego hacer promesas como la que acaba de hacer.

Sirius la miró largamente y entrecerró los ojos. Sin embargo, asintió. La Hufflepuff se apresuró a leer mientras que Ernie le agradecía con la mirada.

—**¿Entonces estás convencido de que es Potter, Ernie? —preguntó asustada una chica rubia con coletas.**

Hannah sintió todas las miradas fijas en ella y para que la dejasen de mirar, volvió a leer.

—**Hannah —le dijo solemnemente el chico robusto—, sabe hablar **_**pársel**_**. Todo el mundo sabe que esa es la marca de un mago tenebroso.**

Dudley abrió sus ojos, totalmente sorprendido, preguntándose la razón por la que su primo tenía ese don tan siniestro. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que la lectura se lo diría.

**¿Sabes de alguien honrado que pueda hablar con las serpientes? **

―Por supuesto que sí. Mi ahijado/ sobrino/ Harry― se escuchó a lo largo el comedor.

Ernie agachó la cabeza, totalmente arrepentido por las palabras que estaba diciendo.

**Al mismo Slytherin lo llamaban «lengua de serpiente». Esto provocó densos murmullos. Ernie prosiguió:**

—**¿Recordáis lo que apareció escrito en la pared? «Temed, enemigos del heredero.» Potter estaba enemistado con Filch. A continuación, el gato de Filch resulta agredido. Ese chaval de primero, Creevey, molestó a Potter en el partido de **_**quidditch**_**, sacándole fotos mientras estaba tendido en el barro. Y entonces aparece Creevey petrificado.**

―¡Qué deducciones más idiotas! ― rugió Sirius, apretando los puños―. Lo que dice este sujeto es que mi ahijado se vengaría de cualquiera que le hiciese daño. Y si eso fuera así, esos― apuntó a los Dursley, quiénes tragaron saliva― ya estarían en San mungo o en el cementerio.

Los Gryffindor asintieron de acuerdo con el animago, mientras las demás casas miraban mal a Ernie, quién seguía arrepentido de todo lo que había dicho. Harry, dándose cuenta de cómo se encontraba el Hufflepuff, se apresuró a decir.

―Sirius, ya déjalo. Es pasado y ya aclaramos todo esto.

Canuto lo miró durante unos segundos antes de decir:

―Ya sé que es pasado, Harry. Pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por las cosas que te pasaron antes de que yo llegase a tu vida, o las que pasaron después que llegue a tu vida o las que pasarán en el futuro― Sirius casi sonrió, pero no lo logro―. Es lo que tus padres hubiesen esperado de mí y estoy seguro de que ellos igual hubieran estado alterados y enojados como Remus y yo lo estábamos, defendiéndote fieramente ante las acusaciones injustas― la gente trataba de no llorar ante la escena―. Ellos te amaban, Harry― el azabache aguantó las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir―.Y Remus y yo te amamos mucho para dejar que cualquiera te haga daño― Remus asintió, mientras las mujeres se secaban las finas lágrimas que les había salido de sus ojos―. Te defenderemos siempre, para siempre y por siempre, como tus padres lo hicieron y como todavía lo están haciendo desde el cielo. Así que, seguiremos con esto hasta que podamos. Hazte la idea.

―Gracias Sirius― Harry se separó de Ginny y abrazó a su padrino, quién estaba al lado de él―. A ti y a Remus los quiero mucho. Son unos padres para mí― Remus se unió al abrazo.

La gente contemplaba la escena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin decir nada. Preferían dejarlos a ellos en su mundo.

Dudley miraba con gran perplejidad la escena _Nunca imaginé que esos dos hombres quisiesen tanto a mi primo. Él es afortunado y se merece estar con toda esa gente. Nosotros sólo le provocamos dolor y sufrimiento. ¡Cómo estoy arrepentido por todo el mal que le causamos!…Si existiese alguna manera de cambiar lo que hicimos, con gusto aceptaría _Pensó, posando su mirada en sus padres, quiénes se quedaron boquiabiertos con el discurso del padrino de Harry.

Quince minutos después de aquello, la lectura prosiguió.

—**Pero —repuso Hannah, vacilando— parece tan majo... y, bueno, fue él quien**

**hizo desaparecer a Quien-vosotros-sabéis. No puede ser tan malo, ¿no creéis?**

―No es malo― se corrigió Hannah, mirando con disculpa a Harry, a su padrino y a Remus**.**

Los tres le sonrieron.

**Ernie bajó la voz para adoptar un tono misterioso. Los de Hufflepuff se inclinaron**

**y se juntaron más unos a otros, y Harry tuvo que acercarse más para oírlas palabras de**

**Ernie.**

Y Dudley se inclinaba más al libro, esperando comprender mejor a su primo y todo lo que le envolvía.

—**Nadie sabe cómo pudo sobrevivir al ataque de Quien-vosotros-sabéis. Quiero**

**decir que era tan sólo un niño cuando ocurrió, y tendría que haber saltado en pedazos.**

―¡Qué! ― estalló de nuevo Sirius―, ¿esperabas que Harry muriese ese día? ¿Eso querías?

―No señor, por supuesto que no― se apresuró a decir Ernie, temblando de cabeza a pies.

―Eso pensé― el animago sonrió―. Sigamos con la lectura.

Hannah obedeció y se dispuso a leer.

**Sólo un mago tenebroso con mucho poder**

_Mucho poder sí, pero tenebroso no _Pensó Albus, sin ningún brillo en sus ojos.

**podría sobrevivir a una maldición como ésa.**

Los merodeadores rechinaron los dientes.

—**Bajó la voz hasta que no fue más que un susurro, y prosiguió—: Por eso seguramente es por lo que Quien-vosotros-sabéis quería matarlo antes que a nadie. **

_Ni por eso ni por aquello _Pensaron Albus, Snape, Sirius y Remus ****** _Es por la maldita profecía _

**No quería tener a otro Señor Tenebroso que le hiciera la competencia. Me pregunto qué otros poderes oculta Potter.**

―Ninguno más― gruñó esta vez Molly. Ella se encontraba muy molesta con todas las habladurías de los alumnos, pero no había dicho nada porque Sirius lo estaba haciendo en nombre de ella, Arthur y Remus.

**Harry no pudo aguantar más y salió de detrás de la estantería, carraspeando sonoramente. **

Hufflepuff, así como todas las demás casas, gimieron. Esto saldría mal.

**De no estar tan enojado, le habría parecido divertida la forma en que lo recibieron: todos parecían petrificados por su sola visión, y Ernie se puso pálido.**

Sirius y Remus volvieron a gemir. Era muy injusto todo lo que había pasado su ahijado.

—**Hola —dijo Harry—. Busco a Justin Finch-Fletchley.**

―Uuuhhh, uuhhh― exclamó el comedor al unísono, mirando nervioso por lo que sucedería a continuación.

**Los peores temores de los de Hufflepuff se vieron así confirmados. Todos miraron atemorizados a Ernie.**

—**¿Para qué lo buscas? —le preguntó Ernie, con voz trémula.**

―Para qué va hacer― Sirius rodó los ojos muy enfadado.

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo.

—**Quería explicarle lo que sucedió realmente con la serpiente en el club de duelo**

—**dijo Harry.**

**Ernie se mordió los labios y luego, respirando hondo, dijo:**

—**Todos estábamos allí. Vimos lo que sucedió.**

―Vieron como si no hubieran visto nada― añadió Remus, entrecerrando los ojos.

—**Entonces te darías cuenta de que, después de lo que le dije, la serpiente retrocedió —le dijo Harry.**

—**Yo sólo me di cuenta —dijo Ernie tozudamente, aunque temblaba al hablar— de ****que hablaste en lengua **_**pársel **_**y le echaste la serpiente a Justin.**

―No se la echo― gritaron ambos merodeadores ya enrabiados―. Se la sacó de encima, que es muy distinto.

Varios se movieron incómodos en sus sillas y le suplicaron con la mirada a Hannah que siguiese leyendo.

—**¡Yo no se la eché! —dijo Harry, con la voz temblorosa por el enojo—. ¡Ni siquiera lo tocó!**

—**Le anduvo muy cerca —dijo Ernie —. Y por si te entran dudas —añadió apresuradamente—, he de decirte que puedes rastrear mis antepasados hasta nueve generaciones de brujas y brujos y no encontrarás una gota de sangre **_**muggle**_**, así que...**

―¿Qué insinúas, Ernie? ―cuestionaron los dos merodeadores con desdén.

―Nada, nada señor Black― Ernie tembló ligeramente mientras su casa lo veía reprobatoriamente.

—**¡No me preocupa qué tipo de sangre tengas! —dijo Harry con dureza—. ¿Por qué tendría que atacar a los de familia **_**muggle**_**?**

—**He oído que odias a esos **_**muggles **_**con los que vives —dijo Ernie apresuradamente.**

―¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ― Remus entrecerró los ojos irritado.

Nadie quiso decir algo, ni siquiera los Dursley quiénes se veían entre asombrados y atemorizados por los giros del libro, Harry y sus dos "tíos".

—**No es posible vivir con los Dursley sin odiarlos —dijo Harry—. Me gustaría que lo intentaras.**

Las miradas se dirigieron nuevamente a los Dursley, quienes intentaron de no hacer contacto visual con los magos. Sólo Dudley mantenía la mirada agachaba, pensando en lo mal que había tratado a su primo durante todos esos años.

**Dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca, provocando una mirada reprobatoria de la señora Pince, que estaba sacando brillo a la cubierta dorada de un gran libro de hechizos. Furioso como estaba, iba dando traspiés por el corredor, sin ser consciente de adónde iba. **

―Ahora estarán todos contentos, ¿no? ― gritó Ginny, gruñendo―. Son unos idiotas.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar, porque la gran mayoría estaba muy arrepentido por lo que habían hecho o dicho contra Harry sin tener la certeza que era él.

Harry le sonrió a Ginny y ella se acurrucó más él.

**Y al fin se dio de bruces contra una mole grande y dura que lo tiró al suelo de espaldas.**

—**¡Ah, hola, Hagrid! —dijo Harry, levantando la vista.**

― ¡Al fin un amigo de verdad! ― exclamaron los merodeadores, provocando que Hagrid se ruborizase hasta la médula.

**Aunque llevaba la cara completamente tapada por un pasamontañas de lana cubierto de nieve, no podía tratarse de nadie más que Hagrid, pues ocupaba casi todo el ancho del corredor con su abrigo de piel de topo. En una de sus grandes manos enguantadas llevaba un gallo muerto.**

Ginny se estremeció visiblemente, mientras trataba de luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazan por salir de sus ojos. No lloraría ante nadie. Ella no era así, era una chica fuerte, como Harry le había dicho cuando comenzaron a leer el libro, así que no mostraría ninguna debilidad.

El azabache, sintiendo el ligero estremecimiento de Ginny, la apretó más fuerte aún, besó su frente y le susurró: Todo saldrá bien, Ginny. Calma, sólo ten calma. La pelirroja asintió y dejó de temblar. Segundos después, le sonrió. Para suerte de la pareja, nadie se fijó en ellos, ya que todos miraban a Hagrid perplejos. El semi-gigante miraba tristemente al libro. Hannah intuyó que debía volver a leer.

—**¿Va todo bien, Harry? —preguntó Hagrid, quitándose el pasamontañas para poder hablar—. ¿Por qué no estás en clase?**

—**La han suspendido —contestó Harry, levantándose—. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?**

**Hagrid levantó el gallo sin vida.**

Varios se estremecieron, en especial Ginny.

—**El segundo que matan este trimestre —explicó—. O son zorros o chupasangres,**

_Ninguna de las dos cosas _Pensó la pelirroja con amargura, mientras que Harry le abrazaba fuertemente.

**y necesito el permiso del director para poner un encantamiento alrededor del gallinero.**

**Miró a Harry más de cerca por debajo de sus cejas espesas, cubiertas de nieve.**

—**¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Pareces preocupado y alterado.**

―Claro que lo estaba― susurró Harry muy bajito. Ginny lo abrazo con más fuerza. Ambos lo estaban pasando muy mal en este capítulo y lo seguirían pasando mal de ahora en adelante.

**Harry no pudo repetir lo que decían de él Ernie y el resto de los de Hufflepuff.**

—**No es nada —repuso—. Mejor será que me vaya, Hagrid, después tengo Transformaciones y debo recoger los libros.**

Ningún alumno quiso decir comentario alguno, pero en sus mentes estaban asombrados por el buen chico que era Harry. Ellos, en lugar de él, hubiesen gritado a los cuatro vientos las calumnias que decían en su contra.

**Se fue con la mente cargada con todo lo que había dicho Ernie sobre él:**

**«Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle a Potter que era de familia **_**muggle**_**...»**

Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Molly y Tonks negaron con la cabeza.

**Harry subió las escaleras y volvió por otro corredor. Estaba mucho más oscuro, porque el viento fuerte y helado que penetraba por el cristal flojo de una ventana había apagado las antorchas. Iba por la mitad del corredor cuando tropezó y cayó de cabeza contra algo que había en el suelo.**

Harry volvió a gemir, acaparando toda la atención.

―¿ Qué sucederá esta vez? ― le preguntó Sirius, gimiendo _Gran y hermoso capítulo es este. Ya ni sé qué le pasará a mi ahijado. Estúpido libro._

―Sigue leyendo, Hannah― pidió Harry, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su padrino y mirando a Justin largamente.

La Hufflepuff asintió y Justin miró aterrado al libro.

**Se volvió y afinó la vista para ver qué era aquello sobre lo que había caído, y sintió que el mundo le venía encima.**

―¿Qué pasó ahora? ― gimieron varias personas.

Antes de que nadie pudiese responder, Hannah continuó leyendo.

**Sobre el suelo, rígido y frío, con una mirada de horror en el rostro y los ojos en blanco vueltos hacia el techo, yacía Justin Finch-Fletchley. **

La gente miró con simpatía al Hufflepuff, sobre todo Colin. Justin, en cambio, comprendió en ese instante lo que al Gryffindor le había sucedido cuando se leyó su ataque: Él estaba perdido entre sus recuerdos…

_Estaba asustado. Demasiado asustado por lo que había sucedido en el club de duelo, ¿qué rayos había hecho Harry?, ¿A qué creía que jugaba incitando a la serpiente a atacarme?, ¿Y cómo era posible que supiera hablar pársel estando en Gryffindor? No sabía muy bien las respuestas a mis interrogantes, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, porque algo en mi interior me lo decía, era que el próximo sería yo. Fue entonces que hablé con Ernie sobre mis temores a que fuese yo el siguiente, a lo que él me aconsejo que me dejara ver bien poco en el colegio, que sólo me apareciese entre clases. Y eso haría. No quería ser la próxima víctima de Potter._

_Al día siguiente, la clase de Herbologia se suspendió, lo cual significó un gran alivio para mí. Mis compañeros habían decidido pasar por la biblioteca a estudiar, pero yo no quise, preferí ir a mi sala común a refugiarme. En ella estaría a salvo de la amenaza que significaba ser apuntando por Potter como su próxima víctima._

_Suspiré varias veces y comencé a caminar por los pasillos con un gran temor en mí. Sentí mis pulsaciones acelerarse y mi corazón bombear más rápido. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo y más si iba sólo rumbo a la sala de Hufflepuff, ¿Por qué había decidido venirme sólo?, ¿Por qué no me quedé con mis compañeros en la biblioteca? Eran los pensamientos que me embargaron. Inhalé y exhalé, después de esos pensamientos, profundamente para calmarme y a duras penas lo logré. Seguí mi camino, pero entonces un silbido monstruoso me hizo detenerme. Era ese mismo silbido que había escuchado salir de la boca de Potter. Era él, lo sabía. Él quería atacarme. Corrí por los pasillos, sin mirar atrás, ansioso y nervioso a la vez por llegar a la seguridad de mí sala común. No obstante, el silbido espeluznante lo sentía tras de mí, ¿cómo podía Harry Potter estar haciéndole esto a los hijos de los muggles?, ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel y miserable? Esas eran preguntas para las cuales no tenía respuesta. Lo único que me importaba era llegar a Hufflepuff y ponerme a salvo. Doble, en ese instante, una esquina y ahogue el grito de horror que se apoderó de mí cuando vi al fantasma de Gryffindor, colgado inmóvil en posición horizontal. El fantasma había sido atacado, ¿es que Harry Potter no tenía siquiera compasión de su propia casa? No alcancé a reflexionar sobre el asunto, porque nuevamente ese silbido terrorífico se sintió en el pasillo. De un momento a otro aparecería Potter y me atacaría, estaba seguro. Pero si sabía eso, ¿por qué no podía mover mis pies?, ¿por qué no me respondían?_ _El miedo se volvió a apoderar de mí, ¿cómo saldría de aquello? Justo en ese momento vi aparecer a un monstruo que salía de las tuberías del pasillo ¿eso quería decir que Potter no era el atacante? Porque jamás alguien iba a poder controlar a ese monstruo que tenía frente a mí. Pero, justo en ese momento, quedé paralizado del miedo a causa de unos ojos amarillos tan espeluznantes que cualquiera hubiese echado a correr, el único problema era que me había quedado inmóvil. Intenté buscar a Potter con la mirada, mas no lo halle. El silbido, sin embargo, seguía. Mi expresión de horror se agrando y sólo así me di cuenta que probablemente Harry Potter no tenía nada que ver con el asunto. No obstante, nada podía hacer porque mi cuerpo se fue quedando tan rígido como un mármol…_

Cuando Justin salió de sus recuerdos amargos, vio que todos lo veían con preocupación. Él esbozó una media sonrisa, la cual no llegó a sus ojos. Pidió, entonces, a Hannah que continuase leyendo. Ella continuó con un comedor preso del miedo.

**Y eso no era todo.**

―¡Ah!, ¿ no? ― preguntaron quienes no sabían nada del asunto.

En cuanto a los demás, volvían a gemir.

**A su lado había otra figura, componiendo la visión más extraña que Harry hubiera contemplado nunca.**

La gente miró a Harry de forma extraña. Él se encogió de hombros.

**Se trataba de Nick Casi Decapitado**

―¡Oh, no! ― exclamaron los merodeadores, Bill, Charlie, Tonks y los señores Weasley blancos del miedo.

Los demás no se encontraban de mejor manera.

**, que no era ya transparente ni de color blanco perlado, sino negro y neblinoso, y flotaba inmóvil, en posición horizontal, a un palmo del suelo. La cabeza estaba medio colgando, y en la cara tenía una expresión de horror idéntica a la de Justin.**

La gente miraba con simpatía al Hufflepuff, quién aún se encontraba pálido.

**Harry se puso de pie, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón ejecutando contra sus costillas lo que parecía un redoble de tambor.**

Aunque la gente trató de reír ante la descripción del redoble de tambor, fallaron estrepitosamente. Nadie tenía el ánimo necesario para ponerse a reír.

**Miró enloquecido arriba y abajo del corredor desierto y vio una hilera de arañas huyendo de los cuerpos a todo correr. **

Kinsgley, Moody, Tonks, Bill, Charlie y los merodeadores levantaron y fruncieron las cejas, curiosos por esas arañas. Pero nuevamente, el asunto los tenía demasiado desorientados como para averiguar qué hacían esas arañas allí.

**Lo único que se oía eran las voces amortiguadas de los profesores que daban clase a ambos lados.**

**Podía salir corriendo, y nadie se enteraría de que había estado allí. **

―Entonces, ¿a qué esperas? ― interrogó Gryffindor asustado―. Corre ya.

Pero tanto ellos como los adultos sabían que Harry jamás dejaría a la gente a su suerte. Suspiraron resignados y volvieron a la lectura.

**Pero no podía dejarlos de aquella manera..., tenía que hacer algo por ellos. ¿Habría alguien que creyera que él no había tenido nada que ver?**

―Dado a las circunstancias, no― opinó Kinsgley, suspirando pesadamente.

Ni Sirius ni Remus quisieron decir algo, el asunto por ahora los tenía superado. Los demás miraban tímidamente a Harry.

**Aún estaba allí, aterrorizado, cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta que tenía a su derecha. Peeves el **_**poltergeist **_**surgió de ella a toda velocidad.**

―Esto a mal, muy mal― se quejó Sirius para sí.

—**¡Vaya, si es Potter pipí en el pote! —cacareó Peeves, **

El humor no estaba para risas en ese momento. Todos, en vez de reír, gruñeron.

**ladeándole las gafas de un golpe al pasar a su lado dando saltos—. ¿Qué trama Potter? ¿Por qué acecha?**

**Peeves se detuvo a media voltereta. Boca abajo, vio a Justin y Nick Casi**

**Decapitado. Cayó de pie, llenó los pulmones y, antes de que Harry pudiera impedirlo,**

**gritó:**

―¡Peeves! ― exclamaron los bromistas indignados.

Pero sabían que poco podían hacer por impedir lo que vendría después.

—**¡AGRESIÓN! ¡AGRESIÓN! ¡OTRA AGRESIÓN! ¡NINGUN MORTAL NI FANTASMA ESTÁ A SALVO! ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! AGREESIÓÓÓÓN!**

La gente se estremeció notoriamente y los dos merodeadores se sobaban la sien, realmente preocupados.

**Pataplún, patapán, pataplún: una puerta tras otra, se fueron abriendo todas las que había en el corredor, y la gente empezó a salir. Durante varios minutos, hubo tal jaleo que por poco no aplastan a Justin y atraviesan el cuerpo de Nick Casi Decapitado.**

―Si serán, si serán― gruñó Sirius, mientras la gente miraba tímidamente al merodeador, pidiendo disculpas.

**Los alumnos acorralaron a Harry contra la pared **

―Ahora si se han pasado― gritó Remus.

―Díganme qué diablos hizo mi ahijado para que lo traten así―añadió Sirius.

―Sólo que pensábamos que era él el culpable. Todo por esa cosa del pársel― respondieron tímidamente los alumnos, tragando saliva.

Los dos merodeadores entrecerraron los ojos, pero sabían que no tenían nada que discutir, por lo que Hannah aprovechó ese momento para continuar leyendo.

**hasta que los profesores pidieron calma. La profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo, seguida por sus alumnos, uno de los cuales aún tenía el pelo a rayas blancas y negras. **

Una risa sin humor se escuchó en el comedor**.**

**La profesora utilizó la varita mágica para provocar una sonora explosión que restaurase el silencio y ordenó a todos que volvieran a las aulas. Cuando el lugar se hubo despejado un poco, llegó corriendo Ernie, el de Hufflepuff.**

—**¡Te han cogido con las manos en la masa! —gritó Ernie, con la cara completamente blanca, señalando con el dedo a Harry.**

Los merodeadores, los señores Weasley, Bill, Charlie y Tonks gruñeron, provocando que Ernie tragara saliva.

—**¡Ya vale, Macmillan! —dijo con severidad la profesora McGonagall.**

Y los antes mencionados, le sonrieron a la profesora.

**Peeves se meneaba por encima del grupo con una malvada sonrisa, escrutando la**

**escena; le encantaba el follón. **

Los bromistas por primera vez querían estrangular a Peeves, pero sabían que no se podía.

**Mientras los profesores se inclinaban sobre Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, examinándolos, Peeves rompió a cantar:**

—_**¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido, te cargas a los estudiantes, y te parece**_

_**divertido!**_

―Que alguien callé al estúpido de Peeves― pidieron los merodeadores, lamentándose por la mala suerte de su ahijado y sobrino.

—**¡Ya basta, Peeves! —gritó la profesora McGonagall,**

Sirius y Remus se apresuraron a darle las gracias a la profesora.

**y Peeves escapó por el corredor, sacándole la lengua a Harry.**

**Los profesores Flitwick y Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomía, fueron los encargados de llevar a Justin a la enfermería, **

La gente miró con simpatía al Hufflepuff.

**pero nadie parecía saber qué hacer con Nick Casi Decapitado. Al final, la profesora McGonagall hizo aparecer de la nada un gran abanico, y se lo dio a Ernie con instrucciones de subir a Nick Casi Decapitado por las escaleras. Ernie obedeció, abanicando a Nick por el corredor para llevárselo por el aire como si se tratara de un aerodeslizador silencioso y negro. **

La gente rió sin humor, nuevamente.

**De esa forma, Harry y la profesora McGonagall se quedaron a solas.**

—**Por aquí, Potter —indicó ella.**

—**Profesora —le dijo Harry enseguida—, le juro que yo no...**

—**Eso se escapa de mi competencia, Potter —dijo de manera cortante la profesora**

**McGonagall.**

―¿Qué quiere decir con eso Minnie? ― la interrogó Sirius, ofendido por las palabras que había pronunciado la subdirectora.

―Que no podía sostener más el asunto, Sirius. Siento mucho si pensaste que estaba en contra de tu ahijado― Minerva se veía realmente triste.

Sirius medio sonrió. Los demás se quedaron callados. Hannah supo que debía seguir leyendo.

**Caminaron en silencio, doblaron una esquina, y ella se paró ante una gárgola de piedra grande y extremadamente fea.**

—**¡Sorbete de limón! —dijo la profesora.**

A Albus le brillaron los ojos, mientras los que no sabían sobre las contraseñas del director, veían confundidos al libro.

**Se trataba, evidentemente, de una contraseña, **

La gente miró al libro en estado de sorpresa, ¿quién ponía ese tipo de contraseñas? Se encogieron de hombros y dejaron que la lectura les dijese.

**porque de repente la gárgola revivió y se hizo a un lado, al tiempo que la pared que había detrás se abría en dos. Incluso aterrorizado como estaba por lo que le esperaba, Harry no pudo dejar de sorprenderse.**

Era evidente que en el comedor les pasaba exactamente lo mismo a todas las personas que no sabían del despacho de Dumbledore.

**Detrás del muro había una escalera de caracol que subía lentamente hacia arriba, como si fuera mecánica. **

La gente seguía en estado de asombro y no despegaba sus ojos del libro.

**Al subirse él y la profesora McGonagall, la pared volvió a cerrarse tras ellos con un golpe sordo. Subieron más y más dando vueltas, hasta que al fin, ligeramente mareado, Harry vio ante él una reluciente puerta de roble, con una aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo, el animal mitológico con cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila.**

**Entonces supo adónde lo llevaba. Aquello debía de ser la vivienda de Dumbledore.**

―Santo Merlín― exclamó medio comedor perplejo.

Pero si de algo estaban seguros es que Albus jamás acusaría a Harry.

―Bien, capítulo concluido― anunció Hannah, haciendo gemir al resto.

* * *

><p><em>* y **: Se me olvido que Slughorn y Kingsley estaban allí, pero lo recordé y los vuelvo a incluir.<em>

_***: Once es el término que usamos los chilenos para referirnos a la hora del té. Lo aclaro por si las dudas._

_****: No se me ocurrió otro castigo para el trío. Mi cerebro no pensó mucho y puse lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Espero que sea del agrado de todos._

_*****: El término espada fue sacado de wordreference. Créditos a esa página web._

_******: Creo y pienso que tanto Sirius como Remus estaban al tanto de la profecía. No sé si lo había comentado antes, pero ya saben que lo creo así._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos, ya volví.<strong>

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y para mis compatriotas, ¿cómo lo pasaron en estás fiestas patrias? Sinceramente espero que lo hayan pasado tan bien como yo y que les hayan dado la semana completa de descanso, como mi Uni lo hizo. **

**Esto último, para todos los demás, hizo que pudiese actualizar hoy. **

**Ahora bien, a lo nuestro.**

**Primero, me dejan muy sorprendida. Demasiado. Pedí 300 review y llegamos a los 303...Gracias, mil gracias a todos: A las alertas, a los favoritos, a los que leen en el anonimato, a la gente que lee desde otras lenguas. Muchas gracias.**

**Segundo, ¿cómo encontraron el capítulo? Espero sus impresiones.**

**Tercero, responderé review:**

**Miina: Me alegro que te gustase tanto el capítulo. Y ya actualicé. Besos y gracias por el review.**

**TemTenHina: En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero me alegro que comprendas que la Uni estresa. Ok, trataré de vivir la vida loca aunque no tenga mucho tiempo. Creo que a todos les gusto el punto de vista de las víctimas de los ataques. Besos y se agradece el review.**

**tucker: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Como siempre es un verdadero placer leer tus comentario. Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo anterior, pero algo me dice que este capítulo lo vas a amar, ¿no es así? Te regale varios momentos Harry y Ginny ( como amo esa pareja) y seguirán así. Ohh, los dos se morirán de celos. Nuevamente, créditos a lobita que me sugirió los puntos de vistas de los ataques, yo sólo escribí. Y bueno, aquí esta el capítulo. Un poco tarde, pero ya esta. Besos y nos leemos pronto.**

**VanessaUchiha: Primero, feliz cumpleaños atrasado. Me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior fue como un regalo para ti por haberlo actualizado ese día. Y bueno, ya tuve tiempo. Besos y agradezco tu comentario.**

**guest: Gracias, seguiré escribiendo de esta manera. Besos y gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar.**

**LORD ORION BLACK: OK, espero que tus hermanos y primo lo estén leyendo contigo. Y me alegro que lo disfruten. Besos y nos leemos pronto.**

**Ari Potter: Me alegra saber que mi historia es buena y vale la pena para que dejes un review. Contestando a tus preguntas, haré los 7 libros aunque tarde unos cuantos años más. Sobre Harry y Ginny, aún no son novios, pero como estuvieron el capítulo de hoy, falta un poco para que realmente acepten sus sentimientos y eso ocurrirá en este libro. A esperar con paciencia. Habrá charlas entre ellos, pero paciencia, que ya saldrán. Gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta mi fics. Muchos besos y nos leemos en este capítulo.**

**Cassiopea Potter: Ohh, ohh...Ya tienes la reacción ante el robo y pronto tendrás lo de la poción. No adelanto nada. Tú solo ten paciencia para todos las escenas que me has puesto. Falta muy poco para eso y espero que te gusten. Gracias por los ánimos, los necesito para seguir con buen pie este semestre en la Uni. Besos y nos leemos en este capítulo.**

**guest 2: Aquí va el otro capítulo. Besos.**

**Danhy12: Me complace saber que sientas que la historia va bien. Eso me hace sentir bien con lo que escribo. Y bueno, leer todo de nuevo me deja asombrada...Sobre Colin, es escalofriante esa sensación...Jajaja Harry y Ginny se quieren y no son novios. Jugaré con eso hasta unos cuantos capítulos más hasta que acepten sus sentimientos ( tengo algo muy bien pensando. Hasta a mi me produce ternura y risas malvadas por lo que escribiré. Pero falta todavía) ..Ohhh, acertaste completamente. Es al comienzo de la lectura de la cámara que él empieza a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero...chan chan...todo esta ya pensado y no puedo adelantar mucho, arruinaría todo lo que mi mente pensó hace unos días atrás. Así que paciencia. En cuanto a Cho, seguirá metiendo la pata como en este capítulo. Y, por última, me alegra saber que estas conmigo desde potterfics. Me alegra un montón. Muchas gracias y besos.**

**Cuarto: La próxima actualización no tiene fecha aún. Cuando la Uni me deje tiempo, lo hago, antes se tendrán que esperar.**

**Besos a todos y nos leemos en el comentarios. **


	13. La poción multijugos

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo soy una escritora fanática a la saga.**

**Nos leemos más bajo. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Los murmullos se abrían paso nuevamente en el gran comedor. El capítulo que recién había pasado solo les demostraba a los alumnos cuán injustos habían sido con Harry al acusarlo y apuntarlo con el dedo sin tener pruebas que lo demostrase. Sabían que la lectura seguiría empeorando y nadie quería ser víctima de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, este último en menor grado. Ahora rogaban que el libro se terminase luego.<p>

En la mesa de Gryffindor, el trío junto con Ginny conversaban de lo que pasaría en los siguientes capítulos. No se podía determinar cuál de los cuatro estaba más asustado, nervioso o ansioso por lo que seguiría. Pero lo que sí podían saber era que faltaba poco para que la verdad saliese a la luz.

Albus se aclaró, en ese momento, la garganta y pidió al comedor que alguien pasase a leer. Luego de una pequeña pelea entre los alumnos, Neville consiguió ser quién leyese el capítulo. Una vez que él estuvo en la mesa alta, comenzó a leer:

― **La poción multijugos**

El título provocó un caos monumental en el comedor. Nadie quedó indiferente ante lo que podría significar ese título.

―¡Al fin sabremos si lo hicieron! ― aplaudían Fred y George, riendo a carcajadas e imaginando la infiltración a la sala común de Slytherin.

―Y no nos cae la menor duda que será algo único y épico― se mofaron Sirius y Remus, chocando las manos con los gemelos.

Y si los bromistas reían a carcajadas, las casas de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y resto de Gryffindor no se quedaban atrás: Algunos alumnos apuntaban con sus dedos a los Slytherin, riéndose de su mala suerte; otros, miraban burlonamente a las serpientes; y los restantes aplaudían fuertemente.

Slytherin gruñía, pero en defensa de la casa, Draco Malfoy tomó la palabra:

―Como alguien dijo por ahí, el que ríe al último ríe mejor. Estoy seguro que al tonto trío de oro no les resultará la estúpida poción y serán el hazmerreír de Hogwart ― lo dijo tan confiado que las demás casas fruncieron el ceño―. Ya me puedo imaginar las caras de decepción que pondrán cuando se lea que fracasaron.

―¡Malfoy! ― siseó enojado medio comedor

Las serpientes miraron maliciosamente a las personas reunidas en el Gran Comedor, mientras los que se encontraban más cerca de Draco le palmearon la espalda.

―Sigue soñando, Malfoy― gritó Neville desde la mesa de profesores. Esto le valió aplausos desde Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

―No te mentas en lo que no te incumbe, Longbottom― gruñó Pansy, provocando que su casa le alentará.

―Le incumbe tanto como a cualquier otro alumno― contraatacó Seamus, intentando pararse para hechizar a la Slytherin; pero siendo detenido por sus compañeros.

―Esto sólo le incumbe a nuestra casa― sisearon las serpientes.

―No, los incumbe a…― comenzaron a decir los demás alumnos.

―¡Suficiente! ― exclamó con calma el profesor Dumbledore, callando al instante el indicio de pelea que se estaba formando―. El libro nos dirá si nuestros amigos Harry, Ron y Hermione lograron hacer esa poción. Por lo tanto, debemos seguir leyendo, ¿no les parece?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, pero fulminando con la mirada a la casa de Slytherin, la cual tenía el ceño fruncido y se encontraba de brazos cruzados. Los profesores, en cambio, miraban al trío con interés, preguntándose si lo habían logrado. Sabían, sin embargo, que debían esperar un poco para que su pregunta fuese contestada.

―Muy bien señor Longbottom, siga leyendo― habló Albus con sus ojos brillando de diversión.

Tan pronto el director dijo esas palabras, el comedor posó su mirada en los tres Gryffindor. Ellos, en respuesta, se encogieron de hombros. La gente suspiró y se limitó a esperar a que Neville comenzase. El Gryffindor se aclaró la garganta y empezó.

**Dejaron la escalera de piedra y la profesora McGonagall llamó a la puerta. Ésta se abrió silenciosamente y entraron. La profesora McGonagall pidió a Harry que esperara y lo dejó solo.**

Los alumnos miraron incrédulos a la profesora McGonagall. Ella, en cambio, rodó los ojos.

**Harry miró a su alrededor. Una cosa era segura: de todos los despachos de profesores que había visitado aquel año, el de Dumbledore era, con mucho, el más interesante. **

―¡Por supuesto! ― exclamaron los bromistas con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros. La gente que conocía el despacho, sonrió de igual forma que los revoltosos. Quienes no conocían el despacho miraron con gran curiosidad al libro, deseosos de conocer esa oficina.

Albus sonrió con sus ojos azules brillando intensamente antes que Neville comenzase nuevamente a leer.

**Si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo a ser expulsado del colegio, habría disfrutado observando todo aquello.**

Los alumnos rodaron sus ojos exasperados, ya que todos sabían que Harry jamás iba a hacer expulsado del colegio.

El niño que vivió sonrió tímidamente.

**Era una sala circular, grande y hermosa, en la que se oía multitud de leves y curiosos sonidos. **

― ¿Curiosos sonidos? ― preguntó Hannah intrigada.

―Así es― contestó Harry con simplicidad, sonriendo misteriosamente.

Albus, en la mesa de profesores, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Luego le pidió a Neville que continuase leyendo.

**Sobre las mesas de patas largas y finísimas había chismes muy extraños que hacían ruiditos y echaban pequeñas bocanadas de humo.**

Alguien profirió un ¡Wow! antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Las paredes aparecían cubiertas de retratos de antiguos directores, hombres y mujeres, que dormitaban encerrados en los marcos. **

Dudley abrió sus ojos ante la descripción de esas paredes con los retratos, pensando: _El mundo de Harry es tan interesante y maravilloso. Aún no entiendo por qué razón mi padre y mi madre lo odian tanto, provocando que yo lo odiase también. _Esos pensamientos lo confundieron, pero para sacárselos, se sacudió la cabeza y siguió escuchando la lectura.

**Había también un gran escritorio con pies en forma de zarpas, y detrás de él, en un estante, un sombrero de mago ajado y roto:**

―El sombrero seleccionador― murmuraron todos los alumnos, mientras los profesores trataban de no reír. A duras penas, lograron contener la compostura.

**era el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

Todos esbozaron unas pequeñas sonrisas.

**Harry dudó. **

La gente se volvió en la dirección de él, intrigada por esa duda. Harry se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto a Neville para que continuase.

**Echó un cauteloso vistazo a los magos y brujas que había en las paredes. **

La gente seguía mirando en dirección de Harry entre incrédula, curiosa y sorprendida.

**Seguramente no haría ningún mal poniéndoselo de nuevo. Sólo para ver si..., sólo para asegurarse de que lo había colocado en la casa correcta.**

―¡Eh!, ¿qué? ― preguntó el alumnado y el profesorado perplejo.

Todos se sorprendieron por la declaración que decía Harry en el libro que nadie quedó indiferente.

―Eso es imposible― canturrió Ravenclaw atónito.

―Estás bromeando, ¿no?― le interrogó Hufflepuff, incrédulo.

―Porque eres un Gryffindor de sangre, uno natural― declaró Gryffindor sorprendido.

―El niño que vivió o como te llamen no puede pensar así, ¿no? ― se atrevió a decir Slytherin.

Harry rodó los ojos, mientras que Ron y Hermione negaban con la cabeza ante la actitud del comedor. Entonces;

―¡Oh vamos! ― profirió exasperada Ginny, provocando que todos se volviesen en su dirección―. Si ustedes durante ese tiempo pensaron que él era el heredero, el que petrificaba y atacaba a los demás , era lógico que Harry pensase que el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó en enviarlo a Gryffindor, ¿no? o ¿acaso ustedes hubiesen pasado de alto esa duda si les hubiese tocado vivir lo que él vivió? ― terminó de decir, levantando una ceja.

La gente sonrió tímidamente y se dieron cuenta que la pelirroja tenía razón. Era lógico que Harry dudase de su casa dado a las circunstancias leídas en el libro.

El azabache le sonrió cálidamente a Ginny antes de pedirle a Neville que continuase leyendo.

**Se acercó sigilosamente al escritorio, cogió el sombrero del estante y se lo puso despacio en la cabeza. Era demasiado grande y se le caía sobre los ojos,**

Alguien tosió disimulando una risa. Obviamente, ese alguien era Malfoy.

**igual que en la anterior ocasión en que se lo había puesto. Harry esperó pero no pasó nada. Luego, una sutil voz le dijo al oído:**

—**¿No te lo puedes quitar de la cabeza, eh, Harry Potter?**

―No― respondió Seamus muy bajito.

—**Mmm, no —respondió Harry—. Esto..., lamento molestarte, pero quería preguntarte...**

—**Te has estado preguntando si yo te había mandado a la casa acertada —dijo acertadamente el sombrero**

―Eso fue escalofriante― dijo Cho, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

Nadie quiso contradecirla, pero varios rodaron sus ojos, incluyendo Harry.

—**. Sí..., tú fuiste bastante difícil de colocar. Pero mantengo lo que dije... **

Gryffindor aplaudió y sonrió ampliamente.

**aunque —Harry contuvo la respiración**

De esa misma forma se encontraba Gryffindor y una gran parte de las demás casas.

— **podrías haber ido a Slytherin.**

La gente frunció el ceño, evidentemente irritada ante la ínfima oportunidad de que Harry Potter sí hubiese quedado en la casa de Slytherin. Aún les costaba asimilar ese hecho.

La casa de las serpientes, en cambio, gemía ante esa remota posibilidad. No les hubiese gustado para nada que así hubiera sido.

Los profesores y los demás adultos presentes en el comedor se preguntaban a qué venía esa declaración del sombrero seleccionador. Todavía no podían comprender del todo lo que sucedía en el libro.

Dudley era el único que se había quedado mirando a Harry sorprendido._ Él no es malo y no sería malo si es que hubiese quedado en Slytherin ._Pensó antes de que la lectura siguiese.

**El corazón le dio un vuelco. Cogió el sombrero por la punta y se lo quitó. Quedó colgando de su mano, mugriento y ajado. Algo mareado, lo dejó de nuevo en el estante.**

—**Te equivocas —dijo en voz alta al inmóvil y silencioso sombrero. **

―¡Exactamente! ― exclamó Dean fuertemente, mientras Gryffindor aplaudía.

Harry volvió a rodar los ojos.

**Éste no se movió. Harry se separó un poco, sin dejar de mirarlo. Entonces, un ruido como de arcadas le hizo volverse completamente.**

La gente se agarró de sus asientos, aguardando intrigados lo que sucedería a continuación.

**No estaba solo. Sobre una percha dorada detrás de la puerta, había un pájaro de aspecto decrépito que parecía un pavo medio desplumado.**

―¡Pavo medio desplumado! ― rieron a carcajadas los bromistas, sobándose el estómago tanto reír.

―Harry― murmuraron Ron y Hermione esbozando una sonrisa

―Sólo tú puedes decir algo como eso― rió Ginny por lo bajo.

Harry sonrió abiertamente antes de encogerse de hombros por enésima vez en este capítulo. Los demás, excluyendo a los profesores quienes esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se quedaron viendo a los Gryffindor con curiosidad e interés.

Albus simplemente sonrió antes de que Neville volviese a leer.

**Harry lo miró, y el pájaro le devolvió una mirada torva, emitiendo de nuevo su particular ruido. Parecía muy enfermo. Tenía los ojos apagados y, mientras Harry lo miraba, se le cayeron otras dos plumas de la cola.**

_¡Pobre Fawkes!_Pensaron todas las personas quienes conocían al fénix.

**Estaba pensando en que lo único que le faltaba es que el pájaro de Dumbledore se muriera mientras estaba con él a solas en el despacho, cuando el pájaro comenzó a arder.**

La gente reunida en el comedor no halló palabras para lo que se leía en el libro. Ellos simplemente miraron boquiabiertos a Harry, pensando en la mala suerte que tenía él.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, los gemelos, Remus y Lupin hacían varios esfuerzos para no reír, pero sin tener éxito alguno. Al cabo de unos segundos, rompieron a reír. Las personas miraban atónitos aquel hecho, no creyendo que se pudiesen reír de algo como eso. Albus, por otro lado, sonría con su singular brillo en sus ojos azules.

Neville, en ese instante, comprendió que debía seguir leyendo.

**Harry profirió un grito de horror y retrocedió hasta el escritorio. **

―Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho― murmuró Seamus, lo suficientemente alto para que todos escuchasen y sonando aún sorprendido por la risa de hace un momento atrás.

Todos los alumnos le dieron la razón.

**Buscó por si hubiera cerca un vaso con agua, pero no vio ninguno. **

―¡Qué mala suerte! ― exclamó Dean, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

**El pájaro, mientras tanto, se había convertido en una bola de fuego; emitió un fuerte chillido, y un instante después no quedaba de él más que un montoncito humeante de cenizas en el suelo.**

Las alumnas se estremecieron y sintieron pena por aquel pájaro.

**La puerta del despacho se abrió. Entró Dumbledore, con aspecto sombrío.**

―¿Puede Harry tener más mala suerte? ― interrogó Patil atónita.

Varios asintieron con la cabeza fervientemente, confirmando que era un sí.

—**Profesor —dijo Harry nervioso—, su pájaro..., no pude hacer nada..., acaba de arder...**

**Para sorpresa de Harry, Dumbledore sonrió.**

Los alumnos se volvieron hacia su director les sonrió en respuesta.

—**Ya era hora —dijo—. Hace días que tenía un aspecto horroroso. Yo le decía que se diera prisa.**

―El profesor Dumbledore está algo loco, ¿no? ― le susurró Michael a Cho al oído.

―Al parecer sí― le confirmó Cho, mientras los demás alumnos miraban asombrados a Albus.

El director junto al trío, Ginny, los gemelos y los merodeadores sonrían abiertamente.

**Se rió de la cara atónita que ponía Harry.**

La misma expresión que se reproducía en el Gran Comedor.

—_**Fawkes **_**es un fénix, Harry. Los fénix se prenden fuego cuando les llega el momento de morir, y luego renacen de sus cenizas. **

Un fuerte y sonoro: ¡Oh! , resonó a lo largo del comedor. Todos comprendieron de inmediato por qué razón se reían de aquello.

**Mira...**

La gente se inclinó un poco más al libro, intrigada por lo que acontecería. Hasta Vernon y Petunia se inclinaron más al libro junto con Dudley para ver qué sucedería.

**Harry dirigió la vista hacia la percha a tiempo de ver un pollito diminuto y arrugado que asomaba la cabeza por entre las cenizas.**

Las alumnas susurraron un: ¡Aww!, sintiendo ternura por el fénix recién nacido.

**Era igual de feo que el antiguo.**

―¡Harry! ― exclamó Marietta indignada―. No tienes consideración con la pobre criatura.

―Oye, baja el tono con el cual le hablas a Harry― dijeron Ginny, Hermione y Luna a la vez, totalmente enfadadas con la Ravenclaw.

―Yo decía no más― se encogió de hombros antes de susurrarle algo a Cho que nadie escucho.

Las tres amigas suspiraron aliviadas y sonrieron de oreja a oreja antes de que Harry les agradeciera con la mirada y la lectura continuase.

—**Es una pena que lo hayas tenido que ver el día en que ha ardido —dijo**

**Dumbledore, sentándose detrás del escritorio—. La mayor parte del tiempo es realmente precioso, con sus plumas rojas y doradas. **

―Eso es cierto― coincidieron Sirius y Remus, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

―Son fascinantes criaturas los fénix― sonrieron Ron y Hermione.

―Pueden trasportar cargas muy pesadas― Luna sonrió abiertamente.

―Sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos― Ginny medio esbozo una sonrisa cuando recordó lo que había pasado en la cámara secreta.

―Son mascotas muy fieles― sonrió con cariño Harry.

Todo el mundo veía con la boca abierta las cosas que decían Harry y compañía. Neville, sin embargo, miraba al grupo y al libro sonriendo ampliamente _Si yo hubiese estado en la mesa de Gryffindor hubiera dicho algo como eso_. Y antes de que nadie pudiese hablar, siguió leyendo.

**Fascinantes criaturas, los fénix. Pueden transportar cargas muy pesadas, sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos y son mascotas muy fieles.**

Y si antes todo el mundo miraba con la boca abierta al grupo, ahora sus expresiones iban desde la incredulidad a la sorpresa. Nadie encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse luego de aquello.

El grupo le sonrió a Dumbledore y él lo hizo de vuelta antes de que la lectura se reanudara.

**Con el susto del incendio de **_**Fawkes**_**, Harry se había olvidado del motivo por el que se encontraba allí, **

―A nosotros también― coincidió el comedor con Harry.

**pero lo recordó en cuanto Dumbledore se sentó en su silla de respaldo alto, detrás del escritorio, y fijó en él sus ojos penetrantes, de color azul claro.**

Sirius y Remus sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al leer esa línea, recordando las múltiples veces que el director había fijado sus ojos azules en ellos después de haberlos descubierto en alguna travesura.

**Sin embargo, antes de que el director pudiera decir otra palabra, la puerta se abrió de improviso e irrumpió Hagrid en el despacho con expresión desesperada, el pasamontañas mal colocado sobre su pelo negro, y el gallo muerto sujeto aún en una mano.**

Ginny se estremeció ligeramente, pensando en el daño que había causado sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

Harry, notando su estremecimiento, se apresuró a tomarle la mano con sutileza, recordándole que no la podían culpar por aquello.

La pelirroja le sonrió antes de que Neville continuase leyendo.

—**¡No fue Harry, profesor Dumbledore! —dijo Hagrid deprisa—. Yo hablaba con**

**él segundos antes de que hallaran al muchacho, señor, él no tuvo tiempo...**

―Eso es cierto― habló Justin tímidamente.

Nadie lo contradigo, ya que tenía razón porque el libro daba pruebas contundentes de eso.

**Dumbledore trató de decir algo, pero Hagrid seguía hablando, agitando el gallo en**

**su desesperación y esparciendo las plumas por todas partes.**

―Hagrid― exclamó medio comedor, negando con la cabeza.

El semi-gigante se ruborizó.

—**... No puede haber sido él, lo juraré ante el ministro de Magia si es necesario...**

Sirius y Remus le sonrieron abiertamente a Hagrid, quién solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

Mientras esa pequeña acción acontecía, el resto del comedor-sobre todo el alumnado-bajaba la cabeza, sintiéndose más culpable de lo que ya estaba por haber acusado a Harry sin pruebas.

—**Hagrid, yo...**

—**Usted se confunde de chico, yo sé que Harry nunca...**

—**¡Hagrid! —dijo Dumbledore con voz potente—, yo no creo que Harry atacara a esas personas.**

_Como era de esperarse. Potter siempre sale de los líos sin ser castigado. Además, tiene a su favor de que es el alumno favorito del director y de muchos otros profesores como McGonagall, estoy seguro… ¡Estúpido, Potter! _Pensó Malfoy, haciendo una mueca.

—**¿Ah, no? —dijo Hagrid, y el gallo dejó de balancearse a su lado—. Bueno, en ese caso, esperaré fuera, señor director.**

**Y, con cierto embarazo, salió del despacho.**

―No fue embarazoso, Hagrid― habló Sirius con seriedad―. Defendiste a mi ahijado y eso no es hacer el ridículo no nada por el estilo. Fuiste el único, excluyendo a Ron y Hermione, que confiaste ciegamente en Harry sin necesidad de pruebas. Estoy muy agradecido por ello― finalizó el animago, esbozando una sonrisa.

Hagrid se ruborizo furiosamente―. No tienes para que agradecer, lo hago porque él es un gran amigo y en los amigos se confía.

_Se confía, sí. Pero eso no quita de que algunos te traicionen como lo hizo esa rata asquerosa _Pensaron los merodeadores, sonriéndole a Hagrid a pesar de que no estaban muy de acuerdo con esa frase.

Harry, mientras eso pasaba, sonría abiertamente por tener amigos, un tío y padrino tan preocupados por él y lo que le pasase.

Dudley aunque sonría por las interacciones no dejaba de pensar que no sabía nada de su primo, pese a haber vivido casi 15 años con él.

Neville, quien igual sonría, se apresuró a leer luego de aquel intercambio.

—**¿Usted no cree que fui yo, profesor? —repitió Harry esperanzado, mientras**

**Dumbledore limpiaba la mesa de plumas.**

—**No, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, aunque su rostro volvía a ensombrecerse—. Pero aun así quiero hablar contigo.**

― ¿Por qué? ― se preguntó medio comedor aturdido.

―Si esperasen que Neville siguiese leyendo, lo entenderían― dijo Harry, rodando los ojos.

La gente se encogió de hombros con timidez antes de que la lectura se reanudase.

**Harry aguardó con ansia mientras Dumbledore lo miraba, juntando las yemas de sus largos dedos.**

—**Quiero preguntarte, Harry, si hay algo que te gustaría contarme —dijo con amabilidad—. Lo que sea.**

―Hay muchas cosas― comenzó a decir Fred.

―Como que todos piensan que tú eres el heredero de Slytherin― siguió George.

―Que te acusan injustamente― continuó Remus.

―Que hay voces que no salen de ningún sitio― se atrevieron a opinar Kinsgley y Ojoloco.

―Que hablas pársel― opinó Tonks.

―Que tú mismo piensas que no deberías estar en Gryffindor― declaró Seamus y Dean.

― Y lo más importante, que la poción multijugos está siendo preparada en los baños de Myrtle― dijo Sirius entre serio y divertido.

―Como oye profesor, son muchas cosas que Harry le tiene que decir― finalizó el alumnado en un tono totalmente serio y de preocupación.

Nadie sonrió ni quiso agregar más, ya que eran muchas cosas juntas y que los hacían sentir doblemente culpables por tales calumnias en contra de Harry.

Harry se limito a encogerse de hombros, tratando de no mirar al comedor porque sabía que él no había dicho tales cosas sino que omitió todo. No quería ni pensar lo que todos dirían a su respuesta.

**Harry no supo qué decir. **

La gente miró a Harry con mucha curiosidad.

**Pensó en Malfoy gritando: « ¡Los próximos seréis los **_**sangre sucia!**_**», y en la poción **_**multijugos**_**, que hervía a fuego lento en los aseos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona**_**. Luego pensó en la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, oída en dos ocasiones, y recordó lo que Ron le había dicho: «Oír voces que nadie más puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.» Pensó, también, en lo que todo el mundo comentaba sobre él, y en su creciente temor a estar de alguna manera relacionado con Salazar Slytherin...**

―Eso es mucho―murmuró Dudley para sí. _Mi primo sí que ha sufrido con todo esto. _

Afortunadamente, nadie se percató de lo que había dicho porque todos o agachaban la cabeza o no trataban de hacer contacto con los ojos de Harry.

—**No —respondió Harry—, no tengo nada que contarle.**

Durante varios segundos reino en el comedor un silencio absoluto. Tan sorprendidos se encontraban todos que el aturdimiento les impidió reaccionar o decir algo… ¿_Harry Potter negándose a decir todo lo que sentía y no hablar sobre la injusticia que se cometía contra él? _

Nadie podía comprender la respuesta que Harry había dado porque pensaron que le diría algo al profesor. Es decir, cualquiera en el lugar de él lo hubiera hecho o, ¿no?

―¿Por qué razón no le dijiste nada al profesor Dumbledore, ahijado? No te entiendo. Él te podría haber ayudado― interrogó Sirius, estupefacto.

Por un momento, Harry no supo que contestar; pero luego:

―Yo era solo un niño con miedo e inseguridades en ese momento, Sirius― confesó con lentitud―. No sabía muy bien qué pasaba a mí alrededor con respecto a la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos, hubiera sido arriesgado decir algo. Además, había ciertas cosas que no debía decir, como lo de la poción y lo de la voz, eso último hubiera sido muy extraño. Quizá debí decirle al profesor algo de lo que pasaba, lo admito― prosiguió antes de que su padrino pudiese replicar―. Eso me hubiese ayudado a tranquilizarme un poco― Harry suspiró pesadamente y luego continúo―. Pero ahora estoy seguro de que el profesor Dumbledore intuía que algo pasaba por los rumores que corrían, ¿no es así, profesor?

La gente, en ese instante, se había quedado callada sin hallar que decir, incluso Sirius no podía encontrar palabras para seguir con su discurso. No obstante, al siguiente momento todos vieron a Albus esbozar una gran sonrisa.

―Intuye muy bien, señor Potter. Y la respuesta que usted dio es bastante lógica y que yo, estando en su lugar, hubiese contestado casi de manera similar.

Todos miraron boquiabiertos tanto a Harry como al director por las similitudes que tenían. Y antes de que alguien más pudiese hablar, Albus le hizo un gesto a Neville para que continuase leyendo. El chico, sin más, se apresuró a leer.

**La doble agresión contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado convirtió en auténtico pánico lo que hasta aquel momento había sido inquietud. **

―No fue pánico. Fue terrorífico― admitió Lavender con un tono de voz de miedo.

Nadie le rebatió, ya que todos pensaban de manera similar.

**Curiosamente, resultó ser el destino de Nick Casi Decapitado lo que preocupaba más a la gente. **

―Eso es cierto― dijo Seamus, recordando todos los rumores que habían corrido debido a la petrificación del fantasma.

**Se preguntaban unos a otros qué era lo que podía hacer aquello a un fantasma; qué terrible poder podía afectar a alguien que ya estaba muerto. La gente se apresuró a reservar sitio en el expreso de Hogwarts para volver a casa en Navidad.**

―Mejor era estar en casa que ser atacado por un monstruo que quién sabe qué era― murmuró fuerte y claro Dean.

Todos los alumnos le dieron la razón.

—**Si sigue así la cosa, sólo nos quedaremos nosotros —dijo Ron a Harry y**

**Hermione—. Nosotros, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Serán unas vacaciones deliciosas.**

Los mencionados hicieron una mueca de desagrado mientras se veían con caras de pocos amigos y rechinaban los dientes.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

**Crabbe y Goyle, que siempre hacían lo mismo que Malfoy, habían firmado también para quedarse en vacaciones. Pero Harry estaba contento de que la mayor parte de la gente se fuera. **

Los alumnos se volvieron hacía él incrédulos, preguntándose por qué estaba contento.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny rodaron sus ojos exasperados antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Estaba harto de que se hicieran a un lado cuando circulaba por los pasillos, como si fueran a salirle colmillos o a escupir veneno; harto de que a su paso los demás murmuraran, le señalaran y hablaran en voz baja.**

Sirius y Remus rechinaron sus dientes enfadados con la actitud de los estudiantes hacia Harry.

―Eso es totalmente grosero de parte de ustedes― siseó enojada Molly, mientras que Arthur intentaba calmarla―. Son tan injustos con Harry.

Nadie quiso decir nada dado a que se sentían extremadamente culpables.

**Fred y George, sin embargo, encontraban todo aquello muy divertido. Le salían al paso y marchaban delante de él por los corredores gritando:**

—**Abran paso al heredero de Slytherin, aquí llega el brujo malvado de veras...**

―¡Fred, George! ― gritó Molly indignada―, ¿cómo se atrevieron a hacer eso?

―Nosotros sólo queríamos…sólo pensamos que…― balbucearon los gemelos aterrados.

―Ustedes no pensaron nada― gruñó aún irritada por la actitud de ellos dos.

―Señora Weasley, no esté tan molesta con ellos― le rebatió Harry con timidez―. Al final fue divertido lo que decían y no me importó en lo más mínimo que hicieran porque alejo de mi mente todos los molestos rumores de que yo era el atacante. Así que, les agradezco chicos por hacerme más llevadero todas las acusaciones en mi contra.

Molly se quedó callada y todo el alumnado, incluyendo a varios profesores, se miró sorprendido y avergonzado.

Mientras tanto, Fred y George le sonreían a Harry y él le sonría de vuelta. Sirius y Remus solo esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Percy desaprobaba tajantemente este comportamiento.**

—**No es asunto de risa —decía con frialdad.**

Aunque Molly estaba de acuerdo con la declaración de Percy en el libro, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que Harry había dicho recién._Harry tiene un punto válido o…eso creo._

—**Quítate del camino, Percy —decía Fred—. Harry tiene prisa.**

—**Sí, va a la Cámara de los Secretos a tomar el té con su colmilludo sirviente**

—**decía George, riéndose.**

La gente sin ser consciente, comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Incluso Molly reía de la ocurrencia de los gemelos.

Luego de unos cinco minutos de risas sofocadas, Neville pudo seguir leyendo.

**Ginny tampoco lo encontraba divertido.**

—**¡Ah, no! —gemía cada vez que Fred preguntaba a Harry a quién planeaba atacar a continuación, o cuando, al encontrarse con Harry, George hacía como que se protegía de Harry con un gran diente de ajo.**

La gente reía disimuladamente, realmente había sido divertido. Mientras tanto, Sirius y Remus chocaban las manos con Fred y George.

**A Harry no le importaba; incluso le aliviaba que Fred y George pensaran que la idea del heredero de Slytherin era para tomársela a guasa. Pero sus payasadas parecían enervar a Draco Malfoy, que se amargaba más cada vez que los veía con aquel pitorreo.**

Sirius rió por lo bajo, así como muchos otros en el comedor.

—**Eso es porque está rabiando de ganas de decir que es él —dijo Ron sentenciosamente—. Ya sabéis cómo aborrece que se le gane en cualquier cosa, y tú te estás llevando toda la gloria de su sucio trabajo.**

―Eso no es cierto. Es una falsedad, una calumnia en mi contra― se defendió Malfoy, apretando sus dientes con enfado.

―Lo sabemos, hurón. Quédate tranquilo― le aseguró Ron, entrecerrando los ojos.

Nadie quiso decir cosa alguna. Aún no se podían acostumbrar a los giros que daba el libro entre el pasado y el presente aún cuando sabían que todo ya había sucedido y que en la actualidad seguían siendo tan enemigos como desde el principio.

—**No durante mucho tiempo —dijo Hermione en tono satisfecho—. La poción**

_**multijugos **_**ya está casi lista. Cualquier día revelaremos la verdad sobre él.**

Slytherin hizo una mueca, entrecerró los ojos y gruñó por lo bajo mientras las demás casas sonrían abiertamente y aguardaban con paciencia que se leyese la infiltración en la casa de las serpientes.

**Por fin concluyó el trimestre, y sobre el colegio cayó un silencio tan vasto como la nieve en los campos. Más que lúgubre, a Harry le pareció tranquilizador, y se alegró de que él, Hermione y los Weasley pudieran gobernar la torre de Gryffindor, **

―Siempre la han gobernado Harry, Ron y Hermione― murmuró la casa de los leones, sonriendo abiertamente y dejando atónito a los tres amigos.

―¡Eh!, ¿qué? ― preguntó el trío aturdido.

―Lo que escuchan― le respondió Neville desde la mesa alta―. Nosotros sabemos que son los gobernantes de Gryffindor, sus líderes. Nadie está en desacuerdo con eso― en respuesta, la casa de Gryffindor asintió―Siempre hemos intentado no acércanos a ustedes cuando conversan entre susurros sobre algo que nadie imagina y piensa o le dejamos libre el mejor sofá de la casa, ese que está al lado de la chimenea o la mejor mesa. Cosas como esa que ustedes a veces ni se percatan, pero que nosotros hacemos porque sabemos que ustedes son ustedes―finalizó Neville con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Los tres amigos se miraron estupefactos. Ninguno podía creer aquello, ¿era posible algo como eso? Aunque sabían, por la respuesta que había dado Neville, que era así, aún no podían creerlo.

Y mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, Ravenclaw y Huffleppuf miraban sorprendidos a los Gryffindor. Algo como lo que los leones hacían, ellos no lo hubieran hecho.

Los profesores, excluyendo a Albus, Minerva y Severus, se habían admirado tanto de aquel descubrimiento que no hallaban qué decir.

Minerva y Albus, en tanto, pensaron en lo mucho que se parecía el trío a los merodeadores, dejando de lado las travesuras. Severus, en cambio, gruñía y rechinaba los dientes de igual forma en que se encontraba actualmente la casa de las serpientes.

Trascurrieron, así, unos quince minutos durante los cuales los tres amigos lograron salir de su asombro. Luego de eso, le hicieron un gesto a Neville para que continuase la lectura.

**lo que quería decir que podían jugar al **_**snap explosivo **_**dando voces y sin molestar a nadie, o podían batirse en privado. **

―Excluyendo ese tipo de cosas, claro está― sonrió Dean.

_Aunque lo sigan diciendo, es sorprendente todo lo que han dicho sobre que gobernamos la sala común. Aún no me lo creo. _Pensó Harry sin hallar que decir.

_No tenía idea de todo aquello. Esto sólo me demuestra que somos muy queridos en nuestra casa _Ron medio sonrió por aquello.

_No puedo acostumbrarme a todo esto. _Hermione miraba extrañada a su casa.

**Fred, George y Ginny habían preferido quedarse en el colegio a ir a visitar a Bill a Egipto con sus padres.**

Bill miró a sus hermanos, pero no dijo nada. Optó por quedarse callado mientras que los gemelos y Ginny le pedían disculpas con la mirada.

**Percy, que desaprobaba lo que llamaba su infantil comportamiento, no pasaba mucho tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor. **

_Como si nos importará _Pensaron los gemelos, bufando. Habían aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada y a pensar para sí en vez de ser retados por su madre.

Percy, en tanto, asentía de acuerdo consigo mismo.

**Ya les había dicho en tono presuntuoso que se quedaba en Navidad porque era el deber de un prefecto ayudar a los profesores durante los períodos difíciles.**

Percy volvió a asentir de acuerdo con él mismo.

**Amaneció el día de Navidad,**

―¡Navidad! ― gritó el comedor como si fueran unos niños chicos.

Los profesores no pudieron dejar de sonreír abiertamente. Adoraban aquella festividad.

**frío y blanco. Hermione despertó temprano a Harry y Ron, los únicos que quedaban en aquel dormitorio. Iba ya vestida y llevaba regalos para ambos.**

La gente miró de forma extraña a Hermione, quién solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

—**¡Despertad! —dijo en voz alta, abriendo las cortinas de la ventana.**

—**Hermione..., sabes que no puedes entrar aquí —dijo Ron, protegiéndose los ojos**

**de la luz.**

—**Feliz Navidad a ti también —le dijo Hermione, arrojándole su regalo**

―¡Qué efusiva! ― comentó Padma.

Hermione la miró mal, pero Padma se encogió de hombros y le pidió a Neville que continuase.

—**. Me he levantado hace casi una hora, para añadir más crisopos a la poción. Ya está lista.**

―¡Nooooooooooooo! ― se quejó Slytherin―. Esto no puede ser verdad. Es una mentira.

―No hay ninguna falsedad, serpientes― dijo Hannah sonriendo abiertamente.

―La poción ya esta lista― continúo Dean mirando con malicia a la casa verde.

―Y, a pesar de que cierta persona dijo que el trío sería el hazmerreir del colegio, parece que los que serán humillados serán ustedes― finalizó Terry, chocando las manos con los compañeros que tenía más cerca.

Slytherin gruñó, mientras que los merodeadores y los gemelos se secaban lágrimas falsas de orgullo por influenciar a esta generación con las cosas que comúnmente hacían ellos, cosas como estás.

Los demás reían a carcajadas la desgracia de la casa de las serpientes.

―Es suficiente, señores y señoritas― habló Albus con voz autoritaria, llamando al orden―. Es mejor seguir con la lectura.

Neville, aunque sonría por lo bajo, se apresuró a leer.

**Harry se sentó en la cama, despertando por completo de repente.**

La gente, especialmente los alumnos, esbozaron grandes sonrisas, mientras que Slytherin seguía gruñendo.

—**¿Estás segura?**

—**Del todo —dijo Hermione, apartando a la rata **_**Scabbers **_**para poder sentarse a los pies de la cama**

Sirius, Remus, Tonk, Harry, Ron y Hermione gruñeron ante la mención de la rata traidora.

—**. Si nos decidimos a hacerlo, **

_¡Qué no se decidan!, ¡Qué no se decidan! Por favor que no lo hagan, Merlín. Es lo único que te pide la casa de Slytherin. _Rogaban las serpientes, cruzando los dedos.

**creo que tendría que ser esta noche.**

―¡Sí! ― exclamó el alumnado extasiado.

Slytherin inhaló y exhaló varias veces para quitarse la preocupación ante lo que ocurriría en breve, antes de que la lectura siguiese.

**En aquel momento, **_**Hedwig **_**aterrizó en el dormitorio, llevando en el pico un paquete muy pequeño.**

—**Hola —dijo contento Harry, cuando la lechuza se posó en su cama—, ¿me hablas de nuevo?**

Ginny sonrió con ternura._Se ve lindo cuando hace cosas como estás _

**La lechuza le picó en la oreja de manera afectuosa, gesto que resultó ser mucho mejor regalo que el que le llevaba, que era de los Dursley. **

Los Dursley de repente encontraron que el piso del comedor era extremadamente bello. Todo con tal de no hacer contacto directo con nadie.

**Éstos le enviaban un mondadientes y una nota en la que le pedían que averiguara si podría quedarse en Hogwarts también durante las vacaciones de verano.**

―¡DURSLEY! ― gruñó Sirius cabreado―. Ahora sí que me las pagarán.

Acto seguido, a pesar de que tanto Harry como Remus intentaron detenerlo – uno con palabras y el otro agarrándole la túnica-, Sirius igualmente se dirigió ante los familiares de su ahijado y alzó la varita, dispuesto a hechizarlos.

―Señor Sirius Black― dijo Dudley con temor y sorprendiendo a todo el comedor―. Lo sentimos por todo el daño que le hemos causado a Harry. Sé que no tenemos perdón por todas las humillaciones que le hicimos y usted puede sentirse libre de hacernos cualquier cosa que se le venga en gana porque nos merecemos su odio y el de todos los presentes― Dudley suspiró largamente, mientras el comedor intentaba darle crédito a lo que estaban escuchando. Sirius simplemente miraba atónito al chico―. Sé también que fuimos injustos con él y que no nos dimos el trabajo de conocerlo tanto en su modo de ser como a su mundo, el mundo mágico, a pesar de haber vivido con Harry durante toda su vida. Sé que no nos merecemos estar aquí, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que gracias a estos libros yo sí he ido conociendo de a poco cómo es en realidad mi primo. Me siento preocupado por su bienestar, aunque no lo crea. He ido poco a poco cambiando mi manera de ver el mundo mágico y espero que algún día me perdone a mí y mi familia. Nunca quisimos hacerle daño a Harry, sin embargo, creo que los celos tuvieron mucho que ver en todo esto. Yo realmente quiero creer que esta experiencia beneficiará tanto a Harry como a su mundo y a nuestro trato con él. Lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón y con toda la sinceridad y humildad que puedo― finalizó Dudley, agachando la cabeza y derramando unas pocas lágrimas.

Durante varios segundos, nadie reaccionó ni siquiera Vernon o Petunia o Harry o el mismísimo Sirius. Ninguno encontraba las palabras adecuadas para responder ante tal relevación.

Trascurrieron varios segundos más. Entonces:

―¡Traidor! ¡Eres un estúpido traidor, Dudley! ― gritó enfurecido Vernon.

―Querido, por favor, detente― le rogó Petunia avergonzada.

―No me controlaré porque él es un traidor― insistió Vernon enrabiado―. Quítate del medio, Petunia. Tú igual eres una traidora. Juramos que jamás nos involucraríamos con los locos, con la paria del mundo. Dijimos que detendríamos esta locura.

―Papá, te lo ruego…por favor…

―Nada de rogar, maldito traidor.

Vernon le escupió en la cara ante un comedor atónito.

―Eso sí que no te lo permito, tío― gruñó Harry, parándose en el acto y apuntándolo con la varita― Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración, mientras que Vernon respiraba agitado―. Tu hijo habló desde lo profundo de su corazón. Dio la cara para que tú no fueses hechizado y herido. Y tú, ¿cómo le respondes? ¿Llamando a su hijo y esposa traidores? ¿Escupiéndole en la cara como si fuese una basura? Lamento decepcionarte tío, pero las cosas no se arreglan así― Vernon retrocedió un poco, alejándose de su sobrino―. Yo terminaré lo que Sirius no hizo.

Dicho esto, murmuró un hechizo, el cual provocó que a Vernon le saliesen babosas por la boca, tal cual le había sucedido a Ron hace años.

Vernon se quejó mientras que Petunia gritaba histérica y el comedor reía por lo bajo.

Dudley no se movía, parecía petrificado.

La enfermera de Hogwart se paró de la mesa alta y se llevó a Vernon a una sala especial, la cual había parecido de la nada y con una nota que decía _Para tratar accidentes. Y agradecemos que Harry haya hecho eso con Vernon. Otra vez, el castigo no se cumple._

Una vez que la puerta se cerró completamente junto con Petunia que se apresuró a ver lo que le harían a su esposo, Dudley se acercó a su primo.

―No sé qué decir sobre esto, Harry. Yo me disculpo por este alboroto. Y no…

―Ya hablaremos de todo este asunto, una vez que haya un receso o algo parecido, ¿te parece? ― le sugirió Harry, sonriéndole tímidamente.

―Está bien primo. Haremos eso― Dudley medio sonrió.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras el comedor trataba de volver en sí.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hermione y todos los Weasley miraban entre anonadados y extrañados al pequeño Dudley.

Momentos después de esa promesa entre Harry y Dudley, la lectura continúo.

**El resto de los regalos de Navidad de Harry fueron bastante más generosos. **

Sirius sonrió abiertamente, olvidando el incidente.

**Hagrid le enviaba un bote grande de caramelos de café con leche que Harry decidió ablandar al fuego antes de comérselos; Ron le regaló un libro titulado **_**Volando con los Cannons**_**, que trataba de hechos interesantes de su equipo favorito de **_**quidditch**_**; y Hermione le había **_**comprado una lujosa pluma de águila para escribir. Harry abrió el último regalo**__**y encontró un jersey nuevo, tejido a mano por la señora Weasley, y un plumcake. **_

Sirius y Remus susurraron un: ¡Gracias por preocuparse tanto por mi ahijado y sobrino!, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Dudley no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza.

**Cogió la tarjeta con un renovado sentimiento de culpa, acordándose del coche del señor Weasley, que no habían vuelto a ver desde la colisión con el sauce boxeador, y de la cantidad de infracciones que habían planeado para el futuro inmediato.**

―No hay resentimientos y nada malo que lamentar― le aseguró el señor Weasley.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

**Nadie podía dejar de asistir a la comida de Navidad en Hogwarts, aunque estuviera atemorizado por tener que tomar luego la poción **_**multijugos**_**.**

Slytherin ante el recordatorio, gimió.

**El Gran Comedor relucía por todas partes. No sólo había una docena de árboles de**

**Navidad cubiertos de escarcha, y gruesas serpentinas de acebo y muérdago que se entrecruzaban en el techo, sino que de lo alto caía nieve mágica, cálida y seca. **

Dudley murmuró un: ¡Wow, es increíble lo hermoso y mágico que suena todo eso!

Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada, pero sonreían ante las palabras del primo de Harry.

**Cantaron villancicos, y Dumbledore los dirigió en algunos de sus favoritos. Hagrid gritaba más fuerte a cada copa de ponche que tomaba. **

Hagrid miró avergonzado.

**Percy, que no se había dado cuenta de que Fred le había encantado su insignia de prefecto, en la que ahora podía leerse «Cabeza de Chorlito», **

La gente disimuló la risa con una tos mientras Percy fruncía el ceño.

**no paraba de preguntar a todos de qué se reían. Harry ni siquiera se preocupaba por los insidiosos comentarios que desde la mesa de Slytherin hacía Draco Malfoy, en voz alta, sobre su nuevo jersey. **

Molly entrecerró los ojos mientras que Malfoy tragaba saliva.

**Con un poco de suerte, Malfoy recibiría su merecido unas horas después.**

Slytherin gimió, mirando con caras de pocos amigos a Malfoy, quién se sentía extremadamente culpable por lo que en breve sucedería.

Las demás casas sonreían maliciosamente.

**Harry y Ron apenas habían terminado su tercer trozo de tarta de Navidad, cuando Hermione les hizo salir del salón con ella para ultimar los planes para la noche.**

La gente miró perversamente a los Slytherin. _Tendrán de su propia medicina._

Ellos, en tanto, se alejaban cada vez más de Malfoy, dejándolo completamente solo en un rincón de la mesa.

—**Aún nos falta conseguir algo de las personas en que os vais a convertir —dijo**

**Hermione sin darle importancia, como si los enviara al supermercado a comprar detergente**

Kinsgley y Moody miraron con extrañeza a Hermione, intrigados con la inteligencia que estaba presentando la Gryffindor _Aunque eso es lo más difícil. Debes ser totalmente hábil y astuto para conseguir algo de esas personas._

—**. Y, desde luego, lo mejor será que podáis conseguir algo de Crabbe y de**

**Goyle; como son los mejores amigos de Malfoy, él les contaría cualquier cosa. Y también tenemos que asegurarnos de que los verdaderos Crabbe y Goyle no aparecen mientras lo interrogamos.**

Slytherin alejó a Crabbe y Goyle, dejándolos con Malfoy. Los tres se veían completamente solos y amargados.

**»Lo tengo todo solucionado —siguió ella tranquilamente y sin hacer caso de las caras atónitas de Harry y Ron. **

_No del todo _Pensaron los tres, suspirando largamente. Mientras el comedor miraba atónito la facilidad con que Hermione decía todo eso, como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo.

Los profesores solo podían mirar a la Gryffindor entre admirados y atónitos.

**Les enseñó dos pasteles redondos de chocolate—. Los he rellenado con una simple pócima para dormir. Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es aseguraros de que Crabbe y Goyle los encuentran. Ya sabéis lo glotones que son; seguros que se los tragan. Cuando estén dormidos, los esconderemos en uno de los armarios de la limpieza y les arrancaremos unos pelos.**

Por tercera vez durante este capítulo, la gente no halló qué decir ante el plan de la castaña, por lo que, el comedor se quedó absolutamente callado, pensando en lo que Hermione decía con tanta sencillez e inteligencia a la vez.

Era tan brillante y osado lo que pretendía que pronto el comedor se alborotó:

―Eso es absolutamente magnífico― aplaudió Hufflepuff.

―Eso es asombrosamente perfecto― silbo Gryffindor, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

―Un plan realmente soberbio y notable― sonrió Ravenclaw, sorprendida por la inteligencia de la Gryffindor.

Y mientras eso pasaba entre los alumnos, los profesores y los demás adultos miraban anonadados en dirección de Hermione _Eso es…eso fue…extraordinario…Y no sólo por el plan de ella para obtener algo de la persona a la cual se quiere convertir, sino que la poción parece estar perfecta. _Pensaban aturdidos.

―Realmente me sacó el sombrero ante su inteligencia, señorita Granger, para conseguir algo de la persona que quieren convertirse―alabó Moody, aún atónito.

―Fue demasiado astuto el cómo lo harán― prosiguió Kinsgley igual de sorprendido que Ojoloco.

Incluso Slytherin no podía dejar de maravillarse con la acción de Granger. Había demostrado bastante astucia con eso, aunque les doliera. Sin embargo, todavía guardaban la esperanza de que hicieran algo mal y no lograran infiltrarse en la casa.

Luego de aquello y de que las serpientes suspiraran resignadas, Neville volvió a leer.

**Harry y Ron se miraron incrédulos.**

La misma incredulidad que aún se podía notar en el comedor, pese a que todos quedaron estupefactos por aquel plan.

—**Hermione, no creo...**

—**Podría salir muy mal...**

―Escúchalos, Granger― rogó Malfoy en conjunto con Crabbe y Goyle.

Slytherin asintió, mientras los demás rodaban los ojos.

**Pero Hermione los miró con expresión severa, como la que habían visto a veces adoptar a la profesora McGonagall.**

_Eso siempre ha sido escalofriante _Pensaron Harry y Ron.

—**La poción no nos servirá de nada si no tenemos unos pelos de Crabbe y Goyle —dijo con severidad—. Queréis interrogar a Malfoy, ¿no?**

―Sí― se escuchó fuerte y claro lo que el comedor anhelaba.

—**De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿y tú? ¿A quién se lo vas a arrancar tú?**

―Eso es cierto― coincidió Tonks con Harry―. Tienen los de Crabbe y Goyle, pero… ¿a quién se los quitará Hermione?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, ignorando por completo que el trío se miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aunque sabían cuál había sido el resultado de los pelos de esa persona.

—**¡Yo ya tengo el mío! —dijo Hermione alegre, sacando una botellita diminuta de un bolsillo y enseñándoles un único pelo que había dentro de ella**

La gente, por enésima vez en este capítulo, se volvió en dirección de la castaña con los ojos y bocas abiertos por la sorpresa mientras que Hermione se le teñían sus mejillas con un leve rubor.

―¿Cuándo fue? ― le preguntó Kingsley aturdido.

―¿Cómo fue? ― Interrogó Moody atónito.

―¿En qué lugar? ―cuestionó Sirius anonadado.

―¿Cómo no se nombró en el libro? ―demandó Remus estupefacto.

―¿A quién se los quitaste? ― interpeló Minerva asombrada.

―¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de eso? ― consultó Tonks perpleja.

Hermione con cada pregunta se volvía cada vez más roja, pero logró contestar:

―Si leen la próxima línea lo sabrán.

La gente se volvió en dirección de Neville, rogándole con la mirada que siguiese leyendo. Él volvió a leer mientras que Ron le susurraba a Hermione en el oído que era brillante.

—**. ¿Os acordáis de que me batí con Millicent Bulstrode en el club de duelo? ¡Al estrangularme se dejó esto en mi túnica! Y se ha ido a su casa a pasar las Navidades. Así que lo único que tengo que decirles a los de Slytherin es que he decidido volver.**

La gente alteraba su mirada entre Hermione y Millicent, perplejos ¿_Así había sido? ¿Ese día?_

―No me percaté de eso― reconoció Kingsley asombrado.

―Nadie tenía cómo percatarse de eso, ya que no se dijo explícitamente qué pasó en ese duelo. Sólo se nombró de pasada― le rebatió Moody, sorprendido.

Ningún presente dijo nada más, pero todos fueron conscientes cómo Millicent era apartada de los demás Slytherin.

La casa de las serpientes sí que estaba enfadada con la humillación que pasarían

**Al marcharse Hermione corriendo para ver cómo iba la poción **_**multijugos**_**, Ron se volvió hacia Harry con una expresión fatídica.**

—**¿Habías oído alguna vez un plan en el que pudieran salir mal tantas cosas?**

―¿Mal? ¿Es en serio? ― interrogaron los profesores, rodando sus ojos.

―Ese es el plan más brillante que hemos oído. No resultará mal― dijo Ravenclaw aún admirado por la inteligencia de la Gryffindor.

―Ustedes dos sólo son pesimistas― terminaron Hufflepuff y Gryffindor.

Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros, sabiendo que ellos tenían razón. Hermione sólo esbozó media sonrisa.

**Pero, para sorpresa de Harry y de Ron, **

―¿Sorpresa? ― gritó el comedor aturdido.

―Ya lo sabemos― se defendieron los dos amigos―. Neville, continúa.

**la primera fase de la operación resultó tan sencilla como Hermione había supuesto. **

―Era de esperarse― murmuró Minerva, esbozando una gran sonrisa_Sin dudarlo, es la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Es formidable cómo lo complicado se vuelve sencillo para ella. Estoy orgullosa de ellos._

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Slytherin gruñía en dirección de Crabbe y Goyle, quiénes a todas luces deseaban desaparecer del comedor.

**Se escondieron en el vacío vestíbulo después de la merienda de Navidad, esperando a Crabbe y a Goyle, que se habían quedado solos en la mesa de Slytherin, acometiendo cuatro porciones de bizcocho. **

―¡Golosos! ― refunfuñó Pansy, provocando que los dos nombrados sintieran aún más culpables de lo que ya estaban.

**Harry había dejado los pasteles de chocolate en el extremo del pasamanos. **

―Maravilloso― susurró Flitwich, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

**Al ver a Crabbe y Goyle salir del Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron se ocultaron rápidamente detrás de una armadura, junto a la puerta principal.**

—**¿Cuánto puede llegar uno a engordar? —susurró Ron entusiasmado al ver que**

**Crabbe, lleno de alegría, señalaba a Goyle los pasteles y los cogía. **

―¡Qué imbéciles son! ― gruñó Pansy enfadada.

―Por su culpa el trío se infiltrarán en la casa sin ser detectados― gritó Nott enfurecido.

―Nosotros…no….nosotros no queríamos…― trataron de defenderse los dos sin resultados.

―No querían, pero sí va a pasar, estúpidos― refunfuñó Zabini.

Toda su casa asintió de acuerdo a ellos tres. Nadie en el comedor quiso decir algo, por lo que Neville se apresuró a leer.

**Sonriendo de forma estúpida, **

―Son imbéciles― volvía a gruñir Pansy.

**se metieron los pasteles enteros en la boca. **

―glotones― gritó Nott.

**Los masticaron glotonamente durante un momento, poniendo cara de triunfo. **

―¡Triunfo! ¡Triunfo! Cayeron en la trampa, estúpidos― vociferó Zabini.

**Luego, sin el más leve cambio en la expresión, se desplomaron de espaldas en el suelo.**

―Idiotas― bramaron Pansy, Nott y Zabini.

**Lo más difícil fue arrastrarlos hasta el armario, al otro lado del vestíbulo. **

―Eran y son muy pesados― le murmuró por lo bajo Ron a Harry.

Harry simplemente asintió.

**En cuanto los tuvieron bien escondidos entre las fregonas y los calderos, Harry arrancó un par de pelos como cerdas, de los que Goyle tenía bien avanzada la frente, y Ron arrancó a**

**Crabbe también algunos. **

Slytherin gruñó mientras que Crabbe y Goyle bajaban sus cabezas avergonzados por todo lo que estaba pasando.

**Les cogieron asimismo los zapatos, porque los suyos eran demasiado pequeños para el tamaño de los pies de Crabbe y Goyle. Luego, todavía aturdidos por lo que acababan de hacer, corrieron hasta los aseos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona**_**.**

La gente aplaudió levemente ante el éxito de la primera parte de la misión. Las serpientes volvieron a gruñir.

**Apenas podían ver nada a través del espeso humo negro que salía del retrete en que Hermione estaba removiendo el caldero. **

_Lo van a conseguir _Pensaron maravillados los profesores, aunque sabían que todo iba en contra de las normas.

**Subiéndose las túnicas para taparse la cara, Harry y Ron llamaron suavemente a la puerta.**

—**¿Hermione?**

**Se oyó el chirrido del cerrojo y salió Hermione, con la cara sudorosa y una mirada inquieta. **

Slytherin miró esperanzado_¡Qué fallen! ¡Qué fallen! _Rogaban en silencio.

**Tras ella se oía el **_**gluglu **_**de la poción que hervía, espesa como melaza. Sobre la taza del retrete había tres vasos de cristal ya preparados.**

La excitación se sentía en cada rincón. Ya querían ver a Slytherin más humillado todavía

**Harry sacó el pelo de Goyle.**

—**Bien. Y yo he cogido estas túnicas de la lavandería —dijo Hermione, enseñándoles una pequeña bolsa—. Necesitaréis tallas mayores cuando os hayáis convertido en Crabbe y Goyle.**

Todos habían pasado ese pequeño detalle, pero cuando se nombró la gran mayoría volvió a mirar a Hermione perplejos. Ella, mientras tanto, se seguía volviendo cada vez más roja.

**Los tres miraron el caldero. Vista de cerca, la poción parecía barro espeso y oscuro que borboteaba lentamente.**

―Quedó perfecta― se maravilló Kingsley.

―Es impresionante― alabó Moody.

―Es todo un logro lo que están consiguiendo― aportó Sirius.

―Algo épico― declaró Remus.

―Fantástico― esbozó una sonrisa McGonagall.

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos notaron que Hermione estaba total y absolutamente roja mientras que Harry y Ron le sonrían abiertamente.

—**Estoy segura de que lo he hecho todo bien —dijo Hermione, releyendo nerviosamente la manchada página de **_**Moste Potente Potions**_**—. Parece que es tal como dice el libro... En cuanto la hayamos bebido, dispondremos de una hora antes de volver a convertirnos en nosotros mismos.**

―¡Una hora! ― exclamó el alumnado.

―Eso es muy poco tiempo― protestó Gryffindor.

Slytherin sonrió un poco, aunque aún no podía dejar de sentirse humillado por el trío de oro.

―Así son las reglas― les dijo Moody, rodando los ojos.

Nadie lo contradijo, así que Neville continúo leyendo.

—**¿Qué se hace ahora? —murmuró Ron.**

—**La separamos en los tres vasos y echamos los pelos. **

La gente, de pronto, comenzó a sentir nauseas y mareos.

―Esto se está tornando asqueroso― declaró Lavender asqueada.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con ella, por sobre todo los miembros de la orden del fénix quienes en innumerables ocasiones habían tenido que tomar esa poción para hacer una misión.

**Hermione sirvió en cada vaso una cantidad considerable de poción. Luego, con mano temblorosa, trasladó el pelo de Millicent Bulstrode de la botella al primero de los vasos.**

**La poción emitió un potente silbido, como el de una olla a presión, y empezó a salir muchísima espuma. Al cabo de un segundo, se había vuelto de un amarillo asqueroso.**

―Aggg― lograron decir las mujeres mientras hacían grandes esfuerzos por no vomitar.

Los hombres no se encontraban de mejor manera.

—**Aggg..., esencia de Millicent Bulstrode —dijo Ron, mirándolo con aversión—. Apuesto a que tiene un sabor repugnante.**

―No lo pongo en duda― declaró Seamus mientras todo el mundo asentía de acuerdo a él y Millicent se tornaba roja.

—**Echad los vuestros, venga —les dijo Hermione.**

**Harry metió el pelo de Goyle en el vaso del medio, y Ron, el pelo de Crabbe en el último. Una y otra poción silbaron y echaron espuma, la de Goyle se volvió del color caqui de los mocos, y la de Crabbe, de un marrón oscuro y turbio.**

―Esto es asquerosamente repugnante― dijo Cho asqueada.

― ¿caqui de mocos? ¿marrón oscuro y turbio? ― logró decir Marietta, tratando de no vomitar.

―¿Qué es esto? ― finalizó Padma, tapándose la boca con asco.

Todos se encontraban bastantes asqueados para decir algo. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle tenían serias dificultades para respirar con normalidad. Ellos mismos estaban disgustados con el color de su poción.

―La poción adquiere el color y el olor de la persona a la cual uno se convierte. Es la esencia que desprende la persona― instruyó Moody al comedor.

La gente no emitió comentario alguno luego de aquello por lo que Neville siguió leyendo.

—**Esperad —dijo Harry, cuando Ron y Hermione cogieron sus vasos—. Será mejor que no los bebamos aquí juntos los tres: al convertirnos en Crabbe y Goyle ya no estaremos delgados. Y Millicent Bulstrode tampoco es una sílfide.**

―Bien pensado― alabó Tonks, maravillada con lo que estaba haciendo el trío.

—**Bien pensado —dijo Ron, abriendo la puerta—. Vayamos a retretes separados.**

**Con mucho cuidado para no derramar una gota de poción **_**multijugos, **_**Harry pasó al del medio.**

La gente se inclinó más al libro, deseosa de ver el resultado.

—**¿Listos? —preguntó.**

—**Listos —le contestaron las voces de Ron y Hermione.**

—**A la una, a las dos, a las tres...**

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacían, la gente se tapó la boca y nariz, pensando que era muy asqueroso lo que estaban haciendo.

**Tapándose la nariz, Harry se bebió la poción en dos grandes tragos. Sabía a col muy cocida.**

Las mujeres se asquearon por enésima vez en este capítulo.

**Inmediatamente, se le empezaron a retorcer las tripas como si acabara de tragarse serpientes vivas. Se encogió y temió ponerse malo. Luego, un ardor surgido del estómago se le extendió rápidamente hasta las puntas de los dedos de manos y pies.**

**Jadeando, se puso a cuatro patas y tuvo la horrible sensación de estarse derritiendo al notar que la piel de todo el cuerpo le quemaba como cera caliente, y antes de que los ojos y las manos le empezaran a crecer, los dedos se le hincharon, las uñas se le ensancharon y los nudillos se le abultaron como tuercas. Los hombros se le separaron dolorosamente, y un picor en la frente le indicó que el pelo se le caía sobre las cejas. Se le rasgó la túnica al ensanchársele el pecho como un barril que reventara los cinchos.**

**Los pies le dolían dentro de unos zapatos cuatro números menos de su medida...**

Nadie pudo decir absolutamente nada mientras se leía el proceso doloroso de convertirse en otra persona, sin embargo, todos sintieron cómo un estremecimiento bajaba por sus espaldas. Esto era muchísimo peor de lo que habían pensando. Era inmensamente doloroso.

Los miembros de la orden del fénix respiraron con gran dificultad. No les gustaba usar esa poción, aunque era muy necesaria en gran parte de sus misiones.

La gente, después de un momento, sólo pudo enviarles miradas de comprensión a los tres amigos mientras pensaban que jamás ellos beberían esa poción.

Dudley, quien no había hablado en un largo periodo, se desfiguró ante el dolor de su primo.

Neville, entonces, volvió a leer.

**Todo concluyó tan repentinamente como había comenzado. Harry se encontró tendido boca abajo, sobre el frío suelo de piedra, oyendo a Myrtle sollozar de tristeza al fondo de los aseos.**

Nuevamente, la gente miraba con comprensión a Harry. Ellos nunca hubiesen querido estar en el lugar de ninguno de los tres.

**Con dificultad, se desprendió de los zapatos y se puso de pie. O sea que así se sentía uno siendo Goyle. **

La gente no sabía si reír o mirar extrañada a Harry. Luego de unos segundos, optaron por seguir con la lectura.

**Con una gran mano temblorosa se desprendió de su antigua túnica, que le quedaba a un palmo de los tobillos, se puso la otra y se abrochó los zapatos de Goyle, que eran como barcas. Se llevó una mano a la frente para retirarse el pelo de los ojos, y se encontró sólo con unos pelos cortos, como cerdas, que le nacían en la misma frente. **

Los alumnos jadearon. Era Goyle con todas sus letras. Muchos pensaron que era asombroso, aún así el dolor de la trasformación estaba latente en su cabeza, impidiendo cualquier otro tipo de sensación.

**Entonces comprendió que las gafas le nublaban la vista, porque obviamente Goyle no las necesitaba. Se las quitó y preguntó:**

—**¿Estáis bien? —De su boca surgió la voz baja y áspera de Goyle.**

―¡Extraño! ― murmuró medio comedor.

―Es físicamente Goyle, pero actúa totalmente distinto― acotó Hannah perpleja.

Nadie le rebatió nada. Neville, entonces, continúo.

—**Sí —contestó, proveniente de su derecha, el gruñido de Crabbe.**

La gente se volvió a aturdir. Esto era lo más extraño que había pasado hasta ahora.

**Harry abrió su puerta y se acercó al espejo quebrado. Goyle le devolvió la mirada con ojos apagados y hundidos en las cuencas. Harry se rascó una oreja, tal como hacía Goyle.**

_¡Oh, Merlín! Esto se está tornando demasiado extraño _Pensó Goyle totalmente mortificado mientras su casa se volvía en su dirección completamente conmocionados.

**Se abrió la puerta de Ron. Se miraron. Salvo por estar pálido y asustado, Ron era idéntico a Crabbe en todo, desde el pelo cortado con tazón hasta los largos brazos de gorila.**

—**Es increíble —dijo Ron, acercándose al espejo y pinchando con el dedo la nariz**

**chata de Crabbe—. Increíble.**

―No hay palabras para describirlo― comentó Dean para sí.

—**Mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Harry, aflojándose el reloj que oprimía la gruesa muñeca de Goyle—. Aún tenemos que averiguar dónde se encuentra la sala común de**

**Slytherin. **

―¡Por santo Merlín! ― gritó el comedor al unísono en estado de shock.

―¿Cómo se les pudo pasar y se nos pudo pasar semejante detalle? ― se cuestionó Remus al leerse esa parte.

―¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? ― se interrogó Sirius al borde el desmayo.

―Todo estaba absolutamente perfecto― acotó Tonks atónita.

―La poción y el plan de Hermione para sacarle algo de Crabbe y Goyle― apuntó Moody abosultamente sorprendido y no se fijó que llamó por su nombre de pilas a la chica y a los chicos.

―Todo listo y dispuesto― señaló Kingsley.

―Y nadie se percata de que no saben dónde está la sala común de Slytherin― finalizó el comedor desbastado.

Mientras tanto, Slytherin sonría con aire de suficiencia.

―Jajaja― rió Pansy satisfecha.

―Ahora veremos si todo resulta tan maravillosamente― se mofó Zabini.

―Porque al parecer hubo un pequeño error de cálculos― se burló Nott.

La casa de Slytherin aplaudió su buena suerte. Los demás se encontraban demasiados aturdidos para hablar. No obstante, Malfoy estaba muy pálido _Ojalá…ojalá que me esté equivocando, pero estoy casi seguro que se infiltraron y yo tuve la culpa._

Neville, viendo cómo se encontraba el comedor, se apresuró a leer.

**Espero que demos con alguien a quien podamos seguir hasta allí.**

_Por favor que sí den con alguien _Rogaban Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor.

_Por favor que no den con alguien de la casa _Cantó Slytherin, aferrándose a ese único error de parte del trío.

**Ron dijo, contemplando a Harry:**

—**No sabes lo raro que se me hace ver a Goyle pensando.**

La gente rió sin ánimo alguno.

**Golpeó en la puerta de Hermione.**

—**Vamos, tenemos que irnos... Una voz aguda le contestó:**

—**Me... me temo que no voy a poder ir. Id vosotros sin mí.**

―¿Qué? ― exclamó medio comedor sorprendido.

―¿Por qué? ― preguntó el resto del comedor perplejo.

Hermione optó por mantener la boca cerrada, pero no pudo evitar enrojecer hasta la médula por lo que le había pasado. Harry y Ron mantuvieron la calma. No se querían reír de ella porque aunque fue divertido que se convirtiera en una niña gato igual se habían preocupado por aquello.

―¿Pasó algo malo? ― preguntó Sirius intrigado cuando se fijó en la actitud que habían adoptado los tres amigos.

Bastó que el animago dijese eso para que todo el mundo fijase su mirada en el trío.

―Lo leerán en breve― contestaron los tres rápidamente y haciéndole un gesto a Neville para que continuase.

Él siguió leyendo con un comedor muy curioso por lo que le había sucedido a Hermione para que ella no quisiese ir.

—**Hermione, ya sabemos que Millicent Bulstrode es fea, nadie va a saber que eres tú.**

—**No, de verdad... no puedo ir. Daos prisa vosotros, no perdáis tiempo.**

**Harry miró a Ron, desconcertado.**

Mismo desconcierto que se podían notar en las caras de las personas reunidas en el Gran Comedor.

—**Pareces Goyle —dijo Ron—. Siempre pone esta cara cuando un profesor pregunta.**

La gente rompió a reír escandalosamente mientras Goyle se tornaba rojo.

―¡Vaya manera de romper la tensión, pequeño Ronnie! ― rieron a carcajadas los gemelos, provocando que Ron igual enrojeciera.

Para salvar a Ron de las burlas de sus hermanos, Neville siguió leyendo.

—**Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Harry a través de la puerta.**

—**Sí, estoy bien... Marchaos.**

**Harry miró el reloj. Ya habían transcurrido cinco de sus preciosos sesenta minutos.**

―Ya váyanse. No pierdan el tiempo― dijo el comedor, perdiendo un poco el control.

—**Espera aquí hasta que volvamos, ¿vale? —dijo él.**

**Harry y Ron abrieron con cuidado la puerta de los lavabos, comprobaron que no había nadie a la vista y salieron.**

—**No muevas así los brazos —susurró Harry a Ron.**

—**¿Eh?**

—**Crabbe los mantiene rígidos...**

—**¿Así?**

—**Sí, mucho mejor.**

La gente nuevamente, rompió a reír a carcajadas.

―¡Merlín! ¡Esto vale oro! ― exclamaron los merodeadores, sobándose el estómago tanto reír.

Ahora fue turno de Crabbe volverse completamente rojo.

**Bajaron por la escalera de mármol. Lo que necesitaban en aquel momento era a alguien de Slytherin a quien pudieran seguir hasta la sala común, pero no había nadie por allí.**

El alumnado suspiró con resignación _Iba todo tan bien y se hecho a perder por no haber averiguado antes dónde estaba la maldita sala._

Slytherin sonría con aire de suficiencia _A pesar de que hicieron todo bien, hubo un pequeño error de cálculo, tarados. El trío de oro será el hazmerreír del colegio._

—**¿Tienes alguna idea? —susurró Harry.**

—**Cuando los de Slytherin bajan a desayunar, creo que vienen de por allí —dijo**

**Ron, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza la entrada de las mazmorras. **

Slytherin se estremeció.

**Apenas lo había terminado de decir, cuando una chica de pelo largo rizado salió de la entrada.**

_Penélope_Pensó Percy frunciendo el ceño.

—**Perdona —le dijo Ron, yendo deprisa hacia ella—, se nos ha olvidado por dónde se va a nuestra sala común.**

—**Me parece que no os entiendo —dijo la chica muy tiesa—. ¿Nuestra sala común?**

**Yo soy de Ravenclaw.**

―Uhhh― exclamó el comedor, preguntándose qué persona había sido.

Y como Ravenclaw se limito a mirarse los unos a los otros, todos supusieron que esa persona había salido del colegio.

**Y se alejó, volviendo recelosa la vista hacia ellos.**

**Harry y Ron bajaron corriendo los escalones de piedra y se internaron en la oscuridad. Sus pasos resonaban muy fuerte cuando los grandes pies de Crabbe y Goyle golpeaban contra el suelo, pero temían que la cosa no resultara tan fácil como se habían imaginado.**

Slytherin volvía a sonreír mientras los demás se iban resignando a que no lograron colarse a la sala común de las serpientes.

**Los laberínticos corredores estaban desiertos. Fueron bajando más y más pisos, mirando constantemente sus relojes para comprobar el tiempo que les quedaba. Después de un cuarto de hora, cuando ya estaban empezando a desesperarse, **

―Todos estamos desesperados― comentó Seamus.

Nadie lo contradijo porque era así. Slytherin más y más sonría con aire de suficiencia.

**oyeron un ruido delante.**

—**¡Eh! —exclamó Ron, emocionado—. ¡Uno de ellos!**

―¡Noooooooooooo! ― se quejó Slytheron―¿Quién fue el imbécil que se dejo ver al trío? ― preguntaron, hundiéndose en la decepción.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada y mientras tanto el comedor se había vuelto a emocionarse. Neville optó por volver a la lectura para averiguar quién había sido.

**La figura salía de una sala lateral. Sin embargo, después de acercarse a toda prisa, se les cayó el alma a los pies: no se trataba de nadie de Slytherin, era Percy.**

La emoción del comedor se esfumó inmediatamente, mientras que Slytherin suspiraba aliviado.

—**¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ron, con sorpresa. Percy lo miró ofendido.**

—**Eso —contestó fríamente— no es asunto de tu incumbencia. Tú eres Crabbe,**

**¿no?**

―Es tú hermano en realidad. El pequeño Ronnie― comentó Fred en un intento de alivianar la tensión y la decepción en la cual se había sumergido el comedor.

Funcionó a medias.

—**Eh... sí —respondió Ron.**

—**Bueno, id a vuestros dormitorios —dijo Percy con severidad—. En estos días no es muy prudente merodear por los corredores.**

—**Pues tú lo haces —señaló Ron.**

—**Yo —dijo Percy, dándose importancia— soy un prefecto. Nadie va a atacarme.**

_Presumido y pomposo _Pensaron los gemelos, rodando sus ojos.

**Repentinamente, resonó una voz detrás de Harry y Ron. Draco Malfoy **

―¡Malfoy! ― gritó Slytherin entrando en la histeria.

―¿Cómo te atreves? ― gruñó Zabini enfadado.

―Por tu culpa se infiltraran en nuestra casa― apuntó Nott furioso.

La indignación de Slytherin se podía notar en todas partes. Y para demostrarla, todos le dieron la espalda a Draco, quién se sintió avergonzado y culpable por haber sido él quien les llevase a la sala común _¡Estúpido Potter y Weasley! Algún día me pagaran la humillación y la falta de respeto que estoy viviendo. Algún día…Ya lo verán…Ándense con mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante._

Mientras tanto, el comedor sonría maliciosamente. Neville, entonces, volvió a leer intrigado por lo que pasaría a continuación.

**Caminaba hacia ellos, y por primera vez en su vida, a Harry le encantó verlo.**

_A todos nos encanta verlo allí _Pensó el comedor, simulando una tos para no reírse abiertamente de la desgracia de la casa verde.

—**Estáis ahí —dijo él, mirándolos—. ¿Os habéis pasado todo el tiempo en el Gran Comedor, poniéndoos como cerdos? Os estaba buscando, quería enseñaros algo realmente divertido.**

Los alumnos lo miraron con desdén aunque les gustó que ayudase en el error que habían cometido al no averiguar antes la ubicación de la sala.

**Malfoy echó una mirada fulminante a Percy.**

—**¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Weasley? —le preguntó con aire despectivo.**

**Percy se ofendió aún más.**

—**¡Tendrías que mostrar un poco más de respeto a un prefecto! —dijo—. ¡No me gusta ese tono!**

_A nadie le gusta _Volvió a pensar el comedor, mirando con caras de pocos amigos al Slytherin.

**Malfoy lo miró despectivamente e indicó a Harry y a Ron que lo siguieran. A**

**Harry casi se le escapa disculparse ante Percy, pero se dio cuenta justo a tiempo. **

―Menos mal― susurró para sí Hannah.

**Él y Ron salieron a toda prisa detrás de Malfoy, que les decía, mientras tomaban el siguiente corredor:**

—**Ese Peter Weasley...**

—**Percy —le corrigió automáticamente Ron.**

La gente rió con ganas. Estaban de muy buen humor ahora que Harry y Ron se infiltrarían en la casa de las serpientes.

Malfoy gruñía y maldecía entre dientes.

—**Como sea —dijo Malfoy—. He notado que últimamente entra y sale mucho por aquí, a hurtadillas. Y apuesto a que sé qué es lo que pasa. Cree que va a pillar al heredero de Slytherin él solito―Lanzó una risotada breve y burlona.**

La gente gruñó mientras Malfoy se encogía de hombros.

**. Harry y Ron se cambiaron miradas de emoción.**

**Malfoy se detuvo ante un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad.**

—**¿Cuál es la nueva contraseña? —preguntó a Harry.**

—**Eh... —dijo éste.**

―¿Cómo no te diste cuenta en ese momento, tarado? ― gritó Pansy enrabiada.

Draco se calló la boca, no tenía nada que decir.

—**¡Ah, ya! **_**«¡Sangre limpia!» **_**—dijo Malfoy, sin escuchar, y se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared.**

La gente se inclinó al libro, sobándose las manos de la pura emoción y anticipación por lo que sucedería. Slytherin estaba siendo humillado delante de todos.

**Malfoy la cruzó y Harry y Ron lo siguieron.**

**La sala común de Slytherin era una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Enfrente de ellos, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, y contra ella se recortaban las siluetas de algunos miembros de la casa Slytherin, acomodados en sillas de estilo muy recargado.**

Slytherin aplaudió su sala común, a pesar de que se había infiltrado dos Gryffindor. Los demás, fruncían el ceño o arrugaban la nariz. Sin embargo, algo calló los aplausos de la casa verde:

―¡Fantástico! ― gritó Fred eufórico.

―¡Alucinante! ― rió con ganas George.

―¡Épico! ― aplaudió Sirius triunfante.

―¡Formidable! ― asintió Remus.

―¡Sensacional! ― esbozó una sonrisa Tonks.

―¡Al fin alguien se coló a la casa de las serpientes y nos mostró cómo es!― rieron los cinco a carcajadas―. Esto quedará para siempre guardado tanto en nuestros corazones como en la historia de Hogwart― finalizaron, mofándose de la humillación que estaba recibiendo la casa de Slytherin.

Y sin ser conscientes, los demás comenzaron a reír histéricamente mientras las serpientes echaban humos por la cabeza, totalmente enojados con la infiltración. Incluso Dudley se encontró riendo por lo bajo por la desgracia de la casa verde.

Se tardaron, luego de eso, unos diez minutos en dejar de reír. Cuando lo hicieron, Neville continúo leyendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—**Esperad aquí —dijo Malfoy a Harry y Ron, indicándoles un par de sillas vacías separadas del fuego—. Voy a traerlo. Mi padre me lo acaba de enviar.**

La emoción se esfumó y las miradas cautelosas e intrigadas se notaron en cada rostro de los presentes en el comedor. Todos se preguntaban qué era lo que el padre de Malfoy le había enviado.

**Preguntándose qué era lo que Malfoy iba a enseñarles, Harry y Ron se sentaron, intentando aparentar que se encontraban en su casa.**

**Malfoy volvió al cabo de un minuto, con lo que parecía un recorte de periódico. Se lo puso a Ron debajo de la nariz.**

—**Te vas a reír con esto —dijo.**

Ron gruñó y Malfoy rió a carcajadas mientras todos miraban aturdidos la reacción de ambos chicos.

**Harry vio que Ron abría los ojos, asustado. Leyó deprisa el recorte, rió muy forzadamente y pasó el papel a Harry.**

**Era de **_**El Profeta**_**, y decía:**

**INVESTIGACIÓN EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**

Intuyendo a qué se podría tratar el artículo del profeta, la gente gruñó enfadada.

_**Arthur Weasley, **_

El señor Weasley miró con desprecio al joven Malfoy. Draco, en respuesta, se encogió de hombros mientras la casa de Slytherin reía por lo bajo.

_**director del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, ha sido multado hoy con cincuenta galeones por embrujar un automóvil **_**muggle.**

Los Weasley gruñeron.

_**El señor Lucius Malfoy, miembro del Consejo Escolar del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, en donde el citado coche embrujado se estrelló a comienzos del presente curso, ha pedido hoy la dimisión del señor Weasley. «Weasley ha manchado la reputación del Ministerio», declaró el señor Malfoy a nuestro enviado. «Es evidente que no es la persona adecuada para redactar nuestras leyes, y su ridícula Ley de defensa de los **_**muggles **_**debería ser retirada inmediatamente.»**_

―Me las pagarás una a una, Malfoy― gritó enrabiada Ginny.

Draco se escondió de bajo de la mesa, atemorizado ante la furia de la pelirroja. Mientras él se escondía, sus hermanos y padres intentaban calmarla.

―Ginny, no paso nada. Contrólate por favor― le rogó Molly

―Malfoy es un engreído, mamá. Se merece que lo hechicen por las tonteras que hace tanto él como su padre― intentó ir a hechizarlo, pero siendo detenida por sus hermanos.

―Lo sabemos, pero no lo hagas― le imploró Arthur.

―Lo haré de todos modos― siseó enojada y alzando su varita.

―Ginny― dijo entonces Harry, inmovilizando a la pelirroja con sus palabras―. No vale la pena hacerle algo en estos momentos. Él hará muchas cosas malas en el futuro, tanto a tu familia como a mí o Hermione. Te pido que por favor guardes la calma. La lectura le hará ver que se está equivocando. O al menos eso quiero creer. Por favor, no lo hagas.

Poco a poco, la pelirroja se comenzó a calmar.

―Está bien. Me calmaré― le prometió Ginny.

―Así me gustas…ehhh, me gusta― se corrigió Harry inmediatamente mientras se volvía rojo y rogaba que nadie se percatase de su error.

La pelirroja lo miraba atónita, pero no dijo nada. Por lo que Harry suspiró aliviado.

Una vez que todo se hubo calmado y de que Ginny dejase de ver a Harry incrédula, Neville siguió leyendo.

_**El señor Weasley no ha querido hacer declaraciones, si bien su esposa amenazó a los periodistas diciéndoles que si no se marchaban, les arrojaría el fantasma de la familia.**_

―Así se hace, mamá― silbaron los gemelos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—**¿Y bien? —dijo Malfoy impaciente, cuando Harry le devolvió el recorte—. ¿No os parece divertido?**

—**Ja, ja —rió Harry lúgubremente.**

A diferencia de lo que ocurría en el libro, las personas en el comedor, no rieron ni nada por el estilo. De hecho miraban enojados al Slytherin.

—**Arthur Weasley tiene tanto cariño a los **_**muggles **_**que debería romper su varita mágica e irse con ellos —dijo Malfoy desdeñosamente—. Por la manera en que se comportan, nadie diría que los Weasley son de sangre limpia.**

Harry agarró la mano a Ginny, impidiendo que esta saliese disparada a hechizar a Malfoy.

Arthur siseaba enojado mientras maldecía entre dientes**.**

Molly gruñía enfurecida.

Los demás Weasley contaban mentalmente para no hechizar al Slytherin porque recordaron lo que Harry le había dicho a Ginny anteriormente.

Y el resto del comedor, miraba enojado al Slytherin, quien se encogía de hombros con temor.

**A Ron (o, más bien, a Crabbe) se le contorsionaba la cara de la rabia.**

—**¿Qué te pasa, Crabbe? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente.**

―Tiene rabia― contestó Hannah, enfurecida.

—**Me duele el estómago —gruñó Ron.**

Nadie rió porque aún estaban enojados por los dichos de Malfoy.

—**Bueno, pues id a la enfermería y dadles a todos esos **_**sangre sucia **_**una patada de mi parte —dijo Malfoy, riéndose—**

―¡Malfoy! ― gritó el comedor enojado y dispuesto a maldecir al Slytherin, pero Dumbledore los hizo callar para que continuase la lectura.

**. ¿Sabéis qué? Me sorprende que **_**El Profeta **_**aún no haya dicho nada de todos esos ataques —continuó diciendo pensativamente—. Supongo que Dumbledore está tapándolo todo. **

Minerva siseó enojada.

**no para la cosa pronto, tendrá que dimitir. Mi padre dice siempre que la dirección de Dumbledore es lo peor que le ha ocurrido nunca a este colegio. **

Los profesores gruñeron.

**Le gustan los que vienen de familia **_**muggle**_**. Un director decente no habría admitido nunca una basura como el Creevey ése.**

Gryffindor apretó los dientes y maldigo por lo bajo.

**Malfoy empezó a sacar fotos con una cámara imaginaria, imitando a Colin, cruel pero acertadamente.**

—**Potter, ¿puedo sacarte una foto, Potter? ¿Me concedes un autógrafo? ¿Puedo lamerte los zapatos, Potter, por favor?**

―Me pagarás esto, Malfoy― gritó Colin, parándose de su mesa y yendo en dirección a la casa de las serpientes.

Pero no pudo llegar hasta allá porque se vio obligado a retroceder porque una decena de Gryffindors lo sujetaron por la túnica para hacerlo volver a su mesa.

―No vale la pena, Colin. No lo vale― le susurró Seamus.

Rechinando los dientes, Colin asintió. Aún así no dejo de mirar a Malfoy con caras de pocos amigos.

Cinco minutos después del incidente y de que los ánimos se calmasen un poco, Neville siguió leyendo.

**Bajó las manos y se quedó mirando a Harry y a Ron.**

—**¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos?**

―No son ellos― siseó Slytherin―. Te tenías que dar cuenta.

La casa no había emitido comentario alguno durante el enojo del comedor porque estaba aterrada.

**Demasiado tarde, Harry y Ron se rieron a la fuerza; sin embargo, Malfoy pareció satisfecho. **

Slytherin gruñó y rechinó los dientes.

**Quizá Crabbe y Goyle fueran siempre lentos para comprender las gracias.**

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza, confirmando esa línea. Pero fue un error, porque su casa le envió miradas de pocos amigos a Crabbe y Goyle**.**

—_**San **_**Potter, el amigo de los **_**sangre sucia **_**—dijo Malfoy lentamente—. Ése es otro de los que no tienen verdadero sentimiento de mago, de lo contrario no iría por ahí con esa **_**sangre sucia **_**presuntuosa que es Granger. ¡Y se creen que él es el heredero de Slytherin!**

―Ahora sí que me las pagas― gruñó Ginny―. Y no me detengas, Harry. Él te insultó a ti y a Hermione― Le advirtió la pelirroja enojada.

Acto seguido, se paró de su mesa y caminó en dirección del Slytherin. Draco se escondió debajo de la mesa para evitar el hechizo que le había enviado la Gryffindor.

Ginny siseó enojada cuando su maldición no logro dar con Malfoy.

―Fue suficiente, señorita Weasley― habló con voz autoritaria Albus―. Regrese a su mesa y continuemos con la lectura.

A regañadientes, Ginny volvió a su mesa, pero no dejó de mirar enfurecida a Malfoy.

**Harry y Ron estaban con el corazón en un puño; quizás a Malfoy le faltaban unos segundos para decirles que el heredero era él. Pero en aquel momento...**

—**Me gustaría saber quién es —dijo Malfoy, petulante—. Podría ayudarle.**

―Lo dije― se atrevió a decir Draco de forma petulante.

En respuesta, fue ignorado por todo el comedor. El Slytherin echó humo por la cabeza.

**A Ron se le quedó la boca abierta, de manera que la cara de Crabbe parecía aún más idiota de lo usual.**

La gente rió por lo bajo.

**Afortunadamente, Malfoy no se dio cuenta, y Harry, pensando rápido, dijo:**

—**Tienes que tener una idea de quién hay detrás de todo esto.**

—**Ya sabes que no, Goyle, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente—. Y mi padre tampoco quiere contarme nada sobre la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. **

La gente se volvió a Malfoy intrigada. Él, en respuesta, sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

**Aunque sucedió hace cincuenta años, y por tanto antes de su época, él lo sabe todo sobre aquello, pero dice que la cosa se mantuvo en secreto y asegura que resultaría sospechoso si yo supiera demasiado. **

_Totalmente cierto _Coincidió el trío con Malfoy, mientras que el comedor no dejaba de ver al Slytherin con curiosidad.

**Pero sé algo: la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, murió un **_**sangre sucia**_**. **

―¡¿Qué?! ― profirió el comedor alarmado.

―¿Cómo?¿Quién fue? ― se preguntaron algunos adultos. _Esto se pone cada vez más oscuro._

Nadie tenía respuesta para eso. Y los que sabían quién había muerto, se quedaron en silencio absoluto.

―Es mejor que sigamos leyendo― indicó Albus con un tono de voz triste pero autoritario a la vez.

Inmediatamente, Neville volvió a leer.

**Así que supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que muera otro esta vez... Espero que sea Granger —dijo con deleite.**

Hermione miró afligida mientras Gryffindor al completo se levantó de su puesto y comenzó a maldecir al Slytherin quien, nuevamente, se escondió debajo de la mesa.

Los hechizos, entonces, comenzar a volar en todas direcciones y nadie era capaz de detener a la casa de los leones. Sin embargo, ningún hechizo dio con Malfoy, que era lo que estaban buscando.

Malfoy gateaba escondido debajo de la mesa de su casa, esquivando los hechizos como podía. Los demás Slytherin se encontraban apegados a las paredes y se movían para no recibir los hechizos que salían en todas las direcciones.

Pero, algo sucedió: Ron quien se había metido debajo de la mesa de Slytherin, quedó frente a frente a Malfoy. Draco lo miró atónito y antes de que él se pudiese dar cuenta, Ron le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y sacó a Malfoy de debajo de la mesa.

La gente se paralizó, mientras veían a Ron golpeando a Malfoy y Malfoy a Ron en un intento de hacerle pagar por el insulto a Hermione.

―Eres una escoria, hurón― le dijo, mientras golpeaba la cara de Draco―. Te golpearé hasta quedarme sin fuerzas y no me importa quedar morado.

―Y yo me defenderé cueste lo que cueste― le contestó Draco, golpeándolo de vuelta.

Así se enfrascaron en una gran pelea. La gente oía susurrar: ¡Esto es por insultar a Percy, aunque no lo merezca!, ¡Esto es por ofender a mi padre! ¡Esto te va por humillarnos cada dos por tres! ¡Esto va por Colin y Harry! ¡Y esto va por ofender a Hermione!

Dicho lo último, le mandó un puñetazo y una patada que envió al Slytherin a volar por los aires. Al siguiente momento, Draco se encontraba inconsciente en suelo y con sangre corriéndole por la boca.

La enfermera, quien ya había vuelto después de lo que le había sucedido a Vernon, inmediatamente atendió a Malfoy, mientras los demás miraban a Ron estupefactos.

―Así se hace, Ronnie― le felicitaron los gemelos.

―Esa fue una buena paliza― aplaudieron los merodeadores.

Poco a poco e influenciados por los bromistas, la gente comenzó a felicitar a Ron, pese a que este estaba morado y había sido bastante dañado por Draco.

―Gracias por defenderme así, Ron― dijo Hermione, dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

―De nada― logro decir Ron, mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

―Te hiciste mucho daño― se apenó la castaña, mientras intentaba secarle la sangre que le corría a Ron por la boca.

―No me importa― se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo mientras que Harry sonría abiertamente ante lo que les sucedía a sus dos amigos.

―Bueno, bueno, bueno. Lamento interrumpir, pero debo ver las heridas de Ron― interrumpió la enfermera.

Hermione se hizo a un lado y la señora Pomfrey le curó las heridas con lentitud. Hermione y Harry vieron preocupados cómo era atendido su amigo.

Una vez que Draco estuvo consciente y de que las heridas de los dos sanasen, la lectura continúo.

**Ron apretaba los grandes puños de Crabbe. Dándose cuenta de que todo se echaría a perder si pegaba a Malfoy, Harry le dirigió una mirada de aviso y dijo:**

—**¿Sabes si cogieron al que abrió la cámara la última vez?**

—**Sí... Quienquiera que fuera, lo expulsaron —dijo Malfoy**

―Como debe ser― comentó Cho, estremeciéndose.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras el trío y Albus miraban a Hagrid con tristeza.

—**. Aún debe de estar en Azkaban.**

Sirius se estremeció, pero se recuperó cuando notó en su hombro la mano amiga de Remus.

—**¿En Azkaban? —preguntó Harry, sin entender.**

—**Claro, en Azkaban, la prisión mágica, Goyle —dijo Malfoy, mirándole, sin dar crédito a su torpeza—. La verdad es que si fueras más lento irías para atrás.**

La gente rió de Malfoy, mientras él los miraba enrabiado.

**Se movió nervioso en su silla y dijo:**

—**Mi padre dice que tengo que mantenerme al margen y dejar que el heredero de Slytherin haga su trabajo. Dice que el colegio tiene que librarse de toda esa infecta **_**sangre sucia**_**, pero que yo no debo mezclarme. **

―Y nosotros no debemos mezclarnos con la escoria de los Malfoy― pronunció el comedor enfadado.

Draco apretó los dientes.

**Naturalmente, él ya tiene bastantes problemas por el momento. ¿Sabéis que el Ministerio de Magia registró nuestra casa la semana pasada? —Harry intentó que la inexpresiva cara de Goyle expresara algo de preocupación**

La gente rió con ganas.

—**. Sí... —dijo Malfoy—. Por suerte, no encontraron gran cosa. Mi padre posee algunos objetos de Artes Oscuras muy valiosos. Pero afortunadamente nosotros también tenemos nuestra propia cámara secreta debajo del suelo del salón.**

―En la próxima inspección a su casa, me aseguraré de que su queridísimo padre me muestre esa cámara. Estaré esperando ansioso ese momento― declaró Kinsgley, haciendo que Malfoy gruñese y los demás esbozaran una sonrisa.

—**¡Ah! —exclamó Ron.**

**Malfoy lo miró. Harry hizo lo mismo. Ron se puso rojo, incluso el pelo se le volvió un poco rojo. **

―Diablos― murmuró el comedor―. Deben correr ahora.

Harry y Ron sonrieron en respuesta.

**También se le alargó la nariz. La hora de que disponían llegaba a su fin, **

―Debieron estar pendiente de la hora― negó con la cabeza Moody.

**de forma que Ron estaba empezando a convertirse en sí mismo, y a juzgar por la mirada de horror que dirigía a Harry, a éste le estaba sucediendo lo mismo.**

―Corran― gritó el comedor asustado.

**Se pusieron de pie de un salto.**

—**Necesito algo para el estómago —gruñó Ron, y sin más preámbulos echaron a correr a lo largo de la sala común de Slytherin, lanzándose contra el muro de piedra y metiéndose por el corredor, y deseando desesperadamente que Malfoy no se hubiera**

**dado cuenta de nada. **

_Noté algo raro, pero…_Se maldijo Draco.

**Harry podía notarse los pies sueltos dentro de los grandes zapatos de Goyle, y tuvo que levantarse los bajos de la túnica al hacerse más pequeño. Subieron los escalones y llegaron al oscuro vestíbulo de entrada, en que se oían los sordos golpes que llegaban del armario en que habían encerrado a Crabbe y Goyle. **

La gente rió por la bajo, pero no dijo nada.

**Dejando los zapatos junto a la puerta del armario, subieron corriendo en calcetines hasta los lavabos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona**_**.**

—**Bueno, no ha sido completamente inútil —dijo Ron, cerrando tras ellos la puerta de los aseos—**

―Eso es cierto. Descubrimos algo más de la cámara de los secretos― dijeron los alumnos como si fuesen detectives y ellos hubieran hecho todo el trabajo.

El trío rodó los ojos.

**. Ya sé que todavía no hemos averiguado quién ha cometido las agresiones, pero mañana voy a escribir a mi padre para decirle que miren debajo del salón de Malfoy.**

La gente aplaudió con ganas mientras Draco se volvía rojo.

**Harry se miró la cara en el espejo roto. Volvía a la normalidad. Se puso las gafas mientras Ron llamaba a la puerta del retrete de Hermione.**

—**Hermione, sal, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte.**

—**¡Marchaos! —chilló Hermione.**

―¡Ah! ― exclamó el comedor aturdido― ¿Qué sucede?

―Sigan leyendo― respondió Hermione, haciéndole un gesto a Neville para que continuase.

**Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron—. Tienes que estar a punto de volver a la normalidad, nosotros ya...**

**Pero Myrtle **_**la Llorona **_**salió de repente atravesando la puerta del retrete. Harry nunca la había visto tan contenta.**

La gente miró curiosa a Hermione, quien se escondió en el pecho de Ron, evitando las miradas que le daban.

—**¡Aaaaaaaah, ya la veréis! —dijo—. ¡Es horrible!**

La gente miró intrigada a Hermione.

**Oyeron descorrerse el cerrojo, y Hermione salió, sollozando, tapándose la cara con la túnica.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron, vacilante—. ¿Todavía te queda la nariz de Millicent o algo así?**

La gente rió a carcajadas.

**Hermione se descubrió la cara y Ron retrocedió hasta darse en los riñones con un lavabo.**

**Tenía la cara cubierta de pelo negro. Los ojos se le habían puesto amarillos y unas orejas puntiagudas le sobresalían de la cabeza.**

Sirius se volvió a Hermione atónito, mientras el alumnado abría y cerraba la boca, dándose cuenta de lo qué era_Así que por esto quedó convertida en gato._

—**¡Era un pelo de gato! —maulló—. ¡Mi-Millicent Bulstrode debe de tener un gato! ¡Y la poción no está pensada para transformarse en animal!**

Sirius comenzó a reír escandalosamente

―Gato, pelo de gato―reía a carcajadas―. Eres la bruja más brillante de esta generación y tomaste un pelo de gato.

―¡Ya cállate, Sirius! ― gruñó Hermione, roja como un tomate.

―Me callaré, pero guardaré para siempre en mis recuerdos esa imagen mental de ti convertida en gato.

Hermione contó mentalmente para no maldecir a Sirius. Neville para que los ánimos se calmasen, volvió a leer.

—**¡Eh, vaya! —exclamó Ron.**

—**Todos se van a reír de ti —dijo Myrtle, muy contenta.**

―Exactamente― se burló Sirius, mientras Hermione le daba una mirada de muerte.

—**No te preocupes, Hermione —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Te llevaremos a la**

**enfermería. La señora Pomfrey no hace nunca demasiadas preguntas...**

Los merodeadores asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

**Les costó mucho trabajo convencer a Hermione de que saliera de los aseos. Myrtle **_**la Llorona **_**los siguió riéndose con ganas.**

—**¡Pues ya verás cuando todos se enteren de que tienes cola!**

―Eso fue terrorífico y gracioso a la vez. Todos nos preguntamos qué te había sucedido― comentó Dean, tratando de no reír.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo al Gryyfindor.

―Muy bien― anunció Neville―. Capítulo acabado.

La gente se quejó, pero nadie que disconforme con este capítulo, ya que Slytherin había sido humillado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todo el mundo. Ya volví.<strong>

**-Primero, quería ofrecer una disculpa por el tiempo que pasó desde la última actualización, que creo que fue a fines de Septiembre. Lo que sucedió fue lo típico: La Universidad me absorbió y no me dio tiempo de continuar. Me quedé estancada. Sin embargo, el tiempo de esperar trae muchos beneficios para ustedes, partiendo con que...estoy a punto de salir de clases, de hecho me queda un sólo examen final y mis vacaciones de verano ( amo estás vagaciones) comienzan. Eso significa que, el día 14 de Diciembre disfrutarán otro capítulo, porque tendré tiempo suficiente para terminarlo para ese día. No obstante, después del 14, olvídense de una actualización pronta porque estaré trabajando por la época navideña ( 15 al 24 de Diciembre) Por ende, luego de esa fecha retomaremos la historia y fluirá más rápido. Piensen que en Enero terminaremos la cámara y en febrero comenzaremos con el prisionero...XD**

**-Segundo, muchísimas gracias por los review (343), alertas, favoritos. Son geniales y me alegro que sigan la historia. Y también, agradezco a la gente que me envió mensajes privados a mi cuenta. Valoró que les preocupe tanto la historia y su autora.**

**-Tercero, sé que quedaron review sin contestar y lo siento mucho, pero la fatiga impidió que contestase. Pero tengan presente que siempre leo sus comentarios. Los amo.**

**-Cuarto y último, y **** disculpándome con los demás review que no tienen cuenta, hoy sólo contestaré uno en especial porque será demasiado largo, el de ANY: Primero, quería darte las gracias por el review que me dejaste. No todo puede ser halagos, y una crítica para mejorar es satisfactoria y muy bienvenida. Responderé con lo que pienso, porque es importante. Pero debes saber que hay algunas cosas que en las que te diré: Tienes la razón; y en otras cosas: No estoy de acuerdo o mitad de acuerdo contigo.**

**Comencemos con el primer gran tema y cito textual lo que dices (perdón por citar el comentario, pero lo creo necesario): "_¿Por qué la gran malloría de las personas creen que los magos no conocen nada? ¿Por qué preguntar qué es una espada? ¿Que Gryffindor no tenía una espada? ¿Que las armaduras no tenían espadas? Me parece que no hay que exagerar en la diferencia entre mundos. Hay muchas cosas que no son complicadas de entender, que no son complicadas de explicar, muchas personas le temen a preguntar para no quedar en ridículo"_**

**En est_o_ te doy toda la razón, ya que tanto tú como Tucker se percataron de esto: Lo de la espada fue un gran error mío y exageré mi modo de pensar en que a los sangre pura les exaspera el mundo muggle. Así que, trataré de que no ocurra de nuevo. Muchas gracias por esto.**

**Segundo gran tema: _"No hay que generalizar, y no todas las reacciones son iguales. Decir, El trío como si fuera un solo ente es un error muy grande. Expresiones como "El trío pensó", cuando todos sabemos que los tres son personas completamente diferentes... Emmm...No me parece lo mejor. Siempre hay reacciones distintas"_**

**En esto te daré mitad de razón, mitad no razón. Y te preguntarás el porqué. Partamos por la no generalización y que no todos somos iguales: En eso te encontré la razón, pero a medias por lo que sigue del trío. Sé de sobra que todo individuo piensa de forma distinta, cada cual piensa lo que se le antoja, cosa que he dejado claro con Sirius, Remus, Snape y otros personajes. En cuanto a la expresión "trío" para mí es un gran ahorro y recurso, tanto de esfuerzo mental para idear situaciones, tiempo y hojas de word. Y me pasaré a explicar de mejor forma: Muchas veces he puesto pensamientos aislados de Harry, Ron y Hermione, ¿cierto? Eso es porque sé que ellos son personas distintas y porque la situación lo requería. No obstante, cuando se trata de un robo, o ir al bosque sin permiso, o salir a medianoche sin el conocimiento de nadie, los tres saben que serán castigados o que la gente reaccionará de mala forma. Sería cansino y repetitivo poner casi lo mismo en las reacciones de los tres y m****uchas veces tardo más de lo que tenía presupuestado porque cambio las reacciones que tenía por otras que suenan mucho mejor. Además, uno piensa que jamás terminará de escribir. Se te alarga tanto el capítulo que ya hacia el final estás deseando que se termine luego el capítulo. Pero, te puedo prometer que pondré más pensamientos aislados, cuando sea requerido como sucedió en este capítulo, como notaste xd.**

**Tercer gran tema, _"igualmente ¿cómo voy a recordar exactamente lo que dije hace tres o cuatro años? ¿Y cómo van a saber los protagonistas que tal parte se va a leer o si se va a omitir en el libro? ¿O si ocurre en el próximo capítulo cuando no han leído el libro?_"**

**Te responderé con, ¿cómo pudo Snape recordar su infancia con Lily y trasmitírselo a Harry? ¿Cómo pudo recordar lo que sucedió hace tantos años, palabras por palabras?, ¿cómo puede Dumbledore recordar su primera visita con Tom Riddle y mostrársela a Harry? Así mismo es cómo Harry y sus dos amigos lo recuerdan. Mi creencia es que Harry adulto recordará cada cosa que vivió, porque le fue importante. Creo que después de muchos años lo recordará perfectamente y eso se aplica también con sus dos amigos. Ellos vivieron muchas cosas, las cuales los marcará de por vida y estoy segura que ellos adultos tendrán un pensadero como el de Dumbledore, ¿no? Ahora bien, en la realidad, eso no se aplica porque yo ni muchos otros recordaremos con exactitud lo que dijimos hace años atrás. Yo misma no recuerdo lo que dije hace una semana. Entonces, en el mundo de HP es totalmente válido que sepan o recuerden lo que dijeron hace años. En la realidad, no.**

**La segunda pregunta, es más complicada, pero aquí aplico mi creencia que son los protagonistas. Habrá cosas que saben que no son importantes. Justifico así lo de omitir.**

**La tercera y su justificación: Ellos son los protagonistas, ellos lo vivieron, saben perfectamente qué, cómo, dónde, por qué, en qué año y para qué lo hicieron. No creo que se les confunda, ¿no? Al menos eso creo. No sé si los demás lo creen así.**

**Pero, te puedo asegurar que todo cambiará cuando lleguemos al quinto libro.**

**Cuarto tema: _"Otra cosa, que me molestó mucho, Harry es una buena persona, Ginny también. Ninguno de los dos serían tan descarados de estar tan juntos, y actuando como si nada cuando Ginny tiene un novio. Tomarse de la mano, ok. Algo más... no me parece tan ok._**

**Siento mucho si te molesto que hayan estado tan juntos en el capítulo pasado. Sin embargo, tiene una justificación, la cual no diré. También sé lo de los novios, pero tiene justificación, la cual tampoco diré. Si te contestará lo de los novios, lo de descarados y todo eso, estaría echando a perder todo lo que tengo preparado para el capítulo del basilisco y lo que menos quiero es tirar por la borda eso. Pero creo que te diste cuenta que en este capítulo no estaban tan cerca, eso fue por respeto a ti. Espero de corazón que el cambio te haya gustado. De hecho, tuve que cambiar algunas ideas, pocas, para la sorpresa que tengo.**

**Y el ultimo gran tema: _"Por último, no hay que exagerar tanto las cosas, porque hace que haya irrealidad: ¿qué tal probar algún elemento sorpresivo, sacar de su zona de confort a los personajes? Ah, y ¿porqué Lavender, Cho y Michael se convirtieron en villanos? Lavender fue una adolescente enamorada, Cho una persona confundida, y Michael un chico que tuvo una novia. Los tres participaron en la guerra final, no son villanos"_**

**Creo que no entendí eso del elemento sorpresivo y del confort, ¿puedes explicármelo con otras palabras porfavor?**

**En cuanto a Lavender, Cho y Michael, sé que no son villanos y creo que a varios les he dicho que Cho y Michael están en un horrible OCC, pero tiene justificación y tampoco la diré, por respeto a la sorpresa. Lo que sí, ten por seguro que pasando al tercer libro, volverán a ser lo que eran.**

**Lavender, ellla...mmm...podría ser también Romilda o Marrietta, como lo he hecho en este capítulo recordando este review que me sirvió mucho, pero creo que inconscientemente mi cerebro no piensan en esos dos que nombre, automáticamente mi mano escribe Lavender. Iré variando, para que no se vea como villana. OK.**

_**En general me parece que tu fic es interesante, no porque sea nuevo o diferente, si no porque me gustaría mucho ver las reacciones al llegar a los últimos tres libros que no han vivido (una parte del quinto y los otros dos). No va a ser fácil. Estos son consejos que te doy, para que pueda mejorar. Besos. "**_

**Y de nuevo, gracias por este comentario. Me sirvió bastante: Algunas cosas para mejorar, otras para tener más contacto con mis lectores y para retroalimentarnos mutuamente. Espero que te haya gustado el cómo respondí. Besos grandes y saludos.**

**Y ufff, esto parece un mini capítulo de alguna historia. Un prologo, pero ya. Esto fue muy largo y espero no haber incomodado a nadie. Nos leemos pronto y los espero en los review cuando me cuenten qué les pareció el capítulo. **


	14. El diario secretísimo

_**Los personaje no son míos, son de J.K. Yo solo juego con ellos**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disfruten y los leo más abajo.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Luego de que se leyese la parte de la poción multijugos y la infiltración a la casa de las serpientes, Slytherin aún seguía enfadada y refunfuñaba entre dientes la injusticia y la humillación vivida.<p>

Nadie, no obstante, quiso decir algo porque la mirada de la casa verde los tenía un poco temerosos. Aún así la gente se podía dar el lujo de reír por lo bajo o esbozar una que otra sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Esto era algo que ninguna casa olvidaría jamás, no había discusión alguna al respecto.

En ese instante, un silencio sepulcral reino en el comedor, ya que ninguno halló qué decir y porque, además, esperaban a que comenzase un nuevo capítulo. Justo en ese momento, Dudley pensó que sería adecuado hablar con su primo sobre la confesión que había hecho durante el capítulo anterior. Suspiró, entonces, largamente, sacudió la cabeza e intentó llamar a Harry; pero algo se lo impidió: sus padres hicieron nuevamente aparición en el Gran Comedor, el cual rechinó los dientes en señal de protesta. Dudley quería desaparecer del lugar, sin embargo, se quedó mirando a sus papás:

Vernon se veía completamente pálido y aterrado, como si las babosas lo hubieran devorado. No hablaba y tenía la mirada pérdida. Petunia, sujetándolo por la espalda, parecía que hacía varios intentos por no vomitar o desmayarse ante lo que vivió su marido.

―¡Dudley! ― chilló Petunia histérica―. Ven a ayudarme con tu padre. Pesa demasiado.

Muchos rieron por lo bajo mientras que los restantes murmuraban: ¡Parece una ballena! No obstante:

― ¿Es en serio, tía Petunia? ― le preguntó Harry furioso antes de que Dudley se parase y fuese a ayudar a su madre― ¿Después de todo lo que el tío Vernon les dijo tú esperas que Dudley te ayude? Y es más, ¿tú lo ayudas?

―Harry― susurró Dudley por lo bajo mientras el comedor se quedaba en silencio y tía Petunia miraba a su sobrino intensamente y con los labios apretados.

―No, Dudley― Harry miró a su primo de reojo porque no quería apartar la mirada de la de su tía―. Tú no lo harás y tu tampoco tía. Fue totalmente grosero lo que les hizo para que ustedes lo ayuden. No es justo para ninguno de los dos. Que camine y se siente él solito, como pueda― sentenció, mirando fijamente a su tía y primo.

Nadie decía absolutamente nada. La mirada amenazadora de Harry los tenía atemorizados. Trascurrieron así unos sesenta segundos donde parecía que Petunia explotaría y que Dudley correría a ayudar a su madre con su padre, pero inesperadamente la tía soltó a su marido.

La gente se quedó sin habla por lo que habían presenciado. Vernon, entonces, cayó al suelo medio inconsciente mientras Dudley alternaba la mirada entre su primo y su mamá, estupefacto.

Nuevamente, nadie dijo nada y los segundos comenzaron a pasar con lentitud. Tanta fue esa lentitud que Petunia estuvo tentada a volver a ayudar a su marido. Sin embargo, Vernon se incorporó de un salto, miró furioso a su esposa, hijo y sobrino, y se sentó en una silla en la mesa de Gryffindor mirando a todos con desdén y desprecio.

Como era de esperarse, la gente rodó sus ojos ante la actitud arcaica del tío Vernon mientras que Petunia junto con Dudley caminaban lentamente a su esposo y padre respectivamente.

Y para evitar que algo más pasase, Albus pidió que alguien leyese. Tras otro alboroto y discusiones de parte de los alumnos, Seamus fue el que pasó a la mesa de profesores para leer. Una vez allí se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

―**El diario secretísimo**

Esto causó mucha curiosidad entre las personas que estaban reunidas en el Gran Comedor dado a que no tenían idea cómo un diario pudiese ser tan secreto. No obstante, nadie se dio cuenta de que Ginny temblaba de cabeza a pies.

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron los únicos en darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía a la pelirroja.

―Tranquilízate, Ginny― le susurró Harry al oído, tomándole la mano con suavidad―. No pasará nada.

―No estoy muy segura― tartamudeó, tratando de que el comedor no se diese cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo.

―Eres fuerte. Lo conseguirás― aseguró el azabache, esbozando una sonrisa para calmarla.

―Ayúdame con esto, Harry― imploró la pelirroja.

―Tanto yo como tu hermano y Hermione te ayudaremos― los dos asintieron con la cabeza.

―Estaremos para lo que tú necesites, hermana― dijo Ron, mirándola con comprensión.

―Nadie te juzgará― Hermione la miró con simpatía.

―Gracias, chicos.

Los tres le sonrieron. Y, para su suerte de los cuatro, la gran mayoría se había puesto a reflexionar sobre el asunto que nadie se fijó que estaban conversando, salvo Albus que miró con aspecto sombrío tanto a la pelirroja como al libro_._

Luego de eso, Seamus dio por comenzando el capítulo.

**Hermione pasó varias semanas en la enfermería. **

Sirius rió por lo bajo mientras la castaña lo miraba con caras de pocos amigos.

**Corrieron rumores sobre su desaparición cuando el resto del colegio regresó a Hogwarts al final de las vacaciones de Navidad, **

―Era de esperarse― susurró Sirius, tratando de no reír―Sí te convertiste en una niña gato, Hermione, obviamente en el colegio comenzarían los rumores sobre cómo habías llegado a un gato o a desaparecer―finalizó, esbozando una sonrisa mientras que Petunia y Vernon se preguntaban qué había sucedido.

―Te lo advierto, Black, una palabra más de parte tuya sobre esto y te hechizaré o te descuartizaré sin contemplaciones ¡Entiendes! ― le amenazó la castaña, respirando agitadamente.

El animago asintió y tragó saliva en respuesta _¡Por Merlín! Se parece tanto a Lily cuando se enfurecía conmigo. Me la recuerda mucho en acciones como esta._

Hermione sonrió satisfecha consigo misma antes de que la lectura siguiese.

**porque naturalmente todos creyeron que la habían atacado. **

―Eso es muy cierto― reconoció Dean muy bajito.

**Eran tantos los alumnos que se daban una vuelta por la enfermería tratando de echarle la vista encima,**

―Y fue tan molesto― expresó su molestia Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos.

Los alumnos sonrieron tímidamente en respuesta.

**que la señora Pomfrey quitó las cortinas de su propia cama y las puso en la de Hermione para ahorrarle la vergüenza de que la vieran con la cara peluda.**

―Lo que fue totalmente acertado― asintió la castaña mirando con una sonrisa a Pomfrey.

La enfermera le sonrió de vuelta.

**Harry y Ron iban a visitarla todas las noches. Cuando comenzó el nuevo trimestre, le llevaban cada día los deberes.**

Los profesores sonrieron abiertamente. Los alumnos, en cambio, fruncieron el ceño y miraron a Hermione atónitos. La castaña se encogió de hombros en respuesta antes de que Seamus siguiese leyendo.

—**Si a mí me hubieran salido bigotes de gato, aprovecharía para descansar —le dijo Ron una noche, dejando un montón de libros en la mesita que tenía Hermione junto a la cama.**

Varios alumnos asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con el pelirrojo. Los profesores se limitaban a negar con la cabeza.

—**No seas tonto, Ron, tengo que mantenerme al día —replicó Hermione rotundamente. **

Los profesores sonrieron abiertamente.

**Estaba de mucho mejor humor porque ya le había desaparecido el pelo de la cara, y los ojos, poco a poco, recuperaban su habitual color marrón**

_Lo cual fue un verdadero alivio _Pensó Hermione mientras que Harry y Ron la miraban con comprensión.

—**. ¿Tenéis alguna pista nueva? —añadió en un susurro, para que la señora Pomfrey no pudiera oírla.**

Al instante, todo el comedor si inclinó hacia delante, esperando que el misterio se resolviese de una vez.

—**Nada —dijo Harry con tristeza.**

—**Estaba tan convencido de que era Malfoy... —dijo Ron por centésima vez.**

―Pero no fui ni nunca lo seré― dijo Malfoy de forma petulante.

La gente rodó los ojos ante la actitud del Slytherin.

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, señalando algo dorado que sobresalía debajo de la almohada de Hermione.**

Ron gruñó por lo bajo, mientras que Hermione miraba enfurecida al libro.

—**Nada, una tarjeta para desearme que me ponga bien**

—**dijo Hermione a toda prisa, intentando esconderla, pero Ron fue más rápido que ella. La sacó, la abrió y leyó en voz alta:**

―Así se hace, pequeño Ronnie― le alabaron los gemelos con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Ni Ron ni Hermione tenían ánimos suficientes para decir algo, ya que todavía miraban enojados al libro.

Todo el mundo los miró con curiosidad. No obstante, sabían que la lectura se los diría.

_**A la señorita Granger deseándole que se recupere muy pronto, de su preocupado profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, **_

Minerva, de mala gana, asintió de acuerdo con Lockhart y todo por la frase: que se recupere muy pronto.

_**Caballero de tercera clase de la Orden de Merlín, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras y cinco veces ganador del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista «Corazón de Bruja».**_

―¡Qué hombre más egocéntrico! ― exclamó McGonagall, rodando sus ojos.

―¿Era necesario poner todos sus títulos ridículos en la tarjeta de recuperación? ― preguntó Flitwich, entrecerrando los ojos.

―Para él, que es un patán de cuarta categoría, sí― finalizó Snape.

Todos, excluyendo a las chiquillas, asintieron de acuerdo con los tres profesores.

**Ron miró a Hermione con disgusto.**

—**¿Duermes con esto debajo de la almohada?**

La gente rompió a reír escandalosamente. Hermione se ruborizó completamente.

**Pero Hermione no necesitó responder, porque la señora Pomfrey llegó con la medicina de la noche.**

La gente miró a la señora Pomfrey con disgusto dado a que todos querían saber la respuesta. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—**¿A que Lockhart es el tío más pelota que has conocido en tu vida? —dijo Ron a**

**Harry**

―Las palabras más verdaderas dichas nunca― alabaron los merodeadores a Ron, provocando que el pelirrojo se sonrojase.

Todos los demás, asentían con la cabeza, de acuerdo con lo dicho tanto por Ron como por Sirius y Remus.

**al abandonar la enfermería y empezar a subir hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Snape les había mandado tantos deberes, que a Harry le parecía que no los terminaría antes de llegar al sexto curso. **

―Harry― murmuró medio comedor riendo.

―Eso es imposible― reconoció el resto del comedor, rodando los ojos.

―¡Hey! ¡Tenía doce años! ― se defendió Harry, poniéndose completamente rojo.

La gente bufó, pero aún así se seguían riendo de la ingenuidad del azabache.

**Precisamente Ron estaba diciendo que tenía que haber preguntado a Hermione cuántas colas de rata había que echar a una poción crecepelo, cuando llegó hasta sus oídos un arranque de cólera que provenía del piso superior.**

― ¿Cómo? , ¿Qué es eso? ― preguntó Sirius con temor.

Mismo temor que el comedor sentía dadas a las circunstancias narradas en el libro.

―Sirius, no fue nada grave― le aseguró su ahijado. El animago asintió―. Seamus, continúa, por favor.

—**Es Filch —susurró Harry, **

La gente gimió o bufó ante la mención de Filch. El conserje, en cambio, miraba enrabiado al comedor.

**y subieron deprisa las escaleras y se detuvieron a escuchar donde no podía verlos.**

― ¡Espionaje! ¡Lindo espionaje! ― exclamaron los gemelos y los merodeadores, chocando las manos y mirando con orgullo a Harry y Ron.

El comedor simplemente se rió de la ocurrencia de los cuatro bromistas.

—**Espero que no hayan atacado a nadie más —dijo Ron, alarmado.**

La diversión de la frase anterior se esfumó en cuanto Ron pronunció esas palabras.

**Se quedaron inmóviles, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la voz de Filch, que parecía completamente histérico.**

Esto sólo aumentó la tensión. Realmente aquel año había sido terrorífico.

—**... aun más trabajo para mí. ¡Fregar toda la noche, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer! No, ésta es la gota que colma el vaso, me voy a ver a Dumbledore.**

Todos ahogaron una risa escandalosa porque Filch había gruñido furioso.

**Sus pasos se fueron distanciando, y oyeron un portazo a lo lejos.**

―Alguien esta de mal humor, ¿no? ― le susurró Dean a Neville.

―Al parecer sí― le contestó Neville.

Mientras tanto, Filch volvía a gruñir rojo de furia.

**Asomaron la cabeza por la esquina. Evidentemente, Filch había estado cubriendo su habitual puesto de vigía;**

Los merodeadores rodaron los ojos.

**se encontraban de nuevo en el punto en que habían atacado a la **_**Señora Norris**_**. **

―¿Por qué siempre ellos tienen que volver al lugar de los hechos? ― se preguntó Hannah aturdida―.Pareciese que tuvieran un imán que los conduce a las cosas que pasan sin querer.

―Eso es cierto― opinó Dean, mirando al trío con los ojos abiertos.

Nadie más dijo nada porque era completamente cierto, mientras tanto, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encogían de hombros.

**Buscaron lo que había motivado los gritos de Filch. Un charco grande de agua cubría la mitad del corredor, **

El trío se estremeció ligeramente, suponiendo dónde los conduciría ese charco, quién era el responsable de eso y qué encontrarían en él. No obstante, una mirada sombría se posó en sus rostros. Y supieron de inmediato que esto sólo complicaba las cosas.

Ginny fue la única que se fijó en las reacciones de los tres amigos y al no saber por qué actuaban así, se encogió de hombros.

**y parecía que continuaba saliendo agua de debajo de la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona**_**. **

Sin quererlo, Harry posó su mirada en Ginny, quien le envió una mirada curiosa.

―Mantén la calma, Ginny― le susurró al oído, agarrando fuertemente su mano―. Estoy cien por ciento seguro que en las siguientes líneas se leerá que encontré el diario de Riddle.

La pelirroja se estremeció ligeramente ante la revelación del azabache _¡Tranquilízate! ¡Sólo mantente tranquila! Respira hondo y contrólate, nada te va a suceder si Harry, Hermione y Ron están de tu lado, sobre todo Harry. Nadie te hará nada ni volverán esas viejas pesadillas ¡Calma!_

―Lo haré― le contestó Ginny, inhalando y exhalando pesadamente.

Harry le sonrió y para suerte de los dos sólo Hermione y Ron se percataron de esta conversación.

**Ahora que los gritos de Filch habían cesado, podían oír los gemidos de Myrtle resonando a través de las paredes de los aseos.**

―¿Qué le pasará ahora? ― preguntó Cho exasperada.

―Ese fantasma llora siempre por todo― apuntó Marietta.

―Es tan desesperante― concluyó Romilda, rodando los ojos.

Ron y Hermione gruñeron por lo bajo mientras la gran mayoría de los alumnos asentían con la cabeza y reían.

―Ustedes son tan crueles con Myrtle― siseó Harry enojado―. Ella nunca les ha hecho nada, pero aún así aquí todo el mundo se burla de ella. La tratan como una paria y ni siquiera se han dado el tiempo de entender las razones que tiene para llorar. Si alguno supiera, jamás osarían en ofenderla de ese modo e incluso muchos se sentirían mal consigo mismo por haberla tratado así.

Durante unos minutos, nadie halló qué decir porque todos quedaron atónitos ante la defensa de Harry por Myrtle. Pero luego de unos segundos, la gran mayoría se volvió a él con mucha curiosidad, ¿qué habría querido decir con eso?

Ron, Hermione, Albus y Hagrid eran los únicos que entendían las palabras dichas por Harry, pero ninguno quiso decir algo.

―Seamus, continúa. Y para los demás, no quiero que nadie más se ría de Myrtle. ¡Entienden! ― pronunció Harry con autoridad.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, por lo que, la lectura continúo de inmediato.

—**¿Qué le pasará ahora? —preguntó Ron.**

—**Vamos a ver —propuso Harry, y levantándose la túnica por encima de los tobillos, se metieron en el charco chapoteando, llegaron a la puerta que exhibía el letrero de «No funciona» y, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, como de costumbre, entraron.**

―Obviamente siempre hacen caso omiso de las cosas― declaró Hannah por lo bajo― porque de otro modo, todo sería mucho más complicado.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo con la Hufflepuff.

**Myrtle **_**la Llorona **_**estaba llorando, si cabía, con más ganas y más sonoramente que nunca. **

_Esa Myrtle es desesperante. Yo no sé cómo Harry la defiende tanto _Pensó Cho, rodando los ojos. Estaba más que claro que ella hizo caso de la advertencia del azabache y se contuvo de decir lo que pensaba.

**Parecía estar metida en su retrete habitual. Los aseos estaban a oscuras, porque las velas se habían apagado con la enorme cantidad de agua que había dejado el suelo y las paredes empapados.**

_Idiota de Myrtle _Pensaron Marietta, Cho, Romilda y Lavender.

—**¿Qué pasa, Myrtle? —inquirió Harry.**

—**¿Quién es? —preguntó Myrtle, con tristeza, como haciendo gorgoritos—.**

**¿Vienes a arrojarme alguna otra cosa?**

Ginny se estremeció ligeramente _Nunca quise hacerlo. Fue todo culpa del diario _pensó abatida.

Harry, notando nuevamente el estado de Ginny, le agarró aún más fuerte su mano, haciéndole entender que él estaba allí para ayudarla en todo.

Al sentir la mano del azabache, tomando la suya más fuerte aún, la pelirroja se acurrucó en su pecho, justo la misma posición en la que se encontraban Hermione y Ron. Los cuatro sabían que lo que vendría era terrorífico.

Y aunque todo el comedor notó las posiciones y expresiones de angustia del trío y Ginny, nadie quiso hacer comentario alguno, por lo que la lectura siguió.

**Harry fue hacia el retrete y le preguntó:**

—**¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?**

—**No sé —gritó Myrtle, provocando al salir del retrete una nueva oleada de agua que cayó al suelo ya mojado—. Aquí estoy, intentando sobrellevar mis propios problemas, y todavía hay quien piensa que es divertido arrojarme un libro...**

Mientras que Ginny se estremecía ligeramente en el pecho de Harry y éste intentaba reconfortarla, Albus miraba intensamente al libroque sujetaba Seamus, entrecerrando los ojos _El diario de Ryddle…Me pregunto si comprenderé cómo funciona la magia oscura inserta en el Horrocrux o si descubriré otras cosas tan o más interesante que eso. Será muy diferente a lo poco y sin mucho detalle que conversó Harry de él cuando llegaron luego de la incursión en la cámara secreta…_

Para suerte del profesor Dumbledore, nadie se dio cuenta de su pequeña e imperceptible acción, ya que la gran mayoría trataba de no reír ante la imagen mental de una persona x, arrojándole un libro a Myrtle.

—**Pero si alguien te arroja algo, a ti no te puede doler —razonó Harry—. Quiero decir, que simplemente te atravesará, ¿no?**

La gente rompió a reír escandalosamente, mientras que los gemelos gritaban: ¡Una buena, Harry!

No obstante, el humor se esfumó cuando:

―Tenía doce años y no era consciente de mis palabras, ¡Por el amor de Merlín! Solo dejen de reírse de ella, que no todo es tan gracioso como lo piensan― gritó exasperado Harry, entrecerrando los ojos.

Nadie pudo decir algo más, por lo que, Seamus volvió a leer.

**Acababa de meter la pata. **

El trío asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza, mientras los demás le daban miradas atónitas.

**Myrtle se sintió ofendida y chilló:**

—**¡Vamos a arrojarle libros a Myrtle, que no puede sentirlo! ¡Diez puntos al que se lo cuele por el estómago! ¡Cincuenta puntos al que le traspase la cabeza! ¡Bien, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué juego tan divertido, pues para mí no lo es!**

Aunque la gran mayoría encontró divertida la defensa de Myrtle para ella misma, nadie rió porque se apenaron por la forma en que ella lo dijo.

—**Pero ¿quién te lo arrojó? —le preguntó Harry.**

Ginny volvió a estremecerse_¡Estúpido diario! Me deshice de ti para que no me hicieras hacer cosas horribles sin ser consciente, para que no volviese a tener pesadillas y ¿qué conseguí? Que Harry lo obtuviese _Pensó abatida, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Harry, mientras él formaba pequeños círculos en su espalda intentando reconfortarla.

Para suerte de los dos, nadie se fijó en ellos.

—**No lo sé... Estaba sentada en el sifón, pensando en la muerte, y me dio en la cabeza —dijo Myrtle, mirándoles—. Está ahí, empapado.**

**Harry y Ron miraron debajo del lavabo, donde señalaba Myrtle. Había allí un libro pequeño y delgado.**

La gente se inclinó hacía el libro que sujetaba Seamus, curiosa por aquel pequeño y delgado libro, pensando qué papel ocuparía en la historia. Mientras tanto, el trío y Ginny se volvían a estremecer.

_Ese diario fue escalofriante _Pensaron Hermione y Ron, mirando con simpatía a Harry y Ginny _Ellos sufrieron de primera mano con aquel objeto._

_¡Estúpido diario! ¡Maldita la hora en que llegaste a mis manos! _Fue el pensamiento de Harry y Ginny. Ambos habían sufrido casi de manera idéntica el funcionamiento del diario.

_Mmm…me vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué sucederá en este capítulo y cuánto averiguaré de los Horrocruxes? _Albus miraba intensamente al libro en las manos de Seamus. Este, viendo la ansiedad del comedor por descubrir la importancia de aquel libro, volvió a leer.

**Tenía las tapas muy gastadas, de color negro, **

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Albus entrecerraron los ojos y, luego, miraron con aspecto sombrío al libro.

La gente se percató de esta reacción, no obstante, nadie quiso decir algo por lo que Seamus decidió volver a leer.

**y estaba tan humedecido como el resto de las cosas que había en los lavabos. Harry se acercó para cogerlo, pero Ron lo detuvo con el brazo.**

―Debí haberte hecho caso, aunque nos sirvió ese diario― le susurró Harry a Ron.

―Tienes razón en ambos sentidos― reconoció Ron, sacudiéndose la cabeza.

―De otra forma, no hubiéramos averiguado ni la mitad de lo que supimos― apuntó Hermione, estremeciéndose levemente.

―Además, súmale que es terrorífica las intuiciones que tienes, Ron. Siempre resultan ser ciertas― le alabó Harry, provocando que Hermione asintiera con la cabeza, de acuerdo con lo dicho por Harry, y que Ron se ruborizase.

―¿De qué hablan? ― preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

―En este capítulo lo entenderás, Ginny. Ten paciencia― le sonrió Harry.

Ginny asintió y para suerte de los cuatro, nadie se percató de su pequeña conversación.

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.**

―Es lo que quiero saber― dijo Bill, mirando con extrañeza a Ron por haber detenido a Harry.

―Oh, vamos, señor Weasley―habló Alastor con seriedad―.Encontrar un libro bajo esas condiciones es muy sospechoso y podría resultar peligroso.

― La mención de ese libro resulta ser bastante interesante― Asintió Kinsgley.

―Y podría jugar un papel importante en el libro― añadió Tonks.

―Eso y añadiéndole que un alguien, que nadie sabe quién es, lo arrojó al lavado en un intento claro de deshacerse de él ― apuntó Remus, frunciendo el ceño.

―Por lo que el objeto podría ser algo muy malo― terminó de decir Sirius, curioso.

Todos los demás miraron a los miembros de la orden del fénix con la boca ligeramente abierta. Ellos tenían toda la razón. El libro podría ser peligroso.

El trío y Ginny, entonces, se miraron largamente antes de que Seamus, siguiendo la orden de Albus, volviera a leer.

—**¿Estás loco? —dijo Ron—. Podría resultar peligroso.**

―Nuestro punto, señor Weasley― asintió de acuerdo con el pelirrojo, Ojoloco―. Su intuición admirable― le alabó Alastor, provocando que, nuevamente, el pelirrojo enrojeciera.

—**¿Peligroso? —dijo Harry, riendo—. Venga, ¿cómo va a resultar peligroso?**

_Lo fue _Pensó Harry, estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo de aquel acontecimiento.

—**Te sorprendería saber —dijo Ron, asustado, mirando el librito— que entre los libros que el Ministerio ha confiscado había uno que les quemó los ojos. Me lo ha dicho mi padre. Y todos los que han leído **_**Sonetos del hechicero **_**han hablado en cuartetos y tercetos el resto de su vida. ¡Y una bruja vieja de Bath tenía un libro que no se podía parar nunca de leer! Uno tenía que andar por todas partes con el libro delante, intentando hacer las cosas con una sola mano. Y...**

―Lo ha explicado muy bien, señor Weasley― lo alabó Kinsgley―. Has hecho un buen trabajo con tu hijo, Arthur.

En respuesta, padre e hijo enrojecieron hasta la médula.

—**Vale, ya lo he entendido —dijo Harry. El librito seguía en el suelo, empapado y misterioso—. Bueno, pero si no le echamos un vistazo, no lo averiguaremos —dijo y, esquivando a Ron, lo recogió del suelo.**

―Debo reconocer que en ese punto, el señor Potter tiene toda la razón― suspiró Alastor_Tanto Potter como Weasley y Granger forman un excelente equipo. Podrían, con lo que han hecho hasta ahora, dirigir una misión en la orden…Pero, ¿qué piensas? Son sólo niños que aún no han terminado su educación mágica _Se dijo, mirando aún sorprendido las deducciones de los tres amigos _¡Vamos! ¡Tenían once, doce años y ya están haciendo cosas que ningún mago calificado ha hecho! , ¡Dale méritos!...Méritos que si tienen… _Ojoloco se sacudió la cabeza justo cuando Seamus iba a comenzar a leer.

**Harry vio al instante que se trataba de un diario, **

― ¡Un diario! ― exclamó el comedor, estupefacto.

―¿Eso quiere decir que no es peligroso? ― dudó Tonks, sorprendida.

―Nadie puede saber con exactitud― reconoció Kinsgley, aturdido.

Y como nadie más dijo nada, Seamus siguió leyendo.

**y la desvaída fecha de la cubierta le indicó que tenía cincuenta años de antigüedad. **

―¿50 años? ― interrogó Alastor aturdido. _¿Será coincidencia?_

―Esos fueron los mismo años que dijo el señor Malfoy en el capítulo anterior― continúo Kinsgley anonadado._ ¿Habrá alguna relación entre un hecho y otro?_

―Con referencia a la cámara secreta― terminó de decir Tonks con los ojos abiertos. _¿Podría ser o no?_

La gente se volvió a dirección del Slytherin, exigiendo una respuesta.

―Yo no sé nada. Mi padre no habló mayormente del tema conmigo― declaró Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ante la sinceridad de las palabras de Malfoy, la gente comenzó a reflexionar sobre aquello, pero sin dar con una respuesta.

―¿Habrá alguna conexión entre ese diario y la cámara de los secretos? ― se preguntaron los merodeadores estupefactos. _Debe haberla._

El trío se miró los unos a los otros, ligeramente sorprendido _Casi a las mismas deducciones que llegamos nosotros._

―Será mejor que leamos, señores, sólo así daremos con la respuesta― Habló Albus, interrumpiendo toda clase de meditación y mirando con aspecto sombrío al libro.

Todos asintieron, por lo que, Seamus se dispuso a leer nuevamente.

**Lo abrió intrigado. En la primera página podía leerse, con tinta emborronada, «T.M. Ryddle».**

Muchos miraron con curiosidad al libro. Jamás habían oído aquel nombre.

―Se me hace conocido ese nombre. Lo malo es que no recuerdo de dónde lo habré escuchado― hablaron, entonces, Sirius, Remus y los señores Weasley, provocando que todos se volvieran en su dirección.

Los cuatro se volvieron a mirar atónitos por haber dicho lo mismo, mientras que:

_El nombre al que le confié todos mis temores, aquel hombre tan agradable y simpático que se mostraba ante mí cuando escribí en el diario…ese hombre que parecía tan gentil al entender mis sufrimientos, era el ser que me hacía cometer todas aquellas atrocidades y que, al final, era el mismísimo Vold-vold-voldermort. Me estremezco aún al saber que me desahogué con aquel mago malvado… _Se volvió a estremecer Ginny.

_Por culpa de él pensé que era Hagrid quién había abierto la cámara secreta hace cincuenta años. Por él desconfié de mi amigo…,¿cómo no me di cuenta al momento de escribir en aquel diario la magia oscura inserta en él? Ahora todos pensarán que Hagrid es el culpable o lo miraran con sospecha _Pensó furioso Harry, entrecerrando los ojos.

_Ese hombre que poseyó a mi hermana…ese ser horrible que no sólo le hizo daño a ella, sino también a Hermione y Hagrid…ese ser merece morir y dejar al mundo mágico en paz _Rechinó los dientes Ron.

_He aquí el verdadero heredero de Slytherin, lo cual me hace pensar en lo que dirán los demás cuándo se enteren que Ryddle es Voldemort en realidad _Hermione se quedó pensativa.

_El muchacho a quien todos adoraban, aquel muchacho tan jovial, educado y brillante, quizá el más brillante que haya pisado Hogwart. Aquel joven por el cual se esperaba que accediera al ministerio o a algún otro cargo importante. Aquel joven que desde muy pequeño mostró su poderosa y oscura magia. Aquel muchacho es el responsable de todas las muertes y el clima que estamos viviendo ahora…Tom, ¿por qué? _Albus miró fijamente al libro, con sus ojos azules sin ningún brillo.

_Él fue el culpable de mi expulsión, él fue quién me acuso de tener al monstruo escondido en mi armario. Por él jamás terminé mi educación mágica, por él me convertí en el guardabosques de Hogwart…_Pensó Hagrid abatido y con tristeza a la vez.

Para suerte de los seis, nadie se percató de sus reacciones, ya que todos, gracias a las palabras de los señores Weasley y de los merodeadores, se habían quedado pensando en el nombre de Tom Ryddle con curiosidad. No obstante, sabían que más temprano que tarde lo iban a averiguar, por lo que Seamus, se apresuró a leer.

—**Espera —dijo Ron, que se había acercado con cuidado y miraba por encima del hombro de Harry—, ese nombre me suena... **

La gente se volvió en dirección del pelirrojo intrigado, a lo que él rodó los ojos exasperado. Todos intuían que tanto Ron como sus dos amigos sabían quién era ese Ryddle, pero también comprendían que ellos tres no dirían nada. Cuando se dieron cuenta que ninguno de ellos diría algo, suspiraron resignados y le indicaron a Seamus que volviese a leer.

**T.M. Ryddle ganó un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio.**

―¿Ganó un premio por Servicios Especiales al colegio? ― cuestionó Tonks, abriendo sus ojos ampliamente. _¿Por qué motivo?_

―¿Hace cincuenta años? ― interrogó Kinsgley perplejo._ Esto es extraño._

―¿Será por la cámara secreta? ―se preguntaron Sirius, y Remus frunciendo el ceño. _¿Habrá descubierto al culpable? _

―Puede ser, pero no lo sabemos con exactitud― respondió Alastor, reflexionado._Ese diario algo debe decir._

El trío de oro, nuevamente, se miró, pensando _Tan cerca de lo que dijimos nosotros, tan acertado y a la vez tan terrorífico saber la verdad de tras aquel diario que nadie podrá hacerse la idea de qué es realmente. _

La demás gente miraba curioso al libro que sostenía Seamus en sus manos. Todos querían saber las relaciones entre el diario y los hechos ocurridos hace cincuenta años que le exigieron al Gryffindor que siguiese leyendo. Él lo hizo sin demoras.

—**¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.**

—**Lo sé porque Filch me hizo limpiar su placa unas cincuenta veces cuando nos castigaron —dijo Ron con resentimiento—. Precisamente fue encima de esta placa donde vomité una babosa. Si te hubieras pasado una hora limpiando un nombre, tú también te acordarías de él.**

―No lo dudamos― respondieron los bromistas, recordando las veces que tuvieron que limpiar las placas cuando eran castigados por las bromas que hacían.

**Harry separó las páginas humedecidas. Estaban en blanco. No había en ellas el más leve resto de escritura, ni siquiera «cumpleaños de tía Mabel» o «dentista, a las tres y media».**

_No llegó a escribir nada _Pensó Ojoloco aturdido _Es demasiado extraño._

Y a juzgar por las expresiones de los demás adultos, casi todos se veían tan extrañados como Alastor.

Solo Albus, el trío de oro y Ginny sabían qué era lo que escondía esas hojas en blanco.

—**No llegó a escribir nada —dijo Harry, decepcionado.**

Misma decepción del resto del comedor dado a que pensaban que algo habría escrito en aquel diario.

—**Me pregunto por qué querría alguien tirarlo al retrete —dijo Ron con curiosidad.**

_No te gustaría saber, Ron _Pensó Ginny, volviendo a estremecerse, aunque sabía que su hermano si conocía la respuesta.

Ni Ron ni Harry ni Hermione quiso decir algo debido a que los tres sabían que este capítulo estaba resultando difícil para Ginny.

Y como nadie más acotó algo, a pesar de que la gran mayoría reflexionaba sobre el asunto, Seamus volvió a leer.

**Harry volvió a mirar las tapas del cuaderno y vio impreso el nombre de un quiosco de la calle Vauxhall, en Londres.**

—**Debió de ser de familia **_**muggle **_**—dijo Harry, especulando—, ya que compró el diario en la calle Vauxhall...**

_Mitad muggle _Reflexionó Harry, pensando en lo que diría el comedor cuando se enterase quién era Ryddle realmente.

—**Bueno, eso da igual —dijo Ron. Luego añadió en voz muy baja—. Cincuenta puntos si lo pasas por la nariz de Myrtle.**

La gente rió por lo bajo, ya que esto había podido levantar la tensión que se había formado en el Gran Comedor tras leer sobre aquel diario.

**Harry, sin embargo, se lo guardó en el bolsillo.**

Nadie quiso decir nada, aunque varios pensaron que era bastante arriesgado andar con un diario como aquel.

Harry y Ginny, quiénes habían sido los más afectados por el diario, suspiraron con resignación. Nada de lo que hiciesen cambiaría lo que ya había sucedido.

**Hermione salió de la enfermería, sin bigotes, sin cola y sin pelaje, a comienzos de febrero. **

―Ya dejaste de ser una niña gato, Hermione― rió Sirius a carcajadas.

―Sirius, ya cierra tu boca― gruñó la castaña enfadada.

Al acto, el animago dejó de reír

**La primera noche que pasó en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry le enseñó el diario de T.M. Ryddle y le contó la manera en que lo habían encontrado.**

La gente ni se molestó en acotar algo porque ya había comprendido que el trío de oro se contaba todo lo que hacían.

—**¡Aaah, podría tener poderes ocultos! —dijo con entusiasmo Hermione, cogiendo el diario y mirándolo de cerca.**

―No lo había pensando así― reconoció Alastor sorprendido―.Bien pensando, señorita Granger.

La castaña enrojeció.

—**Si los tiene, los oculta muy bien —repuso Ron—. A lo mejor es tímido. No sé por qué lo guardas, Harry**

La gente no sabía si mirar con incredulidad a Ron o ponerse a reír. Optaron, al final, por seguir con la lectura.

—**Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué alguien intentó tirarlo —dijo Harry—. Y también me gustaría saber cómo consiguió Ryddle el Premio por Servicios Especiales.**

―Eso lo que todos queremos saber― apuntó Kinsgley con el ceño fruncido.

Ante eso, la gente asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, en señal de acuerdo.

—**Por cualquier cosa —dijo Ron—. A lo mejor acumuló treinta matrículas de honor en Brujería o salvó a un profesor de los tentáculos de un calamar gigante. Quizás asesinó a Myrtle, y todo el mundo lo consideró un gran servicio...**

―Ron― gritó medio divertido medio horrorizado ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

Él, en respuesta, se encogió de hombros. No obstante:

―Amigo, eres terrorífico, ¿lo sabías, cierto? ―le preguntó Harry por lo bajo.

―Estoy comenzando a tener miedo de mis palabras― le aseguró Ron, sintiendo un leve escalofrío en su espalda.

Y, aunque Hermione no dijo nada del intercambio, sabía a la perfección a lo que se refería Harry: Ron había estado en lo cierto con respecto a Ryddle. Salvo a que el basilisco había matado, en teoría, a Myrtle. Claro está que por ordenes de Tom Ryddle.

**Pero Harry estaba seguro, por la cara de interés que ponía Hermione, de que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que él.**

―Exacto― dijo el trío, sonriendo abiertamente.

La gente se preguntó qué cosa era.

—**¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron, mirando a uno y a otro.**

—**Bueno, la Cámara de los Secretos se abrió hace cincuenta años, ¿no? —explicó**

**Harry—. Al menos, eso nos dijo Malfoy.**

―Así que pensando en lo que nosotros hemos dicho hace unos minutos atrás, ¿no? ― rió Alastor, admirado―. Déjeme decirles que cada minuto que pasa, los admiro más y más.

El trío de oro se ruborizó ante el cumplido.

—**Sí... —admitió Ron.**

—**Y este diario tiene cincuenta años —dijo Hermione, golpeándolo, emocionada, con el dedo.**

―Realmente es asombroso cómo deducen los hechos― reconoció Kinsgley con orgullo.

Esto aumentó el rubor en las mejillas del trío.

McGonagall sonría satisfecha _Ellos tres son brillantes._

—**¿Y?**

—**Venga, Ron, despierta ya —dijo Hermione bruscamente—. Sabemos que la persona que abrió la cámara la última vez fue expulsada hace cincuenta años. **

Hagrid se estremeció. Para suerte de él sólo los que conocían el motivo injusto de su expulsión se dieron cuenta de su estremecimiento.

**Sabemos que a T.M. Ryddle le dieron un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio. Bueno, ¿y si a Ryddle le dieron el premio por atrapar al heredero de Slytherin?**

Tanto los miembros de la orden del fénix como los profesores miraron radiantes las deducciones que hacía Hermione.

**En su diario seguramente estará todo explicado: dónde está la cámara, cómo se abre y qué clase de criatura vive en ella. La persona que haya cometido las agresiones en esta ocasión no querría que el diario anduviera por ahí, ¿no?**

Y sonrieron con aire de suficiencia y de admiración total.

—**Es una teoría brillante, Hermione —dijo Ron—, pero tiene un pequeño defecto: que no hay nada escrito en el diario.**

Y ante esto, suspiraron resignados. La teoría era brillante, pero tal como había dicho Ron, tenía un pequeño defecto.

El trío y Ginny se estremeciendo, pensando la razón por la que no había nada escrito en el diario _Nadie lo podrá creer._

Albus, en cambio, suspiró pesadamente antes de que la lectura siguiese

**Pero Hermione sacó su varita mágica de la bolsa.**

—**¡Podría ser tinta invisible! —susurró.**

―¡Inteligente! ― murmuró Alastor para sí.

No obstante, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Albus miraban con aspecto sombrío al libro.

**Y dio tres golpecitos al cuaderno, diciendo:**

—_**¡Aparecium!**_

**Pero no ocurrió nada.**

Y mientras los aurores y profesores miraban con intriga al libro, Albus pensaba _Una magia bastante oscura, Tom. Una magia prohibida que tú ocupaste sin detenerte a meditar un solo segundo. Si lo hubieras hecho, no serías quién eres en este instante._

**Impertérrita, volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa y sacó lo que parecía una goma de borrar de color rojo.**

—**Es un **_**revelador**_**, lo compré en el callejón Diagon —dijo ella.**

**Frotó con fuerza donde ponía «1 de enero». Siguió sin pasar nada.**

―Es completamente extraño― reconoció Alastor intrigado―. Ese diario tiene que ser importante.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo con él, mientras se preguntaban cuáles eran las razones para que nada estuviese escrito allí.

El trío y Ginny, quiénes conocían por qué razón no había escrito nada allí, se volvieron a estremecer, al tiempo que pensaban _Les será difícil admitir cómo funciona ese diario…_

—**Ya te lo decía yo; no hay nada que encontrar aquí —dijo Ron—. Simplemente, a**

**Ryddle le regalaron un diario por Navidad, pero no se molestó en rellenarlo.**

―Puede que tenga razón― se atrevió a decir Neville no muy convencido.

Y esa cuota de duda sólo incrementó la curiosidad por aquel diario.

**Harry no podría haber explicado, ni siquiera a sí mismo, por qué no tiraba a la basura el diario de Ryddle. El caso es que aunque sabía que el diario estaba en blanco, pasaba las páginas atrás y adelante, concentrado en ellas, como si contaran una historia que quisiera acabar de leer. **

La gente se volvió a mirar a Harry atónito, como si le quisiesen peguntar por qué realizaba una acción como esa.

El chico que vivió, en respuesta, se encogió de hombros, intentando no darle vueltas a ese asunto, ya que recordaba a la perfección la conversación que había tenido tanto con el Tom Ryddle del diario como con Albus y las respuestas de tanto el uno como el otro le habían dado, aún le atormentaban.

Albus, en cambio, se limitó a mirar al libro con aspecto sombrío antes de que Seamus volviese a leer.

**Y, aunque estaba seguro de no haber oído antes el nombre de T.M. Ryddle, le parecía que ese nombre le decía algo, como si se tratara de un amigo olvidado de la más remota infancia. **

_Todos estos signos son la confirmación de que él es un Horrocrux…aunque me cueste asimilarlo, él debe sacrificarse para vencer a Voldemort…_Pensó Albus sin brillo en sus ojos.

Pero algo interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos del director:

―Eso es absurdo, completamente absurdo― dijo Sirius, negándose a creer tal cosa.

A su lado, Remus asintió con la cabeza.

―Luego te darás cuenta de todo, Sirius―le dijo Harry muy bajito―. Sólo sigamos con la lectura.

Y aunque todos los adultos miraron con extrañeza al azabache, preguntándose la razón por la cual él había dicho eso, sabían que la lectura se los diría.

**Pero era absurdo: no había tenido amigos antes de llegar a Hogwarts, Dudley se había encargado de eso.**

Varios le enviaron miradas asesinas a Dudley, a lo que él murmuró un: Lo siento, que dejó a todo el mundo callado.

**Sin embargo, Harry estaba determinado a averiguar algo más sobre Ryddle, así que al día siguiente, en el recreo, se dirigió a la sala de trofeos para examinar el premio especial de Ryddle, acompañado por una Hermione rebosante de interés y un Ron muy reticente, que les decía que había visto el premio lo suficiente para recordarlo toda la vida.**

La gente suspiró con resignación. Ya se habían acostumbrado a la curiosidad del trío de oro.

Dudley, solo atinaba a mirar a su primo con asombro ante la determinación de éste para llegar a la verdad del asunto.

**La placa de oro bruñido de Ryddle estaba guardada en un armario esquinero. No decía nada de por qué se lo habían concedido.**

El comedor suspiró, nuevamente, con resignación. El trío rodó sus ojos.

—**Menos mal —dijo Ron—, porque si lo dijera, la placa sería más grande, y en el día de hoy aún no habría acabado de sacarle brillo.**

Y rió por lo bajo la ocurrencia de Ron.

**Sin embargo, encontraron el nombre de Ryddle en una vieja Medalla al Mérito**

**Mágico y en una lista de antiguos alumnos que habían recibido el Premio Anual.**

_Tantas cosas que ganaste, Tom y terminaste atemorizando al mundo mágico _Albus volvía a tener sus ojos sin brillo alguno.

—**Me recuerda a Percy —dijo Ron, arrugando con disgusto la nariz—: prefecto,**

**Premio Anual..., supongo que sería el primero de la clase.**

_Así se habla, Ron _Rieron los gemelos en su mente, mientras que Percy miraba orgulloso de sus logros y por haber sido comparado con Tom Ryddle, quién parecía ser casi igual a él.

—**Lo dices como si fuera algo vergonzoso —señaló Hermione, algo herida.**

_Tal como diría Lily _Pensaron los merodeadores con un deje de tristeza.

**El sol había vuelto a brillar débilmente sobre Hogwarts. Dentro del castillo, la gente parecía más optimista. No había vuelto a haber ataques después del cometido contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, y a la señora Pomfrey le encantó anunciar que las mandrágoras se estaban volviendo taciturnas y reservadas, lo que quería decir que rápidamente dejarían atrás la infancia.**

Los alumnos aplaudieron con ganas este hecho. Y ningún adulto les regañó, ya que el capítulo, hasta el momento, había sido bastante intrigante.

**Una tarde, Harry oyó que la señora Pomfrey decía a Filch amablemente:**

—**Cuando se les haya ido el acné, estarán listas para volver a ser trasplantadas. Y entonces, las cortaremos y las coceremos inmediatamente. Dentro de poco tendrá a la **_**Señora Norris **_**con usted otra vez.**

La gente siguió aplaudiendo por varios minutos, hasta que Albus llamó al orden.

**Harry pensaba que tal vez el heredero de Slytherin se había acobardado. Cada vez debía de resultar más arriesgado abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, con el colegio tan alerta y todo el mundo tan receloso. Tal vez el monstruo, fuera lo que fuera, se disponía a hibernar durante otros cincuenta años.**

―Muy optimista tu razonamiento, Harry. Pero no paso― se quejaron los alumnos.

Ningún adulto los rebatió, ya que había sido así.

**Ernie Macmillan, de Hufflepuff, no era tan optimista. **

Ernie se encogió de hombros.

**Seguía convencido de que Harry era el culpable y que se había delatado en el club de duelo.**

Sirius y Remus gruñeron por lo bajo_Éstos niños_ _son tan idiotas_…pensaron enrabiados.

**Peeves no era precisamente una ayuda, pues iba por los abarrotados corredores saltando y cantando:**

_**«¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido...!»**_**, pero ahora además interpretando un baile al ritmo de la canción.**

La gente rió por la bajo, pero se callaron casi al instante porque los merodeadores gruñían y maldecían furiosos tanto por lo que estaba haciendo Peeves en el libro como por la risa de las personas.

**Gilderoy Lockhart estaba convencido de que era él quien había puesto freno a los ataques. **

―Lo que tú digas, estúpido― rodó los ojos Flitwich.

**Harry le oyó exponerlo así ante la profesora McGonagall mientras los de**

**Gryffindor marchaban en hilera hacia la clase de Transfiguración.**

Minerva frunció el ceño y arrugó la frente con enfado.

—**No creo que volvamos a tener problemas, Minerva —dijo, guiñando un ojo y dándose golpecitos en la nariz con el dedo, con aire de experto**

―Es lo que crees, tarado― dijo Severus exasperado.

—**. Creo que esta vez la cámara ha quedado bien cerrada. Los culpables se han dado cuenta de que en cualquier momento yo podía pillarlos y han sido lo bastante sensatos para detenerse ahora, antes de que cayera sobre ellos... **

―Mantengo lo que dije hace varias horas atrás, este hombre es egocéntrico y un incompetente― rodó los ojos Sprouth.

**Lo que ahora necesita el colegio es una inyección de moral, ¡para barrer los recuerdos del trimestre anterior! **

―Aunque nos cueste reconocerlo, el hombre tiene razón― gruñó Ojoloco.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza de malagana.

**No te digo nada más, pero creo que sé qué es exactamente lo que... De nuevo se tocó la nariz en prueba de su buen olfato y se alejó con paso decidido.**

―¿Qué era lo que él sabía? ― preguntó Cho intrigada.

―Puede referirse a los ataques― aventuró Romilda.

―O puede que no sea nada y que sólo hable por hablar― rodó los ojos Harry exasperado.

Todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Cho y Romilda miraban al azabache con aire de ofensa.

**La idea que tenía Lockhart de una inyección de moral se hizo patente durante el desayuno del día 14 de febrero. **

―Fue una buena idea― coincidió Alastor entre dientes, aunque no quería estar de acuerdo con aquel imbécil.

Mientras tanto, Ginny se tornaba roja como tomate. Para suerte de ella, nadie se fijó en su rubor.

**Harry no había dormido mucho a causa del entrenamiento de **_**quidditch **_**de la noche anterior y llegó al Gran Comedor corriendo, algo retrasado. Pensó, por un momento, que se había equivocado de puerta.**

La gente rió con disimulo antes de que Seamus siguiese leyendo.

**Las paredes estaban cubiertas de flores grandes de un rosa chillón. **

―¡¿Qué?! ― chillaron los merodeadores, Tonks, Charlie, Bill y los señores Weasley anonadados.

―¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante idea? ― terminó de decir Sirius estupefacto. _Nunca había visto a Hogwart así, ¿quién fue el imbécil, tarado y estúpido que quiso decorar el castillo así?_

―A Lockhart―respondieron los alumnos monótonamente.

Las siete personas que gritaron, rodaron los ojos.

**Y, aún peor, del techo de color azul pálido caían confetis en forma de corazones. **

―¡Por el amor de Merlín! ― dijeron los merodeadores asqueados―. No puede ser posible que Hogwart este decorado así.

Nadie quiso decir nada, por lo que Seamus intuyó que debía volver a leer.

**Harry se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor, en la que estaban Ron, con aire asqueado, **

Los hombres asintieron de acuerdo con Ron, mientras las chiquillas rodaban los ojos ante la actitud de los machos.

**y Hermione, que se reía tontamente.**

Las chiquillas fueron las que, esta vez, asintieron de acuerdo con Hermione, mientras los hombres rodaban los ojos**.**

—**¿Qué ocurre? —les preguntó Harry, sentándose y quitándose de encima el confeti.**

**Ron, que parecía estar demasiado enojado para hablar, señaló la mesa de los profesores. Lockhart, que llevaba una túnica de un vivo color rosa que combinaba con la decoración, reclamaba silencio con las manos. **

―Imbécil― gruñó Sirius_Parece un gay…_

―Idiota― exclamó Remus asqueado.

―Tarado― continúo Fred, rodando los ojos.

―Inútil― terminó de decir George, negando con la cabeza.

Y mientras los bromistas decían aquellas cosas, el resto del comedor pensaba de similar manera.

**Los profesores que tenía a ambos lados lo miraban estupefactos. **

Lo mismo que ocurría en el presente, sólo que esta vez las miradas eran dirigidas al libro que sostenía Seamus en sus manos.

**Desde su asiento, Harry pudo ver a la profesora McGonagall con un tic en la mejilla. Snape tenía el mismo aspecto que si se hubiera bebido un gran vaso de **_**crecehuesos**_**.**

Y la gran mayoría se encontraba de la misma manera que McGonagall y Snape en los libros.

—**¡Feliz día de San Valentín! —gritó Lockhart—. ¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me han enviado tarjetas! Sí, me he tomado la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos vosotros... ¡y no acaba aquí la cosa!**

―Danos paciencia, Merlín, para seguir soportando al tarado de Lockhart― rodó los ojos Sirius mientras que el comedor asentía de acuerdo con el animago.

**Lockhart dio una palmada, y por la puerta del vestíbulo entraron una docena de enanos de aspecto hosco. Pero no enanos así, tal cual; Lockbart les había puesto a las doradas y además llevaban arpas.**

―Que no sea lo que estoy imaginando― se quejó Remus, mientras que la gente reía con disimulo, imaginado a los enanos vestidos así.

Seamus, para callar al comedor, volvió a leer.

—**¡Mis amorosos cupidos portadores de tarjetas! —sonrió Lockhart—. ¡Durante todo el día de hoy recorrerán el colegio ofreciéndoos felicitaciones de San Valentín! **

Ginny volvió a tornarse roja _Por favor que no se lea el poema que le envié a Harry, por favor, que no se lea esa parte..._

**¡Y la diversión no acaba aquí! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no pedís al profesor Snape que os enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso? **

―Hubiese envenenado a quien me hubiera pedido eso― gruñó Snape.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con el profesor de pociones, incluyendo a Sirius y Remus, aunque los dos últimos, de malagana.

**¡Aunque el profesor Flitwick, el muy pícaro, sabe más sobre encantamientos de ese tipo que ningún otro mago que haya conocido!**

Flitwich se vio obligado a taparse la cara con las manos cuando los bromistas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Les tomó unos minutos más dejar de reír y cuando lo hicieron, la lectura siguió.

**El profesor Flitwich se tapó la cara con las manos. Snape parecía dispuesto a envenenar a la primera persona que se atreviera a pedirle un filtro amoroso.**

La gente se rió disimuladamente ante las reacciones idénticas de los dos profesores.

—**Por favor, Hermione, dime que no has sido una de las cuarenta y seis —le dijo**

**Ron, cuando abandonaban el Gran Comedor para acudir a la primera clase. **

―No fui― respondió Hermione con sinceridad, mientras que Harry y Ron le sonreían.

Ginny, mientras tanto, se volvía cada vez más roja.

**Pero a Hermione de repente le entró la urgencia de buscar el horario en la bolsa, y no respondió.**

―¿Por qué hiciste eso si acabas de decir que no fuiste? ― le interrogó Hannah aturdida.

―No lo sé― se encogió de hombros Hermione cuando respondió.

Nadie quiso agregar más, por lo que Seamus siguió leyendo.

**Los enanos se pasaron el día interrumpiendo las clases para repartir tarjetas, **

―Lo cual fue irritante― dijeron exasperados Minerva,Snape, Flitwich y Sprouth.

**ante la irritación de los profesores, y al final de la tarde, cuando los de Gryffindor subían hacia el aula de Encantamientos, uno de ellos alcanzó a Harry.**

Mientras que a Harry y Ginny se le tornaba roja la cara, Sirius, Remus y los gemelos silbaban con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. No obstante ninguno de los cuatro se fijó en la expresión de su sobrino y hermana, respectivamente.

Seamus, quién se fijó en los rubores de Harry y Ginny, se apresuró a leer.

—**¡Eh, tú! ¡Harry Potter! —gritó un enano de aspecto particularmente malhumorado, abriéndose camino a codazos para llegar a donde estaba Harry.**

**Ruborizándose al pensar que le iba a ofrecer una felicitación de San Valentín **

Harry seguía ruborizándose, al igual que Ginny, mientras la gran mayoría contenía la risa. En ese instante:

―Mi ahijado es todo un Casanova. Un galán― lloró con lágrimas falsas de orgullo Sirius. Remus asentía con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.―. James hubiese estado tan orgulloso de que su pequeño mini-corn tan joven tuviese a las chicas tras de él.

Harry no halló qué decir, pero su cuello y orejas se volvieron tan rojas como el cabello de los Weasley _Trágame tierra_

Y si Harry estaba así, Ginny igual sufría en silencio _¡Merlín santo! ¿Qué dirá Sirius cuando se enteré que fui yo la que le envió esa felicitación?...No pienses en eso, Ginny, no lo pienses…_

Mientras tanto, el comedor no pudo resistirse a reír ante las palabras de Sirius, por lo que pronto se encontraron riendo. Todos salvo Snape, quién gruñó por lo bajo.

Unos segundos después, Seamus, apiadándose de Harry, continúo leyendo.

**delante de una fila de alumnos de primero, entre los cuales estaba Ginny Weasley,**

Los hombres Weasley se volvieron a mirar alternadamente entre Harry y Ginny, y cuando se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban ruborizados, gruñeron enojados. El comedor se quedó en silencio ante el gruñido.

―Tú no fuiste la de esa invitación, Ginny, ¿cierto? ― ladró Bill furioso.

―Esto…yo…esto…― tartamudeo la pelirroja, roja hasta la médula. _¡Merlín! ¿qué haré ahora? ¿qué diré? _

―Fue ella― gritó, entonces, Sirius atónito.

―Yo…yo…―siguió tartamudeando Ginny completamente roja.

―Sí fuiste tú― gruñó Fred.

Ginny se quedó callada, mientras que el comedor miraba a Harry y Ginny boquiabiertos. Cho y Michael, en cambio, entrecerraban los ojos y miraban a los dos enrabiados. Se notaba que estaban celosos. Sirius y Remus esbozaban una pequeña y sincera sonrisa _Ginny se parece a Jame, ya que él siempre estuvo enamorado de Lily, como Ginny lo está de Harry. Lily no creía en sus palabras, se hacía la tonta y quería desaparecer del lugar a como diera lugar, Harry…mmmm… creo quiere desaparecer sin dejar rastro…En conclusión: Pareja perfecta._

―Y qué si fue ella― gritó Harry ruborizado, mientras sentía la mano amiga de Ron, palmeándole la espalda.

―Que es nuestra pequeña hermana, Potter― gruñó Charlie― Y tenía once años. Era un bebé que no debería estar…

―Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, Charlie― le rebatió la pelirroja enrojecida.

―No lo hacías― contraatacó George.

―Ya basta― gritó Molly. Todos los varones Weasley se quedaron callados―. Están actuando como unos idiotas. Ginny sabe lo que hace y quiere― finalizó la señora Weasley, extendiendo una pequeña y tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Nadie halló qué decir, por lo que Seamus se apresuró a leer con Hermione, Luna, Tonks, Molly, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Sprouth, Flitwich y Albus sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

**Harry intentó escabullirse. **

_Lo dije, igual a Lily. Huir sin dejar rastro_ Pensaron Sirius y Remus, con la sonrisa aún en el rostro.

**El enano, sin embargo, se abrió camino a base de patadas en las espinillas y lo alcanzó antes de que diera dos pasos.**

—**Tengo un mensaje musical para entregar a Harry Potter en persona —dijo, rasgando el arpa de manera pavorosa.**

―¡Un mensaje musical, Ginny― levantó las cejas pícaramente Sirius, esbozando una gran sonrisa _Tan parecida a James. Haciendo cosas tan alocadas para que Lily cayese a sus pies._

―¡Cállate ya, Sirius! ― chilló la pelirroja, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Sirius se quedó callado, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los hombres Weasley gruñían con enfado.

Harry no hallaba qué hacer. Ni siquiera se atrevía a tomar la mano de Ginny para reconfortarla, porque la reacción de los Weasley lo tenía atemorizado.

Dudley reía con disimulo _Mi primo…nunca lo imaginé…_

Cho y Michael entrecerraban los ojos.

Y Seamus, mientras todo eso pasaba, pensó que debía seguir leyendo.

—**¡Aquí no! —dijo Harry enfadado, tratando de escapar.**

—**¡Párate! —gruñó el enano, aferrando a Harry por la bolsa para detenerlo.**

—**¡Suéltame! —gritó Harry, tirando fuerte.**

―uhhhhhhhhhhh― chillaron los merodeadores, frotándose las manos de anticipación, mientras que Harry y Ginny seguían ruborizados y los hombres Weasley gruñían.

**Tanto tiraron que la bolsa se partió en dos. Los libros, la varita mágica, el pergamino y la pluma se desparramaron por el suelo, y la botellita de tinta se rompió encima de todas las demás cosas.**

―Uhhhh― exclamó el comedor, entre divertido y sorprendido.

**Harry intentó recogerlo todo antes de que el enano comenzara a cantar ocasionando un atasco en el corredor.**

—**¿Qué pasa ahí? —Era la voz fría de Draco Malfoy, que hablaba arrastrando las palabras. **

―Pasará algo malo con Malfoy allí― frunció el ceño Sirius, aunque aún sonreía por lo bajo _Mi ahijado es todo un galán…Ojalá James pudiese estar aquí. Estoy seguro que gritaría como un loco al leer que su hijo sacó el mismo gen para que las chicas cayesen rendidas a sus pies._

Malfoy gruñó mientras los demás trataban de no reír.

**Harry intentó febrilmente meterlo todo en la bolsa rota, desesperado por alejarse antes de que Malfoy pudiera oír su felicitación musical de San Valentín.**

―Pero no fue así, ¿cierto, Potter? ― rió Malfoy a carcajadas.

En respuesta, Harry gruñó.

—**¿Por qué toda esta conmoción? —dijo otra voz familiar, la de Percy Weasley, que se acercaba.**

Los hermanos Weasley gruñeron, pero no dijeron nada.

**A la desesperada, Harry intentó escapar corriendo, pero el enano se le echó a las rodillas y lo derribó.**

—**Bien —dijo, sentándose sobre los tobillos de Harry—, ésta es tu canción de San**

**Valentín:**

Harry agachó la cabeza y Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos en un intento de no hacer contacto visual con nadie.

_**Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche**_

_**y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece.**_

_**Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso.**_

Harry y Ginny hubiesen pagado todo el oro del mundo por desaparecer en ese instante del comedor, porque lo que aconteció en el salón solo sirvió para que ambos se ruborizasen más de lo que ya se encontraban.

Sirius y Remus aullaban de la risa, mientras chocaban las manos entre sí _Mismas cosas que hacía James. Es definitivo_.

Los hombres Weasley, entrecerraban sus ojos, pero aún así se permitieron reír por lo bajo.

Luna, Hermione, Tonks y Molly miraban con ternura a Harry y Ginny, mientras murmuraban un: ¡Awww!

Los profesores tenían serias dificultades para no reír _Este poema de recuerda tanto a las cosas que hacia James Potter para conquistar a Lily._

Los alumnos simplemente reían.

Cho y Michael volvían a entrecerrar los ojos, mientras que Ginny se escondía en el pecho de Harry y éste intentaba esconder su rostro en la cabellera de la pelirroja.

Seamus, para que los dos tortolos dejaran de sentir vergüenza, volvió a leer.

**Harry habría dado todo el oro de Gringotts por desvanecerse en aquel momento.**

Lo mismo que acontecía en la realidad, sólo que Ginny se incluía en aquello.

**Intentando reírse con todos los demás, **

―Ya no creo que fuese gracioso. Fue muy lindo después de todo― le susurró al oído Harry antes de que Ginny dijera algo. La pelirroja se estremeció, pero sonrió abiertamente aún sobre el pecho de Harry.

Mientras tanto, las mujeres le enviaban a Harry una mirada de odio por haber estado a punto de reír. Sin embargo, el azabache ni se percató de aquellas miradas.

Sirius, Remus y los profesores esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa mientras veían la posición de los tortolos _Lo mismo que hubiera hecho Lily en una situación como esa._

Los hombres Weasley los miraban asqueados.

**se levantó, con los pies entumecidos por el peso del enano, mientras Percy Weasley hacía lo que podía para dispersar al montón de chavales, algunos de los cuales estaban llorando de risa.**

Algunos seguían riendo por lo bajo.

—**¡Fuera de aquí, fuera! La campana ha sonado hace cinco minutos, a clase todos ahora mismo —decía, empujando a algunos de los más pequeños**

Minerva entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

—**. Tú también, Malfoy.**

**Harry vio que Malfoy se agachaba y cogía algo, y con una mirada burlona se lo enseñaba a Crabbe y Goyle. Harry comprendió que lo que había recogido era el diario de Ryddle.**

La gente se volvió a mirar a Malfoy con intriga, _¿por qué él lo había recogido? ¿sabía algo?_ Se preguntó el comedor aturdido.

En respuestas, Draco se encogió de hombros.

—**¡Devuélveme eso! —le dijo Harry en voz baja.**

—**¿Qué habrá escrito aquí Potter? —dijo Malfoy, que obviamente no había visto la fecha en la cubierta y pensaba que era el diario del propio Harry. **

―Eso fue cierto. Pensé que el diario era de Potter― reconoció Malfoy.

La gente rodó sus ojos, pero:

―Si ustedes hubieran estado en el lugar de Malfoy hubiesen pensado lo mismo que él― dijo Harry exasperado y aún con un leve rubor en la mejilla.

Todos le dieron la razón, al tiempo que la lectura seguía.

**Los espectadores se quedaron en silencio. Ginny miraba alternativamente a Harry y al diario, aterrorizada.**

Ojoloco, Kinsgley, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Bill y Charlie miraron intensamente a Ginny, mientras se preguntaban_¿qué relación tiene el diario con ella? ¿Fue ella quién lo arrojó? ¿Qué significaba todo eso?_

Pero al no hallar respuesta ante sus interrogantes, se encogieron de hombros.

Ginny escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Harry _Ojalá que nadie se dé cuenta que fui yo…_

Los demás miraron atónitos a la pelirroja antes de que la lectura siguiese.

—**Devuélvelo, Malfoy —dijo Percy con severidad.**

—**Cuando le haya echado un vistazo —dijo Malfoy, burlándose de Harry. Percy dijo:**

—**Como prefecto del colegio...**

**Pero Harry estaba fuera de sus casillas. Sacó su varita mágica y gritó:**

—_**¡Expelliarmus!**_

**Y tal como Snape había desarmado a Lockhart, así Malfoy vio que el diario se le escapaba a Malfoy de las manos y salía volando.**

Durante varios segundos, el comedor se quedó en un estado de silencio absoluto. Nadie pudo reaccionar ante el suceso del libro. Pero luego de la incredulidad:

―Impresionante― murmuró Ojoloco lo bastante alto para que todos oyesen―. Realmente impresionante― _Harry Potter es un mago formidable. Su magia es de gran alcance_

―En su primer intento, sin ni siquiera haber estudiado el hechizo ― chilló Kinsgley impresionado _Él es sensacional. Sin duda un mago poderoso._

―Solo lo vio una vez― apuntó Tonks aturdida _Es mucho mejor de lo que pensé._

―Y aún así le ejecutó a la perfección― añadió Remus orgulloso, recordando cómo aprendió el patronus, aunque había notables diferencias entre un hechizo y otro.

―Nunca había visto algo como aquello― sonrió Sirius con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro.

Los demás aún seguían aturdidos, no dando créditos a lo que se leía. Los profesores, en cambio, miraban radiantes a Harry.

_Un gran mago. Un mago muy poderoso. Digno hijo de James y Lily _Esbozaba una sonrisa Minerva.

_Fantástico. Soberbio _Pensaba Flitwich impresionado.

_Simplemente un mago brillante y modesto _Pensó Albus, con sus ojos brillando de emoción por primera vez en este capítulo.

Harry se sentía enrojecer, mientras que Snape fruncía el ceño y Seamus, viendo cómo se encontraba Harry, se apresuró a leer.

**Ron, sonriendo, lo atrapó.**

La gente aplaudió.

—**¡Harry! —dijo Percy en voz alta—. No se puede hacer magia en los pasillos.**

**¡Tendré que informar de esto!**

**Pero Harry no se preocupó. Le había ganado una a Malfoy, y eso bien valía cinco puntos de Gryffindor. **

La gente sonrió abiertamente.

**Malfoy estaba furioso, y cuando Ginny pasó por su lado para entrar en el aula, le gritó despechado:**

—**¡Me parece que a Potter no le gustó mucho tu felicitación de San Valentín!**

―¡Malfoy! ― gruñó la mitad del comedor―. Eres un patán.

Pero a Ginny les importó aquel comentario en esos momentos, ya que después de todo, había sido muy lindo todo aquello como le había recordado Harry.

Ambos, ignorando a Malfoy, se sonrieron, ajenos a los celos de Cho y Michael.

**Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos y entró en clase corriendo. Dando un gruñido,**

**Ron sacó también su varita mágica, pero Harry se la quitó de un tirón. Ron no tenía necesidad de pasarse la clase de Encantamientos vomitando babosas.**

Alguien murmuró: ¡Buen amigo!, mientras los demás trataban de no reír.

**Harry no se dio cuenta de que algo raro había ocurrido en el diario de Ryddle **

La gente miró con curiosidad el libro que sujetaba Seamus, especialmente los aurores.

**hasta que llegaron a la clase del profesor Flitwick. Todos los demás libros estaban empapados de tinta roja. El diario, sin embargo, estaba tan limpio como antes de que la botellita de tinta se hubiera roto.**

―Esto debe ser magia oscura muy poderosa― aventuró Ojoloco, frunciendo el ceño.

―Pero la pregunta es, ¿cuál es esa magia? ― finalizó Kinsgley, reflexionando sobre el hecho.

Nadie tenía la respuesta para aquello. Albus, quien sabía cuál era la magia en aquel libro, entrecerró los ojos _Tom, mira lo que has provocado en tu intento de conseguir la inmortalidad…_

El trío, en cambio, se limito a mirarse los unos a los otros sin decir nada.

Seamus intuyó que debía seguir leyendo.

**Intentó hacérselo ver a Ron, pero éste volvía a tener problemas con su varita mágica: de la punta salían pompas de color púrpura, y él no prestaba atención a nada más.**

La gente rió por lo bajo. Cosas tan pequeñas podían alivianar la tensión que se había acumulado.

**Aquella noche, Harry fue el primero de su dormitorio en irse a dormir. En parte fue porque no creía poder soportar a Fred y George cantando: **_**«Tiene los ojos verdes como**__**un sapo en escabeche»**_

Ginny les envió una mirada de muerte a sus dos hermanos, quienes tragaron saliva atemorizados.

**una vez más, y en parte, porque quería examinar de nuevo el diario de Ryddle, y sabía que Ron opinaba que eso era una pérdida de tiempo.**

_No lo fue _Pensó Ron, mientras la gran mayoría, en especial los profesores y aurores se inclinaban al libro, ansiosos por leer qué pasaría a continuación.

**Se sentó en la cama y hojeó las páginas en blanco; ninguna tenía la más ligera mancha de tinta roja. Luego sacó una nueva botellita de tinta del cajón de la mesita, mojó en ella su pluma y dejó caer una gota en la primera página del diario.**

Hermione y Ron escuchaban con gran interés aquella parte, ya que no sabían con detalles qué era lo que había sucedido.

**La tinta brilló intensamente sobre el papel durante un segundo y luego, como si la hubieran absorbido desde el interior de la página, se desvaneció. **

Los alumnos jadearon aturdidos, mientras los profesores y aurores miraban con aspecto sombrío al libro. Mas, nadie dijo absolutamente nada.

**Emocionado, Harry mojó de nuevo la pluma y escribió:**

**«Mi nombre es Harry Potter.»**

**Las palabras brillaron un instante en la página y desaparecieron también sin dejar huella. Entonces ocurrió algo.**

Sin ser conscientes, la gente se inclinó un poco más al libro, curiosos por lo que vendría.

**Rezumando de la página, en la misma tinta que había utilizado él, aparecieron unas palabras que Harry no había escrito:**

Ginny se estremeció, recordando la primera vez que había escrito en el diario y habían aparecido aquellas letras.

Harry, notando la reacción de Ginny, le tomó la mano con firmeza. Esto sería duro tanto para ella como para él.

Ginny, en cambio, suspiró y agarró fuertemente la mano del azabache.

**«Hola, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Tom Ryddle. ¿Cómo ha llegado a tus manos mi diario?»**

Un silencio terrorífico se extendió por el Gran Comedor, mientras todos intentaban darle crédito a las líneas que se habían leído, _¿cómo era posible que ocurriese algo así? _Pensaron con miedo.

Trascurrieron, así, varios minutos, en los cuales nadie halló qué decir. Luego:

―¡No puede ser posible! ― exclamó Alastor con un dejé de terror en su rostro _Imposible que un diario de cincuenta años pueda hacer algo así. Esto es más peligroso de lo que pensé en un principio._

―Debe ser magia oscura avanzadísima_―_añadió Kinsgley aturdido. _Alguien realmente malo debe ser ese Tom Ryddle._

―Y prohibida― apuntó Tonks con miedo _Algo muy malo debe tener ese diario._

La gente volvió a estremecerse y sentir miedo de aquel diario.

―¿No habrás escrito nada más en ese diario maldito, verdad ahijado? ― le preguntó Sirius preocupado.

Harry no respondió y todos comprendieron que sí había escrito en ese diario. Albus, por el contrario, volvía a mirar al libro con aspecto sombrío mientras que Ginny se estremecía al pensar que a Harry le hubiese sucedido algo malo por escribir en ese diario.

Seamus comprendió, entonces, que debía seguir leyendo.

**Estas palabras también se desvanecieron, pero no antes de que Harry comenzara de nuevo a escribir:**

**«Alguien intentó tirarlo por el retrete.»**

La gente gimió, sintiendo escalofríos en su espalda.

**Aguardó con impaciencia la respuesta de Ryddle.**

Albus negó con la cabeza.

**«Menos mal que registré mis memorias en algo más duradero que la tinta. Siempre supe que habría gente que no querría que mi diario fuera leído.»**

_Ya sabemos por qué _Pensaron quiénes sabían las razones que había tras esas líneas.

Quienes no sabían, se quedaron mirando al libro con interés y curiosidad.

**«¿Qué quieres decir?», escribió Harry, emborronando la página debido a los nervios.**

**«Quiero decir que este diario da fe de cosas horribles; cosas que fueron ocultadas; cosas que sucedieron en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.»**

―Esto se está volviendo terriblemente peligroso, Harry. Debiste haber notado que algo andaba mal― gruñó Sirius.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con el animago. Esto les causaba mucho miedo y el Harry del libro estaba tan…calmado….escribiendo sobre aquel objeto maldito.

Harry se encogió de hombros antes de que Seamus siguiese leyendo.

**«Es donde estoy yo ahora», escribió Harry apresuradamente. «Estoy en Hogwarts, y también suceden cosas horribles. ¿Sabes algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos?»**

Y aunque la gran mayoría pensaba que esto era terrorífico, fueron varios los que se inclinaron un poco más al libro para escuchar mejor.

Los aurores entrecerraban los ojos, aunque estaban igual de curiosos que los demás.

**El corazón le latía violentamente. La réplica de Ryddle no se hizo esperar, pero la letra se volvió menos clara, como si tuviera prisa por consignar todo cuanto sabía.**

Albus entrecerró los ojos ante esto. Sabía que lo que vendría a continuación era algo que nadie jamás imaginó y que le daría pistas de cómo funciona un horrocrux.

**«¡Por supuesto que sé algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos! En mi época, nos decían que era sólo una leyenda, que no existía realmente. Pero no era cierto.**

―Lo mismo que nos dijeron a nosotros― ahogaron un grito los estudiantes al leer las similitudes entre aquella época y la de ellos.

**Cuando yo estaba en quinto, la cámara se abrió y el monstruo atacó a varios estudiantes y mató a uno. **

Los alumnos se estremecieron por aquel asesinato y daban gracias a Merlín que en este tiempo no haya sucedido tal cosa.

Albus, Hagrid y el trío miraron con tristeza al libro, preguntándose lo que la gente diría cuando se dieran cuenta de quién era esa persona a la cual asesinaron.

**Yo atrapé a la persona que había abierto la cámara, y lo expulsaron. **

Hagrid miró apenado, mientras que los aurores intentaban dar con alguna respuesta ante aquellos hechos, pero no podían.

**Pero el director, el profesor Dippet, avergonzado de que hubiera sucedido tal cosa en Hogwarts, me prohibió decir la verdad. Inventaron la historia de que la muchacha había muerto en un espantoso accidente. **

Más estremecimientos de parte de los alumnos se sintieron en el comedor. Nadie quedó indiferente ante ese hecho.

**A mí me entregaron por mi actuación un trofeo muy bonito y muy brillante, con unas palabras grabadas, y me recomendaron que mantuviera la boca cerrada. **

―Al menos sabemos que nuestras suposiciones eran ciertas― se atrevió a decir Tonks, estremeciéndose.

**Pero yo sabía que podía volver a ocurrir. El monstruo sobrevivió, y el que pudo liberarlo no fue encarcelado.»**

**En su precipitación por escribir, Harry casi vuelca la botellita de la tinta.**

**«Ha vuelto a suceder. Ha habido tres ataques y nadie parece saber quién está detrás. ¿Quién fue en aquella ocasión?»**

**«Te lo puedo mostrar, si quieres», contestó Ryddle. «No necesitas leer mis palabras. Podrás ver dentro de mi memoria lo que ocurrió la noche en que lo capturé.»**

― ¡Por Merlín santo! ― exclamó medio comedor aterrorizado.

―No lo hagas, Harry― profirió el resto del comedor con miedo.

Pero todos sabían que él accedería a ver en sus recuerdos. Y mientras eso pasaba:

_Nunca había oído nada igual. Debe ser magia oscura prohibida _Pensaba Ojoloco, sobándose la sien.

_Un mago extremadamente oscuro es este Ryddle _Kinsgley intentaba darle una explicación a todo esto.

_Esto es un imposible _Tonks no daba crédito a lo que se leía.

_¿Quién será este Tom Ryddle? _Reflexionaba Remus.

_¿Por qué mi ahijado tiene que estar siempre haciendo cosas peligrosas? ¿Por qué? _Se preguntó Sirius preocupado por la seguridad de Harry.

_Trasformaste tu diario en un pensadero, Tom. Fue ingenioso, no lo dudo, pero horrible _Albus seguía mirando con aspecto sombrío al libro.

Harry se encogía de hombros antes las reacciones de la gente, al tiempo que Hermione y Ron le miraban aturdidos.

Nuevamente, Seamus intuyó que debía seguir leyendo.

**Harry dudó, y la pluma se detuvo encima del diario. ¿Qué quería decir Ryddle?**

**¿Cómo podía alguien introducirse en la memoria de otro? **

Los aurores se sorprendieron. No había pensado aquellas preguntas.

**Miró asustado la puerta del dormitorio; iba oscureciendo. Cuando retornó la vista al diario, vio que aparecían unas palabras nuevas:**

**«Deja que te lo enseñe.»**

**Harry meditó durante una fracción de segundo, y luego escribió una sola palabra:**

**«Vale.»**

La gente gimió, suspirando resignada.

**Las páginas del diario comenzaron a pasar, como si estuviera soplando un fuerte viento, y se detuvieron a mediados del mes de junio. **

El Gran Comedor abrió su boca con sorpresa, pero a la vez seguía aterrado ante los hechos que acontecían.

Hagrid, en cambio, entrecerraba los ojos.

**Con la boca abierta, Harry vio que el pequeño cuadrado asignado al día 13 de junio**

Hagrid seguía con los ojos entrecerrados mientras que Albus le miraba con simpatía.

**se convertía en algo parecido a una minúscula pantalla de televisión. **

La gente volvía a abrir sus bocas con sorpresa, incluyendo a los aurores presentes. Este era algo brillante, sin duda, pero aterrador.

**Las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Levantó el cuaderno para acercar uno de sus ojos a la ventanita, y antes de que comprendiera lo que sucedía, se estaba inclinando hacia delante. La ventana se ensanchaba, y sintió que su cuerpo dejaba la cama y era absorbido por la abertura de la página en un remolino de colores y sombras.**

La tensión que se sintió en aquel instante jamás había sucedido desde que se comenzaron a leer los libros. Y la gente pensó que esto era lo más aterrador que habían leído hasta ahora.

Ginny, en cambio, miraba a Harry con los ojos abiertos, no creyendo en lo que se leía. De la misma forma en que se encontraban Hermione y Ron. Ambos estaban pálidos como un fantasma.

Seamus, para alivianar la tensión, siguió leyendo.

**Notó que pisaba tierra firme y se quedó temblando, mientras las formas borrosas que lo rodeaban se iban definiendo rápidamente.**

Otra vez, la gente sintió un escalofrío recorrer la espalda. Incluso los adultos tuvieron serias dificultades para mantener la compostura.

**Enseguida se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Aquella sala circular con los retratos de gente dormida era el despacho de Dumbledore, pero no era Dumbledore quien estaba sentado detrás del escritorio.**

La gente miró sin comprender, pero lo dejo pasar.

**Un mago de aspecto delicado, con muchas arrugas y calvo, excepto por algunos pelos blancos, leía una carta a la luz de una vela. Harry no había visto nunca a aquel hombre.**

A juzgar por las miradas de muchos, nadie había oído y visto a aquel hombre.

—**Lo siento —dijo con voz trémula—. No quería molestarle...**

**Pero el mago no levantó la vista. Siguió leyendo, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente. Harry se acercó más al escritorio y balbució:**

—**¿Me-me voy?**

**El mago siguió sin prestarle atención. Ni siquiera parecía que le hubiera oído.**

**Pensando que tal vez estuviera sordo, Harry levantó la voz.**

—**Lamento molestarle, me iré ahora mismo —dijo casi a gritos.**

―No funcionará― dijo Albus con aspecto sombrío―. Este es un recuerdo en el cual nadie puede intervenir― finalizó, mientras la gran mayoría de los alumnos respiraban con gran dificultad.

Nadie más quiso decir algo, por lo que, Seamus volvió a leer.

**Con un suspiro, el mago dobló la carta, se levantó, pasó por delante de Harry sin mirarlo y fue hasta la ventana a descorrer las cortinas.**

**El cielo, al otro lado de la ventana, estaba de un color rojo rubí; parecía el atardecer. El mago volvió al escritorio, se sentó y, mirando a la puerta, se puso a juguetear con los pulgares.**

Albus suspiró pesadamente.

**Harry contempló el despacho. No estaba **_**Fawkes**_**, el fénix, ni los artilugios metálicos que hacían ruiditos. Aquello era Hogwarts tal como debía ser en los tiempos de Ryddle, y aquel mago desconocido tenía que ser el director de entonces, no Dumbledore, y él, Harry, era una especie de fantasma, completamente invisible para la gente de hacía cincuenta años.**

―Excelentes deducciones, señor Potter― habló Albus radiante―. Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor.

Nadie dijo nada, porque aún seguían atemorizados, incluso los aurores porque jamás le había tocado hacer algo como aquello. Lo más parecido eran los pensaderos, pero a todas luces esto era mucho más aterrador que esos objetos.

**Llamaron a la puerta.**

—**Entre —dijo el viejo mago con una voz débil.**

**Un muchacho de unos dieciséis años entró quitándose el sombrero puntiagudo. En el pecho le brillaba una insignia plateada de prefecto. Era mucho más alto que Harry pero tenía, como él, el pelo de un negro azabache.**

Harry se estremeció al recordar el gran parecido entre Voldemort y él _Contrólate, Harry. No son iguales, no lo son._

Ginny, al notar el estremecimiento de Harry, le agarró la mano con firmeza.

—**Ah, Ryddle —dijo el director.**

—**¿Quería verme, profesor Dippet? —preguntó Ryddle. Parecía azorado.**

—**Siéntese —indicó Dippet—. Acabo de leer la carta que me envió.**

La gente envió miradas curiosas al libro. Seamus, entonces, se apresuró a leer.

—**¡Ah! —exclamó Ryddle, y se sentó, cogiéndose las manos fuertemente.**

—**Muchacho —dijo Dippet con aire bondadoso—, me temo que no puedo permitirle quedarse en el colegio durante el verano. Supongo que querrá ir a casa para pasar las vacaciones...**

—**No —respondió Ryddle enseguida—, preferiría quedarme en Hogwarts a regresar a ese..., a ese...**

—**Según creo, pasa las vacaciones en un orfanato **_**muggle**_**, ¿verdad? —preguntó**

**Dippet con curiosidad.**

La gente sintió tristeza por la suerte de ese Tom Ryddle.

—**Sí, señor —respondió Ryddle, ruborizándose ligeramente.**

—**¿Es usted de familia **_**muggle**_**?**

—**A medias, señor —respondió Ryddle—. De padre **_**muggle **_**y de madre bruja.**

_Ya sabías toda tu descendencia en aquel entonces, ¿no es así, Tom? Ya habías matado a tu padre y tu abuelo sin contemplaciones y pretendías volverte inmortal y deshacerte de tu impureza de sangre, ¿no? Ya habías averiguado casi lo suficiente y estabas pensando en volverte el mago más cruel, malvado y poderoso que haya existido jamás, ¿no, Tom? _Albus miraba intensamente al libro mientras pensaba en todo aquello. No obstante, nadie se fijó en él por lo que la lectura continúo sin mayores altercados.

—**¿Y tanto uno como otro están...?**

_Muertos _Finalizó Albus con una miraba sombría, recordando el final de los padres de Ryddle.

—**Mi madre murió nada más nacer yo, señor. En el orfanato me dijeron que había vivido sólo lo suficiente para ponerme nombre: Tom por mi padre, y Sorvolo por mi abuelo.**

La gente sintió compasión de aquel sujeto. Era terrible el destino de los padres de Ryddle.

Sólo Albus miraba con aspecto sombrío al libro.

**Dippet chasqueó la lengua en señal de compasión.**

—**La cuestión es, Tom —suspiró—, que se podría haber hecho con usted una excepción, pero en las actuales circunstancias...**

—**¿Se refiere a los ataques, señor? —dijo Ryddle, y a Harry el corazón le dio un brinco. Se acercó, porque no quería perderse ni una sílaba de lo que allí se dijera.**

Y a juzgar por las expresiones de los demás, nadie quería perderse ninguna palabra de aquella conversación.

—**Exactamente —dijo el director—. Muchacho, tiene que darse cuenta de lo irresponsable que sería que yo le permitiera quedarse en el castillo al término del trimestre. Especialmente después de la tragedia..., la muerte de esa pobre muchacha...Usted estará muchísimo más seguro en el orfanato. De hecho, el Ministerio de Magia se está planteando cerrar el colegio. No creo que vayamos a poder localizar al..., descubrir el origen de todos estos sucesos tan desagradables...**

Los alumnos se volvieron a estremecer. Aunque hubo rumores de un cierre del colegio en aquel entonces, ellos no habían tenido que lamentar una pérdida humana y sí atraparon al culpable, a pesar que nadie estaba seguro de quién era esa persona.

**Ryddle abrió más los ojos.**

—**Señor, si esa persona fuera capturada... Si todo terminara...**

—**¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Dippet, soltando un gallo. Se incorporó en el asiento—. ¿Ryddle, sabe usted algo sobre esas agresiones?**

—**No, señor —respondió Ryddle con presteza.**

―Él lo sabe, pero no quiere decir― se atrevió a decir Ojoloco, encerrado en sus pensamientos.

Todos le dieron la razón.

**Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquel «no» era del mismo tipo que el que él mismo había dado a Dumbledore.**

La gente se estremeció al notar las similitudes entre ambos chicos: Padres muertos, cabellera azabache, misma tonalidad para decir las cosas…Eran muchas coincidencias.

Sirius y Remus no dejaban de mirar a Harry con preocupación y miedo al percatarse de todas las similitudes entre un sujeto y el otro.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny respiraban con dificultad.

Albus volvía a mirar el libro con aspecto sombrío.

**Dippet volvió a hundirse en el asiento, ligeramente decepcionado.**

—**Puede irse, Tom.**

**Ryddle se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación pisando fuerte. Harry fue tras él.**

Aunque todos rogaban que el capítulo terminase luego, no podían dejar de asentir de acuerdo con lo que hacía Harry en el libro.

**Bajaron por la escalera de caracol que se movía sola, y salieron al corredor, que ya iba quedando en penumbra, junto a la gárgola. Ryddle se detuvo y Harry hizo lo mismo, mirándolo. Le pareció que Ryddle estaba concentrado: se mordía los labios y tenía la frente fruncida.**

La gente volvió a mirar curiosa aquella acción que realizaba Ryddle y no dejaban de pensar que él haría algo en breve, algo importante.

**Luego, como si hubiera tomado una decisión repentina, salió precipitadamente, y**

**Harry lo siguió en silencio. No vieron a nadie hasta llegar al vestíbulo, cuando un mago de gran estatura, con el cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño rojizo y con barba, llamó a Ryddle desde la escalera de mármol.**

—**¿Qué hace paseando por aquí tan tarde, Tom?**

**Harry miró sorprendido al mago. No era otro que Dumbledore, con cincuenta años menos.**

La gente jadeó antes de mirar incrédulos al director.

Dumbledore simplemente se limitó a mirar al libro con interés.

—**Tenía que ver al director, señor —respondió Ryddle.**

—**Bien, pues váyase enseguida a la cama —le dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndole a**

**Ryddle la misma mirada penetrante que Harry conocía tan bien—. Es mejor no andar por los pasillos durante estos días, desde que...**

**Suspiró hondo, dio las buenas noches a Ryddle y se marchó con paso decidido.**

_Si tan sólo me hubiese asegurado de que él se fuese a dormir…_Pensó Albus sin ningún brillo en sus ojos.

**Ryddle esperó que se fuera y a continuación, con rapidez, tomó el camino de las escaleras de piedra que bajaban a las mazmorras, seguido por Harry.**

**Pero, para su decepción, Ryddle no lo condujo a un pasadizo oculto ni a un túnel secreto, sino a la misma mazmorra en que Snape les daba clase. **

La gente miró atónita sin hallar qué decir, por lo que Seamus se apresuró a leer.

**Como las antorchas no estaban encendidas y Ryddle había cerrado casi completamente la puerta, lo único que Harry veía era a Ryddle, que, inmóvil tras la puerta, vigilaba el corredor que había al otro lado.**

**A Harry le pareció que permanecían allí al menos una hora. Seguía viendo únicamente la figura de Ryddle en la puerta, mirando por la rendija, aguardando inmóvil. Y cuando Harry dejó de sentirse expectante y tenso, y empezaron a entrarle ganas de volver al presente, **

La gente asintió con la cabeza. Ellos pensaban exactamente igual.

**oyó que se movía alga al otro lado de la puerta.**

Hagrid se tensó, pero no dijo nada _Fue todo tu culpa, Tom._

**Alguien caminaba por el corredor sigilosamente. Quienquiera que fuese, pasó ante la mazmorra en la que estaban ocultos él y Ryddle. Éste, silencioso como una sombra, cruzó la puerta y lo siguió, con Harry detrás, que se ponía de puntillas, sin recordar que no le podían oír.**

Sirius y Remus se estremecieron al percatarse que la gran mayoría de lo que habían leído hasta ahora sobre Harry, sus aventuras y su espionaje era casi lo mismo que hacía Ryddle en el pasado. No dejaban de pensar en lo mucho que se parecían Tom y Harry.

**Persiguieron los pasos del desconocido durante unos cinco minutos, cuando de improviso Ryddle se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenían unos ruidos. Harry oyó el chirrido de una puerta y luego a alguien que hablaba en un ronco susurro.**

—**Vamos..., te voy a sacar de aquí ahora..., a la caja... **

La gente abrió sus ojos, pero no dijo nada. Lo único que querían era que terminase luego el capítulo.

Hagrid se vio obligado a mantener la compostura.

**Algo le resultaba conocido en aquella voz.**

Hagrid se estremeció ligeramente _¿Qué dirán cuando se enteren que…? _El semi-gigante sacudió la cabeza antes de que la lectura continuase.

**De repente, Ryddle dobló la esquina de un salto. Harry lo siguió y pudo ver la silueta de un muchacho alto como un gigante que estaba en cuclillas delante de una puerta abierta, junto a una caja muy grande.**

La gente se volvió a mirar a Hagrid sin poder creer lo que se leía, ¿Era posible que él fuera el responsable de lo ocurrido? Inmediatamente pensaron que no, porque él había sido acusado y encarcelado aquel año y ni aún así los ataques habían cesado.

—**Hola, Rubeus —dijo Ryddle con voz seria.**

**El muchacho cerró la puerta de golpe y se levantó.**

—**¿Qué haces aquí, Tom?**

**Ryddle se le acercó.**

—**Todo ha terminado —dijo—. Voy a tener que entregarte, Rubeus. Dicen que cerrarán Hogwarts si los ataques no cesan.**

―¿No puedo creerlo? ― abrió sus ojos Sirius, intentando hallarle lógica a lo que se leía._ Es imposible…Hagrid no pudo haber sido expulsado por esto…es…_

Y aunque nadie supo responderle, todos pensaban de manera similar. Hagrid miraba al comedor con tristeza.

—**¿Que vas a...?**

—**No creo que quisieras matar a nadie. Pero los monstruos no son buenas mascotas. Me imagino que lo dejaste salir para que le diera el aire y...**

—**¡No ha matado a nadie! —interrumpió el muchachote, retrocediendo contra la puerta cerrada. Harry oía unos curiosos chasquidos y crujidos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta.**

Aunque todos creían en Hagrid, nadie podía hacerse el indiferente ante ese monstruo, ¿qué era?

—**Vamos, Rubeus —dijo Ryddle, acercándose aún más—. Los padres de la chica muerta llegarán mañana. Lo menos que puede hacer Hogwarts es asegurarse de que lo que mató a su hija sea sacrificado...**

—**¡No fue él! —gritó el muchacho. Su voz resonaba en el oscuro corredor—. ¡No sería capaz! ¡Nunca!**

—**Hazte a un lado —dijo Ryddle, sacando su varita mágica.**

La gente se quedó estática y por enésima vez en este capítulo, no pudo decir nada, ya que lo que leían jamás lo hubieran imaginado.

Hagrid sollozaba en silencio mientras que Minerva lo reconfortaba.

**Su conjuro iluminó el corredor con un resplandor repentino. La puerta que había detrás del muchacho se abrió con tal fuerza que golpeó contra el muro que había enfrente. Por el hueco salió algo que hizo a Harry proferir un grito que nadie sino él pudo oír.**

Otra vez a gente se estremeció.

**Un cuerpo grande, peludo, casi a ras de suelo, y una maraña de patas negras, varios ojos resplandecientes y unas pinzas afiladas como navajas... **

―¡Una araña gigante! ― gritó el alumnado alarmado, mientras veían a Hagrid con horror.

Nadie más dijo algo, incluso los aurores se encontraban en estado de shock.

**Ryddle levantó de nuevo la varita, pero fue demasiado tarde. El monstruo lo derribó al escabullirse, enfilando a toda velocidad por el corredor y perdiéndose de vista. **

Otra ronda de estremecimiento se sintió en el comedor. Todos querían terminar el capítulo lo más rápido posible.

**Ryddle se incorporó, buscando la varita. Consiguió cogerla, pero el muchachón se lanzó sobre él, se la arrancó de las manos y lo tiró de espaldas contra el suelo, al tiempo que gritaba: ¡NOOOOOOOO!**

La gente ahogó un grito, preguntándose qué había sucedido.

**Todo empezó a dar vueltas y la oscuridad se hizo completa. Harry sintió que caía y aterrizó de golpe con los brazos y las piernas extendidos sobre su cama en el dormitorio de Gryffindor,**

La gente suspiró aliviada. Ya no quería oír nada más de aquel diario maldito.

**y con el diario de Ryddle abierto sobre el abdomen.**

**Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró**

**Ron.**

—**¡Estás aquí! —dijo.**

**Harry se sentó. Estaba sudoroso y temblaba.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron, preocupado.**

—**Fue Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid abrió la Cámara de los Secretos hace cincuenta años.**

La gente miró a Hagrid entre aterrados y con compasión. Nadie creía aquello, pero daba para tener dudas.

―Sé que no fuiste tú, Hagrid― se apresuró a decir Sirius―. Muchos confiamos en ti y estoy seguro que Ryddle se equivocó de persona.

Varios asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo con el animago.

―Pero esa equivocación costó la expulsión de Hagrid, Canuto― habló Remus con seriedad. Aunque ambos al fin habían descubierto la razón por la cual Hagrid fue expulsado, no dejaron de sentir lástima del semi-gigante.

―Lo cual fue muy injusto― añadió Tonks con tristeza.

―Y si no fue él, entonces, quiere decir que otra persona es la que ataca a la gente― continuó diciendo Ojoloco.

―El problema es que nadie sabe quién es el que ataca y cuál es el monstruo― concluyó Kingsley, frunciendo el ceño.

La gente volvió a asentir. Entonces, intrigada se volvió a Seamus para que siguiese leyendo.

―Ya acabo― dijo él en cuanto notó las miradas de todos sobre él.

La gente gimió, ya que todos querían saber qué había sucedido después de aquel acontecimiento…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, ya volví y a principios de este 2013 xd<strong>

**Así que...¡Feliz año 2013! Espero que todos lo hayan pasado muy bien entre ayer y hoy. Que todos sus deseos y anhelados se cumplan y que la prosperidad se sientan durante todo este nuevo año...**

**Ahora, a lo nuestro.**

**Primero: Lo siento por el retraso, pero todos sabían que el 14 de diciembre comenzaba a trabajar y no podría actualizar hasta después del 24. Nadie esta en desacuerdo. Y sí alguien se pasó por mi perfil, expliqué en é lo que pasó: Este capítulo fue demasiado difícil de escribir por las reacciones y los hilos de pensamientos que hice. Y a decir verdad, sigue sin gustarme del todo. Hay algo que creo que le falta, pero no sé qué pueda ser.**

**Y en cuanto a lo difícil que fue escribirlo, tengo que decir que tuve demasiadas dudas sobre las personas que conocían la identidad de Tom/ Voldemort, así que me fui a la segura con : El trío, Ginny, Albus y Hagrid. No incluí a Sirius, Remus, Snape y Minerva porque no estaba segura. Si alguno de ellos lo sabía, pues ya esta. Aunque tengo toda la sospecha que Minerva si lo sabía ( no cambiaré nada. Me da pereza). En fin.**

**Otra cosa importante sobre el retraso. Lo tenía listo ayer, pero no quise actualizar...No me maten XD.**

**Segundo: La razón para lo último es que preferí empezar el año con todo, así que por eso fue. **

**Y ahora como tengo tiempo, actualizaré más seguido. Yo creo que entre Lunes y Martes ( si no lo hago, me pueden presionar...pero no mucho...me estreso con eso xd)**

**Tercero: Muchas gracias a todos por sus review, alertas, favoritos. Me siguen asombrando por su cariño a la historia.**

**Un saludo a todos los review que no tienen cuenta y que no puedo contestar por aquella razón. Sepan que siempre los leo y que no podré contestarles ahora porque voy de salida, de hecho ya me están presionando para irnos, pero yo estoy aquí...Ya, bueno, no me extiendo más y me retiro.**

**Nos leemos en los comentarios. Besos y saludos a todos.**

**PD: Esperaré ansiosa sus review.**


	15. Cornelius Fudge

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Todos sabían que Hagrid jamás abriría la cámara secreta y que, mucho menos, atacaría sin piedad a personas inocentes. Por eso en cuanto se leyó la parte de que Harry pensaba que él había abierto la cámara, la gran mayoría dio su apoyo al semi-gigante.<p>

No obstante, Hagrid se encontraba absolutamente triste y abatido por lo que había dicho el azabache al terminar el capítulo anterior. Le dolía el hecho que uno de sus amigos lo viera como el atacante, por más que él supiese que eso paso hace años y que, más encima, le había ayudado a salir de Azkaban, limpiando su nombre al atrapar a quién verdaderamente había sido el causante de todo, aunque técnicamente nadie sabía el nombre del verdadero culpable.

Harry, sentado desde la mesa de Gryffindor, se percató de la mirada de melancolía en el rostro del profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

―Creo que acabo de herir los sentimientos de Hagrid― le susurró a sus dos amigos y a Ginny.

Los cuatro fijaron su mirada en el semi-gigante, quién tenía la cabeza agachaba, mientras que Minerva y Sprout intentaban calmarlo.

Harry suspiró y antes de que alguien pudiese hablar, él se paró y caminó derecho hasta donde se encontraba Hagrid ante la atenta mirada del comedor.

―Hagrid, lo siento― fue lo primero que dijo el azabache cuando estuvo frente al semi-gigante―. No quería desconfiar de ese modo de ti, pero Ryddle lo dijo tan seguro que cualquiera hubiese creído en sus palabras y no ayudaba para nada que tuvieses esa araña en tu habitación. Eso sólo complico las cosas― Harry agachó la cabeza arrepentido.

―No tienes porque pedir perdón, Harry― le interrumpió Hagrid, inclinándose para quedar a la altura del azabache―. Después de todo, tú, Ron y Hermione limpiaron mi nombre aquel año. No se me ha olvidado.

―Aún así lo pensé y me siento miserable por haber pensado de ese modo aunque después estuve seguro que nunca atacarías a nadie― le aclaró Harry, volviendo a agachar la cabeza. Ron y Hermione hacían lo mismo mientras el comedor entero abría los ojos ampliamente por lo que decía el azabache.

―No me interesa, Harry. No importa que hayas pensando así en un principio ― le sonrió Hagrid, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Harry se permitió sonreír levemente. Hagrid lo abrazo fuertemente, diciéndole al oído: Lo importante es que me has dicho los motivos y que seguiste mi consejo.

Cuando terminó el abrazo luego de unos minutos, la gente miraba la escena con los ojos vidriosos, intentando no llorar.

Sirius y Remus sonreía de forma arrogante ante el excelente chico que era Harry. _James y Lily hubieran estado tan orgullosos del muchacho educado que es su hijo._

Minerva y los demás profesores esbozaban leves sonrisas. _Me recuerda tanto a Lily Evans._

Molly , Arthur y Tonks asentían con la cabeza. _Un muchacho tan compasivo._

Hermione se acurrucó en el pecho de Ron. _Es un gran amigo._

Ginny le sonrió con ternura. _Harry se ve tan lindo y tierno pidiendo perdón. Es adorable._

Petunia y Vernon se limitaron a ver a su sobrino con incredulidad. ¿_Pide perdón?_

Dudley sonrió _Mi primo es mucho mejor persona de lo que pensé. Nunca imaginé que fuese de aquella manera._

Trascurrieron un par de minutos más, durante los cuales, Harry volvió a sentarse a su mesa y Hagrid se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo extra grande.

Albus sonrió y pidió al comedor que alguien leyese. Para sorpresa de todos, Fudge se ofreció para leer el capítulo.

El trío se miró largamente, especialmente Harry y Ron _¡Oh! ¡Oh! ….Fudge descubriría que estábamos escondidos debajo de la capa invisible cuando se llevaron a Hagrid y echaron al profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué nos dirá?_

Ambos sabían que este capítulo les traería bastante problemas, pero comprendían que nada podían hacer para cambiar lo que ya habían hecho, por lo que, se encogieron de hombros y suspiraron mientras que Hermione intentaba controlarse porque intuía que en este capítulo sería petrificaba…_Sí no es en este capítulo, será en el otro, no quiero recordarlo por nada. No quiero que se lea esa parte_.

El ministro mientras los tres amigos se miraba, tomó el libro en sus manos, se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a leer.

―**Cornelius Fudge**

La gente lo miró largamente, como si creyesen que el título fuese aquel. Entonces:

―Vamos señor Ministro― habló Hannah, rodando los ojos―. Lea el título correcto, por favor.

Sin embargo, a Fudge se le había tornado roja la cara de pura rabia. La gente comprendió de inmediato que era el título correcto. Al momento siguiente reían con disimulo.

―No sé― comenzó a decir el Ministro aún rojo― porqué razón este capítulo tiene por nombre justamente mi nombre cuando yo conocí al señor Potter cuando iba a empezar su tercer año. Me parece extraño que este capítulo comience así.

El comedor se quedó callado y las risas por lo bajo se esfumaron de golpe, mientras el comedor se volvía en dirección del trío de oro, exigiendo una respuesta.

―Lo sabrán en breve― respondió Harry, frotándose la sien.

―Y yo creo que hicieron o van hacer algo justo frente a mis narices y yo ni me fijé en eso― añadió Fudge, entrecerrando los ojos _¿Qué paso, dónde fue y por qué no los vi?_

Harry y Ron tragaron saliva, pero sabían que nada podían hacer, por lo que, se encogieron de hombros ante la mirada curiosa del comedor.

El ministro suspiró y comenzó a leer.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione siempre habían sabido que Hagrid sentía una desgraciada afición por las criaturas grandes y monstruosas. **

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Ahora que la gran mayoría de los estudiantes tenían clases con él, se habían percatado de eso.

Hagrid enrojeció hasta la médula, mientras el trío sonreía levemente. Aún no se le podía quitar de la cabeza la conversación que tendrían en breve.

**Durante el curso anterior en Hogwarts había intentado criar un dragón en su pequeña cabaña de madera, y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran olvidar al perro gigante de tres cabezas al que había puesto por nombre **_**Fluffy**_**. **

El comedor completo se estremeció, recordando el final del primer año del trío de oro en Hogwart. Aún no podían superar lo del dragón y mucho menos lo de Fluffy.

No obstante:

― ¿Qué?, ¿De qué? ― chilló Dudley histérico. _¿Perros de tres cabezas? ¿Dragones? ¿Qué habrá hecho mi primo para ver esas…cosas? ¿Qué más descubriré de este mundo? _Pensó, preocupado por su primo _¿Cuántas cosas habrá vivido y que nunca supimos? _

A su lado, Vernon y Petunia habían perdido el color de sus rostros y se veían completamente pálidos.

―Esa es una larga historia, Dudley― contestó Harry, suspirando―. En otro momento te la cuento.

El primo de Harry asintió, mientras los demás sonreían abiertamente ante la actitud que estaba adoptando Dudley, sobre todo Sirius y Remus _Uno de ellos podría sobresalir. _

El ministro después de eso, volvió a leer. Lo único que quería saber era el motivo por el cual el capítulo llevaba su nombre.

**Harry estaba seguro de que si, de niño, Hagrid se enteró de que había un monstruo oculto en algún lugar del castillo, hizo lo imposible por echarle un vistazo. **

―Exactamente― confesó Hagrid, mientras los demás entrecerraban los ojos―. Pero Aragog no fue y nunca será el monstruo que atacó a esas personas. Lo juro― aclaró de inmediato.

―¿Quién es Aragog? ― preguntó Seamus, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hagrid y el trío tragaron saliva, preocupados por los próximos capítulos.

―Creo intuir que era esa araña gigante que se nombro en el capítulo pasado, ¿cierto? ― dijo Ojoloco, mirando directo al semi-gigante.

Hagrid asintió levemente con la cabeza. El comedor suspiró, pero no dijo nada, aunque claramente pensaron que nunca quisieran ver a una araña gigante en su vida.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Ron se miraban largamente, recordando la visita que le hicieron a Aragog aunque el último, estremeciéndose levemente. Suspiraron, sacudieron la cabeza y le pidieron al ministro que continuase.

Él lo hizo con un comedor mirando a Hagrid brevemente y resignado ante su afición por las criaturas mágicas.

**Seguro que le parecía inhumano haber tenido encerrado al monstruo tanto tiempo **

Hagrid asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. La gente, en tanto, suspiraba largamente y entrecerraba los ojos, provocando que el semi-gigante se tornara completamente rojo.

El trío le sonrió con ternura. Ellos, a diferencia de los demás, comprendían la fascinación de su amigo por esas criaturas.

**y debía de pensar que el pobre tenía derecho a estirar un poco sus numerosas piernas. **

La gente rió disimuladamente, incluso Hagrid tuvo que admitir que tanto esa línea como su imagen mental eran graciosas.

Los bromistas, en cambio, reían a carcajadas y chocaban las manos entre sí.

**Podía imaginarse perfectamente a Hagrid, con trece años, intentando ponerle un collar y una correa. **

―No es un perro, Hagrid― rió Sirius, sobándose el estómago para dejar de reír.

El semi-gigante se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba, mientras los demás reían a carcajadas.

―Mira quién habla, canuto― rió por lo bajo Remus.

La gente dejo de reír y miró al ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras boquiabierto, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

Quienes sabían a lo que se refería Lupin, en cambio, contenían la risa.

―Eso no fue gracioso, lunático― se quejó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos―, aunque técnicamente es…

Sirius se interrumpió y, de repente, rió a carcajadas, chocando las manos con Remus. Ambos reían en conjunto con quienes sabían que Sirius era un animago y se convertía en perro.

Los demás, miraban anonadados a ellos reír, ¿por qué lo hacían? Se encogieron de hombros cuando se dieron cuenta que más temprano que tarde lo iban a averiguar. Así que, dejaron que ellos dos dejasen de reír. Cuando lo hicieron, unos cinco minutos después, la lectura continúo.

**Pero también estaba seguro de que él nunca había tenido intención de matar a nadie.**

Hagrid le sonrió a Harry y éste de vuelta.

**Harry casi habría preferido no haber averiguado el funcionamiento del diario de**

**Ryddle. **

―Pero fue demasiado tarde― añadió por lo bajo Harry.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny asintieron con la cabeza. Ninguno de ellos olvidaría jamás el diario maldito. Para suerte de los cuatro, nadie se percató de lo que había dicho Harry ni de las reacciones de sus amigos.

**Ron y Hermione le pedían constantemente que les contase una y otra vez todo lo que había visto, hasta que se cansaba de tanto hablar y de las largas conversaciones que seguían a su relato y que no conducían a ninguna parte.**

―En efecto―reconoció el trío, suspirando lentamente.

Los demás se limitaron a mirarlos intensamente porque aunque sabían que se contaban todo, jamás pensaron que conversaran largamente sobre un solo tema y que, por lo demás, era en beneficio del colegio. Esto sirvió únicamente para realzar la figura de los tres amigos como una leyenda.

—**A lo mejor Ryddle se equivocó de culpable —decía Hermione—. A lo mejor el que atacaba a la gente era otro monstruo...**

―En ambos puntos, la señorita Granger tiene toda la razón― defendió Minerva a Hagrid―. Él se equivocó de culpable y de monstruo.

Hagrid agradeció con la mirada a la profesora McGongall mientras se le seguía tornando la cara roja y sollozaba por lo bajo. _Tom, fuiste el único responsable de mi desgracia. Acabaste con todos mis sueños e hiciste que me convirtiese en guardabosques._

―Y si Hagrid no fue, entonces, ¿quién es el causante de todo?, ¿qué es el monstruo?, ¿dónde se encuentra la famosa cámara secreta? ― se preguntó Kingsley, hablando en voz alta.

Aunque la gran mayoría, incluyendo los Slytherin, se habían puesto a meditar sobre eso, nadie daba con la respuesta. Era todo tan misterioso que por más que intentasen dar con ella, nunca lo harían. Suspiraron como si fuesen uno solo luego de pensar eso y también sabían que sólo Harry, Ron, Hermione y Albus tenían su ansiada respuesta.

―Tendrán que esperar para saberlo― les aseguró Ron, más serio de lo habitual.

Nadie dijo nada más, porque sospechaban que faltaba poco para que todos se enterasen. Así que, le pidieron al ministro que continuase leyendo.

—**¿Cuántos monstruos crees que puede albergar este castillo? —le preguntó Ron,**

**aburrido.**

―Eso es algo que no había pensando― reconoció Ojoloco, mirando maravillado a Ron _Verdaderamente, los tres son un gran equipo. Lo que no piensa uno, lo piensa el otro. Es increíble._

—**Ya sabíamos que a Hagrid lo habían expulsado —dijo Harry, apenado—. Y supongo que entonces los ataques cesaron. Si no hubiera sido así, a Ryddle no le habrían dado ningún premio.**

―En todo el señor Potter tiene razón―habló Albus con tristeza―. A Hagrid lo expulsaron porque Tom lo acuso después de lo que vieron en el recuerdo del diario. Al director Dippet no le quedó otra cuando, después de aquello, los ataques cesaron misteriosamente. A Ryddle se le otorgó el premio por servicios especiales mientras se enterraba a la chica en un funeral bastante penoso.

Cuando finalizó el discurso, todos se quedaron apenados tanto por la suerte de aquella chica que había muerto por el monstruo como por la desgracia de Hagrid.

El semi-gigante sollozó abiertamente. Nadie se atrevía a hablar.

El trío, los merodeadores, los gemelos y Charlie eran los más afectados.

Les tomó cerca de cinco minutos tranquilizarse. Luego de eso, Fugde, quién se veía igual de afectado que el resto, continúo leyendo.

**Ron intentó verlo de otro modo.**

—**Ryddle me recuerda a Percy. **

Percy sonrió orgulloso con eso. Para suerte de él, nadie se fijó en su reacción.

**Pero ¿por qué tuvo que delatar a Hagrid?**

—**El monstruo había matado a una persona, Ron —contestó Hermione.**

—**Y Ryddle habría tenido que volver al orfanato **_**muggle **_**si hubieran cerrado**

**Hogwarts —dijo Harry—. No lo culpo por querer quedarse aquí.**

Albus entrecerró los ojos levemente. _Tom, Tom, Tom…mira lo que hiciste y nunca te arrepentiste de eso._

**Ron se mordió un labio y luego vaciló al decir:**

—**Tú te encontraste a Hagrid en el callejón Knockturn, ¿verdad, Harry?**

La gente miró a Hagrid, recordando aquello, pero no dijeron nada. No tenían el ánimo suficiente de decir algo.

—**Dijo que había ido a comprar un repelente contra las babosas carnívoras —dijo**

**Harry con presteza.**

**Se quedaron en silencio. Tras una pausa prolongada, Hermione tuvo una idea elemental.**

—**¿Por qué no vamos y le preguntamos a Hagrid?**

―¡Estás loca! ― protestó medio comedor incrédulo.

―¡Sería una visita y conversación extraña! ― declaró el resto del comedor.

―Además dejarían en claro que sospechan de él― añadió Remus, negando por la cabeza.

―Y Hagrid comenzaría a preguntar qué han estado haciendo― prosiguió Tonks.

―Y no sería nada agradable― finalizó Kinsgley.

Hermione agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Mientras que Hagrid se veía dolido con eso. _Si hubieran venido a hacerme esa pregunta…no pienses en eso, que no pasó… aunque cuando les pedí que siguiesen a las arañas….no pienses más en eso._

―Eres la bruja más brillante de esta generación y dices eso― le cuestionó Sirius anonadado.

―Ya lo entendí. No fue lo correcto de decir―dijo Hermione, mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Ron.

Fudge comprendió que debía seguir leyendo.

—**Sería una visita muy cortés —dijo Ron—. Hola, Hagrid, dinos, ¿has estado últimamente dejando en libertad por el castillo a una cosa furiosa y peluda?**

Nadie se rió, aunque la pregunta había tenido un tono muy gracioso.

**Al final, decidieron no decir nada a Hagrid si no había otro ataque, **

La gente asintió, de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Mientras tanto, Hermione se volvía pálida y se estremecía en el pecho de Ron. Este le susurraba al oído que se tranquilizase.

**y como los días se sucedieron sin siquiera un susurro de la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, albergaban la esperanza de no tener que hablar con él sobre el motivo de su expulsión. **

El trío asintió de acuerdo con el queHagrid suspiraba resignado.

**Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que petrificaron a Justin y a Nick Casi Decapitado, **

―¡Tanto tiempo! ― chilló el comedor ―, ¿por qué?

―Tal vez porque no paso nada interesante― dijeron al unísono Harry, Ron y Hermione, rodando sus ojos―. Y porque debemos dejar algunas cosas para nosotros, ¿o pretenden que contemos detalle por detalle, día a día, lo que hacemos o no hacemos?

La gente miró avergonzada. El trío de oro tenía la razón nuevamente. Ellos no tenían porqué narrar todo lo que sucediese. Suspiraron mientras que Ginny se tornaba pálida. Para su suerte, nadie se fijó en ella, por lo que Fudge siguió leyendo.

**Y parecía que todo el mundo creía que el agresor, quienquiera que fuese, se había retirado, afortunadamente.**

La gente asintió con la cabeza, aunque no había sido así. Ginny, por otro lado, seguía pálida y Harry, fijándose en ella, se apresuró a tomarle la mano. Ella le agradeció esbozando una media sonrisa.

**Peeves se había cansado por fin de su canción **_**¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote!**_**; Ernie Macmillan, un día, en la clase de Herbología, le pidió cortésmente a Harry****que le pasara un cubo de hongos saltarines, **

Remus y Sirius asintieron con la cabeza y sonrieron ante los cambios que se estaban produciendo. La gente suspiró aliviada al ver a ambos hombres sonreír. Y el que más se sentía aliviado era Ernie, quien había recibido gran parte de la furia merodeadora.

**y en marzo algunas mandrágoras montaron****una escandalosa fiesta en el Invernadero 3. Esto puso muy contenta a la profesora****Sprout.**

—**En cuanto empiecen a querer cambiarse unas a las macetas de otras, sabremos que han alcanzado la madurez —dijo a Harry—. Entonces podremos revivir a esos pobrecillos de la enfermería.**

La gente comenzó a aplaudir con ganas, aunque sabían que para eso faltaba mucho todavía.

**· · ·**

**Durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa, los de segundo tuvieron algo nuevo en que pensar. Había llegado el momento de elegir optativas para el curso siguiente, decisión que al menos Hermione se tomó muy en serio.**

―Como siempre― susurró la mitad del comedor, rodando sus ojos y provocando que la castaña se le tornaran rojas las mejillas.

_Igual a Lily Evans. Siempre tomándose en serio los estudios _Pensaron Sirius, Remus y Minerva, esbozando una sonrisa.

—**Podría afectar a todo nuestro futuro —dijo a Harry y Ron, mientras repasaban minuciosamente la lista de las nuevas materias, señalándolas.**

―En efecto es así― acotó Minerva, mirando especialmente a los de segundo año, quiénes abrieron sus ojos ampliamente.

—**Lo único que quiero es no tener Pociones —dijo Harry.**

_Como muchos _Pensó la gran mayoría, mientras que Snape miraba fijamente a Harry.

—**Imposible —dijo Ron con tristeza—. Seguiremos con todas las materias qu tenemos ahora. Si no, yo me libraría de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

―Antes de que alguien diga algo, fue sólo a causa de Lockhart― se apresuró a decir Ron.

La gente asintió. El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado.

—**¡Pero si ésa es muy importante! —dijo Hermione, sorprendida.**

—**No tal como la imparte Lockhart —repuso Ron—. Lo único que me ha enseñado es que no hay que dejar sueltos a los duendecillos.**

―Simplemente el hombre es un incompetente― señaló Minerva, rodeando los ojos.

Los demás profesores asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

**Neville Longbottom había recibido carta de todos los magos y brujas de su familia,**

**y cada uno le aconsejaba materias distintas. Confundido y preocupado, se sentó a leer la lista de las materias y les preguntaba a todos si pensaban que Aritmancia era más difícil que Adivinación Antigua.**

―Todo depende de las habilidades del mago― aclaró Minerva.

Los de segundo año comenzaron a reflexionar sobre eso para luego hacer su decisión cuando les dijeran que debían escoger los optativos.

**Dean Thomas, que, como Harry, se había criado con **_**muggles**_**, terminó cerrando los ojos y apuntando a la lista con la varita mágica, y escogió las materias que había tocado al azar. **

Los profesores negaron con la cabeza mientras que Dean se tornaba rojo de vergüenza y los demás se reían de él.

**Hermione no siguió el consejo de nadie y las escogió todas.**

Muchos le enviaron miradas incrédulas a la castaña, quien optó por ignorarlas.

**Harry sonrió tristemente al imaginar lo que habrían dicho tío Vernon y tía Petunia si les consultara sobre su futuro de mago. **

La gente entrecerró los ojos, mientras que Vernon y Petunia se estremecían ante las miradas de reproche que estaban recibiendo. Dudley, simplemente, negaba con la cabeza.

**Pero alguien lo ayudó: Percy Weasley se desvivía por hacerle partícipe de su experiencia.**

Molly sonrió abiertamente ante la actitud de Percy. Aún así, todavía seguía triste por todo lo que había acontecido entre la familia y él.

Percy, por otro lado, miró intensamente al libro sin decir absolutamente nada.

—**Depende de adónde quieras llegar, Harry —le dijo—. Nunca es demasiado para pensar en el futuro, así que yo te recomendaría Adivinación. La gente dice que los estudios **_**muggles **_**son la salida más fácil, pero personalmente creo que los magos deberíamos tener completos conocimientos de la comunidad no mágica, especialmente si queremos trabajar en estrecho contacto con ellos. **

―Excelentes consejos, señor Weasley― le sonrió Sprout.

No obstante, Percy se quedó callado.

**Mira a mi padre, tiene que tratar todo el tiempo con **_**muggles**_**. A mi hermano Charlie siempre le gustó el trabajo al aire libre, así que escogió Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Escoge aquello para lo que valgas, Harry.**

―Exactamente― volvió a decir Minerva, mirando a los pequeños de segundo año, quiénes estaban haciendo anotaciones en sus cuadernos sobre los consejos que se estaban dando.

El resto del alumnado los miraba con ternura.

**Pero lo único que a Harry le parecía que se le daba realmente bien era el **_**quidditch**_**.**

El equipo de Gryffindor aplaudió a su estrella con ganas, mientras que Sirius y Remus miraban radiantes a Harry.

El azabache rodó los ojos con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

**Terminó eligiendo las mismas optativas que Ron, pensando que si era muy malo en ellas, al menos contaría con alguien que podría ayudarle.**

Harry y Ron chocaron las manos entre sí, mientras la gran mayoría rodaba sus ojos.

Sirius y Remus, en cambio, sonreían ampliamente _Lo mismo que hicimos nosotros. Tan parecidos somos_

**A Gryffindor le tocaba jugar el siguiente partido de **_**quidditch **_**contra Hufflepuff. **

Los fanáticos del quidditch aplaudieron con mucho ánimo. Amaban partes como estas.

**Wood los machacaba con entrenamientos en equipo cada noche después de cenar, de forma que Harry no tenía tiempo para nada más que para el **_**quidditch **_**y para hacer los deberes.**

_Wood es igualito a James. Él igual nos dejaba sin poder hacer nada más que entrenar y los deberes escolares_Pensó Sirius con tristeza. Remus, a su lado, sonreía apenado.

**Sin embargo, los entrenamientos iban mejor, y la noche anterior al partido del sábado se fue a la cama pensando que Gryffindor nunca había tenido más posibilidades de ganar la copa.**

―Hasta eso entonces, si― dijo el equipo de Gryffindor sonriendo ampliamente.

**Pero su alegría no duró mucho.**

―¡Eh! ― exclamó el comedor atónito.

Harry rodó los ojos y le pidió a Fudge que continuase leyendo.

**Al final de las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio se encontró con Neville Longbottom, que lo miraba desesperado.**

—**Harry, no sé quién lo hizo. Yo me lo encontré...**

La gente miró a Neville con curiosidad mientras que él se encogía de hombros.

**Mirando a Harry aterrorizado, Neville abrió la puerta. El contenido del baúl de**

**Harry estaba esparcido por todas partes. Su capa estaba en el suelo, rasgada. Le habían levantado las sábanas y las mantas de la cama, y habían sacado el cajón de la mesita y el contenido estaba desparramado sobre el colchón.**

― ¡¿Qué?! ― gritó medio comedor anonadado.

― ¿Cómo? ― chilló el resto del comedor, mirando incrédulo a Harry.

El azabache se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que agarraba con firmeza la mano de Ginny, para que esta dejase de temblar.

―Lo que no comprendo es quién fue la persona y por qué razón lo hizo― Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

―Nadie puede comprenderlo, canuto; pero lo único que se me ocurre es que fue un Gryffindor, ya que ningún otro estudiante que no sea de la casa sabe la contraseña― dijo Remus con un gesto pensativo.

Los Gryffindor se comenzaron a mirar los unos a los otros, tratando de averiguar quién había sido el causante de desparramar las cosas de Harry.

Ginny siguió temblando.

―Contrólate, Ginny. Sabes que no fue tu culpa. Nadie te podrá juzgar― le susurró Harry al oído, mientras le acariciaba la espalda para reconfortarla

La pelirroja, poco a poco, se fue relajando. Cuando lo hizo, un silencio profundo se había instalado en el comedor. Todos intentaban darle una explicación lógica para lo que había sucedido, pero nadie, ni siquiera los aurores, tenían una respuesta para eso.

Fudge comprendió que debía seguir leyendo.

**Harry fue hacia la cama, pisando algunas páginas sueltas de **_**Recorridos con los**_

_**trols**_**. No podía creer lo que había sucedido.**

―Nadie lo cree― susurró Luna por lo bajo.

**En el momento en que Neville y él hacían la cama, entraron Ron, Dean y Seamus.**

**Dean gritó:**

—**¿Qué ha sucedido, Harry?**

—**No tengo ni idea —contestó. Ron examinaba la túnica de Harry. Habían dado la vuelta a todos los bolsillos.**

―Quien quiera que haya sido, andaba buscando algo. Algo muy importante― apuntó Ojoloco, reflexionando sobre el asunto._¿Qué podrá ser?_

La gente asintió de acuerdo con el auror.

—**Alguien ha estado buscando algo —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué te falta?**

Ojoloco asintió de acuerdo con Ron. El pelirrojo volvió a enrojecer**.**

**Harry empezó a coger sus cosas y a dejarlas en el baúl. Hasta que hubo separado el último libro de Lockhart, no se dio cuenta de qué era lo que faltaba.**

—**Se han llevado el diario de Ryddle —dijo a Ron en voz baja.**

―¿Qué? ― preguntó Kinsgley aterrorizado.

―¿Quién se llevaría el diario y por qué? ― se preguntó Ojoloco, frotándose la sien. _Esto se torna más complicado aún. No sé, pero algo me duele muy mal en este asunto._

―Esto no me está gustando para nada― añadió Remus con los ojos ligeramente cerrados.

―Tengo un terrible presentimiento sobre esto y no sé por qué― apuntó Sirius ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado.

Ginny volvió a estremecerse y Harry le volvió a agarrar la mano para que se tranquilizase. Ella lo hizo a duras penas.

―Tendrán que esperar y ver quién fue y por qué razón lo hizo― dijo Ron totalmente serio.

La gente lo miró impresionada. Aún así, ellos le hicieron caso al pelirrojo. Fudge, entonces, comenzó a leer nuevamente.

—**¿Qué?**

**Harry señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta del dormitorio, y Ron lo siguió. Bajaron corriendo hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba medio vacía, y encontraron a**

**Hermione, sentada, sola, leyendo un libro titulado **_**La adivinación antigua al alcance de todos**_**.**

**A Hermione la noticia la dejó aterrorizada.**

―Como a todos― susurró Tonks, negando con la cabeza.

—**Pero... sólo puede haber sido alguien de Gryffindor. Nadie más conoce la contraseña.**

—**En efecto —confirmó Harry.**

―Aunque me duela admitirlo, tiene razón― suspiró Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos.

Los Gryffindor se seguían mirando los unos a los otros totalmente horrorizados ante la eventualidad de que uno de ellos hubiera agarrado así el diario maldito.

Ginny seguía estremeciendo levemente.

**Despertaron al día siguiente con un sol intenso y una brisa ligera y refrescante.**

—**¡Perfectas condiciones para jugar al **_**quidditch**_**! —dijo Wood emocionado**

Los fanáticos del quidditch aplaudieron. No obstante, Hermione temblaba mientras escondía su cabeza, nuevamente, en el pecho de Ron y este intentaba reconfortarla.

**a los de la mesa de Gryffindor, llevando los platos con los huevos revueltos—. ¡Harry, levanta el ánimo, necesitas un buen desayuno!**

**Harry había estado observando la mesa abarrotada de Gryffindor, preguntándose si tendría delante de las narices al nuevo poseedor del diario de Ryddle. **

Los Gryffindor bajaron sus cabezas avergonzados. Ahora resultaba que Harry estaba sospechando de cada uno de ellos.

Y, a juzgar por las expresiones de los demás,varios veían a la mesa de los leones de igual forma que Harry lo hacía en el libro.

Para evitar que alguien hablase, Fudge siguió leyendo.

**Hermione lo intentaba convencer de que notificara el robo, pero a Harry no le gustaba la idea.**

Al comedor tampoco le gustaba para nada esa idea.

**Tendría que contar todo lo referente al diario a algún profesor, ¿y cuánta gente sabía por qué habían expulsado a Hagrid hacía cincuenta años? No quería ser él quien lo sacara de nuevo a la luz.**

La gente suspiró resignada, sabiendo que si Harry hubiese notificado el robo hubiera habido muchas investigaciones y eso habría sido muy malo, ya que los nervios se hubiesen apoderado de todos y el clima en el colegio hubiera empeorado.

**Al abandonar el Gran Comedor con Ron y Hermione para ir a recoger su equipo de**

_**quidditch**_**, otro motivo de preocupación se añadió a la creciente lista de Harry.**

La gente gimió, preguntándose qué había sido aquella preocupación. Mientras tanto, Hermione seguía temblando en el pecho de Ron.

**Acababa de poner los pies en la escalera de mármol cuando oyó de nuevo aquella voz:**

― ¡Oh, no! ― gimió Kinsgley, frotándose la sien.

―Otro ataque― añadió Ojoloco, perdido en sus pensamientos.

― ¿Quién será ahora? ― se preguntaron los merodeadores y Tonks, suspirando larga y pesadamente.

Los alumnos trataron de recordar. Les pareció que era otro ataque doble, pero no querían recordar quiénes eran, aunque lo sabían perfectamente: Hermione y Penélope de Revanclaw. Se estremecieron y nadie se fijó que Hermione gemía por lo bajo.

—_**Matar esta vez... Déjame desgarrar... Despedazar...**_

**Harry dio un grito, y Ron y Hermione se separaron de él asustados.**

―A cualquiera le hubiese dado susto ese grito― susurró Cho por lo bajo.

Nadie la escuchó.

—**¡La voz! —dijo Harry, mirando a un lado—. Acabo de oírla de nuevo, ¿vosotros no?**

**Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos, negó con la cabeza. Hermione, sin embargo, se llevó una mano a la frente.**

Todos, exceptuando a Harry, Ron, Albus y Minerva, se volvieron a la castaña con los ojos abiertos ampliamente.

―¿Comprendió algo, señorita Granger? ― preguntó Ojoloco eufórico.

―Tendrá que leer para saber eso― respondió Hermione con la frente en alto, ignorando el estremecimiento por tener que leer su propia petrificación.

Ojoloco asintió con la cabeza y le indicó a Fudge que siguiese leyendo. Él lo hizo inmediatamente.

—**¡Harry, creo que acabo de comprender algo! ¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca!**

**Y se fue corriendo por las escaleras.**

La gente se volvió otra vez a Hermione, incrédulos. Ella le pidió a Fudge que siguiese leyendo. No quería hablar de nuevo.

—**¿Qué habrá comprendido? —dijo Harry distraídamente, mirando alrededor, intentando averiguar de dónde podía provenir la voz.**

―Muchas cosas― dijo Hermione en voz baja―. En realidad, la mitad del asunto.

Para mala suerte de la castaña, todos la la conmoción fue tanta, que nadie halló qué decir, incluso los aurores se encontraron sin palabras por qué lo había descubierto así de la nada _Es brillante, absolutamente una bruja extremadamente inteligente._

—**Muchas más cosas que yo —respondió Ron, negando con la cabeza.**

Ron asintió consigo mismo.

—**Pero ¿por qué habrá tenido que irse a la biblioteca?**

―Es lo que todos queremos saber― contestó Remus, frotándose la sien.

—**Porque eso es lo que Hermione hace siempre —contestó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando le entra alguna duda, ¡a la biblioteca!**

La gente rió sin humor.

**Harry se quedó indeciso, intentando volver a captar la voz, pero los alumnos empezaron a salir del Gran Comedor hablando alto, hacia la puerta principal. Iban al campo de **_**quidditch**_**.**

La gente aplaudió en un intento de alivianar la tensión, aunque sabían que no se había jugado ningún juego.

—**Será mejor que te muevas —dijo Ron—. Son casi las once..., el partido.**

**Harry subió a la carrera la torre de Gryffindor, cogió su Nimbus 2.000 y se mezcló con la gente que se dirigía hacia el campo de juego. Pero su mente se había quedado en el castillo, donde sonaba la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, **

_Hasta mi mente se hubiera quedado en el castillo _Pensaron los adultos, suspirando levemente.

**y mientras se ponía su túnica de juego en los vestuarios, su único consuelo era saber que todos estaban allí para ver el partido.**

**Los equipos saltaron al campo de juego en medio del clamor del público. **

A excepción de lo que ocurría cada vez que un juego de quidditch comenzaba, esta vez, no hubo ningún vítor ni clamor. Sabían lo que ocurriría en breve.

**Oliver Wood despegó para hacer un vuelo de calentamiento alrededor de los postes, y la señora Hooch sacó las bolas. Los de Hufflepuff, que jugaban de color amarillo canario, se habían reunido para repasar la táctica en el último minuto.**

**Harry acababa de montarse en la escoba cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo al campo, llevando consigo un megáfono de color púrpura.**

Todos gimieron sin proponérselo.

—**El partido acaba de ser suspendido —gritó por el megáfono la profesora, dirigiéndose al estadio abarrotado. **

―Con justa razón― habló Ron seriamente, mientras seguía reconfortando a Hermione.

La gente miró a la castaña con compasión. Y quienes no sabían cuales fueron las personas que habían sido atacadas, miraron con curiosidad; pero sin decir nada.

**Hubo gritos y silbidos. Oliver Wood, con aspecto desolado, aterrizó y fue corriendo a donde estaba la profesora McGonagall sin desmontar de la escoba.**

—**¡Pero profesora! —gritó—. Tenemos que jugar... la Copa... Gryffindor...**

**La profesora McGonagall no le hizo caso y continuó gritando por el megáfono:**

―Bien hecho― susurró Kinsgley.

—**Todos los estudiantes tienen que volver a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde les informarán los jefes de sus casas. ¡Id lo más deprisa que podáis, por favor!**

**Luego bajó el megáfono e hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara.**

―¡Otra vez no!― se quejó Sirius, frotándose la sien.

―¿Por qué quieren hablar con él si esta vez no estuvo en el lugar de los hechos? ― gimió Remus, inhalando y exhalando para calmarse.

―Lo sabrán más adelante― les aseguró Minerva, sacando un pañuelo.

Los merodeadores la miraron, atónitos, mientras los demás miraban de reojo a Hermione, que se seguía estremeciendo.

—**Potter, creo que será mejor que vengas conmigo.**

**Preguntándose por qué sospecharía de él en aquella ocasión, Harry vio que Ron se separaba de la multitud descontenta y se unía a ellos corriendo para volver al castillo.**

**Para sorpresa de Harry, la profesora McGonagall no se opuso.**

―¡Eh! ― exclamaron curiosos Remus, Sirius, Tonks, los señores Weasley, Bill y Charlie.

―Lo sabrán en breve― se atrevió a decir Hermione.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se volvieron a Fudge para que continuase leyendo.

—**Sí, quizá sea mejor que tú también vengas, Weasley. **

―Esto es raro― opinó Ojoloco, entrecerrando los ojos _Me pregunto si tendrá que ver con la persona que fue atacada._

En vez de contestarle, la gente agachó su cabeza. Aún no superaban todos los ataques que hubo aquel año.

**Algunos de los estudiantes que había a su alrededor rezongaban por la suspensión del partido y otros parecían preocupados. **

―Como debe ser―susurró Tonks. A ella no les gustaba para nada los ataques.

**Harry y Ron siguieron a la profesora McGonagall y, al llegar al castillo, subieron con ella la escalera de mármol. Pero esta vez no se dirigían a ningún despacho.**

―¿A dónde, entonces? ― preguntaron los merodeadores perplejos.

―Pronto lo sabrán― seguía insistiendo Minerva, sacándose los ojos con el pañuelo.

Ambos asintieron y miraron curiosos a la profesora antes de que la lectura continuse.

—**Esto os resultará un poco sorprendente —dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz amable cuando se acercaban a la enfermería—. Ha habido otro ataque... Un ataque doble.**

La gente se estremeció, especialmente quiénes habían sido atacados por aquel monstruo.

**A Harry le dio un brinco el corazón. La profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta y entraron en la enfermería.**

**La señora Pomfrey atendía a una muchacha de quinto curso con el pelo largo y rizado. Harry reconoció en ella a la chica de Ravenclaw a la que por error habían preguntado cómo se iba a la sala común de Slytherin. **

―¡Penélope! ― exclamó Revanclaw―. Ella fue a quién confundieron con un Slytherin.

El trío asintió, pero no dijo nada. Y los ánimos no estaban de mejor manera para añadir algo más, por lo que Fugde siguió leyendo.

**Y en la cama de al lado estaba...**

—**¡Hermione! —gimió Ron.**

**Hermione yacía completamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos.**

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, los señores Weasley, Kinsgley y Ojoloco se volvieron hacía la castaña mientras la gran mayoría se estremecía y los restantes sollozaban por lo bajo.

Hermione, escondida en el pecho de Ron, lloraba en silencio, recordando lo que había sucedido…

_Cuando Harry dio aquel grito, sin lugar a dudas, me asusté y pensé que algo malo sucedería en breve. Y no me equivoqué, en cuanto nombró lo de la voz, supe que habría un ataque. Siempre sucedía uno al momento de que mi amigo nos dijera a Ron y a mí sobre eso. Yo ya había empezado a averiguar al respecto, pero no di con una respuesta. Lo único que quería era que a él no se le siguiera acusando injustamente._

_Tan pronto como dijo lo de esa voz, me iluminé, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? La respuesta siempre estuvo en mis narices. Sin pensarlo, me llevé la mano a la frente._

—_¡Harry, creo que acabo de comprender algo! ¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca! Le dije y sin esperar respuesta, me fui corriendo a ella._

_Sabía perfectamente que con lo que averiguaría limpiaría el nombre de Harry y de Hagrid a la vez. Nadie se atrevería a decir que mi amigo era el atacante. El culpable era otra persona y esa persona conocía la lengua pársel tan bien como lo hacía Harry porque estaba completamente segura que esa voz era la voz de una serpiente, que por eso sólo él la escuchaba y que el monstruo era una serpiente y no cualquier serpiente. No había otra respuesta. Todo calzaba, ¿por qué sino era él el único que escuchaba aquella voz? ¿Por qué nadie había sido capaz de escucharla junto con él? ¿Por qué el atacante, quien quiera que fuera, se empecinaba en culparlo? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta que el monstruo era un basilisco, el rey de las serpiente, si hasta el escudo de Slytherin delataba ese hecho? ¿Cómo fui tan tonta al no unir las piezas más rápida su era todo claro como el agua? Escuchaba la voz por la lengua de las serpientes. Harry era el único que la conocía y el culpable también lo hacía. En el club de duelo, cuando Harry había hablado con aquella serpiente, el atacante había encontrado a quién culpar. _

_Debía llegar rápido a aquella biblioteca. Gracias a Merlín que los pasillos estaban vacios, ya que todos estarían viendo el partido de quidditch. _

_Pensé, mientras corría rumbo a la biblioteca, en que les diría a los chicos lo que había averiguado después de aquel partido. Luego, se lo diríamos a algún profesor y asunto casi resulto. Sólo faltaría encontrar la entrada y derrotar a la serpiente._

_Respiré hondo cuando llegué a la biblioteca. Rápidamente, comencé a buscar el bendito libro. Al fin di con él: "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos"_

_Con sumo cuidado lo saqué, aunque mis manos temblaban ligeramente. Inhalé y exhalé varias veces antes de ir a sentarme. Una vez en la mesa, abrí el libro y busqué en el índice la palabra Basilisco. _

_En cuanto vi la página, me apresuré en buscarla y leí:_

_De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes…_

_En cuanto leí la última línea todo calzó aún más. Estaba escrito ahí. El basilisco mataba con la mirada, pero nadie la había mirado directamente a la cara, ¿cómo? ¡Vamos, Hermione, tienes que descubrir el asunto! ¿Por qué nadie murió? Algo razón debe haber. Entonces, sucedió, un silbido extraño escuché salir de ningún sitio. Me aterré._

―_¿Escuchaste eso? ― me preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw, asustándome aún más. No me había dado cuenta que alguien más estaba aquí. Di por hecho que todos estaban viendo el partido._

―_Sí― le contesté aterrada―, ¿qué será?_

―_No lo sé, pero tengo miedo― susurró por lo bajo. La pobre estaba más horrorizada que yo._

_Suspiré al tiempo que recordaba los otros ataques, ¿qué había en los lugares de los hechos? En el gato de Filch, agua. Colin tenía una cámara en sus manos. Nick estaba muerte y Justin vio a través de Nick… ¡Reflejo! Habían visto el reflejo del monstruo, no directamente a la cara. Me estremecí, pero debía seguir averiguando, ¿cómo lo había hecho para andar sin ser detectado? Fue como si algo se hubiese prendido en mí: Cañerías. Había estado usando las cañerías. Lo anoté en la hoja y la saqué del libro. La arrugué en mi mano. Debía salir de aquí._

_Me dispuse a ir cuando oí ese silbido. Eché a correr._

―_Espérame― me rogó la chica._

_Asentí y ambas nos fuimos corriendo con esa voz silbante siguiéndonos el paso. No había escapatoria, pensé, seremos atacadas. Saqué un espejo de mi mochila, el cual siempre cargaba en ella. Esto nos ayudaría a no morir. _

_El silbido se hacía cada vez más fuerte y lo sentía en nuestras espaldas. Doblé en una esquina y sabiendo que no había escapatoria para las dos, le dije a ella que viéramos por el espejo._

_Tenía razón. No me había equivocado. Era el reflejo del monstruo lo que petrificaba a la gente. Sonreí sin ganas y mis ojos se tornaron vidriosos cuando sentí mi cuerpo como piedra…_

Hermione seguía sollozando en el pecho de Ron, mientras él intentaba calmarla, susurrándole al oído que todo estaría bien.

―Tú no Hermione― lloró Tonks.

―Sí lo fue― contestó la castaña, sollozando por lo bajo.

Ni Sirius, Remus ni los demás adultos pudo decir algo. Se encontraban totalmente atónitos ante lo que habían leído. No encontraban las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía.

Les tomó cerca de quince minutos calmarse. Cuando lo hicieron, Fudge siguió leyendo.

—**Las encontraron junto a la biblioteca —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Supongo que no podéis explicarlo. Esto estaba en el suelo, junto a ellas...**

**Levantó un pequeño espejo redondo.**

**Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza, mirando a Hermione.**

_Ahora tiene sentido _Pensó el trío mientras la gran mayoría miraba curiosa esa declaración.

—**Os acompañaré a la torre de Gryffindor —dijo con seriedad la profesora**

**McGonagall—. De cualquier manera, tengo que hablar a los estudiantes.**

Todos asintieron, pero sin decir nada. Aún se encontraban afectados por el ataque doble.

—**Todos los alumnos estarán de vuelta en sus respectivas salas comunes a las seis en punto de la tarde. Ningún alumno podrá dejar los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un profesor os acompañará siempre al aula. Ningún alumno podrá entrar en los servicios sin ir acompañado por un profesor. Se posponen todos los partidos y entrenamientos de **_**quidditch**_**. No habrá más actividades extraescolares.**

Sirius y Remus suspiraron resignados. Al igual que muchos otros.

**Los alumnos de Gryffindor, que abarrotaban la sala común, escuchaban en silencio a la profesora McGonagall, quien al final enrolló el pergamino que había estado leyendo y dijo con la voz entrecortada por la impresión:**

—**No necesito añadir que rara vez me he sentido tan consternada. Es probable que se cierre el colegio si no se captura al agresor. Si alguno de vosotros sabe de alguien que pueda tener una pista, le ruego que lo diga.**

―Las cosas se complican cada vez más― dijo Kinsgley, entrecerrando los ojos.

Nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca para decir algo.

**La profesora salió por el agujero del retrato con cierta torpeza, e inmediatamente los alumnos de Gryffindor rompieron el silencio.**

—**Han caído dos de Gryffindor, sin contar al fantasma, que también es de Gryffindor, uno de Ravenclaw y otro de Hufflepuff —dijo Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos Weasley, contando con los dedos**

La gente se limitó a mirarlo largamente. Él tenía toda la razón al nombrar a las personas atacadas. Lee, por otro lado, se encogía de hombros.

—**. ¿No se ha dado cuenta ningún profesor de que los de Slytherin parecen estar a salvo? ¿No es evidente que todo esto proviene de Slytherin? El heredero de Slytherin, el monstruo de Slytherin... ¿Por qué no expulsan a todos los de Slytherin? —preguntó con fiereza.**

Hubo aplausos aislados, pero que no llegaron a calmar a nadie. Slytherin , por otro lado, se negó a hacer contacto con nadie, porque sabían que el Gryffindor tenía razón. Todo era sobre ellos. Lo que no podían admitir, claro está, era lo de la expulsión. Sin embargo, no lo quisieron decir en voz alta.

Como Fudge vio que nadie había dicho algo, siguió leyendo.

**Hubo alumnos que asintieron y se oyeron algunos aplausos aislados.**

**Percy Weasley estaba sentado en una silla, detrás de Lee, pero por una vez no parecía interesado en exponer sus puntos de vista. Estaba pálido y parecía ausente.**

_Ya sabemos la razón _ Rieron los gemelos por lo bajo.

—**Percy está asustado —dijo George a Harry en voz baja—. Esa chica de Ravenclaw.., Penélope Clearwater..., es prefecta. Supongo que Percy creía que el monstruo no se atrevería a atacar a un prefecto.**

La gente miró a George con los ojos abiertos, ya que era una soberna tontería pensar así. En una situación como esa nadie está exento, salvo los Slytherin.

**Pero Harry sólo escuchaba a medias. No parecía poder olvidar la imagen de Hermione, inmóvil sobre la cama de la enfermería, como esculpida en piedra. **

―A mi tampoco se me parecía olvidar― susurró Ron, sonriéndole a la castaña.

―Gracias chicos― le sonrió Hermione a los dos.

Los tres se sonrieron y la gran mayoría les sonrió de vuelta ante tan linda amistad.

**Y si no pillaban pronto al culpable, él tendría que pasar el resto de su vida con los Dursley. **

―Nunca― exclamaron los merodeadores, mirando enrabiados a Petunia y Vernon, quiénes se encogieron de miedo.

Dudley suspiró.

**Tom Ryddle había delatado a Hagrid ante la perspectiva del orfanato **_**muggle **_**si se cerraba el colegio. Harry entendía perfectamente cómo se había sentido.**

Harry se estremeció levemente. Ginny, fijándose en su temblor, se aferró a él.

—**¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Ron a Harry al oído—. ¿Crees que sospechan de Hagrid?**

Los adultos asintieron y Hagrid comenzó a temblar sin control. Minerva y Sprout intentaron calmarlo sin éxito.

—**Tenemos que ir a hablar con él —dijo Harry, decidido—. No creo que esta vez sea él, pero si fue el que lo liberó la última vez, también sabrá llegar hasta la Cámara de los Secretos, y algo es algo.**

―Tiene toda la razón con eso― apuntó Ojoloco, mirando con tristeza a Hagrid, quien seguía temblando**.**

—**Pero McGonagall nos ha dicho que tenemos que permanecer en nuestras torres cuando no estemos en clase...**

—**Creo —dijo Harry, en voz todavía más baja— que ha llegado ya el momento de volver a sacar la vieja capa de mi padre.**

―Al fin― exclamó medio comedor, rodando los ojos.

―Ya era hora― añadió el resto exasperado.

Harry sonrió a medias, mientras que Sirius y Remus chocaban las manos entre sí y los profesores negaban con la cabeza, divertidos.

Dudley, en cambio, miraba curioso a su primo y quería saber qué era esa capa la cual había pertenecido al padre de él.

**Harry sólo había heredado una cosa de su padre:**

Dudley inclinó la cabeza con respecto a la memoria de James Potter. Todos, sin excepciones, lo miraron incrédulos. Aunque debían admitir que el cambio en el primo de Harry era notable y que les costaba asimilarlo aún.

Sirius y Remus eran los más sorprendidos. Aun así, esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa.

**una capa larga y plateada para hacerse invisible. **

Dudley abrió sus ojos asombrado. La gente se rió de él disimuladamente.

**Era su única posibilidad para salir a hurtadillas del colegio y visitar a Hagrid sin que nadie se enterara. **

La gente asintió abiertamente. Y, de repente, el comedor se volvió completamente ansioso.

**Fueron a la cama a la hora habitual, esperaron a que Neville, Dean y Seamus hubieran dejado de hablar sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y se durmieran, y entonces se levantaron, volvieron a vestirse y se cubrieron con la capa.**

La ansiedad creció a medida que se leía ese párrafo. Y Hermione, quién sabía lo que había sucedido por lo que sus amigos le narraron en aquella ocasión, se sintió curiosa por conocer todo a mayor profundidad. Ella quería saber de qué forma habían averiguado absolutamente todo, ya que ella sólo había descubierto una parte de todo el embrollo.

**El recorrido por los corredores oscuros del castillo no fue en absoluto agradable.**

La gente gimió, especialmente los profesores. Aunque ellos admitían que ya nada podían hacer para detener al trío.

**Harry, que ya en ocasiones anteriores había caminado por allí de noche, no lo había visto nunca, después de la puesta del sol, tan lleno de gente: profesores, prefectos y fantasmas circulaban por los corredores en parejas, buscando cualquier detalle sospechoso.**

Y todos volvían a gemir.

**Como, a pesar de llevar la capa invisible, hacían el mismo ruido de siempre, hubo un instante especialmente tenso cuando Ron se dio un golpe en un dedo del pie, y estaban muy cerca del lugar en que Snape montaba guardia. **

―¡Qué mala suerte! ― exclamó el comedor al unísono.

Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros mientras que Snape parecía perplejo ante esto.

**Afortunadamente, Snape estornudó en el momento preciso en que Ron gritó. **

La gente aplaudió fuertemente, mientras gritaban: ¡Una vez que hayan tenido buena suerte!, ¡Yeah!, ¡Sigan ahora!, ¡Quejicus es un ciego y no oye jajajjaja!

El trío, mientras tanto, rodaba los ojos exasperado. De igual manera se encontraban los profesores, a excepción de Snape, quién gruñía por lo bajo.

**Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la puerta principal de roble y la abrieron con cuidado, suspiraron aliviados.**

Lo mismo hizo el comedor ya más calmado.

**Era una noche clara y estrellada. Avanzaron con rapidez guiándose por la luz de las ventanas de la cabaña de Hagrid, y no se desprendieron de la capa hasta que hubieron llegado ante la puerta.**

Los merodeadores asintieron firmemente con la cabeza.

**Unos segundos después de llamar, Hagrid les abrió. Les apuntaba con una ballesta,**

**y **_**Fang**_**, el perro jabalinero, ladraba furiosamente detrás de él.**

La gente se estremeció y Hagrid pidió perdón con la mirada, a pesar de que se veía muy afectado.

—**¡Ah! —dijo, bajando el arma y mirándolos—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos?**

—**¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, señalando la ballesta al entrar.**

_Ahora lo sabemos _Pensaron Harry y Ron, mirando furiosos a Fudge.

El ministro, en cambio, entrecerraba los ojos _Ahora entiendo todo. Por esa razón no me fijé que ellos estaban ahí…inteligente, pero arriesgado._

—**Nada, nada... —susurró Hagrid—. Estaba esperando... No importa... Sentaos, prepararé té.**

**Parecía que apenas sabía lo que hacía. **

Hagrid asintió de acuerdo con él mismo. Los demás, lo miraban apenados.

**Casi apagó el fuego al derramar agua de la tetera metálica, y luego rompió la de cerámica de puros nervios al golpearla con la mano.**

Y Hagrid de la actualidad parecía tan nervioso como el del libro.

—**¿Estás bien, Hagrid? —dijo Harry—. ¿Has oído lo de Hermione?**

—**¡Ah, sí, claro que lo he oído! —dijo Hagrid con la voz entrecortada.**

―Solo estás acrecentado que Harry y Ron sospechen de ti, Hagrid― negó con la cabeza Remus.

Hagrid miró con avergüenza, pero aún así seguía nervioso. No quería recordar por nada en el mundo su estadía en Azkaban.

**Miró por la ventana, nervioso. Les sirvió sendas jarritas llenas sólo de agua hirviendo (se le había olvidado poner las bolsitas de té). **

Sirius fue quien negó con la cabeza en esta ocasión. Los demás se negaban a decir algo. El ambiente, sin lugar a dudas, estaba tenso.

**Cuando les estaba poniendo en un plato un trozo de pastel de frutas, aporrearon la puerta.**

**Se le cayó el pastel. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de pánico, se echaron encima la capa para hacerse invisibles y se retiraron a un rincón oculto. **

Los aurores asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Fudge volvía a entrecerrar los ojos.

**Tras asegurarse de que no se les veía, Hagrid cogió la ballesta y fue otra vez a abrir la puerta.**

—**Buenas noches, Hagrid.**

**Era Dumbledore. **

La gente sonrió aliviada, mientras que el trío y Hagrid se frotaron la sien, aunque el semi-gigante seguía nervioso.

**Entró, muy serio, seguido por otro individuo de aspecto muy raro.**

Fudge gimió, provocando que todos se volvieran en su dirección. Rápidamente, el ministro, siguió leyendo.

**El desconocido era un hombre bajo y corpulento, con el pelo gris alborotado y expresión nerviosa. Llevaba una extraña combinación de ropas: traje de raya diplomática, corbata roja, capa negra larga y botas púrpura acabadas en punta. Sujetaba bajo el brazo un sombrero hongo verde lima.**

La gente lo miró de cabeza a pies y por fin se dio cuenta la razón por la cual el título fue nombrado así. La gran mayoría, entonces, rió por lo bajo.

Fudge entrecerró los ojos y miró enfadado a Harry y Ron antes de volver a leer.

—**¡Es el jefe de mi padre! —musitó Ron—. ¡Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia!**

**Harry dio un codazo a Ron para que se callara.**

―Excelente decisión― alabó Kinsgley, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

**Hagrid estaba pálido y sudoroso. Se dejó caer abatido en una de las sillas y miró a**

**Dumbledore y luego a Cornelius Fudge. **

La gente miró con simpatía a Hagrid. El ministro, entre tanto, gruñía _Aggg…voy a quedar como cualquier cosa menos como un ministro decente. Ya veremos qué haré con respecto a esto, pero algo debo hacer._

—**¡Feo asunto, Hagrid! —dijo Fudge, telegráficamente—. Muy feo. He tenido que venir. Cuatro ataques contra hijos de **_**muggles**_**. El Ministerio tiene que intervenir.**

―¿Intervenir de qué manera, Cornelius? ― gruñó Ojoloco, suponiendo a lo que se refería Fudge.

―Tenía que hacer algo, Alastor― Se defendió Fudge, entrecerrando los ojos―. Y no me digas qué debo o no hacer. Yo soy el que decido.

Y antes de que alguno más dijese algo, volvió a leer.

—**Yo nunca... —dijo Hagrid, mirando implorante a Dumbledore—. Usted sabe que yo nunca, profesor Dumbledore, señor...**

—**Quiero que quede claro, Cornelius, que Hagrid cuenta con mi plena confianza**

―Y con la de todos― graznó Kinsgley, frotándose la sien.

La gran mayoría asintió con la cabeza. El resto lo ignoró. Fudge, por otro lado, volvió a leer.

—**dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Fudge con el entrecejo fruncido.**

—**Mira, Albus —dijo Fudge, incómodo—. Hagrid tiene antecedentes. El Ministerio tiene que hacer algo... El consejo escolar se ha puesto en contacto...**

―¿Qué importa si tiene antecedentes? ― ladró Sirius enrabiado ― Él es inocente y ustedes ni siquiera se toman el tiempo de averiguar si fue el culpable o no. Lo único que te importa es quedar bien con el mundo mágico. No te interesa la persona a quien acusaste injustamente.

Hagrid se sonrojó por la defensa que estaba consiguiendo. Pero aún seguía nervioso.

― Si importaba, Black― gruñó, en ese instante, Fudge― Tú, menos que nadie puede venirme a decir tales cosas cuando todos sabemos qué hiciste.

Sirius enrojeció de ira y de pronto se paró, dispuesto a ir a maldecir al ministro. Pero se vio detenido por Harry y Remus.

―Sirius, no vale la pena― le susurró Harry―. Además, el pronto entenderáque los cargos por los cuales se te acusa no son verdaderos. Contrólate.

El animago asintió a regañadientes. Aún sentía que la rabia le quemaba por dentro.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa antes de pedirle a Fudge, con una mirada aterrado, que siguiese leyendo.

Él lo hizo sin demora alguna.

—**Aun así, Cornelius, insisto en que echar a Hagrid no va a solucionar nada —dijo**

**Dumbledore. Los ojos azules le brillaban de una manera que Harry no había visto nunca.**

―No lo soluciona para nada― asintió Tonks, mirando enrabiada al ministro.

Hagrid seguía enrojeciendo por la defensa y agradecía con la mirada a quiénes lo defendían a tal manera. Fudge, en cambio, gruñía y maldecía.

—**Míralo desde mi punto de vista —dijo Fudge, cogiendo el sombrero y haciéndolo girar entre las manos—. Me están presionando. Tengo que acreditar que hacemos algo.**

**Si se demuestra que no fue Hagrid, regresará y no habrá más que decir. Pero tengo que llevármelo. Tengo que hacerlo. Si no, no estaría cumpliendo con mi deber...**

―El ministerio está cada día más demente― gruñó Kinsgley―. Y yo pensé que todo esto sólo se estaba gestando desde ahora, pero al parecer la ridiculez viene de mucho antes, Cornelius. Es el colmo que para acreditar algo se lleven de esa manera a una persona sin averiguar si es culpable o no.

La gente aplaudió, mientras que Fudge gruñía por lo bajo. Para callar al comedor volvió a leer.

—**¿Llevarme? —dijo Hagrid, temblando—. ¿Llevarme adónde?**

—**Sólo por poco tiempo —dijo Fudge, evitando los ojos de Hagrid—. No se trata de un castigo, Hagrid, sino más bien de una precaución. Si atrapamos al culpable, a usted se le dejará salir con una disculpa en toda regla.**

―La tontería más grande que he oído― graznó enojada Minerva―. Llevarse a una persona así sin saber si es el responsable o no claramente es un acto de crueldad y de incompetencia del gobierno de turno del mundo mágico.

Fugde siseó enojado y volvió al libro porque se quería quitar de encima las miradas de enojo y rabia que veía en la mirada de todo el comedor.

Al parecer todos los alumnos comenzaban a abrir sus ojos ante la manera de actuar del ministro**.**

—**¿No será a Azkaban? —preguntó Hagrid con voz ronca.**

Sirius comenzó a temblar ligeramente, recordando su estancia en el lugar. Hagrid, en la mesa de profesores, se encontraba de la misma manera.

―Señor ministro― gruñó Harry para sorpresa de todos― vuelva al libro ahora.

Fudge lo miró atónito antes de volver a la lectura.

**Antes de que Fudge pudiera responder, llamaron con fuerza a la puerta.**

La gente miró con curiosidad al libro y demandó de inmediato que al ministro leyese sin demora alguna.

**Abrió Dumbledore. Ahora fue Harry quien recibió un codazo en las costillas, porque había dejado escapar un grito ahogado bien audible.**

Los aurores asintieron con la cabeza.

**El señor Lucius Malfoy **

La gente entrecerró los ojos antes de mirar a Malfoy incrédulos. Draco se encogió de hombros.

**entró en la cabaña de Hagrid con paso decidido, envuelto en una capa de viaje negra y con una gélida sonrisa de satisfacción. **_**Fang **_**se puso a aullar.**

―¡Bien hecho, Fang!― sonrieron los bromistas.

—**¡Ah, ya está aquí, Fudge!—dijo complacido al entrar—. Bien, bien...**

—**¿Qué hace usted aquí? —le dijo Hagrid furioso—. ¡Salga de mi casa!**

―¡Bien hecho, Hagrid! ― rieron los bromistas.

Hagrid enrojeció.

—**Créame, buen hombre, que no me produce ningún placer entrar en esta... ¿la ha llamado casa? —repuso Lucius Malfoy contemplando la cabaña con desprecio**

―¡Malfoy! ― siseó el comedor enojado.

Draco gruñó al tiempo que Fudge volvía a leer.

—**. Simplemente, he ido al colegio y me han dicho que el director estaba aquí.**

—**¿Y qué es lo que quiere de mí, exactamente, Lucius? —dijo Dumbledore.**

**Hablaba cortésmente, pero aún tenía los ojos azules llenos de furia.**

La gente miró al director con incredulidad y sorpresa. Jamás lo habían visto así. Siempre era jovial y tenía una mirada de comprensión.

―Siga leyendo, Cornelius― ordenó Albus sin ningún brillo en sus ojos.

Fudge asintió y volvió a leer.

—**Es lamentable, Dumbledore —dijo perezosamente el señor Malfoy, sacando un rollo de pergamino—, pero el consejo escolar ha pensado que es hora de que usted abandone. **

―¿Qué? ― gruñeron Sirius, Remus y Tonks enojados.

―¿Qué significa esto? ― gruñó Charlie.

En respuesta, Fudge volvió a leer.

**Aquí traigo una orden de cese, y aquí están las doce firmas. Me temo que este asunto se le ha escapado de las manos. ¿Cuántos ataques ha habido ya? Otros dos esta tarde, ¿no es cierto? A este ritmo, no quedarán en Hogwarts alumnos de familia **_**muggle**_**, y todos sabemos el gran perjuicio que ello supondría para el colegio.**

Varios gruñeron entre dientes, mirando con rabia a Malfoy. Era totalmente injusto todo lo que pasaba, primero Hagrid y luego con Dumbledore.

—**¿Qué? ¡Vaya, Lucius! —dijo Fudge, alarmado—, Dumbledore cesado... No, no..., lo último que querría, precisamente ahora...**

―Ahora está alarmado el muy cretino― rechinó los dientes Sirius.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con él. Fudge gruñó, pero siguió leyendo. Quería acabar pronto con este capítulo.

—**El nombramiento y el cese del director son competencia del consejo escolar,**

**Fudge —dijo con suavidad el señor Malfoy—. Y como Dumbledore no ha logrado detener las agresiones...**

―Blasfemias― sisearon Minerva, Sprout y Flitwich enojados.

Draco quería huir del lugar, pero no podía.

—**Pero, Lucius, si Dumbledore no ha logrado detenerlas —dijo Fudge, que tenía el labio superior empapado en sudor—, ¿quién va a poder?**

―Harry y Ron― respondió automáticamente el comedor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los dos aludidos se sonrojaron antes de que la lectura continuase.

—**Ya se verá —respondió el señor Malfoy con una desagradable sonrisa—. Pero como los doce hemos votado...**

**Hagrid se levantó de un salto, y su enredada cabellera negra rozó el techo.**

—**¿Y a cuántos ha tenido que amenazar y chantajear para que accedieran, eh,**

**Malfoy? —preguntó.**

―Justo lo que estaba pensando― alabó Ojoloco, mirando a Malfoy como si lo quisiese mantar.

Hagrid volvió a enrojecer.

—**Muchacho, muchacho, por Dios, este temperamento suyo le dará un disgusto un día de estos —dijo Malfoy—. Me permito aconsejarle que no grite de esta manera a los carceleros de Azkaban. No creo que se lo tomen a bien.**

―Sí, claro― susurraron los merodeadores, rodando los ojos.

—**¡Puede quitar a Dumbledore! —chilló Hagrid, y **_**Fang**_**, el perro jabalinero, se encogió y gimoteó en su cesta—. ¡Lléveselo, y los alumnos de familia **_**muggle **_**no tendrán ni una oportunidad! ¡Y habrá más asesinatos!**

La gente se estremeció, porque en efecto había habido una sola agresión más. Nadie quiso mirar a Ginny, quién se volvió a estremecer.

—**Cálmate, Hagrid —le dijo bruscamente Dumbledore. Luego se dirigió a Lucius**

**Malfoy—. Si el consejo escolar quiere mi renuncia, Lucius, me iré.**

Los merodeadores miraron atónitos a Albus antes de que la lectura siguiese.

—**Pero... —tartamudeó Fudge.**

—**¡No! —gimió Hagrid.**

**Dumbledore no había apartado sus vivos ojos azules de los ojos fríos y grises de**

**Malfoy.**

—**Sin embargo —dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy claro y despacio, para que todos entendieran cada una de sus palabras**

La gente se enderezó en su puesto, ¿qué más quería decir su director? Cuando se dieron cuenta que pronto lo sabrían, le exigieron a Fudge que siguiese leyendo.

—**, sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.**

El comedor miró curioso a su director, mientras que Albus le sonreía a Harry y Ron, acrecentado la curiosidad del resto.

**Durante un instante, Harry estuvo convencido de que Dumbledore les había guiñado un ojo, mirando hacia el rincón donde Ron y él estaban ocultos.**

―En efecto, fue así― sonrió Albus, dejando atónito a medio comedor.

―¿Usted, profesor Dumbledore, tiene una visión de rayos x? ― preguntó Sirius anonadado.

―No, Sirius, para nada― volvió a sonreír el director con sus ojos brillando intensamente.

―Entonces, ¿cómo sabía que ellos dos estaban allí? ― le interrogó Remus. Todo el comedor asintió de acuerdo con él.

―No diré mis secretos, Remus― siguiósonriendo Albus―. Cornelius, siga leyendo.

Con un comedor perplejo, Fudge siguió leyendo.

—**Admirables sentimientos —dijo Malfoy, haciendo una inclinación—. Todos echaremos de menos su personalísima forma de dirigir el centro, Albus, y sólo espero que su sucesor consiga evitar los... asesinatos.**

La gente gruñó.

**Se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta de la cabaña, la abrió, saludó a Dumbledore con una inclinación y le indicó que saliera. Fudge esperaba, sin dejar de manosear su sombrero, a que Hagrid pasara delante, pero Hagrid no se movió, **

La gente miró, esta vez, con curiosidad al semi-gigante. Este se encogió de hombros, enrojecido hasta la médula.

**sino que respiró hondo y dijo pausadamente:**

—**Si alguien quisiera desentrañar este embrollo, lo único que tendría que hacer es seguir a las arañas. Ellas lo conducirían. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.**

―¡Oh, no! ― gimió Sirius y Remus, entrecerrando los ojos.

―Los meterás en serios problemas, Hagrid― gruñó Molly.

―Lo…lo siento― pidió perdón Hagrid, agachando la cabeza.

La gente lo miró enojados. Ahora Harry y Ron se meterían en serios problemas.

―No importa si nos metemos en problemas o no― siseó Ron enojado.

―Lo único que nos importa es limpiar el nombre de nuestro amigo― añadió Harry, entrecerrando los ojos.

―Y que los ataques cesen― apuntó Hermione, mirando enrabiada a todos.

―Tan difícil de entender es eso― terminaron de decir, hechos una furia.

La gente asintió, tragando saliva. Tenían razón. Aún así era sumamente peligroso seguir a las arañas.

Dudley, en cambio, miró preocupado a su primo.

Los hermanos Weasley miraron admirados a su hermano pequeño, quién pese a sentir fobia de las arañas, iba a perseguirlas. Sonrieron orgullosos.

Y Fudge, volvió a leer.

—**Fudge lo miró extrañado—. De acuerdo, ya voy —añadió, poniéndose el abrigo de piel de topo.**

**Cuando estaba a punto de seguir a Fudge por la puerta, se detuvo y dijo en voz alta—: Y alguien tendrá que darle de comer a **_**Fang **_**mientras estoy fuera.**

La gente rió disimuladamente. Aún seguían preocupados por lo que Harry y Ron pretendían hacer.

**La puerta se cerró de un golpe y Ron se quitó la capa invisible.**

—**En menudo embrollo estamos metidos —dijo con voz ronca—. Sin Dumbledore.**

**Podrían cerrar el colegio esta misma noche. Sin él, habrá un ataque cada día.**

La gente gimió. No querían recordar todo lo que había pasado, pero sabían que lo volverían a leer y nada podían hacer por eso.

_**Fang **_**se puso a aullar, arañando la puerta.**

―Ya acabo― anunció Fudge, soltando el libro, aún enojado con Harry y sus amigos.

La gente rodó sus ojos ante la actitud del ministro. Ahora querían saber cómo habían seguido a las arañas y a dónde.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos.<strong>

**¿No me esperaban tan pronto, no? jejeje... Pues aquí me tienen XD.**

**Primero, estoy muy feliz porque cada vez hay más lectores en esta historia. No saben lo feliz que me pone leer en mi correo una nueva alerta de historia, o un nuevo favorito. Salto de emoción cuando ocurre. Mucho más con los review...Ya vamos a llegar a los 400...u.u.u...estamos a 11 review de lograrlo, ¿ lo haremos? ...Espero que sí. Así que, no me queda otra que agradecer a todas las personas que leen esta historia. Sin ustedes, nada sería lo mismo.**

**Segundo, es un aviso importante ( aunque a algunos no le caiga nada bien) mañana estaré subiendo un leyendo crepúsculo ( Título con el cual lo subiré es: Leyendo The Twilight Saga). Tal como lo oyen y antes de que se comiencen a desesperar porque creerán que se me será difícil o dejaré algo de lado, no lo será. Ya he estado trabajando en él mientras he escrito estos capítulos de Hogwart lee y no ha habido problemas hasta ahora. Téngalo presente. En fin.**

**Tercero, responderé a los review anónimos.**

**VanessaUchiha: Hola y gracias por el review. Me alegra saber que te gusta cómo va quedando los capítulos. Y bueno, tuve este capítulo un poco antes, espero que te guste. Besos y feliz año nuevo.**

**eriterelf oliuga: Hola y me halaga saber que este tipo de historias, en especial el capítulo anterior y el anterior al anterior, te hayan hecho tan bien, aunque sea por un rato. Ánimos mi niña, que superarás eso. Ten fe. Besos y cuídate. Espero que este capítulo te siga haciendo tan bien como los otros. Feliz año.**

**Claudia: Hola y gracias por el review y decir que quedó perfecto el capítulo. Es yo solo tengo la tendencia a pensar que no todo me queda tan bien. Desconfió un poco de mi misma. En fin. Espero que pronto te hagas una cuenta, dale. Besos y espero que te guste este capítulo. Feliz año.**

**Y para el resto, los espero en los comentarios. Besos y saludos.**


	16. Aragog

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K, yo juego con ellos**

**Disfruten**

* * *

><p>El comedor se había resignado a que Harry y Ron se meterían en graves problemas por el asunto de las arañas. Nadie sabía con exactitud hacía dónde se dirigirían los dos amigos ni mucho menos lo que tendrían que vivir, pero de lo que sí podían estar seguros era que sería aterrador vivirlo. Suspiraron como si fuesen uno solo.<p>

Mientras tanto, Harry y Ron se miraban largamente, recordando su seguimiento de arañas al bosque prohibido. Se estremecieron sin poder evitarlo.

―No será nada bonito, ¿no, Ron? ― le dijo Harry a su amigo, ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado.

―Tú lo has dicho, Harry― Ron sacudió su cabeza, estremeciéndose levemente.

Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur y Tonks comenzaron a hiperventilar del miedo que le estaba produciendo la conversación que sostenían los dos amigos.

―Nunca conocí en detalle qué paso con ese asunto― añadió Hermione con gesto pensativo―. Intuyo que se guardaron detalles para ustedes, ¿no?

―Podría ser― se encogió de hombros Harry.

―Pero hora podrás saberlo, Herms― rodó los ojos Ron, aunque se estremecía.

―Solo tendrás que esperar un poco para eso― acotó Harry, sonriendo por lo bajo.

―Lo sé― aseguró Hermione, suspirando levemente.

El comedor completo veía anonadado cómo conversaba el trío, casi como si no les importara lo que sucedería en breve, ¿_esa era la forma de prepararse para un capítulo- y posteriores capítulos- tensos como suponían que serían los siguientes?_

Al percatarse de las miradas incrédulas en los rostros de las personas reunidas en el Gran Comedor, Harry dijo:

―¡Oh, vamos! , ¿Qué quieren?, ¿Qué estemos aterrorizados?, ¿O qué?

―Es solo que nos impresiona que estén así de tranquilos cuando seguirán a las arañas en breve― se atrevió a decir Hannah con un hilo de pánico en la voz.

El trío rodó los ojos porque, aunque conversaban como si nada, igual les producía miedo leer de nuevo ese seguimiento, sobre todo a Harry y Ron.

―Señorita Abbott― habló el profesor Dumbledore, callando cualquier indicio de conversación que se estuviese gestando y haciendo ruborizar a la Hufflepuff―, creo que a todos nos impresiona que hablen de esa manera, a pesar de que algo me dice que ellos están más aterrorizados que todos nosotros juntos― Albus posó sus ojos azules en los dos amigos, provocando que ambos asintieran con la cabeza lentamente―. No me equivoqué― sonrió levemente―.Ahora debemos seguir leyendo, ¿quién quisiera pasar a leer?

Para sorpresa de todos, Percy Weasley levantó su mano más rápido que cualquiera de los presentes. El director le dedicó una cálida sonrisa antes de entregarle el libro, mientras tanto la familia Weasley miraba a Percy con la boca abierta de la impresión. Jamás pensaron que quisiese leer.

Percy, quién no se dio cuenta de cómo había reaccionado su familia, tomó el libro como si fuese algo que se pudiera quebrar en cualquier momento, tomó una respiración profunda y comenzó a leer mientras pensaba _Quiero leer por mí mismo que mi pequeño hermano siguió a esas arañas, a pesar de que no encuentro para nada bien que todo el mundo lo alabe por hacer cosas peligrosas y estúpidas, ya que hay adultos que pudieron haber solucionado todo sin que él y su amigo se involucrasen en el peligro. Además, estos libros están siendo muy reveladores…No pienses en eso, Weasley. Potter miente y punto. _

―**Aragog**

La gente gimió, aunque ninguno se imaginaba, en realidad, qué tipo de araña era. Todos daban por hecho que Aragog era una araña un poco más grande de lo normal- claramente una araña de 40 centímetros de largo, máximo de un 50 -, y que las otras arañas serían chicas. Pero el lugar a dónde irían y qué encontrarían allá nadie lo podía ni siquiera pensar.

―Esto quiere decir que es a Aragog a quién deben ver para resolver el asunto― aventuró Kingsley, poniéndose una mano en la barbilla.

―Puede ser― respondió Alastor, asintiendo con la cabeza―.En realidad, sí lo creo.

Varios asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con Ojoloco.

Hagrid, Harry y Ron se estremecieron levemente, aunque claramente por motivos diferentes: Mientras el semi-gigante lo hizo por la suerte que correrían los dos muchachos con Aragog; el azabache y el pelirrojo, por recordar esa vivencia.

―Creo que para solucionar esa teoría― comenzó a decir Hermione, fijándose en las expresiones en los rostros de sus amigos―, deberíamos seguir leyendo.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con la castaña. Percy, en cambio, se vio obligado a ponerse a leer el capítulo.

**El verano estaba a punto de llegar a los campos que rodeaban el castillo. **

La gente aplaudió con ganas. Adoraban el verano y lo que significa eso: Unas largas y relajadas vacaciones.

**El cielo y el lago se volvieron del mismo azul claro y en los invernaderos brotaron flores como repollos. **

―¡Flores como repollos! ― rieron los bromistas, chocando las manos entre sí.

―Esto es lo más raro que he escuchado en mi vida―rió Tonks― Y eso que estamos hablando de magia

El comedor reía a carcajadas a la comparación hecha en el libro. Era realmente graciosa.

Cinco minutos después, la gente logro calmarse y la lectura continúo.

**Pero sin poder ver a Hagrid desde las ventanas del castillo, cruzando el campo a grandes zancadas con **_**Fang **_**detrás, **

Hagrid sonrió con tristeza ante eso. Aún se estremecía al recordar esa fea parte de su vida: Estar en Azkaban.

**a Harry aquel paisaje no le gustaba; **

El semi-gigante miró agradecido a Harry y éste le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

Los demás simplemente sonreían ante la escena.

**y lo mismo podía decirse del interior del castillo, donde las cosas iban de mal en peor.**

Aurores, adultos y alumnos gimieron sin proponérselo. Lo que había sucedido era y seguía siendo terrible.

**Harry y Ron habían intentado visitar a Hermione, pero incluso las visitas a la enfermería estaban prohibidas.**

―Gracias por intentarlo, chicos― sonrió la castaña.

―Era lo que debíamos hacer― le aseguraron Harry y Ron, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

Los demás sonrieron abiertamente. A cualquiera le hubiese gustado tener una amistad tan sólida como la tenían los tres.

Dudley, aunque le sonreía a su primo, no podía dejar de sentir un poco de envidia por la maravillosa amistad que tenía él con Ron y Hermione. Suspiró, deseando tener amigos como aquellos dos.

—**No podemos correr más riesgos —les dijo severamente la señora Pomfrey a través de la puerta entreabierta—. No, lo siento, hay demasiado peligro de que pueda volver el agresor para acabar con esta gente.**

La gente se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

―Un razonamiento que no tiene lógica― declaró, entonces, Alastor, negando con la cabeza―.Al heredero y al monstruo les habría sido más beneficio seguir atacando a los hijos de muggles que atacar otra vez a quiénes ya fueron petrificados― explicó con sencillez.

La señora Pomfrey se ruborizó completamente.

―Sí, pero tenía un punto cuando dijo que habría más peligro que nunca― apuntó Kinsgley, frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Aún así, no era posible que el monstruo fuese a la enfermería a atacarlos nuevamente― le rebatió Ojoloco, ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado _Tan confuso que es todo esto. _

―Sea como fuese― habló Albus con su tan característica voz autoritaria―, debemos seguir leyendo, ¿no lo creen?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Percy, entonces, comenzó a leer nuevamente.

**Ahora que Dumbledore no estaba, el miedo se había extendido más aún, **

―En efecto― susurró Sirius―, sin el profesor Dumbledore, el miedo sería cada vez mayor. Yo no sé por qué razón los del consejo escolar firmaron aquella lista para destituir al profesor.

―Porque fue Lucius Malfoy, ¿por qué más? ― le respondió Remus, mirando a Draco fijamente―. Apuesto que soborno y chantajeó a sus compañeros para que firmasen esa lista.

Varios asintieron con la cabeza, y en el caso de Draco y sus compañeros de Slytherin, fruncieron el ceño. Ellos no estaban de acuerdo con aquella suposición.

―En eso Remus tiene toda la razón― se manifestó Alastor, asintiendo con la cabeza, de acuerdo con Lupin―. Claramente fue un chantaje.

―Y resulta que ahora el miedo se extendió aún más desde que el director se fue― negó con la cabeza Kinsgley.

―Y se pondrá peor― aseguraron los alumnos que vivieron aquellos días sin el director.

Los aurores suspiraron, vencidos ante los acontecimientos narrados en el libro. Percy intuyó que debía volver a leer.

**y el sol que calentaba los muros del castillo parecía detenerse en las ventanas con parteluz.**

**Apenas se veía en el colegio un rostro que no expresara tensión y preocupación, y si sonaba alguna risa en los corredores, parecía estridente y antinatural, y enseguida era reprimida.**

―Jamás vi a Hogwarts tan deprimida― se quejó Arthur.

―Ni siquiera en la época más oscura. Esa en donde Voldemort atemorizaba a todos― dijo Sirius, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo estremecer a casi todos los presentes.

_No se supone que los mortifagos de quien-ustedes-sabes llaman a él: Señor tenebroso. En ese caso, ¿por qué Black no le dice como se supone que todos lo llaman? Es absurdo _Pensó Fudge, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

Mientras tanto, Percy, en respuesta a lo dicho por su padre y Sirius, se aclaraba la garganta para seguir leyendo.

**Harry se repetía constantemente las últimas palabras de Dumbledore: «Sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.» **

Albus sonrió con sus ojos brillando intensamente. _Mi mensaje está muy claro. Además, les infundía ánimos a ellos dos._

El resto del comedor se veía completamente confundido, ¿cómo era posible no abandonar el colegio cuando él si lo había hecho? ¿Cómo era eso de que Hogwarts siempre ayudaba a quién lo pida? Nadie entendía las palabras del profesor, pero de lo que si podían estar seguros es que Albus era un genio.

**Pero ¿con qué finalidad había dicho aquellas palabras?**

―Quizás porque sabía que iban a hacer algo― dijo Ojoloco, frunciendo el ceño

―O porque sabía que ellos no se rendirían y quería dejar un mensaje de aliento― apuntó Kinsgley, igual que Alastor.

El resto asentía con la cabeza ante la conversación de ambos aurores, aunque en realidad se encontraban bastantes perdidos por las palabras dichas del director a Harry y Ron.

**¿A quién iban a pedir ayuda, cuando todo el mundo estaba tan confundido y asustado como ellos?**

―Algún profesor quizás los ayude―supuso Remus.

En respuesta, los profesores negaron con la cabeza. Los aurores abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, pero no dijeron nada.

**La indicación de Hagrid sobre las arañas era bastante más fácil de comprender. El problema era que no parecía haber quedado en el castillo ni una sola araña a la que seguir.**

―Eso está mal―murmuró Sirius―. Así no podrán descubrir qué fue lo que quiso decir Hagrid con que ellas tendrían una respuesta― se apresuró a explicar cuando vio que la mayoría lo veía incrédulos.

―Sirius tiene toda la razón― aclaró Kinsgley, frotándose la sien―. Y estoy seguro que todos aquí queremos conocer la razón por la cual Hagrid los mandó a seguir a las arañas.

Todos, sin excepciones, asintieron con la cabeza ante eso y Percy pensó que esa era la señal para seguir con la lectura.

**Harry las buscaba adondequiera que iba, **

La gente lo miró largamente antes de suspirar resignados. Harry, en tanto, se encogía de hombros.

**y Ron lo ayudaba a regañadientes.**

_Mi hermano pequeño es más valiente de lo que pensé. Aun cuando le dan fobia las arañas, ayuda a Harry a encontrarlas. Ha hecho cosas más rescatables que yo. _Pensaron Charlie y Bill, mirando con una sonrisa a Ron.

_El pequeño Ronnie está creciendo a pasos agigantados. Haber ayudado a Harry para buscar arañas es totalmente valiente de parte de él, a pesar que por nuestra culpa Ron le tiene miedo a las arañas _Aunque los gemelos estaban completamente admirados de su hermano, aún así se secaron una lágrima falsa de orgullo a modo de broma.

_Mi hermano es más valiente de lo que la gente cree. _Ginny recordaba perfectamente que su hermano la había ido a rescatar junto con Harry de la cámara secreta.

Molly y Arthur tenían una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aunque estaban muy pálidos porque su hijo y su amigo buscarían y seguirían arañas. Suspiraron resignados. Ya habían aprendido que nada de lo que dijesen iban a parar lo que se leería porque ya había sucedido.

Ron, en tanto, se encogía de hombros con indiferencia, a pesar de que estaba contento que su familia le mirara con una sonrisa de orgullo en sus rostros.

Percy, en cambio, se limitaba a mirar a su hermano sin expresión alguna. _Valiente e irresponsable de su parte. Yo no sé cómo mi madre y mi padre no lo retan por estar haciendo cosas imprudentes _pensó para sus adentros antes de volver a leer.

**Además se añadía la dificultad de que no les dejaban ir solos a ningún lado, sino que tenían que desplazarse siempre en grupo con los alumnos de Gryffindor. **

―Una gran dificultad― añadió Ojoloco.

Varios asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con el auror.

**La mayoría de los estudiantes parecían agradecer que los profesores los acompañaran siempre de clase en clase,**

―Fue un gran alivio― declaró Lavender, helada del miedo al recordar los hechos.

―Eso nos mantenía a salvo de los ataques― añadió Romilda con un leve miedo en el tono de su voz.

―Fue lo más acertado que pudieron haber hecho― apuntó Cho algo pálida.

Los demás alumnos le dieron la razón antes de que Percy volviese a leer.

**pero a Harry le resultaba muy fastidioso.**

―A mí igual me hubiese resultado fastidioso― aseguró Kisngley, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los profesores lo miraron largamente antes de que Percy volviese a leer.

**Había una persona, sin embargo, que parecía disfrutar plenamente de aquella atmósfera de terror y recelo. **

―Apuesto que es Malfoy― anunció Sirius, rodando sus ojos exasperado.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras que Draco maldecía entre dientes.

**Draco Malfoy se pavoneaba por el colegio como si acabaran de darle el Premio Anual. **

La gente gruñó por lo bajo, al tiempo que Malfoy seguía maldiciendo _¡Estúpido libro! ¡Estúpido, Potter, Weasley y Granger!_

**Harry no comprendió por qué Malfoy se sentía tan a gusto hasta que, unos quince días después de que se hubieran ido Dumbledore y Hagrid, estando sentado detrás de él en clase de Pociones, le oyó regodearse de la situación ante Crabbe y Goyle:**

―¡Malfoy! ― gruñó medio comedor, furioso.

―¡Eres tan cruel! ― vociferó el resto del comedor, enojado.

Draco, entre tanto, se cruzaba de brazos _¡Qué fastidio! Detesto que se lean este tipo de partes porque los únicos que no se vienen encima de mí son mis compañeros de casa. Los demás se enojan y acaban furiosos conmigo…aggg…_

—**Siempre pensé que mi padre sería el que echara a Dumbledore —dijo, sin preocuparse de hablar en voz baja**

La gente volvió a gruñir entre dientes.

—**. Ya os dije que él opina que Dumbledore ha sido el peor director que ha tenido nunca el colegio. **

―Si alguna vez tengo a Lucius Malfoy en frente recuérdenme hechizarlo por decir tales estupideces del profesor Dumbledore― soltó Sirius, mirando fijamente al Slytherin.

―Y nosotros te ayudaremos― lo apoyaron Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Minerva, Sprout y Flitwich.

Todos estaban absolutamente enrabiados por los dichos del señor Malfoy que parecía que quisieran hechizarlo ya.

Draco, en tanto, tragaba saliva _ aggg…. ¡Estúpido libro! Lo que me suceda a mí y a mi familia es por su culpa._

**Quizá ahora tengamos un director decente, alguien que no quiera que se cierre la Cámara de los Secretos. **

Una decena de estudiantes se pararon de sus asientos, dispuestos a maldecir al Slytherin por decir tales barbaridades.

―Nadie hechizará al señor Malfoy― habló Albus con su voz autoritaria―. Ahora, a volver con la lectura.

La gente asintió, aunque aún se sentían furiosos por la manera cruel que tuvo Malfoy de expresar lo que sentía. Draco, en tanto, suspiraba aliviado.

**McGonagall no durará mucho, sólo está de forma provisional...**

La gente gruñó de nuevo, a excepción, claro está, de la casa de , en tanto, entrecerraba los ojos, totalmente irritada con la actitud del joven Malfoy.

**Snape pasó al lado de Harry sin hacer ningún comentario sobre el asiento y el caldero solitarios de Hermione.**

La gente miró de mala manera al profesor de pociones, quién se encogió de hombros sin decir nada. Se encontraba con su típica expresión neutral.

—**Señor —dijo Malfoy en voz alta—, señor, ¿por qué no solicita usted el puesto de director?**

―Nunca sucederá― saltó Sirius, mirando burlonamente a Snape.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras tanto, Severus seguía con su expresión neutral de hace unos momentos atrás.

—**Venga, venga, Malfoy —dijo Snape, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír con sus finos labios**

Los merodeadores, Tonks y Arthur gruñeron por lo bajo. Snape, por otro lado, esbozaba una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.

—**. El profesor Dumbledore sólo ha sido suspendido de sus funciones por el consejo escolar. Me atrevería a decir que volverá a estar con nosotros muy pronto.**

―Exacto― declaró la mitad de los estudiantes, esbozando una sonrisa.

―Como siempre debió ser ―manifestó la otra mitad de los estudiantes, mirando admirados a su director.

Albus sonreía con su singular brillo en los ojos azules.

—**Ya —dijo Malfoy, con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Espero que mi padre le vote a usted, señor, si solicita el puesto. Le diré que usted es el mejor profesor del colegio, señor.**

La gente volvió a gruñir, mientras que los merodeadores rodaban sus ojos ante la expresión: "Mejor profesor del colegio"

**Snape paseaba sonriente por la mazmorra, afortunadamente sin ver a Seamus Finnigan, que hacía como que vomitaba sobre el caldero.**

Severus posó su mirada en Seamus, quién agachó la cabeza con vergüenza ante lo que se leía. Él nunca pensó que sería descubierto de aquella manera.

Entre tanto, el comedor reía por lo bajo.

—**Me sorprende que los **_**sangre sucia **_**no hayan hecho ya todos el equipaje —prosiguió Malfoy—. Apuesto cinco galeones a que el próximo muere. Qué pena que no sea Granger...**

El caos que se formó después de leer aquel testimonio pronunciado por Malfoy fue tan monumental que ni siquiera los profesores pudieron hacer algo.

Todos los hijos de Muggles se pararon de su asiento como si fuesen uno solo, totalmente cabreados por la actitud que tuvo el Slytherin hacía ellos, y antes de que alguien pudiese intervenir, comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Los hechizos volaron directo a la mesa de Slytherin y sus ocupantes tuvieron que replegarse a los muros para evitar salir dañados nuevamente. Draco, en tanto y como la vez anterior, se escondió debajo de la mesa por el temor de ser hechizado por algún conjuro. Entonces:

―¡Alto!―habló Albus con voz fuerte y potente―.Bajen sus varitas en este mismo instante― la gente, mirando con desprecio a Draco, hizo lo que le pidió el director ―. No permitiré que otra vez el señor Malfoy sea dañado. Una vez no lo pude detener, esta vez sí.

Los hijos de Muggles gruñeron, pero dejaron de maldecir y se fueron a sentar a su mesa, a pesar que aún se sentían absolutamente enfadados por el comportamiento de Malfoy.

Los Slytherin, en cambio, suspiraron aliviados y comenzaron a retornar a sus asientos ya más calmados ante lo que había sucedido. Malfoy, entre tanto, se sentaba en su puesto callado y sin decir palabra alguna.

Minutos después de aquello, la lectura siguió.

**La campana sonó en aquel momento, **

La gente se sintió aliviada de no tener que escuchar más a Malfoy.

**y fue una suerte, porque al oír las últimas palabras, Ron había saltado del asiento para abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, **

El comedor aplaudió a Ron, quién enrojeció hasta la médula, mientras que Harry le palmeaba la espalda.

**aunque con el barullo de recoger libros y bolsas, su intento pasó inadvertido.**

La gente bufó, mientras que Draco y Slytherin rieron por lo bajo.

—**Dejadme —protestó Ron cuando lo sujetaron entre Harry y Dean—. No me preocupa, no necesito mi varita mágica, lo voy a matar con las manos...**

―Así se habla, Ronnie― aplaudieron los bromistas, palmeándole la espalda al pelirrojo, que seguía tan rojo como hace unos segundos atrás.

—**Daos prisa, he de llevaros a Herbología —les gritó Snape, y salieron en doble hilera, con Harry, Ron y Dean en la cola, el segundo intentando todavía liberarse. **

Fred y George se secaron las lágrimas falsas del orgullo que sentían por su pequeño hermano.

**Sólo lo soltaron cuando Snape se quedó en la puerta del castillo y ellos continuaron por la huerta hacia los invernaderos.**

**La clase de Herbología resultó triste, porque había dos alumnos menos: Justin y**

**Hermione.**

La gente volvió a entristecerse por las dos petrificaciones, mientras que los aludidosagachaban la cabeza, recordando los minutos en los cuales fueron convertidos en piedra.

**La profesora Sprout los puso a todos a podar las higueras de Abisinia, que daban higos secos. **

Dudley miró curioso. Cada vez le gustaba más el mundo mágico.

**Harry fue a tirar un brazado de tallos secos al montón del abono y se encontró de frente con Ernie Mcmillan. **

Sirius le envió una mirada de advertencia a Ernie, quién se estremeció levemente por la intensidad que está desprendía.

**Ernie respiró hondo y dijo, muy formalmente:**

—**Sólo quiero que sepas, Harry, que lamento haber sospechado de ti. Sé que nunca atacarías a Hermione Granger y te quiero pedir disculpas por todo lo que dije. Ahora estamos en el mismo barco y..., bueno...**

―¡Bien! ―asintió con la cabeza Sirius, complacido por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo Ernie en ese instante―. Me parece excelente que la gente por fin se haya dado cuenta que mi ahijado no es ningún atacante ni asesino― sentenció, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En respuesta, la gente le sonrió tímidamente, a pesar de que se sentían aliviadosde no tener más miradas furiosas de parte del animago.

**Avanzó una mano regordeta y Harry la estrechó.**

―Muchísimo mejor― sonrió abiertamente Remus.

**Ernie y su amiga Hannah se pusieron a trabajar en la misma higuera que Ron y**

**Harry.**

Los dos merodeadores sonreían ampliamente por los cambios positivos que se estaban manifestando en el libro con respecto de la actitud de Hogwarts ante la sospecha de que fuese Harry quien cometía tales atrocidades.

—**Ese tal Draco Malfoy —dijo Ernie, mientras cortaba las ramas secas— parece que se ha puesto muy contento con todo esto, ¿verdad? ¿Sabéis?, creo que él podría ser el heredero de Slytherin.**

―Ya era hora de que alguien lo dijese―soltó Charlie, riendo por lo bajo.

―Aunque no fuese así― dijo Sirius, aún con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

Draco maldijo por la bajo, mientras que el comedor se encontraba de mucho mejor ánimo.

—**Esto demuestra que eres inteligente, Ernie —dijo Ron, que no parecía haber perdonado a Ernie tan fácilmente como Harry.**

La gente rió mientras que Ernie enrojecía hasta la médula.

—**¿Crees que es Malfoy, Harry? —preguntó Ernie.**

—**No —respondió Harry con tal firmeza que Ernie y Hannah se lo quedaron mirando.**

―Pensamos que él diría que sí― se defendieron de inmediato ambos implicados―. Además, se detestaban a muerte y no teníamos idea de nada de lo que ocurría.

La gente asintió demostrando así que ellos igual hubiesen mirado a Harryde aquella manera si hubieran escuchado ese no.

**Un instante después, Harry vio algo y lo señaló dándole a Ron en la mano con sus tijeras de podar.**

—**¡Ah! ¿Qué estás...?**

**Harry señaló al suelo, a un metro de distancia. Varias arañas grandes correteaban por la tierra.**

El ánimo se esfumó al instante cuando se leyó que habían encontrado a las benditas arañas y la tensión se instaló debido a que se leía: Arañas grandes, no arañas o arañitas. Gimieron preocupados por los dos amigos, aunque aún se sentían resignados ante los hechos que se leerían en breve.

—**¡Anda! —dijo Ron, intentando, sin éxito, hacer como que se alegraba**

―No me convenciste para nada, amigo― le sonrió Harry por lo bajo.

―Ya lo sé―se rió Ron.

La gente los miraba atónitos.

—**. Pero no podemos seguirlas ahora...**

―En eso tenías toda la razón― volvió a sonreírle Harry.

―Debido a que estábamos en clase― rió Ron ―, aunque reconozco que temblaba como un loco.

―Eso también lo intuí― le aseguró el azabache sin dejar de sonreír.

―¿Soy tan predecible? ― interrogó el pelirrojo curioso.

―Para nosotros sí― intervino Hermione con una sonrisa posada en su rostro―. Te conocemos muy bien.

―Ya me di cuenta― reconoció Ron sin dejar de reír.

―Y, ¿para qué preguntas?― preguntó la castaña exasperada.

―Porque quería asegurarme―contestó el pelirrojo con sencillez.

―Eres un tonto, Ron―rodó sus ojos la castaña.

Ron chocó sus manos con las de Harry sin dejar de sonreír, mientras que Hermione negaba con la cabeza divertida.

El resto, simplemente, miraba boquiabierto la escena.

_Son como nosotros _Pensaron los merodeadores, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

_Una bonita amistad _sonrieron los profesores.

_Que nunca muera esa linda relación del trío de oro _La familia Weasley les sonreía feliz.

_Mi primo tiene unos excelentes amigos _Dudley sonrió abiertamente.

Percy, en cambio, gruñó por la bajo y siguió leyendo.

**Ernie y Hannah escuchaban llenos de curiosidad.**

―Y no entendimos nada― añadieron, encogiéndose de hombros.

**Harry contempló a las arañas que se alejaban.**

—**Parece que se dirigen al bosque prohibido... **

―¡Oh, no! ― se quejó el comedor al unísono.

―Otra vez no― se quejaron los merodeadores, frotándose la sien para calmarse.

―No pueden tener ni un segundo de descanso― apuntaron los señores Weasley comenzando a hiperventilar.

―¡Hagrid! ― exclamaron los profesores enojados.

Hagrid agachó la cabeza, mientras que Harry y Ron se encogían de hombros y Hermione le palmeaba la espalda en señal de apoyo. Ginny, en tanto, se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

Los demás adolescentes Weasley se veían absolutamente preocupados por su hermano y se habían puesto pálidos por la suerte que correría Ron en el bosque prohibido y con arañas de por medio. Sin lugar a dudas, el pequeño Ronnie era muy valiente.

Percy era el único de los Weasley quien no mostró ninguna expresión de temor por la suerte que correría Ron, es más, comenzó a leer sin demoras.

**Y a Ron aquello aún le hizo menos gracia.**

―Como a cualquiera― apuntó Parvati, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

Todos, sin excepciones, asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo a la Gryffindor.

Dudley, en tanto, miraba con temor a su primo _¿Qué significa ese bosque? ¿Por qué es prohibido? ¿Qué tan grandes son esas arañas? ¿Por qué la gente decía otra vez? ¿A caso mi primo ya estuvo en ese bosque? _Sus pensamientos solo aumentaban su preocupación por Harry. Suspiró largamente antes de que Percy siguiese leyendo.

**Al acabar la clase, el profesor Snape acompañó a los alumnos al aula de Defensa**

**Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry y Ron se rezagaron un poco para hablar sin que los oyeran.**

―Cosa que siempre consiguen―bromeó Gryffindor.

Harry, Ron y Hermione rodaron sus ojos.

—**Tenemos que recurrir otra vez a la capa para hacernos invisibles —dijo Harry a**

**Ron—. Podemos llevar con nosotros a **_**Fang**_**. Hagrid lo lleva con él al bosque, así que podría sernos de ayuda.**

―Bien pensando― alabó Ojoloco.

—**De acuerdo —dijo Ron, que movía su varita mágica nerviosamente entre los dedos—. Pero... ¿no hay..., no hay hombres lobo en el bosque? —añadió, mientras ocupaban sus puestos habituales al final del aula de Lockhart.**

Dudley comenzó a temblar _¡Hombres lobos!, ¡Hombres lobos! ¡Mi primo ira a un bosque con hombres lobos!_

Al lado de Dudley, Petunia y Vernon se habían puesto más blancos que un fantasma al imaginar a un hombre lobo.

Para suerte de ellos, nadie se fijó en sus expresiones.

**Prefiriendo no responder a aquella pregunta, Harry dijo:**

—**También hay allí cosas buenas. Los centauros son buenos, y los unicornios también.**

Dudley abrió sus ojos, sorprendido por esas criaturas _Se supone que son mitos, ¿cómo es posible que en realidad existan? _Pero luego, se sacudió la cabeza _En el mundo de mi primo todo es posible._

**Ron no había estado nunca en el bosque prohibido. **

―Hasta ese entonces, sí― reconoció Ron, tragando saliva. Su primera excursión al bosque sí que le había dado miedo.

Los demás, se estremecieron.

**Harry había penetrado en él en una ocasión, y deseaba no tener que volver a hacerlo.**

―Nadie quisiera penetrar nunca en él―aseguró Dean, recordando el libro anterior.

Todo el mundo le dio la razón. Mientras tanto, Dudley perdía el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro _Sí lo hizo, ¡Dios mío Santo! ¿Qué más cosas__peligrosas hará mi primo?_ Pero él sabía que a medida que se leyesen los libros lo iba a averiguar.

**Lockhart entró en el aula dando un salto, y la clase se lo quedó mirando. **

―¡tarado! ― negó con la cabeza Sprout.

**Todos los demás profesores del colegio parecían más serios de lo habitual, pero Lockhart estaba tan alegre como siempre.**

―¡Idiota! ― entrecerró los ojos Minerva.

—**¡Venga ya! —exclamó, sonriéndoles a todos—, ¿por qué ponéis esas caras tan largas?**

**Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas de exasperación, pero no contestó nadie.**

―Excelente acción― alabó Flitwich, riendo por lo bajo.

Los que estuvieron en esa clase, enrojecieron.

—**¿Es que no comprendéis —les decía Lockhart, hablándoles muy despacio, como si fueran tontos— que el peligro ya ha pasado? Se han llevado al culpable.**

―Y yo desearía que se llevasen a ti a un hospital para inútiles e idiotas como tú― se mofó Sirius, provocando que todos, excluyendo las chiquillas, aplaudieran con ganas, de acuerdo a lo dicho por el animago.

—**¿A quién dice? —preguntó Dean Thomas en voz alta.**

—**Mi querido muchacho, el ministro de Magia no se habría llevado a Hagrid si no hubiera estado completamente seguro de que era el culpable —dijo Lockhart, en el tono que emplearía cualquiera para explicar que uno y uno son dos.**

―Se lo llevó para acreditar que estaban trabajando en esclarecer los hechos de la cámara, no porque él fuese el culpable― gruñó furiosa Tonks.

―Es solo aparentar que tenían todo bajo control― añadió Sirius, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Fudge, quien entrecerraba los ojos irritado.

Percy pensó que debía ponerse a leer antes de que algo más grave pasase con el ministro.

—**Ya lo creo que se lo llevaría —dijo Ron, alzando la voz más que Dean.**

—**Me atrevería a suponer que sé más sobre el arresto de Hagrid que usted, señor**

**Weasley —dijo Lockhart empleando un tono de satisfacción.**

―Por supuesto que sí, tonto― se jactó Ron en tono de burla.

La gente rió por lo bajo antes de que la lectura siguiese.

**Ron comenzó a decir que él no era de la misma opinión, pero se paró en mitad de la frase cuando Harry le arreó una patada por debajo del pupitre.**

—**Nosotros no estábamos allí, ¿recuerdas? —le susurró Harry.**

La gente asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con las palabras dichas por Harry, mientras que Ron se quejaba por lo bajo.

**Pero la desagradable alegría de Lockhart, las sospechas que siempre había tenido de que Hagrid no era bueno, su confianza en que todo el asunto ya había tocado a su fin, irritaron tanto a Harry, que sintió deseos de tirarle **_**Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos**_** a su cara de idiota. **

―¡Hazlo, Harry!― exclamaron los bromistas, dichosos de que eso pasase.

Nadie, ni siquiera los profesores, le rebatieron, ya que Lockhart se merecía eso y mucho más.

**Pero en lugar de eso, se conformó con garabatearle a Ron una nota:**

**«Lo haremos esta noche.»**

De inmediato, la tensión se apoderó del Gran quería leer sobre otra incursión en el bosque prohibido.

Percy, entonces, siguió leyendo con una mezcla de ansiedad y temor.

**Ron leyó el mensaje, tragó saliva con esfuerzo y miró a su lado, al asiento habitualmente ocupado por Hermione. Entonces parecieron disiparse sus dudas, y asintió con la cabeza.**

―Me alegro que por mirar a mi asiento se te disiparan las dudas― sonrió Hermione, ruborizándose levemente.

Ron se encogió de hombros, ligeramente ruborizado. Mientras eso pasaba, los hermanos Weasley, no fijándose en su hermano y su amiga, tragaban saliva con un solo pensamiento rondándoles la cabeza: Era muy valiente.

**Aquellos días, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba siempre abarrotada, porque a partir de las seis, los de Gryffindor no tenían otro lugar adonde ir. También tenían mucho de qué hablar, así que la sala no se vaciaba hasta pasada la medianoche.**

La gente gimió, sabiendo que pronto seguirían a las arañas.

**Después de cenar, Harry sacó del baúl su capa para hacerse invisible y pasó la noche sentado encima de ella, esperando que la sala se despejara. **

―Lo cual tardó mucho― reconocieron Harry y Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los Weasley, Tonks y los merodeadores miraron con miedo a los dos amigos. Hermione, en tanto, se preparaba para escuchar atentamente lo que sucedería en breve.

**Fred y George los retaron a jugar al **_**snap explosivo **_**y Ginny se sentó a contemplarlos, muy retraída y ocupando el asiento habitual de Hermione. **

Ginny se estremeció levemente. Harry se apresuró a tomarle la mano. La demás gente, en cambio, miraba con tristeza a la pelirroja, creyendo que era a causa de Hermione por lo que ella se sentía así.

**Harry y Ron perdieron a propósito, intentando acabar pronto, pero incluso así, era bien pasada la medianoche cuando Fred, George y Ginny se marcharon por fin a la cama.**

Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus y Tonks comenzaron a hiperventilar. No querían que nada malo les sucediese a Harry y Ron.

**Harry y Ron esperaron a oír cerrarse las puertas de los dos dormitorios antes de coger la capa, echársela encima y salir por el agujero del retrato.**

Harry y Ron suspiraron larga y pesadamente, con un ligero escalofrío en sus espaldas. Lo de Aragog era algo que aún no podían superar del todo.

**Este recorrido por el castillo también fue difícil, porque tenían que ir esquivando a los profesores. **

Los profesores suspiraron resignados. Nada podían hacer para cambiar eso, por más que quisiesen hacerlo.

**Al fin llegaron al vestíbulo, descorrieron el pasador de la puerta principal y se colaron por ella, intentando evitar que hiciera ruido, y salieron a los campos iluminados por la luz de la luna.**

La gente comenzó a sentir mucho miedo y la tensión fue en aumento. Nadie quería leer otra vez sobre el bosque prohibido. Habían tenido lo suficiente con haberlo leído en el libro pasado, pero sabían que de igual forma lo tendrían que escuchar de nuevo.

—**Naturalmente —dijo Ron de pronto, mientras cruzaban a grandes zancadas el negro césped—, cuando lleguemos al bosque podría ser que no tuviéramos nada que seguir. A lo mejor las arañas no iban en aquella dirección. Parecía que sí, pero... Su voz se fue apagando, pero conservaba un aire de esperanza.**

―Ojalá hubiese sido así― dijo Ron, tragando saliva con dificultad.

Nadie quiso decir algo debido a que estaban completamente aterrados con lo que seguiría.

**Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, que parecía muy triste con sus ventanas tapadas.**

Hagrid sintió pena de la forma en que se veía su casa en el libro.

**Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, **_**Fang **_**enloqueció de alegría al verlos. **

Y sonrió por la bajo por eso.

**Temiendo que despertara a todo el castillo con sus potentes ladridos, se apresuraron a darle de comer caramelos de café con leche que había en una lata sobre la chimenea, de tal manera que consiguieron pegarle los dientes de arriba a los de abajo.**

La gente rió sin humor.

**Harry dejó la capa sobre la mesa de Hagrid. No la necesitarían en el bosque completamente oscuro.**

Alastor y Kingsley asintieron con la cabeza.

—**Venga, **_**Fang**_**, vamos a dar una vuelta —le dijo Harry, dándole unas palmaditas en la pata, y **_**Fang **_**salió de la cabaña detrás de ellos, muy contento, fue corriendo hasta el bosque y levantó la pata al pie de un gran árbol. **

La gente se permitió reír por lo bajo al imaginarse a Fang haciendo lo que el libro decía.

**Harry sacó la varita, murmuró:**

_**«¡Lumos!»**_**, y en su extremo apareció una lucecita diminuta, suficiente para permitirles buscar indicios de las arañas por el camino.**

—**Bien pensado —dijo Ron—. Yo haría lo mismo con la mía, pero ya sabes..., seguramente estallaría o algo parecido...**

―Excelente forma de alivianar la tensión, pequeño Ronnie― dijeron los gemelos, respirando con dificultad.Aún seguían preocupados por su hermano.

**Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y le señaló la hierba. Dos arañas solitarias huían de la luz de la varita para protegerse en la sombra de los árboles.**

La gente suspiró resignada**. **

—**Vale —suspiró Ron, como resignándose a lo peor—. Estoy dispuesto. Vamos.**

_Ron es mucho más valiente de lo que nunca creí _Bill le sonreía completamente orgulloso a su hermano.

_Dejo la fobia que sentía por las arañas para descubrir todo el asunto de la cámara secreta y ayudar a Hagrid _Charlie miró admirado a Ron.

_El pequeño Ronnie es sensacional. Es demasiado valiente _Los gemelos miraban maravillados al pelirrojo.

_Nunca dudé de que fueses valiente, Ron. No desde que me fuiste a rescatar a la cámara con Harry _Ginny sonreía satisfecha.

_Mi pequeño Ron es un hombre muy valiente _Molly se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido, mientras intentaba de calmarse.

_Nunca pensé que mi hijo Ron fuese tan valiente _Arthur le acariciaba la espalda a su esposa para que se tranquilizase.

_Más valiente que cualquiera de nosotros, los Weasley, pero aún así es irresponsable _Percy entrecerró los ojos antes de volver a leer.

**De esta forma penetraron en el bosque, con **_**Fang **_**correteando a su lado, olfateando las hojas y las raíces de los árboles. A la luz de la varita mágica de Harry, siguieron la hilera ininterrumpida de arañas que circulaban por el camino. **

La gente tembló de miedo por la frase: Hilera ininterrumpida de arañas… ¿_cuántas eran?_ Se preguntaron asustados, pero sabían que la lectura se los diría, por lo que, esperaron a que Percy siguiese leyendo.

**Caminaron unos veinte minutos, sin hablar, con el oído atento a otros ruidos que no fueran los de ramas al romperse o el susurro de las hojas. Más adelante, cuando el bosque se volvió tan espeso que ya no se veían las estrellas del cielo **

Dudley se estremeció _Primo, ¿en qué diablos te metiste?_

**y la única luz provenía de la varita de Harry, vieron que las arañas se salían del camino.**

**Harry se detuvo y miró hacia donde se dirigían las arañas, pero, fuera del pequeño círculo de luz de la varita, todo era oscuridad impenetrable. **

El comedor tragaba saliva, totalmente temerosos al volver a sentirla esencia del bosque como si ellos estuviesen allí en vivo y en directo.

**Nunca se había internado tanto en el bosque. **

Harry asintió de acuerdo consigo mismo.

**Podía recordar vívidamente que Hagrid, una vez que había entrado con él, le advirtió que no se saliera del camino. Pero ahora Hagrid se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia, probablemente en una celda en Azkaban, y les había indicado que siguieran a las arañas.**

―La cual fue una pésima idea― gritó Molly histérica.

Hagrid agachó la cabeza mientras que Arthur intentaba calmar a su esposa y el comedor tiritaba de miedo.

**Harry notó en la mano el contacto de algo húmedo, **

La gente ahogó un grito de espanto.

**dio un salto hacia atrás y pisó a Ron en el pie, pero sólo había sido el hocico de **_**Fang**_**.**

Y se relajó por eso.

—**¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Harry a Ron, de quien sólo veía los ojos, que reflejaban la luz de la varita mágica.**

—**Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí... —dijo Ron.**

―Debemos seguir― terminó la frase inclusa Ron.

Nadie quiso añadir algo más, por lo que Percy se apresuró a leer con un hilo de pánico en la voz.

**De forma que siguieron a las arañas que se internaban en la espesura. No podían avanzar muy rápido, porque había tocones y raíces de árboles en su ruta, apenas visibles en la oscuridad. Harry notaba en la mano el cálido aliento de **_**Fang**_**. Tuvieron que detenerse más de una vez para que, en cuclillas, a la luz de la varita, Harry pudiera volver a encontrar el rastro de las arañas.**

Nadie se atrevía a interrumpir el relato, porque querían que se acabase luego el capítulo**.**

**Caminaron durante una media hora por lo menos. Las túnicas se les enganchaban en las ramas bajas y en las zarzas. Al cabo de un rato notaron que el terreno descendía, aunque el bosque seguía igual de espeso.**

Harry y Ron se estremecieron ligeramente al recordar todas esas sensaciones que se leían en el libro. No había sido para nada agradable estar allí.

Hermione le palmeó la espalda a Ron para infundirle ánimos, mientras que Ginny hacía lo mismo con Harry.

**De repente, **_**Fang **_**dejó escapar un ladrido potente, resonante, dándoles un susto tremendo.**

La gente gritó y saltó de sus asientos a causa del temor que le causo leer sobre ese ladrido.

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron en voz alta, mirando en la oscuridad y agarrándose con fuerza al hombro de Harry.**

—**Algo se mueve por ahí —musitó Harry—. Escucha... Parece de gran tamaño.**

―¡Ay, no! ― Hiperventiló Molly histérica.

―Salgan ya de allí rápido―gritaron los merodeadores y Arthur.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza. Todos, sin excepciones, estaban completamente asustados por lo que sucedería con los dos amigos.

**Escucharon. A cierta distancia, a su derecha, aquella cosa de gran tamaño se abría camino entre los árboles quebrando las ramas a su paso.**

Esa declaración sólo incrementó el pánico en el Gran Comedor. Hasta Percy tuvo dificultades para seguir leyendo.

—**¡Ah no! —exclamó Ron—, ¡ah no, no, no...!**

—**Calla —dijo Harry, desesperado—. Te oirá.**

—**¿Oírme? —dijo Ron en un tono elevado y poco natural—. Yo sí lo he oído.**

_**¡Fang!**_

_Qué no pase nada _Rogaban los merodeadores y los señores Weasley aterrados.

**La oscuridad parecía presionarles los ojos mientras aguardaban aterrorizados.**

**Oyeron un extraño ruido sordo, y luego, silencio.**

La gente se sintió aún más aterrada con lo que se leía. Querían acabar luego con este capítulo.

—**¿Qué crees que está haciendo? —preguntó Harry**

—**Seguramente, se está preparando para saltar —contestó Ron.**

**Aguardaron, temblando, sin atreverse apenas a moverse.**

―No digas cosas así, Ron― gimió el comedor, completamente asustado.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, pero sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda.

—**¿Crees que se ha ido? —susurró Harry.**

—**No sé...**

_Qué se haya ido_ Pensaron Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arthur y Molly, esperanzados en que, efectivamente, que fuese lo que los estuviese siguiendo, se fuera.

**Entonces vieron a su derecha un resplandor que brilló tanto en la oscuridad que los dos tuvieron que protegerse los ojos con las manos. **

Aunque la gran mayoría parecía atemorizada, no pudieron dejar de mirar con curiosidad al libro, _¿un brillo en medio del bosque?_ Era completamente incomprensible algo como aquello.

Percy, fijándose en las expresiones de súplica del comedor, siguió leyendo.

_**Fang **_**soltó un aullido y echó a correr, pero se enredó en unos espinos y volvió a aullar aún más fuerte.**

—**¡Harry! —gritó Ron, tan aliviado que la voz apenas le salía**

La gente se volvió a Ron, extrañada por su comportamiento. El pelirrojo, en tanto, rodó los ojos y le pidió con la mirada a Percy que siguiese leyendo.

—**. ¡Harry, es nuestro coche!**

―¡Eh! ― exclamó el comedor atónito.

―Sigan leyendo― sugirió Harry, haciéndole un gesto a Percy para que continuase leyendo.

Él, de inmediato, siguió leyendo.

—**¿Qué?**

—**¡Vamos!**

**Harry siguió a Ron en dirección a la luz, dando tumbos y traspiés, y al cabo de un instante salieron a un claro.**

**El coche del padre de Ron estaba abandonado en medio de un círculo de gruesos árboles y bajo un espeso tejido de ramas, con los faros encendidos. **

La gente suspiró aliviada. Con el coche allí en el bosque con ellos, al menos tendrían algo en que huir si la situación lo requería.

**Ron caminó hacia él, boquiabierto, y el coche se le acercó despacio, como si fuera un perro que saludase a su amo. Un perro de color turquesa.**

A pesar de toda la tensión que se había formado en el Gran Comedor, todos se rieron a carcajadas por lo que se leía.

―¡Un perro de color turquesa! ― exclamaron los bromistas, riendo a más no poder.

―Nunca en mi vida había escuchado tal comparación― añadió Tonks, tratando de dejar de reír.

Pero como siempre sucedía en estos casos, les tomó unos cinco minutos dejar de reír, cuando lo hicieron, la lectura continuó.

—**¡Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo! —dijo Ron emocionado, contemplando el coche—. Míralo: el bosque lo ha vuelto salvaje... **

―No lo había pensando, pero está muy bien. Sólo imagínenlo totalmente salvaje―siguió riendo Sirius.

Y la gente volvió a reír al imaginárselo como el animago decía. Pasaron, así unos cinco minutos más para que la lectura pudiese continuar.

**Los guardabarros del coche estaban arañados y embadurnados de barro. Daba la impresión de que el coche había conseguido llegar hasta allí él solo. A **_**Fang **_**no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia, y se mantenía pegado a Harry, temblando. **

―Pobre― articuló Romilda, mirando con pena al libro.

Hagrid agradeció el gesto de ella con la mirada.

**Mientras su respiración se acompasaba, guardó la varita bajo la túnica.**

—**¡Y creíamos que era un monstruo que nos iba a atacar! —dijo Ron, inclinándose sobre el coche y dándole unas palmadas—. ¡Me preguntaba adónde habría ido!**

―Él no te contestará, Ron― rió la gente por lo bajo. Al parecer la tensión se había ido completamente a causa de la aparición del coche.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, avergonzado por eso. Percy rodó los ojos antes de seguir leyendo.

**Harry aguzó la vista en busca de arañas en el suelo iluminado, pero todas habían huido de la luz de los faros.**

—**Hemos perdido el rastro —dijo—. Tendremos que buscarlo de nuevo.**

―Y tendrán que comenzar la búsqueda de nuevo― suspiró Ojoloco.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar, pero estaban de acuerdo con el auror.

**Ron no habló ni se movió. Tenía los ojos clavados en un punto que se hallaba a unos tres metros del suelo, justo detrás de Harry. Estaba pálido de terror.**

―¡Oh, no! ― tembló el comedor, comenzando a asustarse de nuevo.

Ron, para que nadie más se atreviese a hablar, le hizo un gesto a su hermano para que siguiese leyendo. Lo que vendría a más de alguno le pondría los pelos de punta.

**Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de volverse. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido, y de repente sintió que algo largo y peludo lo agarraba por la cintura y lo levantaba en el aire, de cara al suelo.**

―¡Por Merlín Santo! ― gritaron Sirius y Remus, completamente asustados ―Ahijado, no te paso nada― añadió el animago, mientras el comedor completo se volvía pálido.

―No, Sirius, no me paso nada― le aseguró Harry.

Canuto asintió con la cabeza e inhaló y exhaló varias veces para poder calmarse. A su lado, Remus hacía lo mismo que su amigo.

Los demás sólo tenían miradas de horror incrustado en sus rostros, incluyendo Petunia y Vernon, aunque este último en menor grado, casi imperceptible. Dudley, en cambio, contenía la respiración. Se encontraba realmente preocupado por su primo.

Percy, fijándose en las expresiones de miedo en las caras de las personas reunidas en el comedor, volvió a leer.

**Mientras forcejeaba, aterrorizado, oyó más chasquidos, y vio que las piernas de Ron se despegaban del suelo,**

―¡Mi hijo no! ― gimió Molly, aferrándose cada vez más a su esposo. Este intentaba tranquilizarla, pero sin éxito.

―Estoy bien, mamá. No te preocupes― sonrió Ron para que su madre se calmase.

La señora Weasley, de a poco, se fue calmando. Mientras tanto, los hermanos Weasñey habían perdido todo el color de su piel, volviéndose tan blancos como los fantasmas. Estaban sumamente preocupados por la suerte de Ron en el libro.

Percy, aunque estaba un poco preocupado por él, no lo demostró. De hecho, se apresuró a seguir leyendo.

**y oyó a **_**Fang **_**aullar y gimotear... y sintió que lo arrastraban por entre los negros árboles.**

La gente se volvió a estremecer. Realmente estaban odiando el capítulo porque estaba resultando ser mucho peor que en el anterior libro.

**Levantando como pudo la cabeza, Harry vio que la bestia que lo sujetaba caminaba sobre seis patas inmensamente largas y peludas, y que encima de las dos delanteras que lo aferraban, tenía unas pinzas también negras. **

―¡La araña gigante! ― gritó el comedor aterrado.

―En realidad esa araña no era para nada gigante― susurraron Harry y Ron por lo bajo. Para suerte de los dos, sólo Hermione y Ginny escucharon. Ambas se volvieron aún más pálidas, pero se apresuraron a tomarles las manos a Ron y Harry respectivamente para infundirles ánimos.

_Que no les pase nada a Harry y Ron. Fue mucho peor de lo que me contaron _Gimió la castaña.

_Saldrán de esta y sólo quedará como un gran susto, nada más_ La pelirroja estaba segura de eso.

Percy decidió volver a leer luego de aquel grito del comedor.

**Tras él podía oír a otro animal similar, que sin duda era el que había cogido a Ron. **

Los hermanos Weasley respiraban con duda su hermano era muy valiente.

**Se encaminaban hacia el corazón del bosque.**

La gente se volvió a estremecer.

**Harry pudo ver a **_**Fang **_**que forcejeaba intentando liberarse de un tercer monstruo, **

―¿Cuántas arañas son? ― preguntó Sirius, tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

―Más de las que te puedas imaginar― tragó saliva Ron al responderle al animago.

Esto sólo acrecentó el temor.

**aullando con fuerza, pero Harry no habría podido gritar aunque hubiera querido: parecía como si la voz se le hubiese quedado junto al coche, en el claro.**

―Así mismo me sentía yo― reconoció Ron, estremeciéndose.

―Fue horrible― asintió con la cabeza Harry.

Nadie tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para decir algo, por lo que Percy siguió leyendo.

**Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó en las garras del animal, sólo que de repente hubo la suficiente claridad para ver que el suelo, antes cubierto de hojas, estaba infestado de arañas. Estaban en el borde de una vasta hondonada en la que los árboles habían sido talados y las estrellas brillaban iluminando el paisaje más terrorífico que se pueda imaginar.**

La gente se estremeció y sin ser conscientes, se aferraron a los compañeros que tenían más cerca. Incluso los profesores se tuvieron que sujetar los unos a los otros para tener a alguien que los sujetase para lo que vendría después. Intuyeron que no sería nada bueno.

**Arañas. No arañas diminutas como aquellas a las que habían seguido por el camino de hojarasca, **

―¡Pequeñas! ― exclamó el comedor entre sorprendido y horrorizados a la vez.

―¿Es una especie de broma? ― interrogó Charlie, respirando agitadamente.

En respuesta, Harry y Ron le hicieron un gesto a Percy para que siguiese leyendo. Él lo hizo con un hilo de miedo en su voz.

**sino arañas del tamaño de caballos, con ocho ojos y ocho patas negras, peludas y gigantescas. **

Fue tal el impacto ante aquella descripción de las arañas, que nadie encontró la voz para gritar. Se quedaron paralizados del miedo.

Percy, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, volvió a leer.

**El ejemplar que transportaba a Harry se abría camino, bajando por la brusca pendiente, hacia una telaraña nebulosa en forma de cúpula que había en el centro de la hondonada, mientras sus compañeras se acercaban por todas partes chasqueando sus pinzas, emocionadas a la vista de su presa.**

Nuevamente, el grito de terror se quedó atorado en la garganta. Los Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Hermione se veían los unos a los otros atónitos y temblando del miedo.

**La araña soltó a Harry, y éste cayó al suelo de cuatro patas. A su lado, con un ruido sordo, cayeron Ron y **_**Fang. **_**El perro ya no aullaba; se quedó encogido y en silencio en el mismo punto en que había caído.**

Casi lo mismo que sucedía en el gran comedor. El miedo había provocado que nadie pudiese encontrar la voz y que el silencio se apoderara del comedor.

**Ron parecía encontrarse tan mal como Harry había supuesto. Su boca se había alargado en una especie de grito mudo y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.**

Misma cosa que sucedía en el comedor. A las personas se les salían los ojos de las órbitas.

**De pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que la araña que lo había dejado caer estaba hablando. **

―¿Qué? ― encontró la voz Kinsgley.

―¿Cómo? ― añadió Ojoloco con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas.

En respuesta, Harry le hizo un gesto a Percy para que siguiese.

**No era fácil darse cuenta de ello, porque chascaba sus pinzas a cada palabra que decía.**

—**¡Aragog! —llamaba—, ¡Aragog!**

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Aún el medio los tenía paralizados.

**Y del medio de la gran tela de araña salió, muy despacio, una araña del tamaño de un elefante pequeño. **

La gente comenzó a temblar sin control y les tomó más de quince minutos calmarse. Cuando lo hicieron, la lectura continúo.

**El negro de su cuerpo y sus piernas estaba manchado de gris, y los ocho ojos que tenía en su cabeza horrenda y llena de pinzas eran de un blanco lechoso. Era ciega.**

Hagrid sonrió con tristeza por su querida Aragog.

—**¿Qué hay? —dijo, chascando muy deprisa sus pinzas.**

—**Hombres —dijo la araña que había llevado a Harry.**

—**¿Es Hagrid? —Aragog se acercó, moviendo vagamente sus múltiples ojos lechosos.**

―Lamentablemente no―susurró Hagrid con miedo.

Los demás aún se negaban a decir cualquier cosa.

—**Desconocidos —respondió la araña que había llevado a Ron.**

—**Matadlos —ordenó Aragog con fastidio—. Estaba durmiendo...**

―¡No! ― gritó el comedor completo.

Harry y Ron rodaron sus ojos antes de pedirle a Percy que siguiese leyendo.

—**Somos amigos de Hagrid —gritó Harry. Sentía como si el corazón se le hubiera escapado del pecho y estuviera retumbando en su garganta.**

De la misma manera que se sentía todo el comedor, pero a diferencia de Harry en el libro, aún no podían encontrar su voz.

—**Clic, clic, clic —hicieron las pinzas de todas las arañas en la hondonada.**

**Aragog se detuvo.**

La gente siguió temblando del miedo.

—**Hagrid nunca ha enviado hombres a nuestra hondonada —dijo despacio.**

—**Hagrid está metido en un grave problema —dijo Harry, respirando muy deprisa—. Por eso hemos venido nosotros.**

—**¿En un grave problema? —dijo la vieja araña, en un tono que a Harry se le antojó de preocupación—. Pero ¿por qué os ha enviado?**

_Por favor que no le suceda nada a los dos _Pensaban los merodeadores y los señores Weasley, rogando que no les pasase nada ni a Harry ni a Ron.

Hermione y Ginny seguían muy preocupados por sus amigos.

**Harry quiso levantarse, pero decidió no hacerlo; no creía que las piernas lo pudieran sostener. Así que habló desde el suelo, lo más tranquilamente que pudo.**

_Excelente maniobra para controlar el miedo _Alabó Ojoloco en su mente, aunque igualmente estaba asustado. Nunca había tenido que hacer algo como esto. Siempre era luchar contra los mortifagos o con otras clases de monstruos que no fueron tan terribles como una decena de arañas de ese tamaño.

—**En el colegio piensan que Hagrid se ha metido en... en... algo con los estudiantes.**

**Se lo han llevado a Azkaban.**

**Aragog chascó sus pinzas enojado, y el resto de las arañas de la hondonada hizo lo mismo: **

La gente siguió temblando. Ese chasquido les ponían los pelos de puntas.

**era como si aplaudiesen, sólo que los aplausos no solían aterrorizar a Harry.**

—**Pero aquello fue hace años —dijo Aragog con fastidio—. Hace un montón de años. Lo recuerdo bien. Por eso lo echaron del colegio. Creyeron que yo era el monstruo que vivía en lo que ellos llaman la Cámara de los Secretos. Creyeron que Hagrid había abierto la cámara y me había liberado.**

_Lo había dicho antes _Pensó Albus con sus ojos sin brillo alguno.

—**Y tú... ¿tú no saliste de la Cámara de los Secretos? —dijo Harry, notando un sudor frío en la frente.**

—**¡Yo! —dijo Aragog, chascando de enfado—. Yo no nací en el castillo. Vine de una tierra lejana. Un viajero me regaló a Hagrid cuando yo estaba en el huevo.**

La ceja de Ojoloco se levantó, pero no dijo nada.

**Hagrid sólo era un niño, pero me cuidó, me escondió en un armario del castillo, me alimentó con sobras de la mesa. Hagrid es un gran amigo mío, y un gran hombre. **

Hagrid sonrió con tristeza al recordar aquellos días como estudiante del colegio.

**Cuando me descubrieron y me culparon de la muerte de una muchacha, él me protegió. Desde entonces, he vivido siempre en el bosque, donde Hagrid aún viene a verme. **

Fudge entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Aún tenía miedo.

**Hasta me encontró una esposa, Mosag, y ya veis cómo ha crecido mi familia, gracias a la bondad de Hagrid...**

Hagrid volvió a sonreír.

**Harry reunió todo el valor que le quedaba.**

—**¿Así que tú nunca... nunca atacaste a nadie?**

—**Nunca —dijo la vieja araña con voz ronca—. Mi instinto me habría empujado a ello, pero, por consideración a Hagrid, nunca hice daño a un ser humano. **

Fudge se estremeció _Si Hagrid ni Aragog atacaron a esos estudiantes, ¿quién fue?...Aunque sé que me meteré en serios problemas por estos libros.__La inocencia de Hagrid es solo el comienzo. De eso estoy seguro._

**El cuerpo de la muchacha asesinada fue descubierto en los aseos. **

La ceja de Sirius, Remus, Kingsley y Ojoloco se levantó _¿Podía ser posible que esa niña fuese Myrtle? _Si era así, tendrían que esperar para saberlo.

**Yo nunca vi nada del castillo salvo el armario en que crecí. A nuestra especie le gusta la oscuridad y el silencio.**

—**Pero entonces... ¿sabes qué es lo que mató a la chica? —preguntó Harry—.**

**Porque, sea lo que sea, ha vuelto a atacar a la gente...**

―Eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber― reconoció Ojoloco, frotándose la sien, dejando de lado el miedo.

**Los chasquidos y el ruido de muchas patas que se movían de enojo ahogaron sus palabras. Al mismo tiempo, grandes figuras negras parecían crecer a su alrededor.**

―Váyanse de allí― gritó Ravenclaw con temor.

―Ya descubrieron que Hagrid es inocente― vociferó Hufflepuff.

―No tienen nada más que hacer― añadió Gryffindor.

―Así que, corran― terminó de decir Slytherin.

Harry y Ron se miraron largamente. Esto aún no terminaba del todo.

—**Lo que habita en el castillo —dijo Aragog— es una antigua criatura a la que las arañas tememos más que a ninguna otra cosa. **

Charlie se quedó pensando qué criatura podía ser, pero no daba con la criatura. Los demás aurores se hacían la misa pregunta sin saber qué era.

**Recuerdo bien que le rogué a Hagrid que me dejara marchar cuando me di cuenta de que la bestia rondaba por el castillo.**

—**¿Qué es? —dijo Harry enseguida.**

Los aurores miraron al libro, esperanzado que esa araña le diera la respuesta.

**Las pinzas chascaron más fuerte. Parecía que las arañas se acercaban.**

—**¡No hablamos de eso! —dijo con furia Aragog—. ¡No lo nombramos! Ni siquiera a Hagrid le dije nunca el nombre de esa horrible criatura, aunque me preguntó varias veces.**

La esperanza se esfumó tan pronto se leyó eso.

**Harry no quiso insistir, y menos con las arañas que se acercaban cada vez más por todos lados. **

―Ya corran― insistió el comedor, gritando desesperados.

Como ni Harry y Ron dijeron algo, Percy tuvo que seguir leyendo, aunque totalmente con pánico.

**Aragog parecía cansada de hablar. Iba retrocediendo despacio hacia su tela, pero las demás arañas seguían acercándose, poco a poco, a Harry y Ron.**

—**En ese caso, ya nos vamos —dijo Harry desesperadamente a Aragog, al oír los crujidos muy cerca.**

―Gracias a Merlín― suspiró aliviada Molly.

—**¿Iros? —dijo Aragog despacio—. Creo que no...**

—**Pero, pero...**

—**Mis hijos e hijas no hacen daño a Hagrid, ésa es mi orden. Pero no puedo negarles un poco de carne fresca cuando se nos pone delante voluntariamente. Adiós, amigo de Hagrid.**

―Corran― gritó el comedor como loco.

Para callar el griterío, Percy siguió leyendo; pero con gran dificultad.

**Harry miró a todos lados. A muy poca distancia, mucho más alto que él, había un frente de arañas, como un muro macizo, chascando sus pinzas y con sus múltiples ojos brillando en las horribles cabezas negras.**

La desesperación fue total. Nadie, sin embargo, quiso decir algo. Lo único que querían era que terminase el capítulo.

**Al coger su varita, Harry sabía que no le iba a servir, que había demasiadas arañas, pero estaba decidido a hacerles frente, dispuesto a morir luchando. **

La gente gimió.

**Pero en aquel instante se oyó un ruido fuerte, y un destello de luz iluminó la hondonada.**

**El coche del padre de Ron rugía bajando la hondonada, con los faros encendidos, tocando la bocina, apartando a las arañas al chocar con ellas. **

La gente rompió en vítores y exclamaciones de alivio porque el coche estuviese allí. Y fue tal el grado de desahogo de parte de las personas que Albus se vio obligado a llamar al orden para poder seguir con la lectura.

**Algunas caían del revés y se quedaban agitando sus largas patas en el aire. El coche se detuvo con un chirrido delante de Harry y Ron, y abrió las puertas.**

―Suban rápido― apresuró el comedor, aunque sabían que lo harían sin dudarlo.

—**¡Coge a **_**Fang**_**! —gritó Harry, metiéndose por la puerta delantera.**

**Ron cogió al perro, que no paraba de aullar, por la barriga y lo metió en los asientos de atrás. Las puertas se cerraron de un portazo. **

La gente suspiró aliviada. Al menos Harry y Ron estaban a salvo por el momento.

**Ni Ron puso el pie en el acelerador ni falta que hizo. El motor dio un rugido, y el coche salió atropellando arañas. Subieron la cuesta a toda velocidad, salieron de la hondonada y enseguida se internaron en el bosque chocando contra todo lo que se les ponía por delante, con las ramas golpeando las ventanillas, mientras el coche se abría camino hábilmente a través de los espacios más amplios, siguiendo un camino que obviamente conocía.**

La gente se estremeció al imaginarse un viaje como ese. Jamás querían andar en uno, eso era definitivo.

**Harry miró a Ron. En la boca aún conservaba la mueca del grito mudo, pero sus ojos ya no estaban desorbitados.**

Los hermanos Weasley sonrieron ampliamente, pero no dijeron nada por el momento.

—**¿Estás bien?**

**Ron miraba fijamente hacia delante, incapaz de hablar. Se abrieron camino a través de la maleza, con **_**Fang **_**aullando sonoramente en el asiento de atrás. Harry vio cómo al rozar un árbol arrancaba de cuajo el retrovisor exterior. Después de diez minutos de ruido y tambaleo, el bosque se aclaró y Harry vio de nuevo algunos trozos de cielo.**

El suspiro de alivio se pudo sentir en cada rincón del comedor antes de que la lectura continuase.

**El coche frenó tan bruscamente que casi salen por el parabrisas. Habían llegado al final del bosque. **_**Fang **_**se abalanzó contra la ventanilla en su impaciencia por salir, y cuando Harry le abrió la puerta, corrió por entre los árboles, con la cola entre las piernas, hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. **

_Pobre Fang _sollozó Hagrid en silencio _Fue absolutamente estúpido de mi parte haber mandado a Harry y Ron allá, a pesar de que limpiaron mi nombre._

**Harry también salió y, al cabo de un rato, Ron lo siguió, recuperado ya el movimiento en sus miembros, pero aún con el cuello rígido y los ojos fijos. **

La gente volvió a suspirar aliviada. Al fin se había terminado el seguimiento de arañas.

**Harry dio al coche una palmada de agradecimiento, y éste volvió a internarse en el bosque y desapareció de la vista.**

**Harry entró en la cabaña de Hagrid a recoger la capa invisible. **_**Fang **_**se había acurrucado en su cesta, temblando debajo de la manta.**

―Es totalmente comprensible― susurró Dean, aún con miedo.

**Cuando Harry volvió a salir, vio a Ron vomitando en el bancal de las calabazas.**

—**Seguid a las arañas —dijo Ron sin fuerzas, limpiándose la boca con la manga—.**

**Nunca perdonaré a Hagrid.**

―Pero fue totalmente valiente lo que hiciste, Ron― reconoció Charlie, mirando con orgullo a su hermano pequeño.

―Estoy seguro que ninguno de nosotros podría haber seguido a las arañas al bosque cuando eran tan grandes― añadió Bill admirado.

―Más cuando tú le tienes miedo a esos insectos por muestra culpa― dijo Fred, apuntándose a él y a George.

―Eso te hace ser más valiente que cualquiera porque dejaste tu fobia de lado― apuntó George, mirando radiante a Ron.

―Así que, los hermanos Weasley estamos orgullosos de ti―Ginny le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

―Y tus padres jamás olvidarán que su pequeño Ron dejo su fobia de lado para salvar al colegio. Eres demasiado valiente, hijo. Confía en ti mismo― lloraron Molly y Arthur, aunque la experiencia había sido aterradora.

Ron había enrojecido con tantas palabras de elogios hacia su persona. Harry, en tanto, le palmeaba la espalda y Hermione sollozaba por lo bajo.

Los demás, sonreían felices. Percy, entonces, se aclaró la garganta y siguió leyendo.

**. Estamos vivos de milagro.**

―En eso tiene toda la razón― siseó Minerva―. Vivos de milagro.

Hagrid agachó la cabeza, arrepentido.

—**Apuesto a que no pensaba que Aragog pudiera hacer daño a sus amigos —dijo**

**Harry.**

Hagrid asintió con la cabeza mientras los profesores suspiraban resignados.

—**¡Ése es exactamente el problema de Hagrid! —dijo Ron, aporreando la pared de la cabaña—. ¡Siempre se cree que los monstruos no son tan malos como parecen, y mira adónde lo ha llevado esa creencia: a una celda en Azkaban!**

―¡Ron! ― se quejó el comedor mientras que Hagrid volvía a agachar la cabeza con tristeza.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros antes de que la lectura continuase.

—**No podía dejar de temblar—. ¿Qué pretendía enviándonos allá? Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hemos averiguado.**

—**Que Hagrid no abrió nunca la Cámara de los Secretos —contestó Harry, echando la capa sobre Ron y empujándole por el brazo para hacerle andar—. Es inocente.**

Otra vez la gente asintió con la cabeza, mirando radiantes al semi-gigante, quien se había ruborizado.

Fudge, en cambio, entrecerraba los ojos.

**Ron dio un fuerte resoplido. Evidentemente, criar a Aragog en un armario no era su idea de la inocencia.**

―Exacto― concordó consigo mismo Ron.

Nadie añadió nada, porque pensaban lo mismo que el pelirrojo.

**Al aproximarse al castillo, Harry enderezó la capa para asegurarse de que no se les veían los pies, luego empujó despacio la puerta principal, para que no chirriara, sólo hasta dejarla entreabierta. Cruzaron con cuidado el vestíbulo y subieron la escalera de mármol, conteniendo la respiración al encontrarse con los centinelas que vigilaban los corredores. Por fin llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde el fuego se había convertido en cenizas y unas pocas brasas. **

La gente volvió a suspirar aliviado. Al fin estaban completamente a salvo.

**Al hallarse en lugar seguro, se desprendieron de la capa y ascendieron por la escalera circular hasta el dormitorio.**

**Ron cayó en la cama sin preocuparse de desvestirse. **

―Es entendible― declaró el comedor al completo―. Yo igual hubiese caído rendido a la cama sin preocuparme de ponerme pijama.

**Harry, por el contrario, no tenía mucho sueño. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensando en todo lo que había dicho Aragog.**

La gente gimió exasperada.

**La criatura que merodeaba por algún lugar del castillo, pensó, se parecía a**

**Voldemort, incluso en el hecho de que otros monstruos no quisieran mencionar su nombre. **

―No lo había pensando― parpadeó varias veces Ojoloco―. Excelente razonamiento.

―El monstruo parece a Voldemort― reconoció Kinsgley.

Harry, entre tanto, había entrecerrado los ojos. La respuesta de quién era el heredero la había descubierto sin ni siquiera ser consciente de aquello. Y, por las expresiones en el rostro de los aurores y otros adultos, nadie se había percatado o siquiera reflexionado sobre ese asunto. Suspiró al tiempo de que Percy volvía a leer.

**Pero Ron y él no se encontraban más cerca de averiguar qué era aquello ni cómo había petrificado a sus víctimas. Ni siquiera Hagrid había sabido nunca qué se escondía en la cámara de los Secretos.**

Los aurores suspiraron resignados. Estaban completamente perdidos. El asunto era más complejo que cualquier otra misión en la que hubiesen estado.

**Harry subió las piernas a la cama y se reclinó contra las almohadas, contemplando la luna que destellaba para él a través de la ventana de la torre.**

**No comprendía qué otra cosa podía hacer. Nada de lo que habían intentado hasta el momento les había llevado a ninguna parte. **

La gente asintió, de acuerdo a los pensamientos de Harry.

**Ryddle había atrapado al que no era, el heredero de Slytherin había escapado y nadie sabía si sería o no la misma persona que había vuelto a abrir la cámara. No quedaba nadie a quien preguntar. Harry se tumbó, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Aragog.**

Y suspiro por eso. Nadie sabía, en todo caso, como había llegado a las respuestas en aquel entonces cuando el libro daba claras muestras de que Harry estaba tan perdido como ellos. Sabían, no obstante, que pronto lo averiguarían.

**Estaba adormeciéndose cuando se le ocurrió algo que podía ser su última esperanza, y se incorporó de repente.**

La gente se inclinó al libro, curiosa por aquello.

—**Ron —susurró en la oscuridad—, ¡Ron!**

**Ron despertó con un aullido como los de **_**Fang**_**, abrió unos ojos desorbitados y miró a Harry.**

—**Ron: la chica que murió. Aragog dijo que fue hallada en unos aseos —dijo**

**Harry, sin hacer caso de los ronquidos de Neville que venían del rincón—. ¿Y si no hubiera abandonado nunca los aseos? ¿Y si todavía estuviera allí?**

―No puede ser― contuvo la respiración Cho, tomándose la boca con las manos, totalmente anonadada.

Los demás parecían haber descubierto hacía donde se dirigía Harry, pero se negaban a creerlo ¿Myrtle? Imposible. Todos adoptaron la misma postura que la Ravenclaw.

Los aurores sonreían. Ellos habían pensando en eso, pero se les había pasado que puede ser de alguna ayuda. Realmente el asunto de la cámara los tenía perplejos.

**Bajo la luz de la luna, Ron se frotó los ojos y arrugó la frente. Y entonces comprendió.**

—**¿No pensarás... en Myrtle **_**la Llorona**_**?**

―Exactamente― habló Harry con la mirada fija en aquellas personas que se burlaban del fantasma o no querían entrar en aquel baño porque habitaba Myrtle―. Ella fue la niña que murió en la época de Ryddle. Fue ella quien sufrió más que cualquier otro las consecuencias de la apertura de la cámara. Fue ella por quien el colegio estuvo a punto de cerrar― Harry, inconsciente, se había parado de la mesa de Gryffindor y deambulaba de lado a lado mientras decía todo eso―. Ella no solo ha sufrido en su vida de muerta, sino también cuando vivía. No entraré en detalles de porque, pero lo sabrán en breve― añadió cuando la gran mayoría lo miró curioso, aunque claramente la gente se había quedado completamente perpleja y no daba créditos a lo que se había leído ―.Entonces, díganme todas esas personas que se burlaron de ella, ¿están felices por exasperarse por los llantos de Myrtle?, ¿Se sienten dichosos de no ir al baño de ella porque Myrtle está allí? , ¿Se sienten a gusto cuando le lanzan cosas o le gritan cualquier estupidez que se les ocurra?, ¿Están bien con eso?

Cuando Harry había terminado su discurso, la gente lloraba desconsolada, incluso las mujeres que más se desesperaban con Myrtle. Nadie podía creer la verdad detrás del comportamiento del fantasma y nadie encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Esto había sido bastante penoso y vergonzoso para aquellas personas que se burlaban de ella. Se sentían mal consigo mismo por haber dicho cosas sin pensar en Myrtle. Se sentían morir.

_Harry tenía razón en defenderla _Cho, Marietta y las demás chiquilas sentían vergüenza de sí mismas.

―Ya acabo el capítulo― se atrevió, en ese instante, a decir Percy.

Nadie habló ni dijo nada. La manera en que había muerto Myrtle era completamente dolorosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos<strong>

**¡Ya volví! ¡Y tan rápido como la vez anterior! Simplemente, todos se sorprendieron con eso *puntos para kathitha***

**Y dejenme decirles que estoy extasiada, emociona, feliz, dichosa...Aún no puedo creer lo que paso entre el Sábado, Domingo, Lunes y ayer...realmente fue una locura...mi correo, literalmente, se vio sobrecargado...más de 300 email diciendo: Alerta de historia, Favorita historia, Alerta de autor, Favorito autor, nuevo review de Hogwart lee, nuevo review de Leyendo Twilight ( tenía que mencionarlo), nuevo mensaje privado...Muchas gracias!...De verdad estoy demasiado feliz...no puedo creer la cantidad de personas que lee esto y cada vez más y más personas se entusiasman con la historia...es sorprendente...sin ustedes no sería lo mismo...Y wowow...pedí llegar a los 400 y casi llegamos a las 430...solo faltó uno para eso...Gracias! son lo mejor...**

**PD: Sí alguien se pregunta cómo la autora puede escribir este capítulo, responder a más 60 review entre ambas historias, responder a más de 30 mensajes privados y escribir crepúsculo...No pregunten, porque ni yo sé...lo único que se me ocurre es que me clonaron o algo así...y me pusieron una pila duracell...En fin.**

**Sobre este capítulo quiero aclarar algunas cosas:**

**1) Sé que Molly y Arthur saben que fueron al bosque prohibido, pero con la frase que puse cuando se menciono el bosque, se sobreentiende que saben lo del bosque y pensé innecesario poner que sí sabían.**

**2) Sé que varios me dirán porque no puse más momentos Harry y Ginny ( creo que son dos o tres), y eso es porque el capítulo fue escrito para las reacciones de la familia Weasley, Sirius, Remus y Tonks con respecto a las arañas, enfocado más que nada en los Weasley. Nada más.**

**3) Si alguien se pregunta porque Ojoloco y Kinsgley no averiguaron nada y se quedaron pasmados y con miedo es solo porque lo creí conveniente por dos sencillas razones: Una de ellas fue explicada en Alastor cuando habla de las misiones y porque únicamente Aragog le dio pista solo de Myrtle.**

**Emmm, eso es todo sobre eso. Ahora responderé review anónimos.**

** erandy c: Hola! Me alegro que te encante la historia y paciencia con el tercer libro, no falta nada. Y espero que te guste la reacción sobre Myrtle. Besos.**

**Leuke: Hola! Y a mi me hace feliz que la gente sea feliz porque actualizo rápido ( espero que esta vez sea así). Lo de los puntos de vista de los petrificados fue idea de lobita22, dale el crédito a ella. Yo solo escribí la sugerencia que me dejo y a todos les gusto. Sobre tu duda, están saliendo Michael y Ginny, pero...ya no digo más o sino echaré a perder todo... confórmate con saber que pronto lo demás que pusiste te quedará respondido. Y sobre Lucius, sí estará viendo, pero en el cuarto libro. Gracias por los halagos. Besos.**

**eriterelf oliuga: Hola! me alegro poder ayudarte a levantar tu ánimo. Espero lograrlo con este. Besos y espero que hayas leído el de crepúsculo.**

**CHI: Hola! me alegro que te guste la historia. Y no me enojo porque yo misma me doy cuenta después de publicar que se me pasan detalles de la ortografía y me auto-regaño. No me gusta dejarme detalles, pero es inevitable. Gracias por decirlo. Besos.**

**Yueprice: Hola! bueno, pensé lo de los ministros así porque me imaginé a los míos..son todos tan...como Fudge...En fin. Paciencia. Ya tendrás la reacción del basilisco y la lucha. Besos.**

**vale: Hola! ya la continué y paciencia, que ya sabrás porque Harry y Ginny se comportan así. Besos.**

**Y para los demás, nos leemos en breve. Espero sus opiniones. Besos y saludos.**

**PD: Yo aquí escribiendo y mi mamá presionándome para que ya esté lista para ir de compras...Bueno, no demoro más y nos vemos cuanto vuelva.**


	17. La Cámara de los Secretos

**Los personajes son de J.K, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>La muerte de Myrtle había sido como un balde de agua fría para todas las personas reunidas en el Gran Comedor. Nadie, aún, podía creer que ella hubiese muerto a causa de la apertura de la cámara secreta hace más de cincuenta años. Les costaba asimilar la terrible verdad de aquel fantasma y les tomaría un buen tiempo acostumbrase a aquella idea. Y lo que es peor, se sentían horribles consigo mismos después de que Harry hubiese dicho tales palabras al finalizar el capítulo anterior. Sin lugar a dudas, tratarían de mejor modo a Myrtle de ahora en adelante. Aún así, la gente seguía anonadada y sollozaba por lo bajo la mala suerte del fantasma, especialmente las chiquillas.<p>

―Entiendo que esto sea difícil para todos― comenzó a decir Harry, ahora sentando en la mesa de Gryffindor―, pero ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto, fue el destino que le tocó vivir. Además, creo que sólo ahora entienden a Myrtle― varios asintieron con la cabeza―.Yo espero que nadie más vuelva a tratarla mal como lo hacían antes de que su verdad saliese a la luz.

―Tienes nuestra palabra, Harry― declaró Cho, sollozando y siendo consolada por Michael.

Las chiquillas asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Harry y Ginny miraban a ambos frunciendo el ceño. El azabache, entonces, se sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

―Me alegro contar con su palabra. Ella se los agradecerá.

―Despreocúpate, Harry― le sonrió Cho.

Harry asintió al tiempo que los sollozos iban disminuyendo de a poco, aunque aún se sentían mal por el fantasma.

Tardaron unos minutos más en tranquilizarse por completo.

― Bueno― Habló, entonces, Albus con sus ojos azules sin ningún brillo―, ahora que la gran mayoría de ustedes están más calmados, deberíamos continuar con la lectura― todos asintieron con la cabeza―, ¿quién desea leer?

―Yo lo haré― se ofreció Kinsgley, suspirando lentamente―. Quiero leer cómo llegaron a la verdad porque, sinceramente, hasta este momento, no hay mayores pistas sobre el asunto.

Los aurores asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con las palabras de Kinsgley. Mientras tanto, Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraban largamente con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Ellos tres habían tenido toda la razón capítulos atrás, cuando conversaron respecto a que nadie podría dar con la solución tan fácilmente. Los amigos, entonces, suspiraron y esperaron a que el auror comenzase a leer.

―**La Cámara de los Secretos**

― ¡Oh, no! ― gimieron los señores Weasley, aterrados por lo que tendrían que escuchar desde ese momento en adelante. Las expectativas no eran alentadoras, sabiendo, en parte, lo que había sucedido en ella cuando Harry se los contó en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore.

Y si Molly y Arthur estaban blancos como un fantasma, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y el resto de los Weasley no se encontraban de mejor manera. Todos se habían vuelto pálidos del horror. Ninguno quería pensar en que Harry y Ron hubiesen descendido a la cámara, aunque claramente intuían que era así.

Los alumnos y profesores, en cambio, fueron perdiendo el color del rostro y ahora sus caras se estaban tornando tan blancas como la de los Weasley, los merodeadores y Tonks.

Harry y Ron, por un lado, se miraban el uno al otro, tratando de no sentir escalofríos por tener que leer otra vez su aventura en la cámara secreta, especialmente el primero.

Hermione, por el otro lado, contenía la respiración. Ella estaba absolutamente preocupaba por sus dos amigos.

Ginny era un caso completamente a parte. La pelirroja temblaba de cabeza a pies, recordando su secuestro en la cámara. No quería volver a leer eso _No pasará nada, Ginny. Solo relájate, respira hondo que nadie te juzgará y te hará daño por haber hecho eso sin ser consciente. Todos comprenderán que no fue tu culpa el que Ryddle te haya poseído. Tranquila _Se dijo para intentar calmarse, sin éxito.

Harry, fijándose en Ginny, se apresuró a tomarle la mano.

―Tranquila― le susurró el azabache al oído―. No te pasará nada.

La pelirroja asintió al tiempo que la tensión seguía en aumento. Ni siquiera Ojoloco y Kingsley quisieron intervenir, aunque pensaban que en este capítulo descubrirían todo lo relacionado a la cámara o, en realidad, Harry y Ron lo harían.

Ambos se sacudieron la cabeza y para evitar que la tensión siguiese subiendo, Kinsgley comenzó a leer.

—**Con la cantidad de veces que hemos estado cerca de ella en los aseos —dijo Ron con amargura durante el desayuno del día siguiente—, y no se nos ocurrió preguntarle, y ahora ya ves...**

―Eso tiene una buena justificación, Ron―rodó los ojos Hermione―: Como no teníamos idea de lo que pasaba ni mucho menos de que ella había muerto por el monstruo, jamás podríamos habernos imaginado que Myrtle sabía algo.

―En eso Hermione tiene razón― concordó Harry con la castaña.

―Entiendo el punto de Hermione, Harry, pero― le rebatió Ron, tornándose rojo de la vergüenza― yo pensé, al momento de decir eso, en que ella era una fantasma y que, probablemente, había estado acá en el castillo por años como los otros espíritus. Así que, podría ella haber sido testigo de la apertura como fantasma, no siendo la víctima directa del heredero de Slytherin.

Cuando el pelirrojo terminó de explicar su punto de vista, se encogió de hombros con timidez mientras que Hermione lo miraba anonadada sin hallar qué decir.

―Poniendo el asunto bajo esa teoría, Ron tiene toda la razón― coincidió Harry con el pelirrojo, sacudiendo su cabeza―, aunque claramente ambos tienen un punto en sus razonamientos.

―Exacto― apuntó Ron aún rojo.

―Tienes razón― dijo, entonces, Hermione aún sorprendida por el razonamiento del pelirrojo.

―Entonces, ¿en qué quedamos? ― interrogó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

―En que ambos tenemos un punto en el asunto― dijeron al unísono Ron y Hermione, sonriendo ampliamente y chocando las manos entre sí.

Los alumnos, por un lado, se limitaban a mirar perplejos a los tres amigos debido a que nunca habían presenciado una conversación como esta, donde expusieran sus teorías como lo hacían en el libro. Era alucinante verlo.

Kinsgley y Ojoloco , por el otro lado, tenían la boca ligeramente abierta dado a que las dos explicaciones eran bastantes lógicas. Ellos tres, sin ponerlo en discusión, formaban un trío perfecto.

Los profesores, en cambio, sonreían ampliamente, pero la que sin lugar a dudas sonreía más que todos juntos era Minerva. Ella estaba orgullosa de sus tres alumnos, los cuales, pensaba, se trasformarían en una gran leyenda.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks y los demás Weasley, eran un caso diferente porque sus ojos brillaban intensamente de orgullo por los excelentes amigos y confidentes que eran esos tres.

Luego de aquello, Kingsley siguió leyendo.

**La aventura de seguir a las arañas había sido muy dura. **

―Ni que lo digas― susurró Hannah, temblando al recordar ese hecho.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

**Pero ahora, burlar a los profesores para poder meterse en un lavabo de chicas, pero no uno cualquiera, sino el que estaba junto al lugar en que había ocurrido el primer ataque, les parecía prácticamente imposible.**

―Claro que es imposible burlar a los profesores para meterse a un lavado de chicas― reconoció Minerva―, pero de seguro que el señor Potter y el señor Weasley lo lograron hacer de alguna forma― terminó de decir, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Tal fue la conmoción por lo dicho por la profesora McGonagall, que la gente se quedó absolutamente callada y anonadada, provocando que Kinsgley se pusiese a leer rápidamente.

**En la primera clase que tuvieron, Transformaciones, sin embargo, sucedió algo que por primera vez en varias semanas les hizo olvidar la Cámara de los Secretos. **

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― preguntó Sirius emocionado.

La gran mayoría se encogió de hombros, mientras que los demás rodaban sus ojos. Canuto, entonces, frunció el ceño y le hizo un gesto a Kinsgley para que siguiese leyendo. Él continúo de inmediato.

**A los diez minutos de empezada la clase, la profesora McGonagall les dijo que los exámenes comenzarían el 1 de junio, y sólo faltaba una semana.**

―¡¿Qué?! ― exclamó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos―. Es horrible tener que estudiar para los exámenes mientras que todavía hay ataques en el colegio. Yo no lo hubiese aceptado― finalizó, sacudiendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

Todos los alumnos le encontraron la razón. Era totalmente descabellado pensar en estudiar con ese clima rondando los pasillos del colegio, aunque claramente sabían que esto era pasado y que, de igual forma, se suspendieron los exámenes.

Los profesores, en cambio, rodaron los ojos exasperados.

Kinsgley intuyó, en ese instante, que debía seguir leyendo.

—**¿Exámenes? —aulló Seamus Finnigan—. ¿Vamos a tener exámenes a pesar de todo?**

―Mi punto― afirmó Sirius, asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Ya te entendimos, canuto― suspiró Remus, riendo por la bajo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros mientras que la gran mayoría reía disimuladamente. Kinsgley, en tanto, meneaba la cabeza y se disponía a leer nuevamente.

**Sonó un fuerte golpe detrás de Harry. A Neville Longbottom se le había caído la varita mágica, haciendo desaparecer una de las patas del pupitre.**

Neville se tornó rojo de la vergüenza, mientras que varios se reían entre dientes.

**La profesora McGonagall volvió a hacerla aparecer con un movimiento de su varita y se volvió hacia Seamus con el entrecejo fruncido.**

—**El único propósito de mantener el colegio en funcionamiento en estas circunstancias es el de daros una educación —dijo con severidad—. Los exámenes, por lo tanto, tendrán lugar como de costumbre, y confío en que estéis todos estudiando duro.**

Los estudiantes gimieron, pero comprendían las palabras de la profesora McGonagall.

**¡Estudiando duro! Nunca se le ocurrió a Harry que pudiera haber exámenes con el castillo en aquel estado. Se oyeron murmullos de disconformidad en toda el aula, lo que provocó que la profesora McGonagall frunciera el entrecejo aún más.**

―Camino a hacer enfadar a la profesora― meneó la cabeza Sirius―. Eso es malo.

Para la suerte del animago, nadie se fijó en él.

—**Las instrucciones del profesor Dumbledore fueron que el colegio prosiguiera su marcha con toda la normalidad posible —dijo ella—. Y eso, no necesito explicarlo, incluye comprobar cuánto habéis aprendido este curso.**

Albus asintió con la cabeza. Lo que más le importaba en esa época- y en el ahora- era que sus alumnos siguiesen su educación, la cual sería sumamente importante para su futuro en el mundo mágico.

**Harry contempló el par de conejos blancos que tenía que convertir en zapatillas.**

Dudley se inclinó un poco más al libro, emocionado. A él le gustaban estas partes, donde podía sentir de forma más cercana la magia.

**¿Qué había aprendido durante aquel curso? No le venía a la cabeza ni una sola cosa que pudiera resultar útil en un examen.**

―Todos nos sentíamos así― aseguró Seamus.

En respuesta, varios asintieron con la cabeza.

**En cuanto a Ron, parecía como si le acabaran de decir que tenía que irse a vivir al bosque prohibido.**

El pelirrojo se estremeció.

—**¿Te parece que puedo hacer los exámenes con esto? —preguntó a Harry, levantando su varita, que se había puesto a pitar.**

―Definitivamente no, amigo― negó Harry con la cabeza, mientras que Ron se reía a carcajadas de su vieja varita y Hermione sonreía por lo bajo

El resto del comedor se quedó callado, mientras veían reír a los amigos. A todos les hubiese gustado tener una amistad, casi hermandad, como la que tenía el trío.

_Son tan amigos como Lunático, Cornamenta y yo, que al final, fuimos unos grandes hermanos mientras estuvimos juntos _Pensó Sirius con una sonrisa triste posada en su rostro.

_Es lindo ver que unos amigos se quieren tanto como Canuto, Cornamenta y yo lo hicimos alguna vez _Remus, aunque sonreía, en sus ojos se notaba la pena que le acusaba no tener a James entre él y Sirius.

Kinsgley, en tanto, comprendió que debía seguir leyendo.

**Tres días antes del primer examen, durante el desayuno, la profesora McGonagall hizo otro anuncio a la clase.**

― ¡Suspensión de exámenes! ― gritó Sirius eufórico―.Sí, tiene que ser eso…suspensión de exámenes, ese es el anuncio…Sí.

Todos los alumnos rompieron a reír escandalosamente. Jamás, aunque llevaban varios capítulos conviviendo con Black, pensaron que pudiese ser tan gracioso cuando se lo proponía.

Los profesores sonreían abiertamente, recordando su paso por Hogwart.

Harry, Hermione y Ron reían disimuladamente.

Los Weasley y Tonks negaban con la cabeza, divertidos.

Los aurores suspiraban resignados ante la actitud infantil del animago.

―Nunca cambiarás, amigo mío― Remus chocó las manos con Sirius, provocando que la risa aumentase.

Albus tuvo que llamar al orden para que la lectura continuase.

—**Tengo buenas noticias —dijo, y el Gran Comedor, en lugar de quedar en silencio, estalló en alborozo.**

―Era de esperarse que actuasen así― apuntó Ojoloco.

Para suerte de él, nadie se percató de lo que había dicho.

—**¡Vuelve Dumbledore! —dijeron varios, entusiasmados.**

―Lamentablemente no― dijo Albuscon sus ojos azules sin ningún brillo.

Varios agacharon la cabeza.

—**¡Han atrapado al heredero de Slytherin! —gritó una chica desde la mesa de**

**Ravenclaw.**

―Eso tampoco― aseguró Harry, mirando con repugnancia al libro.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. El azabache podía ser bastante intimidante cuando se lo proponía.

—**¡Vuelven los partidos de **_**quidditch**_**! —rugió Wood emocionado.**

_James hubiese dicho lo mismo que Wood _ Suspiraron los dos merodeadores con tristeza antes de que Kinsgley siguiese leyendo.

**Cuando se calmó el alboroto, dijo la profesora McGonagall:**

—**La profesora Sprout me ha informado de que las mandrágoras ya están listas para ser cortadas. Esta noche podremos revivir a las personas petrificadas.**

Aunque la gente sabía que eso ya había sucedido, igualmente rompieron en aplausos y vítores. Todos estaban alegres por aquellas noticias.

Las personas que fueron petrificadas aquel año, en cambio, suspiraron aliviadas.

**Creo que no hace falta recordaros que alguno de ellos quizá pueda decirnos quién, o qué, los atacó. Tengo la esperanza de que este horroroso curso acabe con la captura del culpable.**

―Entonces ― comenzó a decir Ojoloco, poniéndose una mano sobre la barbilla―, esto quiere decir que, gracias a los petrificados, lograron dar con la cámara secreta y su ubicación. Y, por lo tanto, alguien adulto fue a comprobar que haya abajo estuviese todo en orden― supuso, rechazando el pensamiento que tuvo en un principio, el cual decía que Harry y Ron lo habían descubierto.

―Para saberlo, tienen que seguir escuchando el capítulo― le respondió el azabache, haciéndole un gesto a Kingsley para que continuase leyendo e impidiendo que alguien hablase o hiciese gestos de afirmación o negación.

El auror, al instante, volvió a leer.

**Hubo una explosión de alegría. Harry miró a la mesa de Slytherin y no le sorprendió ver que Draco Malfoy no participaba de ella. **

La gente rodó los ojos, mientras que Draco frunció el ceño.

**Ron, sin embargo, parecía más feliz que en ningún otro momento de los últimos días.**

— **¡Siendo así, no tendremos que preguntarle a Myrtle! —dijo a Harry—. ¡Hermione tendrá la respuesta cuando la despierten! **

―Tenía la respuesta, pero no toda― contestó Hermione antes de que ningún otro lo pudiese hacer―. Todavía me intriga saber cómo fue todo el descubrimiento― finalizó, esbozando una sonrisa.

―Paciencia, Herms― le pidieron Harry y Ron―. En breve leerás los detalles de aquello.

La gente volvía a mirar al trío boquiabiertos, mientras que los profesores, aurores, merodeadores y Weasley sonreían abiertamente.

**Aunque se volverá loca cuando se entere de que sólo quedan tres días para el comienzo de los exámenes. No ha podido estudiar. **

―Sí, me hubiese vuelta loca con eso― reconoció Hermione, tornándose roja al tiempo que los demás disimulaban la risa con una tos.

**Sería más amable por nuestra parte dejarla como está hasta que hubieran terminado.**

―¡Ron! ― chilló la castaña, enojada.

―Lo siento― se disculpó el pelirrojo con su amiga, mientras se encogía de hombros avergonzando.

Los demás, simplemente, reían por lo bajo.

**En aquel mismo instante, Ginny Weasley **

Ginny se estremeció de cabeza a pies. No quería para nada volver a revivir aquellos recuerdos. Harry, nuevamente, fijándose en ella, se apresuró a sujetarle más fuerte su mano, en señal de apoyo.

**se acercó y se sentó junto a Ron. Parecía tensa y nerviosa, y Harry vio que se retorcía las manos en el regazo.**

―¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana? ― se preguntaron Bill y Charlie, mirándose el uno al otro, preocupados por lo que le hubiese pasado a Ginny.

―Nada― se apresuró a contestar la pelirroja con un hilo de pánico en la voz―. Sólo que estuve nerviosa por los hechos que ocurrieron y los ataques a los hijos de muggle, especialmente a Colin y Hermione.

Sus dos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza y no quisieron decir nada más. Los demás alumnos la veían preocupados, porque sabían que ella sería raptada en breve.

Los Weasley, Sirius, Remus y Tonks entrecerraban los ojos, sin decir nada; pero se veían asustados.

Ron y Hermione la miraron con compasión. Esto sería duro para ella.

Harry, en cambio, le aferró más fuerte la mano y le pidió a Kinsgley que siguiese leyendo.

—**¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Ron, sirviéndose más gachas de avena.**

**Ginny no dijo nada, pero miró la mesa de Gryffindor de un lado a otro con una expresión asustada que a Harry le recordaba a alguien, aunque no sabía a quién.**

Ginny miró a Harry con curiosidad, a pesar de que los nervios de ella aumentaban con cada palabra que pasaba.

―A Dobby― le susurró el azabache en el oído.

La pelirroja asintió al tiempo que volvía a sentir los escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

Los demás, mientras tanto, se habían quedado mirando a Harry tan intrigados como Ginny, pero obviamente no quisieron decir nada, por lo que, Kinsgley volvió a leer.

—**Suéltalo ya —le dijo Ron, mirándola.**

**Harry comprendió entonces a quién le recordaba Ginny Se balanceaba ligeramente hacia atrás y hacia delante en la silla, exactamente igual que lo hacía Dobby cuando estaba a punto de revelar información prohibida.**

Los alumnos miraron a Ginny con interés, preguntándose por qué razón se comportaba así en el libro.

La pelirroja al notar las miradas sobre ella, se encogió de hombros, intentando alejar de sí ese miedo y terror que le embargaba.

―¿Sabe algo del asunto, señorita Weasley ? ― preguntó, entonces, sin rodeos Ojoloco, levantando una ceja curioso. _Algo debe saber ella o sino, de otra manera, no estuviese reaccionando así en el libro._

―Nada― mintió ella, tragando saliva.

―¿Estás segura, pelirroja? ― le interrogó, esta vez, Sirius. _Ginny algo sabe en el libro._

―Segura― aseguró Ginny, aferrándose más fuerte a Harry.

―¿No estás mintiendo? ― cuestionó Kingsley con el libro en sus manos, pero mirando a la pelirroja directamente a los ojos. _Debe estar escondiendo algo, además de estar mintiendo, pero, ¿por qué?_

―No estoy mintiendo. Ya dije que estaba nerviosa por lo de los petrificados― contestó, poniéndose un poco pálida.

―Pero, sabes algo que no quieres decir― insistió Remus. _Algo grave debe ser._

―Yo no…― tartamudeó Ginny, pidiéndole ayuda a Harry. Este asintió y dijo:

―Ginny ha dicho varias veces que no sabe nada del asunto― siseó enojado―. Y ustedes insisten en seguir presionándola para que hable de algo que nadie está seguro que sea así o no.

―Pero tú sí lo sabes, ¿no, señor Potter?― le rebatió Ojoloco, entrecerrando los ojos.

―No responderé eso― rechinó los dientes el azabache―. La lectura dirá si sabe algo o si son inventos míos y de ustedes.

Alastor, Kingsley, Sirius, Remus y Tonks lo miraron entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. Para los cinco, Ginny sabía algo que no quería decir en esos momentos, lo que la convertía en alguien que había descubierto algo sobre la cámara.

Los alumnos, mientras eso pasaba, alternaban su mirada entre la pelirroja y los aurores. Era obvio que ellos se intrigaron por las preguntas hechas y las respuestas dadas y querían saber qué cosa sabía Ginny, pero también comprendían que la lectura se los diría, por lo que, se quedaron callados.

La familia Weasley, en cambio, miraba preocupada a Ginny, temiendo lo peor. No obstante, igualmente, se habían quedado callados a la espera de que la lectura del libro les dijese qué pasaba con ella.

Ron y Hermione le daban apoyo psicológico con la mirada, al tiempo que Harry la tenía firmemente tomada de la cintura y miraba furioso a las personas quienes la habían interrogado tan cruelmente. Ginny seguía estremeciéndose, pero le agradecía al azabache mientras que se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Kinsgley, entonces, suspiró largamente, derrotado por esta vez y se dispuso a leer.

—**Tengo algo que deciros —masculló Ginny, evitando mirar directamente a Harry.**

Las miradas curiosas se posaron nuevamente en la pelirroja y Harry gruñó para que esas miradas se esfumasen y siguiese la lectura.

—**¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry**

**Parecía como si Ginny no pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas.**

_Nunca las encontré _ Se estremeció Ginny, mientras la gente le seguía enviando miradas intrigantes.

—**¿Qué? —apremió Ron.**

**Ginny abrió la boca, pero no salió de ella ningún sonido. Harry se inclinó hacia**

**delante y habló en voz baja, para que sólo le pudieran oír Ron y Ginny.**

—**¿Tiene que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Has visto algo o a alguien haciendo cosas sospechosas?**

―Lo que nosotros pensamos― aseguró Ojoloco, apuntando a Kinsgley, Sirius, Remus y Tonks―. La señorita Weasley sabe algo sobre la cámara que no quiere decir o bien, vio a alguien haciendo algo sospechoso.

La pelirroja volvió a estremecerse.

―O bien pudo deberse a otra cosa, algo sin sentido como que descubrió a un hermano haciendo algo indebido― gruñó Harry al tiempo que Percy tragaba saliva , y los gemelos, Charlie y Bill se miraban los unos a los otros mientras adquirían un color tan intenso como su cabello en sus mejillas. Molly y Arthur, en cambio, buscaban a sus hijos intrigados― o quizá se sintió nerviosa por los ataques y lo único que quiere es contarnos sobre sus sentimientos por eso, ¿no lo creen? ― siseó, entrecerrando los ojos―. O es muy difícil de entender lo que estoy diciendo

La gente agachó la cabeza, espacialmente los aurores. Harry tenía toda la razón en decir todo aquello, ya que se pudo deber a cualquier cosa.

―Gracias por defenderme― le susurró Ginny al oído a Harry, sonrojándose levemente.

El azabache asintió, mientras le pedía a Kinsgley que volviese a leer.

**Ginny cogió aire, y en aquel preciso momento apareció Percy Weasley, pálido y fatigado.**

―¡Oh, Percy! ― rió Fred.

―¿Qué hará allí? ― se preguntó George, levantando las cejas de arriba debajo de forma picara.

Percy gruñó y le hizo un gesto a Kinsgley para que siguiese leyendo.

—**Si has acabado de comer, me sentaré en tu sitio, Ginny. Estoy muerto de hambre. Acabo de terminar la ronda.**

**Ginny saltó de la silla como si le hubiera dado la corriente, echó a Percy una mirada breve y aterrorizada, y salió corriendo. **

Percy se tornó complemente rojo, sabiendo lo que diría a continuación. Ginny, en cambio, sintió un nuevo escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

**Percy se sentó y cogió una jarra del centro de la mesa.**

—**¡Percy! —dijo Ron enfadado—. ¡Estaba a punto de contarnos algo importante!**

**Percy se atragantó en medio de un sorbo de té.**

―Ya veo quién hizo algo indebido― rió Charlie.

―¡Ya cállate, Charlie! ― gritó Percy, completamente rojo _¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Por qué se tienen que leer estás partes tan vergonzosas?_

Charlie se calló, pero aún así siguió riendo por lo bajo, al igual que el resto de los Weasley, los merodeadores, Tonks y el comedor.

Ojoloco y Kingsley eran los únicos que no reían, porque se habían quedados sorprendidos.

Luego de unos minutos más, la lectura continúo.

—**¿Qué era eso tan importante? —preguntó, tosiendo.**

—**Yo le acababa de preguntar si había visto algo raro, y ella se disponía a decir...**

—**¡Ah, eso! No tiene nada que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Percy**

―Vieron― rodó los ojos Harry, mientras apuntaba a Ojoloco, Kingsley, Sirius, Remus y Tonks―. Ginny descubrió a Percy en algo indebido.

La gente rompió a reír, aliviada de que la pelirroja no supiese nada, aunque claramente nadie sabía qué era lo que Ginnyhabía encontrando haciendo a Percy.

El tercer hijo varón de los Weasley seguía tan rojo, mientras sus hermanos se reían a carcajadas a su costa.

Después de otros minutos, Kinsgley siguió leyendo.

—**¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo Ron, arqueando las cejas.**

—**Bueno, si es imprescindible que te lo diga... Ginny, esto..., me encontró el otro día cuando yo estaba... Bueno, no importa, el caso es que... ella me vio hacer algo y yo,**

**hum, le pedí que no se lo dijera a nadie. Yo creía que mantendría su palabra. No es nada, de verdad, pero preferiría...**

―¡Alguien ha hecho algo malo! ― rieron los merodeadores.

―¡Muy malo porque se ha quedado casi sin palabras! ― los gemelos chocaron las manos con los merodeadores, riendo a carcajadas.

El comedor completo reía, mientras que Percy se volvía tan rojo como su cabello. Kinsgley para quitarle la vergüenza al hijo de Molly y Arthur, volvió a leer.

**Harry nunca había visto a Percy pasando semejante apuro.**

―Jamás― reconocieron los gemelos, Bill, Charlie y Ron, aún riendo.

Percy seguía tan rojo como antes mientras que Molly lo miraba con compasión y Arthur trataba de no reír. Este último seguía cabreado con la actitud de su hijo.

—**¿Qué hacías, Percy? —preguntó Ron, sonriendo—. Vamos, dínoslo, no nos reiremos.**

**Percy no devolvió la sonrisa.**

—**Pásame esos bollos, Harry me muero de hambre.**

―¡Qué aguafiestas! ―se lamentaron los bromistas, cruzándose de brazos antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Harry sabía que todo el misterio podría resolverse al día siguiente sin la ayuda de**

**Myrtle, pero, si se presentaba, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de hablar con ella. **

Alastor, Kinsgley, Sirius, Remus y Tonks asintieron con la cabeza _Cualquier auror pensaría de ese modo. Simplemente, Harry y sus amigos presentan más de una cualidad y habilidad para hacer unos excelentes aurores._

**Y afortunadamente se presentó, a media mañana, cuando Gilderoy Lockhart **

Ojoloco levantó una ceja. Él estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de lo que pasaría a continuación y si era como él sospechaba, Harry y Ron se dirigirían a ver a Myrtle y ella les podría contar el asunto de su muerte y la apertura de la cámara, dejando a la luz todos los hechos. Eso sería un alivio para él, ya que este asunto lo tenía muy desconcertado. Jamás imaginó que hubiese un caso tan complejo y tenía ganas de leer cómo lo habían resulto. Justo en ese momento:

―Ese idiota siempre tiene que andar haciendo estupideces― se quejó Minerva, rodando los ojos y suponiendo qué sucedería.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar, pero en el fondo estaban de acuerdo con la profesora McGonagall.

**les conducía al aula de Historia de la Magia.**

**Lockhart, que tan a menudo les había asegurado que todo el peligro ya había pasado, sólo para que se demostrara enseguida que estaba equivocado, estaba ahora plenamente convencido de que no valía la pena acompañar a los alumnos por los pasillos. **

―El idiota puede ser más estúpido como lo describen acá― dijo Sprout exasperada.

―Lamentablemente, sí― reconoció Snape.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, menos las chiquillas. Kingsley intuyó que debía seguir leyendo.

**No llevaba el pelo tan acicalado como de costumbre, y parecía como si hubiera estado levantado casi toda la noche, haciendo guardia en el cuarto piso.**

—**Recordad mis palabras —dijo, doblando con ellos una esquina—: lo primero que dirán las bocas de esos pobres petrificados será: «Fue Hagrid.» **

―Mentiroso, arrogante y pretensioso― gritó Hermione, fuera de sí―. Ese imbécil pensó que mentiríamos por él.

―Pues está completamente equivocado― gruñó Colin.

―Jamás diríamos que fue Hagrid cuando claramente no fue― entrecerró los ojos Justin.

―Así que, sigue soñando, tarado― finalizaron los tres ―.Hagrid es nuestro amigo y confiamos en él― añadió la castaña.

El semi-gigante se ruborizó, mientras los demás aplaudían, a excepción de las chiquillas.

Kisngley intuyó que era el mejor momento para seguir con la lectura.

**Francamente, me asombra que la profesora McGonagall juzgue necesarias todas estas medidas de seguridad.**

―Eran necesarias― siseó Minerva enojada.

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo.

—**Estoy de acuerdo, señor —dijo Harry, y a Ron se le cayeron los libros, de la sorpresa.**

El comedor, especialmente McGonagall, miraron aturdidos la declaración de Harry, ¿qué había pasado para que pensase así?

―Señor Potter― dijo Minerva perpleja―. Yo… ¿cómo…?

―Descuide profesora― la interrumpió Harry, esbozando una sonrisa―. Pronto se dará cuenta cuál es la finalidad de lo que dije, aunque creo que usted intuye el motivo detrás de eso.

McGonagall lo miró largamente hasta que comprendió a lo que se refería su alumno.

―Comprendo perfectamente― Minerva sonrió abiertamente., dejando a medio comedor asombrado―. Kinsgley, siga leyendo.

Él asintió y volvió a leer.

—**Gracias, Harry —dijo Lockhart cortésmente,**

―Tarado― susurró Minerva por lo bajo.

**mientras esperaban que acabara de pasar una larga hilera de alumnos de Hufflepuff—. Nosotros los profesores tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que acompañar a los alumnos por los pasillos y quedarnos de guardia toda la noche...**

―Eso es lo que él cree― graznó enojada Sprout.

―Nuestro deber es resguardar la seguridad de todos nuestros estudiantes― añadió Flitwich furioso.

Los demás profesores asintieron, al tiempo que Albus le hacía un gesto a Kingsley para que siguiese leyendo.

—**Es verdad —dijo Ron, comprensivo—. ¿Por qué no nos deja aquí, señor? Sólo nos queda este pasillo.**

―Ya veo― ladeó la cabeza Sprout.

Y a juzgar por las reacciones de los demás, todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: Iban a escabullirse al baño de Myrtle.

Los aurores se inclinaron más adelante hacía el libro. Kinsgley, en cambio, se apresuró a leer.

—**¿Sabes, Weasley? Creo que tienes razón —respondió Lockhart**

―¡Este hombre es el ser más tarado e inepto que he visto en mi vida! ― rodó los ojos Sprout.

La gran mayoría asintió con la cabeza, mientras los demás la aplaudían, excepto las chiquillas.

—**. La verdad es que debería ir a preparar mi próxima clase.**

**Y salió apresuradamente.**

―Este idiota― se quejó Minerva, sobándose la sien―, no es más tarado porque no nació un día antes.

Varios le dieron la razón.

—**A preparar su próxima clase —dijo Ron con sorna—. A ondularse el cabello, más bien.**

―¡Buena, pequeño Ronnie! ― rieron los bromistas, chocando las manos con el pelirrojo, quién se ruborizó hasta la médula.

**Dejaron que el resto de la clase pasara delante y luego enfilaron por un pasillo lateral y corrieron hacia los aseos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona**_**. **

Ojoloco se inclinó un poco más al libro, emocionado por lo que vendría. Kingsley leyó lo más rápido que pudo debido a que igual estaba ansioso por saber cómo descubrieron todo.

**Pero cuando ya se felicitaban uno al otro por su brillante idea...**

—**¡Potter! ¡Weasley! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?**

―Uhhhhh― se quejó medio comedor.

―Mala suerte― gimió el resto del comedor, ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado.

Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros mientras que Ojoloco suspiraba resignado.

**Era la profesora McGonagall, y tenía los labios más apretados que nunca.**

Minerva entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Los demás optaron por dejar sus bocas selladas.

—**Estábamos... estábamos... —balbució Ron—. Íbamos a ver...**

—**A Hermione —dijo Harry. Tanto Ron como la profesora McGonagall lo miraron**

Y lo mismo hacía el Gran Comedor. Todos se quedaron viendo a Harry boquiabiertos.

―Una mentira muy creíble― sonrió Hermione, sabiendo que sus amigos descubrirían todo en algunos momentos más y estaba ansiosa de leer los detalles de las suposiciones de ellos.

―Una de las mejores mentiras, quieres decir― se aclaró la garganta Ron.

―Eso es definitivo ― concordó Harry.

Nadie hallada qué decir, incluso los profesores se quedaron sin habla. Kingsley volvió a leer enseguida.

—**. Hace mucho que no la vemos, profesora —continuó Harry, hablando deprisa**

**y pisando a Ron en el pie—, y pretendíamos colarnos en la enfermería, ya sabe, y decirle que las mandrágoras ya están casi listas y, bueno, que no se preocupara.**

La gente no sabía si aplaudir o negar con la cabeza. Optaron, al final, por quedarse callados, porque los profesores miraban intensamente a Harry como si estuviesen muy enojados.

El azabache se encogía de hombros, mientras Ron le palmeaba la espalda en señal de apoyo y Hermione negaba con la cabeza divertida.

_Potter es rápido para salir de los líos. Sería un excelente auror._Pensó Ojoloco, esbozando una pequeña y muy imperceptible sonrisa antes de que Kinsgley siguiese leyendo.

**La profesora McGonagall seguía mirándolo, y por un momento, Harry pensó que iba a estallar de furia**

La gente se estremeció mientras que Minerva rodaba los ojos.

**, pero cuando habló lo hizo con una voz ronca, poco habitual en ella.**

—**Naturalmente —dijo, y Harry vio, sorprendido, que brillaba una lágrima en uno de sus ojos, redondos y vivos**

El comedor se quedó viendo a la profesora en un evidente estado de veces la veían así.

McGonagall volvió a rodar los ojos, aunque esta vez se le veía un poco enfadada.

—**. Naturalmente, comprendo que todo esto ha sido más duro para los amigos de los que están... Lo comprendo perfectamente. Sí, Potter, claro que podéis ver a la señorita Granger. Informaré al profesor Binns de dónde habéis ido. Decidle a la señora Pomfrey que os he dado permiso.**

La gente alternaba la mirada de Harry a Ron y de Ron a la profesora, perpleja.

―¿Cómo lo hacen? ― quiso saber Sirius, mirando anonadado a su ahijado.

―No lo sé― susurró Harry muy bajito.

―Sólo invitan cosas que son totalmente creíbles― sonrió Minerva―. Yo me la creí porque confieso que jamás imaginé que se atreviesen a mentir de aquel modo dado a las circunstancias narradas en el libro, con una de sus amigas petrificada. No obstante, estoy enfadada con esta situación muchachos. No debieron haberlo hecho.

Harry y Ron agacharon la cabeza, avergonzados. Temían que esto sucediese; pero ya nada podían hacer, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

―Lo sentimos― dijeron a dúo.

McGonagall asintió mientras lo miraba severamente. Luego le hizo un gesto a Kinsgley para que siguiese leyendo.

**Harry y Ron se alejaron, sin atreverse a creer que se hubieran librado del castigo.**

Minerva los seguía mirando con desaprobación.

**Al doblar la esquina, oyeron claramente a la profesora McGonagall sonarse la nariz.**

—**Ésa —dijo Ron emocionado— ha sido la mejor historia que has inventado nunca.**

El trío asintió de acuerdo.

**No tenían otra opción que ir a la enfermería y decir a la señora Pomfrey que la profesora McGonagall les había dado permiso para visitar a Hermione.**

―Al menos la fueron a ver― comentó Sirius por lo bajo.

Nadie se percató de lo que había dicho.

**La señora Pomfrey los dejó entrar, pero a regañadientes.**

—**No sirve de nada hablar a alguien petrificado —les dijo, y ellos, al sentarse al lado de Hermione, tuvieron que admitir que tenía razón. **

―Así es― susurró Remus―. Es absurdo hablar con alguien que no te puede oír ni hablar.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza al tiempo que Harry y Ron se encogían de hombros y esbozaban una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa. Después de todo, gracias a aquella visita lograron descubrir el asunto.

**Era evidente que Hermione no tenía la más remota idea de que tenía visitas, y que lo mismo daría que lo de que no se preocupara se lo dijeran a la mesilla de noche.**

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—**¿Vería al atacante? —preguntó Ron, mirando con tristeza el rostro rígido de**

**Hermione—. Porque si se apareció sigilosamente, quizá no viera a nadie...**

―En realidad― comenzó a decir Colin.

―Vimos algo― siguió Justin.

―Pero― continúo Hermione. La gran mayoría se inclinabaun poco más a las personas que habían sido petrificadas, deseosos de saber más de los ataques―, fue algo…

―Algo que deben leer para entender― sentenció Harry, mirando reprobatoriamente a los tres petrificados, especialmente a su amiga. La castaña sonrió tímidamente.

―Así que, les pedimos que vuelvan a la lectura. Pronto entenderán absolutamente todo. Paciencia― pidió Ron, haciéndole un gesto a Kinsgley para que continuase leyendo.

Éste asintió con un comedor bufando. Todos querían resolver el asunto de inmediato.

**Pero Harry no miraba el rostro de Hermione, porque se había fijado en que su mano derecha, apretada encima de las mantas, aferraba en el puño un trozo de papel estrujado.**

Hermione sonrió abiertamente, mirando radiantes a sus dos amigos. Harry y Ron le agradecían con la mirada su descubrimiento. Ese papel había sido el que había aclarado todo.

Los demás, incluyendo profesores, adultos y aurores, miraban con curiosidad esa línea. Pero al no saber qué significaba, esperaron a que la lectura se los dijese.

**Asegurándose de que la señora Pomfrey no estaba cerca, se lo señaló a Ron.**

—**Intenta sacárselo —susurró Ron, corriendo su silla para ocultar a Harry de la vista de la señora Pomfrey.**

El trío sonrió con ansiedad. Fue un trabajo muy bueno de equipo.

**No fue una tarea fácil. La mano de Hermione apretaba con tal fuerza el papel que**

**Harry creía que al tirar se rompería. **

―¡Harry! ― rodó los ojos Hermione, sonriendo por lo bajo.

Los demás se encontraban tan absortos en la lectura que no hallaban qué embargo, algo les decía que lo que vendría sería muy importante.

**Mientras Ron lo cubría, él tiraba y forcejeaba, y, al fin, después de varios minutos de tensión, el papel salió.**

La gente se inclinó un poco más hacía el libro, especialmente Ojoloco. Kingsley volvió a leer.

**Era una página arrancada de un libro muy viejo. **

La gente miró a Hermione durante unos segundos antes de volver al libro.

**Harry la alisó con emoción y Ron se inclinó para leerla también.**

Misma emoción que sentía el comedor.

_**De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes.**_

El comedor se quedó sin habla, atónito y aterrado ante la ínfima probabilidad de que el monstruo fuese un basilisco.

―¡No lo puedo creer! ― susurró, entonces, Alastor, tan blanco como un fantasma. Esto era peor de lo que hubiese imaginado―. El monstruo es un basilisco.

El trío asintió, dejando al comedor temeroso. Y como nadie más habló, Kinsgley, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, volvió a leer.

_**Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. **_

La gente se estremeció.

_**Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. **_

―Esto significa que Myrtle murió cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los de ese monstruo― se atrevió a decir Sirius, tragando saliva. _Es horrible._

Las mujeres sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Debió ser terrible para ella, por lo que volvieron a sollozar.

―Exactamente― reconoció Harry, respirando con dificultad.

―Pero, ¿cómo es posible que ninguno de los petrificados haya muerto? ― interrogó Ojoloco perplejo _¿Cómo es posible que ellos no hayan muerto si lo más probable es que posaron sus ojos en los del monstruo?, ¿Cómo es que nadie más lo ve?_

―Porque intuyó que si los fijaron, ¿o no? ― preguntó Remus, sobándose la sien _¿cómo se explica algo como eso?_

Colin, Justin y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza, sin embargo, se negaron a decir nada. Los tres tenían miedo de volver a recordar sus ataques.

―¿Cómo lograron zafarse de la muerte? ― cuestionó Kingsley, inhalando y exhalando lentamente para tranquilizarse. _Es inaudito, ¿cómo y de qué forma lo hicieron? _

―Siga leyendo, Kingsley― le pidió Ron―. Pronto lo sabrá.

Él asintió y volvió a leer con un comedor completamente aterrado.

_**Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, **_

―Por eso Aragog les dijo que huían de ese monstruo― apuntaron, Sirius, Remus y Tonks perplejos y conteniendo la respiración.

Harry y Ron asintieron al tiempo que le pedían a Kingsley que siguiese leyendo. Él lo hizo sin demoras.

_**y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal.**_

―Por eso los gallos de Hagrid fueron asesinados― abrió sus ojos Tonks _Pero, ¿cómo y quién fue? _

Harry y Ron volvieron a asentir con la cabeza al tiempo que Ginny se estremecía. Kingsley, entonces, siguió leyendo.

**Y debajo de esto, había escrita una sola palabra, con una letra que Harry reconoció como la de Hermione: «Cañerías.»**

Ojoloco, Kinsgley, Sirius, Remus, Tonk, Charlie y Bill miraron al libro curiosos _¿Qué significará todo eso?, ¿Cañerías? ¿Por qué? _

Pero sabían que pronto lo iban a averiguar, de eso estaban seguros, por lo que el auror, siguió leyendo.

**Fue como si alguien hubiera encendido la luz de repente en su cerebro.**

—**Ron —musitó—. ¡Esto es! Aquí está la respuesta. El monstruo de la cámara es un basilisco, ¡una serpiente gigante! Por eso he oído a veces esa voz por todo el colegio, y nadie más la ha oído: porque yo comprendo la lengua **_**pársel**_**...**

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, mientras que los aurores se palmeaban la cara, ¿cómo se les había pasado algo como aquello?Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar porque Harry pedía que siguiese la lectura.

**Harry miró las camas que había a su alrededor.**

—**El basilisco mata a la gente con la mirada. Pero no ha muerto nadie. Porque ninguno de ellos lo miró directo a los ojos. **

―¡¿Qué?!― exclamó medio comedor, anonadado.

―¡Es imposible que no hayan fijado sus ojos directamente en los del basilisco! ― chilló el resto del comedor, perplejo.

―Debieron fijarlos para que quedasen en ese estado― se sacudió la cabeza Ojoloco.

―Porque o si no, ¿Cómo se explica todo el asunto? ― preguntó Kingsley.

―Sigan leyendo y lo sabrán― volvió a insistir Harry.

Kingsley asintió y volvió a leer.

**Colin lo vio a través de su cámara de fotos. El basilisco quemó toda la película que había dentro, pero a Colin sólo lo petrificó.**

Colin asintió con la cabeza, confirmando así el razonamiento de Harry.

El comedor se quedó mortalmente callado, sorprendido por la teoría correcta del azabache.

Kingsley, asombrado, siguió leyendo.

**Justin... ¡Justin debe de haber visto al basilisco a través de Nick Casi Decapitado! Nick lo vería perfectamente, pero no podía morir otra vez... **

―Así fue― reconoció Justin, medio sonriendo medio serio.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar.

**Y a Hermione y la prefecta de Ravenclaw las hallaron con aquel espejo al lado. Hermione acababa de enterarse de que el monstruo era un basilisco. ¡Me apostaría algo a que ella le advirtió a la primera persona a la que encontró que mirara por un espejo antes de doblar las esquinas! Y entonces sacó el espejo y...**

―Exactamente, Harry― sonrió Hermione―. Cuando mencionaste que volvías a escuchar la voz, y teniendo en cuanta lo que había pasado en el club de duelo, inmediatamente descubrí que era una serpiente gigante el monstruo, por lo tanto, comencé a pensar, ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes si hasta el escudo de la casa de Slytherin tiene una serpiente gigante en él? ¿Cómo era posible que solo tú y nadie más escuchase esa voz? Era comprensible que era un basilisco o, en su defecto, una serpiente; pero para corroborar mi hipótesis fui corriendo a la biblioteca y busqué un libro que hablase de sobre el basilisco. Cuando lo hallé, empecé a leer lo mismo que ustedes han leído y me di cuenta que si nadie había muerto era porque solo veían el reflejo que se movía desde algún lugar del castillo y lo que se me ocurrió pensar fue en las cañerías. Entonces…

―Arrancaste la hoja del libro― supuso Ron, mientras todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta y mudos de la impresión― y comenzaste a correr rumbo a las graderías del quidditch para ver el partido.

―Porque intuimos que al finalizarse nos dirías tú razonamiento― dijo Harry. Parecía que los tres estuviesen en una conversación privaba.

―Así es, pero entremedio de todo eso escuché un silbido y me asusté y, más aún, cuando Penélope me habló debido a que pensé que todos estaban viendo el partido. Luego, como bien dices, comencé a correr rumbo al estadio, pero la voz era más potente. Y sabía que sería ella y yo las que sufriríamos el ataque.

―Y sacaste ese espejo al doblar la esquina debido a que eso las salvaría de la muerte.

―Correcto― finalizó Hermione, aún sonriendo.

Los demás seguían sin habla y miraban a la castaña admirados, especialmente los aurores y los profesores. Nadie podía creer lo que ella contaba. Era inaudito algo como aquello.

―Pero claro, me faltó descubrir dónde estaba la entrada a la cámara secreta― Hermione meneó la cabeza.

―Aún así, descubriste casi todo, Herms― volvió a sonreír Ron.

―Sin ti, no hubiésemos podido dar con la respuesta― concordó Harry con el pelirrojo.

―Tienen razón.

Hermione sonrió y los tres chocaron las manos entre sí con un comedor aún mudo, que no daba créditos a lo que oía. Se habían quedado sin palabras. Kingsley, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, continúo, luego de unos segundos, leyendo.

**Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta.**

—**¿Y la **_**Señora Norris**_**? —susurró con interés.**

**Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse, recordando la imagen de la noche de Halloween.**

—**El agua..., la inundación que venía de los aseos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona**_**. Seguro que la **_**Señora Norris **_**sólo vio el reflejo...**

Ojoloco, Kinsgley, Sirius, Remus y Tonks miraban admirados al trío. Incluso su piel se había puesto de gallina. Eran un gran equipo.

**Con impaciencia, examinó la hoja que tenía en la mano. Cuanto más la miraba más sentido le hallaba.**

—_**¡El canto del gallo para él es mortal! **_**—leyó en voz alta—. ¡Mató a los gallos de**

**Hagrid! El heredero de Slytherin no quería que hubiera ninguno cuando se abriera la**

**Cámara de los Secretos. **_**¡Las arañas huyen de él! **_**¡Todo encaja!**

Los aurores asintieron.

—**Pero ¿cómo se mueve el basilisco por el castillo? —dijo Ron—. Una serpiente asquerosa... alguien tendría que verla...**

**Harry, sin embargo, le señaló la palabra que Hermione había garabateado al pie de**

**la página.**

—**Cañerías —leyó—. Cañerías... Ha estado usando las cañerías, Ron. Y yo he oído esa voz dentro de las paredes...**

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

**De pronto, Ron cogió a Harry del brazo.**

―¡Oh, Merlín! ― susurró Ojoloco extasiado―, ¿Qué más pudo haber descubierto este trío formidable?

Nadie tenía la respuesta y los tres amigos se negaban a hablar.

—**¡La entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos! —dijo con la voz quebrada—. ¿Y si es uno de los aseos? ¿Y si estuviera en...?**

—**... los aseos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona **_**—terminó Harry**

―Así se hace, chicos― aplaudió Hermione emocionada―. Lo único que no descubrí y ustedes lo hicieron inmediatamente después de explicar cómo habían sido petrificados los demás.

―Teniendo en cuenta lo que nos dijo Aragog sobre Myrtle― se ruborizó Ron―, era lo único razonable en esos momentos.

―No había más que pensar sobre la cámara― reconoció Harry―. Pero nos faltaba saber quién era el heredero.

―Eso es lo de menos, ya sabían casi el 90 por ciento del asunto― sonrió Hermione, chocando las manos con sus dos amigos―. Son increíbles.

Los alumnos seguían sin habla, aunque estaban asombrados con los razonamientos de los tres amigos. Ellos eran fantásticos, formidables, inteligentes e incluso Slytherin pensaba igual que las demás casas, pero les sorprendía que la entrada estuviese en ese baño y, a la vez, estaban enojados porque unos Gryffindor dieron con la cámara y no uno de la casa de las serpientes como debió ser.

Los demás, eran un caso aparte porque, por un lado, los profesores sonreían con orgullo:

_Los tres forman un excelente equipo. Descubren todo complementándose mutuamente _Sprout los miraba radiantes,

_El mejor trío de la historia _Pensó Flitwich, sonriendo abiertamente.

_Unos excelentes estudiantes. Muy brillantes, muy astutos, muy listos. Estoy orgullosa de ellos tres, a pesar que siempre me termina dando un ataque al corazón _McGonagall sonreía con aire de suficiencia y orgullo.

_A pesar de que me caen mal, no puedo dejar de decir que son extraordinarios _Snape fruncía el ceño.

_Unos chicos excelentes. _A Albus le brillaban sus ojos de emoción.

Los aurores, por el otro lado, aplaudían por lo bajo la hazaña de los tres Gryffindor.

_Serían unos extraordinarios aurores. Serían los mejores entre los mejores _Kinsgley los miraba con orgullo.

_Un equipo perfecto. Sin fallas porque lo que descubre uno, lo complementan los otros. Los pondría en mis filas a lo que terminen su educación mágica, sin pensarlo mucho. _Ojoloco estaba radiante con sus nuevos y brillantes posibles aurores.

_Perfecto, un trío perfecto _Pensó Tonks sonriendo.

_Mi ahijado, Ron y Hermione son estupendos y geniales _Sirius sollozaba por lo bajo, orgulloso de Harry.

_Mi sobrino y sus amigos serán una leyenda y ya lo están haciendo _Remus le palmeaba la espalda al animago.

Los Weasley era un caso aparte. Todos sonreían abiertamente.

_Nuestro hermano, Harry y Hermione son sensacionales. Son lo mejor _Los hermanos Weasley le aplaudían a Ron, provocando que él se ruborizase.

_Estoy tan orgullosa de mi hijo _Molly y Arthur miraban asombrados a su pequeño hijo.

Dudley, en cambio, _Wowow, mi primo y sus amigos son geniales…son…no hay palabras _

La excitación fue tal en las mentes de todos que costó un par de minutos salir de ella, cuando por fin se esfumó esa excitación, la lectura continúo.

**Durante un rato se quedaron inmóviles, embargados por la emoción, sin poder creérselo apenas.**

—**Esto quiere decir —añadió Harry— que no debo de ser el único que habla **_**pársel **_**en el colegio. El heredero de Slytherin también lo hace. De esa forma domina al****basilisco.**

Los aurores asintieron, emocionados porque se haya resuelto gran parte del asunto.

—**¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos directamente a hablar con McGonagall?**

—**Vamos a la sala de profesores —dijo Harry, levantándose de un salto—. Irá allí dentro de diez minutos, ya es casi el recreo.**

Adultos, aurores y profesores asintieron con la cabeza, aunque algo les decía que todo sería muy distinto a lo que pensaban: Que algún adulto se hiciese cargo de la cámara y los descubrimientos del trío.

**Bajaron las escaleras corriendo. Como no querían que los volvieran a encontrar merodeando por otro pasillo, fueron directamente a la sala de profesores, que estaba desierta. Era una sala amplia con una gran mesa y muchas sillas alrededor. Harry y Ro caminaron por ella, pero estaban demasiado nerviosos para sentarse.**

―Cualquiera estaría así― reconoció Ojoloco.

La gran mayoría asintió de acuerdo con el auror.

**Pero la campana que señalaba el comienzo del recreo no sonó. En su lugar se oyó la voz de la profesora McGonagall, amplificada por medios mágicos.**

Quienes no sabían sobre el secuestro de Ginny, miraron curiosos al libro. Quienes sabían, se estremecieron.

—**Todos los alumnos volverán inmediatamente a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas. Los profesores deben dirigirse a la sala de profesores. Les ruego que se den prisa.**

―¿Qué pasó? ― se preguntaron los aurores perplejos.

Nadie contestó, pero la gran mayoría se estremeció, recordando lo que había sucedido con Ginny como protagonista.

La pelirroja tembló sin proponérselo. Estaba asustada con lo que sucedería en breve. Harry se apresuró a tomarle la mano para calmarla.

**Harry se dio la vuelta hacia Ron.**

—**¿Habrá habido otro ataque? ¿Precisamente ahora?**

―Fue más que un ataque― se estremeció Hannah.

Esto acrecentó la curiosidad de los aurores. Ellos se preguntaron qué había sucedido esta vez. Ginny, en tanto, se aferraba cada vez más a Harry para poder tranquilizarse.

—**¿Qué hacemos? —dijo Ron, aterrorizado—. ¿Regresamos al dormitorio?**

—**No —dijo Harry, mirando alrededor. Había una especie de ropero a su izquierda, lleno de capas de profesores—. Si nos escondemos aquí, podremos enterarnos de qué ha pasado. Luego les diremos lo que hemos averiguado.**

―Bien pensando― reconoció Kinsgley, asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Se ocultaron dentro del ropero. Oían el ruido de cientos de personas que pasaban por el corredor. La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió de golpe. Por entre los pliegues de las capas, que olían a humedad, vieron a los profesores que iban entrando en la sala. Algunos parecían desconcertados, otros claramente preocupados. Al final llegó la profesora McGonagall.**

_Debió ser algo muy malo _Pensó Ojoloco, no fijándose en los temblores de Ginny.

—**Ha sucedido —dijo a la sala, que la escuchaba en silencio—. Una alumna ha sido raptada por el monstruo. Se la ha llevado a la cámara.**

Ginny se estremeció de pies a cabeza _Cálmate Ginny. No te pasará nada porque ya lo viviste, sólo tendrás que ser fuerte para leer lo que viene a continuación._

Harry, fijándose en su estremecimiento, volvió a tomarle la mano con fuerza. En ese momento:

―¡¿Cómo?! ― preguntaron Sirius, Remus y Tonks perplejos y mirando a Minerva, exigiendo una respuesta.

Ni McGonagall ni ningún otro testigo de aquel acontecimiento dijo nada.

―¿Quién fue? ― preguntó Ojoloco al no obtener respuesta del comedor.

―En breve lo sabrán― suspiró Ron, pidiéndole a Kingsley que siguiese leyendo. El auror continúo leyendo inmediatamente.

**El profesor Flitwick dejó escapar un grito. La profesora Sprout se tapó la boca con las manos. Snape se cogió con fuerza al respaldo de una silla y preguntó:**

—**¿Está usted segura?**

—**El heredero de Slytherin —dijo la profesora McGonagall, que estaba pálida— ha dejado un nuevo mensaje, debajo del primero: **_**«Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por**__**siempre.»**_

Varias personas derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas, el resto se tapó la boca con las manos y los restantes contenían la respiración.

―Esto es horrible― logró decir Tonks con un hilo de pánico en la voz.

―Eso sólo complica más las cosas― Ojoloco entrecerró los ojos, queriendo saber quién era esa persona. Kingsley asintió de acuerdo con él.

Ginny, en cambio, suspiraba con dificultad _No puedo creer que haya escrito mi sentencia de muerte _volvió a estremecerse la pelirroja _Cálmate, Ginny. Recuerda lo que dijo Harry: Eres una mujer fuerte._ Se decía para calmarse, pero sin éxito alguno. Harry se aferró más a ella mientras pedía que la lectura siguiese, aunque el comedor estaba aterrado.

**El profesor Flitwick derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.**

—**¿Quién ha sido? —preguntó la señora Hooch, que se había sentado en una silla porque las rodillas no la sostenían—. ¿Qué alumna?**

Molly, Arthur, Ron, los gemelos y Percy intentaron conservar la compostura para no delatar nada. A duras penas lo hicieron.

—**Ginny Weasley —dijo la profesora McGonagall.**

Kingsley dejó de leer, ya que se encontraba anonadado, así como lo estaban todos los demás. En el comedor solo reinaba un silencio absoluto que nadiedeseaba romper.

Algunos miraban a Ginny con tristeza, otros sollozaban por lo bajo mientras que, los restantes, se tapaban la boca con las manos.

Los Weasley, especialmente Charlie y Bill, se habían vuelto más pálidos de lo normal. De igual forma estaban los merodeadores y Tonks.

―Hermana― logró decir Charlie, respirando con dificultad―, no te paso nada, ¿cierto?

―No me pasó nada malo, Charlie― contestó a duras penas la pelirroja―. Despreocúpate.

―¿Estás hablando en serio? ― le interrogó Bill, inhalando y exhalando lentamente para calmarse.

―Muy en serio― volvió a contestar, tragando un poco de saliva en el proceso.

Ambos asintieron al tiempo que Molly se acurrucaba en el pecho de Arthur, totalmente preocupados por la suerte que correría su hija en la cámara ahora que escucharían todos los detalles.

Harry, entonces, le pidió al auror que continuase leyendo. Él lo hizo sin demoras.

**Harry notó que Ron se dejaba caer en silencio y se quedaba agachado sobre el suelo del ropero.**

Misma manera en que se encontraban los Weasley, en silencio y agachando la cabeza, preocupados por Ginny, por más que ella misma haya dicho que no le había sucedido nada.

—**Tendremos que enviar a todos los estudiantes a casa mañana —dijo la profesora**

**McGonagall—. Éste es el fin de Hogwarts. Dumbledore siempre dijo...**

**La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió bruscamente. Por un momento, Harry estuvo convencido de que era Dumbledore. Pero era Lockhart, y llegaba sonriendo.**

―¡Hijo de las mil put**! ― gruñó histérica Molly―. Mi hija acaba de ser secuestrada por el monstruo y el muy maldito llega sonriendo.

―Calma, querida― intentó tranquilizarla Arthur, pero sin éxito.

La señora Weasley seguía gritando contra la llegada de Lockhart a la sala de profesores. Nadie de los demás quiso decir algo. Nuevamente, se habían quedado sin habla. Kingsley para callar los gritos de Molly continúo leyendo.

—**Lo lamento..., me quedé dormido... ¿Me he perdido algo importante?**

―Idiota, tarado, imbécil, inútil, inepto― gruñó Molly, aferrándose al pecho de Arthur, quién le hacía círculos en la espalda a su esposa para que se tranquilizase.

**No parecía darse cuenta de que los demás profesores lo miraban con una expresión bastante cercana al odio. **

Todos, excluyendo a las chiquillas, tenían exactamente la misma expresión de odio en sus rostros. Ya estaban cabreados del "profesor Lockhart"

**Snape dio un paso hacia delante.**

—**He aquí el hombre —dijo—. El hombre adecuado. El monstruo ha raptado a una chica, Lockhart. Se la ha llevado a la Cámara de los Secretos. Por fin ha llegado tu oportunidad.**

―Ese tarado― sonrió maliciosamente Sirius, frotándose las manos de anticipación―. Ya verá lo que le espera.

Snape esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Harry y Ron, en cambio, se miraron largamente, sin atreverse a hacer ningún gesto o posar ninguna expresión en sus rostros para no delatarse, aunque morían de ganas de ponerse a reír de la suerte que correría el profesor una vez que todos se enterasen del fracasado e impostor que era.

**Lockhart palideció.**

―Cobarde― siseó Remus.

—**Así es, Gilderoy —intervino la profesora Sprout—. ¿No decías anoche que sabías dónde estaba la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos?**

―Ese imbécil no sabe nada― rodó los ojos Alastor.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

—**Yo..., bueno, yo... —resopló Lockhart.**

―Ven cómo no sabe nada― insistió Ojoloco, mofándose del idiota de Lockhart.

Nadie le rebatió, porque tenía razón. Aunque las chiquillas querían defender a su "adorado profesor".

—**Sí, ¿y no me dijiste que sabías con seguridad qué era lo que había dentro? —añadió el profesor Flitwick.**

―Ese imbécil se va en puras habladurías― dijo Remus exasperado.

—**¿Yo...? No recuerdo...**

―Idiota― susurró Tonks, sobándose la sien.

—**Ciertamente, yo sí recuerdo que lamentabas no haber tenido una oportunidad de enfrentarte al monstruo antes de que arrestaran a Hagrid —dijo Snape—. ¿No decías que el asunto se había llevado mal, y que deberíamos haberlo dejado todo en tus manos desde el principio?**

―El imbécil saldrá corriendo― se mofó Sirius antes de que Kingsley siguiese leyendo.

**Lockhart miró los rostros pétreos de sus colegas.**

—**Yo..., yo nunca realmente... Debéis de haberme interpretado mal...**

Adultos, profesores y aurores se palmearon la cara de exasperación.

—**Lo dejaremos todo en tus manos, Gilderoy —dijo la profesora McGonagall—.**

**Esta noche será una ocasión excelente para llevarlo a cabo. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie te moleste. Podrás enfrentarte al monstruo tú mismo. Por fin está en tus manos.**

―Así se habla, profesora― silbaron los bromistas―. Ese idiota tendrá lo que se merece.

Minerva esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

**Lockhart miró en torno, desesperado, pero nadie acudió en su auxilio. **

―Y nadie pretendía hacerlo― añadió Sprout.

La gente sonrió ampliamente.

**Ya no resultaba tan atractivo. Le temblaba el labio, y en ausencia de su sonrisa radiante, parecía flojo y debilucho.**

―Lo que siempre fue― rodó los ojos Sirius―: Un flojo y debilucho.

Hubo aplausos aislados con esa declaración.

—**Mu-muy bien —dijo—. Estaré en mi despacho, pre-preparándome.**

**Y salió de la sala.**

―Más bien, tratando de huir como un cobarde― apuntó Remus, negando con la cabeza.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con Lupin.

—**Bien —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando—, eso nos lo quitará de delante. **

La gente rió maliciosamente. Eso había sido muy inteligente de parte de los profesores.

**Los Jefes de las Casas deberían ir ahora a informar a los alumnos de lo ocurrido. Decidles que el expreso de Hogwarts los conducirá a sus hogares mañana a primera hora de la mañana.**

―Y eso fue la peor noticia en años y años― declaró un Hufflepuff del sexto año.

Todos los alumnos que estuvieron en aquel año, asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo a lo dicho por aquella persona.

**A los demás os ruego que os encarguéis de aseguraros de que no haya ningún alumno fuera de los dormitorios.**

Harry y Ron se miraron. Eso no había sido tan así. Minerva, en la mesa de profesores, gemía.

**Los profesores se levantaron y fueron saliendo de uno en uno.**

**Aquél fue, seguramente, el peor día de la vida de Harry. **

―En realidad, fue un pésimo día― apuntó Fred, mirando preocupado a su hermana.

Ginny aún seguía aferrada a Harry.

**Él, Ron, Fred y George se sentaron juntos en un rincón de la sala común de Gryffindor, incapaces de pronunciar palabra. Percy no estaba con ellos. Había enviado una lechuza a sus padres y luego se había encerrado en su dormitorio.**

Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill y Ron se estremecieron. Y como si fuesen uno solo, se aferraron los unos a los otros dándose apoyo mutuo. Esto era muy difícil para ellos, ya que era un miembro de su familia quién estaba en peligro. Incluso a Percy se le notaba pálido.

Los demás miraban a la familia con compasión y tristeza.

**Ninguna tarde había sido tan larga como aquélla, y nunca la torre de Gryffindor había estado tan llena de gente y tan silenciosa a la vez. **

Ningún Gryffindor quiso decir algo, porque no querían meter la pata diciendo algo debido a que la familia Weasley se encontraba muy afectada con el asunto.

**Cuando faltaba poco para la puesta de sol, Fred y George se fueron a la cama, incapaces de permanecer allí sentados más tiempo.**

Molly sollozó por lo bajo. Su marido la consoló lo más que pudo, mientras que Fred se aferraba a George y Charlie a Bill.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar. El comedor estaba mortalmente en silencio.

—**Ella sabía algo, Harry —dijo Ron, hablando por primera vez desde que entraran en el ropero de la sala de profesores—. Por eso la han raptado. No se trataba de ninguna estupidez sobre Percy; había averiguado algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. **

Ojoloco y Kingsley entrecerraron los ojos, pero no dijeron nada. Los demás, miraban curiosos a Ginny, preguntándose qué era lo que sabía.

Incluso su familia, excluyendo a Ron, lo hacía.

―¡Oh, vamos! ― gruñó Hermione―. Ya dejen de mirarla así.

La gente obedeció, pero igualmente siguió mirando a la pelirroja con sospecha.

―Vamos, Kingsley. Siga leyendo― pidió Harry, frotándose la sien.

El auror asintió y siguió leyendo.

**Debe de ser por eso, porque ella era... —Ron se frotó los ojos frenético—. Quiero decir, que es de sangre limpia. No puede haber otra razón.**

Varios asintieron con la cabeza. Sabían que algo Ginny sabía, pero el problema era que nadie sabía qué podría ser. Se encogieron de hombros y esperaron que la lectura se los dijese.

**Harry veía el sol, rojo como la sangre, hundirse en el horizonte. Nunca se había**

**sentido tan mal. Si pudiera hacer algo..., cualquier cosa...**

―Y fue muy valiente lo que hiciste por mí― le susurró Ginny al oído de Harry, mientras el azabache la miraba directo a los ojos.

―No tienes que agradecer― le dijo de vuelta Harry, hablando de la misma manera que Ginny.

Para suerte de los dos, nadie se fijó en sus reacciones.

—**Harry —dijo Ron—, ¿crees que existe alguna posibilidad de que ella no esté...?**

**Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. **

Molly se tornó blanca como la cal. No podía imaginar a su hija muerta, era una imagen muy fuerte. Sin proponérselo, sollozo a lágrima viva.

Ron se apresuró a consolar a su madre y a pedirle perdón por haber pensando así. Los demás Weasley estaban pálidos.

En cuanto al resto, no se atrevían a emitir sonido alguno, por lo que, Kingsley siguió leyendo.

—**Harry no supo qué contestar. No creía que pudiera seguir viva**

Ginny y Harry se estremecieron. Había estado tan cerca de ocurrir.

Los Weasley, en tanto, habían perdido el color de sus mejillas y el blanco que adquirieron era ya el de un fantasma.

—**. ¿Sabes qué? —añadió Ron—. Deberíamos ir a ver a Lockhart para decirle lo que sabemos. Va a intentar entrar en la cámara. Podemos decirle dónde sospechamos que está la entrada y explicarle que lo que hay dentro es un basilisco.**

―¿Es en serio? ― se quejó Alastor, frotándose la sien― ¿Creen que él intentará entrar en la cámara? Porque pienso que la gran mayoría de nosotros intuye que huirá como un gran cobarde.

En respuesta, varios asintieron.

―El profesor Lockhart no es un cobarde― salió en su defensa Romilda.

―Sí lo es― le rebatió Seamus.

―Que no― contraatacó Marietta.

―Que sí― insistió Justin.

―Que no― aseguró Padma.

―Que debemos seguir leyendo― gruñeron Harry y Ron, rodando los ojos exasperados―. Es más importante que estar peleando si es un estúpido cobarde o no.

Todos se quedaron callados al tiempo que asentían con la cabeza. Kingsley de inmediato volvió a la lectura.

**Harry se mostró de acuerdo, porque no se le ocurría nada mejor y quería hacer algo. Los demás alumnos de Gryffindor estaban tan tristes, y sentían tanta pena de los**

**Weasley, que nadie trató de detenerlos cuando se levantaron, cruzaron la sala y salieron por el agujero del retrato.**

Los profesores miraron a Gryffindor severamente.

―Pensábamos que iban a ir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall, no que iban a hablar con el tarado de Lockhart― defendió a la casa Dean. Todos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras ellos fruncían el ceño.

Kingsley prefirió seguir leyendo en ese instante.

**Oscurecía mientras se acercaban al despacho de Lockhart. Les dio la impresión de que dentro había gran actividad: podían oír sonido de roces, golpes y pasos apresurados.**

―El muy cobarde intentará huir―se quejó Sirius en son de burla.

Nadie dijo nada, pero a jugar por las pistas que dejaba entrever el libro, era así.

**Harry llamó. Dentro se hizo un repentino silencio. Luego la puerta se entreabrió y Lockhart asomó un ojo por la rendija.**

―Tarado y cobarde― susurró Snape.

—**¡Ah...! Señor Potter, señor Weasley... —dijo, abriendo la puerta un poco más—.**

**En este momento estaba muy ocupado. Si os dais prisa...**

—**Profesor, tenemos información para usted —dijo Harry—. Creemos que le será útil.**

― Muy útil― concordó el comedor con Harry, quién rodó sus ojos exasperado.

—**Ah..., bueno..., no es muy.. —Lockhart parecía encontrarse muy incómodo, a juzgar por el trozo de cara que veían—. Quiero decir, bueno, bien.**

**Abrió la puerta y entraron.**

Harry y Ron se miraron y se sonrieron.

**El despacho estaba casi completamente vacío. **

Los profesores entrecerraron los ojos porque en aquella época pensaron que se iría a esconder, no a huir como un cobarde, aunque claramente ya era un cobarde.

**En el suelo había dos grandes baúles abiertos. Uno contenía túnicas de color verde jade, lila y azul medianoche, dobladas con precipitación; el otro, libros mezclados desordenadamente. Las fotografías que habían cubierto las paredes estaban ahora guardadas en cajas encima de la mesa.**

—**¿Se va a algún lado? —preguntó Harry.**

―Sí― respondió Sirius.

Varios asintieron.

―Y ese malnacido piensa huir mientras mi hija está en esa cámara― gritó Molly histérica, mientras que Arthur intentaba calmarla.

Kingsley quiso decir leyendo para que no se armase una escena desagradable.

—**Esto..., bueno, sí... —admitió Lockhart, arrancando un póster de sí mismo de tamaño natural y comenzando a enrollarlo—. Una llamada urgente..., insoslayable..., tengo que marchar...**

―Sí, claro― se burló Sirius―. Una llamada urgente.

Los Weasley, entre tanto, entrecerraban los ojos enojados y sujetando bien su varita.

—**¿Y mi hermana? —preguntó Ron con voz entrecortada.**

—**Bueno, en cuanto a eso... es ciertamente lamentable —dijo Lockhart, evitando mirarlo a los ojos mientras sacaba un cajón y empezaba a vaciar el contenido en una bolsa—. Nadie lo lamenta más que yo...**

El caos se formó esta vez fue de parte de los Weasley. La familia completa gritaba enojada en contra de Lockhart.

―Ese malnacido― gritó Molly―. Si lo tengo en frente de mí, le golpearé sin contemplaciones, ya que dejo a mi hija a su suerte.

―Y yo te ayudaré con la golpiza, Molly. Aunque yo lo hechizaré bien hechizado― concordó Arthur.

―Pero nosotros armaremos todo. Una muy buena broma diseñada exclusivamente para él― apuntaron los gemelos, sonriendo maliciosamente.

―Y nosotros ayudaremos a Fred y a George en los detalles de esa broma― aseguraron Charlie, Bill y, para sorpresa de todos, Percy.

―Nadie podrá detenernos― añadió Ron, aunque él sabía el destino que había sufrido Lockhart; pero aún así quería venganza.

Nadie se atrevía a mover ningún músculo ni a decir nada. Estaban aterrados por la venganza de los Weasley, mientras tanto la numerosa familia, seguía gritando y, para su deleite, el globo del tarado apareció de la nada.

La familia sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos al globo de Lockhart para sacarse la rabia que tenían dentro de sí. Luego, se les unieron Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Sirius, Remus y Tonks.

Los hechizos parecían no acabar, pero después de veinte minutos, y tras un grito de Albus, pararon.

―Ya se sacaron la rabia de encima, queridos Weasley― sonrió el director con sus ojos brillando intensamente―. Ahora, debemos seguir leyendo.

Los Weasley asintieron al tiempo que Kingsley volvía a leer.

—**¡Usted es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! —dijo Harry—. ¡No puede irse ahora! ¡Con todas las cosas oscuras que están pasando!**

―En realidad, nunca fue un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras― rectificó Harry, rodando los ojos ante las palabras que él mismo había dicho.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo con el azabache.

—**Bueno, he de decir que... cuando acepté el empleo... —murmuró Lockhart, amontonando calcetines sobre las túnicas— no constaba nada en el contrato... Yo no esperaba...**

—**¿Quiere decir que va a salir corriendo? —dijo Harry sin poder creérselo**

―Exactamente― meneó la cabeza Remus.

—**. ¿Después de todo lo que cuenta en sus libros?**

—**Los libros pueden ser mal interpretados —repuso Lockhart con sutileza.**

―¡¿Qué?! ― gritó Remus.

―No me digan que es lo que estoy pensando― gruñó Ojoloco.

―Porque si es así ―dijo Kingsley, entrecerrando los ojos.

―El idiota es un completo fraude― terminó de decir Sirius, enojado.

La mitad del comedor no tenía idea de lo que se refería los cuatro adultos, la otra mitad comenzaba a entender de a poco a lo que se referían. Y si era así, aquí se iba a formar un gran caos.

Solo las chiquillas fruncían el ceño, enrabiadas por las reacciones que estaban teniendo las personas sobre su profesor.

―Solo sigan leyendo― pidió, entonces, Harry mirando a Ron disimuladamente. Ambos sabían que la verdad estaba a punto de salir a la luz y no sería nada bonito.

Kingsley asintió y siguió leyendo.

—**¡Usted los ha escrito! —gritó Harry.**

—**Muchacho —dijo Lockhart, irguiéndose y mirando a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido—, usa el sentido común. No habría vendido mis libros ni la mitad de bien si la gente no se hubiera creído que yo hice todas esas cosas. A nadie le interesa la historia de un mago armenio feo y viejo, aunque librara de los hombres lobo a un pueblo. Habría quedado horrible en la portada. No tenía ningún gusto vistiendo. Y la bruja que echó a la **_**banshee **_**que presagiaba la muerte tenía un labio leporino. Quiero decir..., vamos, que...**

El caos que se formó no lo podía detener nadie porque todos, incluyendo adultos, profesores y aurores, comenzaron a gritar: ¡Es un maldito fraude!, ¡Es un impostor!, ¡Se lleva la gloria de otros!, ¡Es un tapan!, ¡Es un ególatra! , ¡Es un malnacido! Y ninguna persona parecía querer parar el griterío de enfado que se escuchaba por todas partes del Gran Comedor.

Las chiquillas eran un caso aparte dado a que se taparon la boca con las manos, incrédulas ante lo que se había leído, ¿su profesor, un fraude? No daban créditos a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Debía ser una mentira, una autentica mentira todo eso, pero el libro lo decía. No podía ser mentira, debía ser la verdad.

De pronto, una rabia inmensa las invadió y ellas mismas dieron paso a los hechizos, los cuales volaron directo al globo de Lockhart que seguía en el comedor.

El resto, asombrado, dejó de gritar y, acto seguido, comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Si lockhart hubiese estado allí, probablemente, hubiese terminado en San Mungo con heridas completamente imposibles de curar de un siglo para el otro.

La rabia, el enfado, el enojo y la furia se habían tomado a cada persona del comedor, por eso a los treinta minutos después de haberse leído esa parte, la gente seguía lanzándole maleficios al globo, el cual ya había sido sustituido más de diez veces.

―Ya es suficiente― habló, entonces, Harry. Aunque tanto él como sus dos amigos se habían parado para hechizar el globo igual que el resto, ellos se calmaron unos tres minutos antes―. El tarado obtuvo su merecido.

―Un gran merecido― añadió Ron, sonriendo maliciosamente.

La gente se fue tranquilizando de a poco y los hechizos fueron en disminución hasta que acabaron por completo.

―Es hora de seguir leyendo― dijo Albus después de cerciorarse que los hechizos habían desaparecido por completo. Luego, le hizo un gesto a Kingsley para que continuase con la lectura. Él lo hizo sin demoras.

—**¿Así que usted se ha estado llevando la gloria de lo que ha hecho otra gente? —dijo Harry, que no daba crédito a lo que oía.**

―Exactamente― rugió Sirius aún enojado.

—**Harry, Harry —dijo Lockhart, negando con la cabeza—, no es tan simple. Tuve que hacer un gran trabajo. Tuve que encontrar a esas personas, preguntarles cómo lo habían hecho exactamente y encantarlos con el embrujo desmemorizante para que no pudieran recordar nada. Si hay algo que me llena de orgullo son mis embrujos desmemorizantes. Ah..., me ha llevado mucho esfuerzo, Harry. No todo consiste en firmar libros y fotos publicitarias. Si quieres ser famoso, tienes que estar dispuesto a trabajar duro.**

― ¿Trabajar duro borrándole la memoria a las personas? ― gruñó Cho― ¿Llenándose de orgullo por hacerle eso a la gente? ― entrecerró los ojos la asiática―. Él es un completo fraude. No sé cómo lo pude defender tanto.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada debido a que no esperaban una reacción tan violenta de parte de las grandes defensoras de Lockhart.

**Cerró las tapas de los baúles y les echó la llave.**

—**Veamos —dijo—. Creo que eso es todo. Sí. Sólo queda un detalle.**

**Sacó su varita mágica y se volvió hacia ellos.**

―Que ni se le ocurra― gruñeron Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur y Tonks.

―Estamos bien― lograron decirHarry y Ron, haciéndoles un gesto a Kingsley para que continuase.

—**Lo lamento profundamente, muchachos, pero ahora os tengo que echar uno de mis embrujos desmemorizantes. No puedo permitir que reveléis a todo el mundo mis secretos. **

―Secreto que ya sabemos― gruñó medio comedor, enojado.

―Aunque todos queremos saber la razón por la cual no dijeron nada sobre este asunto― añadió el otro resto, frunciendo el ceño.

―La respuesta la encontrarán en breve― respondieron a dúo Harry y Ron.

Kingsley tomó esa respuesta como señal para seguir leyendo.

**No volvería a vender ni un solo libro...**

―Nunca más nadie te comprará un maldito libro― gritó Molly.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

**Harry sacó su varita justo a tiempo. Lockhart apenas había alzado la suya cuando**

**Harry gritó:**

—_**¡Expelliarmus!**_

**Lockhart salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó sobre uno de los baúles.**

La gente rompió en vítores y aplausos de victoria. El tarado no tenía escapatoria ahora.

**La varita voló por el aire. Ron la cogió y la tiró por la ventana.**

―¡Ron! ― exclamó el comedor, negándose a creer lo que se leía.

―Eso no fue nada bueno― negó con la cabeza Ojoloco.

―Pero termino siendo lo mejor―aseguró Ron, sonriendo por lo bajo.

Todos lo miraron con curiosidad, pero él se quedó callado, por lo que Kingsley continúo leyendo.

—**No debería haber permitido que el profesor Snape nos enseñara esto —dijo**

**Harry furioso, apartando el baúl a un lado de una patada. **

Snape esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Sirius entrecerraba los ojos.

**Lockhart lo miraba, otra vez con aspecto desvalido. Harry lo apuntaba con la varita.**

―Así se hace― aplaudió el comedor, extasiado por lo que le sucedía al idiota en el libro.

—**¿Qué queréis que haga yo? —dijo Lockhart con voz débil—. No sé dónde está la**

**Cámara de los Secretos. No puedo hacer nada.**

―Lo sabíamos― rió Sprout.

—**Tiene suerte —dijo Harry, obligándole a levantarse a punta de varita—. Creo que nosotros sí sabemos dónde está. Y qué es lo que hay dentro. Vamos.**

―Por lo menos llevan a alguien adulto a la cámara― gruñó Molly, no muy contenta con aquello, pero era mejor que descendieran con alguien que los dos solos.

**Hicieron salir a Lockhart de su despacho, descendieron por las escaleras más cercanas y fueron por el largo corredor de los mensajes en la pared, hasta la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona**_**.**

La gente comenzó a contener la respiración, sabían que vendría algo muy malo. Mientras tanto, Alastor se inclinaba hacía el libro con interés, deseoso de saber más del asunto. Kingsley volvió a leer, pero esta vez emocionado.

**Hicieron pasar a Lockhart delante. A Harry le hizo gracia que temblara.**

―A todos nos hace gracia― sonrió Siriu**s.**

**Myrtle **_**la Llorona **_**estaba sentada sobre la cisterna del último retrete.**

—**¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo ella, al ver a Harry—. ¿Qué quieres esta vez?**

—**Preguntarte cómo moriste —dijo Harry.**

**El aspecto de Myrtle cambió de repente. Parecía como si nunca hubiera oído una pregunta que la halagara tanto.**

El comedor parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo ¿Esto la hacía feliz? No daban crédito a lo que leían.

Kingsley mejor continúo leyendo.

—**¡Oooooooh, fue horrible! —dijo encantada—. Sucedió aquí mismo. Morí en este mismo retrete. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. **

Las mujeres se estremecieron.

**Me había escondido porque Olive Hornby se reía de mis gafas. **

Y bajaron las cabezas con tristeza. La vida de Myrtle había sido muy dura, sufriendo las burlas de sus compañeros mientras vivía y ahora como muerta. A nadie le hubiese gustado estar en los zapatos de ella.

**La puerta estaba cerrada y yo lloraba, y entonces oí que entraba alguien. **

_Ryddle_ Pensó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos**.**

**Decían algo raro. Pienso que debían de estar hablando en una lengua extraña.**

_Pársel _Volvió a pensar Harry.

**De cualquier manera, lo que de verdad me llamó la atención es que era un chico el que hablaba. Así que abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera y utilizara sus aseos, pero entonces... —Myrtle estaba henchida de orgullo, el rostro iluminado— me morí.**

―¿Cómo? ― preguntó Alastor aturdido.

―Así sin más― añadió Remus sorprendido.

En respuesta, Harry le hizo un gesto a Kingsley para que continuase.

—**¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Ni idea —dijo Myrtle en voz muy baja—. Sólo recuerdo haber visto unos grandes ojos amarillos. Todo mi cuerpo quedó como paralizado, **

Colin, Justin y Hermione se estremecieron. Era la misma sensación que ellos habían sentido.

Aunque todos se dieron cuenta de aquella reacción, ninguna persona quiso decir algo, porque intuían que eso mismo habían sentido los petrificados.

**y luego me fui flotando... —**

Más estremecimientos se sintieron a lo largo del comedor.

**dirigió a Harry una mirada ensoñadora—. Y luego regresé. Estaba decidida a hacerle un embrujo a Olive Hornby. Ah, pero ella estaba arrepentida de haberse reído**

**de mis gafas.**

―Porque te habían asesinado― susurró por lo bajo Tonks con un deje de tristeza.

—**¿Exactamente dónde viste los ojos? —preguntó Harry**

—**Por ahí —contestó Myrtle, señalando vagamente hacia el lavabo que había enfrente de su retrete.**

Harry y Ron se miraron largamente, ya que allí se encontraba la entrada. Y a juzgar por las expresiones de Ojoloco, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Kingsley, ellos también dedujeron que esa era la entrada.

**Harry y Ron se acercaron a toda prisa. Lockhart se quedó atrás, con una mirada de profundo terror en el rostro.**

―Cobarde y debilucho― comentó Sirius, rodando sus ojos.

**Parecía un lavabo normal. Examinaron cada centímetro de su superficie, por dentro y por fuera, incluyendo las cañerías de debajo. Y entonces Harry lo vio: había una diminuta serpiente grabada en un lado de uno de los grifos de cobre.**

―La entrada a la cámara― tragó saliva el alumnado con cierto grado de temor, especialmente los Slytherin.

Kingsley decidió seguir leyendo.

—**Ese grifo no ha funcionado nunca —dijo Myrtle con alegría, cuando intentaron accionarlo.**

—**Harry —dijo Ron—, di algo. Algo en lengua **_**pársel**_**.**

―Eso debiera funcionar― dedujo Ojoloco, absorto en la lectura.

Los demás, temblaban del miedo por lo que pasaría una vez que estuviesen los dos amigos adentro de la cámara.

—**Pero... —Harry hizo un esfuerzo. Las únicas ocasiones en que había logrado hablar en lengua **_**pársel **_**estaba delante de una verdadera serpiente.**

―Tiene razón― se quejó Alastor.

Nadie se atrevía a interrumpir.

**Se concentró en la diminuta figura, intentando imaginar que era una serpiente de verdad.**

—**Ábrete —dijo.**

**Miró a Ron, que negaba con la cabeza.**

—**Lo has dicho en nuestra lengua —explicó.**

_Mala suerte _Pensó la gran mayoría, tragando saliva y respirando agitadamente.

**Harry volvió a mirar a la serpiente, intentando imaginarse que estaba viva. Al mover la cabeza, la luz de la vela producía la sensación de que la serpiente se movía.**

—**Ábrete —repitió.**

**Pero ya no había pronunciado palabras, sino que había salido de él un extraño silbido, **

La ansiedad se comenzó a apoderar del comedor.

**y de repente el grifo brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al cabo de un segundo, el lavabo empezó a moverse. El lavabo, de hecho, se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro.**

El comedor ahogó un grito de espanto y emoción a la vez, aunque el sentimiento que embargaba a todos era el miedo por lo que sucedería dentro de la cámara secreta.

**Harry oyó que Ron exhalaba un grito ahogado y levantó la vista. Estaba planeando qué era lo que había que hacer.**

—**Bajaré por él —dijo.**

**No podía echarse atrás, ahora que habían encontrado la entrada de la cámara. No podía desistir si existía la más ligera, la más remota posibilidad de que Ginny estuviera viva.**

—**Yo también —dijo Ron.**

La gente, aunque se encontraba absolutamente temerosa por lo que pasaría a continuación, sonreía orgullosa por lo valientes que era Harry y Ron.

Pero los que más sonreían eran los Gryffindor, los Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Dudley.

**Hubo una pausa.**

—**Bien, creo que no os hago falta —dijo Lockhart, con una reminiscencia de su antigua sonrisa—. Así que me...**

―No te irás― Ron rió con ganas antes de que nadie pudiese hablar.

El comedor lo miró largamente, casi en estado de shock. No obstante, sabían que pronto se darían cuenta del significado de esa risa.

**Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero tanto Ron como Harry lo apuntaron con sus varitas.**

—**Usted bajará delante —gruñó Ron.**

La gente aplaudió con ganas mientras se escuchaba: ¡Así se hace, pequeño Ronnie!, provocando que el pelirrojo enrojeciera hasta la médula.

**Con la cara completamente blanca y desprovisto de varita, Lockhart se acercó a la abertura.**

—**Muchachos —dijo con voz débil—, muchachos, ¿de qué va a servir?**

**Harry le pegó en la espalda con su varita. Lockhart metió las piernas en la tubería.**

La gente reía con ganas, mientras los bromistas silbaban de orgullo.

—**No creo realmente... —empezó a decir, pero Ron le dio un empujón, y se hundió tubería abajo.**

Y ante esto, la gente estalló en aplausos fuertes y sonoros, complacida de que el idiota obtuviese su merecido, siendo arrastrado a la cámara por dos niños de doce años.

―Así se hace― sollozaron los bromistas, secándose una lágrima falsa de orgullo―. Son lo mejor de los mejor.

Todos les encontraron la razón, provocando que tanto Harry como Ron se tornaran completamente rojos. Pero, se tardaron unos minutos más dejar de aplaudir. Luego de eso, la lectura continúo.

**Harry se apresuró a seguirlo. Se metió en la tubería y se dejó caer.**

La dicha se esfumó al instante y la tensión se instaló.

**Era como tirarse por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Podía ver otras tuberías que surgían como ramas en todas las direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como aquella por la que iban, que se curvaba y retorcía, descendiendo súbitamente.**

**Calculaba que ya estaban por debajo incluso de las mazmorras del castillo. Detrás de él podía oír a Ron, que hacía un ruido sordo al doblar las curvas.**

**Y entonces, cuando se empezaba a preguntar qué sucedería cuando llegara al final, la tubería tomó una dirección horizontal, y él cayó del extremo del tubo al húmedo suelo de un oscuro túnel de piedra, lo bastante alto para poder estar de pie. **

La gente tragó saliva. Nadie hubiese querido estar en los zapatos de los dos chicos y daban gracias a Merlín de no haberse metido en algo como aquello porque la sensación era horrible y eso que solo la habían leído.

**Lockhart se estaba incorporando un poco más allá, cubierto de barro y blanco como un fantasma. **

―Cobarde― gruñó el comedor.

**Harry se hizo a un lado y Ron salió también del tubo como una bala.**

—**Debemos encontrarnos a kilómetros de distancia del colegio —dijo Harry, y su voz resonaba en el negro túnel.**

—**Y debajo del lago, quizá —dijo Ron, afinando la vista para vislumbrar los muros negruzcos y llenos de barro.**

La gente se estremeció nuevamente, pensando en que si ellos hubiesen estado allí se hubieran ahogado por no tener aire puro que respirar.

**Los tres intentaron ver en la oscuridad lo que había delante.**

—_**¡Lumos! **_**—ordenó Harry a su varita, y la lucecita se encendió de nuevo**

_Sin dudarlo, sería un excelente auror _Pensó Ojoloco, escuchando con atención el libro.

—**. Vamos —dijo a Ron y a Lockhart, y comenzaron a andar. Sus pasos retumbaban en el húmedo suelo.**

**El túnel estaba tan oscuro que sólo podían ver a corta distancia. Sus sombras, proyectadas en las húmedas paredes por la luz de la varita, parecían figuras monstruosas.**

La gente volvió a temblar. Ellos hubiesen estado con mucho miedo allá abajo y se requería mucho cobarde para estarlo. Esto, sin duda, enalteció la figura de Harry y Ron más de lo que ya estaban.

—**Recordad —dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras caminaban con cautela—: al menor signo de movimiento, hay que cerrar los ojos inmediatamente.**

_Un extraordinario líder _Sonrieron los aurores.

**Pero el túnel estaba tranquilo como una tumba, y el primer sonido inesperado que oyeron fue cuando Ron pisó el cráneo de una rata.**

Las mujeres contuvieron la respiración.

**Harry bajó la varita para alumbrar el suelo y vio que estaba repleto de huesos de pequeños animales. Haciendo un esfuerzo para no imaginarse el aspecto que podría presentar Ginny si la encontraban, **

Ginny tembló de miedo y Harry se aferró más a ella. Esto iba a hacer muy duro para ella.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar.

**Harry fue marcándoles el camino. Doblaron una oscura curva.**

—**Harry, ahí hay algo... —dijo Ron con la voz ronca, cogiendo a Harry por el hombro.**

**Se quedaron quietos, mirando. **

La tensión se sentía en cada rincón del comedor y nadie parecía poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse**.**

**Harry podía ver tan sólo la silueta de una cosa grande y encorvada que yacía de un lado a otro del túnel. No se movía.**

La gente ahogó un nuevo grito de espanto. Deseaban que este capítulo terminase luego.

—**Quizás esté dormido —musitó, volviéndose a mirar a los otros dos. Lockhart se tapaba los ojos con las manos. Harry volvió a mirar aquello; el corazón le palpitaba con tanta rapidez que le dolía.**

El comedor se encontraba de manera muy similar. El corazón les palpitaba con fuerza.

**Muy despacio, abriendo los ojos sólo lo justo para ver, Harry avanzó con la varita en alto.**

**La luz iluminó la piel de una serpiente gigantesca, una piel de un verde intenso, ponzoñoso, que yacía atravesada en el suelo del túnel, retorcida y vacía. **

Nuevamente, el grito de pánico se atragantó en las gargantas de todos, e inconscientemente la gente se aferró a los compañeros que tenían al lado, en un intento de poder calmarse.

**El animal que había dejado allí su muda debía de medir al menos siete metros.**

Nadie se movió ni dijo nada, pero en el fondo estaban paralizados del miedo. Ninguno encontraba las palabras para expresarse, ni siquiera los magos experimentados lo hacían debido a que jamás tuvieron la fortuna-o mala fortuna- de toparse con un monstruo como aquel.

—**¡Caray! —exclamó Ron con voz débil.**

**Algo se movió de pronto detrás de ellos. Gilderoy Lockhart se había caído de rodillas.**

El pánico impidió que la gente dijese algo. Todos estaban aterrorizados por lo que vendría, incluso Slytherin.

—**Levántese —le dijo Ron con brusquedad, apuntando a Lockhart con su varita.**

**Lockhart se puso de pie, pero se abalanzó sobre Ron y lo derribó al suelo de un golpe.**

―Ese malnacido, que ni se atreva tocar a mi hijo― gruñó Molly.

―Estoy bien, mamá― se apresuró a calmarla Ron―. No me paso nada.

La señora Weasley asintió, pero siguió mirando al libro con odio.

**Harry saltó hacia delante, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lockhart se incorporaba, jadeando, con la varita de Ron en la mano y su sonrisa esplendorosa de nuevo en la cara.**

―Imbécil― chilló Molly histérica―**. **Dañará a mi hijo y a Harry.

―Estamos bien― aseguraron una vez más Harry y Ron.

Aún así, la señora Weasley seguía alterada. Kingsley siguió leyendo para evitar que cualquier cosa pasase.

—**¡Aquí termina la aventura, muchachos! —dijo—. Cogeré un trozo de esta piel y volveré al colegio, diré que era demasiado tarde para salvar a la niña y que vosotros dos perdisteis el conocimiento al ver su cuerpo destrozado. ¡Despedíos de vuestras memorias!**

Nuevamente, el caos se formó. Tal era la repulsión y desprecio que sentían todos por Lockhart que pasó cerca de una hora y los hechizos dirigidos al globo no paraban de cesar. Todos estaban enojados y casi se podía decir que matarían a la prima persona que abriese la puerta principal del comedor. La furia no cedía y una y otra vez el globo tuvo que ser remplazado porque no aguantaba los maleficios que le llegaban.

Pasada otra media hora, la ira fue disminuyendo, hasta que se calmaron. Luego de de eso, la lectura continúo.

**Levantó en el aire la varita mágica de Ron, recompuesta con celo, y gritó:**

—_**¡Obliviate!**_

La gente contuvo la respiración mientras miraban a Ron de reojo para asegurarse de que estaba ileso.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos antes que la lectura continuase.

**La varita estalló con la fuerza de una pequeña bomba. Harry se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y echó a correr hacia la piel de serpiente, escapando de los grandes trozos de techo que se desplomaban contra el suelo. **

La tensión era palpable en cada rincón del comedor. Nadie parecía poder emitir sonido alguno.

**Enseguida vio que se había quedado aislado y tenía ante sí una sólida pared formada por las piedras desprendidas.**

—**¡Ron! —grito—, ¿estás bien? ¡Ron!**

_Que esté bien_ Rogó Molly, aunque sabía que estaba bien.

—**¡Estoy aquí! —La voz de Ron llegaba apagada, desde el otro lado de las piedras caídas—. Estoy bien. Pero este idiota no. La varita se volvió contra él.**

La gente miró al libro perpleja antes de comprender aquella línea. Cuando la comprendió, echo a reír escandalosamente.

―El tipo tuvo de su propia medicina― rió Sirius a carcajadas.

―Su hechizo predilecto se volvió contra él― Remus sonrió abiertamente.

―Un muy buen merecido― terminó de decir Tonks, riendo a más no poder.

La gente asintió. Lockhart se merecía eso y mucho más. Costó unos minutos más que la gente parase de reír, y cuando hubo cesado la risa, la lectura continúo.

**Escuchó un ruido sordo y un fuerte «¡ay!», como si Ron le acabara de dar una patada en la espinilla a Lockhart.**

Ron asintió y la gente volvió a reír.

—**¿Y ahora qué? —dijo la voz de Ron, con desespero—. No podemos pasar. Nos llevaría una eternidad...**

**Harry miró al techo del túnel. Habían aparecido en él unas grietas considerables.**

La diversión se esfumó y la tensión se volvió a instalar.

**Nunca había intentado mover por medio de la magia algo tan pesado como todo aquelmontón de piedras, y no parecía aquél un buen momento para intentarlo. ¿Y si se derrumbaba todo el túnel?**

―Deja de ser pesimista, ahijado― Sirius se tomaba la cabeza con las manos, dejando de lado la entretención y volviendo a sentir miedo por lo que le ocurriese a Harry.

**Hubo otro ruido sordo y otro ¡ay! provenientes del otro lado de la pared. Estaban malgastando el tiempo. Ginny ya llevaba horas en la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry sabía que sólo se podía hacer una cosa.**

―¡Oh, no! ― se quejó Sirius mientras se tomaba la cabeza, absolutamente preocupado.

―Otra vez mi sobrino se tiene que ir solo a terminar todo― gimió Remus, en la misma posición de canuto.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, pero todos estaban preocupados, incluso Petunia y Vernon. Dudley ya había perdido todo el color en su rostro desde que se leyó la entrada a la cámara.

—**Aguarda aquí —indicó a Ron—. Aguarda con Lockhart. Iré yo. Si dentro de una hora no he vuelto...**

**Hubo una pausa muy elocuente.**

―Saldrás de allí― asintió Gryffindor totalmente convencido de que lo haría.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—**Intentaré quitar algunas piedras —dijo Ron, que parecía hacer esfuerzos para que**

**su voz sonara segura—. Para que puedas... para que puedas cruzar al volver. Y..**

Muchos asintieron la cabeza, a pesar que el miedo se había apoderado de ellos por completo.

—**¡Hasta dentro de un rato! —dijo Harry, tratando de dar a su voz temblorosa un tono de confianza.**

**Y partió él solo cruzando la piel de la serpiente gigante.**

El miedo y la preocupación aumentaron con esa línea, sobre todo la de Sirius y Remus.

**Enseguida dejó de oír el distante jadeo de Ron al esforzarse para quitar las piedras. El túnel serpenteaba continuamente. Harry sentía la incomodidad de cada uno de sus músculos en tensión.**

De la misma forma en que se encontraba el comedor, solo que a diferencia del libro, ellos estaban escuchando el relato sentados en una silla.

**Quería llegar al final del túnel y al mismo tiempo le aterrorizaba lo que pudiera encontrar en él. Y entonces, al fin, al doblar sigilosamente otra curva, vio delante de él una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos.**

La gente volvió a ahogar un grito de espanto. Nadie se atrevía a hablar.

**Harry se acercó a la pared. Tenía la garganta muy seca. No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para imaginarse que aquellas serpientes eran de verdad, porque sus ojos parecían extrañamente vivos.**

El comedor tembló, incluyendo a la casa de las serpientes. Todo esto era muy terrorífico y nadie quería imaginárselo.

**Tenía que intuir lo que debía hacer. Se aclaró la garganta, y le pareció que los ojos de las serpientes parpadeaban.**

_Porque estaban viéndome _Pensó Harry, ignorando el temblor en su cuerpo. Albus, en la mesa alta, pensaba idéntico al azabache.

Los demás, trataban de controlar sus temores.

—**¡Ábrete! —dijo Harry, con un silbido bajo, desmayado.**

**Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas, y Harry, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, entró.**

La gente siguió temblando, ignorando las imágenes mentales que se le venían a la cabeza al pensar lo que habría en la cámara. Nadie quería leerlo, pero sabían que debían hacerlo.

Kingsley, en silencio, dejo el libro sobre la tarima, indicando así que el capítulo había acabado.

El comedor suspiró, conteniendo la respiración de paso. Pronto leerían lo sucedido en la cámara y no sería nada agradable.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Ya volví y espero que no hayan estado tan ansiosos con este capítulo, pero ustedes comprenden que la autora tiene vida privada y puede tener ciertos problemas que resolver, ¿cierto? Les comento un poco: Estuvieron a punto de no conseguir un capítulo en por lo menos 10 días más, ¿por qué? Estuve a punto de perder dos veces este archivo y me aterré un montón. Mi pórtatil me esta jugando una mala pasada, ya esta viejo y necesito uno nuevo ( que pronto tendré, creo). Pero después de todo no fueron muchos días de ausencia. Sólo 10 días. En fin.**

**Ahora a lo nuestro…Estoy inmensamente feliz…¡47 review en capítulo pasado! Yo no me lo creo…lo máximo que habíamos llegado era a 38…pero 47...47...wow...wow…es lo máximo…es genial…Agradezco a todos por hacer a la autora tan dichosa. Gracias, gracias, gracias!...muchas gracias por todo, a los que leen, a los favoritos, a las alertas, a todos! Es lo máximo…ufff…**

**Y bueno, tengo una buena noticia para mí, mala noticia para ustedes…Me voy de vacaciones mañana por la mañana… ¡Al fin mis vagaciones! *Kathitha se imagina nadando o tirada de guatita al sol*…Iré con una tía, un tío, mis primos, mis padres, mis hermanos y yo y…ahhh, estoy emocionada por el viaje…Estaré de vuelta el 24…deséenme mucha suerte…luego retomamos la historia, dale…porque me merezco un descansito XD.**

**Sobre este capítulo, saben lo que me pasa, es que me gusta y a la vez no me gusta…y no me pregunten por qué, sinceramente no lo sé. Juzguen ustedes…**

**Emmm…ahora a responder review anónimos.**

**Severus: Hola! Seguiré así, no te preocupes. Gracias por el review. Besos.**

**Vale: Hola!, me alegro que te gustase cómo enfoque la preocupación por Harry y Ron como si fuesen todos una familia. Para mí, todos lo son…No agradezcas el que actualice rápido o siga escribiendo. Es algo que siempre haré, descuida. Besos.**

**Eriterelf: Hola! Gracias, me alegro que encontrarás super el capítulo. Se agradece el review. Besos.**

** .7: Hola! Me alegro que te guste tanto y gracias por decir que es fantástica, me satisface saberlo. Paciencia, que leerás muy pronto las reacciones a lo que ocurrió en la cámara, no falta nada para eso. Y bueno, ya subí el capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos.**

**Guest: Hola! Y para mí es una gran sorpresa que esté entre la favorita de muchos, eso es algo que no pensé nunca y eso me alegra. Gracias por decir que es interesante y porque esperarás los 7 años fielmente hasta que terminemos con los 7 libros. Besos.**

**CHI: Hola! Pues salió muy rápido el capítulo pasado, pero este costó un poco más. Y seguirá poniéndose interesante. Besos.**

**Jos Luis: Hola! Me alegro que te guste tanto la historia…sigue siendo gratificante que te digan todo eso, anima mucho. Él capítulo fue duro para Ginny, pero las metidas de patas de Cho y cia vendrá en el capítulo del heredero ( sonrió maliciosamente) .Lockhart es un fracaso y todos se dieron cuenta de aquello, pobrecito* na, que todos se sigan riéndose de él*. Besos.**

**Guest: Hola!, sospechosamente muy parecido al review de Jos Luis, en fin. Pero sí, Ginny tienen una familia y a Harry que la apoye, especialmente Harry. Y Sirius y Remus, ya te diste cuenta. Besos y muy feliz año.**

**Leuke: Hola! Jajaja, sí, parece que tiene una alerta o algo * o como dijo otro lector, parece que le salen humos, salido del horno una y otra vez XD* Gracias por decir que esta excelente. O.k, espera con paciencia lo que pasará con el cuarteto ( sonrió maliciosamente)…Y sabes, no se me ocurrió que Hermione golpease a Ron…pero gracias por apuntarlo. Besos.**

**Jenfer: Hola! Seguiré tan pronto como me sea posible. Paciencia. Besos.**

**Krishi26: Hola! Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo. Y sí, Harry está hecho para hacer discursos (es el líder nato). Besos.**

**Kary95: Hola! Me alegro que seas tan seguidora mía. Estaré esperando que te hagas una cuenta y poder responderte por mensaje privado. Gracias por las felicitaciones. Ahora con respecto a las recompensas, pues…*kathitha se sonroja*…se me olvido y otro lector me lo comentó. Y claro, fue un pequeño desliz mío que ya tiene solución, pero eso que nada de recompensas por estos capítulos hasta el final. En fin…mmmm…¿mi historia merecer algo grande? A mí la piel se me pone como gallina cuando dicen eso…uff…ya, mejor lo dejo ahí o sino me pongo sensible y me pondré a llorar con tanto cariño (aunque técnicamente casi me pasa ya). Besos.**

**Phoenix: Hola!,ya actualicé, espero que te guste. Besos.**

**Candelaria: Hola! Y disculpa aceptada…yo fui la que escribí muy rápido…jejejej aunque nadie se quejó, sólo se sorprendieron…Y bueno, los Weasley son muy especiales…aunque igual se burlen entre sí…como paso en este capítulo…Es que Harry es Harry…él se pone en todas las situaciones, creo yo. En fin. Besos.**

**Guest: Hola! Y sí otro capítulo actualizado…y este igual…Besos.**

**VanessaUchiha: ****Hola! Me alegro que te encantase el capítulo. Besos.**

**forever potterhe: ****Hola de nuevo! ya continue jeje. Besos.**

**Y para todos los demás, nos vemos en los review…**

**PD: Deseos de cumpleaños número 22, el día 22 de Enero mientras esté acampando en familia ( a qué no lo esperaban XD)**

**1) Llegar a los 50 review, pero me conformaré con 40…o por lo menos llegar a los 500**

**2) Recibir mensajes de : ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ya sea adelantado y/o atrasado.**

**3) Que las lecturas sean como lo han sido hasta ahora, más de 1100 visitores por capítulo y 1300 vistas del capítulo.**

**4) Tener un portátil nuevo, me falta el 10 por ciento para comprarme uno. O e su defecto, que me presten el dinero o me lo regalen por mi cumpleaños.**

**pd 2: Ya, me voy a arreglar mis cosas para ir de acampada...mi mamá esta gritando a que los vaya a ayudar...Si no alcanzo a contestar review en la noche, lo hago cuando vuelva o.k.**

**Y eso, nos vemos pronto. Besos.**


	18. El Heredero de Slytherin, parte I

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten, si es que pueden xd**

* * *

><p>La tensión seguía instalada en el Gran Comedor, pese a que ya hubiesen pasado cerca de quince minutos desde que Kingsley había dejado el libro sobre la tarima, anunciando así que el capítulo anterior estaba concluido. Esto se debió a que la gente se sentía atemorizada por lo que se leería a continuación. Nadie se podía imaginar los hechos que tendrían que escuchar y que, intuían, serían totalmente terroríficos.<p>

Sin embargo, los que más estaban temerosos eran los de Slytherin. La casa verde se preguntaba cómo sería la cámara y qué secretos se develarían de ella . Sin dudarlo, se sentían nerviosos por lo que pasaría a continuación, teniendo en cuenta que se hablaría de su fundador o, en su defecto, de la historia de él.

En la mesa alta, los profesores se encontraban más pálidos de los habitual, ya que leerían de primera fuente cómo terminó aquel asunto. Minerva era la más nerviosa porque fueron alumnos suyos los que estuvieron envueltos en aquella aventura. Albus, en tanto, miraba al libro con unos ojos brillando de curiosidad y de espanto a la vez. Estaba ansioso por descubrir sobre el Horrocrux y el alcance de magia oscura que poseía.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, no obstante, la situación era un poco diferente al resto: Por un lado, Ron, Hermione y los Weasley no dejaban de mirar a Ginny con una profunda mirada de preocupación posada en sus rostros, preguntándose qué cosas le habían sucedido mientras estuvo secuestrada ; por el otro lado, Sirius, Remus y Tonks miraban a Harry absolutamente blancos, aterrados por lo que tendría que pasar para llegar hasta la cámara. El resto de la casa de los leones, contenían la respiración ante lo que se leería.

Pero, Harry le sostenía la mano a Ginny con fuerza, intentando calmarla. Sin embargo, la pelirroja seguía temblando. No quería llegar a la parte en la cual se descubriría que fue la causante de todo, aunque ella no fuese consciente de aquello. Suspiró, intentando de tranquilizarse. A duras penas lo logro.

En ese instante, Ojoloco tomó el libro que se encontraba en la tarima, y ante la atenta mirada del comedor, comenzó a leer.

―**El heredero de Slytherin**

El silencio reino en el Gran Comedor por primera vez en el comienzo de un capítulo. Nadie se atrevía a hablar ni a decir nada debido a que el título los dejó aterrados por lo que, eventualmente, se podría significar.

Aunque claramente, Kingsley, Moody, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Bill y Charlie se preguntaban quién era el heredero de Slytherin, el cual había causado tanto daño al colegio.

La casa verde, en cambio, gemía y respiraba con gran dificultad. Se temían que llegase el momento que se desvelase la verdad de su fundador y del heredero.

El trío y Ginny se miraban los ojos a los otros, entre aterrados y ansiosos. No sería nada agradable para ninguno, especialmente para la pelirroja.

Ojoloco, en ese instante, exhaló lentamente antes de continuar leyendo.

**Se hallaba en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. **

La gran mayoría tragó saliva. Este capítulo comenzaba de manera tensa.

**Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en la estancia.**

La descripción en sí era tenebrosa, especialmente para los alumnos de primer y segundo año, quiénes ahogaron un grito en sus gargantas por el miedo que les produjo esa sala, y en un acto de poder tranquilizarse, se aferraron fuertemente a los compañeros que estaban más próximo a ellos.

Los alumnos más grandes tenían serias dificultades para respirar normalmente e, imitando a los más pequeños, se dieron apoyo los unos a los otros.

Los Slytherin, en cambio, contenían la respiración y esperaban a lo que sucedería en breve en aquella cámara con una mezcla de nerviosismo, miedo y orgullo plasmados en sus rostros.

Los profesores, adultos y aurores no se encontraban de mejor manera que los demás. Ellos sentían terror por lo que viviría Harry en aquella cámara, pese a que sabían que de alguna forma todo había salido bien al final.

Y si todos se encontraban de aquella forma, Ron, Hermione, los Weasley, Sirius, Remus y Tonks se estaban volviendo tan pálidos como un fantasma, aguardando lo que vendría con paciencia.

Ojoloco, fijándose en las expresiones del comedor, volvió a leer.

**Con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, Harry escuchó aquel silencio de ultratumba.**

**¿Estaría el basilisco acechando en algún rincón oscuro, detrás de una columna? **

_¡Merlín, no! _Fue el pensamiento generalizado en el Gran Comedor.

**¿Y dónde estaría Ginny?**

La pelirroja tragó saliva, mientras el comedor completo se giraba en su dirección, aterrados por la suerte que correría.

Harry, en tanto, tomó aún más fuerte la mano de Ginny para que se calmase. Ella se fue calmando de a poco.

**Sacó su varita y avanzó por entre las columnas decoradas con serpientes. Sus pasos resonaban en los muros sombríos.**

Los más pequeños volvieron a ahogar un grito de espanto. Los más grandes no se encontraban de mejor manera.

**Iba con los ojos entornados, dispuesto a cerrarlos completamente al menor indicio de movimiento. **

Kingsley, Sirius, Remus, Bill, Tonks, Charlie y Ojoloco asintieron con la cabeza. Esto era lo que un auror profesional haría en un caso parecido a este, donde el lugar fue totalmente oscuro y sin nada durante millas y millas. Harry estaba demostrando ser uno sin ni siquiera haber terminado su educación mágica ni haber pasado los exámenes correspondientes para serlo.

**Le parecía que las serpientes de piedra lo vigilaban desde las cuencas vacías de sus ojos.**

A la gente se les salieron los ojos de las órbitas y sus corazones comenzaron a latir con prisa por el miedo que les significó esa línea.

Ni siquiera había empezado este capítulo y ya querían acabarlo, cosa que nunca había sucedido. Tragaron saliva antes de volver a la lectura.

**Más de una vez, el corazón le dio un vuelco al creer que alguna se movía.**

Aunque nadie tenía la fuerza para hablar, la gran mayoría asintió con la cabeza, confirmando así que estaban cien por ciento de acuerdo con Harry.

A ellos, que estaban cómodamente sentados en el comedor, les resultaba aterrador escuchar el viaje del azabache por la cámara. No querían ni siquiera pensar en estar en el lugar de él.

Harry, mientras escuchaba la lectura, mantenía los ojos cerrados, sin mover ningún músculo, aunque sabía que esto no era nada en comparación con lo que aconteció en su cuarto año y la muerte de Cedric.

Ron y Hermione le enviaban miradas de preocupación al tiempo que seguían escuchando el capítulo que, a todas luces, estaba resultando ser muy tenso para todo el comedor, incluyendo a los Slytherin, quienes seguían respirando con dificultad.

Ojoloco creyó pertinente volver a leer.

**Al llegar al último par de columnas, vio una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo.**

_Salazar Slytherin _ Pensó Harry aún con los ojos cerrados, mientras la gran mayoría miraba curioso al libro y el resto contenía la respiración.

**Harry tuvo que echar atrás la cabeza para poder ver el rostro gigantesco que la coronaba: era un rostro antiguo y simiesco, con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso suelo. **

―Salazar Slytherin― declaró Harry, abriendo sus ojos al fin y rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en el comedor en cuanto se terminó el capítulo de "La Cámara de los Secretos".

Ninguno, ni siquiera los alumnos de la casa verde, encontraron las palabras para expresarse adecuadamente. Lo único que se escuchó fueron balbuceos incoherentes de parte de las personas reunidas en el Gran Comedor, a pesar a que la gente de Slytherin se le había posado una marida de orgullo en sus ojos que desapareció casi al instante. Nadie estaba de humor como para romper la tensión que se había formado y la cual seguía aumentando a medida que el capítulo se leía.

Ojoloco optó por seguir leyendo.

**Y entre los pies, boca abajo, vio una pequeña figura con túnica negra y el cabello de un rojo encendido.**

―¡Mi hija! ― gritó la señora Weasley en pánico, mientras que Arthur intentada tranquilizarla sin éxito alguno.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, pero a todos se les posó una mirada de preocupación por la suerte que estaría corriendo Ginny, aunque sabían que de algún modo, todo se había solucionado. El problema era que ninguno sabía cómo.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George y Ron miraban a su hermana, afligidos por lo que le estaba sucediendo tanto en el libro como el presente. Harry, en tanto, le tomaba aún más fuerte la mano a la pelirroja y Hermione, en cambio, sollozaba por lo bajo.

―Estoy bien mamá. No me paso nada― le aseguró Ginny a su madre para que se tranquilizase. Molly lo hizo a duras penas. Sin embargo, la única hija de los Weasley seguía temblando, preguntándose qué había sucedido en la cámara realmente. Ella quería detalles.

Moody comprendió que debía seguir leyendo.

—**¡Ginny! —susurró Harry, corriendo hacia ella e hincándose de rodillas**

Los hombres Weasley asintieron con la cabeza, mientras le sonreían a Harry, pese a que estaban preocupados por su hermana.

El azabache se encogió de hombros tímidamente, mientras que a Ginny le brillaban los ojos intensamente, como si estuviese feliz por escuchar aquellas líneas.

—**. ¡Ginny! ¡No estés muerta! ¡Por favor, no estés muerta! **

_Por favor, por favor _Rogó la familia Weasley, aunque sabían que Ginny estaba con ellos en ese instante, escuchando el libro como lo hacían todos en el comedor.

—**Dejó la varita a un lado, **

Harry gimió internamente, sin demostrarlo al exterior. Esta acción le había costado mucho para los eventos que seguirían.

**Cogió a Ginny por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Tenía la cara tan blanca y fría como el mármol, aunque los ojos estaban cerrados, así que no estaba petrificada. **

La gente soltó un gran suspiro al leer que no había sido petrificada, aunque estaban intrigados por lo que le sucedió para que llegase a ese estado. Los Weasley, en cambio, se pusieron más pálidos porque no sabían qué cosa le habían hecho para que estuviese así como la describía Harry.

**Pero entonces tenía que estar...**

Ninguno pensó como lo sugería Harry dado a que tenían la ventaja de que esto había pasado hace unos tres años atrás, a que tenían el libro y a que Ginny se encontraban entre ellos. Aún así, el azabache en aquel entonces no contaba con aquellas ventajas, así que razón de sobra tenía para pensar de ese modo.

—**. Ginny, por favor, despierta —susurró Harry sin esperanza, agitándola. La cabeza de Ginny se movió, inanimada, de un lado a otro.**

_Que despierte _Pensó el comedor, mirando a Ginny quién seguía temblando. Los Weasley se tornaron aún más blancos que antes.

—**No despertará —dijo una voz suave.**

La gente pegó un brinco dado a que se asustaron por esa línea, ya que ninguno esperaba a que hubiese alguien más en aquella cámara, aparte de Harry y Ginny.

― ¿Quién es? ― tartamudeó Tonks al preguntar.

―El heredero de Slytherin― se aventuró a decir Kingsley, mirando seriamente en dirección al libro.

El comedor se quedó mudo, procesando aquella teoría, que si uno la analizaba con profundidad, era completamente lógica. El heredero debió estar ahí desde que secuestro a Ginny.

Estaba todo tan claro, que varios rodaron sus ojos al pensar en lo que dijo el auror. Pero, aunque varios pensaron así, no pudieron evitar mirar a Harry en busca de una respuesta, que sabían que no la daría. Le acertaron, porque el azabache no dio indicios de confirmar o no que el razonamiento de Kingsley fuese el correcto.

La casa verde, al contrario de los demás, se miraban los unos a los otros, analizándose de pies a cabeza para descubrir antes que nadie cual de todos era el heredero de Slytherin. No obstante, al no hallar expresiones de contrariedad o de suficiencia, concluyeron que ninguno de los que estaban presenten en aquel momento era el heredero y que, probablemente, era alguien que ya había salido del colegio. El problema es que nadie sabía quién. Suspiraron y se encogieron de hombros, guardando el momento en que se leyera esa parte.

―Pero, ¿por qué dice que no despertará? ― interrogó Remus, poniéndose una mano sobre la barbilla.

Todos se quedaron callados debido a que nadie tenía respuesta para esa pregunta y los que sabían, es decir, Harry y Ginny, estaban tan preocupados intentando calmarse, que no escucharon lo que preguntaba el merodeador. De hecho, se encontraban absortos en sus pensamientos, en los cuales intuían que la gran mayoría no daría crédito a lo que oirían y que se les pondrían los pelos de punta al descubrir quién era el que había dicho eso. Se sacudieron la cabeza después de pensar aquello y contuvieron la respiración antes de que Mooody volviese a leer.

**Harry se enderezó de un salto.**

La gente no dijo nada, pero estaban seguros que de haber estado en la situación en la que se encontró Harry en aquel entonces, ellos hubiesen hecho lo mismo.

**Un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, estaba apoyado contra la columna más cercana, mirándole. **

Slytherin miró con curiosidad al libro, preguntándose quién era aquel muchacho. Pero al no hallar respuestas, prefirieron que la lectura se los dijese.

**Tenía los contornos borrosos, como si Harry lo estuviera mirando a través de un cristal empañado. **

El comedor se quedó callado, mirando al libro anonadado, ¿cómo podía haber una persona así de borrosa?

No obstante, Albus, quién desde que se comenzó a leer el capítulo seguía atento la lectura, no pudo dejar de mirar con aspecto sombrío al libro _Así que al fin sabré en detalle lo que hace un horrocrux. Esto fue más oscuro de lo que pensé en un principio, cuando Harry relató su experiencia. _El director suspiro lentamente antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Pero no había dudas sobre quién era.**

La gente miró incrédula al libro, ¿cómo era eso de que no había duda quién era?Pero como ya tantas veces había sucedido a lo largo de la lectura de los libros, dejaron que esta se los dijese.

—**Tom... ¿Tom Ryddle?**

Durante varios segundos, la gente se quedó callada sin hallar qué decir o cómo expresarse luego de que se leyese quién era la persona que estaba en la cámara con Harry y Ginny. Era tan terrorífico imaginar que fuese él que varios sintieron escalofríos recorrer su espalda. No podía ser posible que alguien que estuvo en la primera apertura de la cámara estuviese en la presente. No era lógico nada de lo que sucedía, por lo que el comedor comenzó a temblar y a balbucear incoherencias.

―Debe haber una explicación para que Tom esté allí― logró decir Kingsley en un intento de calmar al comedor.

―Pero, ¿cuál? ― urgió Neville, tan blanco como un fantasma.

Al no recibir respuesta de parte del auror, el terror invadió al comedor dado a que al no recibir una teoría de vuelta, indicaba que ellos estaban igual de asustados y perdidos como ellos.

Y era así, los aurores no daban con una respuesta coherente para el asunto. Esto era algo a lo que jamás se había enfrentando a lo largo de sus carreras. Por aquella razón, admiraron aún más al trío, especialmente a Harry por tener que hacerle frente a esto.

Albus, en tanto, seguía mirando con aspecto sombrío al libro. El fenómeno que se estaba leyendo era una magia negra absolutamente avanzada, de la cual nadie tenía conocimiento porque estaba prohibida. Suspiró, pensando en todo el daño que estaba causando Tom desde que se propuso ser el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos e investigo la magia oscura para lograrlo.

Harry, en cambio, miraba a Ginny y está le miraba de vuelta, pálidos. No se podía determinar cuál de los dos se encontraban más aterrados por oír aquel nombre, el nombre que los perseguiría para siempre, aunque por motivos diferentes.

Hagrid, en tanto, sollozaba por lo bajo mientras que Hermione y Ron tragaban saliva, nerviosos por lo que le pasaría a Harry con Voldemort allí.

Moody, quien estaba perdido al leer sobre este acontecimiento, se sacudió la cabeza antes de volver a leer.

**Ryddle asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Harry.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no despertará? —dijo Harry desesperado—. ¿Ella no está... no está...?**

―No lo estoy― volvió a asegurar Ginny, aunque claramente seguía asustada por lo que se leía.

Nadie acotó nada, por lo que Ojoloco siguió leyendo.

—**Todavía está viva —contestó Ryddle—, pero por muy poco tiempo.**

―¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ― preguntó Charlie, tragando saliva nerviosamente.

―Lo sabrás en breve― le contestó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos.

El pelirrojo asintió al tiempo de que Ojoloco volvía a leer.

**Harry lo miró detenidamente. Tom Ryddle había estudiado en Hogwarts hacía cincuenta años, y sin embargo allí, bajo aquella luz rara, neblinosa y brillante, aparentaba tener dieciséis años, ni un día más.**

―Pero, ¿qué? ― volvió a insistir, esta vez, Sirius perplejo―, ¿cómo es posible que Tom Ryddle estuviese allí y con el aspecto de cincuenta años atrás?

―A lo mejor él murió― aventuró Remus no muy convencido con ese asunto.

―¿Y se convirtió en un fantasma? No lo creo― apuntó Kingsley, aturdido.

―Además, el diario de él nos ha dado pistas de que no era de la clase de personas que se convertirían en un fantasma después de su muerte― declaró Tonks.

―¿Hay certeza de eso? ― intercedió Moody, entrecerrando los ojos.

―Aún así no creo que se haya convertido en fantasma porque es el heredero de Slytherin― rodó los ojos Charlie.

El comedor abrió su boca asombrado, habían pasado de aquel detalle debido a que Tom Ryddle les causó escalofríos. Incluso la casa verde estaba anonadada. Fugde, en tanto, se torno blanco porque de ser cierto que Tom fuese el heredero de Slytherin, él estaría acabado.

―Y, ¿qué tiene que ver que esa o no el heredero de Slytherin? ― preguntó Moody, rodando los ojos ―. Perfectamente puede no ser el heredero y que sea otro― el ministro asintió de acuerdo con ese razonamiento― . A mi lo que me intriga es que tenga ese aspecto terrorífico como su fuese un fantasma y no lo fuera. Intuyó que aquí debe haber magia negra prohibida de por medio.

La gente tragó saliva, nerviosos. No querían pensar en que hubiese magia oscura de por medio. Alastor rodó los ojos antes de volver a leer.

—**¿Eres un fantasma? —preguntó Harry dubitativo.**

—**Soy un recuerdo —respondió Ryddle tranquilamente— guardado en un diario durante cincuenta años.**

Nuevamente, el comedor se quedó callado, procesando lo que se acababa de leer, ¿cómo era posible conservar un recuerdo en un diario? Nunca habían leído o escuchado un fenómeno de esta índole hasta ahora, por lo que al momento siguiente, todos estaban seguros que lo que había dicho Moody hace unos segundos atrás era así: Esto era magia negra prohibida.

Y mientras los alumnos temblaban de miedo, los profesores y los demás adultos, respiraban con gran dificultad.

Albus, en cambio, miraba al libro con aspecto sombrío, sin emitir comentario alguno; pero pensando en el mal que había cometido Tom al ocupar ese tipo de magia. Suspiró, al tiempo de que Ginny temblaba de cabeza a pies, acrecentando la preocupación de los demás por ella y lo que le había hecho aquel sujeto, que supusieron, fue algo terrible. Los que más sufrían eran los Weasley, quienes ya habían perdido el color de sus rostros por lo que había tenido que pasar la pelirroja.

Con un esfuerzo enorme, Ojoloco volvió a leer.

**Ryddle señaló hacia los gigantescos dedos de los pies de la estatua. Allí se encontraba, abierto, el pequeño diario negro que Harry había hallado en los aseos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona**_**. Durante un segundo, Harry se preguntó cómo habría llegado hasta allí. **

―Ahora que lo pensó Harry, ¿cómo llegó allí? ― se preguntó Remus, frotándose la sien totalmente perdido con los acontecimientos de la cámara secreta.

―Pronto lo sabrán― contestó Harry antes de que nadie pudiese hablar o pensar, tomándole la mano a Ginny con más fuerza para que se calmase y nadie se diese cuenta de nada antes de tiempo. Funcionó, porque la gran mayoría asintió con la cabeza. Moody comprendió que debía seguir leyendo.

**Pero tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar. **

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, había cosas mucho más importantes en la que pensar que en un diario.

Pero al contrario de los demás, Albus, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron, miraron al libro, entrecerrando los ojos, ya que no era lo más correcto decir en aquel momento, sin embargo, ya no había nada más que hacer, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Suspiraron antes de que la lectura continuase.

—**Tienes que ayudarme, Tom —dijo Harry, volviendo a levantar la cabeza de**

**Ginny—. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. Hay un basilisco... No sé dónde está, pero podría llegar en cualquier momento. Por favor, ayúdame...**

―Sí, ayuda a mi hermana― rogó Percy, sorprendiendo a los Weasley.

―No creo que los ayude, Percy― declaró Charlie―. Ya que es el heredero de Slytherin.

Percy lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos. Él quería creer que aunque fuese el heredero, le ayudaría a su hermana, como le pedía Harry. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que él no lo haría. Suspiró, comenzando a sentirse desesperado por haberse comparado con el heredero de Slytherin.

Moody después de aquello, volvió a leer.

**Ryddle no se movió. **

Percy suspiró derrotado. Tom no ayudaría a Ginny, eso era definitivo y nadie se atrevió a decirlo.

**Harry, sudando, logró levantar a medias a Ginny del suelo, y se inclinó a recoger su varita.**

Harry gimió internamente, lamentándose por haber arrojado al suelo su varita cuando llegó.

**Pero la varita ya no estaba.**

―¿Qué? ― gritó la mitad del comedor, perplejo.

―¿Dónde está? ― preguntó la otra mitad, conteniendo la respiración.

―Lean y lo sabrán― les contestó Harry, tragando saliva , provocando que Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo miraran con curiosidad.

El azabache los ignoró y le pidió a Ojoloco que siguiese, dejando a sus amigos anonadados.

Alastor, al instante, continúo leyendo.

—**¿Has visto...?**

**Levantó los ojos. Ryddle seguía mirándolo... y jugueteaba con la varita de Harry entre los dedos.**

La gente miró al libro perpleja, incluyendo los adultos, quienes se desesperaron al intuir que Harry estaría indefenso si Ryddle intentaba atacarlo.

Era oficial, ya nadie quería leer el capítulo: pero Ojoloco se las arregló para seguir con la lectura.

—**Gracias —dijo Harry, tendiendo la mano para que el muchacho se la devolviera.**

**Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de Ryddle. Siguió mirando a Harry, jugando indolente con la varita.**

Todos gimieron, dándose cuenta que Ryddle no le pasaría la varita a Harry, dejándolo completamente indefenso en caso de que ocurriese algún improvisto. Volvieron a temblar antes de que la lectura continuase.

—**Escucha —dijo Harry con impaciencia. Las rodillas se le doblaban bajo el peso muerto de Ginny—. ¡Tenemos que huir! Si aparece el basilisco...**

—**No vendrá si no es llamado —dijo Ryddle con toda tranquilidad.**

La gente estaba ya desesperada. Ryddle estaba jugando un juego muy peligroso con Harry y nadie quería enterarse cuál era.

Mientras tanto, Ginny seguía temblando.

**Harry volvió a posar a Ginny en el suelo, incapaz de sostenerla.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó—. Mira, dame la varita, podría necesitarla.**

**La sonrisa de Ryddle se hizo más evidente.**

―Ese imbécil está jugando contigo, ahijado― rugió enfadado, Sirius, aunque se le veía asustado.

Varios le dieron la razón, incluyendo a Petunia y Vernon. Dudley, en tanto, se comía las uñas de la desesperación.

Harry rodó sus ojos, ignorando a su padrino y al comedor, y le pidió a Ojoloco que siguiese leyendo. Él lo hizo sin demoras.

—**No la necesitarás —repuso.**

La gente volvió a mirar con curiosidad al libro, preguntándose la razón por la que Ryddle había dicho eso, pero al no encontrar respuesta, le rogaron a Ojoloco con la mirada que continuase leyendo.

**Harry lo miró.**

—**¿A qué te refieres, yo no...?**

—**He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, Harry Potter —dijo Ryddle . Quería verte. Y hablarte.**

―¿Qué dice? ― preguntó Sirius asustado― ¿qué quiere hablar ese con mi ahijado?

―Ya lo sabrás― susurró Harry antes de que nadie hablase.

La gente miró de nuevo a Ojoloco para que continuase leyendo. Él lo hizo con una Ginny temblando porque intuía que en poco tiempo la verdad saldría a la luz.

—**Mira —dijo Harry, perdiendo la paciencia—, me parece que no lo has entendido: estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar luego.**

—**Vamos a hablar ahora —dijo Ryddle, sin dejar de sonreír, y se guardó en el bolsillo la varita de Harry.**

La gente gimió. Esto estaba resultando ser peligroso y raro. Por un lado, se encontraba Ryddle, que quién sabía de dónde había aparecido y el cual parecía ser el heredero de Slytherin. Por el otro lado, Harry sin su varita estaba indefenso.

Y aunque las personas se sentían así, igual les provocaba curiosidad esa conversación. Todos suspiraron al darse cuenta que lo sabrían en breve.

Ojoloco, entonces, volvió a leer.

**Harry lo miró. Allí sucedía algo muy raro.**

El comedor asintió, de acuerdo con aquella declaración.

—**¿Cómo ha llegado Ginny a este estado? —preguntó, hablando despacio.**

Ginny comenzó a temblar fuertemente dado a que comprendió que de un momento a otro se sabría la verdad. No quería llegar a esa parte.

―Ginny, relájate― le imploró Harry, hablando por lo bajo. Los demás la miraron entre atónitos y curiosos―. No sucederá nada malo. Lo prometo.

La pelirroja asintió, tiritando del miedo. Su familia la miró aún más preocupados de lo que ya se encontraban y tampoco querían enterarse de cómo había llegado a ese estado.

Mientras tanto, Albus miraba a Ginny con aspecto triste y con sus ojos sin ningún brillo. Tom Ryddle había engañado a muchos antes de ella, quién era una niña en ese entonces y que no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Suspiró resignado.

Cho, en tanto, entrecerraba los ojos. A su lado, Michael miraba a la pelirroja con preocupación. Algo les decía que lo que vendría no sería nada bueno.

Ojoloco intuyó que debía seguir leyendo.

—**Bueno, ésa es una cuestión interesante —dijo Ryddle, con agrado**

La pelirroja comenzó a sollozar. Harry se apresuró a atraerla a su pecho para que se calmase, pero sin éxito alguno. Ella seguía temblando y llorando por lo bajo.

Los demás se habían quedado mudos.

—**. Es una larga historia. Supongo que el verdadero motivo por el que Ginny está así es que le abrió el corazón y le reveló todos sus secretos a un extraño invisible.**

―¿Qué? ― preguntó Bill perplejo.

―¿Cómo? ― interrogó Fred, mirando a su hermana preocupado.

―¿Cuándo? ― cuestionó George, estupefacto.

― ¿A quién le reveló sus secretos? ― añadió Charlie anonadado.

―¿Quién es aquel extraño invisible? ― apuntó Percy, frotándose la sien.

Nadie tenía respuesta para aquello, pero todos vieron a Ron cerrar sus puños enrabiado, a Harry entrecerrar los ojos enojado, a Hermione agarrando fuertemente su varita y a los señores Weasley sollozando a lágrima viva.

Ninguno quiso emitir comentario alguno, ni siquiera los hermanos Weasley, quienes miraron curiosos las reacciones del trío y sus padres.

Ojoloco creyó conveniente volver a leer.

—**¿De qué hablas? —dijo Harry.**

—**Del diario —respondió Ryddle—. De mi diario. La pequeña Ginny ha estado escribiendo en él durante muchos meses, contándome todas sus penas y congojas: **

Lo único que se escuchaba eran los gemidos y sollozos de Ginny, quien estaba tan aterrada que ya no podía controlarse, ni siquiera Harry podía calmarla.

Los demás se habían quedado anonadados en cuanto se leyó esa línea, pensando en una explicación coherente para eso, pero sin hallarla. Suspiraron resignados.

Albus, en cambio, miró al libro con interés _Ahora escucharé ese funcionamiento terrorífico._

Moody, quien se encontraba absolutamente perdido con este capítulo, continúo leyendo.

**Que sus hermanos se burlaban de ella, **

Los hermanos Weasley se quedaron en shock después de leer eso. Era imposible que su hermana pensase así porque ellos no se burlaban de ella, no lo hacían. Sin embargo, miraron a sus padres, quiénes aunque lloraban en silencio, negaban con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de sus hijos. Los hermanos, entonces, se miraron con vergüenza por haber hecho eso. No obstante, no era el momento adecuado para pedir perdón porque Ginny seguía sollozando en el pecho de Harry, aterrada.

Suspiraron y le pidieron a Ojoloco que continuase leyendo. Él lo hizo sin demoras.

**que tenía que venir al colegio con túnica y libros de segunda mano, **

El sollozo de Molly fue lo único que se escuchó en cuanto se leyó aquella parte.

**que... —A Ryddle le brillaron los ojos—... pensaba que el famoso, el bueno, el gran Harry Potter no llegaría nunca a quererla...**

Mientras la gran mayoría intentaba de no mirar a Ginny para que no se notase el sentimiento de compasión dirigido a ella, la pelirroja se estremecía acurrucada en el pecho de Harry, intentando de no mirar a nadie porque sabía que encontraría miradas de tristeza y burla – esto último debido a algunas personas-.

Los Weasley, en tanto, mantenían los ojos entrecerrados; pero sin hacer ni decir nada de lo que pensaban respecto a esa declaración en el libro.

Harry, en cambio, no mostraba emoción alguna referente a aquel comentario de Ryddle. Sin embargo, seguía intentando calmar a Ginny.

Y como nadie más se atrevió a decir algo, Ojoloco prefirió seguir leyendo.

**Mientras hablaba, Ryddle mantenía los ojos fijos en Harry. Había en ellos una mirada casi ávida.**

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—**Es una lata tener que oír las tonterías de una niña de once años —siguió**

Ginny sollozó en silencio, mientras que los Weasley parecían preparados para hechizar al primero que se les cruzara por al frente.

—**. Pero me armé de paciencia. Le contesté por escrito. Fui comprensivo, fui bondadoso.**

La pelirroja se estremeció nuevamente. Los demás no movían ningún músculo, se encontraban asqueados por la actitud que estaba teniendo Tom Ryddle. Muchos comenzaron a odiar a aquel personaje.

**Ginny, simplemente, me adoraba:**

Otra vez, Ginny se estremeció.

_**Nadie me ha comprendido nunca como tú, Tom... Estoy tan**__**contenta de poder confiar en este diario... Es como tener un amigo que se puede llevar**__**en el bolsillo...**_

Silencio, incredulidad, sorpresa, rabia, furia, amargura y un sinfín de emociones se pudieron sentir a lo largo del comedor en cuanto se leyó esa parte. El tono de burla de Tom a Ginny con respecto a cómo se sentía ella en ese entonces había dejado a todos molestos.

―Ese ser miserable― gritó Charlie furioso, al tiempo que le corrían lágrimas por los ojos.

―¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse así de mi hermana? ― gruñó Ron, con los puños apretados.

―Ese imbécil debe pudrirse en el infierno― siseó Bill, agarrando fuertemente su varita.

―Porque nadie se burla así como así de mí hermana― refunfuñó Fred, golpeando la mesa con su puño.

―Él me las pagará si algún día lo tengo en frente― rechinó los dientes George, imitando el gesto de Fred.

―Y yo seré el primero en hacerlo sufrir― concluyó Percy, entrecerrando los ojos.

Mientras el silencio invadía al comedor, Molly y Arthur lloraban a mares. Albus, en tanto, negó con la cabeza y antes de que nadie pudiese decir algo, le pidió a Ojoloco que siguiese leyendo.

**Ryddle se rió con una risa potente y fría que parecía ajena. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.**

Los Weasley entrecerraron los ojos. Los demás parecían querer hechizar a Ryddle, personaje que estaba comenzando a ser odiado. Ya nadie sentía compasión por su pobre historia de niño huérfano.

—**Si es necesario que yo lo diga, Harry, la verdad es que siempre he fascinado a la gente que me ha convenido.**

_Nunca cambiarás, Tom _Albus miró con aspecto sombrío al libro. Los demás se veían confusos.

**Así que Ginny me abrió su alma, y era precisamente su alma lo que yo quería. **

―¿Su alma? ― tartamudeó Remus―, ¿por qué?

―Lo sabrán en breve― declaró Harry, sin expresar emoción alguna.

Y aunque todos asintieron con la cabeza, la gran mayoría tenía miedo por lo que se leería, especialmente los Weasley.

**Me hice cada vez más fuerte alimentándome de sus temores y de sus profundos secretos. Me hice más poderoso, mucho más que la pequeña señorita Weasley. Lo bastante poderoso para empezar a alimentar a la señorita Weasley con algunos de mis propios secretos, para empezar a darle un poco de mi alma...**

―¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ― preguntó Sirius, sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

Nadie pudo respuesta para eso, pero todos ladearon sus cabezas en dirección a Harry y Ginny, quiénes pidieron que se siguiese leyendo.

Ojoloco asintió con un leve temor en la voz.

—**¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry, con la boca completamente seca.**

La gente aguardo expectante esa revelación.

—**¿Todavía no lo adivinas, Harry Potter? —dijo sin inmutarse Ryddle—. Ginny**

**Weasley abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Ella retorció el pescuezo a los gallos del colegio y pintarrajeó pavorosos mensajes en las paredes. Ella echó la serpiente de Slytherin contra los cuatro **_**sangre sucia **_**y el gato del **_**squib**_**.**

Un silencio profundo inundó el Gran Comedor, mientras todos intentaban procesar lo que acababan de leer; pero al cabo de unos minutos, nadie podía creer lo que el libro decía. Era tan horrible que la gente se había quedado muda y sin poder de reacción. Entonces…

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de que todos me maldigan, hechicen o maten por cortar el capítulo de esta manera, deben saber que ERA NECESARIO dividirlo para la sorpresa que tanto he venido hablando el último tiempo. Por favor pido que no se enfurezcan por esto, dale. Además, tengan en cuenta que el otro capítulo será actualizado el martes porque ya esta listo. La autora esta sacando su lado cruel al no actualizarlo inmediatamente ( ok, mejor me quedo callada). No obstante, por ser paciente al esperar este capítulo y aguantarse un poco más para el otro, en una de esas la otra semana actualicé tres capítulos seguidos y si no son tres, serían dos, ¿ no es genial? ( cállate, kathitha)<strong>

**Ahora, ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, porque no quiero comentarios furiosos por hacer esto...ya...comienzo a temblar y no es chiste dado a que tenía miedo que esta parte llegará, aunque deseara que ya llegará En fin, a lo nuestro.**

**Primero, muchas gracias...muchas gracias por todo, chicas y chicos. Fue genial, muy genial llegar de mis vacaciones, las cuales se me hicieron cortas, y encontrar...no 30, no 40, no 50 comentarios, lo cual pedí como deseo de cumpleaños ( me siento vieja con 22 años...pero lo pase muy bien) , sino que encontrarme 60 y tantos comentarios...wowow...estuvimos a 1 comentario de los 70...ufff...me da escalofríos y felicidad a la vez leer tanto cariño por la historia. Así que no me queda más que agradecer por los review, los favoritos y las alertas que crecen capítulo a capítulo. A todo esto, me demoré como dos días en contestar los review y un día completo para los mensajes privados, que fueron muchos más de los que pensé...cada persona tenía su turno XD.**

**Segundo, pues el heredero de Slytherin se dividió en tres partes: Esta, la sorpresa, y el final...jejejeje...ok, no me rió porque supongo que hay gente leyendo entre furiosa y con cara de WTF esta nota de autora...mmm...**

**Tercero, pues mis deseos, estuvieron bien. Se me cumplieron casi todos...menos mi compu nueva...pero no se preocupen, creo que la otra semana la tendré ( espero) En fin..**

**Cuarto, a contestar review anónimos. Aviso que será largo. Póngase cómodos o vayan por un refresco o algo así.**

**- Zorahat: Hola! Me alegro que te encantase el capítulo. Y bueno, si...algo hubo en aquel momento en que Harry encontró a Ginny, pero eso no fue todo...jejejeje ( ok, mejor no me rió)...esa reacción esta para el otro capítulo XD. Besos.**

**-Minako Uzumaki: Hola! Gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple anticipadamente, me puse feliz al leerlo...****Bueno, 17 capítulos es mucho, pero lo importante es que continuas leyendo, cosa que me emociona mucho. Los deseos de cumpleaños se me cumplieron, como ya leíste, aunque me falte el portátil nuevo. Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo y, ¿qué cosa podrá ser eso que no te convence en el asunto de cómo he trabajado lo de Ginny? ¿Lo pudiste descubrir? Me dejas curiosa con eso. Y sí, lo pase muy bien en mis vacaciones. Besos.**

**-Hikari Hatsune: Hola! Pues, ya vez que sí salió tu comentario. Todo corre por mi cuenta para que funcione xd. Gracias por dejar el review. Besos.**

**-june: Hola! te lo leíste todo de una pasada...wowo, me asombra que la gente se lo lea tan rápido. Es una sensación que no puedo explicar lo que me invade, pero parece que se me llegan a parar los pelos xd. Y sí, lo deje en la mejor parte, pero no es nada en comparación con lo que hice hoy u.u.u.u.. Me alegro que te gusten las reacciones que tienen los personajes...y sí que están al borde del colapso nervioso, nadie sabe lo que les espera desde el cuarto en adelante, muchos terminaran en San Mungo ( ok, que fue mucho pensar así). Disfrute de mis vacaciones y gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple. Besos.**

**-Miha Potter: Hola! gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple. Soy feliz. Besos.**

**-vale: Hola! gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple, soy tan feliz con eso. Me alegro que te encantase el capítulo y no tienes que agradecer porque continué la historia, dale. Besos.**

**-Krishi26: Hola! Me alegro que te encantase el capítulo y espero que la ansiedad no haya sido mucha. Besos y abrazos también para ti.**

**-guest: Hola!, Me pone feliz cuando ponen que fue un excelente capítulo. Yo me sonrojo y alegro mucho. En eso te doy la razón, uno sonríe cuando lee que la gente reacciona tan asombrada por lo que logran esos tres yyo en este caso, escribiéndolo. Ellos tres se merecen de toda nuestra admiración y respeto. Ya esta disponible el capítulo, aunque sé que la gran mayoría me quiere matar. Besos.**

**-CHI: Hola! Tuve unas lindas vacaciones, las cuales fueron cortas y rápidas...Mi querer más XD. Me alegro que te guste tanto la historia, me pone contenta leer cosas así. Continuaré así. Besos.**

**-phoenix: Hola! ya estoy de vuelta, espero que no me hayan matado eso sí., ok, que fue raro. Besos.**

**-CapaPluma279: Hola Laia!..wowow, otra persona que regresa después de tanto tiempo. Wiii!, razones de sobras tuviste para perderme, pero lo bueno es que me contraste de nuevo. Continuaré así. Besos. PD: Sí, yo igual estoy en pottermore. Soy DreamHoz266 y no ocupo mucho mi cuenta porque me quedé atrapada en el capítulo del imbécil de Lockhart y sus estúpidos duendecillos, no sé cómo pasarlos; pero creo que se debe a que mi computador que ya esta viejo y se queda pegado...y ahora van por el prisionero de azkaban...lloró...en fin...te agregaré en breve o tú me agregas. PD2: Gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple.**

**-Jeremy: Hola! me alegro que encontrases excelente el capítulo y que te haya gustado...Lockhart merecía eso y mucho mas cuando fue descubierto, solo que yo fui compasiva con él. Gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple. Ya actualice, aunque...en fin. Besos.**

**-jenfer: Hola! Gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple. Lo pase muy bien en mis vacaciones y volví bien. Besos.**

**-Kar95yCullen: Hola! y ahhhh!...ya estoy sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por leer lo que pusiste...gracias por esas palabras, soy yo la que debería agradecer el que lean esta historia y provocar que sientan adrenalina, ansiedad, impaciencia, etc. Gracias!. Mis vacaciones fueron excelentes, aunque muy cortas...quería más. En fin. Gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple. Besos y que Dios te bendiga a ti también.**

**-foreverPotterhea: Hola! Gracias por la felicitación por mi cumple...y sobre tu pregunta, sí, son esas familias. Potter Weasley, Weasley Granger, Resto de Weasley XD. Me alegro que te guste la historia. Continué, aunque..en fin, habrá Hanny, en el otro capítulo. Besos.**

**-vale: Hola nuevamente!...si llegué a los 50 review y los sobrepasé por harto. Gracias de nuevo y me alegra saber que te gusta tanto la historia. Besos. PD: Gracias por aquellas palabras. Y también ser decir que tengo un talento que todos deberían saber. La verdad es que puede que lo tenga, pero aún no esta en su punto máximo, creo. De todas formas, gracias!**

**-Pepo1984: Hola! no importa que sea atrasado el "feliz cumple" xd. Me alegro que te guste mucho el fanfics, me pongo contenta de leer a tantas gente que le encanta esta historia. Sí, Ginny esta sufriendo mucho y sufrirá más aún...Sobre Fugde, es lo que intento, cambiar su perspectivas de las cosas, aunque no lo quiera como ministro. Él merece una oportunidad pequeña, pese a que prefiero a Kingsley en el cargo jejeje. Lockhart, mejor ni hablar. Los Dursley seguirán cambiando de a poco, pero a Vernon lo veo un poco difícil. Todo se verán en el camino. Terminará de sufrir Ginny y comenzará el de Sirius...o.o.o...pobre, sufrirá con los pensamientos de Harry...pobre de mi Sirius...¡Marge! ¡Estás demente! Jamás traería aquella señora a leer los libros...me cae mal, muy mal...Me alegro que Harry la haya inflado...( sonrisa manevola) En fin. Besos.**

**-Ifuelpal: Hola! Gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple ( soy más que feliz) Me alegro que te guste cómo estoy llevando la historia. Besos.**

**-Windholm: hola! ¿No hablas español? Lo digo por el usted y el punto tercero, que me confundió un poco, pero lo entendí. Sí no hablas español, salto de la felicidad y me lo dices, si no es así, corrígeme. Ahora, punto primero: Gracias por decir que tengo talento para la escritura. Yo pienso que lo tengo, pero no del todo perfecto. Segundo punto: gracias por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños. Tercer punto: Primera hipótesis, todo el rato porque la segunda de decepcionarme porque él fuese un fracaso cuando lo leí es errónea, dado a que mi papá me lo leyó porque me los obligaron a leer en el colegio cuando tenía 10 años ( se me ponen las mejillas rosadas) y recuerdo perfectamente las muecas que hacía mi papá cuando se nombraba Lochkart y porque recuerdo que se rió cuando me leyó que era un fraude...jajajajajajaja XD En fin. Cuarto punto: Estaré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda. Besos.  
><strong>

**-Severus: Hola! Seguiré así y continuaré lo más rápido que pueda. Gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple. Besos.**

**-Guest: Hola! pues te tendrás que esperar un poco más para la reacción del verdadero nombre de Tom...o el falso nombre. En fin. Besos.**

**-copo: Hola! lo continuaré pronto, paciencia. Besos.**

**-guest: Hola! creo que serás uno que me mate por dejar el capítulo así...En fin, lo continué. Besos.**

**-alguien: Hola! creo que llegó xd. Besos.**

**-ari black: Hola! me alegra saber que amas mi fanfics. No sé cuántas veces ya me han dicho que tengo un talento para la escritura, que sé que tengo, pero no del todo bueno...Seguiré escribiendo capítulos. Besos.**

**Ufff...eso fue largo...a los demás, besos y nos leemos en los review.**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

******:::::::::******

******:::::::::******

******:::::::::******

******:::::::::******

******:::::::::******

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

**JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA...pensaron que me iría sin antes dejarles un pequeño, pero muy pequeño adelanto del otro capítulo...Pues...lo haré...un pequeño adelanto, que son dos fragmentos de pensamientos de cierto personaje...¿Dije que el otro capítulo sería como el del juego de ajedrez?...Porque será igual que el juego, en primera persona...¿El afortunado o la afortunada?...Lo deben intuir...sin más, les dejo el adelanto...**

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::****

****:::::::::**  
>:::::::::<strong>

_A medida que avanzaba el libro, sentía a Harry tomarme fuertemente la mano, infundiéndome el apoyo que tanto necesitaba en los momentos más difíciles del libro. Y yo, inconscientemente, me fui acercando a él en un dolor agónico porque no sabía qué sentimientos poseía hacía mí, ¿sería sólo la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo o tal vez la hermana que nunca tuvo?, ¿estaría enamorado de mí o solo era producto de mi imaginación?, ¿si estaba enamorado de mi, dejaría a Cho y saldría conmigo? De ser así, ¿dejaría yo a Michael por Harry con todo el colegio pendiente de lo que hacía? Todas esas preguntas rodaban en mi cabeza mientras se leía este libro y trataba de no darle vuelta a aquellas interrogantes porque terminaría sufriendo al darme cuenta que solo eran fantasías e ilusiones inventadas por mi subconsciente para satisfacer mi más grande anhelo: El ser correspondida por Harry Potter..._

_... Cuando me di cuenta de aquello, sonreí como nunca lo había hecho, al tiempo que sentía un nuevo aire, un nuevo anhelo, una nueva razón para no sentir miedo de lo que vendría y una nueva esperanza con él, pese a que estaba consciente que tenía un novio, pero… ¿Tenía la culpa de no ser capaz de sacarme de la cabeza a Harry, el único chico que había amado en mi vida, si él me consolaba de aquella forma a medida que avanzaba la lectura? Quizá no tenía culpa alguna de seguir tan enamorada de él, porque el corazón a veces se mandaba solo; pero sí era responsable al hacer sufrir a Michael y, aunque me duela reconocerlo, a Cho, quién aún seguía siendo la novia oficial de Harry._

**Ahhhhh, ¿qué intriga, no? **

**Besos y nos leemos en breve.**


	19. El Heredero de Slytherin, parte II

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capítulo va dedicado a las siguiente personas:<strong>_

_**Tucker Weasley: Me caes demasiado bien y me fascina las conversaciones que tenemos.**_

_**Lobita22: Por darme la genial idea de los puntos de vistas de los petrificados, y aunque, te lo he agradecido mucho, te mereces la dedicación de este capítulo.  
><strong>_

_**AriVampire135: Porque te adelantaste a los hechos, cuando me pusiste en los comentarios que porqué no ponía un punto de vista de Ginny  
><strong>_

_**xXm3chXx: tú comprenderás solita el porqué de la dedicación.  
><strong>_

_**Lovebooks-P, M: Por ese comentario que me dejaste, que me dejó marcando ocupado en aquel episodio.  
><strong>_

_**NaChiKa Cullen: Adoro las conversaciones que tenemos y te estimo demasiado.  
><strong>_

_**Y para todos los amantes del Hanny, del sensibilismo, el romanticismo. Este capítulo tiene mucho de eso.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disfruten y los espero más abajo porque tengo mucho que decir.<strong>

* * *

><p>El heredero de Slytherin, parte II: <span>La verdad salió a la luz.<span>

Desde que se comenzó a leer el segundo libro, temí que el momento en que se leyese que yo ataqué a los hijos de Muggles y a la gata de Filch aquel año, llegase; pero Harry me había prometido, antes de iniciar este libro, que nadie me juzgaría o condenaría porque había sido poseída por Voldemort, un ser que utilizaba a la gente que le convenía para su propio beneficio y que, por lo demás, atemorizaba al mundo mágico.

También me prometió que me comprenderían dado a que no fui consciente de lo que hacía y que él mismo se encargaría de protegerme de cualquier habladuría o sospechas que recayesen en mi persona. Y así había sucedido a lo largo de los capítulos, Harry me defendió con tal pasión y coraje que pensé que todo era producto de mi imaginación debido a que jamás imaginé que él me defendiese de aquella manera. Siempre creí que lo haría como lo hace un hermano con su pequeña hermana. No obstante, no había sucedido de esa manera, sino que todo lo contrario, y tal fue la sorpresa que me invadió, que terminé confundiendo todos mis sentimientos.

A medida que avanzaba el libro, sentía a Harry tomarme fuertemente la mano, infundiéndome el apoyo que tanto necesitaba en los momentos más difíciles del libro. Y yo, inconscientemente, me fui acercando a él en un dolor agónico porque no sabía qué sentimientos poseía hacía mí, ¿sería sólo la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo o tal vez la hermana que nunca tuvo?, ¿estaría enamorado de mí o solo era producto de mi imaginación?, ¿si estaba enamorado de mi, dejaría a Cho y saldría conmigo? De ser así, ¿dejaría yo a Michael por Harry con todo el colegio pendiente de lo que hacía? Todas esas preguntas rodaban en mi cabeza mientras se leía este libro y trataba de no darle vuelta a aquellas interrogantes porque terminaría sufriendo al darme cuenta que solo eran fantasías e ilusiones inventadas por mi subconsciente para satisfacer mi más grande anhelo: El ser correspondida por Harry Potter.

No obstante; al ver su rostro decidido a defenderme de cualquier cosa que pasase, como sucedió en el capítulo pasado, cuando los aurores sospecharon que sabía algo sobre la cámara secreta que no quería decir; sus tiernos ojos posados en los míos ; sus rubores cuando se leía algo sobre mí, como aquel penoso poema que le escribí ese año; su fuerte pecho, dándome un espacio para protegerme del exterior; su mirada de aceptación al grupo cuando él, Hermione y mi hermano me adelantaban cosas del libro; su mirada tierna al leer que me escondía y ruborizaba cuando él llegó a nuestra casa por primera vez; sus detalladas observaciones sobre mí , como cuando hundí mi codo en la mantequilla, siendo él el único que se percató de aquella acción; y sus cálidos dedos, acariciándome la espalda para tranquilizarme , me hizo sentir que si era amaba por Harry. Pero aquello fue lo que me confundió hasta que, muy tarde, me di cuenta que no era sólo el que me tomase de mi mano como amigo, sino que nos estábamos comportando como una pareja aunque no lo fuéramos.

Cuando me di cuenta de eso, sonreí como nunca lo había hecho, al tiempo que sentía un nuevo aire, un nuevo anhelo, una nueva razón para no sentir miedo de lo que vendría y una nueva esperanza con él, pese a que estaba consciente que tenía un novio, pero… ¿Tenía la culpa de no ser capaz de sacarme de la cabeza a Harry, el único chico que había amado en mi vida, si él me consolaba de aquella forma a medida que avanzaba la lectura?

Quizá no tenía culpa alguna de seguir tan enamorada de él, porque el corazón a veces se mandaba solo; pero sí era responsable al hacer sufrir a Michael y, aunque me duela reconocerlo, a Cho, quién aún seguía siendo la novia oficial de Harry. Sin embargo, ¿podía negar que me sintiese feliz cuando él se ponía en mi lugar en vez del de ella?, ¿Que me sentía dichosa al ver a Cho enfurecerse conmigo porque Harry me daba la razón y no a ella?, ¿Que me deleitaba saber que él me defendía y no a Cho?, ¿que sonreía al intuir capítulo a capítulo que tal vez Harry sintiese algo más por mí?, ¿Que sonreí como boba cuando dijo "me gustas" y luego se hubiese autocorregido con "así me gusta"? No, no podía negar ninguna de esas cosas: Me encantaba sospechar que Harry comenzase a sentir cosas por mí, desplazando a Cho a un segundo término. Me fascinaba ver a Cho echa un mar de celos por los cambios que estaba experimentando Harry. Me deleitaba que fuese ella quién sintiera esos celos en vez ser yo, pero después pensaba en Michael y en lo que estaría rondando en su cabeza al verme tan cerca de Harry. Entonces, lo miraba a la distancia, posando de vez en cuanto mí mirada en Cho: Él estaba rojo de furia y no lo podía culpar. Yo era la que estaba tan cerca de Harry sin siquiera ser capaz de controlar mis impulsos, sin poder controlar mis sentimientos, mis alegrías, mis celos y mis anhelos más profundos.

En momentos como estos sentía asco y pena de mi misma por desear que Harry estuviese enamorado de mí, por pensar en dejar a Michael, por hacerlo sufrir sin que se lo hubiese merecido, por estar tan cerca de Harry sin ser nada de él. Era una pesadilla que no tenía fin. Y lo peor del asunto es que justo se estaba leyendo ese año maldito y que, más encima, Harry estuviese sentado al lado mío, lo que complicaba aún más las cosas.

No obstante, ¿alguien podía decirme que yo era una pésima persona por hacer sufrir al resto?, ¿Por sentirme a salvo con Harry, quién siempre encontraba la manera de tranquilizarme? Para esas preguntas no tenía respuestas, pero sí sabía que estaba siendo cruel con Michael. Él se merecía la verdad y mi verdad era que estaba profundamente enamorada de Harry: Él y nadie más que él me podía calmar cuando se leía algo referente a Ryddle, eso no lo ponía en discusión alguna.

Lo había demostrado a lo largo del libro como cuando me llevó a aquella sala para contarme que Lucius Malfoy había metido el diario de Ryddle entre mis cosas el día de la firma de autógrafos de Lockhart, provocando que mi corazón saltase de felicidad, que en mi estómago revolotearán mariposas porque él me lo había confesado todo antes que se leyese aquello y que supiese, de ante mano, que me sentiría mal si lo descubría por la lectura en vez de que por él mismo, y porque además, me lo contó todo antes que nadie lo supiese, pese a que sentí odio, pena, rabia, nervios y furia contra Malfoy y toda su familia. Sí, él era el único que me podía controlar en los momentos más difíciles, en esos que me hacían temblar, estremecerme de pies y cabeza por todo lo que significó que el diario hubiese caído en mis manos.

Y en este capítulo, que estaba siendo un infierno para mí desde que se comenzó a leer, estaba pasando una cosa totalmente diferente para mi desgracia dado a que pude sentir la vergüenza que me embargó cuando Harry me encontró en aquella cámara, pálida, inerte, como si estuviese muerta. Pude sentir la mano de Harry, aferrándose a la mía fuertemente mientras se leía aquella parte y avanzaba el capítulo. Pude sentir las miradas de compasión sobre mí a medida que se leía el heredero de Slytherin. Pude sentir en la gente el terror que los invadía por las líneas que se leían. Pude oír gritar a mi madre histérica cuando se leyó que me habían encontrado casi muerta. Pude sentir las mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago cuando Harry me encontró y se arrodilló para cerciorarse que estuviese bien. Pude percatarme que mis ojos brillaban intensamente en cuanto oí eso, porque quise creer que él me había amado desde el segundo año, aunque no se diera cuenta. Pude sentir mis mejillas ruborizarse por leerlo. Pude darme cuenta que miré a Harry inconscientemente cuando se leyó el nombre de Tom Ryddle. Pude oír con gran deleite cómo Harry se desesperaba porque estuviese bien en el libro, cosa que me hizo sentir amada por él. Pude oír a Percy rogarle a Tom Ryddle que me ayudase, cosa que ese ser maldito no haría jamás. Pude notar que Harry estaría indefenso sin su varita, provocando que me preocupase por cómo acabo todo. Pude oír a mis padres y hermanos maldecir por lo que había dicho Voldemort de mí, el cómo se había burlado de mis sentimientos. Pude sentir que Harry se quedó mudo en el momento en que se leyó mi confesión, esa que decía que él jamás me querría, lo cual me hizo bajarme de la fantasía que había creado mi subconsciente, ya que Harry no estaba enamorado de mí y que solo me defendía por la promesa que me había hecho al comenzar el libro. Pude sentir la preocupación de Michael por mí y sentí pena por haberlo desplazado de ese modo. Pude sentir que Cho me miraba con burla y enojo, el cual me merecía por haber estado tan cerca de Harry. Pude oír el silencio incrédulo del comedor al leer que Ryddle necesitaba mi alma. Pude sentir el miedo que les produjo leer que Ryddle se fue apoderando de ella de a poco. Pude sentir mis propios temblores, nervios, llantos y gemidos a medida que Ryddle iba hablando con Harry sobre los eventos ocurridos aquel año. Pude sentir que la mano de Harry ya no me tranquilizaba porque él no me amaba, aunque hacía esfuerzos para que me calmase, atrayéndome a su pecho. Pude sentir que la promesa que me defendería se había esfumado debido a que nunca estuve preparada para lo que sucedió en cuanto se leyó aquella parte horrible; porque en una primera instancia, reino un silencio profundo en el comedor, nadie parecía poder reaccionar ante lo que el libro decía, que yo había sido la causante de todo; en segunda instancia, pude notar expresiones de terror, espanto, incredulidad, asombro e incluso, enfado por lo leído; en una tercera instancia, alguien gruñó y después, vino lo peor: Cho se había puesto furiosa y se dirigía a mí con ganas de hechizarme, y Harry no se estaba moviendo para defenderme como lo había prometido, cosa que me destruyó en ese instante.

Entonces, todo se descontroló: Me levanté de un salto de mi puesto y caminé en dirección de Cho, dispuesta a aclarar el asunto. Cho, en cambio, caminaba directo a mí con un paso decidido mientras que el comedor se sumía en un silencio por la sorpresa que le producía la escena que estaba aconteciendo.

Ni siquiera los profesores, mi familia, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Colin o Harry parecían reaccionar ante lo veían sus ojos, y no los culpaba. Yo era la única responsable de esto, yo lo debía aclarar. Además siempre intuí que ella explotaría en algún momento y para mi mala suerte, había sucedido cuando se leyó que fui yo la que abrió la cámara secreta, que solté al basilisco, que maté a los gallos de Hagrid y que ataqué a los muggles y a la gata. Cho no era responsable, yo lo era.

Cuando al fin estuvimos frente a frente, Cho se quedó mirándome por varios segundos, furiosa. Pensé que alzaría la varita y me lanzaría un maleficio, pero no sucedió así, sino que alzó una de sus manos y me abofeteó con fuerza, demostrando así el enojo que la producía enterarse de la verdad a medias. Instantáneamente, me llevé una mano a mi mejilla, mientras que por mis ojos comenzaban a salir finas lágrimas. El comedor, en tanto, seguía en absoluto silencio y quietud la escena.

―¡Tú!― gritó la asiática, apuntándome acusadoramente con el dedo índice―. Tú fuiste la responsable de todo lo que ocurrió aquel año. Tú fuiste la que atacaste a todos y aún así tenías el descaro de hacerte la víctima, temblando, sollozando, estremeciéndote del miedo por todo lo que se leía y provocando que todos nos preocupásemos por lo que te había sucedido en aquella cámara cuando fuiste secuestrada por el heredero.

Cho me miraba con rabia, mientras los demás seguían mirándonos incrédulos y sin reaccionar. A mí me dio tristeza que Harry aún no saliese en mi defensa como me lo había prometido al iniciarse el libro, destruyendo, de esa forma, cada vez más mi corazón. Pero debía ser más fuerte de lo que ya era para afrontar a Cho.

―No entiendes nada― le rebatí, secándome las lágrimas―. No sabes lo que realmente pasó.

―Sé lo que el libro está diciendo―contraatacó, mirándome aún enojada―. Y éste dice que tú atacaste a todos y tienes la desfachatez de decir públicamente que no sabemos lo que realmente pasó, ¿Acaso eres tan cínica como para negar lo que el libro dice?, ¿Tan desvergonzada para insistir que no tienes la culpa? ¿O vas seguir diciendo que no sabemos lo que realmente pasó?

Tragué saliva nerviosamente cuando ella dijo aquello. Cho me estaba poniendo en serios líos con esas preguntas, que sabía que debía contestar diciendo que fue por culpa del diario el Ryddle el que ataqué a Colin, Justin, Nick, Hermione, Penélope y la gata de Filch, pero honestamente no podía, no debía decir nada de eso por el bien de la lectura, por no adelantar nada.

Pasaron varios segundos, o podrían haber sido minutos, y yo no había negado ni afirmado lo que ella me preguntaba, porque me sentía realmente asustada con lo que pasaría. Me temblaban los pies y pensé que me caería a causa del nerviosismo o que terminaría desvaneciéndome en el suelo. Y mientras me decidía a qué debía responder, ella comenzó a mirarme con aire de suficiencia.

―Me vas a responder o te quedarás callada, llorando por la culpa que sientes por haber atacado a inocentes― me retó, sonriendo.

―No estoy negando nada― chillé histérica, al tiempo que ella alzaba las cejas contrariada y en evidente estado de desconcierto por lo que había mencionado. Me gruñí a mí misma. No debí haber dicho eso, tenía que corregir mi error―. Sólo estoy diciendo que nadie sabe…

―Y no lo niegas, atrevida― me interrumpió Cho, gruñendo―. Tú fuiste la culpable y nadie está en desacuerdo conmigo, ¿no es cierto? ― preguntó, sonriendo de manera petulante.

Ante su pregunta, le gente se quedó sorprendida y anonadada, sin poder reaccionar, lo cual provocó que la sonrisa se le esfumase de a poco. Yo, en cambio, suspiraba aliviada. Al parecer nadie estaba de su lado y si del mío, pero no lo podía saber con exactitud.

―Ella fue la que atacó a todos― insistió, mirando detenidamente a Colin, Justin y Hermione, quienes se limitaron a entrecerrar los ojos y a apretar los puños―. Y ustedes se quedan callados, sin decir nada.

La gente, para mi alivio, se volvió a quedar callada. Y eso significaba que me creían, a pesar de que el libro dijese que yo había sido la causante de todo.

―Nos quedamos callados porque ella no tuvo la culpa de nada de lo que pasó, Cho. Porque nadie sabe la verdadera razón por la que Ginny abrió la cámara secreta, atacó a aquellas personas, liberó al basilisco y mató a los gallos de Hagrid, pero de lo que sí estamos seguros es que algo tiene que ver el que Tom Ryddle haya nombrado que necesitaba su alma. Por ese motivo, en vez de criticarla y estar de acuerdo contigo, la comprendemos, nos preocupamos, nos sentimos nerviosos y temerosos por la seguridad de ella dado a que sospechamos que en este asunto hay algo muy grave, que está relacionado con magia oscura, siniestra y prohibida.

Cuando la persona que intervino en mi defensa terminó de decir aquello, mi corazón pegó un brinco de felicidad y comenzó a palpitar rápidamente mientras que en mi estómago volvían a revolotear las mariposas, porque quién dijo eso, había sido Harry Potter.

Ensanché, entonces, una leve sonrisa, mientras me sonrojaba furiosamente. Él me estaba defendiendo de las personas que desconfiaban de mí, de las que pensarán que yo había sido la atacante. Había mantenido su promesa, pese a que en un principio no se había parado a defenderme.

No podía ser más feliz con lo que estaba pasando y más aún cuando vi que todos, excluyendo a sus amigas y unas tantas otras, asentían con la cabeza, de acuerdo con las palabras que había pronunciado Harry. Quise llorar y lanzarme en sus brazos para agradecerle lo que hacía por mí, pero me contuve porque no se vería bien.

― Yo pienso lo mismo que Harry― se entremetió Hermione, dedicándome una gran sonrisa―. Nadie sabe la razón por la que actúo de aquella manera, pero intuimos que es algo monstruoso. Nadie la va a culpar o la condenará por eso― sentenció mi amiga aún sonriendo. Le sonreí de vuelta.

Todos, exceptuando un par de personas, asintieron nuevamente con la cabeza. Suspiré reconfortada. Ellos no me juzgarían para nada.

Vi, en ese instante, a mi mamá sollozar por lo que me pasaba. Vi a mi papá sonreírme, dándome confianza. Vi a mis hermanos, mirarme con preocupación y calmados a las vez. Vi a mis amigos, Luna, Neville, Colin y hasta Justin, sonriendo para darme ánimos. Vi a mi casa, dándome apoyo con la mirada. Vi a Sirius, Remus y Tonks, dedicándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Vi a Moody, Kingsley e incluso Fudge, mirándome con compasión. Vi a los profesores, aguantando las lágrimas. Y vi a Harry, sonriéndome con ternura, pero entonces:

―No puedo creer que la defiendan cuando se leyó fue la causante de todo lo malo que ocurrió, sobre todo tú Harry, que no soportas que le hagan daño a los que más quieres― insistió Cho, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y reprochándole que aún me defendiese.

―La defiendo porque ella no fue― le respondió Harry con simplicidad, entrecerrando los ojos.

―Pero se supone que yo debería defenderla y preocuparme por ella porque soy su novio, no tú― gruñó Michael, parándose de su asiento y provocando que Harry lo mirase seriamente y que yo me avergonzase. Los demás, en tanto, contenían la respiración―. Tú por más que estuvieses sentado al lado de Ginny por qué tuviste la suerte de pertenecer a Gryffindor como ella, no tendrías que haberla consolado de aquella forma por respeto a mí y a Cho― le escupió en las palabras en la cara, posicionándose frente a Harry.

Tragué saliva con nerviosismo, preocupada por lo que podría, eventualmente pasar, al tiempo que Cho asentía con la cabeza. Esto ya se estaba saliendo de control.

―Lo sé― reconoció Harry―. Es tu novia y yo me sobrepasé. Te pido perdón y no volverá a pasar, lo juro.

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al escuchar esa declaración, porque me volvía a decir que él no me amaba, que solo era su amiga y nada más. Pero no debía demostrar la tristeza que me invadió por oír eso de los labios de Harry. Puse, entonces, una expresión neutral en mi rostro.

―Lo hiciste y no me pidas perdón ni disculpas porque no las necesito― respondió Michael, furioso. Parecía dispuesto a golpear a Harry

Ya todo se había salido de control. Tenía que hacer algo para que no se formase una escena penosa entre ellos dos y dejar también, mis sentimientos de lado, pero, ¿qué podía hacer para que no se peleasen enfrente de todos?

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, en aquel instante, con lentitud, mientras que veía cómo Harry y Michael comenzaban a hacer un pequeño círculo en medio del comedor, fulminándose con la mirada y mirándose con una especie de odio plasmados en sus rostros. Debía hacer algo y rápido, sin embargo no sabía qué. Y de repente, vino la respuesta: Aquella sala ubicada al final del Gran Comedor podría servir para que no armasen una escena.

―Mejor arreglemos esto en privado― sugerí, captando la atención de Harry, Michael, Cho y, en realidad de todo el comedor―. Los cuatro necesitamos hablar sobre lo que está pasando a solas― apunté a la sala situada al fondo del salón. Los tres asintieron y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a ella. Suspiré aliviada, al tiempo que me unía a ellos.

Caminamos lentamente hasta llegar a la pequeña sala y en todo momento reinó un silencio profundo entre los cuatro. Cada uno parecía ir sumido en sus pensamientos mientras que yo me estaba volviendo más nerviosa a medida que llegábamos a ese salón. Pero fue mucho peor cuando Harry abrió esa puerta, entramos a la sala, nos sentamos en los sofás que había en ella- Michael y Cho en uno y Harry y yo en el otro- y nos quedamos los cuatro solos, sin los ojos curiosos de las personas.

Tragué saliva, aguardando a que alguien rompiese el silencio incómodo que se había formado. O, al menos, que nos dejásemos de mirar tan despectivamente como lo estábamos haciendo. Sin embargo, ninguno parecía dispuesto a hacerlo y comprendí, entonces, que debía ser yo la que empezase a aclarar el asunto.

―Bien― suspiré, cerrando los ojos brevemente―. Arreglemos todo esto― suspiré y comencé a hablar. Sabía que una vez que lo hiciese, no podría parar―. Realmente siento lo que ha pasado, Cho, Michael y Harry. Todo ha sido mi culpa desde el comienzo del libro y admito que fui yo la que inicié este terrible momento desde hace ya varios capítulos o, mejor dicho, desde que tuvimos esas conversación, Harry, antes de iniciar este libro maldito.

―Ginny― susurró Harry, negando con la cabeza―.No tendrías que…

―No, Harry― le interrumpí―. Ellos deben saber qué pasó realmente. Se lo merecen.

Harry asintió, dándome la razón, al tiempo que Cho y Michael nos miraban perplejos, sin comprender lo que estábamos diciendo. Inhalé profundamente, preparándome para comenzar a hablar, pero Harry me lo impidió.

―Tienes razón, Ginny. Ellos merecen saber cómo ocurrió todo― él exhaló varias veces antes de iniciar su discurso―. Este libro fue ha sido el más difícil para Ginny porque…

―Porque ella atacó a los hijos de Muggle― intervino Cho, mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

―Déjalo que termine de explicarnos, Cho― Michael le puso una mano sobre su hombro para que se calmase un poco. Ella asintió mientras que yo le agradecí con la mirada lo que hizo. Él me devolvió una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Sentí lastima de él.

―Como iba diciendo― Harry se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar―, este libro sería muy difícil para Ginny porque se leería que ella fue la que atacó a todos, pero eso no fue tan así.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ― le interrogaron Cho y Michael, curiosos.

―Por lo que Harry― seguí, ignorando por ahora su pregunta. Ellos me miraron enfadados, sin embargo, me dejaron reanudar mi discurso. Y eso era lo que buscaba, ya que no quería decirlo todo tan rápido―, me prometió que él me defendería de cada sospecha que recayese en mí y que nadie me juzgaría al momento de descubrirse todo.

―Yo lo hice, como bien saben― siguió Harry, hablando con tal fuerza, que en varios momentos pensé que él era otra persona―. Y por ese motivo fue que la consolaba, que la defendía y que me ponía en su lugar. No quería que nadie la condenase injustamente, pero…

―Pero te preocupaste tanto por ella que todos pensaron que ustedes dos se estaban volviendo pareja frente a nuestras narices, mientras que Cho y yo quedábamos como cornudos delante de los demás alumnos― Michael volvió a fulminar con la mirada a Harry, al tiempo que me estremecía violentamente y que mi corazón comenzase a palpitar rápidamente, aguardando la respuesta para aquello.

―Lo siento Michael― se disculpó Harry―. No era mi intención que tú y Cho quedarán de esa manera delante de todo el comedor. No debí hacerlo y fue mi culpa haberme acercado así a Ginny, pero sentí que siendo casi el único que conocía la verdad, debía protegerla de las habladurías de la gente. Y te repito lo que te dije antes de venir para acá: me alejaré de ella después de que terminé este capítulo, lo prometo. No quiero que sufras por mi culpa― sentenció él, haciendo que mi corazón se rompiese en miles de pedazos.

Quería llorar y seguir llorando porque él jamás sería mío, porque todo fue inventos de mis fantasías, porque él no me quería, porque me veía aún como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo y porque nunca me amaría como yo lo hacía.

―Eso espero― añadió Cho, mirando medio alegre a Harry.

―Yo también lo haré― dije, sacando toda la fuerza que tenía dentro de mí para no ponerme a llorar. Debía ser fuerte―, por el bien de todos.

Después de mi sentencia, el silencio reino nuevamente en la pequeña sala. Yo agaché la cabeza y no quise alzarla, porque no quería ver a nadie al rostro y porque me sentía morir. Los segundos, entonces, comenzaron a pasar lentamente; pero ninguno, naturalmente, parecía dispuesto a romper aquel silencio incómodo.

―Pero como iba diciendo― continuó Harry. No supe descifrar su expresión―, no quería que saliese dañada por lo que diría la gente y por eso le prometí que la defendería.

―Y yo se lo agradecí― tomé, en ese instante, la palabra con un nudo en la garganta―, porque sentía terror de lo que diría la gente, aunque sabía que nadie podría juzgarme injustamente dado a que nunca fui consciente de lo que estaba haciendo―al fin respondí la pregunta que Cho y Michael me habían hecho unos momentos atrás. Ellos dos me miraron sin comprender ni un ápice de lo que decía. Suspiré pesadamente, debía decirlo ahora, pero no sabía si debía o no hacerlo. Miré, en aquel momento, a Harry y vi que asentía con la cabeza. Entonces supe que él me autorizaba a adelantar el capítulo debido a que se trataba de las dos personas que no se merecían haber sufrido por nuestra causa. Así que, inhalé y exhalé varias veces para decir toda la verdad ―. Si no fui consciente de lo que hacía era porque fui poseída por el diario de Ryddle, por causa de su recuerdo que quedó aguardado en aquel monstruoso diario― Cho y Michael abrieron sus ojos con miedo al oír aquello. Pero no le di chances para que dijesen algo, en vez de dejarlos emitir su opinión, volví a suspirar y continúe―.Fue por aquel diario el que ocurrió todo, porque escribí en él pensando que mis padres me habían obsequiado un cuaderno para que pudiese anotar mis vivencias en Hogwart, pero sin saber que no había sido así y que ese diario se encontraba maldito. Era chica e ingenua, lo admito dado a que cuando redacté por primera vez una experiencia personal y me respondió Tom Ryddle, debí dejarlo inmediatamente y haberles dicho a mis padres que el diario que me obsequiaron estaba embrujado. Sin embargo, no lo hice porque aunque sentí miedo al leer que alguien me contestaba, Tom me decía cosas compasivas, como bien oyeron hace un rato. Y eso fue lo que al final terminó haciéndole daño al colegio y a los hijos de Muggle. Entre más escribía en aquel diario, él se iba adueñando poco a poco de mi alma al punto en que no recordaba qué cosa había hecho durante el día― me aguanté las lágrimas que amenazan con salir y continúe―.Hubo varias veces que perdí la noción del tiempo, del espacio y no sabía cómo había llegado a tal lugar o porqué me encontraba en el sitio de los hechos o porqué tenía mis manos con pintura o porqué tenía plumas en el bolsillo de mi túnica o porqué sentía que algo malo pasaba a mi alrededor o porqué fueron la gata de Filch, Colin, Justin, Nick, Hermione y Penélope los petrificados y no otros. Eran muchas preguntas que no podía comprender, pero cuando tenía momentos conscientes, que fueron pocos aquel año, comprendí que era el diario el responsable de lo que pasaba y me deshice de él, arrojándolo al baño, sin siquiera imaginarme que Harry lo tomaría― tragué saliva al tiempo que un silencio rotundo reinaba en la sala―. Comencé a sentirme mejor, ya no estaba todo el día sin saber qué cosas hacía, así que pensé en decirle a Harry, a mi hermano y Hermione lo del diario, pero me di cuenta que Harry lo tenía y empecé a sentirme más nerviosa de lo normal porque ellos, suponiendo cómo eran, descubrirían el funcionamiento del diario y, probablemente, les sucedería lo mismo que a mí. Entonces, me decidí a quitarles el diario, me metí en la habitación de los chicos de segundo y desordené todas sus pertenencias, buscando el bendito diario, el cual encontré luego de mucho buscar. Me puse entre feliz y nerviosa: Feliz por haberlo encontrado y poder yo exterminarlo, y nerviosa por tenerlo nuevamente. Naturalmente, decidí deshacerme de él una vez que le confesará a Harry que yo había causado todo porque no quería que se enterase de otra forma y, además porque, necesitaba que alguien me ayudase a combatir con él o al menos a eliminarlo completamente― suspiré un poco, dando un pequeño descanso. Harry, Cho y Michael, en tanto, escuchaban atentamente mi relato. Y cómo ninguno parecía dispuesto a hablar, continúe, tomando aire de por medio―.Durante varios días intenté decírselo, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado para eso, siempre había alguien con él. Mientras tanto, comencé a luchar con el diario y con Ryddle. Una lucha que a ratos parecía que yo ganaría, pero que era parte del plan de Ryddle. Pero entonces, ocurrió la desgracia, Hermione, la mejor amiga de Harry, había sido petrificada y lo único que pude hacer era llorar y lamentarme por haber seguido escribiendo en ese diario para luchar contra Ryddle aún sabiendo que esté era el responsable de todo. Sin embargo, luego comprendí que debía sí o sí deshacerme de él y buscar la manera de confesarle todo a Harry y a mi hermano. Incansablemente, busqué el momento para decirle todo hasta que un día hallé aquel momento y estaba dispuesta a decírselo, no obstante, me interrumpió Percy y no pude hacerlo. Desesperaba, intenté, nuevamente, arrojarlo al retrete, sin embargo, Ryddle se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ya no podía luchar contra él, como lo había hecho durante varias semanas― hablaba entre gemidos y sollozos, luchando con el deseo de parar y no decir más, pero debía confesarlo absolutamente todo. Mientras tanto, Cho y Michael seguían absortos y con miedo lo que estaba diciendo. Suspiré y continué―, él me había robado casi la totalidad de mi alma, ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para luchar y entonces…

No pude continuar, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas con descontrol mientras recordaba lo que Tom Ryddle me obligó a hacer, secuestrándome como si fuese yo misma la que lo hacía. Estaba tan afligida por eso, que no hacía más que llorar y llorar.

―Tranquila, Ginny― me susurró Harry al oído, mientras rodeaba, con una mano, mi cintura y con la otra, secaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de cesar. Le agradecí el gesto con la mirada, aunque sufría por dentro porque él había prometido no hacerlo nunca más y porque estaba Michael y Cho allí mismo, mirando cómo Harry me volvía a consolar una vez más como si fuésemos pareja, pese a que lo hacía cómo un amigo a una amiga cercana ―. Respira profundo, inhala y exhala e intenta continuar― me sonrió dulcemente―. Ya sabes que nadie te juzgará cuando se lea la "verdadera verdad", es una promesa. Sólo sigue con tu punto de vista, estará todo bien― terminó de decir, besando mi frente y sonriéndome con ternura después de eso

Le hice caso, inhalé y exhalé con lentitud, intentando controlarme y a la vez, borrar de mi cabeza las imágenes crueles que tenía aguardadas en mis pensamientos desde aquel año. Suspiré, entonces, pesadamente y, sacando fuerzas de no sé adónde, seguí con mi relato.

―Y entonces, él me poseyó de verdad, me obligó a escribir en la pared del colegio "_Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por_ _siempre". _Luego, a caminar hacía la cámara secreta y quedarme allí, aguardando que Harry llegase― me detuve unos segundos para descansar un poco, me sentía exhausta Después de esos segundos, en los cuales ninguno habló, continúe―. No obstante, algo de fuerza me quedaba. Luché contra su recuerdo, el cual ya se había salido del diario desde que escribí en aquella pared, pero él era más fuerte que yo. Cada minuto que pasada se ponía más y más poderoso― ignoré las imágenes que se me venían a la cabeza de él siendo poderoso y seguí―.Agotando mis últimas fuerzas, le grité que era una escoria de lo peor, que merecía pudrirse en el infierno por lo que había hecho conmigo, que era un vil villano por hacerle tanto daño al colegio y que esperaba que Harry lo destruyese por completo. Y aunque al principio por su rostro se posó una mirada atónita, al siguiente momento, él se burlaba a carcajadas de mi triste y penoso arrebato― contuve las lágrimas que amenazan con salir―.Después, me pasó lo peor, él utilizó el poder que había obtenido gracias a mí y me dejó inconsciente. Nunca supe lo que me hizo, solo sé que, de pronto, me sentí realmente mal, sin fuerzas, sin voluntad, aturdida y perdida, y después, ya no supe de mí hasta que desperté y me encontré a Harry en la cámara conmigo y malherido.

Al terminar el relato, Cho me miró espantada y se llevó las manos a la boca. A su lado, Michael se puso pálido del terror que le invadió el descubrir toda la verdad, pero se las arregló para preguntar:

―¿Cómo lo hizo?

―Él utilizo magia oscura, la cual nadie sabe qué es y dejó aquel diario con sus memorias― explicó Harry, dejando de lado el hecho que Tom era Voldemort en realidad―, aguardando con anhelo que alguien en un futuro tomase su diario, abriese de nuevo la cámara para, así, terminar la labor de Salazar Slytherin. Cualquiera pudo ser la victima de ese sujeto, pero en este caso, fue Ginny― culminó, entrecerrando los ojos, furioso y obviando que fue Lucius Malfoy quién puso el diario en aquel caldero.

Cuando Harry acabó, Cho lo miró más aterrorizada que antes, poniéndose blanca como la cal. Michael, a su lado, no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Esto había sido duro tanto para ellos como para mí y Harry. No obstante, ellos se merecían saber todo antes que el resto.

―Y lamento mucho haberlos hecho sufrir con haber estado cerca de Harry. No merecían que les hiciéramos esto, sin embargo, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir― añadí, rompiendo de paso mi corazón―, pero quiero que sepan ambos que en serio necesitaba que alguien estuviese apoyándome en todo momento, lo siento de corazón por haber sido egoísta y haber pensando en mí y en nadie más.

Agaché la cabeza apenada, porque estaba diciéndole adiós al amor de mi vida para siempre al decir todo eso. No obstante, no podía seguir viviendo una ilusión, un amor imposible. Debía armar mi propia vida con alguien que me quisiese, como lo hacía Michael o con otro que estuviese conmigo si es que él no me perdonaba por lo que había hecho.

―Perdóname tú por haberte acusado tan injustamente― dijo Cho, agachando la cabeza avergonzada y dejándome asombrada―. No debí precipitar las cosas, pero lo dije porque sentía celos de que te acercarás tanto a Harry, porque él no me estaba prestando atención a mí, sino que a ti, porque te defendía apasionadamente, cosa que nunca le vi hacer esta ahora, porque, aunque sabía que no tenías la culpa de lo que te había sucedido, me propuse odiarte por hacer de Harry lo que es ahora, por hacer que se ruborice de aquella forma, por hacerlo sentir de otra manera. Lo siento, Ginny. Fui una niña caprichosa al no darme cuenta de lo que pasaba y al cegarme de celos sin sentido, acusándote de paso. Te pido una disculpa.

La miré durante varios segundos, perpleja, ¿ella estaba pidiéndome perdón a mí?, ¿Era una broma de mal gusto?, ¿O estaba soñando todo lo que estaba aconteciendo? Sacudí mi cabeza y me pellizqué el brazo para despertarme del sueño, pero descubrí que ese pellizco me dolió, porque proferí un: ¡Auch! Y eso significaba que no estaba teniendo un sueño, que era verdad lo que Cho me estaba diciendo. La volví a mirar y me di cuenta que ella aguardaba expectante mi reacción. Y no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreírle.

―No hay qué disculpar, Cho― le contesté sinceramente―. Las dos cometimos errores en este libro, las dos estamos empatadas por así decirlo.

Ella suspiró y me sonrió de vuelta. Luego, me tendió la mano en señal de disculpa. Y aunque me tardé unos minutos en corresponderle, igualmente tendí mi mano y estreché la suya en señal de arrepentimiento y amistad.

Claro que sabía que esto no significaba que ella se convertiría en una íntima amiga mía, sino que podríamos estar en buenos términos y hablarnos de vez en cuando. Era mejor eso que tenerla de enemiga.

Harry y Michael, en tanto, nos miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, diciendo, de esa forma, que estaban felices de que ella y yo hubiésemos arreglado de esta manera nuestras diferencias. Se sentía bien el hacerlo, se sentía genial no tener que liar de nuevo con Cho, lo cual era agotador. Pero aún, sabía, que falta la disculpa de Harry y Michael.

Y claro, como son hombres, ellos solucionan las cosas a su manera y se demoran un poco menos que nosotras: Una mirada amistosa, una pequeña risita, una palmeada en la espalda y un choqué de cuerpos.

Rodeé mis ojos en cuanto sus cuerpos chocaron y sonreí abiertamente. Cho, al igual que yo, sonreía.

Sin embargo, pasó algo que no tenía contemplado: Y eso fue que Michael se llevase a una esquina a Cho y le hablase en susurros tan bajos que no se podía oír lo que se estaban diciendo. Parecía que estuviesen conversando algo muy importante.

Miré, en ese instante, a Harry atónita. Y él hizo lo mismo, ¿qué tanto se estarían secreteando? Me mataba la curiosidad, pero no debía interrumpirlos.

―Así que, al final no fuimos despreciados por Cho y Michael― habló Harry con timidez. Lo miré sin comprender―. Verás, pensé que todo esto acabaría realmente mal, que habría una escena penosa entre él y yo. No obstante, no fue así porque tú tomaste las riendas del asunto al decirnos que viniésemos a esta sala a aclarar las cosas. Fue un excelente pensamiento el que tuviste o, mejor dicho, idea.

Me sonrojé furiosamente por lo que estaba diciendo Harry, ya que no me detuve a razonar como él lo hizo. Me quedé impactada y avergonzada a la vez.

―Gracias por decir esas cosas, Harry― le sonreí aún roja, aunque sabía que lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor. Obvié el hecho que mi corazón estuviese destrozado y me dejé caer en el sofá. Él me imitó.

―Es la verdad, Ginny― sonrió, ligeramente abochornado―. Fuiste muy inteligente al sugerir esta sala y valiente por relatar aquella experiencia dolorosa, aguantándote las ganas de huir de acá. Se necesita bastante coraje para decir todo eso.

Y eso provocó que me quedará embobaba contemplando su bochorno. Se veía tierno, dulce y pequeño cuando se ponía de aquella forma, que hacía que mi corazón latiese rápidamente. Él era tan leal, fuerte, sensible y cariñoso que me derretía completamente. Sus ojos, sus gestos, sus expresiones me traían vuelta loca y no lo podía negar. Lo seguiría amando a pesar de que él no lo hiciese, pero me permití , pese a saber que él no estaba enamorado de mí, perderme en sus ojos, en su labio, en su rostro y pudieron pasar segundos, minutos u horas mientras lo observaba detenidamente, contemplando cada una de sus facciones. En cuanto a Harry…él me miraba detenidamente, analizándome con la mirada, aquella que me hacía estremecer de cabeza a pies y que provocaba que por mis mejillas se extendiese un rubor a causa del nerviosismo que me daba el que me mirase así.

Entonces, sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, comencé a acercarme lentamente a él, con mi corazón latiendo a prisa y acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba. Lento, muy lento, vi cómo nuestros rostros se acercaban, cómo sus labios iban acercándose a los míos, cómo él cerraba los ojos y cómo yo imitaba sus movimientos.

Pude sentir, en ese instante, el corazón de él palpitar con mucha fuerza y tragar saliva de por medio. No sabía qué estaría sintiendo por lo que estábamos haciendo y lo peor, con Cho y Michael, quizá observando todo. Pero ignoré la moralidad que poseía, tenía que llegar a esos labios y besarlos con pasión. Ya no importaba que ellos dos estuviesen mirando, no podía negar el impulso que sentía de besarlo una única vez, una sola vez para ser aunque sea in instante feliz, pese a que sabía que me miraba sólo como una hermana y que la magia se acabaría por completo en cuanto saliésemos de esta sala los cuatro, cada uno retomando sus vidas; pero necesitaba con urgencia unir nuestros labios en un beso profundo, cálido y suave. Así que, con el corazón palpitando rápidamente, sentí que me acerqué más a él y, de pronto, sus labios rosaron los míos suavemente, delicadamente, como si fuese un terciopelo. Entonces, en un acto de premura, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, rodeándolos completamente, mientras que él, rodeaba mi cintura con sus manos, atrayéndome un poco más a él. Nuestras respiraciones se comenzaron a volver agitadas y pude sentir, instantáneamente, su dulce aroma traspasar mis sentidos, volviéndome loca por unos segundos. Luego, despacio, volví a acercar nuestros labios…

―¿Interrumpo algo? ― interrogó Michael. Salté del susto y a mi lado, Harry también pegó un brinco por escuchar esa voz ¡Mi maldita mala suerte!, me quejé interiormente.

―No interrumpes nada, Michael― se las arreglo para decir Harry, tartamudeando de por medio―. Sólo estábamos conversando, nada más.

―Sí, solo conversando como amigos― corroboré con Harry, poniéndome absolutamente roja.

―No tienen que fingir― dijo Cho, negando con la cabeza y sorprendiéndonos.

―¿Qué quieren decir? ― preguntamos Harry y yo a la vez, pálidos.

―Estuvimos viendo todo, absolutamente todo― contestó Michael, mirándonos detenidamente.

Me quedé estática, sin moverme, sin reaccionar. Lo habían visto, habían visto que estuvimos a punto de besarnos. Me sentía morir por dentro. Ellos dos, pidiéndonos disculpas, y nosotros prometiendo que no nos acercaríamos nunca más. Y, ¿qué sucedió?, todo lo contrario. Ellos fueron testigo de nuestro casi beso.

―Discúlpennos. No fue nuestra intención, no estaba en los planes, no volverá a ocurrir― dijo Harry apresuradamente. Yo asentí.

―¿No volverá a ocurrir? ― cuestionó Cho incrédula―. Es evidente lo que ocurre aquí. Michael y yo no nos podemos hacer los tontos y ciegos con eso.

―¿Qué dices?, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué es lo evidente? ― solté las preguntas, echa un mar de nervios.

―Que tú estás absolutamente enamorada de Harry, Ginny― respondió Michael―. Es de ciegos no darse cuenta que jamás has podido sacártelo de la cabeza.

―No es cierto―lo negué, enrojecida―, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ― comenzaba a odiar a Michael por decir aquello públicamente, ¿cómo se atrevió?

―No te mientas a ti misma, Ginny―me contradijo, tomándome la mano―. Y no sería correcto tener una relación con alguien que piensa en otro mientras está conmigo. Lo siento, Ginny, pero lo nuestro se acabo― sentenció.

Lo miré atontada, perpleja, anonadada, ¿él estaba terminando nuestra relación? ¿Él?, ¿Así?, ¿De esta forma?

―Michael, yo…

―Yo nada Ginny. No te sigas haciendo esto, no te mientas, no te hagas sufrir, te hace daño― me interrumpió, mirándome intensamente―. Te deseo una vida dichosa, se feliz y cuídate. Te quiero.

Y sin más, se despidió, dándome un pequeño beso en la frente y luego, se alejó de mí. Quise seguirlo, pero era tarde. Michael ya estaba afuera de la sala y yo…yo…yo no sabía cómo sentirme. Lo único que hice fue contemplarlo irse de la sala, dejándome con un nudo en la garganta. Me giré para mirar a Cho y a Harry, sobre todo a Harry. Él me veía completamente sorprendido, con sus ojos y boca abiertos más de lo normal. Y yo no supe qué hacer. Me sentí perdida en un laberinto sin salida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le había prometido a Ginny protegerla, defenderla y consolarla a lo largo del libro porque sabía que éste sería un infierno para ella por lo que le tocó vivir aquel año. No sería un buen amigo, un buen hermano sino intentaba reconfórtala y hacerle más llevadero este libro.

Pero, ¿me encontraba preparado para lo que esto significó en mis sentimientos? Absolutamente no. Nunca imaginé, pensé o creí que por esa promesa, mi visión cambiaría completamente. Y con esto me refería a cómo veía a Ginny: En un principio, sólo se trataba de la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo. Luego, como la hermana que nunca tuve y la que siempre deseé, a pesar de saber que nunca sucedería dado a que mis padres estaban muertos y no me podrían cumplir ese deseo; pero después, al sentirme un miembro más de la familia Weasley, al sentir el cariño, la preocupación, la seguridad, la amistad, la sinceridad, y la aceptación de ellos a mí, ella pasó a ser mi pequeña hermana, una hermana a la cual debía defender cuando le sucediese algo malo, como aconteció en mi segundo año.

Aquel año la miré con los ojos de un hermano mayor a su hermana menor y ese sentimiento siguió hasta que ella misma se acercó a mí en mi cuarto año, hablándome de las trivialidades de la vida, cosas pequeñas, pero que de algún modo u otro, la convertían en una amiga más, en alguien más cercana a mí.

Claramente, ese sentimiento de amistad se fue debilitando de a poco, primero con la promesa que le hice al iniciar el libro, y luego con la lectura, hasta que se trasformó en otra cosa, en amor: El amor de un hombre a una mujer hecha y derecha como Ginny lo era, aunque en un primer momento, ignoré ese sentimiento que me embargaba, resumiéndolo así: Cuando le prometí defenderla estaba muy consciente que ella sufriría y que necesitaría un apoyo para los momentos difíciles, porque por más que pensase que Ginny era una mujer muy fuerte, lo que vivió ese año para cualquier persona sería un trauma, algo que no quisieran recordar ni revivir de nuevo, ¿ella tenía que ser la excepción de la regla?, ¿por más fuerte que fuese, no se pondría tensa, nerviosa y le daría miedo llegar a las partes más horribles? Absolutamente sí dado a que ella, en nuestra conversación madrugadora, lo había dicho explícitamente, sin rodeos. Supe que debía cuidar de su seguridad aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en esta vida, porque se lo debía debido a que el diario de Ryddle fue y seguirá siendo unos de los peores objetos oscuros que había visto hasta ese momento.

Entonces, la lectura comenzó y con ella una serie de acontecimientos que fueron cambiándome de a poco. Primero, cuando ella se paró y abofeteó a Malfoy por haber dicho: "_Y yo a ti, Potter presumido_". Sin lugar a dudas, me sorprendió muchísimo esa reacción y desde ahí comencé a verla con otros ojos, porque ella me defendió pese a estar atemorizada por la lectura de "La Cámara de los Secretos". Eso me hizo reflexionar y pensar que a pesar de estar tan asustada aún tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerle frente a Draco Malfoy. Admiré profundamente ese rasgo de personalidad que poseía.

Luego vino la parte en que Ginny aparecía en escena, cuando llegué a la casa de los Weasley y ella salió corriendo por mi presencia. Sinceramente, esa parte me hizo sonreír un poco y más cuando se ruborizó y les gritó a sus hermanos por las impertinencias que decían en el libro. Pensé que se veía adorable, pero nada se igualó cuando ella hundió su codo en la mantequilla. Su expresión de sorpresa y contrariedad la hizo verse más bonita de lo que imaginé. Simplemente, hermosa.

Sin embargo, aunque sentía todo eso moviéndose en todo mi cuerpo, seguía ignorando los sentimientos que estaba descubriendo por ella. Hasta que llegó ese momento, el haberle tomado la mano por primera vez.

En un principio, no supe porque razón lo hacía y al final concluí que se debía a causa de que en el libro ella me había defendido de Draco Malfoy, ignorando el que quizá sintiese un mar de nervios por haberlo hecho.

Esa era la única conclusión a la que llegué en ese instante, pero le seguí dando vueltas al asunto al tiempo que seguía tomándole la mano con suavidad y añadiéndole un nuevo rasgo a todo: el ponerme en el lugar de Ginny en vez que en el de Cho e intentando, a la par, descubrir el verdadero motivo detrás de mi acción.

Después de mucho pensar, de mucho meditar, de mucho escuchar atento la lectura, de mucho mirar a Ginny, de mucho verla ruborizada por mi causa, de mucho tomarla de la mano, me di cuenta que fue porque me estaba comenzando a enamorar de ella de a poco y ya no pude ignorar las sentimientos que tenía en mí, pese a que seguía siendo el novio de Cho. Decidí, entonces, mantenerme al margen y no intentar acercarme a Ginny para no hacer sufrir a mi novia. No obstante, no fui capaz de mantener mi decisión, fracasé miserablemente al intentar sostenerla. Comencé a acercarme a Ginny más y más hasta que perdí mis sentidos, porque le acariciaba la espalda para reconfortarla, la atraía a mí para sentir su aroma, la abrazaba para que no sufriera y la consolaba como lo haría un novio con su novia, provocando que se pensase que nos estábamos convirtiéndonos en una pareja consolidada aunque no lo fuera. Lo sabía, era un desgraciado por hacer sufrir a Cho de esta manera, pese a que ella y yo no estábamos pasando por un buen momento.

Veía a Cho de reojo cada vez que podía y podía sentir sus celos, sus burlas, sus enojos contra Ginny, y aunque sabía que era completamente legitimo el que Cho los sintiese, no podía evitar ponerme en el lugar de Ginny porque simplemente estaba enamorado de la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

Pero después, razoné en que ella también tenía un novio: Michael. El sólo pensar en su nombre me hacía enloquecer de furia. No podía negar que me encontraba celoso porque él estuviese saliendo con Ginny. Me embargó un sentimiento de cólera e ira, quería arrojarlo a la pared y pegarle una y otra vez por estar cerca de ella, por ser él quién ocupase un lugar en su corazón y no yo. Me estaba convirtiendo en un demente.

Para mi bien, tomé otra vez distancias, sin embargo, no las necesarias porque seguía enamorado de ella y trataba de consolarla como se lo merecía. Y más aún, defenderla de las sospechas de Moody, Kingsley, Sirius, Remus y Tonks con respecto a que sabía algo. Tuve que persuadirlos para que dejasen sus teorías de lado y creyesen a pie junto lo que les decía, cosa que funcionó a la perfección. Ellos y todos cuántos miraban curiosos y con sospecha a Ginny, terminaron tragándose mis palabras. Y hasta ese momento, ella se encontraba a salvo de cualquier habladuría. Hasta que llegó su secuestro y mi determinación en el libro por continuar solo a la Cámara y al Heredero de Slytherin.

Sabía que, durante este capítulo, ella sufría más de la cuenta y tenía que reconfortarla para que no flaquease en el último minuto. No obstante, en el momento de que Ryddle dijo que ella pensaba que nunca la querría, me enfurecí conmigo mismo y comencé a odiarme por no haberla visto antes con los ojos que la estaba mirando ahora: Con ojos de amor, y por haber dejado que otro conquistase su corazón. Puse, entonces, una expresión neutral en un penoso intento de no demostrar lo que sentía en ese momento, pero al perecer eso me sentenció porque Ginny, aunque seguía acurrucada en mi pecho, no se calmaba como las otras veces. Pensé, incluso, que ella no me amaba y que se arrepentía por haber estado enamorada de mí algún tiempo lejano. Y eso, me destrozó. Yo era el único culpable por no haber visto como ella era en realidad: Una mujer hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, tenaz y valiente. Yo había desperdiciado el haber iniciado un romance conmigo. Era un completo imbécil.

Y luego, pasó lo peor cuando salió la verdad a medias a la luz. Cho se enojo, la abofeteó y la acusó injustamente, y mientras tanto, ¿qué hacía yo? Quedarme estático en mi lugar, como un autentico idiota por no haberla salido a defender en cuanto vi que Cho se paraba dispuesta a maldecirla por ser la causante de todo. Pero, ¿qué me había llevado a no pararme en aquel momento para defenderla como lo había prometido tantas veces a lo largo del libro?, ¿Por qué no salté en el primer momento?, ¿Vergüenza?, ¿Timidez?, ¿Sorpresa?, ¿Incredulidad?, ¿Qué era? Definitivamente, una mezcla de todo lo que nombré anteriormente. Y lo sé, fui un completo tonto.

Sin embargo, Ginny me volvió a sorprender cuando le gritó que nadie sabía la verdadera razón para que ella hubiese hecho eso. La admiré nuevamente, Ginny era una mujer muy valiente, no había duda. Pero luego, Cho comenzó a decirles cosas groseras, me fastidié con ella por la manera en que estaba tratando a Ginny y quise defenderla, no obstante, Cho preguntó al comedor dos veces que si estaban de acuerdo con sus razonamientos y al ver que todos se quedaron en silencio, supe que era la hora de defenderla.

Así lo hice, pero no contaba con que Michael también se pusiese de pie, criticándome por haberme acercado tanto a Ginny, dejándolos como cornudos a ambos.

Y eso me hizo sentar cabeza. Razoné como se suponía que debía haberlo hecho en el principio, no debí haberlos dejados de esa forma delante del comedor. Entonces, tomé mi decisión, me alejaría de Ginny para reparar el daño que le había hecho a Cho y a Michael. Era lo correcto de hacer, pero él no acepto mis promesas, sino que dijo que no las necesitaba.

Herví de rabia, de ira, de enojo, ¿cómo podía hablar así?, ¿Cómo? Tal fue mi furia que no fui consciente que comencé a dar vuelta en círculos en su entorno, aguardando el momento oportuno para golpearlo por rechazar mi decisión. Sin embargo, Ginny nos propuso arreglar nuestras diferencias en aquella sala del fondo. Y era la mejor, no quería que todo terminara en una escena penosa, aunque intuí que en la sala se armaría de todas formas y esto terminaría en algo terrible.

No obstante, una vez a dentro de ella, fulminé con la mirada a Michael, instalando un silencio rotundo que no quería que lo rompieran, pero que Ginny terminó, diciendo que lo sentía por lo que había sucedido, que ella había causado todo y eso no era así, había sido yo. Sin embargo, no la quise contradecir y dejé que ella se explayase en sus pensamientos, interviniendo de vez en cuando para que Ginny intuyese que igualmente yo tenía la culpa de lo que pasó. Ella, al parecer, no se percató de mis mensajes y siguió culpándose y disculpándose hasta que tomé la palabra y recalqué que el culpable era yo, pero Michael se interpuso diciendo que era él quién debía haberla consolado. Y le di la razón, él tenía derecho por ser el novio de Ginny, por ser quién la protegiese y porque yo no tenía nada que hacer metido entre medio de su relación, así que le reiteré que me alejaría de Ginny y, para mi mala suerte, ella sentenció mis palabras, estando de acuerdo con lo que había dicho.

Eso rompió mi corazón porque ella estaba explicitando que no me amaba, que su amor por mi murió cuando comenzó a salir con Michael. Me sentí perdido y aguanté el impulso de decir abiertamente que la amaba, en un desesperado intento que Ginny se volviese a fijar en mí. Pero, no lo hice, en vez de eso, continúe hablando, sin embargo, ella siguió con su relato hasta que contestó aquella dolorosa pregunta que había obviado cuando la emitieron: el no ser consciente de lo que hacía. Y luego, se quedó callada y me miró a los ojos, pidiéndome que le autorizase a confesarlo todo. Asentí, ya que ellos se merecían saber toda la verdad, como ella me había dicho minutos antes.

Sin preámbulos, comenzó a relatar su vivencia y, a medida que avanzaba, me sentía destrozado por lo mal que lo había pasado. Quise estrecharla contra mí con fuerza y pasión, decirle que no había nada que temer, que ya todo había sucedido, que nada le pasaría, que se calmase y que se aguantase el llorar, pero no podía, no podía hacerlo por respeto a Michael y a Cho, quiénes con cada palabra que pronunciaba Ginny, se tornaban más pálidos por el horror que ella vivió.

Pero entonces, Ginny se detuvo y comenzó llorar descontroladamente. Desesperado, le rodeé la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra le secaba las lágrimas que le corrían por sus mejillas y, en un arrebato, le susurré al oído que se calmase, pero luego le reiteré que nadie la condenaría, que nadie la juzgaría, aconsejándole que inhalara y exhalara para controlarse y, sin ser consciente, le bese la frente con ternura.

Ella se ruborizó, pero hizo lo que le aconseje. Luego, continuó con su relato hasta finalizarlo por completo. Intuí que ella no sería capaz de contestar la pregunta que hizo Michael por lo que, tomé la palabra y la contesté. Sin embargo, nuevamente, ella añadió que no volvería a acercase a mí, lo cual me hirió profundamente y, en ese preciso instante, me lamenté por haber provocado el que Ginny dijese que se alejaría de mí para siempre. No obstante, escuché con sorpresa cómo Cho se disculpaba con ella, diciendo que le rondaban los celos porque me fijaba mucho en Ginny, lo cual era muy cierto, ya que no sentía nada por Cho, aún así, no podía dejar sentir tristeza por cómo podría acabar todo. Pero, Ginny me dejo anonadado cuando le dijo que fue culpa de las dos y, para colmo, aceptar sus disculpas con un estrechamiento de manos.

Sí, admito que me sorprendió muchísimo ese gesto. No obstante, luego de que se pasó esa sensación, sonreí abiertamente por la manera que tuvo ese par para arreglar sus diferencias. Me encontraba feliz por ambas.

Sin embargo, faltaba que Michael y yo arreglásemos nuestras diferencias, hecho que las dos mujeres notaron. Entonces, suspiré, ensanché una sonrisa amistosa, solté una risita, le palmeé la espalda y chocamos los cuerpos. Una forma adecuada de solucionar nuestros problemas. Y mientras él y yo seguíamos riendo, Ginny y Cho reían a carcajadas. Suspiré, nuevamente, aliviado.

Entonces, pasó algo que me dejo perplejo tanto a Ginny como a mí: Michael arrastró a Cho a una esquina, secreteándose algo que o sabía qué era.

Me dio curiosidad, pero no quise interrumpir. Así que, hablé con Ginny algunas pocas cosas, que, de un momento a otro, fueron nada más que palabras al viento dado a que me quedé contemplándola como un enamorado. Me perdí en sus ojos, en sus cabellos de un color rojo intenso, en sus finas facciones faciales, en su rostro, en su cuerpo, en sus expresiones, sus labios…

De pronto, comencé a sentir ansiedad por unir mis labios en un dulce beso con los de ella. Entonces, noté que mi cuerpo se movía solo, acercándome poco a poco a Ginny. Y para mi sorpresa, ella también lo hacía. Y comprendí en ese instante, que ella debía estar enamorada de mí, no había otra solución para lo que estaba pasando.

Seguí acercándome a Ginny, cerrando los ojos de por medio, tragando saliva por la sequedad que, de pronto, sentí en mi garganta. De esa forma, rosé sus labios…Simplemente, maravilloso.

Me sentí, entonces, ansioso de besarlos realmente, tanto fue aquella ansiedad que me embargó, que la rodeé por la cintura, mientras ella lo hacía con mis hombros, en un acto de amor incondicional y, justo cuando estábamos a un paso de aquel anhelado beso, Michael interrumpió, bajándome de mi fantasía. Y aunque lo odié por eso, no pude evitar decir que no sucedería nunca más. Ginny acompañó mis palabras.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, Cho dijo que no podían negar lo que estaba pasando y Michael, en tanto, remataba diciendo que Ginny estaba todavía enamorada de mí.

Mi corazón saltó, brincó y se volvió a unir de felicidad por escuchar aquellas palabras. Tendría una oportunidad con ella en algún futuro cercano, no había duda de eso.

Y para aumentar mi felicidad, Michael terminó su relación con Ginny, y se marchó de la sala, haciéndome completamente feliz. No obstante, puse una expresión de sorpresa para no delatar mis sentimientos, quería esperar un poco más.

―Se fue― dijo Ginny, ignorando el nudo en su garganta.

―Era lo mejor Ginny― le aseguró Cho.

La miré aturdido. No me acostumbraba a que fuese así de amable.

―Pero, ¿qué haré?

―Haz lo que te dicte tu corazón― le aconsejó Cho, mirándome directamente a mí. La volví a mirar perplejo― Y no te preocupes por mí, yo me haré a un lado.

―¿Que tú qué? ― le cuestioné anonadado. Y no fui el único en mirarla de aquella forma, Ginny igual se la quedó mirando sin palabras.

―Lo que oyes Harry. Nuestra relación no da para más, fue un noviazgo pasajero que nunca nos llevaría a nada porque siento, de alguna manera, que Cedric sigue estando dentro de mi corazón. Lo siento por haberte hecho pasar todo esto, pero pensé que tú podrías sacarme de la cabeza a Cedric, sin embargo, aún lo siento dentro de mí y si sentí celos y odio de Ginny fue porque era un capricho― ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada―. Espero que seas feliz y que admitas tus sentimientos, los que guardas como un tesoro. Adiós Harry, no olvidaré jamás este pequeño romance.

Y sin darme la oportunidad de replicar, ella se marchó de la sala, dejándome a Ginny y a mí complemente solos. No supe que pensar sobre lo que Cho había confesado ni mucho menos pensar en lo que pasaría a continuación ¿qué haría?, ¿qué diría? Y aunque tardé un poco en decidirme, supe que debía admitir mis sentimientos.

―Ginny, yo― comencé a decir con la garganta seca― quiero que sepas que…

―Ya sé lo que dirás, Harry― me interrumpió. La miré anonadado, ¿eso significaba que se dio cuenta hace tiempo que estaba enamorado de ella y pretendía alejarse de mí porque Michael era su novio? Si era así, era el hombre más feliz del mundo―, que me ves como tu hermana menor, como la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo, que soy una amiga y nada más― terminó de decir, dejándome en shock, ¿eso era lo que realmente pensaba? No lo podía creer. Era una locura de cabeza a pies.

―Ginny yo no…

―No hables más Harry, me harás sufrir y no quiero volver a sentirlo.

Y ante mi asombro, mi incredulidad, mi sorpresa y mi aturdimiento, ella salió huyendo de la habitación, con finas lágrimas corriéndole por sus mejillas.

No podía permitir que se fuese de aquel modo. No ahora que podríamos tener una oportunidad de convertirnos oficialmente en novio. No ahora que me declararía. Entonces, corrí detrás de ella, rumbo al Gran Comedor.

―Ginny, espera― le rogué una vez que puse mis pies en el comedor. Mi corazón latía con prisa, pero era la única forma de detenerla.

Para mi mala suerte, ella fingió no escucharme y siguió corriendo para llegar a su puesto, y sentarse en él.

Así que, eche a correr más rápido hasta que la alcancé a unos pasos de que llegase a su ubicación. La tomé, de esa manera, por un brazo y la giré para que quedase frente a mí.

― Saliste corriendo y no me dejaste ni siquiera decirte lo que quería decir. No dejaste que hablase― le reproché, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

―¿Y para qué querría escucharte si sabía lo que dirías?, ¿Acaso piensas que permitiría que mi corazón se destruyese por dejarte hablar?, ¿Me crees tonta como para permitir eso? ― me criticaba, apuntándome con uno de sus dedos. Me sentía el peor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra y se me estaba rompiendo a mí el corazón porque me estaba diciendo todo eso.

―Jamás dejaría que tu corazón se rompiese de esa forma, créeme por favor― le rogué, al tiempo que intentaba acercarme un poco más a ella, pero fue un error porque se comenzó a resistir. La abracé, entonces, con fuerza mientras ella forcejeaba para poder separarse de mí―.No iba a decir eso, no diría lo que me supusiste allá adentro. Eso es un error, un completo error que cuando lo pronunciaste, rompiste mi corazón en miles de pedazos.

Ella dejo de forcejear, se separó de mí y me miró intensamente.

―Es verdad― me dijo, con su corazón palpitando violentamente―. Es verdad que se te rompió el corazón por eso, ¿porqué? ― demandó.

Tragué saliva, consciente de debía decirle lo que sentía.

―Porque aunque en un principio te vi como la pequeña hermana de mi mejor amigo, luego fui cambiando de a poco mis sentimientos por ti. Te vi pasar de la pequeña hermana a una amiga cercana y de una amiga, en la mujer que conquistó mi corazón cuando me di cuenta que era una mujer fuerte, tenaz, valiente, inteligente e inmensamente hermosa, la mujer que esperé. Te amo, Ginny Weasley, quisiera estar para siempre contigo y deseó desde lo profundo de mi corazón que seas mi novia ― terminé de decir, arrodillado ante ella y mirándola con adoración.

Ginny suspiró lentamente, poniéndose una mano en su corazón. Luego, tomó mi mano, parándome instantáneamente, me rodeó los hombros, al tiempo que yo le rodeaba la cintura y, al fin, unimos nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, desesperado, suave, delicado y un sinfín de emociones que me brotaban de cada fibra de mi ser. No quería dejar de besarla, quería tenerla siempre entre mis brazos, quería olvidarme de la lectura y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero, nos vimos interrumpidos cuando oímos un mar de aplausos, silbidos y sollozos.

Nos separamos al instante y entonces reparé que nos encontrábamos en el Gran Comedor y que mi declaración la escuchó todo el mundo. Me ruboricé hasta la médula mientras que Ginny escondía su rostro en mi pecho, igual de ruborizada que yo.

Y de pronto, nos vimos rodeados por un centenar de gente, la gran mayoría, felicitándonos por habernos declarado y la otra, palmeándome la espalda, aún silbando.

―Estoy tan feliz por ustedes― se acercó a nosotros Molly, quién sonreía y sollozaba a la vez―. Son tan lindos los dos juntos― concluyó, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

―Espero que siempre sea igual, Harry o debo decir, yerno― rió Arthur, mientras que tomaba a su esposa por la cintura y yo me encogía de hombros tímidamente.

―Ese es mi ahijado/sobrino― silbaron Sirius y Remus, en ese instante, y provocando que mi rostro adquiriera el color del cabello de los Weasley.

―Los felicito― llegó a nosotros Tonks―. Que sean felices y coman perdices― sonrió.

Nosotros le devolvimos el gesto, aturdidos por lo que acontecía.

―Lo sabía― interrumpió Hermione, saltando como loca―. Sabía que estaban enamorados, te lo dije Ginny― Hermione abrazaba a Ginny y las dos saltaban de felicidad. Para mi sorpresa, Luna, Tonks y Molly se le unieron.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja aunque me preguntaba qué habría querido decir Hermione con que se le había dicho. Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar, porque llegaron hasta a mí los hermanos de mi novia. Tragué saliva.

―Harry― dijo Bill, haciéndome estremecer. El comedor, de pronto, se quedó en silencio.

―James― continúo Charlie, examinándome de cabeza a pies.

―Potter― siguió Percy, para mi asombro.

―Estás de novio con nuestra hermanita― prosiguió Fred, mirándome con malicia. Volví a tragar saliva.

―Y te decimos― apuntó George, mirándome intensamente.

―Amablemente― añadió Ron. Lo miré incrédulo.

―Que comiences a correr ahora ya― concluyeron los seis, alistándose para correr.

Sin perder el tiempo, eché a correr, intentando de no mirar atrás para no dejarme atrapar por los lindos y hermosos cuñados que tendría. Tragué saliva y seguí corriendo, al tiempo que escuchaba a Ginny pedirle a su mamá que parece a sus hermanos, pero al parecer Molly no quería detenerlos o eso me pareció entender porque realmente iba más pendiente de no chocar contra alguna pared, ni chocar contra mis cuñados, quiénes me hacían correr en zigzag por todo el comedor, provocando que algunos se riesen de mí, para mi fastidio. Apreté los puños y cerré por un segundo mis ojos, pero fue un error dado a que por eso, ellos dos me encajonaron en un pequeño círculo. Volví a tragar saliva.

Entonces, Ron se acercó lentamente a mí, mirándome con una expresión que no comprendí para nada y apuntándome con su varita. Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía. Mi felicidad se esfumó casi al instante porque mis futuros cuñados y mi amigo, al parecer, no me aceptaban. Y mientras mi sentimiento de felicidad se escapaba, Ron quedó frente mío.

Durante muchos segundos o podrían haber sido horas, parecía que él no haría nada, pero su expresión me decía: ¡Te golpearé!

Para mi sorpresa, bajó su varita y me abrazo fuertemente.

―¡Bienvenido a la familia! ― sonrió mi amigo, burlándose de mi expresión que era de espanto.

―La manera perfecta de hacer sentir al extranjero parte de una numerosa familia―dijo Fred, palmeándome la espalda.

―Donde de los nueve miembros que tiene, siete son varones― rió George.

―Así que, te pedimos: Respeto― comenzó a alistar Charlie.

―Cautela― siguió Bill.

―Adoración― continúo Percy.

―seguridad― prosiguió Fred.

―Protección― añadió George.

―Y, por sobre todo, amor por mi hermana― concluyó Ron, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

Mi rostro debía denotar alivio, felicidad, anhelo, pero en vez de eso, me encontraba furioso, ¿está era su manera de darme la bienvenida?, ¿Haciendo estás bromas? Era cruel.

―Apuesto que fue su grandiosa idea darme la bienvenida de esa forma― acusé a los gemelos, enojadísimo.

―Más o menos, Harry― reconoció Fred, sonriendo.

―En realidad, nosotros pensamos en darte una buena bienvenida, pero al final fuimos Fred, George, Sirius y Remus los que pulimos la idea.

―¡Sirius, Remus! ―gritamos Ginny y yo al unísono, enfadados.

―¡Eh!, ¿Lo sentimos? ―se disculparon, encogiéndose de hombros, pero yo no me la creí.

Comencé, entonces, a tornarme completamente rojo, apreté mis puños, y gruñí, provocando que fueran ellos los que tragasen saliva ahora. El que ríe al último, ríe mejor.

―Tranquilo, Harry― me susurró Ginny al oído, besando mi mejilla―. Es solo una broma, nada más― me sonrió―, y mejor sería interrogarlos a cada uno, haciendo que se pongan nerviosos por nuestro pequeño interrogatorio, ¿estás conmigo? ― terminó de decir, guiñándome el ojo.

Me reí a carcajadas. Eso sería brillante, absolutamente brillante. Ginny me sorprendía a cada segundo. Y ella comprendió por mi risa que estaba absolutamente de acuerdo con su maravilloso plan. Así que, le tomé la mano, le sonreí abiertamente a mis futuros cuñados, a mi padrino y a mi tío cuando pase por su lado, y me senté junto con Ginny en nuestros puestos. Jugaríamos a un juego muy peligroso, que quemaría al que fallase en sus respuestas ¡Dulce venganza!

Los demás, se encontraban anonadados por el comportamiento que estábamos teniendo. No se esperaban lo que vendría. Sonreí al tiempo que todos volvían a tomar sus ubicaciones en el Gran Comedor. Y yo decidí comenzar de inmediato.

―Así que, planearon todo esto con la ayuda de mi padrino y mi tío, ¿desde cuándo? ― pregunté, mirando a los bromistas detenidamente. Ellos me miraron en evidente estado de sorpresa y se quedaron callados por varios minutos mientras el comedor me veía sin creer lo que estaba diciendo. Sonreí para mis adentros―. He dicho― volví a insistir calmadamente― que desde cuándo planearon todo esto, ¿desde que encontramos en esa sala o desde antes?

―Desde que nos dimos cuenta que ustedes dos sentían algo el uno por el otro― tartamudeó Bill al responder.

Sonreí petulantemente, pero me causo curiosidad lo que Bill decía.

―Y, ¿cuándo fue? ― levantó sus cejas Ginny, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Desde que nos dimos cuenta que tomaban sus manos más de lo normal y que Ginny se acurrucaba en tu pecho― tragó saliva Charlie, mientras el comedor asentía con la cabeza.

Me froté las manos. Hasta el momento estaba resultando todo perfecto, con la excepción que todos se habían dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo de nuestros sentimientos que nosotros intentamos ignorar. Me gruñí por eso.

―¿Qué hicieron cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestros sentimientos? ― pregunté, mirando directamente a Fred, George, Sirius y Remus.

―Yo pensé en que ustedes se pondrían de novios pronto y que debía darte la bienvenida a la familia― respondió George, nervioso. Fred asintió con la cabeza.

―Y yo pensaba en James y Lily― confesó Sirius, provocando que se me hiciese un nudo en la garganta de añoranza. Remus, a su lado, asintió con la cabeza. Suspiré calmadamente.

―¿Y planearon, entonces, lo que le hicieron a Harry? ― Intuyó Ginny, apretando los dientes.

―En realidad no, porque no tuvimos mucho tiempo para pensar― reconoció Tonks, encogiéndose de hombros. Molly, Hermione, Ron y hasta Dudley asintieron con la cabeza.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza y a mi lado, Ginny entrecerró los ojos, ¿cómo pudieron hacer eso? Todos les que queríamos se coludieron en nuestra contra, ellos planearon la pequeña broma.

―¿Quiénes fueron los que idearon esa broma? ― los interrogué, mirando fijamente a mis futuros cuñados, padrino y tío.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, no solo fueron los gemelos, Sirius y Remus quiénes alzaron sus manos, culpándose y contestando de esa forma mi pregunta, sino que también; Hermione, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Tonks, mi futura suegra y suegro, Luna, Neville, Colin, Denis, Dean, Seamus, Justin, Dudley, Ernie, Hannah, Susan, Lavender, Padma, Parvati, Hadrig, Moody, Kingsley, la profesora McGonagall, la profesora Sprout, el profesor Flitwich y hasta Fudge.

¡Genial!, ¡Maravilloso!, ¡Estupendo!, ¡Soberbio!, ¡Increíble!, ¡Alucinante!, ¡perfecto! ¡Absolutamente todos planeando esa linda y hermosa bienvenida a la familia!, ¡Idiotas!

No sé qué expresión puse, tampoco quise ver la de Ginny, porque sabía que probablemente ambos estaríamos ruborizados o enojados al máximo. Sin querer, golpeé la mesa con un puño.

―¿Y supongo que los demás, aunque no añadieron cosas al plan, igual estuvieron de acuerdo con eso? ― supuso Ginny, reuniendo todo el valor que tenía.

Al parecer el juego que estábamos jugando, nos estaba quemando, ¡Qué fastidio! Y, tal como ni novia lo había supuesto, las demás casas asintieron, incluyendo a los Slytherin, quiénes cuyos rostros se le estaba extendiendo una leve sonrisa. Creí que se encontraban aguantando la risa ¡Qué imbéciles! O ¡Qué idiota fui al permitir que pasase esto!

―¿Y cuándo fue que idearon este plan? ― pregunté, curioso por descubrir en qué momento habían planeado todo.

Todos los involucrados, se miraron los unos a los otros, tratando de decidir quién lo haría. Y yo estaba ansioso por qué alguien hablase de una buena vez.

―Te contaremos la historia desde el principio― habló, finalmente, mi padrino.

Ginny y yo lo prestamos toda la atención.

―Comenzó, como bien sabes, cuando empezamos a sospechar que había algo más entre ustedes por la forma en que se daban consuelo mutuo― suspiró Sirius.

―Y aunque en un primer momento, pensamos que eran amigos, después reflexionamos que era mucho más― continuó Bill.

―Bill― gruñó Ginny―. Te estás dando vuelta en lo mismo que Sirius. Di algo diferente.

― Sí, señora― Bill tragó saliva. Amaba la forma en que Ginny controlaba a sus hermanos ¡Venganza! ―. Y bueno, como nunca tuvimos tiempo para hablar de aquello, esperamos con paciencia que llegase un momento o, en otras palabras, el momento adecuado, mas no llegó nunca.

―Nos empezamos a desesperar porque necesitábamos conversar y compartir opiniones al respecto― añadió Charlie, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos.

―Nadie estaba indiferente ante el hecho― apuntó Percy, mirándonos intensamente, pero mordiéndose el labio levemente.

―Así que, cuando se leyó lo que todos ya oyeron― continúo Remus―, y vimos atónitos la escena que se desarrollaba: El enojo de la señorita Cho, la histeria de Ginny, la intervención de el señor Michael, el alegato de Harry, los círculos entre ambos, pensamos que parecía algo en grande.

―El problema es que la gran mayoría de nosotros nunca imaginó que Ginny intervendría y se los llevaría a la sala del fondo―admitió Tonks, jugando con sus manos.

―Y nosotros queríamos ver algo― reconoció Fred, mirando tímidamente a su hermana.

―¡Chismosos! ―exclamé, cruzándome de brazos. Ginny, en tanto, imitó mi movimiento.

―¡Ok! Eso fue grosero― aceptó la culpa, George―, pero nos moríamos de ganas por saber qué pasaría entre los cuatro, aunque claramente varios suspiraron aliviados por qué no hubiese pelea.

―Entonces, comenzaron los susurros y las conversaciones secretas, las cuales, en su gran mayoría, eran suposiciones de lo que ocurría en la sala― reveló Ron, mirándome completamente rojo.

Exhalé e inhalé profundamente para tranquilizarme.

―Y de esa forma, le comenté a Remus que hiciésemos una pequeña apuesta― contó Sirius, fijando su mirada en Lupin, evitando hacer contacto visual conmigo.

Entrecerré los ojos, mientras que Ginny se frotaba la sien con pequeños círculos.

―Lo que no podíamos imaginar es que creciese tanto― relató Remus, mirando de reojo a Hermione.

¡Fenomenal!, ¡Fantástico!, ¡Magnífico!, ¡Mis dos mejores amigos diciendo cosas interesantes para que en las mentes de Sirius, Remus, Fred y George se empezase a idear nuestra desgracia! Gruñí.

―Admito que me entusiasme con la idea de manifestar mi opinión al respecto con una apuesta, ya que siempre consideré que estaban hechos el uno para el otro― expuso su postura Hermione, entrelazando sus dedos nerviosamente.

Sentí que Ginny respiraba agitadamente, como si la hubiesen traicionado o mejor dicho, que Hermione la traicionase. Me pregunté qué cosas sabía mi amiga sobre Ginny que nunca me quiso decir, debía preguntarle en cuanto tuviese una oportunidad.

―Por lo que la apuesta, de pronto, cobro una popularidad en todos los rincones del comedor, incluyendo a los profesores ―testimonió Hagrid, ruborizado hasta la médula.

―Fue mucho dinero en juego, probablemente, la más grande apuesta que jamás haya habido en Hogwart y en el mundo mágico en general― declaró Molly, agachando la cabeza―. Sirius y Remus nos corroboraron que ni siquiera el romance de James y Lily Potter había tenido tal grado de apuesta y eso que está estaba a la orden del día, pero nunca hubo una gran apuesta que implicase a cada persona reunida en el comedor, es decir, a todos los presentes. Muchos, en aquella época, se abstuvieron de participar en cosas como esas, a diferencia de la del presente.

No supe qué decir. Aquel relato me dejó atónito, tan perplejo que sentí mi boca abrirse a causa de la sorpresa que me produjo enterarme de eso. Ginny, acurrucada ahora en mi pecho, gemía por lo bajo, totalmente avergonzada.

―Al final reunimos un gran monto de galeones y la apuesta quedó registrada en un pergamino que la profesora McGonagall escribió y que el director guardó en un cofre que él mismo facilitó― evidenció Arthur, apuntando a un cofre que yacía en el centro de la mesa alta.

Miré estupefacto ese cofre, ¿cómo había sucedido esto?, ¿cómo? , ¿De qué forma se había armado tal apuesta?, ¿De la nada?, ¿De la inspiración?, ¿De la ansiedad?, ¿Cómo? Me encontraba tan confundido que sacudí la cabeza, ignorando las miradas tímidas, avergonzadas y abochornadas de los profesores.

―Ese pergamino tiene el nombre de la apuesta, la respuesta, el monto y el nombre de la persona que apostó― agregó Flitwich, tartamudeando de por medio.

Rechiné los dientes.

―Una vez que terminamos de expresar nuestras opiniones en aquella apuesta, nos dimos cuenta que había pasado cerca de una hora, lo cual era demasiado― continúo relatando Neville, poniendo sus codos en la mesa.

―Nos preocupamos por ustedes y reparamos que en ningún momento se escucharon gritos o voces alzadas― narró Seamus, con una mano en su barbilla.

―La preocupación creció cuando la señora Weasley pensó que quizá habían desaparecido de la sala, a lo que Hermione agregó que nadie podía aparecer ni desaparecer de Hogwart de la nada― puntualizó Colin, negando con la cabeza.

―Entonces, Fred, Sirius, Remus y yo nos paramos de nuestros puestos, caminamos rumbo a la sala y apegamos la oreja a la puerta― describió George, suspirando con lamentación―, pero no escuchamos nada, absolutamente nada.

―Por lo que, regresé a mi puesto, revisé mi mochila y saqué mis orejas extensibles. Luego, volví a la puerta, apegué la oreja y escuché un chirrido muy fuerte.

―Hermione y el profesor Lupin dedujeron que se trataba de un hechizo, el cual no recuerdo su nombre, pero que provocaba que el chirrido no identificable no fuese escuchado por el oído humano, pero sí para un objeto mágico como el de los gemelos― detalló Padma, intentando recordar el nombre.

―Muffliato― especificó Hermione―. Hechizo que hemos vistos, si no mal recuerdo.

La miré sin comprender, pero lo dejé pasar.

―Naturalmente, la desesperación se esfumó y esperamos pacientemente a que saliesen, pero no ocurría― explicó Luna con voz en ensueño.

―Nos quedamos callados por bastante tiempo, sin embargo, de repente, medité que, a pesar de que ya habíamos intercambiado opiniones con respecto a la relación de Harry y Ginny, nos faltaba, como familia Weasley, idear una bonita forma de darle la bienvenida a nuestra familia a Harry― sonrió Charlie.

―Sin más, los seis hermanos comenzamos una discusión, que en un primer momento, mi mamá intentó detener― admitió Bill, encogiéndose de hombros.

―No obstante, la convencimos de que solo sería una poco cosa― reconoció Ron, mirándome tímidamente.

―Y lo conseguimos, ella nos dio su autorización― suspiró Fred satisfecho.

―Pero a medida que ideábamos cosas, los demás se iban uniendo y los otros asentían o negaban con la cabeza, manifestándose en acuerdo o en desacuerdo con lo que proponíamos― rememoró George, mirando a los involucrados con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, quiénes no hicieron otra cosa que sonreírle de vuelta.

―No obstante, a medida que se proponían cosas, mi esposa se enojaba y gritaba que no hiciéramos eso, que ella ya no nos apoyaba, que nunca debió dejarse convencer por nosotros― relató Arthur, tomándole la mano a Molly.

―Sin embargo, igualmente terminamos de armar nuestra bienvenida― añadió Percy, soltando una risita. Sentí curiosidad por saber cómo se había unido a todo este plan si él no era de aquella forma, pero me di cuenta que probablemente más tarde lo sabría.

―Justo cuando terminaban de idear el plan, apareció Michael. Él venía temeroso, asustado, suspirando y con una especie de satisfacción― siguió contando Marietta, mirando al ex novio de mi actual novia anonadada.

―Se hizo un silencio rotundo. Todos nos preguntábamos qué había pasado, pero él se negaba a decir algo, lo que acrecentó nuestra curiosidad― relató Lavender, ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado.

―Yo no iba a decir lo que pasó a dentro de la sala, sería una ofensa para lo que conversamos allá― sonrió Michael, guiñándome el ojo.

―Como todos nos quedamos asombrados con ese hecho, nos pusimos a reflexionar y cuando nos encontrábamos listos para hacer preguntas, apareció Cho, cuyo rostro expresaba las mismas sensaciones que el Michael minutos atrás. Eso acrecentó nuestra curiosidad, sin embargo, ella al igual que él, se quedó callada― narró Parvati, entrecerrando los ojos.

―Tampoco iba a soltar lo que nos dijimos, sabía que debía quedar en secreto, aunque hubiesen especulaciones al respecto― Cho suspiró, mientras que el comedor fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos con fastidio.

Intuí que ellos imaginaban que al estar relatando los hechos que pasaron cuando estuvimos los cuatro en la sala, alguno de nosotros se le soltaría la lengua y terminaría diciendo todo. Me burlé interiormente, ya que ninguno lo haría. Ese era un secreto y nadie nunca la sabría.

―Quedamos decepcionados cuando Cho se quedó callada, lamentándonos por no saber qué cosa pasó entre los cuatro― confesó Seamus, negando con la cabeza.

―Pero no pasaron más allá de tres minutos y salió Ginny corriendo de la sala, tapándose la cara con las manos y sollozando. Detrás de ella, venías tú Harry, con tu rostro apenado y afligido― meneó la cabeza Tonks.

―Contuvimos la respiración y vimos la escena, escuchando atentamente lo que decían― admitió Sirius, asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Y entre más hablaban y se abrazaban, comprendimos que, probablemente, Cho habría terminado con Harry y Michael con Ginny. Ninguno, no obstante, nos afirmó o negó tal teoría, pero nos dimos cuenta que sonreían abiertamente ante lo que ocurría, por lo que el razonamiento que tuvimos, supusimos, fue el correcto― reconoció Moody, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

―Y sobre el final, la declaración de Harry y un beso cargado de pasión― sollozó Molly, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo―. Naturalmente, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, silbar y a felicitarlos. Estaba tan contenta, que miré a mis seis hijos, les sonreí y asentí para que, de esa manera, echaran a correr su bienvenida.

―Así fue cómo ocurrió todo y espero que nos perdonen por causar todo esto― contuvo la respiración Fred.

Miré a Ginny y ella me miró de vuelta, posando sus ojos en los míos y, entonces, comprendí que Ginny pensaba lo mismo que yo. Así que, tomé aire, suspiré y dije:

―Estuvo mal que hubiesen hecho eso cuando nos costó tanto admitir nuestros verdaderos sentimientos― varios agacharon la cabeza―.Una apuesta es divertida y agradable cuando se hace apostando por quién se tomará más rápido una cerveza de mantequilla o qué equipo ganará tal o cual partido; pero apostar a desmedro de dos personas que se quieren y no encuentran las fuerzas para declararse es feo, se ve mal.

―Y lo que es peor, es que le añadieron un elemento que me molestó mucho, que fue perseguir a Harry como si fuese un delincuente, o en su defecto, un pésimo hombre, ¿no pensaron en ningún momento lo que podríamos sentir? ― Ginny entrecerró los ojos al preguntar aquello. Y yo no le quise dar la oportunidad a nadie para que se defendiese, quería hacerlos sentir tan mal como ellos lo hicieron con nosotros.

―¿Es acaso que les interesó más chismosear y un monto de dinero, que lo qué estuviésemos sintiendo en aquellos momentos?, ¿Es que sólo opinaron de lo que estaría sucediendo sin pensar en nosotros?

Los había herido, lo sabía; pero ellos igual lo hicieron con nosotros. Merecían saber unas cuantas verdades, aunque se sintiesen de lo peor. Vi, entonces, que todos mantenían sus cabezas agachadas. Suspiré.

―Lo sentimos, nos disculpan por favor― rogó el comedor. Decidí ignorarlos y seguir con lo que tenía pensado.

―Sin embargo, no somos crueles y les perdonamos lo que hicieron― añadí, frotándome la sien.

Todos levantaron la cabeza y suspiraron aliviados.

―No obstante, si vuelven a jugar así con nosotros o con cualquier otro, no garantizamos ningún perdón, ni siquiera garantizamos que estemos dispuestos a escuchar una disculpa, ¡entendido! ― agregó Ginny, poniéndose las manos en la cintura, haciendo una digna imitación de mi futura suegra.

―Sí, señora― tragó saliva el comedor.

Ginny exhaló y se dejó caer en el sofá. Me apresuré a llevarla a mi pecho.

―Lo que me intriga― complementé, captando la atención de todos― es, ¿cómo fue qué los Slytherin estuvieron de acuerdo con este plan?, ¿Cómo Percy se unió a todos cuando nunca fue así y, además, está aún enojado con su familia?, ¿Qué cosa sabe Hermione de Ginny que nunca me contó?, ¿Cómo es que mi primo se junto a los demás, apoyando con opiniones al resto si todavía no siente que debiese acoplarse a mi mundo ?, ¿Cómo fue que Fugde cambio de parecer de un momento a otro, uniéndose con los demás?

Muchos se quedaron callados y por lo que intuí, nadie se había detenido a pensar en cómo habían sucedido todas esas cosas. Vi, entonces, que todos se miraron perplejos y se quedaron sin habla. Suspiré.

―Está bien, está bien― levanté las manos, rindiéndome―, cuando tengan una explicación, me la dicen, no es necesario que lo piensen ahora, dale― sonreí.

―Y ¿qué les parece si mejor seguimos leyendo para acabar de una vez con ese libro maldito? ― sugirió Ginny, estremeciéndose ligeramente―. Falta tan poco para acabar y hemos perdido mucho tiempo, ¿no creen?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, se encontraban ansiosos de terminar. Yo, mientras tanto, besé a Ginny en la coronilla, le sonreí, la estreché más fuerte y esperé a que Moody siguiese leyendo, con mi corazón latiendo desbocadamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos<strong>

**Esta vez comenzaré muy distinto mi discurso, con una historia de debo decir para que comprendan mucho mejor la división del capítulo del Heredero de Slytherin:**

**Todo comenzó en el tercer capítulo de la piedra filosofal, cuando se me pasó por mi cabeza la acusación de Cho a Ginny cuando se leyese que ella fue la responsable de todo, ¿hace cuánto fue eso? Dos años, dos años completos planeando este capítulo, este momento que deseaba que llegará. Y aunque al principio pensé que sería una reacción corta, de pronto, ya no fue más así. Entre más pensaba, más ideas llegaban a mi cabeza: La defensa de Harry, los sentimientos de Ginny, El primer beso de ellos en medio del comedor y los hermanos Weasley haciendo algo. Claramente, hubo mucho que tramar, ¿ cómo haría para hacer todo? Y, sorprendentemente, las cosas fueron cayendo por su peso: Michael acusando a Harry, la bienvenida de los Weasley a Harry, la conversación entre los cuatro, el perdón y el punto de vista del comedor cuando narraron qué paso mientras estaban en esa sala. Todo caminaba vertiginosamente, mi cabeza pensaba y armaba todo y yo me sorprendía al descubrir cómo sucedería todo. Obviamente pensé que sería largo y por eso decidí dividir el capítulo. Pero luego, ¿Harry?, ¿Qué diría Harry con respecto a eso? Y tuve que volver a pensar y tomar decisiones, ¿dividiría el capítulo en cuatro?, ¿cuándo cortaría el punto de vista de Ginny? Y ¡Zaz! cuando Michael terminara con Ginny. Fue mucho que pensar, mucho que inventar y varias cosas que fueron producto del momento, como aquel acercamiento entre Harry y Ginny, y en mi cabeza todo era maravilloso, sensacional, pero una vez que se escribe ya no queda muy bien o a veces no sale maravilloso como pensamos...Eso se los dejo a ustedes, yo no seré objetiva porque amé escribir esto, amé cada momento del capítulo...me esforcé mucho...trabajé demasiado para este momento...y jamás imaginé que fuesen tantas hojas porque pensé que serían un máximo de 15 hojas word y terminé escribiendo...27, 27 hojas entre todo...Claramente, era necesario dividirlo, porque pensé que si leían 12 del capítulo anterior, más 27 de este y unos 40 del otro, serían unas 90 páginas que leer, ¿ lo hubieran hecho? Me puse en su lugar y aguarde que ustedes lo determinasen: Algunos lo tomaron bien, otros mal...y mi único error fue no haberlos advertido antes...Ahora, ¿obtengo su perdón? Espero que sí...**

**Muy bien, ahora...Hola! aunque el capítulo pasado fue algo malo, pensé que sería peor, sin embargo, no fue así y estoy feliz...me han sorprendido...Y no tengo más que agradecer todo esto, miles gracias. Son fantásticos.**

**Y díganme, ¿muy desesperados por leer? Sinceramente, espero que no porque estuve toda la tarde editando este capítulo, perfeccionandolo con un diccionario de ortografía, un diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos, un diccionario de significados, mi adorada gramática y wordreference a mi lado en todo momento, sustituyendo palabras repetidas, añadiendo nuevas frases y leyéndolo al final para el deleite mío. En fin...**

**Haber, qué más...eso y a contestar review anónimos.**

**- Severus: Hola!, lamento haberte provocado eso, pero no fueron tantos dos días, ¿no? Besos.**

**-CHI: Hola! sí, a todos se nos hacen cortas las vacaciones, pero es lo que hay. Gracias por esperar con paciencia la actualización. Y sobre porqué no lo subí inmediatamente, a parte de porque lo edité hoy, fue porque el domingo tenía visita en mi casa, pese a que dije porque no quería o algo así. Estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de mi hermano, que fue el 1 de febrero y que, por motivos de trabajos, no se pudo celebrar en familia ese mismo día, aunque él lo celebro con sus amigos...y bueno, me regañaron por haber pasado tanto en el pc. Besos.**

**- Eriterelf Oliuga: Hola!, lo siento por ser malvada, pero debía q****uedar así. Creo que la gran mayoría se quedó WTF, sin embargo, ya estamos a martes y esta subido. Besos.**

**-Zamira: Hola! gracias por decir que soy tu ídola y que adoras cómo escribo. Ya sé que fui malvaba, pero ayer no podía porque tenía asuntos personales que tratar. Además, quedé a juntarme con una amiga. Tengo derecho igual a divertirme un poco. Besos.**

**-CapaPluma279: Hola! Y gracias por esas palabras. Besos.**

**-Paulyss: Hola! y lo lamentó mucho, en realidad, sin embargo ya he contestado todas tus inquietudes y demás estar decirte que no tenía manera de adivinar que saldrías de vacaciones. Pero, en fin, gracias por haberte gustado aquel pedacito. Besos.**

**-JENFER: Hola! Paciencia, que ya esta el capítulo. Sobre la otra historia, dame tiempo, que el capítulo es complicado porque son los pensamientos de Edward, que es pesimistas. En fin, pero voy avanzando de a poquito. A no desesperar. Besos.**

**-Jackeline: Hola! y lo lamento por haber causado esto. Por otra parte, ya sabes porque no actualicé el lunes. Tengo derecho hacer mis cosas personales y a juntarme con amigos, ¿no? Besos.**

**-ieliza: Hola! lectora nueva, sí...Y no te preocupes, me gusta leer comentarios o mensajes privados, aunque tarde una eternidad. Es bueno leer que hayas leído todo de corrido, se siente bien. Gracias por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños. Seguiré escribiendo , amo escribir. Besos.**

**-vale: Hola! Ya lo sé, hice sufrir pero era necesario. Ya sabes lo que pasó, ¿fue interesante? Besos.**

**-Leuke: Hola! ya sabes los verdaderos motivos por los que lo corté, los cuales no creí convenientes poner en ese instante. Y lo siento por causarte todo eso, pero ya esta el capítulo. Besos.**

**-Ari132: Hola! ya dije porque hago eso y lo siento por causar tanto malestar y ya diste que actualicé...besos.**

**-ValeRyoda03: Hola! sí, es mucho tiempo. Y despreocúpate, entiendo tus motivos. Besos.**

**-phoenix: Hola!, sí soy mala, pero debió ser hacer. Besos.**

**-****Lilius's fan: Hola! ufff, me salvé entonces? Sí, Besos.**

**Y a todos los demás, nos leemos en los comentarios. Besos y hasta la próxima.**


	20. El Heredero de Slytherin, parte III

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Después de lo ocurrido entre Harry y Ginny, Moody tomó el libro que yacía sobre la mesa y siguió leyendo.<p>

—**No —susurró Harry.**

―La misma reacción que tuvimos luego de recuperarnos de la conmoción ―reconoció Sirius, sonriéndole a Ginny. Ella imitó el gesto, le sonrió de vuelta.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, dándole la razón al prófugo de Azkaban. Esta acción del comedor provocó, naturalmente, que Ginny ensanchase una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—**Sí —dijo Ryddle con calma**

Mientras que a Harry se le extendía una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, Ginny respiraba intranquilamente.

Precisamente ese rasgo de calma que poseía Tom Ryddle, había sido uno de los tantos responsables de que ella hubiese depositado toda su confianza en aquel sujeto. Suspiró, y gracias a que su novio le estaba tomando la mano con delicadeza, se tranquilizó. Luego de aquella acción, la lectura continúo.

—**. Por supuesto, al principio ella no sabía lo que hacia.**

Ginny miró al libro, estremeciéndose ligeramente y rememorando la conversación que tuvo dos horas atrás con Harry, Cho y Michael. Suspiró, entonces, agitadamente. Recordar una vez más aquello sería doloroso, pero tenía absoluta certeza que, como había dicho Harry tantas veces, la gente entendería lo que realmente había sucedido para que fuese ella la que atacó y causó tanto daño.

Harry, en tanto, entrecerraba los ojos, apretándole la mano fuertemente a su novia. Sabía que no sería agradable lo que vendría tanto para ella como para los demás. Suspiró, aguardando que no se formara un caos como el de Lockhart, pero sabiendo que ese pensamiento era erróneo porque la gente reaccionaría peor cuando se enterasen de lo que hizo Voldemort con Ginny.

Michael y Cho, en cambio, apretaron sus puños ligeramente, manifestando el desprecio que le tenían a ese Ryddle por haber poseído a una niña inocente para que hiciese todo el trabajo sucio.

Arthur y Molly, quiénes sabían de aquello por lo que habían oído en la oficina aquel año, prestaron plena atención a la lectura. Querían saber realmente cómo había sucedido lo de la posesión, aunque, indudablemente, se mostraron afligidos por lo mal que lo pasó su hija.

Albus miró con interés al libro que sujetaba Moody. Estaba completamente seguro que sabría el alcance de magia oscura puesta en aquel horrocrux y eso significaría una nueva perspectiva para su investigación sobre estos objetos.

Los demás, a diferencia de las siete personas mencionadas con anterioridad, se mostraron curiosos, intrigados y perplejos por esa línea leía. Se preguntaron qué significaba, no obstante, sabían que en unos cuantos segundos más lo sabrían.

Alastor, al percatarse de las expresiones interesadas del comedor, se apresuró a leer.

**Fue muy divertido. **

―¡Hijo de las mil putas! ―gritó Molly histérica y sollozando. Arthur le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo hacía él para tranquilizarla. Ella lo hizo de a poco, pero eso no quitó que sintiese rabia e impotencia contra ese malnacido.

Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George y Ron, apretaron los puños con fuerza y, en el caso de Percy, golpeando la mesa, sacándose de esa forma el odio que le comenzaba a aflorar al oír hablar de esa manera a Ryddle con quién, penosamente, se había comparado.

Harry y Hermione mantenían los ojos cerrados, enrabiados por lo cruel e inhumano que fue y es todavía Voldemort.

Los alumnos, profesores y aurores, en tanto, rechinaban los dientes en señal de enfado. Era despiadado emplear ese tipo de frases en tono burlesco cuando él mismo había dicho un instante atrás que ella no sabía lo que hacía. Realmente, Ryddle se ganaba de a poco el odio de todo el comedor.

Ginny, a diferencia de los demás, intentaba mantener la calma, aunque claramente se estremecía ligeramente.

Después de aquellas reacciones, Moody volvió a leer.

**Me gustaría que hubieras podido ver las anotaciones que escribía en el diario... Se volvieron mucho más interesantes.**

Los Weasley entrecerraron los ojos y agarraron fuertemente la varita que tenían en su mano. Ellos no entendían cómo una persona podía ser tan sádica.

**.. **_**Querido Tom **_**—recitó, contemplando la horrorizada cara de Harry**

Ginny tiritó. Nunca imaginó que Ryddle le recitase a Harry las cosas que ella le había contando, abriendo su corazón y, de paso, su confianza en alguien. Eso la dejó horrorizada, ya que siempre pensó que Voldemort se había remitido a contarle cómo había tomado su alma, centrándose en la manera que tuvo para hacerlo, dejando de lado las anotaciones personales y poniéndose en su lugar. Pero luego razonó: Voldemort nunca y jamás se pondría en el lugar de las otras personas y esto era lo provocaba que fuera quién es en la actualidad; una persona brutal, despiadada y sin corazón.

Harry, sabiendo que esto sería difícil de escuchar para ella, la atrajo hacía él. Aunque la sangre le hervía al recordar el tono que utilizó para contarle sobre esas notas.

Michael y Cho, sentandos en la mesa de Ravenclaw, tragaron saliva y se miraron atemorizados. Una cosa era haber escuchado ese relato por Ginny, omitiendo las cosas que puso en aquel diario y otra era explicitarlo como Tom Ryddle lo estaba haciendo. Eso hizo crecer el odio que sentían por ese sujeto.

Los demás, miraron estupefactos al libro, especialmente la familia Weasley, ¿cómo alguien podía ser así de desalmado? Varios, luego, tuvieron que tranquilizarse para no destrozar el libro, porque pensaron que aún no venía lo peor.

—**, **_**creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria. He encontrado plumas de gallo en mi túnica y no sé por qué están ahí. Querido Tom, no recuerdo lo que hice la noche de Halloween, pero han atacado a un gato y yo tengo manchas de pintura en la túnica. Querido Tom, Percy me sigue diciendo que estoy pálida y que no parezco yo. Creo que sospecha de mí... Hoy ha habido otro ataque y no sé dónde me encontraba en aquel momento. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Tom? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Me parece que soy yo la que ataca a todo el mundo, Tom!**_

La rabia, impotencia, ira, cólera, coraje, enojo, furia y el odio contra Tom Ryddle recorrió las venas de cada persona reunidas en el Gran Comedor, incluyendo a la gente de Slytherin, quiénes no pudieron evitar pensar que acciones como la que cometía ese sujeto desprestigiaba aún más a la casa. No todos eran tan crueles como él, porque había una gran diferencia entre burlase por orgullo que por puro placer.

Y antes de que el director pudiese reaccionar, un caos de proporciones se formó; todos comenzaron a gritar improperios a causa de lo que se había leído, cosas como: ¡Bestia!, ¡Animal!, ¡Bruto!, ¡Canalla! Inundaban el comedor, no obstante, una voz sobresalió:

―¡Esa escoria! ― chilló Molly con su varita firmemente agarrada a su mano―, ¿cómo pudo burlarse de esa manera de los sentimientos de mi hija?, ¿cómo tuvo la desfachatez de hacerle ese daño a mi hija?

―Calmase, señora Weasley― intervino Minerva, aunque claramente su expresión denotaba furia y rabia―. Ese ha demostrado ser alguien desnaturalizado e inhumano. Además, ya pasó.

―El diario tiene toda la culpa, por lo demás― añadió Sprout.

―Eso no quita la rabia que siento hacía ese malnacido― le rebatió Charlie, mientras que Arthur intentaba tranquilizar a su mujer, abrazándola con fuerza y besando su frente, aun cuando rostro de él se había vuelto rojo de furia―. Ese Ryddle es la peor persona que he conocido.

―Y si algún día lo tengo enfrente, no dudaré en maldecirlo y hacerle una gran cantidad de daño por lo que le hizo a mi hermana―añadió Bill.

Fred, George, Percy y Ron asintieron con la cabeza, apretando los puños y golpeando la mesa de paso. Ellos tenían pensamientos similares a los de Charlie y Bill, y no cabía duda que querían venganza.

Ginny, por su parte, recordó varias anotaciones que redactó en aquel diario y, aunque le dolía el tono burlesco que empleó Ryddle para referirse a ellos, esperaba que él no dijese nada con respecto a lo que le contó de Harry. Eso sería fatal.

Harry, en cambio, seguía entrecerrando los ojos y rechinaba los dientes. Voldemort era el ser más repulsivo que había encontrado en esta vida.

Hermione, en tanto, hacía varios esfuerzos para calmarse, sollozando en silencio; pero Ron, quién aún se sentía enojado, la tenía abrazada para que le costase menos tranquilizarse.

Los gritos de enfado siguieron después de la intervención de Bill hasta que Albus llamó al silencio y le pidió a Moody que continuase leyendo.

**Harry tenía los puños apretados y se clavaba las uñas en las palmas.**

—**Le llevó mucho tiempo a esa tonta de Ginny dejar de confiar en su diario**

―Mi hija no es tonta― gruñó Arthur, frotándose la sien para no perder los estribos.

Molly y sus hijos asintieron con la cabeza. Se notaba la rabia que sentían hacía Ryddle.

—**explicó Ryddle—. Pero al final sospechó e intentó deshacerse de él. **

―No iba a quedarme con ese maldito diario cuando provocaba eso en mí― chilló Ginny enojada―. Y no soy estúpida cómo él lo creyó.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza para que se tranquilizase. Ella lo hizo de a poco y, acordándose del consejo que él le había comentado una hora atrás, inhaló y exhaló para calmarse.

Los demás se negaban a decir algo, porque le había sorprendido que fuese Ginny quién le arrojó el libro a Myrtle la llorona. Albus, en tanto, había perdido todo el brillo de sus ojos.

**Y entonces apareciste tú, Harry. Tú lo encontraste, y nada podría haberme hecho tan feliz. De todos los que podrían haberlo cogido, fuiste tú, la persona a la que yo tenía más ganas de conocer...**

― ¿Por qué razón ese ser querría conocer a mi ahijado? ― preguntó Sirius perplejo y abriendo sus ojos ligeramente. Los demás se encontraban de la misma manera que el animago, aunque curiosos por aquella declaración.

―Lo sabrás en breve, padrino― respondió Harry, haciéndole un gesto a Moody para que continuase leyendo. El auror lo hizo sin demoras.

—**¿Y por qué querías conocerme? —preguntó Harry La ira lo embargaba y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener firme la voz.**

—**Bueno, verás, Ginny me lo contó todo sobre ti, Harry —dijo Ryddle—. Toda tu fascinante historia. **

―¡Oh, no! ― se quejó Ginny, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. A él no le importaba en lo absoluto que hubiese hablado de la historia de su vida, ya que comprendía que era una niña en aquel momento.

Sirius y Remus, en tanto, entrecerraron los ojos porque, aun cuando pensasen que nada tenía que ver Ginny con el asunto dado a que no sabía lo que hacía, les preocupó que ese Ryddle se interesase por la vida de su ahijado y sobrino respectivamente. Harry no se merecía tanto hostigamiento.

—**Sus ojos vagaron por la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente, y su expresión se volvió más ávida—. Quería averiguar más sobre ti, hablar contigo, conocerte si era posible, **

―¿Por qué tanta ansiedad en conocer a Harry? ― interrogó Moody, levantando la vista y mirando al aludido intensamente.

―Lo sabrá en breve. No se desespere― le contestó Harry educadamente, aunque claramente se preguntaba qué iba a pasar en cuanto se revelase de que Tom Ryddle era en realidad Voldemort.

Se encogió, entonces, de hombros y esperó que el momento llegase.

**así que decidí mostrarte mi famosa captura de ese zopenco, Hagrid, para ganarme tu confianza.**

Hagrid sollozó. Era tan injusto que él pagase la culpa de algo que nunca cometió.

—**Hagrid es mi amigo —dijo Harry, con voz temblorosa**

Hagrid, aun cuando seguía sollozando, le sonrió a Harry.

—**. Y tú lo acusaste, ¿no? Creí que habías cometido un error, pero...**

**Ryddle volvió a reírse con su risa sonora.**

Todos rechinaron los dientes.

—**Era mi palabra contra la de Hagrid. Bueno, ya te puedes imaginar lo que pensaría el viejo Armando Dippet. Por un lado, Tom Ryddle, pobre pero muy inteligente, sin padres pero muy valeroso, prefecto del colegio, estudiante modelo; por el otro lado, el**

**grandón e idiota de Hagrid, que tenía problemas cada dos por tres, que intentaba criar cachorros de hombre lobo debajo de la cama, que se escapaba al bosque prohibido para luchar con los trols. **

El comedor se inundó de gritos de protestas y enfado. Tom Ryddle se había ganado el odio de todos, incluyendo el de los alumnos de Slytherin.

―Ese desgraciado― gruñó, entonces, Charlie, alzando la voz y apretando los puños―. Culpó a un inocente sin ni siquiera pensar en él.

―Y lo más terrible es que esa acusación le significó a Hagrid no haber concluido su educación mágica―meneó la cabeza, Remus.

Los demás asintieron, provocando que Hagrid, quién todavía sollozaba, se ruborizase aun cuando Ryddle le ponía los pelos de punta.

―Me imagino que el ministerio tendrá mucho que decir con respecto a estos libros y, específicamente, de partes tan delicadas como estas donde se acusa a gente inocente sin pruebas concretas ni una investigación, ¿no señor Fudge? ― preguntó Harry, mirando intensamente al ministro.

Éste tragó saliva y se acomodó la corbata nerviosamente. Sabía que la lectura sería perjudicial para él. Aún así se atrevió a decir:

―Veremos con el tiempo.

Harry rodó sus ojos, al igual que Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley y varios profesores antes que la lectura continuase.

**Pero admito que incluso yo me sorprendí de lo bien que funcionó mi plan. Creía que alguien al fin comprendería que Hagrid no podía ser el heredero de Slytherin. Me había llevado cinco años averiguarlo todo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y descubrir la entrada oculta...**

―Y a nosotros nos tomó un año averiguarlo todo―dijo el trío de oro, rodando los ojos y rechinando los dientes.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar.

**¡como si Hagrid tuviera la inteligencia o el poder necesarios!**

―Hagrid no es tonto― gruñó el comedor―. Además, tú no tienes un gran poder.

Era tal el grado de odio y rabia en contra de Ryddle, que varios aferraron fuertemente su varita, intentando calmarse; mientras que los demás entrecerraban los ojos, frotándose la sien.

Hagrid, en tanto, se secaba las lágrimas con un gran pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo.

**»Sólo el profesor de Transformaciones, Dumbledore, creía en la inocencia de**

**Hagrid. Convenció a Dippet para que retuviera a Hagrid y le enseñara el oficio de guarda. Sí, creo que Dumbledore podría haberlo adivinado. A Dumbledore nunca le gusté tanto como a los otros profesores...**

_Nunca dudé de tus poderos siniestros, Tom. Supe desde el primer instante de lo que eras capaz de hacer: Acusar a un inocente o torturarlo es lo que siempre hacías. Y no me engañaste ni un momento con tu excesiva amabilidad. Eres un experto manipulador. Y Hagrid fue una de tus víctimas, por esa razón persuadí a Dippet de que no lo echará de Hogwart. Ese año sospeché de que eras tú y no estuve equivocado _Albus miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia al libro. Sus pupilas se habían reducido de tamaño y su aspecto era sombrío.

Pero los demás, a pesar de haber notado esa mirada en su director, igualmente le habían sonreído a Dumbledore. Hagrid, en tanto, agradecía el gesto del profesor con una sonrisa y con sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

—**Me apuesto algo a que Dumbledore descubrió tus intenciones —dijo Harry, rechinando los dientes.**

―Exactamente, señor Potter― dijo Albus, mirando radiante a Harry.

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa sincera. Los demás, simplemente, se habían quedado boquiabiertos con las deducciones acertadas de Harry. Esto sirvió, una vez más, para admirar la inteligencia y valentía que él poseía.

—**Bueno, es verdad que él me vigiló mucho más después de la expulsión de**

**Hagrid, me fastidió bastante —dijo Ryddle sin darle importancia**

A Albus se le oscurecieron las pupilas y, de paso, hizo estremecer a gran parte del comedor, quién jamás había visto una mirada como aquella en su director. Tragaron, entonces, saliva y continuaron prestando atención al libro.

—**. Me di cuenta de que no sería prudente volver a abrir la cámara mientras siguiera estudiando en el colegio. Pero no iba a desperdiciar todos los años que había pasado buscándola. Decidí dejar un diario, conservándome en sus páginas con mis dieciséis años de entonces, para que algún día, con un poco de suerte, sirviese de guía para que otro siguiera mis pasos y completara la noble tarea de Salazar Slytherin.**

―Lo que me preocupa es― habló Moody, dejando el libro sobre la mesa y deteniendo la lectura―, ¿cómo se las arregló para hacer esto?, ¿qué magia oscura utilizó para conseguirlo?, ¿y qué buscaba con que alguien siguiese los pasos de Slytherin?

Ninguno de los presentes se había detenido a pensar en aquellas preguntas, salvo los que sabían que Tom Ryddle era Voldemort; pero eso no aseguraba que ellos supiesen las respuestas a esas interrogaciones. Ellos, al igual que el resto, se habían quedado pensando en eso, aunque por sus rostros se denotaba el miedo que sentían por Ryddle, específicamente por ese recuerdo horrendo.

_En busca de la inmortalidad, ¿no Tom? Era eso lo que siempre quisiste sin pensar en que los seres humanos seguimos un flujo de vida que nos llevará a la muerte después de todo. Es un ciclo de todos seguimos, seamos muggles, magos o brujas. Tú codicia y crueldad no tiene límites. _Pensó Albus, mirando aún al libro con la misma expresión de segundos atrás; pero de igual forma dijo:

―Son preguntas que se aclararan con el tiempo. Ahora, sigamos con la lectura.

Moody asintió y continúo leyendo con un comedor curioso por las palabras del director.

—**Bueno, pues no la has completado —dijo Harry en tono triunfante—. Nadie ha muerto esta vez, ni siquiera el gato. Dentro de unas pocas horas la pócima de mandrágora estará lista y todos los petrificados volverán a la normalidad.**

—**¿No te he dicho todavía —dijo Ryddle con suavidad—que ya no me preocupa matar a los **_**sangre sucia**_**? Desde hace meses mi nuevo objetivo has sido... tú. —Harry lo miró**

Durante algunos unos minutos, el comedor se quedó callado sin hallar qué decir. Les conmocionó el hecho que el objetivo de Ryddle fuese Harry, ya que él era perseguido por Voldemort. Nadie quedó ajeno a este hecho, por lo que, al siguiente momento, Harry estaba siendo observado por la gran mayoría, perplejos.

―Una vez más, ¿Qué es lo que quiere ese Ryddle con mi ahijado?, ¿Es que no ve que Harry tiene suficiente con ser hostigado por Voldemort? ― volvió a insistir Sirius en evidente estado de desosiego. Varios se estremecieron por aquel nombre.

―¿Qué quiere decir con que mi primo es acosado por Vol-vol-demort? ― tartamudeó Dudley al preguntar. Él seguía tan curioso como en capítulos pasados. Los demás lo miraron incrédulos porque se atrevió a pronunciar aquel nombre.

Sirius y Remus dirigieron sus miradas al hijo del matrimonio Dursley mientras que Petunia y Vernon miraban a Dudley, entrecerrando los ojos; pero asustados en vez de irritados o fastidiados. El asunto de Ryddle los tenía temerosos.

―Es una larga historia― respondió Remus, mirándolo intensamente―. Lo sabrás con el trascurso de la lectura, creo.

Dudley asintió con la cabeza, aunque quería saber el embrollo que había en todo el asunto de Voldemort con Harry.

―Y así como mi primo sabrá mi historia leyendo el libro, así también ustedes comprenderán porqué soy su nuevo objetivo― acotó Harry, haciéndole un gesto a Moody para que siguiese leyendo.

Su padrino y tío lo miraron largamente antes de asentir y de que la lectura continuase.

—**. Imagina mi disgusto cuando alguien volvió a abrir mi diario, y ya no eras tú quien me escribía, sino Ginny. Ella te vio con el diario y se puso muy nerviosa. ¿Y si averiguabas cómo funcionaba, y el diario te contaba todos sus secretos? ¿Y si, lo que aún era peor, te decía quién había retorcido el pescuezo a los pollos? Así que esa mocosa esperó a que tu dormitorio quedara vacío y te lo robó. **

―¡Mentiroso!― gritó Ginny histérica―. No fue así, ya que lo último que pensé fue en aquellas cosas que nombró― respiro intranquilamente―. Si me puse nerviosa fue porque ese diario estaba en manos de Harry y él podía terminar como yo lo hice, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. No quería que le sucediese eso, por esa razón entré en su habitación y robé esa cosa antes que ocurriese una tragedia mayor― sollozó al terminar.

―Calma, Ginny― le dijo Harry, acariciando su espalda lentamente y besando su frente―. Sabemos que Ryddle es de la peor calaña, que manipula a su antojo y que es un demonio hecho hombre, así que no le hagas caso. Nadie le cree en este comedor―Ella asintió, acurrucándose en el pecho de su novio.

Las mujeres tenían los ojos aguados en lágrimas, los hombres, en tanto, agachaban la cabeza en señal de tristeza. Aunque todos, sin excepciones, pensaron que lo que había hecho Ginny era valiente, arriesgado y un acto de amor infinito. La admiraron por eso.

**Pero yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Era evidente que tú ibas detrás del heredero de Slytherin. Por todo lo que Ginny me había dicho sobre ti, yo sabía que irías al fin del mundo para resolver el misterio... y más si atacaban a uno de tus mejores amigos. **

―Porque es la persona más leal que hemos conocido― dijeron Ron y Hermione―. Claro que iría detrás de cualquier pista, cosa y heredero con tal de salvar al colegio o a cualquier persona que saliese herida con esto, principalmente a sus seres queridos, cosa que tú, Ryddle, jamás harías.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar, pero en la expresión de todos había orgullo y gratitud por todas las veces que él y sus amigos habían sacrificado sus vidas para salvar al mundo mágico y, a la vez, se preguntaban cuántas veces más lo harían.

Sirius y Remus, en tanto, inflaban sus pechos con aire de suficiencia y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Petunia y Vernon miraron a Harry con los ojos abiertos. Jamás se imaginaron que su sobrino, el cual siempre despreciaron por ser mago, fuese tan leal.

Dudley, a diferencia de sus padres, sonreía abiertamente. Él comprendió aquel día del ataque de aquellas criaturas del demonio que su primo haría cualquier cosa por salvar a las personas, pese a que no les cayese bien. Suspiró y luego de eso, la lectura continúo.

**Y Ginny me había dicho que todo el colegio era un hervidero de rumores porque te habían oído hablar **_**pársel**_**...**

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

**»Así que hice que Ginny escribiera en la pared su propia despedida y bajara a esperarte. Luchó y gritó y se puso muy pesada. Pero ya casi no le quedaba vida: había puesto demasiado en el diario, en mí. Lo suficiente para que yo pudiera salir al fin de las páginas. **

―¡Maldito desgraciado! ―gritó la familia Weasley al unísono, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

―¿Quién se cree que es? ― sollozó Molly, abrazando a su esposo.

―Me las pagará una a una lo que le ha hecho a mi hija ese Tom Ryddle, lo juro― dijo Arthur, aferrado a la cintura de su mujer.

―¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacerle todo esto a nuestra hermana? ― añadieron los hermanos Weasleyes, golpeando la mesa con sus puños.

La ira y la rabia corrían las venas a los Weasley y nadie se atrevió a hablar porque en los ojos de la familia se veía una sed de venganza que a ninguno dejo indiferente. Se sintieron temerosos por esa mirada, aún así le tuvieron lástima a Ginny por todo lo que le había tocado pasar.

**He estado esperándote desde que llegamos. Sabía que vendrías. Tengo muchas**

**preguntas que hacerte, Harry Potter.**

—**¿Como cuál? —soltó Harry, con los puños aún apretados.**

—**Bueno —dijo Ryddle, sonriendo—, ¿cómo es que un bebé sin un talento mágico**

**extraordinario derrota al mago más grande de todos los tiempos? ¿Cómo escapaste sin**

**más daño que una cicatriz, mientras que lord Voldemort perdió sus poderes?**

― ¿Qué le importa eso? ― preguntó Sirius, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al libro, mientras la gran mayoría se estremecía por el nombre de Voldemort―. Él no es nadie para preguntar aquello.

―Ya lo sabrás, Sirius― le respondió Harry, pidiéndole a Moody que volviese a leer. Él lo hizo sin demoras, aunque Sirius, Remus, Tonks y los Weasley se habían quedado viendo a Harry con curiosidad.

**En aquel momento apareció un extraño brillo rojo en su mirada.**

Albus, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny miraron intensamente al libro. Para suerte de los cinco, ninguno que fijó en aquella acción.

—**¿Por qué te preocupa cómo me libré? —dijo Harry despacio—. Voldemort fue posterior a ti.**

―Mi razonamiento, precisamente― añadió Sirius, mirando a su ahijado con interés.

Harry no se molesto en hablar o decir algo. Él simplemente le hizo un gesto a Moody para que siguiese leyendo, lo que acrecentó la curiosidad del comedor.

—**Voldemort —dijo Ryddle imperturbable— es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, Harry Potter...**

Durante varios segundos, la gente se quedó viendo al libro con escepticismo, ¿cómo era aquello que era su pasado, presente y futuro? , ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Ningún alumno comprendía ni una pisca de lo que el libro decía ni mucho menos a qué venía aquella declaración, pero lo que sí sintieron en el instante en que Moody leyó eso, fue un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, el cual no entendieron.

Los profesores, aurores y adultos entrecerraron los ojos. Si era como ellos pensaban, el asunto era más complicado de lo que creyeron porque Tom Ryddle y Voldemort sería la misma persona y, lo que era peor, habían sentido desde lástima y compasión hasta rabia y odio contra el hombre que había causado estragos en el mundo mágico. Ese razonamiento los hizo tiritar.

Y sin pensarlo, todos tragaron saliva, nerviosos antes de que Moody comenzase a leer nuevamente.

**Sacó del bolsillo la varita de Harry y escribió en el aire con ella tres resplandecientes palabras:**

Harry y Albus entrecerraron los ojos. La verdad saldría a la luz en unos escasos segundos. Los demás, en tanto, contenían la respiración y miraban con intensidad al libro que se encontraba en las manos de Moody.

**TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE**

**Luego volvió a agitar la varita, y las letras cambiaron de lugar:**

**SOY LORD VOLDEMORT**

El comedor se quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Nadie movía ni un músculo ni siquiera las respiraciones se podían escuchar, se habían quedado estáticos en su lugar mientras intentaban darle sentido a lo que oían, ¿Tom Ryddle era Voldemort?, ¿Harry había tenido que luchar contra él una vez más?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo?

Ninguno dio crédito a sus oídos. Debía ser una broma, una cruel broma. No podía ser el que no debe nombrarse, inaudito, insólito. Pero luego de que pasaran unos minutos, la gente se estremeció y, en el caso de algunas mujeres, gritaron del miedo.

―¿Él?, ¿Él es Tom Ryddle? ― logró decir Tonks, aferrándose a la túnica de Remus.

―Imposible― susurró Moody, releyendo esa línea.

―No puede ser― añadió Kingsley, tragando saliva.

La gente tenía una expresión de terror mezclando con incredulidad en sus rostros. Nadie podía creerlo aún y Percy, de entre todos, tenía la mandíbula desencajada de la impresión, porque se había comparado con el peor mago de todos los tiempos. Le dolió el saber con qué calaña de hombre se había asemejado.

Los segundos seguían pasando y parecía que nadie lograría decir algo. Todavía sentían miedo, el cual estaba reflejado en sus rostros, entonces:

―Lo que a mí me preocupa son tres o cuatro cosas― comenzó a decir Harry, provocando que todos se volvieran a su dirección, aunque claramente aún se sentían nerviosos por descubrir que Ryddle era Voldemort―: Punto uno, que hayan sentido lástima de él. Punto dos, que hayan sentido odio y ganas de venganza. Punto tres, que mi futuro cuñado haya sonreído al pensar que era como Voldemort― Percy se estremeció mientras que su familia se había quedado estupefacta―. Y último punto, ¿qué harán con todos los sentimientos que les produjo esto?, ¿Seguirán temiendo su nombre aún cuando hayan leído lo cruel que es?, ¿Pronunciarán su nombre?, ¿Le dirán Tom?, ¿Lucharán contra él? , ¿Los Slytherin seguirán sus pasos?, ¿O seguirán haciéndose los tontos con este tema? ― el comedor se quedó en un silencio tenso y mortal, escuchando cada palabra de Harry―.Recuerden que Voldemort ha regresado y está escondiéndose como un vil cobarde, aguardando su oportunidad para acabar conmigo y con este mundo. La batalla es inminente, no lo olviden y tampoco es necesario que respondan las preguntas. Una decisión como la que planteo no se toma de la noche a la mañana. Lo único que pido por ahora es que comiencen a recapacitar sobre él y su nombre. El que sigan temiéndolo es una estupidez leyendo cómo es en realidad. Sólo eso digo.

Cuando Harry acabó su discurso, la gente no halló qué decir. Todo esto los había tomado por sorpresa y nadie sabía que pensar. Era tan confuso el asunto que Harry bufó al ver que la gente se había quedado impávida.

―Profesor Moody, siga leyendo por favor― le pidió al auror.

Alastor siguió leyendo con un comedor atemorizado.

—**¿Ves? —susurró—. Es un nombre que yo ya usaba en Hogwarts, aunque sólo entre mis amigos más íntimos, claro. ¿Crees que iba a usar siempre mi sucio nombre **_**muggle**_**?**

―¿Qué? ― gritó Draco Malfoy , abriendo sus ojos impresionado. Los demás alumnos de Slytherin se habían quedado de la misma forma―, ¿Él es muggle?, ¿Un muggle y pide pureza de sangre?

Nadie hallaba qué decir. Se encontraban absolutamente asombrado con el linaje de una de las personas que más hablada de las sangres limpias. Moody consideró volver a leer inmediatamente.

**¿Yo, que soy descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, por parte de madre? **

―Esperen, ¿qué? ― preguntó Zabini incrédulo y con los ojos abiertos ampliamente―. ¿Él es descendiente de Salazar Slytherin?, ¿Del fundador de nuestra casa?, ¿Él?

La gente, especialmente Slytherin, se había quedado tan impresionada como Zabini. Parecía mentira que Tom/Voldemort fuese descendiente del fundador. Era absurdo.

―Pero si los registros de linaje de los fundadores se pierden en el tiempo―añadió Sirius, frotándose la sien―. Los libros que posee mi familia sobre el linaje mágico nunca comentaron sobre algún descendiente vivo de ellos en esta época.

―Eso es, señor Black―habló Albus con voz potente―, muy cierto; pero recuerde que por la mezcla de sangres los apellidos se pierden o cambian y es muy probable que la madre de Tom conservase un apellido antiquísimo sin ser detectado― terminó de decir con un brillo extraño en sus ojos que nadie supo descifrar, aún así todos asintieron con la cabeza. Era una buena explicación para lo que decía el libro, por lo que la gente se giró en dirección al auror para que continuase leyendo.

**¿Conservar yo el nombre de un vulgar **_**muggle **_**que me abandonó antes de que yo naciera, sólo porque se enteró de que su mujer era bruja?**

Los Slytherin entrecerraron los ojos. Aún no podían creer que el mago más temible del mundo, quién siempre hablaba de la pureza de sangre, fuese en realidad un mestizo.

**No, Harry. Me di un nuevo nombre, un nombre que sabía que un día temerían pronunciar todos los magos, ¡cuando yo llegara a ser el hechicero más grande del mundo!**

La gente o agachó la cabeza o apretó los puños o se frotó la sien o entrecerró los ojos. Todos demostraron lo que sentían con respecto a esta nueva verdad que salía a la luz y supieron, en ese instante, que tendrían que tomar una seria decisión con respecto a las preguntas que le había dicho Harry minutos atrás.

**A Harry pareció bloqueársele el cerebro. Miraba como atontado a Ryddle, al huérfano que se convirtió en el asesino de sus padres, y de otra mucha gente... **

Nuevamente, se repitió la reacción anterior: Gente agachando la cabeza en señal de luto, apretando los puños, entrecerrando los ojos o frotándose la sien.

**Al final hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.**

—**No lo eres —dijo. Su voz aparentemente calmada estaba llena de odio.**

—**¿No soy qué? —preguntó Ryddle bruscamente.**

—**No eres el hechicero más grande del mundo —dijo Harry, con la respiración agitada—. Lamento decepcionarte pero el mejor mago del mundo es Albus Dumbledore. Todos lo dicen. Ni siquiera cuando eras fuerte te atreviste a apoderarte de Hogwarts. Dumbledore te descubrió cuando estabas en el colegio y todavía le tienes miedo, te escondas donde te escondas.**

Muchos alumnos pensaron que Harry estaba siendo muy valiente, mientras que otros contenían la respiración por lo que podría ocurrir después de aquellas palabras. Podía ser algo muy malo y no querían escucharlo.

Aurores, profesores y adultos miraban admirados y sonriendo a Harry. Se necesitaba valentía, coraje y una fuerte decisión para decir algo como aquello. Les impresionó lo que un niño de doce años era capaz de hacer.

**De la cara de Ryddle había desaparecido la sonrisa, y había ocupado su lugar una**

**mirada de desprecio absoluto.**

—**¡A Dumbledore lo han echado del castillo gracias a mi simple recuerdo! —dijo ****Ryddle, irritado.**

La gente rechinó los dientes.

—**No está tan lejos como crees —replicó Harry. Hablaba casi sin pensar, con la intención de asustar a Ryddle y deseando, más que creyendo, que lo que afirmaba fuese verdad.**

―Absolutamente― dijo Albus con una sonrisa en su rostro―, no estaba tan lejos.

El comedor lo miró en evidente estado de conmoción, pero no fueron capaces de decir nada porque les sorprendía lo acertado que era Harry en cuanto al director se trataba. Suspiraron, entonces, y la lectura siguió.

**Ryddle abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.**

**Llegaba música de algún lugar. **

El comedor miró incrédulo al libro, ¿música?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿de dónde? Eso era muy raro. Sin embargo también sabían que pronto lo averiguarían. Así que, se encogieron de hombros y esperaron a que la lectura se los dijese.

**Ryddle se volvió para comprobar que en la cámara no había nadie más. Pero aquella música sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte. Era inquietante, estremecedora, sobrenatural. **

Harry y Albus sonrieron abiertamente, provocando que el comedor les viera asombrados.

**A Harry le puso los pelos de punta y le pareció que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Luego, cuando la música alcanzó tal fuerza que Harry la sentía vibrar en su interior, surgieron llamas de la columna más cercana a él.**

La gente miró atontada al libro, ¿llamas?, ¿qué sucedería ahora? No obstante, vieron a Harry y Albus sonreír ampliamente y nadie quiso hacer comentarios al respecto.

**Apareció de repente un pájaro carmesí del tamaño de un cisne, que entonaba hacia el techo abovedado su rara música. Tenía una cola dorada y brillante, tan larga como la de un pavo real, y brillantes garras doradas, con las que sujetaba un fardo de harapos.**

―¡Fawkes! ― comprendió el comedor, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Amaban a ese pájaro desde que había aparecido en el libro.

Albus y Harry seguían sonriendo, maravillados. Ron, Hermione y Ginny se le unieron luego de saber que aquel fénix.

Pasadas aquellas sonrisas, la lectura continúo.

**El pájaro se encaminó derecho a Harry, dejó caer el fardo a sus pies y se le posó en el hombro. Cuando plegó las grandes alas, Harry levantó la mirada y vio que tenía un pico dorado afilado y los ojos redondos y brillantes.**

La gente seguía maravillada. Aquella descripción del fénix era sublime.

**El pájaro dejó de cantar y acercó su cuerpo cálido a la mejilla de Harry, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Ryddle.**

—**Es un fénix —dijo Ryddle, devolviéndole una mirada perspicaz.**

—_**¿Fawkes? **_**—musitó Harry, sintiendo la suave presión de las garras doradas.**

—**Y eso —dijo Ryddle, mirando el fardo que **_**Fawkes **_**había dejado caer—, eso no es más que el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador del colegio.**

La gente miró al libro curioso, ¿de qué serviría aquel sombrero? Nadie entendía la función del Sombrero Seleccionador en este caso. Y cómo el comedor se había quedado pensando en la utilidad del objeto, nadie se fijó en la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía Harry en su rostro, salvo, claro está, de sus dos amigos, su novia, sus futuros suegros, la profesora McGonagall y el director, quiénes respiraron aliviados. Ese viejo sombrero había sido de muchísima ayuda.

**Así era. Remendado, deshilachado y sucio, el sombrero yacía inmóvil a los pies de ****Harry.**

**Ryddle volvió a reír. ****Rió tan fuerte que su risa se multiplicó en la oscura cámara, como si estuvieran riendo diez Ryddles al mismo tiempo.**

El comedor se estremeció, pensando en diez Voldemort riendo. Era terrorífica aquella imagen mental.

—**¡Eso es lo que Dumbledore envía a su defensor: un pájaro cantor y un sombrero viejo! **

―Yo no se lo envié― dijo con total naturalidad el director, sonriendo y dejando al comedor con la boca abierta―. No tenía cómo hacerlo.

Harry, entonces, le sonrió; provocando que por segunda vez la gente les mirara curiosos e intrigados a la vez. La gran mayoría se preguntaba qué significa esas sonrisas, mientras que el resto se limitaba a mirarlos asombrados.

En cuanto a Albus, le sonreía de vuelta a su alumno.

**¿Te sientes más seguro, Harry Potter? ¿Te sientes a salvo?**

Aunque todos se volvieron en dirección de Harry, aguardando una respuesta, éste no les contestó. Él se limito a sonreír. Gracias a Fawkes y al Sombrero Seleccionador había salido con vida de aquella cámara.

Y como nadie se atrevió a decir algo, la lectura continúo.

**Harry no respondió. No veía la utilidad de **_**Fawkes **_**ni del viejo sombrero, pero ya no se sentía solo, y aguardó con creciente valor a que Ryddle dejara de reír.**

—**A lo que íbamos, Harry —dijo Ryddle, sonriendo todavía con ganas—. En dos ocasiones, en tu pasado, en mi futuro, nos hemos encontrado. Han sido dos ocasiones en que no he logrado matarte. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Cuéntamelo todo. Cuanto más hables —añadió con voz suave—, más tardarás en morir.**

―Maldito desgraciado― gruñó Sirius, golpeando la mesa con su puño―. Me las pagarás por haber sido tan ruin con Harry y Ginny. No tengo miedo en enfrentarme a ti,miserable.

La expresión del animago denotaba furia, rabia, impotencia y nadie quería ni siquiera acercársele o hablar. Su mirada los tenía atemorizados, aunque claramente la gran mayoría estaban tan enfadados como él. Voldemort era el ser más despreciable, cruel, sádico y miserable en este mundo.

**Harry pensó deprisa, sopesando sus posibilidades. Ryddle tenía la varita; él tenía a**

_**Fawkes **_**y el Sombrero Seleccionador, que no resultarían de gran utilidad en un duelo.**

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Había sido de muchísima ayuda.

**No prometían mucho, la verdad. Pero cuanto más tiempo permaneciera Ryddle allí, menos vida le quedaría a Ginny... Harry percibió algo de pronto: en el tiempo que llevaban en la cámara, los contornos de la imagen de Ryddle se habían vuelto más claros, más corpóreos. **

Ginny tragó saliva, acurrucada en el pecho de su novio. ¿Tan cerca había estado de morir? Entre más pensaba en ese asunto, más se asustaba. Ese trauma formaría parte de su vida para siempre.

Los señores Weasley y sus hermanos se volvieron a poner blancos al imaginar a unos de sus miembros tan mal. No era nada agradable la sensación.

**Si Ryddle y él tenían que luchar, mejor que fuera pronto.**

Kingsley asintió con la cabeza.

—**Nadie sabe por qué perdiste tus poderes al atacarme —dijo bruscamente**

**Harry—. Yo tampoco. Pero sé por qué no pudiste matarme: porque mi madre murió para salvarme. Mi vulgar madre de origen **_**muggle **_**—añadió, temblando de rabia—; ella evitó que me mataras. **

Petunia abrió sus ojos con horror y agachó la cabeza con tristeza. Su hermana no se merecía morir de aquella forma, interponiéndose entre Voldemort y su hijo. A su lado, Vernon, fruncía el ceño. No se podía determinar qué estaba pasando por su cabeza o qué sentía, a diferencia de Dudley quién miró apenado a su primo.

En cuanto a los demás, agachaban la cabeza o evitaban mirar a Harry. Sirius y Remus, en cambio, temblaban de rabia por lo que Ryddle había provocado.

Moody, dándose cuenta de las expresiones del comedor, siguió leyendo con premura.

**Y yo te he visto de verdad, te vi el año pasado. Eres una ruina. Apenas estás vivo. A esto te ha llevado todo tu poder. Te ocultas. ¡Eres horrible, inmundo!**

La gente tragó saliva, aunque pensó que Harry tenía una valentía y un coraje digno de admirar.

**Ryddle tenía el rostro contorsionado. Forzó una horrible sonrisa.**

—**O sea que tu madre murió para salvarte. Sí, ése es un potente contrahechizo.**

**Tenía curiosidad, ¿sabes? Porque existe una extraña afinidad entre nosotros, Harry**

**Potter. Incluso tú lo habrás notado.**

Sirius y Remus entrecerraron los ojos. No les gustaba cuando alguien comparaba a Harry con ese sujeto. Él era todo lo contrario a Voldemort.

**Los dos somos de sangre mezclada, los dos huérfanos, los dos criados por **_**muggles**_**. Tal vez somos los dos únicos hablantes de **_**pársel **_**que ha habido en Hogwarts después de Slytherin. Incluso nos parecemos físicamente... Pero, después de todo, sólo fue suerte lo que te salvó de mí. Eso es lo que quería saber.**

―¡Suerte!, ¡Suerte! ― siseó Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos―. Ese miserable desgraciado no sabe lo que habla.

Esto interesó a gran parte del comedor, especialmente a Dudley.

―Cálmate, canuto― lo tranquilizó Remus, tironeándole la túnica para que se sentase―. No podemos hacer nada por ahora.

Sirius inhaló lentamente y suspiró. Su amigo tenía razón. En esos momentos no se podía hacer nada más que leer y reparar errores para evitar una catástrofe en el mundo mágico.

**Harry permaneció quieto, tenso, aguardando que Ryddle levantara su varita. Pero**

**Ryddle se limitaba a exagerar más su sonrisa contrahecha.**

—**Ahora, Harry, voy a darte una pequeña lección. Enfrentemos los poderes de lord**

**Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin, contra el famoso Harry Potter, que tiene de su parte las mejores armas de Dumbledore.**

La gente se puso tensa. No sabían qué pasaría ahora.

**Ryddle dirigió una mirada socarrona a **_**Fawkes **_**y al Sombrero Seleccionador, y luego anduvo unos pasos en dirección opuesta. Harry, notando que el miedo se le extendía por las entumecidas piernas, vio que Ryddle se detenía entre las altas columnas y dirigía la mirada al rostro de Slytherin, que se elevaba sobre él en la oscuridad. Ryddle abrió la boca y silbó... **

El comedor se estremeció. Ese silbido era espeluznante de imaginarlo.

**pero Harry comprendió lo que decía.**

—_**Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts.**_

Aunque todos se sentían nerviosos por lo que pasaría, los de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor no estuvieron de acuerdo con aquella afirmación. Para la gran mayoría, cada fundador tenía un poder especial y ninguno era mejor que el otro. Pero ese era el pensamiento de Ryddle y de la casa de Slytherin, ellos nada podían hacer para cambiarlo. Suspiraron y esperaron a que la lectura siguiese.

**Harry se volvió hacia la estatua. **_**Fawkes **_**se balanceaba sobre su hombro.**

**El gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slytherin se movió y Harry vio, horrorizado, que abría la boca, más y más, hasta convertirla en un gran agujero.**

Expresiones horrorizadas y de temor era lo único que se veía en los rostros de las personas. Cada uno pensaba en lo que saldría de aquel agujero e intuían que no sería nada bueno.

Los aurores, adultos y profesores ya sabían para a dónde se dirigía el asunto y no les gustaba en lo absoluto.

Aún así todos le prestaron la atención al libro.

**Algo se movía dentro de la boca de la estatua. Algo que salía de su interior.**

La gente tragó saliva nerviosamente. Nadie quería escuchar lo que sucedería a continuación.

**Harry retrocedió hasta dar de espaldas contra la pared de la cámara y cerró fuertemente los ojos. **

Moody asintió antes de seguir leyendo.

**Sintió que el ala de **_**Fawkes **_**le rozaba el rostro al emprender el vuelo. Harry quiso gritar: «¡No me dejes!» Pero ¿de qué le podía valer un fénix contra el rey de las serpientes?**

_De mucho _Pensó Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ron, Hermione y Ginny fueron perdiendo el color de su cara hasta quedar blancos como un fantasma. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Molly y Arthur no se encontraban en mejores condiciones pese a que Harry estuviese con ellos en ese momento. Aun sentían temor por lo que él enfrentaría.

**Una gran mole golpeó contra el suelo de piedra de la cámara, y Harry notó que toda la estancia temblaba. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía sentirlo, podía ver sin abrir los ojos la gran serpiente desenroscándose de la boca de Slytherin. **

Un silencio atónito y sepulcral se sintió a lo largo del comedor, ¿Harry iba a luchar contra el basilisco?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo saldría de esto?, ¿Por qué siempre él?

Y aunque nadie sabía cómo lo había logrado, ya que Harry estaba a salvo, todos se preocuparon y aterraron por lo que sucedería, especialmente su padrino, su tío, sus amigos, su primo, sus futuros cuñados y suegros, quiénes habían perdido todo el color de sus rostros, imaginándose varias posibilidades de enfrentamientos.

Ginny, por otra parte, estaba fuertemente aferrada al pecho de su novio, preocupada por lo que le pasaría, pero a la vez sintiéndose alegre por todo lo que había hecho por ella aquel año. Suspiró y siguió prestando atención al libro.

**Entonces oyó una voz silbante.**

—_**Mátalo.**_

Todos contuvieron la respiración y tragaron saliva, especialmente Sirius, Remus, Tonks y los señores Weasley.

**El basilisco se movía hacia Harry, éste podía oír su pesado cuerpo deslizándose lentamente por el polvoriento suelo. Con los ojos cerrados, Harry comenzó a moverse a ciegas hacia un lado, palpando con las manos el camino. Ryddle reía...**

Un grito terrorífico se escapó de la boca de Sirius. Él se encontraba enrabiado por la risa de Ryddle a su ahijado.

―Ese maldito de Voldemort― dijo, golpeando la mesa―. Me las pagará algún día. No sé cuándo, pero lo hará.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, pero estaban de acuerdo con Sirius. Voldemort debía pagar todo el daño que había causado al mundo mágico y cuanto antes, mejor. Sin embargo, sabían que primero debían terminar de leer los libros, luego tomar una decisión y que pasase lo que pasase.

**Harry tropezó. Cayó contra la piedra y notó el sabor de la sangre. La serpiente se encontraba a un metro escaso de él, y Harry la oía acercarse.**

La gente volvió a estremecerse y a contener la respiración. Hasta el momento, Harry estaba perdiendo. A nadie le gustaba leer aquello.

**De repente oyó un ruido fuerte, como un estallido, justo encima de él, y algo pesado lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo tiró contra el muro. Esperando que la serpiente le hincara los colmillos, oyó más silbidos enloquecidos y algo que azotaba las columnas.**

**No pudo evitarlo. Abrió los ojos lo suficiente para vislumbrar qué sucedía.**

El comedor no se atrevía a hablar. Estaban absortos escuchando a Moody leer.

**La serpiente, de un verde brillante y gruesa como el tronco de un roble, se había alzado en el aire y su gran cabeza roma zigzagueaba como borracha entre las columnas.**

**Temblando, Harry se preparó a cerrar los ojos en cuanto el monstruo hiciera ademán de volverse, y entonces vio qué era lo que había enloquecido a la serpiente.**

_**Fawkes **_**planeaba alrededor de su cabeza, y el basilisco le lanzaba furiosos mordiscos con sus colmillos largos y afilados como sables.**

―¡Vamos Fawkes! ― alentó la gente en un susurro. Aún estaban temerosos por lo que sucedería.

**Entonces **_**Fawkes **_**descendió. Su largo pico de oro se hundió en la carne del monstruo y un chorro de sangre negruzca salpicó el suelo. La cola de la serpiente golpeaba muy cerca de Harry, y antes de que pudiera cerrar los párpados, el basilisco se volvió. Harry miró de frente a su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el fénix lo había picado en los ojos, aquellos grandes y prominentes ojos amarillos. La sangre resbalaba hasta el suelo y la serpiente escupía agonizando.**

―¡Así se hace, Fawkes! ―silbó el comedor―. Deja a ese basilisco completamente ciego.

La gente se sentía emocionada porque el fénix estaba ayudando a Harry en la cámara, pero todavía se sentían preocupados debido a que la lectura no acababa y Ryddle podía hacer algo en contra de Harry en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, dejaron a que el libro lo dijera.

—_**¡No! **_**—oyó Harry gritar a Ryddle—. **_**¡Deja al pájaro! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! ¡Puedes olerlo! ¡Mátalo!**_

_Que no deje a la serpiente, que no la deje _Rogaron Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Molly y Arthur preocupados.

**La serpiente ciega se balanceaba desorientada, herida de muerte. **_**Fawkes **_**describía círculos alrededor de su cabeza, silbando su inquietante canción, picando aquí y allá en el morro lleno de escamas del basilisco, mientras brotaba la sangre de sus ojos heridos.**

La gente cruzaba los dedos para que Fawkes hiriera aún más al basilisco y éste dejase tranquilo a Harry.

—**¡Ayuda, ayuda! —pedía Harry enloquecido—. ¡Que alguien me ayude!**

Sirius y Remus se miraron los unos a los otros, alarmados; pero no dijeron nada. Sabían que la situación era muy difícil y riesgosa, más para un niño de doce años sin experiencia.

Los demás no se atrevieron a hablar porque en una situación así, cualquiera pediría ayuda.

**La cola de la serpiente volvió a golpear contra el suelo. Harry se agachó. Un objeto blando le golpeó en la cara.**

La gente, nuevamente, contuvo la respiración, aguardando intranquilos lo que vendría.

**El basilisco había lanzado en su furia el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre Harry, y éste lo cogió. Era cuanto le quedaba, su última oportunidad. Se lo caló en la cabeza y se echó al suelo antes de que la serpiente sacudiera la cola de nuevo.**

_Excelentes movimientos. Buenas reacciones. Envidiable valentía y coraje _Pensó Moody antes de volver a leer.

—**Ayúdame..., ayúdame... —pensó Harry, apretando los ojos bajo el sombrero—,**

**¡ayúdame, por favor!**

Albus y Harry sonrieron. Lo que vendría dejaría a la gran mayoría sin palabras, de eso estaban completamente seguros.

**No hubo una voz que le respondiera. En su lugar, el sombrero encogió, como si una mano invisible lo estrujara.**

La gente miró curiosa a Harry y éste le hizo un gesto a Alastor para que siguiese leyendo.

**Algo muy duro y pesado golpeó a Harry en lo alto de la cabeza, dejándolo casi sin sentido. **

La gente ahogó un grito.

**Viendo todavía parpadear estrellas en los ojos, cogió el sombrero para quitárselo y notó que debajo había algo largo y duro.**

**Se trataba de una espada plateada y brillante, con la empuñadura llena de fulgurantes rubíes del tamaño de huevos.**

―¡No lo creo! ― silbó emocionado Sirius. El resto del comedor, excluyendo los profesores, se volvieron en dirección a Black, curiosos― ¡Es la espada de Godric Gryffindor!, ¡La verdadera espada del fundador de Hogwart!

Los alumnos de Gryffindor miraron boquiabiertos a Harry mientras que las demás casas sacudían la cabeza, atónitos. Un objeto de un fundador es imposible verlo con los propios ojos.

―Y lo más emocionante es que la leyenda cuenta que sólo un verdadero Gryffindor podía sacar esa espada de un objeto mágico como el Sombrero― añadió Remus, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Esto solo aumento la sorpresa de los Gryffindor y también de los demás alumnos.

―Eso significa― apuntó Tonks tranquilamente―, que ahora podrá luchar cara a cara con Ryddle y ese basilisco, aunque nadie sepa qué sucedió al final.

Y ante esto, la gente sonrió calmadamente. Ahora sólo querían ver cómo había terminado todo.

—_**¡Mata al chico! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! Olfatea... ¡Huélelo!**_

El comedor se encontraba de dos maneras distintas: Por un lado, alarmados por lo que haría esa serpiente y, por otra parte, aliviados de ver a Ryddle tan desesperado.

**Harry empuñó la espada, dispuesto a defenderse. El basilisco bajó la cabeza, retorció el cuerpo, golpeando contra las columnas, y se volvió para enfrentarse a Harry.**

Nuevamente, la gente contuvo la respiración. Y aunque estaban sumamente preocupados por Harry, no podían dejar de sentir admiración, respeto yorgullo del chico, por lo que hacía por el colegio y el mundo mágico.

**Pudo verle las cuencas de los ojos llenas de sangre, y la boca que se abría. Una boca lo bastante grande para tragarlo entero, bordeada de colmillos tan largos como su espada, delgados, brillantes, venenosos...**

El comedor se estremeció, imaginándose la imagen. No era nada bonita ni agradable.

**La bestia arremetió a ciegas. Harry, al esquivarla, dio contra la pared de la cámara.**

La gente se aferraba a los que tenían más cerca, conteniendo la respiración y con miedo.

**El monstruo arremetió de nuevo, y su lengua bífida azotó un costado de Harry.**

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arthur y Molly se comían las uñas de la preocupación.

**Entonces levantó la espada con ambas manos.**

**El basilisco atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue directo a Harry, que hincó la espada con todas sus fuerzas, hundiéndola hasta la empuñadura en el velo del paladar de la serpiente.**

Hubo tres minutos de un silencio sepulcral, atónito, rotundo, en el cual nadie parecía reaccionar ante lo que se había leído en el libro, que era tan alucinante, maravilloso, emocionante, fantástico y deslumbrante que los dejó sin habla, ¿un niño matando de aquella manera a un basilisco?, ¿utilizando la espada de una manera excepcional?, ¿ de un solo golpe? Es que era un hecho insólito y magistral a la vez. Nadie parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, por lo que el silencio seguía en el comedor hasta cuando la gente reaccionó y una salva de aplausos y silbidos resonó en el Gran Comedor.

―¡Así se hace, Harry! ― gritó Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

―Fue magnífico― añadió Slytherin atontado.

Y mientras que las casas silbaban o aplaudían, Sirius y Remus hinchaban su pecho, orgullosos.

_Mi ahijado es brillante _Pensaba el animago, sonriendo de manera petulante.

_Un gran luchador _Remus miraba radiante a su sobrino.

Los profesores, por un lado, igualmente miraban maravillados a Harry. _Es un chico valiente _fue el pensamiento generalizado de los educadores, quiénes a la vez sonreían.

Los dos aurores, por el otro lado, miraban atónitos al señor Potter. _Nunca había visto algo igual _Pensaron los dos boquiabiertos.

En cuanto a los Weasley, simplemente, silbaban emocionados. Dudley, en cambio, miraba estupefacto a su primo. Nunca pensó que hiciese algo como aquello.

Ginny era un caso diferente, le sonreía a su novio mientras le susurraba en el oído: ¡Eso fue muy valiente, Harry! A lo que Harry simplemente le sonrió, ruborizado.

Después de aquello, la lectura continúo.

**Pero mientras la cálida sangre le empapaba los brazos, sintió un agudo dolor encima del codo. Un colmillo largo y venenoso se le estaba hundiendo más y más en el brazo, y se partió cuando el monstruo volvió la cabeza a un lado y con un estremecimiento se desplomó en el suelo.**

La gente ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca, ¿cómo paso todo eso?, ¿cómo fue que el colmillo se le hundió en el codo?, ¿cómo se salvo?, ¿quién lo curo del veneno?

Sirius y Remus, en tanto, se miraron tan blancos como un fantasma

Todos se encontraban tan preocupados que Moody siguió leyendo.

**Harry; apoyado en la pared, se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.**

**Agarró el colmillo envenenado y se lo arrancó. Pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.**

**El veneno había penetrado. La herida le producía un dolor candente que se le extendía lenta pero regularmente por todo el cuerpo. Al extraer el colmillo y ver su propia sangre que le empapaba la túnica, se le nubló la vista. La cámara se disolvió en un remolino de colores apagados.**

Al comedor, sin querer, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sollozó por lo que le ocurría a Harry en el libro. Debió ser doloroso para él pensar en que se moría. Nadie quería estar en el lugar de Harry en esos momentos.

**Una mancha roja pasó a su lado y Harry oyó un ruido de garras.**

—_**Fawkes **_**—dijo con dificultad—. Eres estupendo, **_**Fawkes**_**... **

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Fawkes había hecho un excelente trabajo, cegando al basilisco.

—**Sintió que el pájaro posaba su hermosa cabeza en el brazo, donde la serpiente lo había herido.**

A Sirius y Remus le brillaron los ojos, pero no dijeron nada. En vez de eso, siguieron escuchando la lectura.

**Oyó unos pasos que resonaban en la cámara, y luego vio una negra sombra delante de él.**

—**Estás muerto, Harry Potter —dijo sobre él la voz de Ryddle—. Muerto. Hasta el pájaro de Dumbledore lo sabe. ¿Ves lo que hace, Potter? Está llorando.**

―¡Lágrimas de fénix! ― susurró Hermione radiante.

Sólo unos pocos comprendieron lo que eso significaba, y sonrieron ampliamente. Los demás miraron confusos tanto al libro como a Hermione., olvidando por completo lo dicho capítulos atrás, pero dejaron que la lectura se los aclarase.

**Harry parpadeó. Sólo un instante vio con claridad la cabeza de **_**Fawkes**_**. Por las brillantes plumas le corrían unas lágrimas gruesas como perlas.**

Todos cuantos recordaron los poderes curativos que poseía el fénix, seguían sonriendo.

—**Me voy a sentar aquí a esperar que mueras, Harry Potter. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. No tengo prisa.**

Albus negó con la cabeza. Tom podía ser muy inteligente, pero no comprendía las cosas básicas.

**Harry cayó en un profundo sopor. Todo le daba vueltas.**

—**Éste es el fin del famoso Harry Potter —dijo la voz distante de Ryddle—. Solo en la Cámara de los Secretos, abandonado por sus amigos, derrotado al fin por el Señor**

**Tenebroso al que él tan imprudentemente se enfrentó.**

Varios rechinaron los dientes, otros gritaron que tenía dos amigos magníficos, otros que él jamás derrotaría a Harry, mientras que los restantes entrecerraban los ojos.

**Volverás con tu querida madre **_**sangre sucia**_**, Harry... Ella compró con su vida doce años de tiempo para ti... **

―Lily no le compró doce años de vida― gruñeron Sirius, Remis, Minerva, Flitwich, Sprout y Snape―. Se sacrificó para que su hijo viviera muchos años, idiota.

La gente asintió con la cabeza, sollozando mientras Harry sonreía con tristeza. Petunia, en tanto, se sorprendió de ver el cariño que tenían por su hermana, a la cual había despreciado. Esto le hizo sentir vacía una vez más.

**pero al final te ha vencido lord Voldemort. Sabías que sucedería.**

**Si aquello era morirse, pensó Harry, no era tan desagradable. Incluso el dolor se iba...**

El comedor sonrió abiertamente al saber que el dolor en Harry se iba, a pesar de que muchos no sabían porqué razón fue.

**Pero ¿de verdad era aquello la muerte? En lugar de oscurecerse, la cámara se volvía más clara. Harry movió un poco la cabeza, y allí estaba **_**Fawkes**_**, apoyándole todavía la suya en el brazo. Un charquito de lágrimas brillaba en torno a la herida... Sólo que ya no había herida.**

―Desapareció la herida― dijo un Hufflepuff, mirando al libro anonadado―, ¿cómo? ― preguntó tímidamente. Los demás asintieron de acuerdo con él.

―El libro lo dirá en un segundo, aunque lo dijimos hace unos capítulos atrás― contestó Harry, dedicándole una sonrisa. El Huffepuff enrojeció antes de que la lectura continuase.

—**Márchate, pájaro —dijo de pronto la voz de Ryddle—. Sepárate de él. ¡He dicho que te vayas!**

**Harry levantó la cabeza. Ryddle apuntaba a **_**Fawkes **_**con la varita de Harry. Sonó como un disparo y **_**Fawkes **_**emprendió el vuelo en un remolino de rojo y oro.**

―¡Idiota! ― gruñeron las mujeres enojadas mientras los demás rechinaban los dientes.

—**Lágrimas de fénix... —dijo Ryddle en voz baja, contemplando el brazo de**

**Harry—. Naturalmente... Poderes curativos..., me había olvidado... **

La gente se palmeó el rostro por haber olvidado aquello. Los demás sonreían.

—**miró a Harry a la cara—. Pero igual da. De hecho, lo prefiero así. Solos tú y yo, Harry Potter..., tú y yo...**

**Levantó la varita.**

El comedor silbó en protesta. Ese Ryddle/ Voldemort era despreciable.

**Entonces, con un batir de alas, **_**Fawkes **_**pasó de nuevo por encima de sus cabezas y dejó caer algo en el regazo de Harry: el diario.**

La gente miró confundida al libro, preguntándose qué cosa tenía que ver el diario ahora, pero como siempre, lo dejaron pasar. Albus, Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron oscuramente al libro, y aunque sabían que ese sería el fin del diario, no pudieron dejar de sentir miedo por ese objeto.

**Lo miraron los dos durante una fracción de segundo, Ryddle con la varita levantada. Luego, sin pensar, sin meditar, como si todo aquel tiempo hubiera esperado para hacerlo, Harry cogió el colmillo de basilisco del suelo y lo clavó en el cuaderno.**

Un nuevo silencio se instaló en el comedor. Nadie se atrevía a hablar porque se encontraban anonadados con el giro del libro, ¿esto significaba que Ryddle se iría una vez más?, ¿su recuerdo se borraría?, ¿desaparecería o se quedaría?, ¿qué pasaría ahora? Nadie sabía aquello, solo Harry, sus dos amigos y Albus; pero ninguno se digno en decir algo.

De hecho los cuatro se limitaban a ver el libro con el ceño fruncido y entrecerrando los ojos. Ellos sabían que eso era una gran magia oscura, pero que parecía que los demás no comprendían. Ninguno se atrevió a hablar por lo que Alastor siguió leyendo.

**Se oyó un grito largo, horrible, desgarrado. La tinta salió a chorros del diario, vertiéndose sobre las manos de Harry e inundando el suelo. Ryddle se retorcía, gritando, y entonces...**

**Desapareció. **

La gente aplaudió con ganas. El recuerdo maldito se había ido para siempre. Ryddle/Voldemort nunca volvería, por el momento. La cámara secreta era ahora el pasado. Y todos se sentían tan felices que gritaban eufóricos: ¡Así se hace Harry!, ¡Fue valiente!, ¡Te admiramos!, ¡Eres fenomenal, cuñadito querido!, ¡Tienes agallas y coraje, futuro cuñado!

Sirius y Remus, en cambio, seguían sonriendo con aire de suficiencia, orgullo y de manera petulante.

―Eso fue muy valiente Harry. Gracias por ir en mi ayuda, te lo agradezco ― le susurró Ginny al oído.

Harry enrojeció, atrayendo a su novia más hacía él, mientras que la gente seguía aplaudiendo o silbando. Albus, en tanto, sonreía con un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos. Estaba realmente complacido con lo que había hecho Harry.

El tumulto y la euforia fueron tanto que les tomó unos siete minutos en dejarla de lado. Cuando lo hicieron, la lectura continúo.

**Se oyó caer al suelo la varita de Harry y luego se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por el goteo de la tinta que aún manaba del diario. El veneno del basilisco había abierto un agujero incandescente en el cuaderno.**

**Harry se levantó temblando. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros con los polvos **_**flu**_**. **

―Interesante comparación, cuñadito― rió Fred.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Los demás, reían por lo bajo.

**Recogió la varita y el sombrero y, de un fuerte tirón, extrajo la brillante espada del paladar del basilisco.**

**Le llegó un débil gemido del fondo de la cámara. Ginny se movía.**

Molly y Arthur suspiraron aliviados, mientras que los hermanos Weasley silbaban y gritaban: ¡Te lo agradecemos, cuñado!, ¡Salvaste a nuestra hermana fantásticamente, cuñadito!, ¡Te queremos, futuro cuñado!

Harry y Ginny rodaron sus ojos, ruborizados, mientras los demás reían disimuladamente.

**Mientras Harry corría hacia ella, **

Fred y George silbaron, haciendo enrojecer aún más a Harry. Ginny entrecerró los ojos, enrojecida hasta la raíz de su cabello.

**la muchacha se sentó, y sus ojos desconcertados pasaron del inmenso cuerpo del basilisco a Harry, con la túnica empapada de sangre, y luego al cuaderno que éste llevaba en la mano. Profirió un grito estremecido y se echó a llorar.**

Ginny se acurrucó más en el pecho de su novio. No quería mirar a nadie. Harry, en tanto, le acariciaba la espalda para que se tranquilizase.

—**Harry..., ah, Harry, intenté decíroslo en el desayuno, pero delante de Percy no fui capaz. Era yo, Harry, pero te juro que no quería... Ryddle me obligaba a hacerlo, se apoderó de mí y... **

Los Weasley volvieron a apretar el puño, especialmente Percy. Aún se encontraban furiosos con Ryddle.

Los demás agachaban la cabeza en señal de tristeza por lo que tuvo que pasar Ginny.

**¿cómo lo has matado? ¿Dónde está Ryddle? Lo último que recuerdo es que salió del diario.**

―He ido recordando cosas, pocas, pero varias― confesó Ginny con un hilo en la voz.

Harry la abrazó fuertemente, mientras que los demás estaban en absoluto silencio. No decían nada por respeto al trauma que debió significar para ella volver a recordarlo todo.

—**Ha terminado todo bien —dijo Harry, cogiendo el diario para enseñarle a Ginny el agujero hecho por el colmillo—. Ryddle ya no existe. ¡Mira! Ni él ni el basilisco.**

**Vamos, Ginny, salgamos...**

Molly, Tonks y Hermione miraron a la pareja con ternura. Harry fue muy lindo con Ginny pese a que era solo, en ese momento, la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo.

—**¡Me van a expulsar! —se lamentó Ginny, incorporándose torpemente con la ayuda de Harry—. Siempre quise estudiar en Hogwarts, desde que vino Bill, y ahora tendré que irme y... ¿Qué pensarán mis padres?**

Nadie se atrevió a hablar porque sabían que cualquiera en el lugar de ella hubiese pensado de manera similar.

Molly y Arthur, en cambio, le sonrieron con dulzura.

_**Fawkes **_**los estaba esperando, revoloteando en la entrada de la cámara. Harry apremió a Ginny. Dejaron atrás el cuerpo retorcido e inanimado del basilisco, y a través de la penumbra resonante regresaron al túnel. **

El comedor suspiró aliviado.

**Harry oyó cerrarse las puertas tras ellos con un suave silbido.**

**Tras unos minutos de andar por el oscuro túnel, a los oídos de Harry llegó un distante ruido de piedras.**

Harry y Ron chocaron sus manos y todos supieron que ya estaban a salvo.

—**¡Ron! —gritó Harry, apresurándose—. ¡Ginny está bien! ¡La traigo conmigo!**

**Oyó que Ron daba un grito ahogado de alegría, **

Misma alegría que sintieron los Weasley.

―Queremos decirte, cuñadito― dijo Bill en nombre de todos―, que fue muy valiente lo que hiciste por nuestra hermana. Estaremos agradecidos eternamente contigo.

―No hay que agradecer, Bill…¡eh!...cuñado― se corrigió Harry, mirando tímidamente al suelo―. Hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en mi lugar. Y lo volvería a hacer si es que volviera a pasar.

Charlie, Fred, George, Percy y Ron le sonrieron abiertamente. Los demás se encontraban en silencio, pero igual de alegres por cómo terminó todo el asunto de la cámara.

**y al doblar la última curva vieron su cara angustiada que asomaba por el agujero que había logrado abrir en el montón de piedras.**

Fred, George, Bill y Charlie le palmearon la espalda a su hermano, mientras que silbaban. Ron sólo atinó a rodar los ojos.

—**¡Ginny! —Ron sacó un brazo por el agujero para ayudarla a pasar—. ¡Estás viva! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué ocurrió?**

**Intentó abrazarla, pero Ginny se apartó, sollozando.**

Ginny le pidió perdón a su hermano con la mirada. Éste le sonrió en respuesta.

—**Pero estás bien, Ginny —dijo Ron, sonriéndole—. Todo ha pasado. ¿De dónde ha salido ese pájaro?**

_**Fawkes **_**había pasado por el agujero después de Ginny.**

―¿No lo viste pasar? ― preguntó el comedor atónito.

Ron negó con la cabeza, dejando aún más sorprendida a la gente, quiénes sacudieron la cabeza.

A Albus, en tanto, le brillaban los ojos intensamente.

—**Es de Dumbledore —dijo Harry, encogiéndose para pasar.**

—**¿Y cómo has conseguido esa espada? —dijo Ron, mirando con la boca abierta el arma que brillaba en la mano de Harry.**

―Cualquiera hubiese estado con la boca abierta― dijo Hannah, encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

—**Te lo explicaré cuando salgamos —dijo Harry, mirando a Ginny de soslayo.**

—**Pero...**

—**Más tarde —insistió Harry. No creía que fuera buena idea decirle en aquel momento quién había abierto la cámara, y menos delante de Ginny**

―Bastante considerado― sonrió McGonagall, mientras que Molly y Arthur miraban a Harry maravillados. Tendrían un excelente yerno, de eso no había duda alguna.

—**. ¿Dónde está Lockhart?**

Todos rechinaron los dientes. Les caía muy mal aquel sujeto.

—**Volvió atrás —dijo Ron, sonriendo y señalando con la cabeza hacia el principio**

**del túnel—. No está bien. Ya veréis.**

La gente miró al libro curioso, aguardando con paciencia lo que le había pasado a Lockhart.

**Guiados por **_**Fawkes**_**, cuyas alas rojas emitían en la oscuridad reflejos dorados,**

―¡Wow! ― exclamó medio comedor maravillado.

―¡Es alucinante y hermoso! ― añadió el resto del comedor, imaginado aquello embobados.

Al director le brillaban los ojos con intensidad.

**desanduvieron el camino hasta la tubería. Gilderoy Lockhart estaba allí sentado, tarareando plácidamente.**

El comedor miró al libro perplejo, ¿qué le habría pasado a Lockhart? Pero también comprendieron que pronto lo sabrían.

—**Ha perdido la memoria —dijo Ron**

―¿Cómo? ― preguntó Sirius, al borde de la risa. Los demás se encontraban tan divertidos como el animago.

En respuesta, Ron le pidió a Alastor que siguiese leyendo.

—**. El embrujo desmemorizante le salió por la culata. Le dio a él. No tiene ni idea de quién es, ni de dónde está, ni de quiénes somos. Le dije que se quedara aquí y nos esperara. Es un peligro para sí mismo.**

―¡Qué imbécil más grande! ― rió Fred, chocando las manos con George, Sirius y Remus mientras los demás trataban de no reír.

―Le salió su embrujo por la culata. Aquel hechizo del cual estaba tan orgulloso― añadió George, riendo a carcajadas.

―Y lo que es peor , utilizando mi varita mala ― apuntó Ron, riendo ―.Ese idiota es tan idiota que nunca reparó que aquella vieja varita estaba inutilizable. Se condenó a él mismo.

Ante esto, la gente rompió a reír escandalosamente, incluyendo los profesores. Lockhart era un tarado de marca mayor, de eso no había duda alguna.

Luego de que la risa hubiese pasado, la lectura continúo.

**Lockhart los miró a todos afablemente.**

—**Hola —dijo—. Qué sitio tan curioso, ¿verdad? ¿Vivís aquí?**

—**No —respondió Ron, mirando a Harry y arqueando las cejas.**

Y a diferencia de lo que sucedía en el libro, la gente contenía la risa que amenazaba con seguir.

**Harry se inclinó y miró la larga y oscura tubería.**

—**¿Has pensado cómo vamos a subir? —preguntó a Ron.**

**Ron negó con la cabeza, pero **_**Fawkes **_**ya había pasado delante de Harry y se hallaba revoloteando delante de él. Los ojos redondos del ave brillaban en la oscuridad mientras agitaba sus alas doradas.**

Las mujeres seguían maravilladas con aquel fénix e imaginaban cada escena de Fawkes. Debía ser hermoso.

**Harry lo miró, dubitativo.**

—**Parece como si quisiera que te cogieras a él... —dijo Ron, perplejo—. Pero pesas demasiado para que un pájaro te suba.**

—_**Fawkes **_**—aclaró Harry— no es un pájaro normal.**

El comedor sonrió ampliamente. El fénix había sido de muchísima ayuda.

—**Se volvió inmediatamente a los otros—. Vamos a darnos la mano. Ginny, coge la de Ron. Profesor Lockhart...**

—**Se refiere a usted —aclaró Ron a Lockhart.**

La gente rió con disimulo, aunque varios querían reír a carcajadas.

—**Coja la otra mano de Ginny.**

**Harry se metió la espada y el Sombrero Seleccionador en el cinto. Ron se agarró a los bajos de la túnica de Harry, y Harry, a las plumas de la cola de **_**Fawkes, **_**que resultaban curiosamente cálidas al tacto.**

―¡Fawkes es hermoso! ― le susurró Ginny al oído de Harry, quién asintió con la cabeza.

―Quisiera tener uno― añadió Harry, mirando intensamente a su novia. Ella asintió.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo. Un fénix sería una gran mascota y que quisieran tener en sus vidas.

**Una extraordinaria luminosidad pareció extenderse por todo el cuerpo del ave,**

Las mujeres seguían maravilladas con aquel fénix y la hermosura de esté.

**y en un segundo se encontraron subiendo por la tubería a toda velocidad. Harry podía oír a Lockhart que decía:**

—**¡Asombroso, asombroso! ¡Parece cosa de magia!**

―¡Tarado! ― exclamó Fred, riendo a carcajadas.

Los demás no se aguantaron y, al siguiente instante, reían a más no se merecía haber quedado desmemorizado por haberlo hecho con otras personas.

**El aire helado azotaba el pelo de Harry, y cuando empezaba a disfrutar del paseo, el viaje por la tubería terminó. Los cuatro fueron saltando al suelo mojado junto a Myrtle **_**la Llorona**_**, y mientras Lockhart se arreglaba el sombrero, el lavabo que ocultaba la tubería volvió a su lugar cerrando la abertura.**

La gente suspiró aliviada.

**Myrtle los miraba con ojos desorbitados.**

—**Estás vivo —dijo a Harry sin comprender.**

—**Pareces muy decepcionada —respondió serio, limpiándose las motas de sangre y de barro que tenía en las gafas.**

—**No, es que... había estado pensando. Si hubieras muerto, aquí serías bienvenido.**

**Te dejaría compartir mi retrete —le dijo Myrtle, ruborizándose de color plata.**

―¡Vaya , cuñadito! ― dijo Fred, negando con la cabeza―. Hasta las mujeres fantasmas quieren tener algo contigo.

―¡Fred! ― gruñó Harry enojado. Sirius y Remus aguantaban la risa. Ginny, en cambio, entrecerraba los ojos.

―Yo decía no más, cuñado― sonrió Fred―. No se ponga denso.

Harry rodó los ojos y le pidió a Alastor que continuara leyendo. Él lo hizo con un comedor medio riendo medio serio.

—**¡Uf! —dijo Ron, cuando salieron de los aseos al corredor oscuro y desierto—.**

**¡Harry, creo que le gustas a Myrtle! ¡Ginny, tienes una rival!**

―¡Ron! ― gritó Ginny―. Eres un idiota.

Él en respuesta, se encogió de hombros mientras los demás trataban de no reír. Harry y Ginny comprendieron de inmediato que esto sería un gran y bonito suplicio para ellos.

**Pero por el rostro de Ginny seguían resbalando unas lágrimas silenciosas.**

Harry le sonrió a su novia y ella lo hizo de vuelta.

—**¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Ron, mirando a Ginny con impaciencia. Harry señaló hacia delante.**

_**Fawkes **_**iluminaba el camino por el corredor, con su destello de oro. Lo siguieron a**

**grandes zancadas, y en un instante se hallaron ante el despacho de la profesora**

**McGonagall.**

**Harry llamó y abrió la puerta.**

―Bueno― dijo Alastor, dejando el libro de lado―. Acabo el capítulo.

Los demás asintieron. Ahora que todo había sido aclarado, un gran alivio y tranquilidad sintieron recorrer su cuerpo, ya que solo faltaba lo que sucedió al finalizar el año.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos.<strong>

**Ya volví. Y una disculpa por no haber actualizado la semana anterior, pero cambié bastantes palabras molestas, como "el azabache, la pelirroja, el pelirrojo, las chiquillas, etc", que hizo que no me fluyese tan bien porque me había acostumbrado mucho a esas expresiones. Además, desde que se leyó el basilisco, se me fueron las ideas. Espero que haya quedado bien. En fin.**

**Hoy sólo quiero decir que agradezco los comentarios del capítulo pasado. A la gran mayoría le encanto tanto como a mí y dijeron tantas cosas bonitas que solté y brinqué como nunca. No me esperaba tales palabras y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de la emoción. Me emocioné bastante, aunque sé que se puede mejorar el capítulo pasado, de hecho noté uno errores que se pasan a simple vista, pero que yo notó porque soy demasiado exigente conmigo misma. Así que, gracias por todo, los que leen en el anonimato, los favoritos, alertas, etc. Sin ustedes no sería lo mismo.**

**Y eso, a responder review anónimos.**

**Jackeline: Hola! no te preocupes, que comprendo la intriga que genero la división de capítulo. Tarde y no tarde mucho, creo yo...XD. En fin. Besos.**

**CHI: Hola! Gracias por tus palabras, me halagan,, me emocionan y sonrojan. Es increíble que me hayan felicitado tanto por el capítulo anterior. Y mi idea es seguir mejorando los capítulos, ya he sacado muchos expresiones molestas y pretendo seguir con este ritmo, ¿cierto que valió la pena? Besos.**

**vale: Hola! me alegró leer que estaba perdonada y que, más encima, hayas encontrado genial el capítulo. Me emociona mucho. Espero que la espera no haya sido tan ansiosa. Besos.**

**ieliza: Hola! No tienes porque agradecer el que suba el capítulo. Yo seguiré escribiendo y actualizando hasta que acabe. Como bien dijiste, amo esta historia y creo que me dedico bastante a ella. Siempre tengo wordreference abierto para buscar cosas y palabras. Me alegra que te haya emocionado el trabajo duro que hago para que quede medianamente decente. Y espero que la espera no haya sido tan ansiosa. Besos.**

**Alejandro: Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, pese a no haber avanzado en la lectura. En cuanto a la redacción, gracias por decir que tengo una excelente redacción, aunque claramente yo pienso que es buena y que puede seguir mejorando con más práctica. No creo que sea la mejor redactora de FF, pero redacto bien. En fin. Besos.**

**Jeremy: Hola! Sí, deje a todos intrigados con este capítulo, pero...ya llegó. Gracias por decir que fue genial el capítulo pasado. Besos.**

**Lilius's fan: Hola! Me salvé, síi. Besos.**

**CapaPluma279: Hola! Sí, Harry no se puede controlar cuando de Ginny se trata XD...tenía que hacerlo publico, cosa que me encanta. Me haces sonrojar con eso de la admiración y por decir que soy buena. Me emociona leerlo. Besos.**

**Severus: Hola!, ¿En serio te lo pareció? ¡Vaya! No me di cuenta. En todo caso, agradezco esa opinión sincera. Besos.**

**Paulyss: Hola! Me alegro que te encantase tanto. Yo pensé que tendría este capítulo más rápido, pero bueno, no se pudo por la razón que leíste ya. Y bueno, me alegro que este fic te guste tanto para leer tantas páginas. El otro espero tenerlo más rápido, ya que es más corto; pero se me ocurrieron bastantes ideas para el otro capítulo. Besos.**

**Y a todos los demás, nos leemos en los comentarios. Besos y hasta la próxima.**


	21. La recompensa de Dobby

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Yo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disfruten. Los leo más abajo.<strong>

* * *

><p>El Gran Comedor se sentía completamente aliviado ahora que todo el asunto de la Cámara Secreta había pasado. Y tanto fue ese sentimiento de relajación que les embargó que la gente comenzó a hablar entre sí sobre lo que aconteció durante el trascurso de la lectura. Se podían dar el lujo de hacerlo porque este capítulo era como una especie de relleno para ellos, ya que no habría más cosas tensas ni aterradoras que los hiciese enojar o ponerse nerviosos –al menos eso pensaban-<p>

Las conversaciones, entonces, se apoderaron del comedor y parecía que nadie podría concluirlas. Sin embargo, Justin sin mirar ni decirle nada a nadie, caminó a la mesa de profesores y le pidió al director que si podía leer el otro capítulo. Todos se quedaron viéndolo sorprendidos cuando oyeron aquellas palabras. Él se dio la vuelta y dijo:

― ¡Vamos! Queda un solo capítulo que leer y pasaremos al otro libro. Leamos y luego intercambiemos opiniones.

La gente, aunque estaba impresionada, asintió con la cabeza. Falta poco para acabar y empezar un nuevo libro. Así que, Justin tomó el libro en sus manos y empezó a leer.

―**La recompensa de Dobby**

La gran mayoría sonrió abiertamente. Amaban a ese elfo.

―Me pregunto qué será aquella recompensa― se interrogó a sí mismo Sirius, poniéndose una mano en la barbilla.

―Creo que una muy buena, ¿a qué sí? ― preguntó Remus, mirando a Harry intrigado y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Exactamente, es una muy buena recompensa para él―respondió Harry, buscando a Dobby para sonreírle. El elfo, quien durante el trascurso de la lectura había estado durmiendo debajo de la mesa de Gryffindor, le sonrió tímidamente al percatarse que lo estaban buscando.

El comedor miró con ternura a Dobby antes de que Justin comenzase a leer.

**Hubo un momento de silencio cuando Harry, Ron, Ginny y Lockhart aparecieron en la puerta, llenos de barro, suciedad y, en el caso de Harry, sangre. **

―¡Cómo siempre! ― negó con la cabeza Hannah―.Harry siempre tiene que estar sangrando o herido.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Harry, en cambio, rodó los ojos.

**Luego alguien gritó:**

—**¡Ginny!**

**Era la señora Weasley, que estaba llorando delante de la chimenea. **

Molly se ruborizó, pero aún así tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual reflejaba el alivio que sentía porque todo hubiese acabado bien.

Los demás no dijeron palabra alguna, sin embargo, no podían dejar de sonreír por la preocupación que demostraba la señora Weasley por su hija e hijos.

**Se puso en pie de un salto, seguida por su marido, y se abalanzaron sobre su hija.**

Fred, George, Bill, Charlie y Percy les sonrieron a sus padres y a su hermana con ternura, mientras que Ron le palmeaba el hombro a Harry, agradecido de que la hubiese salvado.

Harry, en tanto, se encogía de hombros.

Los demás o sonreían o miraban a la familia Weasley con dulzura y afecto. Era una familia muy querida, de eso no había duda alguna.

**Harry, sin embargo, miraba detrás de ellos. El profesor Dumbledore estaba ante la repisa de la chimenea, sonriendo, junto a la profesora McGonagall, que respiraba con dificultad y se llevaba una mano al pecho. **

El comedor se giró en dirección de McGonagall asombrado, ya que reacciones como esta eran pocos frecuentes en la profesora. Ella los miró severamente antes de rodar los ojos y pedirle a Justin que siguiese leyendo.

_**Fawkes **_**pasó zumbando cerca de Harry para posarse en el hombro de Dumbledore. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Harry y Ron se encontraron atrapados en el abrazo de la señora Weasley**

Harry le sonrió abiertamente a Molly, que se paró de su puesto y lo abrazó como un hijo más.

Nadie decía nada, pero Ginny esbozaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que sus hermanos silbaban.

Sin embargo, solo había dos personas que no se encontraban tan dichosos como los demás: Petunia miraba con desdén la escena y Vernon rodaba los ojos. Ninguno parecía demasiado feliz con el cariño que le demostraban aquellas personas a su sobrino.

—**¡La habéis salvado! ¡La habéis salvado! ¿Cómo lo hicisteis?**

—**Creo que a todos nos encantaría enterarnos —dijo con un hilo de voz la profesora McGonagall.**

Y aunque todos conocían la historia de cómo había acontecido aquello, prestaron atención a lo que se dijese en el libro. Harry, en tanto, rodaba los ojos.

**La señora Weasley soltó a Harry, que dudó un instante, luego se acercó a la mesa y depositó encima el Sombrero Seleccionador, la espada con rubíes incrustados y lo que quedaba del diario de Ryddle.**

Varios se estremecieron al recordar aquel diario de Ryddle. Les provocaba escalofríos pensar que Tom fuese Voldemort en realidad.

**Harry empezó a contarlo todo. Habló durante casi un cuarto de hora, mientras los demás lo escuchaban absortos y en silencio. Contó lo de la voz que no salía de ningún sitio; **

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Había sido duro para él oír voces que nadie más oía, ya que muchas veces pensó que se estaba volviendo loco o que le estaban jugando una mala broma. Jamás olvidaría todo lo que dudó y estremeció a causa de la lengua pársel.

**que Hermione había comprendido que lo que él oía era un basilisco que se movía por las tuberías;**

Ante esto, los profesores le sonrieron a Hermione abiertamente, orgullosos por aquella notable deducción.

Ella, en respuesta, enrojeció hasta la médula.

**que él y Ron siguieron a las arañas por el bosque; **

Ron se estremeció ante aquel recordatorio; pero sus hermanos, a diferencia de él, ensancharon una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Todavía encontraban aquello una hazaña extraordinaria de parte de Ron para superar en algo su trauma infantil con las arañas.

**que Aragog les había dicho dónde había matado a su víctima el basilisco; que había adivinado que Myrtle **_**la**__**Llorona **_**había sido la víctima, **

Muchos agacharon la cabeza apenados. Aquella muerte, y el contexto que la envolvió, era demasiado trágica.

**y que la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos podía encontrarse en los aseos...**

―Un razonamiento bastante acertado y sobresaliente― acotó Moody, sonriéndole a Harry y Ron.

―Fue sólo intuición del momento, creo― dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros mientras que Harry le sonreía de vuelta al auror.

Alastor solo sonrió ante la respuesta _Creo que él aún no comprende lo valioso que es para el trío dorado y cuán provechosas son sus habilidades mágicas. No soy nadie para decírselo, él se dará cuenta pronto de aquello._

—**Muy bien —señaló la profesora McGonagall, cuando Harry hizo una pausa—,**

**así que averiguasteis dónde estaba la entrada, quebrantando un centenar de normas,**

**añadiría yo**.

―Y que, por lo demás, están diseñadas y establecidas para resguardar la seguridad de todos los estudiantes dentro del colegio―siguió añadiendo la profesora McGongall, mirando en dirección de Harry, Ron y Hermione severamente ―; por lo que se comprenderá que nadie debe quebrantar ninguna norma ― varios tragaron saliva, mientras que los tres amigos miraban atentamente a la subdirectora con la leve intuición que diría algo positivo y no negativo como la gran mayoría suponía. En efecto, a ella, segundos después de que sus tres alumnos fijasen la mirada en su dirección, extendió por sus labios una fina sonrisa imperceptible para todos, menos para los ya nombrados. Ellos, notando aquella sonrisa, le sonrieron de vuelta ―.No obstante, esta vez fue por el bien del colegio, porque de no haber intervenido ante los hechos que estaban ocurriendo algo peor de lo que pasó hubiese acontecido. No hay nada que recriminarles de momento. Siéntase a salvo ― terminó de decir Minerva, sonriendo ampliamente.

Los demás profesores estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de McGonagall. Ellos tres siempre hacían algo en beneficio del colegio y no para hacer travesuras o bromear como otros alumnos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encogieron de hombros con un leve rubor ensus mejillas, a pesar de que sabían que los problemas lo encontraban a ellos y los tres tenían que, simplemente, intervenir por el bien de todos y así solucionar cualquier cosa que pasase.

El resto del comedor solo miraba boquiabierto a Minerva y a los tres amigos. Pero luego de que la sorpresa pasó, los estudiantes esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas, incluso los de Slytherin, quiénes dejaron su orgullo de lado por esta vez.

Después de aquello, la lectura continúo.

**Pero ¿cómo demonios conseguisteis salir con vida, Potter? **

**Así que Harry, con la voz ronca de tanto hablar, les relató la oportuna llegada de**

_**Fawkes **_**y del Sombrero Seleccionador, que le proporcionó la espada. **

―Ambos fueron un aliado excepcional en aquel enfrentamiento ─ sonrió Sirius.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con el animago. Aquellas apariciones habían sido de gran ayuda.

**Pero luego titubeó.**

Muchos levantaron las cejas curiosos por aquella titubación. Luego, se giraron en dirección de Harry, preguntándose la razón por la cual él reaccionaba así en el libro. Justin, notando esa acción, se apresuró a leer.

**Había evitado hablar sobre la relación entre el diario de Ryddle y Ginny.**

Aunque Ginny en un primer momento se le quedó viendo anonadada, al siguiente instante sonrió ampliamente. Acciones como estas le seguían demostrado, no solo a ella sino a todos, lo respetuoso y caballeroso que siempre solía ser Harry. Ginny tenía mucha suerte de estar con él en este momento, aun cuando no supiera qué sucedería en el futuro. Harry, dándose cuenta de la sonrisa de su ahora novia, le tomó la mano y le sonrió abiertamente.

Mientras tanto, los señores Weasley asentían con la cabeza. El comportamiento de Harry había sido muy acertado y estaban agradecidos de que él no hubiese hablado del tema hasta que Dumbledore lo sacó a la luz.

Y diferencia de sus padres, los hermanos Weasley miraban a Harry entre agradecidos y anonadados. Esto era porque no se esperaban algo como aquello, sobre todo de parte de Percy.

Ron era el único de los hermanos Weasley que no le había tomado por sorpresa dado a que sabía que Harry siempre pensaba en los demás antes de decir algo. Él sólo pudo sonreírle a su mejor amigo.

Los demás solo miraban perplejos en dirección al libro, sin saber muy bien qué hubiesen hecho ellos en la situación de Harry. Sacudieron, entonces, la cabeza y esperaron a que Justin siguiese leyendo.

**Ella apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, y seguía derramando silenciosas lágrimas por las mejillas. ¿Y si la expulsaban?, pensó Harry aterrorizado. El diario de Ryddle no serviría ya como prueba, pues había quedado inservible... ¿cómo podrían demostrar que era el causante de todo?**

Percy, instantáneamente, posó su mirada en Harry, aunque deseó no hacerlo…_ ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se tienen que leer líneas cómo estás? , ¿Es que nadie se fija que esto aumenta mi depresión por darme cuenta que mi pensamiento de Potter es el errado hasta el momento?... ¡Basta, Percy! Potter todavía puede estar mintiendo en cuanto al retorno del innombrable se refiere. Esa es la peor blasfemia del mundo…quien no debe nombrarse jamás volvió y son invenciones estúpidas de su parte…Pero él gana esta vez y solo porque salvó a mi hermana y evitó que la expulsarán…solo por eso estamos bien…y porque se nota que él ama a Ginny…¡Harry Potter! Ya veremos si tú estás equivocado y mientes o si yo estoy equivocado y te debo pedir perdón. _

_Por el momento, esto es algo que no sabía de ti. El que te pusieras del lado de mi hermana, que pensaras en ella y no en ti es la actitud de un caballero._

Luego de que Percy pensase aquello, sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada de Harry. De momento, el asunto quedaba en que estaba agradecido por aquel asunto, ya más tarde se vería qué sucedería con su relación con Harry.

Y al igual que Percy, sus padres y sus hermanos volvían a estar agradecidos de cómo estaba actuando Harry con relación a Ginny y ese diario. Simplemente, él se comportaba como un hombre completamente maduro.

Los alumnos, en tanto, miraban a Harry entre anonadados y sonriendo. Él era una persona completamente diferente a lo que pensaron en un principio y daban gracias a los libros de que pudieran conocerlo con su verdadera personalidad.

Los profesores, simplemente, sonreían y en el caso de Sirius, Remus y Tonks sonreían con aire de suficiencia.

En cuanto a Dudley, no sabía muy bien qué decir; pero de lo que sí estaba seguro que no conocía para nada a su primo pese a que vivió con él toda su vida. Sin embargo, él pretendía corregir ciertos errores y estrechar alguna relación afectiva con Harry, a pesar de que su padre y madre, como intuía, no estarían para nada de acuerdo con esa decisión. El primo de Harry suspiró y miró a sus padres quiénes actuaban con total indiferencia ante lo que se leía. Volvió a suspirar, él esperaba que cambiasen en algo su actitud, como él pretendía hacerlo.

**Instintivamente, Harry miró a Dumbledore, y éste esbozó una leve sonrisa. **

Minerva, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ron y Hermione, Molly, Arthur y Snape sonrieron abiertamente, aunque este último de manera imperceptible. Sabían claramente lo que significaba esa leve sonrisa: Albus Dumbledore intuía en algún grado lo que pasaba mucho antes de que se dijese en palabras.

No obstante, ellos nunca terminarían de entender cómo trabajaba la mente del director en estos casos.

**La hoguera de la chimenea hacía brillar sus lentes de media luna.**

—**Lo que más me intriga —dijo Dumbledore amablemente—, es cómo se las arregló lord Voldemort para embrujar a Ginny, cuando mis fuentes me indican que actualmente se halla oculto en los bosques de Albania.**

― ¿Usted lo sabía, profesor? ― se atrevió a preguntar Susan tímidamente.

―En realidad, fueron suposiciones y una gran agilidad para intuir que algo terrorífico había detrás de toda la historia que estaba contado el señor Potter en ese momento― respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, aunque nadie notó un brillo oscuro en sus ojos antes de que respondiera aquella duda.

Susan se ruborizó mientras los demás miraban una vez más asombrados a su director: Jamás comprenderían cómo trabajaba su mente.

**Harry se sintió maravillosamente aliviado.**

―Cualquiera se hubiese sentido maravillosamente aliviado― comentó Neville en voz baja.

Quiénes lo escucharon, estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

—**¿Qué... qué? —preguntó el señor Weasley con voz atónita—. ¿Sabe qui-quién?**

**¿Ginny embrujada? Pero Ginny no ha... Ginny no ha sido... ¿verdad?**

Alumnos de todas las casa miraron al señor Weasley con pena por lo que le había pasado a Ginny.

—**Fue el diario —dijo inmediatamente Harry, cogiéndolo y enseñándoselo a**

**Dumbledore—. Ryddle lo escribió cuando tenía dieciséis años.**

**Dumbledore cogió el diario que sostenía Harry y examinó minuciosamente sus**

**páginas quemadas y mojadas.**

Varios se estremecieron mientras que Albus entrecerraba los ojos, pensando en lo que ese horrocrux había causado. Él ni se quería imaginar lo que sucedería si los restantes aparecieran y cayeran en manos equivocadas. Sin pensarlo, habría una tragedia más. El director suspiró y volvió a prestar atención al capítulo.

—**Soberbio —dijo con suavidad—. Por supuesto, él ha sido probablemente el alumno más inteligente que ha tenido nunca Hogwarts. —Se volvió hacia los Weasley, que lo miraban perplejos**

Aunque habían escuchado y leído aquello, les costaba asimilar que uno de los mejores magos de la época y uno de los más inteligentes emitiera ese juicio de Ryddle, era insólito para ellos. No obstante, no dijeron nada y siguieron escuchando a Justin.

—**. Muy pocos saben que lord Voldemort se llamó antes Tom Ryddle. Yo mismo le di clase, hace cincuenta años, en Hogwarts. Desapareció tras abandonar el colegio... Recorrió el mundo..., profundizó en las Artes Oscuras, tuvo trato con los peores de entre los nuestros, acometió peligros, transformaciones mágicas, hasta tal punto que cuando resurgió como lord Voldemort resultaba irreconocible.**

**Prácticamente nadie relacionó a lord Voldemort con el muchacho inteligente y encantador que recibió aquí el Premio Anual.**

Harry se quedó meditando sobre esta parte de la historia: En aquel entonces no le había prestado la atención suficiente a lo que había dicho su director debido a que venía sin energía después de tener aquel enfrentamiento con la serpiente, porque sabía que Ryddle era Voldemort por la historia que le había contando el recuerdo y porque el director le contó que Voldemort había recorrido el mundo, practicando las artes oscuras; pero ahora que lo escuchaba años después y un poco más maduro que antes, podía perfectamente decir que en aquellas palabras había algo más…algo que no le terminaba de cerrar completamente...algo que tenía que ver directamente con la razón por la cual su director sabía todas aquellas cosas sí él mismo le había contado que Rydle había desaparecido del colegio cuando terminó su educación mágica y nadie más supo de él.

Algo pasaba y no sabía qué era, sin embargo, también comprendía que esas cosas eran asuntos de Dumbledore y él no se debía inmiscuir en las cosas de su director.

Harry suspiró, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la lectura, dejando aquel asunto de lado por el momento.

—**Pero Ginny —dijo la señora Weasley—. ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra Ginny con**

**él?**

—**¡Su... su diario! —dijo Ginny entre sollozos—. He estado escribiendo en él, y me**

**ha estado contestando durante todo el curso...**

Ginny frunció el ceño. Ese acontecimiento aún le afectaba y, aunque trataba de olvidarlo, no lo podía hacer más ahora que se había leído aquello. Suspiró frustrada, ignorando las miradas de compasión dirigidas a ella.

—**¡Ginny! —exclamó su padre, atónito—. ¿No te he enseñado una cosa? ¿Qué te he dicho siempre? No confíes en cosas que tengan la capacidad de pensar pero de las cuales no sepas dónde tienen el cerebro. ¿Por qué no me enseñaste el diario a mí o a tu madre? Un objeto tan sospechoso como ése, ¡tenía que ser cosa de magia negra!**

—Un excelente consejo, Arthur— felicitó Kingsley, provocando un sonrojo de parte del señor Weasley.

—Además, Ginny lo debería haber mostrado antes— acotó Moody, ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Lo sé, pero en ese entonces era una niña pequeña que no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba la magia oscura— se excusó Ginny, respirando intranquilamente mientras que Harry le apretaba la mano con suavidad, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Moody se quedó callado. Ella tenía razón hasta cierto punto, por lo que, no dijo más. Luego, le hizo un gesto a Justin para que siguiese leyendo.

—**No..., no lo sabía —sollozó Ginny—. Lo encontré dentro de uno de los libros que me había comprado mamá. Pensé que alguien lo había dejado allí y se le había olvidado...**

Ginny miró intensamente a Moody, quién optó por callarse callado. Esa era una buena excusa para no haber dicho nada.

—**La señorita Weasley debería ir directamente a la enfermería —terció**

**Dumbledore con voz firme—. Para ella ha sido una experiencia terrible. No habrá castigo. Lord Voldemort ha engañado a magos más viejos y más sabios. **

Horace Slughorn( *) se estremeció de pies a cabeza, recordando aquella escena que fue la causante de todo lo ocurrido. Para suerte de él, su gesto pasó desapercibido, ya que nadie recordaba que estaba presente en la lectura.

—**Fue a abrir la puerta—. Reposo en cama y tal vez un tazón de chocolate caliente. A mí siempre me anima —añadió, guiñándole un ojo bondadosamente**

Los señores Weasley le sonrieron al director, agradecidos por aquella sugerencia.

—**. La señora Pomfrey estará todavía despierta. Debe de estar dando zumo de mandrágora a las víctimas del basilisco. Seguramente despertarán de un momento a otro.**

Y aunque ya sabían de ante mano que los petrificados habían despertado aquel año, los alumnos no pudieron evitar aplaudir o silbar de la alegría que le producía aquella noticia.

—**¡Así que Hermione está bien! —dijo Ron con alegría.**

Hermione le sonrió complacida a Ron, mientras que éste se ruborizaba hasta la médula.

—**No les han causado un daño irreversible —dijo Dumbledore.**

**La señora Weasley salió con Ginny, y el padre iba detrás, todavía muy impresionado.**

_Cualquier padre y madre se hubiese afectado e impresionado si alguien le contaba un relato como aquel con su pequeña hija involucrada en todo el asunto _Pensó Tonks, mirando con compasión a los señores Weasley. Pero no quiso decir nada porque Molly y Arthur se veían aún perplejos por la situación vivida.

—**¿Sabes, Minerva? —dijo pensativamente el profesor Dumbledore a la profesora**

**McGonagall—, creo que esto se merece un buen banquete. ¿Te puedo pedir que vayas a avisar a los de la cocina?**

—**Bien —dijo resueltamente la profesora McGonagall, encaminándose también hacia la puerta—, te dejaré para que ajustes cuentas con Potter y Weasley.**

—Aquí vamos otra vez— se quejó Sirius, sobándose la sien—. Mi ahijado y sus amigos se meten en líos para salvar al colegio y los castigan. Luego se dan cuenta que fue por el bien de todos y los premian— negó con la cabeza—. Mientras tanto yo tengo mi corazón acelerado pensando qué les irá a pasar, si algo bueno o malo. Les digo, algún día me dará un ataque al corazón y yo moriré

—¡Sirius! — gritó la mitad del comedor, rodando los ojos.

—Estás exagerando — terminó de decir Remus, mientras se reía junto con Harry.

El animago se cruzó de brazos y, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia, le pidió a Justin que siguiera leyendo.

—**Eso es —dijo Dumbledore.**

**Salió, y Harry y Ron miraron a Dumbledore dubitativos. ¿Qué había querido decir exactamente la profesora McGonagall con aquello de «ajustar cuentas»? ¿Acaso los iban a castigar?**

—Deberían haberlo hecho— declaró Snape, mirando con el seño fruncido en dirección de Harry y Ron. Los Slytherin estuvieron de acuerdo con aquello.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos, gruñendo. Snape, en cambio, miró burlescamente a los merodeadores. Justin, notando que los tres adultos estaban dispuestos a maldecirse, volvió a leer antes de que sucediese otra escena bochornosa.

—**Creo recordar que os dije que tendría que expulsaros si volvíais a quebrantar alguna norma del colegio —dijo Dumbledore.**

**Ron abrió la boca horrorizado.**

Nadie quiso decir nada porque ellos hubiesen reaccionado así mismo.

—**Lo cual demuestra que todos tenemos que tragarnos nuestras palabras alguna vez**

—**prosiguió Dumbledore, sonriendo—. Recibiréis ambos el Premio por Servicios**

**Especiales al Colegio y... veamos..., sí, creo que doscientos puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno.**

—Y es más— añadió Dumbledore, sonriéndole abiertamente a los involucrados. El comedor, de repente, se quedó en silencio, mirando expectantes a lo que dijese el director—. Hubo muchas cosas que no contabilicé, como aquella perfecta poción hecha por la señorita Granger o que la señorita Weasley luchó contra Tom desesperadamente — Albus tomó una larga respiración, mientras que el comedor escucha atentamente el discurso—. Esos son actos que merecen ser recompensados con algo útil. Pues veamos, la señorita Granger recibirá un Premio por Servicios Especiales al colegio y doscientos puntos para Gryffindor por haber buscado la manera de que los ataques cesasen.

Gryffindor aplaudió con ganas, mientras que Hermione era felicitada por muchas personas de distintas casas, provocando que se ruborizase. Ella se sentía dichosa y abochornada por el premio recibido.

—¡Silencio! — habló Albus, callando al instante al comedor—. Bien, continuó. También merece ser recompensada la lucha valiente de la señorita Weasley con Tom, por lo tanto, ella recibirá una medalla de honor y cien puntos para Gryffindor.

Gryffindor volvió a aplaudir con fuerza. Ya estaban muy por encima de las demás casas, con el trío dorado haciendo cosas tan heroicas una vez terminado de leer todos los libros, ganarían la copa de las casas fácilmente, eso era definitivo.

Ginny, mientras tanto, era abrazada por sus hermanos y padres. Todos los Weasley se sentían orgullosos de las cosas que podían hacer los dos más pequeños de la familia.

Ginny, en tanto, agachaba la cabeza roja hasta la médula. Jamás pensó en recibir tal honor y ahora que recibía una cosa importante, se dio cuenta que había sido tonta al creer que la condenarían por haber estado involucrada en esos hechos sin ser consciente. Suspiró, entonces, feliz.

Luego de las felicitaciones, aplausos, silbidos de alegría, la lectura siguió.

**Ron se puso tan sonrosado como las flores de San Valentín de Lockhart, y volvió a cerrar la boca.**

—**Pero hay alguien que parece que no dice nada sobre su participación en la peligrosa aventura —añadió Dumbledore—. ¿Por qué esa modestia, Gilderoy?**

La gente rompió a reír escandalosamente. Ese pobre tipo tenía lo que se merecía.

**Harry dio un respingo. Se había olvidado por completo de Lockhart. **

—Y nosotros también— canturrearon los alumnos, riendo por lo bajo.

**Se volvió y vio que estaba en un rincón del despacho, con una vaga sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando Dumbledore se dirigió a él, Lockhart miró con indiferencia para ver quién le hablaba.**

—Presumido— murmuró Minerva, rodando los ojos.

—**Profesor Dumbledore —dijo Ron enseguida—, hubo un accidente en la Cámara de los Secretos. El profesor Lockhart..**

—**¿Soy profesor? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¡Dios mío! Supongo que seré un inútil, ¿no?**

—¡Por el amor de Merlín! — exclamó Sirius extasiado—. El pobre imbécil ha quedado tan desmemorizado que se ha llamado así mismo inútil. Se dio cuenta cuando perdió la memoria, lo cual es muy curioso, pero lo que cuenta es que se lo dijo él mismo.

Ante esto la gente rió a carcajadas. Lockhart era un real tarado que se merecía eso y mucho más.

Luego de que el comedor dejó de reír, la lectura siguió.

—**... intentó hacer un embrujo desmemorizante y el tiro le salió por la culata**

—**explicó Ron a Dumbledore tranquilamente.**

—**Hay que ver —dijo Dumbledore, moviendo la cabeza de forma que le temblaba el largo bigote plateado—, ¡herido con su propia espada, Gilderoy!**

—Acertado y preciso— sonrió Moody.

—Exactamente— dijo Albus con los ojos brillando intensamente.

Solo Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Minerva, Sprout, Snape, Flitwich, Sirius, Remus y Kingsley comprendieron aquel intercambio, los demás no entendieron ni un ápice de lo que querían decir ambos hombres, por lo que se encogieron de hombros y le pidieron a Justin que siguiese leyendo.

—**¿Espada? —dijo Lockhart con voz tenue—. No, no tengo espada. Pero este chico sí tiene una. —señaló a Harry—. Él se la podrá prestar.**

—Idiota— dijo Flitwich, rodando los ojos.

—**¿Te importaría llevar también al profesor Lockhart a la enfermería? —dijo**

**Dumbledore a Ron—. Quisiera tener unas palabras con Harry.**

Sirius y Remus suspiraron resignados. Los demás prestaron atención al libro que sostenía Justin.

**Lockhart salió. Ron miró con curiosidad a Harry y Dumbledore mientras cerraba la puerta. Dumbledore fue hacia una de las sillas que había junto al fuego.**

—**Siéntate, Harry —dijo, y Harry tomó asiento, incomprensiblemente azorado—.**

**Antes que nada, Harry, quiero darte las gracias —dijo Dumbledore, parpadeando de nuevo—. Debes de haber demostrado verdadera lealtad hacia mí en la cámara. Sólo eso puede hacer que acuda **_**Fawkes**_**.**

—Increíble— susurró Seamus maravillado.

Y al igual que él, los demás miraban embobados a su director quién volvía a tener los ojos brillando intensamente.

**Acarició al fénix, que agitaba las alas posado sobre una de sus rodillas. Harry sonrió con embarazo cuando Dumbledore lo miró directamente a los ojos.**

—**Así que has conocido a Tom Ryddle —dijo Dumbledore pensativo—. Imagino que tendría mucho interés en verte.**

—Obviamente— gruñó Sirius.

Nadie quiso decir nada, pero estaban de acuerdo con Black. Era más que claro que quien no debe nombrarse quisiera verlo.

**De pronto, Harry mencionó algo que le reconcomía:**

—**Profesor Dumbledore... Ryddle dijo que yo soy como él. Una extraña afinidad, dijo...**

Sirius y Remus entrecerraron los ojos y gruñeron. Ninguno estaba de acuerdo con aquella afirmación de extraña afinidad, aunque debían reconocer que en algún grado les atemorizaba pensar en eso aun sabiendo que era un imposible.

—**¿De verdad? —preguntó Dumbledore, mirando a un Harry pensativo, por debajo**

**de sus espesas cejas plateadas—. ¿Y a ti qué te parece, Harry?**

—**¡Me parece que no soy como él! —contestó Harry, más alto de lo que pretendía**

—No lo eres— le aseguró Sirius seriamente—. Jamás serás como él y no tienes esa afinidad que él dice tener contigo. No entiendo porqué razón le haces caso a Voldemort. Él es un autentico manipulador, nunca estés de acuerdo con ese mago, Harry, podría ser un autentico problema.

—Lo sé, Sirius, lo sé— susurró Harry, apretando los puños y entrecerrando los ojos.

No obstante, le inquietaba estar teniendo esas extrañas pesadillas las cuales le decía exactamente lo que pensaba hacer Voldemort en esos momentos, cosas que era crueles y horrorosas de ver en forma de sueño. Esa conexión, sin duda, lo mantenía intranquilo y no quería saber qué sucedería en su futuro si por causa de eso pasaba una catástrofe. No estaría calmado si le llegase pasar algo a cualquier ser querido suyo. Pero también creía que si leían estos libros le quedaría un poco más claro lo que pasaba con esa conexión del demonio. Harry suspiró luego de reflexionar sobre aquello y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que todos le miraban curiosos.

Al parecer había estado tan encerrado en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente que mantenía una conversación con Sirius y que seguramente la gran mayoría estuvo escuchando atentamente lo que hablaban. Volvió a suspirar, mientras una mano suave y familiar le apretaba fuertemente la suya. Le agradeció a Ginny con la mirada.

—Harry, ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó Remus, preocupado.

Harry apartó la mirada de Ginny, miró a Remus y asintió con la cabeza, respondiendo de esa forma que se encontraba bien.

Sin embargo, Ni Sirius, Remus, Tonks, los Weasley, Hermione, Albus y Minerva creían que Harry estuviese bien. Algo les decía que algo estaba pensando y no era nada bueno.

Harry, otra vez, suspiró y antes de que su padrino volviese a abrir su boca para hablar, él le pidió a Justin que siguiese leyendo. Justin lo hizo inmediatamente.

—**. Quiero decir que yo..., yo soy de Gryffindor, yo soy...**

—Uno de los mejores de Gryffindor en años— aclaró Neville.

Todos los de esa casa asintieron con la cabeza. Esa afirmación era completamente correcta. Harry había demostrado ser un verdadero Gryffindor, aquel que es valiente y heroico. Nadie lo ponía en duda.

Harry solo esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar eso, mientras que Hermione y Ron le sonreían abiertamente. Ambos lo sabían de sobra.

**Pero calló. Resurgía una duda que le acechaba.**

—**Profesor —añadió después de un instante—, el Sombrero Seleccionador me dijo que yo... haría un buen papel en Slytherin. Todos creyeron un tiempo que yo era el heredero de Slytherin, porque sé hablar **_**pársel**_**...**

—Y es algo que nos inquieta a todos— acotó Molly, mirando seriamente en dirección el director.

Albus, con sus ojos oscuros, ignoró a la señora Weasley y se limito a pedirle a Justin que siguiese leyendo. Éste lo hizo sin demoras.

—**Tú sabes hablar **_**pársel**_**, Harry —dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore—, porque lord**

**Voldemort, que es el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, habla **_**pársel**_**. **

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que mi ahijado hable pársel? — le interrogó Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos—. Es estúpido que porque él lo haga, Harry lo haga también.

—En un momento lo sabrás, padrino— le contestó Harry con los ojos oscuros.

La gran mayoría se estremeció. Tener a dos personas con esa mirada sombría, les producía miedo. Pero fue peor cuando Ron y Hermione cruzaron sus miradas y luego pusieron una expresión idéntica a la de Harry y Dumbledore.

Ningún presente se atrevió a decir nada, porque sabían que lo sabrían en unos momentos más, por lo que le hicieron un gesto a Justin para que siguiese leyendo enseguida. Él lo hizo sin demora alguna.

**Si no estoy muy equivocado, él te transfirió algunos de sus poderes la noche en que te hizo esa cicatriz. No era su intención, seguro...**

Un silencio tenso se apoderó del Gran Comedor. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, esa línea los habían dejado temerosos y perplejos… ¿cómo?, ¿qué?, ¿era imposible lo que había dicho Albus Dumbledore?, ¿no podía ser cierto que quien no debía nombrarse le hubiese traspasado poderes a Harry Potter? Ningún poder, era insólito e inaudito. No era posible aquello.

De pronto, las respiraciones de las personas se volvieron irregulares: Si el innombrable le había traspasado poderes a Harry eso significaría que él podría poseer un poder maligno dentro de sí y que él sería capaz de causar el mismo daño que había causado quien no debe nombrarse y …No, eso era imposible. Él ya había demostrado con creces no ser alguien como el innombrable, pero entonces, ¿por qué esto les provocaba pánico?

Nadie comprendía nada y los minutos comenzaban a pasar con lentitud.

—¿Qué significa esto, Albus? — susurró Sirius con el rostro pálido.

—¿Qué es eso de trasferir poderes? — interrogó Remus en voz baja.

—Es lo que acaban de oír— respondió Albus entrecerrando los ojos—. El día de aquel ataque a los Potter, Voldemort sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, le trasfirió algunos de sus poderes al señor Potter entre los que se destaca es su habilidad para hablar pársel.

—Pero cómo— volvió a insistir Sirius.

—A ciencia cierta, nunca lo sabremos, Sirius— suspiró el director, dejando a todos en un silencio profundo y aterrador.

Sin embargo, Harry, miraba a Dumbledore fijamente. No sabía el motivo, pero algo le decía que había algo más en aquellas palabras, algo que el director no quería sacar a la luz y que, suponía, sería horrible de saber. No obstante, sabía que Albus no hablaría hasta cuando él quisiera hacerlo y él, Harry, necesitaba con urgencia muchas respuestas. Pero también sabía que tendría que esperar.

Suspiró, al tiempo que Dumbledore pedía a Justin que siguiese leyendo a pesar de que el comedor seguía sumido en el miedo y la incredulidad.

—**¿Voldemort puso algo de él en mí? —preguntó Harry, atónito.**

—**Eso parece.**

—**Así que yo debería estar en Slytherin —dijo Harry, mirando con desesperación a**

**Dumbledore—. El Sombrero Seleccionador distinguió en mí poderes de Slytherin y...**

—Lo puso en Gryffindor— murmuró Dean tan blanco como un fantasma.

Aún las personas miraban a Harry con terror. No podían creer lo que el libro decía y pasarían algunas horas antes de que se calmasen por completo, sobre todo para Vernon y Petunia que pasarían querer huir de allí lo más rápido posible.

—**Te puso en Gryffindor —dijo Dumbledore reposadamente—. Escúchame, Harry.**

**Resulta que tú tienes muchas de las cualidades que Slytherin apreciaba en sus alumnos, que eran cuidadosamente escogidos: su propio y rarísimo don, la lengua **_**pársel**_**..., inventiva..., determinación..., un cierto desdén por las normas —añadió, mientras le volvía a temblar el bigote—. Pero aun así, el sombrero te colocó en Gryffindor. Y tú sabes por qué. Piensa.**

Los alumnos miraron sin comprender, pero los adultos asintieron, entendieron de inmediato a lo que se refería el director.

—**Me colocó en Gryffindor —dijo Harry con voz de derrota— solamente porque**

**yo le pedí no ir a Slytherin...**

—**Exacto —dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a sonreír—. Eso es lo que te diferencia de**

**Tom Ryddle. Son nuestras elecciones, Harry, las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades. —Harry estaba en su silla, atónito e inmóvil**

—Y por eso y mucho más Harry nunca se parecería a Voldemort— aseguró Ron, mirando fijamente a todas las personas que aún seguían pálidos.

Todos miraron al Ron perplejos. Nunca hubiesen esperado que él dijese ese nombre. Y mientras la gran mayoría tragaba saliva, Harry, Hermione, Albus, Moody, Kingsley, Sirius y Remus le sonreían abiertamente.

—Supérenlo— añadió Ron, rodando los ojos —. Justin, sigue leyendo.

El chico asintió y volvió a leer con un comedor aún anonadado.

—**. Si quieres una prueba de que perteneces a Gryffindor, te sugiero que mires esto con más detenimiento.**

**Dumbledore se acercó al escritorio de la profesora McGonagall, cogió la espada ensangrentada y se la pasó a Harry. Sin mucho ánimo, Harry le dio la vuelta y vio brillar los rubíes a la luz del fuego. Y luego vio el nombre grabado debajo de la empuñadura:**

_**Godric Gryffindor**_**:**

Sirius, Remus y Ron hincharon su pecho orgulloso. Ese hecho, precisamente, era el que demostraba que Harry se diferenciaba de Voldemort. Ninguna prueba era más concreta que esa.

—**Sólo un verdadero miembro de Gryffindor podría haber sacado esto del sombrero, Harry —dijo simplemente Dumbledore.**

Gryffindor asintió, mientras algunos dejaban de lado el temor que les había causado aquella noticia de que el innombrable haya trasferido algunos poderes a Harry.

**Durante un minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Luego Dumbledore abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio de la profesora McGonagall y sacó de él una pluma y un tintero.**

—**Lo que necesitas, Harry, es comer algo y dormir. Te sugiero que bajes al banquete, mientras escribo a Azkaban: necesitamos que vuelva nuestro guarda. **

La gente aplaudió. Hagrid se sonrojo.

**Y tengo que redactar un anuncio para **_**El Profeta**_**, además —añadió pensativo—. Necesitamos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. **

Harry, Ron y Hermione le sonrieron a Remus y éste le sonrió de vuelta.

Por lejos Remus Lupin había sido el mejor profesor de DCAO que habían tenido nunca.

**Vaya, parece que no nos duran nada, ¿verdad?**

Los alumnos asintieron. Eso era verdad y ya estaban cansados de cambiar de profesor cada dos por tres.

**Harry se levantó y se dispuso a salir. Pero apenas tocó el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió tan bruscamente que pego contra la pared y rebotó.**

La gente miró perplejo en dirección al libro, ¿qué ocurriría ahora? Y como Justin sabía que lo comprenderían de un segundo para el otro, siguió leyendo con rapidez.

**Lucius Malfoy estaba allí, con el semblante furioso; y también Dobby, encogido de miedo y cubierto de vendas.**

Miradas furiosas y de asco se dirigieron a Draco Malfoy.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de nada— se excusó de inmediato, poniendo mala cara—. Es mi padre, no yo.

Varios rodaron sus ojos y esperaron a que Justin siguiese leyendo.

—**Buenas noches, Lucius —dijo Dumbledore amablemente.**

**El señor Malfoy casi derriba a Harry al entrar en el despacho. Dobby lo seguía detrás, pegado a su capa, con una expresión de terror.**

Dobby, de repente, se había sentando en las piernas de Harry y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Al elfo le había aterrorizado escuchar el nombre de Lucius Malfoy.

Y mientras Harry intentaba tranquilizar a Dobby, los demás aferraban fuertemente la varita para no hechizar a Draco sin que él haya sido el culpable directamente.

—**¡Vaya! —dijo Lucius Malfoy, fijos en Dumbledore sus fríos ojos—. Ha vuelto.**

**El consejo escolar lo ha suspendido de sus funciones, pero aun así, usted ha considerado conveniente volver.**

—Lucius— siseó Arthur, agarrando firmemente su varita.

Nadie decía nada, excepto Draco, quién tragaba saliva. Creía que algo malo le iba a pasar y esta vez no iba a ser culpa de él sino de su padre. Lo odiaba en esos momentos.

—**Bueno, Lucius, verá —dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo serenamente—, he recibido una petición de los otros once representantes. Aquello parecía un criadero de lechuzas, para serle sincero. Cuando recibieron la noticia de que la hija de Arthur Weasley había sido asesinada, me pidieron que volviera inmediatamente. Pensaron que, a pesar de todo, yo era el hombre más adecuado para el cargo. Además, me contaron cosas muy curiosas. Algunos incluso decían que usted les había amenazado con echar una maldición sobre sus familias si no accedían a destituirme.**

—¡Malfoy! — exclamó la mitad del comedor enojado.

—Eres un completo imbécil— dijo la otra mitad del comedor, mirando con rabia al único Malfoy presente en el salón.

—No fue mi culpa—volvió a excusarse Draco.

—Pero eres el único miembro de esa familia que está presente— lo corrigió Sirius, mirándolo con caras de pocos amigos.

—Sí, pero yo estoy con él, black— gruñó Snape, entrecerrando los ojos.

Ambos hombres se miraron con un odio irracional y parecía que estaban dispuestos a sacar su varita y hechizarse.

—Es suficiente— siseó Minerva—. Compórtense como los hombres adultos que son— posó su mirada severa en los dos, haciendo gemir a muchos. Ellos se dieron la última mirada de odio antes de ignorarse mutuamente—. El señor Malfoy no tiene la culpa y nadie le hará nada— terminó de decir la profesora, aunque se notaba furiosa por lo que había hecho Lucius con el director.

La gente asintió de mala gana y Justin volvió a leer.

**El señor Malfoy se puso aún más pálido de lo habitual, pero seguía con los ojos cargados de furia.**

—**¿Así que... ha puesto fin a los ataques? —dijo con aire despectivo—. ¿Ha encontrado al culpable?**

—Sí— dijo el comedor todavía enojado.

Draco tragó saliva.

—**Lo hemos encontrado —contestó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa.**

—**¿Y bien? —preguntó bruscamente Malfoy—. ¿Quién es?**

—**El mismo que la última vez, Lucius —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero esta vez lord**

**Voldemort actuaba a través de otra persona, por medio de este diario.**

Los alumnos se estremecieron, especialmente Ginny.

**Levantó el cuaderno negro agujereado en el centro, y miró a Malfoy atentamente.**

**Harry, por el contrario, no apartaba los ojos de Dobby.**

**El elfo hacia cosas muy raras. Miraba fijamente a Harry, señalando el diario, y luego al señor Malfoy. A continuación se daba puñetazos en la cabeza.**

Muchos miraron al elfo sin comprender, mientras que él seguía abrazado a Harry. Justin optó por volver a leer.

—**Ya veo... —dijo despacio Malfoy a Dumbledore.**

—**Un plan inteligente —dijo Dumbledore con voz desapasionada, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy directamente a los ojos**

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Dumbledore sabía de mucho antes que Lucius había sido el culpable de poner el diario en el caldero de Ginny. Estaba seguro porque solo ahora prestaba atención a las cosas que había obviado en aquel entonces por haber estado pendiente de Dobby. Gruñó por lo bajo y siguió escuchando la lectura.

—**. Porque si Harry, aquí presente —el señor Malfoy dirigió a Harry una incisiva mirada de soslayo**

Sirius y Remus gruñeron.

—**, y su amigo Ron no hubieran descubierto este cuaderno..., Ginny Weasley habría aparecido como culpable. Nadie habría podido demostrar que ella no había actuado libremente...**

Los Weasley entrecerraron los ojos gruñendo. Darían lo que fuera por encontrar a la persona que había puesto el caldero aquel diario para ponerlo en su lugar por todo el daño que había causado.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraron. Habría una tragedia cuando se leyese aquella parte y ninguno quería estar presente en ese momento. Suspiraron y esperaron a que el libro lo dijese.

**El señor Malfoy no dijo nada. Su cara se había vuelto de repente como de piedra.**

—**E imagine —prosiguió Dumbledore— lo que podría haber ocurrido entonces...**

**Los Weasley son una de las familias de sangre limpia más distinguidas. Imagine el efecto que habría tenido sobre Arthur Weasley y su Ley de defensa de los **_**muggles**_**, si se descubriera que su propia hija había atacado y asesinado a personas de origen **_**muggle**_**.**

**Afortunadamente apareció el diario, con los recuerdos de Ryddle borrados de él. Quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera sido así.**

—Una catástrofe en nuestra humilde familia— gritó histérica Molly—. Quien haya sido el responsable me las pagará.

—Y nosotros la apoyaremos en todo— dijeron sus hijos y marido.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se volvieron a mirar. Esto se convertiría en una tragedia, sin dudarlo.

En cuanto a los demás, se veían asustados con el repentino cambio de personalidad de la familia Weasley. Justin, temeroso, aptó por leer.

**El señor Malfoy hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.**

—**Ha sido una suerte —dijo fríamente.**

**Pero Dobby seguía, a su espalda, señalando primero al diario, después a Lucius**

**Malfoy, y luego pegándose en la cabeza.**

Arthur, Bill y Charlie se frotaron la sien después de leer aquella línea. Si era responsable aquella persona, lo pagaría lenta y dolorosamente.

**Y Harry comprendió de pronto. Hizo un gesto a Dobby con la cabeza, y éste se retiró a un rincón, retorciéndose las orejas para castigarse.**

—**¿Sabe cómo llegó ese diario a Ginny, señor Malfoy? —le preguntó Harry.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir? — interrogó Fred, mirando a Malfoy con odio.**

En respuesta, Harry le hizo un gesto a Justin para que siguiese leyendo. Él lo hizo sin demoras.

**Lucius Malfoy se volvió hacia él.**

—**¿Por qué iba a saber yo de dónde lo cogió esa tonta? —preguntó.**

—Mi hija no es ninguna tonta, Malfoy— gritó Arthur, parándose de su puesto y apuntando con su varita a Draco.

—Papá, tranquilo— Ginny agarró la túnica de su padre, obligándolo a sentarse—. No ha pasado nada y él no tiene la culpa.

—Pero él te ha llamando…

—Lo sé, sin embargo, no me importa en lo absoluto— le interrumpió Ginny, con el ceño fruncido. Ella hubiese dado lo que fuera porque Lucius Malfoy pagase el daño que le había causado, no obstante, no era su hijo quien merecía la ira Weasley.

El señor Weasley se sentó de mala gana. Después de aquello, la lectura continuó.

—**Porque usted se lo dio —respondió Harry—. En Flourish y Blotts. Usted le cogió su libro de transformación y metió el diario dentro, ¿a que sí?**

La ira y el odio de la familia Weasley se podía sentir en cada rincón del comedor. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, la expresión oscura de los Weasley les impedía decir o hacer nada.

Mientras tanto, Draco, miraba furioso el libro porque por culpa de su padre, él recibiría toda la rabia de esa familia. De eso estaba seguro.

—Escucha muy bien lo que te diré, Draco Malfoy— habló, entonces, muy despacio Arthur Weasley, apuntando con la varita al joven. Molly, a su lado, sollozaba con rabia—. Le dirás a tu padre cuando lo veas, que me pagará muy caro lo que le ha hecho a mi hija, que se cuide muy bien la espalda porque nadie le hace daño a mi familia sin recibir algo de vuelta.

Arthur Weasley miró fijamente a Draco, al igual que sus hijos. Todos ellos parecían dispuestos a hacerle pagar al Slytherin por la falta de Lucius.

—Y es más, dile que Sirius y Remus estarán con ellos— acotó Sirius, gruñendo.

—Y muchas otras personas más— dijo Moody, entrecerrando los ojos.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza. Su padre tendría que vivir un episodio desastroso.

En tanto, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny suspiraban aliviados. No sucedió nada malo y la amenaza era eso, una amenaza que se cumpliría al terminar los libros.

—Ahora, Justin, sigue leyendo— urgió Molly.

Él siguió sin demoras.

**Vio que el señor Malfoy abría y cerraba las manos.**

—**Demuéstralo —dijo, furioso.**

—**Nadie puede demostrarlo —dijo Dumbledore, y sonrió a Harry—, puesto que ha desaparecido del libro todo rastro de Ryddle. **

—Pero fue él— dijo sin miramientos Harry.

La gente gruñó. Estaban asqueados por lo que había hecho Lucius Malfoy.

**Por otro lado, le aconsejo, Lucius, que deje de repartir viejos recuerdos escolares de lord Voldemort. Si algún otro cayera en manos inocentes, Arthur Weasley se asegurará de que le sea devuelto a usted...**

—Me aseguraría de darle una buena golpiza— corrigió Arthur, provocando aplausos aislados.

Albus negó con la cabeza antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Lucius Malfoy se quedó un momento quieto, y Harry vio claramente que su mano derecha se agitaba como si quisiera empuñar la varita. Pero en vez de hacerlo, se volvió a su elfo doméstico.**

—**¡Nos vamos, Dobby!**

Varios gruñeron**.**

**Tiró de la puerta, y cuando el elfo se acercó corriendo, le dio una patada que lo envió fuera. Oyeron a Dobby gritar de dolor por todo el pasillo. **

—Ese mugroso de Lucius Malfoy— gritó Hermione —, ¿Cómo se le ocurre tratar a los elfos de aquella manera, sobre todo a Dobby?

—Hermione, calma. Ese idiota Malfoy tendrá su merecido en cuanto terminemos de leer— le dijo Ron, tomándole la mano—. No vale la pena hacerlo ahora.

Hermione asintió, aunque claramente estaba pensando en el .D.O y en unas cuántas cosas más que agregarle.

**Harry reflexionó un momento, y entonces tuvo una idea.**

El trió sonrió abiertamente. Para suerte de los tres, nadie se fijó en ellos.

—**Profesor Dumbledore —dijo deprisa—, ¿me permite que le devuelva el diario al señor Malfoy?**

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahijado? — le preguntó Sirius curioso.

—Ya lo verás, padrino— contestó Harry, mirando burlonamente a Draco.

La curiosidad aumentó tanto que Justin volvió a leer aprisa.

—**Claro, Harry —dijo Dumbledore con calma—. Pero date prisa. Recuerda el banquete.**

**Harry cogió el diario y salió del despacho corriendo. Aún se oían alejándose los gritos de dolor de Dobby, que ya había doblado la esquina del corredor.**

Gruñidos y silbidos de enfado se escuchaban a lo largo del comedor. Lucius se metería en un gran problema cuando apareciese.

**Rápidamente, preguntándose si sería posible que su plan tuviera éxito, Harry se quitó un zapato, se sacó el calcetín sucio y embarrado, y metió el diario dentro. **

—Brillante— murmuraron extasiados Sirius, Remus, Tonks, los Weasley, Moody, Kinsgley y unos cuantos profesores.

Harry simplemente sonrió mientras los demás se veían confundidos. Draco, en cambio, fruncía el ceño enfadado. Dobby, en tanto, miraba radiante y agradecido a Harry.

**Luego se puso a correr por el oscuro corredor. Los alcanzó al pie de las escaleras.**

—**Señor Malfoy —dijo jadeando y patinando al detenerse—, tengo algo para usted.**

**Y le puso a Lucius Malfoy en la mano el calcetín maloliente.**

Los antes mencionados anteriormente, sonrieron ampliamente. Estaban deseosos de leer si había resultado o no, aunque todo parecía indicar que sí.

—**¿Qué diablos...?**

**El señor Malfoy extrajo el diario del calcetín, tiró éste al suelo y luego pasó la vista, furioso, del diario a Harry.**

—**Harry Potter, vas a terminar como tus padres uno de estos días —dijo bajando la voz**

—No lo será— gruñeron Sirius y Remus—. Será Malfoy quién termine donde debió estar hace mucho tiempo, en Azkaban.

—Mi padre no se irá a ese sitio mugroso— le rebatió Draco enfadado.

—Ya lo veremos, Malfoy, ya lo veremos— Sirius miró directo al joven Malfoy, con sus ojos sombríos. Draco tragó saliva, nervioso.

El animago sabía que Lucius terminaría en Azkaban por todo lo que había hecho siendo un mortifago de Voldemort. Y nadie podía contradecirlo dado a que sería así.

Los demás se habían quedado callados y aguardaban que la pequeña discusión finalice para poder seguir leyendo.

—**. También ellos eran unos idiotas entrometidos. —**

—No lo eran— gruñeron de nuevo Sirius y Remus—. Ellos luchaban por detener a Voldemort de la crueldad y el daño que hacía.

Otra vez, la gente se quedó callada. No sacaban nada con hablar porque los dos hombres se encontraban enojadísimos por lo que Lucius decía en el libro. Sí el hubiese estado aquí, de seguro hubiera terminado en San mungo. No cabía duda de eso.

**Y se volvió para irse—. Ven, Dobby. ¡He dicho que vengas!**

**Pero Dobby no se movió. Sostenía el calcetín sucio y embarrado de Harry, contemplándolo como si fuera un tesoro de valor incalculable.**

—Esplendido— exclamó la mitad del comedor.

—Maravilloso— dijo la otra mitad, sonriendo.

—Ahora Dobby es completamente libre. En tu cara, Malfoy— rió Sirius—. Mi ahijado es el mejor.

Ante aquellas palabras, la gente aplaudió y felicitó a Harry por haber tenido tan buena idea. Y a Dobby le dedicaron varias miradas de ternura y afecto, que el elfo parecía que se estuviese a punto de desmayar por sentirse tan amado por las personas que había presente en aquel comedor.

Draco, en tanto, gruñía y maldecía por lo bajo. No solo era él quien tenía problemas con el colegio, ahora se sumaba su papá. Realmente él odiaba los libros y a Harry Potter, por haberle quitado a su elfo.

Luego de aquello, la lectura siguió.

—**Mi amo le ha dado a Dobby un calcetín —dijo el elfo asombrado—. Mi amo se lo ha dado a Dobby.**

—**¿Qué? —escupió el señor Malfoy—. ¿Qué has dicho?**

—**Dobby tiene un calcetín —dijo Dobby aún sin poder creérselo—. Mi amo lo tiró,**

**y Dobby lo cogió, y ahora Dobby... Dobby es libre.**

—Sí lo es— rió Arthur alucinado. Lucius había pagado en algo todo el mal que había hecho a su hija.

**Lucius Malfoy se quedó de piedra, mirando al elfo. Luego embistió a Harry.**

—**¡Por tu culpa he perdido a mi criado, mocoso!**

**Pero Dobby gritó:**

—**¡Usted no hará daño a Harry Potter!**

—¡Dale con todo Dobby! —gritaron los gemelos, pensando que algo bueno sucedería.

Esto, como no, provocó que el comedor se inclinase un poco más al libro, esperando con ansias lo que sucedería.

**Se oyó un fuerte golpe, y el señor Malfoy cayó de espaldas. Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres y aterrizó hecho una masa de arrugas. **

Silbidos, aplausos y risas era todo lo que se escuchó en el comedor después de leer aquello.

—¡Eres genial, Dobby! — silbó Sirius.

—¡Te amamos! — rió Fred, secándose una lágrima falsa.

—Ha recibido su merecido— Arthur se abrazó con su esposa y comenzó a saltar.

Dobby, mientras tanto, agachaba la cabeza, avergonzado. Jamás le habían felicitado de aquella forma y lo ponía contento. Después de aquello, la lectura siguió.

**Se levantó, lívido, y sacó la varita, pero Dobby le levantó un dedo amenazador.**

—**Usted se va a ir ahora —dijo con fiereza, señalando al señor Malfoy—. Usted no tocará a Harry Potter. Váyase ahora mismo.**

**Lucius Malfoy no tuvo elección. Dirigiéndoles una última mirada de odio, se cubrió por completo con la capa y salió apresuradamente.**

Más silbidos y aplausos se escucharon luego de que se leyese esa parte. Sirius y Reus eran los que lo hacían con mayor gana, pues el elfo había salvado a su ahijado y estarían agradecidos por eso.

Dobby seguía avergonzado.

—**¡Harry Potter ha liberado a Dobby! —chilló el elfo, mirando a Harry. La luz de la luna se reflejaba, a través de una ventana cercana, en sus ojos esféricos—. ¡Harry**

**Potter ha liberado a Dobby!**

—Y Dobby sigue agradecido con el señor Harry Potter, señor— dijo Dobby sonriendo.

—Yo hice lo que debía hacer Dobby— le sonrió Harry.

Dobby sonrió en agradecimiento, mientras los demás miraban con ternura al elfo.

—**Es lo menos que podía hacer, Dobby —dijo Harry, sonriendo—. Pero prométame que no volverá a intentar salvarme la vida.**

Dobby sintió firmemente con la cabeza.

**Una sonrisa amplia, con todos los dientes a la vista, cruzó la fea cara cetrina del elfo.**

—**Sólo tengo una pregunta, Dobby —dijo Harry, mientras Dobby se ponía el calcetín de Harry con manos temblorosas—. Usted me dijo que esto no tenía nada que ver con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ¿recuerda? Bueno...**

Mucha gente miró con curiosidad a Harry y a Dobby, preguntándose qué quería decir eso. En respuesta, Harry le hizo un gesto a Justin para que continuase leyendo.

—**Era una pista, señor —dijo Dobby, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si resultara obvio—. Dobby le daba una pista. Antes de que cambiara de nombre, el Señor Tenebroso podía ser nombrado tranquilamente, ¿se da cuenta?**

—Bobby tiene toda la razón—sonrió amablemente Albus, mirando radiante al elfo—. Si les cuesta llamarlo Voldemort, llámenlo, entonces, Tom.

Mientras Dobby miraba una vez más avergonzado, el resto del comedor pensaba que era una excelente alternativa para decir el nombre sin asustarse. Lo tendrían que poner en práctica en breve.

—**Bien —dijo Harry con voz débil—. Será mejor que me vaya. Hay un banquete, y mi amiga Hermione ya estará recobrada...**

Recordando a los petrificados, la gente silbó y aplaudió emocionada. Quiénes habían sido petrificados, sonrieron abiertamente.

**Dobby le echó los brazos a Harry en la cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza.**

—**¡Harry Potter es mucho más grande de lo que Dobby suponía! —sollozó —.**

**¡Adiós, Harry Potter!**

**Y dando un sonoro chasquido, Dobby desapareció.**

Sirius y Remus veían a Dobby muy agradecidos. El elfo no solo había intentado impedir que Harry estuviese involucrado en lo que estuvo involucrado, sino que lo había protegido del ataque de Lucius Malfoy.

**Harry había estado presente en varios banquetes de Hogwarts, pero en ninguno como aquél. Todos iban en pijama, y la celebración duró toda la noche. **

—Yo quiero estar en uno así— se quejaron Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Charlie, Bill y los señores Weasley, mirando con un poco de envidia a los alumnos de Hogwart.

Ellos solo esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

**Harry no sabía si lo mejor había sido cuando Hermione corrió hacia él gritando: «¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Lo has conseguido!»**

—Y nadie entendía porque razón lo había dicho— reconoció Hannah, mirando radiante a los dos amigos.

Todos los alumnos asintieron con la cabeza.

**; o cuando Justin se levantó de la mesa de Hufflepuff y se le acercó veloz para estrecharle la mano y disculparse infinitamente por haber sospechado de él**

—Y creo— paró su lectura Justin, sintiéndose un poco incómodo nombrándose a sí mismo— que esa disculpa no fue nada para lo que has hecho por todo el colegio. Sinceramente, nunca debí haberte acusado injustamente sin tener pruebas. Con estos libros he ido aprendiendo de a poco que mí percepción sobre ti era un poco errónea a lo que pensé. Eres una persona completamente distinta a lo que creía y que a fin de cuentas nunca he conocido al verdadero Harry Potter— finalizó, un tanto avergonzado.

—Justin, eso pasó hace tiempo y tú ya fuiste perdonado por aquello. No debías haberte disculpado de nuevo, no hay rencores ni odio— sonrió Harry, sorprendiendo a Justin, ya que el Hufflepuff siempre pensó que él había quedado resentido porque la gran mayoría de los alumnos lo creyó sospechoso.

Muchos se sorprendieron, pero luego se dieron cuenta que Harry nunca fue como pensaron. Él era una excelente persona.

Y mientras eso pasaba, Sirius y Remus inflaban su pecho con orgullo. Sin embargo, Dudley se seguía sintiendo mal dado a que nunca conoció a su primo. Suspiró, sabiendo que pronto vendría aquella conversación.

Luego de que todo hubiese pasada, Justin continuó.

**; o cuando Hagrid llegó, a las tres y media, y dio a Harry y a Ron unas palmadas tan fuertes en los hombros que los tiró contra el postre**

Mientras varios reían recordando la escena, Hagrid adquiría un rojo intenso en sus mejillas.

**; o cuando dieron a Gryffindor los cuatrocientos puntos ganados por él y Ron, con lo que se aseguraron la copa de las casas por segundo año consecutivo**

Gryffindor aplaudió fuertemente.

**; o cuando la profesora McGonagall se levantó para anunciar que el colegio, como obsequio a los alumnos, había decidido prescindir de los exámenes **

—Pero, ¿qué? — dijo Sirius con los ojos desorbitados—, ¿por qué a esta generación le pasa todo lo bueno? — se cruzó de brazos—. Me hubiese encantado en mi época de escolar haber escuchado que los exámenes no van. Hubiera sido esplendido.

Muchos rieron por la queja del animago, sobre todo su ahijado y Remus.

**(«¡Oh, no!», exclamó Hermione)**

Varios rodaron los ojos o se palmearon la cara diciendo: Solo Hermione o es igual a Remus, provocando que ambos se ruborizasen.

**; o cuando Dumbledore anunció que, por desgracia, el profesor Lockhart no podría volver el curso siguiente, debido a que tenía que ingresar en un sanatorio para recuperar la memoria.**

Los aplausos y risas no se hicieron esperar. Aquel profesor tenía su merecido.

**Algunos de los profesores se unieron al grito de júbilo con el que los alumnos recibieron estas noticias.**

—**¡Qué pena! —dijo Ron, cogiendo una rosquilla rellena de mermelada—. Estaba empezando a caerme bien.**

—Claro, lo que digas Ron— bufó el alumnado.

Ron rodó los ojos

**El resto del último trimestre transcurrió bajo un sol radiante y abrasador. Hogwarts había vuelto a la normalidad, con sólo unas pequeñas diferencias: las clases de Defensa**

**Contra las Artes Oscuras se habían suspendido**

—Eso es malo— murmuró Moody.

**(«pero hemos hecho muchas prácticas», dijo Ron a una contrariada Hermione)**

Varios rieron.

**y Lucius Malfoy había sido expulsado del consejo escolar. Draco ya no se pavoneaba por el colegio como si fuera el dueño. Por el contrario, parecía resentido y enfurruñado. **

Muchos miraron a Malfoy burlonamente. Draco adoptó la misma expresión de resentimiento que decía el libro.

**Y Ginny Weasley volvía a ser completamente feliz.**

_No del todo _Corrigió al libro Ginny, recordando lo pésimo que lo había pasado luego de que fue consciente de lo que había hecho.

**Muy pronto llegó el momento de volver a casa en el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry,**

**Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny tuvieron todo un compartimento para ellos.**

**Aprovecharon al máximo las últimas horas en que les estaba permitido hacer magia antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones. Jugaron al **_**snap explosivo**_**, encendieron las últimas bengalas del doctor Filibuster de George y Fred, y jugaron a desarmarse unos a otros mediante la magia. Harry estaba adquiriendo en esto gran habilidad.**

Sirius y Remus suspiraron, recordando su época escolar junto a James. Era tan parecido a lo que se leía que sintieron nostalgia.

**Estaban llegando a Kings Cross cuando Harry recordó algo.**

—**Ginny.., ¿qué es lo que le viste hacer a Percy, que no quería que se lo dijeras a nadie?**

Percy se puso rojo mientras que los gemelos y los merodeadores lo miraban con burla.

—**¡Ah, eso! —dijo Ginny con una risita—. Bueno, es que Percy tiene novia.**

—Es todo un galán— dijo Fred, tocándose el corazón con la mano.

—Tan apuesto— continuó George, fingiendo un desmayo.

—Tan varonil— se rió Sirius.

—que muchas chicas andan tras de él— esbozó una sonrisa Remus.

—Y una de ellas es su novia. Felicidades— finalizaron los cuatro, riendo.

Mientras muchos reían a carcajadas, Percy se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo.

—Cállense— gritó Percy aún rojo—Continua Justin, por favor— rogó.

Justin asintió, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**A Fred se le cayeron los libros que llevaba en el brazo.**

Ahora Percy se reía de Fred., aunque al aludido le corrían lágrimas, recordando aquella escena penosa y chistosa.

—**¿Qué?**

—**Es esa prefecta de Ravenclaw, Penélope Clearwater —dijo Ginny—. Es a ella a quien estuvo escribiendo todo el verano pasado. Se han estado viendo en secreto por todo el colegio. Un día los descubrí besándose en un aula vacía.**

—Y en secreto— silbó Sirius.

—Es un romance clandestino— acotó Remus.

—¡Cállense! — volvió a gritar Percy en medio de un comedor riendo a carcajadas—. Sigan leyendo.

Justin volvió a leer, pero con cierta dificultad porque él igual reía.

**Le afectó mucho cuando ella fue..., ya sabéis..., atacada. **

Varios pararon de reír. Se habían olvidado de que ella había sido atacada.

**No os reiréis de él, ¿verdad? —añadió.**

—**Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza —dijo Fred, que ponía una cara como si faltase muy poco para su cumpleaños.**

—**Por supuesto que no —corroboró George con una risita.**

Fred y George chocaron las manos con Sirius y Remus.

**El expreso de Hogwarts aminoró la marcha y al final se detuvo.**

**Harry sacó la pluma y un trozo de pergamino y se volvió a Ron y Hermione.**

—**Esto es lo que se llama un número de teléfono —dijo Harry, **

Harry y Vernon gruñeron ante el recordatorio, mientras que Ron se ponía rojo y Hermione rodaba los ojos.

Varios quedaron extrañados por aquella reacción, preguntándose qué significaba, pero sabían que pronto lo sabrían, por lo que, Justin siguió leyendo.

**escribiéndolo dos veces y partiendo el pergamino en dos para darles un número a cada uno—. Tu padre ya sabe cómo se usa el teléfono, porque el verano pasado se lo expliqué. Llamadme a casa de los Dursley, ¿vale?**

Vernon volvió a gruñir.

**No podría aguantar otros dos meses sin hablar con nadie más que con Dudley...**

Dudley agachó la cabeza.

—**Pero tus tíos estarán muy orgullosos de ti, ¿no? —dijo Hermione cuando salían del tren y se metían entre la multitud que iba en tropel hacia la barrera encantada—. ¿Y cuando se enteren de lo que has hecho este curso?**

—**¿Orgullosos? —dijo Harry—. ¿Estás loca? ¿Con todas las oportunidades que tuve de morir, y no lo logré? Estarán furiosos...**

—Yo estoy orgulloso de ti, primo— reconoció Dudley, aún con la cabeza agachada.

Sus padres lo miraban con el ceño fruncido. Harry, en tanto lo miraba directamente

—Dudley, tenemos que hablar ahora— dijo él seriamente.

Dudley asintió.

—Pero esperen, falta una línea para acabar el libro— aclaró Justin.

Los dos primos asintieron y esperaron a que se leyese aquella parte.

**Y juntos atravesaron la verja hacia el mundo **_**muggle**_

—Bien, ese es el fin del libro— anunció Justin, depositando el libro sobre la tarima.

—Así que ahora— comenzó a decir Albus—, cenaremos y luego dormiremos. Mañana empezaremos con el tercer libro.

Con un asentimiento de todos, la mesa de cada casa se llenó de comidas y sin esperar mucho, comenzaron a comer.

Harry le hizo un gesto a su primo para que lo siguiese a la sala del fondo. Dudley asintió.

—Papá, mamá, ¿ustedes vendrán conmigo? — preguntó tímidamente.

—No iremos— dijeron los dos, mirándolo enfadados.

Dudley se encogió de hombros, suspiró y se paró para llegar a donde se encontraba su primo junto a Sirius y Remus. Tragó saliva por ver a esos dos hombres esperándolo, pero se armó de valor y siguió a su primo.

Mientras se dirigían a la sala del fondo, Dudley podía sentir la mirada de todos encima de él. No tenía idea de lo que los magos pensarán sobre su persona, sin embargo, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era hablar con su primo, de ser posible, disculparse con él por todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado, dejar sus diferencias atrás e intentar establecer una relación entre primos más cercana. Claro, Dudley no aspiraba a que se convirtieran en íntimos primos porque sabía que Ron y Hermione eran los confidentes de Harry, no obstante, aspiraba a que su primo le contase lo que pasaba en su colegio, con eso se daría por satisfecho. No pedía mucho.

Suspiró intranquilo y siguió caminando rumbo a la sala. Cuando llegaron y se abrió la puerta, Dudley se puso aún más nervioso. No sabía qué diablos iba a decir o qué pasaría, ¿su primo sería capaz de perdonarlo? Debía ser, él había estado presente cuando aquel niño le había pedido perdón por segunda vez y su primo había dicho que era pasado. Además, leyendo los libros se había dado cuenta de algunas cualidades de Harry, entre las que destacaba el no sentir rencor de la gente, ¿podría ser perdonado? Esperaba que sí, pensó, dejándose caer en un sofá que había allí. Volví a suspirar y miró a su alrededor. Lo que vio lo dejó impactado: Miles de cuadros moviéndose, eso lo descompuso. Comenzó a hiperventilar, sobre todo cuando se di cuenta que uno de esos cuadros estaba presente su primo, pero el niño del cuadro era diferente, no tenía esa cicatriz, ¿quién era ese niño y los demás que se parecían tanto a las personas que había presente en el comedor?

—Asusta, ¿no? — dijo Harry sonriendo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí— logró decir, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sobre todo ese cuadro— apuntó a ese niño tan idéntico a Harry.

Claro, Dudley por haber estado encerrado en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que Sirius, Remus y Harry miraban con nostalgia ese cuadro, pero no podía saber la razón detrás de aquello.

—Y eso nos preocupa— Harry volvía a ponerse serio—. Son tan idénticos que contantemente nos preguntamos quiénes son, pero bueno, eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa…

—Es mi comportamiento, ¿cierto? — le interrumpió Dudley, entrelazando sus manos. Harry asintió—. Verás Harry, cuando ocurrió ese ataque de esas criaturas.

—Dementores— aclaró Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, de ellos— corroboró Dudley antes de seguir—. Me pasaron muchas cosas que no podía explicar en su momento—se detuvo un poco, inhalando y exhalando más de la cuenta. Tanto Harry como Sirius y Remus escuchaban con atención lo que él hablaba. Suspiró y volvió a hablar—. Cuando fue el ataque, sentí que toda mi alegría se iba de mi ser, fue horrible sentirlo— Sirius tembló un poco. Dudley lo miró atentamente. No sabía por qué reaccionaba así, pero sabía que lo sabría pronto—. Y entonces, mis recuerdos felices se fueron de repente, ya no había nada. Pensé que moriría a causa de la asfixia que tenía, me faltaba el aire— Sirius volvió a temblar, junto esta vez, con Harry—. Empecé a ver borroso, sin embargo, veía a Harry intentando hacer algo con su varita. No logré ver qué hizo porque me desmayé y cuando volví en mí, me encontraba en mi casa, envuelto en una frazada y siendo atendido por mamá y papá. Recuerdo vagamente que mi primo y padres tuvieron una discusión, de lo cual lo único que escuché fue que mi primo me salvó de esos seres y que ellos absorbían toda tu energía. Y aunque no puedo recordar qué pasó con mi primo luego de aquella discusión, yo había cambiado. Pensaba todo el día en que fueran ya las vacaciones de verano y agradecerte lo que habías hecho— Harry se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada —. Mientras tanto, sacarme todos los pensamientos negativos de esos seres, a escondidas de mis padres, entré a tu habitación y comencé a buscar tus libros del colegio.

—Espera, espera— le interrumpió Harry—, ¿entraste a mi cuarto y buscaste mis libros del colegio?, ¿Para qué?

—Para investigar más de esos seres— contestó Dudley con simplicidad—. Sin embargo, no encontré nada porque eran los de tu cuarto año.

—Porque eso no sale en los libros de tan bajo año, sale en lo de más nivel—acotó Remus, mirando fijamente a Dudley.

—Yo no lo sabía— reconoció Dudley mirando avergonzado—. No obstante, lo que leí me pareció muy interesante. Así que, los saqué y los llevé a mi habitación, sin que mis padres lo notaran, para leerlos de noche.

—Con que leyendo mis libros del colegio, ¿quién lo diría? — rió Harry.

Dudley se permitió reír junto a su primo. Siempre pensó que Harry se enojaría con él porque le había quitado sus libros, pero su reacción era tan diferente a lo que imaginó que volvió a sentir pena de sí mismo. Harry no se mereció haber sido tratado así por él por tantos años.

—Harry— dijo, entonces, tristemente. Harry y los dos hombres le miraron fijamente y contrariados por el repentino cambio de ánimo de Dudley—. Realmente me siento mal conmigo mismo por haberte hecho tanto daño en el pasado.

—Dudley no tienes que…

—Déjame seguir, Harry, necesito sacarme todo lo que tengo adentro— Harry asintió. Dudley, en tanto, suspiró—. Nunca fue mi intención haberte intimidado como lo hice, pero veía siempre a mis padres tratarte tan mal que yo imité sus acciones. Luego, vino el que enterases que eras mago. Te confieso que me asusté en un principio porque pensé que te desquitarías conmigo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que ese gigante había hecho— el padrino de Harry y su tío rieron por o bajo. Dudley no comprendió lo que sucedía por lo que siguió relatando—. Durante todo ese año estuve atemorizado por tenerte cerca, incluso papá lo estaba, entonces, sucedió lo de la tartaleta y tu castigo por eso que mis temores quedaron atrás y volví a tratarte como siempre porque nunca podrías hacerme algo sin que te terminarán expulsando de este colegio. Pero después del ataque todo cambio, el haber sacado toda mi alegría me hizo reflexionar sobre el trato que tuve contigo y ahora lo único que me importa es pedirte perdón por todo lo que he hecho, si pudieras perdonarme yo podría sanar un poco mi consciencia— finalizó, sacándose una lágrima traicionera.

—Dudley, no hay nada que perdonar— le aseguró Harry, entrecerrando los ojos y suspirando calmadamente, mientras que los dos hombres asentían con la cabeza—. Tú actuaste de acuerdo con las creencias de tus padres, pero te has dado cuenta solo que no estaba bien, el que te haya carcomido la consciencia es suficiente para mí, aunque no te niego que me molestaba que te burlaras de mí de esa forma.

—Lo sé— agachó su cabeza Dudley.

—Así que, intentaremos llevarnos mejor, ¿te parece? — le sugirió su primo, sonriéndole.

Dudley no lo podía creer. No solamente él lo había perdonado, ni se había molestado por haberle sacado sus textos de estudio, sino que él era quién pedía llevarse mejor cuando Dudley le tendría que haber dicho, no Harry.

Dudley no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír

—Sí, primo— aseguró—. Nos llevaremos bien, pero tú trata de no hacer todas esas cosas peligrosas, podrías terminar muerto o más herido de lo que ya estás.

—Dudley, los problemas me encuentran a mí, no yo a ellos— se cruzó de brazos Harry, bufando.

Dudley, Sirius y Remus rieron.

—Igualito a James— dijo Sirius, aún riendo.

—Mi tío decía lo mismo que mi primo— se interesó Dudley.

En su casa jamás se nombraba a James Potter o a Lily Potter y a él siempre le había interesado saber de sus tíos porque eran su familia después de todo. Y ahora sentía que podía llegar a saber de ellos dado a que todos en este colegio parecían saber de ellos y se notaban que eran muy queridos. Él tenía curiosidad, no lo negaba.

—Dudley, ¿en serio te interesas por mis padres? ¿Qué dirán los tuyos si se enteran que sienten curiosidad por los míos? — le preguntó Harry, entrelazando sus dedos.

Dudley suspiró y miró a Sirius y Remus, quiénes lo veían con los ojos desorbitados. Algo tenía que decir.

—No me interesa lo que digan mis padres, ellos entenderán pronto que lo hacen está mal, no me preocupa, lo que si me interesa es saber un poco más de mis tíos maternos, después de todo fueron familiares míos.

—En ese caso— suspiró Sirius—. Harry es físicamente igual a James, pero…

—Tengo los ojos de mi madre— terminó Harry, con un deje de tristeza.

Dudley se estremeció. No le gustaba ver a su primo triste. No ahora cuando podían empezar a llevarse mejor.

—Ya lo veo— susurró muy bajo.

—Y no es solamente eso— acotó Remus—. Sino que actúa igual a Lily, aunque a veces se comporta como James.

—Una mezcla muy buena— sonrió Dudley.

—Así es— corroboraron ambos hombres.

—Y con razón ganaron la apuesta.

Harry se paró de un salto, recordando esa "apuesta".

—¿Ustedes ganaron?, ¿Cuál fue esa apuesta? Hablen ya— dijo Harry impaciente.

Sirius y Remus sonrieron y le pidieron a Dudley que hablase.

—Bueno primo, la apuesta fue muy variada— comenzó a decir Dudley—. Hubo quienes apostaron que saldrían enojados y no se mirarían por horas. Otros dijeron que llegarían tomados de la mano. Otros apostaron a que Cho y Michael saldrían hechos una furia y ustedes negándolo todo. Otros, que al salir habría una pelea. Otros que Ginny sladría despechada y cosas así.

Harry se sorprendió— Y tú, qué apostaste— quiso saber.

—A que llegarían tomados de la mano y fue solo porque sentí que se querían y porque era el primer empujón para intentar una relación más estrecha entre los dos como primos— se apresuró a decir Dudley.

Harry enrojeció, ¿tan evidente era?

—Y ellos— apuntó a su padrino y su tío con los dedos—, ¿Qué apostaron?

—Conociendo a James y Lily como los conocemos y leyendo aquel poema, supusimos que Ginny era como James y tú como Lily— dijo Remus con toda naturalidad.

A Harry se le salieron los ojos de la órbita.

—Así que apostamos a que Ginny saldría corriendo y llorando. Harry corriendo tras de ella. Una escena penosa y beso— resumió Sirius, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia.

Harry los miró conmocionado.

—Fueron astutos, al igual que ese profesor llamado Snape. Él igual apostó por eso. Fueron los tres quienes ganaron la apuesta y ahora son millonarios, creo—añadió Dudley.

Harry se incorporó de un salto.

—¿Snape?. ¿Snape? — gritó enfadado mientras que Sirius y Remus gruñían.

—No me lo recuerden— frunció el ceño Sirius.

—¿Cómo lo hizo?

—No lo sé— gruñó Sirius.

Harry prefirió dejar el tema hasta allí porque Sirius estaba enfadado, Remus atentaba calmarlo y Dudley miraba atónito.

—Ok. No preguntaré más. Y Dudley— se volvió a su primo—. Gracias por ser mejor persona conmigo.

Dudley enrojeció y supo que ya había terminado la conversación. Se paró el sofá y se dispuso a irse. Él vio a Sirius pararse, junto a Remus; pero su primo no lo hizo. Dudley se detuvo.

—No vendrás con nosotros, Harry— le preguntó preocupado.

—No, Dudley. Necesito hablar con Sirius y Remus. A los dos le pido que se queden.

Ambos hombres miraron a Harry con sorpresa, pero se quedaron en la sala. Dudley se encogió de hombros y se fue del salón más feliz que antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos. Ya volví con el último capítulo de este libro.<strong>

**Lamento la tardanza, pero después de actualizar me fui de vacaciones y no volví hasta el 26 de febrero. Luego, tuve que hacer unos trámites en la U y sorpresa...a volver a los estudios. He estado intentando actualizar hace mucho y solo ahora pude...En fin...**

**Terminamos este libro...ya se viene el Prisionero de Azkaban...No sé para cuándo. A lo mucho un mes, dale. La Uni me absorbe mucho. Sin embargo, les diré que cuando leamos el primer capítulo, haré una nueva historia: Hogwart Lee la serie de Harry Potter III y para que nadie se pierda, haré una nota de autor en esta historia, dale. Bien.**

**Emmm...gracias a todos por sus review, alertas, favoritos. No saben lo que me hacen feliz con todo el cariño recibido, aunque yo me demoré un poco en traer los capítulos.**

**Desearía poder contestarles a los review que no tienen cuenta, sin embargo, ahora estoy un poco ocupada estudiando. La otra semana se me viene tan cargada como está. Solo decirles que los leí todos**

**Emmm, qué más...ese * en la reacción es porque yo igual me había olvidado que él se encontraba allí...Y, emmm...no me gustó mucho el capítulo, sobre todo el final. Tenía planeado algo así como lo que leyeron pero en versión mejorada...emmm...qué más...en mi perfil habrá una encuesta. Me la contestan, por favor, es sobre el tercer libro que yo no he podido resolver aún ( todos pueden contestar) y dice así:**

**¿Debo traer a Teddy Lupin a leer los libros?**

**1) Sí, hazlo.**

**2) No, no me gustaría.**

**3) Decide tú. Eres la autora.**

**4) Traelo, pero a ninguno más.**

**Ok...chicos, esto no significa que traeré a todos los niños de la tercera generación si gana el sí traerlo. Solo a Teddy. Él vendrá pero sin ser él...digamos que nadie sabrá de quién es hijo hasta mucho...mucho...mucho tiempo más...ya que merece conocer a su padres. Y aclaro, no estaré trayendo al pasado porque ya no corre...Tendrá un máximo de una semana para contestar, dale.**

**Besos y saludos. Nos veremos en los comentarios. Los amo.**

**PD: Sí hay errores, lo siento. No tengo mucho tiempo.**


	22. Nota autora

**Hola chicas y chicos. **

**Dije que avisaría cuando comenzara el tercer libro...Ya lo hice, es sólo la introducción por si las dudas. Pueden ir a mi perfil y allí estará ( en com horas u.u.u) o sino...este es el link**

**www . fanfiction s/ 9181217 /1/ Hogwart - lee - la - serie - de - Harry - Potter**

**Besos y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
